Accidentally in Twilight
by Nicky Read
Summary: A girl out of our world found herself in Twilight. A month before the story starts. What will happen to the Twilight plot with Anna being there? How will Edward react to another girl who is also his singer and who's mind he can't read?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi, I have rewritten the first chapter for Accidentally in Twilight because I didn't like the old one. Sorry for the trouble.

I hope you can bear with me.

* * *

"How was school today, honey?" My mom asked me while we were standing in the kitchen and she was cooking dinner.

"It was O.K.." I shrugged.

My mom rolled her eyes at me definitely not satisfied with my answer.

"Anna this year….."

"Is really important. You are giving me this speech every year ever since I entered school." I smiled, interrupting her.

She gave me a look.

"So how was that English test?"

"English was O.K. at least it wasn't Math. God knows that's not exactly my forte. Hmmm…where did I get that weakness for Math from?" I asked innocently.

"What I always had good grades in Math." She defended herself.

"Yeah, because you cheated."

"So, as long as you know how and don't get caught." She shrugged smugly.

"Wow what a roll model." I shook my head in mocked horror.

"Don't get to choky missy." She threatened playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed.

"Yeah, really mature." Mom sighed, shaking her head but an amused smile was playing on her lips.

The door bell rang and I went to open it. It was my little brother Chris. Peaceful and peachy was out of the window the second he stepped through the door. Aside from being generally a pain in the a** he was developing a sadistic tendency. I try to stay out of his way as much as possible.

"I'm starving!" My little brother announced when he entered the hallway.

He threw the two plastic bags he was holding on the ground and got rid of his jacket. I turned on my heel and was about to walk back into the kitchen.

"You could make yourself useful and carry my bags, idiot." There went my "lovely" brother.

"If hell freezes over, moron." I retorted.

"You are just a lazy witch." I sighed I was used to this. The older he was the meaner and more of an a** he became.

"Really you are a complete outsider at school with no friends. It's a shame for me to have you as a sister." He fired away. Not that it affected me. I liked my solitude.

"Chris would you please stop that?" My mom's voice rang through the hallway. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm hungry." He barked out shoving me against a wall as he passed me to get into the kitchen.

I sighed again knowing that there was no use in starting an argument about the shove I just received from him. Mom couldn't be angry at him for longer then a few minutes. She is loving and strong and once she flies into a fury everyone is scared of her, well except of me and my brother. In his case unfortunately.

She would scream bloody murder when he did something again but not to him. Either I our dad or Mic, her boyfriend, had to listen to her rants about Chris.

I loved my mom but this was driving me insane. Since I couldn't win this argument anyway I decided to just drop it, not in the mood to have a fight today.

"Ugly!" I heard him mutter under his breath while I walked into my room. My sanctuary. Once I closed my door behind me I had my peace.

I didn't let his least comment get to me since I knew that I wasn't ugly. I would never describe myself as beautiful far from it. Unfortunately I didn't inherit mom's beauty but I was O.K. looking. I didn't need to hide myself.

I have long brown hair with some high lights and curls. The curls are big and it always looks like I have spent hours to do my hair but all I need to do is to comb it, guess I got lucky there. I have brown eyes and perfect shaped red lips which I'm proud of, by the way. My figure well I'm not skinny but not fat either I have humps on all the right places. I'm not the hottest girl but also not the ugliest.

I'm a solid middle and that's just fine by me.

I went over to my desk and turned my computer on. Today the trailer for "New Moon" had been released and I couldn't wait to see it. I liked the story. I read all four books in two days.

I wasn't obsessed with the story nor was I in love with Edward Cullen or Jacob Black, unlike millions of females of all ages all over the planet. Jacob Black wasn't my cup of tea to begin with and Edward ……let's just say that boy had a lot to learn. The story just had something that kept me interested for some reason.

I went on You tube and quickly found the video. The make-up for the Vampire was better this time, not so overdone as in Twilight but I was disappointed with the appearance of the Werewolves. They weren't dangerous and terrifying but cute and cuddly.

After finishing the last of my homework and spending some more time with my family without the little pest being there, lucky for me he went to sleep at his girlfriends place, I went to bed.

The first thing I noticed when I was waking up was that I wasn't lying but sitting. Still groggy with sleep I dragged my eyes open and was wide awake the second I took the scenery around me in.

I wasn't lying in my bed anymore but I was sitting in a seat in a plane and the pilot was announcing that in a few moments we would touch grounds in Seattle. To say I was shocked and confused would be an understatement.

What happened to my bed and my room and why was I in a plane all of the sudden? I didn't understand any of this. I was just sitting in my seat and shaking like crazy.

The plane landed in Seattle and stuardes came to me.

"Hallo honey can I see your ticket please." She asked politely I started to search the bag that was beside me and found a plane ticket with my name on it, to my emense surprise. I gave it to her.

"O.K. honey my coullege will bring you to your next plane with the other passengers." She told my frendly I just nodded.

I was scared and creeped out but didn't think that freaking out in a plane would be a good idea, so I just went along with the other stuardes.

She brought me and the other people to a small plane she called it a "puddle jumper". As I entered this not really trusty looking plane I got to know the destination of the flight.

We were going to Port Angeles.

Not that this information helped me in the least I didn't know anyone in Port Angeles. Why in the world would I go there?

I felt sick, my stomach twisted the entire time and I was slipping in a zombie state. I didn't think anymore I was just absorbing informations but I didn't give any reaction away. Just like a zombie. I wanted to freak out but I was to scared to do so, I didn't know were I was going but being shipped of into a funny farm wasn't an option for me. Being a zombie was the safer way out.

When we finally arrived at the airport I waited to get my luggage and when I walked out of the terminal there was a man who run up to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh Anna I'm so sorry about your parents. Don't worry I will take care of you, it'll be alright." The man said with concern in his eyes. The man seemed to be a nice guy and even though I didn't know him I just nodded at him and went with him.

As we made our drive from Port Angeles to the small town where this man lived, it was raining the whole way.

We arrived in that little town and it could be described in one word.

Green.

My mind was not able to think it was completely frozen I was only taking the scenery in. I haven't spoken a word so far. I wasn't sure if I was able to keep myself from screaming if I opened my mouth.

We were driving through a quiet, little, sleepy town but it had it's own charm. I was never really a fan of the rain but I could arrange myself with it.

And then we finally stopped in front of a house. It was an old tow-storied house but it had a lot of space, big rooms and a lot of charm just like this town.

The house has four bedrooms and it looked like it had been renovated recently every, bedroom had it's own bathroom.

The man led me to a room upstairs with the sight of the forest. The walls in that room were painted cream, there was a big bed, a desk, a chair, a love seat near the window and a little walk in closet.

The man brought my luggage in the room and said.

"Listen Anna I will bring you to your new school tomorrow. It was a long flight you should take a shower and go to bed now. I will see you in the morning." he smiled sympathetically at me kissed the top of my head and went out of the room that was now mine.

I was to confused and tired to think at all I grabbed some clothes out of the suitcase went into the bathroom and showered. When I was finished I went straight into bed, put the covers over my head and prayed that this was just some kind of nightmare.

Unfortunately I didn't have so much luck. The man form yesterday woke me up telling me to get ready for school.

The rational part of my brain told that I should run away I was in a strange house with a man I haven't seen before and it wasn't safe. I should have called the police or done something, anything but my inner voice told me that I had to go with the flow and I would figure out soon enough what happened.

I'm usually a rational person but there was nothing rational about that situation so I went along with my inner voice.

It was a Monday in December as the man drove me to strange school that was located just off the highway. Last time I checked we had June but whatever. A collection of matching houses before us was supposed to be the school; but the sign "Welcome to Forks High School" was unmistakable.

The word Forks made something stir in the back of my mind but before I could think about it the man said.

"We are here."

We got out of the car and headed for a building that had the sign declaring it as the front office on it.

We went inside the small warm office. These people here in this small town really had it with the green because plants were growing everywhere in this tiny office.

The man and I made our way to the counter and a large, red-haired woman who was wearing glasses greeted us.

"Hallo Kevin and this must be your niece Anna Forester."

The man who seemed to be my uncle nodded.

"Hi?" I said with an unsure smile. While my head was making a mile a minute I didn't have an uncle in the USA and I didn't know anyone with the name Kevin. This was getting weirder by the second.

So I were already the top gossip of the school if not of the whole town. This people knew about me and my arrival but how?

"I will get your papers, wait a minute." I nodded politely again with a smile on my face while, while not understanding what was happening around me, she was searching for all the papers I needed to start school here.

"Well here it is. The schedule for you, a map of the school and slips you have to get signed by each teacher and bring it back at the end of the school day."

She explained everything to me and when we were finished we said our good byes and went off to our first classes. As the man named Kevin signed papers I could see that his last name was Billings.

I didn't know anyone with the name Kevin Billings and the other thing was, here I was already 16 and they put into the junior classes.

Kevin wished me a good day and drove off. I just stood there for a while before going into the building, hoping I would get to know what the heck was happening soon.

My first class was English lit, I sat down on a free seat and the girl next to me greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You must be Anna Forester nice to meet you."

That name of this girl caught my attention and Twilight quickly crossed my mind but there just was no way in hell, right.

"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you, too." I said politely with a friendly smile on my lips but my insides were going crazy.

"Hi, my mane is Mike Newton. How do you like Forks so far?" Asked a blond haired boy with blue eyes who sat before us while I was getting the creeps.

"I just arrived yesterday I didn't have the chance to get to know the town yet." I answered him like on autopilot but my mind was making a mile a minute.

"You should sit with us at lunch. How about it?" Mike invited me.

"Sure." I answered again on autopilot.

Before they could say anymore the teacher started the lesson. In the next classes before lunch break I met Angela Weber and Eric Yorkie.

I did register the information but my mind was frozen for a new reason. They were characters out of a book but they were here and they all looked just like in the books described. It was clicking in my head I was in Forks in the Twilight Forks but how could that be? Instead of getting answers more questions were adding themselves to my pile.

There I sat in my last class before lunch break and I was paralyzed, I felt nauseous, my stomach twisted the whole time, I couldn't grasp what was going on. This was insane and creepy.

Maybe a joke.

O.K. my theories.

So here were the possibilities:

I had an accident and I'm unconscious or,

I'm in a coma,

hmm….I've gone insane,

I happily lost it was also plausible.

But mainly this was just creepy and the question that popped out in my mind about a million times since all of this started was.

**Wh****at the heck just happened? **

**And where am I for the love of all that's holy! **

When the bell for lunch break rang I was about to have a melt down. I went out of the class room directly into Mike's arms.

It's just a saying people, don't worry I stopped before him.

"Hi, Anna I show you the way to the cafeteria since you are new here." Mike said as he grinned at me.

At the word cafeteria a light went on in my head.

If Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela were here and I was in Forks then that meant that the Cullen's also should be here.

At that thought I almost blacked out.

* * *

How do you like it so far.

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, that's the second chapter of my fanfic. I hope you like it.

For the ones that don't know I changed my first chapter a little bit. Anna is now alone without her family in the world of Twilight. I'm sorry for the trouble and please bear with me.

And now have fun with Anna's adventure.

**

* * *

**

"_Hi, Anna I show you the way to the cafeteria since you are new here." Mike said as he grinned at me._

_At the word cafeteria a light went on in my head._

_If Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela were here and I was in Forks then that meant that the Cullen's also should be here._

_At that thought I almost blacked out._

Of cause the Cullen's how could I forget them but wait this can't be I mean….no….what …..god.

I was becoming a wreck.

Nothing made sense anymore.

I mean Twilight that was just a book I couldn't be possibly in it, right.

Then again I did suddenly wake up in a plane and met Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike and now that I think about it the woman in the office…..

"Anna are you alright you look awfully pale?" Mike asked, looking concerned at me as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

Oh right I was still in school. Think of a plan girl. Think of something ……… something. This isn't real this is just a story in a book **for gods sakes**.

A book! And I'm a real person!

That was it, I knew now what I had to do.

It felt like a wake up call to jump into action and I was determined to get to know what was going on.

"Ah….I need to….. do something. Thanks Mike I see you at lunch." And I bolded for dear life.

I let the poor Mike stand there completely confused but I couldn't worry about it now. Something was wrong here and I mean really wrong.

When I was switching classes this morning I saw a media room. It had computers. I only hoped it would be open.

I ran to the room faster then I thought I could run and when I threw myself at the door it was not locked, luckily I don't know what I would have done if it would have been.

I made my way to the nearest computer and turned it on. The time it took to come to life almost killed me.

I was shaking all over.

I broke out in sweat.

Tears were running down my face.

I was having a dam panic attack.

Then finally what felt like eternity, eternity that word made me cringe, the computer was on. I went on the google-site.

I googled Twilight, again waiting and finally there were the hits. I breathed out a sigh of relive, smiled and thought I was stupid for even thinking it would have been possible. I was relaxing until I started reading what stood there.

The panic creeping back my spine.

Yes there were hits for Twilight but not the book by Stephenie Meyer. I didn't think about it. I tried again it had to be a mistake.

I googled New Moon there hits again but not the ones I wanted.

I googled Eclipse. The same.

I googled Breaking Dawn. The same.

Midnight Sun. The same.

My throat was tight, my hands shaking, my sight a blur, I don't know if I was breathing. I took a moment before tipping in Stephanie Meyer and pressing enter.

And…….nothing.

No Stephenie Meyer.

No Twilight.

Nothing!!!!!!

I was taking deep breaths in and out, then I had another idea I searched for book stores here in the area.

Port Angeles and Seattle I found them and called one of them. I mean the computer could have made a mistake right.

It's just a mistake. Those things also make mistakes.

My mobile was shaking in my hand, it was ringing and I waited and waited till.

"New Port Books, book store. Amy here, how can I help you." Answered the sells lady.

"Mmmm…..hi I wanted to ask if you have the Twilight series. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn." I said, my voice as controlled as possible under the circumstances.

"A second please."

Oh as she said that I knew it wasn't good. This was bad. If you ask for the Twilight books there isn't a second please. They know what you mean.

I was getting a headache by now. A really serious one.

"Mmm…..hallo." Said the woman on the phone.

"Yes I'm still here." Yes, I'm here dying.

"I'm sorry it must be something new we don't have it in the store nor is it in our stocks. Maybe you should try another book store." She said.

"Yes thanks." I chocked out pale white by now covered in cold sweat.

I tried another book store and another and another and another but it was always the same.

After feeling how my entire body went ice cold I thought what to do next. Possibilities running crazy in my head but I put it all aside I had to call my parents. I was so shocked waking up in that plane that I totally forgot that I could just call my parents. I called my house number but only got told that this number doesn't exist, I tried all the numbers of my family members but nothing.

After a moment of sheer panic about not being able to contact my parents I realized that that was plausible if I was really in Twilight then they wouldn't be here but neither should I should be.

This was getting me nowhere, I took a deep breath and turned the Computer off.

I searched in my bag till I found a mirror, a tissue and make-up I packed this morning. I dried my face with the tissue, it had been stained by my tears and refreshed my make-up until I was presentable again.

Before I was going to admit myself into a funny farm and beg them to throw away the keys I had to make sure that ….that …..the…Cullen's really……existed that they were…..VAMPIRES and that I was……in…..Twilight.

God what was I thinking.

Did it even matter by now.

I was beyond the point of no return.

I started my way to the cafeteria breathing in and out trying to claim myself as good as I could. When I entered the noisy room I looked at the floor not looking at the people inside I wasn't ready to see what I feared, at least not yet.

Mike must have seen me he yelled my name I followed the sound of his voice. I reached the origin of the sound I was following and looked at him he was smiling a huge smile at me I smiled back and said.

"Hi; Mike."

"Glad you could make it. Now that's the group I'm hanging out with. You know Jessica already, this is Angela, Eric, Tyler and Lauren. Guys this is Anna." He introduced them to me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at them and sat down trying to act normal, forcing myself to so.

Luckily they went back to the conversation they were having and didn't pay much attention to me in this moment. I used this change to look around the room.

I lifted my head and started looking at the students in the room, scanning the room for the source of my soon to come melt down.

I was looking and looking and everyone was human so far, no beautiful Vampires in sight.

Maybe there was another explanation for Mike and the others, maybe I was still at least in my world and only got kidnapped but if the Cullen's would be here that would mean………

I couldn't even complete that thought, my sanity was waving it's good bye to me.

This was a nightmare.

I may have lost it or worse????

My heart started to go back to normal and I went claim, void of any emotion and that wasn't a good sign. Usually if I did that my body was preparing me for something.

When I went void of any emotion it meant that I already knew that the situation had a bad ending.

And so it was.

I saw them.

Sitting there at a table near a window.

Four beautiful creatures.

I recognize them immediately.

Rosalie.

Emmett.

Alice.

And the last one sitting with his back to me Edward.

They were beautiful, gorgeous. Stephenie Meyer didn't do them justice in her books I have never seen people so, I don't know inhumanly gorgeous. Yeah that's right "inhuman". The movie cast was nothing compared to them.

Then I noticed one was missing. I was getting my hopes up that maybe it is just a coincidence, a huge mistake on my part after all. There should be five beautiful people not four.

But then again Jasper was maybe still in class or he went out to get something from his car or maybe he went hunting. There were so many possibilities that my mind was bombarding me with.

Nothing absolutely nothing made sense anymore.

I didn't understand.

I was just starring at them, not being able to understand what I was seeing or how that was even possible.

"What are you looking at?" Asked someone. I looked at the source of the voice and saw it was Jessica.

No, please no. Don't! Was all I was able to think I chanted it in my head.

"Oh I see." She said as she looked in the direction I was looking a second ago.

Now it was coming I braced myself.

Preying wouldn't help anymore. I was long beyond that as well.

Bring it girl.

"That are the Cullen's. Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. There are five of them, the one who isn't here right now is Jasper Hale, Rosalie twin brother and they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said.

I just nodded at her it was a nod in defeat, not that she would have known. I felt nothing anymore, there was nothing.

When I didn't say anything she continued.

"They're all together like really together Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. And they live together." She was shaking her head in disapproval and disgust.

If I wasn't that shocked I would have said something about her behaviour towards the Cullen's but I didn't had it in me at this point.

I was jelly inside.

"But you know that they aren't related Jessica." Angela said to her.

"I know but still. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted, foster children. Mrs. Cullen can't have kids so they adopted. They moved down about two years ago from Alaska I think. Oh and just a good advice don't waste your time, Edward is the only one without a girlfriend but he doesn't date. There isn't a girl good enough for him at this school. Don't waste your time."

At mentioning his name Edward turned around and looked in our direction.

Our eyes locked.

The world stood still.

Dark topaz, his eyes were dark topaz.

Topaz like ………Vampire.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

What will Anna's reaction be to her discovery? Read and find out.

I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

_At mentioning his name Edward turned around and looked in our direction._

_Our eyes locked._

_The world stood still._

_Dark topaz, his eyes were dark topaz._

_Topaz like ………Vampire._

Our eyes were still locked I wasn't breathing. The more I searched, the more I saw the more impossible it became.

I looked into his dark topaz pools, he starred back. My mind was blank not because he was drop dead, again a word that made me cringe, gorgeous but because he looked like the main character of a book and was most likely a Vampire.

Vampires do not exist!

But I wasn't afraid of the Vampire aspect, what freaked me out and scared me beyond reason was that it looked more and more like I somehow landed in Twilight.

I couldn't wait to see the next Twilight movie but I didn't wanted to be part of it.

They belonged into the books or on the screen and I into real life. How could we be at the same place?

We were still looking into each others eyes I broke the contact I needed to think.

Ice cold shivers were running down my spine.

O.K. think girl what are you going to do now. You need to make sure they really are Vampires but how to do that.

I can't spill their secret in public and getting myself killed isn't a bright idea either.

How do I find out that the Cullen's…… …A light went on in my head again.

Edward……mind reader.

Edward can read minds, that's it but wait shouldn't he have heard me by now? Well maybe I wasn't loud enough. Yeah that's it let's get down to business.

I looked at him again he had his back turned to me and I started to think as loud as I could.

_Edward I know what you are__, you are a Vampire._

And nothing he didn't turn around. O.K. next shot.

_Edward Anthony Mase__n Cullen I know that you are a Vampire, please turn around._

Again nothing, no respond.

_Edward if you don't turn around I will tell everyone that you are a Vampire._

No this didn't work either.

Hmmm…maybe they really aren't Vampires and I'm wrong or maybe I'm a shield like Bella and that's why he isn't responding.

I sighed in frustration.

O.K. what next? Edward's ability was a blind end but Edward wasn't the only one with an ability. I knew who my next target would be.

Alice.

I know how Alice's ability works but what should I do? I thought for a moment and came up with the perfect solution. It was bound to get me their attention.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and made my decision, thinking about how I would turn it into reality and concentrating on Alice at the same time.

I was picturing how I would climb on the table……not I had a better one, more shocking.

I was picturing how I would grab a knife, go to the Cullen table, cut myself before them, let my blood spill and scream out loud that they are Vampires.

Yes, that would get me their attention.

I opened my eyes and saw how Alice went stiffed and her eyes went unfocused. When she resurfaced form it her face was a mask of shock and panic.

She and Edward turned to look at me disbelieving, shocked, frozen in panic and in fear of my next move.

If I was pale before I was green now.

I had my answer, it was true they were Vampires and I was in Twilight, no mistake possible.

It was official now I was in **Twilight**!

That's something to wrap your mind around.

"It worked! It's true!" I breathed out before I could stop myself.

"Did you say something?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Mike looking concerned at me.

"Anna are you alright you look absolutely green. Maybe I should get you to the nurse office?" He said as he was about to stand up but I stopped him.

"Mike thanks but I just need some fresh air. Just give me a minute and I will be alright."

I didn't wait for a response I grabbed my stuff and fled the cafeteria which wasn't easy considering my leg were about to give out under me.

They were the Twilight Vampires I was in Twilight.

I WAS IN TWILIGHT.

I was repeating this over and over in my head because I couldn't believe it. I wanted to know what was going on but now I wished I would have stayed in my zombie state.

I need a little time to claim my strained nerves freaking out here wasn't a good idea.

I don't know where I went or how I even got there but I was standing outside of school, I didn't remember leaving building.

The thought of what just happened in that building made me nauseous and I was shaking. It was all so real and clear all of the sudden.

I took deep breaths in and out, my eyes closed, slowly claiming myself, trying to prevent a melt down.

Then I heard foot steps I opened my eyes and was holding on to my back pack that I had swung over my shoulder, a soft breeze was blowing past me.

The foot steps stopped dead in their tracks. I heard a low growl.

My head shot up, I turned around and I couldn't believe what I was seeing or should I say who and what was happening to him.

The wind was blowing my scent in Edward's direction I looked at him and for the first time registered what I was seeing.

I nearly had a heart attack.

He stood there before me, rigid, his eyes pitch black, murderous, full of hate and disgust, glaring at me as if it would make me disappear. If I didn't know the reason for his reaction I would have been intimidated but I knew the reason and I could only feel sorry for him. Poor guy didn't even know what hit him. The only problem with this situation was that he reacted to the completely wrong person. He put his hand over his mouth and appeared not to breath, I knew he wasn't.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice arrived I knew they didn't know what was going on. If we wanted to get out of this predicament I had to take control.

Forgotten was the shock about my discovery and my melt down, I was in action mode now.

"Emmett gab Edward now." I commanded while directly looking at Emmett.

Emmett looked up at me startled not understanding the situation but there was no time to explain.

"Emmett grab Edward before it is to late!" I said it louder, firm and commanding.

He complied this time and locked Edward in his iron grip. Edward was shaking all over and growling lowly.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice looked confused, stunned and afraid while they were trying to glare at me.

And I well….

I felt sick.

I wanted out, now.

I was about to faint.

The bell rang and students started to pass us to get to their class in the building behind us, neither them nor I moved we stood perfectly still, looking at each other.

When the noises of the students died down and it was only them and me, I suddenly turned on my heel and was prepared to run away quickly but stopped dead after only one step.

O.K. I was already dealing with the fact that I somehow landed in Twilight but being Edward's singer there got to be a limit to this insanity. Maybe I just got it wrong, he could react like this for another reason, right?

Yes, that must be it I was just imagine things.

I was going crazy.

I happily lost it.

I could live with that.

I had to be sure I turned around and saw them still standing there not moving. Edward's eyes were murderous, filled with hate and hungry.

That's when I knew I wasn't wrong. I was really his singer!

No mistake.

I was really his singer too!

I took a deep breath, held my hands up to them, tried to gather every bit of sanity and control I had left and said.

"O.K. look I'm not trying to run away I just need to go down wind of Edward. Apparently I'm his singer and I need to get down wind from him to make it easier on him."

While I said this I went to stand down wind of them. They were watching me like hawks not letting me out of their sight.

"What is a…." Emmett started to ask me but I cut him of saying.

"Edward breath it will clear your head."

He looked a little shocked and confused before asking.

"What?"

"Just breath, Edward!" I commanded with force in my voice.

He took a deep breath relaxed a little bit, still looking angry and suspicious at me.

"How did you know?" He asked glaring at me.

"Ah….well…..you see……uh…it's complicated." I was able to choke out, not my most brilliant performance but with Vampires who want to kill you right in front of you and you don't really know the answer yourself. I mean I know how I knew but I didn't know the rest.

"How did you know?" He asked again starting to fight against Emmett's hold on him

"Stop Edward you certainly don't want to do something you will regret later." That stopped him again and I took the chance to step a few steps back, he didn't move.

The others didn't say anything only watching the interaction between us. Guess they were to confused by Edward's and mine behaviour.

"How?" He asked again in a strained voice.

I took pity on him and told him what I knew for sure.

"I know what you are and that you and your family only drink animal blood. You can read minds but not mine, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. I know a lot more about your family but here isn't the right place or time."

After being confused his face became angry and concerned, he was getting ready to shake Emmett of to get to me. The others were torn between bouncing on me and looking shocked.

Rosalie was just as ready to kill me as Edward was this wasn't looking good at all. I had to keep my cool and maneuver my way out of here for my own and for their sake.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen stop right this instant!" I said in a firm voice.

Like I would let him kill me this easy, yeah right if he thinks I will, he lost his mind. He would feel guilty and miserable over this for eternity, I couldn't let that happen.

"If you think that I will let you kill me you are sadly mistaken. Now stop this or do you really want to disappoint Carlisle and Esme." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, at all of them.

He was completely taken aback, so were the others as I mentioned Carlisle and Esme. They all were froze in place, Edward wasn't fighting Emmett anymore.

That one hit home I knew disappointing Carlisle and Esme was the last thing anyone of them wanted to do.

Comprehension was showing in their faces.

"Listen up I'm sorry for scaring you in there but I had to make sure you were what I knew you to be. Edward couldn't read my mind so Alice's ability was the next best target to test but I would never tell a soul about your secret, it's safe with me. As for how I know and why well I …..I don't know myself that is I know something but ……."

I sighed touching my temples my head was throbbing.

"Look yesterday I was a normal girl with a normal life and then everything went up side down all of the sudden. I just figured out that…… I don't know. I need time to figure out what the hell happened to me. I swear I will never tell anyone about you. The other thing is that I'm your singer Edward, Carlisle will explain it to you better but the bottom line is that I'm your personal brand of heroin, well my blood actually, it sings to you, that's why you want it that badly but you won't kill me. Think of Carlisle and Esme and how this will hurt then. Do you really want to do this to them and to yourself? You are stronger then that and you know it."

With my arms still crossed over my chest I glared at him. Never leaving my eyes of his face as I took a few deep breaths to claim myself. The others were stunned and impressed, well Rosalie looked pissed and like she was ready to admit me into a mental institution.

"Fine." He spat still livid.

Hmm….what he is giving up?

I narrowed my eyes at him and saw him still angry but this murderous sparkle from before wasn't in his eyes anymore, he was breathing in deeply, fighting for control.

"Does that mean I'm not going to be your lunch?" I asked not trusting the situation.

"No, your not." He replied angry but also ashamed at the same time.

"Good choice." I smiled at him.

Then I looked at Alice and she said.

"We have to discuss this with Carlisle."

"What! We should just kill her she knows too much." Rosalie shrieked.

"Rose." Alice glared and said something that was to low and fast for me to understand but it worked Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me and Alice murderously.

I nodded my understanding and was about to leave when an idea struck me. I undid the thin scarf around my neck and threw it at Alice. She caught it and gave a puzzled look.

"It will be easier on Edward to maintain control if he is used to my scent. That way he won't have to bold out of the state and Esme won't be worried sick about him." I explained my action. Her face lit up and she said.

"That's brilliant. It will work I can see it." She smiled at me.

"Hmmm…I have my bright moments sometimes." I gave her a weak smile before continuing. "I will tell you when I'm ready O.K."

With that I turned around gave them a small smile and waved with one hand a half wave while walking off into the building.

Makes me wonder who was more shocked about what happened me or them.

The balance of this day the Cullen's do really exist, I was trapped in Twilight and I didn't even know how it all happened.

I was tired and I only wanted my bed now that's why I went to the nurse office telling the nurse I wasn't feeling well and it wasn't even a lie.

I went home straight into my bed, put the covers over my head, hoping it was all just a dream after all.

Boy that was the weirdest day of my life so far.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW,PLEASE!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, have fun reading!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

Who is that girl?

How does she know so much about us?

She knows that I'm able to read minds and about Alice's visions.

It's one thing to figure out we are Vampires but to know our abilities, how is that even possible, she is only a human.

And even more confusing is that she knew what was wrong with me, when even I didn't. When her scent hit me I was about to lose control but she knew what to do. How can it be that she knows something about Vampires that even most of the Vampires don't know?

She knows what we are and yet is not afraid.

She was angry at me but not scared, worried maybe but collected herself quickly. I was planning on killing her and she knew it, she knew even better then me what was happening, but instead of running away or begging for her life, she was lecturing me.

I never came across a creature like her.

She was surrounded by four Vampires, she knew what we were and she wasn't afraid. Who reacts like that?

I can't believe this, why wasn't she scared of us or disgusted or found us in the least repulsive and especially me, the one who wanted to kill her for her blood.

No, nothing like it she didn't act like she was standing in front of a monster that was about to kill her, what was the actual situation. No she behaved like I was a normal guy, a kid that was caught trying to steal cookies out of the cookie jar.

Impossible, is this girl out of her right mind.

Then there are her eyes those eyes that look so angry at me, her expression, her body language showing no fear or disgust but anger and .. worry …. and understanding?

Understanding not only for wanting to kill her but also for my bad manners, I was glaring at her murderously and growling at her.

I don't get this girl at all.

She worries about my family, how my running for the hills would affect the members of my family instead of worrying for her own life.

What am I to think of this?

When we got home Carlisle confirmed what she said about her being my singer and he also told me that she most likely was right that I could get used to her scent.

We had a vote about the girl, Rosalie and Jasper were for solving the problem to put it nicely, while Esme, Emmett and I were undecided. Alice was vehemently against harming her, telling us that she wouldn't spill our secret but wouldn't tell us anything more aside from that. Carlisle made the decision then not to harm her but to watch her closely, he wanted to talk to her to get to know how she found out about us.

This girl is really a mystery and it frustrates me to no end that I can't read her mind.

She was right though, it wasn't easy but I am becoming used to her scent the longer I'm at the mercy of her intoxicating scent the easier it becomes to be around it without losing control but I will have to buy her a new scarf. I ripped hers in pieces while in the training.

For the next few days I only left the house to hunt and the rest of the time I stayed inside to get used to that intoxicating scent that clouded my mind.

Alice had to bring me another piece with her scent and she told me that the girl with the blazing eyes would talk to us on Friday.

I wonder what secret was hidden behind those hazel eyes.

Anna's POV:

After I came home I went to bed and slept, not wanting to think anymore, my head hurt and the world was spinning all around me. When I woke up it was time for dinner. I was kind of hoping that I would wake up back home but I knew it was a hope in vain.

I was in Twilight and that was a fact.

Now that I knew where I was I needed to know at which point of time exactly I was and I do remember this Kevin guy saying that he was sorry because of my parents, I got to get to the bottom of this one next.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

Kevin Billings came in and sat at the end of my bed, looking concerned at me.

"Honey how are?" He asked me carefully, I must look really bad right now. I can only hope I do not look how I feel like.

"Thanks I'm better, uncle Kevin." Might as well star calling him that since I don't know how long I will have to play his niece.

"Anna I know this must all be really hard for you, the death of your parents and then you had to move here. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me." He said sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you." I said this man seemed to be really nice.

"I just wanted to know if you would want to come with me a friend of min his name is Charlie Swan he is the police Chief here, we wanted to go down to La Push to a bone fire would you like to come or do you want me to be here with you." He asked.

La Push no thanks I had more then enough supernatural adventures in the last twenty-four hours I better not push my luck.

"Ah….that's nice of you uncle to invite me but I would like to stay home the yet lack you know. I let everything sink in but you can go. I'll be fine on my own. Thank you uncle." I told him politely.

"O.K. if you need me you have my number in the mobile I got you." He said as he stood up.

"Yes I know thank you again, for everything." I smiled at him. I didn't know what that everything was but it felt right to say it.

He went out of my room and after a while I heard his car start to life and drive away that was my cue to search for more answers.

I went through the whole house searching for documents that could tell who exactly I was here and what exactly happened to my Twilight self. I also searched the internet to get to know about my Twilight parents death. After a few hour of search I put my former Twilight life together.

As the story goes in this world I was an only child. My parents and I we lived in New York and they had a car accident in which they both died. It was a big crash with twenty other cars and the newspapers brought the news in details so it wasn't that hard to figure out that part. One thing that reviled me was that when I saw the photos of my Twilight parents on the net they didn't look like my parent. The same names but different people, so now my only relative was Kevin Billings he is the bother of my mom here.

As I already figure out earlier I was 16 years old here and I had a license I don't have any idea how to drive a car but I had a license, that is cool ….. and dangerous, got to come up with something for that. Right now I don't have a car but if Kevin asked me to drive somewhere I'm going to be screwed. As long I didn't know how to get home I had to play my part here.

Maybe secret driving lessons would do the trick?

As I if didn't have enough to worry about. In this moment I was overcome with the desire to work of some steam, to let it all out to be able to breath again. That's why I went into the forest behind the house, made sure none would hear me and let everything catch up to me, crash down on me, I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I freaked, screamed and cried.

After a while I felt exhausted but better.

It isn't healthy to hold everything in sometimes you have to let it out. Those little freak moments help me not to lose my mind and after such a moment I'm always able to think clear again.

The facts are that I went to sleep in my room and woke up in a plane in the world of Twilight, I still don't know how the heck that was possible.

But seeing as I'm here a month before the story starts I can't be in the book.

It can't be a dream either, it feels too real, it has to many details and it's going on for too long already.

Which leaves only on possibility I must be in another world, a parallel universe in which Twilight isn't fiction but reality.

Stephenie Meyer said that she got the idea for the book from a dream, I read somewhere that dreams are portals to other worlds, it seems like it's true. I never dismissed that idea seeing how my mom and grandma were sometimes able to predict the future by seeing it in their dreams.

Is this how I got here?

The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep was that I couldn't wait to see the new Twilight movie but why doesn't it work the other way. Why can't I wish or dream my way back into my world?

Even though I still had unanswered questions I was coming to terms with the whole situation now that I had some time to think it all over. As I remembered the fact that I was here about a month before the story of Twilight actually starts and started to worry how my being here would change things before I realized that there was no use worrying about getting in the way of the story anymore because I already did.

Then another realization struck me with me actually being Edward's singer there was no way he wouldn't have noticed me, maybe not on my first day at school, but his nose would have caught my scent at some point.

At least this way I had the situation under control.

Wow since when did I become a control freak?

Maybe I am meant to be here, there is that saying that everything happens for a reason. Whatever that means!

On the next day as I came to school Edward wasn't there I was worried that he still bolded out of state, I didn't want Esme to worry. I went to ask Alice since she was the only one who didn't wanted to kill me with death glares. I think I irritated the living day light out of them by not being scared by the murderous glares they gave me. It was rather funny to watch and maybe a little bit suicidal to annoy Vampires even if they were the Cullen's.

But back to the main point Alice told me that Edward didn't bold he was staying home trying to get used to my scent. She also promised or warned me however you want to see it that we were going to go shopping to replace the scarf that I gave Edward and the pillow that I had to bring her tomorrow for Edward's training.

I really like Alice she is energetic, friendly, funny and a little bit crazy I really hope we could become friends. She was also the only of the Cullen's who talked to me, I could see that Emmett also wanted to but judging from look Rosalie gave him as he was about to try on Wednesday he would have hell to pay if he did.

I told Alice that I was ready to talk and we came to the agreement to wait until Edward was able to handle my scent so he wouldn't be left out.

As for the human fraction of this adventure, well I knew what to expect no surprises there. Angela is nice, Jessica and Lauren are gossiping behind mine back and Mike, Taylor and Eric are hitting on me, because I'm the new shiny toy and nearly everyone knows the new girl. At least I don't have so much trouble with being in the spot light it's not that I like it but I'm good at ignoring it.

XoxoxoxoX

It was Friday, the last day of school before Christmas break. I arranged myself with the current situation there was nothing I could do about it, anyway. Every night I would sleep in while praying to wake up in my bed but so far I'm still here.

The school bus just stopped at the school and I got out. I was wondering if they wanted to talk to me before or after Christmas break when I heard someone calling after me.

"Hi, Anna. Anything planned for the weekend?" I new this voice, Mike.

I turned around and saw him standing in front of me, a huge grin in his face. He is a nice guy but I'm really not interested in him and he just doesn't get the hint. I was thinking how to get out of this one when a velvet voice scared the living daylight out of me.

"Good morning, Anna."

I turned around and there he stood Edward Cullen and smiled a crocked smile at me. He is really cute when he does that_, no focus girl._

While I was bringing myself back to reality Edward turned to Mike and said.

"I'm sorry but Anna has some plans, already." His voice sounded scary and the look that Edward gave Mike made him turn pale white, he nodded at me and tried to get away from Edward as fast as he could.

I felt sorry for Mike but it was rather funny to watch.

"Good morning to you too, and that wasn't nice Edward he will probably have nightmares now." I told him while he smiled proudly at his accomplishment, I just shook my head at him.

"Probably." He replied smugly, not sorry in the least, stepping closer to me.

When he was getting closer to me I remembered his predicament, raise an eyebrow and asked him.

"Is it better now? Can you handle my scent? I mean that must still hurt you, doesn't it."

He laughed a dry laugh and looked at me confused and disbelieving.

"How can you worry about me in a situation like this? You know what I'm and what I'm capable of and yet you do not fear me, no you worry about me. This isn't how people usually react."

I sight and explained a little annoyed. I always hated the whole I'm-a-monster-thing.

"Well first off all I'm not usually people, I am me. Second I know you won't hurt me, don't even try to convince me otherwise, I just know you won't, period."

He looked intensely into my eyes while I glared at him. Sorry Mr. sexy Vampire but a cute face is not enough to break me.

"I'm not sure if you are right about not hurting you but you are certainly like none I have ever met. And to answer your question I am able to handle your scent now."

He said while his topaz eyes looked curious at me.

"Good! Guess today is the day. Explanation time, hmmm." I asked him in mocked excitement.

Right on cue Alice danced to our sides.

"Yes, and we have to go shopping to replace the stuff Edward destroyed." She beamed at me.

"Hi, Alice." I greeted her back.

Edward looked a little ashamed.

"That means you are coming with us after school to our house?" He asked sweetly. I looked in the direction of his Volvo and saw that they came with tow cars. Rosalie's BMW was really an amazing car. I also caught a glance at Rosalie who looked like she could barely restrain herself from bouncing at me.

"Sure but are you sure it is safe judging from Rosalie's expression she isn't happy about this at all. If looks could kill I wouldn't have survived this week or this moment. She should really lose up a little." I told him unimpressed.

Edward looked shocked, then concerned, then surprised, guess he couldn't quite believe I agreed to go to his house, and he also was a little amused before speaking.

"Good and I will protect you from Rosalie if needed but something tells me, you can handle her on your own." He smirked at the last part and I smirked back.

"Guess you won't leave me alone till I actually spill the beans, he? I raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly not sure about this. My theories sounded plausible in my head but speaking them out loud? Who can blame being a little freaked at that thought.

"No." He said shaking his head amused.

"O.K. then let's get the show on the road." I in an unsure voice but there was no helping it.

Edward was thoughtful while we made our way inside the building. Talk about brooding Vampire, this guy really needs a little fun in his life.

The school day went by quickly and when I came into the parking lot I saw Edward and Alice at his Volvo. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie must have taken her car because them and her car were nowhere to be seen.

As I approached Edward's car he asked me in a concerned voice.

"Are you ready?" His expression unreadable.

"Yes!" I said in a sure and firm voice. Edward being the gentleman that he is opened the door for me, I got into his car and he closed the door behind me.

I can only hope Carlisle won't admit me into a mental institution after I told him what happened to me and how I know about them.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ********or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun with this chapter. I'm sorry for all my spelling errors and thank you "Raining Ink" for the tip with Debussy.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I can't believe this she really got into a car with tow Vampires and one of them wants her blood badly and despite knowing all that she is here. I thought that after confirming that we really are Vampires the girl would run for the hills but instead she stayed I could see her in the minds of my siblings every day.

The girl wasn't afraid of them when they glared at her, she talked to Alice as if she was just a normal human girl instead of a dangerous Vampire.

Instead of running away she gave me stuff with her scent on it for me to get used to her scent, how did she even know it would work?

What's wrong with this girl?

She is willingly going into a house, in which seven Vampires live she must be crazy, the poor girl must have lost her mind.

"That isn't nice you know."

Anna pulled me out of my thought and I try to hear her mind to know what she meant by that, but of cause I could hear nothing. It's really frustrating that I can't read her mind, so I have to ask.

"What." It came out more irritated then I intended.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me, she glares at a Vampire. I could only shake my head at that.

"That you think I'm crazy for going with you willingly to meet your family even though I know that you all are Vampires." She hissed at me while still glaring.

"How do you know."

I was shocked to say at least could she read minds, too. That thought fascinated and scared me at the same time. I had to know so I asked.

"Can you read minds, too."

Anna was quiet for a few moments, she smiled knowingly smile at me, she was really putting me in suspense, after a while that was pure torture, she said.

"Well to answer your question no I can't read minds. What you think is pretty plain written across your face. And yes I do know that I don't react like others would react, finding out that you are a Vampire and that you have a huge desire of killing them for their blood. But that is what you have to understand about me I am not like the other people I am me. Listen Edward I do know what I'm dealing with I know how dangerous you are and can be not only because you thirst for my blood. You could simply kill me by accident because you are so strong and if you don't pay attention you could crush me any time. I'm fully aware how dangerous your world is but Edward you have to understand I'm here because I want to be, none is holding me here against my will. If I didn't wanted to be here I would have found a way to go away from Forks but that's not what I want.

Edward this is my life and I'm making my own decisions you can think that I'm crazy for choosing what I do but you have no right to take that choice away from me or trying to stop me from living the life I want to live. And no your age doesn't give you the right either."

What …how …god this girl is driving me insane.

She is like none I ever met before human or Vampire. Yes, it is her life but her choice is crazy and dangerous I will have to talk to her later and make her see reason but something tells me I will see reason instead.

_Go, girl! You tell him! I__ told you this would be fun, Edward_. Alice told me in her mind while she sat in the backseat giggling to herself, she was enjoying this.

I ignored her, right now Alice was as crazy as Anna was.

Hmm maybe I should talk with Carlisle, with his connections we should be able to find her, some kind of therapy. Every other normal human girl would have been screaming the second she found out what I am but not Anna no she doesn't fear me, she stands up to me instead.

God this is so frustrating why can't I hear her mind. Usually girls of her age are vain and simple minded why does she have to be so different and difficult, it's so hard to understand her.

But why do I want to understand her so badly?

Anna's POV:

We reached the house of the Cullen's and the description of Stephenie Meyer didn't do it justice. This couldn't even be called a house any more it was a mansion with white walls, blue glass walls in the front of the mansion and a beautiful front yard like one out of a garden magazine. I stood there starring at the mansion of the Cullen's after Edward opened the car door for me and helped me out of the car like the gentleman his is.

Alice bolded into the mansion at Vampire speed surely right into Jasper's arms. I could only see a blur. I admired the mansion and gasp till Edward asked.

"You like it?"

"Your mansion is more beautiful then I imagine. I knew it would be impressive but I didn't expect this." I answered him still full in admiration for the beautiful mansion.

"How did… I mean…." Edward began but I cut him of.

"Don't worry you will understand in a few minutes. Haven't you heard patience is a virtue, but then again it is not one of yours."

At that he looked at me questioningly, curious and frustrated while leading me into the mansion.

"Are you afraid?" Edward asked me while opening the front door of the mansion for me.

"Yes, I'm very afraid, especially of Dr. Cullen." I answered him that made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked completely shocked so I explained.

"It's not the Vampire that I fear but the doctor. I mean he's the one that can have me easily admitted into a funny farm. I have decided to tell you the truth and not to lie about how I know so much about you and where I'm from. And believe me this, any lie I came up with is more plausible and easier to believe then the truth even for me and I'm the on living this insanity." I sighed and went inside past Edward who was processing what I just told him, it's funny when the tables are turned and he is the one having no clue what's going on.

In the living room there they all stood.

Carlisle smiled at me a little bit unsure having heard what I said.

"Well hi, uh…my name is Anna and it is really nice to meet you all. Mrs. Cullen your mansion is really beautiful." I said to them with a smile.

Esme smiled back and thanked me.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well."

O.K. this was awkward, what to expect if a strange girl knows all about you suddenly shows up out of nowhere but I knew exactly how to break the tension.

"So you wanna to it here?" I asked them and on cue Emmett boomed with laughter having jumped on the dirty meaning immediately, everybody else smirked and Edward was shaking his head in disapproval. I was feeling a little proud at my accomplishment which didn't go unnoticed by Jasper.

"You seem to know us better then we thought. You knew exactly what reaction you would get out of Emmett by saying this."

"Yes, sorry I just wanted to break the tension. It wasn't my intention to manipulate you or anything….., listen I know that you are stressed because I, a normal human girl know too much for my own good and I could put you in danger with my knowledge. I promise I won't tell a soul but you should know that by now and I will tell you how I know. Well that means if.." I turned my head to look directly at Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen promises me not to admit me into a funny farm. If you give me your word, neither you or anyone else will admit me, I will tell you everything."

He looked wary at me before saying.

"Alright you have my word and please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I repeated.

We went into the dining room and sat across the huge table. Esme and Carlisle looked wary, Emmett and Alice excited, Jasper looked tense, Rosalie glared at me and Edward's face was unreadable.

"You may begin when you are ready." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"O.K. well where to begin….oh ..before I begin I have one last request please hear me out don't interrupt me. I know what I will tell you will not make sense at the beginning, just hear me out."

I plead, they all looked really curious now and nodded in approval.

"Well it was some months ago that I found out about the Twilight books and the movie Twilight. They interested me so I read the books and saw the movie. Twilight is about you, about your life here in Forks. A little bit about you past and how you got changed into Vampires but mainly it tells how Edward falls in love with his singer Bella Swan."

By now they all looked like I have gone insane, Edward was stunned, I ignored it knowing that was only the beginning but I had to give it to them they remained silent.

I stated to tell them about their past how everyone became a Vampire.

"But since Bella isn't even here let me tell you about your pasts. Carlisle was born in the 1640s and was the son of a pastor ……." I was telling them everything I knew about Carlisle's life until he met Edward.

"Edward Anthony Masen was born in 1901 in Chicago……."

I went on from Edward to Esme to Rosalie, choosing my words careful with the both of them, then continued with Emmett and Jasper.

As for Alice I didn't tell this story here wasn't the right time to speak about her troubled past. I would do it another time, it had to be done with tact. The whole James topic was a delicate matter, not only for Alice but also for Jasper, he won't like it one bit that there might be a threat for his Alice. Then there are also Edward and the Phoenix incident, not a good idea to voice that now.

It was really difficult for them to comprehend that I knew those things but there was no helping it. They all just looked at me with large eyes.

"The Twilight books are really popular in my world and nearly every teenage girl read them."

In my world caught there attention and before anyone could ask I continued.

"Yes you heard right I said in my world I'm from another world, a parallel universe. I went to sleep after seeing the trailer for the new Twilight movie thinking that I couldn't wait to see the film and the next thing I know is that I woke up in plane about to land in Seattle. I just went along with the situation not knowing what to do, then I met Kevin Billings who turned out to be my uncle here. But I only figured out where I am when I came to school and started to meet the characters out of the book, first the human ones then the Vampires. So here I am now stranded in another world but believe me never in one million years would I have expected to turn out as Edward's singer, though I'm really happy that Edward can't read my mind." With that I ended my speech, they all looked shocked and disbelieving at me and Rosalie was the first to recover.

"That's nonsense! Can't you see she is lying." She was annoyed with the whole situation.

"Who wrote the books?" Alice asked.

"Oh come on Alice you won't believe her do you?" Rosalie hissed at Alice but Alice just ignored her waiting for my answer.

"The author is a woman called Stephenie Meyer. She said that she had a dream about Vampires well you and she wrote what she saw in her dream and it became a world hit."

Alice looked really thoughtful, then looked at me and said.

"That makes sense."

"What!!" Rosalie yelled frustrated and in disbelieve, I was happy but also couldn't believe that she believed me and the other looked at Alice as if she lost it too. Alice took a deep breath and explained.

"I saw how Anna arrived in our world. Of cause back then I didn't know what to do with what I saw. Here Edward look for yourself."

Alice was showing him her visions and Edward's face went from shock to disbelieve to absolute stunned.

"Would you care to explain to the rest of us." Emmett asked annoyed.

"Wait what do you mean you saw how I arrived? Ah yes I know the visions stuff what I mean is…." I asked curious.

"Yes, I was getting there." Alice said with a smug smile.

"Then please fill us in." Said Emmett impatiently, Alice gave him a look and continued.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah I saw you arriving." Alice turned to me now. "Well first I only saw an empty seat in a plane and this for a few seconds I didn't understand it at all and then all of the sudden you were sitting there. Only this wasn't all when you appeared there literally out of thin air, your neighbour was talking to a stewardess they should have seen you popping out there, there was no way they could have missed this but they behaved like nothing happened."

"So that means what Anna told us is the truth?" Esme asked stunned.

"Yes." Edward and Alice answered at the same time. They were all processing the information. And so was I. I was hoping they would believe me but I hadn't expected that my arrival would be announced. This was making less and less sense. I was about to ask what to do with my knowledge about their future when suddenly Alice blurted out.

"Oh no, Anna." Looking serious and concerned, then they all looked at me and I was wondering if my question was that bad while looking puzzled at her.

"Why do I see you being delivered into the hospital after a car accident, you can't drive?" Alice asked.

"No, I was going to learn it in my world but here I already have a license. It's not like I could tell anyone I can't drive having a license so I thought I teach myself. I have to fit into the roll somehow don't I. It's not like I have asked for any of this." I defended myself my question nearly forgotten.

"So you made the car kiss the tree." Emmett boomed.

"Not everyone is a Vampire with perfect reflexes. I would have loved to see you learn to drive as a human." I retorted, Emmett thought about what I said and after a while Edward started laughing hysterically and Emmett looked embarrassed at first before saying smug.

"Well at least it had style."

We all looked puzzled from Edward to Emmett and back before Edward said.

"He remembered his first driving lesson. He drove the car back wards through a barn wall directly into a pig stable."

Everyone started laughing a little and Emmett said proudly.

"Well what can I say it's a talent to make the most of it. What boring first driving lesson would have it been without the pig stable."

At that everyone was laughing freely even Rosalie even though she was trying to compose herself quickly.

"It's decided then before you kill yourself we are going to give you driving lessons." Alice said happily.

"What?" I asked surprised and before I knew what was happening Alice was dragging me out of the house to the front yard and getting a Land Rover. Pushing me into the car she drove off into a clearing. Edward, Emmett and Jasper beat us there and I got my first driving lesson. Emmett was game immediately, Edward and Jasper needed some time but were on it when Emmett announced that he was the expert anyway and we didn't need them. It was a lot of fun three guys and a car but everyone survived the driving lesson including the car. I'm actually pretty good at driving. I felt a little guilty because it was a little hard for Edward and Jasper to be exposed to my scent.

When we got back to the Cullen mansion Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the front door, they came to the car and Carlisle said.

"I hope you had fun and everyone survived as far as I can see." He smiled at me and continued. "While you have been gone I have been looking into the matter but I didn't find anything about portals or another worlds. I will continue searching to see if I can find something useful."

"Thanks you Carlisle that is nice of you. I really appreciate it." I thanked him.

"Edward you have to take Anna home it's gotten late." Alice said all of the sudden. I looked at my watch and it was near dinner time I had to be home soon, wow time really passes quickly when you have fun.

Edward ran into the mansion and brought a blanket back I looked at him wondering for what he needed a blanket and he said.

"So that you won't get cold if I would put the heat on….." I understood what he meant and it was really considerate of him. I wrapped myself in the blanked, got into his Volvo and we drove off.

Edward turned his sound system on and I knew the song that was playing.

"Clair de Lune." I said Edward seemed surprised and asked.

"You know Debussy?"

"Yes, I know Debussy. The French composer from the late 1800's." He nodded while a slightly astonished expression appeared on his face.

"His other pieces are O.K. but I like this one." I added.

"So you like classic music?"

"Hmm….well I like all kind of music and as for piano pieces I have a favourite composer."

"Who?"

"His name is Yiruma, and his Kiss the rain and River Flows in you are my favourite pieces."

"I know him he is quite good." Then he pressed some buttons on his sound system and River Flows in you was playing. I immediately had a huge smile on my face.

"You really like that piece." He stated amused, I only nodded in agreement. We listened to the music and then his face darkened.

"This isn't right you shouldn't be so comfortable around me or Vampires in general. We are monsters and dange…" But I cut him off.

"God Edward please cut that out it is frustrating. Listen to me you are not a monster, you are simply a man that happens to be a Vampire and drinks blood to survive, animal blood if I might add."

That frustrated him even more.

"Edward I see where you are coming from but like I have explained to you before I know the risk and I'm here, fully aware of the consequences that might come."

He sighed and said.

"I really don't understand you."

"Hmm… wasn't that what you wanted?" He raised an eye brow at me.

"Aren't you always complaining that everything is always the same and that you are bored to death? Well now you have me here, obviously I'm not like the others and you won't get the screaming and running thing from me. Next time you just have to be careful what you wish for. Because obviously you can't return this.." I showed at myself, "packet anymore."

He looked at me puzzled, started laughing and said.

"You are crazy." While still smiling to himself.

"Well at least I can make you smile, so are we friends now or are you afraid of the alien?"

He looked at puzzled again and asked.

"Alien?"

"Well you know I wasn't born on this planet, not this earth at least, so in theory I'm an alien aren't I:"

He started laughing and after a while he said.

"You are an original."

"So is the Vampire now going to be friends with the original alien?" I teased.

"I would love to hear what is going on in your head and since asking you is the only way to get to know, guess we can try. But never…" I cut him off.

"Yes, yes you are a dangerous creature. I won't forget." Edward nodded at that.

We arrived at Kevin's house before I got out I remembered something.

"Oh would you please tell Alice that I would love to go shopping with her."

"You know what you are in for, right?"

"Yes I know I think but lets face it it's not like I can avoid it." Then I took on a serious face, looked him directly in the eye and continued.

"There are times that you have to look the danger and the horror in the face and take it like a woman!"

"You are absolutely crazy." Edward laughed.

"Yeah I might be a little bit but how boring would life be without a little fun. Thank you Edward I had a great time today, see you after Christmas. I won't be here over Christmas Kevin told me we would go to some of his friends out of state to celebrate Christmas. We're leaving tomorrow."

"O.K. after Christmas then." Was his only response before he drove off.

Like Emmett said, making the most of it. While I'm here I can become friends the Cullen's, a friendship with them won't get in the way of Bella's and Edward's love story, right. And besides if I like it or not that's my life now; so why not living it to the fullest?

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

"Alien?"

She is really something else. I only spent an afternoon with her and she isn't going out of my head.

Why doesn't she react like she should?

To us being Vampires.

To her being stuck in another world.

I would really love to know what she is thinking about all of this.

Why can't I read her mind?

Now here is a mind interesting enough to capture me and I can't read it. I don't know if I should call her brave or delusional for choosing a Vampire as a friend.

A friend why does that bother me and what more not in the way I would have expected it to, it is as if it wasn't right in a way or…..or enough but why then….how…..oh god what is this girl doing to me?

After discussing the situation, we all agreed to see how it all would play out, since Anna didn't tell anyone about us till now, we all met her and Alice saw that she would keep our secret safe it was decided to trust her, much to Rosalie's dismay.

After Anna told my family that I was supposed to fall in love with Bella Swan my other singer Esme's eyes lit up like a fireworks. I was expecting to be assaulted with questions and expectations from her regarding my so called girlfriend but she did not say a word about it or even thought of it. I should be suspicious in that department but guess it is best if I let it slip.

Alice couldn't wait for after Christmas break to go shopping with Anna and to become officially her best friend.

Friends that word was so hard to comprehend for me right now, she wanted to be friends with me.

Me, the monster that wants to kill her for her blood, I had to make her see reason and I would.

It had been only a few hours since I dropped at her house, she could be still awake. Without further thinking I took of to Anna's house and arrived there quickly only to see that the lights were already out. I was just about to turn around and leave when I instead climbed up to her bed room.

The window was open and it was easy to get in. Her delicious scent hit me full force, making my throat go up in flames, the monster shaking dangerously at his cage but I had him under control.

The training really helped but did she even know what a risk that was. Exposing me to her delicious scent while I was so near.

It was madness. I still don't know how I manage not to kill her.

I sat down in the love seat at the window just breathing in her scent when I heard her sit up and asking.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

Anna's POV:

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked him as I saw him sitting in my love seat at the window. He stood up and prepared himself for a speech it seemed.

Oh joy, the I'm a monster with no soul and I'm too dangerous to be your friend speech at 11 o'clock. Alright you wanted it that way make yourself ready to lose Mr. Vampire.

"Anna you have to understand I'm a monster, a Vampire and you are my singer. It's way to dangerous for you."

"O.K. I understand." I said and he looked in disbelieve at me for a while, while I looked him straight in the eye. There he saw my determination and understanding, too bad for him he couldn't read my mind or else he would have know what he was getting himself in to.

He thought he drove his point home and looked reviled and a little _disappointed?_

He turned to the window and was about to leave when I attacked.

"Why haven't you killed me by now?"

"What?" He turned around in shock, disbelieve in his face at what I asked.

"Well aren't you the one who keeps on telling me that you are a dangerous monster and that you want to kill me, so why haven't you. If you really were only a bloodthirsty monster, you would have killed me the first moment you smelled me instead fighting to keep me alive, safe and sound."

That hit him like a wicked curveball he was standing there his mouth hanging open, not able to believe what I said.

"If you are only a bloodthirsty monster with no soul then why don't you kill me now. Your throat must be burning and the desire for my blood must be unbearable so why don't you take it?"

At that he got angry and glared murderously at me before he spat fervently.

"Because I don't want to be a monster, I don't want to take your life. I want you to live because that is right, keeping you alive is the right thing to do." He said exactly what I wanted I kept true to my role sighed and said.

"Some kind of a bloodthirsty soulless monster you are, with a conscience and morals. You know on these terms you are not qualified to call yourself a bloodthirsty soulless monster."

He looked at me with his mouth hanging open and rubbing his temples as if I was giving him a headache, I only smiled warmly at him made myself comfortable in my bed and continued.

"Edward look monster aren't defined by a species but after the decisions we make and the actions we take. Even when you had your rebellious stage, doubting everything, even then you didn't kill innocence people but only murderer and rapists and even for taking there lives you felt remorse and guilt. Why would a monster feel remorse and guilt?

Edward if you were truly only a bloodthirsty monster with no soul, it wouldn't matter to you who you kill you would just do it. But it does matter to you. You are fighting your nature because you don't want to be a monster, right and wrong does matter to you, just like the lives of other people. You can go on calling yourself a monster and live in denial but please stop feeding me that crap I'm not buying it one second."

I gave him a moment to process everything before asking him.

"Edward what is more difficult for you to restrain yourself from killing me or having to deal with the fact that I trust you and that I'm laying my life in your hands?"

Pain was visible in his face now as he asked me.

"How? What makes you have faith in me despite knowing everything about what I am and what I did?"

"Who!"

He looked at me questioningly so I explained.

"I believe in who you are Edward in the part of you that got angry with me when I asked you to kill me. In the part of you that don't want to be a monster that don't want to kill people. In the part of you that chose to be a Cullen."

He looked at the ground his head in his hands, just like a little lost puppy, so I stood up walked to him took his face in my hands and brought it to mine, looking directly into his topaz pools before I said.

"Face it Edward you are not a monster, you are what I said a man oh wait let me correct that a boy that happens to be a Vampire, sorry to burst your bubble but it's about time that you grow up and face reality. You are only a bloodthirsty monster when you give in into that desire you have and don't feel remorse and guilt for doing so, if you are not capable of doing that then you have no right to call yourself a monster, sorry."

He looked at me stunned and I went back to bed said good night to him before I hit my pillow and letting him deal with this on his own. He does have a few days to think it over.

Christmas was nice nice. Kevin and I we went to Seattle, to a good friend of his, Matt, the first one he made as he came to the USA. Matt's family was big, they were all friendly and nice but seeing this people together enjoying Christmas made me miss my family even more. I was wondering if I would see them ever again.

Every night when I went to sleep I was thinking about my parents and hoping that my thinking of them and wishing to be back would actually bring me back but it doesn't work.

During Christmas Alice called me every day we are really becoming good friends for that I'm grateful at least I have someone to talk to. She is really a treasure.

As I received my Christmas present from Kevin I was grateful and reviled that I had this driving lesson with Alice and the others because he gave me a car for Christmas. It was a dark blue Audi TTRS Roadstar the car was five years old it was perfect for me. He handed me the keys in a box and a picture of the car that was back in Forks waiting for me.

While being away for the three days I have been thinking about a lot of things. I was running over the conversation I had with Edward when he entered my bedroom, I hoped it made him think things over. If not I got more where that came from.

I also thought about my family and how much I missed them, wondering why and how exactly I landed here for about the millions time. I wondered if I would ever see them again. Did they know that I was missing or had their memory of me been erased of me? I was hoping for the later as much as it pained me to be forgotten by my family I didn't want them to suffer, to have to live with not knowing what happened to me.

I still hoped I could go back, I really wanted to see my family again but I was slowly arranging myself with the thought that I maybe was stuck here forever.

What I also wondered about was what an impact my being here would have on the story. After a few hours of wondering I was still undecided what to do, guess I would just wait and see but there was one thing I was sure about. I wanted to tell Alice about her past myself I found it so sad the way she found out in the books.

When we arrived back in Forks it was late what mean that I would have to wait till morning to take a better look at my first car. I woke up early in the morning, jumped out of bed happily but reminded myself to be quiet because Kevin was still asleep, I took a quick shower, dressed, did my make-up and hair and ate my apple, I'm not a big breakfast eater. I couldn't wait to inspect my new car though I would have to ask Alice for some more driving lessons before actually driving it. Luckily I had winter break for that.

I put my jacket on, grabbed the keys of the car, went to the front door, opened it and was surprised when a certain Vampire stood there smiling smug at me.

"Good morning Anna I hope you a pleasant Christmas." Edward greeted me.

"Good morning you too and yes thank you Christmas was nice. I hope you all had a pleasant Christmas too." I answered him wondering why he was here.

"If you wonder why I'm here well…" He looked at my car now. "Alice has told me to get you she would like to give you some more driving lessons. She and Emmett are already waiting for us. You need some more driving lessons before diving the car on your own remotely safe." He said the last part in a serious tone.

"Yes, I know thanks for doing this for me." I was moving in his direction when I suddenly remembered. "Oh, wait a sec I have to leave a message for Kevin so he won't worry. I'll be right back." I went into the house and wrote a note to Kevin that I was out with friends.

In the little time I spent with him I learnt that he is rather laid back and let me do pretty much my own thing.

Outside Edward waited for me at his car and I got in we drove off. We drove to the place were I had my first lessons Alice and Emmett were already waiting with the Land Rover and she had me in a tight hug before I could get out of the Volvo.

"Hi, Alice, I missed you too. Hi, Emmett." Emmett waved at me in respond with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, Anna. We so have to shopping on this weekend you are going shopping with me if you want it or not. With that said let's get you behind the wheel." Alice chirped happily.

"Shopping on the weekend got it." I answered her.

"O.K. you tow let's get started." Boomed Emmett and we started my second driving lesson. I was driving for about three hours and practicing parking before we called it a day and went to their place.

Esme greeted me warmly as I entered their mansion and we had a little chat as I drank my hot tea before Alice dragged me off to her room to give me a makeover. I knew she was itching to get her hands at me to be able to play Anna Barbie with me. I thought it would be best to let her have some fun before dropping the bomb of her past on her.

When Alice was finished with playing Anna Barbie I gather my courage and thoughts, took a deep breath, turned around to face her and said.

"Mmmm……Alice there is something I have to tell you. It's about your past."

She stood perfectly still and looked at me with large eyes.

"You…….you….know about my past?" She stammered, she looked excided and stunned, I only nodded.

Jasper was in the room before I knew it, standing next to Alice wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the others were also all in the room by now.

"Tell me." Alice breathed impatient.

"O.K. do you want us to be alone or only with Jasper or with your whole family?" I asked her.

Alice considered it and said.

"With the whole family. We should go down into the living room there is more room for all of us." She said and we made our way to the living room, took our places and I waited for Alice to give me a sign that she was ready. She smiled at me she couldn't wait to hear about her past.

"Your human name was Mary Alice Brandon you lived in Biloxi that is somewhere in the area of the Mississippi. You were born 1901 and you were 19 years old when you were turned. Your parents put you in a mental asylum because of your ability to predict things. There was an old Vampire in the asylum he worked there, I don't know his name but he liked you, you tow were friends.

One day another Vampire his name is James came along and he wanted your blood. The old Vampire defended you but he knew James wouldn't give up so he saved you in the only way he could. He changed you and when James came back and saw that you were becoming a Vampire he killed the old Vampire out of anger. That's why you woke up all alone, I'm sorry.

You had a little sister her name was Cynthia and I think there still should be the daughter of your little sister in Biloxi, if I'm not completely mistaken."

Everyone was silent and thoughtful processing what I had told them. I could see that Jasper was trying to hide his anger. The knowledge that someone tried to harm his Alice didn't sit well with him. James will have quite a problem I don't think anyone will be able to stop Jasper from killing him.

After getting to know about her past Alice wanted to be alone with Jasper. We were all worried about her but a few days later she was her cheerful self again. She told me that when I first told her, she was very sad about the fact that her family put her in that mental asylum but after she thought about it she couldn't be sad about it anymore, because if she wouldn't have been there she wouldn't have become a Vampire and she wouldn't have met Jasper or the Cullen's. Alice told me after realizing this she couldn't be sad about it or angry at her family anymore. She would investigate about her family and her past more but thankfully without hard feelings. She told me that knowing her past as bad as it was did give her a piece of mind and that she finally found closure to her unanswered questions.

I was just happy she was alright again.

The rest of winter break went by quickly I had more driving lessons from Emmett, Alice and Edward.

Edward wasn't really talkative he didn't bring our conversation from that one night up and I wasn't going to push him. I knew that he would talk when he was ready.

Carlisle started telling me stories about his past and I also spent some time with Esme. All the while Rosalie was sending me death glares.

I guess I will have to have a word with her.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, sorry but this chapter is short.

I was planning to make it longer but then decided against putting the face off with Rosalie and Bella's arrival together.

Chapter 8 will be out soon, don't worry it won't be a long wait.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

It was Sunday now and tomorrow school would start again. I was over at the Cullen's as usual. I was playing some video games with Emmett and Jasper while Edward and Alice played cards with their own set of complicated rules. Alice tried to explain it to me but after tow minutes she lost me.

After losing against Emmett in a car racing game a couple of times Alice kidnapped me for some make-over time. We were in Alice's bathroom and she was doing my hair.

"Oh I know what I will do with your hair. I have the perfect accessory for the style but where did I put it." It looked like she was scanning her memories. "It is in the yellow box in the attic. I'll be right back." She smiled satisfied at me and rushed off.

"Whatever you say Alice." I said with a smile in my voice. She is really an energetic tornado and sometimes she makes me dizzy but I can't help it, I love her. In the short time I'm here she became me best friend. Alice is happy, enthusiastic, joyful, light, determined and merciless when I comes to crimes of fashion that all packaged in a little bundle of pure energy with a serious shopping addiction. You simply have to love her.

I was sitting in Alice's bathroom waiting for her to return when I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

I turned around to see Rosalie glaring at me.

"You are not welcome here. Leave now!" She hissed at me.

At that I stood up to face her, crossed my arms over my chest, glared right back at her and hissed back.

"No, I will not leave."

"You are not supposed to be here so leave HUMAN." She spat the last word out like a cruse.

"But I AM here, what're you gonna do about it, Hale." I spat right back still glaring, if she thought she could intimidate me she was sadly mistaken, I was scared of her but I wouldn't let her know even if my life depended on it. By now all the Cullen's were around us, I saw that Edward wanted to step in but Alice stopped him.

"I will kill you!" Rosalie yelled at me and I hissed while still glaring.

"Oh yeah! I would love to see you try." By now I was only inches away from her face.

She started to look like a really pissed off Vampire ready to kill and growled murderously at me but I didn't beck down instead I growled back at her or at least I tried.

"Did you just growl at me? Are you crazy?" She asked eyeing me as if I went insane.

"Yes, I growled at you and no I'm not crazy I'm just not scared of you." I glared at her.

"You should be." She yelled furious throwing her hands in the air.

"Well I'm not. Your little intimidating stunt may work on others but not on me, so save it Rosalie. You can send me as many death glares as you want and threaten me but I will not beck down got that." I said in a claim and sure voice, looking her straight in the eye.

Then there we stood glaring at each other until she raised an eye brow at me, stepped back a little to looked up and down at me and said.

"You've got some guts."

"You aren't that bad yourself." I said with a smirk.

At that she smirked back, nodded her head and went out of the Alice's bathroom.

Emmett and Jasper were confused, Alice was beaming and Esme and Carlisle looked apologetically and proud at me.

Edward looked intensely at me with surprise, pride and adoration in his eyes, doesn't happen often that someone stands up to Rosalie. I had to admit that I was a little proud of myself.

I don't know how my relationship with Rosalie will look like but I think Rosalie is the kind of person who's respect and approval you got to earn and that was a step in the right direction. Or at least I hoped so.

Edward's POV:

With Anna here, the house sounded so alive I had to smile at that. A house full of Vampires sounded alive. Ever since Anna arrived here our lives changed and it was a good change. Our lives weren't monotone anymore with Anna here every day became new and exciting. She made our human memories and emotions resurface.

After Anna's and Rosalie's face off, I went for a run. I could always think better when I ran. It made me fell free and cleared my head. The speed was one of the good things about being a Vampire but no matter how fast I run I couldn't escape the mystery Anna is to me.

As the trees passed by in a blur I let my mind wander. Ever since Anna came into my life it was like something was set in motion and it couldn't be stopped but I can't figure out what that is for the life of me.

As so often these days I thought about the past weeks ever since Anna came into my live and she made quite an entrance.

She isn't like any other girl I have ever known and how she stood up to Rosalie, ever body else would have been frozen in fear by Rosalie's death glares but not Anna of cause not. She even lectured a Vampire while he was about to drain her, I had to chuckle at the memory.

She was glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest while surrounded by four Vampires, back then I thought she was crazy but now I can only adore her for her bravery.

She kept her cool to bring us all out of that predicament. If she wouldn't have reacted like she did I don't want to think about what would have happened then.

As I thought of Anna a soft and lovely melody started to play in my head. It was nothing like the type of music I usually played or composed. This was light, happy and sounded so alive.

When the melody played out in my head I asked myself what she would change next. I don't know why but I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

She was right the day in the cafeteria I did complain to myself that everything was always the same and I was bored to death, well I don't have that problem anymore.

But what really surprised me is the sudden protectiveness I feel for Anna. When Rosalie yelled at her I wanted to place myself in front of Anna to protect her from Rosalie.

My body was reacting on it's own accord. About that I'm a little confused but guess it was only because she is human and Rosalie could have hurt her.

No matter what I couldn't shake the feeling of that something was happening within me and around me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I wondered the whole time why this girl has such a pull on me, it's impossible for me not to think about her.

She is a girl with her own head and my perfection as a Vampires doesn't fool her one second. She is interesting and intruding and she feels perfectly safe and content around Vampires. Anna is really something else and whenever I think about her I have to smile.

Anna's POV:

After my confrontation with Rosalie the atmosphere between us relaxed. Rosalie was behaving civilized towards me, she would even greet me instead of sending me death glares. I wasn't friends with her as with the rest of the Cullen's but we were on a good way to be able to live in peace together. And maybe one day, as I had to accept the possibility that I might never will be able to go back home, we could become friends.

As we went back to school after winter break the gossip was big seeing as I sat with the Cullen's at lunch. And somehow I had now more classes with Alice and Edward. At my question what happened they both just shrugged.

Lauren and Jessica would grill me in class about what had happen during winter break about the fact that I became friends with the unapproachable Cullen's.

I only said that they were really nice and easy to get along with, what earned me disbelieving looks from everyone. I couldn't care less what they thought.

After winter break the news of Bella Swan's arrival were the top gossip in school next to my friendship with the Cullen's of cause and the Cullen's and I wondered how it would play out.

The time to Bella arrival past pretty quick and it was time to see how Twilight would play out with me here and Edward and the whole family warned about what the future has in store for Edward and them.

I was both excited and nervous about Bella's first day at Forks high. I just hoped nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, here it is chapter 8. That was fast, right. Well anyway I hope you like it.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

The day has come and Bella would attend Forks High school today for the first time. I was really looking forward to meeting her. Alice came this morning at an ungodly hour to dress and style me.

Her slogan. I hang out with the Cullen's I shall look like a Cullen. Well at least I know that I'm always well dressed.

I ate a little breakfast and drove to school with my Audi. I parked my car next to Edward's Volvo and greeted them.

"Hi guy's."

I got greeted back and we waited for Bella to arrive in her red, orange truck. We heard the truck before we saw it.

"Good lord is it even legal to drive such a piece of junk on the street?" Rosalie asked in disbelieve and disgust as she heard and saw the old truck. We all just shrugged and waited for Bella to get out of her car or the death trap as I named it.

Bella got out of the car and I caught a good look at her. She was a short and thin girl with pale skin, even paler then mine, long brown hair and brown eyes. She did look a lot like Kirsten Stewart. She was pretty.

Bella didn't look happy at all about being here. She looked at the green forest with despite in her chocolate brown eyes. I knew from the books that she didn't like coming to Forks but I wasn't expecting her to show it so openly. She sighed heavily and made her way to office.

"So that's her. Edward's other singer." Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup that's her." I answered him.

"And all this fuss about this plain twit with no sense of fashion, what a waste of time!" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and went of to school. The rest of us went after her. The classes to lunch break went on quickly

At lunch we were one of the first to arrive, we sat at our usual table and waited for Bella to join Jessica's table. Rosalie was complaining about her math teacher who solved a problem on the board wrong which brought up a conversation about who had how often caught a teacher not knowing the right answer. We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't noticed when Bella sat down on Jessica's table.

"The twit noticed us." Rosalie suddenly said with disgust in her voice.

I turned around and took a look at Bella. She was starring at Edward in awe. Her eyes were greedily taking every part of him in. As he turned around after a moment to face his siblings again a mask of disappointment washed over her face.

She did gaze at his back a few seconds longer and I could see the hope shining in her eyes that he would turn around and grace her with his attention again. When that didn't happen her eyes suddenly flashed to mine and she was, believe it or not, glaring at me before she blushed and turned around to talk to Jessica.

The others listened to what was said at the other table. I knew what was said right now since I read the book and I was in her place about a month ago.

I ate my lunch when I suddenly heard them growl lowly.

"What happened?" I asked surprised. They all looked angry, their eyes were darkening. Edward sighed to claim himself down before saying.

"Ah…this Jessica she just…."

"Oh I get it she was talking about me badly, right. I expected that." I told him unimpressed, shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to my lunch.

"You did?" Emmett asked stunned.

"I read the book remember. I know what kind of person Jessica and Lauren are. The only nice person at that table there is Angela. Don't worry I made my choice and I'm fine with it." I told him with a smile on my lips, looking into his eyes so he would see the sincerity of my statement.

"You know most teenage girls would be devastated if someone talked bad behind their back." Emmett pointed out pressing the matter.

"You know Emmett if I would be like most teenage girls I would be in the loony bin by now after everything that happened to me."

"She certainly has a point there." Said Jasper as it was getting closer to the end of lunch break.

"Well good luck in bio and try not to kill her." I said to Edward as I turned to face him.

"Don't worry I won't, her scent is nothing compared to yours." He said with a smug smile.

I looked at him stunned.

"What how do you know?"

"I went to her house yesterday night with Alice. Yes, her scent is also a scent of a singer but it fades in comparison to yours. Your scent is richer and pulls me in so many ways. It is painful and pleasant at once, even though the pleasantness is wining over the pain the more time I spent around you. Carlisle is calling it a perfect match." He explained to me.

"Oh, O.K. I didn't know that that's news to me but I'm happy I'm not hurting you as bad any more." I said the last part with a smile. I really wasn't expecting this.

Who knew?

The bell rang and we went of to our classes.

Edward's POV:

Yesterday I went to Bella Swan's house with Alice. I could get used to Anna's scent and I wanted to do the same with Bella Swan's before I met her. To my surprise it wasn't that bad. Yes, my throat burned and her blood sang to me as well only not as strong as Anna's.

The girl has a small frame, is pale and average looking. According to the books Anna read she was supposed to be the one for me.

I had my doubts.

I walked into the bio class room and took my place. It was one of the three classes I didn't have with Anna.

I sat at my table and saw how the class room filled with students and Bella finally walked in. She was staying in the way of the fan and her scent was blown in my direction but I was prepared and it wasn't a problem to act normal.

The teacher signed her slip and she came to sit next to me. On her way she stumbled but was able to catch herself before she fell. Her face was coloured in crimson as she took her assigned place next to me.

"Hallo, my name is Edward Cullen. Seems like we are going to be lap partners for this semester. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself politely as she had settled in her chair.

She looked up at me in surprise, her chocolate brown eyes widen as she watched me for a very long moment. She seemed to be spaced out, her heart rat sped up and her breathing became shallow, before remembering where she was.

Yes, she behaved like any other girl I met for the first time, blinded by my perfect looks and drawn in by the Vampire, well with one exception that is.

"Hi, Isabe…..ah I mean Bella, Bella Swan. Charlie I mean my dad must call me Isabella behind my back that's what everyone here seems to know me as, Isabella but it's only Bella." She explained awkwardly, blushing again and before she could say any more Mr. Banner started the class. We had to fill out a sheet which I did in about ten minutes being slow. Bella didn't take long either. She then looked up at me blushing again, Anna was right she blushed a lot, if I wouldn't have hunted yesterday night this class would be hell for me.

"You are done that quickly?" She asked amazed, not being able to tear her eyes of me.

"Yes, as are you." I pointed out.

"I'd already done this lab in Phoenix it's no big deal." She said looking shy, her heart rate speeding up again.

After a while of silence I caught her glancing up at me, she blushed deep red. This was the moment where Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we weren't filling out our sheets. He took a look at the sheets laying in front of us.

"So, Edward, don't you think Isabella should do her work on her own without any help?" Mr. Banner asked disapproval thick in his voice, raising an eye brow.

"Actually she did it on her own." I told him. He then turned to Bella and asked.

"Have you done this lab before?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes I had it in Phoenix:"

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled loud enough for Bella to hear before quietly adding. "What the hell am I here for if they know everything already. Those kids should go to college and not waste my time here."

"Is it always so clod here?" She asked all of the sudden.

"You don't like the cold." I questioned back.

"Or the wet." She added then.

"Forks must be a very difficult place to live then. So why are you here?" I asked her already knowing the answer. She was answering immediately for someone who was supposed to be shy and retreated she was quite talkative.

"Last September my mother got remarried. Phil her husband is nice maybe a little bit too young. Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living but he doesn't play well. He plays strictly minor league only and that's the reason he moves around a lot. I send myself here so my mom could move with him to Jacksonville. She stayed with me at first but she was unhappy to be away from him and now I'm here spending time with Charlie."

"And you don't want to live in Jacksonville when they moved there?" I asked her.

"I don't know I see how it goes." She said after a while looking down at the table blushing again. Before class ended Mr. Banner gave us all a project we had to do with our lap partners and hand it in next week. When the bell rang, I shot out of my seat, said quick s good bye to Bella Sawn and made my way to my next class, economics with Anna.

She was already sitting there on our table. I slit into my seat next to her.

"I didn't hear any scrams and you are still here I take it, it went well?" She asked amused.

"Yeah I survived so did everyone else." I told her causing her to smile. Her lips were slightly parted. This was the first time I noticed her perfect shaped, cherry red lips that were calling to me in a very seductive manner.

"Edward are you O.K.?" Anna suddenly asked with a worried expression on her face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ah…..yeah I'm alright. It nothing." I told her surprised where my thoughts went. Anna didn't really look convinced but said.

"O.K. but if you feel unwell tell me and we get you out of here. Maybe tow singers at once are a little bit too much for you. Does your throat burn badly?" She asked me. Her worry for me visibly present in her features. She always worries about others. Here I sit next to her, a Vampire who could kill her so easily, who thirsts for her blood and she is worried about how I feel.

"You know you should worry about yourself instead of me. If it went bad you'll be the one dead." I told her in a serious voice.

She took a deep breath, smiled sadly at me and said.

"I know that but if it would go bad, it would be quick for me while you would suffer for eternity. So who got it worse? I'm sorry. Even when you think it is crazy this is my way of seeing things."

I couldn't believe it she was apologizing to me for the pain and guilt I would feel if I killed her. I don't know how often I cursed the fact that I couldn't read her mind but now I wanted to so badly that it almost hurt but what was unbearable was the thought of her dead. That was something that wouldn't happen not as long I was there.

The teacher started the class. When the last bell rang for today we went outside to our cars the others were already waiting for us.

"The twit is staring at us like a hawk." Rosalie snort in disgust. We looked and caught Bella Swan staring at us. When she noticed that she was caught she blushed red and looked at the ground.

_You dare to bring that twit home, Edward_. Rosalie growled at me in her mind.

"Oh this is wonderful. I drive with Anna to her place." Alice chirped happily dragging Anna away from me.

"You are?" Anna asked surprised while being pulled to her car.

"Yes, you know that Kevin was working for Revlon the past few months. Working out a whole new economics plan for them right." Alice explained. Anna only nodded.

"Well he was at a party yesterday and he brought some test articles of their new line and a goody bag. We so have to test them. Ah and Rosalie you have to come too, they will produce this one fire red lip stick again that you loved in the 80s. There will be one along with other products in the bag that Kevin has for Anna."

Oh, I remember that time when they stopped to produce Rosalie's favourite lip stick she was unbearable for three months, fuming over the loss of her favourite make-up article.

"Sure come, let's see what more there is!" Anna said.

Rosalie smiled, exited to get this lip stick in her hands she jumped in her car, Alice and Anna entered Anna's Audi and the girls were off.

"Do you believe what just happened. My Rose went to Anna's place." Emmett asked in disbelieve, as he, Jasper and I stared after the girls.

It was a small gesture but if Rosalie would hate Anna she wouldn't have gone to her place, not even for her favourite lip stick. In a matter of weeks Anna was able to get Rosalie's acceptance and approval.

Anna is really a remarkable girl.

The school week went on with Bella Swan stealing more and more glances at me. We talked and got to know each other better over our bio project. Of cause I wasn't giving her any hope for more then just friendship. I didn't want to hurt the girl, giving her hope for something I couldn't guarantee would be heartless.

Still despite my efforts to keep our interaction only on friendship level I could practically see how her interest in me grew so could the others.

Bella Sawn wasn't like other girls her age, she was mature and thoughtful, clumsy and always patient and nice to others. She had something from an old soul.

As the school week went by I was forced to face my feelings and with every day passing by they became more and more clear.

The desperate cries of my heart slowly reached my mind and my solitude was steady melting away.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, finally it's finished chapter 9. The van incidence. I hope you will like it.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Edward's POV:

It was Tuesday and in the night it was freezing cold what made the melting snow turn to ice on the street. Anna was a good driver but she drove only for a few weeks it was to dangerous to let her drive to school on her own, that's why Alice and I fetched her up.

I was happy having an excuse to spend more time with her. Her company is something precious to me. We arrived at school and got out of the car.

"Morning, Anna. Angela wants something from you. She is standing at the other side of the lot waiting for you." Said Jessica as she was on her way to the school building and walked by Anna. Like usually Jessica was trying to flirt with me, making me wonder when she would finally give up on me.

"O.K. Thanks Jessica." Anna answered politely. She is always nice and polite to people even though some of them just don't deserve it.

Before Anna was about to make her way to Angela she turned to me and said. "See you class then." When she turned away from me I gabbed her backpack wanting her to have better balance on the iced ground. She looked up at me puzzled.

"I take it to class." I explained, she smiled at me in gratitude and was on her way down the lot.

My siblings and I we reached the front doors of the school building when Alice suddenly had a vision.

_Bella Swan was standing next to her truck, a dark blue van lost control and was moving fast in her direction. She didn't have the time to get out of the way because she stood there frozen in place. The van hit her._

Alice looked sadly at me and told the others to hold their breath. I felt sad that a young life was about to end but there was nothing we could do about it.

In that moment I knew that I wasn't in love with Bella Swan. She was a nice girl but not the one for me. Over the past week I made an effort to get to know my supposed to be "soul mate". Yes, Bella is a nice and interesting girl. She isn't shallow or vain but she doesn't have this pull on me. Yes, her blood calls to me but it's only her blood.

She doesn't posses this pull, this hold on me that only stroke me once in my 100 plus some years about a month ago. The pull that no matter how hard I fought, no matter how hard I tried to distract myself I couldn't shake off.

No, Bella Swan wasn't the one for me and the way I found out would be called hilarious if it wasn't on such a sad event. A cliché made me realize the truth. A life and death situation that left no questions unanswered and showed where I stood. I was worried about how not to expose my family when the blood of my singer would be spilled and not about the well being of Bella Swan.

I was making plans how to fastest escape when she got hit by the van when suddenly Emmett's mortified thoughts reached me and the vision that Alice received punched the air out of my lungs and made my whole world freeze.

Turing around I saw Anna suddenly being in front of the van and I knew even with my Vampire speed I couldn't reach her anymore. It was too late.

The only thing on my mind was.

"God, please not her."

Anna's POV:

I was on my way to Angela trying not to slip on the ice. As I looked down on the ground seeing the ice I had a feeling that I forgot something, I just didn't know what it was.

I went carefully down the lot until I saw Bella, she was looking at the ground. I followed her line of sight to see what see what she was looking at.

She was looking at the automobile tire. There were snow chains on the truck.

Snow chains.

Ice.

At the words my eyes widen in realisation, I stood frozen on the spot, horror washed over me. I wasn't thinking anymore my legs started moving without my knowledge. I was running, running in Bella's direction only a second before I heard the high-pitched screech that was fast becoming painfully loud.

The only thing on my mind right now was Tyler's van and beside that I wasn't thinking any more, on instinct I grabbed Bella and used the drive that I had to push us both out of the way.

As I flying a short distance until I started falling to the ground still holding on to Bella, I heard a loud crashing sound.

The metal of the tow cars rubbing against each other.

Glass breaking and hitting the ground.

And then I hit the ground. I hit the iced ground on my left hip. The impact was so strong that it broke my hold on Bella. I felt the air being knocked out of me and I slide on the ice until I hit against something hard with my back.

I didn't hear anything and I didn't feel anything.

Suddenly I dully noticed that something cold was pulling me gently up. I was pressed against a cold and hard body. On instinct I held on to that cold body for dear life.

After a while the sounds were slowly coming back and I could hear a frantic velvet voice calling out to me.

"Anna, Anna, are you alright, please say something. Open your eyes." That was Edward's voice I was holding on to Edward. He was pressing me gently against his chest, slowly I opened my eyes and pushed myself carefully away from him, while I trembled slightly not letting yet go of him only enough to be able to look up into his eyes.

I was met with his darkening topaz pools that looked frantic, worried and anxious but started to relax as I nodded that I'm O.K., not yet being able to speak, my body still in shock while my mind was getting back to normal quickly. We were looking in each others eyes I was completely lost in his dark topaz pools, while he pressed me against his body again, smiling his crooked smile at me, everything started to disappear again except of him and me when reality hit me.

It should have been Bella. Edward should hold Bella, not me. She should be in his arms right now.

"Bella where is Bella. What happened to her?" I asked franticly and scared looking around to find her.

"Shhhh…don't worry Bella is alright look." Edward pointed ahead of us where Bella started to get up. She had a red spot on her forehead. She must have hit her head on the ground when she fell. At her sight I relaxed and turned to see Edward he was stroking my left cheek, while looking worried and shaken.

I tried to move but my left hip made itself known and wasn't happy at all with my action. I winced as my hip painfully throbbed.

"What's wrong." Edward asked franticly starting to freak again.

"Only my hip isn't happy with me for landing so violently on it." I tried to smile at him it turned out to be more of a pained grimace.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were at my side before I knew it. All looking worried, even Rosalie.

"God Anna what are you doing!" Alice exclaimed while she appeared to a little shaken.

"You almost gave me a heart attack there." Emmett said but not in his usual booming voice but with a serious face and a voice laced with disapproval.

"Quick get Tyler out of the van, hurry!" someone shouted.

I could see that Mr. Varner, Coach Clapp and a few EMTs, that already arrived, were taking care of him. Bella vehemently refused her stretcher, not that she had any luck with that.

Edward placed me carefully on another stretcher never taking his eyes of me. As I looked how Bella was doing I could see that she was jealously looking at me before she turned her head away from me as she noticed that I caught her.

In the past week while observing Bella Swan I noticed that I wasn't the only one at the receiving end of her glares. Every single girl that dared to steal a glimpse of Edward and was caught by Bella got quickly warned by her with a scowl.

I knew from the books that she thought that she wasn't worthy of Edward but her unconsciousness seemed to have less problems to show the possessive of Edward that clearly was there.

But how she could be so much in love with someone who she didn't even know was beyond me. Yes, I did get that he was beautiful this was after all one of his predatory trails but that a nice shell was enough was something I couldn't fathom.

Reading the books it was obvious that she never really knew Edward. All she ever saw was the beautiful shell. She never really captured his imperfection nor did she understand his demons fully.

I could only shake my head at that but who said love had to be perfect.

It looked like the entire school was there, watching as they put me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride with me in the ambulance, Vampires and their dazzling. Bella got put in another ambulance.

Nearly everything went according to the book from then on. Charlie arrived at the scene in full panic mode, at the same time I saw Esme's Land Rover pull up into the school parking lot.

"Esme is here!?" I stated looking at Edward who smiled sheepishly at me.

"Alice." Was all he said. I sighed in registration they would bring me to the place I dreaded the most no matter what. As they were getting me into the ambulance I heard Charlie yell in panic for Bella.

"Anna, are you alright!?" It was Esme's worried voice when she arrived at my stretcher.

"Yes, I'm fine, only my hip hurts a bit," I said in a claim and polite voice. "but this is completely unnecessary. I can go home and I will be fine. No need for the hospital." I used my best puppy dog eyes to plead with her, not to force me to go to that horrible place, not that it was of any use because she simply turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion.

"You are not getting out of here as long Carlisle hasn't given you his O.K. and now be good and stop fighting it." Edward said in a voice that attempted to sound amused but the strain and worry could not be missed. I just sighed.

There was no hope I would be at the mercy of the Doctors in that hospital. As a child I was sick very often and spend a lot time with Doctors and in hospitals since then I hate them. I knew Esme, Edward and the others only meant well so I tried to claim myself down and to endure it.

While Esme spoke with the EMT and Edward was stroking my hand, I used the time to think about what just happened, how I screwed the plot of Twilight up and how in the world to fix this.

While thinking my eyes fell on the van. Tyler's van was completely destroyed on the passenger side and all the windows were smashed because of the impact of the crash, so were the windows in Bella's truck. But aside from some dents on the drivers side her truck seemed to be alright.

Esme finished talking to the EMT and got into the ambulance as well.

"Don't worry my dear. Everything will be alright. I already called Kevin and told him what happened. He is currently in Seattle and has to be there for the next tow days he wanted to come back but I told him that I would take care of you. He agreed and you have to call him after Carlisle examined you."

"Thank you Esme but I really don't want to cause any trouble." I told her not wanting to be a burden.

"You don't cause any trouble. I love to have you over. You know that, right?" She asked me sincerely, I only nodded.

Of cause, the ambulance got a police escort to the hospital because in the ambulance behind us was Bella, just like in the book. When we finally arrived at the hospital I was taken out of the ambulance and rolled into the hospital while being stuck on the stretcher. It was a frightening feeling laying there while everyone else fussed about me it made the situation seem so much worse then it was.

They put me in the emergency room, the room looked like in the book described a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a thermometer under my tongue and left me there on the display because she didn't pull the curtains to protect me from being seen and I was laying there feeling like a caged animal in the zoo with no chance of escape.

Suddenly I could hear another flurry of hospital personnel, another tow stretcher were brought to the beds next to me. I knew it were Tyler and Bella who were brought in. He had bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. His left arm looked broken. All in all Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I imagine, guess since Edward didn't stop the van the force of the crash was worse. At the sight of his bloodstained bandages I started to feel dizzy, I really don't have it with blood and cuts. He was staring anxiously at me, ready to cry.

"Anna, Bella I'm so sorry! Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I almost killed you both! I'm so sorry you have to believe me! I…." But I cut him off.

"I'm fine, Tyler you are the one who looks awful, the better question is are you all right?"

"Yeah Tyler, same here I'm alright as well." Bella said looking hopeful it would end his apologies. That hope would be crushed quickly. The look at Bella told me that aside from the red spot on her forehead she didn't seem to have any injuries.

During our conversation, the nurses began to unwind Tyler's soiled bandages, exposing a variety of shallow cuts all over his forehead and left cheek. And that was my cue to look at the ceiling if I didn't want to faint, which I didn't. I just wanted to get the hell out of the hospital. In the meantime Tyler just had to keep on rambling.

"I thought I was going to kill you tow! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong"

He winced as one nurse started treating his face, I felt sorry for him but at least it shut him up for a while, though I knew he wouldn't stop.

"You have really fast reflexes Anna: If not for you…." But he couldn't finish the sentence. Yeah if not for me everything would be as it was supposed to be. The nurses were treating him and he couldn't talk for the moment which Bella used to thank me.

"Anna thank you. You saved my life:"

"Your welcome." I smiled weakly at her, if she only knew how much I screwed up back there, she wouldn't be thanking me. Bella looked like she wanted to say more but the nurses were treating us now and that was the end of our conversation.

After a while they X-rayed my hip and did a few more tests. I told them I was alright but none listen. I was alright but still trapped in the ER till I would see a doctor. I prayed that Carlisle would get me out of the hospital quickly.

So there I was waiting and harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me and Bella. And Bella giving me strange looks, I really wanted to get out of there fast. I tried many times to convince Tyler that I was fine but he would keep up his remorseful mumbling.

God please someone save me.

That's when Edward and Carlisle came in.

"I was actually expecting to see you at my house and not here, Anna." Carlisle chuckled while he looked at my medical file.

"At least someone has fun." I pouted at him. "Please get me out of her Carlisle I'm fine but none believes me. Please I'm desperate here." I said giving him my puppy eyes, pleading for his understanding.

Edward was tense and worried the whole time, anxious looking from me to Carlisle they had a silent conversation. Well under normal circumstances I would give them a piece of my mind for shutting me out, especially when they were talking about me but I just wanted to get out of the hospital as quick as possible, so I let it slip this time.

Carlisle smiled, leaned in to me and said.

"I'm proud of you Anna." He wouldn't be proud if he knew how I screwed up.

With that he checked if I was alright which I was, except for a big bruise on my left hip that was starting too built. Luckily I didn't break anything. With the warning that I should be careful I got released, finally. I was about to get off the hospital bed and leave the emergency room when Edward gently scooped me up bridal style and carried me out. What ever was the fastest way out of there was fine with me.

In the hall Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were waiting. After Edward gave them a break down on my health Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper went back to school and Esme, Edward and I we went to their house.

I was with Edward on the back seat of Esme's Land Rover. He was holding me tight to his chest as I felt the pain killer starting to work.

Suddenly he looked at me with an unreadable expression and asked.

"Anna did you know what would happen today because you were reacting too fast to be caught off guard. In fact you started running before the van lost control."

"Yes, I knew that there would be an incidence with Tyler's van but no, I didn't know or better I didn't realize that it would be today until it was too late. I don't know the more time goes by the more real you all become. At first you were nothing but characters out of a book to me and I trapped in a story but now everything is so real. I think I kind of forgot that I'm in a story. I only realize what would happen when I noticed Bella looking at the snow chains on the truck but then it was already too late."

He sighed pinched the bridge of his nose and said.

"You could have been killed."

"Yeah I know. God I messed up. I'm so sorry Edward."

He looked at me interrogative and I explained.

"Look it should have been you, the one who saved Bella. That is or was how she got suspicious of you, that you aren't exactly human. And I messed that up. I'm wrecking your love story if I keep that up you and Bella will not come together. You tow are soul mates according to the books and I'm in the way. I'm really, really sorry Edward."

As I said that he got angrier by the second and spat at me.

"This is MY live and not some stupid book. I'M making MY OWN choices and no book or any author will tell me who I fall in love with BECAUSE SHE IS NOT THE ONE I…."

He looked livid but stopped himself, pressing me closer to his chest, breathing in and out deeply to claim himself. I was lying there in his arms completely confused.

But I couldn't think to make sense out of it because I was drifting of to sleep, worried about what I had done.

Bella was blissfully unaware of everything. I was thinking about telling her everything but after Edward exploded on me I better kept my mouth shut and who knows what will happen if she doesn't find out on her own that the Cullen's are Vampires. Maybe she was only so understanding because she found it all out on her own.

I only wanted to help but in the end I mess it up. I could only hope that I would be able to fix this mess that I caused.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Have fun reading. Sorry it's so short next one will be longer. I'll try I promise. :P

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I messed up big time I wasn't paying attention to where I was. This whole world here became so real to me the past couple of weeks that I nearly forgot that I was in a world, in which Twilight was reality.

I got the feeling that the Twilight plot was out of the window now and I couldn't shake it off. I changed the story but what should I have done instead?

Granted spilling the secret on my first day here may not have been the smartest thing to do but honestly if I didn't acted how I did, what would have been the consequences?

My scent is way more intoxicating then Bella's to Edward, he was trembling and growling at me when he first smelled me. If Emmett hadn't been there he would have bounced on me. If I met him in class alone without his siblings to restrain him I would be probably dead by now and Edward would be dwelling over the murder he committed for eternity.

Even not saying a word I would play an active roll in their lives given the fact that I am his singer. Telling them the whole truth may be my only mistake but I just couldn't bring myself to lie in that moment. I don't know if it was because I didn't want to lie to them or because I wanted to have someone who knew the truth and who I could be honest with.

But what done is done and I have to be careful where to go from here.

There were three facts I had to pay attention to.

Point one: I was in Twilight and knew too much for my own good and the one of the Cullen's. I had to be careful with my knowledge.

Point tow: I did tell them that Bella is Edward's soul mate but held other events back.

Point three: I was part of the story and of their lives now and the plot of Twilight or better said their future was changing, simply because I stepped into their lives.

Since I wasn't a part of the original story maybe their love story has another plot now and trying to push the old plot on to them will ruin it all and get someone killed.

I once saw the TV drama "Lost in Austen", it's about a British girl named Amanda Price she is a huge fan of Pride and Prejudice and one day Elizabeth Bennet appears in her bathroom through a hidden door. Amanda walks through the door and lands in Elizabeth's world, in the story of Pride and Prejudice. She takes over Elizabeths life as Elizabeth does the same with Amandas. While Amanda is trying to force the story to go on, how she knows it out of the book everything goes wrong and people have to suffer.

I don't want to do the same mistakes as Amanda did. There are some major event that need to be taken care of like the guys in Port Angeles, James and his coven, New Moon and so on but I sould go with the flow. See how it all works out and intervene when needed.

Love can't be forced and it can't be stopped, if they are meant to be, they will be together! And nothing will ever be able to get in the way of their love!

With my mind made up and my realization thought through I was able to get over my mess up.

Because I hit my hip pretty bad I spend the next tow days at the Cullen's seeing as Kevin had to work in Seattle. It was really nice to be able to spend some time with Esme and just to relax for a while.

On Thursday I went back to school it was how I expected it. The whole school was all over me asking me about the accident. I just smiled and endured it, there was nothing that could have stopped then anyway but what was really unnerving was the fact that Tyler chased after me like a puppy, trying to make it up to me.

Why do guys here in Forks just don't get the hint?

No means no, for gods sake!

How hard can that be to understand?

Bella thanked me again and asked me if I wanted to come over to her house since her father also wanted to thank me but I declined politely. Bella and I could become friends after she became Edward's girlfriend. With her being accident prom and me well, I don't know, I wasn't going to take my chances. She was safer without me around. And aside form that I don't want to lie to her. If I would get close to her now all I could do would be to lie to her about me, about Edward and about the Cullen's, not a way to start a friendship.

I hooked up with the Cullen's and that's where I stood, no need to get everything into a chaos and myself surrounded with too many lies and stories. There is too much at stake here not only Edward's and Bella's love story but also our lives.

After that accident Edward realized what Bella means to him and he was falling in love with her now, everything would be as it was supposed to be.

That's good, right!?

I'm here in Twilight living the dream of every Twilight fan and I'm friends with the Cullen's what more could a girl ask for.

Well, I know what but that will never happen anyway, no need to go through a heartbreak in the first place. Luckily I was able to shake those thoughts away quickly.

I made plans with Alice to go shopping with her on the weekend. After the accident Edward insisted on some more driving lessons for me and I got myself a few baby sitting jobs to make my own money. The second week after Bella's arrival ended without further disaster.

Edward's POV:

Never in my 100 plus some years was I so scared as in the moment when I saw Anna being nearly hit by that van. I didn't even have time to move it happened so fast.

When I got to her and saw her lying there on the ground not moving, naked fear and panic ripped through me. Never in my existence did I felt so helpless and useless before.

I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't move her but I just had to have her in my arms. My hands trembled when I reached for her and pressed her into my chest as gently as I could. Looking at her, unmoving laying there in my arms my world stood still in fear until she opened her beautiful hazel eyes and the weight of the world fell from my shoulders.

The tow days that she spent in my house were great, having her so close felt wonderful. For a while now it felt like a chain of actions was happing leading me to realize something, today having to witness how Anna almost died was like the last piece of the puzzle finally clicked, it's like something opened or a realization broke through the surface.

I cared for Anna more then I ever admitted to myself.

Did I dare to say I was in love with her?

To night like every night since a few weeks I went to Anna's place to watch her sleep. I always told myself it was because I wanted to improve my control around her but tonight for the first time I admitted to myself that that wasn't the reason I went to her room every night. I went there because I wanted to be near her even when I didn't realize it before or didn't want to admit.

Anna has such an unbelievable pull on me, it's impossible for me to leave her alone. At first I thought it was only her blood but now I see it's far more then that.

It is her.

Everything she is, everything she does.

Which lead me to the realization that I knew very little about her, I know her for over a month and I know nearly nothing about her or her life.

She knows so much about me it was time that our knowledge got evened out.

With this I made up my mind, tomorrow I would get to know her better.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Sorry for the wait but real life was crazy over here the last few days.

I hope you like it.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

On Sunday Charlie came over to thank me personally for saving his daughters life we had a nice talk and I came to like him. He really loves Bella very much. She is his whole world.

It was Monday now and a new week started here in Forks. I got out of bed, showered, dressed and had a snack. I put my jacket on. I grabbed my back pack and was ready to leave for school. I opened the front door of the house and froze death in my tracks out of surprise.

Edward's silver Volvo was parked in the driveway, slowly I was getting the suspicion that he likes to scare the living daylight out of me. Edward was leaning against his car with an amused expression on his face when he saw my reaction.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked him still trying to catch my breath after he very nearly caused me a heart attack, good thing I didn't scream.

"Good morning, Anna." He greeted me with his silky voice and a smile touching his lips.

"I thought I come and give you a ride to school." His eyes roamed over my face and the way he looked at me was telling me that I didn't really have a choice.

But I was never one to get down without a fight.

"Why I can drive on my own. As far as I know my car isn't broken and besides I like driving." I told him my arms crossed over my chest.

He looked taken aback, sighed and muttered to himself.

"Not like other girls at all, indeed."

"What was that?" I asked him with a raised eye brown, having heard what he said.

He quickly composed himself and answered.

"It's just the more time I spend with you the easier it is to be around your scent. I would really appreciate it if you would help me out here." He looked shy at the end.

"Well if that's the case, I'm gladly accepting." I smiled at him as I made my way to the car. I was having the suspicion that that wasn't the whole reason but I went along with it.

He held the door open for me and I stepped in. He shut my door, went to the drivers side and started the car. As he pulled out of the drive way he said.

"Well I have been thinking and I think it is unfair that you know so much about me and I know nearly nothing about you. Given this fact would you allow me to ask you a few questions?" Edward was smiling at me with his perfect and beautiful smile trying to dazzle me. His beautiful topaz pools made my head spin and I had troubles to concentrate, luckily I was able to snap out of it and said.

"Really Edward don't dazzle me, it is hard to think when you do that."

"I'm dazzling you." He asked surprised and a little amused.

"Yes, that dam Vampire ability." He laughed at that. "But if I'm dazzled I can't answer your questions. Guess it's only fair that I do since I know so much about you and your family. So shoot."

He nodded and became serious.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked making a serious face.

"It changes from day to day and is depending on my mood. But usually it's blue and white."

"And what is your favourite colour today?" His face was still emotionless.

"Let me think about it. Hmm…I guess violet. And don't ask me why it just is and if you ask me tomorrow it will be another colour." I answered.

"But blue and white are constant." He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

He nodded and went to the next question.

"What music is in your CD player right now?"

"What music I have in my CD player, let me think. On the CD are Yiruma, El Divo, Paramore, The Pussycat dolls, Nickleback, Kelly Clarkson, Linkin Park, Timberland and so on the charts up and down." My taste in music is diverse.

"Hmm….you are going from one genre to another. No solid preference?" He looked amused, of cause music is one of his favourite topics.

"Well, I like a lot of types of music. I don't have one clear preference I just like what I like, I guess. Yes, there are people that are fixed on one genre like rap or classic but I'm able to find something I like in nearly every genre."

He nodded at that looking thoughtful as we already arrived in school. Edward was driving really fast, like a maniac but I like the speed so it didn't bother me. Thank god for quick Vampire reflexes just in case.

Edward quickly pulled into his usual space. Thanks to his insane driving we still had a little time before school started. He used it to ask me more questions.

"What was the last book you read?"

"You mean aside from Pride and Prejudice from Jane Austin that we have to read for English?" I asked back. He only nodded.

"Well, the last book I read in my world was Breaking Dawn and the draft to Midnight Sun. After that I really didn't have the time to read books for fun. School and my family life were keeping me too busy. The day just doesn't have enough hours when you need to sleep." I told him with a sigh.

"And what is Midnight Sun about and why only the draft?" He asked curious. Right, I never told them about Midnight sun. I only mentioned the other four books.

"Well, it's Twilight out of your perspective. It never got published though. The draft, which was only half finished, appeared on the internet and the author was so sad about it that she didn't continued the book."

He looked at me stunned before his expression turned sad and he said.

"I'm pretty messed up aren't I!" He laughed bitterly wearing a pained expression as he said that. I made a thinking sound and answered.

"You are a stubborn, overbearing, a little drama queen, you have quite a temper and you hide behind your self-hatred and your self-loathing. You are running away instead of facing your problems and you think that you don't deserve happiness. All in all you have quite a tendency to sabotage yourself."

He looked like a crushed puppy now and lowered his head.

"The good new is that you aren't messed up you are only a seven teen year old boy. Edward you may have been able to gain an unbelievable amount of knowledge but emotionally you are still only a seven teen year old boy."

I reached out to touch him and urged him to look at me.

"Edward look at me please." Unwillingly he complied, showing his sad and pained eyes. I felt horrible to cause him pain but it needed to be said.

"It's your choice you can decide if you want to continue to run away and hide behind your self-hatred and your self-loathing or if you want to move on."

"What if I can't? What if I'm not strong enough?" He breathed out so softly that I almost didn't catch it. The pain in his eyes was heartbreaking.

I took his hand, squeezed it and looked in his pools of pain.

"Edward you are dealing with tow singers at one time and neither Bella or I are dead. You are so much stronger then you realize. You only have to accept that you do deserve to be happy."

He looked into my eyes, looking into my soul, squeezing my hand. We stayed in this position until the bell rang and we made our way to the building. He didn't say anything on the way to first period and I didn't interrupt his thoughts.

After first period ended Edward was waiting for in the hallway to walk me to my next class.

"You O.K.?" I asked him concerned as I saw him.

"Better thank you but this is my day asking questions." He meant business.

"Of cause, wouldn't dream of spoiling your fun!" I said laughing.

Throughout the day he continued to question me at every chance he got. While he walked me to English, when he met me after Trig, through the whole lunch hour, he questioned me relentlessly about every detail of my life. The movies I'd liked and hated. He seemed to like it that I like action movies better then chick flicks, even though some times a chick flick isn't that bad. He asked me about the places I'd been to and the many places I wanted to go to, and about the books I've read. Just like in the book.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked so much to anyone. By this point I felt like I was the suspect of an interrogation. I was getting the feeling that he had a catalogue of question and that he wouldn't stop until I had answered everyone of them. It was funny to watch how he absorbed every answer I was giving him. His never-ending stream of question continued as he drove me back home. Mostly his questions were easy to answer and some of my answers appeared to surprise him very much.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" He asked as we were sitting in the Volvo in Kevin's driveway.

"I like roses. Not really original but I used to spend every summer at my grandparents house and my grandpa he raised roses in the front yard. He would always bring me roses to my room red, yellow, white and pink ones that's why I like them so much. They remind me of the wonderful time I had with my grandparents." I smiled sadly at that memory.

"You miss your family." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do but I'm alright." I put on a strong front not that it fooled him but he let it go. I noticed how dark it gotten out side and stepped out of the car.

Turning around I sighed.

"You're not done yet, are you?" I asked.

"Not even close." He said with a smile on his lips and then he sped of.

I went into the house started to make dinner for Kevin who was home this week. His job requires him to travel a lot through the country and also abroad. In the last few weeks since I came to live with him he cut his travels back but will be soon taking up his normal routine. We talked about it and I reassured him that I would be alright on my own, which I am and beside I can keep the poor guy from his life only because he thinks that I'm his niece.

The next day was the same. Edward still asked me questions but this time about my live in my world. The questions today were much harder to answer. They were the ones that involved me actually thinking hard and talking about my emotions. I described my family and my relationships and he had me describe anything and everything. I briefly wondered if I was doing the right thing because he should ask Bella all those questions but then again he was the only one who didn't ask me those questions I assumed that he read the answers in the minds of his family, guess he didn't.

Maybe he used me as training before he would ask Bella, so I pushed the worry out of my head.

After school we sat in front of Kevin's house again for hours, as the sky darkened and it rained.

After I described my last Christmas with my family he surprised me with his next question.

"I'm curious I ask you questions the whole time, don't you have questions of your own?" He asked me with a curious expression and a raised eye brow. I laughed and answered.

"I already asked all the questions that I could think off and Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle gave me the answers. My curiosity is satisfied for now."

"Why did you ask them and not me?" He asked looking a little hurt.

"Would you have given me an honest answer no matter what I would have asked?" I asked back. He made a pained face and looked at his lap.

"See that's why I didn't ask you. You may mean well but that doesn't mean it is. You may think you can protect someone by keeping the truth away from this person but in most cases the plan backfires and there will always be something standing between you and the other person." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder, he raised his head and we looked each others eyes.

"Are you finished with your questions?" I asked him after a while.

"Hmm…only for now. It's late and Kevin will be here soon." He said.

"Oh how late is it?" I asked.

"It's twilight." Edward murmured while he looked at the western horizon, obscured as it was with the colourful clouds. His looked out of the window not seeing anything, his mind seemed to be somewhere far away. I looked at him as he gazed at the landscape.

I was still looking at him when he suddenly shifted his attention back to me.

"It's the safest time of day for us, the easiest time but also the saddest, in a way the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.

"It's the end of one day and the beginning of another one. And the night does have it's benefits. When else can you see the stars?"

He laughed at that and we sat in his car for a while longer talking about random things before it was time for me to go and prepare Kevin's dinner.

Edward always the gentleman opened the car door for me before saying good night and speeding of.

I went into the house to make myself ready to start preparing dinner as I heard tow cars park in the drive way. I went to the front door and saw a blue truck next to Kevin's car. I recognised the tow man in the truck immediately.

Billy and Jake.

Bill stepped out of his car with a warn smile on his face. He looked very similar to the actor who played him in the movie.

"Hey, you must be Anna. Kevin told us about you. Nice to finally meet you." Jake said with a bright grin on his face as he shook my hand.

"Sure it's nice to see you, too." Even though I would have preferred we wouldn't have met quite so soon. "Do you want something to eat? I can make dinner for you guys if you want." I told them as we entered the house.

"Yeah, we are as hungry as wolfs." Jake answered. He had no idea just how right on the mark he was.

"Sorry Anna that I didn't warn you but I invited a few people. Oh and Charlie and Bella will be shortly here too. The big game will start soon." Kevin told me in an apologizing voice.

"It's alright I'm going to make you something." I said.

"Yes and Bella can help you when she comes." Kevin told me over his shoulder as he pushed Billy's wheelchair inside the living room.

Bella came into the kitchen and I saw that she struggled not to glare at me like she usually did. From what I witnessed Bella was a nice girl. Patient, friendly and she always had an open ear for her friends. She was the good soul like described in the Twilight books.

But when it came to Edward there was also another Bella and after reading the books I'm positive that she wasn't aware of that side of her. Though she didn't feel to be good enough for him there is a very strong streak within her that wanted to be with Edward and was possessive over him.

It made me wonder how it would all play out later on. Bella didn't have to share Edward's attention with anyone else as his family in the books but here I was now.

Could we become friends? Or would she feel threatened by my presence in Edward's live? Would she react jealous if I spent time with him like with the others?

I could only hope it would work out well. The Cullen's were the only thing I had left. The only thing that kept me sane. Without them in my life I would be utterly lost.

"So how long……" She started but thankfully got interrupted.

"Hey Bells what are you cooking? I'm starving." Jacob whined when he entered the kitchen.

After that Jacob was occupying all her time which I was grateful for. I could sense that she still wanted to talk to me about Edward and the Cullen's, the questions were burning on her tongue but with Jake there she didn't voice them, what was a relive for me.

I didn't like the position I was currently in one bit. I didn't want to lie to Bella. I also couldn't slip either because that would mean I would betray the trust of the Cullen's. I couldn't tell her accidentally something she wasn't supposed to know, she wasn't supposed to know from me, anyway.

Luckily Edward and Bella would be a couple in a few weeks and this whole egg dancing around Bella would end. This hide and seek game was really straining my nerves.

The rest of the evening went on uneventful. Until Kevin asked me how my friendship with Edward was going. He heard about it from Jessica's mother. I nearly choked on my vegetables. Talk about embarrassing.

And I wasn't the only one who choked on the food because Billy and Bella also did. We earned weird looks from Kevin and Jake.

Billy's face turned grave and serious as he heard that I was hanging out with a Cullen and he would watch me with concern the whole evening. But he thankfully didn't start the topic with the Cullen's.

Jake and Bella got along just fine laughing and smiling the whole time. One could see that Jake had a big crush on her but Bella being Bella didn't notice it at all.

Jake seems to be a nice guy but simply not my cup of tea.

As they left I started to wonder if I ever would be able to get home or if this was my life for good now.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, I have good news and bad news. I start with the bad ones.

This is going to be the last chapter I will update of Accidentally in Twilight. I know sad, right. :(

But now the good news. Only for the next three weeks.

I'm going on vacation and I will not be able to update. SORRY.

So I hope you will not give up on me because I will be back. I will try to write something during vacation and post it as soon as I'm back. Promise. :)

Now that that's said, have fun reading and don't forget to leave a review!!!

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I was still recovering from yesterdays visit from Bill, Jake, Charlie and Bella. It's not that I don't like them or anything it's just knowing their place in the story I'm always afraid I would say something I'm not supposed to and that is why I feel very uncomfortable in their presents.

I was saddling in, in my new life here. I've been here nearly tow months and I still had no idea how to get back. It looked more and more like I would be stuck here forever and I was dealing with the fact that I might never see my family again.

At least I had very good friends. The Cullen's have been awesome to me for which I'm really grateful.

Kevin was back in his old routine and had to fly for a week to London. Now he had tow weeks time to decide where to put me for that week and his choices didn't sit well with me. Even though we had a talk in which I assured him that I would be fine on my own he didn't like the idea of leaving a 16 year old on her own. I was trying to convince him that he didn't need to worry about me but it wasn't going well for me.

In fact it was going horribly for me. His friends Charlie and Billy gave him some parental tips and now he wanted me to stay at the Swans place or at Billy's in La Push since they were his closest friends and it would be the responsible thing to do. At least that's what they told him.

Boy if he only knew!!

Living with Bella while I'm not allowed to tell her anything would cost me my sanity and don't even get me started at the damage I could do in La Push.

I in La Push!!

God, all the ways that could end up in a disaster.

I mean Billy was already watching me like a hawk after he got to know about my involvement with the Cullen's. He would try to talk to me about the Cullen's for sure. I don't like the way he thinks and talks about them one bit. If I stay a whole week with him I might end up saying something I shouldn't.

And the worst case scenario would be if the universe or what ever power brought me here would play some sort of cosmic joke on me and one of the werewolf's would end up imprinting on me.

OH HELL NO, not even over my dead body.

I had to win this argument no matter what. Billy's and Charlie's were out of the question.

Suddenly the door bell rang, I went to the door and opened it, reviling Esme and Alice standing there.

"Don't worry we got this. Just play along." Alice whispered to me, I nodded in agreement.

"Hi Esme. Hi Alice." I greeted them as they came in.

"Hallo Mr. Billings it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Esme Cullen but please call me Esme." Esme said to Kevin in a sweet voice, he was already putty in her hands. I had to giggle.

"H-Hallo I'm…I'm….I'm Kevin Billings it's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Ah….I mean Esme. Call me Kevin. What brings you here if I may ask." Kevin asked Esme while still being in awe.

"I heard that you have to go to London in tow weeks because of your work and that trips like these are normal for you. The reason I'm here is because I would like to make you a proposal." Esme said while wrapping him around her little finger. It was really funny to watch how the prey fell.

"A proposal?" Kevin asked confused.

"Yes, from what my daughter Alice told me I understand that your job requires you to travel quite a lot." Esme stated and Kevin nodded at that.

"Well, I would like to propose to you that while you are on a business trip Anna stays at our house. Even though Anna is a really grown up and responsible girl she is still only 16 years old and needs an adult around. I would love to take up that part." Esme smiled at him.

"That's a really generous offer but I don't want to cause you trouble." Kevin responded having doubts.

"Oh please don't worry Kevin. This isn't any trouble at all we'd love to have Anna over. She is the best friend of my daughter and it would mean so much to Alice, please." Esme assured him she's really good at this.

Esme, Alice and I looked with big eyes at him and he crumbled down before our eyes.

"O.K. guess you are staying with the Cullen's while I'm gone….." Kevin wasn't finished but Alice interrupted him.

She started to jump up and down clasping her hands together and said in a very exited voice.

"Yeah, thank you, thank you that's awesome and do you know what's even better?" But she didn't wait for my answer.

"We can do so much together now. Oh this is going to be so much fun we are going shopping and play dress up and watch movies and ……"

"Alice." Esme said in a stern voice while putting her hand on Alice's shoulder to slow her down.

"What I wanted to say is only if you want Anna." Kevin looked at me and I said in an exited voice.

"I would really love to take Esme's and Alice's offer. Alice is my best friend and it would be great to spend a whole week with her." Then I turned to look at Esme and continued. "If you don't mind to have me over that is."

With that Esme pulled me into a hug and said.

"Of cause I don't mind I'd love to have you over my dear."

"Guess it's a done deal then." Kevin stated with a smile and Alice was squealing happily.

As Alice and I went to my room to get my school books, Esme stayed downstairs to discus the details of the arrangement with Kevin.

Kevin was mostly working till late into the night in Port Angeles these days. Normally he was working on his projects alone but this one he has to share with another company which is seated in Port Angeles. He is returning late at night which is why I'm spending all my free time in the Cullen mansion. And since he was going to Port Angeles now as well I was going with Esme and Alice to their house.

We said good bye to Kevin, got into Land Rover and took off.

"Is it really O.K. for me to stay at your house though you really saved me there." I asked Alice while we drove.

"Of cause it is O.K. in fact I wanted you to have a sleepover at our house for a while now and this now is even better." Alice chirped happily. "But there is something I don't understand, when Kevin told you that you had to stay at Billy's or Charlie's for a week you looked horrified and worried. Care to explain that." Alice asked a curious.

"As for Charlie's, Bella is quite into Edward as you know and I just want to avoid questions that I'm not allowed to answer. I don't want to meddle into their relationship anymore. I told Edward everything the ball is in his court I'm out of this." As I said that the both of them had an amused expression and I had the felling I was missing out on something but I shook the feeling off and continued.

"And as for Billy's I'm just avoiding the Werewolves." I said simply.

They both looked shocked and disgusted. I sighed and told them.

"There tribe didn't die out. It's in their DNA whenever Vampires are around the Quileutes with the Werewolf gene are phasing into Werewolves. There should be three of them by now Sam, Jared and Paul I think.

I lectured Edward when he was about to drain me, guess my temper wouldn't go well with young Werewolves."

They only nodded in agreement.

When we arrived at the house we have been greeted by the whole family. Yes, even Rose. Carlisle was very interested in what I could tell him about the pack, the dynamics in the pack, the shared mind thing and about the imprinting.

I did my homework, had dinner, I played video games with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward until it was time for me to go back at Kevin's place.

On the next day Alice came to Kevin's place and got me out of bed early in the morning to do my make-up and to dress me. She really is a genius when it comes to fashion and style.

The school day flew by fast, after school I went straight to the Cullen's and Alice pushed me into her room for some girls talk and to my complete astonishment Rosalie also joined us.

Actually if I think about it now ever since our confrontation Rosalie didn't give even one glare or hissed at me. On the contrary she was behaving civilized towards me.

Wow guess hell must be freezing over.

Did I really win THE Rosalie Hale over in a matter of weeks??????

I shook my head at that and smiled. Alice continued to teach me about all the important designers and labels and everything else that was important to survive in the world of fashion. Alice and I were discussing the shopping trip we were doing on Saturday and Rosalie even gave us a tip for a cool boutique before she left the room, not once being unfriendly to me. That almost shocked me more then suddenly waking up in a plane, in a world where Twilight is reality. Rosalie was making an effort and judging from Alice's expression she was expecting this and was proud of Rosalie.

As we finished our battle plan for the big shopping trip I heard Esme call.

"Anna dear it's time for dinner."

"Thank you Esme I'll be right down." I called back, stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was waiting there smiling.

"What would you like to have dear." She asked happily.

"I'm not really that hungry today Esme. Hmm….oh I know I make myself a turkey sandwich."

"How about some green salad to the sandwich? And I thought that maybe for Saturday I could try the new recipe out that I found today. You will be hungry after a shopping trip with Alice. Please take a look at it and tell me if you would like it."

She showed me the recipe it was a turkey cutlet stuffed with cheese and rice mixed with vegetables.

"Eh….yes to the salad and the dinner suggestion sounds yummy. I'm looking forward to it, thank you." I smiled at her, gave her a hug and we began to prepare my dinner, me preparing the sandwich and Esme the salad.

Esme was enjoying the cooking. She was always happy when I told her that I would eat at their house. When she is in the kitchen she is so wrapped up in her cooking, humming to herself, just looking content while preparing a meal.

Esme is gentle, lovely, caring and sweet but she also could be assertive and strong. I truly admire her. Standing in the kitchen, preparing food it reminded me how my mom and I would always cook together on Sunday, I miss my mom.

After I had my dinner Esme and I went to the living room where we sat down on the couch and Esme was showing me a book for interior design. I was always interested in that topic and Esme seemed eager to teach me. I enjoyed it to talk to her, she is really great.

After my talk with Esme I went back to Kevin's place.

As we discussed my interest for interior design Alice found a project for the three of us to do. The Cullen's have a beautiful conservatory that I absolutely love and in Kevin's house there is also a small conservatory too but it was rather run down. None had been taking care of it for a while.

This is why Esme Alice and I decided to take care of it and rebuild the conservatory in Kevin's house. We cut the wild growing plants, repaired the fountain and rearranged the positions of the plants and flowers.

Today Alice and I gave it the last touch. We put chains of lights in between the plants so it would look amazing in the dark. All Alice and I had to do now was to wait for the night to bring us the dark background that we needed.

Alice already played Anna Barbie with me and since I had nothing better to do I started making my homework.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll have it covered." Alice yelled and ran to the front door.

"There you are finally." She said impatiently.

"Alice what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Edward asked concerned as he stepped into the living room following Alice who grabbed her purse and the keys to Edward's Volvo out of his hands.

"Yes, something is wrong I have an important errand to run." She said brushed a light kiss on Edward's and mine cheek, disappeared out of the house and the sound of Edward's car speeding away was all that was left of her.

"You know I just can't shake off the feeling that one of these days she will pop into the energizer bunny." I looked at Edward and said that with a straight face and a serious voice.

At that he fell into hysterics and couldn't get himself together for quite a while but he wasn't the only one. I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

Edward's POV:

Lately I found myself seeking Anna's company at every chance I got. That is why when my favourite sister called and asked me to come to Anna's house I immediately jumped into my car and sped to her place.

As I arrived Alice was her usual tornado self and blew out of the house leaving everybody wonder if she had been there in the first place.

The "energizer bunny" comment from Anna was simply brilliant I couldn't get my act together for several minutes I had to laugh so hard. After we both claimed down Anna continued to do her homework while I, wanting to be close to her, pretended to read a book.

I took out a book from the book shelf in the leaving room and sat down on the love seats next to the window which allowed me a perfect view of her.

While my angel was sitting there I would gaze at her and bask in the perfection of this moment.

Every since Anna arrived my whole behaviour changed for the better as my siblings and parents assured me.

I used to be moody and seemed to be depressed, enduring this existence day in and day out but ever since she came into my life this changed.

I see every new day as a chance to learn something new about her. Every new day gives me the chance to spend more time with her, to be in her company.

She is like a drug for me and I mean not only her blood but her whole being.

The way she moves.

The sound of her voice.

The mystery of her thoughts.

Her unpredictability.

Her honesty.

Her smile.

The way she makes me feel every time she looks into my eyes.

She brought a lightness into my being that I never knew before, a happiness that I thought would be forever forsaken for me. She is the reason I consider that I might do deserve to be happy.

She knows all my weaknesses, all my dark and ugly secrets and still has faith in me. For her I want to be a better person.

Being in her company makes me feel less a monster and more like a man. She is giving me back what I thought I lost forever I just can put my finger on what this is but no matter what I don't want to lose that feeling.

I don't want to lose her that realisation hits me like a freight train. I felt this before as Anna almost got killed by Tyler's van but I didn't know how strong my need for her to be in my life really was until now.

While I was in my thoughts Anna finished her homework and got up to walked to the window gazing out into the sky. In this moment I really wanted to know what she was thinking. I became frustrated again about the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts. After a moment she turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her not liking it one bit that she was walking away from me.

She looked surprised at that question but answered.

"I'm just going to the conservatory. It's finally dark outside we put the chains of lights between all the plants and now I want to see how it looks like. With the dark sky in the background and the little lights in there." She smiled while saying this and her eyes sparkled like little diamonds.

"Would you mind if I would accompany you?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. She looked surprised again at me but agreed.

"Sure if you want."

I followed her into the conservatory. Esme, Alice and Anna outdid themselves. I almost didn't recognized the room. They turned a wild jungle into a beautiful little Garden of Eden. There were all sorts of exotic plants and flowers there. A fountain was standing in the middle and chains of lights were place in between the plants. The room looks pretty when Anna switched the lights on but when Anna stepped into it, it became magical.

She sat down on the edge of the fountain and was playing with the water. Through the huge glass walls the moon was shining on Anna's delicate frame. In the tender mist of the fountain and the silver light of the moon Anna appeared to literally glow. She was a vision. Never in my very long existence have I seen something so beautiful as her.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was sitting there gazing out of the glass wall on the stars in the dark sky a small smile curved her cherry red lips and the sound of her heartbeat was hypnotizing me. A warm feeling that I didn't know before washed over me reaching every fibre of my being.

As I watched her sitting there, emotions were rushing through my entire body I didn't know I was able to feel. A desire I thought I wouldn't posses had my entire being in it's clutches.

Warmth.

Electricity.

Lust.

Love.

Want.

All this emotions that the couples in my house Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were experiencing every day were now running though me for the first time ever.

I wanted her.

I desired her.

I needed her.

Without me noticing it Anna had become essential to my survival.

She was my world, my sun, my moon, my stars. She was the light that showed me the way out of the darkness in which I have been existing for so long.

My body was acting on it's own accord as I made my way to her, standing right in front of her which surprised her. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling and her seductive full red lips slightly parted.

I needed to feel her in my arms.

I needed her body pressed against mine.

The desire for her blood was completely forgotten. I didn't even feel the usual burn in my throat. My need for her body overpowered my desire for the blood of my singer.

I reached for her hands and pulled her up to stand up right in front of me. She looked surprised at my action but complied. I was staring in her beautiful hazel eyes that were shining in the moonlight. The hypnotizing rhythm of her heartbeat speed up, it was faster and louder then before as if it could vibrate her frame with every beat. She was breathing uneven and shallow.

I let go of her hands, placed them on her hips and slid them to the small of her back, pulling her slowly closer to me until our bodies touched. Pulling her closer up against my body she placed her hands on my upper arms squeezing them slightly.

Her hazel pools were looking intensely into my eyes, she was trembling lightly in my embrace. Her heart was throbbing in a loud and fast rhythm.

She looked at me from under her long eyelashes and bit her lower lips in an innocent and at the same time sexy way, sending my body on fire.

The desire, the need to kiss her was becoming unbearable, consuming my being completely.

I moved my right hand from the small of her back up her side over her shoulder reaching her cheek. Touching her lightly before brushing my thumb over her warm and soft perfect shaped cherry red lips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while I was touching her lips.

I could feel her warm sweet breath as she exhaled. When she opened her beautiful eyes I could see the same desire burning in them that I felt.

Slowly, I bend my head down watching out for any sign of fear or hesitation but there were none. Instead I was met with the same longing that I felt.

After what felt like eternity I placed my lips on hers.

Her lips were softer then I imagined, soft and warm. Shivers were running through my entire body as I slipped my right hand down her side and placed it on the small of her back again to press her closer to me. Savouring the feel of her body pressed against mine, her soft warm lips on mine cold and hard ones.

I was basking in this heaven.

Anna's POV:

I don't even know what came over me but when he lifted me up and pulled me into his embrace, everything else ceased to exist. I looked into his topaz pools as he held me and pressed me closer to his body. I didn't have any control over my body anymore. There was only this longing to feel his lips on mine.

He pulled me up to him, we were looking into each others eyes and the longing for his kiss became almost painful.

He touched my cheek and brushed his thumb over my lips sending electric shock waves through my body, making my heartbeat go wild.

He bent his head down to me and I closed my eyes before I felt his cold lips lightly touching mine. My heart skipped a beat as our lips met. The contact of his lips on mine literally took my breath away. I was melting into his embrace, his strong, gentle arms holding me.

The feel of his lips on mine was sheer heaven and that's when Bella flashed through my mind. I knew what I was doing was wrong but it felt so right.

While breathing I was assaulted with his sweet scent that started to cloud my mind and any thoughts of Bella were lost somewhere in my head.

I slowly moved my hands to his chest holding onto his shirt, trying to pull myself closer to him.

As his lips started moving against mine I couldn't help but make a soft sound.

His hands that were on the small of my back before and held me thigh to him were now running slowly up and down my back, sending shivers of pleasure through my entire body.

Feeling his lips moving against mine, his cool, hard body pressed against mine warm, soft one, his hands exploring me, caused me to moan in pleasure.

I could feel his chest vibrating as a low growl escaped his lips. He reached his limit and suddenly pulled away from my lips. He was breathing heavily but he still held onto me not ready to let go of me. He had his eyes closed and a huge smile on his perfect lips.

"Wow!" Was all he was able to say while he pulled me back against him. I buried my face in his shoulder. He was breathing heavily and trembling slightly while stroking my hair.

When he claimed down I stood on my tiptoes and brushed a light kiss on his cheek. His honey pools were gazing into mine shining with love and desire.

I brushed my fingertips over his marble lips and he placed a little kiss on them.

"This was magical." I whispered as he was smiling down at me.

He was staring into my eyes looking for something, he must have found it because let out a laughed in relief, he pulled me as close to him as he could and buried his face in my neck, placing little kisses on it.

All of the sudden he literally swept me off me feet and spun me in circles before placing me back on the ground and touching his forehead on mine. We stayed in this position for a while just enjoying the feeling before he brushed his lips on mine again.

This time it was a sweet innocent kiss. He broke away from my lips and placed a kiss on my forehead before wrapping his arms around me a holding me tight in his embrace and burying his face in my hair.

Bella came back into my mind but for now all I wanted was to enjoy being in his arms. I pressed myself closer against him, inhaled his intoxicating scent let it cloud my mind.

I was savouring every second of our moment.

Oh dear lord, I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, I'm back from my vacation and I have a new chapter out, obviously. I hope you like it.

Have fun reading it.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I was still in his arms he pressed me against his chest, placed a kiss on the top of my head and inhaled deeply, followed by a small chuckle. It felt heavenly.

I fell in love with Edward.

The realisation came crashing down on me. I was in love with him, we kissed and it was the most wonderful kiss ever, I was in his arms and it shouldn't be me. Well at least not according to the books.

At that I pushed myself away from him and looked at him in horror, only for a moment before I went into my panic mode.

"No, no this is wrong. It shouldn't be me it should……….." I muttered to myself feeling scared and confused.

When I looked at Edward his face went from concerned as I gave him the horrified look to relieved and amused what made me angry at first but quickly I felt defeated, helpless and above all I was confused.

I was in love with him and he was meant to be with another woman. The knowledge of Edward's and Bella's love story was a unbelievable heavy burden in this moment.

I fell in love with someone who was meant to be with someone else and I knew their love for each other. I read about it and I saw it on the screen.

Seeing Bella and Edward together laughing and getting to know each other did hurt. All the times I had to see Bella and Edward standing together and chat, I felt something break in me a little bit more. Every smile he gave her was a stab in my heart.

I put up a strong front. I knew that this was meant to happen but that knowledge didn't stop the pain in my chest.

That kiss just now changed everything. The hope I so desperately fought down inflamed again.

I was scared. I was scared to dare to hope that maybe he felt something for me, only to have my heart crushed in the end but the possibility that Edward may ruin his only chance at happiness terrified me.

I closed my eyes to clear my head and when I opened them I looked at him with pleading eyes and said.

"Edward please you have to think about this. You have only one shot at happiness and I don't want you to make a mistake. Forever is a dam long time to be alone and heartbroken."

Edward was about to say something but I beat him to it, starting pacing around the conservatory. I had to get the words out before I wouldn't be able to speak anymore.

"Edward I'm not saying these things for your sake only but also for mine. I don't think I could survive this if you now told me that you loved me only to realize later that it is Bella after all.

In the books you and Bella were like Romeo and Julia only without the six feet under part. I want you to be happy Edward. Please for your sake and mine you have to be sure." I pleaded my last words.

I was agitated, confused and shaking slightly. I was in love with him but here I was trying to reassure him that he should and would fall in love with Bella. I didn't know what to do or to feel anymore.

On the one hand I wanted to jump into his arms and tell him that I love him and kiss him again but on the other I was scared. A quiet voice chanted in my head "What if he will fall in love with Bella after all?" A voice I couldn't make to go away.

"It is not Bella it is you. I love you. I know you read those books and a lot of the thinks you read there are right but one thing the books got wrong. Bella isn't my mate you are." He protested sternly.

Ice cold shivers were running through my body I wanted to believe him but I was scared for me and him.

"How can you be sure?" I breathed out shakily. My heart was beating hard against my ribcage in fear.

It was hard for me to breath by now. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself together. Edward came to me and led me to the edge of the fountain, made me sit down, kneeled before me, let out a sighed. He looked directly into my eyes and said.

"I just wish I could show you how much you mean to me that you are my life. And you should know that the future isn't set in stone. Want to have a chat with Alice about this specific topic?" I had to smile at that. "I know what you told me about my future the one I should have according to the books but the thing is you weren't there in the books but you are here. I made an effort to get to know Bella she is a nice girl and maybe if I hadn't met you I would have fallen for her but that's the point I **have** met you.

When the accident with the van happen and Alice had a vision of Bella being killed, I was only worried about not exposing my family but when you where in front of that van."

It was hard for him to end the sentence. Pain masked his beautiful face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued in an anguished voice.

"My whole world was shattering right in front of me. Never in my existence was I so scared before as I saw you laying there unmoving on the ground. That was when I first realized that it's you. You are the one for me. The one I have waited for so long.

You are like none I have met before. You are not scared of what I am. You are not blinded by my looks. When you look at me you are able to see behind the Vampire, the perfection you see the man that I am. You see me, you really see me and you won't let me get away with my mistakes. You challenge me. You intrude me. You don't let me hide behind my fears and insecurities. You make me human. You are brave, smart, funny, selfless, caring, full of life and hope, beautiful, a little bit crazy and I love you. I'm in love with you Anna. I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. Please believe me."

The sincerity in his voice as he spoke was overwhelming.

My breath hitched, my mind was blank I stared into his beautiful topaz pools that looked at me with such intensity, sincerity and love that it completely took my breath away.

The whole time he was holding my hands I slipped them out of his grasp and put them on each side of his face. I held his face in my hands searching his eyes, stroking his right cheekbone slow and soft with my thumb.

As I was looking at him, seeing the nervousness and anxiety in his face while he was waiting for me to say something I felt my resistance melting.

My worries.

My insecurities.

My doubts.

It was all washed away in the moment I looked into those two golden orbs. I loved him and nothing beside that mattered any more.

_I'm so sorry Bella._ Was all I could think before I breathed with a small smile on my face and with my tears betraying me.

"I love you too."

As soon the words left my lips it seemed as a huge weight has fallen from his shoulders, his face lit up, he took me in his arms and kissed me again.

He pressed his lips hard on mine and my body into his. Everything disappeared there were only Edward and I until I felt him pulling away. He smiled a brilliant smile at me, held me in his arms and he was looking absolutely happy and content. I couldn't help but smile back. After a while he looked a little more serious and asked.

"Does that mean that you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

I only laughed at that stepped closer to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips on mine it felt perfect like they were made for each other.

It felt so right. I decided then and there in Edward's arms never to doubt his love for me. I was in this with every fibre of my being.

My worries, my insecurities and my doubts were still there so was the little voice that told me that he might still fall for Bella after all but I was sure that with time it'll all go away.

I wouldn't let my self doubt stand in the way of the best thing that ever happened to me.

He chuckled against my lips and said.

"I take that as a yes."

Before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him and brushing his marble lips against mine again. This time he kissed me with more force it was a hot and passionate kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and knitted me fingers in his messy bronze hair.

Edward had his hands on the small of my back again trying to press me as close as he could to him. His lips were closed but he moved them against mine. When my need for air became uncomfortable he broke away from my lips only to attack my jaw line before reunion our lips again.

All the training he did to get used to my scent in the past weeks was put into very good use now.

Our perfect little make out moment got rudely interrupted when Alice suddenly stood next to us and said.

"That's awesome you are finally together. It was about time, really but now you got to go Edward, like now!" She said urgently, showing Edward something in her mind. Edward only nodded turned to me giving me a quick kiss before saying.

"See you soon, love." And he took off.

As soon as Edward was gone I heard the front door open and Kevin say.

"Anna, I'm back."

"Hi, Kevin we are in the conservatory." Alice called out happily.

Kevin came into the conservatory and as he saw the room his eyes went wide and his lips formed a perfect "O".

"Wow this is amazing girls. Wow just wow." Kevin said in amazement looking at the sight before him.

"Thanks it's nice to know that our work is appreciate." Alice said to him and Kevin only nodded going around and looking closely at everything.

"Ah…Kevin." Alice said in her sweetest bell like voice wrapping him around her little finger. I immediately knew she wanted something from him and she would get it, he had no chance against her.

"Anna already did her homework and you see we would like to go shopping tomorrow. What I mean to ask is can Anna sleep at my place tonight that way we could start early. It's such a long way to Port Angeles. Please." Alice looked at him with her big eyes. He was positively dazzled and only nodded.

"Ah and would you mind if she spend the whole weekend at my place." She asked sweetly again. Kevin stuttered.

"Yeah, ah….that's alright. I guess."

"Great." Alice chirped excited, grabbed my arm and dragged me off to my room. We packed a few of my things for the stay at her house, said good night to Kevin and sped to her place in Edward's Volvo.

As Alice parked the car in the garage. Edward was at my side instantly and opened my door.

"I missed you love." He said as I got out of the car. He pulled me to him and brushed a light kiss on my lips.

Alice already grabbed my stuff and rushed inside the house with it. Edward and I made our way into the house as well and were met with four ridiculous happy Vampires who were trying to hide their excitement and were failing miserably at it. Emmett's booming voice echoed through the house as he said.

"That took you long enough kiddos!"

Then Emmett came close to me and pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Welcome to the family little sis."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie standing at the side, she shook her head at the whole commotion but acknowledge our relationship with a nod and a small smile while Alice and Esme looked ready to explode.

Edward's smile was so wide that I thought his face would crack any minute, his eyes were glowing. Esme was looking overjoyed at Edward and pulled him into a hug.

When Emmett finally released me and put me back to the ground Alice and Esme came flying at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you tow. Welcome to the family Anna I wanted to say this for so long now. I hope you know that I love you like a daughter." Esme said in an emotional voice.

"Thank you Esme I love you too." I said with a huge smile on my face and hugged her tight.

Well I guess it's official, the Twilight plot as we all know it is out of the window now. It left the planet and is never to be seem again.

I don't really know what I'm in for or how long it will last. The only thing that I know is that I'm in love with Edward, that he wants to be with me and that I will appreciate every moment that I get with him.

xoxoxoxox

When it was time for me to get ready for bed I said good night to everyone and started to go to the guest room I was normally staying in.

Alice, Esme and Edward went with me pushing me past the room I slept in the last time I stayed over and led me in the direction of Edward's room.

"Ah guys we are past the room I'm staying in. Where are you taking me?" I asked them slightly confused.

"That's not right, we only past the room you stayed at because that was the room before you were Edward's girlfriend and now that you are, you are getting another room." Alice sang excited.

"Wait you knew that Edward and I would tod….." But I didn't have the chance to finish my question.

"Well it was a possibility I was determent to make into reality. I planned this little set up and it worked out perfectly. I knew that today you tow would have the perfect chance to voice your feelings and come together." I only looked at them and before I could say anything we stood in front the room that was set ahead of Edward's room. Esme opened the door and I gasped. The room was amazing.

It had a king seize bed, a desk with a lap top on it, a love seat, beautiful paintings on the walls and a huge the glass wall window. It was all light pastel-coloured. I loved it.

"It is beautiful but it is way too much. You didn't need to go through so much trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble at all dear you know I love it to design and decorate. I hope you like it." Esme said.

"Like it? I love it Esme. Thank you but it still too much." I told her while giving her a hug.

"Come on Anna it's just a room, you didn't even see the best part of it, yet. And beside it's not like you are going to stay here for long I have already ordered a bed for Edward's room it will be here on Monday. This room is needed for the appearance when Kevin will come to check on you before he'll take off to London. So now you are about to see the best part of the room and why it is _really needed_. Ready?" Alice told me while dragging me inside the room stopping in front a double door. She opened the doors and behind the doors was. Any guess…….?????

"A walk in closet!?" I said while being dragged into the huge walk in closet, it already had a few clothes hanging in there.

"Of cause your closet is a joke. That tiny thing at Kevin's house can't be even called a closet. We need space for your new wardrobe." Alice stated with a serious expression.

"Alice I do have clothes and my wardrobe isn't that bad." I do like shopping and clothes but there are healthy limits to it and the way the Cullen's dealt with money was really hard to get used to. She acted as if I hadn't said anything and went on.

"Tomorrow we need to buy new clothes, shoes, bags, accessories, coats, oh Victoria Secret….." Alice was going on and on.

O.K. I knew we had a big shopping trip ahead of us but I had no idea it was going to be this big. I was shopping with Alice before but I think the status of me being Edward's girlfriend had somehow given Alice the idea she could go way overboard with shopping for me.

Esme was only shaking her head, smiled at me and gave me the look saying "don't even try to fight it". After she wished me a good night, she left.

I was about to say something to Alice about all the things she planned on buying but Edward was immediately at my side, put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Don't even try love. We all tried to stop her and we all failed. She is going to fill this closet up if you like it or not, there is simply no helping it." I sighed and nodded thinking about how to put some sort of limits to tomorrows shopping insanity. There just got to be a way to put this little shopping addict in her place.

After a while I laughed to myself as a thought crossed my mind.

Edward sighed frustrated and asked.

"Please tell me what you think!"

"It is just that, it is funny I have no problems with you guys being Vampires and I have arranged myself with the fact that I'm stranded in another world and everything else but the way you guys deal with money is something I can't get used to. Even though I read about it and knew what to expect." I said while shaking my head.

"Money is something we have plenty of and it is there to be spent." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Not helping at all." I pouted at him.

"You'll get used to it." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes while he led me to another door.

"What another closet." I asked in mocked horror.

"No, don't worry. It's a bathroom. I hope you don't mind that we have to share it. The bathroom connects our both rooms." He said while opening the door and showing me the big bathroom that looked like it belonged into a 5 star hotel.

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm actually going to use it right now to get ready for bed so out." I said giving him a peek on his lips and pushing him out the door. Before I could close the door Alice was at my side in a flash handing me my pyjamas before saying good night and disappearing.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, put my pyjamas on and went back to my new room at the Cullen mansion.

Edward was already lying on the king seize bed and greeted me with his crocked smile. I slipped under the covers and asked him.

"Are you going to watch me sleep like usual?"

He was shocked I caught him off guard with that question. After composing himself he asked.

"You knew?"

"Not for sure you just confirmed my suspicion."

"Are you angry with me?" He asked concerned.

"That depends. Do I sleep talk?"

"No, well only once but I couldn't understand what you said." He laughed at my expression and sighed frustrated.

"I thought I could read your mind when you sleep but as usual nothing. The one mind I really want to listen to and I have no access to it." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that you are frustrated because of it but I'm happy you can't hear my mind."

"Why?" He asked curious and demanding.

"Well first of all because now you know how the rest of us, not mind readers, feels and second don't you enjoy the silence. Besides being able to read the thoughts of others is not your right but a privilege." I smiled teasingly at him.

He looked thoughtful at that. After a while he looked serious and pained at me and asked.

"I don't understand you know all my flaws and weak points how can you still…" But I cut him off.

"Isn't this, what real love is about, to love everything about each other the good and the bad side and to help each other to overcome the flaws and weak points. It is easy to be in love but a relationship on the other hand is a whole different matter. It's about more then just being in love that is only the foundation. It is about trust, faith, honesty, understanding, passion, compassion, being able to master the every day life together, making compromises, to evolve together." At this point I sat up.

"Edward I want you to promise me not to see me as an angel or a perfect creature. I also have my flaws and weak points. We are in a relationship and I want us to be equal partners, this is how it is suppose to work. Yes, I know that you are over 100 years old and that you have a lot of experience and because you are able to read minds you think you know it all. But I tell you this. You don't.

I will always listen to your opinions but that doesn't mean that I will always follow them. I'm a person of my own with my own thoughts, my own opinions and I have my own mind.

Yes, I'm younger then you, a lot but it doesn't give you the right to take my decisions away from me or keeping things away from me only because you think you protect me with it.

I want us to be able to talk about everything. You can't protect me from everything and I don't want you to."

Now he was about to protest but I put my finger over his lips.

"Listen failing, getting hurt is a part of growing up. If I'm not able to make my mistakes I will not learn my lessons. I know that is the hardest part about it, to let someone you love get hurt but sometime you just need to, for this persons sake.

If you want to protect me, be there when I get hurt, help me stand up again and help me to learn from my mistakes.

I'm sorry to say this but you are an arrogant, spoilt brat in more then one regard who wants to control everything. If this relationship between us shall have a future I'm not the only one who needs to grow up.

Edward I love you more then you will ever know but I will not sign up for Edward-knows-best. I know that is a lot to take in but that's me and you should know what you are in for."

There was silence for a while. Edward was slightly shocked and deep in thoughts.

"Well I'm going to sleep now and you think about it."

I said laying down while he was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't leave just sat there and I could feel him staring at me before I fell asleep.

Edward's POV:

After Anna fell asleep I took a walk in the forest thinking about everything that she said. I knew that she was right I knew this all, I never wanted to admit it even to myself but I always knew my weak points.

The hardest for me to grasp is that despite the fact that she knows how messed up I am she still loves me and wants me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear when Carlisle arrived.

"Are you alright, son?" He asked concerned.

"I guess."

"Well she is quite frank and direct, isn't she." He attempted to lighten the mood.

"How can she want me knowing all this?" I asked him not understanding it at all.

He came to me, stood in front of me and looked directly into my eyes.

"Because she loves you. We all do, son."

"I just….I don't know I thought the whole time that I was the mature one and now it turns out that she is right I am an arrogant, spoilt brat."

"I love you Edward and you know it but I can't deny that she is right with what she said. I turned you when you were only 17 years old it was early, to early I'm afraid. Do you want to know the real reason why I was hoping that Rosalie could be your mate?" He asked all of the sudden. It caught me completely off guard. What had this to do with Rosalie? Was there more to it then I knew about?

I looked at him with my wide eyes, urging him to answer.

"Because she is a strong person, she got her own mind and is able to stand up to anybody. I wanted for you to find love so you wouldn't be alone but the more I was hoping you would be lucky enough to find someone who is able to bring out the best of you. Not someone who is blinded by the perfect cover you build but someone who is able to see through it and help you to evolve.

I know you for so long now, you are a bullethead. You have many issues and of the top of that you think that because you are the man you need to be the strong one. The one who makes the decisions no matter what." He smiled at me sadly before he continued. "An equal and balanced relationship. This is what the relationships between Esme and I, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper makes so special and strong. We all see each other as equal partners and we do not put each other on a pedestal. Well Rosalie was obviously not the right one for the job."

We laughed as we remembered what a bad start Rosalie and I had.

"But Anna is the one. I know you don't have faith in yourself and you feel like you don't deserve her but you do. Have faith in her, trust her I know you tow can work it out. She is good for you. She is a really special girl."

"Yes she is, yes she is Carlisle!"

He hugged me and went back to the house while I stayed behind to think some more.

Anna's POV:

I woke up and when I opened my eyes I saw Edward lying next to me smiling his crocked smile.

"Good morning love. How was your night?"

I sat up, looked eye wide at him and asked.

"You are still here?" His face fell at that and he asked pained.

"You don't want me here?"

"No," I almost yelled "but after what I told you last night I thought you…." But he cut me off.

"You won't get rid of me that easy. I have to admit that it was not easy for me to hear all those things you said yesterday because you hit the nail on the head. I know it won't always be easy but I know we can make this work. That is if you sign up for so much work with me?" He said shyly and afraid that I would reject him.

Stupid Vampire.

I jumped at him, wrapped my arms around his neck, hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I could see his love for me swimming in his golden pools. Slowly and tenderly he placed his marble lips on mine and kissed me passionate.

His hands were running up and down my back and he held me close to him.

After kissing a while I pulled back. I just had to ask him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!" He breathed.

"I thought after what I told you yesterday that you would be angry or that it would take longer for you to deal with what I said."

"Well to be honest at first I was angry, shocked, mortified, embarrassed and very uncomfortable but then I had a talk with Carlisle, a night to think about it and most important, you love and want me despite knowing all this. I can't really explain it but it's like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulders. God, I don't know I need to figure out so many things. Anna will you wait for me until I have it all figured out?"

I looked into his eyes, stroked his cheek and said.

"We'll figure it out together."

"Together." He repeated nodding before kissing me again.

Wow, I haven't thought that this would go over so well confronting him with all of this but I had to.

First there is no chance in hell I'm doing New Moon and second I want him to treat and see me as his equal partner and not as a toddler he has to look after.

We were in bed, kissing and I wanted to stay this way forever but all of the sudden Alice came bursting into the room.

"O.K. you love birds. It's time to go shopping and no Edward you can't have her only for yourself. Out of bed or it is going to get ugly. Hurry up Anna I need to get you ready for the shopping trip." Alice said in a warning voice, Edward and I sighed in defeat and got out of bed.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, the longest but unfortunately not the best.

I have rewritten it back and forth for weeks. This is the best I could do. Hope you like it anyway. I can promise that the next one is better especially for all the werewolves fans out there.

Have fun reading.

Hugs, Nicky.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

After Alice thrown us out of bed she dressed and styled me and sent me into the kitchen to have breakfast before we would go shopping.

As I was sitting at the counter eating my toast Emmett and Jasper both walked into the kitchen, "Well done little sis", boomed Emmett while Jasper smiled and nodded at me, which caused Edward to roll his eyes in respond. Esme was beaming like a Christmas tree the whole time.

Yesterday night it slipped my mind for a moment that I was in a house full of Vampires and as the result they all heard the conversation I had with Edward.

I apologized to him for not choosing a more private place but he just shrugged and said that I hadn't said anything, they all hadn't already known. I was shocked and amazed at the same time that Edward took it so calm.

Seems like there is hope for him, after all.

After finishing my breakfast we were ready to go. Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around as I was making my way to the front door.

"I don't want you to go." He said before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He pouted adorably.

"Yeah, but if I don't I'm afraid Alice is going to kill us both." I smiled at him rolling my eyes.

"Annoying little pixie" Edward sighed defeated, I giggled.

"I'll be back soon. I promise!" I told him. Giving him one last kiss before Alice dragged me out of the house.

When I was outside looking at the car Alice just got in I almost had a heart attack. It was Rosalie's red BMW.

"Anna hurry up or are you going to stand there forever?" She called as she saw me standing frozen on the spot.

"It's going to be alright love:" Edward whispered into my ear chuckling at my expression. Completely stunned I went to the car and slipped into the back seat. As soon as I closed the door Rosalie took of.

"Your wondering why I'm here!" It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I know you were making an effort but I haven't thought you would spend hours with me on your free will."

"Trust me I wouldn't have thought it either but after yesterday night things changed." Rosalie said.

"Oh, and how so if you don't mind me asking?"

"First I thought you were only some stupid human girl falling for the perfection of a Vampire, blinded by looks and money. Hanging on to every of his words but you are the complete opposite. You've got a backbone girl. Edward needs someone to set him straight and you are just the girl for the job. It's going to take some time for me to learn to like you but you got my acceptance and approval." Rosalie told me while she drove at top speed.

I was stunned I wouldn't have expected this in a million years but I wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth.

"Thank you Rosalie." I smiled at her and she nodded.

With Rosalie's speeding we arrived in Seattle in about two hours. It was cloudy, the perfect whether for Vampires in public. She drove us to the biggest mall I have ever seen.

In this moment I was really glad that I had my snickers on, that was quite an argument, I had with Alice this morning.

She wanted me to wear heels but not with me. I was going to make some miles on foot today and there for I needed the right foot wear. After it hit home that I wasn't going to wear the heels Alice let me wear the snicker, even though she wasn't happy about it.

Guess if I try hard enough I get my way with the shopping addicted pixie.

First we headed for a beauty salon where Alice and Rosalie dived in, they bought soap bars, shampoos, really expensive hairbrushes, oils and other products.

It all looked and smelled fantastic but when I saw the price for the products I almost fainted. Twenty five dollars for a bar of soap that's just plain crazy, with this start I could only imagine how the day would look like.

And I was right, they weren't really down to business until we walked into a shoe shop where Jimmy Choo's could be found.

For the next hours, I followed Rosalie and Alice around to various designer stores, letting them pick things out for me. I was determinate to put some limits to Alice's shopping insanity well that was easier said then done but in the end we came to an agreement.

She could buy me clothes but only if I liked them and would wear them. Our arms kept filling up with bags and we had to make some runs to the car. Thanks heaven Rosalie's BMW has a big trunk.

Vera Wang, Dolce and Gabbana, Coach, Prada, Fendi, Chloe, Marc Jacobs just to name a few designers we had to check out.

I was horrified at how much money they spend on clothes but I reminded myself that I promised Edward to work on not worrying about the money issue. I really tried.

Aside from that I had to admit that it was a lot of fun to shop with Alice and Rosalie. Girls gone wild in the shopping mall.

Not to forget that it was also exhausting. I don't know where I got the condition from to keep up with them but I made it.

After we visited our last shop Alice pushed us into a hair studio to make our hair, nails and make-up.

We all got French nails and a light make-up while Alice and Rosalie only got their hair styled, I got some high lights into mine. It looked amazing.

When we were finished I was exhausted and happy to go home. I had fallen asleep during the drive and got woken up in the most wonderful way.

Edward kissed me awake.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." He chuckled while placing kisses all over my face.

"Hi!" I said still half asleep.

"Hi, tried much?" He asked amused.

"Yep but it was fun. Do you like my knew hair style?" I asked much more awake now.

"Yes, you look beautiful. You always do." He breathed while letting his fingers slide through my now silky hair.

We got the purchases and went into the mansion. I only just made it past the door step when Alice kidnapped me into her room ordering me to wear a royal blue Halter Cocktail dress by Scala which hugged my chest beautifully, a breathtaking silver necklace, earrings and a bracelet as jewellery and blue velvet stilettos to complete the outfit.

I was dressed and Alice led me down stairs where Edward was waiting for me in black dress pants and a white dress shirt, the shelves were rolled up to his elbows and the three top buttons were open.

I could see his perfect shaped marble chest. On his right wrist he was wearing a silver watch and his bronze hair was messy, he looked absolutely generous.

My breath hitched when I saw him and my heart was about to jump out of my chest. We were looking at each other before he said in a husky voice.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. You aren't that bad yourself." I smiled at him while biting my lower lip. He kept on staring at me.

"So what is this about?" I asked curious, desperately needing a distraction before Edward caused me to pass out.

I was about to pass out because a hot, absolutely generous guy was standing in front of me. This was so not like me but when you are in love…………

He smiled mysterious and led me to the conservatory.

It was breathtaking there, added to the chains of lights were now little candles that were placed everywhere shining through the plant. The soft lights and the dark sky filled with stars outside the glass walls made the room look magical.

In the fountain were blue lights under the surface of the water making the water in the fountain seem blue and violet. Soft jazz music was playing along with the sound of the fountain and next to the southern glass wall of the conservatory there stood a beautifully set table.

"Edward what is this?" I asked his completely amazed

"Just an attempt for a little romantic evening. Don't you think it's the best place?" He asked very alluring. I smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

In the conservatory at Kevin's place we became a couple. Edward was such a romantic and I really appreciated it.

"It's perfect." I breathed as he led me to the table, I ate my dinner and we danced for a while, well you couldn't really call it dancing since I can't dance but he was a patient teacher.

Xoxoxoxox

After I showered and brushed my teeth I was ready for bed, Edward was already waiting for me.

"You know today at the shopping trip I bought something. Wanna see?" I pulled out a huge bag and showed him a big blanket. He looked at me puzzled, not knowing what to say.

"It's a heating blanket. This way you don't have to stay over the covers but can crawl under them with me. The heat of the blanket should be able to warm up your cold skin. I mean only if you want to?"

He looked at the blanked and me in amazement.

"Why haven't I thought of this?" He asked mainly himself, I shrugged my shoulders and he took the blanket to spread it across the bed, guess he liked the idea.

We snuggled up under the blanket. I was lying on my side and Edward had his stone chest pressed to my back. His head was lying on the back of my shoulder and he said.

"I really like this invention."

I giggled at that and answered.

"Yeah, me too. Good night Edward."

"Good night, my love." Edward whispered and softly stoked my arm while I drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxox

I woke up to find Edward smiling at me his crocked smile. He looked so happy this morning.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome." I replayed smiling back at him.

What was with me, I constantly had to smile around him. Then I remember I was in love with this guy and my brain chose to become mush when he was around. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

I put my hand on his chest and it was warm. The blanket worked. I was lying with my Vampire boyfriend in bed not separated by fabrics and it was cosy and warm.

Edward looked at me with his pools of liquid gold shining down on me before he bend his head down, brought his face close to mine and attacked my lips with his own.

We kissed, snuggled and talked until it was eleven that's when Esme called me down for a little breakfast.

I was eating my toast sitting on the kitchen counter Edward watching me from the opposite side of the counter.

"I've been thinking. I would like to show you something. I thought we could make a picnic basked for you and spend some time outside. It's going to be really nice weather around noon. What do you think?" He asked while looking intensely at me.

"Sounds great I'm game."

After I washed the dishes Alice dressed and styled me for the day outside. She never pasted a chance to play Anna Barbie and I liked to play it. Having a personal stylist was awesome.

We have been driving for a while listening to jazz music. It wasn't my taste but some of the pieces were growing on me. Edward explained all about the music. Who composed it and the era it was from.

His taste in music was not always my case but I still wanted to know what fascinated him about it.

Then the road we were on ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. He parked on the narrow shoulder and we stepped out of the car. I knew immediately what he was going to show me. His meadow, I was really excited to see it in person.

"It's a little bit far, do you insist on walking by yourself or do you prefer a ride on my back?

"Mmm…you know I would like to walk a little and when I'm tried I will take you up on your offer. How does that sound?" I asked him.

"Perfect."

The forest was beautiful but the walk in it was exhausting after over an hour Edward pulled me on to his back and took of with Vampire speed.

I loved it to go fast the feeling was indescribable, the wind in my hair, how everything became a green blur. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body as the world around us melted together.

When we stepped through the last fringe of ferns we reached the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers yellow, violet and soft white.

Somewhere nearby, I heard a stream. Through the branches of the trees around us rays of sunshine were shining through. I walked slowly and amazed, through the soft grass and beautiful flowers. I was surprised at how warm the air felt there.

It was just like in the book described I couldn't believe I was there.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I turned around so he could read the answer in my face. Just then I noticed that we where standing in the shadows. I stepped into the sun and held me hand out for him.

"Edward can I see you in the sunlight, please?"

He smiled an unsure smile and nodded. Edward took a deep breath, opened his shirt, let it slid down to the ground and then he stepped carefully and hesitant out into the sun.

Edward in the sunlight was shockingly beautiful. I looked at him in awe. Stehenie Meyer said in her book that he literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds that were embedded in the surface and it was true. The movie didn't capture this phenomenon in the least.

Edward was standing there perfectly still his chest was board and defined. His abs were hard and well build. His arms strong and muscular. He looked perfect like a Greek sculpture.

The books say that everybody can see from his physical appearance that he is the youngest but that isn't true.

If I didn't know him and his age I would say that he was around twenty judging by his physical appearance

He watched me as I starred at him and asked.

"Does this scare you?"

"No, it is beautiful and don't even try the phrase, it's the skin of a killer, on me."

Before I noticed him move he pulled me into his arms and starred at me while smiling.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked not being able to make sense out of it.

"For being her and for loving me."

Before I could say anything he kissed me, it was a passionate kiss while he pressed me to his body. I placed my hands on his exposed chest and I could feel the defined muscles of his chest moving under my hands. Curiously I ran my hands over his chest his sexy six pack and his well build arms. I couldn't get enough of him.

I don't know how long we stood there and kissed but at one point he pulled away and led me to the middle of the meadow.

We lay down. I put my head on his chest while he placed his hand on my stomach. It was so peaceful to lay there with him listening to the sounds of the forest.

After a while he asked me the question that I heard the most often from him.

"What are you thinking?"

I smiled at the question and tried to answere as best as I could.

"Just how strange, weird and unpredictable life is. Honestly, I would have never thought I would some day end up here."

"Is this good or bad?" Edward asked carefully. After thinking for a while I answered.

"Both. It is bad, because I lost my family, but also good at the same time because I have you now."

I turned my head as I told him that. Edward smiled half sad half happy in response and nodded his head. As a few moments of silence passed he asked me in a serious voice.

"If you had the chance would you go back to your world?"

If I had the chance would I go back? That was a though question.

"To be honest Edward I don't know. I love my family and I miss them but to be away from you……" I didn't finish this sentence instead I sat up and placed my hand on Edward's cheek, bushing my thumb lightly over his cool skin.

Edward looked at me in suspense waiting patiently for me to continue.

Sitting with him in his meadow, looking at him I realized just how much I loved him. How much Edward meant to me. I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore.

Was it really only two days ago that we confessed our love for each other?

But then again he was part of my life for months now. How come I didn't notice earlier how important his presence in my life had become?

"I can't imagine my life without you in it." I laughed bitterly as I said this.

"What is it?" He asked concerned and confused at the bitter tone in my voice.

"I just never thought I would be one of those girls."

"One of those girls?" He asked looking absolutely lost.

"Girls that are so in love, a love sick teeny and this whole bla bla bla. I never wanted to find the one true love, Edward. I wanted to meet someone who I would like and get along with. If you don't have expectations you can't get hurt but now that I have found you….." I looked deep into his eyes as I said the next words.

"I don't think I could live without you Edward." And to be honest that scared me. I never thought that love could be such a powerful thing.

I tried to imagine a life without Edward in it. I don't think I would be completely lifeless or comatose. I doubt I would fall in a great depression. I'm just not that kind of person.

But a life without Edward in it, it seems so….I don't know …not right…..wrong…..incomplete.

It's like walking a path in a world were nothing exists. A room without any objects or sounds or colours. Walking a grey endless path in a white room with no aim or purpose.

Love is really a messed up thing. A beautiful messed up thing.

"You don't have to be sacred I will never leave you." He said as he cupped my face in his hands and made me look into his golden pools.

"In the books you left Bella because you thought that your world was too dangerous for her and you wanted her to lead a normal, human life." I retorted. I didn't know where this fear of him leaving was suddenly coming from.

Yes, I promised myself that I wouldn't let New Moon happen but when he chose to leave there was nothing I could do about it.

That wasn't quite true there was a thing I could do but seeking the Volturi out and asking them to change me so could chase him down and kick his ass was not the best idea.

Edward let go of me and his hands fell into his lap. He looked at the ground for a while. He thought about what I just told him and said.

"That are good reasons for me to leave….." In this moment I didn't know if I should burst out in tears or bit his head off but on second thought I did know. My anger won.

Just before I could open my mouth to yell at him he looked at me with the most anguished expression I have ever seen in my life efficiently stopping me dead in my tracks.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I can't leave you. I know that we don't know each other very good yet and that it's early in our relationship but I can't leave you, ever." Edward was desperately trying to convey to me what he was feeling.

"I seem to have made some very stupid mistakes in the alternative future." I only nodded at that in absolute agreement.

"I don't know if I can explain this but I have the feeling that…no I know that whatever good reason there might be to leave I could never do it. I need you by my side. All my perceptions you are turning them upside down." He said honesty shining in his liquid gold.

"What do you mean I'm turning them upside down?" Now I was the confused one.

"I was absolutely convinced that I'm a ruthless monster and that I don't have a soul but that was before I met you and now I wonder if I might be wrong about that. Just to name an example." Edward said thoughtfully.

I didn't know how to respond to this so I did the only thing that came to my mind I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward's arms locked around my waist and he pressed me closer to him.

While being in his embrace I though just how different this Edward was then the one I knew out of the books. The Edward out of the books would have never said that.

I was wondering if it might had anything to do with the fact how I was, with the fact that he was in love with me and not Bella.

Carlisle said that Vampires only change when something significant happens in their lives. Edward is in love that I would call significant but what if it also counted who he was in love with?

Like he was adjusting to the person he was in love with. What if Bella's insecurities, low self-esteem and self doubts made it possible for Edward to leave her and do all of his mistakes and because I'm remotely confident, determined and I have self-esteem because I know what I want and don't feel like I do not deserve Edward I'm rubbing off on him.

I know that is twisted logic but somehow it does make sense to me. At least it would explain why my Edward is so different then the Twilight Edward.

After this emotionally exhausting talk we just lay there next to each other. Just enjoying each others company and thinking about what had been said.

As it was becoming colder and the sun began to set we went home. The weekend was absolutely amazing. Edward and I got together, we had a romantic date, he showed me his meadow and we had an important talk.

I groaned as I remembered that tomorrow we had to go back to school. It was time to get Edward and Anna are together bomb over with.

Somehow it felt like with making our relationship public the original Twilight plot was truly over.

Edward's POV:

It was in the middle of the night and the beautiful creature who is my girlfriend was lying in my arms not separated from me by any fabrics. I haven't thought this was possible.

The idea with the heating blanket was brilliant. The blanket warmed my body up like the sun a stone in summer.

I had to smile to myself. One would think that a mind that is capable of solving the most complicated mathematical problems is able to come up with something as simple as a heating blanket against the cold of my skin.

I don't know, in the beginning, the casual way she behaved around my family and I, despite knowing what we are didn't sit right with me but thinking about it now I see that there was more to her behaviour that meets the eye.

She really doesn't care about the differences in our species. When she looks at one of us, the first thing she sees isn't the Vampire, the predator, the danger but the person we are and at the same time never forgetting the challenges that occur in the interacting between our tow species.

The person counts more then the species!

The who over the what!

Always trying to make bridges over the differences in our species, she is really something else.

She is so fragile and breakable but also so strong and determinate. She lost everything her family, her friends, her home, her identity, her entire world and she keeps going forward.

I wonder if she keeps going forward because she really is that strong or because if she wouldn't be moving forward she would break down and there wouldn't be a way back?

I may not know the answer to that question but I know that from now on she won't need to be strong on her own.

An equal relationship.

I was thinking about the talk we had in the meadow all of the sudden. All the bits and pieces I got from her about how I was supposed to be according the books made me realize just how great of a gift her presents in my life was.

She was changing me, making me a better person. Everyone knew it. I knew it, my parents, my sibling. Anna completed me. For the first time since I became a Vampire I know the reason for my existence. The reason why I didn't die back then.

Anna!

_Edward__ she is going to wake up in tow minutes. I'll give you fifteen minutes then I have to dress her, not one second more!!_ Alice voice echoed in my head.

Right on cue my love began to stir, I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome." She replayed while her eyes were still closed.

I leaned in to her and captured her lips with mine. The kiss started out sweet and innocence but quickly grew passionate. As her breath became uneven I broke the contact with her lips only to kiss along her jaw, behind her ear, down to her neck.

I was completely caught up in kissing her which is why I didn't notice when the little pixie burst into the room.

"I said fifteen minutes Edward. Morning Anna it's time. Get up I have to get you ready for school."

_You don't want to get on my bad side__, dear brother!_ Alice warned as I considered to throw her out. Her gift could be really annoying sometimes.

We were all dressed and ready for school Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett took the BMW and Anna and I drove in my Volvo.

Today at school I had to show the male populating that Anna is mine. The thoughts that most of those male kids had about my mate made me want to crush their heads.

We were purposely running a little late so that I would have the audience that I needed, everyone in Forks High would know that Anna is my girlfriend.

She is mine.

We parked in our usual spots and got out of our cars. I went to Anna's side to open the door for her. She waited patiently for me, knowing how important these small gestures of courtesy were to me.

This one of the things that is new to me, telling someone else how I feel. What I want and what I expect.

Anna told me that since she told me what she expected from our relationship she wanted to hear my point of view as well. Since I'm in the process of figuring many things out, I told her what I knew for sure.

For example how important it was for me to be able to be a gentleman towards her. And the other thing, after seeing how hesitant she accepted the new room that Alice and Esme made for her, I explained to her what it meant to me to give her gifts.

I loved to spoil her. Money was something I possessed plenty of. Not even when I was human money was an object to me. The gifts I made her and the things I bought for her were expression of my love for her.

I wanted her to understand that if she rejected my gifts it would kind of feel like she was rejecting me. And same goes for my family.

Anna promised me to work on her accepting my and my families gifts. I also understood her hesitation in accepting our gifts. She was coming from another background as I was but she was my mate and this was a point I wasn't about to retreat.

It's actually funny about 90 years I have built those wall around myself, never letting anyone to close to me, not that my family hadn't tried but every attempt I would fight off. And hen Anna comes and is able to demolish them without any effort. Not leaving me any space for excuses or apologies. She is truly making me a better person.

I know very well that I don't deserve an angel like her but I'm determined to become worthy of her no matter what.

I opened her door and offered my hand to help her out of the car. She accepted it and gracefully stepped out of my Volvo.

Anna and I walked to the middle of the parking lot that was filled with students. I took my chance turned Anna around to face me, pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. She was surprised at my actions but kissed me back. I gave her a long passionate kiss while my hands were running up and down her back.

When I broke our kiss she looked dazzled and suspicious at me. I was pleased to notice that everyone in the parking lot was fully aware of our display.

_What they are together!? When did that happen? Oh she's so gonna spill!_ Jessica

_Edward freaking Cullen!! How the hell did she get her claws on him? That bitch!!_ Lauren

_Of cause Cullen__ just had to snatch one of the hottest girls away!! Lucky bastard!_ Eric

_Dam and I was about to ask her out. What does she want with him anyway he's a freak!!__ At least Bella is still free. _Mike

_They look good together. I'm happy for her_. Angela

Angela was really an honest and sweet girl just as Anna told me. As for the male population here they knew now that Anna was mine and if they were smart they better not try to hit on her, it wouldn't be good for their health.

I was proud of my accomplishment as I looked at my beautiful mate. She looked still suspicious at me, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at me before saying.

"Marking your territory, hmm!?"

I could tell she was teasing me. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me whispering in her ear.

"Vampires are very possessive of their mates my love. I want everyone to know that you are mine!"

She shivered as I whispered into her ear, she shook her head while smiling a seductive smile, stood on her tiptoes, looked directly into my eyes with her hazel pools and said.

"And you are mine." Before grabbing the collar of my jacked, pulling me closer to her and placing a kiss on my lips.

I got the felling that she would put my self-control to more then just one test. I could resist the call of her blood but when she…….no those were dangerous thoughts to think and before anything could get out of control I broke the kiss.

"We better go to class before we're late."

She smiled triumphantly and satisfied at me, I took her hand and we entered the school building. We were the gossip of the day, like she promised herself Jessica attacked Anna in their English class.

Anna answered patiently all the questions knowing that Jessica would spread the news all over school before the last class. That was fine by me everyone should know that Anna was mine. The thoughts Mike, Eric and Tyler had about her made me want to snap their necks. Luckily for them seeing her with me cooled their thoughts down a little.

Xoxoxoxox

After school was out we got into my Volvo and we drove home. I was thinking about what we could do today when Anna asked me.

"Edward there is something I want to ask you or better tell you regarding Jasper."

"And what would that be?" I asked her.

She looked thoughtful as if not knowing how to begin I cruse the fact that I couldn't read her mind for about the millions time before asking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm…..I have been thinking about Jasper lately."

"What about him?" I asked confused.

"I came up with a theory regarding Jaspers gift. That's why, please could you drive a little bit slower so I can explain it to you before we arrive at your home?"

I nodded curious now and slowed down even though I didn't like to go that slow.

"First what is Jaspers gift?"

I looked at her wondering why she asked when she knew it already but answered.

"He is able to feel and manipulate emotions, you know that."

"Yes, I know that but thinking about it I realized something!"

"And that would be!" I pressed really not knowing where she was going with this.

"Look Jasper is able to feel your emotions. He feels what you feel right." I nodded starting to get confused.

"And thirst is also something that you feel right! Have you ever considered he might feel your thirst too? What if the reason why he struggles so much with his control is because he has to endure not only his own thirst but also yours too?"

Anna's POV:

I watched him mull all this over for several minutes. Before he nodded and said.

"You could be right. It sounds plausible, I think."

"Thanks. I thought we could test the theory."

"What do you have in mid." He asked me curious.

"How about Jasper staying down wind form me while being restrained by Emmett and Carlisle, only in case my theory is right, then you inhale my scent and let yourself feel thirsty for my blood. If Jasper gets thirsty despite not being able to smell me, my theory is right. What do you think?"

"Guess it's worth a try." Edward said after thinking it over.

"Oh and we shouldn't tell them what we are up to." Edward nodded in agreement.

As we arrived everyone was in the front yard Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle standing a few feet away and down wind. Count on Alice to see this coming.

"O.K. we are ready to go." Alice said exited and nervous.

The others looked confused not knowing what to make out of the situation. Emmett and Carlisle were holding Jasper in their iron grips. Before them stood Rosalie, Esme and Alice as a barrier between Jasper and Edward and me.

Edward bent his head down to my neck and inhaled deeply, allowing his mind to register his thirst for my blood. Jasper immediately started growling and snarling, fighting Emmett's and Carlisle's hold on him to get to me.

Edward quickly stopped breathing. Alice rushed to her husband and started kissing him passionately that surprised him so much that he immediately stopped growling.

He looked confused at Alice before his eyes focused on me and went back to Alice. The poor guy was more confused by the second.

"What just….happened? Why did I……."

"Jasper everything is fine. It was an experiment we will explain it." Edward said and Jasper looked at him in plain, utter confusion.

All family members were now standing in front of us edger to get to know what just happened.

"Anna came up with a theory regarding Jaspers gift." Edward said and turned his full attention on Jasper before continuing.

"Jasper your ability is to manipulate and to feel emotion." Jasper nodded so did the others.

"You feel when persons around you are happy, angry or sad."

"You know that Edward would you please stop beating around the bush." Jasper was getting impatient. Edward chuckled before he continued.

"Of cause my apologies. Thirst is also something that someone feels. It's also something you are able to feel from others and we just proved it. You thirsted for Anna's blood what should have been impossible seeing as you couldn't even smell her from where you were standing."

"Wait you mean that….." Emmett threw in realization showing on his face.

"Yes, Emmett what you think is right. Jasper is feeling our thirst as well. He was just now reacting to my thirst to Anna's blood. That's why he struggles so much because he not only has to deal with his own thirst but also with ours added to his own."

After Edward finished everyone looked completely stunned.

"Of cause why didn't I think of this." Carlisle said dumbfounded after a while.

Jasper was only looking completely blankly into nothing. Slowly regaining his ability to speak back he said.

"I….I ……I can't believe that I failed to make the connection between my thirst and my gift. I mean looking at it now this is so plain obvious." He shook his head in disbelieve, angry at himself for not realizing earlier.

"Maybe because it is too obvious but you should see the bright side of it." They all looked me waiting for me to continue.

"You are not the black sheep of the family anymore."

After a few seconds a huge smile spread across Jaspers face.

"You are right. Thank you." Jasper said happiness shinning in his eyes. He still wasn't able to fully catch the momentousness of this discovery for him.

"Your welcome." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guy, I finally managed it to post this chapter. I have been trying for a while now but my computer would just throw it out or something was wrong with the side anyway now it's up.

It's a little goody for the Werewolves fans. Just a little, little goody. Sorry I'm just not really into Werewolves.

I would like to thank you all for the reviews they really keep me going.

At this point I have a question:

**DO YOU WANT EDWARD AND ANNA TO HAVE A CHILD LATER ON OR NOT!!!!!**

I haven't decided yet. I would like to know what you think about it!

Don't worry we are nowhere near the end of Edward's and Anna's love story.

And now have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

A few days went by since the day that Jaspers gift and his bloodlust got connected and he was now more at piece then I have ever seen him.

The realization of the connection between his gift and his bloodlust has finally brought him closure with his past and a piece of mind.

And not being the black sheep of the family did wonders for his self-confidence. In the books it appeared that Jasper was a Cullen only for Alice and that he didn't like this life but it's not like that.

Jasper is a proud guy and being thought of and treated as the weakest link was quite a low blow for his ego but now that he knows how strong he really is he is living this live with pride and hope for the future.

All family members made plans to hunt more often and Jasper's whole behaviour changed over the past few days.

He was more relaxed and happy then I ever seen him

Carlisle worked out a training plan to help him increase his control around humans and instead of keeping his distance, Jasper started to spent time around me so he could acclimate to my scent

Alice was so happy about my discovery that she insisted to thank me. Translated that meant that I was in for another shopping trip. I love to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie but we will definitely need to work on some rest breaks for me, I simply don't have their condition.

As for Bella the day after Edward and I made our relationship official she looked like someone had just died. She looked utterly crushed and miserable. It made me feel bad since if I wouldn't have somehow stumbled into this universe she would have had her happy ending with Edward.

XoxoxoxoX

"Still up at this hour?" Emmett's voice boomed from my window as he and Alice entered my room.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them surprised, I haven't expected them.

"I need to get your outfit together for tomorrow. Kevin will take you to Port Angeles." Alice answered as Emmett sat down on my bed watching "The Hill Have Eyes". The reason why I was still awake.

"Really what does he had planned?" I asked her curious.

"I don't know. I can't really see it as if he hasn't really decided yet but anyway you need to look good." She chirped happily as she attacked my closet.

"You are not afraid to watch a horror movie on your own?" Emmett challenged.

"Do I really need to be afraid with a big and strong big brother as you?" I asked with my most innocent face, looking with my big eyes at him.

Emmett straightened up and looked proud.

"Of cause not. None hurts my little sis."

"Thank you Em." I said as I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a quick peek on his cheek.

"And what about that challenge?" I whispered into his ear as I pointed at Alice in my closet.

"In that case I would grab you and run for the hills." Emmett whispered back making a serious face.

"You may are able run but you can never hide from me." Alice said in a dangerous voice with a sinister expression on her face as she was looking at us.

Em and I looked at each other faking fright and giggling to each other.

"Are you only here because of my outfit or did Edward wanted you to check up on me while he is hunting with the others?" I asked them daring them to lie to me.

"You know how he is? He loves you so much and the thought that something might happen to you scares him beyond reason." Alice explained.

"Yeah, like when a nomad Vampire smells you and attacks you. When we are not here you will be dead meat." Emmett said solemn before turning to watch the movie.

"You think?" I retorted.

"Dead meat!" Was all that Emmett said.

Alice selected my outfit and we watched the movie to the end before the two of them went home and I to sleep.

The next day Kevin took me to Port Angeles just as Alice had told me. We went to a show of the "Blue Man Group".

The show was interesting and fun, I enjoyed it. I liked Kevin very much. He was a great guy and uncle.

As we grabbed some drinks in the shopping district Kevin led me into a second hand shop.

"Hmm……uncle Kevin why are we here?" I asked curious he always bought his clothes online. Nothing could get him into a shop.

"Because we need to by something." He answered simple and amused.

"O.K. something you couldn't get online?" I asked again mocking him a little.

"For a theme party at a company I work for I need the most hideous outfit. I hoped you could help me." He said hopeful and amused.

"Are you impaling I don't have taste in fashion?" I faked hurt.

"Of cause not but I thought it would be fun?" He said waiting for my reaction.

"Sure I'm in. Let's make you ugly." I said my mood brightening at the prospect.

"The crazier the better." Kevin said with a little sigh.

"You don't like the theme for the party." I smiled at him with a little pity. He only shook his head.

"Let's make me hideous." Kevin faked enthusiasm as we went to do the task.

I had my fun dressing him in the ugliest outfits until we found the perfect one. A bright yellow shirt, violet pans, a light blue belt, a red, green tie and a green hat.

The trip to Port Angels was fun and I was a little exhausted as we drove back. I didn't get much sleep last night because of the movie that's why I fell asleep in the car.

As I opened my eyes I was met with an unpleasant surprise. We were driving to La Push.

The sight before me was gorgeous. The dense green forests was edging the road most of the way. I could see pieces of the wide Quillayute River as we made our way to La Push. As we were driving I caught a few glimpses at the ocean. The water that was dark gray and the beach had a rocky shore. It looked a lot like in the movie.

I was kind of exited to see how First Beach would look like but my excitement disappeared as I remembered the Werewolves.

"Uncle Kevin this isn't the way home."

"I know we are invited to a bonfire at the beach. This will be fun." Kevin answered happily looking forward to the happening.

He asked me so often if I would go there telling me that his friends in La Push wanted to meet me, I refused each time. I wasn't really fond of the Werewolves and their prejudices against my Vampires.

Oh boy that's going to be a fun trip. Sure, I smell of Vampire, my boyfriend will freak and get a heart attack and oh yeah I might get killed. Lots of fun wasn't it?

"Honey something wrong?" Kevin asked concerned as he saw my expression.

Well, my Vampire boyfriend will be less then happy that I will be around young dangerous Werewolves who might kill me as soon as they smell me but aside from that everything is alright. Not the answer I could give him so I only said.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just a little tired." I forced a small smile out and before Kevin could say anything else my cell rang. I checked the ID and it was Edward, of cause Alice must have seen me disappear.

Just great that meant I was going to meet one or more of the Werewolves. I sighed, took the call and a frantic voice greeted me.

"Love are you alright Alice can't see you any more. Your future disappeared."

"Hi Edward I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I fell asleep in the car and now we are driving to La Push we got invited to the bonfire. My uncle just informed me." I said I couldn't speak openly with him while Kevin listened.

"LA PUSH!?!? You can't go there. The Werewolves there they are young and dangerous. What if something happens to you….." I cut him off.

"Edward don't worry nothing will happen I promise to stay away from the ocean and I will not drown in it." I tried to calm him. I hoped he understood what I was trying to tell him.

"Can't you just find some kind of excuse to leave, please?" Edward sounded desperate and angry at once.

"Uncle Kevin is really excited about the bonfire, like really, really." I tried to explain my predicament.

Stealing a glance at Kevin, seeing his satisfied expression about being finally able to get me to La Push, even if by kidnapping, I knew I was in for it if I liked it or not.

"I don't like this one bit." Edward sighed still angered and I could detect a little fear in his voice as well.

"I love you. I'll see you when I'm back. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily Mister." I laughed into my cell to cheer him up and ensure him that I would be fine.

"I love you too and please come back to me as soon as you can. I miss you terribly." Edward velvet voice purred longingly.

"Miss you too. Till later." I said before I hung up.

As I did so we arrived at what I recognize to be Billy Black's house. It desperately needed a new paint job. I sent a little prayer to heaven hoping that this would go well and got out of the car.

Just as I shut the door of the car Jake was running out of the house wearing a goofy grin on his face and greeting us.

"Kevin, Anna finally you are here. Hi."

"Hi, Jake." Kevin and I greeted back. Kevin went immediately off to meet Billy, Harry and the others and I was left with Jake.

"So Kevin finally coaxed you to La Push." Jake asked laughing.

"Kidnapped is more like it." I answered rolling my eyes feeling a little annoyed at the situation.

"Don't you like it down here? Is it the place or the people?" Jake asked a little hurt.

"No, not at all. It's just that after everything I am not into meeting new people and so on, sorry."

"Oh. I'm sorry ….of cause your ….parents…." Jake started, being uncomfortable, stumbling over his words.

I felt bad for him. I didn't really lie because I did lose my family. Only not like everyone believed I did and the Werewolves were my main reason for not to come here. Not, that I could tell him that, yet.

"It's O.K. Jake. So a bonfire? Does anyone need my help in the kitchen I'm a good cook."

"Yeah, I think Emily would appreciate it." Jake smiled at me grateful for the change of topic.

He led me into the small kitchen of his house and there stood a beautiful woman with three big red scares on her face. I didn't look at them but extended my hand to her and said.

"I'm Anna, Kevin's niece. It's nice to meet you." She shook my hand and introduced herself.

We were working together in the kitchen talking about recipes and other stuff when suddenly the door in the kitchen was ripped open and three huge native American boys charged in. The boys all had angry expressions and were shaking.

It happened so suddenly that I got scared and screamed, holding my hand over my heart because I very nearly had a heart attack.

One of the boys was shaking so hard that his form was blurry. I thought he would phase into a Werewolf on the spot. I had to prevent that.

"You know the door there that you just knocked down has a purpose. It is meant to be knocked on before you enter a house." I said as glared at them after I was able to catch my breath and regained my ability to speak back.

The anger was leaving their faces as they took a closer look at me, for sure hearing my wildly beating heart, causing them to look puzzled at each other.

I used the opportunity to take a closer look at the three of them. The largest of the three of them was Sam. He reached close to Emmett's size. He was very tall, had jet black hair like all of them and seemed to only posses muscles.

The other tow, Paul and Jared, I assumed, who also were amazingly big but nowhere near Emmett's league.

"Sam is something wrong?" Emily asked concerned as she went to his side. Sam froze and I could practically see the wheels in his head working for an answer. I had pity on him and offered one.

"You know guys the food won't cook itself faster when you charge in here like a fright train. Boy you must be hungry and by the way my name is Anna. I'm Kevin's niece."

Jared recovered first and said.

"Hi,…… I'm Jared…. it's nice to meet you that are Sam and Paul and yes we are very hungry." He laughed nervously.

The other tow looked sheepish but also suspicious at me. They exited the kitchen quickly after that and left Emily and me to finish the cooking.

As I stood there in Billy's kitchen I suddenly remembered how Bella got to know that Edward is a Vampire.

I might be Edward's girlfriend and it is well known all over school that Edward and I, are a couple but it doesn't change the fact that Bella is in love with him. I often catch her stealing glances at Edward in school.

I feel bad for changing everything and that she now was heartbroken but I couldn't give Edward up. I fell in love with him and a life without him was something I couldn't imagine.

The only thing I could do for Bella was to protect her from the world Edward, the Cullen's and I belonged to, for her sake and ours.

I had to come up with something and if possible so that I wouldn't have to spill too much on my side.

The food was finished and we carried it outside. Everyone grabbed what he wanted and we went to sit on the drift wood that was placed around the fire.

To my surprise the girl next to me was Kim and I started a little chat with her. She was nice and a little shy. I noticed that she was sitting here alone so I guessed that Jared hadn't imprinted on her yet. I was going to change that.

"So you know anyone beside Jake here in La Push?" Kim asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Actually I do."

"You do! Who?" She asked surprised.

"Well I met Sam and Paul earlier and ….where is he? I did see him just a while ago." I said while I looked out for Jared. I spotted him and called out.

"Hey, Jared could you please come here for a sec!" He nodded and came over to Kim and me. His eyes where on me the whole time and he didn't even notice that some else was next to me.

"How can I help you?" He asked with a smile. He seemed to be the type of guy to have a warm and sunny personality.

"Jared Kim. Kim Jared." I introduced them and as Jared's eyes locked with Kim's he looked awestruck. Kim wasn't any better. I smiled proudly at myself and it was time for me to leave them alone.

I went for a walk at the beach. I had to think about how to solve my problem with Bella and Jake. As the soon-to-be-wolf approached me.

"Hi! Mind if I tag along." He asked.

"Not at all." I said as a plan was forming in my head.

"Kevin told me that you are building a car on your own." I started the conversation. He looked excited at my choice of topic and explained.

"Yeah, it's a classic I can't wait to get my license and cruse around in it." I smiled in understanding at him. He continued to tell me something in the language I didn't understand car and driver. After he seemed to be finished I took the chance to strike.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"Shoot." He encouraged grinning.

"My uncle told me one day that your people don't like the Cullen's. Why?"

That day I was having sort of a déjà vu. Kevin was telling me nearly exactly the same things about the Ouileute not liking my Vampires as Charlie had told Bella in the Twilight book.

I looked at him with big eyes. He sighed and said.

"It's just some stupid legends. It's nonsense really."

"What legends?" I asked nicely but not flirting. Jake sighed again.

"I can't tell you besides it's just nonsense." He tried to end the topic. To bad for him. I looked at him pouting and plead.

"Pretty please."

Jake shook his head, sighted heavily and looked around the area for a while before giving in.

"Well, there are lots of legends, like legend that claim that we descended from the wolves and that the wolves are our brothers. It's against tribal law to kill them and then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice became deeper and he tried to sound scary.

"The cold ones?" I asked, in fake surprise.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He sighed as he said that.

"And?" I urged him to continue.

"The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf well, guess you would call them Werewolves. During his time as elder my great-grandfather met up with some of the cold ones but they were different." He said bored.

"How so?" I asked to keep him talking.

"They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. A truce was made with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces for what they are."

"For what they are?" I wanted him to say it.

"Well your people would call them Vampires. I told you it's nonsense." He laughed and we continued to walk a little bit more as all of the sudden he started carefully.

"There is something I wanted to ask you?"

"O.K. shot." I answered.

He nervously swallowed and I knew where this was going. He took a deep breath and said.

"Well,…you are going to school with Bella and Kevin and Charlie are friends. Do you think that…….the both…." He was stumbling over his words and was really unsure. Jake blushed a deep red and I decided to help him out a little.

"If you have a chance with Bella."

He blushed but quickly looked determined and nodded. I already took Edward away from her and I did own her kind of. It was a fact that she fell in love with Jake in Eclipse. The only reason they didn't become a couple was that she loved Edward more.

"Listen Jake there are some things that you have to understand about Bella."

"Such as?" He asked me in a serious voice craving every little detail I would give him.

"Bella is insecure and shy. She has a low self-esteem and thinks that she is plain and boring. She thinks that no guy would give her the time of a day and if someone does she is rather slow in that aspect. She thinks she is unworthy of any kind of love or affection."

"What?" Jake looked at me with large eyes and his mouth hanging open. Not being able to believe what I just said.

"I know I don't really understand it myself but that is how she feels and thinks. And as to if you have a chance with her. I think you do but it won't be easy Jacob. If you have the stamina you will be able to slowly win over her heart. I'm sure of it."

He took in what I said and thought about it for a while.

"You tow are friends then?" He asked still in thoughts and curious about how I know so much.

"No, not really but I'm good at judging people."

He nodded at that and we continued our walk. We were on our way back to the fire as Jake turned to me and said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Thanks for the help and I will win over her heart."

I smiled at him and said.

"I'm sure you will."

Jake laughed out loud and run off to his friends who were standing around the fire. I looked around and was thinking about my next step as I saw Sam and Billy enter Billy's house.

This was the perfect opportunity so I followed them. As I entered the house I interrupted a conversation they were having. Sam was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"So you are a Werewolf." He looked at me stunned.

"They broke the treaty." He growled, starting to shake.

"Actually Jake did, just now."

"What?" They both looked shocked at me and before they could recover I said.

"The stunt you pulled in the kitchen did tick me off. You had the same expressions as the Cullen's on your faces when they smelled some thing they don't like.

Well obviously you aren't Vampires and Vampires don't shake until their shape gets blurry so I asked myself what you could be.

I remembered uncle Kevin telling me that you don't like the Cullen's so I thought that I might as well start there.

I was taking a walk at the beach with Jake and coaxed him into telling me about the legends. The werewolves and the cold ones."

Yes, I lied big time and I felt sorry for doing so but I wasn't about to give my secret away to them.

Billy closed his eyes and shook his head sadly while Sam looked mortified.

"What does that mean now, for us?" Sam asked strained. Three against seven, it wasn't looking good for them and Sam knew it.

"That you are lucky." I said and they gave a puzzled look.

"I already knew about them being Vampires and the Cullen's are very peacefully living persons. They aren't interested in a fight. I would only like to ask of you to make sure that something like this wouldn't repeat if the wrong person will hear those legends……"

"I understand I will have a word with my son." Billy said in a serious and firm voice.

"I should warn you about Bella Sawn. She is watching the Cullen's like a hawk. She might try to pull the same stunt as I did. If she gets to know about those legends." I told them making my voice sound as worried as I could.

"Something like tonight will not repeat. I will make sure of it and I will have an eye out for Bella Swan." Sam said in, what I believe was, his alpha voice.

"Thank you." I said while I smiled in gratitude at him.

"But when you know what they are how can you…" But I cut Billy off.

"I thank you very much for your concern Billy but I know what I'm doing. I know that you don't understand and that you think of them as monsters but they aren't. In fact I haven't met tow nicer and good hearted people as Carlisle and Esme."

Sam snored at that and made a disgusted face but didn't say anything. He blamed the incident with Emily on the Cullen's. There was no helping it.

"I wasn't brainwashed if you might think that. I make my own decisions. It's my life to live. And if you really need to hear it my mistakes to make." I said in a clear and calm voice.

"You are really making a big one but guess I can't convince you otherwise." I quickly shook my head "no". "Only please be careful about your…friendship with them." Billy struggled for words. He thought I was only friends with them. Guess it didn't really sink in that Edward and I are a couple.

"I will." I said with as much seriousness in my voice as I could.

We stayed a little while longer in La Push and I got to meet Seth. Like I said I'm not a Werewolf fan but I always liked Seth. He is really nice and easy to talk to. He does have this whole cute-baby-brother thing going for him.

Around eleven o'clock Kevin finally called it a day and we where on our way home.

On the way to our house, I was looking out of my window as I suddenly caught sight of something white moving in the woods as fast as the car. I knew immediately who it was. Edward.

My poor Edward, he must have been half crazed with worry.

As we arrived home I said good night to Kevin and went into my room knowing Edward was waiting for me. But it wasn't only Edward who I found standing in my room as I opened the door.

Seven Vampires looked puzzled and worried at me. Edward immediately came to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you all right, love? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine but what about you? What happened?" I asked as looked at all of them. Alice answered.

"I had a vision of you telling us how Bella got to know our secret."

"What?!?!" They all yelled all of the sudden. Not good Kevin was at home as well and he was bound to have heard that.

"Anna what's going on up there?" And there he was. My Vampires looked at me with apologetically expressions on their faces. I sighed and called out.

"Sorry I accidentally turned the TV too loud. It won't happen again."

"O.K. honey. Good night." Kevin called back.

"Good night, uncle Kevin."

"You better keep it down because I don't think I could come up with any kind of explanation for you all being here in my room at this time of the day." I said with a smile on my face that would be definitely something.

"So the twit knows our secret? Just great!" Rosalie was seething with anger.

"No she doesn't know yet and she will not get to know." I tried to calm her down.

"How can you be……Anna since you read those books do you know how she got to know? It wouldn't be good if she figured our secret out." Carlisle said.

My Vampires never asked how Bella got to know their secret and I never told them. It just didn't come up. Guess they thought that someone, meaning Edward, told her.

"Yes, I know how and I took care of it." They all looked surprised and Jasper voiced his suspicion.

"It does have something to do with the wolves, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it did." I said and started to tell them how exactly Bella found out in the book and what happened in La Push.

"I think I will have to have a word with Billy Black. If the wrong person gets access to those legends it could end bad and mentioning us by name wasn't part of the treaty." Carlisle said thoughtful, analyzing the situation while Rosalie, Emmett and Edward looked furious and were growling, Alice and Esme looked concerned and Jasper looked ready to kill someone.

"Look they are sorry for the incident and they promised me to take care of it."

"Stupid mutts they are going around spilling our secret, breaking the treaty and we are supposed to be the ones who are dangerous." Rosalie spat angrily.

"Rosalie." Esme said trying to calm her.

"Oh I almost forgot here is Billy's phone number." I stepped out of Edward's embrace and gave Carlisle Billy's number.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are alright." Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

Esme gave me a hug and Alice a quick peek on my cheek before my Vampire family left except of Edward of cause.

Edward pulled me with him on my bed placing me in his lap and nuzzling his face in my hair.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked him as I moved away a little to be able to look into his eyes while brushing my thumb across his cheek.

"You have no idea how frighten I was that something would happen to you." He said concerned, pain and worry shining in his eyes.

As I looked in his troubled pools I couldn't find any words so I did the only thing that came to my mind, I kissed him. My warm lips softly toughing his cold ones before they started to hungrily move with his.

He tightened his hold on me and kissed me harder then usual, desperate. While we were kissing I could feel his tense body relax and finally a smile gracing his perfect lips.

I pulled away to look at him again and saw that he wasn't breathing.

"I better go shower I must reek like a wet dog."

He had a sheepish look, flashed me a crocked smile and answered.

"Can't argue with that love."

I kissed the tip of his nose and made my way to the bathroom. As I stepped out of the bathroom Edward was already in my bed waiting for me.

I had to do something to distract him or he would be brooding over me being in La Push and in danger the whole night and develop a paranoia of being eaten by the Werewolves.

We were making progress with the Edward-growing-up project but old habits died hard. For all his perfection Edward had some big faults. One is that he thinks too much.

I looked at him while leaning at the door frame of my bathroom. I shook my head as I made my way to my bed.

"Really how does anyone expect me to sleep when such a hotty is lying in my bed?"

He didn't have a shirt on and his board and muscular chest looked absolutely amazing in the moonlight.

Edward sat up and went to the end of my bed standing on his knees, taking my hand.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He teased me but two could play that game.

"Does it work?"

"Yes." He stammered out.

I bend my head slowly, cupped his face in my hands, while he placed his hands on my hips having a firm hold on me before our desperate lips meet.

While kissing each other hungrily Edward lifted me up and placed me carefully in the centre of the bed with him hovering above me.

We broke our hot, needing kiss as he went over to attack my neck. God it's so hard to keep a straight thought when his lips are sweetly torturing me but with Edward I had to act on the current situation before it was too late.

"Edward you don't need to worry."

He sighed as he stopped kissing my skin, lifting his head up to look at me with a pained expression.

"Anna you don't….."

"understand how dangerous these creatures are." I ended his sentence.

"I know just how dangerous they are Edward. If I were to face one of them on my own I would be in really deep trouble."

"That's an understatement." Edward threw in.

"I know but I'm not a little princess who waits for her knight to safe her. I'm someone who takes matters in her own hands. I rather be the one to safe the knight. Don't underestimate me, Edward." I told him with a determinate look on my face.

"Anna you are…."

"A human in the physical aspect, fragile and breakable compared to you species. I'm not made out of glass. I do not break that easily. I know that I would make it out alive. I would make it out alive." And I was absolutely convinced that I would.

Not even a stupid Werewolf could keep me away from my Edward. I may not be as strong as Vampires or Werewolves but I am creative. At least I think I would have a shot. Somehow!?!?

My love looked at me intensely, I could see in his eyes that he was mulling this over.

"Edward instead of worrying yourself crazy believe in me, have faith in me. Know that no matter what I will always come back to you." I was serious as a heart attack.

"You are my world. Gravity." He breathed as he nuzzled his face in my neck and turned us both around so I was lying on his bare, muscular chest.

His left hand played with my long brown hair as we were just lying in silence.

"I will try. I promise." Edward said after a while.

I smiled and lifted myself up to give him a kiss before breathing.

"I love you."

"As I love you." He smiled at me with love shining in his eyes.

I rested myself against his side, his right arm under my neck and grabbed his left arm pulling it over me to fall asleep in his loving embrace.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, I'm really nervous because this is the first lemon I have ever written. It's just a tinny one, nothing really too much but "I'm biting my nails".

For the ones who think Edward is acting out character well he is in a way. I intend to change Edward during the story. While with Bella in Twilight he never grew up or changed much but with Anna it's different.

She is more like a force of nature changing everything in his life and making him question and see things he didn't before.

I hope you will like it.

Anyway enjoy reading and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"Thanks for the ride." I said as Edward put me down.

We just came back from our walk at the river near his house. Well, more like I got carried bridle style the way from the river to the house.

"Anytime my love." Answered Edward as he placed a light kiss on my lips.

"That's enough lover boy it's time for a rematch." Emmett boomed waving some video game in front of him, impatiently waiting for my boyfriend.

"So edger to lose again?" Edward challenged with a cool smirk on his face.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and snort.

"You are going down lover boy."

"We'll see about that."

My Vampire gave me a kiss on my nose before he disappeared with Emmett in front of the big flat screen.

I shook my head at the two, after all boys will be boys, and made my way into the kitchen, feeling a little hungry.

Esme was sitting at the big counter her nose in a book.

"Hi Esme." I greeted her as I gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"How was your walk?"

"It was niece thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear. You must be hungry by now?"

"Yeah a little." Esme's eyes lit up at my respond.

"Good because I have bought a new cook book and there is a recipe that I would really like to try." She said excited as she reached for the book and showed me the recipe.

"A chicken chilly lasagna?!? Sounds yummy."

"Yes, I thought that we could freeze the rest and you could take it home." Esme proposed.

"Hmmm…Kevin loves your cooking he is always looking forward for me to bring something home."

Esme beamed at this with pride and we started to prepare the meal. Cooking with Esme was always fun. We cooked, laughed, chatted and were having a good time.

She was really becoming a second mom to me. I missed my family and my mom terribly but I was getting used to the fact that I might never see them again.

And now that Edward and I were together, and I knew how much I loved him, I don't know how my choice would look like if I been given one.

We chatted happily about how our day was, while working side by side in the luxurious kitchen. Esme had ordered the best of everything when she was furnishing the mansion.

She really made this mansion a home not only a house to live in. The kitchen was made out of industrial materials and stainless steel paired with ribbed glass vintage lights set off the warm wood cabinets. The granite counter formed big enough for everyone in the family to take a seat.

"How's dinner going?" Edward asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Well let's see we chased down the pasta and currently we try to bounce on the tomato, chilly sauce. Wish us luck!"

Edward laughed, came around the counter, wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed me on my forehead and said.

"Good luck my little, brave hunter." While his golden pools starred intensely at me.

"So who won?" I asked but Edward didn't get a chance to answer.

"Get a room you two!" Emmett barked annoyed as he pasted the kitchen and Edward's smile grew wider. Emmett didn't like to lose at all.

After dinner Edward, Esme and Alice were teaching me how to dance. I'm terrible in that activity but I knew that Edward loves to dance, I wanted to make him happy and I wouldn't let a chance pass by to be in his arms(boy I'm so teeny in love it is sickening), so I willingly committed myself to their guidance.

I wasn't anywhere near good but at least after about two hours it looked similar to dancing. As it was getting late I noticed everyone getting ready to head out.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked none in particular.

"Esme and Carlisle have their jazz night tonight and the rest is going hunting." Edward answered my question.

They were giving us privacy. Sometimes it could be really embarrassing that there were no secrets in this family. Guess I would have to get over that.

"They won't be back until tomorrow morning."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent that made my head spin.

Esme was the first to go as Carlisle arrived from the hospital, followed by Jasper and Alice.

Emmett was waiting with Edward and me as Rosalie was getting ready, while waiting, Emmett grinned at us before becoming very serious.

"Remember kids to behave yourself while the adults are out of the house. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He ended his little speech with a serious and fatherly voice. Edward only rolled his eyes while I asked.

"Emmett is there even anything on that list!"

Emmett started to think hard and I could see that Edward was as eager to get the answer as I was.

"Nope." Answered Emmett with a shrug and a satisfied grin.

"Did you really expect something else!?" Rosalie said as she entered the room before she and Emmett yelled "Good night" while taking off into the forest.

My relationship with Rosalie was on a good way, I dare even to say we are becoming friends, how awesome is that. Edward and the rest of the family still can't get over the shock that she actually accepted me, well neither can I but I certainly will not complain about my luck.

Edward and I laughed, snuggled on the couch and watched T.V., relaxing.

When Edward kissed me nowadays he seemed to be more hesitant to pull away and he had problems keeping his hands under control when he touched me.

I don't really know what I did differently then Bella but whatever it was I was opening the can of worms with it.

I asked Edward if he wanted to try to go a little bit further and he admitted shyly and nervous that he would like that but was afraid of hurting me. Of losing control.

His worry wasn't unfounded his inhuman strength and his desire for my blood were facts that shouldn't be underestimated.

If we weren't careful every second we were together he was most likely to hurt me or even kill me by accident.

One of the things I couldn't understand about Bella's behaviour was that she pushed all the responsibility on him. Not giving it a single thought how much it cost him everyday not to kill her.

Jumping him, pushing his boundaries too far, making him feel bad for keeping her alive and unhurt.

Yes, love is a powerful force and all the desires and urges are hard to keep at bay. I understand that since I'm in this place right now but that is no excuse to act irresponsible.

Or it is maybe only that I have more discipline?

Or maybe because I want to take it slow?

Slowly discovering everything instead of jumping head first into it?

Anyway after much talking and discussing Edward and I decided that today we would try to explore the area of heavy kissing and touching. I was nervous and excited about that.

"Why don't you go shower first and wait under our heating blanket for me?" I told Edward as I switched the T.V. off.

"Sounds like a plan." He purred into my ear, kissing along my jaw till finally reaching my lips but not touching them before he disappeared upstairs.

He is such a tease sometimes but I could feel that he was even more nervous about this then I was.

While Edward was showering I made the bed ready and switched the heating blanket on. I checked my e-mails and sent Kevin one to let him know that I was alright to have something to pass the time.

After I brushed my teeth, showered and brushed my hair I slipped in my Victoria Secrets pajama. A blue, satin boy short set. The pajama is really cute and a little bit sexy, it hugs my curves beautifully.

I got out of the bathroom and entered Edward's room. I was blown away at what I saw. Candles were lit in the whole room, they and the moon where the only light source. Red rose petals where lying on the ground and the huge, comfy, king seize bed. It looked like a scene out of a Hollywood movie.

I heard the soft music play as my eyes fell on my Vampire who was tugged in the heating blanket so his body would be warm.

"It's perfect Edward."

Edward's POV:

I was lying in our bed, waiting for my love to come to bed. While resting I thought about how my life had changed since this beautiful angel walked into it.

Her image popped out in my head as it did a lot lately. Actually if I'm being honest with myself I was thinking about her the whole time ever since our encounter on her first school day here in Forks.

The way her eyes blazed at me, her determined expression. Whenever I think about her I can't get this stupid grin out of my face, her hair how it softly moves in the wind, how her big hazel eyes sparkle when she smiled and her perfect shaped, full, cherry red lips.

Only the chaste kisses we were sharing were not enough anymore, my desire for her grew everyday and it became harder each day to hold back.

At the top of that my love made it so much harder to regard further bases as unapproachable. Her understanding of the situation we both were in made it impossible for me to see her as an immature, hormone driven teen.

I think if she told me over and over that she didn't see any danger in us being together I would be more determinate to hold back. Being able to tell myself, no having evidence that she doesn't know what she is doing or how dangerous that is.

But that is just not my angle. Her apprehension of what it means to be a Vampire and how hard it is not only for me but also my whole family not to kill her while being around us is scary.

It's hard to believe that she isn't a Vampire herself, she certainly knows enough about being one and the dangers that come with it.

The knowledge of her being aware of what she is doing and her being able to handle the situation is weakening my restrain to keep the current boundaries of our physical relationship.

I'm still terrified of hurting her but knowing that I could stop any time if it would be too much for me without her regarding it as a rejection does give me confidence to attempt a try.

Thinking about what I was about to do I couldn't believe it. This certainly wasn't the old me…..but before I was capable of getting myself further lost in my thoughts my love entered the room and made her presence known.

"It's perfect Edward." She breathed in admiration.

When I looked up at my love my breath hitched and I could swear my dead heart skipped a beat.

She was a vision.

Standing there in her blue satin pajama that clung to her every curve, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

Seeing her standing there, her exposed long, perfect legs, the thin fabrics hugging her delicious frame my desire for her won over.

No longer being able to be separated for my love by the space between us, I stood up and walked over to her, pulled her into my embrace until our bodies were pressed flush against each other.

The warmth of her body pouring into mine, the feel of her soft frame flush against mine hard one made fire burn in the pit of my stomach.

I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, seeing the same desire that I was feeling, I couldn't hold back anymore, I kissed her with more force then I ever had before, running my hands up and down her back.

Realizing my hasty actions I started to pull back, I was terrified that I hurt her.

"Edward it's alright. Like it told you I will make myself known when I don't like something or when you hurt me. We are both in this together and we going to take it slow. Alright." My love whispered reassuring, confidence shining in the beautiful doors to her soul.

"I know. It's just I'm scared of hurting you." I said while taking a shaky breath.

"I know that's why we both have to be careful."

Seeing the determination behind her words my lips found hers for a desperate and needing kiss.

Her warm, soft lips were moving against my cold and heard ones. I cupped her face in my hands, holding her gently while our lips danced in passion with each other.

Her warm, small hands were placed on my chest lightly touching me, each touch of her soft like the kiss of a butterfly but powerful like gravity.

My love slowly moved her delicate hands from the top of my chest down to my abs, slowly, lightly sending small blows of electricity though my body.

Carefully, slowly and curious she was exploring my torso through the fabrics of my shirt till her hands reached the hem of my pyjama top, tugging it up.

I gazed at her as her fingers played with the offending fabrics.

"Edward." Anna breathed as she lifted her head to look up at me.

My love smirked sexy at me, the spirit of excitement in her shining eyes, while she was tugging at my shirt.

"That's in the way."

I smiled understanding and nervous, stealing a kiss from her lips to calm my jittering nerves before I lifted my arms in the air while my love pulled the offending fabrics off my body.

As the shirt fell to the ground I looked at my beautiful mate who was warmly smiling back at me.

I bend my head down for our lips to touch, sharing soft, light kisses full of love and adoration while my hands caressed her body in my embrace with a care as if it was made out of finest china.

My lips travelled slowly from her mouth along her jaw line to her ear down her slender neck exploring every inch of her soft, heated skin.

Our hands eagerly running over our frames, eagerly but tender, hasty but worshipping, excited and lovingly while we were holding each other.

We were lost in the touch of one another. Her intoxicating scent and her heart beat the only reminder for me that I couldn't use my full strength.

Her scent was unlike the scent of other singers. Intoxicating, addicting was her perfume making my throat burn but with the time the urge to sink my teeth in her soft flesh to savour the delicious nectar faded slowly. After all she is my perfect match of a singer.

Unique.

Special.

Dangerously addicting, my lips found hers once again taking our time to savour this moment.

As we broke our lovingly kiss my love gazed at me hungrily, stirring up my own desire.

I had to remind myself again to stay calm and to tune it down a little. I knew this wasn't going to be easy and I needed to be in control to go on.

While I took a few moments to calm myself my love patiently waited for me not moving a muscle. She just smiled at me with understanding in her eyes until I let her know that I was O.K. again.

Without the fabrics in the way Anna started to run her hands over my upper body again, concentrating on every feature on my chest, my abs and my arms.

She traced every line and feature of my torso with her fingertips, making me shiver in pleasure as her fingers were playing a lovely symphony on my cool skin.

Her warm touch was pleasurable, sweet torture.

Where she caressed my body my skin burned, it was an indescribable feeling. The warmth of her skin was leaving a trace of fire on my body.

As the last note of the intoxicating melody was played my lips immediately found her soft red pillows.

Her warm lips were moving hard against my cold and heard ones, not breaking the kiss I scooped her up bridal style and carried her to our bed.

I laid her down as I gazed at her amazing body, she was pure beauty. I pulled myself on the top of her putting my weight on my arms.

I captured her full, cherry red lips with my own, kissing her slightly gentler but with no less passion. I hovered over her, basking at the feel of her delicate frame under my body.

I moved my hand slowly from her neck, down her side to her hip as I leaned into her, allowing as much contact with her body as I dared.

Placing my forehead on hers I granted us both a minute to catch our breaths and myself an opportunity to pull myself together again.

I bend my head as I lightly brushed my lips over hers before I went over to kiss along her jaw, down her delicate neck and the areas of her cleavage that her V-neck pajama top exposed.

Hungrily my lips savoured her soft, heated skin. The sweet taste of her flesh on my lips.

My angel breathed heavily and moaned lightly. Rewarding my effort with the sexiest sounds I have ever heard.

Running my mouth along her body tasting her, touching her, hearing her heart beat and the rushing of her blood under my mouth, I needed a break.

Just because the urge to sink my teeth into her flesh lessened didn't mean that I didn't wanted to drink her sweet nectar.

I pulled back from her standing on my knees, my eyes closed, breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

Fleeing the bed lightly shift under me I noticed my love mirror my actions. Being in control again I opened my eyes to see my love warmly smiling back at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Edward what are you apologizing for? Didn't we say no apologies?"

"Yes, but if you were together with a hum….."

"Edward listen I am in this relationship fully aware of all consequences. I want this. I want us. Yes, it is a little complicated and it is dangerous but I decide to do it no matter what. There are thing that are worth everything. You are worth it. We are worth it."

I didn't know what to say. I just looked down at the covers. My love cupped my face in her warm, small hands a lifted it up so I would look at her.

"Edward I could have a relationship with a human boy if I wanted it, sure, but what's the use in it if it doesn't make me happy. What's the use in all of those human experiences if they don't make you happy? If they don't give me any fulfilment?"

I never thought about it that way. She was right what is the use in all if it doesn't make one happy?

"Maybe you are right but a human boy could do this and more….."

At that she laughed and shook her head, leaving me slightly confused.

"Edward even if you would be a human, this is as far as I would go. Taking it slowly, I'm not only doing it for you but also for myself. I love you and I want you but I'm not ready for more then kissing and touching. I'm sure that all girls in this world and mine think that I'm crazy for not jumping you the first chance I get but I want to take it slow, baby steps."

My angle smiled at me as she took my hands into her squeezing them lightly.

"And beside did I ever not tell you when I wasn't happy with something?"

She asked making a cute serious face, making me laugh and breaking the tension inside me.

"No………….. Anna I love you." I squeezed her hands, it sounded more desperate then I intended.

"I love you too, Edward."

We looked at each other what could have been an eternity until my Anna let go of my hands and brought hers to the top of her pyjama top.

Slowly and carefully she opened the first button never breaking eye contact with me. As she reached for the next I grabbed her wrists. She looked questioned at me.

"C-Can ….I do…it, please?" I breathed out shakily.

The love of my life smiled at me and let her hands fall to her sides, standing before me unmoving.

My hands were shaking as I lifted them to the second button of her top. My breath captured in my lungs. Carefully touching her chest lightly I swallowed hard. Slowly and clumsy I undid the button.

With each button of her top the anticipation of what was behind the confines of the fabrics grew but also my fear of not being able to control myself and hurting her.

As I dismissed the last button from it's task, the sides of her top slightly fell apart, only revealing a small tab of her belly.

I still held my breath as I watched the fabrics slide of her delicate shoulders. All my worries of this act being too much were proven wrong.

I don't know how this amazing creature did it but she knew exactly how far she could push my boundaries without me losing control.

Once the shirt fell of her shoulders it revealed a royal blue bikini top that covered what would be too much for me to maintain control but allowed enough access to her soft flesh.

I laughed relieved at what I saw, placing my forehead on her neck whispering "I love you" over and over as I rained kissed on her heated skin.

Pulling back, I took her in completely before my hands explored the sight before me.

I placed my hands on each side of her hips and I concentrated on the feel of her soft and warm skin there before slowly rubbing circles with my thumbs on her stomach.

My touch on her stomach was tickling her as she softly giggled at the contact of my thumbs on her belly.

Having been tickled enough Anna pushed at my chest wanting me to lay back down. Without speaking I complied, I lay down on my back and pulled Anna on the top of me, she was straddling my waist.

My love took my hands in hers and placed them on the covers. I fisted the fabrics in my hands while my beautiful mate gazed at me with pure love in her eyes.

I was still unsure and frightened this was all so new to me. I was horrified of the idea of hurting her but I was unable to stop. The hunger for her blood, the blood of my singer was completely replaced with a new much stronger hunger for her body.

It was a fight I couldn't win.

It was a fight I didn't want to win.

In the back of my mind the gentleman in me was screaming at me to stop but the man in me silenced him.

Where had the gloomy, depressed Vampire gone who would never allow this?

Did I really trust her so much that I was doing something against my better judgement by putting all my faith in her?

In this moment I realized that I was seeing Anna as my equal. I had trust and faith in her and was willing to give her the lead in departments I was unsure about or unexperienced with.

With this new found knowledge and faith I moved my hands slowly and cautious on her hips and took a gentle hold on her.

Anna took a sharp breath and closed her eyes as my hands touched the hot skin of her stomach. Regaining her composure she waited for me to adjust to the new position. She was taking me in while biting her lower lip. She looked so hot I nearly melted away.

Anna brought her hand to my face and traced my lips with her fingertips.

"Grab the covers." My love gently and huskily commanded.

I did as I was told and let go of her hips to fist my hands once again in the covers before my angle started running her both hands lightly over my chest, making contact only with her fingertips.

It felt like pure electricity was running through every part of my body. I heard the fabrics of the covers tear.

As I calmed down she started to place small, hot kisses along my chest and I couldn't hold the moan in that escaped my lips, which caused a sexy grin to spread on Anna's beautiful face.

My love lifted herself up into sitting position and intensely gazed at me for a moment, waiting for me to be ready to go on.

As I regained my composure my hands found her hips again. She was slightly trembling as I started to carefully and slowly run my hand up her sides concentrating on the feel and on not hurting her.

Slowly and carefully my hands were running over the heated skin of her torso. I was exploring every little inch I could get access too.

It was pure desire.

I needed to feel her.

Exploring her body was both torture and pleasure in one.

I turned us around and Anna was back lying on the mattress and I felt my hunger for her worse then ever.

Taking a few calming breaths I carefully brushed my lips against the soft flesh of her tummy, slowly kissing and worshipping every inch of her torso that wasn't covered by the minimal fabrics that kept my sanity at bay.

She was arching her back at the contact of my cool lips with her hot skin and making the pleasure that I brought her known by making the sweetest sounds as I slowly worked my way along her body.

When I had covered every last inch of her torso with kisses I captured her lips with mine, her hands found their way into my hair pulling me closer to her as we shared a long, passionate kiss before breaking apart.

Anna was lying next to me, we both were breathing heavily, basking in this amazing high.

I have never felt this extent of satisfaction and joy before in my life.

It was pure bliss.

Looking at Anna's face and seeing the joy on her face that mirrored mine, knowing that I also am able to make her feel like she makes me, causes me a feeling of joy and satisfaction I can't put in words.

"You O.K.?" Asked my personal angel looking up at me.

"More then just O.K." I breathed as I placed a kiss on her forehead, taking her hand in mine and lacing our fingers before brining her hand to my mouth and placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

I expanded my boundaries in the aspect of a physical relationship with Anna tonight. I still don't believe in sex before marriage but touching and kissing seemed appropriate enough.

We still had a long way to go in our physical and emotional relationship and I was looking forward with anticipation and excitement to pass every step along the way.

XoxoxoxoX

I resented the rising sun because it announced that my love would leave soon. I know it only would be hours before I could see her again then but still her being here it just felt right. She belonged here with me in my house, at my side, in my arms.

I was lying in bed with Anna sleeping soundly beside me. Her head was lying in the crook of my shoulder. I caressed her body softly with my fingers, watching the rise and fall of her chest with every breath. Her body was so fragile and breakable but her personality on the other hand strong and determinant.

Somehow here looking at her right now, thinking about her, I feel my whole world shifting. I can't really explain it to myself but for the last over 100 years I was a product the culture in which I was raised in. It was commonly that the man was the protector and provider making the decisions for both, himself and his wife. This is what I believed in, how I was raised.

It feels like I was frozen in place the whole time and now I'm moving on again.

Is this how growing up feels like for about 90 years I was collecting knowledge in different areas but it seems that only now I come to fully understand it especially the changes in culture.

Carlisle told us once that Vampires do not change unless a great event happens in their lives to trigger the change but my angle not only triggered a change in me she is causing me to grow up and evolve.

It's like I'm capable to see the world through her eyes and everything is brighter, better and for the first time since I got to know what I have become there is hope.

As it was time for her to wake up, I gently began to kiss Anna's neck, ears, and chin as I worked toward her full lips. Her first response to my ice cold lips on her neck was a deep moan and an arching of her body into mine, and then she let out a deep sigh as I moved along her neck. By the time I reached her earlobe, she softly murmured.

"Morning handsome. I really love it to be kissed awake by you, Edward."

The events of the evening before made me a little bold so I licked her earlobe and whispered ever so softly in her ear.

"This is certainly a pleasurable way to wake you up, my love."

I was still planting kisses down her jaw line when she opened her eyes and said.

"Hmm………did we become a little bold since the activities yesterday night, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, indeed I did. Is that alright?" I asked her.

"Of cause it is alright. That was the best night in my life so far. Thank you. I love you."

I couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across my face. I kissed her forehead and pressed her to me as tight as I dared.

_Edward__ you guys got to get out of bed, we need to go to school soon._ Alice told me in her thoughts I groaned and said.

"It's time to get out of bed we need to go to school." I sighed and began to stand up.

Anna smiled at me came closer and whispered in my ear.

"It's a good thing that Kevin sleeps like a stone, isn't it."

Her hot breath made me shiver and before I had time to think, she ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her, that little tease.

I quickly changed my clothes and went to get the present I had bought for Anna as she was shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

It's a Platinum charm bracelet form Tiffany with diamonts I hope she will like it.

Anna came out of the bathroom directly into my arms, kissed me and melted into my embrance.

"Love, I have something for you. A little present if you don't mind."

She pulled back and I showed her the small box in the typical Tiffny's colours.

"Tiffany's," was all she said. The surprise evident on her face. My love smiled at me, took the box and gave me a kiss before opening the box.

When she opened the box and saw the charm bracelet her eyes sparkeled and her kissable lips formed a perfect "O". She liked it. I took it out of the box and put it on her wirst.

"Thanks you. It's beautiful." Anna beamed at me and looked at her sparkeleing bracelet again.

"Not as beautiful as you are my love." I said while holding her in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

As we made our way downstairs we were greeted by my emphat brother.

"Well, well what do we have here? Someone is in a unusual good mood. What happened with all that repressed sexual energy of yours, dear brother?" Jasper smirked at me having Emmett's full attention now. Alice stood by Jaspers side being barely able to contain her laughter blocking her thoughts. In a flash Emmett stood at Anna's side and asked her.

"Did you make a man out of my little brother. It was finally time that this 100 plus some years old virgen got some action!" Emmett boomed, I was about to bounce on him when Anna suddenly asked.

"Afraid Edward is going to beat you in that department?" She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled triumphantly.

Emmett's jaw hit the floor this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. My siblings and parents couldn't hold in their laughter at the sight of Emmett's priceless expression. Anna caught him completely off guard and he couldn't come up with a good retort to that.

I was positively proud of my girl.

After school I brought Anna over to Kevin's place. He was back from abroad and insisted on some bonding time with his niece.

Back home I sat down on my piano and began to play. When I drowned in my thoughts I was playing one of my favourite jazz pieces but resurfacing from them I noticed that I was playing something entirely else, Wish by S.E.N.S. one of her favourite pieces.

I often catch myself nowadays that I do something or try something out I wouldn't have done before Anna entered my life.

It's like she imprinted herself on me and I'm slowly finding to a new balance. One between the person I have been for the last hundred and something years and the person she shows me I can be.

I have been through many decades of changes but nothing really touched me or even could attempt to alter my view of the world but now it's happening without me even realizing it.

As I sit at the piano and press my finger against the keys my thoughts taking me back in the old days.

As I was still a newborn to this life.

As I was gifted with a new father, a friend and companion.

A woman who loved me as if I was her own.

My darkest days as I rebelled against my mentor.

My childish stage as I was behaving rudely towards my new sister.

All the times I was acting out or blowing off on my family.

Remembering those times I suddenly realized how blessed I am having been graced with this wonderful people. My family.

Even after committing all the sins that I have and behaving ungrateful they didn't abandon me or loved me any less.

My love once told me that one could have more then one family. The biological family that one is born in and then there is the family that one can choose. People that have sincere feeling for each other even though are not blood related.

I realized only now that I am blessed enough to have both. I had a loving family as I was still human and I have one now as well but I also discover that I never really made my gratefulness know.

As I played my last note I stood up from my seat and made my decision. I had to act on that decision now before I, well how did my love put it "think it to death", and before I'm going to wimp out of it.

"Family meeting please."

Within a second everyone was in the dinning room that we used only for those meetings.

"Is everything alright son?" Carlisle asked concerned as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Esme looked at me with a concerned expression as well. Rosalie was bored as usual. Emmett curious, Alice was the only one grinning knowing what I was about to do and poor Jasper was confused by his wives emotions.

"Yes, everything is alright. I would only like to tell you all something."

"Of cause son." Carlisle said as he mentioned for us to take our places.

I took a deep breath and said.

"I would like to apologize to you all and thank you."

"Apologize for what." Rosalie broke in confused. The rest of my family also looked curious at me not understanding.

"Please let me finish before you ask." She nodded and so did the others.

"It's just that I realized how I acted in the past and how rude and ungrateful I have been behaving. Therefore I would like to apologize to you all."

They all sat shocked in their seats and before someone had the chance to say anything I went on.

"Further more I would like to apologize especially to you Rose," Her eyes widen as she looked at me. "after you have been changed I haven't been pleasant company."

"That's an understatement!" Rosalie snort rolling her eyes. Esme shot her a disapproving look.

"Yes, I know. I just want you to know that I had my issues what doesn't excuse the way I treated you back then but I want you to know that it had in no way anything to do with you personally.

I do love you Rose, you are my sister but as you know the two of us clash on many occasions and points of view despite that I should have pulled myself together better back then.

I hope you will find it in you to forgive my selfish and immature behaviour and rudeness."

_Wow never thought you would step down from your high horse. It's good to see you down to earth, little brother_. Rose smiled at me.

"Next I would like to apologize to all of you for all the times I snapped at one of you or was just generally unpleasant to be around."

"Sure thing bro we are family." Emmett boomed happily.

"Yup." Was all that Alice said.

Jasper nodded thinking that I finally started to mature. I had to roll my eyes at him.

"Edward you really don't need……" Esme started but I cut her off.

"Yes I do Esme. I have to specially thank Carlisle and you for regarding me as your son. For loving me everyday and putting up with me, my temper and stubbornness."

I turned to my creator and continued.

"Carlisle I want to thank you for never giving up on me. For being my friend, companion, mentor and father."

Esme was in a flash in front of me and threw her arms around my neck as she hugged me tight to her, sobbing touched by what I said on my shoulder.

In Carlisle's thoughts I heard that he was also touched and proud at me for doing this. After a hugging attack from Alice and Emmett and nod from Rosalie and a pat on my shoulder from Jasper and Carlisle I went out for a run in the forest.

I had never been one to share my feelings with others and doing what I just had done did cost me a lot of overcoming.

The whole time I felt like bolding out of the dinning room but those were things that needed to be said

I was slowly coming clean with all the lose ends and issues in my life and it was a good feeling.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Have fun reading.

Hugs Nicky.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

The weeks pasted by in a blur. Edward and I got to know each other better and we were in love and happy together. (I know sounds cheesy but don't forget I'm happily in love.)

Everyone in school got used to the fact that we were a couple now. Even though the first tow weeks the girls hit on Edward like crazy.

He told me that the girls here thought he was gay because he wouldn't go out with anyone of them and now that he had a girlfriend they were giving it a shot.

He was positively disgusted by their behaviour I felt sorry for him having to fight all those girls off.

Boy I never glared so much in my life at someone as in those two weeks at the female population of Forks High.

I mean honestly some of them even had the nerve to hit on him while I stood right next to him, giving Edward their numbers and asked him to call them.

It took all I had not to do something I might would have regretted later.

As for Bella, after Edward and I announced that we were a couple, she stopped trying to speak to me. When ever I saw her she would give me a jealous and sad look then quickly look away.

I was really happy with Edward but I did feel a little guilty for snatching Edward away from Bella, well in a way at least. None can choose who one fall in love with.

Bella was still gazing at Edward in every lunch break and I asked myself if she would manage to find out what he is.

Carlisle called Billy Black after the incidence that happened when I was at their bon fire. They had long conversation about the treaty and some specific points of it.

As the day where Mike and the others were to go to La Push draw closer I proposed to go to La Push with them to see if everything would go well and the wolves kept their part of the deal.

Do I really need to mention that the idea got shot down immediately by a certain someone with help if I might ad?

Carlisle had voiced a vital point that we had to trust the wolves on this one because Bella and Jake could meet up any time.

She could go to La Push any time and meet one of the other boys there as well. On there territory it was Sam's and the other Werewolves responsibility to protect the secret. Theirs and ours.

And they did. After her visit in La Push Bella didn't start an internet search for Vampires. Instead Alice saw her tip an e-mail to her mom.

XoxoxoxoX

It was Friday now and the school had ended. It was the day where Bella would be attacked by those men in Port Angeles.

Rosalie didn't want to have anything to do with it. She didn't like Bella at all, and went straight home while Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I would follow Bella, Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles.

Of cause with Edward's driving we were there way too early.

"Do I even need to ask what we are going to do now?" I asked knowing what we were all in for.

"Isn't it obvious? SHOPPING!" Alive chirped excited jumping out of the car.

"Only one store Alice. Three against two. One store Alice." Emmett warned.

He and Alice argued on about her being allowed to visit only one store with clothes while Jasper was a silent bystander wisely not taking anyone's side.

Edward rolled his eyes and groaned. I locked my arms around his waist and said smugly.

"You should have followed the traffic laws, especially the speed limits, now you have to live with the consequences of your actions."

Edward looked at me with a wicked glimmer in his eyes and before I could get away from him he had his hands on either side of my waist and tickled me.

Dear lord Edward was such a tease. Ever since he discovered how ticklish I am he used every opportunity to tickle me.

I squealed as he tickled me until I finally was able to free myself from him and run a few steps in front of him catching up with Emmett, Jasper and Alice ahead of us.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be my big brother and protect me?" I pouted playfully at Emmett.

"Shoot I knew I forgot something." He grinned at me and the boys smirked at each other.

They wanted to mess with me they could have it. Alice was beaming and could barely hold in her excitement.

Jasper sensing her mood, already knew that something was coming. Jasper must send Edward a warning because Edward sobered up and tried to catch up to me.

"Love……."

"Alice how about we go look for shoes and make-up and some clothes?" I said not giving Edward the opportunity to continue.

"Oh I would love that." Alice sang playing along knowing before hand she would get her way.

"Right Jazz we are going shopping." Alice said with a glowing face but her voice was threatening.

"Sure my dear." Jazz answered with an amused expression.

Edward and Emmett groaned at that.

"I hope that taught you a lesson boys, don't mess with the best." Alice said smugly as she turned around to look at them before grapping my arm and dragging me into the first store.

After a shoe shop where we didn't find anything to our liking, yes Alice could actually go into a shop without buying something. We bounced on a make-up store buying some make-up.

The last stop was a little boutique where Alice spotted an outfit for Jasper. I was looking through the tops as two cold hands locked themselves around my waist.

"That was really naughty of you my love." Edward muttered as he kissed my neck.

I sucked in a sharp breath as he blew his cold breath over my skin making goose bumbs arise. I turned my head so I could face him.

"What can I say? I'm just as good at dishing out as I can take in."

"I've noticed." He said as he gazed lovingly at me, kissing my temple and rocking us both a little.

When we where finished with the shopping we still had about two hours until Bella would appear at the book store.

She had no idea what Edward was nor had she heard about the legends but she still would go to try to find a decent book store. She would still run into the same problems.

"Since we have time how about we get you something to eat, my love? You didn't really touch the lunch at school today."

"Honestly can you blame me they had everything I don't eat?" I retorted. My Vampire didn't like it one bit if I neglected my meals.

Edward looked stern at me.

"O.K. I could use something to eat," and I was a little hungry by now to be honest.

We went back to the Volvo and Edward drove us to a restaurant.

La Bella Italia.

We got out of the car and Emmett and Jasper excused themselves to go to look for some video games they wanted to check out. It was only Edward, Alice and me now.

The restaurant looked a lot like in the Twilight movie and the host was a female. She had long, straight blond hair, big blue eyes and a figure like a model. In her white and black work dress she looked like every men's dream come true.

She assessed Edward with hungry eyes and welcomed him a little more warmly than she should have. I don't think she noticed Alice and me in this moment.

It did annoy me that all female seemed to throw themselves at him but that was the price I had to pay being with him and I gladly did.

"A table for three?" Edward said holding my hand.

The host flickered her eyes on me dismissing me immediately and then turning her gaze on Alice, eyeing her challenging. I just rolled my eyes at her behaviour but I couldn't blame her, Edward is just too hot, hands down.

She led us to a table big enough for four in the centre of the most crowded area of the dining floor. Déjà vu was all I thought.

"Can we have a table at the windows please?" Alice in a sweet voice, looking directly into her eyes, dazzling her.

"O-Of cause." She answered being a little dazzled. Edward chuckled.

Shaking her head she led us to a table at the windows.

"Your server will be right out." She said her eyes trained on Edward as she reluctantly left us.

It was getting dark, the light was disappearing quickly behind the mountains and the stars where becoming visible.

The view out of the window allowed us a beautiful sight at the red, orange, violet blue horizon before the colours faded into the dark of the night.

"Do we still have enough time not that we are going to be too late?"

"Don't worry Bella Swan just arrived with the other two girls in the boutique that's going to take a while."

Just as Alice finished answering our server arrived, her face expectant. Just like in the book the hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes.

The girl had the look of a predator in her eyes and my Edward was her prey. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth, trying to be alluring.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

She was only looking at My Vampire and tried to be sexy. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and started to kiss my neck.

The look on her face was priceless.

"Three Cokes please." I smiled at her.

Her face turned hard, she huffed a little and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"She won't do anything into the drinks will she?"

"I'll watch out." Edward said against my neck.

"Edward…….the server is gone you can cut it out, now." I pushed him gently away.

I had to stop him before I lost it. It was hard to keep a straight face and to suppress the moan that was caught in my throat. What he could do with his lips should be illegal and was definitely not meant for public places.

"Fine." He sighed pouting against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

My eyes locked with Alice's and she was having a knowing look which made me wonder what she had seen me doing if Edward would have stopped.

Rolling my eyes in amusement I looked around the place, started to giggle a little at the whole situation and shake my head.

"What?" Edward asked. Alice looked curious at me.

"You know this is the restaurant where you were supposed to have your first date with Bella later tonight."

"Really?!" Edward and Alice asked in union.

"Yeah, and the hostess and the server are doing exactly what they did in the book. It's rather funny to experience that."

After I had eaten my spaghetti we left the restaurant meeting Emmett and Jasper outside. Edward drove us to the book store where Bella would turn up in a few minutes.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I got out of the car while Edward would park it somewhere Bella couldn't see it.

The windows of the book store were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing.

Alice told us that Bella wouldn't enter the store. We only entered it so we could have an accidental run in with her. Edward arrived a few moments after we went inside.

"Alright guys get ready only thirty seconds left." Alice whispered and we prepared ourselves for the act.

Bella arrived looked at the window display, her face was showing disappointment and she was about to turn around when we excided the store.

"Hi Bella." I greeted her as I caught her eyes.

"Um…..hi." she greeted back in a soft and quite voice, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Don't you want to go inside?" Alice asked.

"No, this store isn't really my cup of tea." Bella answered being nervous and blushing even more.

"I'll better go back Jessica and Angela, are surely waiting for me. I'm here with them so good night."

"You are going back into town so are we. Let's go together." I smiled at her.

Bella wanted to decline this offer but Emmett stepped in.

"Bella it's already dark outside and we are quite out of town. If you go on your own who knows what could happen to you."

First Bella wanted to argue with Emmett I could see that but then she looked around and sighed defeated.

"You are probably right. It has gotten pretty late." She said blushing again and biting her bottom lip nervously.

I knew that she was feeling really uncomfortable seeing Edward and me together but better she felt uncomfortable now the being raped and killed later.

As we were on our way back to town Alice tried to start a conversation but Bella wasn't up to it, understandable. We continued our walk in silence.

As we passed the backs of several somber-coloured warehouses, I knew those men weren't far. Soon we could hear there laughter which sounded sick and wicked in my ears.

Edward pulled me closer into his body and growled lowly so that only the Vampires and I could hear. Jasper shielded Alice protectively with his body.

Alice rolled her eyes amused at her husband as if she couldn't take them out on her own. Bella also heard them and looked frightened in their direction.

"Don't worry Bella they won't come near us. We are a large group and with Edward, Emmett and Jasper here they won't bother." I told her to calm her.

Bella only nodded at that walking a little faster then before. We arrived at La Bella Italia and Jessica and Angela were just stepping out of the restaurant.

They both made big eyes as they as Bella with us and Bella waved at them before she turned to face us again.

"Thanks for accompany me here. If not for you guys then…….." She looked at the ground as she said that before anyone of us could say anything she continued.

"All I want to say is thank you. Good night."

"Good night." Alice and I said in union the boys nodded.

With that she turned and ran to Jessica and Angela, in one piece and unharmed. I only could hope that she wouldn't run in more trouble.

XoxoxoxoX

It was Monday and at the end of this week the girls choice dance would take place. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were driving in Edward's Volvo to their house. Suddenly Alice went still and I heard a low growl coming from Edward. As Alice resurfaced I asked Edward.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just three nomads are in the area. I don't like other Vampires so close to you, especially non vegetarian." Edward said in a grim voice.

"Don't worry love nothing will happen to you I will make sure of it." Edward said sounding firm and confident.

"Yes I know….ah…." I was biting my lower lip debating with myself how I should tell them or if it was really wise to do it while my boyfriend was currently driving.

"You know about them?" Edward suddenly asked shocked, figuring it out by himself.

"Well yeah I do. It just that I didn't wanted to worry you and Jasper too much because you won't like what I have to tell you one bit." I told him honestly.

"And what exactly won't we like?" Jasper asked suspicious before Edward could.

"Let's get home and I tell you when the others are also there."

Edward speed to the Cullen mansion even faster then before.

We arrived, got out of the car and gathered together in the dinning room around the big table.

"I understand that you have something to tell us about the three visitors that Alice saw in her vision?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Well then the floor is yours when ever you are ready."

I took a deep breath and began.

"Alice I told you about your past right." She nodded. "Well what I didn't tell you was that James would come here."

"What?!" Jasper sprang from his seat. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asked me angrily.

Edward shot up from his seat and took a protective stance in front of me, growling at Jasper.

"Jasper, please calm down." Carlisle said as he went to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Edward:" Carlisle looked at him and told him something in his mind.

Edward nodded and sat back down putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, shielding me from Jasper.

I thought Edward was a little bit overreacting but Carlisle had it under control so I just rolled with it for now.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I didn't want to freak you out unnecessarily for weeks."

It was the truth. Edward and Jasper would have been paranoid the whole time, worrying over Alice's and mine safety.

"It's alright love now which one of them is James?" Edward asked me as he took my hand in his.

"James is the blond one. He is a tracker and a sadist. The woman, her name is Victoria and she is in love with James. She would do anything for him even though he doesn't consider her his mate. And the second male is Laurent he is only with them so he has company and doesn't have to travel alone.

The reason why I didn't tell you earlier is because you two would have freaked for weeks."

"With a very good reason for that." Edward retorted carefully.

"But back to what happened the day after the dance there will be a thunder storm coming and you were supposed to play baseball. You would have brought Bella to that clearing and for a while everything was alright until James and his coven showed up. He smelled Bella and you all protected her, what made chasing her the perfect game for him.

That was one reason he wanted Bella and the other was that he recognized Alice and according to him, you owned him something since he still considers her his prey, well kind of." At this point Jasper growled dangerously and muttered under his breath in a dark ice cold voice.

"I will rip this bastard in pieces."

"I like that train of thought but I wasn't finished." I said as Emmett interrupted me.

"What there is more?!"

"Yep, it's gonna get better but I'm afraid I will have to spoil your fun Em." I told him with a smirk.

"Spoil my fun?" He asked confused.

"As the story went Edward killed James in the end but you couldn't catch Victoria. I already told you that she is in love with him so she wanted to avenge James death. A mate for a mate but because she couldn't get to Bella on her own she created an army of newborns in Seattle for the purpose of killing Bella and every Cullen they could get. And of cause an army of newborns in Seattle brought the Volturi on your door step. What I'm saying is that if you want to take care of James you better not forget about Victoria, which would mean no army of newborns for you Emmett." I smiled at him while he pouted. "And as for Laurent he will not help them in this and he might be Irena's mate but I'm not sure about it. I just know they got along pretty good."

"He will want you." I heard Edward whisper as he tighten his grip on me. They were all thoughtful except Jasper and Edward who were looking murderous.

"And what would happen if we wouldn't go play baseball on Saturday?" Carlisle asked after a while. I answered before Jasper or Edward could say something.

"Well in the book they were leaving the area when they heard you play, what caught their attention and led them to you, but I can't say for sure that they will leave if you won't be there."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I do respect your pacifism but I won't stay put when I know that there is a danger out there for my Alice. He may not discover her now but what about next time?" Jasper asked in a stern voice.

"You are right son this matter has to be taken care of." Carlisle finally said with a sad expression he didn't like the aspect of killing someone even so vile creatures as James and Victoria.

"Oh wait I almost forgot Victoria has a gift." I blurted out all of the sudden they all looked at me.

"Sorry just remembered." I nearly forgot that.

"It's alright love what is her gift?" Edward asked me calmly.

"She is able to feel dangerous situations. If there is a trap or any kind of danger she knows it somehow."

"This complicates things." Carlisle stated thoughtful.

Alice was running though different scenarios in her had to see if they would work out after a while she and Edward sighed.

"Because of her gift they would know when we would track them and it wouldn't end well for us. The best chance we have is to wait for them at the baseball field and surprise them during a game." Alice filled us in.

Everyone nodded and it was decided that I would stay with Esme at their mansion while they took care of James and Victoria.

Of cause the James and Victoria problem wasn't going to stop Alice from going overboard because of the dance on Friday night.

"Alright girls time to go shopping. We have a mission. The perfect prom dress." Alice said in a serious and determined voice.

"Alice you can't be serious with James and Victoria here…….." Edward and Alice argued if we should go to shopping now. They argued back and forth but one thing was sure Alice would win. No doubt about it.

While the tow of them were arguing I turned to face Esme who was sitting on the couch in the leaving room beside me, watching them amused.

"Esme did you ever go to a school dance when you were human?" She looked sad at me.

"No, I didn't. I went to a catholic all girls school we didn't have any dances there and even if my father wouldn't have allowed it."

"Then why don't you come with us on Friday to the dance. I mean you and Carlisle." I suggested. She looked stunned at me and didn't know what to say so I did.

"The school always needs chaperones. I don't know if you will like it or not but at least then you can say that you have been to a high school dance. If you like!"

And from her expression I could tell that the idea was growing on her by the second.

"Esme, girls choice." I told her and she was at Carlisle side in an instant, looking at him with excited, pleading eyes. Carlisle smiled at her and said.

"It would be my pleasure to go to the dance with you my dear." Esme's face lit up and she kissed him.

"It's decided then let's get in the car and get us the perfect prom dresses." Alice said as she grabbed me and dragged me to the car.

The guys didn't want to let us go on our own so they went shopping with us. It was my first time going shopping with Esme. I was shopping with Alice often. I also was shopping with Rosalie but never with Esme. It was really fun us four girls and many, many shops.

The guys where silently enduring the mischief. They had to stand outside the stores because Alice wouldn't let them see the dresses we picked out. After we had all found something to wear to the dance we went home.

On the next day Esme called the school to ask if they needed some more chaperones and they gladly accepted Esme's offer to be a chaperone.

The days to the dance Edward didn't let me out of his sight. He or someone else from his family was always by mine side. Just in case as Edward called it. I was also prepared just in case James got to me. I'm may be only human but if he thinks I'm defenceless this sadistic monster is sadly mistaken.

It was Friday now and we were at the Cullen's in Alice's bathroom getting ready for the dance.

Rosalie wore a red dress that clung perfectly to her curves. It had one straps over her left shoulder and a slot on the right side that went from the bottom nearly to her waist exposing her right leg. She looked absolutely hot in it.

Alice wore a lace up halter dress by Mori Lee. It was pink and ended a few inched above her knees. Her pink heels and a silver necklace and a bracelet on her left hand completed her outfit.

Esme wore a deep emerald evening grown that looked perfect in combination with her caramel hair. Long earrings, a platinum bracelet and emerald stilettos completed her outfit.

And I well I wore a long strapless purple dress. My hair was in loose curls lying on my shoulders. I wore silver heels and a big bracelet on my left hand.

The boys were completely stunned when we came down the stairs and they saw us in our dresses for the first time. Esme took a lot pictures and we were off to the dance.

At the dance we had a lot of fun. The theme was Casino Royal and we walked in into a mini Las Vegas. We were only dancing among ourselves. Not letting our other half's dance with any other boy or girl that didn't belong to the Cullen family.

Edward and I we were slowly dancing to the music flush against each other. My head was resting on his shoulder and I had my arms locked around his waist. His arms mirrored my actions.

Slowly swaying to the music I suddenly heard him groan.

"Edward what's wrong?" I looked up concerned.

My Vampire grimaced and cringed before he sighed.

"Carlisle and Esme are a little bit too much into the whole teenager thing."

"They are having their fun." I smiled at him but he wasn't happy at all to have to see or hear this.

Edward rested his head on my shoulder and breathed in my scent trying to distract himself which sparkled an idea.

I pulled away from him, gave him a smile, took his hand in mine and started to lead him from the dance floor.

"What are you doing love?"

"You'll see." I grinned at him.

I pulled him out of the gym through the hallways of the school to the chemistry lap. He looked at me puzzled but didn't say a thing.

I opened the door and pulled him inside with me. I lead him to a desk in front of the big windows.

The moon was shining brightly and was the only light source we had. He looked generous in the moonlight. His skin was faintly glowing, his features were brilliant.

I pushed him down to sit on the table. He was curious and amused about that.

"So what are you doing?"

I placed a soft kiss on his lips pulling away from him I smiled and looked around the class room he followed my gaze.

"We are alone in a class room," I run my hands over his tights he caught what I was implying, his arms were around my waist in an instant.

He pulled me closer to him as his lips touched my collar bone, slowly savouring my skin there.

Edward worked his way from the base of my throat along my neck to my jaw line until he finally found my lips.

His right hand was in my hair as our lips moved with each other slowly dancing a passionate dance.

My hands were on his chest lightly running up and down, feeling his muscles under his clothes.

We were continuing to sweetly torture one another till we broke apart breathlessly, panting, us both have stupid grins on our faces.

"Thank you." Edward said as he stood right in front of me still heavy breathing his right hand stroking my cheek lovingly.

His golden eyes looked intensely into mine, sparkling, filled with love and happiness.

"Thank you for what?" I was a little confused.

My Vampire bent his head his lips touched my ear lightly before he softly whispered.

"It has been a fantasy of mine to make out with you in a class room. Thank you for this wonderful experience."

Edward raining kisses on my neck and shoulder before we had to make ourselves presentable again we go back to the dance.

"This was a wonderful evening. Thank you for the idea Anna." Esme said as they drove me to Kevin's place in Carlisle Mercedes.

"Your welcome I'm glad that you liked it." I smiled at her from the backseat while Edward had his arm around my waist and was playing with my hair.

"I have to admit I felt like a teenager, tonight." Esme giggled.

Carlisle took her hand and kissed her wrist while gazing lovingly at her. I should have been worried because he wasn't looking at the road but well he is a Vampire after all.

Edward walked me to the front door, kissed me good night just as Kevin opened the front door and cleared his throat.

"I know she looks absolute generous but I'm afraid you will have to say goodbye for tonight Edward." Kevin said feigning being upset about our kiss.

In reality Kevin really like Edward and was very supportive of our relationship. I was glad that Edward and Kevin got along.

"I'm afraid I will, sir." Edward said in a respectful voice to Kevin and pulled me one last time close to him before kissing my temple and telling me good night.

As he jumped back into the Mercedes, I knew he would be back in a few minutes. Kevin pulled me excited into the living room.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was awesome."

"Yeah, I bet you look really happy on the pictures."

"What pictures?" I asked confused.

He pointed at his lap top and there was a picture of Edward and me at the dance on the screen.

"Esme send them over a while ago."

I was wondering when she found the time to take pictures of us but then again she was a Vampire.

As I entered my bedroom, after my nightly routine, Edward was laying under the heating blanket on my bed, waiting for me. I joined him and we kissed a little before I fell asleep.

As I slowly woke up I heard a velvet voice say.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome." I replied instantly with a smile on my lips. He kissed my forehead and asked.

"What do you want to do, now? We have some time before I bring you to my house."

"Hmmm…..I'm not hungry so why don't we just stay in bed, talk, kiss and enjoy each others company."

"You always have the best plans." He purred as he kissed the tip of my nose. That's how the next hours were spent until we had to go to his house.

As it was time for them to go to the clearing Edward pulled me to him and brushed his lips over mine. He pressed me against his body and kissed me passionately.

As our lips parted he gazed into my eyes where he could see my worry for him and the others. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry love everything will be fine."

"Just please be careful all of you." I said as I looked at all of them. Edward gave me a dazzling smile and they left the house.

"Don't worry. This James and his coven are outnumbered it'll be fine." Esme told me as she led me to the couch.

I didn't know if she was trying to convince me or herself. I just didn't like it that I was safe while they were putting themselves out there. I gave her a weak smile and sat down with her in the leaving room.

All we could do now was to wait and prey that they wouldn't get hurt. I did have faith in them and knew that they could take care of themselves but still I was worried.

After what have been the longest tow hours and seven minutes of my life Edward and the others were back. From the look on their faces I could tell it didn't go how they wanted it to.

"What happened?" Esme asked concerned as Edward came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around me pressing me into him.

"They didn't show!" Emmett said disappointed as he sat down on the couch and pouted.

"What do you mean they didn't show?" I asked confused.

"I had the vision that they were going to come to play with us but suddenly they turned around and we couldn't find them anymore. I can't see them clear. I think they are searching for something and since they don't know where they are going it is impossible to get a vision. That's so frustrating." Alice explained in an annoyed voice crossing her arms over her chest. Jasper took her in his arms trying to calm her down. He was visibly angry and disappointed that they escape him.

"And where does that leave us now?" Esme asked again.

"We will continue to search for them but I don't think we will be successful. If we only knew what they are searching for." Carlisle explained with a sighed.

Edward pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his face in my hair. He didn't like it one bit that James and Victoria were still alive.

In the next tow weeks Alice saw that James and Victoria were still in the area but she couldn't detect the exact place and Victoria's ability was making catching them even harder.

XoxoxoxoX

It was Thursday and I was sitting in my trig class with Edward at my side. Not knowing what James and Victoria had in mind was having a toll on all of us.

Maybe it was this toll that had me having this uneasy feeling, a feeling telling me that something was wrong or was going to be. Ever since I woke up I was feeling strange as if in the back of my mind I knew something was about to happen and it wasn't anything good.

But then again this whole James and Victoria matter might only makes me hysterical but careful enough not to complain about the twenty-four-seven custodies.

At least I had pleasure of knowing if James was stupid enough to kidnap me, he would be faced with an unpleasant surprise.

Watch out sadistic Vampire you got the wrong girl to mess with.

If my emergency plan will work out, a quiet voice in my head added.

I tried to push those thoughts away and concentrate on the lesson, no need to drive myself crazy. Suddenly the trig teacher came to stand beside me.

"Anna would you please bring these papers to Mr. Banner." He said as he handed me the papers.

"I can do it." Edward said reaching for the papers but the teacher wasn't having it.

"I think Anna is capable of doing this on her own, Mr. Cullen." The teacher said in a stern voice and handed me the papers giving Edward a disapproving look.

I turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. I leaned in as the teacher had his back to us and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Edward and he nodded reluctant, not liking it that I would go alone.

He looked like a lost puppy probably debating with himself if he should just ignore the teacher and come with me or not.

As I stood up I looked at him and breathed.

"Edward I love you." At that he gave me his crooked smile and mouthed an "I love you" back.

I went to Mr. Banners class which was across the campus. On the way across the campus I had an uneasy feeling like I was being watched.

I stopped and looked around but didn't see anything shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continued my task and delivered the papers.

As I made my way back the feeling of being watched returned and I suddenly had the felling that someone was behind me.

My heart was going wild in my chest, throbbing violently against my rib cage. My breath became shallow and short.

My mind tried to convince me that I was just imagine think that the last few days had just taken a greater toll on me then I thought.

But it was no use I could feel the sweat form on my forehead and in my palms. Fear and paranoia were rushing through my body.

I did the only thing I could think of in a situation like this I run but I didn't get far as a cold hand went over my mouth.

I got spun around until my back was flush against a wall. When I opened my eyes again I was faced with the beginning of my nightmare.

There before me was a handsome looking man, too beautiful to be human. His beauty, the cold of his skin and his crimson eyes betrayed him. A Vampire was standing before me, holding me hostage.

But it wasn't only any Vampire.

It was the sadistic tracker.

It was.

James.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, have fun reading. I hope you will enjoy it.

Hugs Nicky.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_I did the only thing I could think of in a situation like this I run but I didn't get far as a cold hand went over my mouth. _

_I got spun around until my back was flush against a wall. When I opened my eyes again I was faced with the beginning of my nightmare._

_There before me was a handsome looking man, too beautiful to be human. His beauty, the cold of his skin and his crimson eyes betrayed him. A Vampire was standing before me, holding me hostage. _

_But it wasn't only any Vampire. _

_It was the sadistic tracker._

_It was._

_James._

Time seemed to stand still in the moment of realization. My breath was caught in my lungs and my heart threatened to jump out of my chest out of fear. There in front of me he stood.

The one Vampire I could have done without. His ruby eyes boring into mine. He didn't look like the James in the movie. The real version was angelic.

Put a white robe on him and one could think he was an angle expecting a halo to appear over his head. A hilarious thought knowing who he was.

But the angelic appearance didn't fool one for long behind his eyes one could easily see the truth. Behind the perfection of beauty was the ugliness hidden.

The look in his ruby eyes, the eyes that were blood red the blood of his victims swimming in his eyes. He was showing it off proudly to the world. He was openly showing the murderer he was.

His pale skin, feeling ice cold mirrored his heard, a block of ice with no mercy in it. A perfect killer who enjoyed the hunt and the pain his prey felt.

The pain he inflicted on others was his joy.

His sadistic pools were boring into my eyes. Terror washed over me as I looked into his blood red eyes. An evil grin spread across his face as he could taste my fear on his tongue.

His crimson eyes and the expression in his face, every fibre of his being, was screaming lethal and dangerous.

The warning that he was someone you should stay away from was visible with one look. His ice cold hand still over my mouth felt like a hand of death trying to steal the life out of me.

It was so different from when Edward, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle touched me.

Their hands were also as cold but held a tenderness and a care to it that made me feel secure. When Edward touched me the feeling was incredible, his touch caused me joy and happiness. A warmth, I never knew before but right now I'm in the clutches of death.

"Finally, I've got you, delicious pet." He whispered into my ear as he leaned in to me.

His breath hit my skin and I was repulsed having him this close to me. His nose was at my neck as he deeply inhaled my scent.

An evil, satisfied grin spread across his face as he was looking at me with hungry, bloodthirsty eyes.

The predator had his aimed prey. He took his hand from my mouth and before I had the chance to scream for help he flung me over his shoulder knocking the air out of me in the process and took off.

Struggling for air I opened my eyes again, trying not to lose my consciousness. Before my eyes the green brown blur was in motion.

The plot of the horror movie was developing as fast as he was able to move his feet. With every single step of his I was further brought into a nightmare.

I was wondering, was it just me or did danger follow me around here? I mean honestly what where the chances that he was going to find me not to mention that he was searching for me?

He said finally that meant he was searching for me.

But why was he searching for me, anyway? And how did he even know that I existed? He ran away from the Cullen's at the baseball game.

Wait Alice said that she couldn't get a vision because he was searching for something and it wasn't decided where he was going.

Still, why me? I mean come on danger wasn't following me in my world and I will not count the nearly getting killed by a car thing that happened while I was still in my world.

Could it be that it had to happen because the story requires it? That even though Edward isn't together with Bella but with me the same incidents have to happen?

Not like in the books of cause but remotely the same? Then how to break that chain of events? I'm not looking forward to fight against an army of newborns or to a visit by the Volturi.

Maybe if James and Victoria would be killed together then there was a chance that everything ended?

But anyway I hoped that he wouldn't bite me the thought of his venom in my body was disgusting.

After he had run what seemed like an eternity of uncertainness and fear to me he stopped all of the sudden.

Just as abrupt as the beginning of this odyssey started it ended with him throwing me off his shoulder on to the wet forest ground.

I was falling the short distance expecting the painful impact. I hit the ground on my backside, keeping the groan of pain that was building in my chest captured. I wasn't going to give him this satisfaction.

Looking up I was faced with him taunting me, an evil, amused grin of his face as he watched me, sneering at me.

He gauged my reaction probably waiting for me to start screaming, to try to flee or beg for my life. His expression became curious as I did not do one of those things.

I just stared at him asking myself why I didn't feel as afraid as the situation would require it. Yes, I was afraid but not as much as I should be, considering I would most likely die here.

More then afraid I was uncomfortable by his presence. There was something creepy to him that I couldn't explain. It was more then just the whole he's a non Vegetarian Vampire thing.

I didn't like it how close he was to me in an attempt to get some space between us I slowly and carefully crawl away from him.

My eyes trained on him as the space between us grew. Making another move away from him I hit tow hard and cold bars with my back. I instantly knew who those bars belonged to. My blood froze in my veins.

Of cause it would only become worse.

I lifted my head and looked into the blood red eyes of the female Vampire of the group.

Her fire red hair was messy but it looked good on her. She was pale and beautiful like all Vampire, making me briefly wonder if there was such a thing as an ugly Vampire before I snapped back to my current predicament.

She looked at me with disgust and jealousy in her eyes. The fact that James was after me and had any kind of interest in me, even just as a fancy meal, was upsetting her greatly.

"Hmm….you got her. The little pet. Let me take a look at you." Victoria said as her lips turned into a twisted smile.

She went to stand before me and grabbed my chin in her hand to have a better view of my face. I thought she was going to break my jaw her grip was that tight.

Her crimson eyes bored into mine. I could see that she thought I wasn't worth the time and effort but she would do anything for James.

"I was actually only spying but then she was all alone. That was a chance I couldn't pass up." James smirked as he came to sit in a crouch before me with a sick smile on his face.

A last minute decision, Alice couldn't have seen this. This is bad.

James reached his hand out to me. He touched my cheek carefully with a gentleness I didn't know he posed but it only was creeping me out.

Victoria growled lowly as she was watching his actions but with one quick look from James she was silenced.

He stroked along my cheek, down my neck and suddenly gripped the collar of my jacket ripping it off in a quick movement.

"Take this and leave a false trail for her owners. We are going to make this interesting." He threw my jacket to Victoria, licked his lips and looked hungry at me.

My eyes widen and I swallowed hard. I could hear my heart in my ears it was beating violently. Not a good idea with Vampires around but what could I do.

James noticed my high heart rate. He turned back to me and put his finger under my chin before saying.

"Oh don't worry I won't kill you. Well at least not now. First I will have some fun."

I was prepared for this case. I somehow knew that James would get me and I was ready to put up a fight, no matter how frighten I was though I was more numb then anything else. But to be able to have a chance the odds had to be right.

First: I couldn't take down tow Vampires at once.

I would have to wait for James and Victoria to separate.

Second: I needed to wait for the right moment to start my attack.

I only had one shot and it had to be placed perfectly.

"You know what you have to do!" James questioned Victoria. She smirked amused at him.

"Of cause you will be very pleased. By the time they notice that they are following a wrong trail it will be to late."

James and Victoria's faces turned into evil grimaces before she took off and he flung me over his shoulder again flying through the forest.

At least they didn't know about Alice's, Edward's and Jaspers abilities. I could only hope Alice would see in time what was happening. I'm certain I'm able to fight James off for sometime but I would need a miracle to kill him on my own.

I don't want Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle to get hurt. I love them too much. But I can't help but hope they will come and save me. I have faith in them. And with the odds seven against tow, I hope it's going to be alright.

Edward's POV:

It took really everything I had not to leap at this stupid teacher and rip his head off. With the James and Victoria matter not solved I didn't like it one bit when Anna was out of my sight, with not even one of my siblings to guard her.

As Anna was about to go she whispered quietly only meant for my ears.

"Edward I love you."

Every time she says that my heart swells I gave her a crooked smile in respond and mouthed my proclamation of my love for her.

Does she even know how much she means to me? She is everything to me if something was to happen to her I don't know what I would do. I can't live without her anymore. To have to live without her is the worst kind of hell possible for me.

Anna left the room and I immediately started to look through the minds of others on her but I only got glimpses of Anna. She had to go to Mr. Banner's class which was at the other side of the campus and a long distance where I wasn't able to see her at all.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow until she finally arrived in Mr. Banners class. I blew out a sighed of relief. She was fine.

My love handed the papers over and walked out of the class room. Now it wouldn't be long before she would be at my side again, save and sound.

I was sitting in my chair and watching my watch. I was becoming more nervous and anxious by the second. She should have been in sight by now.

Franticly I was scanning the minds of others to get a glimpse of her but I didn't see her. Suddenly Alice's vision hit me like a fright train, knocking the air out of me.

_My Angel was l__ying on the ground in the forest and James and Victoria were hovering over her. James threw Victoria Anna's jacket and told her to leave false trails while he turned back to my Angel._

Violent fear was ruling my body and mind now.

They had her.

They had my love in their lethal clutches.

Not able to hold back I leaped out of my seat barely being able to pretend to be human. My face must have been murderous because the teacher jumped back at my sight.

Naked fear was swimming in his eyes. His mouth was hanging open in shock and he had his hand over his heart as it was beating violently out of fear.

Not wasting my time with making any kind of explanations up, I rushed out of the room barely keeping human speed.

As I arrive at my car so did my siblings already aware of the grave situation.

"Alice do you know where he is taking her?" I asked her in an urgent voice, shaking with a mix out of fear for my loves life and furry at that monster.

"He is going to some run down building with her. It looks like a timber mill somewhere in the forest. I'm sorry all I get are flashes from inside the building. I don't know which one it is nor am I able to get a good vision of the area around. I already called Carlisle. How cold I not see this happening." Alice cried devastated as Jasper pulled her into his embrace.

"But Victoria she will run across your meadow Edward as she will be leaving a false trail." Alice said suddenly looking up at me.

"Alright Emmett, Rosalie and Alice you go to Edward's meadow and wait there for this Victoria while Edward and I are going to look up the closed timber mills in the area." Jasper commanded as he jumped into his military self.

Jasper pulled his mobile out and went on the internet search for closed timber mills in the area.

We knew our way around Forks but he was a perfectionist when it came to planning a mission and we couldn't afford to overlook a location.

We all nodded and sprang into action. I could only hope that my love would be alright. I prayed to every god there is that she would be unharmed that I would get to her in time.

But one thing was for sure this piece of junk was going to die a painful death. I was going to make sure of it.

Anna's POV:

He was running through the forest with me again. I was thrown over his shoulder, hanging head down like a sack of potatoes.

In this position I was slowly getting motion sickness. His shoulder bored into my stomach and I felt like throwing up.

I closed my eyes to try to regain my composure breathing evenly in and out. His movements stopped abrupt again and he shook me off his shoulder throwing me to the ground again.

The ground was harder then the one before and I couldn't help but to let out a scream of pain as my body made the impact with the hard surface.

There I was lying on the ground before him. His face satisfied at my pain and his success. In a flash he was crouching before me watching me.

I glared at him and crawled back, away from him until I touched a pillar with my back. He stood up and didn't move. He was just watching me, enjoying my fear. I continued to glare at him which seemed to amuse him.

As he was watching me I used the chance to look at the room I was in. If I wanted to get away from him I needed to know where I was and what the fastest escape was.

I looked around the room and saw that we where in a run down building. It was a hall, with big windows that were broken and dirty, grass and other plants were growing through torn cement ground. I also could see some little trees growing in this hall I was in.

The roof had holes at some places some were small and tow big ones. Spider webs were everywhere and some puddles from the last rain.

Just an arms length away from me stood a bucket it was filled half full with some fluid. Taking a deep breath I could tell it was gasoline.

The gasoline was old and dirt was swimming in it but it was enough for my purpose, guess luck was on my side, at least a little.

This bucket was helpful. It would give me more time. Now all I needed was to set my plan in motion and wait for him to get distracted to have my chance to strike.

I wondered what he was waiting for and how much time I had left as his mobile suddenly ringed.

"Well how is it going?" He asked while the other person which most likely was Victoria answered.

He turned his back on me and I used this chance to crawl closer to the bucket with gasoline.

While he was distracted with the phone call, I never leaving my eyes of off him moved slowly closer to my aim.

As he ended his call and put his mobile back in his pocket I grabbed the bucket and threw it at him so that the content spilled all over him and the bucket hit his chest.

I knew that he would hit me for this but the gasoline increased my chances. I only hoped that he would break any bones in my body or kill me right now.

He growled and was in an instant in front of me giving me a murderous look. I didn't see it coming but I sure felt it as he hit me.

He grabbed my arm with one hand pulled me to my feet and pushed me with the other so hard that I knocked the air out of me and sent me flying. This all happened so fast that my brain couldn't keep up.

I landed in a pill of planks that were under an old and wasted blanket. The impact hurt. I was sure that I would have marks from the planks I fell into.

My chest, the place where he hit me felt sore. It was a funny kind of pain. More like deep within then on the surface. It was hard to breath and I felt dizzy but I wasn't going to give up.

If I died so would Edward. He fell in love with me and if I die he would follow me. I had to fight for his life.

And note to myself when this is over I had to coax the promise out of him that he wouldn't commit suicide. Why exactly haven't I thought of this earlier?

It hurt to move and the shock of the impact was fresh in my bones but I pulled myself together and managed to gather myself up just to see that James was in front of me again.

"Oh that wasn't nice now my clothes are wet and dirty. Look what you have done." He said in a dark and frightening voice.

"But I like it you got fight in you." He let out a crazy laugh and looked back at me.

"You know it's so boring the, Oh my god what are you?, Please don't kill me I give you everything you want, the screams and the instant defeat. It is no fun at all my prey just doesn't fight back.

But you here you have this sparkle in your eyes. You're a little fighter and so delicious."

He came closer to me, inhaled my scent and licked his lips. I swallowed hard. James smiled an evil smile before he continued.

"You have to know Anna I never came across such an amazing scent like yours. It's like not from this world. The guy that I killed here about three weeks ago had your scent on him. Your scent and the faint scents of tow Vampires. Do you have any idea how long I been searching for you? I thought the other Vampires would eat my snack but imagine my surprise when I got to discover that you are their pet. The girlfriend pet of one of them."

As he said that it clicked, now everything made sense. This one guy that was killed he was a friend of Kevin. As I heard about his dead I really wished I would have paid better attention to the details in the book. Maybe if I had I could have saved this mans life.

He was at our house the day he got killed by James. This guy was really touchy he pulled me into a hug when we were first introduced and then as he left.

That's how my scent got on him and since Edward spend the night in my room and Alice came by to dress me, their scents where transferred from me on him.

James probably didn't go to the baseball game because he was on the hunt for me and he didn't want to be disturbed by other Vampires.

Or maybe because he is a tracker he was able to smell Edward and Alice from where he was and decided to observe from afar?

"I want to thank you for a really exciting game. It wasn't easy first to find you and then to decide what to do next but then you are just running straight into my arms. They should have turned you I don't understand how they can be near you and not drain you." The evil sadistic grin back on his face as he watched how I took all of this in.

So this is why Alice didn't see him. Without knowing it he did everything right. He kept on chancing his mind and got me on a last minute decision, helped by coincidence.

"And now be a good girl and don't move or I have to hurt you again." He said in this scary creepy voice of his as he moved away to the other end of the hall.

I used the chance and pulled my lighter out of my pocket. I don't have a random lighter but a candle lighter. It was the best choice really. The smart thing about it is that the button to switch the flame on and the opening where the flame came out where in a fare distance away. It made sure that I would not burn my fingers.

I hid my candle lighter up my palm. Next I pulled my right leg to me to have my other weapon handy.

He came back to me with a cam coder in his hand. I knew what this sick idiot was about to do.

"I would like to have your little boyfriend to take part in the fun. What do you think? You should know there was one time that my prey escaped me. She was in an asylum because she had visions. She was thrown in a black hole and had shock treatment. Her scent was the most delicious one I have ever smelled but an old Vampire protected her from me. He turned her and when she woke up she didn't remember anything. Of cause I killed the old man because she was mine and he spoiled my meal. You know who I'm taking about, don't you?"

"Alice." I said with as much surprise as I could and it really fooled him.

"Yes, you are a good atonement for her. It always bugged me that my record got spoiled maybe I should do something about it. What do you think?" He was holding the camera in my face.

I just glared at him.

"Don't you want to ask your little boyfriend to avenge you?" He asked.

"Look Edward look at her. Your little pet is here so scared and alone. You know you are not a good boyfriend you couldn't even protect your little pet. Now she is scared and hurt. You should have seen her flying across the room. Quite graceful." He was laughing like a crazy person now.

He turned his back to me to talk into the camera. He no longer paid attention to me that was my chance.

Ever since I knew James and his coven were in the area I was prepared. I had my candle lighter and a can with hairspray. The lighter and the hairspray will make quite a huge flame and set him on fire and with the gasoline now he'll go up in flames like torch, well at least in theory.

I had the hairspray on my ankle held in place with a strip of Velcro. Under my pans none saw it. I had it with me all the time and now was the time to use it.

James was speaking into the camera with his back still to me. My heart was violently throbbing in my ears. The throbbing was so laud that I couldn't hear anything I needed to calm myself down. I took deep breaths to force myself to be calm.

Having regained some of my composure I could hear what James said.

"…..don't you think. Now Edward I would like you to join our fun. I will slowly enjoy the sweet nectar of your beautiful pet but do not fret. I will let you enjoy this too. The camera will record it all. Aren't I nice?" His voice was twisted and his laugh was disgusting.

He loved it, it was making him existed to inflict pain and suffering on others.

Once more I saw what a vile creature he was and asked myself what kind of monster he was as a human.

Was he a murder, a rapist or even something worse? Was the reason he was created because he was such a monster.

Was his creator just like him? And he turned James to have a companion to torture and kill people with?

Or was James just an unfinished meal by some random Vampire? Somewhere forgotten, thrown away to burn on his own?

It was ridiculous what I was thinking while facing death but at least it calmed me a little as absurd as it sounds.

But no matter what I wasn't going to be his next victim. I had only little time left before he would drain me. I had to act now and fast.

I moved my hand to my right ankle, under my trouser leg. I grabbed the hairspray. The whole time my eyes didn't leave James form, watching out for every one of his movements.

I brought the hairspray in position and put the candle lighter before the opening of the can of hairspray.

Now it had to go fast and I couldn't make a mistake. My life depended on it and not only mine. I switched the lighter on and pressed the button of the can.

The spray came out. As it hit the little flame of my lighter a huge green/blue white flame exploded.

The flame immediately reached James as he was only about tow arm lengths away from me because his clothes were drenched with gasoline he really gone up in flames like I thought he would.

The flame first touched his back as he stood with his back to me. As it did James cried out in surprise and pain, straightening up.

After a few shock seconds he turned around, which wasn't a good idea on his part because my flame was still on and now also hit his front that quickly lit up.

The flames were eating their way over his body, consumed every part of his front. The flames where running up his chest and down his legs.

The gasoline was making good work, working in my favour. He was screaming in pain desperately trying to put the flames out.

James was in flames which were eating his body and I didn't wait any longer. I started to run for my life.

I heard the camera falling out of his hand just as I heard birds singing peacefully in the forest not aware of the grave situation inside the building.

How strange that was here inside the building I was fearing and fighting for my life and outside those walls the normal, peaceful life was continuing unaware of my struggles.

Life and Death. Is the difference between the two of them where you are at the certain point of time? Another useless question that swam in my mind.

The wind was blowing through the broken windows producing the typical sounds. My shoes were clattering on the cement ground as I run.

It was weird that I noticed my surroundings this detailed as I was fleeing from the death that was only a few feet away from me.

As I heard my shoes clattering on the cement ground I prayed that he wouldn't follow the sound they were making.

He was preoccupied with the flames and being burned into ashes. Of cause he wouldn't have time for me now but still worries were flooding my thoughts right now.

I was running to the half open rusty metal gate. The steps I had to take to get there seemed endless.

The sun was shining brightly through the opening and reaching the gate had suddenly some thing monumental.

When I finally passed the gate I didn't stop instead I turned my head quickly in every direction to see where to run but it didn't matter.

I didn't know where I was. I only saw that I was in a forest that hadn't seen a human being in decades.

As I ran I heard his agonized cries echoed through the forest. His cries of pain send cold chills down my spine. His cries were like nails on a black board.

I pushed myself faster to get away. If he was able to put the flames out I was dead. I threw myself into the green branches which hit my body everywhere tearing my clothes.

The adrenaline shot through my body and I wasn't even feeling the cuts that I certainly had received from the green around me.

I ran as fast as I could the lighter and hairspray still in my hands in case Victoria would show or James would recover faster then I thought.

Yes, I wasn't any match for a Vampire if I hadn't the advantage of surprise on my side. He could have easily snapped me in two if he wouldn't have been so arrogant.

Arrogance was their weakness and the only thing that gave me a chance at survival.

If they wanted me dead they would have to fight me. I wouldn't get down without a fight. I had too much to life for.

Somehow I was jumping from I will die to I will kick their asses if they try to kill me pretty often but hey two insane, bloodthirsty Vampire are after me guess a little craziness is allowed.

I ran as fast as I could as suddenly a blur ran past me and tow clod, hard, cold arms caught me. Stopping my escape dead.

I was held hostage again in cold arms. I stopped breathing. Either James or Victoria had me but if they thought they had an easy game they were wrong.

My heard was about to jump out of my chest, squeezing my lighter and the hairspray. Ready for the next fight, ready to kill the one who dared to try to remove me from the side of the man that I love.

I slowly turned around and was faced with…………..

* * *

Muhahahahahahahahahah ……..I'm evil aren't I?

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Squee!!!! Over 100 reviews. I love you guys!!! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

I'm so glad you like my story. I won't talk long I just give you the next chapter it explains what happened to James, Victoria and Laurent.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_I ra__n as fast as I could as suddenly a blur ran past me and tow clod, hard arms caught me. Stopping my escape dead._

_My heard was about to jump out of my chest, squeezing my lighter and the hairspray. Ready for the next fight._

_I slowly turned around and was faced with__………….._

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this embrace had something familiar but I was too far gone to pay attention to it.

I was in survival mode.

A predator ready to strike.

It took a split of a second to turn around but it felt much longer to me. Turning my head around my eyes locked with dark pools of black.

Right in front of me was the one sight I was praying for.

My Edward.

His eyes were pitch black, slowly turning into topaz as he saw me. His features were concerned and anxious. He looked like he couldn't believe what he saw.

His breathing was quick and shallow. He was shaking lightly as he was looking intensely into my eyes. His lips parted and closed a few times, unable to let a word escape.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let the lighter and the hairspray fall and threw myself at him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I stood on my tiptoes and attacked his wordless lips.

As my lips touched his everything else cased cease to exist. Everything fell from me the fear, the pain, the worry.

Electric shivers were running down my spine. My whole body became instantly hot. I was kissing him hard and with as much passion as I possessed.

He was returning the favour with equal enthusiasm. He kissed me with more force then he had ever before.

Edward held me as close as possible to his body, not allowing any air between us. His hands were running up and down my back.

The adrenaline was still working and I didn't feel any pain but I knew I would pay for it later, it was wroth it.

As I needed air I broke our kiss resting my forehead on his since he lifted me off the ground.

"I love you." I whispered my eyes still closed as I was desperately fighting for air.

"I love you. I need you. Thank god I have you back." He said with his voice breaking several times.

He placed me back to the ground as he took my face in his hands placing a kiss on my forehead before pulling me to his chest.

He suddenly pulled back. His hand holding on my shoulders, panic in his eyes.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright? What are you doing out here alone? Where is HE?" the questions started out with panic and concern turning into pure hate at the last word.

Suddenly Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were standing next to Edward and I. All of them looked relieved to see me alive.

"Where is HE?" Jasper asked in an urgent and hate filled voice, commanding an answer looking monstrous. The want to kill clearly visible on his features.

And I thought James was frightening.

"Ah…..just follow my scent and you find him." I choked out.

It's not that I was afraid of Jasper, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but seeing him like this a lethal, pissed of Vampire, it surprised me more then I thought.

Realization of what I just said hitting him, with a quick nod he was gone.

When I shifted my attention back to Edward I could see that he was torn between wanting to be here for me and the need to hurt James bad.

I knew out of the books that he always regretted not having killed James. It made him feel like he fail completely, increasing his guilt.

"Edward, go. I'll wait here with Carlisle and Esme. I'll be alright. I love you." I said giving him a quick kiss.

A small smile touched his lips before he disappeared leaving me with Esme and Carlisle.

In a flash I was in Esme's arms. Her head was in my neck and her uncontrolled sobs shook her small frame. I wrapped my arms around her stroking slowly over her shoulder trying to comfort her. Telling her that everything was alright.

After a while she was finally able to pull her self together.

"I thought we lost you. I was so scared."

"I'm alright don't worry. It takes more then one little Vampire to take me down. I'm hard to kill." I smiled at her.

She frowned a little at that. I took a sharp breath turned to Carlisle.

"Edward and Jasper they will be alright alone with James, right?" I knew they would be but still I couldn't shake off the concern.

Edward can read minds it's not like someone can surprise him, except of me and Bella of cause, and Jasper is an experienced fighter. Two against one.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me and shook his head before stepping closer to me. He stroked my cheek in a lovingly fatherly manner.

"Don't worry they will be just fine but what about you?" The doctor coming out in him.

"As for now I'm fine you can check me out once we are back at your place." I told him, not wanting to be examined in the middle of the forest. He nodded in understanding.

"How did you manage to escape him? Did he let you go to hunt you?" Carlisle asked confused, wondering, curious and angry at the second option.

"I'll explain it at your place O.K." I smiled at him. He nodded thoughtfully probably asking himself what I was hiding.

Esme bend down to the ground and picked my weapons up giving me a puzzled look.

"I explain that later as well." She nodded but still looked questioning and curious back and forth between the lighter and hairspray and me.

After a while we saw purple smoke in the air. Only now it clicked in my head that I felt James a walking torch, for god's sakes.

Sudden disappointment washed over me. How did I fail?

But before my thoughts could run away with me I was suddenly back in Edward's arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked Edward anxious as I looked into his now lightening eyes and the beautiful topaz could be detected again.

"Silly love. I'm alright as long I have you in my arms." Edward said as he nuzzled his face in my neck, squeezing me tighter to him. Over his shoulder I saw Jasper standing in front of me.

"Jasper you alright, too." I asked him just to make sure.

He smiled and nodded still being a man of few words if you didn't coax him into a conversation. His smile faded as his gaze fell on what Esme had in her hands and he looked calculating at me before asking.

"Why was James resembling a piece of coal when we arrived in the timber mil?"

Edward pulled away from me only so far that he could look into my face. He looked curious at me raising an eyebrow but before I could utter a word a sudden down purr surprised us.

Really. That. Absolutely. Wasn't. My. Day.

"That can wait let's get Anna home before she catches a cold." Esme said in that motherly commanding voice of hers.

Edward scooped me up bridal style, pressed me to his chest and took off. I had my hands tight around his neck and inhaled his unique scent, feeling safe and secure.

We arrived back at the Cullen mansion and as soon as Edward sat me on the ground Alice pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you are alright Anna." She sobbed as she held me.

"Great to have you back little sis." Said Emmett as he pulled me and Alice who was still hugging me into a giant bear hug, lifting us both from the ground.

"Can't breath over here." I choked out. Emmett looked sheepishly at me and put Alice and me back to the ground.

Next Rosalie gave me a quick hug which completely caught me off guard but after the first second of shock I recovered and hugged her back.

We were talking and spending time together and she was always friendly to me but this was the first time she hugged me. That was really quite a shock but pleasant one.

"I'm glad you are alright." She whispered in my ear before she went to stand next to Emmett who beamed at her.

"Thanks Rosalie." I smiled at her as Edward was suddenly standing at my side pulling me to him, his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see this in time. I'm…" Alice started.

Her eyes pained and regretful but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Alice you have nothing to apologize for. James made a last minute decision. You couldn't have seen this really." I sneezed as I finished my sentence and I was shivering slightly.

I didn't notice at first but my clothes were drenched from the rain. I was cold and being held by Edward, as comforting and wonderful it was, didn't help me to warm up.

"Love your cold." He stated as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Alright, come on Anna you will take a nice warm bath first before…." Esme turned to face Jasper and the others. "…anyone will ask her what happened with James. Understood."

We all nodded.

"But I would actually like to take a shower instead." I said as we made our way to Edward's bathroom.

"Of cause dear whatever you want." Esme smiled warmly at me.

My back was burning and a hot bath wasn't a good idea. I went to the bathroom and slowly took my clothes off.

I turned the water on and made sure it wasn't to warm. My chest, where James hit me, also burned and a deep red mark was showing.

My back looked bad as I caught a glimpse of it in the mirror. On my back there were deep red streaks of the planks that James threw me in to.

Now that I took of the cold and wet clothes my back burned like crazy. When the chilled water hit my back it stung and I hissed before my back started to feel better.

As the burning on my back faded until it was bearable I stepped out of the shower. Only lightly touching my back with the towel as I dried myself.

There on the counter in the bathroom were Edward's sweat pans, one of his t-shirts, my panties, my bra and slipper laying for me. Guess Alice brought them in.

"Put them on but not the t-shirt instead put the towel over your chest it will give Carlisle the best access to your back." I heard Alice say through the bathroom door.

"Thanks Alice." I call though the door.

As I entered Edward's room Carlisle was already waiting for me next to the bed. I sat down on the bed and he treated my back and deep red spot over my chest. Nothing was broken, thank god and he put smoothing ointment on the burning places.

After he bandaged me up to keep the ointment where it should be we went downstairs to meet the others in the living room.

Edward was of cause waiting outside his room the whole time. He looked concerned, slightly reviled and lovingly into my eyes before placing a careful kiss on my lips. He was careful not to touch my back as we went down stair.

He lead my to one of the love seat, sat down first and pointed for me to sit between his legs. As I sat down and leaned my back against his chest carefully. The cold of his skin felt wonderful against my still hot back.

"Now would you please explain why James was a piece of coal when Edward and I arrived in the timber mil and what's up with these?"

Jasper pointed at my hairspray and the lighter that were lying on the table in front of me. Everyone looked curious at me.

Edward's POV:

Just as Jasper had asked his question the images were flying back to my mind. As I left my love in the care of my father and mother I flew to the place where that monster was.

I wanted, I needed to take part in his elimination. None dares to lay a hand on my mate and survives it.

The choice if I shall stay with her or chase him was one of the hardest I ever had to make but of cause my love knew what I needed.

Now that I knew she was safe and being able to leave her in the care of my parents I needed to avenge her.

Following my loves scent I soon arrived at the timber mil my thoughts clouded with the colour red as the confused thoughts of my brother hit me.

_What the hell happened here?_

Was the question that repeated in his mind. Before I had time to wonder I entered the run down building and saw the reason for his confusion.

There before us on the ground was what I recognize to be James. Or what was left of him.

There to Jaspers and mine feet lay a burned body of a Vampire. Wet, black and purple ashes sticking to his body.

He had no hair left on his burned head. The black and dark, dirty purple slough that covered his body was cracked in several places, his soiled venom leaking out.

The wet ashes smelled awful. The stench was burning my nose. He looked very much like a burning victim on a worse case scenario.

But he wasn't dead in fact he was already heeling. The pain he was feeling preventing him to notice Jasper and me.

I briefly worried for my emphatic brother if the pain wouldn't be too much but his furry at the monster in front of us was beating James pain.

Jasper had already gotten over the wondering of finding James in this condition and was thinking about how to kill him the most painful way.

Jasper was a peaceful living person but when anything or anyone threaten his mate's life he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

I understood the feeling completely.

I couldn't understand a single word or image in James mind till now it was all to chaotic but now that he was getting a grip on himself it became more clear.

He was cursing his companion who left his coven when James started to hunt for my mate. I had to suppress a growl or I would make him aware of us and I couldn't get more information.

Then he was thinking about how it was, being on fire the pain and the fear. It was the first time in his existence to feel this emotion.

He would have been dead if not for the fact that he found a pool of water and threw himself in it.

In the back of the building I saw the pool. A cement pool filled with rain water.

I wanted to know what exactly happened here but as he began to call my mate names and thought of all the ways he wanted to hurt her I lost it.

Jasper feeling my decision attacked with me. James thoughts were panicked as he noticed us. He was still gravely injured and couldn't fight back.

My brother and I tore his body slowly and painfully apart, making a fire and slowly tossing one part of him after another in the fire, starting with his feet.

We finished the threat for our mates off. Once and for all.

Anna's POV:

"First of all I had no idea that James would go after me and no it was not your fault Edward." I said in a stern voice but was immediately interrupted by him.

"But…"

"No buts. Edward do you remember the guy James and his coven killed about three weeks ago." I felt him nod. "He was a friend of Kevin's and he was at our house just before James killed him. My scent was on him and James smelled me on him. Not only me because my scent was mixed with yours. The reason why James didn't show up while you were playing baseball was because he was already hunting me and didn't have time for games. That's also the reason Alice wasn't able to see this he was constantly changing his mind how to get to me as he discovered that you are there. It was a coincidence when he saw me there on the campus and he took his chance. I smelled too good to him so with or without you he would have gone after me."

They all nodded as it all sank in.

"O.K. but what's up with the lighter and the hairspray?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I just wanted to be prepared. Just in case. Fire is the only think that kills a Vampire and hairspray and a lighter do make a huge flame." I told them exactly what happened after James kidnapped me. I heard Edward and the others growl a few times.

"Really only you could come up with something like that." Emmett laughed the others shook their heads looking amused, concerned, disbelieving and a little bit proud at me.

Edward was kissing my neck, inhaling my scent, his arms as tight around me as he dared.

"O.K. enough about me what happened to Laurent and Victoria?" I asked them.

"We killed that evil bitch." Rosalie stated bored.

Alice's POV:

Yes, we did. One of the newborns of that bitch's army would have hurt my Jasper that was unforgivable.

"Any idea how we catch her?" Emmett asked as we left the parking lot at school.

He was right that was a problem. She had this ability if not for it we would have been able to catch her and James till now.

Emmett, Rose and I we were trying to come up with something but nothing worked. We where near the meadow and nothing we came up with would have worked.

All of my visions ended with her making an escape.

Her gift was a problem that we needed to overcome and suddenly I had the perfect idea how. I looked it up and it would work perfectly.

I explained everything to Emmett and Rose and Em went to get the needed supplies.

Rose and I went to hide downwind from where Victoria would come from to leave the false trail.

Suddenly a vision hit me.

I saw Anna and she was setting the male Vampire on fire with a candle lighter and a can of hairspray.

Smart girl.

"Alice what did you see? Alice?" Rose was frantic.

"Is it Anna is she alright?" she was worried for our youngest sister.

Rose was not someone who showed her feeling on every occasion and she did need time to warm up to someone but she did care deeply about Anna.

She liked her guts and everyone who could put Edward in his place was on her good side.

"She is fine in fact she is kicking James ass." I chirped at her.

Rose gave me a look like had gone mental. I only giggled.

"You'll see. Emmett's coming."

"Got everything we need?" Rose asked as Emmett arrived.

"Yeah, I was lucky to be able to get my hands on fresh donated blood and I also stole the jacket of the man who donated it to make the scent more potent. Everything is in plastic bags my scent isn't on it."

"Brilliant. She will be here in three minutes. We better get down to business."

He handed me the plastic bags and he and Rose went to hide in their hideout. In the mean time I placed the jacket and the blood behind a fallen tree.

The wind would carry the scent directly to where Victoria would stop to place the false trail. Because of the fallen tree she wouldn't able to see the reason for the scent of blood.

I was careful not to touch the jacket so my scent would be on it.

"Stop breathing guys." I said quietly so only Em and Rose would hear.

I also held my breath. I took the still warm blood bag and tore it carefully apart and dripped the blood on the jacket.

My scent would be only faint I made sure not to touch anything unnecessary she wouldn't notice my scent until it was too late for her.

I packed everything up and went to my hideout waiting for her. And as predicted she appeared right on cue.

She was rubbing Anna's jacket on the tree to leave a false trail. She looked uncomfortable here gift warning her that this was a trap but the warning came too late. The wind picket up and carried the scent of blood in her direction.

Emmett, Rose and I had only to wait now for her body to become tense that's when the scent hit her and she would need a few moments to regain her composure.

The scent reached her nose her body tensed it was our cue to attack and we did. The witch never saw it coming.

We where in a save distance away from her not to alarm her gift too early but close enough to reach her in time.

The fresh human blood was something her senses immediately caught and her inner predator took over for a precious few moments.

When fresh blood reaches a Vampire there is always a moment of shock. A newborn would have gone after the scent immediately but she was older more experienced but still the scent surprised her and she needed time to adjust.

The few seconds she needed to snap out of it were her downfall. Emmett had her in his vice grip.

She struggled but it was no use from there it was a piece of cake for us and Victoria was just a pile of ashes and purple smoke.

Anna's POV:

Jasper had his arm around Alice and squeezed her to him as she told us what happened. Emmett beamed happily and Rosalie also looked satisfied.

"Oh, I almost forgot as for Laurent I saw him heading in the direction of Alaska." Said Alice excited bouncing in her seat.

"He left James coven when James decided to attack us that was too much for Laurent. He was scared of the number of opponents. I could hear it in James thoughts." Edward mumbled as he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I also called Irena and told her about Laurent. I don't know if they are soul mates but she does deserve the chance." Alice said smiling at Jasper lovingly what sparkled a memory to resurface.

"Carlisle, have you heard from Garrett recently?" I asked him all of the sudden.

He looked at me stunned. My knowledge still startled them sometimes. Edward pulled his head away from me to look at me with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concern dripping in every word.

Right Edward wasn't a Garrett fan if I remember correctly.

"No don't worry it's just he and Kate will hit it off. Just trying to help. I wish I also knew who is out there for Tanya." I said as I shrugged my shoulders, which was not a good idea it hurt to do so.

"Garrett and Kate?" Carlisle repeated thoughtfully.

It was becoming harder to keep my eyes open the painkillers that Carlisle gave me were showing their effect. I leaned against Edward's chest and was slowly falling asleep.

"Seems like someone is ready to go to bed." Edward chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

Edward pulled me carefully on his back, because my back was too injured to carry me bridal style, and brought me into his room, lying me down on his bed.

I was lying on my side. He rested himself behind me on his side as well so that my back was lightly pressed against his chest.

I turned around a little bit so I could he could see my face. I needed to tell him this before it got out of hand therefore he needed to see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Edward listen, I saw how you looked at the lighter and the hairspray and I want to tell you, you got it all wrong." He looked confused at me.

"I didn't had them with me all the time because I thought that you weren't enough to protect me or that you wouldn't make it in time or anything like it. I knew you would save me. I never doubted that."

"Then why did you carry them with you all the time?" He asked I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because I didn't want to be a helpless, useless victim." I started and he was about to say something but I put my finger over his lips and silenced him.

"I know Edward my opponent was a Vampire and rationally looking I didn't had a shot in hell but that's not what it was about. It was about being strong on my own I knew that you would come and safe me I never doubted that. Believe me Edward. But until then I wanted to be able to stand my own ground and not to be at his mercy." I looked at him as it sank in what I told him, many emotions were showing in his eyes.

I could see that it would take a while before he worked though that one and I would give him the time.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered and he kissed my cheek softly before I drifted off to sleep.

Edward's POV:

Anna rested in my arms safe and secure. I never knew what real fear was until the moment James kidnapped her. Every second this monster had her captured was unbearable torture.

Not knowing if she was alright.

Not knowing if he was hurting her.

Not knowing if I would see her again alive and in one piece.

Not knowing if I would ever have her in my arms again.

I have to admit that killing this sadistic monster was a pleasure. Jasper and I took our time to end his miserable existence the most painful way.

My world is so dangerous for her and yet she is showing no fear. The way she thinks, the way she reacts and responds to every obstacle, danger and challenge makes it unbelievably hard for me to make the right decision.

It would be right to leave her and let her have what ever normal life she could achieve given her circumstances but then I would take her choice away from her.

The choice. The right to life her life the way she wants it to. Even when I think she is crazy for the choice she is making.

To patronize her, just feels down right wrong. The old me would have done it but the new me knows how wrong that is.

Sometimes I really wonder why she is putting up with me seeing how much work I am and how badly screwed up.

But even if I could take away that choice from her and could I really force myself to stay away from her?

Could I really abandon the reason for my existence, my world, the one love I waited over a hundred years for?

The thought of it is tearing me apart, burning me alive million times worse then a fire of the change.

No I can't. I can not leave her. I'm not strong enough and I don't want to be strong enough. I used to know what right and wrong was.

It mattered a great deal to me but right now there is only one thing that is right and that is having her in my arms, feeling her next to me, being able to touch her, to kiss her, to make sure she is happy every day, to protect the beautiful smile that is gracing her lips when she is happy. Nothing else matters to me and it never will.

It's funny how much she changed me. I don't think that before her or if it had been anyone else then my Anna I would have made the same decision.

The Edward Cullen, the moody, short tempered, overbearing, overprotective, pessimistic, dramatic, self-loathing and self-hating know-it-all is slowly but steady disappearing and a new me is starting to resurface. I think one calls it growing up.

But it's not only me it's the both of us. We are growing as individuals but also as a couple.

I think for the first time I understand what makes the relationships of Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie so strong and special.

They complete each other in each and every way. They have faith and trust in their partners but are also strong on their own for the one they love.

The incidence with this monster was a prove of Anna's trust in me even though I didn't see it at first.

The fact that she had that lighter and hairspray with her all the time made me feel less a man for her to have the need to protect herself and not trusting in my ability to do so.

I didn't even think of her need to be able to protect herself not to have to feel dependent on others.

I only saw my pride hurt. How wrong I have been. Sometimes I think that she is able to read my mind. Always knowing what I think and feel and always addressing the matters at hand.

Her forwardness is another think a love about her. What she is lacking in physical strength she is evening out with her smartness and intelligence.

She truly is my partner, my equal other half. My love, my strength, my reason for existence, my joy, my hope, my Anna.

She once told me that in a difficult situation there are three ways one could go.

First: Trying to ignore the whole thing as best as it goes.

Second: You can be a coward and run from it.

Third: The most difficult one stay and try to figure it out.

A life at my side in my world is dangerous and highly risky but I will not push her away. As long as she is willing I will fight for her, for us no matter what the odds. Never will I let go of her.

This is not the seventeen year old boy speaking in whose body I'm captured but the man that is forming a future with the woman he loves.

Yes, the man in me was taking the upper hand but the scared seventeen year old boy was also still present and was throwing irrational fear at me.

I knew I couldn't lose her. I couldn't walk way for her sake, hurting her for her sake how wrong that sounded.

As far as I came, here in this moment something dark started growing in me.

Concern.

Fear.

My old me needing to protect her ever second from everything and everyone.

* * *

O.K. I know Edward's POV might be a little confusing but please keep in mind I'm trying to keep in character and our dear Edward won't go out of this one without being a little damaged. Old habits die hard. But don't worry he will only need a little more time to get a grip on himself.

In the next chapter the Werewolves are back. So what do you think more action or will it go over peacefully?

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys.

For all those who worry no the story isn't finished yet. I still have a lot of ideas that I want to put on paper. Twilight is pretty much finished and since James AND Victoria are death there will be no New Moon or Eclipse but that doesn't mean I will let my lovely couple off the hook that easily.

My poor Anna I'm sending her through a lot anyway have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"I don't like this one bit!" Edward grumped as he paced upset in my room.

"I know honey, so you keep on telling me for three days."

I answered him while I was standing in front of my closet and couldn't decide if I should wear a jacket or just a sweater.

"Can't you just make some kind of excuse?"

"Edward I used up ever excuse there is already. Doing homework, learning for an exam, having a headache, having cramps and so on."

I turned to face him putting my right hand on my hip.

"Kevin is fed up with all my excuses. He doesn't believe me anymore."

"But…."

"No, buts Edward yesterday he forced me to have a talk about why I don't want to go to La Push so much. He even asked me if one of the guys there did something to me."

"Love it's just……"

"I know that you are afraid that something might happen to me and it's not like, I like going there but there isn't a way around it, Kevin is persistent."

My Vampire stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose exhaling angrily. I went to him and rubbed his arms.

"It's not like I could tell him that my Vampire boyfriend doesn't like the idea of me going to visit his enemy the Werewolves, now can I?" I smiled at him.

"Love this is not funny." He pouted upset at me.

Then he looked intensely into my eyes with his bright golden pools. He brought his hands to my shoulders and slowly run them down my arms making me shiver in pleasure at his touch.

Edward bent his head and placed soft kisses at the nape of my neck. He blew his cool breath across my warm skin making goose bumbs arise.

His scent was making my head spin and my knees were becoming jelly. He had gotten so damn good at seducing me that I nearly forgot my own name when he touched or kissed me, not to mention what he did to me when he used both.

"Hmm….your skin is so soft and warm." He hummed against my skin.

"Ah…..yeah….." I had trouble forming a word by now.

His hands which where on the small on my back moved to my hips, he hooked his thumbs under my top and started rubbing circles on my hip bones.

I had my hands on his arms holding on to him because I wasn't sure if I would be able to stay on my feet without support.

He kissed his way up from my neck to my jaw line to my lips before his cool, hard lips captured mine in a hot, passionate kiss.

My hands locked themselves around his neck while my fingers found their way into his soft, silky hair.

Edward had his arms locked around me pulling me closer to him until we were flush against each other and not even a piece of paper would have fit between us.

Breaking the kiss to work his way from my jaw line to my ear he asked against my skin.

"How about we continue this in bed?"

I might have been nearly out by his touch and his kiss but if he thought that he could dazzle me into something he wanted me to do he was sadly mistaken.

He is going to get a really cold shower about right now.

"Hmm…."

Was all I said while I pushed him in the direction of my bed, my Vampire complied. As we reached my bed he sat down on the edge looking up at me.

His eyes hungry and filled with desire, I smiled at him breathing heavily. One thing was for sure, that boy could kiss.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him gently down on the mattress. I had only jeans and a red top with spaghetti straps on.

Edward had my top rolled up so he had access to my belly, my hips and the small of my back. He had his hands firmly on that area caressing my skin.

I went with him on my bed straddling his waist. I sat down on him and he hissed at the contact.

"Love…..ah….you are killing me."

I grinned at that and slowly bend my head down to rain kisses along his neck. It were slowly open mouthed kisses and I blew my hot breath over his cool skin with each kiss.

My Vampire hissed once more before he started to purr in pleasure. He let go of his hold on my hips as I kissed my up to his ear.

Taking his earlobe in my mouth I sucked it and flicked it with my tongue. A low growl came from deep with in his throat.

Edward was shivering under me as I kissed my way back to his lips with one final sweet and loving kiss I sat up straight.

Edward looked at me dazzled, breathless and slightly confused. I just smiled warmly at him.

"We are going to continue this after I'm back from La Push."

With that I hopped off him and went back to my closet. Grabbing a sweater I turned around seeing my Vampire sitting up with a stunned expression.

His mouth was hanging open.

"What….you….just….."

It was hard for him to find words. He looked so cute just then.

"I had to punish you for trying to dazzle me into getting your way."

I said as I made my way to him pulling the sweater over my head. He was still speechless as I grabbed his face with my hands placed my lips hard on his.

"I also can play unfair."

I smiled at him after breaking the kiss. He looked at me with a scowl.

"Seems like she got you good brother." Emmett laughed as he entered my room through the window.

Edward looked at Emmett and muttered at me.

"You are spending too much time with Rose." I only giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked not pleased at all with the whole situation.

"We are here because we have something for Anna and because I need to dress here." Alice chirped.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing they are good but because of the thing we have for you, you need something more functional." Alice answered skipping to my closet.

"What thing?" Edward asked coming to stand behind me raising an eye brow.

Emmett pulled out a little, blue box behind his back and gave it to me.

"Open it," he was really excited.

I opened the box and in it was the little stun gun I bought as I knew I had to go to La Push. I didn't want to go there unprotected so I bought the stun gun on a shopping trip with Alice and Rose.

As I told Rose what I need the gun for she proposed to grade it up for me.

"A stun gun?" Edward asked angered. "Why are you giving her something like this?"

"Oh chill Edward. It's just in case. Do you really want her to go without any protection?" Alice muttered out of my closet.

"I don't want her to go at all."

"It would be nice if you would stop talking about me like I'm not here because I am!"

I glared at my Vampire.

"So how does it work? Still the same?" I asked Emmett ignoring the both of them right now.

"Yeah, but just in case I explain again. You only have to switch off the protection and push the red button. Rose tuned it up a little as promised so it will hit those dogs out of their fur if one should be stupid enough to get to close to you."

"Emmett…." Edward started shaking out of anger.

"Come on Eddie boy she stood up to a Vampire. My little sis has fight in her." Em said proudly, patting my shoulder.

Emmett was very proud of me that I was able to stand up to James and burn his backside literally.

"She shouldn't have to fight at all."

"SHE is standing right in front of you and SHE is getting more UPSET with YOU by the second!"

Edward took a deep breath to calm down, while I looked sternly at him with my hands on my hips.

"I apologize, love but please understand…….." Edward was pleading with me.

"I know they are dangerous you don't have to tell me that but you know what the one who wants me there is Billy Black."

"What?!" Emmett huffed displeased to hear that.

"It seems like they finally got it that I am not only friends with you all but that I am Edward's girlfriend and now Billy wants to have a talk with me."

"Who do those mutts think they are?" Edward spat in rage.

"Billy called me today insisting that I come."

"You didn't tell me about that. Alice?"

"Sorry Edward I didn't see it." Alice answered as she went out of my closet with a new outfit for me in her hands.

"I got the call just before you arrived and started to tell me again how much you don't like me going. And I kind of didn't have the opportunity to tell you till now."

"Stupid dogs." Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry. I go there talk to him and do my best to stay away from the wolves alright."

I told Edward as I locked my arms around his waist looking into his eyes. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight.

"I still don't like it."

"I know." I smiled up at him reassuring.

"Alright, love birds that's enough. Anna you have to chance into your new outfit."

Alice held the clothes out for me. Dark blue jeans, a cute sweater that clung to my corves and a jacket I haven't seen before.

"Alice is that a new jacket?"

"Of cause I bought it as we bought the stun gun. In that jacket none will notice the stun gun and by the way now that Rose upgraded it, it kicks a bear out it's shoes. Em tested it."

Alice smiled at me happily. Emmett grinned.

"Poor bear."

"Anna, are you ready we have to go!" Kevin yelled from down stairs.

"Give me five minutes I need to change my clothes and I'll be right there." I yelled back.

I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. As I excided the room Alice and Emmett were already gone only Edward stayed behind.

He held his arms open for me to walk into them what I did.

"I could just scoop you up in my arms and run for it." Edward whispered in my ear before he nuzzled my neck.

"Edward I can take care of myself you know it don't you."

I looked intensely into his eyes.

"It's just I love you so much I never knew something so precious could exist."

His face was pained, the fear of losing me was clearly written on his features. He was far from being over the whole James incident.

"Edward I love you. I don't even think that love is powerful enough to express what I feel for you. Nothing not a Vampire or human and not a Werewolf could ever keep me from you. No matter where I go I'll always return to you."

Edward kissed me hard and held on to me desperately.

"Anna come down don't make me come up there." Kevin called out a little annoyed by now.

"I'm a girl I need time to dress up. Be right down just give me a sec."

I looked at me Vampire who still didn't lessen his grip on me.

"He is going to come up here and then how do you explain your presents in my room?"

He sighed in defeat. He didn't like this one bit but there wasn't anything he could do about it now other then to place his lips over mine once again.

"Come back as fast as you can." He whispered against my lips.

As I stepped away from him to the door he was very reluctant to let go of my hand his face was a mask of pain but I had to leave.

Not because of Kevin or Billy Black or the Werewolves but because of Edward's building paranoia.

I had to show him that I could handle myself so that he didn't fall into being the Eclipse Edward where he watched Bella's every move and was freaked for her safety.

Hopefully a visit in La Push and handling the Wolves on my own will show him that he doesn't have to be freaked all the time or else I will have to have a talk with Carlisle and Esme about it.

I have the bad feeling that even though he made great progress he still could come up with something as equally stupid as New Moon if pushed too far.

Many girls here and in my world may think that Edward is perfect but he isn't. He is also only a guy, one with issues at that.

I may be here in a world where the supernatural really exist, thought I'm asking myself if maybe in my world there also are some kind of supernatural creatures? Maybe even Vampires but we only don't know it like the people here don't know about them?

Supernatural or not a relationship still requires work and a relationship with Edward is a lot of work but it is worth it.

It is somehow funny how normal our relationship is in some aspects.

"Anna, are you all right?" Kevin asked worried pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure I'm alright." I answered as I looked out of the car window as the scenery past by on our way to La Push.

"You really don't like it in La Push! If you would give it a chance….."

"Uncle Kevin…….listen like I told you yesterday they are just not my cup of tea."

"Why not?" He asked serious.

"You know that they don't like the Cullen's?"

He sighed frustrated and nodded grim.

"Edward is my boyfriend, Alice my best friend and I love all of them. I mean I even get along with Rose and she doesn't get along with anyone out of her family. I don't like it how they talk about them. Their prejudice. It's home uncle Kevin. A place where I belong again, the Cullen, are home for me. Can you understand that?"

He looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I smiled warmly at him.

"Of cause I love you too. I didn't think I need to mention it."

"I love you too honey. Before I had to take you in I couldn't imagine myself being a dad. I was pretty pleased with my bachelor life but now. I do find myself thinking about a family often. I think I could be a good dad."

"Yes, you will be a great dad but do what you think is right and not what others tell you, O.K.?"

"But….."

"Even when they have years of experience everyone is different."

He nodded at that thoughtfully.

"You really love the Cullen's? Hmm….."

"Yes, I do."

Kevin looked at me again smiling and understanding.

"Edward is a good boy and he really loves you."

"As I love him."

After that we drove in comfortable silence to Billy's house. I would have a serious word with Billy about butting in into my business.

As usual there where many people at the Black's house, Kevin soon got snatched away by some people that were unknown to me.

It was weird I was in Billy Black's house but he wasn't here and neither was Jake for that matter. I had a bad feeling about this.

I snatched a coke out of the kitchen, went out into the garden and sat down there on a chair. The sun was going down and the horizon looked beautiful.

The normally grey water was orange/red now and glittered like silver. The red/blue/ yellow sky that had little clouds hanging in it looked like one out of an old expensive painting.

I inhaled the scent of the sea as the wind blew it in my face. The air was cold and crispy but I didn't mind much. I was used to the cold by now and even if it doesn't really make sense the cold the warm to me now.

I just wished that I could have shared this beautiful view with my beloved Vampire.

"Um…..Anna." I heard a voice behind me.

Turning around I saw Jared carefully approach me.

"Hi, Jared. What's up?"

"Listen we would like to talk to you."

"We?"

He scratched the back on his neck uncomfortably and answered.

"Yeah the council of the Quileute tribe would like to speak to you."

"I thought that something like this would happen."

I sighed got up and walked to Jared.

"Lead the way."

He looked at me funny and confused.

"You really are not scared even though you know what I am?"

"Nope. My boyfriend is a Vampire, remember?" I smiled at him.

He only nodded and looked ahead thoughtfully. We walked a little around La Push before he said something again.

"There is something that I would really like to know."

"Shoot."

"Did you know I would imprint on Kim?"

"Are you trying to figure out if I know what an imprint is?"

He looked guilty away. Sam made him spy on me.

"Let's just say I do know a hell more them I should and that is safe."

"You are not a normal girl are you and it won't matter what they say."

"You're a smart boy." I shrugged at him. He only sighed.

We reached a house that was placed a little on the out strikes. It was bigger then Billy's house and I could see Sam standing at the front door.

"Hi Sam." I smiled at him as I passed him and went into the house.

"Hi." He grumped shortly.

I was led into the living room where Billy, Harry and a man who looked quite brittle and ancient sat with them on the couch I assumed that this was old Quil Ateara.

Sam, Paul and Jared stood behind them in protective stances. Their arms crossed over their chests, trying to look dangerous. I could only roll my eyes.

"So what's up with this party?" I asked bluntly.

I earned surprised looks from them all.

"Hmm….well I guess we don't need to introduce ourselves to you?" Asked Billy.

I only nodded.

"We are here because we heard some disturbing news about you being together with one of those….."

"He isn't one of those he has a name Edward Cullen and I would really appreciate it if you would use it. I'm not going around calling them mutts, do I?" I pointed at the three guys behind him.

Paul looked murderous at me and growled but Sam gave him a look and he was silent again.

Billy was a little shocked but composed himself quickly.

"Sure this sounds like a reasonable request. So is it true that you and Edward Cullen are a couple?"

"With all do respect this is none of your business but yes we are a couple. I love Edward and Edward loves me."

Now that was a real shocker to them. They were all take aback.

"What carp those things don't even know what love is!" Yelled Paul.

I raised my eye brow, stood up and was about to leave.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry speaking for the first time.

"I'm leaving. I will not stand by and listen when you offend my boyfriend and my family." I said in a serious and firm voice.

"Y-Your family?!?!?" Billy choked out stunned and disbelieve was written plain across his face. The expressions of the other persons in the room mirrored his.

"Yes, my family. The Cullen's are my family."

"But they are dead!" Harry said not being able to say anything else. I think his mind wasn't able to comprehend what I just said.

"So?"

"This is just disgusting." Sam spat.

"Oh and being together with an animal is so much better?" I shot right back.

"At least I'm still a human and I don't want to suck people dry of their blood."

"As if being around you isn't dangerous." I looked directly into his eyes and he looked unsure for a few seconds.

"Child you don't know what you are dealing with. What the cold ones are capable of." Old Quil said looking with a wise expression at me.

"I do exactly know what I'm dealing with."

"Just because of the crap that _they_ told you." Sam spat disgusted again.

"No!"

Now they all looked surprised at me, I confused them again.

"I knew about Vampires before I came here to Forks."

"What?!?" Billy and Sam asked in union.

"I know more about Vampires and their nature then you could ever get to know. AND I do know what a Vampire is capable of since one tried to kill me in the past."

"Hang on a minute! But if one tried to kill you who can you be here then?" Jared asked confused the others also looked at me for an explanation.

I rolled my eyes on them.

"I killed him."

O.K. that wasn't the whole truth I burned James backside and Edward and Jasper destroyed him because he threw himself into a pool of water but well they don't need the details.

Their mouths were hanging open after their jaws hit the floor. They all looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"So….what…..I….Your Buffy or what?" Paul somehow got out, blinking at me.

"No, I'm just me."

They didn't believe me I could see it in their faces but apparently Sam thought he could use what I said to his advantage.

"But if you know what those thinks are capable of how can you be together with something that wanted to kill you?" Sam asked with pure disgust in his voice but also smug.

"So that means if a human tried to kill me, like it happens every day a dozen of times, I should hate and despite the whole human kind?"

"That's different." Paul shot back.

"How is that different?"

"Their humans." He answered being haughtily.

"And you just ignore the fact that humans are capable of murder out of bloodlust because it is fun for them to kill and that's alright?"

None said anything. They all looked away from me.

"The Cullen's aren't bloodthirsty monster who kill for fun. They are gently, warmhearted and very kind. If you would be able to see past your bigoted prejudice you would see that."

"We are just trying to protect you. What will happen when you bleed in front of one of them? They could crush you any time by accident. They are dangerous, bloodthirsty, heartless, soulless monsters that should burn in hell better now then a second later." Sam spat angered.

With that he had my temper getting the best out of me.

"Accident! Oh wait you mean like a bear accident? Really?!?!"

Sam cringed at that knowing that I was referring to Emily.

"You little, ungrateful, stupid bitch……"

Paul screamed as he made his way quickly to me. He was shaking all over, his body was blurry and it was changing it's form.

I heard cracking sounds coming from him and his body was deforming really fast.

"PAUL NO! DON'T!"

"Oh god no, what are you doing?"

"Paul stop!"

I heard Sam and the others yell as they saw what was about to happen. Sam and Jared tried to grab him to keep him away from me but I was too late. He was too fast for them.

In this moment I had to admit that I was a little afraid but I kept it together as much as needed. The whole time ever since entering the hours I had my right hand in the pocket of my jacket where the tuned up stun gun from Rose was.

I just needed to wait for the right moment.

He was nearly in front of me, fur was coming out of his skin it looked rather disgusting. He looked more like one of those paintings in that all people and objects are deformed then anything remotely human or even animal like.

I unlocked the protection of the stun gun in my pocket and waited the few seconds until he was near enough.

My heart was beating hard in my chest and I was sweating like crazy. The adrenalin was shooting through my body.

As his arms reached around me and his chest was finally near enough. I quickly pulled out the stun gun out of my pocket and held it to his body as I pressed the red button.

Paul let out an earsplitting growl that sounded like one from an animal not something a human would be capable of before the crinkle of electricity could be heard.

It was followed by a pitiful howl as his enormous body was shaking and slowly sinking to the ground.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he had his human form back that's when I let go of the red button.

Paul rested to my feet, his body jerked uncontrollably. The only thing left from the big bad wolf from a few seconds ago was a pile of misery.

The whole room was frozen as I turned the stun gun on Paul Sam, Jared, Billy, Harry and old Quil were looking at me with big eyes, holding their breaths.

"I'm in this business for a while. I can deal with Vampire and I can deal with Werewolves. Guess you believe me now."

I put my stun gun back in my pocket and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at them.

"I-Is h-h-he alright?" Jared asked as he rushed to Paul's side recovering from the shock.

"He'll be fine in a while and hopefully it will teach him a lesson, don't mess with me."

Billy opened his mouth and closed it again a few times. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Listen I appreciate your concern. Thank you for worrying but you don't have to. If I would need help I would ask for it but I don't need any.

This is my life and my decision and none has the right to take this decision away from me."

"Child do you understand that we only try to protect you. Kevin is a dear friend of ours and we regard him as family and you as his niece are one of us as well." Old Quil told me looking stern at me.

I really wanted to throw it in his face what just happened. He was talking about protecting me while one of his own people nearly killed me just now but I thought better of it.

"I feel honored that you welcome me so warmly but nonetheless I already have a family. The Cullen's."

"You are making the wrong choice child but I know that look in your eyes. You have your mind set on this. Just know that we will be here if you shall need help. Kevin and you are family."

Old Quil Aterar was a Council leader and the oldest of them and even though Billy was the direct descendant of Ephraim Black old Quil had the last word here.

"Thank you Mr. Ateara. Good night." I smiled at all of them, thankful that it was over and made my way out of the house.

It had gotten pretty dark outside and I hoped that I would find my way back but thank god La Push wasn't that big I would make it somehow.

I was thinking about just how much Edward would freak when I told him what had happened at that meeting. Oh boy that was going to be one hell of a talk.

"Hey Anna what are you doing here all alone?" I heard a voice call from behind me turning around I saw Seth coming my way.

"Hi Seth. What's all that?" I pointed at the plastic boxes in his hands.

"Oh mom wanted me to get more food that she prepared."

"Come on I help you." I reached to get some of the stuff.

"Thanks but what are you doing here all alone at night?"

"Exploring the town."

"If you wanted a sight seeing tour through La Push you could have asked me."

"Thanks Seth I might take you up on that offer some time but more importantly what about the girl Sara that you told me about?"

Seth blushed at that and turned his gaze straight ahead not looking at me. Last time he accidentally slipped that he had a crush on her. She is class mate of his.

"Like I told you before she is way out of my league……"

We chatted the whole way back to Billy's house. Seth was a really nice boy, a perfect little brother.

After we delivered the food and Seth took me to the place where the kids hung out. Kim, Embry, Quil, Jake and Leah were there.

It was my first time seeing Leah. She was beautiful in an exotic kind of way, perfect copper skin, glistening black hair and eyelashes like feather dusters.

When she saw me the first thing she did was to glare at me.

"That's my sister Leah." Seth sighed then. "I'm sorry she does need some time to warm up with people." He smiled unsure and apologetically at me.

"It's O.K." I smiled back.

We were in a little clearing near the beach. The sound of the sea pleasantly whooshed in the background.

They had made a fire and were sitting on logs around the fire. Seth greeted the guys and introduced me to Quil who I didn't meet before.

Jake was a little pissed at me I could see that because he must have gotten it pretty bad after last time from Billy and from Sam.

Kim looked at me curious out of the corner of her eye the whole time but wouldn't go near me.

"You just had to tell my dad!" Jake barked at me as I stood alone looking at the ocean.

"Jake listen I'm sorry but I had my reasons."

"Yeah what reasons?" He asked angry.

Just as I wanted to answer him we heard Quil and Embry fight.

"Damn Quil what's wrong with you man?" Embry shouted at him as Quil started to shake.

"Oh no." I whispered as I knew what would happen in a few moments.

Everything happened in slow motion then as I made my way to Quil to get the situation under control.

"What the hell?" Jake breathed confused and slightly afraid.

Quil couldn't stop shaking he looked around panicked now, the fear in very of his features. His body was shaking just like Paul's. The disgusting cracking sounds were traveling through the night air.

Embry was standing frozen in shock in front of Quil not able to move a muscle. Seth and Leah were slowly backing away from Quil but only took two steps back before they also froze in place.

Jake wasn't moving from where he stood either only Kim rushed to Embry's side trying to safe him. Foolish girl she was about to get herself killed.

A deep rumbling sound erupted from his core, Quil cringed multiply in agony as his body began to shift.

Next to the screams of agony that were leaving his lips one could hear fabric tearing itself from his body.

His body broke more and more. His muscles were growing very big very fast. Fur was growing out of his skin.

Seeing him shift was disgusting and fascinating at once. I could feel the air around me shift with him. It was quite powerful. Even more then it was with Paul earlier, maybe because it is Quil's first time?

Kim had reached Embry by now but it was no use she couldn't make him or anyone else move and run for their lives.

In this moment I could only think what was wrong with the girls here? They live in a world with dangerous supernatural creatures and don't think about protecting themselves at all?

Bella runs into the arms of a sadistic Vampire without any kind of plan and Kim is about to do something equal stupid.

Kim was franticly begging everyone to leave but none listened I approached Quil quickly pulling my stun gun out of my pocket unlocked the protection never leaving Quil out of my sight.

His jacket and shirt were gone now and he looked like a hairy vase that was broken and was now glued together horribly.

Another animalistic growl rumbled from deep within his throat as he reached the, what I assumed, final stage of his change.

That was when the electro shock of my stun gun hit him. The animalistic growl turned into a pitiful howl as Quil shook because of the stun gun and his body turned slowly back into human from.

Making weird noises Quil fell on his knees and sank to the ground before I stopped pumping electricity into his body.

Quil laid rolled up into a ball on the ground twitching uncontrollably as two Werewolves arrived at the scene.

"You know if I have to take down another one I'm going to charge you." I joked while the two wolves looked at me like I had grown a second head, again if I might ad.

Guess they thought that the incidence with Paul was just a lucky strike. Well they guessed wrong.

"What. The. Fuck!?!?!" Yelled Jake all of the sudden.

Kim looked at me with wide open eyes, shock was written all over her face at my action. Embry was sitting in front of Quil looking at him shocked and disbelieving before he lifted, his now pale white, face up to look at me and then back down at Quil's form on the ground.

Leah was just standing there and looked like she might faint any minute while Seth also had sunken to the ground shaking his head the whole time in denial while tears were streaming down his face.

Jared had changed back into his human from and comforted Kim. Jake looked like he didn't know if he should bolt or freak or both.

"You wanted to know my reason for telling your dad, now you saw them." I told him while I shrugged my shoulders.

"I-I-It-It-It's t-t-true……," Realization hit him about the legends. "……and-and …you knew?" he asked dumbfounded.

I just smiled and packed my stun gun back together and put it back into my pocket. By now Sam also had changed back and took over.

Sam scooped Quil up in his arms and commanded us all to follow him. Leah tried to put up a fight not wanting to follow them but with one stern glance from Sam she shut up.

They were all reluctant to follow but too scared to run away or argue. Soon we arrived at the house where I was earlier. It turned out to be Quil's home.

Arriving in the house Leah began to scream.

"Someone better tell me what the fuck that was just now." She was shaking herself. I wasn't quite sure if it was out of anger or fear, maybe both.

"What just happened to Quil and what the fuck is up with the two of you?" She turned to face Sam and Jared.

Billy, Harry and Old Quil exchanged worried glances as they slowly understood what must have happened.

"I'm waiting!" She growled and glared at everyone in the room except of Seth.

"The legends about us being the descendants of the wolves are true." Jake choked out not looking at anyone.

"W-What?!?" Leah asked unsure, looking confused.

Seth and Embry were silent and were trying to keep track of what was said, both not in the condition to speak themselves.

"I think we have some explaining to do." Billy sighed shaking his head sadly.

Leah, Seth, Embry and Jake got everything explained about the Werewolves and the Cullen's being Vampires and me being Buffy.

It took them a while before they stopped freaking. I really had the urge to tell Sam to have a talk with Leah and tell her about imprinting but I guess that would have been too much for her for one day. I just kept it to myself, guess for now.

Sitting there with the Werewolves in that house I sighed. I mean what were the chances that I was going to have to take out two Werewolves in one night. I was slowly asking myself if it was the story that required the whole drama. That no matter who took up the place of Edward's mate had to go through all kind's of dangerous adventures.

I wasn't a drama person at all I liked it quiet and peaceful but guess that's not what faith, destiny or what ever, had in mind, for me and the Cullen's for now.

When Quil finally woke up he was greatly confused, freaked and scared. Jared and Paul took care of him. And the funny thing was after I used my stun gun on him Paul was scared of me.

Emmett will love this when I tell him. Edward on the other hand not so much.

When I looked at my watch it was nearly midnight.

"Do you guys still need me?" I asked Billy who was sitting in his wheelchair right in front of me.

"Ah… no thank you for your help." Billy smiled weakly at me, the day had been hard on him and he was worried about Jake.

"Alright then, I've got to go now."

I stood up form the chair I was sitting on and left the house. I was started walking the way back to Billy's house where Kevin was as Sam stopped me.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun reading and enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

I didn't like this.

I didn't like this one bit. My love was alone on the territory of the Werewolves.

Honestly, going in and out in a house full of Vampire the most natural think in the world, being attacked by a bloodthirsty, sadistic Vampire no problem, going to meet young, immature, dangerous Werewolves where's the harm in that? Sure why not.

But is scared to go up in the attic after dark falls and wouldn't even set one foot into the basement at night and when she sees a syringe she able to run even faster then I am, figuratively spoken of cause.

I had to shake my head at that for what felt the millions time as I paced along the treaty line. I stopped pacing around and pinched the bridge of my nose before I sighed.

There were two souls battling in my chest. The old me who was frantic, crazed with fear and paranoia for my loves safety and the new me who wanted to believe that she was going to be alright.

She could hold her own ground if she wanted to. She proved it with James and she was armed. My love knew the dangers. She knew when to run.

It is ridiculous, really afraid of an injection but would happily fight against Vampires and Werewolves.

I sighed again.

She would be alright. I repeated it over and over in my head. She would be aright. She would be soon back in my arms.

She is my world. The centre of my universe. The power and depth of my attachment to her was something unknown to me. I never thought I would be able to feel something this strong.

She understands me, she knows me like none else. She knows all my darkest sins, my past and still loves me with all her heart.

She has my life in her hands. Every look of her, every smile, every little giggle, the shinning in her eyes, the warmth of her touch, the power of her love I'm craving it like a starved man. I'm craving her presence, her touch, her love, her kiss, her everything.

Being away from her caused me physical pain though I would never tell her that.

I don't want her to be there with the mutts but that's what she decided had to be done even though I was against it.

But I knew better then to try and keep her from doing what she wanted with force even though I could.

My love was headstrong if she wanted something she would find a way to get it no matter what.

She is stubborn and does things her way. My love is understanding and forgiving but gets easily angry if someone tries to control her and keeps secrets from her.

And none better say the sentence "It's for your own good." To her that ticks her off unbelievably. She told me what happened in the four books that tell about my life.

My love made her opinion about my behaviour clearly known. It's weird but when she was so angry with me she looked so unbelievable sexy.

And there my thoughts go again. I'm behaving like a gentleman. I am a gentleman but in my mind I'm a man.

A man if not to say a caveman, everything about her drives me in. It's unbelievably hard to restrain myself.

Sometimes I just want to throw the whole gentleman thing out of the window and have my ways with her.

Patience Edward. Patience. I reminded myself once again.

Besides now was not the time to think about that kind of thing. Sometimes my mind was quite a burden.

I was pacing again torn between the two souls in my chest. Trying to convince myself that everything would be fine.

"Edward, are you O.K.?" Jasper asked as he suddenly stood next to me.

"You are an emphat Jasper you know I'm not."

He had a sheepish smile on his face as he sent me a wave of calm.

"Thanks."

"She'll be fine. Alice saw you with her tonight. So don't worry."

"Sure because you wouldn't worry if it was Alice." I barked at him. He looked guilty and understanding.

"Listen I'm sorry Jasper I just……."

"I know man," He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder looking sympathetic at me. "she is a Cullen woman and they always get their way. Welcome in the club brother."

I just looked at him incredulous but I knew what he meant. Our mates had us on the short leash.

"Want me to keep you company?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Thanks but I'm going to be fine."

He squeezed my shoulder before he took of into the forest.

A Cullen woman. Yes, that was my Anna. She had her own head just like Esme, Rose and Alice and she could get her way with me.

I tried to dazzle her, like she like to call it, into staying but in the end I ended up being the one who was seduced.

My love is dangerous and she knows exactly how to play her cards and my dear sisters made it even worse. As if it wasn't hard enough to resist her sometimes.

I had no other choice then to wait here until she would leave this godforsaken place and be back in my arms.

Anna's POV:

Sam was standing in front of me his face cast down looking at the ground before he looked up and spoke.

"Listen I just wanted to say thanks for saving them. I still don't understand how you can…." He was trying hard to keep his temper down. "and I never will but still thanks for what you have done."

"Sure no problem and you don't have to understand just to respect my decision."

Sam nodded slowly and thoughtfully at that.

I didn't want to tell him but looking at him now………..though I still wasn't a wolf-girl and never would be, they deserved the truth even if only the part about themselves.

"Listen there is something I've got to tell you. I know things, I can't explain it to you. You just have to trust me."

Sam looked at me thoughtfully before he nodded.

"I guess you earned that trust."

I smiled at him. He wasn't that bad in person well at least not as much as I thought he would be.

"Jake, Seth, Embry, Brady and Collin will all also become Werewolves."

"But Brady and Collin….." He looked at me stunned.

"Are very young I know but there is another thing as well."

"And that would be?" He asked wary, scared of what I was going to tell him.

"Leah will also become a member of the pack."

"No, she is a girl….." He looked at me disbelieving and angry.

"I know but she will also become a Werewolf. I know it's non of my business but you should tell her about the whole imprinting thing before she phases or else it might be hard with her around, though I can't say if will be better if you tell her now but it's worth a shot."

I smiled sympathetically at him that was a lot for him to take in. I wasn't planning to tell him this but it somehow just came over me

"You are a strange girl." He stated after a while. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess we aren't the only ones with a burden to carry."

He meant himself and all the members of the pack. I understood that it was hard for them. They couldn't have an own life, go to college or move out of La Push.

For the first time since I got know about Twilight I actually sympathized with the wolfs. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'll better go back and see how Quil is doing." Sam said before taking off.

I just stood there for a few minutes and looked at the dark night sky that was filled with bright twinkling stars.

It was full moon and I couldn't help but think how fit the full moon for today's events was. We had a full moon and Werewolves appeared.

It made me wonder again my boyfriend is a Vampire I know Werewolves does that mean there is a chance I would meet a Wizard to or an alien any time soon?

I giggled at that thought as I made my way to Billy's house. As I was walking I saw a figure sitting at the roadside getting closer I recognized Jake. I approached him carefully.

"Hey, Jake you all right?"

He looked at me with a mix of disbelieve, anger, hopelessness and defeat.

"Do I look like I am?"

"Nope. Wanna talk?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"What will happen now?" He asked not looking at me his voice laced with fear.

"In a few months you will become a Werewolf and you will love it. Well parts of it. The speed and the strength."

"How do you….." His head shot up but he stopped himself. "Never mind." He sighed.

"I know how you feel right now."

"Yeah sure." He snored at me.

"I had a normal human life as well before supernatural took over. I wasn't always Buffy."

He looked at me guilty and apologetically. This Jake was nice I wondered why I didn't like him when I read the books and that's when it hit me.

"You know Jake turning into a wolf won't be the only change that will happen."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Your personality will also. Please try not to become too much of a jerk."

He looked at me strangely.

"Do I even want to know how you know all of this?"

I only shook my head and smiled.

"You won't tell."

"Sorry but that's personal."

We sat there in silence before he spoke again.

"Did you lie to me about Bella?" again he wasn't looking at me but at the ground.

"Jake I know that she is able to fall in love with you but if you two have a future I don't know. That's up to the two of you."

"So she isn't my imprint?" He looked at me with pain in his dark eyes.

"All I can say is ……….I don't know. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you something else but I really don't know." I smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks anyway." He said as he stood up and began running to the beach all of the sudden.

I sighed and stood up wanting to reach Billy's house as fast as I could. I had enough Werewolf for one night.

Finally arriving at Billy's house, without further interruption, I searched for Kevin only to find him on the couch sleeping soundly and totally drunk.

Apparently he and some of his friends had a little bit too much of their self made alcohol. Kevin and four other guys were completely out.

I stood before him my hands on my hips and sighed frustrated, glaring at his sleeping frame.

"You can leave him here. Josh has to go to Forks tomorrow so he can take him home." Emily said as she was coming out of the kitchen.

"Guess that will be for the best. Thank you Emily."

She came close to me and took my hands in hers, looking directly into my eyes. If she wouldn't be together with Sam and so involved with the Werewolves I bet we could have been very good friends.

"You are a really nice girl Anna I just wish you would change your mind in regards of ……."

"We can't choose who we love, now can we?" I smiled at her warmly.

She smiled back understanding letting go of my hands and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Just be careful." She whispered into my ear.

Pulling back I smiled at her. "I always am."

Grabbing Kevin's car keys out of the pocket of his jacket I said my goodbyes to Emily and got into the car.

Driving back to Forks I suddenly saw someone standing in the middle of the street. Coming closer I could see that it was Edward who was pacing around nervously.

It must have been the treaty line there. I pulled the car over to the roadside and Edward was immediately at my side of the car.

He opened the door crouched down and took my hand in his looking anxious at me.

"Love, are you alright? Why are you alone? The wolfs didn't do anything to you did they?"

"First yes I am alright. Second Kevin is drunk and sleeping soundly and I don't think that even a bomb exploding near him could wake him so I left him there and last but not least I tell you later. Right now I just want home and sleep."

Right on cue I yawned. It was near one o'clock now and I was really tired.

"Of cause love let me drive."

I smiled at him unbuckled my seatbelt and gave him a kiss on his lips before getting out of the car.

Edward went with me to the other side and held the door open for me. I fell asleep during the drive and woke up as he parked in the driveway at Kevin's house.

I made my way into the bathroom took my clothes of and ordered Edward to put them into the washing machine.

Alice had burned the clothes I had on during my last visit in La Push and I didn't want that to happen again I liked those jeans.

After I had showered I excided the bathroom. My hair was still wet I was just too tired to blow dry it.

Edward was sitting on my bed wearing only his boxers waiting for me. He looked like a lost puppy in this moment.

I went to him to stand between his legs and threaded my fingers through his messy hair. His hands were on my hips as he placed his forehead on my stomach.

I put my arms round him. My right hand in his hair the other stroking small circles on his back.

"Do I still smell of wet dog?" I asked with a little smile in my voice.

"No, you smell heavenly."

He pressed his forehead harder into my stomach, inhaled deeply before standing up at Vampire speed.

I was used to this by now and it only sometimes startled me anymore when I was deep in thoughts and when I wasn't expecting it at all.

Edward looked deep into my eyes he cupped my cheek gently, running his thumb over my skin.

"I'm sorry for being such a worrywart. It's just I don't know what scares me more the fact that you could be attacked by Werewolves or the fact that you would fight back if that were to happen."

"Of cause I would fight back!"

He sighed bend his head down and placed it on my shoulder his cool lips pressed on my neck as he inhaled my scent.

Edward locked his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He lifted his head and I looked up at him.

Conflicted emotions where swimming in his beautiful butterscotch pools. He kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Edward you have to trust me. You have to let go of your paranoia. I know you are scared but you can't keep me hostage just so nothing will happen to me."

I looked intensely into his eyes as his grip on me tightened.

"I know ever since the whole James debacle you are more worried then before and yes I understand. Thinking about it it's hilarious how easily I could get killed not only me but every human. Car accident, shot by someone, illness and so on. And the supernatural aspect of my life doesn't make my chances at staying alive any better."

"See at least you understand some of my worries." Edward smiled sadly at me.

"But I refuse to live my life in fear of the "what if's"! I am here with you and I will do what ever I can to stay by your side. You can't stop life from happening Edward."

He sighed frustrated and defeated.

"I know what happened with James had been horrible for you but I survived. I am here he is not. Do you really want to spend the time we have together worrying?"

Edward pulled me closer to him again he sighed and put his chin on my head.

"No, I don't and I also don't want to take away your freedom but I will be always worried about you no matter what."

I pulled back from him to be able to tell him this face to face.

"I know but don't let your worry rule you and interfere with our life. Life is hard and sometimes you're going to want to crawl up in a corner and hide there forever. Or in your case you want to keep me in a safety bubble so I'm going to be safe and sound but it doesn't work that way."

I sighed and told him how I felt the last few days as he was stepping over to controlling me.

"Edward your attempts to keep me safe are suffocating me. You know I hate it to be controlled."

After mulling this over he smiled sadly but also with a hint of amusement and apology.

"I have been hard to stand the last few days haven't I?"

"Can't argue with that but I still love you we all do. It's good to see that you are capable of seeing your mistakes."

"Not an easy thing to do sometimes. I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for." I smiled at him.

Edward placed a sweet kiss on my lips while he scooped me up in his arms and rested me on my bed placing himself next to me.

"Good night my love." Were the last words I heard before I drifted off to slumber.

Edward's POV:

After the attack form James I was back to my old ways and the old Edward was ruling me. I was anxious the whole time.

I was controlling, watching her every move and I knew that she didn't like that. I could see it in her eyes.

It's so strange humans die so easily but also they live so long on this planet already. Are humans really an easy kill?

If they are why isn't their kind eliminated? Compared to a Vampire a human is glass doll. A human can easily be broken by my kind.

But no matter how evident it is to me my love has her own way of seeing things. I'm trying to keep her save but I only drive her away with it.

My attempts of keeping her save make her angry at me. Is all I can do, only hope that she will be alright?

I would love to lock her up in a room and make sure that none and nothing could ever hurt her but with that I would be the one hurting her.

Before her I wouldn't have seen it that way but I do now. My angle is beautiful and part of her beauty is her freedom.

Parts of her would cease to be if I would lock her up in a golden cage.

Looking at her sleeping form in my arms. Hearing her melodic heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of her chest I know what I have to do.

It's not easy in fact it's the hardest thing I have ever done but I need to give her space. She did handle James and she came back from the Wolfs without injuries.

I have to accept my own limits. Not everything goes my way. My love is right I can't let my fear stand in the way of our lives.

I have to take the steps slowly for her sake, for my sake, for our sake.

I was watching her sleeping form taking in every single of her features, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, her nose and her lips.

She is my strength, my confidence, my rock. Her cheerfulness, her smile, her stubbornness, her bravery. She is the guiding light in my dark moments. Whenever I lose myself she brings me back.

For her I have to be better.

Anna's POV:

I woke up in the morning without my life size teddy bear. I looked to my nightstand and found his note.

_Good morning love,_

_I'm deeply sorry that I can't be with you this lovely morning but I will be waiting for you when you are ready to go to school._

_With all my love, always yours, _

_Edward_

I got out of bed did my routine and was ready for school. Edward's silver Volvo was already waiting outside as I stepped out of the house.

Edward was in front of me in a sec, kissed the tip of my nose and gave me one of his crooked smiles before he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the car.

Just as we reached it another car arrived and I saw Kevin sit in it. He got out of the car saw Edward and me and grumpily went to the house not noticing us any further.

"Headache much?" Edward chuckled and nodded.

"You know I was surprised to find that I hadn't had any babysitters this morning." I told him as we where on our way to school.

Ever since James Edward wouldn't leave my side or one of his family members had to watch me every second.

My Vampire looked guilty.

"I know I overdid it."

"Yes, you did Edward."

"I'm sorry I will improve myself but please understand that some times I can't help but to worry about you."

He looked at me pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

"Edward I understand that fear that you have, I really do. When you were waiting for James and his coven to arrive I also worried about you even though I knew that you would be fine. It's natural to worry about the ones you love but you can't let that worry stand in your way because it will destroy everything. You don't want to become a creepy guy who imprisons his girlfriend in a golden cage to keep her safe from the world taking away all the rights and decisions and thinks on the top of that that he has done something right?"

My Vampire looked at me curiously and asked innocently.

"Don't you think you are being a little bit too hard?"

"Edward!" I said in a warning voice glaring at him and crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckled and put his hand on my knee squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry love I got it. Alice saw our little talk yesterday and ordered me home so the whole family could ambush me. I'll be good."

"You listened to what your family members told you?" I asked astonished. He sighed.

"It is about time I stop being an obstreperous and unruly child, don't you think?" Edward smiled weakly at me.

"Seems like there is hope for you after all."

"Thanks to you." He whispered as a breathtaking smile broke out on his face.

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips placing a kiss on the back of my hand. At school, in the parking lot Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice waited for us.

"Morning." Alice squealed as she pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"So little sis how where the wolfs?" Emmett asked curious. Edward shot him a glare.

"I'll tell you later. I met up with the council elder I guess Carlisle will want to hear it as well."

"Yes, he quite interested in the happenings of the last night." Jasper stated amused.

After school we made our way to the Cullen's place. We were greeted warmly by Esme as always when we came back from school. She is just such a mom.

Taking our places at the table in the dinning room I told them what had occurred in La Push. As I assumed Emmett found it awesome that I kicked the butt of the two Werewolves though he was also pouting a little that he isn't allowed to have some fun with them.

Rose was proud that her upgrade on my stun gun worked so well and smug about having taken a part in the Werewolves-have-gotten-their-butt-kicked-thing.

Esme was worried at first but in the end happy that I was fine. Carlisle was thoughtful and Jasper and Alice just disgusted by the Wolfs.

And there was my Edward his face was unreadable what meant that he was seriously pissed. His jaw was clenched and his whole body tense.

We all looked at him and waited for him to explode. Emmett and Jasper were getting ready to restrain him if needed.

"Love do you remember how you told me that when ever you are angry or something is bothering you, you just need to get it out of your system by getting on your bike and ride till it's over?"

O.K. that was not what everybody was expecting. I just looked incredulous and nodded.

"I think I need to go for a run before I leap over the treaty line and snap their necks." He smiled at me strained.

"Have a nice run?!?" I smiled unsure at him.

He gave me one of his crooked smiles, kissed my forehead and was off. Jasper and Emmett hot on his heels.

I just looked at the empty space where he was just a moment ago.

"It's going to be fine he really only went for a run and when he will be back he is going to be totally fine." Alice chirped.

"Really?" Esme, Carlisle, Rose and I asked in union.

"Yes." She grinned at us as she hopped from her chair, standing in front of me in an instant.

"And now it's time for a make-over!" Alice sang happily as she dragged me into her room.

Alice tried out new make-up on me and a few new hair styles. I like it to be her Barbie Doll. At some point Rose also came in Alice bedroom and we chatted about random stuff.

After nearly two hours Edward was back I met him at the staircase as he was coming up to his room.

He smiled a crooked smiled at me before he suddenly stood before me cupping my cheek.

"You look beautiful love."

"Thanks to Alice." He frowned at that.

Scooping me up in his arms he took off at Vampire speed and I found myself on his bed in his room, in his arms.

He touched my forehead with his and sighed contently.

"Everything O.K.?"

"Yes, it will be but please promise me no more Werewolves if you can avoid it." He looked begging at me.

"I think I can arrange that." I laughed.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead again before he sighed.

"Sometimes it's really hard to be mature."

"None said it's easy Edward."

"No, none did." He said as a wicked glimmer sparkled in his eyes.

I knew what was coming but it was too late he had his hands already on my waist and tickled me mercilessly.

As he finally showed mercy I was completely breathless and my face was burning. Finally being able to breath again Edward captured my lips with his and we shared a long passionate kiss.

Pulling back Edward reached for my hand and twined our finger together meanwhile looking intensely into my eyes.

"I've been thinking…"

"Yes, you tend to do that a lot." I laughed.

"I'm being serious here." Edward pouted adorably at me.

I held my breath to stop form laughing. "O.K. you have been thinking….." I repeated soberly.

"Maybe it was all faith. Destiny."

"What do you mean?" I was confused I didn't know what he was referring to.

"I mean us."

I only looked at him curious.

"This Stephenie Meyer writing the books. You reading them and then coming here. What if that's how it was meant to be from the very beginning?"

"Quite intricately don't you think?"

"You don't believe in destiny?" He asked raising an eye brow at me.

"Better question is since when do you believe in it?"

"Ever since I met you." I smiled at that respond.

"I don't know if there is something like destiny or not and if I believe in it guess it's depended on my mood but one thing is for sure. Whatever it was that led me into your arms I'm thankful for it."

"I love you my Anna." His butterscotch eyes sparkled like little stars as they were gazing at me.

"I love you too." I said before I pressed my lips on his.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I had really fun writing it.

As you may have noticed I have changed the rating to "M" you will see why in future chapters. Let just say I'm planning to let Edward and Anna go hot and heavy but I will still respect Edward's decision "not before marriage".

Sorry, I wasn't able to replay to your reviews but school is going crazy and I had barely time to write the chapter. Please know I have read all of the reviews and I'm always happy to hear your opinion.

Anyway enough of my talking and have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_I was there again._

_Again in this white place. _

_A white world out of mists, white, grey and a few sounds._

_Again, like so many times before I walked on the grey ground. Or was it a road? I don't know. I can never tell._

_I'm walking on the grey ground beneath me and in front of me there are two bodies made out of white mist. I don't know who they are or what they are but they are always there._

_They look so fragile as if when I would touch them they would fall apart. The two of them are turning their head to me once in a while but I can't understand what they are saying._

_The two bodies made out of white mist are walking in front of me. I am following them like I always do. Every time the dream is a little longer, showing more._

_The bigger body of mist is turning around again and I know what that means the scene is going to change. I always seem to jump over this happening._

_The next things I see are many bodies made out of mist and a pile of mist behind me that seemed to be smocking._

_The two bodies made out of mist that I am always following are now on their knees, hovering over something but I was never able to see that something._

_The other bodies are standing there, one could say shocked, around the scene and that is when the sounds begin._

_They are silent at first but are growing louder as if someone would turn the volume of a radio higher and higher but it's never high enough for me to understand anything._

_I think one of the sounds is a car that is trying to make emergency stop and screams are there as well._

_I think that I'm dreaming about a car accident but I can't see who it is. The one who drives and the one who is run over._

_I am steeping closer to be able to see who is lying there on the grey ground and is hovered over by those two bodies._

_But I never make it instead I can feel that there is something behind me but I can't turn around to see it._

_I'm not allowed to see, it seems. There are just those feelings I feel the relief that comes after a long time of suffering. _

_Relief that I don't have to suffer anymore but also guilt that I don't suffer anymore and that I am grated the relief and accepting it._

_Nothing about this dream is really making sense. Not when I sleep and not when I'm awake._

Coming out of my fuzzy and confusing dream a beautiful velvet voice greeted me.

"Hello beautiful. How do you feel?" My Edward breathed lightly in my ear his cool breath ticking me.

I had immediately a smile on my lips even before I was fully awake and carefully turned around to face him.

I was met with his beautiful but concerned expression. I put my hand on his cheek and slowly and softly stroke my thumb along his cheekbone.

"Good morning handsome. I feel better. My headache is gone and the best part is that Kevin is away this week and I'm staying at your place." I smiled at him happily.

It has been two days since my visit in La Push and Edward pulled himself back together. He was more relaxed now and on best behaviour.

He looked at me with love and concern in his topaz pools and kissed my forehead. I inhaled his scent as he leaned in to me, feeling content as reality hit me.

"Wait what about school? It's a school day how late is it?"

Edward first looked a little taken aback before smiling his crocked smile at me.

"It's nine o'clock…."

"What?!?" I shrieked and was about to jump out of bed when a pair of cool and strong arms held me back while the owner chuckled.

"What's so funny we are late for school!" I barked at him.

Edward chuckled even more. "Love the teacher have a faculty meeting today. The. Whole. Day. Long." He said every word slowly and clear. I held my breath while I searched my memory.

"Ah…….right. Now that you mention it I think there was something like that……." I looked away embarrassed before facing him again.

"I had a major headache and when that happens then I'm a vegetable and I'm still recovering." I stuck my tongue out at him what made him laugh even more.

"Stop laughing and be grateful you can't get a headache because they suck."

"I believe you my love. You did look like a pile of misery yesterday." Edward kissed my temple softly.

"Well I certainly felt like a pile of misery but I hope I didn't hurt your feelings too much when I send you away. It's just when my head hurts I want to be left alone."

"It's O.K. I can deal with it." He answered in an even and firm voice. I raised an eye brow at him.

"Really." He defended himself before a smug smile crossed his perfect face.

"And now you have to lay back down it's doctors odder to stay in bed." He murmured softly his eyes shinning deviously.

"Is it!?" I teased him playfully.

"Yes, it is. I'm fully intending to spoil you and we have to make up on what we missed out yesterday evening." He said as he leaned in to brush his lips over mine.

"Hmm…tempting." I purred as he released my lips.

He looked into my eyes his beautiful topaz pools were darkening. I knew those dark topaz orbs which were filled with love, desire, want and lust.

His cold, marble lips came down to my neck and he started ever so softly to kiss down to my collarbone before coming up to my neck again.

My hands were running over his back and into his silky hair while I shivered in pleasure as I felt his seductive, cool lips on my hot, soft skin.

My heartbeat sped up and my breathing became heavy and shallow. I could feel the proud and satisfied smile on his lips when I started to make soft sounds.

Edward had gone from my neck to the delicate flesh behind my ear. After a few tender kisses he licked the sensitive spot causing me to take a sharp breath and to arch my back a little. He was driving me crazy and he didn't even really kiss me yet.

Edward pulled away from me just enough so he could see my face. He was wearing a triumphantly smile on his lips and his eyes were sparkling with satisfaction.

"Happy with your achievement?" I asked breathlessly.

"You have no idea, my love."

"Really?!"

Tow could play this game. I arched myself up to him, only an inch away from his lips. I got closer to his marble lips and touched them lightly with mine.

As our lips were lightly touching I parted mine and licked along his. I could feel his surprise, his body tensed and he stopped breathing.

I pulled away from him wearing a cheeky grin. He hovered over me, not moving. After a few seconds his tongue darted out, he licked his lips and closed his eyes. A sexy moan escaped his mouth followed by a low growl.

He opened his eyes, he breathed heavily as he licked his lips again causing my heart to beat faster. Butterflies were running wild in my stomach as every fibre of my body ached to be touched by him.

"You are going to be the death of me." Edward said in a dark, husky, sexy voice as his eyes blazed in desire, making me giggle before he crushed his lips on mine.

It was a passionate kiss that took my breath away and made my whole body tingle but before we could go any further we suddenly heard a knock on the door. We broke apart catching our breaths, trying to be able to speak again.

"Come in Esme." Edward said, being the one who recovered first, while still looking at into my eyes. Esme opened the door, having a huge partly sheepish partly apologetically smile on her face.

As Edward shifted to sit on the bed Esme came to stand next to me in a flash.

"How are you dear?" She asked motherly concerned but couldn't hide the knowing smile on her lips.

"Don't worry I'm fine really." I said with a smile feeling my cheeks flame up. How could I not be fine waking up in the arms of the one I love and then the way he kissed?

"That's good to hear. I came here to see if you were alright and to ask if you wanted to have for breakfast?" She asked me sweetly.

"I think will have one of your famous fruit salads."

"Only fruits." Edward didn't look happy.

"Dear you didn't have dinner yesterday maybe it would be better when you eat……." Esme looked hopefully at me.

That was mean. When Esme made those puppy dog eyes how could I disagree with her?

"A toast with cheese and coffee with a lot of milk. Sounds better?" I asked them rolling my eyes like a small child while not being able to hide my smile.

"Al lot better my dear." Esme smiled at me before disappearing out of the room.

"Time to get dressed." I announced.

"Hey.." Edward pouted. I placed a loud kiss on his lips and jumped out of our bed.

After having a human minute, so to say, I went down and ate the delicious meal that Esme prepared for me.

She really was great at cooking. She was as good as my aunt at it. My mom could cook as well of cause but my aunt was the magician in the kitchen, hands down.

When I finished my breakfast Esme took my dishes away before I could take care of it. I always get told that this way it's faster, leaving me no room for argumentation.

"Thank you Esme." I told her with a grateful smile.

If she didn't let me clean up after myself I could at least thank her for doing it. She beamed right back at me.

Edward led me into the living room where everyone was waiting and they all looked excited at me. A strange feeling was creeping up my spine.

"Hi guys, ah….is something wrong." I asked them as I sat down with Edward in our usual love seat.

"Quite the opposite my dear." Said Esme in warm motherly voice but she looked like she was about to explode, she and Alice that is.

Edward pressed me closer to him and kissed my temple. Carlisle chuckled what got him my attention he smiled kindly at me before he began to speak.

"Anna as you sure know, we consider you part of your family. Esme's and mine daughter, Emmett', Rosalie's, Alice's and Jasper's sister and Edward's mate." He paused to see my reaction I smiled and nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"As you my have noticed we all wear our family crest. I'm sure you've noticed Edward's ring with the crest on it. The crest is something that all of us proudly wear."

I nodded again. Yes, the crest was mentioned in the movie and not in the books but here in the Twilight world as I call this universe, they all wear the crest.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper wear rings with the crest on their right little finger and Esme, Rosalie and Alice are wearing platinum necklaces with the crest.

Carlisle smiled proudly and Esme handed him a royal blue velvet box. Carlisle handed me the box and I opened it. I gasped as it revealed a platinum necklace with the Cullen crest as a pendant. My own Cullen crest.

I jumped up from my seat and hugged Carlisle as tight as I could.

"Thank you." I said with the biggest smile I could muster. I hugged and thanked Esme next as I did with the rest of them before returning to Edward's side and looking at my necklace.

"May I?" Edward asked me as he reached for the necklace I nodded and turned around to assist him in putting the necklace around my neck.

"Welcome to the family Anna. You are officially a Cullen now." Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and making my heart beat louder in my chest. I turned around and my Vampire brushed a sweet and gently kiss on my lips.

Esme came to hug me again as our kiss broke.

"I'm so glad to have another daughter. Welcome to the family my dear." Esme was beaming so was I. I was so happy I thought I would explode.

The whole time I couldn't stop playing with my locket. I was feeling happy and content. I had the most wonderful boyfriend in the world and I was a member of a wonderful and loving family.

I did miss my family in the world I came from but I learned to deal with the loss. It was really helpful that I knew they were still alive and no matter what I would always carry them in my heart.

A heavy sigh and a scowl on Edward's face pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What happened?"

"Billy Black just called they want to meet us in two hours at the treaty line." Edward answered displeased.

"Why?"

"Come we have to go downstairs Carlisle wants to talk to all of us." Edward pulled me up from our bed and we went into the dinning room.

"What do those mutts want?" Rose asked in an ice cold voice, her face showing disgust for the shape shifters.

"They want to talk with us about the treaty. Billy Black didn't say anything more only that he would explain when we come and that we should bring Anna."

"Why do they want her to be there?" Edward asked flatly while he tighten his grip on me.

"I don't know son. We have to go there and see." Carlisle answered calmly.

"I hate it that I can't see them and it's even worse that all of our futures just disappeared. I hate being blind. Stupid mutts!" Alice complained being annoyed at her inability to see anything.

"It will be alright darling." Jasper tried to comfort her, pulling his wife into his lap.

"But what could they want?" Esme asked concerned.

"I don't know but they certainly won't start a fight there are four of them and eight of us. It would be stupid of them given the odds." I stated.

"Eight." Edward choked out, a disbelieving and horrified look on his face.

I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but in the end didn't say anything.

"We will go there and see what they want. Please be on your best behaviour and don't let yourself be provoked by them."

"But Carlisle what when they….." Emmett started but Carlisle cut him off.

"No fighting unless it can't be avoided." He gave Emmett a stern look and Emmett nodded, not really pleased with the guideline.

The next hour and a half passed by amazingly slowly as we waited to got to the treaty line to meet up with the Wolfs and the elders.

"Love, are you getting ready?" My Vampire asked as I was dressing myself.

"Yes, I need a little extra time on this. I have to pack myself into thick, warm clothes. If there is something you can relay on here in Forks it is that it's always cold. Really, really cold!"

I sighed as I was standing in front of the dress drawer in only my jeans and a spaghetti strap top as I was trying to capture my hair into a pony tail before putting on my sweater.

Luckily Alice didn't insist of fashionable this time around. Sometimes the little pixie did have some sense when it came to clothes.

Though I do appreciate it that my clothes for the week are always lay out for me. This way I don't have to stand in front of the closet and think about what I should wear.

I had just succeeded with my hair style as I felt two cool hands on my hips and a pair of cool, smooth lips on my left shoulder.

The electricity was flooding between our bodies like it always does when we touch or are just close to each other. Every time he touches me even in the most innocent way it sends shivers down my spine.

"Honey what are you doing?" I asked him as his hands wandered under the hem of my top ghosting over my warm skin. I gasped at the contact in pleasure.

"You are too desirable," he mumbled between kisses, "for your own good."

His lips trailed the area between my shoulders blades with small lazy kisses until he reached the sensitive spot on my neck and started licking it. I moaned softly.

"I love it to hear those sounds from you and I love it even more that I'm the reason for them." He whispered against my skin and I felt a smile on his lips while his hands were roaming over my hips and my belly.

I turned around in his embrace and gave him a hungrily kiss on his lips wrapping my arms around his neck.

We kissed lazily and lost in each other, forgetting the world around us before breaking apart. My Vampire leaned his forehead against mine as we both gasped for air.

"I'm sorry but I just needed to do that." He whispered softly, breathlessly.

"Hey, never apologize for kissing me or touching me that's all yours to have. You know that right." I looked intensely into his eyes which were becoming darker.

"Love, that are very dangerous words to say." He growled lowly pressing me to his chest and kissing the top of my head.

"There is something I want to give you." He said after a short while.

"What is it?" I asked a little confused.

"Anna you should take this with you." Edward pulled away from me and walked into his closet, walking out with my stun gun holding it out for me to take.

"Weren't you freaking the last time I had that in my hands?" I raised an eye brow at him.

He looked sheepishly at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Yes, it did but you handled it pretty well. You are better at this then I gave you credit for. I'm sorry for that." His smiled faded at the next words. "Of cause I will protect you but just to be sure if something would go wrong."

"Then I'm going to safe you." I teased.

"Just get dressed already." He rolled his eyes at me, kissing me but couldn't hide the little twitch that the corners of his lips made.

"Wait why did you have my stun gun in the first place? That's the one from Kevin's place. I was going to take the one Rose bought as stock." I asked curious.

"I just wanted to check personally if it works." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him shaking my head while I finished dressing myself.

When we arrived in the little clearing deep, in the forest, at the treaty line it was nearly twilight. The wolfs hadn't arrived yet.

"Isn't it a little bit to early for him to appear?" Emmett asked all of the sudden in a serious voice.

We all looked around for a sign that the Werewolves already came but they were nowhere near in sight, not that I could have seen them as good as my Vampires but they didn't appear to sense them either.

"Who appeared?" Carlisle asked them just as Edward groaned.

Emmett stood in front of me in a split of a second and touched his forefinger to the tip of my nose.

"Rudolf the red nose reindeer." He sang and boomed with laughter.

"Very mature Emmett." Edward glared at him.

"Maybe but he isn't that far off the mark." Jasper stated snickering.

"Who would have thought that a simple red nose because of cold could be so amusing?" I shrugged what set Emmett really off and we all laughed with him.

I wasn't sure if it was because of Emmett or because it was funny or because Jasper was manipulating us, but I'm putting my money on the last one.

"They are coming." My Vampire reported sobering up.

We all stopped laughing and they all looked straight ahead of us. I mirrored their action. Two Wolfs appeared first before Sam entered the clearing carrying Billy and Harry walking behind them.

The three residents of la Push with two legs were standing guarded by the two giant wolfs. Guess Quil still wasn't in the condition to be around other people let alone Vampires.

Billy cleared his throat before he began.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice but we have something urgent to discus."

"Of cause and what may that be?" Carlisle asked in a warm but strong voice.

"We have to talk about the treaty and the Slayer." Billy stated the others around him nodded.

Edward could barely suppress a chuckle. What ever they were thinking was greatly amusing him.

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle asked not really understanding where they were going with this, neither was I or the rest of my family.

"Yes, there is. The Slayer is clearly a part of your coven as she herself told us so. Or are we misinformed?" Billy asked raising an eye brow.

"No, you aren't misinformed. Anna is a member of our family." Edward said proudly as his arm locked tighter around my waist.

"If that is the case then she has to sign the treaty as well." Sam uncovered the reason why we were here.

I think it's safe to say the all members of the Cullen family, now including me, were speechless for a while, well all except of Edward who was wearing a grim expression.

"And it is necessary for me to sign the treaty because?" I asked curious.

Bella never had to sign the treaty why do I have to? Not that I mind of cause. Actually I felt kind of right to do it. To have my name there with the others names of my family members.

"The treaty is protecting our people from being attacked by your coven, not Vampires in generally but your coven." Billy was looking straight at me now.

"Since you are capable of hurting and killing our protectors and you are a member of this coven by choice, you are a threat just like them. If not more since a murder from you, on one of our protectors would have no consequences for the Cullen's. Those vile creatures can't be trusted."

O.K. that was a lot to take in, they were scared of me. I knew that I impressed them but weren't they going a little bit too far?

I mean one could think that after what happened our relationship with them would have gotten better but the saying that you can't teach an old dog new tricks seemed to apply perfectly to them.

It was really a pity.

And did they really think that Carlisle or any other of my Vampires would order me to kill them because it wouldn't break the treaty for the Cullen's if _I_ did so?

It was really hard for me to wrap my mind around that………… but I could see their point though. I was a grey spot in this whole treaty thing.

Though everyone with a gun or knife could kill their protectors in human form. Or they could die in a car accident. I don't think they are getting ill, do they? But that is beside the point.

And when he thought that my family couldn't be trusted what was the point in having this treaty in the first place?

I shook my head before looking at the angry and offended expressions of my family. Emmett growled lowly at Billy for the insult.

"Could you please make your points without unnecessarily offending us? I think we are old enough for that aren't we?" I said calmly and in a warm voice.

Billy didn't like it to be disabused by someone as young as me. Billy's discomfort brought Emmett and the others satisfaction. At least he wasn't about to leap over there and start a fight and the others relaxed a bit.

"But of cause I will sign the treaty if that will give you peace of mind."

I looked at Carlisle if he was alright with that. I made my decisions myself but I didn't want to be disrespectful towards Carlisle.

He responded with a short smile and nodded.

"Good I think it is best if you and Harry meet in the middle of the field." Billy proposed.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded again. Edward was also O.K. with that. I was about to step away from him when he suddenly pulled me back.

"Sign with Cullen." He whispered in my ear before kissing the sensitive spot below it shortly.

I turned my head to look at him and smiled. Reaching Harry in the middle of the field I took the treaty and started reading it.

"What's taking you so long?" Sam asked annoyed. I looked up at him with a raised eye brow.

"You don't really expect me to sign something I haven't read before, do you?"

Sam clenched his yaw and turned his head away from me more annoyed then before. He didn't like it being here were he was outnumbered by his natural enemies.

I quickly read the treaty and found no point I had a problem with before I did as Edward asked me and signed the treaty with Anna Cullen.

I must admit I liked the sound of it.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed in la Push anymore?" I asked them as I was safely back in Edward's arms.

"No, you are allowed to come. This is just a protection against the Cullen's. Just in case they would be able to manipulate you into hunting us down without consequences for them." Sam barked out without missing a beat. He just couldn't let it go, could he?

All my Vampires growled at him and Carlisle's face fell into a scowl. The wolfs growled back and crouched just as my Vampires had.

Edward pulled me behind him shielding me with his body.

"Stupid mutts." Rose muttered under her breath but loud enough even for me to hear.

"I hope you know that was completely unnecessary Sam." I glared at him in annoyance.

"Just because we respect your choice doesn't mean we are becoming careless." He answered in what I assume to be his alpha voice.

Before the situation could get out of hand the atmosphere relaxed a little. Poor Jaspers had to work over time here.

"We will be going then." Billy informed us as Sam picked him up. The two four legged guards disappeared as the human inhabitants of La Push were away in a safe distance.

"Well that went well." I sighed as the wolfs were out of sight.

"Stupid reeking beasts." Rose growled looking murderously.

"They could use some manners." Alice chimed in.

"I just hope that with time they will gain some perspective." Carlisle said in a thoughtful voice.

Edward snort and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever but we have to go back home before my cute marchmellow here is going to be a popsicle." He smiled warmly at me.

"Someone gonna be sorry." I sang happily.

The others chuckled as my Vampire raised an eye brow in challenge before scooping me up in his arms and taking off home.

"Say what were you chuckling about back there?" I asked him as we lay in our bed.

"The wolf on the left, I think Paul is his name was scared of you." He laughed softly.

"I mean seven Vampires were standing in front of him, one of them being Emmett and one person he was afraid of was you. Sorry but that's just hilarious." He laughed more and shook his head.

"At least he knows not to mess with me." I stated cockily.

My beloved made a thinking sound as he suddenly hovered over me.

"And what do you think you are……" But I didn't get to finish my thought as two perfect cool lips sealed my own.

XoxoxoxoX

The weeks went by and with each passing day my life in Twilight became more normal. I don't know when it happened but one day I noticed that I stopped seeing this world, the people in it as fictional.

At the beginning no matter how real everything felt to me, there still was this little voice in my head telling me that this all was just a story, not real, fictional but now this voice died out.

In the weeks until prom I spent more time with the family, feeling and being a real member of the Cullen's.

Edward took me out on many dates. I tried to stop him because he was spending way too much money on me but after he told me that he always wanted to visit all the various concerts, theatre plays, art exhibitions and other events, but since he didn't have anyone to take to he never went, I stopped complaining and just enjoyed going out with him.

Thanks to the help of Edward and the others I was able to pass the school year. Not an easy thing to do if you just skip a year.

Kevin and I also got along just fine. He was really accepting of Edward's and mine relationship and he likes and trusts Edward. As for family in this world aside from Kevin there wasn't any biological family but that did not mean that there wasn't family.

As I discovered my Twilight parents had a large circle of friends who they considered family in New York and of cause everyone of them wanted to keep in touch with me.

At first I thought I would lose it and that it would come out that I had no idea who those people are but by now I did get a hang on the whole thing. We are calling each other and writing e-mails. I do not hang out with the humans here in Forks but the people in New York seem to be fun.

While being surrounded with all this happiness I couldn't stop this guilty stab from making itself known. Every lunch break Bella was looking with longing eyes at Edward. I didn't need Jaspers or Edward's gift to know that she was in love with Edward.

I felt guilty because of it but there was nothing I could do about it. In the end it was Edward's choice and I did give him that choice without influencing him in any direction, well aside from hers. It did help having that in mind every time I saw her.

XoxoxoxoX

It was Saturday tow weeks before prom, I was at the Cullen's like usual. Edward and I we were laying in his bed and listening to some CD's when someone knocked on the door.

Edward sighed.

"Come in Alice."

Alice danced into the room looking like an innocent angle, something was up.

"Spill it miss innocence." I said to her while she looked at me with her big puppy-dog eyes. She made a pouting face and asked.

"You know that prom will take place in tow weeks, right."

Yes, I knew that and I couldn't wait to go with my Vampire.

"Yes, I know Alice I also know that we are going prom dress shopping. I don't need to have your ability to see that one coming."

"So you are O.K. with going to a real shopping spree for prom dress shopping." She asked with sparkles in her eyes, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Alice. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun." I answered her with a giggle while Edward sat beside me and chuckled.

Alice squealed, threw herself at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is going to be so much fun. Oh I have so much planning to do." Alice sang in her bell like voice as she danced excited out of the room.

"O.K. should I be scared now?" I asked Edward as I looked wary at him. He laughed leaning in to me and placing his lips on mine being horribly distracting.

Oh, well how bad can it get?

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers, I was originally intending to let Anna and Edward have some "adult fun", letting them step their relationship up a little in this chapter but Edward and the others had other plans.

Alice wanted to have her big shopping spree in New York. Emmett and Jasper waned to be mentioned again and Edward was insisting on clearing some stuff up that was bothering him for a few chapters now.

And when I finished up their requests I already had eleven pages full.

So the next chapter is going to be completely lemon, if I'm not going to be interrupted again in my plans.

Anyway have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

No, Alice Cullen certainly didn't understand the concept of an overkill.

It was Friday tow weeks before prom now. School was out for the day and Alice had already announced that we would start our shopping spree today but never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined what a real shopping spree would look like in her opinion.

I should have known the little pixie was up to something when she said a real shopping spree. She was just too excited and happy the whole time. _Didn't I know her better by now?_

Well, now we are all on our way to the air port. Apparently one can have a real shopping spree only in New York. We would stay there over the weekend.

Prom dress shopping Alice Cullen style but I had to admit I was more then edger to go to New York. It is one of my favourite cities even though I had never been there before but always wanted to.

As we arrived at the big and busy air port in Seattle, memories of how everything started flooded my mind.

Was it really just months ago that I arrived here? It felt like an eternity to me. How much everything changed since I walked through this place. Saw the huge glass walls and heard the sounds that made me nearly lose my mind back then.

Not knowing where I was. Not knowing what to expect. Being utterly and completely alone in a foreign place with no idea or recollection how I stranded there.

I remembered clearly how confused and scared I was as I exited the plane not knowing what would await me once I left the terminal. When I met Kevin for the first time I was beyond freaked.

How could I have known that I would find the love of my life and a wonderful family here? Kill, well almost kill the bad guy and kick some Werewolf backsides. I had to giggle at the memory of Paul's terrified expression whenever his gaze met mine.

"What are you thinking about love?" My Vampire asked amused as he held my hand.

"Just some memories."

"Care to share with the class?"

"Here is where everything began, well kind of." Edward knew immediately what I meant.

"Is it hard for you to be here?" Concern and worry heavy in his voice.

"No, it was all wroth while for me." I said as I squeezed his hand before I brought our intertwined hands to my lips and kissed the back of his.

"I love you." Edward whispered with a smile, unleashing the force of his brilliant liquid gold on me, turning my knees onto jelly.

"Guys please before I'm going to jump my wife right on the spot." Jasper was pleading desperately.

"Sorry Jasper." I apologized while Edward didn't look sorry at all with that smug smile on his face.

"Actually you are lucky you weren't here the first time I walked through these halls." It suddenly came to my mind.

"Me too. I don't even want to imagine in what a state you must have been." Jasper agreed.

"Would have most likely brought you to your knees." I giggled.

"Since you are already going down the memory lane. Did you know _where_ you have been when you arrived here in Seattle?" Emmett asked curious.

"No, I was too freaked out about the whole why-was-I-in-a-plane-thing to thing about it. The realization came later."

"I wonder how that must feel?" Emmett mused. I did remember how it felt. Not really good when you believe you lost it.

"What the hell?" Emmett was suddenly breathing heavily in gasps.

"You wanted to know how it felt." Jasper chuckled. He must have projected what I felt while I remembered that day on Emmett. Since Jasper was right next to Emmett it was no problem, to make him feel it, without affecting the others around.

Emmett glared at Jasper while the others chuckled and he muttered something under his breath.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. Language." Esme hissed at him with a stern look.

"Sorry mom." He ducked his head while giving Jasper a side glare.

We went thought the gigantic air port to the counter where an employee was waiting for us.

"The Cullen family?" The middle aged man asked politely and businesslike.

Carlisle nodded and the man brought us to shuttle bus. As we entered the shuttle bus I noticed the amount of luggage we had in tow.

"Ah…Alice we are only away for the weekend and not for an entire year." I stammered out being sidetracked by all the suitcases.

"They are empty silly. We need something to transport the clothes we will by in New York, don't we. And since Carlisle," she glared at him crossing her arms over her chest, "won't let me by any more suitcases, I needed to take the ones we had at home with me. I still don't understand why I can't simply by new ones?" Alice pouted at the end.

"I already explained it to you Alice we don't have enough space for any more suitcases." Carlisle said patiently with a warm smile while Alice pouted even more adorably at him.

"Just because you can buy it doesn't mean you have to buy it." Rose threw in looking out of the window into a hangar where a plane was being repaired. I was barely able to see it but with Vampire sight……

"How did that saying go again with the glass house and the……" Alice stuck her tongue out at her sister. Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

The driver announced our arrival and the shuttle bus stopped in front of a private jet. I was in utter shock.

"A private jet?" I said while being completely stunned.

"Of cause it's a family weekend. This one isn't entirely about shopping." And this coming from Alice, we could expect the end of the world any minute, "but also about having a good time in New York. Letting yourself be spoilt, enjoying your time with your loved ones. You're a Cullen now and we are dirty rich get used to it."

"I already got used to it Alice," I laughed.

I did have a job as a waitress at a drive in for a few weeks to earn my own money before Alice, and I think the main force behind it was Edward, came up with a proposal. With Alice giving stock market tips, money was the furthest issue from anyone's mind in the family and from then on also from mine.

Alice asked me to invest all the money I had earned with my job at the drive in and through baby sitting in the stock market. With her spot on tips there were no risks.

I agreed with one condition that she would charge me like any other stockbroker also would. Edward set an account up for me and seeing how my nearly four hundred dollars hit the thousands, then ten thousands and continue climbing I understood why they never had any money worries.

"Then what is it?" She asked confused.

"You can't be serious," I shook my head in disbelieve.

"What?" She truly didn't understand.

"I'm impressed Alice. I mean a private jet! It is standard for you but all new to me."

"Oh," her mouth formed a perfect "O".

"It's not that big of a deal," Edward shrugged.

"I know it's not for you," I confirmed.

"Are you putting up a fight again?" My Vampire asked.

"Oh come on. Is it about the car again?"

I knew that he had a huge thing for cars but why he insisted that my Audi wasn't good enough anymore was beyond me. And to make matters worse he wanted to buy me one of those huge metal coffins. It's a pain to find a parking space for them.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me buy you a new one." He stated half serious half pouting.

"Because first I already have a car, which I really like and it drives without problems, and second how the heck am I going to explain that."

"I don't know what you mean. What would you need to explain?" He really didn't understand. My mouth was hanging open and I sighed. He tended to forget that I still had to keep up the appearance as Kevin's niece.

"Then tell me how am I going to explain to Kevin that you bought me a car that costs much more then the house he lives in?" I stood in front of him, my arms crossed over my chest and waited for an answer.

He opened and closed his mouth but no sound escaped his lips.

"She got you there bro." Emmett laughed.

"Indeed that would not go over well." Jasper agreed with me.

"He doesn't have to know," Edward suggested.

"You know he speaks car and driver," I shot him down immediately. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, trying to find a way to get his way.

"And just so you know the main reason why I don't want you to buy me one of those cars is because I don't want to drive it."

"And why is that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Edward I'm only driving for a few months. I don't feel safe enough behind a wheel to drive such an expensive car. If I get a bump or a scratch in my Audi it's not a big deal but if I think about driving such a high priced piece of metal……..it's terrifying."

God, I still remember the one time I was shopping with Alice and she asked me to get the car in front of the boutique. Our ride was Carlisle's Mercedes. I was beyond freaked that I would damage the car. I nearly fainted behind the wheel.

"But you are good at driving," he assured me as he kissed my temple.

"I'm getting there. I'm not saying you can't ever buy me one but not now." I smiled at him.

"How does graduation sound?" He asked hopeful.

"If I get a say in it? I mean I will have to drive it."

"Good, I take it. At least you are not that difficult with my other gifts." Edward murmured in my ear as he placed his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me in the direction of the jet.

"Can't really help it I love gifts." I really do and since I was now able to buy him and the others gifts as well I enjoyed it even more.

"I know." He beamed happily.

"You know if you continue this I'm going to be spoiled." I warned him.

"I'm fully intending to spoil you," he wasn't helping matters at all.

A few days ago Edward showed me four of his bank accounts. My boyfriend had billions on these accounts and in total he had twenty eight bank accounts all over the world.

He alone had twenty eight taking in consideration how many accounts the whole family must have and the amount of money on those accounts…..that thought made my head spin.

Expensive clothes, private jets, houses all over the world, expensive cars, an Island for an anniversary, the list knows no end. By now I learned to just accept it though I was still stunned by all the luxury.

We entered the luxury jet. It was unbelievable. Everything looked expensive and of best quality. Of cause luxury was standard for my new family.

The big comfy looking armchairs and the big couch were out of real leather. The tables and closets were out of expensive wood. Even the carpet I was standing on looked like something that should be hanging on the wall as a piece of art rather then be walked on it.

Everything was kept in a warm brown colour with gold decorated, and it was real gold, and of cause the jet had any kind of technological new invention to play with. Plasmas, X-box, Wii and so on.

I sat at the window on the couch and Edward taking his place right next to me wrapping his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

As the jet took off and we were in the skies, I was looking out of the window at the horizon that was displaying itself in beautiful red, orange and yellow colours before me, here up in the skies with the clods making the sight before me, looking like an expensive painting from an long dead artist.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered into my ear as he leaned into me and slowly kissed along my yaw.

"Yes, the sighed is wonderful." I answered still in awe of the beautiful sight and Edward's kisses.

It was illegal how good at kissing he became. Every time his lips touched me it became hard to concentrate on anything.

Who would have thought I would turn in a love sick teen someday. Well, at least in some regards.

Edward and I sat on the couch snuggled together and listened to music on my iPod. It was a collection of my favourite songs.

Even though Edward was over one hundred years old and loved his jazz music and the classics, he ought to give the new music genre a chance. I was making sure of that.

We were currently listening to Nickelback while Edward held me in his arms and seemed to be pleased with what he listened to when suddenly Alice fell into hysterics bringing us out of our happy bubble.

"Way to go." The pixie giggled as she peeled herself away from Jasper and looked deviously at me. The others looked confused between Alice and me.

"What did she see?" I asked Edward who had a confused look on his face.

"Shaking windows?!" Edward answered even more confused while Alice pressed her lips into a thin line, to stifle her giggles, before bringing her attention back to Jasper.

As we arrived at the air port in New York a limousine was waiting for us. We drove from the air port to the hotel on the way there I couldn't get enough of the city.

I always wanted to visit this famous city and now I was here I was unbelievably exited. The bridges, the houses, the sky scrapers, the people, the cultures, the smells, the sounds….. everything was exciting and new.

When the car stopped in front of the hotel we would stay in my jaw dropped. We would be staying in The New York Place one of the most expansive and luxury hotels in New York.

The entering hall was made out of expensive wood and marble. Everything in this hotel looked like out of a Hollywood movie.

Each of us couples would stay in a suite that was as far away from the suite of another couple as possible. The Vampire hearing could some times be quite a handicap.

Edward and I we had the royal suite.

The Royal Suite was created by French interior designer Pierre Court. It's range was more than 3,000 square feet of the 45th floor. The Royal Suite resembled the private quarters of an exquisite chateau. The suite boasted with an amazing view of the New York skyline.

It was simply elegant. It included a formal dining room, fully equipped kitchen, two guest bedrooms, I wasn't really sure why we needed them, and a spacious master bedroom.

The opulent master bedroom came complete with its own private parlor, an enormous, comfy looking king bed, a dressing room and two bathrooms.

One of the bathrooms has an oversized marble bath with a bidet, an oversized tub and a Jacuzzi.

The best thing about the Jacuzzi was the location that provided a breathtaking view of the skyline of New York while you could relax in it.

The whole suite was formal in design, rich in colours and intricate woodwork giving the suite an air of opulence and authenticity.

After I have seen the entire suite Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Is the room to your liking, my love?"

"Hmm…well there is only one word to describe this room. WOW! Honestly Edward, wow. Especially the view from here." I said as I looked out of the window watching the New Yorker skyline starting to enlighten in it's wonderful colours.

I was hyper excited and felt like jumping up and down all the time. The huge grin wouldn't leave my face at all. It was official I loved New York.

It was getting dark and the city that never sleeps was starting to show it's beauty in the night. Edward and I were standing in front of the window some more and enjoying the view in front of us.

"Love, how about if we get you something to eat now. It's time for dinner and you will need the energy for the shopping trip with Alice tomorrow."

"Yeah the shopping trip from hell. What was I thinking agreeing to this?" I asked myself while shaking my head.

With Alice there were two kinds of shopping.

Possibility number one. Also the kind of shopping I preferred, was when we would go and stroll through the mall. Look at clothes, try them on and have fun. This is the good shopping.

Possibility number two. The power shopping is when Alice has a specific mission while shopping, like finding the perfect prom dresses for example. She has a plan all figured out and everyone has to follow that plan. Trust me you don't want to know what will happen if you don't.

I was facing a day of being rushed from one shop to another and one dress to another. Lucky me.

At least I would get to see some more of New York. I tried to see the bright side of it. To Alice shopping was very important. The whole two weeks she was unbelievably happy and excited, planning everything.

How could I deny her that fun? I just had to suck the shopping from hell up from time to time.

"Alice left an outfit for you in our bedroom." Edward informed me.

"Are we going somewhere special for dinner?" I asked wondering why I needed to change my clothes. Edward only smiled and gave me a kiss.

I shrugged and went into our bedroom to change into a black skirt that ended shortly before my knee. A white button up blouse and a broad black belt, matching black high heels and a silver watch completed my outfit.

I checked my make-up but it was mostly intact. I just needed to refresh it a little.

"You look beautiful love." Edward said as I stepped out of the bedroom. He came to me locked his arm around my waist and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready to get to know where you are kidnapping me to." I answered laughing, curious where we were about to go.

We didn't leave the hotel. Edward booked a table at one of the hotel own restaurants. This one was called "The Madison Room". It was just as impressive as the rest of the hotel. It had graceful decor and picturesque views of St. Patrick's Cathedral and The Palace Courtyard.

Edward was as usual the perfect gentleman. We had a wonderful dinner. I greatly appreciated it that my boyfriend is such a romantic.

Once back in our suite, lying in the comfy king bed he received a little thank you for all of his efforts. One some days life was just perfect. With Edward it always was.

*****

"Good morning, love." Edward greeted me with a kiss on my forehead as I was waking up.

"Good morning, handsome. How late is it?" I asked him in a whisper. Edward laughed.

"We still have some time before Alice is going to kidnap you." He said while nuzzling into my neck.

"I like that answer." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

Edward locked his arms around my body and his chest shook with the vibration of his silent laughter. I loved moments like this only Edward and me, and me in his arms.

Our peaceful moment was rudely interrupted as we heard a knock on our door and Alice was suddenly standing in our bedroom with a bright smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Alice. How did you get in here?" I was really curious.

She pulled a black plastic key card from behind her back. Just like the one we had for our room. "Just to be sure you won't oversleep." She was bouncing up and down while beaming at me.

"Guess you are ready to go shopping." I smiled at her. She was barely able to contain her excitement.

"You bet and now it's time for your breakfast, then I'm going to dress you and then we can finally start our shopping trip." Alice chirped happily.

"Time to stand up." I said getting out of bed after Alice left our room and I had my good morning kiss from Edward.

After I had my breakfast Alice dressed and styled me. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I we were ready to go shopping. The limousine was waiting for us at the entrance of the hotel to bring us to all of the boutiques.

While we were driving to the Fifth Avenue I was glued to the window watching the streets of New York.

Esme told me in which district we were and also told me about the history of the buildings and what had changed since the last time they lived in New York. I absorbed every detail with fascination.

As for the shopping part we started out at the Fifth Avenue, first visiting Macy's at the Herald Square followed by Bloomingdale's on the East Side, Lord & Taylor near the Empire State Buildings and Saks Fifth Avenue.

In the Madison Avenue we went to Nicole Miller and Burberry and not to forget Shanghai Tang. This boutique was really colourful and cheerful I liked it.

Tiffany, Cartier, Gucci, Diesel, Dolce & Gabbana, Christian Dior, Prada, Coach, Fendi, Chloe, Marc Jacobs, Balenciaga, Jimmy Choo, Tods, Celine, Dior and Yves Saint Laurent I think that were all of them but I'm not sure about it.

The limousine was exploding with all the things we bought. Alice had a satisfied grin on her face, while I was beat as we drove back to our hotel or at least I thought we would drive back to our hotel.

I was wrong in that regard the car stopped in front of another shop. When we got out of the car I saw that it wasn't a shop but a spa. Elizabeth Arden Red Door Salon & Spa.

I got a Reflexology a massage for my feet also my neck got massaged. I had a manicure, a pedicure and my hair and make-up was refreshed.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme also had manicures, pedicures, hair and make-up done. That stop at the beauty salon was a good idea I felt refreshed and relaxed.

As we arrived back at the New York Place the bellman helped us to bring our purchases in our rooms.

Edward was already waiting for me in the hallway of our suite and greeted me with a passionate kiss. He gave the bellman a tip to get rid of him before pulling me into his arms with a longing look in his eyes.

"I missed you love." He breathed as cupped my face in his hands before his lips attacked mine.

He kissed me with more force then he usually did. I wasn't about to complain. His hands found their way to my hips from where he pushed them up my back pressing me closer to him in the process.

His lips moved with mine and I soon found myself being pressed with my back against a wall.

Edward broke our kiss but didn't let go of me instead he held me firmly in place while pushed himself away a little only to lean into me until our foreheads touched.

We both breathed hard and uneven. I could see the huge grin on Edward's face while hearing his breathless voice.

"I think I'm addicted to your kiss."

"I think you are." I answered cheeky before attacking his mouth.

I was just getting started when a knock on the door interrupted my heavenly moment. Edward pushed himself away from me to open the door. Before he opened the door he softly commanded.

"Please close your eyes." I complied. Edward had something planed again. He really loved it to surprise me and I loved all of his little surprises.

I heard a trolly being rolled in and out and I smelled food, guess my dinner.

"Keep your eyes closed please." Edward whispered into my ear as he came to stand next to me and started to lead me to what I assumed was the living room.

"You can open your eyes now, love." Edward said as we came to a stop.

I opened my eyes and was speechless.

A beautifully set dinning table was standing near the full length window. The living room was decorated with candles and white rose petals everywhere. Together with the magnificent view of New York's enlightened skyline in the background the room looked unbelievable.

"Edward this is….." I couldn't finish. I just couldn't find word to describe this.

"Just a little something for the love of my life." Edward said as he stood behind me his head resting on my shoulder while his arms where looped around me.

I turned around looked into his shining golden orbs, touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"Thank you." I breathed touched before giving him a sweet and loving kiss. As we broke the kiss I placed my head on his shoulder and looked at the sight in front of me.

"Shall we?" Edward asked after a few moments and I nodded.

We had a beautiful, romantic, intimate dinner. As I was finished eating Edward lead me to the big couch.

He sat down first and mentioned for me to sit down in between his legs. I sat down with my back to his broad and muscular chest.

He let himself all back a little so we were half sitting and half lying on the couch in front of the fire place, enjoying the company of one another, while the fire burned and crackled.

Edward had his arms noosed around me and stroked my belly with his thumb.

"Love can I ask you something?" Edward asked carefully after a while.

"Hmm." I answered.

"I have been thinking about your situation and I came to the conclusion that it must be really hard on you. I mean not only that you lost your whole family and everything else but also the knowledge you have."

He made a pause before he continued.

"I mean the thing with Bella Swan being my girlfriend. It must have been really hard on you with that in mind."

I sighed and turned in his arms so I could face him. I wanted to look him in the eye when I told him this.

"Yes, Edward it was. When I fell in love with you, I was trying my hardest to deny my feeling for you because I told myself that you and Bella belong together."

Edward was about to say something but I held my hand up to silence him.

"Your story was a burden for me and when you told me that you loved me I was scared. Not only because I believed that you were throwing away your only chance at happiness but also because I was scared that when I would allow myself to love you I would get hurt in the end.

I was scared that you would realize after a while that it is Bella that you love not me."

Anguish was swimming in his liquid gold at my revelation. I smiled softly at him to show him that I was all right.

"But you still didn't reject me." Edward stated before leaning in to me and capturing my lips for a soft and sweet kiss.

"No, I didn't. I love you and I couldn't and wouldn't let my insecurities and doubts stand in the way. I knew how much I could get hurt if you really chose Bella in the end but I didn't really had a choice. I just had to take the risk."

"And now are you still insecure about my love for you? Do you still have doubts?" Edward asked with a serious expression on his face, masking his feelings as he voiced his need to know.

I though about that for a minute and was pleased at what I discovered.

"Not anymore." I answered honestly with a smile on my face. Edward smiled back and his eyes were glowing.

He turned us around with Vampire speed and I was lying on my back now. Edward hovered above me and lowered his head painfully slow.

Softly and shortly his lips touched mine again and again before a full kiss arose from his teasing.

We were lying on the couch kissing and touching each other. As Edward finished kissing my collarbone he lifted his head up so he could look at me.

"You are so beautiful. Precious." He whispered in a husky voice.

I heard those words before, from my mother and granny but I never believed them, never believed in those words as they were directed at me.

Not until Edward. He made me feel beautiful, desirable and sexy. Hearing him say those words and looking into his eyes, seeing this hunger and desire that was always present when ever he gazed at set my body on fire. I knew I was the most beautiful girl in his world and that was the greatest compliment for me ever.

"How about we continue somewhere more comfortable?" Edward asked looking into the direction of the bedroom. I laughed.

"Sounds great."

We stood up and made our way to our bedroom. Edward opened the door and for the second time of the day I was speechless.

The bedroom was also decorated with candles and rose petals. Only that the colour of the candles wasn't white this time but red.

"Edward, this is magical. How did I get so lucky to deserve such a wonderful mate?" I asked him having no idea how I got this lucky.

Edward's PVO:

I watched as Anna saw the surprise I had prepared in the bedroom of our suite. I loved it to surprise her and to see how her eyes would start to glow and that wonderful smile would appear on her beautiful face when she saw what I had in store for her.

I love to give gifts and surprise someone. Over the years I always wished I had someone I could spoil, like my father and my brothers did with their mates. And now I have my Anna. Thank god she appreciate my efforts and feelings.

As she looked around the room, she stopped breathing and the beautiful smile I was wait for appeared on her face as she started breathing again.

"Edward, this is magical. How did I get so lucky to deserve such a wonderful mate?" She asked me in an emotional voice.

I was completely bewildered by her question.

How did she get so lucky?

Was my love out of her mind?

Couldn't she see that I was the lucky one here?

I had to set that right. I went to stand in front of her looking her directly into her smouldering hazel pools.

I caressed her delicate face getting lost in the beauty of her deep shining eyes and her kissable, full lips. After brushing my thumb lightly over her lips, I locked my arm around her waist.

"Anna if anyone is lucky here it's me." She instantly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's true, don't you see what you did for me. I was a depressed, negative and lonely shell that vegetated away. I believed that this existence was my curse and I'm nothing more then a monster but you changed all that. I told you this once before you make me human.

I could never understand when Carlisle told me that we are more then just bloodthirsty predators that we could be more then what our instincts demanded."

"You are the one who showed me what is possible. How strong I can be. Ever since I became a Vampire I was dead in more then one aspect but you brought life back to me. You are the reason for me that proves I deserve my existence."

She smiled lovingly at me. "How about a compromise. We both are extremely lucky to have found one another."

"Guess I can life with that." Her cheeks were getting slightly pink. My beautiful angel bit her lower lips as she looked from under her thick eyelashes at my lips.

"I love you. I need you. I want you." The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to think what I was saying.

And I wanted her so much, suddenly my cool, needing lips were on her soft and needed ones. I was moving my lips with hers but this time it wasn't enough.

I wanted more.

I needed more.

I desired to taste her.

My desire, my urge became a burning pain. I was well aware of the risk that my teeth possessed for her fragile flesh but my need won over.

My lips did what I wouldn't let happen before. They carefully parted and my tongue was licking along her soft, warm bottom lip. The sensation of her taste was mind blowing. I did get a few tastes of her before when I licked her wet lips but it couldn't compare to this.

My body was filled with need as her delicious flavour tickled my taste buds. My tongue licking her bottom lips more urgently, I was silently asking her for permission.

Anna caught on quickly, a smile appearing on her lips before she slowly and carefully opened her mouth. Her warm, wet tongue traced my bottom lip as we slowly and carefully approached the new territory.

Anna didn't slide her tongue into my mouth, just as I new she wouldn't. She always knew how far she could push me. She knew when she could control a situation and when I needed to lead.

She was careful and guarded as I was, keeping control off the situation. It doesn't sound very romantic but in our Vampire human relationship we needed to be on our guard and approach things with care and respect of the situation.

I was unbelievably glad that she saw the risks in being with me and not only told me over and over that I could do it.

That my control was good enough.

That I would never hurt her.

I don't know how this amazing creature did it but she always knew how to handle me this time was no difference. And when she didn't know or was unsure about something she asked.

Knowing Anna gave me the lead in this kiss I opened my lips a little more and slid my tongue into her mouth.

I wasn't prepared what happened next. Her taste was overwhelming. It was sweet, intoxicating and above all her. Her taste on my tongue and her breath in my mouth. The sensation overpowered my senses.

My head was spinning and if I would still have a beating heart it would be hammering violently against my ribcage. I was losing myself in this heaven.

Her scent was addicting to me but her taste…… I was drowning in it as time seemed to stand still.

Anna was everything. All I smelled, all I tasted, all I felt. There were only her and me in this world and nothing else mattered in this perfect moment.

Our tongues met, made contact with each other as they danced in a slow and steady rhythm, exploring one another.

Anna slid her hands from my chest to my neck and into my hair. Her warm hand left a trace of heat on my body making me shiver in pleasure.

My hand were on her hips making their way up to the small of her back, touching each pearl of her spine as my hands were travelling up her body. She breathed harder in response and her heart went wild.

Anna's and mine breathing were uneven and hard. As she moaned into my mouth I couldn't suppress my grunt of pleasure any more.

Holding on to each other tightly we broke our lazy, needing kiss, opening our eyes at the same time I saw her licking her lips, just as I did with mine and she took a deep breath before her beautiful hazel depths found mine golden ones.

"You taste yummy." She admitted with a glint in her hazel depths.

"You taste better."

"I love you." Her words were filled with need what send a shudder down my frame.

"I want you." My respond was breathless and filled with lust and need. My lips crashed on hers again.

My hands slid down her back to her thighs and I brought her leg up around my hip. She crossed her legs behind my back pressing herself closer into me.

Smelling her, tasting her, having her so close to me made my body ache with need and want for her even more.

Before I had the chance to comprehend what I was doing Anna was lying on our bed on her back and I was hovering over her. It was one motion in which we never broke our kiss.

It was painful to pull away from her and I instantly missed her lips on mine but I wanted to look into her deep eyes.

My gaze was frozen for a moment on her swollen, seductive lips before I could force my eyes away and look into her brown orbs seeing the same love and desire burning in them that I felt.

"I love you." I whispered knowing it wasn't even beginning to explain how I felt about her. There weren't words to describe what she meant to me.

A sexy smile arose on her face as she breathlessly whispered back.

"I love you, too."

It was all she managed to say before I sealed her lips with mine again.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers.

Finally here it is, the lemon I had been writing for weeks now. Lemon aren't really my forte but I did my best. I hope you will enjoy it. Well Anna and Edward certainly did. That's for sure.

Then I would like to prepare you for what will come in the next weeks because the happy, peaceful time of the Cullen's and Anna is coming to an end and angst and action are going to return.

In the next chapter I will let Anna, Edward and the whole family have nice summer vacations but I will also introduce two new characters to you.

In the chapters to come a terrible crime will shock Forks and La Push alike, involving humans, Vampires and Werewolves.

Someone is going to die and a funeral will change the lives of the Cullen's drastically.

You have been warned.

Now enough of my babbling and enjoy the lemon.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

Her taste, her scent, her warmth, her soft body, the wild rhythm of her heart, her moans of pleasure that I caused which I was proud of, it was all driving me insane with need.

As Anna moaned into my mouth I pulled away, dipped my head to attack her delicate neck, kissing and licking her sensitive spot.

From her neck I kissed along her jaw, making my way to her ear. She liked what I was doing to her, showing me her appreciation by arching her back of the bed.

I loved it how I could make her feel. It sparkled an unknown feeling of pride and accomplishment inside me.

But also a feeling of desire and need. My bloodlust always present was being pushed into the background by a far greater lust.

The lust for her body.

And I allowed it to happen. I allowed my need for her, my lust for her body to banish the bloodlust and act on my need.

I was focused on a very sensitive spot on her neck kissing and licking it as Anna lifted her head a little and captured my earlobe with her lips.

I could feel her warm tongue tracing the outline of my ear as suddenly she caught my earlobe with her teeth and slid her teeth down my sensitive flesh.

I hissed in pleasure. A tickling sensation running through my entire being as a violent shiver to run down my spine. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as the waves of pleasure began to die down.

I heard a giggle as I slowly came back to my senses. When I opened my eyes I saw the satisfied grin on her face and the sparkling in her hazel orbs. Biting her bottom lip she asked teasingly.

"Liked it?"

"You have no idea." I breathed out huskily.

In this moment I took the time to really look at her. Her skin was glowing in the moon light that entered our bedroom.

The candle light was reflecting in her eyes. Her big brown eyes that possessed some gold in them, always full of life and love for me.

At the sight of her full swollen lips I had to take a sharp breath to calm myself. Her long brown hair was spread all over the pillow case.

In the dim light it looked dark brown nearly black. It shone in the candle light, framing her face beautifully.

"You are a vision." I whispered as we stared at each other for a long moment. Anna was slowly caressed my arm while smiling softly at me.

After a while I brought my hand up to her cheek, brushing my thumb over her flushed skin.

Slowly I bend my head down, our lips inched closer and closer. After what felt like eternity our lips touched again.

She opened her lips as my tongue begged for entrance to taste her glorious taste again. Her small hands locked around my neck, holding me closer to her. Anna wounded her fingers into my hair caressing my scalp.

I kissed her harder then usual, pouring all my emotions into this kiss. I wanted her to feel my love for her. I wanted her to know what this intimate moment meant to me.

While we tasted each other Anna's hands found their way down from my neck over my back to my hips where she began to tuck on the hem of my shirt.

I knew instantly what she wanted and I was in no condition to deny her anything. Painfully I released her lips and sat back on my heels.

I rid myself in my Vampire speed from the fabrics that separated my love from me. In the mean time Anna sat up as well and slid her warm hands over my bare chest.

Electricity was flowing through me as her fingertips went excruciating slowly from my chest, down my abs to the hem of my pants.

Sliding her hand to my hip she started placing open mouthed kisses on my chest, making me purr at the sensation.

She kissed, licked and caressed my torso sending waves of electricity though my body. In one swift motion I was off the bed and standing before her.

Anna looked startled and then surprised as she found me standing in nothing but my black Armani boxer briefs before her. My pants were carelessly thrown somewhere into the room.

Anna still fully dressed go up on her knees and went to the end of the bed, where I wait for her with my extended arms.

I touched her shoulders, slid my hands down on both sides till I reached her hips where the hem of her shirt was.

"May I?" I asked in a shaky and husky voice as I pulled her shirt up a little.

Anna placed her hands on the hem of her shirt wanting to take it off but I stopped her. She looked at me confused but I wanted to be the one to undress her.

"Please let me do it." I said in a little bit more steady voice.

Anna looked at me instantly. Her eyes glowing with curiosity. She sucked in her lower lip and released it as she lifted her arms without saying a word. Her actions were enough to show me her agreement.

When her shirt was gone it revealed a blue laced bra that formed her perfect curves beautifully.

I attacked her lips with my own as my hands made their way to Anna's pants. I unzipped them and slid them down her creamy thighs to her knees. Anna sat down so I could free her from her pants completely.

I took her hand into mine and pulled her of the bed into standing position. The sight in front of me was a vision. To her blue laced bra she wore matching pants.

She took my breath away completely.

When I finally recovered I saw that she was also looking at me with hungry eyes just as I was at her.

I stepped closer to her touching the fabrics of her bra, wanting, needing it gone.

"Can I take this off?" I asked breathless as I stared into her beautiful pools. Anna swallowed and nodded her head.

I slowly freed her from her bra and was speechless as I took the glorious sight before me in. Her perfect round breasts were completely exposed to me.

Carefully I was caressing her delicious arching, exploring them with intensity. Running my fingers over her sensitive flesh, observing every little reaction her body made to my touch.

Taking my time I led Anna back to the bed and we began to kiss, touch and caress each other lovingly. I ran my nose over her cheek and inhaled deeply.

"I love it that you smell like me," I breathed out drunken by the scent.

"Huh?" Her eyes shot open and confusion was swimming in them.

"Have I never told you?"

"Told me what?" My love asked me as I hovered over her my hand starting to play with her lush, brown hair.

"Your scent it isn't yours alone anymore but now mixed with mine." I explained with deep satisfaction.

"Because we are always together," a smile gracing her swollen lips. They were swollen because of my kisses, so red and full.

"Earth to Edward! Some body there?" My love giggled.

Painfully I tore my gaze from her delicious lips and looked into her eyes which were sparkling with amusement.

"You were saying."

"My scent is on you everywhere. On your clothes, in your hair and on your skin," I paused, dipped my head and inhaled the mix of our scents again. It made me hum.

"You seem to really like that I smell like you." My love noticed.

"You have no idea," I nearly growled my voice huskily and raw, lust coursing through me.

"It's like I marked you. My scent on you and your scent on me you have no idea what that is doing to me."

I wasn't able to hold back any longer, I was planning on teasing her a little but I didn't have the patience for that.

I crushed my lips on hers in a frantic and needing kiss. I felt her writhe under me as a shiver run through her body and I knew that it wasn't caused by the cold of my body.

The more time passed the harder it got for me to ignore the throbbing swell in my shorts. It was beginning to become uncomfortable.

Anna noticed my predicament and slid her hand down and brushed lightly over the throbbing swell.

I jerked away in surprise.

Anna sat up and followed into my new position. She pushed my shoulder down so I was lying on my back. I let her.

"Calm down. Everything is O.K." She whispered before bending her head down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"It's not too much, is it?" My love asked me, understanding swimming in her eyes for the case it would be but I found myself under control at least concerning the bloodlust. I only nodded not trusting my voice.

"We can stop immediately when it will be too much for you. O.K.?" She assured me calmly.

I knew I could count on her. I trusted her, with all my heart and everything I am, I did. But I was a little unsure. This was new to me and I was scared of…….the unknown territory…….scared to disappoint.

I swallowed nervously, burying all my fear deep within me. None had ever touched me there before……..but her touch felt so good. Exhaling I nodded my head again.

My Anna smiled warmly at me taking my left hand into her putting it palm down on the mattress.

"Hold onto the fabrics of the cover and don't let go Edward." She said softly as she stroked the back of my hand.

I did as I was told and I took a huge breath to force myself to calm down. Anna smiled satisfied at me and moved her head back to mine, bending down and kissed me passionately as her hand went down on my body again.

Her warm, small hand slid down my chest over my stomach over the fabrics of my boxer briefs until she reached my cold, throbbing member. The sensation of her touch was unbelievable.

My body bucked against her hand on it's own accord. My breathing sped up. I was fighting for control to prepare my body for the feeling that was building in the pit of my stomach.

I was slightly embarrassed at what we were doing. Not that it felt any where near uncomfortable or wrong. It was just all so new to me and I was scared to do something wrong. Worst off all to hurt her in any way.

Anna must have felt unsure as well judging by the blush I could feel on her cheeks and the unsteady rhythm of her heart.

"You are not alone. I'm nervous too." Anna admitted as she broke our kiss. Looking into her beautiful eyes I could see the she was unsure and nervous but determined to continue.

Seeing the determination in her eyes and the utter and pure love for me and the guard, that mirrored my own, that was always up calmed me down immensely, helping me to find faith in myself.

"Thank you." I breathed out lowly, feeling the smile on her lips as she kissed my cheek before focused her whole attention on my lower part.

Waves of pleasure and electricity were rocking through my body as Anna stroked my length through the fabrics of my shorts, making me throb harder under her touch.

I griped the covers roughly as the pleasure became more intense. The fabrics tore under my strength. I didn't care. I was too far gone to do so.

Anna freed my member from the confines of my boxer briefs and as her delicate hands made contact with my bare length.

I nearly came undone on the spot.

All the muscles in my body tighten as I tried desperately not to lose it. I never knew such feelings were even possible.

She explored my bare member curiously, every touch of hers pleasurable fire on my skin, before she brushed her fingertip over the tip of me. My whole body shook violently at the contact. This was pleasure and torture in one.

It left me wanting more, wanting it more intense and at the same time wanting to bold at the intensity of the feel but the need for more won easily.

Anna waited patiently for me to come down, regain my senses a little, before she continued. She was very attentive to my needs. She didn't push me too far and allowed me to handle the situation on my own pace.

With everything she did, with every decision she made I found myself falling more and more in love with her.

I needed her to exist.

Without her there was no me anymore.

I was calming while memories of our practice flooded my mind, how we were kissing and touching each other, a lot. A wonderful, blissful lot. I still wanted to wait with the sex until we are married but a little practice is allowed.

After all I have to be prepared for my wedding night. I had to be able to touch her in an intimate way without hurting her. I was becoming better and better at it with every time.

Time couldn't go by fast enough for the moment to come when I could finally propose to her, marry her and then officially make her mine in every way possible, over and over.

I couldn't wait for the day I would claim her as mine. Like a man claims his woman.

When I felt in control again Anna gripped me hard and started stoking up and down my length what made my member jerk in her hand.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew and I was close to exploding. The sensation of her touch and the smell of her arousal nearly pushed me over the edge. Moans and her name were falling from my lips constantly.

I was fighting for control but it was lost. All I could do in this moment was to clutch the sheets and not to try to reach for her.

The sensation, the pleasure was too strong, too powerful to be contained or controlled. I resign to it only desperately holding on to the covers as I reached the edge.

"Anna…..I….Oh god….." I panted before an unknown sensation rocked violently through every cell of my body.

I was grunting, panting, chanting her name over and over in my head as a primeval roar wrested it's way out of my throat.

The feeling when I came couldn't be described. Never in my life felt I something so enjoyable and powerful before. The feeling was almost too much to bear but also the most amazing feeling ever.

My body felt light and I felt slightly drunk. For the first time since I was turned I felt remotely tired and exhausted. It only lasted for a few seconds but it had been there.

After I managed to come down a little I noticed the cool liquid lying on my stomach. Only seconds before I felt Anna lightly shift on the bed, hearing her grab some tissues and weep the cool liquid of me while I was still slightly trembling from the sensation. As I focused my eyes I saw Anna looking lovingly at me, smiling satisfied.

She placed her hand on my chest for support and bent her head to kiss my lips.

I wasn't able to do anything or to speak. Even when I would have been able to produce a sound. A comprehend sentence would have been impossible.

After some soft, loving kisses I finally found my voice again I breathed huskily.

"That was …….wow." Was all I said for lack of better words.

Anna smiled a brilliant smile.

"I'm glad you liked it."

And she kissed me again while we were kissing my love started laughing.

"What is so funny love?" I asked her against her lips.

She pulled away to look at me as she answered, still trying to stifle her giggles.

"Sorry it's just. I'm glad you didn't break the windows. You made them vibrate with your scream."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to think of this.

"I can't belie Alice saw this," my love giggled slightly embarrassed.

"She is used to a lot," I shrugged. It wasn't a comfortable thought but I was living with my family for a really long time now. It was better to not even acknowledge this topic.

"That was really sexy." Anna breathed into my ear as lay down next to me.

We were lying there for a few minutes while I was coming down from my high. We didn't talk. It wasn't needed. We were only looking into each others eyes and enjoying each others company.

Until Anna jumped of the bed wearing a sexy smirk as she faced me. Slowly she ran her hands down her body, making me swallow hard.

"Love what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, my eyes glued on her perfect curves.

Anna pushed her thumbs under the hem of her panties and carefully lowered then. Without wanting or intending it, a low growl found it's way out of my throat.

"Hmm….I think I need to take a shower."

She said in a sexy voice as she played with the hem of her panties, rolling them down a little and then back up again, teasing me. A cheeky, sexy half smile on her swollen lips.

The sexy vixen fully released now causing the man in me and my teenage hormones to go wild. Enjoying her sexy show I shifted myself to sit on the edge of the bed, beckoning her with my finger. First she ignored me, smiling seductively at me.

"Seeing something you want Edward?" God, she was doing me in.

A low growl passed my lips again.

Biting her bottom lips again she giggled before slowly approaching me. I waited for her to come within my reach and as she did my hands shot out capturing her hips pulling her to between my legs her thighs hitting the edge of the bed.

"Caught you," I purred looking up into her eyes, only to see her biting her bottom lip in that innocent, seducing way while soft giggled escaped her mouth.

"You are killing me Anna," I moaned at the sight in front of me.

She encircled her arms around my head before her hands run through my hair, her finger tangling themselves in my locks, lightly running her nails over my scalp.

"That feels so good," I groaned, burring my face in her stomach. The heavenly scent of her arousal flooded my senses, making me hum pleasurably and my body burn in desire.

I knew what I wanted but first……………

"You smell so good, you are so soft, warm," at this point my tongue darted out, past my lips and dipped into her belly bottom. The muscles of her stomach contracted that the contact of her warm, skin with my wet, cold tongue.

Taking in a sharp breath she sighed shakily as her body began to tremble slightly under my though.

"Edward," she moaned breathlessly, her hands on my shoulders now to find support.

Her whole body was tense with pleasure at what I was currently doing. My tongue was swirling inside her belly bottom and slowly, carefully nibbling her flesh. My teeth hidden behind my lips.

Her moans and pleads were filled with anticipation of what I would do more. My name falling from her lips in a needing whisper ever so often.

My hand, not having left their spot on her hips, now wandered slowly down to her thighs, feeling her ever muscle flex under my touch as my hands run down her smooth skin.

My face still pressed into her stomach I blew my cool breath down her skin, goose bumps arose immediately.

"God……Edward," her voice a strain whisper and her grip on my shoulders tighten while the scent of her arousal became more potent.

I smiled to myself feeling excited and proud, knowing that I was the one doing this to her. I loved to coax those reaction out of her body.

My hands ghosting tenderly over the skin of her thighs I pulled my head back from her belly and looked up at her. Anna's eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip to stifle her whimpers.

I didn't like that at all.

I let go of her tights and my hands cradled her face.

"Love, please open your eyes," I pled softly, the desperation thick in my voice. I needed to look into those pools of hazel and chocolate.

She complied, slowly granting me the view of those beloved depths again while breathing heavily, her chest falling and rising rhythmically.

"Please, I want……I need to hear you…….don't hide from me," I begged her.

Anna looked intensely into my eyes before she nodded. A smile broke out on my face and I pulled her down to me for a soft and tender kiss.

As the kiss broke my hands run down her body from her face down her neck, ghosting her breasts, down her waist to her hips

Pulling her close to me again I rained kisses on her stomach while her fingers tangled themselves into my hair again, running through it, tugging it softly.

My mouth moving to her hip. Slow, long licks were coaxing deep moans and needing sighs out of her.

"Love….," I breathe against her skin.

"Love," again the word left my lips but they couldn't separate from her body.

"Hmm…," as all she was capable of.

With one last wet, loud kiss on her belly I pulled away looking into those generous depths of hers which were filled with love and lust. Giving me courage I needed.

I stood up from the bed and held her in my arm, one arm across her back the other holding her around her waist.

I rained kisses on her forehead, her cheeks and the tip of her nose, savouring the goddess in my arms. Pulling away I gazed at her before I was able to voice my request.

"Anna…..may I ……please taste you?"

I swallowed hard in nervousness, not sure if she would let me and anticipation, if she would…..my mind not capable of imagining that heaven.

A slight pink graced her already coloured cheeks. Anna didn't blush often but when she did it was delicious.

"Yes," a small whisper leaving her mouth, the corners of her lips twitching into a nervous smile. My love was just as flustered and excited about this new territory was I was.

I laid her down on the mattress capturing her lips into a sensual kiss, her hands running down my back her nails digging into my hard flesh, making me moan into her mouth.

Breaking this intense kiss I rested my forehead between her breasts, collection myself while she gently ran her one hand through my hair while the other stroke my neck slowly.

"Are you alright again?" Anna asked smiling up at me after I lifted myself from her.

"Yes,…..thank you," I couldn't help but be amazed with this creature beneath me. Despite the fact that she was aroused beyond bearable she waited patiently for me.

"Thank you," I uttered again before my lips touched the spot between her breasts. I was placing cool, wet kisses on her skin while making my way south her body.

Arriving at the hem of her now drenched panties I sat beck on my heels, spreading her legs. Anna took a deep breath, looking excited and nervous, trembling harder.

"Are you sure……we don't have to if," I told her not wanting to overwhelm my love.

"No, don't stop!" She commanded firmly.

"I love you," the words fell from my lips before same pressed themselves to the side of her knee.

Slowly, gently, lazily my mouth was exploring the inside of her thighs, savouring the creamy, tender flesh while the scent of her arousal swirled all around me.

Having creased ever little inch of her thigh, I sat back on my heels again gazing at her drenched panties in front of me.

My forefinger reaching to the top of the drenched fabrics, my body exploding with a new sensation as my finger made contact with the wet, hot fabrics.

Anna's body tensed as she whimpered at the contact. I ran my finger lightly over her still covered centre while my love was clutching the sheets and moaning strained.

"Edward," my name passing her lips like a prayer.

I hooked my thumbs under the ruined panties, looking up at her waiting for her permission.

"May I?"

"Yes," she hissed out between her clenched teeth.

With one quick flick I ripped them of her body, revealing utter beauty to me. I stared at the glistering heaven before me.

"Generous," I breathed out fascinated as my finger neared her again.

My bare skin made contact with hers. Anna arched her back of the mattress and made delicious, sexy sounds.

"Sorry," she panted I just shook my head waving it off.

I can't even put into words what this was doing to me. I had to pause yet another time to collect myself. I felt Anna's gaze on me waiting yet again patiently not moving, trying to control her breath. Suppressing her need for my sake.

How I deserved someone so wonderful like her I had no idea.

Being back in control I hovered over her our lips moving with one another while I whispered words of love and appreciation to her.

Feeling, smelling her arousal grow further I felt compelled to put her, to put us out of this misery.

I buried my head between her legs and took in a deep breath, letting my mind swim in this intoxicating fragrance.

My tongue darted out plugging into the delicious nectar, existing only for me and because of me. I wasn't prepared for the sensation in my mouth at all.

I thought human blood was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted but I had been so wrong. It had been only one little drop on the tip on my tongue but I was already addicted.

I grunted in pleasure and need against her centre, making her whimper and arch her back off the bed because of the vibrations.

As I licked along the full length of her wetness her cries died in her throat, her heart was beating violently as her body trembled, vibrated at my touch.

I kissed her heat sucking little drops of her addicting nectar into my mouth savouring her taste on my tongue.

"Fuck," I couldn't help the curs that left my mouth.

I was kissing, licking, nibbling her wetness, her cries of pleasure another reward of my beautiful effort.

My tongue positioned itself in front of her entrance swirling around it, touching her sensitive, soft skin with different levels of pressure.

My finger soon replaced my tongue sliding into her heat slowly exploring her inside. She was so hot and wet. My lips focusing their attention on the small swollen bud.

"God,…..Edward…..I….can't….," her breaths ragged, her voice tearing.

"Cum for me Anna! Cum into my mouth," I purred against her centre and with one final lick I send her over the edge.

Her orgasm rocking through her while she was crying out my name into the space of our hotel bedroom.

I was licking her clean not wanting to waste one single drop of her precious nectar. Anna was shaking, breathing hard and uncontrollable as she was coming down.

Her limbs powerless just overwhelmed with the force of her orgasm. Having licked her clean I looked up at her face. My loves eyes were closed, lips slightly parted to draw air into her lungs.

I rested myself next to her pulling her into my arms and placing her leg over my waist, kissing her forehead lazily while she came down from her high.

"I have been thinking," I started after her heart beat and breath returned to normal.

"About what?" Her voice, still a little weak.

"That we need to practice more."

"Hmm?"

"For our wedding night. I think we need to practice a lot more." I grinned to myself.

Anna laughed, shaking her head that was placed between my shoulder and my neck.

"So….I take it you liked it." Anna teased.

"You have no idea," I growled huskily placing my finger under her chin and lifting her face to mine, letting my lips demand hers.

We were kissing lazily, no rush just enjoyment until she pushed herself off me and climbed out of bed, much to my dismay.

"What are you doing love?" I wanted her back in my arms.

"Well as I had informed you earlier before I got pleasantly interrupted. I'm going to take a shower and now I desperately need one. Look at me I'm all sticky and sweaty." She purred innocently.

My jaw hit the ground as she stood there naked before me, her body glowing in the moonlight and the lights of the city that entered the room through the glass walls.

My mind was blank.

She turned around and started walking into the bathroom. I watched the hypnotising rhythm of her firm bottom as she made her way to the bathroom. Just before she reached the bathroom door she turned around and asked wearing a flirtatious smirk.

"Wanna join me?"

She didn't have to ask twice. I leaped out of bed with my Vampire speed and scooped her up bridal style. She squealed in my arms.

I put her down on her feet standing in the shower and I was about to turn the water on when Anna stopped putting her hand over mine.

"Wait, Edward." I gave her a confused look and she explained.

"You can't make the water to hot or else the hot steam will make my scent stronger. Let's keep the water temperature medium."

I smiled at her and turned the water on.

She was unbelievable. The things she noticed were unbelievable. She didn't know what it meant to be a Vampire or how it felt for me to have my singer around and how could she. She wasn't a Vampire but she noticed things like she was one and knew how certain things or events were for me.

I truly see her as my equal because she is proving it to me each day. At first as she demanded for me to see and treat her as my equal I thought that this was an impossible mission to accomplish but how wrong I have been.

Anna isn't an erratic, irresponsible teenager not in the least. She thinks things through. She is going through every possibility of a situation before taking a course of action.

I know I can always count on her just as she can on me. My angel is so much more to me then just the love of my eternal existence.

She is my best friend.

The one person who knows me better then even I know myself.

The one person that can keep me in check.

The one person who is able to make me feel things I thought I wouldn't be capable of feeling.

She is my saving grace.

We had trust in each other and respect for each other. I recognize that I became another person because of her.

Someone better.

I even began to think that in some little ways I started to deserve this angle even though I knew I never truly would.

I was looking into her deep hazel eyes as the water hit our bodies and run down our flesh. My love looked beyond beautiful in every aspect. Not, only her appearance but she was beyond beautiful inside out.

I bend my head down and placed a soft, loving kiss on her swollen, red lips. My hands dived down her body reaching her legs and bringing them around my waist.

I pressed her to a wall in the shower and continued to kiss her tenderly. I wasn't in any hast. I didn't want to rush anything. Just having her in my arms and kissing her softly.

Her legs crossed behind my back and her small hands were on my shoulders making their way to lock behind my neck.

We were kissing a while when I sat her down and we started to wash each other. Our hands were running across the body of the other.

I wasn't feeling ashamed or embarrassed anymore. Being naked in front of her was already feeling natural to me. One look in her eyes I knew it was the same for her.

It felt good to run my hands up and down her body dupe her. Her warm hands on my body felt heavenly.

We were taking it slow. Not speaking only touching, exploring each other. We were taking our time to pay attention to every part of our bodies.

While we were washing each other I also looked if I had in any way hurt her and was pleased to find that I haven't.

It wasn't always like this. As we began our making out sessions I did leave bruises on her body. First she didn't tell me that I did so I only found out by coincidence. This is one of the dark moments in my life.

Finding out I had hurt her. As horrific as it was to think about that but to see the evidence was worse. I was crushed after finding out and I refused to touch her again. Not that Anna was having any of this.

My little cute, sexy vixen seduced me. Played my male hormones against me. Made mush out of my brain and got her way with me proving to me that I could touch her without hurting her.

Yes, she always had her way with me. I was putty in her hands and I couldn't care less.

As there wasn't any soap on our bodies any more we dried ourselves. Anna was about to get her shirt and hot pants when I stopped her.

"Wait love. Can we please sleep like this tonight?" I asked her hoping she would agree.

"I think I opened the box of worms." She said as she came up to me giving me a quick peek on my cheek.

I smiled cheeky at her.

"You certainly have my love."

I scooped her up in my arms and lay her down on our bed.

"Ops, seems like the cover didn't survive our passion." My angle said as she held up the shredded covers of the bed.

I nodded being thankful it wasn't her but now I had more practice and I knew how not to hurt her. I would be gladly paying for the covers later.

I threw the heating blanked over the bed, switched it on and snuggled next to the amazing creature lying next to me in the king bed.

Our bodies were touching with nothing in between them. Skin on skin, a heavenly feeling.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear.

"I will make you scream more often in the future." It was a promise I would keep no matter what.

She giggled at my announcement in anticipation and smiled. Anna fell asleep very quickly. She had an exhausting day.

Having her lying next to me, hearing her melodic heart beat, feeling her warm breath on my cold skin, her warm, soft body perfectly curved into mine, I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

The whole night I stoked her arm softly as I was basking in the afterglow of our intimate moment.

The first of many to come.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't give you the part were Edward was beating himself up about hurting Anna but moody Edward was a pain to write at this point.

I didn't like him at all but I wanted you to know that they had a long way to go until they could do what they did in this chapter.

Hope you can bear with me.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers, here I am again.

I have to admit that this is not the most exciting chapter I had ever written but I needed to write it that way because I have placed some things into it that are needed for the future chapters.

And besides Edward, Anna and the others deserved a little happy time before I am going to throw them into the angst chapters which are already beginning here a little at the end.

Have fun reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Seems like my little virgin brother finally became a man, it was about damn time brother." Emmett boomed excited as he slapped my shoulder.

"Yes, the acoustic here in New York is really impressive. Don't you think Em? Jasper mused with a stupid, knowing smirk on his face.

"That was rather impressive for a newbie, Edward." Emmett said in a serious voice and a proud expression.

"Thank god. I finally don't have to deal with your pent up sexual frustration anymore." Jasper threw in.

I could only agree with him.

"Me too Jasper. Me too."

Emmett looked with narrowed eyes at me before confusion washed over his face.

"Wow you are not trying to kill us for teasing you? No bouncing on us or threatening us?"

I just shook my head with wide grin plastered in my face.

Emmett's face became concerned and he faked panic. Emmett jumped back from me held his hands up, his eyes went big.

"Who are you and what have you done to my little brother?"

Jasper and I were laughing, shaking our heads at him. Even though I knew where Emmett was coming from. Normally I would try to run or attack my brothers when ever they brought the topic of intimacy up.

All the three of us were chatting and joking in the foyer while waiting for our mates and our parents.

Today was the last day in New York and we all had separated plans how to spend the last hours in New York.

Carlisle and Esme were going to see a show on the Broadway and to stroll through the Central Park.

Jasper and Alice kept their plans a secret and as to Emmett and Rosalie they wanted to look for a part for her BMW. And just for the record I'm sorry to have ever gotten to know the rest of their plans for the day. I wish I could bleach my mind.

As for Anna and myself, I was going to show her around New York. She told me that she was always fascinated by this city and I was more then happy to make it possible for her to experience the big apple.

The girls and my parents finally arrived. Anna looked absolutely sexy in the simple blue jeans, red sweater that clung to her like a second skin and the white jacket.

I pulled her to my body, slid my hands over her hips to the small of her back and whispered into her ear.

"You look generous in that sweater, love."

Anna giggled pulled away from me so she could look into my eyes.

"Thank you but the thanks go to my personal stylist."

Anna laughed as she gestured towards Alice.

"Thank you very much. That's simply a gift." Alice laughed.

"I think what you wanted to say was that this is your curse that you are forcing on all of us, my dear sister." Emmett challenged.

He was still ticked off about the fact that she threw his favourite sweater away just because it was from the last season.

True to her nature Alice stick out her tongue at Emmett and snuggled into her husbands embrace. Emmett only rolled his eyes. He knew as well as we all did that when it came to fashion none could win against Alice.

"Let's see it's eight o'clock now and we have to be at the air port at six and our luggage is already being send to the air port. I would say we meet at five at the Downtown Manhattan Heliport on Pier 6 at East River. Then go and have fun." Carlisle informed us and sent me a message through his thoughts.

_I'm happy for you son._ I nodded in acknowledgment.

"And don't forget to behave." Esme quickly added and we all nodded at her.

Esme was positively beaming with happiness. Seeing me happy with my mate made her world finally complete and right.

"New York here we come." Emmett boomed. Rosalie gave him a look as if he should be locked up in a mental institute.

"What I always wanted to say that." Emmett shrugged innocently. Rosalie just sighed and pushed him out of the hotel.

Anna and I entered the limousine that was waiting for us to take us around the city.

"You alright? I hope they weren't too much just now." I asked her concerned. She only shrugged.

"It is weird that they heard us but….. oh well I gotta get used to it."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"I think you might have a lot of chances to do so in the future."

"I hope so." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

The first point on our tour was Down Town.

We visited the Times Squar, Madison Square Garden, the Empire State Building and the Rockefeller Center.

As we drove through Brooklyn we had an impressive views of "The Great Bridge".

In Harlem we made a stop at the Central Park and Anna ate lunch in one of the cafes there before we took a walk in the park. After the walk we still had enough time to visit the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

I loved it to watch as Anna took the sight before her in. She was so excited and happy about it all. We laughed and joked together. I was relaxed and just enjoyed being.

As it was time for us to go to the Heliport I was a little disappointed that I couldn't show her all of New York but that would take a few days. I decided to fetch up on it during our summer vacation.

Alice and I had already specific plans how this summer vacations should look like.

*

A week after we arrived it was Anna's seven teen birthday. We were all very excited about it. The last birthday we celebrated was Emmett's and that was decades ago.

We actually celebrated her birthday twice. It began Saturday at noon just a little, cosy family celebration with all members of our family and Kevin.

In the afternoon the real party started. Alice made a sweet seven teen for Anna. Since there wasn't any building big enough in Forks for our needs Alice rented a big tent.

The party took place on a field that boarded to the forest and was a little outside of the town. This way we could turn the music on and didn't bother anyone.

There was a stage for the band and a big dance floor, everything in a fancy décor. My love couldn't believe any of this at first but after her first shock wore off she enjoyed herself as we all did.

XoxoxoxoX

People say that if you have fun time passes by fast and they are right. Every single day with my mate was wonderful and a discovery. I finally was complete and happy.

The end of the school year was near and the last event of the school year was to take place. The prom of Forks High was held in gym. Balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper were festooning the walls. The décor was simple but it did it's duty.

Before we made our way to the dance Esme had us pose for a complete album of pictures. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper graduated again and Alice, Anna and I would be senior at Forks High next semester.

Summer vacation was finally there and Alice and I presented our travelling plans to our family.

We were going to travel Japan and China. Anna told me that she would love to visit countries like Japan, China, India, Russia Brazil and Australia. I was determined to turn this into reality.

Our whole family was excited about the trip. Alice and I worked an exact time table out for the travel. If there is one thing that is absolutely predictable then it is the weather.

We knew exactly when the weather would allow us to move in public. Lucky for us Kevin had to work nearly the whole summer. He had planned to take a week off about two weeks before the new semester started and spend it with Anna.

As for the rest of the summer vacation he gave Anna in the trust worthy hands of Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme came to be good friends with Kevin.

My love and I were currently at her place waiting for Kevin to arrive. It was the day before we would go to New York our first destination for the summer vacation.

Kevin had told her that he had to tell her something important before she would go to New York. Of cause thanks to Alice's gift we already knew what it was. He was about to introduce his girlfriend.

Her name is Eve Walsh and she and Kevin were High School sweethearts. She became Kevin's assistant and the old love inflamed again.

We where on the couch in the leaving room snuggled together, watching the news. They reported about the decision regarding the highway.

"So they are building the highway!" Anna stated.

"Unfortunately." I sighed.

"A pharmaceutical company decided to build a factory here in Forks because the suppliers are close by and they can save a lot of portage but only if that road is build. With the prospect of new job's for the people here in the area the permission to build the road was given. There was nothing we could do."

"But it runs along the boarder line of our and the Werewolf territory." Anna noted concerned.

"It's not that bad the territories are big. We will just have to stay away about three miles from the road. Not that our prey would even get that close to the road for most part."

"But what about…" She stared to ask but got interrupted by the ringing of the house phone. Anna looked at her watch.

"Do you think Kevin is calling to tell us that he and his girlfriend are bailing on us?" Anna smiled at me as she stood up to get the call.

"Hello this is..," but she got interrupted by the voice on the other end, which I recognised to belong to Seth Clearwater.

Seth and Anna became close friends ever since the incident in La Push. None in La Push knew about it and I knew better then to try to talk her out of it.

Knowing who it was I tuned the conversation out trying to give her as much privacy as I could. She would tell me if she wanted to but it didn't help that I still caught some of what was spoken.

Quite stunned she shuddered, "h-hey.. Seth. What happened? You won in the lottery?" Anna laughed.

"Of cause I know who Sara is." My love rolled her eyes.

"No way. Oh my god Seth. Finally the girl came to her senses."

Beautiful laughter filled the space and a generous smile broke across her face. I did want to give her privacy but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Especially not when she had this beautiful smile on her face.

"What have you planned for your first date?"

A long pause followed.

"A good night kiss, hmm……it's your first date ……I would say it really comes down to the atmosphere. When it is right then you will feel it and if you are to nervous to feel if it's right then ask her if you can give her a hug or kiss."

Another long pause.

"Don't be so nervous you are going to rock it. Call me tomorrow and tell me everything…..I want the juicy details."

"O.K. Seth bye then till tomorrow." My love hung up looking extremely happy.

"She said yes," Anna was chirping as she made her way back into my embrace.

"Sara, hmm…so how many weeks exactly was he after her?" she gave me a playful glare.

"Not everyone can be as charming as you are Mr. Vampire." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature." I laughed.

"Come on it's not healthy to be serious all the time." My Anna laughed.

I loved the sound her laugh. I could hear it all eternity and I would never get tired of it.

"Yes, but you did sign the treaty. With my name, I may ad." Anna Cullen, as soon as we graduated it would be her name.

"Yeah I did but I read it and…."

"I still can't believe you pulled that one off. Vampires on the one side and Werewolves on the other and you in the middle, reading that thing without a care in the world." I shook my head chuckling.

"I'm not stupid enough to sign something I haven't read before and as I was about to say before I got rudely interrupted," she glared playfully at me again but her smirk was ruining it, "there was no term of not talking to each other either over the phone nor web cams nor e-mail."

"Love you……..I'm speechless." I shook my head again.

"Wow who would have thought that I would be able to stun the great Edward Cullen someday." Anna mocked me, I raised an eye brow at her.

"Someday?" I looked at her disbelieving.

I quickly pulled her body on my lap and pressed her into my chest as I gazed into her amazing hazel depths.

My hand went to the face to tug a strain of her hair behind her ear, her eyes closed briefly as my skin touched hers and she bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Love I'm stun every day that I have you in my life." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm stunned into silence that you love me back," my lips touched the tip of her nose softly.

"I'm stunned beyond believe that I can hold you in my arms and do things with you I never dreamed of doing,"

My mouth found hers, my tongue running over her bottom lip but instead of opening her lips to me she caught my bottom lip between her soft pillows and sucked lightly on it. My breathing sped up and my body was set on fire.

As she released my lip my tongue immediately plugged into her mouth as I tighten my grip on her. Anna's taste overpowering my senses. We both moaned into each others mouth as the kiss became more frantic.

With one swift motion she was lying under me, my body pressed into hers as much as I dared without hurting her. I loved it to feel how she squirmed beneath me.

My hand went along her thigh, grabbing the hallow of the back of her knee and hitching her leg over my waist.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Anna asked as she broke our kiss to catch some air.

"Worshipping you," I murmured against the skin of her neck where my lips currently were. My love whimpered as we heard a car park in the drive way.

I groaned at the interruption, not wanting to let go of her just yet.

"That's rotten timing," Anna breathed huskily before pushing me off her and combing her hair back in place with her fingers.

"Straighten your clothes out before it will get awkward," she hissed at me. I pouted a little.

My love rolled her eyes, stepped in front of me and put her hands on my chest.

"If you behave you are going to get a reward tonight." The little vixen bribed me and I gladly gave in. We stood up and I straighten my clothes before we went to the door to let Kevin and Eve in and greet them.

"Hi, kids may I introduce this is Eve Walsh and this is my niece Anna and her boyfriend Edward." Kevin mentioned between us.

"It's nice to meet you Eve." My love said politely.

Eve was a little speechless after seeing me. Her thoughts were only one word "WOW". Anna knew what was happening and waited patiently for Eve to recover.

"Ah….Yes, it's very nice to finally meet you too." Eve said as she was able to speak again.

_Oh boy, I'm making an idiot out of myself. Kevin warned me that Anna's boyfriend was handsome but I wasn't quite expecting this. Poor girl with a generous boy like him she always will have to worry_.

Eve's thoughts surprised me but I had to admit I appreciated it that she cared for Anna already. How could she know that Anna has absolutely nothing to worry about, my heart is hers for eternity.

Actually my heart, my thoughts, my body…I was entirely hers.

"Hello." I said politely flashing a careful smile at her.

"Hello." She nodded back cautious, her natural instincts telling her that I'm dangerous.

During dinner Eve and Anna got to know each other better and were becoming friends. Eve would move in with Anna and Kevin after the summer vacation and before that happened they wanted to acclimate to each other. They would keep in contact though e-mail and the phone.

On the next day my angel and I went to our first destination. We had five exciting days in New York ahead of us.

We stayed in the New York Place again and visited all the places we didn't have enough time the first time around.

Places like SoHo, Chinatown, Little Italy, Financial District, Battery Park, Lower East Side, United Nations, Carnegie Hall, Broadway Theatre District, Fifth Avenue, Museum Mile, The Dakota, Time Warner Center, , The Guggenheim, Frick Collection, Apollo Theater, Museum of Natural History, Museum of Modern Art, and Harlem Market just to name a few.

It was a wonderful time in New York just the two of us in our own little world but we were also glad when we finally went to Japan, Tokyo to be exact, where we would meet up with our family.

"Hi Edward." Alice greeted me as she threw herself at me before turning her attention to my love.

"Hi Anna. You won't believe it but I have seen the perfect dress for you. We so have to buy that it's in a boutique here in Tokyo……….." Alice happily chirped as we arrived in our hotel in Tokyo, kidnapping my mate to make plans for their next shopping trip. Only being briefly stopped as Esme pulled Anna into a hug to greet her.

"Edward. I'm glad you two are back." Esme said as she crushed me into a motherly hug next. She didn't like it to be separated from here children.

She is counting it as a good thing that we don't age anymore, as Vampires. This way we will never be old enough to leave our home. In a way of cause.

"Had fun in New York? Did you manage to break a window this time?" Emmett asked as he approached me to pull me into a brotherly hug. My luck he can't crush my bones.

"Yes, we had fun and as for the windows we are working on it." I answered.

"Yeah a lot from what I feel." Jasper added smug.

"Welcome back son." Carlisle said coming out of the room the girls where in after greeting Anna.

"Edward how about we go for a hunt the forest outside of Tokyo has some nice offers." Carlisle proposed hopefully.

_Yeah, we got to get out of here. If anyone asks me again which shade of pink is nicer I'm going to lose it._ Emmett added desperately in his thoughts.

"That's a good idea Carlisle I'm a little bit thirsty actually." I said having mercy on my brothers and father.

Alice was in full shopping mode and the real vacation wouldn't start until she had her fill of shopping.

We let the weekend be a lazy one to give my love the chance to life down the jet lag.

We started our sight-seeing tour through Tokyo, after Alice had her shopping fill, with the Tokyo Tower, Foot Town and Tokyo Dome City, which was a huge complex with a sports stadium, own amusement park, spa and a hotel.

*

"Why is it that humans do that to oneself?" Jasper asked as we all watched a Japanese show name "Takashi's castle".

"Because it's fun." My love offered.

"To humiliate oneself on national TV?" Rose raised an eye brow.

"Ah….make that international. I think they are selling the show abroad." Anna informed.

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked.

"My brother loved to watch that show. Well at least in my former world they were selling it abroad."

"It is fascinating how alike our worlds are." Jasper stated thoughtful. Anna just shrugged.

After a few moments she turned around to look at Carlisle. He caught her gaze and smiled warmly at her.

"Uhm…Carlisle I've been meaning to ask you something," she began.

"Yes," our father encouraged.

"I was wondering would it be possible to invention a blood substitute that would keep you as well fed as human blood. I mean with today's technology it should be possible. The humans did already have breakthroughs in that department like the Hemoglobin based oxygen carrier. That is a blood substitute. I know it's far from perfect but…… What I want to know is it even possible for a Vampire to drink blood that doesn't have it's origin in a living being?"

_I have to admit that never actually crossed my mind_. Carlisle commented in his thoughts.

"Well you seem to have made some research on that topic," my love nodded, "then you should know that even the substitute blood is partly won out of a living beings blood. Though with today's progression it can also be won out of biotechnological manufacture. But if we can drink it…..honestly I have never tried." He answered thoughtfully.

Ideas and theories if that would be possible now racing through his mind. Anna just gave him an interesting challenge.

"Theoretically it should be possible but the problem would be to find the right recipe so it would sate us and cover all our needs." I threw in.

"I prefer to chase down my food." Emmett was making his opinion known. He just loved to play with his food too much.

*

From Tokyo we travelled to Kyoto the former capital of Japan, and the city where the old Japan is still present. Kyoto is the centre of the old Japanese culture and history.

While we where there we often saw women dressed in authentic geisha costumes, samurai warrior costumes, traditional Japanese theater and many more relics of Japan's rich culture.

We also went to Hiroshima and we visited the Itsukushima Shrine which is located on the island of Miyashima.

*

"We're back." Alice announced as the girls were back from a wellness centre.

"This was awesome. The jasmine pedal bath was unbelievable."

"I can tell," Jasper inhaled her scent deeply, his thought going in a certain direction, scoping her up, off they were.

I chuckled and waited for Rose and Esme to come in so my Anna could finally enter the room. As she stepped inside I immediately knew something was wrong. Her expression told me everything.

"Love what happened?" I rushed to her side, alarmed.

She looked up at me, searching my eyes before shaking her head and smiling at me.

"It's nothing really. I must have seen it wrong…"

"Anna," my voice stern. My love sighed.

"There was just a guy, looking like a bear and I don't think he had seen a bathroom for inside for a really long time. He was huge. I had the feeling he was stalking me for some reason but he lost me in the crowed marked. Maybe he thought I would be an easy victim." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Does that mean none was….." the fierce glare, her arms crossed over her chest and the arched eye brow told me not to end that sentence if I valued my life.

_Someone is half way in the dog house_. Emmett mental voice boomed with amusement at my current predicament.

"The crime rate here in Tokyo is much higher then in Forks which is why for the safety of all the female members of this family it would be appreciated to go out at least with one to accompany the other." I quickly rushed out.

"Nice safe, bro." Emmett laughed the others snickered.

"That's better," Anna laughed and reached up to give me a kiss.

*

Having travelled Japan we went to China. One of the must have seen things there was China's Great Wall which stretches east-west for more than 5000 kilometers.

Further more we visited the Lama Temple (or Palace of Peace and Harmony), Stanley the home to Stanley Market, where variety of goods such as Chinese souvenirs, rattan products, handicrafts and fake designer labels and so on could be found, The Forbidden City, also known as the "Former Palace", the Nan Jing Road a big commercial shopping street and the Shanghai Museum just to name a few.

It was unbelievably exciting to watch Anna during this time. Her curious eyes took everything in with awe.

I travelled the world before guess if you are over one hundred years old that happens but it wasn't that, how should I call it……satisfying, exciting, vivid.

I've seen the seven world wonders. I'm witness to many historical happenings but now travelling with Anna seeing the world through her eyes it is as if for the first time I'm able to see.

Ever since she came into my life nothing is as it was anymore. I'm actually, dare I to say it, enjoy my existence.

For the first time ever it is…… it feels right. It just feels right to life, to be here, to breath, to exist, to be with my love.

Being with Anna learning how she sees the world I understood that I had to let go of my past, something I thought was impossible for me.

I had killed humans, I had committed many sins and crimes but what I did, made me the person I am today. Even when I won't be able to forget what happened back then in my dark days of existence I will not let it influence my presents and future anymore.

I can't undo what I have done but I can try to form a better future and live the present more aware. I did acknowledge that my self-loathing and self-hatred were actually a cowardly way of escaping from what I had done.

Instead of facing my sins I was hiding behind the self-loathing and self-hatred. Working through my past wasn't an easy thing to do and it was extremely painful but with this amazing woman at my side I think I'm able to get through anything.

I don't know if I would be forgiven by god or whatever or whoever there is but Anna made me see that I had been forgiven by the people that matter. My family.

I always had so much but never saw it. A family that was always by my side. I always had a home and people to turn to but only with Anna's presence in my life I have noticed this and recognize it's worth.

What a difference she made in my life not only in mine but in all of our lives. Our family is closer now then it has ever been before.

Anna brought me to life. I laughed with Anna, I teased her, I had fun with her, I relaxed within her company. For the first time since I can remember I was able just to be.

I read about the need of my parents and my siblings for each other in their minds but I could never grasp that feeling. Now I know it as well. It's physical and emotional. A need, a primeval want to have this person in my life. To have Anna with me.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't able to let her go. I did always know that but it was never so clear to me just how much I wasn't able to survive without her.

And with that realization arose a new problem.

The time with my personal angle is very precious, though that didn't even begin to cover it, to me but there was the one thing that I fear. Time.

Time doesn't mean anything to me I have all the time in the world but my love doesn't. She is a mortal creature and I'm not.

My love is going to grow old and die some day. Not only some day but in about sixty or seventy years. Sixty or seventy years that is nothing to me only something more then a blink of an eye.

That is to short. I want to have more time with her, I need to have more time with her. I couldn't believe where my thoughts were leading me.

This existence that I, only moths ago, called the greatest punishment imaginable is now something I considered for the love of my life. I couldn't believe it but it was true.

I was stuck in a cruel predicament. On the one hand I wanted Anna to have a normal, human life. As far as that was possible given her circumstances and I don't even mean the involvement of myself and my family in her life.

A normal human life with normal, human experiences, for her to grow old, to have children, to experience all the changes a human makes through his life.

I wanted that for her but I knew at the same time that with me in her life many of those things were impossible to begin with.

We have to move every five or six years before the humans notice that we are not aging. She would age while I would forever stay the same.

Yes, it doesn't matter to me how old she would get. I will always love her no matter what but what about Anna how would she feel if I stay young and she gets old. When people on the street will think of us as mother and son or grandmother and grandson?

It all led me to the desire to have her forever by my side as a Vampire, frozen in time just like me. My selfish side wanted to make her mine forever the faster the better.

I was surprised to find out that I wasn't as appealed as I thought I would be at that thought. I was really torn apart.

By making peace with what I am and how I live, the prospect of my Anna becoming exactly what I am became less……..monstrous……..less bad?

Worst of all I had no idea what Anna thought about it. She never said a word about wanting to become a Vampire and I was too afraid to ask.

I wasn't even sure what I feared more that she wanted to stay human or that she wanted to become a Vampire.

XoxoxoxoX

"Em cut it out!" Jasper and I both yelled.

"Sorry guy. I just can't wait to get my hands on my wife." Emmett said proudly not in the least sorry.

"Yeah, we've noticed." I replied wishing to bleach my mind yet again.

We were coming back from hunting and wanted to get to our mates as quickly as possible, some of us really couldn't wait.

"Do you hear that?!" Jasper asked as we were near our house.

I knew that melody it was from a mobile ring tone but apparently it was also a song. It came from Alice's and Jasper's bedroom.

We rushed to the bedroom door and saw our mates dancing to Caramelladanse. A stupid song with a really catchy rhythm.

I never really understood the whole pop culture thing nor pop music but if it is able to get that beautiful smile that my angel's face while she danced to this song it had it's existence justified.

I watched as my love danced around with my sisters, while her eyes sparkle in happiness. My sisters were dancing wild across the room and let themselves fall onto the big king bed as the song ended.

They were laughing and Anna was catching her breath. During the time that my love was here she was able to not only steal my heart but also the hearts of our whole family.

She even managed it to be liked by Rosalie and that's not an easy thing to accomplish. Rose even regarded my love as part of our family and was seeing and treating her as her sister.

Emmett rushed to Rosalie's side and scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"The next dance is mine." He growled playfully and they disappeared into their bedroom.

"Welcome back." My love greeted me as I copied Emmett's action.

I smiled softly at her and moved us to my room. I put her on my bed and placed myself next to her, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Guess you had a successful hunt." She said as I moved my mouth to her collarbone.

"Hmm…." I answered against her skin. She giggled.

"Caught a tasty mountain lion?"

"No, only an elk and a few deer." I answered as I run my nose along her neck placing little kisses on her soft skin.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of the day?" I asked knowing what I wanted to do.

But my Anna had other plans.

"Don't know about the rest of the day but right now we are going to watch the next episode of True Blood."

My love grabbed the remote, switched the TV on and smiled sweetly at me waiting for me to get into the right position.

I placed myself against the pillows on the bed and waited for Anna to sit between my legs. She quickly took her place, rested her back on my chest and her head on my shoulder.

"It didn't escape my notice that you seem to like Vampires." I teased her a little. She liked this TV show and wouldn't miss an episode.

She turned her face to me and appeared to be thinking.

"Maybe just a little tiny bit." She teased back.

"Just a little tiny bit." I said as I locked my arms around her belly and nuzzled my face in her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along of her warm flesh.

"I really love your scent it smells delicate of Lavender, you and me. It's perfect." I muttered as I inhaled her intoxicating, addicting scent.

My love turned her face to me again, placed her warm hand on my cool cheek and captured my lips with hers.

As we both had our fill we broke the kiss and turned our attention on the TV.

In the week before senior year spend our time either along together or with my family. We were enjoying the carefree time we had before school would start again.

It was Saturday and my love and I were relaxing after our hot and heavy making out session in the shower. She was lying in my arms flush to my side, only in her panties and a top, while I stroked her silky hair.

I just couldn't get enough of her, to touch her soft, warm skin, to kiss her luscious lips and be filled with her love.

I was wearing only my pyjama bottoms making it possible for my love to slide her fingertips along my T-shirtless chest. My angle smiled happily to herself and I wondered if I would ever get used to it that I couldn't read her mind.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent from her hair.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be able to lay in your arms." My personal angle said without looking at me.

She had no idea how often I couldn't believe my luck and I would never get tired of reminding her.

"Love." I said as I put my finger under her chin so she would look at me.

"From the moment I met you I knew there was something different about you and I not only mean the fact that you knew way too much and smelled way too delicious for you own good. I am an idiot for having taken so long to figure it out."

"What makes you different is not only the fact that you are an amazing strong person, honest, passionate and posses a pure and big heart but what makes you different is you are the only woman I have ever given my heart to, and ever desired."

"You made me a better person. You made me believe that I am more then just a monster. You made me see the man I am that I can be. You made me feel things I never though would be granted for me. Since you showed up in my life for the first time ever everything is just right."

"Thank you for being born. Thank you for living. Thank you for being here and thank you for returning my feelings. I love you Anna."

My voice cracked at the end as the emotions overtook me. I heard my loves heart hammer fast in her chest at my words and her breathing becoming husky and uneven before she brought her face to mine and placed her lips on mine.

I opened my lips and licked along her bottom lip begging for entrance, my love permitted it immediately.

Hungrily I tasted her and pushed my tongue into her mouth. My hands were running up and down her back and her warm, soft body was pressed to mine cool one, letting me feel everyone of her delicious curves.

After a while of lazily kissing my love grew serious and I had the feeling I wouldn't really like what she was about to tell me.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"How do you know I want something?" Anna asked her eyes shinning with fake innocence.

"Because I know you my love."

"Really?" She tried to hide her smile.

"Hmm….every time you bite you bottom lip and your eyes are unfocused, you are trying to figure out how to tell me something, I won't like, the best way." I was lying on my elbow piercing her with my eyes.

"O.K. I admit I have something to tell you and yes you probably won't like it at all."

"What is it?" I sighed. I could see it in her eyes. She had her mind made up on this.

"It's about Harry Clearwater he will have a heart attack next spring. I don't know if it will help at all but I would like to tell his wife. If anything they can at least use the time they have left together. And no, you don't tell someone something like that over the phone." Anna declared.

"You want to meet up with the wolfs?" I didn't like this.

Yes, she was capable of taking care of herself if she needed to but that didn't mean she needed to seek out the danger.

"Listen." Anna commanded. I nodded not saying anything.

"I already called Seth and arranged a meeting with him and his mom. Only him and his mom. We will meet at the drive in I had worked. It's in between La Push and Forks. You can come as well Seth knows you will be there eventually." Anna offered with a smile.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" I asked sceptical.

"If any of the wolfs can be trusted then it is Seth. You know he still calls me sometimes to get an advice how to impress his crush Sara."

"Yeah, I know." It is true he was the only of them who had anything to do with my Anna anymore. The others avoided her since she signed the treaty which I must admit did give a peace of mind.

"Beside Seth and Sue are human and the others won't know."

"Good but I'll be with you the whole time," my voice showing how serious I was in that point. "And you are taking your weapons."

"Yes, sir and this will be a great chance for you to get to know Seth a little because you will have to entertain him while I will talk to his mom alone. I think it will be better that way."

"It might be," I had to agree. Anna beamed at me.

*

Arriving at the drive in, the next nearly moon, I could already hear the mental voices of the two wolf cups and the human woman wondering why Anna wanted to talk to her.

"They aren't alone. There is another one with them."

"Really? Do you know who it is?" My love wondered. I checked their thoughts again.

"Jacob Black." I answered curtly.

I didn't like this at all. Rationally looking there was no danger for my love. They were only human at least still, and we were in a public place they wouldn't be able to do anything.

But I couldn't help my instincts. All my senses were screaming at me to grab my mate and make a run for it. I parked the car, gripping the steering wheel, my eyes closed tightly. The steering wheel nearly cracked under the pressure of my grip.

Suddenly I felt a warm, soft hand on my cold, hard one. A wave of electricity jolted through my body at the contact. I opened my eyes and looked into the calming pools of my love.

"It's going to be O.K." she smiled at me. "They are still human, no danger here."

I took a deep breath, stole a kiss from her lips and nodded before exciting my Volvo and walking to open Anna's door.

Walking into the drive in, we immediately got greeted by a really enthusiastic and excited young teenage boy.

"Hi Anna. Hi you must be Edward. I'm Seth Clearwater. It's nice to finally meet you." The boy was holding his hand out to me while a big, goofy grin was plastered on his face.

In his thoughts I could read that he was indeed really happy to be able to meet me. He wasn't hostile towards Vampires like he should be given what he is or will become.

He was ready to explode with joy. One could mistake him for the male version of Alice.

"It's nice to meet you too." I shook his hand while he gasped at the cold and the hardness of my skin. His thoughts only showing amazement at our meeting.

"Jacob Black." The other one introduced himself shortly but was not comfortable being near me.

"Hi, Anna. How are you?" Jacob asked her. A smile appearing on his face when he saw her. He liked my Anna. He was impressed by her. The way she handled Quil and what he heard about Paul's encounter with her made him respect her.

"I'm fine but what are you doing here Jake?"

"Well I'm the alpha by blood. I'm responsible for my people." The kid tried to sound mature but his thoughts were betraying him.

_If I spend some time with the leech then maybe the Werewolf gene will finally activate and I will phase. If I don't look like a fifteen year old, Bella might actually take me seriously and does not regard me as a little brother anymore._

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud. Behind the two boys stood a native woman looking a little dazzled at me.

"Ma`am." I greeted her politely. She snapped out of it and blushed.

"H-Hello. I'm Sue Clearwater." She introduced herself shyly before turning her attention to my Anna.

My mate stepped out of my embrace and greeted Seth's mother before turning to s males.

"Listen boys why don't you go outside while the ladies have a talk." Anna said and it wasn't meant as an option.

"But…" Jacob wanted to protest but Seth cut him off.

"Come on man you have two sisters. You should know when women want to talk among themselves." He put his arm around Jacob's shoulder and started to drag him outside.

I made a quick scan of the area to be sure that there was nothing that could be a threat to the life of my love before I followed them outside.

Seth dragged Jacob into the woods behind the drive in I followed them with a short distance still being able to see Anna through the thoughts of the few customers in the drive in.

"Why are we out here?" I asked the two in front of me.

"Don't ask me leech." The Black kid hissed.

"Jake," Seth glared at him before turning to me. "I'm sorry for that but back to your question. Well I was kind of hoping you could show us what you can do. You know…." He stopped himself and looked around to make sure none was around.

"The Vampire stuff." He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"You are fascinated with what I am, aren't you."

"Yeah, kind of." He admitted, looking excited at me while the Jacob sighed annoyed.

"Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"I won't hate you just because of what you are. I will judge you by what you do." I was impressed by the wisdom the young teen in front of me.

"You are a good kid Seth." I told him earnestly. "What do you want to see? None is around for now."

"Really how do you know?"

"Vampire senses," I answered. He blushed a little and ducked his head.

"Of cause…..ahhh….could you run," before he ended his question I was behind them.

"Edward where…"

"Behind you." Seth and Jacob spun around at the sound of my voice.

"Woah cool man," Seth was fascinated, even Jacob was impressed but tried not to show it.

Seth bombarded me with questions. He was very open minded towards Vampires or at least me and the members of my family. I was also able to get some answers that were burning on Carlisle mind ever since our encounter with them in the forest.

"You have any idea what Anna wants to tell my mom?" Seth asked all of the sudden.

"Yes, but it is going to be your mothers choice to tell."

Seth nodded in understanding, not pushing further.

"Time to go back, the ladies are done talking."

"How do you…….right the Vampire senses." Seth cut himself off, following me back to the drive in.

As he saw his mother red, puffy eyes Seth immediately ran to her side.

"Mom are you alright? What happened?" He was panicked while Jacob didn't know what to make out of it.

Anna came to my side and I pulled her into my embrace, feeling much better now that she was in my arms.

"It will be eventually, honey." She told him while hugging him close before looking at my love.

"Thank you for sharing Anna. It was the right thing to do." She told her pulling herself together, knowing she needed to be strong now.

"I really hope it is going to be," my love smiled sadly but also hopeful at her while the kids looked confused, worried and lost, when suddenly my senses overtook and I couldn't help the warning growl that escaped my throat.

"Edward what's the matter?" Anna asked slightly panicked at my sudden change of mood.

"Wolf," was all I barked as I pulled Anna behind my back.

There in the woods was a Werewolf observing us. He was shouting at me in his mind. I recognised the language, it was mandarin but with an accent I didn't learn which is why I didn't really understand what he was shouting.

"How does he look like?" Asked Jacob.

"Black with a single white strip between his eyes."

"That must be Dylan," Sue breathed, in her mind I could read that he was Sam's half brother. He arrived her about two weeks ago from Asia.

"Dylan man, what the fuck are you doing here? Go home." Jacob ordered earning him a growl from the Asian wolf.

_Edward we are nearly there, hold on_. I heard Alice as she and my other siblings were on their way to us.

The wolf went from imagining how he would tear me apart to thinking in mandarin again. I couldn't understand what he wanted or why there was this immense fury in his thoughts.

He was taking a step closer to us, getting ready to strike. He didn't care that we were in a public place or that human's and his own future pack members were standing next to me, he wanted to bounce on me this instant. He woulod have attacked if my siblings would have arrived just a second later. Seeing that he was outnumbered he cursed that I could understand and retreated, angrily but quickly.

"What was that?" Rose asked annoyed about the stench in the air.

"I'm going to have a serious word with my husband and the other members of the council. I'm sorry for the incontinence." Sue Clearwater apologized before she and the soon-to-be-wolfs took off.

"You suddenly disappeared. I was so worried about you guys." Alice said as she pulled Anna into a tight embrace.

"What did that mutt want?" Jasper asked.

"I've got no idea. He's new. Sam's half brother and for some reason seriously angry."

"For some reason? Didn't you hear why?" Emmett wondered.

"He was thinking in a dialect of mandarin I haven't learnt."

"Do you think he is going to be a problem?" Jasper was immediately concerned.

"Let's tell Carlisle and then he can call Billy Black."

"But if we get to kick some Werewolf ass. I'm the one to do it." Emmett announced edger for a good fight.

"Idiot," Rose shook her head at her husband and the rest of us chuckled.

* * *

So why is Dylan so angry? What do you think will happen next? I know and you have to wait till next Sunday to get to know. I'm so evil today, aren't I!

Anyway.........

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Here it is, my dear readers, the beginning of the angst chapters. I hope you will enjoy reading it.

WARNING: I have another lemon here in this chapter so if you don't like to read it I have marked it. When you see "**" then stop reading and start again after "**" it's written so you won't miss out on anything, except the lemon of cause, if you jump that part.

Poor, poor Edward what I'm putting him and his love through.

Have fun with it and don't forget to leave me a little review. They **really** make my day.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV:

Dylan was gone for a few days now. None knew where he went and if he would come back. I was worried out of my mind.

I had only found my brother over a week ago and already I was about or had already lost him. I couldn't bear that thought.

But why did he run? Why did he growl at Jake as he told him to leave? I know it must have shocked him to see two of his future pack brothers near a Vampire but couldn't he see that there was no immediate danger?

But then again he lived a different life then we did. He didn't really have anyone to talk to after the first time he phased.

The first time he phased was because one of those blood sucking monsters was about to kill him like they did our father………..

*

**Twelve days ago:**

*

"She is just a little girl man," Jared laughed, "What are you so afraid of?" He found it hilarious that Paul was scared of the little Slayer.

"Shut it asshole. I'm not scared." Paul growled pissed by now from all the teasing.

"Yeah, sure, sure but why are getting this freaked-deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on your face every time anyone says her name?" Jared couldn't let it go.

"Ha….as if you would have the balls to piss her off." Paul challenged.

"Of cause I have! Why should I be scared by a little girl? As if anyone should be scared of a little girl. What a joke!" Jared announced full of himself.

I had the feeling he wouldn't smatter that much if she would have shocked him with her stun gun. Sometimes I thing if would be good if she did. At least it would shut him up.

"So I'm a joke? Am I getting this right?" Kim's voice rang through the air and Jared winced immediately. She was not pleased at all from what I could hear in her tone.

I could practically see the blood in Jared's veins freeze as he heard the irritated voice of his imprint. Panic was plain written across his face, he knew he was in trouble.

Paul had a hard time to hide his amusement. Quil who was sitting in the corner and not getting in between the argument of the two of them was now also interested in the scene before him.

He was lucky. He didn't remember much from the time of his first phasing. He couldn't tell where the pain of the first phasing ended and the pain from the stun gun began. Though he wasn't all too keen on encountering the little Slayer again.

Kim had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking pissed at her wolf, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Ah…..I…..this….I'm…..really…." Jared stammered out nervously, sweating like hell.

Sometimes that boy just opens his mouth way too much and for someone who seems so impossibly shy at first sight, Kim is quite scary once she's pissed.

"Yes, you were saying," she growled.

She was an emancipated young woman and when there was something she couldn't stand then it was when someone thought woman were weaker then man, let alone say it openly out loud.

Not so poor Jared would be in the dog house now for quite some time.

Jared was about to say something to safe his ass as we heard a yawl from outside.

"What was that?" Kim asked surprised by the dangerous sounding noise.

"I think Embry must have phased." I told her.

He was showing the symptoms but I haven't thought it would happen that soon. Normally it took at least two weeks from the heightened temperature to the first phase. Embry's temperature heightened only five days ago. Jared, Paul, Quil and I were getting ready to go to him.

"Sorry babe we talk about this later." Jared quickly said before running out of my and Emily's house.

"You bet we will," Kim huffed but didn't stop him.

We shed our clothes from our bodies, phased and almost immediately were able to hear Embry in our minds.

_Shit man that hurt!_ He complained. _Just for the record this I can hear you in my mind shit is weird and I don't think I like it already._ _But I think that body is cool and the sight and the smell_….he was taking in a deep breath…..._Goulash! Hmm…someone is making Goulash! I think I'm hungry._

I sighed there was nothing to worry about. He seemed to be O.K. as far as I could tell. His thoughts were also remotely calm. A little disoriented but O.K.

Knowing what was before them did seem to help the ones to phase to cope with everything. When I think back to my first time as I phased into a wolf…….

Suddenly the scent of another wolf reached my nose. The others also noticed the foreign wolf on our land.

_Quil you stay with Embry! Paul, Jared come with me!_ I ordered I didn't have time to explain to Embry or Quil why they couldn't come.

The both of them were the youngest of us and the ones with the least experience. They would only be in the way when it came to a fight.

Almost flying through the thick and rich green of the Olympic forest we were getting closer to the intruder. We had to be careful we didn't know if he was a friend or an enemy.

We stopped in a clearing. The other wolf was near. He carefully came up from behind the thick bushes. A giant black wolf with a single white stripe between his eyes.

He looked at the three of us cautious. He didn't growl nor was he crouched in an attacking position. He gauged us a little while longer before he closed his eyes and his form began to shift.

Before my eyes stood a tall and bulky man with a careful smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Dylan Uley."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement…………..

Anna's POV:

**

I woke up with a start. My body on fire. A delicious burning sensation spreading from my centre over my whole body even into my toes.

"God….Edward," I moaned my hand reaching down my body, tangling into his messy, silky hair.

"Good morning beautiful," he chuckled against me causing me to cry out.

"Kevin?" I asked my body squirming in my sheets, biting my lip to hold the cries of pleasure in.

"He had an early call. He his on his way to Port Angeles right now. Eve went with him." Edward answered again against me.

"Edward," I moaned again while his tongue left my centre and licked along my thigh.

"Do you need a break my love?" He teased me while nibbling my thigh.

"You better finish what you started right about now." I ordered breathlessly.

"My pleasure, love." Edward purred and his mouth was on my wetness again.

His finger entered me this time. First his finger was swirling at my entrance before entering me and sliding slowly in and out.

His tongue was on my sensitive, swollen bud. I was moaning and crying out his name. What this man could make me feel should have been illegal.

My frame was trashing lightly while I tried to keep the writhing to a minimum to make it easier on my beloved.

My Vampire occasionally moaned and grunted as his tongue was lapping in between my swollen folds.

Edward was holding me down with one hand while the other and his mouth were working on me.

"Ahhhh……Edward….I'm…..god…"

"Cum for me Anna," Edward ordered, his voice thick with authority.

I liked this bossy Edward in bed. His need to touch me was increasing day by day ever since our stay in New York.

I was beginning to wonder if he would actually hold on his "not until marriage" thing or screw it and take me.

Oh boy what would I do then?

Who was I kidding? I would stop him knowing how much he would regret it no matter how much he liked it and how right it felt.

I loved my Edward even with all his little ticks.

With one final lick my hips arched off the bed and I screamed his name as my orgasm exploded.

Edward was still on me as I was riding my high out. My Vampire crawled besides me as I was slowly coming down from my release.

"That's a good way to wake up." I told him as I could finally speak again.

"Glad you liked it." Our eyes locked and he smiled at me before kissing my temple.

"And your body is alright?" he asked me, concern shinning in his topaz depths as he ran his hand lightly over my front.

"Yes, I am fine. I will tell you when it is too much." I assured him.

"I love you," he whispered before his lips cashed down my own.

"Do you want me to take care of your current predicament?" I asked against his lips gripping the hardness in his pants.

"Ahhh…..In the shower," he growled and lifted me off my bed.

**

Edward came to stand behind me as I was fixing my make-up to get ready for school. He pushed my top down my shoulder a little and placed a kiss on my freshly washed skin while his strong arms encircled me.

"I can't get enough of you!" He stated.

"I know honey." I smiled to myself.

"Oh right any news from the Asian Wolf?"

"Nope, still no news. Carlisle called Billy Black yesterday they still couldn't find him."

"Wonder what his problem was? Why isn't he back by now it has been four days already?"

"I have no idea. I wish I would have been able to understand. I did get pieces of the words Vampire and kill but the rest…….his accent was just too thick." My Vampire said frustrated.

"You heard what Billy said he was here only about a week. Sam was so glad to finally have any kind of blood related family that he totally forgot to tell him about us. Guess it was a shock to him to see a Vampire with a human." I offered, though my feeling told me there was more behind it.

But whenever I left the house I had my stun gun with me and beside it's not like he would come on our territory.

The treaty forbids it.

Sam's POV:

"You are who?" I asked after I too phased back.

"Dylan Uley," he repeated unsure with a thick Asian accent, "and you are?" The foreign wolf wondered.

"Sam Uley." I answered shortly, narrowing my eyes at him.

Shock washed over his features before a big smile broke out on his face.

"I finally found you. I can't believe you are a wolf too." He laughed.

"Who are you? Where are you from and why were you searching for me?"

"I know that will be a lot but I'm your half brother." He said and bent down to the bundle of clothes that was tied to his right leg.

Jared, Paul and I eyed him carefully and with curiosity, never letting our guard down.

He pulled something little and shinny out of the pocket of his shorts before putting them on and looked up at me again as he threw the object at me.

I caught it with my right hand.

"What is that?"

"Just look at it and you will understand and see that I'm telling the truth." He answered in a confident voice.

I opened my palm and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was the missing piece of my fathers tribe necklace. It was tradition in our blood line that the oldest son and the father wore each one of the pieces.

"How do you have that?" I asked stunned.

Questions were running through my mind. Was my father still alive? Why didn't he ever come back? Why did Dylan have this necklace?

"My mother gave it to me before she died. You see she was pregnant with me around the same time your mother was with you. Our father couldn't decide between the two of them back then but as she told him about her condition he wanted to make it right by both our mothers." He snort, shaking his head, visibly not agreeing with what our father did.

"I really don't know how he wanted to do it but," he stopped, suddenly looking sad and pain was crossing his features.

"My mother told me that a pale monster with blood red eyes attacked our father one day. First she didn't know what that thing was until it bit our father sucking his blood out. The monster wanted to kill her too but her screams got the attention of a few police officers so the blood sucker took off." He took a deep breath to continue.

"Mom went crazy after that she knew about the tribe legends. She tried to convince the police of what happened but of cause none believed her. In the end she was admitted. She never fully recovered from that night." His voice was tight as he lay out his painful past before me.

"I was born in a mental institution and was given to foster parents. Not the best time of my life. When she finally was able to pull herself together enough to convince the judge that she was capable to take care of herself and me, we moved to Asia where she got a job and was as far away from where **it** happened as she could." A faint smile touched his lips before his face went emotionless.

"She had cancer and on one of her last days she told me everything about my father. That's when she gave me the necklace. First I didn't believe her I wanted to but………anyway I was working in a bar outside of the town we lived in to be able to pay for her medical care when I suddenly heard a scream from one of my co-workers. I ran outside and there was exactly such a pale, red eyed monster that my mom told me about." He paused and seemed to think of something.

"I don't know really why? Maybe because of the stress, lack of sleep or seeing the thing that killed my father that was now killing a friend of mine. I was suddenly unbelievably angry and then……then I exploded." He seemed to be in thoughts again before he looked up, sadness swimming in his eyes.

"After her funeral I came to search for you."

*

I was brought out of my memories as the back door of my house suddenly was thrown open and flustered Dylan stood in my kitchen.

"Dylan fuck, where have you been man? We were worried about you." I nearly shouted out of relief and anger over his disappearance as I saw him.

Emily, who was cooking dinner, immediately went to our bedroom to get something for Dylan to cover himself.

"The better question is what the fuck those leeches are doing in Forks and why are two of the wolfs with them?" He shouted angrily back at me.

"Those are the Cullen's. They are different." I tried to calm him down.

I had been caught up with our family stuff and learning more about him that I never mentioned the treaty or the Cullen's actually none thought of that. Not me, no other wolf neither the council.

"Different?!?! What the fuck are you talking about? They are Vampires." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But they don't kill humans." I couldn't believe that I was actually defending the leeches.

"Did they fuck up your mind why are you defending them?"

"No, they didn't but they are really different. I'm not saying that I trust them but….."

"But what Sam?" He glared at me, his temper getting the best of him and he started to shake.

In exact this moment my Emily was about to enter the room and froze in the door way.

"Emily out of the kitchen now." I roared at her not wanting to repeat the painful past. A shot of guilt and pain piercing through my chest at the memory. Thankfully she neither, she immediately took off.

"Brother, come down." I pled with him.

Dylan was trying, he took a deep breath and I could see that he tried to push his anger down.

"The girl?" My brother pushed out between clenched teeth.

The girl. He must have met the Slayer. Of cause it would confuse him to see a human girl close with a blood sucking monster.

"Oh you mean Anna."

"Anna!" He nodded satisfied with a huge grin on his face. A bad feeling was crawling up my spine.

"She belongs with them." I said the next words carefully.

"She what?" he shouted and looked at me like I lost my mind.

"She is a Vampire hunter."

"So she was born to destroy Vampires just like I was. Born for the same purpose in life. That means she was with them to kill them." He looked hopefully.

I had to shake my head at his suggestion.

"No, you got it all wrong."

"What do you mean? If she is a Vampire hunter then she must have been with him to destroy him and the others."

"No, Dylan. She is with them because she is a member of their coven."

"What the fuck are you taking about? Didn't you just say she is a Vampire hunter? Then she is meant to kill them just as I am." he roared now.

"She is the mate of one of them." I explained.

Dylan was speechless, his mouth was hanging open. My stomach was turning as I had the bad feeling I knew what he was about to say next but I didn't want it to be true.

"She is my imprint!" Dylan shouted me him.

Horror washed over me as I became still as a statue. This was a disaster. My mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out.

What to say to this?

"Oh shit!" I finally choked out, swallowing hard.

This wasn't about to go over well. The treaty that she had signed and then the leeches themselves. I don't think they will give her up without a fight.

"We have to free her!"

"Free who?" I asked confused.

"Who? Are you fucking kidding me? My imprint of cause."

I honestly doubt that they could keep her against her will but Dylan had no means of knowing that.

"Anna isn't held against her will. She is there because she wants to be."

"Why would she be around them on her free will? She is meant to kill those monsters not life with them. They must have threatened her somehow."

"None threatens that girl and lives any extent of time. You can ask Paul and Quil about that." I sighed.

"That girl is bad ass." I was running my hand through my short hair in frustration.

"Listen brother." I put my hands on his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes.

"We will take care of it. I promise you that but we have to be careful about it. We are still outnumbered by them."

"Only by one." He pressed.

"Embry just phased for the first time about two weeks ago. He won't be of help at all."

"His control is better then mine was as I phased for the first time."

"Yes, I know Dylan. The fact that he knew what would happen to him helped a great deal but he doesn't know how to fight."

"But….."

"We at least need some time to train him. Dylan please I just found you. I don't want to lose my brother."

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly but was far from satisfied with it.

Edward's POV:

"I think I stay." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I rather stay." I captured the corner of her mouth.

"Nope, out of my house." My love giggled.

"You know you would be much more convincing if you wouldn't giggle."

"You need to hunt and you know it." Anna hit me playfully on my arm.

"I can go a while longer without."

"O.K." she agreed and I was about to occupy her lips but she put her finger on mine stopping me.

"No kissing. No touching until I can look into your brilliant golden pools again." With that she stepped out of my embrace and crossed her arms over her chest.

My mouth was hanging open.

"But love……"

"No golden eyes. No kissing. No touching. Point taken?"

"Yes," I pouted despite knowing it wouldn't help me in this situation.

"But one kiss for charm." I pled.

"Only one." Anna agreed.

I pulled her into my embrace again, my lips chasing hers. Sparkles flying all around us as the air sizzled.

Our lips touched and I pressed her closer to me, my tongue running over her bottom lips begging for entrance.

Lately I found myself unable not to taste her. How much I wanted this woman in my arms. Her lips parted and her breath graced my tongue. I purred at the sensation.

Our tongues slid against each other as my tongue plunged into her mouth. Anna moaned into my mouth, making me growl.

"How cute! Young love." Eve sighed happily.

Anna and I broke apart startled. Looking at Eve who stood in the door way of the kitchen and the dinning room where we had been doing our homework minutes ago.

"Are you staying for dinner Edward?" Eve asked.

"Thank you for your invitation but Esme is expecting me." I declined politely.

"Then I will leave you two live birds to say good bye for today." She said turning around and ready to go back preparing dinner.

"Oh Anna would you mind helping me prepare the lasagne. Kevin says yours is the best. I would love to learn you recipe, if you don't mind?" Eve asked turning around.

"Sure I'll be there in a minute." My love smiled.

Eve nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"The two of them are so cute together, don't you think?"

"Yes, they are a good match." I confirmed.

"I wonder when he is going to ask her. I have never been to a wedding before. I would love to go to one."

"You have never been to a wedding before?"

"Nope, but now get going I need to make a lasagne." Anna placed a kiss on my lips before pushing me towards the door.

"The window is open." My love informed me.

I smiled. I haven't even stepped outside and she already reminded me to come back.

"Don't worry I will wake you up for school."

"Have a nice hunt." She kissed me again before pushing me outside and closing the front door.

"I love you." I heard through the door before she went of into the kitchen helping Eve.

I got into my car speeding to my house were my family was waiting for me to accompany them to the hunt.

"Did you do something dirty with Anna again? That would be the only excuse I accept for your being to late." Emmett boomed as I arrived in our drive way.

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

Emmett laughed, shaking his head.

"I really like this new Edward, bro." He said as he placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I like him too." I confessed.

"It's is really a blessing not to have to deal with your brooding, depressed mood swings anymore." Jasper threw in.

"Or with being sexually repressed." Emmett just had to add this.

"O.K. enough boys talk, hunting time." Alice announced.

"Where to?" Rose asked as she exited the house.

"How about the national park? We haven't been there in a while." Carlisle offered.

"Perfect a lot of prey." Alice chirped happily after checking the future.

We all took of running Emmett, Jasper and me chasing each other and behaving like brothers while our parents and their mates, were commenting our silly games.

The hunting trip was a fully success and after we had our dinner, so to say, we spend some quality family time. It was a time without my Anna but still nice.

Being on our way back home we could smell the unpleasant surprise from miles away.

"What the heck are they doing on our land?" Rose shrieked her cheerful mood from a few seconds ago ruined.

"I hate it not being able to see anything when they are around." Alice sighed frustrated.

"What could they want?" Jasper asked out loud going into his military self, being on guard for our safety but mainly Alice's.

"I don't know we will have to wait and see." Carlisle tried to calm the situation.

Arriving at our house we saw three wolfs and Sam in human form, standing in our front yard.

_Oh Anna so not gonna like this. Why do I have to be here? She __will grill my ass!_ The wolf named Paul thought panicked.

_God Paul get a grip! This is our duty._

_Yeah, easy for you to say asshole. You have no idea what that woman is capable of_. Paul screeched in his mind.

_I'm not really sure if this is the right way but_……. Yet another of them chimed in.

_We are brothers we stick together_. The wolf named Jared said.

Whatever they were here for it had something to do with my Anna. This couldn't be good. I was immediately on my guard.

"May I ask why you are breaking the treat?" Carlisle asked politely but not pleased finding them here, in front of our home.

"A serious situation arose and we needed to speak to you immediately." Sam answered.

"You know there is something called a phone mutt." Rose spat at him. Carlisle gave a stern look.

"We tried but we couldn't reach you."

"You are aware of the fact that you are breaking the treaty by being here on our land?" Jasper asked.

_Edward something is going on here. The emotions I'm getting from them are telling me that something is really off_. Jasper told me before he went to stand protectively in front of Alice.

Noticing what Jasper just did Carlisle and Emmett mirrored his actions to protect their mates. Their whole paralanguage changed.

"What is this about?" I growled.

_Telling the leech is one thing but none can force me to be there when __**she**__ will be told. NO. WAY. IN. HELL!!!_ Paul shrieked in his mind.

The mutt was scared witless of my Anna. If the situation wouldn't have been this serious I would have been rolling on the floor by now.

"It's about Dylan."

_As soon as the words will be out of my mouth hell is going to break loose. The big one is going to be a problem and the lean blond is somehow giving me the creeps_. Sam thought as he paused. They were preparing for a fight.

_Edward do they want to fight?_ Jasper asked as he decoded their emotions. I looked up and down signalling him a "yes" like I always do in public when none has to witness our exchange.

Jasper and I crouched down slightly at the same time soon followed by the members of our family as they noticed our change in paralanguage.

_I hope Emily will forgive me if I don't return. No I can't think like this. They have to see reason_.

This was frustrating they just weren't thinking about the actual reason why they were here but about everything around it.

All I knew was that it had something to do with my mate. One of the mutts didn't want to have anything to do with it and the other one wasn't entirely sure if what they are doing is right.

Only Sam and Jared were of the opinion of doing the right thing. But what was that right thing?

"What about the Asian wolf?" Carlisle asked confused as everyone else was in my family.

"When he was in the forest behind the drive in on Sunday something happened."

_Here it comes. Now or never. He is my brother_.

"NO!!!" I roared in blinding furry. My entire body shaking with rage as I read his thoughts.

"She is MY mate!" I roared at him. The desire to snap his neck nearly not controllable.

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked concerned as he watched me lose it.

"The mutt imprinted on her." I spat the words like they were toxic.

I heard gasps and growls from my side as the horrible information, the reason they were here, was flooding through the tainted air.

My father was immediately at my side, placing his hands on my arm as my frame was shaking with blazing fury and disgust. I was to outraged to be able to speak.

"No dirty mutt is laying a hand on my little sis!" Emmett growled at the wolfs, ready for a fight.

"He imprinted. She is his." Sam stated firmly.

"How dare you sick fuck imply that she was some kind of possession. A thing. Anna is an individual with an own mind and an own voice, you stupid beast." Rose screeched, her eyes burning with anger.

When it came to strong language Emmett could still learn a few things from his wife. I had always wondered where she learned that vocabulary.

And this was the one and only time, ever since I've known her that Esme didn't chastised one of her children for using such words but instead nodded in agreement.

"When a wolf imprints….."

"Oh spare me this shit mutt. My little sis made her choice and if you as much as touch one hair on her head, you are going to end up as a bedside rug." Emmett roared.

"You can't change what happened. Dylan imprinted on her she will love him and choose him in the end. The only reason we are here is to warn you and tell you that if you try to keep apart what belongs together. You will have to answer to us." Sam said in his alpha voice.

"If you think that MY daughter will chose to be with a beast like yourself you seriously lost it." Esme growled.

Esme was protective of Ann like a lioness of her cup. Anna was the baby of our family. Though strong willed she was still physically the weakest and needed protection.

The every thing she had entirely. Anna was part of our family and if it came down to family those mutts had no idea what we were capable of.

"You will see the bond goes in two directions. She won't be able to live without him."

"Dream on mutt," I scoffed at him finally finding my voice again.

"You are awfully full of yourself. Do you think only because you have money that she won't leave you?" The mutt mocked me.

Everyone in my family growled at him, crouching down further.

"Anna isn't with me because I'm rich but because she loves me."

"And what can you offer her besides money and danger?" Sam spat.

"She will never have a normal human life with you."

"Yeah, as if she could have one with a reeking mutt. And isn't your fiancé the living prove just how dangerous you are?" I shot back.

Sam growled and started shaking. His fiancé was a sensitive topic.

"You have been warned." Sam forced through his clenched teeth before giving the order to leave.

"I can't believe this!" Rose was seething with anger but I had no time to hear her rant.

I took off like a bat out of hell towards Anna's current location. I had to have her in my arms right now to make sure she was alright.

I could hear that Alice and Jasper were hot on my heels. If those mutts did anything to her there would be no mercy.

None endanger a Vampires mate and survives it.

Especially not mine.

Anna's POV:

"So on which base are you and your cute boyfriend currently on?" Eve asked me excited.

"You would like to know? Heee…"

"Come on you don't think I believe you can keep our hands of that piece of tasty meat?" Eve raised an eye brow at me.

"Edward doesn't want to have sex before marriage."

Now she looked at me like I have gone mental. Her jaw was slack and speech currently lost on her.

"You meaning to tell me that walking sex on legs doesn't do sex?" She asked disbelieve thick in her voice.

"Yup." I popped the "p".

"Unbelievable." She was shaking her head.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes at me and made a thinking sound while I was setting the table. The dinner was ready and Kevin would be back any minute.

"So you are doing nothing at all?" She asked suspicious.

"Haven't said that."

"I knew it." She squealed and sat down at the table.

"Details now!" She ordered, her eyes excited at the prospect of getting something dirty.

I was just about to say something when we heard the back door being kicked in. Eve jumped up and before I was even able to grab the phone to call the police a bear of man who had a big grey sweatshirt on with the hood pulled deep into his face, covering his face nearly completely from sight, stormed into the dinning room from the kitchen.

"Who are you what the hell are you doing here?" Eve yelled before the man stretched his hand out and slapped her across her face. The monster used an enormous amount of force because his blow sent her flying across the room crashing into the opposite wall.

As she hit the wall a disgusting cracking sound filled the air and Eve's now slack body slid down the wall. She instantly wasn't conscious anymore.

My eye darted back to the attacker who brought the hand with which he just hit Eve with to his mouth and licked Eve's blood off before he was coming at me next.

My body was on it's survival instincts. My legs set in motion before I was able to think and I was quickly looking around for a weapon. I cursed the fact that my stun gun was up in my room. I was looking for the next best thing as the chair beside me caught my eye.

I grabbed the massive chair and pushed it to the ground as I did with all the chairs on the table as I tried to escape him, hoping to win a few moments to get something useful into my hands.

The sinister guy was fast and I was throwing everything at him I could get my hands on. I ran into the living room waiting to get to the front door but he was already there. He was fast.

"Anna why don't you be a good girl." He taunted me with a deep and dark voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I screeched desperately looking around for something I could use as a weapon.

This was not good without any weapon I had no change to fight that brick wall in front of me.

"You will know pretty soon," he answered as he began to walk towards me.

My heart was trying to jump out of my chest as fear was nearly paralyzing me but I fought it. Stepping away from him I bumped into a small table suddenly having the remote control in my hands throwing it at him.

"You have fight in you. I like that. It will be so much more fun to break you." He laughed darkly.

I walked further away from him my back hitting the wall near the fire place. The silver candlestand's were standing at the chimneypiece.

I grabbed on and threw it with all my might at him but with a quick movement of his hands he blocked it and I heard a disapproving sighed freed from his mouth.

"That is enough Anna. You should stop this nonsense and be a good little girl." His voice commanding now.

By the sound of his voice I knew he meant business. I had no idea who he was or why he had picked me nor did I have an idea why he knew so much about me but I knew whatever reason he had to come after me, was not a good one.

And I couldn't do anything to help Eve who was lying on the floor in the dinning room worst off all I had the feeling there was no way out of this one.

Without my stun gun my chances of defeating him were somewhere near zero. Despite knowing that I grabbed Kevin's guitar that was to my right and hit it over the head of the intruder but he wasn't frenzied by it in the least.

As I hit the guitar on his head he looked me directly into my eyes. His eyes were black as the night, seeing the twisted expression in it. It was scaring me beyond reason. This person was sick. I just knew it.

I saw his pitch black eyes and the monster behind them but I couldn't see his face clearly. The hood was casting shadows on his face and it was not recognizable.

I turned around trying to run even though I knew it would be in vain but hoping nonetheless. He soon caught up with me chuckling in amusement at my attempts to escape him and grabbed me with one hand around my throat from behind.

He pulled me into his body, my back against his massive chest. My hands flew behind me trying to scratch him but my right hand got caught in something.

"You could have had it the easy way if you just would have given in but now…." His voice trailed off as I desperately trashed against his hold on me while he was choking me.

My right hand ripped the thing that caught itself in my hand and I tore it off his neck then I rammed my elbow into his torso, what hurt, mw but obviously not him. In another attempt to get free from his grip I stomped my foot onto his toes but no reaction from his aside a dark chuckle.

"Shhhh…my little wild kitten. It'll be over soon," he whispered into my ear, making me shiver in disgust, before I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the right side of my neck.

An injection.

I could feel something entering my body. It was a slight burning as the drug, I assumed, spread in my veins while he was holding me pressed against the front of his body.

Whatever that monster gave me it was working fast. I almost immediately lost my consciousness.

The last thing I thought about, was Eve lying on the ground and her blood pouring out of her head wound at rapid speed, hoping that someone would find her in time.

* * *

So who do you think was that who kidnapped Anna?

What will happen to Eve?

Oh boy a wolf imprinted on her. Our poor mind-reading Vampire. What now?

What have I done?

And how am I going to get my lovely character out of this mess?

You'll see if you continue reading.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you will like it.

I would like to apologize for Dylan's language but he has quite a dirty mouth. I tried to tune it down as much as I could but the story is "M" rated of a reason.

For the ones who want me to update sooner believe I would like to as well but my real life is keeping me busy. I'm already doing all I can to update at least once a week. I hope you understand.

Now enough of my talking and enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

My body was cutting through the air as I was flying through the familiar green of the Olympic forest. I was attempting to break the sound barrier to be able to get to my Anna faster, to be able to make sure my mate was safe.

I didn't register my feet touching the ground as my frame was pressing forward loosing Alice and Jasper somewhere behind me.

The pull I always felt, that was drawing me to her with a force I didn't know could exist was telling me what I dreaded to accept. I was going out of my mind with worry.

Anna had to be fine. Yes, she would be with Kevin and Eve eating dinner and smiling and laughing and talking with them. Denial kept my sanity at bay.

She would be fine. I would have her in my arms in a little while. I repeated the sentences like a mantra, over and over in my head.

Something else was just unthinkable. The fear that gripped every fibre of my being was more powerful then when James had kidnapped her.

Why must this happen to her? Didn't she have to go through enough? First losing her world and her family. Then James and the whole treaty-thing and now………

I shook my head in an attempt to shake those thoughts out of my mind, succeeding in doing so, the other fear that ruled me in this moment resurfaced in it's place.

She loved me.

She loves me.

That was the other fear that boiled inside of me. It was selfish to think about it while I didn't know if she was safe yet but my mind couldn't stop worrying. I feared for her life. I couldn't lose her. The very thought alone was burning me to ashes.

But a part of my mind couldn't stop worrying for her love for me. What if she chose him over me?

I couldn't lose her.

My mind was a mess. I had to get to her and make sure she would be safe first and then worry about our relationship.

I laughed bitterly at that thought because, probably, if Anna would have heard my thoughts right now. Me doubting her love for me, I would have hell to pay for that.

Empathy stuck me.

Yes, I would. She would be so angry but it would be a relief because it would mean that she really would stay.

YES!!!!

She loves me and I would be a complete fool for doubting her. Whatever this mutt did or whatever happened that day doesn't matter.

We will get through it. I know better then to doubt what we have. Our connection can't be broken by something as simple as an imprint.

Our bond is non breakable. This mutt will experience an unpleasant surprise. Though Carlisle won't be happy about the wasted lives but if the mutts are going to get in our way, La Push is going to lose some inhabitants.

I was nearing my destination and I could already see the lights of the street in which Kevin's house was located.

I ran in the protection of the trees up to Kevin's house and already I knew something was wrong. It wasn't only my feeling anymore but I couldn't hear Eve's thoughts.

She was a rather loud person in her mind and I should have heard her by now, seen Anna in her thoughts but nothing. This wasn't good.

A thick lump began to build in my throat as my silenced heart was being caged in a prison of ice. Denial falling to my feet shattering in front of my eyes, my Anna wasn't safe.

Storming into the house I was assaulted with the strong scent of fresh spilled blood and the stench of a wolf. My first reaction was relief it wasn't my loves blood but it almost instantly vanished.

I stopped breathing before moving to inspect the area quickly. Entering the dinning room I discovered Eve lying on the ground her heart beat losing it's strength at a rapid speed.

Not trusting my sense of hearing enough I swept through every room in the house in the desperate search for my Anna.

Broken, having to admit to myself that she was nowhere in sight. I wanted to leap over the damned treaty line and seek out my beloved but I couldn't leave Eve here. Anna liked her and she would be saddened if Kevin's girlfriend were to die.

While finding myself in this predicament my mobile buzzed in my pocket. Getting it out of my backside pant pocket I took a look at the ID. Alice.

"She isn't here:" I cried panicked.

"I know. Her future disappeared. The wolfs in front of our house that had been a trap. I can't see anything with them around damn it." She growled frustrated.

"Listen you have to get out of there Jasper is arranging help for Eve. They will arrive soon."

My mind was made up they……

"Edward NO!!!!!" She barked in the speaker.

"It won't help anyone if you just go in there blind. Anna would kick your ass if you did."

"Alice, I can't lose her," I moaned fear thick and raw in my voice.

"You won't. We won't," her voice fierce and determinate. "Those stupid mutts have no idea what's coming at them. Come home we need to plan."

Charlie's POV:

"Do we still have some cake left? I asked in an attempt to find something to eat at the police station.

"Why? I thought Bella was such a great cook?" Steve asked curious as he looked up form his paper work.

"Yeah, she is but today is rabbit food day." I grumbled.

"Rabbit food day?" He asked confused.

"She thinks I need healthy food." I shook my head. "Some green stuff isn't a complete meal but try to explain that to her."

"Well a man around your age…."

"Steve if you value your life shut up."

"Oh come on Charlie," Dirk threw in. I already knew by the tint in his voice that whatever came next……I would like to murder him for.

"I mean let's be honest you could lose some." He laughed the others snickered.

"Yeah, but I'm not taking any advice in that department from someone who looks like he is pregnant with twins."

The entire station roared with laughter.

"I'm stocking for bad times." He patted his big stomach proudly, being one of the loudest to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and finally my eyes fell on a pack of cookies on Dan's desk.

"Dan I'm afraid this has to be confiscated." I told him seriousness lacing my voice.

"Sure Charlie but don't sell me out to your daughter. We don't want the rabbit food inventor to storm the station." He chuckled.

"Sure, sure," I waved him off as I was opening the wrapping. The sweet smell of chocolate entered my nose as I sat down in front of my desk.

I took one cookie out and was about to take a bite of the delicious sin as the phone on my desk rang. I groaned annoyed.

"Someone better be dying." I grumped under my breath as I picked phone up.

"Hello this is Chief Swan how may……."

"Charlie? Thank good! Charlie you have to come here it's awful." I knew this voice. Mrs. Stone the nosy neighbour of Kevin's.

"Selma what is it? Did Chester run away again?" This cat was a pain in……

"NO!!" She shouted into the phone.

Her tone. Something about it ticked me off.

"Selma what is it? What happened?"

I had the feeling that something serious happened. I had never heard such a panic and fright in her voice.

"I had such a bad feeling somehow, all of the sudden…… I can't explain why…... I went to Kevin's house to check………I don't really know why…….b-but when I entered…….. Oh Charlie……here is so much blood someone broke in and Eve……" She was weeping. Her was voice scared and hysterical.

"What? What happened? Is Eve alright?"

"No, she's not…..the blood….. hurry!......We…..she… needs a Doctor!"

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone quickly gathering my things.

"Charlie everything alright?" Tom asked looking concerned.

"No, someone broke in into Kevin's house. Eve is injured. Call an ambulance we have to hurry." I growled and flew out of the station into my car.

I shot out of the lot, with sound and lights on and drove at top speed to the scene of crime. I could only hope Eve would be alright.

And what about Anna and Kevin?

Arriving the ambulance had also just parked in front of the house. I jumped out of my car and rushed into the house.

The living room was a mess. Things were lying all over the place indications of a fight that must have taken place here. The EMT'S rushed past me as I inspected the crime scene.

"She is here. Hurry!" I heard one of them yell.

This was the hardest part of my job. Not that I didn't know crime scenes. I saw many of them more then I ever care to remember but a situation like this is different.

Here the victim is not a stranger. The next of kin was not someone I would never see again when the case was over. This wasn't just professional. It was personal. Friends of mine, people I genuinely liked suffered brutality and injustice.

Entering the dinning room I saw Eve. It was worse then I thought. She was lying on the ground, looked nearly dead and was surrounded by her own blood. My blood froze in my veins.

The dinning room was partly demolished. A chair seemed to have been kicked into the wall and stuck half in it and others were lying around the room.

The tablecloth was thrown of the table taking all the dishes laid out for dinner down on the floor to shatter on the ground.

"The back door." Dirk called from inside the kitchen.

My legs moved me into the kitchen. My eyes taking in the back door that was obviously been kicked open. Apparently with such force it even splintered. Who can splinter a door like that? What force that monster must have had.

After doing what they could here, the EMT's had taken Eve into the ambulance and it didn't looked good at all she lost a lot of blood.

"We have to get this monster." Steve said in a stern voice.

"We will." I confirmed.

Just then I heard Kevin's panicked voice outside. Some times I really hated my job.

Kevin's POV:

Just a few more minutes and I would be home. I hoped my girls liked the gifts I got for them. I was incredibly glad that Anna and Eve got along just fine.

I wonder when Eve would like to have children. This is the only topic we haven't discussed yet. I'm not getting any younger it's about time.

And besides Anna would graduate in about a year, I think it would be nice when she could be still here when the little one is born.

That meant if Eve and I got married till then. I was getting ahead of myself. I should really hurry up and pop the question. Maybe I should accept Alice's help on that matter.

She seemed to be quite determinate about the proposal. She is so little and petite but a lethal hurricane once on the roll. I could already see my personal nightmare happening, Eve and Alice organizing big, big wedding.

I shuttered at that thought. I liked it more small and simple but no way Eve would go through with it she always had wanted a big, white wedding.

And then something even more horrible struck me. I would have to go through the white hell all over again once Anna was to marry Edward. The way he looked at her I had no doubt he would marry her off the spot if allowed.

Oh well, I sighed defeated, what I wouldn't endure for the two most important women in my life.

Rounding the corner to my street I could see the blue lights blinking and the police cars parked in front of my house.

MY HOUSE.

I felt like throwing up on the spot. In my stomach a huge knot build all of the sudden. Panic and fear washed over me. I stepped onto the gas out of reflex and then quickly the breaks as I reached my house.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hollered as I jumped out of the car.

Charlie was stepping out of my front door only seconds after my shouted question. His was expression grim and sympathetic. My body went cold at the sight of him.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled, through with my nerves.

He looked like he wanted to smoothen me with some nonsense but one hard glare of mine and he sighed giving up on that plan.

"Someone broke in……….. They are transporting Eve into the hospital……."

I didn't listen any longer. I couldn't. I turned around, threw myself back into my car and shot like a bad out of hell in the direction of the hospital.

I think I broke all traffic laws known to man kind but I couldn't care less in that moment. My mind was a mess.

I have no idea how I got into the lot of the hospital or how I managed to get here without an accident but I didn't busy myself with such nullities.

I was there running into the building. Passing the front door I nearly crashed into the desk of the information.

"Kevin I'm so sorry." Nancy, one of the nurses, who stood next to the desk, began as she saw me.

I knew Nancy very well. She was married to Stan one of the first people to welcome me in Forks as I moved here. She had her mouth running free most of the time and the sorrowful look on her face and pitiful glances she was giving me didn't fit her personality at all.

"How….W-What…" I couldn't even talk in this moment.

"Kevin, I have some forms you need to fill out. Why don't we sit down….."

"Spare me this shit Nancy," I hissed at her not having the nerves for this.

She sighed heavily again a look of pity and sympathy directed at me.

"We have to operate Eve. It doesn't look good but the Doctors will do everything they can." She explained looking at me worryingly, afraid of how I would react.

My frame was shaking. I was shaking like a leave in the wind. I felt sick with helplessness. Eve was being operated and Anna…..ANNA?!?!? Why didn't she tell me anything about my niece?

"And Anna." I breathed out.

My voice was powerless while my thoughts were screaming at the top of their mental lungs. How as my niece doing?

The poor girl had to go through so much in the past month and finally found stability again and now a…….a monstrosity broke in into our home and……….

Nancy stopped breathing and a look of helplessness, confusion and then realization washed over her face.

Oh god! NO! NO! This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be dead.

"What about my niece?" I roared.

"S-She isn't here. Only Eve got……Anna was also…..?" A look of shock masked her expression.

"Where is Anna? Where is my niece?" I roared as cold, icy fear was running through my veins.

Where was my niece? What happened to the poor child?

"What do you mean where is Anna?" Charlie asked as he entered the hospital.

"She and Eve have been together!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Didn't they understand what I was telling them or didn't they want to?

"Oh god!" Charlie blanched after a moment.

Anna's POV:

The first thing I noticed when I started to regain my conscious was that my head hurt. It was a piercing pain in one of my temples. And my neck was killing me. The right side of my neck was lightly burning. I groaned as I was slowly waking up more.

My throat was dry and I felt a dull ache. I tried to reach for a bottle of water on my night stand but instead something hot and soft/hard gripped my hand.

Shock, of the bad kind, shot through my system. My eyes opened immediately and my head shot up, too quickly as my head throbbed now with fresh pain.

I hissed at the torture, taking deep breaths to breath the pain away before my vision sharpened and I looked up in the face of the monster responsible for all of it.

There right in front of me was the predator that broke into my house, hurt Eve, had drugged and as it looked like kidnapped me.

It all came back to me.

My eyes franticly roamed over the room I was captured in with _him_. It was just one single big room equipped with some old, wasted furniture.

It looked like a hut or something like it. A club house for some teenager judging by the empty beer and coke cans and bottles lying all over the floor and the empty chips and snacks packs right next to them.

"I knew you would quickly see reason." He said as he squeezed my hand.

He looked like the boys here in La Push, tan, bronze skin, pitch black hair and build like a bear. He was a wolf. One I had never seen before. So he could only be the Asian wolf.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dylan Uley. I saved you." He smiled broadly.

O.K. the psycho lost his mind. Wasn't that the reason he was a psycho? He thought he saved? He was clearly out of his mind!

"What?"

"You are **mine** now!" He growled now, his expression changing.

His eyes were becoming darker and his expression was turning sinister. There was something about him that screamed, crazy and dangerous murderer.

I somehow had this really, really bad feeling about him. I already had my share of run ins with monsters, namely James and Victoria, but this one was a complete different dimension of creepy, dangerous monster.

Despite that feeling in the pit of my stomach I couldn't keep the sudden anger that rushed through my veins at bay.

"You are crazy." I spat into his face. Not a smart move on my side but I was pissed.

As soon as the words left my mouth I chastised myself. I had to keep my temper under control. This was not the moment to tell this sick jerk what I was thinking of him and his idea of saving me.

Not if I wanted to see my Edward again.

"You know I'm really dissatisfied with you." He used his other hand to stroke my cheek.

I haven't thought it was possible, so god help me, but his touch disgusted me even more then the one from James had.

I had to suppress the gagging that was threatening to make itself known but I couldn't stop my stomach from turning. If he kept that up I would throw up.

"A leech lover that's disgusting." He growled into my face as if wanting to hammer his believes into my mind.

"You were born to destroy them not to fuck one of them." he shouted now.

What was his problem? Why did he care what I did with whom? I honestly rather would have had James back. Being in his clutched wasn't that bad compared to this.

Maybe it was because I did like Vampires better and I would rather be in the hands of a crazy Vampire then in the hands of a crazy Werewolf.

"Alone the thought that that blood sucking monster touched you is disgusting." He gripped my throat and was squeezing tight.

His eyes were blazing with anger and betrayal. As if…….as if…..Was he some kind of stalker? I had the feeling it wasn't just me thinking he was crazy he really was crazy.

Now I was afraid. Crazy persons are unpredictable. I couldn't argue my way out of this one. Maybe that's why I'm wishing James back he was a sadistic monster but one with all of his marbles present.

This one on the other side lost all of them. He would be only acting on impulse and his mood was changing faster the one of a pregnant woman.

And on the top of at I wasn't getting enough air. I was choking. He was choking me. His black eyes twisted and crazy burning into mine as I started coughing.

He brought his mouth to my ear.

"I think before I kill you will have some fun with you." He murmured as his grip on my throat loosened.

I coughed and was desperately gasping for air as he grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at him again.

"You have been such a good pawn." He stroked my cheeked. Disgust doesn't even begin to describe how repulsed I was in that moment.

"You deserve your reward." His chuckled darkly.

That repulsive monster could take his damn reward and shove it up his………

_Just you wait the second I recover from those drugs your balls will get to know my keen very well._ My mind screamed at the top of my mental lungs. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to avoid screaming it out loud.

If he thought that I would just surrender to him because of fear then he was sadly mistaken. Was I scared? Hell yes, I was scared witless and the fear that was running through my body laid itself upon my frame like a thick blanket, nearly paralyzing me under it's weight.

But simply giving in because I didn't see a way out…….. NEVER. I let my anger rule out the fear. I used the passionate temper that I inherit from my mom to my advantage. Luckily I was able to control it better then my mom.

I tried to look scared to lull him into thinking that I was a scared and a helpless victim that was completely at him mercy. I only hoped that I would have enough time to recover.

Pawn?!? The words suddenly popped out in my mind. He called me a pawn. But for what was I a pawn? What was his plan? Did he want to kill my family? But then why all of those troubles?

I had the feeling that there was a lot that I was missing here just as I was mulling this over he starting to move his hand from the base of my throat, were it was lying after he drooped it off my cheek, down my body but suddenly stopped with a sigh and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Time to sleep again. You will have to wait a little while longer. But don't worry I'm going to make it worth while."

I left sick to my core. The very thought of him touching me. I wanted to die. No, I wanted to rip him to pieces!

He let go of me and reached for something. It was another injection. I wanted to run away to move but the drugs in my body wouldn't allow me to move too much.

The injection pierced my skin and the drug entered my body with the same slightly burning feeling like before. I hated feeling so helpless and to be the useless victim.

"Time to get to the next phase of my plan." I heard him say as I was beginning to drift of into darkness again but I thought against it.

Did he really think this was so easy? That I wouldn't murder him the first chance I got after the effects of the drugs faded?

If he dared to as much as touch my Edward or any other member of my family he was dead meat! He was anyway!!

Dylan's POV:

This was actually working out better then I thought. The leeches were back in Forks and they even had the perfect pawn for my use.

I was actually planning on this to a later date, thinking I could make it worth while more if I wait for _him_ to have something I can destroy that would break him if I did before I eliminated _him_.

Who would have guessed he was a Werewolf just like myself and had imprinted. I've seen what it did to a wolf if something happens to his imprint.

After I saw her and that leech with the Black kid in the lot I had to get away. I nearly attacked them. It was too much fun to destroy his kind and by accident I could have gotten rid of my other problem. But in doing so I would have ruined the best chance for my revenge. Luckily I did get a grip on myself.

I had enough time to work out a good plan how to set everything in motion and avenge the injustice that had been done to me.

They shouldn't have betrayed me back then. We were pack brothers and we should have had our backs no matter what. Now the sons had to pay for the sins of their fathers.

This time they would really pay I won't do it as quickly as I did the last time. I thought killing the old trash would be satisfying but it was too quick. I should have made him surfer more.

My luck there is one leftover and this time I will draw this out and enjoy it. The drug was taking a toll on my pawn and she sank motionless to the ground just in time.

"Dylan……what did you do?" Sam asked horrified as he entered the small hut that was hidden between the rocks above first beach.

It was time to play my part.

"He wanted to kill her. I had no other choice but to safe her." I explained in a broken voice.

I was an experienced actor. None was able to see through my mask and the fact that none of those fuckers spoke mandarin made it even easier to hide my thoughts.

"Who wanted to kill her?" He asked stupidly.

_So easy_. _He's just too stupid_.

"The leech of cause! Who else?" I growled.

"She told him that she wanted to be with me and the monster lost it. I knew you told me not to go to her place but I couldn't stay away from her and it was good that I did go or else……" I was getting into it.

"You should have seen what he did to the other woman who was there as well."

Sam growled angered by my lies he so easily believed to be the truth. He was just too easy to play.

"I knew it. They can't be trusted." He spat.

I had to suppress the smile that threatened to show. Intelligence had never been a strong trace in his blood line.

"We have to kill them. They won't let go of my imprint."

"What happened to her anyway?" Sam asked as he saw her lying on the old couch, stirring.

Hmm…..interesting even though I gave her enough of the tranquilizer for her to be out a few days, she was still conscious.

Conscious half way but not able to move or to speak. Works for me.

"He pushed her and she hit her head against a wall and then she fainted but I can't bring her into the hospital. The other leech is working there. The police would never believe us that they are dangerous."

"You are right their reputation in Forks is flawless."

"Sam, stay here with her and watch my imprint make sure she will be safe. I know only you can." I told him looking pleadingly at him. Damn was I good.

"No Dylan, I'm the alpha. I will fight with you and more important I'm your brother." The stupid fuck tried to argue.

"Sam, no," I shook my head. "I can't trust anyone else with her but you. Please."

"But…."

"If they find her here……" I swallowed hard for effect. "I need to know that someone is with her who is able to take care of them. And that is only you."

The stupid fuck was clenching his jaw. I wanted to smack him but I suppressed that need. It wouldn't do me any good to do that now.

"Of cause brother you can count on me." His voice shaking with emotions and honesty.

He was touched by my faith in him.

Awww……, isn't that just adorable?..........And unbelievably stupid I can't say that often enough.

Sam placed his hand on my shoulder in a brotherly gesture to convey his feelings. Idiot!

"Thank you," I breathed.

I should really get an Oscar for this shit.

"What is your plan, Dylan?"

"I will go to find the others and we will have to take them down."

"Wouldn't it be better if we moved her into the centre of our town? It would be harder for them to get to her there then it is here." I shook my head.

_Of cause it would be harder for them to get to her if she was hidden somewhere in the middle of La Push but also harder for me to kill you asshole._

It would be too hard to pull that off. I didn't have enough time to from a plan to push the blame on the leeches in that setting and besides he of all people couldn't come.

He was the alpha, the fucker could be able to see my real intentions if I let myself have too much fun killing the blood sucking monsters.

I grabbed his arms and squeezed them, looking directly into his eyes.

"No, Sam. It would endanger the people in town too much. You have to stay here. Please brother, protect my soul mate."

He crumbled to my will like I knew he would. That fucker was such a pansy. He was so desperate for a family that he didn't even question my story that I told him of me being his half brother for a second.

Like I said before, stupid fuck and the others aren't any better. Not wanting to destroy his happiness they just let me in.

Those people here always have been hopeless. Good for me!

"I will brother." His eyes shinning with determination.

"One more thing. There is something you should know. That leech threatened her."

"What? With what?"

"He told her that if she left him he would kill her uncle and everyone else in Forks and La Push she cared about."

Sam growled again and started shaking.

"She might want to run to him to protect everyone. She is scared for the lives of the others. She might lie to get away. Don't believe her."

"Poor girl." Sam looked at her with pity and sympathy.

She won't need pity or sympathy once this is over. In fact she won't be off need at all anymore neither will he be but only after he suffered enough to my liking.

"I'm going now. I have to inform the others of what happened."

"Dylan wait." I was at the door turning around, pissed wondering what he wanted.

"Since I won't be there you need to be the alpha and lead the others."

I smirked on the inside. This was going better then I planed.

Carlisle's POV:

This whole situation was a nightmare. My youngest daughter was kidnapped by a Werewolf. And my oldest son was a mess.

Hurt, pain and misery were mixed with the raw and primeval need to kill whoever did this to her. Whoever took away his reason for existence!

I am not one for violence but none attacks my family!

"Who kidnapped her? Which one of the mutts was it?" Emmett growled as we all gathered in the living room.

Emmett was very protective of our family. He was always the first ready for a fight and this time there might just be no other choice.

"The Asian wolf." Edward growled as he clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt not to lose it.

"This isn't like them to do any thing like that…" Jasper stated what set Edward off.

"WHAT!?!?! Are you defending them!"

"Of cause not Edward!" Jasper quickly threw in.

A wave of calm washed over the room. Jasper was working over time to keep us all calm especially Edward.

"I know you are about to lose it. I feel it but we need to stay rational to get Anna back. Acting harshly might put her into more danger."

"I'm sorry Jasper……I'm just…" Edward moaned painfully as he let himself fall into the couch behind him. His face in his hands.

Esme was at his side in an instant wrapping her arms around him, tying to give him what comfort she could. It was in vain.

"Don't mention it Edward. But it is weird the Wolfs regard themselves as protectors they wouldn't kidnap anyone or hurt them like he did." Jasper explained his suspicion. The tragic news about Eve left us rather puzzled.

"So what now?" Rose asked.

"It might be only the Asian wolf who is different. Unfortunately it's not like they will believe us." Jasper sighed frustrated.

"So your discovery, who is behind it doesn't help at all. It's useless." Emmett voiced impatient.

"Not really but it's only useful in the sense that we know who exactly we have to pay attention to but it doesn't help us with the wolfs. The others are with him. Like they told us, he imprinted on her. From all Anna told us I can tell that they think she is their property. They won't let her go." He looked at me now.

"I'm sorry to say this Carlisle but it seems like we won't have much of a choice here." I nodded in understanding.

I didn't like to kill but they wouldn't release Anna and I had the feeling that they would go over her safety just as we.

Is the threat to serve it has to be eliminated. I care about every life but the ones of my family are the most valuable.

"I will call Tanya and ask them to come down here, just as a back up."

"You think we aren't enough to deal with those pups?" Emmett questioned flexing his muscles.

"Emmett it's better to be safe then sorry."

Alice went rigid and Edward cursed. It was the first time I had ever heard a strong word leaving his mouth.

"Carlisle you have to call Tanya quickly. _They_ are coming for us." Edward growled.

We all sprang into action.

Charlie's POV:

"I will find her. I promise you. I will find Anna." I assured Kevin who was breaking down right in front of my eyes.

"This can't be true…….. This isn't happening…..God please no, please no.." Kevin was shaking.

He was white as a sheet. This was taking quite a toll on him. The woman he loved was being cut open and the girl he came to love like a daughter……….

There were no traced of Anna in the house. I didn't even think of her anymore after I saw Eve.

Kevin bent suddenly and started throwing up. The nurses rushed to his side to help him. I ran my hand through my hair in desperation.

I leaned against the counter of the information for support as I took a deep breath, seeing a friend of mine in such a condition wasn't easy for me.

How long did it take the nurses to get me Eve's clothes? I needed to send them to the Crime Scene Investigation lab in Port Angeles. There had to be some traces of that monster on her clothes. I prayed they would lead us to him.

"Could you finally reach Doctor Cullen?" I heard one of the nurses ask.

"No, I left him at least nine messages but he still hasn't called back." Another one answered.

"Doctor Cullen isn't here?" I asked chiming into the conversation.

"No," the both of them answered.

"Of cause not you know that none can reach him on his free days." The chief nurse who just arrived at the information said.

"Do you know where he is? If he is at home I can get him if he is needed here." I offered hoping to be of real help for once since this nightmare started.

"Sorry but I heard him say something about a trip to Seattle with the whole family. I think but I'm not sure. They often go camping or do trips together but the other physicians here got it covered." She murmured. I sighed frustrated and dejected.

"Chief Sawn here are the clothes you asked for." Nancy said with a worried tint in her voice as she was holding the bag out to me.

I didn't even notice her arriving. I nodded shortly and grabbed the bag. Leaving the hospital I handed the bag to Dan who was already waiting to drive it up to Port Angeles.

I couldn't do any thing for Kevin in there but I could do something. I could, I would do anything in my power to find Anna.

Arriving back at Kevin's house I needed a trace anything at all. Anything that would lead us to the monster who did this.

"Any traces?" I asked none in particular.

"I think I have something here." Said Steve.

"What is it?" I rushed to his side.

"Look this necklace." He showed me the piece packed in a plastic bag.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was lying on the ground near the table. It has some blood on it." He answered before handing me the plastic bag.

I looked at the necklace in my hands. One the chain was a little blood. Anna must have ripped it off her attacker's neck and cut herself in the process. I looked at the necklace more closely and immediately I knew where we had to search. It was only a small clue but I placed all my hope on it.

The necklace. I had seen so many like them.

This necklace belonged to someone from La Push. It wasn't long after the incidence happened that meant the chances that Anna might be still alive were pretty good. We had to hurry now.

"Dirk put a searching party together whoever did this is coming most likely from La Push." I shouted for everyone to hear.

"Alright Chief I'm on my way."

I squeezed the little plastic bag in my hand, my mind set and my will burning with determination. I would get him.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

****

I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.

Hello my dear readers and enjoy the chapter.

I'm not keeping you waiting any longer.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_That jerk was so going to die!_ Was the only thought that was running through my mind as I was resurfacing from my drug haze!

My head was exploding and my throat felt like a desert moved in there while I was out. Yep, defiantly he was going to die!

I dragged my eyes open and saw a big shape in front of me. I could hear some sounds but I couldn't make out the words. It was all muffed.

The world around me felt fuzzy. I groaned. My eyes had a hard time to adjust to the things around me. And I was barely able to sense anything.

What did he drug me with anyway?

I could only pray that the syringe was new and not used. I didn't want to get infected with some kind of disease.

I was worrying about disease until his last words came back to me. He was hunting my family! He wanted to kill them!

Panic and fear bubbled inside me. I had to pull myself together and get the heck out of here. I needed to warn them. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves but still, I had to get the heck out of here.

I closed my eyes shut and breathed in and out, evenly. The spinning in my head slowed down and the pain got a little bit bearable.

Opening my eyes again I saw Sam in front of me with a bottle of coke. He was trying to make me drink it but I wasn't this stupid.

That psycho could have put drugs into the bottle just in case.

"No," I moaned nearly not audible, my throat protesting at it's use.

Suddenly a strange, cold, burning wave washed over me, entering ever cell of my body, tickling me with an unknown sensation, erasing the dizzy feeling of the drugs that were immobilizing me.

I sat up with a start and yanked the bottle out of Sam's hand draining it completely in one gulp to quench the Sahara in my throat.

In this moment I wasn't even concerned if there could be any drugs in the bottle anymore. It was like my life depended on getting some liquid to pass my throat. A raging fire that needed to be put out.

I was breathing heavily. I would really love to know what he forced into my body. I hope Carlisle is going to get it out later on.

I had to get out of that hut. I stood up, searching for the door.

"No, you won't," Sam declared, placing himself in front of the only door as he followed my line of sight.

"Get out of my way Sam!" I growled at him. My patient was really strained at this point.

"No! We will protect you. You don't need to be afraid." He was holding his hands up, trying to make me feel safe.

I sighed annoyed. "I'm going to explain it to you as slow and as simple as I can. Alright?"

He gave me a strange look.

"That Dylan guy just now, broke into my house, threw Eve across the room, drugged me, kidnapped me, he is using me as some kind of pawn and now you are holding me hostage."

"Anna…"

"No! I know what he told you but he is lying, Sam."

"I know that you are scared…."

"Sam, yes I am scared that that monster you call your brother is going to rape me and then kill me. Yes, I'm very scared that's why I have to get out of here."

I didn't think that saying that I needed to get out of here to safe my family would earn me anything with him.

"Sam there is something seriously wrong with that guy."

Sam sighed and looked at me like he was about to speak to a small child.

"Anna I know that the…….."

"Sam I had been kidnapped by a sadistic Vampire before who loved to torture his victims for his personal fun. He didn't manage to make the hair on the back of my neck stand to no end but this Dylan guy does. He has something dark and dangerous inside of him."

"He loves you. You are his imprint…" Sam was trying to explain.

_Lord was this guy thick!_

"I don't care about any imprinting business but since we are at the topic shouldn't the wolf who imprinted do anything to make his imprint happy?"

"Yes," he answered wary.

"Kidnapping me and threatening to rape and kill me, doesn't make me happy." I forced out through my grit teeth.

"Anna I know what this leech," he growled the last word.

"Don't you dare to call him like that." I yelled and jumped in his face.

When it came to my Edward I was rather protective and I tended to lose my temper rather quickly. I clenched my jaw together and took deep breaths again. I needed to keep it together.

"How can you stand up for him after he threatened you? And what he had done to you and Eve?" Sam shook his head, not understanding.

"The only one who ever threatened me and hurt Eve is this Dylan psychopath." I didn't have time for this.

"Anna why are you doing this? We will be able to deal with the leeches you are perfectly safe here and so is Kevin." Sam stated.

I exhaled loudly, annoyed with him before putting my hand on my hips and glaring at him murderously.

"You are so stupid it hurts Sam." I spat at him.

"That leech pushed you against a wall with enough force to make you faint. What is wrong with you?" Sam was beginning to get frustrated with me.

This was taking us nowhere. I had to think. If he at least was a normal human boy then maybe I had a chance……..

As Bella slapped Jake in his face as he kissed her she nearly broke her hand. They are built strong but…….. all parts of them? If my knee would hit his soft parts what would shatter, my knee or his balls?

While weighing this option, I rubbed my neck with my hand. It was stiff where that psycho had placed the injections. That led me to an idea.

"Feel the back of my scull!" I ordered Sam.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You said that Dylan told you that Edward pushed me against a wall?"

"Yes."

"Then there should be a giant bump on the back of my head right?"

"Yes." He confirmed after think for a few moments.

"But there is non! If you don't believe me feel for yourself." I turned around to give him better access.

"This is ridiculous!" He scoffed.

"Why? Afraid of the truth." I challenged.

I heard him exhale loudly and he put his hand in my hair. "See there is……" but he cut himself of, putting his other hand in my hair as well, searching my scull for an injury that wasn't there.

"So where is the bump?" I narrowed my eyes at him after turning around to face him again.

"Well……" he looked rather helpless now.

"Look at my neck," I showed him the place that psycho placed the injections. I could still feel the two little bumps from the needle there.

"What?"

"He drugged me. That fine brother of yours." I explained as calmly as I could.

"Don't you smell the drugs in my system? You are supposed to you are a Werewolf for gods sake!"

"But……no…n-no…"

"Yes, Sam. That psycho did it. The psycho who just left to lead all of your pack brothers into death now that you temporary transferred your leadership onto him."

Why Sam did that was beyond me. It was just sad. I really thought he was smarter then that but guess I was wrong.

"The leeches will die." He growled his fisted clenched.

"Yeah, dream on Sam." I scoffed.

"We have trained. We are able to face seven Vampires."

I raised an eye brow at him while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh really? Are you?"

"Yes we are." He answered sure of himself.

Maybe if I could plant a seed of doubt about the outcome of that fight he was so blindly, believing his pack could win. Maybe that was my way out?

"Um-hum…….Actually did you ever fight against a Vampire before, Sam?" He clenched his jaw and his eyes narrowed at me.

Guess the answer was no.

"Did any of your pack brothers ever fight against a Vampire?"

Again he didn't say anything.

"So let me get this straight." I gave him a pointed look, he didn't look happy.

"Neither you or any of your pack brothers ever encountered a Vampire in a fight before and now you are taking on seven Vampires at once." I raised my eye brows at him to drive the point home just how crazy and suicidal that was.

"Dylan killed many of them." He suddenly blurted out.

"And you think that is enough?"

"We were born to do this. We know what we are doing." He stated firmly his fists shaking at his side.

That was my cue to back away from him as far as I could. I didn't want to end up like his imprint. I stood silent for a few moments with as much distance between us as this small hut would allow.

He stopped shaking and his eyes blazed at me with anger and fur he was trying to get under control.

"We will kill them." He growled.

"Sam this is wrong and you know it." I told him straight into him face.

"Why because we are risking our own lives to protect yours?" He was yelling at me.

"I don't need you protection and I don't want it."

Sam only sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Sam please you have to let me go or something terrible will happen." I told him calmly now my voice barely above a whisper.

"You are lying." He insisted again leaning against the only exit.

I looked directly into his eyes as I spoke my next words.

"Sam, did I ever lie to you before?" Not that he ever caught me telling him a lie or a half truth before.

Sam relaxed a little as he took in a deep breath, his face confused while a myriad of emotions was running through his eyes.

Edward's POV:

Carlisle had called the Denial's and they were coming down but it would take them a few hours to arrive here. I could only hope that by then we already had rescued my Anna.

"Dinning room, now!" Rose ordered.

We all flew into the dinning room within a slit of a second.

"What is it Rose?" Esme asked confused noticing the two big silver boxes on the table.

"Ever since Anna's encounter with James and especially after her performance in La Push, I've been rethinking our security." Jasper started.

"To make a long speech short. Welcome to the twenty first century." Rose announced and she and Emmett opened the boxes.

The two metal containers opened with a pop and revealed an arsenal of weapons.

"Jasper? Rose?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Time to go with the advancement." Jasper stated.

"Why should we fight with those dirty, reeking mutts close up when we can safety immobilize or kill them from afar?" Rose added.

"There are two kinds of weapons. In the first box are the ones with lethal armour and in this one are the ones with the tranquilizers and the stun guns." Emmett pointed out.

"And how long have you been working on that?" I asked curious and with more hope now that we could get her out of there unharmed.

"Like I said ever since Anna had that incident in La Push where she needed to use her stun gun…." Jasper began.

"I was actually planning to make a weapon for Anna. One with more power then the stun gun she already had but then…." Rose continued.

"Once Alice told me what Rose was working on, it inspired an idea." Jasper took over.

"That's how we ordered the weapons and reconstructed them for our needs." Emmett ended the explanation.

"And when were you about to tell the rest of us?" Esme raised an eye brow.

"When we had the arsenal complete. We were planning on doing a demonstration but well guess that has to be cut now." Emmett scratched the back of his head.

"You heard Anna and mine conversation where she was wondering why we were still fighting like we lived in the middle age, instead using human technology to defend ourselves?" I asked Jasper crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually, I saw it and she does have a point." Alice admitted.

"You two can have this talk later right now read this." Rose handed us files with instructions how to use the weapons. We read them all under two second.

"Honestly Emmett I would have never thought you would chose a weapon over a man to man fight." Alice giggled.

"I love a good fight but this is serious business." Emmett stated seriously.

There was nothing scarier then a serious Emmett. He was intimidating as it was but a serious expression on his face, made him look like something out of a your worst nightmare.

We all took one of the lethal weapons and also one with the tranquilizers. Carlisle wasn't happy at all about this but there was no helping it and he knew it.

Esme had les problems with the weapons. She was a lioness when it came to us, her children and when someone dared to hurt her children. She became a furious momma bear protecting her cups.

"I would propose that we capture the wolfs that are going to come here." Jasper's military nature took over.

"The problem is that we have no idea where they are holding Anna hostage," I could already hear the thoughts of the Werewolf that was running to our house.

"She could be still in La Push or somewhere else. We need something as a leverage." He ended his explanation.

"It's one wolf and he is about five miles away right now." I informed them.

"If it's only one of them I would propose that we shoot him with this gun." Jasper pulled a Smith and Wesson out of the box.

"The dose of the tranquilizers is only half as strong in the bullets of this one. This way Edward could still be able to read the mutts mind to get some information."

I nodded. This was the best we could do for now. Just running into La Push without knowing where to search for her could cost my Anna her life.

"Everyone knows what he has to do?" Emmett asked for the heck of it before we went into position.

We were hiding in the tops of the trees around our house. It was too high for the wolf to be able to pick up our scents.

The wolf neared our house cautious but became bolder when he noticed that none was home.

_Wonder where the leeches are_……

Jasper was waiting for my sign.

_Here at the hospital is nothing as well. Where are they? This is weird Jared I have such a bad feeling about this._

_This is our duty, Embry!_

_I know but….. I………I somehow doubt that Edward really beat Anna unconscious. _He thought that I what?!?! _From what Seth told me that's not like him at all._

_He is still a leech, Embry.__ He is good at lying and manipulating._

_Come on you also saw Jakes memories as he phased__, yesterday for the first time, of Edward and Anna at the drive in. The way he looks at her. I seriously doubt he would ever be able to hurt her._

_She is Dylan's imprint damn it!_

_Sorry, I didn't imprint, can't say anything about that but as far as Dylan goes I'm with Jake and Seth. Something is off about this guy. I don't know what but he just gives me the creeps sometimes._

_It's our duty to kill them stop this nonsense. Dylan is Sam's brother and our pack brother._

_Maybe yours I'm only in this mess because Sam ordered me too and I have no choice._

_Are you trying to disobey the alpha?_

_No, Jared……. but my gut feeling tells me it's Dylan who can't be trusted. Where is Anna anyway? Why didn't he tell us? He keeps way to many secrets if you ask me._

_An imprint is an imprint_……

I nodded and Jasper aimed and hit. The wolf let out a pitiful, soft howl before slowly sinking to the ground and turning back human.

Anna might just be right that Jasper could use his gift force the wolfs to change back. Her theory is that if he pushes a powerful wave of calm on them they wouldn't be able to maintain their wolf from.

_I think I __know what you are thinking Edward, if Anna is right it could be rather useful_. I glanced quickly at Jasper and nodded.

"He doesn't know where she is. The Asian wolf didn't tell them." I growled through my clenched teeth.

This was frustrating beyond believe but I couldn't lose it. I had to get a grip if I wanted to be of any help to my mate.

"Guess then it's time for plan B." Jasper smirked darkly.

I was ready.

Anna's POV:

"Honestly Sam you are the most frustrating guy on the planet." I shrieked at him.

God, what did I need to do to make this brain dead simpleton in front of me see reason?

"You have never lied before but you surly haven't told us everything either." Sam shot back.

"I told you everything that had to do with you."

"While you know everything about us."

"Life is not fair in case you managed to miss that memo, Sam."

He scoffed at me.

"You know you are a criminal, right?"

"I'm a protector. I'm protecting you."

"You are keeping me hostage." I hollered.

"It's for your own good." Sam said with a serious expression as if he stated a waterproofed fact.

**He did not just say that!**

"For my own good?! FOR MY OWN GOOD?!?! What the fuck is wrong with you? You caveman?" I picked up an empty can and threw it at him. He ducked.

"Hey, what's…."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I threw another can after him. He blocked it with his hand.

"Anna…"

"Don't you Anna me here you Neanderthal," another thing flew at him he ducked it.

"What do you think I am? Sam?" I spat his name.

"Ah…umh……." He was looking at me as if I lost it.

"A property," another can.

"A possession," another bottle.

"A thing," I threw what I could get my hands on. The hut was a dumpster.

"Something that belongs to someone?" I screeched.

"So what. Emily is only a thing to?" I questioned him.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Sam bawled looking pissed.

"Did it for your own good! Doesn't it imply that you are taking away the persons right to decide and devaluate their existence."

"What……. No,……I…." Sam looked like a lost puppy.

"What is this conversation too much for your one celled brain?"

"Why are you so difficult? I'm just trying to protect you." He was losing it with me.

"Because you are delivering me to a psychopathic rapist on a silver platter."

"Dylan is not a rapist." He hollered.

"Oh yeah because you know him how long……a week." I shot back just as angry.

He didn't know how to respond to this.

"Let me out of here Sam. Dylan is going to rape me if you don't. Don't you get that?"

I was slowly becoming desperate. I was in the dark about Dylan's real motives. He told them that I was his imprint which I clearly wasn't. He wasn't planning on staying after getting what he is after. That much was for sure.

Thinking about it I had the feeling that my family was also only another collateral damage to get what he wanted. But what exactly was this psycho up to……...

Jake's POV:

"Sorry, Bells but I'm sick."

"What? Is it serious?"

"No, don't worry just a fever. I think I will be alright in a few days but Sue told me not to leave the house."

"I can come down to La Push and keep you company." She offered.

"Yeah and get sick as well. Is Bella Swan trying to skip school?" I teased.

"No, I'm not." She shrieked offended.

"I'm not getting sick easily." I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Maybe but you are a klutz and with me handicapped, you might just break your neck here." I laughed. I could practically see the glare on her face.

"That's just mean."

"Hmm…." I challenged.

"Alright, alright I'm a klutz," she sighed, "call me when you are healthy again."

"Sure thing Bells."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone and slumped down on the couch in the living room. The baseball game would start any minute. So……

Where were they all? We were supposed to meet up an hour ago? Honestly this sucked. Yes, I phased yesterday for the first time but I was able to phase back after a few minutes without problems.

I had my temper under control just as all of the cool abilities. Anna was right the speed and the strength were awesome and the best part of being a Werewolf.

So why am I locked down in my house and not allowed to leave it? My control is superb. Where are Seth, Embry and the others? Weren't we supposed to watch the game?

Now that I think about it, dad should have been home a while ago as well. What exactly is going on?

I stood up from my place at the couch and made my way to the window only to see three police cars driving by our house with lights on.

What was going on?

Did something happen?

As the confusion and questions build in my mind I could hear someone rushing to the house. The better senses were also not bad.

Walking to the back door, the direction from where the person is approaching, I opened it and waited for whoever it was.

Hmm….funny ever since my change my vocabulary seemed to have improved whenever I think about something wolf related or just use my senses.

After a few moments I can identify Seth's shape charging at me as fast as he is capable of.

"Hey, man, where's the fire."

"Jacob,…..Jake…….oh….shit….." he breathed heavily, his body bend supporting his weight with his hands on his knees.

I was immediately alarmed. Something _was_ going on here!

"Seth what happened?"

He raised his head to look at me and I could see the panic, fear but first of all anger in his eyes. An unbelievable rage that was not normal for Seth. I was worried instantly.

"Damn it Seth."

"Anna…."

"What about her?"

He took one deep breath before straitening himself, his jaw clenched before he began talking.

"I was in my room doing homework as I heard them talking. Dylan came by my house and wanted to talk to my dad and yours."

"Oh this can't be good." This guy was just fake! My gut feeling told me that something about him was off but none listened to me as I tried to warn them about that guy.

Seth nodded fiercely. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Seth was rather protective of Anna. She had become a sister to him.

She and Leah, though they had completely different personalities, had something in common. They were both strong will and passionate about what they cared about.

Well at least that was Leah before this whole imprinting mess happened. She was never the same afterwards and despite the fact that she loved Seth just the same, she shut a part of herself away even from him.

You had to watch your words when you were around her or she snapped at one like a blood thirsty Amazon or something, definitely not something one would survive.

Anna filled the void that Leah's broken heart and her bitterness left behind in Seth's life. Her big sister qualities weren't that bad. She did give some pretty decent advices in general matters of life and on how to woo your crush. I had to admit I used some of the little tricks she told Seth in regards of Sara to woo Bella.

She was cool even though crazy seeing as she was a leech lover but this hunting Vampire shit was cool nonetheless.

"It turned out that he claims that he imprinted on Anna."

"Ah…..duh!" My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets.

"Why do I already smell the disaster?"

"You have no idea Jake." Seth hissed pissed.

"Anyway. He told our dads that he told Anna and that she loves him back….."

"Anna giving in that fast?! Yeah, hell freezing over is more likely." I interrupted him.

"Don't know about the whole imprint stuff but Anna leaving Edward and then this fast never……..but what I wanted to tell is that the police is all over La Push."

"Yeah, I saw the cars why are they here?"

"Someone broke into Kevin's house. Eve is being operated and Anna has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!?! Where is she?"

"Somewhere here in La Push. Dylan was selling our dads the story that Anna broke up with Edward and that's when he went crazy. Dylan claims that he was the one to hurt Eve and even Anna. That's why he had to bring her to a safe place. To protect her from Edward." Seth scoffed, a dark shadow appearing on his face.

"They believed it?" I asked stunned despite knowing the answer, of cause they did. First they don't like the Cullen's at all, well can't say I'm a fan of theirs either but at least they aren't giving me the creeps like this Dylan guy does.

"Of cause. Even if it is only for Sam's sake but back to Charlie. The police found his necklace. I suspect Anna must have fought him because I don't see Edward being capable of hurting Anna. I mean come on he looks at her as if she was his entire universe and everything in it."

"What ticks me of is that Anna is stubborn to the point of stupid. She would have put up a fight of epic measurements before being swayed even a little and not just give in."

"My though exactly Jake. And the police is now everywhere. They suspect it was someone from here. Shortly after Dylan left Charlie came to talk to Billy and my dad."

"Did he tell them where he is holding her hostage?"

"No, there are many places she could be. The caves, the run down buildings in the east, the basement of the old elementary gym, the club house……"

"We have to find her. I don't believe him for a second."

"Neither do I that's why I'm here. I have a really bad feeling about this." Seth spat through clenched teeth as his whole frame was suddenly shaking.

Anger was triggering the change like a charm and Seth was more then pissed about what happened to Anna. I should have seen this instantly.

"Seth.."

"Jake….I….man….ahh.."

He was bending in pain as his body began to shift and change it's form. The cracking sounds of the breaking the bending bones filled the air and fur began to break through his skin.

"It won't be so painful the next time, trust me I know." I assured him as I was taking my clothes off.

I was out of my clothes and phased before his transformation ended.

_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Shit that hurt__s._

I chuckled.

_Seth is that you. Glad you are with us. N__ow we are even in numbers with the blood sucking monsters. I'm ordering you. Hunt them down and kill them_. Dylan voice was dark and sinister.

_Fuck off Dylan he just phased_. I growled at him.

_Sam gave me the command you have to do what I say. Go and kill them._

_What? What is happening I don't want to go! Why is my body moving?_ Seth was freaking out.

_Leave him alone asshole._

_You are part of my pack and you have to do what I tell you!_

_What is going on there__? We don't have time for this Jared just disappeared_. I heard Paul bark before Seth and I thought the exact same thing.

_**I'm not part of your pack and I will never do what you say!**_

_Jake were are they? Do you hear them?_ Seth asked me as the other voices disappeared.

_No, what happened?_

_Oh that must be what Anna told me about._

_What do you mean?_

_You are the actual alpha. Sam has the job only because he phased first but it is in your blood to be alpha._

_Oh……... O.K……… anyway you alright man?_ I asked though his thoughts were calming. He was a little disoriented but that was normal. One had to get used to the new senses, the new body and sight. Knowing what was going to happen did help a great deal after the first transformation.

_I think I will be in a little while. It's actually just how I imagine it to be, though the tail wagging is cool._

_Yep it is but you need to focus now._

_We need to safe Anna_

_Alright I'm going in the direction of First beach and you take the gym and the buil__dings………good luck Seth_

_I'm prepared now Jake_. He flashed a goofy wolf grin and took off.

Anna's POV:

Great I threw a fit like a seven year old and it was for nothing. At least I could work off some steam but I was actually hoping I would find something that I could use as a weapon.

Under all of this trash there just had to be something useful but nothing. Nothing I could overwhelm Sam with or injure myself with.

Not that I like that kind of stuff. Hurting myself is the furthest thing from my mind but it would have been a good leverage against Sam.

I'm told to be an imprint, at least that is what Sam firmly believes and he had to make sure I would be unharmed. It would have been perfect. Would have been………unfortunately.

Shoot. I was running out of ideas.

And begging doesn't seem to help at all as well.

"Sam I know that you desperately wish for family since you never had one but Dylan isn't what he appears to be."

He glared at me, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I don't like it that you know those things."

"See I know thinks. Just as I know that Dylan is dangerous. I'm not even sure he really imprinted on me. A wolf isn't supposed to bring harm to his imprint but he drugged me, threatened to rape me and called me a bitch and a whore. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying." I was pleading now.

He did look into my eyes but I could see in his that despite him assuming that I wasn't lying he just couldn't bring himself to believe me.

"Sam please," my voice broke I had nothing left, "please," tears that were burning in my eyes, "please," now running down my face, "please." My voice just a faint, broken whisper.

"He is my brother…" He whispered back.

I didn't know if that was his way to say sorry or if he was trying to convince himself or/and me that he was doing the right thing………..

But I did know that if I wasn't able to escape before that monster came back I was going to face on of the most horrible things that could happen to a woman.

And the worst thing was that my poor Edward would blame himself for the rest of eternity for not being able to safe me.

Edward's POV:

"Where are the other wolfs?" I asked the half conscious boy in front of me while Jasper was manipulating him into answering.

"Th….c..u..l…." He could only babble after the tranquilizer was fully working in his system but the images in his head were clear.

He thought of the location of the other wolfs, were he last saw them. They tried to reach him through the pack mind but it was in vain. He wasn't able to keep the connection up.

"Where would you hide Anna?"

Images of places were running through his mind. There were quite a few places that would provide a good hiding place in La Push.

"How many wolfs are there now?" Carlisle asked.

"Since Jacob Black phased yesterday six but they aren't all O.K. with this. Jacob, Seth and Embry don't trust the Asian wolf but because Sam is the alpha and gave the leadership over, at least for the time being, to the Asian wolf they can't go against him." I explained.

The others nodded grim.

"Are we done with him?" Rose asked. I nodded and she shot another bullet with tranquilizer at him.

"Rose." Esme had pity on the ones who were forced to do this.

"One down, five more to go. It's not like I killed him anyway……. Well not yet." She shrugged.

"That way we have less opponents. Edward show us where they could hide her." Jasper ordered pulling a card of La Push out of his back pocket."

I nodded and showed them the locations.

"Alright we will go in teams of two and I want you to wear these." Jasper pulled a little box out of his vest, opened it and gave us each a little button.

"What is this?" Esme asked confused.

"It's a plug. It is a transmitter and a receiver in one. The area of La Push is too wide of our senses to be able to stay in contact. Our hearing range is five mils and Edward's mind reading ten. Not enough." He explained.

"You just need to put it in your ear and tip it once. You will be able to hear and you can speak freely. When someone has found her or one of us ends up in trouble we can inform the others quickly "

We all nodded in understanding and put the plugs in our ears. Carlisle and Esme would hide the wolf who was our hostage first before following us into the werewolf territory.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Fourteen pages I actually written fourteen pages for this chapter. Anyway hi my dear readers and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!

I'd like to warn you. You might need a tissue at the end of this chapter.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

Tears of frustration were running down my face. I hated it. I was helpless. Damn it. What was I to do now? If only there was anything left.

I couldn't outrun Sam.

I couldn't fight him off.

I sat in a corner of the hut, breathing evenly in and out. The stress of the situations was slowly getting to me. I tried to stay calm by thinking about all the good moments I had with Edward. I needed to focus maybe there would be a chance to escape and I needed to have it together to be able to use that chance.

I could only hope that Edward and the others would be alright. I knew they were capable of taking care of themselves, capable of fighting, even good at it. Jasper was a brilliant strategist and he was an experienced fighter. In both of his both lives.

There was nothing I could do anymore. The only thing that was left was to wait for a chance to escape or for Edward and the others to rescue me.

"Anna what did that bloodsucker do to you that……." I shut him up with a fierce glare.

"It was Dylan who hit Eve into her face and sent her flying against the wall and drugged me. If I don't manage to escape from here he will rape me. Not like you care." I spat at him.

"Dylan is s good guy he….." suddenly his head shot up and he looked at the only door in this hut.

My eyes followed his gaze as I noticed that he was slowly standing up. Fear and terror were rushing through my every cell. I felt the knots forming in the pit of my stomach and a lump building in my throat nearly choking me.

If that was Dylan I was done for.

I felt sick with fear. My heart was hammering violently in my chest as my vision was becoming blurry. For a moment I felt my body go weak, nearly blacking out because of the terror I felt……………before I got my senses back together.

I wouldn't give up. I would fight him with everything I had. Even if that meant that I would break every single bone in my body. I didn't care. I would fight him.

My mind was made up. I was frightened but I _would_ fight.

A growl could be heard just outside of the door before someone violently pushed the door open. The door hit the wall with a loud bang and vibrated in it's hinges with the force of the impact.

And stepping into the hut was…..…….a every naked Jake who looked pissed as hell!?!?!?!?!?!

A huge wave of relief washed over me the second my mind registered it was Jake and not Dylan though I would have been very thankful for some clothes on his body.

Maybe I could take some sense into _him_.

"What the hell are you doing Sam?" Jake shouted at him.

"She is telling you that that psycho is going to rape her and you are making sure that she doesn't escape to safe herself."

Maybe I didn't need to convince him!?!?!

I pushed myself up against the wall until I was standing straight on my feet, watching the exchange between Sam and Jake.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home."

"And let you commit crimes. I'm a protector it's against everything I stand for."

"And what do you think I'm doing?" Sam was shouting now, I could practically feel the anger rolling of off him.

"That's what I would like to know."

"Listen that leech attacked her and nearly killed her."

"It was Dylan you **idiot**." I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Anna I know you are scared of that leech…."

"Were you even listening to what I was telling you? I am scared, scared of Dylan not my Edward."

"Why are you keep saying that?" His frustration was thickly lacing his voice.

Duh! Why am I keep saying that? I really wanted to pull my hair out right about now.

"Maybe because that creep is scaring the hell out of her." Jake offered in an annoyed voice.

"Thank you _finally_ someone who gets it." I smiled gratefully at him.

Jake glanced at me shortly and smiled back before returning to glare at Sam.

"I'm taking Anna and we are leaving Sam." Jake growled with finality in his voice.

"I can't let you commit that mistake. She is Dylan's imprint." Sam growled back, starting to shake. I must admit Sam had showed amazing control until but in this moment he seemed to have reached his limits.

That set Jake off as well. The two of them were growling at one another. The air in the hut began to shift and so would the two of them any moment.

"Anna run," Jake ordered as his human frame exploded into a fur ball. Sam was hot on his heels.

Despite the seriousness of the situation I was in, I did notice that their changes had been different then the ones I witnessed with Paul and Quile.

When Paul and Quile phased I saw it happen, their bodies change their form but Sam and Jake just now……..they were human the one moment and then a split of a second later, two giant wolfs were in front of me.

But before Sam could fully phase Jake already bounced on him, pushing him through the back wall of the hut into the open.

I let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding and not wasting any time I ran out of the front door.

Finally outside of my prison, I found myself faced with the dark, sinister forest in front of me and the furious ocean behind me.

The black water was wildly and unruly dashing against the cliffs while farer outside on the ocean, it's surface appeared to be calm and the shone sparkling silver, being coloured by the full moon.

Wildness and calm. A good example for me I was freaked with fear but I needed to stay calm if I wanted to make it out alive.

Quickly turning around a few times I tried to decide which way to go. By taking the way along the cliffs I would be exposed to everyone on the beach that came after some distance. But going through the woods by night time when I wasn't able to see the ground before me wasn't a good idea at all. And there were the wolfs to consider.

While I was thinking my eyes darted between the cliffs and the woods occasionally taking glimpses of the small hut I was held hostage in. Sam and Jake were fighting just a few feet away from me on the other side of the pile of planks. Loud growls, crashing and trashing were emitting from their fight.

At the exact same moment as I decided to stay close to the cliffs, I run to the one side of the hut were some junk was lying and grabbed a metal pipe that was leaning against a side of the hut.

With a weapon now in my hand I felt a little safer and rushed down along the cliff that was going a long way down into the furious water but at least this way I wouldn't get lost and the chances of running into one of the wolfs was less, then in the forest where they were probably patrolling.

Running towards La Push wasn't a really smart idea either but if I would be able to reach a house I could call Edward or anyone else of my family or the police. Any kind of help.

Not everyone in La Push knew about the wolfs so there was a chance of running into a house that was occupied by people that wouldn't sell me out.

Charlie's POV:

"Now you Dirk. You take your group and you search along the upper side the Quileute River." I told my Deputy who would lead the eighth search party.

"Guys let's get going!" He called out and left.

"Alright and we search the woods near the village. Hurry we don't have time to spare. Every minute counts." I would lead the last search part out of police officers that had arrived from all around Forks.

I could only pray that we would find Anna alive. The look on Kevin's face when I left the hospital will surely give me nightmares for weeks.

I can't even imagine how it must feel like for him now. Just thinking that it could have been Bella……….. I couldn't continue that thought.

Ever since Anna arrived here in Forks, Kevin changed so much. Who would have thought that the iron bachelor would want a family one day and would be such a good father?

When he first told me that he would have to take a teen in that he didn't even really know, he saw her the last time when she was three, I thought that that would end in a disaster.

Everyone here in Forks had expected problems seeing as Anna is from New York. Wild rumours were flying around town of what exactly to expect.

A drug addict, Goth, gang member……….were the nicer assumptions people made about her and were quite disappointed when they finally saw her.

None believed till then that she could fit in here in our small, quiet town but she did surprisingly well and was a normal, sweet child.

I have personal reason to find the girl, if not for her my Bella would have most likely died that day of the car accident in the school parking lot.

Though she is also the reason for Bella's distress. Bella doesn't think I know but truth to be told the whole town knows that she is in love with the Cullen boy.

I shook my head that was not the time to think about that and besides I'm happy Edward Cullen isn't the boyfriend of my daughter.

I can't put my finger on it and it is just a feeling but ever time I see him my fight and flee reflexes are kicking in. A good boy but none I want to see with my daughter.

The nights at this time of the year were cold the chances to find her alive was becoming thinner with every passing moment. Hopefully the monster didn't leave her somewhere in the open to freeze to death.

The woods were dark and sinister, light mist was building and creating a dark and terrifying atmosphere. Exactly the right background for the horrible crime that had occurred.

My black humour was getting the best of me.

"I have found something!" One police officer called out. Not one out of my squat.

I ran as fast as I could but I was quite a distance away.

"What is it? Have you found her?" I could hear Steve ask.

"Not yet but there is blood." I could make out that he was mentioning to the ground lightening it with his torch.

"Jesus," Steve breathed, instantly worry washed over me about what they had found. If it had anything to do with Anna and if, then in what condition she would be.

"Call the ambulance! Tell them where we are!" Steve ordered Tom through the walkie-talkie. He stayed behind to lead EMT's to where they were going to be needed.

They went ahead and I was following them as they followed the trail of blood.

"A female body behind the tree there." Someone called and I rushed in the direction of the voice.

Steve stood there waiting for me with a grave expression plastered on his face. In his eyes I could see that whatever it was it was bad.

"Anna is she.." But he cut me off.

"That isn't Anna…."

At his words I pushed past him to see who was lying there and as I saw her face, shock flooded me.

"Oh god…" the words left my mouth in a painful moan.

Suddenly the bloodstained victim opened her eyes, looking frantically and terrified around her. She wanted to speak but only ended up spitting blood.

"Oh god…she is still alive. We need medical care here NOW!" I shouted.

The EMT's and Doctor Taylor were already sprinting through the wildness to the nameless female body.

I bend down to her and stroked her hair gently, trying to provide any kind of comfort to her. As I took a closer look at her I recognized the scars on her face. I knew this woman ever since she arrived here in La Push.

"Everything is going to be alright E……." Doctor Tyler pushed me out of the way as he started to treat her immediately.

I stood up, my hand running over my face in anger and frustration of not being able to find that monster.

"I think this is way more then just a failed robbery and a kidnap………I'm not sure but maybe a serial killer….." Steve stated frustrated and dejected as he put his hand on my shoulder.

My hopes of finding Anna alive were melting away while looking at the broken body of the young woman in front of me.

Dylan's POV:

I was jogging through the forest while Emily's bloody body was hanging limp in my arms. She is such a trusting nature. Trusting and stupid just like her fiancé.

Getting to her was just too easy. So easy that it wasn't fun at all but then the look in her big eyes in which the question "why" was swimming.

I love that part the most. When they look at me with their eyes wide open and I could see the terror in them caused by me.

I cut her open so the damn blood suckers would be pulled in by the blood. Once one of their kind smells blood there is no stopping the blood sucking monster.

I've seen it myself.

I had decades to train my control perfectly. The monks in Japan are simply the best in that department. I can shield my mind from the rest of the pack. They will never know what really happened. And who would believe a blood sucking monster anyway? That is if one of them survived tonight.

I chuckled to myself.

All I needed to do now was to wait for them to catch the scent of her blood. I will hide in a safe distance and then arrive there just as the monster just killed poor Emily after torturing her as revenge for stealing their toy.

Good thing I will be there by coincidence doing my best to try to safe her. That way I can explain my scent all over her.

_Her worried__ future brother-in-law was trying to safe her, rushing her to Sue the nurse on the reservation, hoping it wouldn't be too late. _

Doesn't this sound heroic?

The leeches would be blamed for her death and maybe Sam would lose his life in a fight while he tries to avenge her.

Even when he doesn't die he will be a walking vegetable after his imprints death. That is when someone will stop him from committing suicide.

I had seen what the death of an imprint does to a wolf. Not a pretty sight. That would mean one down. I will free him from his pain some day, with great pleasure, after I took care of the other one.

Jacob Black.

That annoying bastard is going against me and he even dared to cut our connection off what means he has his own pack now. A condition I can't let continue. Killing him would be tricky but I already had the right plan………

"Here this way!" I heard a voice call, interrupting my thoughts.

It immediately had my attention. I concentrated on my hearing and could make out a whole bunch of people in the forest.

What the hell were those humans doing here? How am I to follow my plan if they are roaming around here everywhere?

Annoying worms!

They were searching for my trophy. How did they find out where they should search? The leeches hmm…..Jake and that baby Seth?

Shit!

"I have found something!" Fuck!

"What is it? Have you found her?"

"Not yet but there is blood."

Oh….fucking awesome. Now they are following the trail I left for the blood suckers. That's going to be a pain to explain. I was actually planning to stay a few days after this to enjoy Sam's pain before ending his and her miserable lives.

Fuck!!!

Now they were even coming from the other side. Shit! They were fucking everywhere. I had no other choice anymore.

I threw her on the ground, like the useless trash she was and phased. Just as I entered the packs mind again I saw two things happen at once.

First Sam was fighting against Jake. The little midget found out where I had hidden _her_ and freed _her_ as it looked like.

_Dylan_…….Sam wailed but I cut him off and closed my mind to him.

It's all about the control.

And second Paul caught the scent of two blood suckers and was following it. All of the sudden the big one of the coven was in front of him and pulled his ….**GUN**….. at him, shooting Paul.

What was that? Since when did those blood suckers used guns? I had never seen any of them use guns! What was going on here?

Now it made sense why Jared disappeared so suddenly and Embry. They were shot as well. They are erasing the tribe. Fuck! I underestimated them.

Guess it was time for me to leave. Emily wasn't going to make it anyway that was enough for now.

But first I had to take care of _her_. There has never been one to escape me and she wouldn't spoil my flawless record. Taking in a deep sniff her scent entered my nose. A quick kill wouldn't take too much time.....

I leaped in the direction of the scent and sure enough after a short distance I could already hear her. Poor girl thought she could escape.

Little did the stupid thing know that she was running into a dead end. There was just the cliff. The one she would fall down from after I helped with that.

Anna's POV:

I was running like I never run before. Didn't I say the same thing when I was running away from James?

Sarcasm!

That would keep me from going nuts right now. I was running down along the cliffs as fast as I could. I was able to see the town of La Push already but there was still quite a distance to put behind me.

I ran as I suddenly heard a branch cracking. Fear shot freshly through my frame like a wild fire. I ran faster, my heart and my lungs protesting at the exercise that they weren't used to. I was never one for running.

But I pushed my body to move on, to go even faster in the hope to escape whatever cracked that branch just now.

That hope proven to be in vain as something dark and huge suddenly leaped in front of me, stopping my escape dead in it's tracks.

I took the sight before in after my feet seemed to be cemented into the ground. There in front of me was a huge wolf. A black wolf with a single white stripe between his eyes.

Dylan.

Even if I didn't know from Edward how he looked like in his wolf form, one look into his pitch black, sinister eyes that were conveying danger and craziness and I would have known right way.

The huge beast was staring at me, more like glaring while his enormous snout twitched up into what I would call sick smile.

He was growling at me. He loved it to see me scared of him, his body language betrayed as much. The beast showed of his teeth while taking a step closer to me. I grabbed the pipe with both hand in respond.

"If you think I will go down without a fight your wrong asshole." My voice cold and emotionless.

The monster in front of me let out a sound that reminded me of laughter. He found my threat amusing, not wroth his concern.

_Let's see for how long, now that I had a weapon_. I encouraged myself.

The beast rolled his hard eyes at me. Arrogance! It was what brought James down, his Achilles tendon. And now it would be Dylan's.

I may not be any where near as strong or fast like he is but I'm smart. Smart enough to know how to play my cards right.

I looked as scared and freaked as I could muster. I was shaking and I wasn't trying to get my heart beat under control. I was leading him on, letting him believe that I was just a little scared girl, nothing to worry about.

It was the only thing I could do right now. I had little hope to win this fight but I could, maybe, win some time for someone to come and help me.

And little did that psycho know that I was being trained by Jasper and Emmett after that incidence with James. They showed me some moves and how to notice the weakness of my opponent quickly.

Edward was training me too at first but whenever I would fall down he was there to catch me instead of letting me fall and figure out how to go on. The pain in his eyes knocked the air out of me every time.

I couldn't blame him, seeing me getting hurt in any way, even when it is just a little bruise, causes him physical pain that's why he had been banned from practice until I got better at it.

I played my role of the terrified victim that was about to get killed perfectly. I gave him what he wanted, my terror and my fear. He stalled his attack a little longer to savour the air of terror that he caused.

I held the pipe in front of me like an amateur. I could see it in his eyes he thought he was having an easy game with me. He was nearly disappointed.

He took a few more steps towards me and then leaped. That was what I was waiting for. I moved forward so that I was under him as he was in the air and showed the pipe with it's sharp end in the air above me.

The pipe cut into his flesh and I had to use all my strength to hold on to the pipe so it wouldn't fall out of my hands. I turned my face away as some of his blood was dripping down on my clothes.

The beast let out a yelp as he was being cut open. The huge wolf landed at his anterior paws before crashing down to the ground, letting out a howl of pain.

I turned around, raising the pipe above my head again and aimed for his head, pushing it down with all my strength.

Unfortunately for me the big evil thing moved fast and I only hit the ground having to let go of the pipe due to the impact. My hands and arms hurt. I quickly shook them out before grabbing the pipe again.

The black wolf growled at me again though the growl lost some of it's former power and terrifying ability.

I glared at the beast gauging it's every movement. He knew now that I was to be reckoned with. The arrogance that was shinning in his eyes before now replaced with naked fury.

That could also work in my favour. Who is furious isn't thinking clearly and makes mistakes. But I had to be careful I couldn't allow myself to let my guard down even for a second.

He was a Werewolf, a shape shifter. He would heal very fast. I could only hope that I had enough time to strike another time before he was mobile again.

The wolf leaped at me again but because of his injury he wasn't able to jump as high. My pipe in the air again I aimed for his head this time and hit it.

A feeling of success rushed through me just a split of a second before I noticed that that was what he was aiming for.

The hit with the metal pipe didn't seem to cause him too much pain. He charged forward and his big head bored itself into my stomach pushing me backwards.

I felt myself flying a little distance through the air before I hit the ground on my right side and was rolling because of the drive of the impact.

My head was spinning and I couldn't stop rolling over the ground. I lost all orientation almost instantly but in the back of my mind I knew where I was rolling to.

Sure enough my body was soon at the edge of the cliff and I was helpless to stop what was going to happen. I rolled over the edge.

But I was quick-witted enough to try to grab at anything. I caught the roots of, I suppose, tree that were growing out of the rocky soil.

Looking down I saw the furious water shatter at the rocks of the cliff. The waves were hitting the cliff with a force as if they wanted to destroy them.

As I heard footsteps I looked up and saw the human form of the monster that caused this life threatening situation for me. He was smiling, proud of his accomplishment.

"What a pity. You would have been so much fun to play with. I like my women feisty." He laughed like the crazy person he was.

I looked at his torso but all I could see was a thin pink line. He was healed already. Seeing my disappointment he snickered.

"I'm not that easy of a kill but I must say you are the first one to ever get me. It's really a shame." He smirked down at me.

"I better get going now. Think of me when you die." He winked at me and that he was gone.

I held on to the root with all my might but the wood was cutting into my flesh and the blood was slowly running down my arm. Despite the pain I held to the root with all I had.

I didn't want to die but even if I would somehow, by some miracle survive the fall the wild and powerful waves would crash me against the boulders and squash me.

"Help…" my voice sounded weak even to my own ears.

Holding onto the roots was taking more strength then I thought but I had to call for help.

"Please…..someone….help."

"Jake…" He and Sam were too far away to hear me. How didn't Sam see what Dylan did? Jake would make sense if he separated himself from Sam but why Sam not? Didn't he care?

I thought the only reason why he was holding me hostage was because of his desire to have a blood relative and not because he stepped over to the dark side.

"Edward …..please…" My hands and my arms were hurting. Tears streaming freely down my cheeks and sobs shaking my body as my feet were stepping into air.

Edward's POV:

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, sorry Edward nothing on this trail but you should have stayed with us bro." Emmett replied not happy that I left them to go on my own.

"This way we can cover a bigger area."

"Be careful," Emmett warned.

"We did encounter a mutt. The bedside rug will be out for a couple of hours. Now there are only two of them left." Rose added with satisfaction in her voice.

"Nothing here either and no wolfs." Alice said sadly.

"We will find her my son. We just started searching." Carlisle tried to stay positive.

I was flying through the dark forest keeping all my senses open for any sign of my Anna but nothing till now.

I had to remind myself again and again that she could take care of her. Emmett and Jasper showed her a few tricks and she was smart.

It would be alright I only had to hurry and find her.

_You found her man? Where is she?_ I heard Seth's mental voice echoing in my mind.

_I told her to run. She got to be somewhere near the cliffs.__ I think she is running down towards La Push trying to get to the road._ Jacob Black replied.

As soon as I heard their thoughts I turned into the direction my love was most likely to be found.

_Is she O.K.? They didn't do anything to her did they? _

Worry was colouring his thoughts. He was genuinely concerned for my Anna's well being. Not because he wanted her for Dylan but because he was her friend.

_Seth I'm in the middle of a fight here and yes she was fine the last time I saw her_. Jacob snapped as Sam tried to charge at him.

_I have to find her. She can't be far away. This new body is fast I should be there in no time_.

Seth was focused on saving my Anna.

He was a good distance in front of me but I was easily catching up with him. The werewolves were fast but not faster then Vampires and certainly not faster then me.

…_.how far could she……What's this sticky, sweet smell?_

"It's me Seth, Edward Cullen. I'm right behind you." I warned him.

He was a young wolf. Out of his thoughts I gathered that he was merely two hours young into his new life.

_Oh so you are on the ……crap he can't hear me…_

His mind was rational while his instincts were trying to get him to attack me. Lucky for me he was too focused on saving my mate to give in into his instincts.

"Actually I can Seth. I'm can read minds."

_Seriously???_

"Yes, I.." but new thoughts made me stop dead in my tracks.

"_He_ is here." I hissed between my clenched teeth.

"We are on our way bro," Emmett informed.

"Be careful," Esme always worried.

"Edward focus, I know you want to send him through hell for kidnapping Anna but you can do that after we found her first." Jasper reminded me.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for the encounter with him. After my Anna was safe I would take my time making him pay, making him beg for his own death.

Seth noticed his presence as well. The monster was too occupied to listen in into the fight between Sam and Jacob to notice our presence soon enough to have a chance at fleeing.

_Crap…well, well what do we have here? A Vampire and Werewolf. Isn't that a lovely sight?_

The enormous black wolf appeared out of the shadows of the woods around us, calculating in his mind how to get rid of us the fastest way. To bad he didn't know I heard his every word.

It was interesting to notice that he and Seth weren't connected through the packs mind. Seth could only hear Jacob. Did they already separate themselves from Sam's pack?

I pulled the tranquilizer gun from behind my back. As Dylan saw what I did he tried to escape while Seth was frozen in place at the sight of the gun.

The monster was fast but not fast enough. I aimed and hit. I hit him four times thinking it would be enough to guarantee that he was out for hours but I was wrong in that expectation.

I heard in his thoughts what he was doing. He wasn't a normal wolf or at least nowhere near as young and inexperienced as he presented himself to be.

_Wait! Why don't I smell blood? You hit him. I heard it, so why………….is this a tranquilizer gun???_

"Yes."

_How long does it take until he will be out?_

The monster should have been out by now. That wasn't normal. He wasn't normal. He had absolute control over what he was and over his body. He was using the healing ability of the wolfs to eliminate the effect of the tranquilizer at an unbelievable speed.

I was trying to get past him to get to my Anna and let my family deal with that thing. They were coming from all directions. They would get him but he blocked me. The effect of the tranquilizer was nearly gone.

I narrowed my eyes at him and shot again. He tried to dodge it but again it was without success. Seth used the chance and rushed past him.

_I will keep her safe._

"Don't show yourself to her, she won't know who you are and she'll be scared of you." I hissed after the young wolf.

I didn't like the idea of a wolf near my mate even when I knew that Seth would do anything to protect her and wasn't an immediate danger to her. My mind knew that but my instincts were screaming otherwise at me.

Nonetheless I had to resign to the fact that I had no other choice as to trust him right now with my love while I had to take care of the monster until my family arrived.

The monster was wearing the effect of the tranquilizer off at my impossible rate, laughing at me and the other wolfs who had fallen victim to the tranquilizer.

I didn't have time for this. I pulled out the lethal gun and shot at him. As the first bullet hit him and he noticed that this weren't any tranquilizers he quickly positioned his body so that I wouldn't mange to penetrate any important organs with my bullets.

I shot my whole magazine into his body but as the last of my bullets entered his body the first injury was already healed.

"What the hell are you?" I growled frustrated just before I heard Emmett and Rosalie rushing towards us. He didn't notice.

"Why aren't you affected at all after I shot all the bullets and the tranquilizer into you?" I roared angered but it was actually meant as a message to my siblings.

They got the message and so did the others.

_You would like to know that__ wouldn't you? To bad you fucking leech. You won't exist long enough to be able to ask more questions._ He thought to himself.

I let out a terrifying growl to draw all of his attention to me and to mask the arrival of my siblings who were getting ready to take him down. Jasper and Alice were now in my hearing range.

As Emmett and Rose were shooting at the monster I used the chance to get past him and follow Seth to get to my Anna. I knew that Rose and Emmett could handle him especially since support was soon to arrive.

Now only a few miles separated my love from being safely in my arms.

Sam's POV:

They were wrong. They were all wrong. That wasn't who Dylan was. He wasn't a monster. The leech had washed Anna's brain and she the ones of the younger wolfs.

Of cause I saw it in Quil's, Embry's and Jake's mind. They admired her for what she did at Quil's first phase and as Paul almost attacked her. They were amazed that she knew so much about us and told them the truth. They were thankful because of her they got to know the truth about what they are before the change.

Naturally they would be on her side because they are blinded by her and this way by the leeches. And at the top of that they have no idea what it means to imprint.

Dylan is my brother and he is a protector. We are the good ones. Dylan is the only blood relative I have. He had to go through the same things I had with the piece of trash that calls himself our father.

There was just no way he was, as Anna described him to be. It was not possible. Jake and Seth just don't understand him. They have a family how could they understand how it was for Dylan and me.

I growled at Jake again. He was better then I thought. So young but so strong. I thought that this would be an easy fight for me but I was wrong. Jake was holding his ground.

I didn't have time to fight him while the leeches were eliminating my pack brothers. Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil were already gone.

Why couldn't Jake see this? Why did he have to break the connection of the packs mind? Why couldn't I defeat him?

I was just about to charge at him again as I saw through Dylan's eyes that a leech and another wolf appear in front him.

AWOLF WORKING TOGETHER WITH A LEECH?!?!?

The leech shot at him! I couldn't help it but to let out a painful howl until I saw what was happening. The leeches were shooting us with tranquilizers and Dylan could wear the tranquilizer off.

I was shocked to say at least. The good thing was that this meant that there was hope that my pack brothers weren't dead yet but I couldn't understand how Dylan was doing this.

I did notice that Jake was gauging my reactions as I suddenly froze in place and he was probably also watching through Seth's mind.

Did he know what the leeches were doing? Was he and maybe even Seth on their side? Is this why they weren't using lethal armour? And above all since when did the leeches used human weapons anyway?

As the leech used lethal armour the wolf with him used the chance to get past Dylan. The wounds on Dylan's body were healing at an unbelievable rate. We did heal fast but not this fast.

The leech growled and two other leeches were suddenly there shooting at him with all they got as the first leech run in the direction that the wolf took just a few moments earlier.

Soon two other leeches joined them. The four of them were shooting at Dylan with tranquilizers and lethal armour. I didn't understand Dylan……..how did he…..

The oldest leeches joined them and as all armour was used the two males, the big one and the lean one, charged at him breaking his legs.

All the time I was trying to get past Jake but he would always find a way to block me. I was becoming desperate. If that continued they would kill him.

I was about to attack Jake again when a powerful wave of Dylan's memories hit me.

**

"Jobaar what happened that night?"

"I already told you what happened Ephraim."

"Yes, but it doesn't make any sense." Ephraim Black growled back.

"Oh and it would make any sense to a man who made a treaty with leeches. They are bloodsucking monsters. You trust them but not me your own pack brother."

"They deserve my trust but not you. There has been something dark and sinister inside of you for a very long time now Jobaar."

"You can't prove anything Ephraim," a snarled ripped through the air.

"Yes we can, I will call Mohave. You won't be able to hide your memories from him or manipulate then. If you are truly innocent that will prove it." Jake's grandfather said and left the room.

I could feel the person seething with fury who's memories I was watching. He threw things around the room until he stopped in front of a mirror, looking in it…….his face……Dylan!?!

"The whore deserved what she got," a twisted smile on his dark face was reflecting in the mirror.

*

Dylan was Jobaar Naved. The wolf who got banned from the reservation after he fled. He was accused of having raped and murdered a young woman. A black spot in the history of the protectors.

NO! This couldn't be.

*

A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes was walking down the street and Dylan was observing her. His thoughts disgusting.

The woman raped and murdered by his hands but the woman wasn't the only one. Many others followed.

NO!

Dylan in Asia training his body and his mind to become stronger to be able to keep his thoughts and body under control.

NO!

Dylan raping, stealing, murdering……

Dylan meeting my father, getting to know his story as he got him drunk and murdering him because he was a descendent of Mohave.

NOOOO!! Noooo! noooo!

My father didn't leave my mother and me he was murdered by Dylan.

Dylan planning on returning to La Push for revenge.

Dylan in some crowded place seeing Anna for the first time and picking up on the scent of the leeches.

Dylan breaking in into Kevin's house. Dylan hitting Eve. Dylan drugging Anna. Dylan threatening Anna to rape her. Dylan planning on killing Jake and me.

Dylan in my house……..please god NOOOO……Dylan surprising my Emily. NOOOOO! OH GOD! NOOOOOO!!!

"Oh Dylan you gave me quite a fright." My Emily said as she turned around leaning against the kitchen counter holding her hand over her racing heart.

"That won't be the only one," his voice dark and dangerous.

My Emily seeing something in his eyes that makes her blood freeze.

"Dylan?" Her voice frighten and terrified.

I'm sick! No this isn't happening. Screams. Howls. Screams and howls all around me. I barely register that this is my own voice.

Dylan hitting her unconscious. Dylan carrying her into the forest. Dylan cutting her open, hoping the leeches will finish her off.

I scream, I scream not in my wolf form anymore. The pain too much to bear.

"Sam man what happened?" I can make out Jake's voice.

"He killed her. He killed my Emily." My screams laced with hysterics and sobs.

Seth's POV:

I rushed through the forest. I already had a human scent in my nose. A human scent that was mixed with the sticky, sweet smell of a Vampire and the scent of other Werewolves.

That could only be Anna.

But the closer I got to the place from where I smelled her, the stronger Dylan's scent became. That wasn't good.

I pushed my new body harder. I had to find her soon. I could only hope she would be alright. Soon enough I broke through the forest line in front of the cliffs.

Following the way down to La Push I suddenly heard her soft voice but the location from where that voice was coming made the hair on the back of my neck stand to no end.

Terrified I approached the edge of the cliff, looking down a horrible sight presented itself before my disbelieving eyes.

Anna was hanging there, holding on to some roots, calling for help. Her voice powerless and without hope or life.

The angry water beneath her scourging the rocks of the cliff, almost forming a white mouth to swallow her into a wet death.

The panic, the fear and the hopelessness erased all the anger and fury I had in my body. With it gone I could feel myself turning back.

Once in my human body again I flung myself at the edge and reached my hand out to her.

"Anna!........ Anna look up," I commanded desperately.

She did. Her tears stricken face lifted up to look into my panicked one.

"Seth," she breathed out softly, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Anna…." I reached my hand to her but it wasn't enough. I couldn't reach her.

Just then I noticed it. The blood. The wooden roots were cutting into the flesh of her palms. Blood was flowing down her arms. The pain on her face showed that she wasn't able to hold out any longer.

"No,…no….no…please no," I shook my head, not wanting to accept reality.

Her teeth were rattling against each other, she was shaking from cold. To a human the night air must have been freezing.

"Hold on …please hold on! Edward will be here an minute." I was pleading with her. Pleading with god. Pleading with fate. But I knew it was in vain as I saw her sliding down on the roots.

I didn't know what to do. I was panicked and devastated to be this helpless, this useless in a situation of life and death.

"Tell…..tell Edward that…if he dares….to commit suicide," a heavy sob shook her frame, "I will never forgive him." Tears running down her face as she smiled sadly at me.

Tears were running down my cheeks as well in my desperation. Why couldn't I safe her? Please there had to be something I could do!

A painful whimper escaped her lips before she looked up at me with a final goodbye mouthing that she loved Edward.

Her hands still clutching the roots but her blood was depriving them of any hold. Her hands slid down the root and she was falling.

The expression on her face and in her eyes, in the moment of her approaching death would be forever burned into my mind.

My scream of denial at what was happening in front of my eyes pierced the night air as the furious water swallowed her.

"Seth," It was Edward's alarmed voice that I heard from behind me.

I turned around seeing only a fuzzy shape standing in the tree line because of the tears in my eyes. Blinking the tears away I could see the look of horror that washed over his face as I played the events of just a second ago over in my mind.

* * *

If you wonder what the reason is that Seth had to replay the last moment that's because his mind was a mess and Edward couldn't really see what had happened with Anna.

Don't kill me for this cliffy please. *wink* I'm going to hide. *grin*

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers and **please don't kill me** for this chappie!!!!

I know. I know. Not what you have expected but there is a reason why I did what I did. You will know it in the next chapter.

I'm nowhere near done with this story. I was actually supposed to be done by now but the ideas…….what I can do with the characters are popping out in my head and I have to write them. I don't really know how long this story will be. In my head I have about 45 to 50 chapters planned out but it could get longer or maybe not. You will see if you stay tuned.

I wasn't planning to write this chapter as the idea with Dylan crossed my mind but then it would have been kind of incomplete only showing the Cullen side and not showing what happened in La Push after everything was over.

Don't be mad at Edward he just lost Anna _in a way_ and he had to let it out.

Enough of the chatter and have fun reading!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Seth's POV:

_A painful whimper escaped her lips before she looked up at me with a final goodbye mouthing that she loved Edward._

_Her hands still clutching the roots but her blood was depriving them of any hold. Her hands slid down the root and she was falling._

_The expression on her face and in her eyes, in the moment of her approaching death would be forever burned into my mind._

_My scream of denial at what was happening in front of my eyes pierced the night air as the furious water swallowed her._

"_Seth," It was Edward's alarmed voice that I heard from behind me._

_I turned around seeing only a fuzzy shape standing in the tree line because of the tears in my eyes. Blinking the tears away I could see the look of horror that washed over his face as I played the events of just a second ago over in my mind._

Faster then my eyes were able to catch it, he jumped down the cliff only the gush of air against my side, leaving any evidence of his actions.

I wasn't able to move at all. The only thing I was capable of was to stare down at the water. It was black and sinister. To me, in this very moment, the water looked like some dangerous substance out of a horror movie. That would lift it-self up any second and swallow me.

At the place where the water angrily broke against the rocks of the cliffs, white foam arose on the surface, making the scene beneath me look even more sinister.

I eagerly watched the ocean underneath me hoping that with my new sight I would be able to see something, anything…………….but nothing.

I prayed that he would find Anna in time. I was hoping that she was alright. Never before was I confronted with the loss of anyone. I didn't want to lose a friend.

Soon the sticky, sweet scent was again powerful in my nose making the presents of a Vampire known.

"A-Anna.." my voice breaking with sobs while I was looking at the wild, dark water.

A sharp gasp emitted from behind me and the two Vampires jumped off the cliff just like Edward did a few moments ago. All I was able to see were a blond and a caramel coloured head diving into the black wetness.

I was praying and hoping that maybe some miracle would happen and that she would have survived this fall. Maybe if they turned her.

Anna as a Vampire was better then no Anna at all.

The council couldn't see that as a break of the treaty since it was a Werewolf's fault they would have to turn her in the first place.

But all my hope was gone as I heard the earth shattering yowls of pain and sorrow that rang through the air. The excruciating screams were crawling under my skin, making me sick and letting everyone know about the loss that occurred.

Miracles didn't happen after all.

All of the sudden I felt a gust of air behind my back. When I turned my head around and blinking my tears away I could see the rest of the Cullen's standing there in different states of grief and denial.

They didn't seem to pay much attention to me after seeing my condition. It seemed that they forgot I even existed.

The beautiful blond Vampire had her hand over her mouth. Her other arms was pressed across her torso, her fingers dug into her side, cringing every time Edward cried out, anew.

The one called Emmett who looked like a giant brick wall was shocked. His shock slowly transformed into a blazing rage. His muscles were flexing as a snarl tore out of his mouth before he was suddenly at the big rock that was placed on the edge of the cliff and was hitting into it while the rock crumbed under his punches to dust.

The little pixie was rolled up into a ball on the ground and was rocking back and froth while heavy sobs were shaking her little frame.

She was held in the arms of another blond Vampire. A male one I think his name is Jasper. He looked like he may pass out any second but there was something calculating in his eyes.

I looked away from them and shifted my position. I put my head between my knees and locked my arms around my legs, sobbing quietly.

I don't know how much time passed but suddenly on of the Vampires behind me spoke up after I heard hushed whispers before.

"We have to come up with a cover story for the humans."

I turned around and saw the male blond, Jasper, looking at me.

"We will need your help for that." He informed me I could only nod.

I was new in this being-a-supernatural-creature-thing but I knew that we had to keep our existence a secret.

"Good. Do you know a part of the cliffs where there are many sharp rocks underneath the surface and where the flux is strong?" Jasper asked.

I thought about that not entirely sure why he wanted to know that but not in the condition to question him on it.

"Ahhh……yeah a little about a mile down this path," I pointed behind him.

"Good, " he nodded and turned around to the bulky Vampire who looked crushed and pissed beyond believe at once.

Jasper said something to him and he took off.

"Listen," but he cut himself off eyeing me, "do you have some clothes with you?"

I shook my head. "No they are home. When we phase……" he grimaced.

"You will have to run home for some clothes and then come back here." He ordered.

"O.K. but why if I may ask." I choked out confused.

"We need the humans to believe that Anna and," his face turned sinister," the Asian wolf," he spat his name with venom, " are dead, for them to close the case." I nodded in understanding of this part.

"We can't give them the remains of the monster for obvious reasons. That's why you will have to tell them that you were out here….. and saw them fight on the cliff and fall down. Do you think you can do that?"

I clacked my teeth together and nodded.

"Yeah but I could tell them that Jake and I were searching for Anna on our own. Charlie was at my house and after hearing that Anna was missing and supposed to be here in La Push. I went to inform Jake and we took off."

"Good that's even better."

He nodded and I ran home to get some clothes. Eve, I knew her because my mom was giving her cooking lessons, so she often was at my house. She was such a nice and caring person and now she was fighting for her life in the hospital and Anna was…..was…. I was not able to even think the horrible truth.

Could this day get any worse?

I entered my bedroom through my window. I put some briefs on and grabbed some clothes holding them in my hand as I heard my mom sobbing.

Panicked I threw myself through the door of my room and went into the living room were my mom and my dad sat on the couch embracing each other.

"What happened?"

Leah sat on one of the love seats and had her arms crossed over her chest glaring at nothing in particular. She looked pissed. Well more then usually.

"We just got a call from the hospital." Mom choked out between sobs before she broke down again, not in the frame of mind to wonder about my undressed state.

I didn't understand her statement.

"Emily was attacked. The police found her here in the woods as they searched for Anna." My dad went on his face becoming angry and dark.

"It must have been those leeches. They……"

"No, dad if it was anyone then it was Dylan I'm sure of it." I shouted outraged.

They all looked startled at me after my outburst.

"Son, what are you talking about Dylan is….."

"A lying, cheating asshole but you never wanted to see that. He is the one responsible that Emily is in the hospital right now. You will see I'm right. And he………."

I was shaking out of fury though the words wouldn't pass my lips. It took everything I had to move my body out of the front door in time before I exploded again.

Luckily I didn't have enough time to put the clothes on, they would have been ruined otherwise. I grabbed he clothes that were now lying on the ground in my mouth and took off.

While rushing back to Jasper and the others I could hear my father screaming after me but I didn't have time for this. I had to clean Dylan's mess up.

Arriving at the cliff. I waited with the others. The big guy had a shoe, a vest, a piece of what once were jeans and a shirt lying to his feet. Some of them looked like the clothes that Dylan had worn and the vest must have been Anna's. Dylan's the fabrics were stained with blood.

His blood.

I understood now the big guy went to Sam's and Emily's place, were this traitor had stayed and got some of his stuff and also get something from Anna's place.

After they explained to me what I had to do and which story to tell we waited until they heard the police near by Emmett threw the stuff over the edge before I started screaming as planned and they disappeared to let me do my job.

I was on my knees screaming down at the still angry waters as I heard someone come up behind me.

"What happened son?" Dirk Alves one of the cops here in Forks asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"They…..they ..were fighting…..and then……" I looked panicked as best I could.

"Then what son?" he pressed.

I didn't say anything only looked down at the ocean. As he followed my gaze I heard him inhale sharply.

"Who was fighting?" His voice scared of my answer.

"A-Anna and Dylan," I sobbed.

He closed his eyes in horror.

It wasn't all that hard to lie to them. Jasper's and Alice's cover story was flawless and they believed me.

My dad was furious with me for lying only until he heard from Jake who Dylan really was. As Sam broke down his thoughts seemed to be all over the place and Jake was able to catch them even though they aren't in the same pack.

Charlie's POV:

It had been three days since the horrible events at Kevin's place and our discoveries in La Push. I can't even imagine what Kevin is going through right now.

As Seth told us what he saw I knew immediately that there was no hope anymore but I didn't want to give up.

Guess you hope and pray for a miracle to happen until the very last minute. To the moment when everything you hoped for, everything you prayed for shatters in front of your eyes.

This moment arrived for me when one of the deputies found some pieces of clothing that were washed on the beach in La Push. And Seth confirmed that it was the shirt that he saw this monster wearing shortly before he fell of the cliff.

Dylan Uley.

We don't know who this person really was or where he came from. His fingerprints didn't give us any information. It is as if that person didn't existed at all.

How could I have been so blind? I should have known something was wrong. I'm a cop for god's sake. I know when I meet a foul egg.

I met this guy twice when I was fishing with the guys in La Push. How could it slip me that there was something wrong about this guy?

All the pain and suffering that could have been avoided. I shook my head to let go of those thoughts. It didn't help to dwell on the past.

I had the presents to worry about. We found only one piece of his clothing but nothing of Anna. The flux where the two of them fell into the ocean is pretty strong. I doubt we will find anything.

Poor Kevin he didn't take the news well. His niece was most likely dead and his girlfriend still fights for her life. The monster caused her a serious head injury.

Doctor Cullen was the one who operated her yesterday after she had a stroke. He came only for the operation into the hospital.

From the moment they returned to Forks from their little trip to Seattle and heard of the news the Cullen's didn't leave their house.

I was there to tell them. I arrived at their house about half an hour after they were back. Doctor Cullen had responded to the calls the nurses left him but thankfully they didn't tell him what happened over the phone. The kids were already asleep and I talked to Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. They had been shocked to say at least.

I feel sorry for the bronzed haired boy who was Anna's boyfriend. It must be horrible to lose his first love like that. And the little pixie girl who was always with her.

I'm not much into gossip but as the police chief I have my eyes and ears wide open and Anna was the first and only one to ever hang out with the Cullen kids. It must have hit them hard.

"Ch-Dad you did everything you could." Bella's voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You've done everything you could." She told me again sitting on the opposite couch in the living room.

"I know honey. I know." I grumbled under my breath.

"How is Kevin doing?"

"Not good Bella. I'm worried about him."

"Maybe I should cook him something. He needs his strength right now."

"That's nice of you, Bells. I will bring it to him later when I go to the hospital."

"Any news about Emily?"

"The physicians say that she will have to be in the hospital at least for the next two weeks. She barely made it but she will be O.K. though scares will remain."

Bells looked saddened by the news. She was such a good girl.

"And what about those reporters? Some of them were even at school."

"I know Bells but I think the worst is over now. Only the local newspapers are going to bring it. We are a small town, thank god."

I hated this aspect of my job, to have to talk to those……luckily I could protect Kevin from them. They had enough willing persons to answer their questions like Maggie Stanley and Connie Mallory.

The Cullen's weren't even mentioned in any articles. Guess because they don't give any interviews. Doctor Cullen even asked me to keep them off his property to protect his kids from more pain.

Bells nodded grim biting her bottom lip.

"Any news from Doctor Cullen?"

"No, Bells not since he operated Eve. Anna was really close to them they need time to grief." She nodded and stood up to go to the kitchen.

She was really easy to read like an open book. She didn't want to know about the Doctor but about his son. She is worried about him.

I know my baby girl. She is worried about him and wants to be there for him because she loves him. I can see it in her eyes and she feels bad because she has the feeling that she is misusing the horrible happening to get closer to him.

My poor Bells I know how a broken heart hurts. Her mother…………

But something tells me the two of them will never be.

Seth's POV:

"So how does it feels like to be the alpha?" I asked Jake as we were at his place.

He shrugged, "guess it's alright but a lot of responsibility."

Silence fell upon us again and my mind wandered into the direction of the memories I so badly wanted to forget. Shaking my head I thought of something to talk about.

"Did your dad tell you what he and Doctor Cullen talked about yesterday?"

"It was about the treaty. We are in the debt of the Cullen's because of what Dylan did."

"Do you think they will kill Sam, Paul and Jared?"

Jake sighed heavily before answering me.

"I think……..I think if they wanted Paul and Jared dead then they would have done it three days ago instead of using tranquilizer though I'm not sure where Sam is concerned."

I nodded at that falling into dull silence again. This was really quite a mess.

Suddenly Jared stormed panicked through the door.

"Guys come quick the leech is killing Sam." He screamed, turned around, went out of the door and phased.

Jake and I exchanged a look and went after him.

_Quil called he said that the leech__ sought Sam out after he left the hospital. He saw how he dragged Sam into the woods behind the hospital that's all I know. They are to far away to hear anything_. Jared informed us.

_But you do know that even when we get there in time there is nothing we can do. None can fault Edward for wanting r__evenge_. I warned.

_But_……

_Anna wasn't Dylan's imprint and that means that he or the pack had no claim on her. She wasn't a member of our pack, she wasn't an imprintee._

_I know that Seth but_……..

_Sam's life is Edward's to take if he wants to and you know it_. I sighed sadly.

_You've seen how they fight.__ We don't stand a chance. If the treaty is erased then we will all die_. I stated soberly.

_Damn this asshole Dylan or __Jobaar or whoever the hell he was_. Jared cursed angered in his mind.

We could hear the fight from far way and as we arrived which was nearly at the same time as the Cullen males, Sam was only a bloody mess.

He was resting to Edward's feet, his body broken, black and green bruises and red stops all over him, visible where his blood didn't cover it up.

His right leg was twisted into a disgusting angel and his left arm was broken. His bone broke through his skin and was sticking out. It was hard for me to keep my lunch in at his sight.

Paul who arrived just now wanted to stop Edward badly but knew the consequences when he did. All we could do was to watch and hope……...

Just as we all thought that Edward was going to kill him he stopped. He stooped looking like a man possessed starring at what he had done.

As he Sam's opened his good eye to look at Edward, he snarled at him in an ice, cold voice.

"I will not grant you the salvation of death. You will life. You will life every single day with the knowledge that this is all your fault. Anna's blood is on your hands." Edward seethed at him.

His eyes were pitch black and murderous despite the immense amount of pain and sorrow that was swimming in them. He wasn't the same guy I had met only a few days ago at the drive in anymore.

Once he conveyed his message the only thing in his eyes was death. That night not only Anna died but also Edward.

He didn't even look at the other male's of his coven who came to stand by his side but rushed passed them into the direction of his house.

The Doctor seemed to be struggling wanting to help Sam, wanting to stay true to his duty as a physician. I saw the struggle in his eyes but his loyalty to his son won and resigned he went after him.

"Oh man! Sam!" Jared panicked as he phased back and went to Sam's side.

"What do we do now?" He asked none in particular.

"I'll go and get my Van to transport him to Sue." Paul announced before he phased back and taking off to La Push.

"Don't worry man you'll be alright." Jared said. I don't know if it was for Sam's sake or for his own.

It took Sam nearly a full weak but his physical injuries healed perfectly while the ones on his soul were wide open gashes.

***

**SEVEN**** WEEKS LATER**

***

"If I should die and leave you here awhile, Be not like others, sore undone, who keep, Long vigils by the silent dust, and weep. For my sake—turn again to life and smile, Nerving thy heart and trembling hand to do. Something to comfort other hearts than thine. Complete those dear unfinished tasks of mine. And I, perchance, may therein comfort you……."

Pastor Weber was reciting a poem from Mary Lee Hall as nearly the whole town of Forks was assembled at Anna's funeral.

Anna lived her only for a few months but the tragedy and brutal crime surrounding her death had shocked Forks to it's core.

The rain was softly falling down mourning her death as well as it seemed. Kevin stood broken and dissolved in tears at his niece's coffin.

Doctor Cullen, his wife, the blond Vampire, Alice and Jasper were attending the funeral as well. I could imagine where the bulky one, Emmett, was. He must have stayed with Edward.

Who I do feel sorry for aside of Edward, Kevin and the rest of the Cullen's was Emily. She had to endure more then a human should have.

First the break between her and my sister. Then being accidentally attacked by Sam. The nightmare that Dylan put her through………

She survived all of this but would she be strong enough to deal with a broken, guilt-loaded Sam? The happenings of that night destroyed him.

The emotional and spiritual gashes he has received that night are still as open and painful as on the first day. I doubt he would ever recover.

I do understand his need, the wish for a family. He didn't want any of this to happen but his desire made him blind and allowed the disaster to take place.

After the funeral was over I walked up to Kevin and the Cullen's who were talking.

"Carlisle thank you for coming and for everything you did for Eve." Kevin sobbed.

"Don't mention it. In a few weeks she will be released out of the hospital. I don't believe that there are going to be any further complications." Doctor Cullen smiled sympathetically at Kevin.

"How is Edward doing?"

Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's faces fell as the ones of their three attending children.

"Not good." Mrs. Cullen choked out.

"I'm sorry about that. He really loved her. The way he looked at her and took care of her, as if she was the centre of his universe." Kevin sighed heavily.

"I heard that you are moving away?"

"Yes, after what happened we can't live here anymore. It wouldn't be good for Edward." Doctor Cullen answered.

"Of cause," Kevin smiled sadly and both men shook hands before saying their final goodbye to each other.

As Kevin walked to Charlie I made my way over to the Doctor and his family.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I couldn't….." Doctor Cullen placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be Seth. You are a good boy. Thank you for trying to safe my youngest child." Sincerity was swimming in his eyes I nodded not able to say anything more.

Fork will forever be a dreadful place for the Cullen's from now on. In the end the tribe had to admit that Vampires weren't the only danger and that we "protectors", I think it's laughable to call us that after what happened, were also to regard with caution.

Nothing was as it was before after the waves of horror died down and allowed a look at the debris that were left behind.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers I hope you all had a merry Christmas.

So I'm posting this chapter now. I had written and rewritten it over and over again. I just post it to get it over with.

When I read other fanfics with a girl out of our world entering the Twilight universe I always found it funny that despite the fact that in the most cases nearly no time passed in their worlds after they returned that the characters never doubted that they had been in Twilight and really met the Cullen's.

Well Anna will have this problem among others. I hope I could capture her feelings well enough.

And now I just shut up and go and hide.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I was lying in bed still half asleep but even then I knew that something was wrong. I could feel something missing and it was way too hot under my blanket.

Yes, sleeping under the heating blanket was warm but Edward's body temperature was evening it out. Did he have to leave and do something?

Waking up more, suddenly, the images of the kidnap rushed back into my mind and I was sitting straight in my bed, breathing franticly. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, form one second to the other, leaving gasping for air. My eyes briefly crossed over the room I was in and everything stopped.

I recognized the shocking sight immediately which had me frozen in place. I was in _my_ room and I don't mean the room in Kevin's house or at the Cullen's but _my_ room.

_My_ room in my world.

I was back home. Home! Where my parents were. Home! Were I was born and had grown up. I would see my parents again. Happiness shot through my body at that thought. I would finally see them again.

My lips curved into a big smile as I thought about seeing my mom again. I didn't know how much I truly missed her until now. I was about to jump out of my bed and call for her when it hit me.

I was gone for months.

The happenings from hours or were it only moments ago banned into the back of my mind for the time being as I was facing the troubles at hand.

What would I tell them? My parents will want to know where I was and what happened.

I was getting panicked as I thought about what to tell them, desperately trying to come up with something that didn't sound insane.

Would I tell them that I ran away?

That I had been kidnapped?

But where was I then?

And who did this to me?

Alright now I was in big trouble. I had no idea how to get out of this one. Nothing I came up with was making senses or didn't sound like a lame excuse.

While I was sitting on my bed and my mind was making a mile a minute, trying to come up with something I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Anna, honey are you awake? You have to get up or you will be late for school." My mom called out of the kitchen.

At the sound of her voice I didn't think anymore. I simply jumped out of my bed and ran into the kitchen throwing my arms around my surprised mother. She hugged me back startled.

"You alright?"

She had a concerned look on her face when I looked up. I only smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright mom. Good morning by the way."

She looked concerned for a little while longer but then shrugged it off and returned her attention to making breakfast.

"Too much good mood in the morning." My brother grumbled as he passed the kitchen. He wasn't a morning person at all.

As I stood there in the kitchen smiling at my mom and watching her going over her morning routine of making tea and coffee for all of us, my mind started working again. My mom was behaving as if I never left.

I was starting to get confused and a creepy feeling was spreading under my skin. This wasn't making any sense. I was gone for months. Why wasn't she surprised to see me? Where were the tears and the screaming for an explanation where I was all the time?

I shook my head while a thick lump build in my throat and slowly I stepped backwards out of the kitchen, desperately trying to keep it together as I was slowly becoming sick.

Once safety on my room again and the door closed shut I searched for my calendar to check the date. I switched my TV on to check it there and on my computer and mobile.

They all gave me the same date. It was the day after I had disappeared.

Only a little time had passed here and not months. It had been only hours since I last had seen my family according to the date on all my sources.

I sat down on my chair that belonged to my desk, concentrating on my breathing as black spots build before my eyes while my mind desperately tried to make sense out if this mess. What had happened? How could it be? I spend months in Forks. Just then I realized what being back in my world meant.

Forks!! I wasn't in Forks anymore.

The consequences of this fact slowly began to sink in.

I was so happy to be home again to see my parents that I completely forgot what it meant seeing my parents and my family again.

I was back in my world. The world where Edward and the Cullen's existed only as characters in a book and on the movie screen.

Edward.

I was away from my Edward and I didn't know how to get back to him. Panic washed over me as my situation was becoming clear to me.

My mind froze. My heart hammered violently against my ribcage in denial of the cruel truth. The heart beats were so loud that it tuned all other sounds out. My ears were ringing. Ice cold shivers were running through my body and I felt light and heavy at the same time.

After taking a deep breath I tried to think about this logical. There had to be an explanation.

I mean I was in Forks, wasn't I?

I met Edward and the others, didn't I?

Sitting in my chair at my desk, looking around my room and on my calendar again I suddenly didn't know what to think anymore.

Was this all just a dream?

Was I really in Forks?

Did I really meet them?

I didn't know the answers to those questions but I knew I was in love with Edward but which Edward.

The real one if there even was a real one or with a character out of a book whom I liked yesterday, well kind of but now somehow was in love with.

One might think that it would have been easy for me to believe that it all really happened but how could I. Only hours passed here, one night, enough time for it to be just a dream.

There was nothing to prove otherwise. It could all only have happened in my head and nothing of it………..I shook my head, not wanting to continue down that path.

I knew my love for Edward, my love for them was real. I never could doubt that no matter what happens but I did doubt my sanity.

Looking around in my room, what used to be my safe place, it now felt small and claustrophobic. I didn't seem to get enough air into my lungs as hot tears were running down my panic stricken face.

Questions and doubts were suddenly bombarding my mind. I didn't know what to think anymore. I started hyperventilating. I had a panic attack.

_Hello déjà vu!_

As I suddenly stood up, the room started spinning. All the questions in my head were moving faster and becoming louder. My room was moving and I began to have a headache.

I felt my body temperature rise. I was burning all over but I couldn't concentrate on that my mind had an overload and I felt myself fall to the ground as I fainted.

*

Since the day I woke up in my room again weeks passed. After I woke up from my fainting I had a high fever and had to stay in bed for nearly a week. The fever just wouldn't go down.

The funny thing was that just as quickly as the fever appeared it disappeared again but I didn't pay my health any attention. I had other things on my plate.

I wanted to go back, desperately back to Fork, to my Edward, back where my heart was but I was stuck in my world. I had no idea how I landed there the first time around so how could I figure out how to return?

And as if that wasn't bad enough my mind was struggling to comprehend what was happening to me. My mind and my heart were fighting each other.

While my heart knew that I had been in Twilight and that I really met Edward and that my love for him was real that our love for each other was real my mind told me otherwise.

My mind tried to convince me that nothing of this ever happened, that it all was just a dream and I should forget it. My mind was trying to protect me.

But no matter how hard the rational part of me tried to convince me to let go of it and go on with my life I couldn't. I was stuck between my heart and my mind.

Waking up in Twilight was easier. I had evidence that something was wrong, out of the ordinary but here I had nothing.

For the longest time I was only confused. I tried as best I could to hide my predicament form my parents and everybody else. As far I was successful. None would understand what I was going through anyway. So there was no use worrying them or making them aware of my condition.

After my total confusion died down I was kind of numb. I only knew one thing I loved Edward and I missed him terribly but I wasn't sure whether all of this happened or if I went insane.

I don't think anyone can imagine how it feels like to know, to have experienced something that is said to be impossible by any sane person, what you have no evidence of and not to lose your mind.

With all my heart I knew I was in Forks but my rational part always screamed at my heart that I should be locked up in a paddled cell.

One day then, I don't know why but it just didn't matter anymore how crazy my visit in Twilight sounded it had to be real because I refused to believe that the love I had for Edward that our love for each other, our time together wouldn't be real.

To be honest I was past caring. If I was crazy then I was embracing it. Some things are worth risking everything for it.

As the confusion and the numbness disappeared I knew the truth. I had been in Twilight. It all happened one way or another. But I still had a big issue left. I had no idea how to go back.

I was back in my world leaving my heart in the other one.

The days passed and I adjusted myself as best I could so none would notice the emptiness inside of me.

Just as I thought, back then on my first visit in Edward's and mine meadow, I didn't fall into a great depression. I didn't become completely lifeless or comatose.

But my life now without Edward in it, it was not right, it was wrong and incomplete.

Every day I did walk the path in a world were nothing existed. A room without any objects or sounds or colours. Walking a grey endless path in a white room with no aim or purpose because I had lost my aim.

I had lost my Edward.

My heart and soul.

Everything was a huge effort and I walked through my life as a half person but what counted was that I did walk. I did move forward. I took one step after another. I spend as much time as possible with my family.

I knew now very well how unpredictable life was and how fast everything could end or disappear.

I didn't want to waste any moment with my family that I could have and being around them did help me a little not to go crazy.

I couldn't tell anyone what was wrong with me and none knew. Thank god for that. It was really hard not to be able to talk to someone about the loss I had to endure each and every day.

I wasn't exactly Bella's empty, zombie self that she was in New Moon but I wasn't anywhere near alright or even remotely O.K. either.

Denial had become my best friend. I could lie to myself and tell myself that I could do it. I felt like such a hypocrite.

While being in Twilight I was able to deal with the loss of my family but now that I'm back home it's destroying me to be away from Edward.

Was I a horrible person because I missed Edward more then I did my biological family?

I didn't know the answer and with time it mattered less and less. I was becoming a walking functioning shell.

Nothing was right anymore and nothing felt right anymore but I did live. Time went on. The planet still turned and I moved forward form one day to another.

On some days I was angry for having found my true love because if I hadn't I wouldn't feel like shit now but then again I would have also missed out on the best time in my life.

I was always a loner type in my world at least it wasn't so in Forks. I got along with the human kids there. Naturally I didn't have any close friendships with them but still more then I ever had with anyone in the world I was born in.

I was dwelling on what happened yet again, it wasn't like me to dwell on things but………Did I really need to remind myself why I dwelled?

"When do you think the next book will be out?" I heard a loud female voice ask. She was one of the pretty girls in my class, very hipper and if her life depended on it she wouldn't be able to keep her voice down.

I tried to tune her out as good as I could but knew it was in vain there was no getting around her loud organ. I sighed because the brunette next to her wasn't any better.

"I don't know but I read an interview and the author said she didn't know when the next book would come out. Her dream ended with the leading characters death."

"Come on you can't be serious this can't end like this. I mean I was pulling my hair out by the end of the third book."

"Yeah I know what you mean first her reading the original story and then she was suddenly there."

"Stephenie Meyer is a great writer don't you think?"

I groaned quietly did they really have to talk about that. My heart was being ripped out of my chest just thinking about what they would chatter about next.

"Yeah first I was rooting for Edward and Bella…." And there was the pain shortly shooting through my entire body before confusion set in.

First? And past tense?

"……as I read the original books but Anna and Edward are just too cute together. And she is way better for him the Bella ever was."

"Hey aren't you a little bit too harsh on Bella I mean how could she have known…"

"And how could Anna? The original books were out of Bella's perspective so she and Anna were at exactly the same page about vampirism, the Cullen's and Edward."

_**What?????**_

Was the only thing my mind was capable of? What were they talking about? My mind was not able to accept what my ears just took in.

"Anna suddenly woke up on a plane was faced with losing everything she knew before and suddenly had to deal with Vampire and Werewolves. And she got the dream guy making him even better. I liked Bella's Edward but I'm crazy for Anna's Edward."

I was about to black out. All air left my lungs as an ice cold wave rushed through every cell in my body. I had goose flesh everywhere and the hair at the back of my neck was standing to no end.

_This was not happening!!!_

"You are talking about Twilight again?" Asked a male voice but I was beyond the ability to recognize who it was.

_This was so not happening!!!__ Was I going insane?_

There was a buzzing in my ears that constantly got louder, I felt like fainting and I was really sick. I was shaking like a leave in the middle of a tornado. Not being able to notice my surrounding anymore.

"Anna?...…Anna?......Can you hear me?......Anna?" Someone was talking to me while shaking me. I shook my head to clear it a little and looked up.

A startled English teacher was looking directly into my eyes and breath out a sighed of relief as I responded to him.

When did he come in anyway?

"You should go to the nurse office. You look like you about to black out." Mrs. Deasy said a look of concern on his face.

"Can you stand up? Do you need to throw up?"

"No…..I …I….think I can" I shuttered out.

My knees felt like jelly but I would try to walk anyway. As I stood up I had to sit down again because the world around me started to become black. My head spun.

"Anna.."

"No, I'm fine just a minute." I whispered.

I don't know how but somehow I made it into the nurse office lying on the bed in the white, sterile room.

"Anna, god honey, what happened to you?" I suddenly heard my mom's voice besides me.

"Guess I ate something wrong," I weakly smiled at her. "Sorry you had to come here. What about your job?"

"Don't worry I got it covered."

"Sorry."

"That's what a mom is here for and now let's get you home." Mom suggested and I slowly got of the bed.

The ride home was quite after I convinced her not to take me to the Doctor. A Doctor wouldn't be able to help me anyway.

And if I dared to explain why I was as white as a sheet, I would be admitted into the funny farm faster then I could blink and I sure as hell wouldn't be leaving the mental institution anytime soon.

Arriving at home I lay down on my bed and not planning to, I almost immediately fell asleep. When I woke up it was in the middle of the night.

My head hurt and my stomach revolted. I went to my dress drawer and pulled some pain killers out, pooping two of them.

One of the negative things I inherited from my mom was the tendency to have killer headaches. Luckily for me I only had them once every few months but now I seemed to have them at least once a week.

While I waited for the painkillers to take effect I switched my lap top on. It was too late to go out and try to buy the books but I could do some research in the internet.

Finally the thing came to life and I googled Twilight. Ever since I was back I avoided everything that had to do with Twilight, all magazines, radio, internet, TV. When ever I read the word Twilight I simply shot down.

The hits were there and I clicked a web side on. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, emotions raging in my body, the throbbing in my head became worse.

Taking a few breaths I tried to calm myself. Getting myself upset was only fuelling the pain in my head and making my vision blur. Having my emotions and pain a little better under control, I started reading not only one web side but as many as I could.

Everyone of them informed met the same thing. There was the original book series of Twilight that was published about thirty years ago by Stephenie Meyer's mother and then there were her books, about a girl named Anna who read the original book series and suddenly landed in it, changing the story with her presence.

The first book was called "Entering Twilight".

I was in shock. I couldn't comprehend what I was reading. I just couldn't……My mind wasn't able to keep up. I went back to bed after switching the lap top off. And snuggled into my sheets.

My lips were pressed into a thin line to keep myself from screaming. I was rapidly reaching my limits. I just lay there trying not to think and thinking everything at once.

Time lost all it's meaning and out of the blue I heard my alarm remind me that it was time to go to school. Like a robot I stood up and got ready for school. My mom gave a concerned look but I shrugged her off not saying anything.

I was supposed to go to school but I didn't instead I went to the next best book store. To my luck the one at the bus station in town opened already at six o'clock. It was a book store and kiosk in one, aiming for the load of people that had to head out early to get to work.

I entered the shop and headed straight for an employee I didn't have the nerve to search for the books but I didn't need to ask. The books where right there in front of me with an enormous poster over them.

The image on the poster changed a little bit from what I was used to. Instead the two hands holding the apple there was one hand holding the apple, now. It was a big hand, obviously male hand and a smaller one, probably female, was protectively held over the red apple, shielding it.

Swallowing hard, I stormed over to the books, first inspecting the old series that was also displayed for sale. "Twilight", "New Moon", "Eclipse" and "Breaking Dawn" were still how they were supposed to be only that the scenery was set in the 1970s. As far as I could gather from a quick sweep over the pages.

But they weren't what I was interested in, in this exact moment. I grabbed the three new volumes, paid for them and went to a quiet place near the station to read them.

The first book, "Entering Twilight", introduced me a little and was mainly about how I entered the Twilight universe. How I coped with being there. How the Cullen's reacted to me and how Edward and I felt in love, destroying the love story of him and Bella.

The second book, "Fallen Moon", was about the whole James incidence and the confrontation with the Werewolves which let me to sign the treaty. It was written form mine and Edward's point of view. It was interesting to get to know Edward sight of the story. I mean yes he told me how he felt but reading "Fallen Moon" I realized he did edit a bit. But to my great pleasure I had to say that he was being honest about his feelings and he did try to open up as much as he could. Nearly a century was not easy to be left behind.

The third book, "Eclipse of the Wolf", was about Edward and me deepening our relationship and I was thankful that that part had been cut short in some aspects. But mainly it was about the incidence with Dylan.

The book had different point of views. That is how I got to know about Eve's condition and that Emily had also been attacked. My heart broke for Edward and my family. As I read Seth's memories, thought's or whatever as he heard Edward's scream of pain, instantly knowing I was dead. The book ended with them and half Forks standing around my coffin as pastor Weber spoke his lines……

I was numb when I finally finished reading the last book in the middle of the night.

Millions were reading about my life!! My life, what happened to me, my relationship…….it all was suddenly a public topic!?!?!

That was ………..I……..honestly there weren't words to describe this insanity. I was suddenly some sort of celebrity, stripped of the right of privacy in front of everyone who read the Entering Twilight series! A caged animal on display!

Days passed and I was only numb, only functioning. The high fever returned a few times. None could tell why and how it went away as fast as it was taking over my body.

The hype about the love story of Anna and Edward was becoming bigger by the second and the fans were demanding the next book, pissed as hell about my death.

I was feeling like I was losing my mind. Sometimes I would lock myself in my room and laugh like a crazy person before breaking down in tears. I wanted to talk to someone. But who would believe me?

Time passed and I got older. I turned sixteen. The day came and went, time continued to pass indifferent to my pain and suffering.

It was three weeks after my birthday that my family and I went out for a walk in the park. The park in our town was huge and divided into areas separated by a road.

"Honey, how do you think your report card will look like?" My mom asked me. She was always proud that I was good in school.

"Like always mom." I answered in an uninterested voice.

Spending time with my family and studying were the only things that kept me from losing it. That's why my grades where at the top of my class better then ever before.

"Anna you alright?" My mom asked concerned as we walked along the path in the park. It was summer and the summer vacation would begin very soon.

"Sorry mom it's just so hot. You know I don't like it when it's hot."

"I know honey. I will by you ice cream how does that sound." She told me as she came up to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"Sounds great." I smiled at her. It was really unbelievably hot. I felt like I was burning up.

We walked a little more and mom went back to Mic's side. We walked along the road now that separated two areas of the park wanting to cross it.

It is a buys road so we were walking to the cross-walk. I was a little behind my mom and Mic.

"Do you already know which ice cream you want to have?" Mic called over his shoulder.

"Nope, still thinking." I answered.

As I looked up I saw Mic's usually friendly face turn into a mask of horror. Everything went in slow motion then. He suddenly stopped and started screaming something, mentioning with his hands behind me.

I turned around and was able to see something black before it hit me.

A fast pain went through my legs before my body hit something hard and metallic. I rolled over it hitting it with my body a few times before I was thrown through the air and I landed on the ground.

When my body collided with the asphalt on the road it produced the most disgusting cracking sounds I had ever heard.

As the sounds silenced I groaned as a warm, metallic tasting liquid was leaking out of my mouth. As the liquid was leaving my mouth the sounds all around me slowly returned.

The tires of cars were screeching to a halt. People were screaming. I didn't know what happened at first but quickly everything had set itself into the picture.

I was run over by a car.

I couldn't feel my body anymore. There was no pain even the pain in my legs form before was gone and the warm liquid that was leaking out of my mouth was blood.

"Someone call an ambulance."

"Oh my god! What happened."

"Is somebody here a doctor?"

"Anna! Anna? Annaaa,…..no….nooooo….nooooo, please god noooo." I knew that voice that screamed in panic, full of fear and pain. It was my mother.

I could hear the tears in her voice while my body was becoming cold. I found it funny I didn't feel the pain but I did feel the cold.

My mom and Mic were at my side. I knew it because I heard them but I couldn't see right anymore, only their shapes.

"Anna, honey everything will be alright, don't worry. O.K. just……just…... hang on." My mom cried in broken sobbed.

Mic was holding her. He saw what my mom didn't want to see and I knew and felt.

My body was quickly becoming cold that wasn't a good sign. I was dying and I knew it.

With each intake of air it became harder to breath and the sounds around me were becoming more muffled. I could only see light and shadows by now.

I heard my mom cry and say things I didn't understand anymore and Mic comforting her.

In this moment I was glad I spent so much time with my family. At least I could give them some good memories.

They would remember me as happy. I always pretended to be happy around them. I was happy to be with them though the empty whole inside me was also always there but they never knew.

But suddenly the scene before me changed and I was in a room. I couldn't see the room clearly it was too white the light was blinding me.

In the light I could detect some shadows that were becoming clearer. They had the shapes of my mom and Mic. He was comforting my mom again.

But there were more shadows and as I looked more intensive I saw that all the shadows were members of my family.

My mom, my dad, my grandpa, my uncle, my aunt, my cousins and my brother. They all looked shocked, sad and were in different states of grief and disbelieve. They were crying and comforting each other.

Some of them where looking at a…., I couldn't see it really, it looked like a box. A brown box. Looking more closely the sight in front of me got sharper and I could see just what this brown box was…..a coffin.

We were all on a funeral. The room we all were in was a church. I could see it clearly now. But who's funeral was this?

I didn't understand what I saw or how that was even possible. I tried to think but it was so hard to have a straight thought.

"Do you already know which ice cream you want to have?" Mic called over his shoulder.

It snapped me out of my thoughts, noticing I was still in one piece, alive and in the park with my mom and Mic.

My heart hammered in my chest, my breathing was shallow and I was gasping for air. I trembled slightly and fear was ruling my body.

"What?" Was all I could ask as I looked surprised up at Mic, feeling, knowing what was coming. His usually friendly face turned into a mask of horror.

_Oh my god the car!!!! Anna get out of the way quick!!!!_

_What am I going to cook for dinner?_

_Shit __my brakes don't work!?! Shit get out of the way girl!!!_

_Should I go home to my wife or have a quickie with Lisa?_

_It's going to hit her._

_Shit I'm going to be late! _

The voices were screaming loudly in my head. What was that?

I felt fear, horror and panic that weren't mine. They didn't feel like my emotions. Those feeling were forcing themselves on me from the outside. All of it happened in a matter of a split of a second. I didn't think I acted.

Without thinking my legs moved as quickly as they could and I was running to my mom. From behind me I felt something barely brush me before I heard the loud crash.

An impact was made. Metal was deforming and glass was breaking. The noise of an airbag. A scream of a man before it got abruptly cut off.

I run into the embrace of my mom and turned around in her arm that were gripping me tightly to see a black car crushed against a big tree.

My mom gripped my shoulder turning me around again, asking me panicked and in fear.

"Are you alright? Are you O.K.? Oh my god the car nearly…." Tears were streaming down her shocked face and her voice broke a few times.

She pressed me into a tight hug as she cried into my neck. Her sobs shaking the both of us, as the chaos after the accident broke lose.

I was too numb with surprise and fear to be able to recall what happened after my mom started crying.

One thing was for sure my life just got even more chaotic and weird as it was before. Great where was Carlisle when you need him?

And on the top of that it was still so hot. At some point I couldn't take it anymore, I fainted.

XoxoxoxoX

Through my whole summer vacation I was trying to make sense out of what happened on the day of that car accident.

Did I have a sunstroke? I did faint shortly after that. It was unsettling to say at least, seeing things that weren't there or hearing voices in my head or feeling things that I didn't feel.

Was I that far gone that I hallucinate things? The abilities that I experienced were the ones from Edward, Alice and Jasper.

But how could that be?

Well, I had a theory about how all of this could have been possible but that just couldn't have been.

At some point I decided to just wait and see if such an incident would repeat itself before I jumped the gun. But if it did and what I thought **was** happing then I was in a lot of trouble.

I spend the summer with my mom, Mic and my little brother at my grandparents place. They lived across the country and we only visited them during vacation.

We were spending a lot time at our vacation house in the mountains it was only an hour away from my grandparents town house.

My grandparents, my mom and my uncle build it together and it was the family vacation house. It was great there as I was a kid but as a teeny there wasn't much to do for me there.

I spend most of my time inside avoiding the sun. I was spending a lot time with my aunt who was doing the same, getting made fun off by my uncle and Mic for doing so, hanging out with my mom and grandpa and playing shooting games on the computer with my cousins and brother.

The time with my family was great and it made me forget the throbbing pain in my chest for a few moments.

***

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us honey?" My mom asked me as I stood in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of milk.

"Yes, I am sure. That's just not my cup of tea."

"You don't know what you are talking about." She glared at me playfully.

"Sure whatever you say grandma." I teased her back.

I was a perfect actress now. I should get an Oscar for my performance of a happy teenager. I had always been good at hiding my feelings and now I was perfect at it.

"You take that back instantly young lady." Now she wasn't as playful anymore.

"Don't try to drag me off to this grandma music…….festival or whatever and I don't." I shrugged while sipping at my milk.

"Actually if I think about it, don't listen to it at all."

"Oh, what have I done wrong…….. no sense for beautiful music?" Mom was shaking her head sadly.

Honestly I did like some oldies but what she was listening to was just far beyond everything that was remotely endurable.

I gave her an incredulous look walking to stand right in front of her putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's so sad having to admit to myself that there is no hope left for you." I said with grief and sadness in my voice. Mom glared at me.

I loved my relationship with mom. Most of the time we weren't only mother and daughter but also best friends and we could tease and mock each other.

"Are you two done any time soon?" Mic asked as he was watching us from the stairs an amused expression on his face. I was so going to wipe that off his face.

"Who has the better taste in music me or mom?" I asked him, mom and I waiting for his answer while he blanched.

"Oh no. I'm out of this!" He stated firmly. "Wherever you are coming or not. We have to go now if we want to be on time." He told mom as he came down the stairs and pulled her into his embrace.

A sting made itself known in my heart as I remembered how my Vampire used to hold me. How it felt like to be in his arms and filling my lungs with his scent.

"Anna, are you O.K.?" Mic asked as he caught a glance of the pain on my face. I quickly put my happy mask back on.

"Sure though the thought of having to endure the horrible noise is turning my stomach." I quickly covered my faux pas.

Mom rolled her eyes at me before giving me a goodbye kiss and they went off to the "granny" concert.

***

In five days the summer vacation were going to be over and we would have to go back home. We were at my uncle's place and I was finally able to escape my aunt and her way too delicious food.

"I have discovered a new band. Wanna hear something from them?" My older cousin asked.

"Why not." I forced a smile on my face and shrugged.

We went to the computer in the living room where my brother and my younger cousin were playing and switched the thing on, chatting a little while it was coming to life. He went on You tube and clicked on a video.

"Where is the price you won on that science contest?" My aunt called from the main room.

"It's up here wait I bring it to you," my cousin called back.

"I'll be right back," he said and grabbed a piece of paper before heading into the direction of the door.

I looked at the screen and suddenly the video changed from the band I was about to see to a New Moon trailer.

But that was not impossible they were just making arrangements to film Entering Twilight. They didn't even have the whole cast together yet. I heard that the plan was to film Twilight like "Star Wars". If the future episodes with Edward and Anna would be a success they would also film the original series with Edward and Bella as a couple.

All the Twilight trailers and other stuff about Twilight that had been on You tube before I left for the Twilight universe were now gone.

"What…" I was about to ask but as I turned my head I saw my cousin frozen in the doorway.

Just then I noticed that the chatter of my brother and other cousin stopped. Looking at them I saw that they as well were frozen and the ball they were throwing at one another was frozen in the air, floating.

Goose flash formed all over my body as an ice cold rushed sweeped over my frame. Why did strange things keep on happening to me? I swallowed hard and turned back to the screen.

As I did so I, for the first time, recognize the New Moon trailer. It was the same that I had watched _**that**_ night. The video played out completely before stopping and playing again but only the first eighteen seconds until Bella asked my Edward to kiss her.

Suddenly two windows popped up on the screen. In one was my name and in the other was Bella's behind both a question mark.

Then my body froze and a gasp escaped my mouth, before my eyes two possible futures were playing out. If I clicked on the Bella button or didn't click anything, everything would return to normal.

It would erase the past. I would have never been gone to Forks and I would have never met Edward and the others, never fallen in love.

If I clicked my name the funeral I had seen before the summer vacation back then in the park would take place. My funeral.

But after that there was this feeling. I knew this feeling were well. The joy, happiness and completeness. There was only one place where I could have that……in Edward's arms.

Did that mean that if I died that I would go back into the world where Edward was? I didn't know that. I didn't saw that. There was only this feeling that cloud possibly also have been my wishful thinking.

I could either die or erase everything that Edward and I had. That was so cruel. How could anyone ask this of me, to decide between the love of my life and my family with him and my biological family?

Could I do this? Do this to my parents? Have my mom go through my funeral? It was making me sick just thinking of it.

Everything would be erased even my memories of him and our happy time. My memories and his memories. None here or there would remember.

But that also meant that it would put Edward out of his misery over my death. He wouldn't remember me and be together with Bella.

At that thought my hand flew over my heart, it was shattering in my chest. I had to take a deep breath. It hurt. Alone the mental image hurt.

But it wouldn't hurt once I clicked Bella's window because I wouldn't remember anymore. I would be indifferent about the story. It would only be a story to me like it was before I became a part of it.

It would spare so many people that I loved pain it was the perfect solution.

Tears were streaming down my face as my hand slowly and heavily found it's way to the mouse. While I guided the little white arrow to Bella's window I felt myself dying. My chest was tightening painfully and I wasn't able to breath anymore.

The little white arrow, the little insignificant thing that would end my life and happiness, what ever was left of it, was hovering over the window with Bella's name.

_It__ is the right thing to do. It is the right thing to do. It is the right thing to do. It is the right thing to do. _I repeated it over and over……….my finger hovering over the button…ready to click it………….but I couldn't.

My heart took over and wouldn't allow me to do what my mind thought was the best solution for everyone involved. I shoved the arrow to the window with my name and clicked on it. As it was done I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I was being selfish and I knew how much I just hurt my mom and the others. I loved them I really did but I couldn't. I just couldn't……… As much the memories hurt, I rather die then lose them. And if there was even the tiniest chance to get back to my Edward I had to take it, no matter what.

But that didn't stop the guilt, at what I had just done to my family and maybe even to Edward by not being able to let go of him, from flooding my every cell.

Was I really going back to the Twilight universe after my death or was I only imagining it. I didn't know. If I was wrong then I just hurt everyone I every loved and cared about for nothing. It was just I couldn't help it but to cling to that tiny piece of hope that I would return at his side.

I heard noises again and quickly tried to compose myself. I got pretty good at pulling myself back together in an instant.

***

"Do we need something else?" My mom asked me as we where on the market.

"Guess not, we have pretty much everything." I told her.

I would die soon. It had been my decision. The choice I had made. I know how selfish I was being. I dammed not only my family here to grief but also my family there and my Edward if I was wrong.

Maybe forgetting me would have been better. Forgetting and having Edward to have that life with Bella. At least he would be happy right now. But after I saw Edward and Bella, Robert Pattinson and Kirsten Steward, kiss…….

Never in my life did I fell this territorial, hurt and pissed off before. All my cool got washed away by the jealousy that was ruling my body in that moment.

I could have given them all, my family here and there, a happy life at the cost of the happy times I shared with Edward and our family.

But wouldn't that have been a betrayal? A betrayal on mine and Edward's love? If Edward did this I would have been pissed as hell. None has the right to take away my time with him, my memories, even though they are killing me.

Right and wrong was subjective in this case. I just knew one thing. I could never deny or disguise our love no matter what the cost.

This is why I decided to pull myself together to be at my best behaviour for the sake of my family. That was the last thing I could do for them after what I had done,…was about to do….would happen to me.

"Gifts, delicatessen from this area, yep everything is there unless you want something…"

"No, I have everything." My mom answered me after thinking for a minute.

"Then it's time to go home. I'm tired."

"Let's go then." I nodded and we made our way to the car.

Walking by a jewellery store I stopped short as a beautiful watch caught my eye. I don't know what it was about that watch that was driving me in but I wanted to enter the store.

"Mom," I called after her.

"What is it honey?" Mom asked as she turned around.

"I'm going into the shop." I was pointing at it.

"Right then I will take a quick look into this one." Mom said and disappeared in the boutique.

The sales man took the watch out of the display and showed it to me. I put it on my wrist and admired as it was sparkling in the light.

I heard the door of the shop open and a gasp followed quickly behind.

"Money and jewellery now!" Ordered a man who had a black gun in his hand.

"I said money and jewellery NOW!" he screamed this time throwing a back pack over the counter to the older man who was standing behind it.

The old man looked at the gun with terror in his dark eye, nodding his head furiously in agreement.

The other three customers in the shop were frozen in fear, their hand up in the air. The two women looked like they were going to pass out any second.

"None moves except of you," he looked at the sales man who was shoving the money and the jewellery in the back pack.

The robber had a red hoody on and the hood was pulled deep into his face nearly completely shielding it from the view of others.

"Hurry up damn it." The robber growled and was waving with his gun from one person to the other. I couldn't suppress the quiet sigh. Didn't I have enough adventure for a lifetime already?

I know I should have been scared to death like everyone else in the store but I just couldn't find it in me to care.

But who can blame after everything I went through? The travel into another universe, the time difference, two car accidents, a sadistic Vampire, young Werewolves and a crazy psycho, the whole incident before summer vacation and whatever happened at my uncles place. I kind of only felt like….hey now there is even armed robbery on that list.

The question here was would I survive this armed robbery or was this here it, since I was set up to die soon anyway. I wished to have more time with my mom now that I might was to face my end but life isn't a fairytale.

A single, silent tear run down my face thinking about what I might was putting my mom through in a few moments. I was sad and upset with myself about the fact that I would cause her so much distress.

While I was apologizing over and over in my head for my selfishness and praying for my mom and family here I heard the door of the store open again and a shot rang through the air of the small space.

Screams erupted out of the two females throats as I heard the robber curse loudly and I saw him run out of the store.

A warm liquid that tasted disgustingly metallic and rusty was climbing up my throat into my mouth. One of the women was looking at me her eyes wide in horror.

It was hard to breath and the sounds around me started to disappear like someone was turning the volume of the radio down.

Before I knew it I was lying on the cold, hard floor of the jewellery store. The old sales man hovered over me looking panicked and helpless.

The bullet hit me. Only them the fact registered in my mind. Blood was running out of my mouth and I had the feeling I wasn't going to survive this one.

I was lying on the cold ground while the people around me panicked. I could hear my heart beating loudly and painfully in my ears as I willed myself to think about something nice because every intake of air sent a sting of pain through my frame. My lungs felt like they were about to explode.

I did though briefly about all the Christmas that I had in this world, about the summers that I spend in my family summer house in the mountains, about when my mom was throwing a fit again and it was just too funny to watch, about every single time Mic made a sex joke and mom didn't get it.

I was about to lose a lot. More then I ever thought possible. I loved them all so much but here wasn't my place anymore. I just didn't belong in this world anymore.

"I'm sorry." I coughed out, nearly choking on my own blood.

"What? What did you say?" Someone asked me. This person was hovering closely over me but I wasn't able to respond.

All I had left in this moment was the grief about my choice and the loss that was related to it and the little fragment of hope that my dearest wish would come true.

_Please, please, please, please, ………………._ I was chanting in my head as I felt deeper into the blackness that was swallowing me.

As my last breath was taken my life on the planet where it began found an end, leaving the ones that loved me and cared for me behind in grief and closure.

* * *

Just so you know Anna isn't dead for good. Anna and Edward will be reunited in chapter 33. The next chappie will be in Carlisle's POV and will tell you how the Cullen's coped with the tragedy.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Ugh, vacation time is almost over…….don't wanna!! *sigh*

Anyway hello my dear readers and welcome to the next chapter of Accidentally in Twilight. Enjoy reading while I am plotting a grant scheming for the end of the story. Honestly I have no idea how many more chapters there are to come but I always had a clear vision of the end. And **don't worry** we are nowhere near the end of Anna's and Edward's story.

Have fun!

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV:

"Time of death, 3:47 AM." I said with a defeated sigh looking at the lifeless body of the young girl that lay in front me on the operation table.

A young girl only nineteen years old was attacked in broad daylight during a robbery at a gas station a little outside of town and stabbed to death. The sound of the flatline was echoing through the room, confiding evidence of her death.

Looking down at myself I saw the deep red of her blood sticking to my green working clothes. Looking up again the nurses were already cleaning the operation room and freeing the poor girl of the medical instruments with which we tried to save her.

I took the blood stained clothes off and walked out of the operations room. Once outside on the hallway I leaned against the white wall, let my head fall against the cool surface. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. A slight burn grazed my throat because of all the blood in the building but it wasn't hard to ignore it.

I would have preferred to deal with the fires of hell in my throat then with what I had to do next. I sighed heavily and opened my eyes about to do the part of this job that I hated. Telling the family about the loss that had just occurred and that they now had to deal with.

After stepping through the white corridor with the light brown banister fastened on the wall I entered the waiting room for the families. The walls of this room were also white but the three big green plants and the ocean blue chairs with silver legs were giving the room some colour.

Looking around the room it was not difficult to tell who her parents were. The dark haired skinny woman and the bulky man next to her were sitting closely together, holding each other and praying for the life of their child.

Hoping for a wonder.

A wonder that hasn't been granted for them and neither for her.

"Mrs. and Mr. Carter." the both of them immediately looked up at me with their tearstained faces. They came up to me with hope shining in their eyes. Hope that I would crush any second.

A heavy sighed escaped my mouth again.

"Doctor," the tear laced voice of the woman broke, she had to swallow hard.

"How is she? How is our baby girl?" Her husband asked with fear in his eyes.

I hated it that I had to confirm his greatest fear, wishing that there was something that I could have done. But this is how things go…….people are born, they life and they die. If they are lucky it happens when they are old and had a good life but some times, more often then it ever should, the angle of death takes them before their time.

"Your daughter had severe stab wounds in her abdomen," the woman had already been in tears and now her husband couldn't hold them back as well, already assuming my next words.

"We tried to stop the bleeding, but the damage was to serve." A hiccup build out of hysterics befell the poor woman.

"I'm sorry but at 3:47 this morning…your daughter Linda Carter was pronounced dead."

The mother of the death girl broke down completely in the arms of her husband, who could barely stand on his feet.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." With these words I left the couple to their pain and grief for their child.

In situations like this there isn't more a doctor can do as to give the people the space they need.

There isn't anything anyone can say to make it better. I know what I'm talking about because I know their pain. A pain they will have to live with for the rest of their lives.

I know how it feels like to lose a child, to lose a daughter. I lost my youngest daughter seven long years ago.

It's hard to believe but seven years passed since Anna…………….. It feels like an eternity.

Esme doesn't fair good with this loss. Our children are very important to her as they are to me. Neither of our children is from our blood but that doesn't matter to her nor does it to me.

Losing a child is an indescribable tragedy. A tragedy also for our other children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice who have to deal with the loss of their little sister.

And Edward, my oldest son, my first companion, my friend, he is the one who lost the most, who suffers the most. He lost his mate the reason for his existence.

It hurts every time I think of him, every time I see him. When Anna disappeared Edward did too. Both of them were only lifeless shells.

Heart and soul gone.

All life had been drained from his eyes. Edward is only a shadow of himself. A shell that is falling apart before our eyes and there is nothing we can do about it. I feel so helpless and powerless not to be able to help my son, to help my family.

I had tried everything but there is nothing I can do to bring her back to us. I have searched for ways to bring her back, god knows I have tried to find a way to get to her somehow but it were all futile attempts.

"Doctor Cullen quick Mr. Adams, in room 217, is having a heart attack." Nurse Kelly called from behind me pulling me out of my thoughts.

Rushing quickly into the room in which the emergency was occurring I assessed the situation and started to reanimate the patient. After three shocks and a shot of adrenaline the heart beat returned and stabilized.

"What happened?" Doctor Rosen asked as he entered the room.

"Mr. Adams had another heart attack. Doctor Cullen took over because we couldn't find you." Nurse Kelly was giving him the details.

I nodded at him and was making my way out of the room when a poster on the hallway wall of a nursing home caught my eye and sparkle a memory.

*

Flashback:

*

"Anna, are you alone? Where is Rosalie?" I asked as I entered my house, hearing Anna's heart beat in the kitchen.

"She got a call from a car dealer. He had some parts she had ordered. Rose didn't want to wait till they would arrive with the mail." She explained while pouring some orange juice in a glass.

"Oh."

"But Carlisle what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, but I switched my shift to be able to go to the nursing home in Bernville. It's financed by charity that's why it's always short on money. A colleague called me and asked if I could offer them my medical services for today."

"Are you all doing the whole charity thing?" She asked curious.

I had to chuckle.

"Do you think that because we are so rich that we give away millions to charity?"

She shrugged looking with her big hazel eyes at me, urging me to continue.

"I'm sure you know that everyone of us posses shares of companies."

"Yeah, Edward told me that he had shares of his father law firm "Masen and partners" among others."

"Mmm-hmm…we are making sure that those companies are detonating money to charity cases and we also detonate money if we come upon a worthy cause but we can't just blindly pump money in those charities."

"Because of the corruption?" Anna asked after a moment.

I smiled.

"Thanks Alice and Edward that is not a problem but if millions would be detonated over and over again people would start to ask questions and besides there is also another risk by blindly pumping huge amounts of money into the economy."

She thought about this for a moment.

"Right I heard something about it in business class. Inflation?!"

I nodded.

"We could easily crash the economy of this country or even of the whole world. Everything has to be done in moderation." I told her.

She giggled.

"What?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"It's just my mom also used to tell me this. You are a good dad." She smiled at me. Her words warmed my silent heart.

"Mind if I tag along? I don't have any babysitting jobs today nor am I needed in the café. They can use another pair of helping hands, don't you think?" She asked.

I was surprised at that proposal since Anna hates hospitals. As if she read my mind she said.

"I just hate them when I am the patient," and looked at me with her big hazel eyes.

"If you think you are up to it. It would be my pleasure." I smiled at her. She hugged me and went upstairs to change her clothes.

The drive to Bernville took a little bit over an hour and was accompanied by a light conversation about the current music taste of the youth and other things we had on our minds. Arriving at the nursing home we were received by the chief nurse.

"Hello, my name is Getrude Hall and you must be Doctor Cullen, thank you for agreeing to help." She introduced herself in a professional manner. It seemed like she was determinate not to show that my appearance affected her in any way. If only others were also able to pull themselves together like this.

"Oh and this is?" She asked as she spotted Anna next to me.

"This is my daughter, Anna. She is here to help as well." I answered with a proud smile. Nurse Getrude seemed to be delighted to have another helper.

"That's a very nice surprise. Please follow me I will show you around." She told us and gestured for us to follow her.

I had been shown the examination room while Anna had been advised to be with the people outside, to talk to them or play games or just to hear out their stories.

People in nursing homes often don't really have anyone to talk to. Having young teenager come and keep them company is something the most of them are very grateful for.

As noon arrived it was time for lunch break, of cause I didn't need a break but to keep up the human appearance it was needed.

I grabbed my tray with food that I wouldn't eat and went out in the garden to search for Anna. She sat under a tree with a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of coke.

"How has it been going?" I asked her as I sat down next to my youngest child.

"Actually great. I have been talking to the people here. They told me many exciting, funny but also sad stories about their lives." She answered before taking sip of her cola.

"Time passes so quickly for humans the greatest regret people in this age often have is the time they have wasted and will never get back. Something like this can't happen to an immortal, who lives forever." I mused while my thoughts drifted off into my past.

"I think you are wrong, Carlisle." Anna said in a serious and sure voice bringing me back to the present.

"And how so?" I asked interested to get to know the answer. She took a deep breath and seemed to think how to begin.

"Yes, human live a shorter life then a Vampire for example but they aren't the only ones capable of wasting time. Time only moves forward not back. The time that has gone by will not return. You won't get it back. No matter if you are human or Vampire.

Of cause you can object now that Vampires have eternity and can to things in the future not being bounded by time but are you sure you really have it. How can you be sure you really have eternity?"

At that question I was stunned, not really understanding where she was going with this.

"I think I don't really understand what do you mean, Anna?"

"What I mean is you think you have all the time in the world because there isn't a natural time limit to your life as a Vampire but that doesn't mean that you can't die. You could get killed. This planet could get destroyed. You only have a chance of unlimited time but none knows if you really get it.

Sometimes I wish I would have spent more time with my family when I still was in my world. You shouldn't take the time you have with the ones you love for granted. You shouldn't delay things to tomorrow because there might not be a tomorrow."

Anna looked into my eyes with a wisdom that surprised me before she went back to eating her lunch, leaving me to think about what she just said. As an immortal creature time isn't an object, we have a lot of it. I used to say that time is all we have but Anna does have a point. Vampires can be killed.

I was surprised by the level of her understanding of the world and her maturity but also sad that she had been forced to grow up so fast. Landing in our world forced her to leave her carefree teenage life behind for the sake of becoming an adult before her time to be able to deal with everything that was happening to her.

*

End of Flashback.

*

I took the life I had for granted, the time I had with my family. It was that day that I cut my shifts at the hospital back and started spending more time with my family.

I love my job, to save human life but my first priority was and always will be my family, my mate and my six children.

"Doctor Cullen, are you alright?" A nurse asked concerned as she saw me standing spaced out in the doorway.

"What? …Ah…...I mean yes I'm sorry. I'm fine." I smiled a reassuringly at her and walked off to my office.

I guess one could say this was one of the bad days. My family was incomplete, a hole has been ripped into our family when Anna has been taken away from us by the Werewolves, no I had to be fair it was Dylan's fault but that didn't change anything there was nothing I can do to fix it.

Every time I look at Edward I feel like I failed him. I was always the one with the answers. The head of the family. The one who everyone sought advise from but in this case I didn't have one.

I opened the door to my office, went in closing it behind me and took my place in my chair.

My mind was flooded with images of how badly Edward was fairing in the first few months. First as he lost it and nearly killed Sam Uley out of despair, anger and grief and then when the cruel reality of Anna's disappearance hit him with all force, my son broke down completely.

Heavy sobs shook his body. Tortured strangled sounds escaped his lips every time he drew an unnecessary breath while he held on to Anna's empty shell. The pain and anguish in his tortured cries were threatening to end him. Poor Jasper had to leave the house not being able to endure Edward's anguish.

After this phase of first the shock died down so did Edward. As his anguished cries silenced only the dead, empty shadow of my son resurfaced.

It was unbelievably painful to see him like this. Now he truly was a walking dead. Nothing was left inside of him anymore.

All life and light has been removed from his eyes. Edward didn't speak, he didn't move, he didn't feed for months, at least not at his free will.

We had to force him to feed. As time passed on, the caricature that my oldest son had become reminded me more and more of Marcus.

After making that horrifying discovery naked fear swallowed me. I knew what the loss of a mate could do to a Vampire. I had witnessed it. I knew Marcus desire to end his existence because it had no reason or meaning anymore.

I already lost a daughter I couldn't and I wouldn't lose my son too. For weeks we didn't let Edward out of our sight to be sure that he wouldn't try to end his life.

Until one day about after a year Edward spoke the first time again.

"I will not seek death. Not at the hands of the Volturi or the werewolves. I will not end my existence."

At the first sound of his voice I rushed out of my study into his room. The others followed me close behind from everywhere in the house.

"Edward." I whispered as I kneeled in front of him.

Edward was lying on the big kind bed next to his southern glass wall and was holding his mates frozen body.

_Back then during the night __**it**__ happened Edward did managed to find Anna in the furious waters of the ocean but she wasn't breathing anymore and her heart wasn't beating as well._

_She was dead or that is what we thought at first. Her body had been broken miserably because the waves had crushed her against the sharp rocks of the cliffs._

_Edward wouldn't let go of her from the moment he found her in the ocean. I don't think he was even capable of noticing his surroundings back then. He was just barely functioning we were to drag him home._

_He closed himself and the dead body of his mate off in their room and wouldn't make a sound besides the ones of loss and pain and the warning growls when someone tried to enter his room._

_A few days went by and I noticed that something was lacking. The scent of death was not tainting our home. Anna's body was supposed to start the decay. I, everyone should have been able to smell it but we weren't._

_Curious what was happening I, for the first time, entered Edward's room. The sight before __me left me speechless. Anna's broken body was fully healed. Still no heart beat but no open wounds or fractured bones anymore either._

_It was the strangest thing. With time we came to discover that she was, just like we, frozen in time but with the difference that we were still here while her soul was gone._

Edward was stroking her cheek with his thumb, looking at her still frame lovingly as he prepared himself to talk again.

My son swallowed while he readied himself to say more. We all waited patiently giving him the time he needed.

"A……Anna," It was painful for him to say her name. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued "she would never forgive me if I did that."

He laughed dark and bitterly before saying the next words.

"She told me what happened in the second book. In the book I had been under the impression that Bella was dead and I sought the help of the Volturi to end my life."

My lovely wife gasped at that in shock and I heard defeated sighs from behind me. Edward closed his eyes again and a small sad smile graced his lips.

"She was so made at me. I didn't do anything but the idea of me taking my own life upset her beyond believe. I can't do it. It would be so easy to end this misery but I can't do it. I can't disappoint her like this. I can't do it to her and I can't do it to you either. I can't inflict even a fraction of the pain that I feel on anyone else especially not on my family."

Edward turned his face to me, looked me into my eyes, for the first time in over a year and continued.

"She asked me how it would feel to lose a member of my family. You or Alice or Emmett or Jasper or Rosalie or Esme. She asked me if I could inflict this pain on you."

My son looked at the ceiling as if to stop tears that would never fall, smiling sadly and pained as he remembered his lost love.

"She never left me any room for excuses, denial or self-deception."

With that he rested his head back next to hers, whispering.

"I won't do it." Before going back to his mute self.

A loud knocking on my door followed by my name being called out pulled me out of my memories.

I stood up and opened the door. Nurse Kelly was standing there handing me a stack of papers.

"I'm sorry Doctor Cullen but you have to fill them out." She said apologetically as she placed them on my desk before leaving my office.

Taking the first file in my hands I remembered the time as the Denali Clan arrived in Forks. Tanya meant well when she proposed that Edward should try to get close to Bella Swan seeing as she was once meant to be his girlfriend. I had thought at first that she herself would try a go at him but after seeing the gravity of the situation she thought otherwise.

I was prepared to tackle Edward to the ground as he would have surly to rush down into the living room and attacked Tanya for that suggestion but he didn't have the chance to.

It was Rosalie who exploded at that proposal. Never before had I seen my oldest daughter this vivid and murderous.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice had to hold her back or else she would have ripped Tanya apart.

Rosalie doesn't let people close to her but once she does. Once they are her family she is fiercely protective of them and absolutely loyal.

For her Anna is her little sister and Edward's mate. The sheer idea that someone was to replace her sister in any way was causing Rose to see red.

As to Bella Swan she was asking about Edward after he stopped going to school but got quickly put into her place by Rosalie.

She was going out with the young wolf named Jacob Black but because he didn't imprinted on her she wasn't aloud to know about their secret or ours. The relationship broke apart by the time she went off to college, unaware of the supernatural surrounding her.

About a year ago I accidentally met her and her husband in a park. He is also a Doctor and we visited the same medical conference. She looked happy with her husband and her little baby girl, luckily she never saw me.

My beeper went off calling me to the emergency room. Quickly making my way there I got briefed by Nurse Susan.

"There has been a car crash. We have three seriously injured victims. No further information about the injuries till now. I will go and ask for the blood transfusions."

*

Blood transfusions……..

Substitute blood.

Was an idea that my youngest child voiced. I had never thought about it but ever since Anna mentioned it on our vacation in Japan I had been thinking about it.

I did researches about it and informed myself about the progress that had already been made in that department. After Anna's disappearance I started to actively peruse that idea.

It took me over five years to invention the substitute blood but one day Edward and I, succeeded. I don't know why but about two years after the horrible event he started to respond to my thoughts about that project, just as I had all the information together on the subject that I needed.

I build up a lap in the basement of the house we were living in back then and after some time I was even able to get Edward to come down into the basement.

Of cause he only would leave the side of his mate if someone else took his place by her side so he was able to see her all the time through their minds.

But being able to see her wasn't the only reason he wanted someone by her side. Edward didn't want her to be alone even for a second. Always fearing that if she would be alone, if he didn't see her even for a second she would disappear completely.

Alice and Rose would talk to her as if she was really there. Behave as if everything was alright. I'm not sure if they did it for their own sake because they missed their sister so much or if they did it to help Edward. Either way it was beautiful and heartbreaking at once.

Emmett would joke around, Jasper would read to her out of one of her favourite books and my dear Esme never missed to watch one of Anna's favourite shows with her.

Edward and I would work together in the lap, talk about theories and share our thoughts on certain topics regarding the substitute blood. In these moments he seemed to be a little bit more alive then usual.

I suspect that it had something to do with the fact that it had been Anna's idea and he felt closer to her while helping me with the researches. That he was feeling closer to her while he was helping to realize something that she had initiated.

With time I could see my son becoming stronger. I could see him fighting. He was fighting against the emptiness that was raging inside him, against the pain and the loss. Some times I caught him whispering to himself "for my Anna", pushing himself to be strong for her.

I found myself admiring the man my son had become after Anna stepped into his life. The seventeen year old teenager was gone. Anna made him all that he was meant to be. All that I saw in him in those days back then in Chicago when he was bounded by a terrible illness to a hospital bed.

The strength and grace he was now displayed, he had always possessed. They were always shining behind his wide awake and curious eyes. The strength and grace Anna that made surface and that now was keeping him going.

The substitute blood is more potent to us then even human blood so Jasper confirmed. It covers our needs better and helps to ease the burning in our throats, early erasing it.

The substitute blood can not only be used as our food source but also as a blood substitute for humans, with a little variations of cause.

*

We went out and waited at the entrance for the ambulances to arrive. I was treating the mother who didn't have much luck. She was badly injured and fell into a coma during the operation.

She had serve injuries, a few broken bones, we had to take her left leg and she had several inner organs badly damaged. Even if she would awake from the coma she would have to live a life in pain and handicap.

A life in pain is it worth living?

I tried once to imagine what it would be like for me, a life without my Esme. My entire existence would be a vacuumed void of any sound or light.

Not being able to see her wonderful smile, to hear the sound of her voice, to hear her bell like laughter, to have her respond to my touch and my words, to have her by my side it would be the epitome of death for me.

I would still exist, but there would be no reason to continue existing. Existing would become a struggle a never ending fight to survive from one second to the other, to bear the pain, the loss and the loneliness. Death would be the highly welcomed mercy.

And still it was a mercy I could not grand my son. Vampires are selfish creatures and I was selfish. I couldn't let go of my son even thought I could understand even only a fraction of the pain he had to go through each moment from that horrible day on.

"Dr. Cullen here is a new patient that Dr. Stone wants you to take over." Nurse Kelly said as she suddenly stood next to me holding the file out for me.

"Very well." I took the file out of her hands and walked to the patient's room.

"Hi, Doc today is my last day here so don't mess it up." Said the young man before me.

"I'm Dr. Cullen I will make the final examination and then decide if you can go home." I told him in my usual professional voice.

"That's why I said don't mess it up." He retorted with a big smirk on his face.

I did the exanimation of my new patient, who's name was Rich Foster, he had cancer and nine moths of therapy behind him.

"It looks like you are able to go home. Congratulations Mr. Foster."

The joy was visible on his face at the news.

"Never lose hope."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"It is important to never lose hope and to pray. God hears you when you believe." My patient said as he was leaving the room.

Hope.

I used to think that it was good to have hope but now I'm not so sure. Since Anna's body is still here and is frozen in time Edward does hope that she will return to him. That somehow a miracle will happen and he will have her back.

I did hope as well at first but after seven years…………..

At first I thought that Edward having hope was something good but I was to be proven wrong. The pain in his eyes only increased. He hoped everyday that she would return to him but it never happened.

Everyday anew he died. I'm afraid if this goes on nothing will be left of my son. I did something I didn't do in decades I prayed but my prayers had been unanswered.

One day about four years after _that _day, Jasper came to have a word with me. Still, I don't really know what to make out of the piece of information he gave me.

*

Flashback:

*

"She will come back I know it." My lovely wife stated firmly as she snuggled into my side after we hunted and lay in a bed of wild flowers admiring the night sky.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked helplessly.

"Because she loves him and their bond can't be broken. I firmly believe that," she answered looking directly into my eyes.

"Have faith Carlisle." I sighed heavily.

"I just……I just wish there would be something I could do."

"I know." She reached up and cradled my cheek in her palm.

Behind us Jasper cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like to talk to you Carlisle."

"Of cause," My wife said and graced me with a beautiful smile before she took off home.

"How can I help you son?"

"There is something I noticed now for quite some time to be honest."

"Yes," I encouraged him to go on.

"I can feel her. I mean Anna, her emotions. First they weren't there but since a few months I can faintly feel fractions of feeling coming off of her whenever Edward is away from her to help you in the lap."

I was stunned.

"You mean she is in there somewhere?" _Was it possible?!?_

He shook his head.

"No, It's not like someone who is lying in a coma it's more like……..how should I put this…….like her emotions are from somewhere far away. Like the body that is sending them out isn't the one experiencing them but only gives off a mirror reflection of those original feelings." He struggled to put what he observed into words.

"And you say only when Edward isn't there that she has them?" I wondered.

"No, I'm saying only when he isn't there, I can feel them. Like I said they are very faint and Edward's pain is overruling them."

"Does Edward know?" Jasper shook his head.

He looked up at me, gauging my reaction and preparing himself to tell me something. I had the feeling I wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"What if she went back to her world and her body remained because she isn't……..fully dead for lack of better words and lives her life there, in her world." I had considered the possibility in the past but since her body was still here…….

"One of the questions is does she even remember that she had been here with us or not. But what I'm worried about is that in her world she is human and humans die. What will happen with her body here when she dies there?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Honestly Carlisle I'm afraid of Edward's reaction if the worst case scenario will take place."

I opened my mouth but not a sound escaped my lips.

"Our kind isn't made to survive without our mates Carlisle."

He looked at me the worry in his eyes which mirrored my own. The only thing that was keeping my oldest son's sanity remotely at bay was the fact that his mates shell still remained with him but once the last link to her would be gone……….

*

End of Flashback.

*

I didn't even want to end that thought instead I concentrated on making my rounds through the hospital just before the end of my shift.

I felt relief wash over me when I stepped out of the hospital doors. This had been a hard day at the hospital and the patients and injuries had nothing to do with it.

The misty, crisp, cool air that awaited me outside, filling my lungs, helped me calm down and to chase the anxiousness of the day away.

I got into my car and closing the door behind me. I let my head fall against the leather headrest letting myself take another deep breath. I felt myself relax a little. I needed to get my mind off the things I've been thinking about today before I went home. There was no need to make it harder on Edward then it already was.

I was just about to roar the car to life as the ringing sound of my mobile filled the small space of my car, stealing a glance at the ID I put the small thing to my ear.

"Esme, sweetheart I'll be home soon." The words flew out of my mouth but in the background I could hear torturous howling. I recognize it to be Edward's voice producing those sounds. Fear washed over me immediately.

"Carlisle she is gone." _Oh god!_

"When did that happen?" I asked while my car growled to life and I shot out of the parking lot like a lighting.

"Just about five minutes. Carlisle he is going crazy." The voice of my beautiful wife was shaking with worry and fear for our son and sorrow and grief for our youngest daughter.

"Sweetheart I'm on my way I'll be home soon."

"Please hurry," He whispered desperately before ending the call.

This was what I was fearing all the time. Edward's reaction if she disappeared completely. Heavens only knows what will become of my son now.

I was lucky that it was early in the morning and the streets were empty it allowed me to speed through the country side to were I was needed but could I be of any use at this point?

I was getting closer to home now on the road that was flanked by the forest. As I was in the middle of it I could see a car parking at the side of the road. The warning lights were blinking.

Normally I would have stopped and offered my assistance but I didn't have the time today. I passed the car at neck breaking speed though the physician in me could help but to throw a worried glance in the rear-view mirror.

My foot immediately stepped on the breaks before my mind could even register what I was doing. I turned the steering wheel forcefully and made an action-movie worthy U-turn.

I let my car come to a stop in front of the car with the warning lights on and got out of my car as quickly as humanly possibly. I rushed over to the sight that had me change my plans of getting as quickly as possible to my son who was in pain and a familiar scent ambushed my nose.

The one I never thought I would encounter again.

* * *

_Carlisle's POV:_

_Before I even had the chance to stop my car properly Edward was at the passenger side and yanked the door, the only barrier between him and his mate, open nearly ripping it out the hinges._

_"Love!?!" He breathed while I finally managed to halt my car. He gazed at Anna's sleeping frame in awe, concentrating on her each intake of air. Carefully, not to wake her, he undid the seatbelt and lovingly scooped her up into his arms._

_She whimpered softly and sighed contently in his embrace._

_Pressing her closely and securely to his chest Edward buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, filling his body with her perfume, his life force._

_I got out of my car to walk over to my mate who was in awe looking at our reunited children. Her eyes were glazed over with tear that she could never shed. My Esme looked up at me as I approached her._

_Her eyes were shining with love and completeness. A big joyful smile was gracing her perfect, pink lips. She was glowing with happiness. In her eyes I could see that my expression mirrored hers. For the moment I forgot all the burning and unanswered questions that just moments ago were rushing through my mind._

_I twined my arm around my wife's delicate waist and pressed her into my side kissing the top of her head. As I did so my beautiful mate whispered._

_"We are home again."_

_Truer words have never been spoken. Home for us was where our whole family was complete._

__

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

The chapter you have all waited for is finally here. Edward's and Anna's reunion.

And just so you know this chappie has a lemon but it is marked. The lemon is located at the end of the chapter and if you don't like lemons then don't read it. The chapter is written so that you won't miss anything if you don't read the lemon. And for all the others have fun with it. I will write a lemon for the next chappie as well but I think the next one is going to be more graphic.

You have been warned.

And now enjoy the ride! =)

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV:

_Normally I would have stopped and offered my assistance but I didn't have the time today. I passed the car at neck breaking speed though the physician in me could help but to throw a worried glance in the rear-view mirror._

_My foot immediately stepped on the breaks before my mind could even register what I was doing. I turned the steering wheel forcefully and made an action-movie worthy U-turn._

_I let my car come to a stop in front of the car with the warning lights on and got out of my car as quickly as humanly possibly. I rushed over to the sight that had me change my plans of getting as quickly as possible to my son who was in pain and a familiar scent ambushed my nose._

_The one I never thought I would encounter again._

"Oh Dr. Cullen it's so good to see you. We have a little problem here." I heard a very high pitched voice say after the person that voice belonged to recovered from my stunt.

I recognized the woman who was standing a few feet in front of me. It was Tracy Dweller, the wife of Derek Dweller the mayor of Kingsten. She was not only the mayors wife but also the gossip queen in town.

Kingsten is the town we moved to about two years ago. It is over twice the size of Forks and has the perfect conditions for Vampires. The sun almost never shines here and there is a huge forest area with plenty of wild life. Though it is nearly constantly overcastted the rain doesn't pour don't every day.

After years of solitude, we didn't socialize with humans or anyway one else for that matter more then we had to after what happened but chose to live in private, and researching for the substitute blood we decided to try to find a way back to our old patterns. Even with a huge hole in our family we had to go on and try to survive as a family.

"It's so good you are here Dr. Cullen." Mrs. Dweller said as she smiled alluring at me. It made me cringe inside. How this woman could attempt to flirt with me while knowing that I was happily married and had five children, not to forget that her husband was standing only a few feet away from her was beyond me.

But it wasn't like I even cared not in the past and certainly not in that moment since I was desperately trying not to act like a man possessed because of the discovery I just made.

"Dr. Cullen there is a girl I think she is unconscious. I can't see any injuries." The mayor informed me as he headed for us.

"I will take car of the girl." I told them while I passed the two of them to get to the passed out girl, praying that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

As I saw the girl lying there in only a thin, yellow sun dress I froze for a second. It was the same dress that Alice dressed Anna into yesterday. None missed the argument she had with Edward because of the redressing of Anna.

Why Alice wouldn't just let her wear pj's in her condition was something I would never understand but I regarded it as wiser not to ask for an answer I might regret to receive.

_Thump…thump….thump…thump…_. my ears registered the sound. The bag I had with me, which I automatically always grab in case I needed something for first treatment, fell out of my hand.

I heard the sound the bag made as it cut through the air. Suddenly all sounds died down, except that one throbbing that was overruling everything else at the moment. The world stood still for a few seconds before the impact of the bag on the ground brought me back to reality.

I hear her heart beat! It was loud and clear. Anna's heart was beating again and as I focused my sight on her skin I could see the blood moving under it in her veins again.

Just then I heard the Dwellers call out to me.

"Doctor Cullen what happened? Doctor Cullen? Are you alright?"

I quickly kneeled down besides Anna's body and looked for any kind of injury. I must have looked really freaked out because I could detect fear in Mr. Dweller voice.

"Dr. Cullen should we call for help?"

He and his wife were now standing far away from me. A freaked out Vampire isn't exactly something a human wants to be near. Their natural instincts were telling them that I was dangerous.

"No, thank you I have everything under control." I tried to be calm and polite.

It was hard to try to stay calm while I still didn't know how bad she was injured or if she even was injured. But what was she doing here?

"But this girl….." Mrs. Dweller started.

"She is my niece." I stated firmly, implying that I was in no mood for any more questions. I couldn't have said my daughter. The whole town knew I had only two daughters.

"I didn't know she would be here. We weren't expecting her."

I tried to explain my surprise and strange behaviour. Seeing Anna lying here after my wife called and told me she disappeared threw me out of the loop.

The fact that she seemed to be "alive" again, that her heart was beating again was even more surprising and above all wonderful.

Happiness shot through me first but when it registered in my mind that she was lying unconscious on the cold, wet ground, unmoving, the father in me roared to life and panic set in before the physician took over.

"Your niece scared me there, Dr. Cullen. I thought there was a corps on the street here in our peaceful Kingsten. I don't want to be rude but why she is wearing such a thin dress and is wandering through the forest on her own. Is she alright?" True to her form Tracy Dweller tried to get some dirty gossip.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, reminding myself that I had to keep it together and not to leash out at this impossible woman.

"Thank you very much for your concern, Mrs. Dweller. Everything is fine. You don't need to worry. This is a family matter and we will take care of it. Thank you."

I told her and turned my attention back to Anna. She didn't seem to have any serious injuries. She only seemed to be exhausted, hypothermic and maybe a little dehydrated.

Not too surprising given the fact that she spend the last seven years in a strange kind of coma. She didn't seem to have any head or neck injuries what meant I could move her.

"Oh if there is anything I can help you with don't hesitate to ask." She chirped in faked helpfulness.

I took off my coat and warped it around Anna's freezing body before I scooped her up in my arms.

"I will keep that in mind. Good day Mrs. Dweller. Mayor."

I said my goodbyes as I passed them carrying my daughter to my car. The mayor only nodded and his wife was ripping my clothes off with her eyes. I sighed annoyed.

Not paying them any further attention I placed Anna carefully into the passenger seat, making sure she was comfortable and covered by my coat, before I went around the car and also got in.

I revved my car engine to life, turned the heater on, to help Anna warm up a little while we would be driving home.

As I reached for my mobile it went off. I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who was calling.

"Hello Alice."

"Oh my god Carlisle. It's her! It's really her, isn't it?! You found her and she is back right! Anna is alive again. Is she alright?" Alice nearly screamed into the phone excited, joyful and concerned all at once.

"Yes, Alice she is alright as far as I can see." I answered with a smile in my voice.

Everything was going to be aright again. In a few minutes we would be home and the nightmare that was taking place for seven long years would be finally over.

"Alice….." I heard Edward voice on the other side of the line.

"Carlisle found her, Edward. Anna is alive again. Look." Alice squealed happily.

Two seconds later I heard Edward taking the phone from Alice. His voice was panicked and desperate.

"Carlisle is she O.K.? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, son she is alright as far as I can see."

"But she was lying on the street. Why is she unconscious?"

I tried to clam him as good as I could.

"Edward as far as I can tell she is exhausted, hypothermic and maybe a little dehydrated. She'll be fine once she warms up and had something to eat."

"Why was she lying there? Why did she disappear in the first place? Why….." I cut him off before he lost it.

"Edward!! Listen I don't know. Anna will tell us what happened when she regained consciousness."

I heard Edward take a deep breath and I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before he exhaled.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but……."

"I know my son we will be home very soon." I tried to comfort him.

I understood his need to hold his mate in his arms again especially now that she seemed to be fully back again.

_Everything would be alright now_. I assured myself.

"Thank you." Edward breathed out, the longing thick in his voice.

We ended the call and I step down on the gas pedal. My long lost daughter stirred in the passenger seat and rolled to her side facing me.

She inhaled the scent from my coat and her expression seemed to become more peaceful then it was before. She cuddled herself in my coat, trying to embrace more of the warmth it provided.

Her body was shaking all over and I wondered why that was. She had been missing only for ten minutes tops and at home we always made sure she was warm. I couldn't explain to myself why she would be this hypothermic.

But then again where Anna was concerned normal wasn't really around. Everything about her was supernatural. How she entered our lives and how she left then for a period of time……..

As I took a closer look at her I noticed something I didn't before because of the chaotic circumstances. She didn't seem to have aged.

I know that here she was frozen in time and didn't age but I was kind of thinking that once she would return, if she would return, she would gain the years she was frozen in that comatose state.

I seemed to have gotten it wrong in that aspect. She looked just like she did the day I last her happy and alive. Questions were pilling up in my mind.

How did she get there at the side of the road?

Why did she even disappear in the first place?

How did she get back into our world?

How and why exactly did she leave this world?

Did time pass for her in the same pace as for us?

What happened to her during the time she was away?

Then there was the question I was dreading because a negative answer could cause so much more pain.

Would she even remember who we are?

Who Edward is?

Anna's existence was an enigma in more then one way. I wasn't sure if we would be able to discover the truth, to solve the mystery surrounding her and her circumstances but the most important thing was that she was back.

I pulled into the driveway of our home in Kingsten and was greeted by my whole family, standing in the front yard, eagerly waiting to see their sister, daughter and mate.

Before I even had the chance to stop my car properly Edward was at the passenger side and yanked the door, the only barrier between him and his mate, open nearly ripping it out the hinges.

"Love!?!" He breathed while I finally managed to halt my car. He gazed at Anna's sleeping frame in awe, concentrating on her each intake of air. Carefully, not to wake her, he undid the seatbelt and lovingly scooped her up into his arms.

She whimpered softly and sighed contently in his embrace.

Pressing her closely and securely to his chest Edward buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, filling his body with her perfume, his life force.

I got out of my car to walk over to my mate who was in awe looking at our reunited children. Her eyes were glazed over with tear that she could never shed. My Esme looked up at me as I approached her.

Her eyes were shining with love and completeness. A big joyful smile was gracing her perfect, pink lips. She was glowing with happiness. In her eyes I could see that my expression mirrored hers. For the moment I forgot all the burning and unanswered questions that just moments ago were rushing through my mind.

I twined my arm around my wife's delicate waist and pressed her into my side kissing the top of her head. As I did so my beautiful mate whispered.

"We are home again."

Truer words have never been spoken. Home for us was where our whole family was complete.

Edward's POV:

_She was back._

_My Anna was back_.

I repeated the words over and over in my mind, not being able to fully comprehend their meaning just yet. I was scared of hoping, scared to believe that my greatest desire, need, was within reach for me.

I was anxious and going out of my mind with nervousness. I wouldn't fully believe Alice's visions and Carlisle's words until I had my Anna back safely in my arms.

Time was moving forward excruciating slowly while I waited, being a bundle of jittering nerves, for Carlisle to arrive. The impatience was rolling off of me in waves while I glared at the clock on the wall, willing time to move faster.

"Edward." Jasper smiled sympathetically at me but I could see the strain in his eyes. My emotional rollercoaster was affecting him greatly.

"Sorry." I ducked my head and took a deep breath to calm down.

_Just a few more moments_. I remained myself.

When my Anna suddenly disappeared only minutes ago, what felt like an eternity to me, I thought I would lose my mind. I don't thing I would have been able to survive the last seven years if not at least her body remained with me.

"Edward, Carlisle and Anna will be here in two minutes and thirty seven seconds." Alice chirped happily as she danced around the room.

It has been seconds after the call with Carlisle ended and never in my life did I wish that time would go by fast then now.

Jasper put his arm on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me further. It was a failure of cause. Nothing beside my angel in my arms could calm me now.

"Sorry Jazz." I apologized again he only smiled and nodded in understanding.

Emmett grinned like a fool, happy to have his little sister back while hugging Rosalie to his chest as she had a relax smile on her face.

"Edward you are going to run a hole in the floor." Rose giggled, rolling her eyes.

I stopped in my tracks I wasn't even aware of the fact that I was pacing in the living room. All I could think about was that my Anna would be in my arms again only in a few short moments and that she was fully **back**.

I saw it in Alice's mind. My love would open her eyes for the first time in over seven years and I could look into those beautiful hazel depths again really soon. Only hours separated me from this moment.

_I prayed this was really happening__ and not some kind of hallucination._

Esme was upstairs in my room and I could hear her think about all the thinks she had to do before my love would arrive to make her comfortable.

I loved my mother even more in this moment. I wasn't able to think straight. It was all I could do not to go out of my skin as I waited for the two minutes to go by and my mate to finally be here with me.

Why did time have to go by so slow? I was immortal, time didn't matter to me so why was it now my greatest enemy. Impatience was crawling under my skin.

A small, tortures, nerve-splitting eternity later, we heard Carlisle's car drive down the driveway and we all flew out of the house. It was nerve-racking to watch Carlisle's new black Mercedes roll down the driveway in an agonizing slow pace. At least it seemed so to me.

I couldn't take it anymore and before the car even had a chance to come to a full stop I flew at the passenger door and ripped it open.

I didn't even care if I would take the whole damn door out of the car I just desperately needed to see her, to touch her, to hold her, Now!

Every fibre of my being was crying out for her. The need was unbearable and painful.

The door was open and I was greeted by the beautiful sight of my Angle. She was cowered together on the passenger seat, covered by Carlisle's coat.

In the back on my mind I could hear the happy and joyful thought's of my family about my loves return but all I could focus on was the miracle in front of me.

Carefully I unbuckled the seat belt and as I touched her instantly the same electricity that I usually felt every time I touched her shot through me again. Even that had I been deprived of while she was being held prison in her comatose condition.

Thoughtfully, not to disturb her peaceful slumber, I scooped her up in my arms. A little soft moan escaped her pale lips as her head rolled on my shoulder.

For the first time in over seven years I was able to her a sound escaping her delicious lips again and hear the life inside of her frame.

_Thump…thump…thump….thump_…..my smile widen and a content sigh escaped my mouth.

It was home.

It was heaven.

I gazed on her beautiful face, she looked even more beautiful then I remembered her. My memories could never do her justice. I held her soft body, which was now finally again slightly trembling with each heart beat, as close to me as possible.

With that my world was alright again. Everything was just right. As if she hasn't been gone for seven years with me not knowing where exactly she was.

If she went back to her old world?

If she was alright?

If she was sad or hurt?

If she had someone to protect her and care for her?

If she even knew who I was and remembered our love?

My love was back and everything was as it should be again.

Not being able to take my eyes off of her I memorized her perfect features. Anna's skin was even paler then remembered. My mind pointed out.

That was when it clicked in my head. She was paler because she was hypothermic. My legs set in motion and before I had even finished that thought we were in my room……. no our room.

Esme had prepared the heating blanket for us. I threw the blanket back to be able to lay my angle down on the warm bed.

As I freed her out of Carlisle's coat I saw the yellow sundress that Alice had insisted on putting her into. It was wet. The mist in the morning hours must have drenched it. This way she couldn't get warmed up.

Quickly I took the wet sundress of her ice cold body leaving her only in her delicate white bra and her matching lace panties.

A vision was lying in front of me. I drank her beauty with my thirsty eyes. I couldn't help myself I needed to touch her beautiful body.

Slowly my hand reached out to crease her soft skin, with every inch closer the fear that she might disappear grew. My heart was silent for a century but right now a sensation overcame me like hearing it wildly beating in my ears.

The tips of my fingers finally collided softly with her creamy skin and the familiar jolt of electricity run from her body into mine. Even years apart couldn't take anything away from us.

In this moment I remembered watching a show with her, for all the maturity she possessed she still loved her series Gossip Girl, Desperate Housewives and One Tree Hill. In the later I heard the main character quote William Shakespeare at a wedding and the words couldn't have been more fitting for us now.

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. Love alters not with time's brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same._

A smiled curved my lips as I recited the words in my head while gazing at my Anna. I felt her delicate skin under my touch and suddenly I registered how cold she really was. Her body temperature felt close to mine!

That wasn't good!

I wrapped the heating blanket tightly around her frame to make sure she would be warm and lay myself on top of the covers, gazing at my mate while I locked my arm around her.

Time seemed to stand still for me as I basked in the company of my personal angel. My angel, my light that was shinning through in the darkness of my lonely existence had returned to me.

I watched as a strain of hair had falling in her face. Carefully I brushed it away enjoying the warmth and the electricity that was flooding through me at the contact.

I missed it to hear her hypnotic heart beat and her rhythmic breathing, both evidence that she was really here with me. I regarded myself as extremely lucky to have the symphony back that I wasn't allowed to hear for seven long years.

I felt her chest ride and fall under my arm. Her beautiful long brown hair was framing her pale, beautiful face. Her lips had already won on colour again and were getting close to the full red I was used to.

"_She is going to wake up in four teen hours, twenty seven minutes and eighteen seconds."_ I heard Alice yell in her mind.

Alice must have said it a few times already without me noticing it because I could detect a little annoyance in her thoughts that she only showed when I ignored her.

"I'm sorry Alice and thank you." I whispered knowing she would hear me.

"Your forgiven I understand." Was her replay in an excited and chirpy voice.

I was lying perfectly still right next to her, where my rightful place was and thought about our past.

Memories of our time in Forks flooded my mind for the first time in so many years I could remember without the stabbing pain in my heart.

A pain that was worse that the tree days of burning, ripping ever inch of my being over and over threatening never to end, because without her it never would have.

My love was the only being that had the power to take away the hell that had me captured the last seven years. She is the only one that gives my life a sense.

Before those seven unholy years we were happy. With the two of us and with our family together.

I was grateful to have such a wonderful family. I don't know if I would have survived the past seven years without them.

When I felt her body heat from under the covers I quickly jumped out of bed and took my clothes off, leaving only my boxer briefs on. Never leaving my sight off of my Anna.

I slipped under the heating blanket and waited a few minutes for my cold body to gain on temperature. I didn't want to make her cold again.

As I was warm enough I slowly and carefully moved my body closer to my love. My hand touched the soft skin on her belly first. The electricity between us was addicting.

My hand had a mind on it's own and moved slowly over every part of her body it could get access to.

My love responded to my touch, her heart was beating faster and her breathing became uneven.

I needed her. I needed to hold her. I moved as close as possible to her body and turned her on her side so that her front was pressed against mine.

In her sleep she threw her arm around my body and a soft moan escaped her lips as she nestled her head under my chin.

She was moving until she found a comfortable position, lying flush against me and making her comfort known with another soft moan.

I smiled to myself, even in her sleep she seemed to know that I was here with her. I nuzzled my nose in her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

I allowed myself to register her scent fully and that was when I noticed the difference. Her scent it was just as I remembered as intoxicating, wonderful and addicting as ever but the burning sensation wasn't there anymore.

My throat didn't burn. I was so occupied that I didn't noticed the burning missing. My love still smelled as she had before but the difference was now that she, for lack of better term, didn't smell like food anymore.

I would have to talk to Carlisle about that. But the most important thing right now was that she was finally back in my arms where she belonged.

I was enjoying this little piece of heaven, my body lying flush with Anna's in our bed, when a thought hit me like a brick wall.

What if it would happen again?

What if my love would disappear again?

Panic flooded my mind and naked fear washed over my frame. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't loser her again. My arms were pressing her frame closer to my body.

I needed Anna more than I had ever realized. The girl in my arms was my reason to live. The only reason why I existed was exclusively pertaining to her and without her I was truly lost.

I wouldn't be able to do that again to life without her. The thought alone brought the hellish anguish back that had me in it's clutches for so long.

I never wanted to be separated from my love again. In any way and any from. Fear and paranoia had me in their iron grip.

As I thought I would suffocate on those dark feelings my love stirred next to me. All my thoughts and movements halted. She took a deep breath and exhaled it with a cute moan and then it happened.

For the first time in over seven years her eyelids started to lift, exposing the treasure they had been hiding all the time. A smile grazed my lips when I saw her hazel pools with the little golden spot again looking back at me.

I wasn't breathing I was intensely watching her every move. Her eyes twinkled a few times before they focused on me.

My love pulled her hand out from under the covers and touched my cheek with her warm fingertips. Her touch was….

Electricity.

Sparkles.

Fire.

I closed my eyes and basket in this moment, one of many moments between us I have missed so desperately.

When I opened my eyes again my love was staring at me as if she couldn't believe I was here with her.

I wasn't able to speak or to move I could only look at her and thank whoever there was that she was now here fully with me.

My angel swallowed heavily and parted her sweet, red lips saying one word.

"Edward?!" A strained whisper. It was a question and the look in her eyes was utter disbelieve but hearing my name roll of her lips was a blessing.

"Edward?!!" she breathed my name again. Her voice was still strained while she sat up and my body following her action automatically.

The frown disappeared from her face replaced by the beautiful smile I was adjured for years.

"Edward!" Finally my name was spoken out with realization.

"I love you," was all I was able to respond before my love threw her arms around my neck and her lips attacked mine.

My hands locked around her back pressing her body closer to mine. I wasn't allowing any space between us. I needed her as close to me as it was possible.

My hands ran over her body exploring her frame as if it was our first time getting to know each other.

I parted my lips and ran my tongue over her bottom lips begging for entrance. I desire her taste.

I wanted it.

Needed it.

She granted me permission and my tongue carefully and slowly passed her sweet, warm lips before entering her mouth. How I had missed this taste! As our tongues met one another we both moaned in pleasure.

Not breaking our desperate kiss we shifted positions to be closer together. Her legs were on either side of me. Her body pressed flush against mine so that I was able to feel every move of her muscles, feeling every one of her precious heart beats as close as possible against my silent chest.

Her sweet warm breath on my tongue.

Her taste in my mouth.

Her soft, warm body under my hands.

Home.

I was finally home again.

As we broke our kiss her brilliant smile greeted me. I couldn't help but to smiled back at her. We were in this position for a while, just looking at each other, just feeling each others presents.

My love tried to say something but her throat was hoarse. I reached to the nightstand behind me for the bottle of her favourite drink that Esme placed there earlier.

"Here drink this." I handed the bottle to her. She smiled at me in gratitude drinking half of the bottle before closing it with the lit and playing with the bottle in her hands all the while starring into my eyes.

"Umh…..Edward your eyes?" She wondered fascinated.

I took the bottle out of her hands placed it back on the night stand, pulling her back into my embrace and whispering into her hair.

"That's because of the substitute blood," kiss, "I will," kiss, "tell you," kiss, "later."

"Oh, O.K." She finally melted against my body.

I breathed in her delicious scent as she did mine. We both sighed contently as the fragrance of the other was swimming in our heads.

"You smell heavenly," my love whispered.

"You are stealing my line love," I smiled as my lips brushed against her hair.

We didn't speak after this only held each other. My hands were moving rhythmically up and down her bare back, rubbing small circles into her muscles.

Every now and then my lips would brush against her temple while she had her arms locked around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder. When I wasn't kissing her temple my nose was nuzzled in her lush hair, drowned in her intoxicating scent.

While I was running small circles with my hand over her back I could feel my touch become more purposeful. My want expanded and could no longer be ignored. My need for her. The desire for her body. My mind overflowed me with images of what I wanted to do to her, to do with her………… and I found myself aroused.

"Edward?..." Anna pushed herself away a little and looked up at me. A cute, little, knowing smirk was on her delicious lips.

"I want you," I breathed not having it in me to hold back any longer.

I crushed my lips against hers, my edger lips demanding hers to open, to let me in, to bask in her taste. My love complied almost immediately.

Home.

Heaven.

Paradise.

Sanctuary.

The place I belonged.

I was pushing her into the soft pillows, spreading her legs to place myself between them while lying us down into the mattress.

My tongue eagerly explored her mouth, savouring her sweet taste while my hands were rushing over every inch of her skin they could get access to.

I could barely remember to be careful with her, not to hurt her. My need to feel her, to be intimate with her was overriding everything else.

Her right hand was in my hair, digging her nails into my scalp while her other hand was running up the middle of my back, her nails deliciously running over my skin, making me moan into her mouth.

I let go of her soft pillows and ghosted my lips over her jaw line to her ear, licking the sensitive spot just below it that I knew would drive her wild.

"Edward," she moaned my name shakily.

"Say it again,"

"Edward,"

"Again,"

"Edward,"

"I love you so much. I missed you so much," whispered huskily against her skin.

"I'm here. I'm back. I love you, Edward." Anna cried as my kisses became more feverish.

"Anna, are you alright? Are you tired or……"

"No, I think I'm on an adrenaline rush right now. The only thing I want is to keep kissing you." The words left her mouth in pants against my lips.

* * *

Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~Lemon~

* * *

"Love, I need you," I whispered. Desperate in my pursued my lips were busy worshipping every part of her they could get access to. Starting from her delicate neck, feeling their way down to her collarbone.

"I need you too, Edward," her voice a husky moan, hearing those words did it.

Abruptly I sat back on my heels, straddling her legs, my shirt gone from my body in the process. I looked down at her lying beneath me. Her chest was rising and falling with the much needed intakes of air while her swollen lips were slightly parted.

My hands found their way to her exposed stomach. Anna arched her back as my cool hands touched her skin and a low moan escaped her lips.

I could feel her every muscle react to my touch, her body slightly trembled and her breathing became irregular. My hands slowly fondled their way up her body.

"I missed touching you," I admitted.

"I missed your touch as well…"

"I used to hold you in my embrace, stroking your arms and caressed your face but it was not the same." I got out in ragged breaths.

"How so?" my love asked clearly enjoying my confession and using this moment to catch her breath.

"You didn't react to my touch. I love it to see your body squirm and tremble at my touch and to feel the contract of your muscles, like they do now."

I ran my fingertips over her rips, her muscles tensing and relaxing with my every contingence while she drew sharp breaths in and moans emitted from her full, red lips.

"And the sounds you make while I touch you…..hmm.." my thumbs stroking underneath her breast causing her to cry out softly.

I had to see her now. I didn't have the patience to take her bra off the traditional way. Instead I simply hocked my forefingers beneath the fabrics in the middle of her beautiful breast and tore the offending thing off her body.

Anna took a sharp breath at my roughness and giggled excited.

"Someone can't wait," I admired the sight in front of me as she reached for my hands and placed them over her generous mountains.

"Seems like I'm not the only edger one," I chuckled.

"No you are not, please." I could detect the same desperate tint in her voice which I knew from my own.

My edger fingers creased her breasts carefully, squeezing them before I ran my thumbs over her erected nipples and she cried out in pleasure, arching her back of the mattress.

To feel her again, to feel her respond to me, to hear her respond to me it was setting my body on fire. Soon enough I found my lips to be jealous of my fingers.

I let go of her what earned me a whimpered protest, chuckling I bent down to her beautiful, full C-cups. My tongue darting out between my lips, ever so slowly making it's way down to touch her sensitive skin.

As I did, a shudder went though her excited frame and a breathless gasped escaped her luscious pillows. I was in heaven or a place better then heaven. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I never wanted to be deprived of her again.

I licked her peak first before I sucked it into my mouth, using my lips as a barrier between us, carefully not to injure her tender, soft flesh with my razor-sharp teeth.

Her peak still in my mouth I shifted my body to rest next to her. This new position allowed my hand to travel over her chest, ghosting down her ribs and her stomach to the hem of her panties. I played with the hem for a little while, teasing us both before I couldn't take it anymore and my hands slipped underneath the fabrics.

When my skin made contact with her slick, folds I groaned in pleasure while my Anna cried out, drawing a few desperate breaths.

I gave myself willingly over to this pleasure but never forgetting how breakable she was compared to me. My edger fingers stroking her sensitive lips first softly before my touch became firmer and my loves body tensed and trashed besides me.

Anna was slowly becoming restless, her heavy breathing and her cries emitting each louder out of her mouth. Once I increased the rhythm her hips were bucking into my hand.

I let go of her peak and kissed my way up to her ear, kissing the hallow below it that never disappointed to cause goose flesh to arise all over her frame when I touched it.

"May I taste you," I breathed into her ear.

"Yes," it was a mix of a moan and a desperate cry.

I smiled before I licked and kissed down the skin of her neck, her cleavage, teasing her ribcage until I positioned myself between her spread legs. I took a second to enjoy the view before feeling bold and tearing her panties from her body as I did with her bra.

"Beautiful," I breathed as the fabrics didn't hinder my view of her any longer.

"Edward….please," she was biting her bottom lip, looking at me with wide open pleading eyes.

This innocent gesture was nearly my undoing. Did she have any idea what she did to me when she put this innocent little angle look on her face in a moment like this?

It was driving me wild!

I breathed in the scent of her intoxicating arousal, savouring the delicious fragrance before I dipped my head down between her legs.

I placed a soft kiss on her wetness before my tongue darted out and I tasted her again after I had been deprived of this heaven for seven long years. Anna cried out and trembled more intensely underneath me.

I purred in pleasure as my tongue touched her wet centre and I could feel what I was doing to her. There aren't words to describe this heaven. How I survived the past seven years was beyond me in his moment.

I rubbed her delicate centre in slow, circular motions with my tongue swapping the pressure in a rhythmical routine, paying special attention to her swollen bud. I wasn't wasting a single drop of her precious nectar, savouring it greedily.

Her hand was in my hair dragging her nails across my scalp, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine with her actions while she was crying my name into the space.

"Edward….I'm…..ahhhh…..ungh…"

"Come for me," I ordered as I sucked hard on her sensitive bud. She trashed harder under me while emitting incoherent moans left her sweet mouth.

One firm lick with my tongue and that did it, her body tensed and her muscles clenched as I pushed her over the edge.

She cried my name as the passion overtook her and her frame was shaking with release. While she rode out her orgasm I skimmed my way up her body to rest next to her, pulling her into my arms as she was slowly coming down from her high.

"Wow," she breathed out heavily.

"Yeah, Jasper had to flee the house as we started." I chuckled.

"Aw…poor Jasper." My love snuggled into my side hiding her face in my neck.

"I doubt he sees it that way. Alice went with him."

"And the others?" Anna asked as her hand was travelling down my chest. I caught her hand with mine bringing it to my mouth and kissing her palm.

"No, love. Today it is all about you," I told her as I rolled her on her back hovering over her.

"Please I need it to be about you." I pleaded gazing into her beautiful hazel depths that I missed so much.

Anna lifted herself up a little and caught my lips with hers whispering an "O.K." into my mouth.

* * *

I have to admit that I was originally planning to be a huge tease and end the chapter at the point where Anna opens her eyes but then I thought that I couldn't do that to you since you waited so long already.

The next think is why Anna disappeared from the Cullen house. I think I will use this for another event in the story but I'm not sure about that right now. So for an explanation in case I will not write what I have in mind right now is that her body and her soul, after she died in her world, had to be united again. I could have made her go back uneventful into her body in the Twilight world but I had this image in my head like two forces meeting each other and creating new life.

You have to imagine it this way. Her body (in the Twilight universe) became a field of force in the moment she died in her world and that field was being drawn to the other half of it, her soul.

In the pervious chapter Jasper told Carlisle that he could feel her emotions still. The reason therefore is because she did exist in two worlds at the same time for a certain amount of time. The day at her uncle's she made the decision in which reality she wanted to live.

When she was shot she died and her body in her world was from then on only a shell with no energy left in it. _She is dead for good in the world she was born in._

Now her soul that had been caught up between her both bodies went to the one that was left, to the live she had chosen.

Over the forest not far from where Carlisle found her the two force fields met and created a being that now fully belongs into the Twilight world.

Her existence in one world ended so that she could exist in the other. It does make sense for me and I hope you can live with that explanation.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers.

I might warn you this is not the most thrilling chappie I have ever written but it is needed for the storyline. To make it worth while I put a lemon in it. I'd like to warn you it is really graphic. I'm starting to get a hang on writing lemons.

And just to give you a little icing on the cake moment let me tell you what you will have to expect in the future of the Cullen's. I will write a few light mannered chapters before angst will get a hold on our favourite characters again.

New adventures.

New friends.

And new enemies.

Stay tuned.

Anyway have fun with chapter 34.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I spend the rest of the night kissing, caressing and worshipping my mate until she fell asleep in my arms. But that didn't mean that I could keep myself from kissing her. My lips would brush ever so lightly over her temple, her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks and any other part they could get access to.

I granted myself brief pauses for the purpose of being able to fully appreciate the magnificent concert that the combination of her melodic heart beat and her rhythmic breathing created. This beautiful interplay was evidence that she was alive.

I would never again see it as a given.

When the darkness of the night softly began to yield for the brightness of the day I watched in amazement as the light that was entering my…no now our room through the eastern glass wall carefully danced around Anna's perfect features.

She was more beautiful then she ever had been. It was a complete mystery to me how she could regard herself only as O.K. looking. Her classic feature thrown together with the slightly exotic zest made her a vision.

My eyes were trained on her and of cause I didn't miss when she began to stir next to me. This was my cue to start placing kisses all over her face and tickle her sides lightly.

She giggled softly, trashing in my arms.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome and stop it or I won't give a good morning kiss," she threatened.

I stopped immediately. "And where is my kiss?" I pouted.

Anna shook her head before cradling my face in her hands, guiding me to hers for our lips to meet. After a passionate kiss I pulled away from her, looking into her hazel pools. Admiring how her eyes sparkled in the morning light.

"Carlisle brought you this drink over there," I gestured to the night stand.

"He isn't sure if you can eat solid food after this long……. that's why he suggested you consume this protein shake."

Anna eyed the bottle sceptically but nodded.

"I think I could eat or drink something. The adrenaline rush is gone. We really worked it up last night." She giggled and I couldn't help the proud grin that spread across my face.

I reached for the protein shake. My love took the bottle out of my hands, shook it, opened the bottle, sniffing at the content and with a shrug of her shoulders took a sip.

"It's not that bad." She commented before taking another sip. After a few moments she sighed heavily.

"Carlisle might be right," Anna looked resentful at the drink in her hand.

"Please love drink more," I pleaded with her as I pulled her into my embrace. Her back pressed against my chest, she melted against my frame while I nuzzled my face in her neck. She drank the protein shake slowly, sighing heavily every now and then, until the bottle was empty.

"I'm full." She huffed slightly.

I took the bottle out of her hand and placed it back on the night stand before shifting her in my arms and placing her on my lap.

"Then rest a little," I kissed her temple and my Anna leaned into me sighing contently. The both of us fell into a pleasant silence.

"Guess we are in the same club now." Her laugh rang through the quiet air of our room after a while.

"The same club?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Well you are un-dead right?!" I nodded at that still being confused.

"Me too, now." She smiled at me making an innocent face.

I didn't understand what she was telling me. Her heart was beating. Blood was rushing through her vines and she was breathing. My love must have seen my confusing because she explained, sober.

"I died. I was shot in my world."

Shock was taking over my body at her admission and it also had the attention of my family and Carlisle's interest.

"Love I think I don't really understand." My angel nodded.

"Yeah I know it's hard to understand. How about I throw something on and I tell you all. I bet Carlisle can barely contain himself with all the questions he has."

Despite my shock I had to chuckle at that. Carlisle really couldn't wait to bombard her with all the questions that were racing round in his mind.

"Sounds good but before that…."

I had to kiss her again before we would go and see our family. I pressed my mouth onto hers and kissed her hard and passionate, turning us so she was lying on her back and I was hovering over her.

_Cut it out man! I understand that you are happy to have her back but I want to see my little sis as well_. Emmett whined.

_You had her yesterday and all night to yourself. Edward, don't make me come up there!_ Alice threatened.

I sighed against her lips and lifted myself up from her. My love giggled.

"Emmett or Alice?"

"Both." I answered annoyed.

"Let's get dressed before they are going to catch us naked." My love purred in my ear what made it very hard for me not to throw her back down and continue where we left off.

She stood up, me right behind her as we went to my closet.

"I'm going to borrow some of your clothes." My love told me as she selected a bottom down shirt and sweats.

I stood behind her my hands on her hips and my lips on her neck raining kisses on her delicate, soft skin.

"My clothes ……..look …better….on…..you then……on me."

"Hmm….I would really love to continue this but if we don't go down there……"

My Anna was right I sighed.

"Yes, Alice is two seconds away from charging in here and stealing you away from me."

The melodic laughter of my love filled the room.

"Wouldn't put it past her. I'm going to the bathroom to make myself presentable. I'll be right back." My Anna said as she stood on her toes and gave me quick kiss on my lips before disappearing in the bathroom.

I heard my love take a quick shower as I dressed myself. I knew she was just in the next room but the distance between us was painful still though if I went in there we wouldn't be done anytime soon.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and concentrated on every little sound coming from the bathroom.

Her melodic heart beat, her even breaths, how the water droops were hitting her body and rolling down her delicious frame.

It was so stupid but in this moment I was jealous of the water droops I wanted to run my hands down her perfect body.

I gripped the cover of the bed nearly tearing the fabrics. It was all I could do not to storm in there and …………..

But before I could end that thought my love came out of the bathroom wearing my sweats and the bottom down. I really loved it seeing her in my clothes. She looked illegally sexy in that shirt with the top bottoms open revealing a sliver of her cleavage and the sleeves rolled up……..

I shook my head as I stood up from the bed to clear my mind from that sinful image that painted itself in my head, there would be time for this later instead I crossed the room in quick strikes halting in front of my love.

"Feeling better?" I asked as I touched her wet hair, loving how the texture felt against my skin.

"Yes, thanks. The shower was great."

With that I scooped her up bridal style in my arms and she squealed at my sudden action.

"What's that for Edward?" She laughed.

I only grinned and rushed down stairs into the living room where our family impatiently waited to greet my love.

Arriving I put her down on her feet and she was immediately attacked by Esme and Alice. After everyone hugged her and words of a happy reunion were spoken my love looked around a little confused.

"I've been meaning to ask you this before but where are we. I mean I know that you like to redecorate the house Esme but……." She looked around not quite understanding.

"That's what I thought. Time has passed differently for you then us." Carlisle stated curious.

"What do you mean by that?" I blurted out as I stood behind my love, locking my arms around her waist and pulling her into my body. She melted against my chest.

The others looked surprised as well at Carlisle's statement.

"Wait how long has it been since I disappeared?"

"Let's sit down first, shall we." Carlisle offered.

We took our seats in the living room. My love sat between my legs, my arms around her body I just needed this contact with her so much. Desperately.

"Well Anna for us here it has been over seven years and we do not live in Forks anymore. This town is called Kingston. We are here in New Hampshire." Carlisle answered carefully watching my loves reaction.

She took in a sharp breath and her body tensed. She turned around and looked at me with pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"I assume it has been shorter for you." Carlisle went on.

"Yes, about nine months."

We were all surprised and stunned to learn that time in her and our world passed at such a different pace.

My love turned around to look at me and again pain was lacing her beautiful gaze.

"I'm sorry for all that. The last seven years must have been horrible." She cradled my cheek in her hand before turning around to face my family. "To all of you, I'm sorry for the trouble."

I was appealed by that. How could she feel responsible for something that wasn't her fault? So where the others but I was the first to speak.

"It's not you fault love. I don't want to hear such nonsense."

"Edward I know. It's not like I beamed myself back into my world but I'm still sorry that you and our family had to suffer."

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get a better respond from her at least she knew that it wasn't her fault. What we needed was time for our wounds of the separation to heal.

"I found you lying on the roadside. How did you get there?"

"I walked there." My love laughed at that as if it was obvious before getting serious. Carlisle wasn't sure if she understood him.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I woke up in the forest near the road. I heard a car drive by so I went to the road hoping someone would stop…..or something…..I don't know. It was so cold that it was hard to breath. I was shaking the whole time and I was…..I never been this exhausted in my life. When I finally reached the road I was hoping a car would come but it never did and then I blacked out from exhaustion and the cold."

"Why didn't I see this? I saw how you arrived last time why not now. Why I didn't see you disappear or reappear until Carlisle found you. I should have seen this." Alice muttered being irritated at her ability. Jasper pulled his wife closer to him trying to comfort her.

"Alice you can't see everything. It's alright. I'm fine. Don't bother yourself too much. O.K." My love smiled at our pixie sister.

Alice wore a pout on her face and threw herself at my angle.

"O.K. but as redemption I'm going to take you shopping." Pixie said with a brilliant smile.

"Good to see you are still the same old Alice." My love laughed.

"Yes, nothing stops that little pixie from throwing herself at the next best shopping opportunity." I teased her.

We all laughed in agreement.

"What?! Someone has to shop for you guys. Lord knows what you would be wearing without me here." Alice defended herself, sticking her tongue out at me before returning into Jaspers lap.

"Yes, Alice it would be a sin to wear something from last season." Emmett rolled his eyes at her.

Alice put her hand over her heart and in a dramatic voice said.

"Finally I was successful after so many hard years he finally understands the importance of fashion. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Alice jumped from Jaspers lap at the end and bowed her head.

Emmett just shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. We were all greatly amused by their performance.

It had been so long since we all sat together and had fun like this. It felt so good to be happy and informal again.

With my Anna in my arms everything was alright again. The pain and the suffering, the hole that had been punched through my chest it all began to heal as soon as my love returned to me and was securely in my arms.

"What did you mean when you told Edward that you are in the same club now and that you are un-dead?" Emmett blurted out dying to know.

"I died."

My love answered. I tighten my grip on her. I didn't like the word death and the name of my love in one sentence. Esme gasp shocked at Anna's answer.

"It was during the summer. I was at my uncles place and my cousin wanted to show me a new band on You tube ……..but first I should tell you something else." My love was shaking her head.

"What is it love?" I asked softly.

"You know I told you about the books?"

We all nodded.

"They changed."

"What do you mean they changed?" Emmett asked confused.

"The original Twilight series appeared now to be written by Stephenie Meyer mother. And Stephenie Meyer wrote Edward's and mine story. It was the weirdest thing. Gosh when I found out I nearly had a melt down. It's not funny when your life is a best seller all over the world and people talk about you and your life."

"Another series? That's interesting." Carlisle stated thoughtfully.

"What did the fans say? I bet they liked you better then Bella." Emmett asked.

"Well there were teams, team Bella and team Anna, but I rather not think about that, sorry. Maybe later. Anyway he clicked this video and his mom called him. All of the sudden the music video disappeared and a New Moon trailer "the New Moon" I watched the night before first arriving here appeared on the screen. Then it started again but only for a few seconds before it stopped and two windows with Bella's and mine name popped up." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had a vision then. If I would click Bella's name or nothing at all everything would go back to the way it was before. I would have never come here to Forks and nothing of this would have ever happened." I tighten my grip on her. Alone the thought of it tore my insights to pieces.

"If I clicked my name…….I would have come but I was to die then. I saw my funeral………. I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for love?" I wondered stunned.

She turned in my embrace and looked apologetically at me. I couldn't make sense out of her behaviour.

"I couldn't. I knew rationally it would have been better for everyone if I just clicked Bella's name. I didn't know if I would return, if I would ever see you again." Anna sucked a deep breath in.

"But I couldn't. It was selfish of me but I couldn't lose the memories I had. I know it was not fair to you, any of you nor my parents but….."

I cut her off by crushing my lips on hers, kissing her with as much passion and love as I possessed. Not wanting to think about what would have happened if she clicked the other window or what that must have been like for her.

I just wanted her to know that she won't ever have a reason to regret choosing me, choosing us, though I knew that she would feel guilty towards her biological family. It hurt me that I couldn't take that pain and guilt away. But there was a thing I could. I could be there for her and I would be. Always.

"But…." She started again as I released her lips.

"No, don't love. Just don't," I shook my head and after gazing intensely into my eyes she nodded, taking another deep breath.

"It was the end of summer vacation and I was shopping with my mom. I saw a watch in a jewellery store and went inside. A man came in shortly after trying to rob the place, a shot went off and I sunk to the ground. I was bleeding out and I couldn't breath after a while. I'm just grateful that mom wasn't with me and had to witness my death."

I tighten my grip on her once more not being able to believe how close I was to losing her forever. What if she wouldn't have survived this? That thought made me sick to my core. The thoughts of my family were a chaos.

"But how did you survive this? How is any of this possible and what about that strange You tube video?" Jasper asked curious.

"How did I land here in the first place? I've got no idea Jasper but there is one thing I know. Now that I'm dead in my world I'm stuck here forever." She said the last part with a small smile.

"Sounds reasonable. I doubt you can return if you are dead there but the thing with the video is interesting." Carlisle thought mainly to himself.

We were all silent for a while thinking about what my Anna just said but none came up with anything that would explain this unusual happening.

"Why do you think all of this happened?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"I know why!" Esme suddenly stated firmly. She was met with seven curious eyes locked on her. When I heard her thoughts I couldn't agree more.

"To bring together what belongs together." She smiled lovingly at my beautiful mate and me.

"Yes," I agreed firmly and kissed my beloveds neck.

The others chuckled and I heard agreement in their minds at Esme's explanation.

"I mean I read the books but they ended with Seth's point of view at my funeral. Is Eve really O.K.? And what about Emily?" Anna asked worried.

"Eve recovered from her injuries and about a year later she and Kevin married. Want to know the best part," but Alice didn't wait for an answer.

"They named their first girl after you." She chirped happily.

"And as for Emily Young she made it as well." Carlisle answered shortly knowing how much mentioning those mutts upset me.

"Love can we please not talk about **them**," I spat the last word with venom.

"Alright,……then another question your eyes?" Anna wore a beautiful smile on her kissable lips as she turned in my embrace to look at me.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen Edward. I can't really explain it……it's like there was now a tiny mosaic of different shades of gold melting together in your eyes instead of just the fluent gold that it was before. I have never seen anything like it. It's beautiful." I stole a kiss from her since I was slightly worried that she wouldn't like the new colour.

"The reason is the substitute blood Carlisle invented. It changes the colour of our eyes and it keeps us even better fed them human blood."

"The substitute blood can be won out of animal, human or synthetic material. We are drinking the blood made out of special breed of pigs." Carlisle informed her.

"The substitute blood made out of human material will be a new source of income for our family, once it has the permission of the government to go on the market and as for the blood made out of synthetic material…….."

"I'm still working on that one. It tastes awful to us and for the human use it is also not ready." Carlisle finished Rose's explanation.

"The substitute blood made out of human material changes our eye colour. They turn either a brilliant shade of blue or green but since we don't feed on humans…" Alice trailed off. "The blood made out of synthetic material has the same effect but the taste." She twisted her face in disgust.

It did let the burn in ones throat disappear just like the other two versions but the taste is really too much to bear. Thinking back to the one time when I chocked that awful stuff down it coaxed a disgusted shudder to run through my system.

"I might add that I didn't invented it myself Edward helped a lot within the process."

I rolled my eyes at my father but knew better then to argue. I didn't help all that much but Carlisle believes that giving my input once in a while was doing me at least some good. I don't want to destroy his little bubble.

"All of your eyes are beautiful and sparkling in the most amazing shades." My love expressed her admiration.

"Do you want to see how it is made? We have the machine that produces the substitute blood down in the basement." Alice chirped happily.

"I'll give Anna a house tour later and yes you can come too." I told her before she could pout at me.

"And what about the Denial Clan? Are Irina and Laurent still together and what about Kate and Garrett?" My love asked, sounding as if the question just shot through her lovely mind.

"Irina and Laurent are not together anymore. It was too hard for him to live off animals and he left one day. Irina was crushed but she learned to cope with it through time. Though Laurent's betrayal left deep scares on her soul." Rose explained with a sad look on her face and furious words directed at Laurent in her mind.

"Kate and Garrett got married." Jasper threw in.

"Garrett went over to the vegetarian diet, though he did have some problems with that in the beginning. That was until the substitute blood." Carlisle continued the explanation.

"That means that Tanya and Irina are without a mate?"

"Actually Tanya not anymore," Rosalie chuckled. "A friend of Garrett came to visit him that was about five months ago. Emmett and I were visiting them at that time as David arrived and what happened then was the so called love at first sight."

"Let's just say we had to flee the house." Emmett grinned at my love.

"I'm happy for Tanya but how is Irina coping with the happy couples?"

"She is putting up a strong front. She is travelling a lot." Alice sighed heavily.

Silence befell the room.

"How was it to be back and see your family again?" Esme asked cautious, breaking the tension by successfully changing the topic.

She felt sorry for my loves biological family because they have lost her forever but also being happy at the same time to have her back with us.

"First when I woke up in my bed I was stunned that I was in my bed, in my room. Then I started to panic how to explain my disappearance for several weeks but I was soon to find out that only a few hours passed in my world. I went to sleep at night and woke up in the next morning. I was glad to see my parents again…….. that was before reality came crashing down on me………"

My love went on and explained to us what happened during her stay in her world. I was mortified to find out how alone she was and the thing with the books didn't make it any better.

I at least had my family and the security that she was real and not only a product of my imagination or a fictional love story that was a world wide best seller but Anna had to deal with it all on her own. My heart broke for her.

My love was always one to put up a strong front, putting the comfort of others before her own. She is being strong now but I know that her….. d-death…… must have had a huge impact on her, same as the final loss of her former life and her biological family.

I would have to talk to her about it all but not now. That's not what my love needs now and it is not what I need right now.

Carlisle was bombarding my love with a variety of questions regarding her disappearance and her stay in her world. I feared that it might be too much for her but my love patiently answered every one of them as good as she could.

After Carlisle curiosity was finally satisfied, Anna drank another bottle of the protein shake and Carlisle did some check ups we were back in our room on our bed.

"That's so good to just lie here in your arms." I love sighed contently as she snuggled more into my side.

"Couldn't agree more love."

I was rubbing small circles on her back while she was running her fingers over my chest and then suddenly started to open the buttons of my button down shirt.

"Love what are you doing?" I asked her with a smile in my voice as she quickly popped the buttons open.

"Undressing you," she answered completely absorbed in her task.

"Why?" My voice sounded a little husky now that all the buttons were open and her small, hot hand slid down my torso.

"Because I like you better without shirt on." She bit her bottom lip.

A growled rumbled through my chest and escaped my mouth before I sat up, rid myself of the fabrics that covered my upper body and chased her lips with my own.

* * *

~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~Warning~Lemon~

* * *

I pressed her into the soft mattress, enjoying the feel of her body underneath mine. We lost ourselves in the kisses and caresses we exchanged. Just feeling one another, appreciating every single respond from our beloved. Her cute, sexy soft sounds were driving me crazy and her scent was burning through my frame like a raging fire.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

I needed to explore her body again.

Seven years been far too long. I could keep my hand off of her now. We had been together just a few hours ago but it wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger for her, nowhere near enough.

My love was deliciously trashing beneath me while I tasted her sweet lips. My tongue soon traced her bottom lip begging for permission to enter her hot little mouth.

My love fulfilled my wish, parted her kissable lips and I was drowning in her intoxicating scent. My taste buds exploded at the sensation of her flavour. My tongue was eagerly dancing a seductive, passionate tango with hers. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, triggering a moan of my love in return.

The love of my life ran her hands over every part of my body that she could get access to. With the confines of my shirt gone I experienced the direct contact of her skin against mine.

Her fingertips lazily slid over the ripped muscles of my back, leaving trails of liquid fire behind where she touched me. Soon I found myself panting into her mouth at her touch.

Her taste overwhelmed my senses while her small, warm hands on my cool skin were sending blows of electricity through my body making us both moan at the sensation.

Breaking away from her lips I attacked her jaw line with kiss up to her ear sucking gently on her earlobe to which my love responds with moaning and arching her back, pushing her body into mine.

Needing and hungrily I rained kisses on her delicate neck, sucking carefully on her sensitive spot, fully intending to leave a love bite.

"I missed you so much." I breathed against her skin.

"I missed you too," she moaned lightly in respond.

"I missed the taste of your skin, your scent, the feel of your body."

All of this was gone as well when she returned to her world. I didn't know how to express how grateful I was to have it all back. To have her back.

"Edward," a shaky, desperate whisper left her mouth.

"I missed your delicious sounds so much. I want to coax them all out of you."

"Umgh….God…..Edward." My love breathed out in a husky voice and arched her body of the bed and into me.

I couldn't explain it to myself what had suddenly came over me but there was this intense, crazy and unstoppable need that I couldn't turn off. I had to give into it or I might would have exploded if I tried to fight it.

"Hmmm….." Was the only respond I could give, not being able to tear my lips away from her delicious body.

My lips had a mind of their own wandering over every inch of her exposed skin they could find. Still not enough. Still not close enough.

My hard, cool lips lingered at the base of my loves throat while she was writhing in pleasure underneath me. It took all I had to keep in mind that I needed to be careful not to use all my strength so I wouldn't hurt her.

Pausing on the side of her neck I took a few calming breaths before I, desperately and needing, traced my tongue at the contour of her collarbone.

My angel was trembling violently under my kiss. Her heart beat was wild and jagged. Her breathing shallow and fast and the sweetest sounds escaped her lips.

Sitting up on my heels to collect myself I looked at my love. She was…..She was…..there weren't words to describe her beauty.

She was lying before me breathless sexy gasping for air while wearing an unbelievable seducing look on her face.

Her cheeks and her cleavage were flushed. Her long brown silky hair was lying messy all over the pillow framing her beautiful face.

Her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight that was shinning through the glass wall. Her hazel depths were shinning with love for me and her perfect lips were swollen from my kiss.

We didn't speak a word. We only silently gazed at each other the only moves being made was the rising and falling of her chest.

A hypnotizing movement that had my full attention. She still had my shirt on. It was too big for her, her frame only slightly implied.

I starred at her frame, my hands sliding their way under the hem of my shirt that covered the treasure beneath it. Ever so slowly I ran my hands under the shirt and over the warm, soft skin of her belly.

I closed my eyes, just concentrating on the feel of her and on the arousing sounds she produced. Anna was breathing heavily. Quiet pleads, moans and gasps were escaping her lips. Her body trembling under my touch out of ecstasy.

My fingertips caressed lovingly over the skin of her belly up to her rips and finally found her perfect breasts. I groaned as I cradled them both.

"Found something under there that you like?" Anna teased me breathlessly.

"You have no idea." I groaned heavily.

"I think you are giving me one here." She panted.

"I missed my girlfriends."

"No, doubt about it." Her laugh strained with breathlessness.

I opened my eyes at that point gazing straight at her while my hands travelling down to the hem of the offending fabrics. My voice was husky.

"May I take this off?"

She smiled at me, sat up and lifted her hands in the air. I slowly unpacked my present from it wrapping, savouring every inch of her creamy skin that got freed.

The shirt finally being off I also disposed her bra and was at last able to stare at her perfection.

"Beautiful." The word left my lips earning a soft giggle from my love.

I captured her sweet lips with mine as I slowly and carefully pressed her back into the mattress. My lips assaulted every inch off her torso while her hands run over my back.

Her body responded to my every kiss, to every touch of my cool skin on her over heated one. I could feel it my love needed this as much as I did.

Us being together, us touching one another, pouring all our feelings into our kisses, getting lost in ones touch and kiss.

I placed open mouthed kisses on my way up from her belly button, over her rips, taking my time with my two best girlfriends, gracing each one with extra attention and care before travelling up to her collarbone, taking the path along her delicate neck back to her perfect, swollen lips.

With one last passionate kiss we broke apart. We were both gasping for air trying to come down from our high. I felt complete just lying on the big bed holding her in my arms and listening to her now frantic heart beat and her raged breathing the evidence of what I had just done to her. It never failed to fill me with pride and satisfaction.

Basking in pure bliss I could suddenly feel her warm hand sliding down my torso. Her fingertips were sending pleasurable chills through my entire frame.

Her fingers played across my chests down to my rips, paying extra attention to every side. My body was trembling at her teasingly delicious touch that I missed so much.

I tried to breath as her fingertips reached my stomach and mercilessly played around my belly bottom, teasing my six-pack, making all the muscles in my body contract violently time and time again. This was torture and pleasure rolled in one.

I panted helplessly at the sensation she was providing to me. When I was able to catch a coherent thought again I felt her fingers slid under the rim of my boxer briefs.

"Love, are you sure?" I gasped.

"You're not too tired?" I was concerned that this might be too much for her right now.

She smiled cheeky at me and shook her head.

"Um-hum."

I bend my head and kissed her on her swollen lips. They had been begging me to kiss them and who was I to deny them.

After releasing her from my mouth she went back to her pervious task.

"I missed your touch on me." My Anna murmured her eyes locked at her hand in my boxer briefs but still not touching were I wanted her hand the most.

Just then I noticed that I had only my briefs on and only them. At the time being I was not able to recall when I took my clothes off. Not that it mattered because that only thing important was that there no barrier between us, well except the one little piece of fabrics.

"But I also missed touching you." I groaned feeling very well how my member reacted to her words.

"You look unbelievably sexy when you fall to pieces." She told me lifting her head and looking directly into my eyes.

"Anna you are killing me." I panted helplessly.

"Please." I begged. My length was about to explode with need for release.

My love brushed her hand lightly against my hardness and my body contracted instantly from her touch as a gasp escaped my mouth. My love giggled and lifted herself up. I was about to protest and pull her back to lye beside me when she stopped me.

"I only want your briefs gone," she laughed softly, a beautiful sound.

"For better access." A wicked gleam was shinning in her hazel pools while she was tugging at my boxer briefs.

I lifted my hips off the bed to assist her in her mission to have me lying nude in front of her, not that I mined or was complaining, of cause.

Anna was pulling my boxer briefs of my hips excruciatingly slowly, making me feel the fabrics slide over my skin more intensely. She giggled softly while I sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her hand on the outside of my tights.

"You are such a tease." I said just as my hardness sprang free.

"Hmm…..but it's worth it." Anna stated cockily, looking at my twitching member.

Despite myself I laughed out loud, covering my eyes with my right arm. Having pulled myself together a little I let my arm fall to my side and looked at her.

My Anna was a vision. Her creamy pale skin was shinning in the light rays of moon light that were entering our bedroom through the northern glass wall. Her peaks were standing at full attention, her eyes sparkled beautifully, her hair falling down her shoulders in thick brown ringlets………. and then there was this generous smile on her lips.

"I missed this." I told her truthfully, being completely serious.

"I know honey I missed you too." She whispered and leaned over me to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

My Anna wanted to pull away but I wasn't ready just yet. I grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and slung the other around her back pressing her closer to me.

She gave in into my demand and our kiss was becoming slowly more passionate and feverish. At some point I felt her right hand starting to move from my shoulder where it had been resting since we started kissing.

Slowly, lightly and carefully she was running her hand down over my chest to my right pectoral muscle. Her touch was faint on my skin, leaving me gasping for unneeded air. Jolts of electricity were rushing through my frame, letting my body hum in pleasure.

When her fingertips brushed over my hard peak my body jolted at the sensation, breaking our kiss in the process.

"God Anna," I moaned, gasping for air and letting myself fall back into the mattress.

"Shhhh," she smoothed me kissing my cheek lazily while her hand travelled over my rip cage down my ripped stomach.

My love continued to kiss me, letting her lips linger deliciously on my mouth while her fingertips brushed lazily over my skin tracing down my Adonis belt and just when I thought that her hand would reach for where I wanted her to touch me she changed directions and went down my tight.

I groaned into her mouth in protest and disappointment.

Her fingers danced over my tight and I felt like exploding. My aching hardness was starting to hurt. I wasn't able to take any of her teasing any longer.

"Please love," I begged after pulling away from our kiss.

"Please," my voice sounded raw even in my own ears and I hoped that she saw in my eyes just how much I needed her.

"I love you," Anna whispered and she took me into her warm soft hand brushing her fingertips over my sensitive skin.

I couldn't help the primeval grunt that let my lips at the contact and my body pushed up into her hand on it's own accord, seeking so much needed friction.

The head of my member was wet with pre-cum, caused by all the teasing that my mate done to me. She let her fingers slide over the head of my hardness and used my pre-cum as lubricant to stroke me up and down.

I grunted as the pleasure of the friction that Anna was causing washed over me. All the muscles in my body tightened and I found myself soon panting while my love was stroking me slowly.

Her lips soon left mine and wandered down to my jaw line going over to my neck, finding their way to my chest before placing one final kiss over the place where my silence heart rested.

My Anna lifted herself up to sit on the bed and put her other hand now as well on my hardness.

"Fuck," I growled breathlessly.

I never used such words, this wasn't me or how I have been raised but while being intimate with my mate this seemed to be the only word to express the current state of my mind.

I heard her giggled and glanced quickly at her just while she caught her lip between her teeth. This innocent gesture was sending my body even more on fire.

"I'm …..so……..fuck…" I panted and Anna halted her movements but she didn't remove her hands from me.

After a few moments she started to stroke me again, slowly up and down but with a little bit more pressure. One of her hands let go of my manhood and cupped my balls, squeezing them gently.

"God…..I ……can't………..longer……." I cried out.

The emotions were raging uncontrollably inside of me, nearly driving me crazy while I heard the tearing of fabrics around me. Luckily it became an instinctive reaction to me to grab for covers whenever we were enjoying ourselves.

I felt myself growing even harder in her hands and my length was twitching with the upcoming release.

"Anna…..I'm …….so…close"

"I know honey," she whispered I could hear the smile in her voice.

She was still stoking me up and down but now she spend a little more attention on my swollen head, squeezing it lightly between her forefinger and her thumb and them running her thumb over my head before stroking me again.

Just as I reached the edge and was a panting, squirming mess Anna gave me one last firm stroke, run her thumb over my sensitive head and then pulled my shaft down a little brushing her fingernail carefully over the most sensitive spot directly under my head.

That did the trick. My hips lifted off the mattress when I exploded with sweet, torturous pleasure. I cried out as I was finally granted my release.

I was still panting and my body was trembling from the sensation that just moments ago over took my body as Anna lay down beside me, placing a single kiss on my cheek before she snuggled up next to me.

"That was……that was….." I tried to put that literally mind-blowing sensation into words after I calmed down.

"Wow," my love offered.

"Yes," I agreed.

Anna giggled and pulled away from to attempting to get up. I was immediately alarmed. I needed her in my arms still.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked while locking my arms around her waist.

She turned around and smirked at me, raising her hand and playing with a white substance between her fingers.

"Shower. Care to join me?"

I didn't give her an answer but instead scooped her up and rushed off into the bathroom with her in my arms for another round.

After our activities my love was exhausted and needed rest. Her body needed to recover from the events that brought her back to me and our reunion.

I placed myself next to my love covering us both up with the heating blanket.

"I love you Edward." My love whispered looking lovingly at me, being content but also tired.

"I love you too, my Anna." I whispered back as I brushed my thumb over her cheek bone.

My love gave me a brilliant smile while her eyes begged for much needed sleep.

"I missed hearing you say that." Tiredness was thick in her voice, now.

I smiled warmly at my sleepy angle.

"I love you." My love said again before placing a kiss on my exposed chest earning a kiss on her forehead in return.

My angle turned then pressing her back into my front and I locked my arm around her holding her as close to me as possible without hurting her.

"Sleep my love."

"Hmm…." Was her respond before her breathing went even and she was falling into deep slumber.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Alright guys this chappie has over 10,000 words I wrote 16 freaking pages. I still can't believe it but many things happen here and I needed to move the story forward a little. Anna is dealing with everything that happened and is coming to terms with her choice and Edward has also something big planned.

Not to forget that Emmett and Jasper wanted an appearance in the chapter as well so enjoy the pure Cullen men moment.

Have fun reading!

Your Nicky.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

My love rested in my arms, the warmth of her soft, delicate body was soaking into my skin while she was snuggled into my chest, peacefully sleeping as the steady beating of her heart was ever so slightly trembling her entire frame with life. It felt wonderful to have back. Our old routine was taken up as if never being interrupted.

I hummed out of pleasure while I listened to her melodic heart beat and her calm breathing. As the days light crept up from behind the mountains, sneaked over the peaks of the rich green that surrounded our house and urged itself further into our bedroom I noticed her breathing becoming uneven and she began to stir in my arms.

I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before raining light, small kiss on her skin to her neck. In respond my love breathed out a content sigh and rolled on her back, arching her back a little off the mattress.

A smile graced my lips seeing her react to my touch. It filled me with pride and satisfaction to have this effect on her. I stared to kiss from her cleavage to her neck along her jaw till my lips finally found hers.

"Hmm……" She moaned against my mouth.

I broke our kiss and let my eyes wander over her beautiful but still a little bit sleepy face. Carefully savouring ever single moment I brushed the hair that had fallen into her face from her forehead just before she opened her beautiful hazel pools.

"Morning handsome." She moved those pouty lips.

"Morning my love."

We smiled goofy at each other before just enjoying the moment of silent perfection. I watched her, memorizing every of her features once again as she lifted herself a little for the purpose of chase my lips with her own.

"Someone can't get enough!" I stated amused against her lips.

"Um-hum…" She made an affirmative sound.

I run my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she quickly granted. Our tongues touched one another and got lost in an intimate dance of passion. Her taste on my tongue was magnificent.

Both of us were lost in our kisses and touches, joined together in our little bubble, cut off from the rest of the world, just feeling one another making up for the time we had been apart.

_Edward I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have brought breakfast for Anna._ I heard Esme think while she was climbing up the stairs.

Carlisle insisted that she drank the protein shakes regularly since she still wasn't able to consume solid food.

I sighed not pleased about the interruption but the need to take care of her was greater in this moment then selfish need to satisfy my desire for her. I stole one last kiss from her lightly swollen lips and pulled away. My love was a little breathless and dazzled. I loved to see what I could do to her.

"Who's coming?"

"How do you know that someone is coming?" I asked confused. How did she know?

My love giggled at my confused expression.

"Easy. Every time you sigh before breaking a kiss, is because someone wants your attention for something but mainly because someone is interrupting us before coming in."

"Your perspective." I kissed the tip of her nose.

She jumped out of bed leaving me surprised and confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to brush my hair. I look like I barely survived a tornado, thanks to a certain someone."

A proud grin spread across my face. I would never get tired of running my fingers through her chocolate tresses. My Anna shook her head at me.

"You look illegally sexy with the messy hair style but not everyone is so lucky."

"Hey! I for one I like that lovely haystack on your head." I stated amused. She really looked funny but cute.

My love rolled her eyes at me.

"Aren't we being funny?" She scoffed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Esme opened the door and brought a tray with food in, glowing with happiness.

_It's so good too see you happy again Edward._ She told me through her thoughts.

"Thank you."

_I'm just glad that Anna__ is back. And happy to have all my children back together, healthy and happy._

"Healthy?" I questioned. For my love it made sense but for the rest of us? We were dead that doesn't really go for healthy.

_So they say, don't they?_

We both laughed at that as my love graced us with her presence again.

"Good morning Esme." My angle said while she went to Esme and hugged her.

"Good morning my dear. How was your night?"

"It was great thanks for asking." My loved answered, stealing a glance at me.

"I brought you breakfast. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will love it." She put as much fake enthusiasm into the words as possible.

Esme gave her an understanding smile before hugging Anna one last time and went to the door to exit our room but paused and turned around.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything but you should find a few moments to spare for your siblings. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep Alice and Emmett from storming in here and stealing you out of Edward's arms." She smiled apologetically at me.

_Sorry Edward but they also want some time with her_.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you Esme."

With that Esme went out of my room and closed the door behind her.

"Mine."

I growled as I launched myself at My Anna scooping her up in my arms while she squealed out of surprise when I carried her back to bed at my Vampire speed. She giggled happily at my action. I liked it to be goofy and just myself with her.

"Yours." My love confirmed before she put her warm hand on my cheek and placed a kiss on my lips.

"But if we don't make some time for the others it might end bad." She said breaking the kiss.

"How so?"

"Alice could kidnap me shopping and fly me out of the country for that."

"Love, don't give her any ideas. As if she didn't know on her own how to be devilish."

My angle giggled amused.

"Guess will find a minute or two to spare." I grumped not liking the idea of sharing her right now or in the near future for that matter.

My love gave me a kiss on my cheek before turning her attention on the bottle with protein shake in it. Her enthusiasm was keeping itself in limits but she didn't complain about having to consume the content.

While Anna still couldn't eat like she did before it didn't stop Esme and Alice go out at night to buy all necessary things, like supplies for the kitchen, food thought that wouldn't be needed for at least one more week, and some clothes for my love.

After my angle had drank her breakfast I grabbed the tray and brought it down into the kitchen before my love could attempt to try. I was back before she could register that I was gone.

"Where is the tray?" My love asked blinking a few times.

"Edward?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, my love?"

"Could you at least warn me!"

I chucked, locked my arms around her and kissed her sultry lips. She still had her eyes narrowed at me while I released her mouth from mine.

"Silly Vampire," she pouted before rolling her eyes and deciding that I was forgiven, "So any plans for today?"

I bend my head to kiss her shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

I was tense and nervous, waiting for the answer. I really wished I could read her mind to know how to be there for her in the best way, in the way she needed me to.

"I'm full. The breakfast was amazing."

I let my forehead fall on her shoulder and groaned half frustrated and half amused about her sarcastic comment but my tension was definitely gone. Sometimes I swear she could read my mind.

"That's not what I mean love."

"I know." She looked up at me with a small smile gracing her perfect lips. She sighed and thought about it.

"I'm happy to be back with you and the others that's for sure." Her smiled was genuine and honesty was shining in her eyes.

"But as for the rest. I made a decision. I feel guilty for putting them through my death and funeral, especially my mom. I miss them I always will but here in your arms is where I belong. I know that now."

"Does that mean you didn't know that before?" I asked somewhat hurt at the idea that she could have doubted our love before though I tried to keep my voice even.

My love sighed frustrated taking a minute to collect herself.

"That's really hard to explain." She sighed again I tighten my hold on her, pulling her more into my chest.

My love looked up at me before starring into nothing and continuing.

"Before I disappeared from here everything was possible. I felt like I was always in between. Nothing was decided. I had the possibility of going back or staying. I felt like I was in between everything."

Anna cradled my cheek with her small, warm hand while her head rested on my shoulder looking intensely into my eyes.

"I loved you." She breathed. "I love you." She repeated sternly. "Never doubt that. It was just….I wanted to stand on the same solid ground as you. To stand firmly by your side but I just couldn't back then. Everything was out in the open………..there were two places that were drawing me in opposite directions. I was stuck." Anna took a deep breath.

"But once given the choice there was non. I knew where I wanted to be and where I belonged. Now my life there ended and I'm sad and happy about it. Sad because I will never see anyone of my biological family again and because they are in pain and grief because of me.

And happy because the whole thing brings closure not only for my family but also for me. If I would have only disappeared my parents would have always asked themselves where I was and they would have to life with uncertainty. I think this is the best solution for everyone." Anna murmured but somehow I had the feeling that she said that more for her benefit then it was meant to be an explanation for me. Time would tell if that feeling would prove itself to be true.

I scooped her in my lap and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here for you no matter what. I swear you will never regret haven chosen me."

My love looked up at me some of the sadness gone from her beautiful eyes. She smiled a little cheerful smile.

"I know. I love you."

She placed a sweet and loving kiss on my lips that quickly turned into hot and passionate. I laid us down on the mattress our hands running over our bodies before we broke our kiss.

We laced our fingers with each other and looked at our intertwined hands.

"How have you been?" My love asked me her eyes glued on our intertwine hands.

How do I explain something I have no words for?

There aren't words in any language to describe how meaningless, empty, painful, cruel, dark and lonely the world without her was.

"I tried my best to survive from one second to the other." I smiled weakly.

She snuggled into me then and I locked my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as I could, needing the close contact to ground and calm me. To prove to me that she really was back.

We both needed to hold each other. We needed to feel each other. We both needed the comfort from one another.

The world was back in balance when we held each other and soon the pain of the past would only be a faint memory, just a foot note in our eternal story.

*

XoxoxoxoX

*

It's been two weeks since my love came back to me. It has been decided that my love and I would attend school with my sibling when the new semester started. Currently we were still in the middle of summer vacation and I appreciated the time we had to ourselves.

As the official story went Anna was Carlisle's niece. Carlisle and his brother never got along well and didn't have any contact in years.

That is the reason why he didn't get to know that his brother died four weeks ago. Anna was his only child out of his first marriage.

His first wife died giving birth to Anna and he remarried as Anna was twelve. Anna and her step-mother never got along well and after her fathers death it only got worse.

After yet another fight Anna finally had enough and run away as she was. Carlisle and Esme took over her guardianship.

That cover satisfied the curiosity of the gossip Queen who personally turned up to get the story first.

******

"Oh man I can't believe that the New York Jets lost against the Indianapolis Colts. That bits." Emmett whined after the game.

I came down about ten minutes ago to see the end of the game, leaving Anna alone in our room to have a little space that I knew she needed.

I was not into sports like Emmett or Jasper but it was a good way to kill time every now and then.

"The fact that they lost the game or that you lost your bet?" Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up." Emmett glared at him.

"I would say pay up," I told him with a satisfied grin turning my body around to face the other one on the receiving end of our little bet, "You too Carlisle."

He smiled and shrugged.

"One day you win the other you lose that's gambling." Our father said with humour while paying Jasper and me out.

"Shit you two must have cheated. The little pixie helped you out." Emmett suddenly jumped on his feet accusing Jasper and me. He always been a sore loser and I don't think that would ever change.

"Emmett Esme will not know that you are letting your mouth run wild while she isn't there but she will notice when the living room lies in pieces." Carlisle warned him to start a fight inside the house.

"Doesn't change the fact that you two still cheated." Our brother huffed angered.

"Reading the news paper doesn't count as cheating." Jasper informed him.

"What?!" He barked confused.

"If you would have read the newspaper you would know that Eric Ainge and Kellen Clemens the two Quarterback's currently have troubles with their girlfriends and Brett Favre and Brett Ratliff are both injured and not in the best condition." I told him smugly.

He glared at me murderously and growled as he fished for his wallet in his pan pocket and paid Jasper and me up.

"Newspaper or gossip magazine?" He raised an eye brow at Jasper and me.

"Who cares we won." Jasper chuckled while Emmett handed him the money, gritting his teeth.

"Since when are you two such girls?" Emmett asked, trying to annoy us.

"Emmett you had the same chance of reading the article. It was in the magazine that Alice had been shoving into our faces about two days ago." I remained him.

"Wasn't that about the actor Robert Pattison who in Anna's world plays you and here his career started playing Stephan in the "Vampire Diaries"?" Emmett mumbled.

Who would have thought that the guy also existed in our world and that he was also an actor here and what were the chances for him to have his career break through with a Vampire movie? Apparently quite big.

"Your wife is making me feel like such a girl for forcing this kind of knowledge on me." He told Jasper in an emotionless voice giving him a look.

"She is your sister." Jasper retorted with a shrug.

Emmett huffed annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Next game you are going down!" Emmett announced in the next moment and fled out of the house.

"By any chance is he going to buy……" Jasper asked suspicious, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is." I confirmed his suspicion.

Jasper, Carlisle and I laughed at that while Emmett sped up the driveway in his Jeep.

"Alright boys I have to go my shift will start soon." Carlisle informed us getting ready to leave.

"Alice told that she and Esme should be back when your shift is over. Esme found an old house that she wants to remodel that will take a while until they have all of the formalities ready." Jasper drawled.

"Good see you later and I want to come back to a house in one piece." He mocked us.

"We will try our best to follow your request." Jasper laughed.

Carlisle stopped in his tracks, his hand frozen on the doorknob and he turned around to face us.

"You are aware of the face that you don't have to answer to me then but to your mother." He raised an eye brow and grinned deviously before taking off.

"He really knows how to scare the shit of someone." Jasper shook his head. "Well then I'm off as well." And with that he was gone, leaving me and Anna alone in the house.

I went up to our room and found her standing at the southern glass wall gazing at the green scenery in front of her with pain and sadness in her eyes. Ever since she came back to me she had been putting up a strong front, never letting herself fall, never giving in into the grief.

I had thought that at some point she would crack and cry about the loss she has to endure, like she did the first time she came into this world. Because of Alice and her visions I know that Anna had been crying herself into sleep for weeks after she arrived in Forks but now nothing.

Instead of crying and grieving the loss of her family and her other life, every time someone approached her or she thought she wasn't alone she put that fake smile on her face and lied something about being fine.

I hated that fake smile that she was giving me whenever I expressed my worry for her. My girl was a stubborn one and I had the feeling I knew why she wasn't about to let her feelings out but bottled them up.

I went to stand behind her, locking my arms around her waist and pulling her into my body. Her back was pressed into my chest while I bend my head down to breath in her wonderful scent.

Even though she wasn't my singer anymore her scent didn't fail to have an intoxicating effect on me. Quite the opposite of not interested anymore. Her scent now was fuelling the already enormous and nearly uncontrollable lust I had for her. Our intimate activities picked up quite a lot ever since she came back and honestly if I wouldn't be allowed to touch her I would go mad.

She turned around in my arms and gave me this fake smile again that I hated so much.

"Stop that." I ordered.

"Stop what?" She asked confused, her brows pulling together.

"Giving me this fake smile, lying to me that you are fine because you aren't Anna." I told her sternly.

She grit her teeth together, broke away from my gaze and looked at that ground. Anna knew better and to try to get out of my embrace so she didn't even try.

"I am fine. I'm here with you what more could I want?" She mumbled when she looked up at me again, starring straight into my eyes. A flame of determination burning in her hazel pools.

"Your mom. You family…." I started to offer but she cut me off.

"Edward you are my family….."

I lifted my right hand off her hip while she turned a little in my arms and brought it to her face cradling her cheek, looking intensely into her shinning hazel pools.

"I know but that doesn't mean you are not allowed to grief for the family you lost, for the life you lost for everything you left behind in your word for me, for us."

"Edward I don't nor will I ever regret making that decision. It was the only right one."

"I know but it still hurts and you are not second guessing your decision or betraying me by letting the pain out that you feel and grief for what you have lost."

At my words her bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes began to fill with the salty liquid as her breath hitched and she cast her gaze down, still trying to hold it in. Her arms were locked around her waist to hold herself together and her jaw was clenched shut.

I placed my finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"It's O.K. I'm here and I forever will be." I whispered to her. She looked into my eyes for a long moment and finally gave in.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she buried her face in my chest. I held her tightly, rubbing small circles into the muscles of her back while heavy sobs shook her body.

If I could have I would have given up everything to be with her in her world so she could have kept her family and didn't need to make this terrible decision to give up everything for me but that was never an option. She had been the one who had to do the hard part in our relationship.

I would love to have a meeting with whoever is responsible for it and ask why I wasn't give the burden but her, though deep down I knew why.

I would have screwed up big time.

At some point I moved us over to the love seat near the glass wall and cuddled her into my body throwing a blanket over us. I was not happy about the fact that all I could do for her was this little. That I couldn't take the pain away but since I couldn't I was determinate to do whatever it took to help her through it.

She cried herself into sleep, resting securely in my arms while I rubbed calming circles on her back and brushed my lips every now and then over the top of her head. At some point I moved us over to our bed to make sure she was comfortable never letting go of my hold on her.

I wanted her to know that I was there, that I was right next to her and that she wasn't alone. She had to be for way too long in the time we were forcefully separated.

While holding her in my arms I listened to the symphony of her steady heart beat and her even breathing, my favourite past times when she was asleep. Watching her sleep was something sensual on a level I couldn't quite explain to myself.

Seeing her lying in my arms completely relaxed, quiet and vulnerable, unselfconscious but at the same time always aware of my presence beside her it was a pleasant, warm and soft kind of intimacy. In a way she exposed herself entirely to me letting me see her wholly with no editing on her part.

I couldn't read her mind but when she slept her emotions, what went down the day before and how she felt about it was displayed on her features. In a way this was the way I was reading her. It was her way to let me in where I otherwise wasn't granted an access.

Her body was wrapped around me while I tried to provide as much comfort as I could to her especially now that she needed it this badly. I hummed soft melodies that I knew she liked to her, hoping it would prevent nightmares to bother her rest.

As far it worked.

It was in the middle of the night when she began to stir in my embrace, shifting in the bath of moonlight that entered our room through the glass wall that she was standing next to when I entered the room earlier.

One deep intake of air later her sleep driven but still generous eyes opened. They were a little puffy and red from her crying and I could hear the difficulty that she had by trying to swallow.

I reached for a bottle of water on our nightstand that was always standing there in case she was thirsty next to my bottle with substitute blood. I handed it to her with a small smile on my lips. She took it, giving me a grateful look before sitting up, removing the lit and taking a sip.

"How late is it?" She asked gazing out of the window, taking another sip.

"About three in the morning." I was eying her, she sighed heavily.

"Please Anna, I need you to talk to me. I can't have you shutting me out."

She turned around and her face was pained. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"I'm not trying to," she shook her head, "I just need time to……..figure it out on my own before I can talk. I really never intended to shut you out." Her eyes were pleading for me to understand.

I nodded.

"It's always been like this. First I have to deal with it on my own before I can talk about it." She murmured before turning away from me again.

Anna put the lit back on the bottle and I took it from her placing it back on the nightstand. We sat there then in silence. Her hand found mine while she still gazed out of the window and our fingers twined together. I knew she tried.

No word was spoken between us. I was giving her the time she needed even though it was again nearly driving me insane that I couldn't hear what was going on in that mysterious mind of hers. Not even now when it would be so important to me to know exactly how she felt and not only to assume and imagine it.

I knew very well that situations like this were hard for her. She hated it to be weak and to appear vulnerable. She had no problems to share her feelings otherwise but when she had to let herself fall completely it was not easy on her.

I loved her even more knowing that even though she was used to deal with stuff like this on her own like she once told me, she didn't push me away but was opening to me and trying to let me in. Knowing it would cause me pain but also knowing that I craved to understand, needed to know.

"I miss my mom." Her voice was still hoarse from crying earlier.

I gripped her hand tighter.

"I miss them all. I'm sorry for the pain I am causing them. I feel guilty from what I am putting them through. It destroys me knowing how much pain I am putting my mom through. How much she will suffer over the loss of her child." I could smell the tears that built themselves in her eyes and were threatening to spill over.

"Love," my own voice was filled with pain. I obviously failed to hide what seeing her like this did to me.

I sat up as well, embracing her, easing my head on her shoulder and pulling her as close to me as I could, letting her feel how much I loved her.

"But," she choked out, taking a deep breath before turning her head to face me.

"Even if I could go back I wouldn't chance my decision," her voice was tight and her tears were now running down her cheeks.

"I do have many regrets over the decision I made, the pain I have caused but never will I regret choosing you, choosing us."

I couldn't hold back then I crushed my lips to hers needing to let her feel everything that was raging inside me like a force of nature, raw and wild.

"I wish there was anything I could do to take that pain away." I whispered into her neck after we broke the kiss.

"I will get better with time." She whispered. We were both sitting in this position for a while before I laid us both down again, emotionally exhausted from the exchange.

The next few days she grieved openly over her loss not holding back or hiding her pain from me anymore. I was with her all the time, trying my best to comfort her and be there for her.

The old Edward full of self-loathing and self-hate was trying to resurface and take over but I wouldn't let him. If I blamed myself I would only make it harder for her. We both knew that she was forced to make an inhuman choice for the sake of being with me and for the life of me I couldn't find it in my to regret having met her.

The pain and regret that was a result of our reunion was part of our story. Something we were currently going through and would survive. I believed with all I was that we would.

However undeserving I felt of her love and devotion to me I would never prove in my actions that I indeed was not worthy. I wouldn't waste her sacrifice by beating myself up but try to strengthen our bond further.

I would never give her reason to regret the choice she made!

*******

Days passed and I could see that my Anna was coming back to me. She was making her peace with the situation as hard as it was for her she moved on. I had always admired her for her strength.

"Love are you…" I cut myself off. I had asked that question a million times since we talked about everything.

"I'm getting there." She smiled at me while preparing herself a fruit salad.

I gave her a not too convinced look. She sighed and seemed to be fighting for words as she gazed down at the apple she was chopping.

Her head lifted up and she gazed into my eyes, biting down on her bottom lip then releasing it before speaking.

"I know what I have done and it is something I will have to live with. I caused them so much pain but if I will not be happy now then I put them through hell for nothing. And that I can't do." She told me in a serious voice.

I pulled her into my embrace then and held her tightly to my chest.

"I wrote her a letter." She suddenly whispered.

"What?!" I asked as she pulled back to look at me.

"To my mom the day after I made the decision at my uncle's place. I wrote down everything. About how I landed her, how I met you that the "Entering Twilight" books are about my life."

"Will she believe that or think that you just….." It was hard for me to comprehend that some would believe in supernatural that easy.

"The books are telling a lot of things about my life and things that happened in my family. I don't know how Stephenie Meyer did it but she even wrote about things that I only thought about while being here instead of only the things I told you about. About my mom and my grandma being able to dream about future event some times, how I got the scars on my knees, elbows and my chin, my uncle's accident and how it changed his personality, my cousin's health issues and many other things as well. So many little details my whole family story is written down in those books. My mom won't be able to deny the facts." She paused before continuing.

"I don't know if she will forgive me or any of them but at least this way they will know that I'm fine. Life isn't a fairy tale Edward but we got to make the best out of it."

She would hurt like we all. Have regrets like we all but she refused to let them swallow her and eat her alive. Let it be strength or ignorance my Anna was a survivor.

*******

Before school would start for us I took my mate to our family vacation house in the area. The house was not too far away from the one we lived in. It is located at our private pond in our private area.

The house has a spectacular 180 degree views and complete privacy. It's set in an incredible natural landscaping. The strolling paths all around allow a walk through the plantings that are showing off there unique beauty most notably in fall.

There is a pump system to keep the peaceful vernal pond full, clean and insect free.

The house has a first floor master bedroom and from it's patio you go directly into the lake. The whole house has hard wood floors, 4 fireplaces, a gourmet kitchen, another bedroom suite with it's own screened porch to watch the sunrise, two guest bedrooms with private balcony. Every bedroom has it's own bathroom.

The living room has a fireplace and two glass walls allowing a view at the sea or at the mountains. Further more the house has an in ground pool, it's own dock and a boat for the house guests to use.

"Wow! That house is just wow." My love said in awe after I gave her a tour through the entire building.

"Esme will be happy that you like it, love."

"She is incredible at this kind of thing, isn't she?"

"Hmm….." I purred as I stood behind her my arms locked around her waist and my lips raining kisses on her neck.

"Shouldn't we unpack first?" She laughed as I started sucking on her skin.

"Right now we have something more important to do."

With that I scoped her up in my arms and run with her into the master bedroom, placing her on the huge bed.

"Aren't we here to enjoy the spectacular view?" My love was gazing out of the glass wall teasing me.

"Yes, I am but my spectacular view is right in front of me."

She giggled before I captured her sultry lips with my own.

********

There was a reason why I brought her here. It's not only that I wanted some alone time with my mate but also because I was finally going to ask her to be my wife. I had wanted it for a long time, way before the thing with the _wolfs_, I spat the word with venom in my mind, happened.

Back then I thought we would have time. That I would wait until we graduated to propose to her. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I knew now how fast everything could change and I wanted, I needed her to be mine in every way possible.

"Love how about we take a walk. The summer vacation are ending and fall is slowly setting in. The forest looks beautiful in this time of the year." I murmured to her as we both sat in a love seat at the patio and enjoyed the clean, aromatic air that was breezing around us from the pond before us.

Anna was lying one the top of me, her back pressed against my chest. My arms were locked around her waist and her head rested on my left shoulder. She held the book in her hands while I read it to her.

"Sounds good to me," she looked up at me and smiled.

We got up and ready for our walk.

"Don't forget to take a jacket. It can be cool outside under the shadows of the trees." I remained her.

"You are such a mother hen." She rolled her eyes at me but grabbed her jacket.

"What?! I was planning on taking it anyway." Anna glared playfully at me.

I gave her a crooked half smile and shook my head.

The forest around us was still mainly green but some of the trees already began to change their colour and were either a bright sun yellow or a deep wine red. We strolled along a trail that would lead us to a little waterfall in the middle of the forest.

There wasn't a river flowing through the woods but little streams fought their way through the wildness over the decades contributing to the unique landscape of this area. The wildness here was still mostly untouched by human hands and could expand without interruption for the most part.

The clear air that smelled of wood, earth and mountain water as well as the sounds of the plenty of wildlife that was surrounding us, of cause keeping a safe distance away from me, was creating a calm and relaxing atmosphere.

Anna was taking the scenery in with edger and curious eyes which would ever so often lit up at the beauty of nature before us. I decided then that I would take her here again once autumn fully set in. Then the forest would be covered in all colours of the fall looking like scene out of a master piece.

While we were away Alice and Esme would decorate the house. I was planning on hiring people to do it but the both of them insisted on doing it themselves.

I could only imagine how big the wedding was going to be.

My Anna and I would be back at the house at the lake a little while before twilight was about to set in what would create the perfect atmosphere for my big question.

"It's magical here Edward." My love mused as we made our way back to the house.

"Yes, it is because you are here."

"Hmm….you are so cute." She giggled I narrowed my eyes at her.

I didn't like it being called cute what meant that her actions had to be punished. I gave her a pointed look and she knew what was coming.

Squealing she jumped away from me and started running while her melodic laughter was filling the quiet green around us.

"Don't! Don't! Edward don't!" She warned as I was sneaking closer to her.

Her hands where up and she was trying to keep me away from her.

"You know what's going to happen when you call me cute." I raised an eye brow at her.

"But you are cute." She teased me further.

"Wrong answer." And before she knew what was happening I had my hands on her hips and tickled her mercilessly.

"O.K.," giggle, "you are," giggle, "not," giggle, "cute." She managed to get out as she shook with laughter against my body. She never put up much of a fight when I tickled her, she was just too ticklish.

"Better." I whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

I loved it how her body reacted to my every word, my touch, my kiss. The last of her giggles were dying down. She was catching her breath and trying to get some space between us, not taking her eyes of my hands, afraid I would tickle her again.

"You are so mean, you tickle monster." She pouted adorably at me.

In the past it would have stung me if anyone would have called me any kind of monster but since Anna stepped into my life things changed.

I don't see myself as a monster anymore if an angle like her was capable of loving me there's got to be good in me.

Something that deserves her love, something that deserves her trust, there's got to be something good or else she wouldn't be here in my arms right now.

My lips were on hers in an instant kissing them softly and gently. My hands were on the small of her back pressing her more into me.

"But you still love me?" I asked as I placed kisses along her jaw line.

"Hmm…." She made a thinking sound.

I broke away from my current activity and looked at her challenging. My love was able to keep her thinking face for a few seconds before it broke into a brilliant smile.

"Guess I do."

"Only guess?"

"I do. I do love you Edward." With that her lips chased my own into a passionate kiss.

Her hands where locket behind my neck and she was lifting herself up my body. Our lips parted and we tasted each other.

Every time I had her taste on my tongue it was heaven. My hands slowly slid down her back over her apple shaped backside, which I squeezed lightly, down her tights and brought them up around my waist.

With her being slightly above me now she was able to put more force into our kiss and deepened it further. We shared our needing kiss until we had to break it for much needed air on her part.

My love was slightly dizzy from our kiss and I breathed heavily. Her knees were weak after that mind-blowing kiss. She had problems standing straight.

"Need a ride my love?"

My angle nodded at that. I crouched in front of her and she climbed on my back. My love rested her head on my shoulder and hugged me close to her.

We travelled the rest of the way home in comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of one another. We arrived at the house according to my schedule.

I let her slid down my back in front of the front door.

"Love would you please close your eyes?" I asked her when I turned to look at her.

"Why?" She asked curious.

"Please!" I flashed her a toothy grin.

Anna sighed with a half grin on her beautiful face before closing her eyes. I opened the door and led her into the bedroom where Alice was waiting for her.

"Hi Anna it's good to finally see you again." Alice chirped as she saw my love.

Anna immediately opened her eyes when she heard Alice's voice.

"Alice hi! What are you doing here?" Alice only grinned and hugged her before dragging her into the bathroom for the make over.

Alice and Esme had already set everything up. The only thing left for me to do was to pick the perfect music for this event, I still couldn't decide between two options, and change into my suit. With both tasks finally accomplished everything was ready for the evening to begin.

Waiting in the living room I was shaking with anticipation and nervousness until Alice would be done with playing Anna Barbie.

"_We are done she will be down in a minute and ONE THING IS__ CLEAR I'M PLANNING THE WEDDING!!! Have fun and see you Sunday." _Alice told me in her mind before she jumped out the window and went home.

I took deep breaths to calm my strained nerves just before I heard every step my love took as she made her way down to the living room.

If my heart would be still beating it would be jumping out of my chest. I was glad I wasn't able to sweat because I think I would be drenched by now.

My love had reached the top of the stairs and I felt almost dizzy with all the emotions that were surged through me.

Anna's POV:

"Alright Alice spill what is going on!" I ordered her while having my eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you mean?" She gave me her most innocent, puppy dog eyes look. A dead give away that something was off.

"What I mean is that stupid grin that you have on you face." I pointed out.

"I really don't know what you mean." She sang happily while finishing with my make-over.

"A little too much fuss over a romantic dinner?!" I tried again to get something out of her but she only shrugged her shoulders and smiled gleefully at me.

There was no helping it she wouldn't spill a soul. Edward had something planned and Miss pixie was helping him. I wondered what it would be this time around. In the last few days Edward would take me to the best restaurants in the area, to show and concerts.

One of those restaurants was located at the top of a mountain and only accessible with a helicopter. A German star cook owns it and I have to admit the food was not from this world. I had never tasted something so delicious.

Not to forget to mention that Ben Affleck and Matt Damon also were guests at the place while we were there.

Honestly in that moment I felt, once again, like I wasn't stuck in "Twilight" but somehow landed in "Gossip Girl". Rose told me that in the upper-class circles it was normal to meet personalities out of show biz, economics and politics but that didn't really registered with me at first. While shopping in places like New York or Miami Alice, Rose and I would often run into stars like Jessica Alba, Kim Cattrall or Julia Roberts. Guess that's normal when you shop at Gucci or Fendi.

In the book and also in Forks my Vampire family was living such a normal, well relatively normal life, that I kind of forgot just how rich they are. They could life as kind of commoners, like they did in Forks or live their standard and be invited to the most popular parties and events of the rich and important. By going into the finest and most expensive places things like this were bound to happen ever now and then.

There were still a lot of things I had to learn about living like a Cullen. At least I knew I wasn't alone Edward was with me all the time. He wouldn't let me out of his sight not that I complained. I missed him terribly during the time we were apart.

Here with Edward and the rest our family I felt home. Guilt was bubbling inside of me for feeling like that because of what I had done to my biological family. I really hoped that they would believe what they read as hard as it would be to comprehend. I love my mom, my entire family in the other world but where Edward was, was my home.

"Done! What do you think?" Alice asked me after she finished my make-up.

I looked into the long mirror in the bathroom and gasped. Alice could do miracles. My hair was falling in soft big curls down my shoulder.

The make-up was soft and accented my features. She pronounced my eyes making them appear slightly bigger and sparkly.

I was wearing a black long dress that was underlining my cleavage and hugging my figure at all the right places. Black high heels and silver earrings completed the outfit.

"You are brilliant but you know that. Thank you Alice."

She beamed at me and hugged me.

"I know I'm a genius. Have fun tonight." She glowed as she said that.

"Won't you give me at least a little hint?" I pleaded.

But it was no use she only shook her head smiling excited at me and jumped up and down in the usual Alice fashion.

I pouted at her but quickly smiled again I was just too excited about what Edward had planned tonight.

"Good night and I will see you Sunday." Alice sang before she jumped out of the window.

I quickly shouted a goodbye after her and took a deep breath before I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom Edward and I had occupied during our stay here.

I could here the soft music play as I step out of the master bedroom. Once I reached the stair case I saw red rose petals lying on the ground forming a small path down the stairs. Little candles were outlining the path of red rose petals. The stairs were lit by the light the candles provided and the little orange, red light that was falling in from outside. Twilight was setting in.

I left out a soft, nervous and excited giggle and made my way down, jumpy about what would await me there. The fire of the candles glinted a little when I passed them and it seemed that there were little crystals in the air that would sparkle when the soft light of the candles moved.

The myriad of candles with their delicate light was creating a relaxing, mysterious and romantic atmosphere. Edward really knew how to do this or at least who to ask for help.

I reached the entrance to the living room and was blown away. I almost didn't recognize it. The furniture was removed and in it's place there candles freely arranged or held by beautiful silver candlesticks.

Red rose petals where everywhere and the whole room was decorated in red and silver. It looked like out of a dream.

Having taken in the room, I looked straight ahead and saw my Vampire with his back to me standing in front of the fireplace where a slow fire crackled.

I saw the muscles in his back expand even through his clothes. He took a deep breath before he turned around and gave me one of his crocked smiles that made my heart jump in my chest.

Edward looked absolutely generous in his black suit with the white bottom down shirt. His hair was a sexy mess as always and his eyes were smouldering.

He just stood there for a few moments not moving taking me in. Edward wasn't breathing his eyes were trained on me.

Slowly he crossed the room to where I stood and reached for my hand, taking it in his and placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"You look beautiful beyond description, my love."

Edward told me as he put his arms around me and locked my body in his embrace looking down into my eyes.

"Thanks, I can give the compliment right back." I grinned at him.

He bend down to place a soft kiss on my lips before he pulled away and let go of me only to take my hand in his.

My Vampire led me to the patio. I didn't notice before but the patio was also decorated in red and silver and lit with hundred of little candles. An ocean of white and yellow gerbera and red roses was swimming on the surface of the pond around the house.

"This is unbelievable Edward." I whispered while he led me to the table that was standing in the middle on the patio.

"Let me help you love." Edward said as he pulled the chair out for me.

I ate my dinner, enjoying the soft music that was playing in the background. Edward and I had a light conversation as the moon and the stars were mirroring in the surface of the pond.

The evening was perfect. After I finished my meal Edward stood up form his chair and went over to me.

"May I ask you for this dance please?" Edward asked, holding out his hand to me.

"You may." I answered, placing my hand in his.

We walked back into the living room and started dancing slowly sawing to the music, holding each other while a light breeze entered the living room, softly hugging us both.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me close to his body his cheek on my temple. Having danced to three pieces Edward suddenly pulled away a little.

I lifted my head to look at him puzzled.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my arms." He said before he bent his head down and nuzzled his face in my neck placing a soft kiss against my skin.

"For over hundred years I have been alone thinking that solitude was what was meant for me. I thought that I was complete, I lived in denial. In denial because deep down I thought I didn't deserve such a great gift as Carlisle and Esme and the others have but it all changed when you entered my life."

He lifted his head backup and looked directly at me.

"From the beginning you knew everything about me and you didn't run away. You were there for me, you intrude me, you challenge me, you complete me, you changed me."

With that he stopped dancing and pressed me closer to him as if I would disappear if he let go. His arms where around my back and he had his face in my hair breathing in my scent.

Slowly My Vampire let go of me and took a step back pulling something out of his pocket while he went down on one knee.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart was violently beating in my chest. I couldn't believe what was happening before my eyes.

I was instantly nervous and overjoyed at once. I was barely able to breath as he finally looked up at me a brilliant smile gracing his perfect lips and a small, blue, velvet jewellery box in his hand.

"Breath Anna." I didn't notice that I was holding my breath.

I was trying to pull myself together while my emotions were running wild inside of me. Edward opened the little box and revealed a platinum wedding band with a big diamond in the middle and diamonds incorporated in the wedding band.

I loved that ring in an instant. Edward mosaic, butterscotch pools were shinning as he gazed at me. The nervousness was clearly written all over his face while he spoke.

"Anna, I love you more than I ever thought possible I was capable of feeling. I will always love you. I want to spend eternity with you in my arms. To be by your side, to share all the joy, the happiness and everyday life with you. I want to be your husband, your lover, best friend, your confident and everything else you need me to be. My love, Anna, would you do me the honour and marry me?"

I'm not someone who cries easily but in this moment tears where streaming down my cheeks. I was so happy it was hard to breath. I had never thought that I would turn into a cry baby when _this_ would happen but I was so wrong on that account.

I had my hands over my mouth and tried hard to find my voice to answer him. Being finally able to compose myself a little I threw myself in his embrace.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times YES! I want to marry you, Edward!"

I hugged him as tight to me as I could, pulling away I gave him a few little, fast kiss before kissing him hard and passionate.

Breaking the kiss we both were breathing hard. Stupid happy grins were on both of our faces while mine was also wet from all the happy tears that were leaking out of my eyes.

We were sitting on the ground surrounded by the myriad of candles and red rose petals. Music was softly playing in the background and the fire in the fire place was crackling gently.

Edward had me pressed into his chest as he took the ring out of the small box.

"May I?" He asked for my hand.

I held my left hand out for him as he put the ring on my ring finger.

"Do you like the ring?"

"Edward I love it. It's perfect. Everything is perfect. Thank you." I assured him before kissing him again.

Breaking the kiss he stoked my cheek with his fingers.

"You may be wondering why I didn't give you the ring of my mother." Edward suddenly asked as I was admiring my engagement ring.

I only gave him a puzzled look.

"You told me that that was the ring I proposed to Bella Sawn with and I didn't want to ask you with a ring I already asked someone else with. But…." He trailed off and reached into another pocket fishing another velvet box out.

"I took my mother ring and let it turn into earrings," he mumbled while opening the box and revealing a pair of beautiful diamond earrings.

"Edward they are beautiful," I breathed while gazing at them before looking up at him with worry and concern, "but that was your mothers ring."

"Yes, but you prefer white gold over yellow gold and the design was also not fitting for you. The jeweller mixed the gold of yellow gold band with platinum creating the white gold and the sparkly diamonds will look lovely on you." He was right I wasn't the type to wear yellow gold I preferred silver or white gold or platinum.

Yeah when it came to jewellery I had an expensive taste but that had a reason. If I wore jewellery that was not made out of noble metal I almost instantly had an allergic reaction to the not noble metal.

I don't like thinking back to the time when my ears were swollen so much because I wore earring out of not noble metal that I could easily rival Dumbo. Not to forget the bright red my ears possessed then and how much it hurt.

"I love the earrings, they are perfect." I smiled at him.

"And the ring? It's from Tiffany's."

"I love this ring Edward it's perfect. I love you."

"I love you too and I hope you will still love me when I tell you that Alice is planning our wedding." He looked a little scared telling me this.

Oh boy that was going to be something. I giggled at the thought in what I was getting myself into.

"Seems like I'm not only marring you but the entire family as well and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you" He whispered before his lips claimed my own.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers and I want to apologize to you for not updating last Sunday. I had to study for an exam I just didn't have the time and then I unfortunately caught a really bad cold that had me out cold, yeah pun intended. I'm still not over it but I wanted to get this chapter out. So if I have more typos then usual blame the damn cold.

Anyway have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"I hope are prepared for the Spanish inquisition that is awaiting us at home, love." My fiancé murmured as we were on our way back to Kingsten.

"Shall I be afraid?!" I said in mocked fear and horror, tightening my grip on his hand for show.

"You shall fear for your life my love." He chuckled before he sighed and his expression turned a little grave.

"What?"

Edward brought our twined hand to his lips and kissed the back of mine.

"I just gave our pixie sister the perfect reason to steal you constantly from my side." He pouted.

"Wedding preparations!" I grinned.

"You like the idea of getting married." He observed satisfied.

"Yeah, I always wanted a big white wedding."

When it came to weddings I was such a girly girl though I had to make sure no pink would be used on Edward's and mine wedding. I was always thinking more along the lines of white with silver or blue or violet……. for the colour scheme.

"Rest assure my love, big and white, it'll be whenever you want it or not with Alice as our wedding planner."

My grin got wider. I really liked the idea of becoming Edward's wife.

Anna Cullen. I let the name echo through my mind while the rich green scenery with the majestic mountain panorama in the background and the as usual overcast sky seemed to fly past the fast moving vehicle we was sitting in. I couldn't help but to wonder if I would be also marrying at such a young age if the circumstances were different.

Somehow I had the feeling that my mom would have made me have a long engagement. A really, really long engagement until I would have finished college preferably. It made me sad that I couldn't share my happiness with my mom. I hoped that she would get a peek into what was going on here when she read the "Entering Twilight" series.

Once we arrived at home I didn't even managed to get out of the car before I was attacked by a squealing and gushing Esme, a vibrating pixie and an excited Rose.

Edward and I were hugged and congratulated. Of cause I had to spill every little detail about the proposal before I had the chance to enter the house. If it would have been possible Esme would have exploded out of joy and happiness at the prospect of her oldest son finally getting married.

Alice was in full wedding preparation mode. Thankfully I was prepared and could name a date. Edward and I decided that we would get married after we graduated from High School. I wanted to enjoy being his fiancé for a little while.

"Do you have any idea what I have to do? The wedding dress, the location, the decoration……." Alice chirped excited while she jumped up and down.

"Alice I have absolute veto right on the wedding dress." I stated firmly.

"Everything else we can discuss." I shrugged. I liked Alice's style though I would have to make sure that she would _not_ go overboard……….yeah I was delusional………

"O.K. but I already have some options for the wedding dress….." Alice started excited.

"Now hold it there pixie. We have months to the wedding. Let us see the new rooms first." Edward threw in, laughing, efficiently stopping her.

"Alright you buzz kill but first let me get the important things across." She glared at him before directing her gaze back at me.

"I already made appointments with a few florists. They have to be booked at least a year in advance. I scheduled the interviews for next week."

"O.K!" I nodded. I wanted the perfect, big, white wedding so I would have to go through hell-Alice to get it.

"I'll show you your rooms." Esme beamed at us and led us to our little apartment.

This house here in New Hampshire was bigger and more luxury then the one in Forks and every couple had two rooms including bathroom at their disposal.

Esme decided that the rooms Edward and I shared had to be redecorated and honestly they didn't only need to be redecorated but also furnished.

The only things in Edward's room were a bed on which I was lying in my comatose state and his black leather couch. Aside from that the bedroom was empty and the room with the fireplace didn't seem to have been touched at all.

From inside the house was already a knock out, of cause also thanks to Esme's talent to decorate but it's true beauty revealed itself from the outside.

When I saw the house from the outside the first time my jaw hit the ground. It looks like Frank Lloyd Wrightwas's Fallingwater. He was one of the most famed American architect, interior designer, writer and educator and is best known for designing that house.

Of cause it doesn't look exactly like it but it gets close. The interior fittings in our house were modern and in the usual warm, pastel color scheme that Esme loved. Our house, just like the original, was build over the edge of the little water fall.

Actually the pool in the basement was filled with the clear mountain water only that it was being warmed up for the use. But what I like the best about that pool was that there is an exterior part of the pool that is providing a breathtaking sight of the landscape while you can relax in the warm water.

The piece of architecture brilliance was embedded in the rich green of the nature, surrounded with the soft and relaxing sounds of the forest and thanks to the Vampire aspect no insects nor other animals in or anywhere near the house. A dream come true.

Though I had to admit that I missed the sounds of the city at night. That just like everything else was a bitter sweet experience to see the things I gained but also being face with all I had lost.

"You are going to love it." Alice sang happily before opening the door to our rooms.

The bedroom door opened and my breath caught in my throat. The room was perfect. A large king size bed, two night stands, a dresser, a dresser mirror, a drawer chest, a plasma and some other things were perfectly placed and in warm colours.

The bedroom had a dark orange and white colour combination. It looked amazing. The bathroom was in warm caramel colours including a shower and jacuzzi. Our living room was also bright in white and beige colour scheme.

"Ehmm…….Esme if I may ask. Where are my CD's?" Edward voiced after not having seen them by the end of the tour.

"They are here silly." Alice chirped as she went to the big white wall.

"Your CD's just don't look good in this room or in the bedroom so we had to be a bit creative. See that are slide doors." She told us as she pushed one of the doors and revealed Edward's music collection behind them.

"You just have to push them open to have access." She grinned. "So how do you like it?"

Alice and Esme both beamed looking at us with curious expressions waiting for our verdict.

"It's brilliant! Thank you two so much and of cause a big thank you to everyone who helped."

I told them as I hugged them both. From down stairs I could hear a "sure no problem".

Edward also thanked them and we were left alone to explore our rooms a bit more.

"You sure you don't regret sharing your rooms with me?"

"Why would I?" My fiancé asked a little hurt.

"Well your room was always in dark colours and now it's nothing like it."

A glorious smile broke out on his face and had me in his arms without me being able to see him move in front of me. I gasped when he materialised himself before me.

"That's because my world always been dark and without colours until you came into my world. I like how it looks like now. I still can't believe we live together." Edward smiled happily as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"But I have been sleeping very often in your room in Forks and we share a room ever since I'm back……"

"I know but this is official now and so much better." He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"You are so old-fashioned." I giggled.

"I am and you know you like it." He chuckled.

"Yes, I truly do. Maybe that is why I never found any guy before interesting." I mused.

My fiancé pulled back and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I like the gentleman ways that you know how to treat a woman with respect. And that I can actually have a civil conversation with you. And most important that you aren't all about sports." I pointed out.

"In that case I'm glad I match the expectations my beautiful fiancé has." He murmured while I could see the hungry glint in his eyes.

Before I knew what was happening I was lying on our bed with Edward hovering over me.

"Who said that were all of them." I laughed while he was leaning into me.

"There are more?" He raised an eye brow at me but wasn't bothered in his pursuit.

"Yeah," I giggled when his cool lips touched my throat.

"An important one is to be able to probably explore this bed." Edward mumbled against my skin and rained kisses on my neck.

"If you'll say so? Hmm…"

"Yes." He confirmed before he sealed my lips with his own.

********

Today was Edward's and mine first day at the Hawthorne Valley Waldorf School. Of cause it was no problem to get Edward and me into this private academy that usually one had to register their kid before it was even born to even have a chance on having their child attending this school.

As for why Edward wasn't attending school last year with his siblings Esme told the gossip queen that he was visiting a boarding school in England but missed his family so came back.

"Are you nervous, love?" Edward asked me as we drove to school.

"A little bit. It's my first time in a posh school."

"Rose's taste." Edward shrugged with a sheepish grin.

We parked the car in the big lot. If I hadn't know better I would have thought that lot belonged to a luxury hotel. When I got out of the car and caught my first glimpse of the school building my jaw hit the ground.

That didn't look like a school at all but like a luxury hotel. The building was enormous and kind of reminded me of a little chateau with white and blue colours. The gardens before the building looked majestic. It reminded me of the gardens of a castle in France of which I have seen a picture. I think the castle was called "Villandry" and was located near the river "Loire". The beautiful colour scheming sympathized with the Renaissance-Style.

"Wow!" Was all I was able to choke out. Edward chuckled at my side.

"Let's go to the office and get us enrolled." He said while he pulled and tugged at my arm to urge me to follow him to the office.

"We see you in class then love birds." Emmett boomed as he and the others made their way into the main building.

Edward and I where going around the impressive campus to the office and of cause all the girls were looking at him with hungry eyes while glaring at me.

The inside of the building was even more breathtaking as the outside. The entire interior fittings were made out of heavy, dark brown wood which was adorned with nostalgic ornaments. The atmosphere in there was kind of old and noble. I had a feeling that I somehow landed in a boarding school in England and Prince Harry and William would stroll right around the corner at any moment.

We enrolled, got our timetables and other papers. Edward made sure of it that we had all classes together. It was hard for him to stay away from me even for the briefest of moments.

Worrying was still one of his hobbies. I had always been able to move on fast from unpleasant things, mainly because I didn't like to dwell on them in the first place.

I wasn't pushing him he needed to find his own pace to deal with it. No amount of words was going to make it right and take his fear away but time would eventually. Time and support was what would help and that was what I was giving him.

Arriving in our first class that we didn't share with any of our siblings we sat down at a free table.

"You know. You are more relaxed then I have ever seen you in a place with humans before." I whispered to him.

"That's because of the "true blood"," I snickered at that one. Edward grinned at the use of the reference of my favourite series. "If I consume it regularly it makes the burn go away completely. The scents are losing their appeal." He explained quietly.

"That's great." I smiled Edward nodded in agreement.

"And what do you think of this school so far." Edward asked amused.

"Definitely something new but more important what was the office lady thinking about?" I smiled evilly at him.

Edward sighed frustrated and groaned.

"Sometimes I just wish to bleach my mind."

I looked sympathetic at him giving him a warm smile while I took his hand in mine. Suddenly an idea struck me. I leaned into him and whispered.

"Why don't you just give all of those fantasies contra?"

"And how so?" His eye brows were pulled together in puzzlement.

"I don't know…..maybe thinking about what we did last night" I offered innocently.

He groaned a few seconds later and let his head fall on my shoulder.

"It helps but now I have an entirely different problem." He lifted his head and pouted at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and couldn't prevent my lips from twitching up.

"At home you are going to pay for this my love." He leaned in into me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you going to torture me?" I bit my bottom lips it made him groan again.

Edward lifted his hand to my face and freed my bottom lips from between my teeth with his thumb.

"Don't do that love or I will not be able to be held responsible for my actions." He warned half serious half playful.

"Now you are just any other guy with only one thing running through your head constantly." I stated with a teasing smile on my lips.

"What makes you thing that I'm like this only as of recently?" He murmured in my ear, sending his cool breath across my skin which caused a pleasurable shiver to run down my spine.

"Does that mean you have that problem ever since you met me?" I asked cheekily.

"You have no idea!" He exclaimed quietly, letting his head fall on my shoulder again.

The teacher still haven't arrived and the students where mainly focusing on Edward and whispering about him.

Edward and I were in a conversation not paying attention to the other students around us. Alice told me that the first week was always the hardest for Edward.

The girls would fuss over him and were having sensual fantasies which made him really uncomfortable that's why I tried to distract him the best I could.

While we were talking about what we would do after school, mainly about his not so little predicament that I caused I noticed that a girl made her way over to us. She had blue eyes and black hair. Her skin had a healthy tan and she was average in high.

She was pretty but judging from the look in her eyes and how much make-up she plastered across her face I could tell she was the Lauren Mallory of this school though I had a feeling that this school had more then one.

Actually one thing that sadden me was to find out that the characters like Lauren, Jessica, Mike and so on were pretty much how they been described in the book.

I was kind of hoping to discover that Jessica wasn't a gossip Queen like her mother or that she had some more depth or that Lauren wasn't as nasty as described but I got disappointed there.

I'm not one to judge people but I'm careful. I'm not a fool. I've always been a realist. I do believe in the best in a person but sometimes you can just see that that hope is in vain.

That girl that was approaching us was such a case. Oh joy.

"Hi I'm Natasha Dweller. I'm the mayor's daughter. You must be the new students." She chirped happily.

"And you must be Edward Cullen." Her voice turned husky and she looked alluring at him, smiling, pushing her chest out, trying to look sexy. Her aim was clear she wanted my fiancé.

_No such luck missy!_

"And this is your sister." She continued only gracing me with one brief glance that told me to back off and not to get into her way before she ogled my Edward again.

"No, this generous creature next to me is not my sister. She is my beautiful fiancé." He stated looking at me with love shinning in his eyes. Edward bent his head down to place a kiss on my lips.

I smiled at his words when we broke the kiss. Tearing my eyes off him I saw Natasha looking murderous at me.

"Hi my name is Anna Masen. It's nice to meet you." I smiled warmly at her.

She gave me a strained smile for appearance while her eyes were burning with fury before she turned around and went back to her place. Edward looked grim and his jaw was clenched shut. He was probably trying not to leap out of his seat and kill her.

His face became more and more murderous by the second. I could only imagine what she was thinking about me that set my Vampire off.

"Let me guess she thinks that next to her I'm an ugly duckling, that I have to be put in my place and that she will easily break us off and you are going to be her boyfriend by the end……..of the month. Am I right?"

Edward didn't look happy at all.

"Those ignorant little kids. You are the most beautiful creature to ever have graced this planet….."

I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Edward I don't care what she or anyone else here thinks. I love you and you love me and we have a wonderful family that is all that matters to me."

Edward smiled warmly at me, pulling me into his embrace and placed his lips over my ear.

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful beyond description?" He kissed me below my ear what made goose flesh arise all over my body and then added." In side out."

I trembled lightly from the combination of his words and his cool breath on my warm skin. I knew what his aim was. This was pay back for earlier. He was so going to pay for this!

As if on cue and to my fiancés rescue, _for now_, the teacher walked in and started the lesson. All the students in the room heard Edward say that I was his fiancé but it didn't stop the girls from looking at him with hungry eyes.

It wasn't like that in Forks but then again I arrived there after Edward lived there for about two years already, so everyone was used to him and his rejection to each and every offer. A lesson the females here still had to learn.

My mom once told me about the boyfriend she had when she was fresh in college. He was a lawyer and insanely handsome according to my mom. Back then one of my mom's aunts told her when she was dating the very handsome man that she pitied her because she could never have a peaceful moment with someone as good looking as him around. My mom's aunt warned her that other women just wouldn't leave him alone.

Back then I thought that she was exaggerating but I had the feeling that I was wrong on that account. I just had to remind myself that Edward loved me and only me. Besides I had to help him to get over the first wave of teenage girls hormones.

"Hi, I'm Cindy Rise." A pretty blond girl in a cheerleader costume nearly purred at my Edward when I was coming out of the ladies room.

My poor fiancé cringed at whatever she was thinking and I had a pretty good guess where her thoughts were going with my Edward in front of her while he looked visibly uncomfortable.

"You are new here. I would love to show you around," she continued to hit on him.

I couldn't believe her never! She was in Edward's and mine first period. She heard what he told the mayor's daughter and there she was, hitting on a taken man!

And she even brought her own cheering club along. The other cheerleaders were standing behind her though they looked like they wanted to push her out of the way and take her place but were too scared. Guess she was at the top of the picking order.

"So how about it? We can go directly after school." She smiled and reached for his arm.

That was it. I greet my teeth together and stormed off to tell her where _her_ place was. I admit I was upset but none touched my man!

"I'm sorry but…." Edward started to say in a sharp and unfriendly voice, yanking his arm out of the way before she could touch him but another girl beat him and me to setting the cheerleader straight.

"Good lord plastic! Are too dense to be able to notice that he is clearly disgusted with you?" She put her hands on her hips, standing tall and threw the words in the face of the now angry fiancé stealing air head.

"What do you want Goth?" The cheerleader sneered at her.

"Just taking the opportunity to prove to the world, once again if I might ad, just how stupid you are." The girl with black hair and the light gothic make-up answered cheekily, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"What do you know? Clearly he is interested in me." The blonde one shot back.

"You are, aren't you Ed….." she cut herself off as she looked where my fiancé stood just moments ago but now only an empty spot presented itself to her.

"I thought I made myself clear this morning but apparently not," My Vampire said as he walked up behind me and locked his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"The only woman I'm interested in is this beautiful creature in my arms." He glared at her and then looked down at me, giving me one of his heartbreaking half smiles.

"Keep you dirty paws off my man or that pretty blond hair of yours won't be much longer on your air filled head." I hissed at her in warning.

Wow where was this coming from? I had never left this territorial before. Sure I let the other girls know that he was taken…………… but threatening them? And the there was this strange possessive feeling that washed over me when it came to my Edward all of the sudden.

Since when was I the jealous type?

"Ohhhh, look what we have here!" I heard Rose's voice which was full of amusement and threat.

All the cheerleaders froze on the spot and looked absolutely terrified. I though some of them might actually faint.

"Seems like you are begging for a reminder." Rose was glaring at the blond cheerleader.

The girl obviously had tried to hit on Emmett at one point in time. Bad move to try to steal something from Rose, especially her husband. That girl seemed to have suicidal tendencies.

Rose walked closer to the blond cheerleader while the girl in the crossfire blanched taking a few steps back.

But what she couldn't see was that behind her, the girl who she had called a Goth stretched her leg out and the blond one tripped over it, landing flat on the ground.

"Wow! Seems like you do know your place." The girl with the black hair taunted her.

"You are going to pay for that!" The blond one seethed, looking deadly into the black haired girl's eyes.

"Hmm……are you really giving me a reason to show mom and dad the video from summer camp? Sis?"

The blond girl blanched even more before standing up abruptly, storming off angrily and muttering things under her breath.

"Sorry about that but to her defence she is just an air headed Barbie doll." The girl who just now threatened her sister said and walked over to where Edward and I were standing.

"By the way I'm Tia Rise." She held her hand out to me. I shook it.

"Anna Masen and the one behind me is my fiancé Edward Cullen." I introduced us.

She looked at me with a careful smile, like she was trying but smiling wasn't usually on her I-do-it list at all before her eyes wandered to Edward. She looked at him intensely and titled her head to one side.

"Somehow you are giving me the creeps, pretty face. One sees the relations to the ice queen immediately." She stated rather soberly.

"And if you want to teach _her_ another lesson," Tia turned to face Rose, "I want in on the fun."

Rose raised an eye brow and the both of them stared at each other. I turned my head to look at my fiancé and saw him sighed and shake his head. I would have to ask him later what that was about.

The both of them nodded. Emmett walked to Rose's side and greeted her with a kiss.

"Shoot, I missed the action!" He boomed in his usual loud and amused voice, occupying Rose's attention while Tia returned her attention back to us.

"You don't seem to like your sister very much." I murmured.

"Nope, I do not appreciate it when someone tries to steal what's mine." Tia declared as a dark haired, tall, handsome boy came up behind her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck.

"No, she really doesn't. Hi, I'm Fin Somerville. Tia's boyfriend." He introduced himself but his voice was somehow off, laced with nervousness?!

He had sky blue eyes and strong masculine features. His dark brown hair was falling into his face and he had a well built body as far as I could see. I couldn't help the feeling that told me that this boy look too handsome to be human.

Just as I wanted to shake my head and tell myself how silly that sounded my feeling was to be proven right as my fiancé suddenly tensed beside me. I lifted my head and looked up at him in question. He starred at Fin through narrowed eyes, looking back at Fin I saw him do the same.

"I think we should talk." Edward commanded while Rose and Emmett came to stand at either of our sides.

Fin didn't look too thrilled about it but since he was outnumbered he answered Edward's request reluctantly with a nod.

Tia and Fin followed Edward, Rose, Emmett and me. My feeling about Fin not being so much human must have been right. All three Vampires were tense and on high alert. When I turned my head and looked at Tia I cold detect a light of recognition in her eyes while she starred at Emmett.

Did she know what he was?

Rose led us into a class room where Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us. Fin clenched his jaw when he saw them and pulled Tia behind him, not that she appeared to like that but the look Fin gave her said clearly that there was no room for argumentation.

Edward let go of my hand and pulled me behind his body like Fin just did with Tia and narrowed his eyes at the door we just stepped through, the other Vampire followed suit.

Soon I saw the reason for my family's behaviour. A boy and a girl that had a striking resemblance with Fin entered the room.

The girl had glossy, wine red hair, obviously dyed, that was tied back in a tight pony tail. It looked like it would fall slightly down her shoulder once worn open. Some of her bangs were falling into her delicate face and wore sexy secretary glasses. She had an expression on her face that said that she was bored out of her mind and above us all.

The boy that entered the room with her looked slightly older and more well built then Fin. He just like the girl had light green eyes. He possessed strong masculine features just like Fin and an atmosphere of authority was rolling off him while he was observing my family and I.

All in all they could only be described with one word. Beautiful. Not the kind of painful beauty that a Vampire possessed but still too generous to be human.

After a while of pure silence Edward cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my siblings," he pointed at our siblings and introduced them, "and this is my fiancé Anna."

The atmosphere in the room was tense and the supernatural creatures in the room, minus me, were ready to attack each other at any second if the opponent made a wrong move though it was clear that the non Vampires had an interested in keeping the whole thing peaceful as they were outnumbered.

The guy with the green eyes and dark brown hair nodded, grimly.

"I'm Julian Somerville and these are my siblings Aya and you already know Fin and his girlfriend Tia."

"What are you?" Edward asked bluntly.

Julian straightened his body while his eyes remained narrowed. He was hesitating a little but I quickly saw defeat swimming in his eyes considering the number of his opponents.

"The three of us are Lycans." He pointed at his siblings.

"Then why don't you reek like a wet dogs?" Emmett blurted out.

They didn't smell offending to my Vampire?! That was weird!

The Lycans and Tia gave him strange looks in respond.

"Wet dogs?" Fin asked puzzled.

"We have met Werewolves before and they are not pleasant for our sense of smell." Edward explained.

"There are others like us?" Aya spoke for the first time.

"No, you don't look like them at all." Edward stated and he was right. Their skin was pale, not as pale as the skin of a Vampire but paler as a human skin tone could ever be. And even though Fin and Julian had muscles it was nowhere near as much as the protectors in La Push had.

"When you phase do you turn in Wolfs, four legged, hairy, fur…..?" I asked curious.

The question earned me a couple of strange looks for them. The answer was obviously "no".

"Then you are not like them at all." Edward confirmed.

Now I was really curious I had met the wolfs in La Push and read about the children of the moon. Of cause I asked Carlisle about it and he told me Caius's story. How he had a fight of live and death against a child of the moon a few thousand years ago in Russia.

Two different kinds of Werewolves were already known. Could it be that the Somerville's were a new kind? Because I was pretty sure that they weren't children of the moon or else Edward would have thrown me over his shoulder and fled the school grounds for dear life.

This always had been something I asked myself after I read Breaking Dawn where the children of the moon were mentioned. The pack in La Push had no idea of any other Werewolves beside themselves. They didn't even know of the children of the moon.

So what if there is really more out there? Vampires can't change because they are frozen in time but that doesn't apply for Werewolves. Their kind can change! Evolution applies to them!

If the Wolfs are nearly as old as Vampires what I'm assuming since Caius fight with one of the children of the moon was thousands of years ago then it would seem normal for their kind to develop further and evolution to make them in different places. Let them fit in better into their environment depending on where they lived.

The Werewolves in La Push are the evidence for that theory, sort of. According to the books and also Edward and the others the current generation of Wolfs is bigger and more muscular then the others were in 1936.

"Aren't your eyes supposed to be red?" Julian asked suspicious.

"Our family is different. We consume substitute blood. Before our father invented it we survived on animal blood." Edward answered and the bell rand signalising that the next lesson was about to begin.

"We should properly go and continue this after school." Julian offered.

Edward narrowed his eyes at him again but in the end accepted.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked after the Lycans left the room.

"Keep a low profile." Edward answered and tapped his temple, telling us silently that he would read their thoughts so the Somerville's wouldn't get to know about his ability if they were listening in.

Edward and I had the next class till lunch together with Tia and Fin. Edward and Fin eyed each other in a stared down. The stare down was a little ridiculous to watch but if it helped. The more nervous he made Fin the more likely it was that his stream of thoughts picked up.

"Everything alright?" I asked him after class was dismissed.

"So far." He nodded and looked thoughtful. "But now let's get you something to eat." He smiled down at me.

Edward led me through the big corridor which walls were made of dark cherry wood to the lunch room. Once we stepped through the rich, ebony coloured, wooden doors my eyes nearly popped out.

This cafeteria was nothing like the one in Forks or at my old school. It looked like in one of those high class restaurants that Edward was always taking me to. The tables were made out of mahogany and were beautifully set with white and red coloured tablecloths. The tableware also looked expensive and every table had beautiful sets of flours giving the setting the final touch.

"Come on." Edward nudged me lightly what brought me back to reality. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the buffed that had all kinds of yummy looking food.

I chose rice with a piece of turkey in a curry sauce and a green salad. I looked around for the others but couldn't see them.

"Are we the first to arrive?" I asked my fiancé.

"No," he shook his head, took my tray and showed me the way to the platform. Climbing up the wooden stairs I soon saw everyone sitting at a large, beautiful set table.

"And?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at Edward. He only nodded in respond, signalling that everything was alright so far and that he would let us in later. I was hungry by then and dug in into my lunch. The food melted away on my tongue.

"Let me guess the cook here has at least one Michelin-Star?" I asked half serious and half joking.

"Yeah, he got his star last year. There has been a media circus for about three days back then. Apparently it was big news that a cook of a school cafeteria managed to get the highly coveted star." Alice shrugged while sipping at her bottle of substitute blood. It was nice not to be the only one anymore who ate.

I looked around the big cafeteria while the others were deep in conversation about either fashion or the combat Edward, Emmett and Jasper had going in the "World of Warcraft".

At some point a boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes caught my eye and so did the two pretty girls that were sitting next to him. They were twins and had the same rich brown hair that he had only that theirs was falling down their backs in big locks. I didn't know why but for some reason I couldn't help but stare at the three of them.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward voice startled me a little.

"Ahh……yeah," I shook my head as I turned around and looked in his slightly concerned face.

"I'm fine just impressed by all of that." I smiled at him. He didn't look too convinced but let it slid.

When the last class of the school day was dismissed we went to the parking lot and on the way Edward received a sms from Alice. It read that Carlisle met a Dr. Somerville. I was sure the sms was for my sake.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle first." I shrugged. Edward nodded.

The Vampire fraction met up with the Lycans next to Edward's black Bugatti Veyron, Alice's yellow Lamborghini Murcielago and Rose's red BMW. Not that those car would have been anything special among the high class luxury cars that were also parked in the lot.

"Before we continue our conversation we would like to inform our parents about the situation." Julian said as they approached us.

Edward assessed him for a second before nodding.

"Very well."

We parted and went into our cars.

"Are they a danger to us?" I asked him once we were on the rode and out of hearing distance of any wolfs or Lycans.

"Not from what I could gather. They are not out for a fight if they don't have to."

"Do you know how they look once…." Edward clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Their torso expands with muscles. Their head changes into a wolf head. It's like up from their waist they become wolfs. Their legs and arms appear to be out of pure muscles and they have no fur instead a leather like skin that is dark grey, silver. From what I understood it's nearly as durable as our skin. Normal bullets are no use against them."

"Oh." I said mulling everything over.

They were obviously a new kind of Werewolf…..ahhhh…Lycan.

Arriving at home Carlisle was already waiting for us.

"I take it you met their leader." Edward stated, stepping into the living room.

"Yes, his name is Batiste Somerville. He started at the local hospital today."

"Do we have to be worried?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, they won't to anything as long they are not attack." Alice chirped happily.

"How do you know that?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I saw it." Alice stated simply.

"You can see them!" Edward wondered stunned.

"Yeah, look for yourself." Alice offered and her eyes became glassy while Jasper drew her into his embrace.

"Hmm…" My fiancé narrowed his eyes and looked thoughtful and calculating.

"What?!" Emmett barked impatiently. He hated it to be left out of the loop in situations like this.

"They don't want to attack us. This Batiste is rather curious about you Carlisle." Edward informed us.

Carlisle was surprised by that information so were we others while Edward was still watching the future playing out in Alice's mind.

"Well that's interesting." My fiancé suddenly stated.

We all looked at him urging him to let us in.

"He knows another Vampire who consumes animal blood instead of human blood and who works as a physician. That's why they are giving us the benefit of a doubt."

"They made their decision. He is going to call you in about twenty minutes." Alice informed us resurfacing out of her vision.

"You could already see that?" I asked confused. Since when could she see decisions before they were made?

"Seems like Dr. Somerville had made the decision all along and is now only getting his family on board." She shrugged.

"And what would that infamous decision be?" Rose looked at Edward.

"He wants us to stay away from his children until he got to know Carlisle better."

"So we have to ignore each to her at school for the time being."

"Fine by me. The less we have to do with them the better." Rose muttered under her breath and rushed upstairs to her room.

"And I was hoping for some action." Emmett sighed disappointed and went after his wife.

"Now that that's done it's time for the wedding reparations. We have to start thinking about the decorations." Alice announced and was in the middle of kidnapped me into her room.

"You're not worried at all, are you?" Edward called after her.

"You read my thoughts don't be such a worrywart!" Alice huffed at him.

*****

As far as the wedding preparations went I was about to have a break down. Who would have thought that there are so many shades of blue and each one of them has another meaning? Light blue, Medium blue, Pigment blue and Dark blue to be the baise colour scheme and then all the shades that belong to those catigories…….and don't even get me started on violet!!!

I was really happy that Alice and Esme were this entusiastic with the plans for the wedding but there were just too many options they were presenting to me. I knew that planning a wedding was a lot of work but I haven't quite thought it would be this much of a hassle.

And I don't mean all the meeting with the florist or the trips to the shops and designers to find the perfect wedding dress. No what I had the most hassle with was to decide between all the options.

After that wedding was done I don't think I would marry Edward any time soon again. Or maybe…….who knows eternity is a damn long time.

As for the female admirer problem at school, after the incidence with Cindy no other girl approached my Edward but that didn't stop a myriad of girls to hit on him regardless, only in a not so open way.

For a month he would find letters and notices in his locker. All of them landed immediately in the trash can until it seemed to be understood that he wasn't about to get swayed.

The dark haired boy and his sisters out of the cafeteria, Adam, Teresa and Anna Kovac, were in a few of Edward's and mine classes. I did get to know that their parents were from Europe and that their father was a lawyer. They were nice as far as I could see.

About a month passed in which Carlisle was carefully building a friendship with Batiste Somerville. As for us "kids" we acknowledged each other in school but keep our distance from one another like it was requested from us.

Though I would catch Tia looking interested every now and then in our direction. She seemed to be an interesting girl. I have to admit I was curious about them myself.

Aside from the Lycan topic being still in the open life in Kingston was peaceful. We found a comfortable routine. I spent a lot of time with my family. A must on my schedule, according to my pixie sister was, shopping with her and Rosalie and of cause the wedding preparations. And there was cooking with Esme and doing some mother daughter stuff.

It was surprising but after a while Alice and Rose also joined in into the whole mother and daughter stuff. Since then Wednesday night was only for us girls no guys allowed.

As for Jasper and Emmett we always found something to do mostly goofy stuff that big brothers do with their little sister.

Carlisle was home more often then he was in Forks. He had cut his shifts back and spent more time with Esme and us kids.

One time Carlisle and I went to an almshouse again. Edward adorably pouted that time since he wasn't allowed to come. It was only father daughter time. Carlisle, Alice and me because Rose was not really thrilled by that idea.

Yes, the past four months were great. Not only with my new family but also at school. The students there for most part were……well, my mom used to say if I can't say anything nice about someone then I should keep my mouth shut.

Edward, I and the others we did not associate with humans a lot but just so much to fit in. The most surprising thing was that I didn't have any problems with the classes.

My greatest worry was that I wouldn't be able to keep up with the lectures but somehow I was only getting straight A's.

Even in math. I mean math, like I totally suck at math, math. The only reason why I never failed the subject was because of my creativity in how to solve a math problem and that my dad understands math and tutored me.

Yeah, he really does. He sees a math problem and he also sees the way to solve it. I never understood how math could make any kind of sense to him or anybody for that matter but now it does to me also.

Homework was no problem for me anymore. Edward didn't even need to help me. That was down right strange but then again my fiancé was a Vampire so I let it slide.

*********

We were currently all in the living room. Edward and Rose sat at the table and discussed what new cars they should by. According to Rose it was about time for new ones.

Emmett and Jasper were playing a game of chess. Carlisle was sitting in his chair and reading a thick book and Alice, Esme and I we were watching Desperate Housewives.

It was really hot in the living room I knew that Edward and the others where heating every space in the house for my sake but they definitely overdid it with the temperature, today.

I noticed that Alice went tense and resurfaced quickly turning her puppy dog eyes at me.

"How much do you love me?" She pouted.

I sighed she looked sad in respond.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Tia will invite you to go shopping with her on Friday." Alice answered and her face was turning into the cutest a puppy dog pout I have ever seen.

"What?!" Edward was immediately on his feet.

"She is human." Alice barked at him in warning before turning back to me.

"You want in!" I stated.

"You love me right!?" Alice asked in that super cute voice of hers.

"Of cause you can come, Alice." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Thanks," she squeaked and threw herself at me.

"Aren't we supposed to stay away from each other?" Rose asked annoyed.

"I think it is a good idea for you girls to meet." Carlisle threw in.

"What?!" Rose, Jasper and Edward exclaimed.

"Batiste and his family are also pacifist. He is still a little bit cautious of us because of the size of our family." Carlisle interjected.

"I don't….." Edward grumped.

"We are going to be in a shopping mall. Come on what can they do there? It's the perfect ground to meet. Many humans too many witnesses." I pointed out.

"Why not? Maybe then we would learn something about them instead of Carlisle only talking to him about work." Emmett shrugged.

"Since when are you interested in getting to know them?" Jasper wondered, throwing Emmett a calculating look.

"Julian does look like a good sparring partner." Emmett was flexing his muscles.

"Eddie boy," Edward growled at him. "is cheating and you aren't any better Mr. feel good." He accused Jasper.

Edward pinched the bride of his nose and shook his head at his bulky brother. I giggled while Rose huffed, glaring at her husband.

"Great! Just great! Stupid dogs! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Edward growled.

I turned to look at him

"Something wrong?!"

"I'm just not thrilled with the idea of you being around them." He admitted.

"I understand that Edward." What happened in La Push still nagged at him.

"But that's no reason to call them stupid dogs." I chastised him.

"What?!" He looked puzzled at me.

"If we want to have a peaceful relationship with them it's better not to call them stupid dog's that's all I'm saying." I shrugged.

"And why are you telling _me_ this?" He asked confused.

"Because you just asked why the _stupid dog's_ aren't able to leave us alone." I spilled it carefully out for him.

Edward was now looking baffled at me and out of the corner of my eye I noticed the concerned look on Rose's face.

"Anna he didn't say anything."

"What do you mean? I heard him."

Now all of them looked concerned and I was getting hotter by the second. It was as if I was melting away.

"Not possible!" Edward exhaled bewildered.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked throwing Edward a questioned look.

"I didn't say it but……." He couldn't find words or he couldn't say them I wasn't sure.

"But what?" Emmett asked impatient.

"I thought it." That answer hung in the air.

"You thought it……………..like I heard your thoughts?" I asked and with a start I was on my feet, which apparently wasn't a good idea.

Everything was getting dizzy, my legs didn't support me anymore and on the top of that I felt like I was burning up.

Before everything turned black I remembered the day in the park with my parents when, that car almost run me over.

I was in a cool embrace but I couldn't hear the voices I knew were there calling out for me.

Edward's POV:

First the dogs in La Push and now this! Pacifists or not can't they just stay away from us? Why making any kind of treaties with their kind if they don't stick to them?

Great! Just great! Stupid dogs! Why can't they just leave us alone? I growled in my mind.

I had my overprotective tendencies mostly under control but when it came to those or any kind of dogs the fear, the anguish that was threatening to choke me seven years ago comes freshly slamming into me, taunting me with horrifying possibilities.

I felt my fiancées gaze on me before I heard her beautiful voice.

"Something wrong?!"

"I'm just not thrilled with the idea of you being around them." I admitted.

"I understand that Edward." She smiled sympathetically at me, understanding my struggles.

"But that's no reason to call them stupid dogs." Anna chastised me lightly.

"What?!" I looked puzzled at her.

"If we want to have a peaceful relationship with them it's better not to call them stupid dog's that's all I'm saying." She shrugged. Now I was confused. Why would she say something like that?

"And why are you telling _me_ this?" I asked puzzled.

"Because you just asked why the _stupid dog's_ aren't able to leave us alone." She accentuated each word like I was having a hard time understanding.

I replayed the sentence in my mind but couldn't make sense out of it. Because I have never said that. I never……… When an explanation struck me my mind froze.

_Edward what is going on here?_ Esme asked concerned. I heard her and the others but it was like I was under water and all sounds were muffled.

_Bro what's wrong with her?_ Emmett sounded worried.

"Anna he didn't say anything." Rose was the one to speak up.

"What do you mean? I heard him."

Worry was clouding all of the thoughts that pushed their way into my mind. I didn't say that out loud I only thoug…………

"Not possible!" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I was stunned into silence again. This couldn't be possible. She was still human. She couldn't.

_Edward what is going on? Edward do you hear me?_ Carlisle asked me over and over but I wasn't able to respond.

"Edward?" He finally asked out loud.

"I didn't say it but……." The words stuck in my throat.

"But what?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"I thought it." That answer was quite a blow.

Everyone starred blankly at me for a while as I was getting over my shock.

"You thought it like I heard your thoughts?" My love asked and with a start she stood up but wasn't able to keep her balance and her legs gave out under her.

I watched in horror while she was falling to the ground. Before my mind was able to register it my body was moving and I caught her securely in my arms. My mind was empty with shock and worry but in the moment my frame touched hers I couldn't help but to notice just how hot her skin felt.

She was burning up.

I didn't notice our family surrounding us while I called out to her. The voices of the others were temporarily lost on me. All my mind was able to register was that the beautiful girl in my arms wasn't responding to my calls.

Horror washed instantly over me as the memory from seven years ago came slamming right into me like a freight train. This couldn't be happening. Anna couldn't leave me again.

I almost started hyperventilating when I got distracted by a fast and painful sounding hammering. It took a few long, painful moments to determine that this hammering was her heart beat. Her heart was racing and just then I noticed her heavy breathing.

"Carlisle!?" My voice broke as I called for him.

Looking up I saw that he was already at her side.

Anna's high temperature scared me. It was too high. Humans didn't get this hot even with the highest of fevers.

Something was wrong something was very wrong with my love. Fear and panic surged through my body while I held her in my trembling hands.

I held on to her not letting her out of my embrace. I couldn't let go of her. I felt that Esme and Alice tried to comfort me but it was lost on me.

I couldn't lose her. I couldn't. I was all that went through my mind.

The fear and the panic were so enormous that I wasn't able to hear the thoughts of my family members.

I was just starring into her beautiful face that was now covered with a sweet, rosy blush. Time seemed to stand still as I was falling more and more into darkness.

Suddenly Carlisle's disbelieving and stunned thoughts hit me with full force.

"Do you smell this?" He asked me while he looked baffled at me.

I didn't understand but took a deep breath, letting her scent fill my lungs, another evidence that it wasn't like seven years ago. It helped to calm me a little. When I let her fragrance occupy my senses I was not able to believe what my brain registered.

"But how?" Was all I managed to choke out in my utter confusion.

The others were as clueless as I was at what we smelled.

"I really have no idea, son. It doesn't make sense." Carlisle shook his head looking for an explanation but not finding one.

"Edward we have to cool her down. Her temperature is way too high." Carlisle said in a serious voice the physician in him was taking over.

I nodded and rushed with my love in my arms into our room. I laid her on our bed before taking her clothes off. Being rid on my own I laid next to her, pressing as much of her feverish body to my cold one as possible, covering us with a thin cover.

Soon Carlisle came into the room.

_I will take some of her blood to do some tests. We have to know how fast it is spreading._

Carlisle informed me I only gave a short nod and kissed her temple. While Carlisle proceeded with his task I sensed him hiding his thoughts from me.

"What are you hiding from me?" He looked up at me considering what to do.

"I have some theories but I need confirmation first. Don't worry son what ever this is we will find it out." He muttered, concentrating on his task to be able to block me better.

"Carlisle…" I was going to demand from him to show me his thoughts but he knew me to well.

"If this will not cool her down you need to fill the tub with cold water and lay down in the tub with her to make sure the water stays cold." He suggested and rushed out of the room before I could utter another word.

His presence was quickly replaced by Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme. Jasper joined us as well. Since the substitute blood his control was flawless. His monster was also locked away and not tempted by the scent of blood anymore.

Though it was still not easy for him to be here the blood was not an issue anymore but the emotional chaos in the house was a huge strain on my emphatic brother. He tried his best to keep us all calm but at least on me his effort was lost.

Alice sat down on the edge of the bed and looked pained at my fiancée. Esme sat down near Anna's head and stroked her cheek in a motherly way.

"What do you see Alice?"

She hung her head.

"I can't see her ever since she fainted. I only get blurry visions. I can't really see anything."

Emmett and Rosalie stood near the door holding each other looking worried.

"It will be fine. It has to be." Esme said in a determinate voice.

I prayed to whoever and whatever there was that she was right.

* * *

**AN:** Batist(e) it's a silence "e".

Tell me what you think about my theory regarding the Wolfs/Lycans.

Do you want to know more about their kind?

Of cause the story is still revolving around Edward, Anna and the rest of the Cullen's but I could get some Lycan bits in somewhere.

As for the lovely boys from La Push don't worry I haven't for gotten about them, they are going up soon.

And I tell you a little detail out of Batiste Somerville's past it has something to do with one of the Cullen's. Can you guess who's?

Then what is wrong with Anna any ideas there?

Tell me!!!

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers it is Sunday again and here is the next chapter of "Accidentally in Twilight".

Many of you were speculating that Anna was turning into a Wolf or a Lycan. As tempting and a powerful thing to write that would be I can't do that to her or Edward. I hope you will like with what I came up with instead.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

My love was resting in my arms, still unconscious, while her heart was beating franticly in her chest and her sweet breath was leaving her mouth in fast, shallow gasps. I could hear Carlisle in the basement pacing around in his lap, running tests while keeping me out of his mind.

Despite my cold body temperature she didn't cool down. Even Carlisle's suggestion to let cold water run in the tub and lay down with her in it was of no avail.

Because of the high temperature she became rapidly dehydrated. Carlisle put her on an IV to get some liquid inside of her to prevent the dehydration but aside from that there was nothing he could do.

It was as if the heat was captured inside of her body and there was nothing anyone could do to help her. I was really reaching my limits. If this went on she would……… die.

Humans could only go a limited time with such a high temperature before their inner organs were going to give out. Not that a human being would have even survived the temperature she was currently running.

Over and over again I ran through all the medical knowledge that I gained in all the years at medical school in Yale, Harvard and Dartmouth but it was no use. I couldn't find anything that would be of any help to my mate.

It was unbelievable I possessed two medical degrees. Two medical degrees! For the love of god! And there was nothing I could do to help the woman that I loved.

How pathetic was that?

While I brushed away a strain of her hair that had fallen into her face I noticed that the sun was coming out from behind the mountains. The sky outside of the glass wall was changing from the dark shadows to a bright morning blue-grey.

The darkness outside was yielding the light of the day. But the darkness inside of me was only becoming stronger and darker, threatening to consume my frozen heart entirely.

How could there ever be light again if my love wasn't by my side?

Alice tried her best to see when or, the thought was impossible to stomach, if my love would wake up but she couldn't get anything. Anything but unclear images that made absolutely no sense. It frustrated her and me to no end.

I sighed defeated and lost in hopelessness, placed my forehead lightly against hers and hummed "Too late to apologize" to her. It was one of her favourite songs, she loved it.

A memory of how she always sat besides me on the piano bench with her wide, curious, sparkling, hazel pools and that winning smile on her lips when I played suddenly appeared in my mind. I inhaled her scent deeply smiling while remembering just how much I loved to play for her and see how much joy my music gave her.

My eyes were still closed as I rested next to her, concentrating on my beautiful mate, hoping to have more chances in the future to see her beautiful smile again when suddenly something weird happened.

Her forehead that just a second ago felt burning hot against my own was back to the normal temperature in an instant and her wild heartbeat and ragged breathing normalized as well just as fast as her temperature dropped.

The feverish blush disappeared from her cheeks.

It all happened in a second from one moment to another. Alice who was tying to get a vision of my love and was failing all the time had a vision in the moment her condition improved.

My beautiful fiancée would open her eyes in two seconds. I eyes were anxious fixed on her peacefully sleeping face. She opened her hazel pools then, looked around before her eyes locked with mine and a careful smile graced her lips.

"Morning handsome." She muttered weakly.

Her voice was rough from sleep.

I turned around and reached for a bottle of water. I could feel the slight shifting of the mattress when she was slowly trying to sit up. Anna groaned a little as she did so.

I quickly grabbed the bottle, turned around to face her and put my free arm on her back to assist her. Anna smiled gratefully at me while taking the bottle out of my hands and taking a sip.

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed her temple after placing the bottle back on the night stand.

"What happened?" She asked, looking a little lost.

"You suddenly fainted and you had a very high fever." I explained, pressing her closer into my side.

"Oh," was all she said.

"You scared me half to death, my love." I gave her a weak smile.

She smiled up at me weakly and took a deep intake of air. Suddenly her expression was curious and a few little deep breaths followed.

"Anna is something wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" I asked as panic was crawling up my spine.

Had she trouble breathing?

Was she going to suffocate?

Awful possibilities were running through my mind, fuelling the fear and panic that was gaining possession over me.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly at me, calming me a little "…but.."

"But," I urged her on not that it helped she remained still, not providing any answers or any sounds at all for that matter.

"Anna please I'm losing my mind over here." I begged her, reaching up to hold her face in my hands, looking intensely into her warm, hazel pools.

"Something really smells good." She answered finally in a quiet whisper, leaving me puzzled.

"Something smells good?!" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes, an almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured scent." She struggled to explain.

I was left speechless for a few seconds before a chuckled left my lips out of relive and I drew her tighter into my embrace, kissing her forehead while having her pressed against my chest, tenderly huddled in my lap.

"What?" She asked her head snapping up and I was met with a questioning expression.

"That is my scent that you just described." I smiled down at her.

"But I have never been able to name the fragrances before." Her eyebrows were pulled together and she appeared to think hard for a long moment.

"Love?!" I asked when she didn't say anything or moved at all for longer then I was comfortable with.

Why wasn't I able to read her mind?! I could have pulled my hair out. It would so much easier if I just could get access to that mysterious mind of hers.

"So………..it's still happening." She suddenly stated in a hushed whisper. I don't think she meant to say it out loud. Her expression went into a serious mask.

"What is still happening?"

My love only nodded looking into the space without seeing anything. In this moment I would have given everything to be able to read her mind. From what I gathered something like this happened before so why hasn't she told me anything about it?

"Love please! I need to kn……"

But I couldn't end my sentence Alice flew into the room and at my fiancé, pulling her into a tight hug so was Esme.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Carlisle were also in the room with us, gazing with relief at my beautiful mate who was finally wake, sitting right next to me, being hug-attacked by our sister and mother.

Carlisle's thoughts immediately became guarded. He was hiding something but before I could ask my love spoke, looking directly at Carlisle.

"Judging from the band aid on my arm I take it you took a blood sample?"

"Yes, I made a few tests." He answered.

"From the look on your face I can tell that the tests will prove my theory." She stated rather emotionless.

Carlisle was completely caught off guard by this.

"You are aware of your condition?" He asked stunned, eyebrows pulled together.

"A theory I came up in my world to explain an incident that happened before summer vacation but since it never happened again…….though the fever attacks took place every few weeks." She pushed out as an after thought.

"But since I came back I was feeling fine so I haven't thought that………." Her voice died down in the middle of her sentence.

"So this happened before?" He asked curious.

"A few times."

"When was that?"

"Ahmm….sorry but may I first get dressed?"

My fiancée asked rather uncomfortable. She wore only her panties and her bra and was clutching the sheets tightly to her chest.

"Oh …yes….. of course." If he could he would have blushed.

Emmett of cause shook with silent laughter while the others were trying to hide their smirks as they made their way out of our bedroom.

"Glad you are back little sis." Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

As soon as they left the room and closed the door behind them I pulled my fiancée in my arms. I just needed to feel her pressed against my body for calm and security to come back to me.

Anna understood me better then anybody else. She wouldn't have minded sitting there covered in the blanket telling Carlisle what he wanted to know.

The only reason she did what she did was because she knew how much I needed her for myself right now. I wanted, I needed to know what was happening to her but first I needed her.

"How about a shower?" She whispered, gracing me with a brilliant smile.

I nodded taking her hand in mine as we got out of bed. The distance between us was too much for me, I scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom, peeling the panties and bra slowly off her curves and I undressed myself in a blink of an eye.

While we showered I made my decision.

I would turn her if that was what she wanted.

A life time was not enough and right then I wasn't sure if I would be even granted a life time with her.

I loved her.

I needed her.

I needed her as a human needed air to breath.

During the shower I couldn't keep my hands of her, needing to feel all of her to chase away my fears and anxiousness. After our shower we headed down into the big leaving room to take our places around the coffee table.

Anna sat next to me in our love seat. I had my arm around her, needing the connection with her body.

Anna's POV:

Carlisle was nervous and a little worried but at the same time I have never seen him this excited. I think Alice had rubbed off of him and from the looks of it I wasn't the only one thinking that.

His eyes were bright and curious and he shifted in his seat.

"You may start when you are ready, Anna." Carlisle said eagerly.

I smiled warmly at him.

"I think you asked me when those black outs happened?" Carlisle nodded.

"That was shortly after I came back into my world. I had just greeted my mom and realized that I was back and no time passed. I was just freaked and it was so hot, hotter then every fever I ever had and I had a lot of them as a kid."

"That was just it, a fever for a few hours." He asked serious.

"Ah……no it was more like days but the fever wasn't that high the first time around."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully at that while Edward held me close to him.

"And the other times?" Carlisle asked.

"One of them was before summer vacation. I was taking a walk in the park with my parents and it was also the first time I heard voices."

"It happened before?" Edward asked stunned. His mosaic butterscotch pools were opened wide, demanding answers.

"Ah…..not only the voices hearing thing." I stammered out.

"What do you mean?" It was Jasper who asked now.

"Well it was so hot and then, all of the sudden, Mic looked horrified and a car run me over I was dying." I heard Esme, Alice and Rose gasp and Edward tighten his grip on me.

"Then I saw my family at a funeral. Suddenly I was back in the park in one piece and everything was back to step one. Mic looked horrified again and then I heard voices but not like someone spoke them but in my head and I felt things that didn't make sense to me like they weren't really my emotions. Those emotions were forcing themselves on me." I told them. "The other times I had only a fever."

"What happened then with the car, I mean?" Emmett asked.

"I ran. I didn't think I just ran and fainted in my mom's arms."

Everyone was silent for a few intakes of air.

"Hmm….impressive it seems that you can adapt abilities from those around you." Carlisle stated thoughtfully.

"But how is that even possible that's a Vampire ability and Anna is human. A dead or un-dead one but still human." Rose threw in.

"It is possible because I'm turning. Am I right Carlisle?"

I looked at him as the others were gasping when what I just said sunk in.

"Wait what do you mean you are turning? None bite you and you are not screaming." Emmett was stating the obvious in his puzzlement.

"I know Emmett but I do have Edward's venom in my system and it's turning me slowly."

"But Edward never…….." Rose looked horrified and unsure.

"No, Rose but when we kissed I swallowed it and it got stored somewhere. Is this about right?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

That was what I had come up with back then in my world. Of cause it sounded absolute insane back then without any evidence but now……..

"Yes, I tested your blood and there are traces of venom in it. Though it is interesting to know about the ability that you have." His eyes were sparkling at the prospect of running more tests on me and getting to know more about my condition.

_Well shoot!__ Did I already mention that I hated hospitals?_

"How did you come up with all of it so fast?" Jasper asked.

"It wasn't fast I thought about it all summer back in the world I was born in after that incident with the car accident happened and I had experienced all of your abilities. I tried to come up with some explanation and this was the best I could do." I shrugged.

"Hitting the nail on the head." Emmett threw in I smiled.

"Let's just hope Aro never gets to know about my potential." It just blurted out of me without my consent.

Everyone went serious and grim.

"Yes, that would be a problem." Carlisle didn't look happy.

Edward grip on me tightened. He was pressing me closer to him and growled lowly.

"But first I would like to do some more tests with you to get to know how the venom is affecting your body." My Doctor Vampire said and thought some more judging by the firm grip Edward suddenly had on me.

"You mean if it's going to kill me?"

Carlisle's face fell a little at the sober truth being spoken out loud but he nodded.

"You won't." Edward stated fiercely in a firm voice. "If I turn her now she will be fine, right?" He turned to face Carlisle for affirmation.

Complete silence fell upon the living room and everyone looked at Edward, with mouths hanging wide open, utter disbelieve was plainly visible on everyone's faces.

"O.K. who are you and what have you done with my little brother?" Emmett asked stunned after a moment of shock.

"Do you think I want to lose her again? I had to live seven years without out my mate. I don't want to do it again not for one second." Edward barked angrily at Emmett.

Emmett was impressed and surprised to say at least. So was I. Never would I have expected that Edward would not put up a fight in the matter of my mortality.

"That is if you want to spend forever with me?" Edward was looking at me then scared and unsure as he asked in a careful, quiet voice.

His hands were firm around me and he looked like he would die any moment.

"Of course I want to spend eternity with you." The words rushed out of my mouth. "I just wasn't expecting that you would offer it yourself."

"I had been thinking about it for quite some time to be honest I just didn't know if you were willing to such a sacrifice…."

I could only sigh then.

"Edward I love you. I don't see it as a sacrifice…..you for eternity is what I want, always have, always will." I said a little forcefully but he needed to understand.

His face lit up and a crocked grin was shining down on me before he kissed me passionate. After we broke the kiss we were looking into each others eyes when we hard Carlisle clear his throat to get our attention.

"Good but let's not jump the gun here. First I would like to do those tests just to be on the safe side."

I nodded signalising my agreement and silently promising not to run away from the medial examination though only the thought of it let a bad shudder run down my spine and let my survival instincts kick in.

_Yep__, I still hated hospitals!_

Edward and I went back to our room. We had to let it all sink in. It was a lot to stomach what we just learned and Edward was still not over the shock of my fainting. Besides that I was going to become a Vampire……………….well actually I was already becoming one.

Downstairs, only minutes ago, my beloved fiancé looked so sure and determined of his choice but now I could see the fear and uncertainness in his beautiful features.

I knew exactly what was running through that mind of his.

"Let's make a tape."

"What?" He asked as I pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Let's make a tape. You, me, our whole family, telling our story. How we met, in which relations we stand," He looked like lost puppy not understanding. "just in case I forget after I'm changed."

A warm but also sad smiled broke out across his perfect face.

"You are reading my thoughts again." He stated as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"I don't need to have your ability to know what you think."

My fiancé pulled back, raised an eye brow at me and smirked.

"Humor me love." His butterscotch pools were shinning with mischief.

"First you are afraid that I will forget who you are and what we have." I looked at him for confirmation.

He nodded grimly not liking the picture I was panting.

"That's why the video tape and of cause you will have to remind me and win me back over with that sexy charm of yours."

"Sexy charm?!" He raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Well what can I say?" I sighed dramatically.

He smiled up at me for a while before his grin disappeared and he placed a fearful kiss against my temple, his lips moving against my skin.

"Will I be able to win you over again?" Edward was slightly shaking while he asked that.

"You're kidding." I laughed at that ridiculous question causing his body to go tense.

Nope, he wasn't kidding.

My silly, lovable Edward!

I pulled away from him and captured hid face in my hands forcing him to look at me.

"Even if my mind forgets my heart will always recognize you Edward." Once I spoke the words out loud I realized just how true they were. I would without a doubt know that there was something that I could never turn my back on within this wonderful man.

"What if you are going to hate me someday for having to live this kind of life? I mean it's not like you have a choice anymore." Again fear was swimming in his golden pools.

He held his breath as if he was expecting me to realize that he did something terrible to me and was expecting me to………honestly I had no idea…….run away maybe?!

I realized on thing, though to my great displeasure, my Vampire was starting with the whole self-loathing thing again. But oh no, he wouldn't go there. I wasn't about to let him.

"Edward I want to become a Vampire. It is the life I choose. I know I never talked about it but in Forks………..well we had time and here now it was just all so perfect and honestly I didn't quite know how to start the topic." I sighed.

"But what changed? I thought hell would freeze over before…"

"You were gone for seven years that's a lot of time to think and just now when you were sick all doubts I had left were erased. I just can't lose you and one life time isn't enough. I know I'm being selfish but….."

I put my forefinger on his lips to silence him, he pressed a kiss against my skin.

"That's not selfish it's natural. Only one life time with you is also not enough for me." I smiled at him. It truly was not.

His hand grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand from his mouth and his lips captured mine in a desperate kiss. His cool, marble lips moving against mine warm ones.

Edward pulled me on to his lap. I had my legs on either side of his thights, straddling him. My hands were on his shoulders running down his arms, making him moan against my mouth.

His hands were on my waist. His thumbs slid under my top and stroked small circles on my belly. Goose flesh broke out across my skin, letting me shiver in pleasure.

I was moving against him. My head was bent now that I was placed slightly above him. Our kiss became more feverish every passing second.

My beloved ran his tongue over my bottom lip suddenly breaking the kiss. I was breathing heavily so was he.

Edward put his forehead against my chest growling frustrated I enfolded his head in my arms, stroking the hair at the base of his neck lovingly.

Edward pulled away slowly and looked at me with a heartbreaking expression.

"It is torture not to be able to taste you. To really kiss you."

"I know." Was all I could say before I hugged him to me again.

Carlisle asked us to kiss chastely until he knew more about my condition. He didn't want more venom to enter my body.

Edward inhaled my scent deeply a few times and then his lips found my collar bone. His hands were on the small of my back pressing me into him. I could feel the desperation in his touch. The fear to lose me.

First he was raining small, light kisses on my collar bone and my cleavage before they turned into hot, wet open mouthed kisses.

His hands travelled to the hem of my top, he pulled away from my skin to look at me and silently ask for permission.

I told him so often that he had my permission constantly but he would still ask every time. It was kind of cute really. Just such an Edward-thing to do. I giggled as that thought shot through my mind.

"What?!" He looked at me like a little lost puppy. I just wanted to snuggle him up against me and never let go.

I shook my head, smiling at him and of cause I granted permission by lifting my arms in the air. Edward slowly pushed my top up exposing more and more of my skin until nothing of the fabrics covered my torso anymore.

With my top gone he lightly touched my bra tracing the outlines of the lace with his fingers. One of his hands was on the small of my back while the other explored my front.

With one quick movement that I briefly noticed my bra was slowly sliding of my shoulders. Edward's eyes lit up and a stupid gin plastered itself on his face like every time he saw my bare chest.

"They have gotten bigger." Edward stated amazed.

"What?"

"They are bigger then yesterday and your skin is a little bit paler."

Edward mumbled while being completely captured by the sight of my breasts in front of him. He blew his cool breath over my perks making them stand at full attention in an instant and me shiver at the sensation.

Satisfied with his accomplishment he carefully pulled one of my perks into his mouth tracing the outlines with his tongue.

I arched my back against him, pressing my body into him and moaned as his cool tongue made contact with my hot skin.

Suddenly his mouth was not on me anymore and he sighed frustrated. His forehead was pressed against my chest again.

"Carlisle wants to go to the hospital to make the tests now." He growled frustrated. At that I sighed as well.

"That's quite a buzz kill McSparkly." I groaned out loud, pouting.

Edward looked at me puzzled. I just shrugged my shoulders, climbed out of bed and went to our walk in closet to get dressed.

Arriving downstairs Alice was standing in the hallway a smug smile on her lips.

"McSparkly I like it."

"Who is or what is McSparkly?" Edward asked confused just as Carlisle and Esme arrived.

Alice, Esme and I had a smug smile on our faces while the guys looked puzzled between the three of us.

"McSparkly it does have a nice ring to it." Esme stated amused. Carlisle looked confused at her, slightly pleading with his eyes for an explanation.

"Grey's Anatomy." Alice chirped.

"Isn't that some kind of soap?" My Vampire asked looking thoughtful, probably trying to place it.

"Meredith has McDreamy, Lexie has McRomeo or McSteamy if you want and Esme has McSparkly." I smiled at Edward.

"So I'm this McSparkly. Do I even want to know?" Carlisle asked, laughing, shaking his head.

"Don't know about that but you should know that McSparkly is Anna's, Rose's and mine Mc name for you while Esme has her own one." Alice chirped happily and mysterious.

"And that would be?" Carlisle asked looking at Esme.

"Doesn't work that way Carlisle. The Mc person has to earn the privilege to get to know the Mc name." Carlisle getting the hint looked seductively at Esme.

My poor mind reader groaned.

"Can we just go to the hospital? Please!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to try to calm himself.

"Sometimes I wish I could bleach my brain." He grumbled under his breath.

Carlisle cleared his throat and made his way outside after giving Esme a kiss on the tip of her nose.

I locked my arms around Edward's waist and kissed his cheek. He sighed and gave me a strained smile.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

"If it helps you may want to think about what we will do after the tests are over."

I blew my breath over his skin, making him shiver before I took his earlobe in my mouth and flicked it with my tongue.

I heard him growl lowly and I ran to the car Edward hot on my heels, letting me win. I was glad that the atmosphere was somewhat light, still, and not completely angst stricken.

_I hate hospitals. I hate hospitals. I hate hospitals. I hate hospitals. I hate hospitals. Oh did I mention that I hate hospitals__!?_

And that test odyssey once again reminded me of this fact. Why didn't I complain again? I should have tried to run. I must have temporary lost my mind as I agreed to this.

After what felt like an eternity at the hospital, where I behaved like a good little girl, we were finished with the tests and Carlisle send us home. He needed time to get the results.

In this night I didn't really sleep well and I could feel my Edward being restless and worried out of his mind. I knew trying to smoothen him would be pointless but I still tried as good as I could.

When I woke up after a night of a peace deprived sleep Edward told me that Carlisle was done with the analysis of my tests.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked as Carlisle, Edward and I were back in Carlisle office.

"As far as the test go I can tell you that the venom reached your brain. Normally only a small part of the human brain is actively working while the rest is resting but in your case the parts that shall be resting are becoming active. Like the brain of a Vampire."

"Well at least that explains why Edward doesn't have to tutor my in maths anymore." I joked hopping to ease the tension but failed completely.

"What more?" Edward asked tense sitting next to me, holding my hand securely in his.

"Her senses are getting sharper." Then looking straight at me Carlisle continued.

"It's just a little for now you won't be able to make a difference but your senses are above the human level. Like I said just a little but I assume it is a developing process. That's why you didn't notice it till now. It happens slowly and you have time to adjust……consider it as normal." Carlisle looked at his papers and was thoughtful.

"How long?" One might think Edward forgot just how many words the English language actually has.

My poor Edward he sat there in the chair next to me, holding my hand and was tense and anxious and worried out of his mind. I squeezed his hand to calm him a little.

I could understand his distress if it would have been him I would be worried to no end. I had the better end of the deal Vampires couldn't get sick.

It was unfair really. He always had to worry about me while I………. well as long there wasn't a Werewolf around or another Vampire nothing was going to happen to him.

Carlisle sighed and looked older then the twenty three years he was. He looked intensely at Edward who grew tenser with every passing second.

"Carlisle, stop blocking me," Edward barked curtly at him, my Vampires eyes narrowed at his father.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't tell you how long," Carlisle spoke in a dull voice while choosing his words carefully.

"What are you keeping from us?" My fiancés words were pleads now. He was desperate to know.

"Edward and Anna please try to stay calm. We will find a way." He said in a deadly serious voice his expression grim.

Edward squeezed my hand, holding it as firmly as he dared. His body tensed once again even more then it had all the other times before while he was heavily breathing in and out trying to keep his temper under control.

I grabbed his hand in my free one as well and rubbed my hand over the backside of his. Edward turned to me and I could see anguish, pain, desperation and naked fear swimming in his dark topaz pools.

It broke my heart to see him like this and to know I was the reason for it. I needed to be strong for him. He needed me now more then ever.

"Shhhhh……it will be fine. I know it will." I smiled calmly and encouraging at him.

It was strangely easy for me to say even though I should have been out of my mind with worry and fear but I guess after everything I went through until this point it was just natural for me to be calm as strange as that sounded given the circumstances.

Edward looked into my eyes for a long while before he swallowed, nodded his head and placed a kiss on my forehead before he was able to turn back to face Carlisle.

"What is it that you are hiding?" Edward asked our father with his eyes closed, preparing himself for the worst.

"I asked Alice what would happen if Anna would be bitten." Judging from his expression whatever Alice saw wasn't good at all.

"What would happen?" Edward spat the words out his jaw clenched awaiting the verdict.

Carlisle closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered.

"She wouldn't survive."

O.K. that was quite a blow even for me. My mind began to spin but before I let myself dwell on what I just discovered I rather concentrated on Edward to drown the emotions out that were building inside of me.

Could a Vampire suffocate? Because my poor Edward looked like he was. He blanched if that was even possible as Carlisle spoke the words. I squeezed his hand to give him some comfort.

His head snapped up and he looked at me with an amount and an intensity of pain and anguish in his eyes that knocked the air out of my lungs.

Carlisle looked heartbroken at me for a short moment before he silently left the room leaving Edward and me to have some privacy.

XoxoxoxoX

After a silent ride home that took way longer then it normally would have we were back in our bedroom. I was huddled in Edward's arms as we rested on our bed. The entire situation did drain me more then I first thought.

Edward was rubbing small circles with his hand on my back. His lips were on my forehead placing light kisses every now and then.

I could nearly hear the wheels in his head turning as I was tracing the features of his chest with my fingers.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That's my line, isn't it?" He teased softly a small, sad smile in his voice.

"Your point?"

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him. His eyes were boring into mine but they were guarded and sad.

He was taking his time to find the right words. Unsure and careful he voiced what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry!" His expression broken.

"I know it's not enough……I….should have…..I.." He was struggling with the words and to keep his voice even.

"Shhhhh," I placed my finger over his trembling lips to silence him.

I sat up he mirrored my movement immediately. Facing each other I smiled at him while reaching for his hands.

"We will be fine Edward. Alice can see me for another year. We still have one year to find out and we will." I told him not missing one beat.

"I can't lose you." He choked out.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." I looked intensely into his liquid golden pools. His face was still pain stricken.

Edward reached his hand up to cradle my face in his palm. I leaned into him, touching his palm with my lips.

"Set me free." The words were a desperate, broken whisper.

"What?" I was confused.

"The promise I gave you. I can't….. not a second time……." He choked on his words and realization downed on me.

"Absolutely not." I screeched anger shooting through every fibre of my being.

"None will die do you understand. You not and me neither." I glared at him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked powerless and without hope.

"Because I want forever with you and none better stand in my way. And if death thinks he can have me he will be unpleasantly surprised." I stated matter-of-factly.

A small, sad smile twitched on the corners of Edward lips as he pulled me into his chest.

"I love you so much." He voice trembling displaying his fear of losing me again but this time entirely.

"I love you too."

Edward rocked us back and forth for a while none of us uttered a word. We were just there with each other.

"How can you be so strong? I mean I wasn't really of help. It should have been me to comfort you and not……." A sobs choked him not letting him finish.

"You here with me, holding me and being there for me that is all I need Edward." I gazed into his depths.

Was I scared of the future? Immensely so but I had hopes and I crawled myself to them, not allowing a negative thought to overtake me no matter how hard that was.

"Always," he kissed my forehead.

"Always," I repeated.

We just held each other for a little eternity.

"The wedding. Alice still sees us getting married." Edward carefully smiled against my temple.

"She let you see the wedding dress?!" I asked shocked.

Funny I was ill with a terminal disease so to say and here the thought of Edward having had a glance on my wedding dress was shocking to me.

Edward let out a wistful laugh.

"No, but the wedding. It is still standing and happening like planned." He chuckled a little, shaking his head lightly.

"See it will be O.K. I can't wait for our wedding. I always dreamed of this big white wedding and everything is perfect. I can't wait to marry you." I admitted.

His butterscotch eyes were smouldering as they gazed at me. He bend his head and brushed his lips against mine kissing me lazily.

"And the honeymoon." He breathed against my lips taking curse to a lighter and happier topic.

I pulled back from our kiss and straddled his waist. My fiancé had no t-shirt on and I run my hands down his muscular chest. My fingers were hungrily tracing the toned planes of his abs.

I had to get a hold on myself before I would do something……….On our honeymoon we were definitely not leaving the bedroom, hoping there would be an after the honeymoon…..

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I returned to the task at hand. I rather concentrated on positive things. I knew the consequences should I not survive. I couldn't think about that. Instead I placed kisses along his chest, working my way up, leaving all the stress in the back of my mind.

I reached his neck and licked my way up to his jaw line. He didn't only look perfect he also tasted beyond believe.

Edward purred as I was caressing his skin. Finding my way to his ear I softly whispered.

"Alice again?"

"No just my curiosity," he breathed against the skin on my shoulder.

"That control we have been working so hard on will certainly not go to waste."

His purr turned into a growl from deep inside his chest. I smirked taking his earlobe between my teeth and dragging them across.

Another growl from Edward and I found myself on my back with him hovering over me.

"You are going to be the death of me."

He said in a strained voice before his lips sealed my own again.

"I will never let you go never." He vowed into my mouth.

"Me neither." I promised.

* * *

In the next chapter it will be revealed what Batiste Somerville has to do with one of the Cullen's past. I will give you a little information on my Lycans and the whole extent of Anna's condition will be dragged to the surface.

Till next Sunday.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone, I hope you had a nice weekend.

15 pages that's how much I wrote for this chapter, my fingers are bleeding. *put bandages on them*

I've got 400 reviews. I'm soooo happy about that. *dances all around the house*

Thank you soo much guys for all of your support. It means really a lot to me.

Hugs Nicky.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

"It's really been too long since the last time." Anna announced as we were getting ready for the baseball game.

She was standing in front of the mirror in our bedroom, pulling her hair into a pony tail while I sat across the room in the love seat, gazing at her tight apple bottom that was hugged nicely by her dark blue jeans.

"And you are sure you can handle it?" I asked concerned, my thoughts drifted from her delicious body to her health.

She turned around, gave me a look and mocked me "Yes, dad."

I sighed dissatisfied, stood up from the love seat, closed the distance between us in quick strikes to stand right in front of her before I took her face into my hands, making her look at me.

"Love, I'm worried about you. It had only been a few days since we found out about……….your condition." Anna sighed heavily at my words.

"I know and I'm sorry for being cranky but you walking around me on eggshells the whole time….. is quite unnerving." She explained.

"I know but you gave me quite a fright."

"I'm sorry for that," her voice was almost pleading, "but ever since that happened, all we did was to worry. It's time to take a break and to have some fun at least for a few hours. You desperately need it and so does the rest of our family." I sighed she did have a point.

In the last few days sorrow and worry was spreading in our home like a disease.

"And besides the Somerville's will visit us later and we do want to make a good impression right?" Truth to be told I couldn't have cared less about them but Carlisle was edger to get to know about their kind.

"You will tell me or anyone else if something is wrong." I demanded firmly.

"Of cause I will but as long as I'm fine please let me be." Anna pleaded.

I sighed again "I'll try."

It was unbelievably hard for me to know that she was in danger and that there was nothing I could do to keep that danger away from her. More so that I was the one who inflicted the life threatening condition on her.

"I'll take it." She smiled at me before lifting herself up to my lips and placing hers over mine.

"Do you know what I want now?" She whispered against my lips.

I purred against her mouth, having some suggestions.

"Finding your old jersey and wear it to the game." Anna murmured. Her sweet lips were moving against mine while she spoke.

That was definitely not what I was expecting or hoping for.

"I just love that priceless look on your face." My love giggled after she pulled away from me to look into my face and before she turned around to walk into our walk in closet.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, shaking my head as I watched her make her way to the closet, swaying her hips seductively with each step.

"You tease." I called after her.

"Guess who is rubbing off on me?" She retorted.

_Come on Romeo get your Juliet ready and meet us at the field_. Emmett yelled at me in his thoughts before he rushed out of the house.

The family had been crushed as well by the news we brought back from the hospital. We all decided to stay positive, if only for our sanities sake. My love was never one to give up and neither would I.

Anna found one of my old jerseys and pulled it over her jacket. It was late autumn now but today it was straggly warm especially for the area what brought a thunder storm on.

"Ready?" I asked when she excited the closet.

"I'm round and warm as a marshmallow."

"You look adorable and you won't be cold. A win/win situation if you ask me," I said before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes on me.

I kneeled down in front of her so she could climb on my back. Anna locked her arms and legs around my frame, placed her head on my shoulder and we took off.

I loved it to run with her, feeling her soft body pressed tightly against mine and her hot breath fanning against my neck. I was greedy for her touch and used every opportunity I could get to be close to her.

The run didn't take long to my great displeasure, since I would have to let go of her. Too soon for my liking we arrived at the enormous open field in the middle of the New Hampshire forest.

"Glad you could make it, given your busy schedule," Emmett teased as he noticed us while I was putting Anna on her feet.

"Jealous?"

"Ha, you wish."

I raised an eye brow at him in challenge.

"Newby you're delusional." Emmett boomed as he materialized himself in front of me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Am I?"

"Get married first and after your honeymoon when you will have joined the ranks of us husbands, we will continue this talk." He stated while wearing a serious expression.

"Hey, you two chatter bags are you done now or shall we start without you?" Rose yelled at us, edger to play.

"Coming," the both of us answered in union.

I rushed to my love who was at Esme's side and was going to be the other referee, to keep us from cheating as Esme always put it.

"Hey, ready to play?" Anna smiled at me.

"Not quite."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I'm missing something really important." I answered. My love looked at me then at the others and again back at me.

"Everyone is here. We have the bats and the ball. Carlisle is marking the bases. So what is missing?"

"My good luck charm." I stated in a serious voice.

"Your what?" Her face was blank and her eye brows raised. I smiled smugly and realization set in on her part.

"Here is your good luck charm," Anna locked her arm around my neck and pulled my face down so my edger lips could meet hers.

"Now I'm ready." My love giggled shaking her head at me.

We all took our positions and began to stretch our limbs, of course none of us needed to do that but we were always doing it. It was like a ritual before every baseball game.

"Storm is here we're ready to go!" Alice called out as we heard the first thunder crash around us.

My gaze wandered from Alice to my Anna and I saw her putting the noise cancellation headphones over her ears. When we brought her the first time to a game with us she had bought herself earplugs.

I had never considered just how loud it would be for human ears. We may have the better hearing but our bodies are protecting us automatically from the noises that could harm us. We are capable of hearing the loud volume but it's not like our ear drums would burst from it. Our systems are regulating the noises to a comfortable volume for us.

Emmett was far out in left field, Rose stood between the first and second bases, and Alice stood on the pitcher's mound ready to throw the ball.

Carlisle was getting ready, doing a couple of practice swings. He was always behaving like the collected leader that he was but give the man a baseball bat or a snow ball in his hands and he turns back into a competitive teenage boy.

"Are you ready Alice?" Carlisle asked with a smirk on his face.

"Dear, don't forget to watch out for Carlisle he likes to cheat just like the other boys." Esme reminded my love.

"Don't worry Esme. I didn't forget." My fiancé nodded.

"Hey," Carlisle complained. Esme and Anna giggled.

"Give it up dad. You are busted. You are just as bad as we are." Emmett boomed, amused.

"Throw the ball Alice," Carlisle commanded now wanting to prove his baseball skills. Alice threw the ball, Carlisle hit it full force and rushed to the home plate as Emmett went after the ball.

The game began and we were taking turns batting and throwing. Esme and Anna had a lot to do trying to keep us honest.

It was near the end of the game when I materialized myself at my loves side and placed a hard kiss on her full lips.

"Not even bribing the referee will help you now. You are going down lover boy."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Em." I called back.

"And who said I can be bribed?" Anna yelled in his direction.

"Maybe not bribed but what about dazzled?" I challenged. She turned around and glared playfully at me.

"Shut up and go back to the game before I incapacitate you for flirting with the referee." My vixen teased me.

"Fine but you will pay for that once we are home." I whispered into her ear before placing her headphones over them, giving her another kiss on the top of her head and getting myself ready for batting.

After a couple of turns Emmett and Jasper were in a heated argument about if Emmett made in to the home plate in time or if he was out.

"I'll go get the ball." I heard my mate tell our mother while Esme was about to end Jaspers and Emmett's discussion.

I watched Anna as she started to run to where the ball had rolled. The first couple of meters she run like she normally did but then she gained on speed. She was running twice as fast as a human being is capable of.

Anna stopped, bent down, got the ball, turned around and ran back to come to a stop right in front of me while I could only look at her in astonishment.

"Here's the ball." She held the white leather thing out for me to take.

"Something wrong?" She asked puzzled when I didn't react.

_I don't think she even noticed what she just did_. Alice's thoughts brought me back to reality. Apparently I wasn't the only witness of the happening.

"What do you mean?" I turned my head to look at my psychic sister as I asked her.

But she ignored me and addressed my fiancée instead.

"Anna was something wrong when you ran just now?"

Anna titled her head to her right and looked puzzled at her. She really didn't seem to have noticed it. Alice's and mine behaviour had gained the attention of our family.

"Did something happen?" Carlisle asked, looking curious between the three of us.

"No idea." My love mumbled, looking questioning between Alice and me.

"Edward." Alice said out loud and ordered me to run across the field in her thoughts. I complied.

"Now run to Edward." Alice told Anna.

My fiancée looked to where I was standing and then faced our pixie sister with an expression on her face as if Alice had gone mad.

"Are you crazy?! He's at least two football fields away!" Anna exclaimed.

"Stop complaining and go." Alice ordered.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the pixie.

"You know that I hate running so if you want me to run that distance then you will have to give m a _rally_ good reason why I should do that."

_Yep, that's my girl._

Alice sighed annoyed but also knew that if she didn't explain Anna wouldn't move a muscle.

"You just ran faster then humanly possible when you got the ball." Anna's expression turned into on of surprise and disbelieve. "We want you to do that again."

"Oh." Anna murmured. "O.K."

She was getting read to run while Carlisle was excitedly watching to see another symptom of Anna's unique condition.

"Ready. Steady…" Emmett hollered Anna looked incredulous at him then shook her had and rolled her eyes.

Emmett of course wasn't in the least bothered in his fun and went on completely ignoring her.

"Go."

My mate started to run first at human speed but quickly became faster in her movements then humanly possible, jumping into my arms when she arrived.

"Wow." Was all she said once she looked up at me.

"That is an amazing development." Carlisle said while he was watching her with fascination shining in his wise eyes, already thinking about the tests he wanted her to undergo.

"If I ran this fast the first time around as well why didn't I notice it then?" She wondered out loud after a few moments and it was a good question.

"My guess would be that like I told you your brain doesn't register that new behaviour, the changes that you are currently undergoing as something alien. For a Vampire going fast is something natural. We have to pay attention how much speed we use in public if not we would easily expose ourselves." Carlisle explained.

"Tell me how did everything around you look when you moved?" He asked her curious.

"That was the funny thing it wasn't at all blurry or morphed together as it always is when Edward is giving me a ride. Actually only the wind blowing stronger against my face was an indication on how fast I was really going." She mused, her brows pulled together in concentration.

"Does that mean that she needs to be looked after when she is out in public? I mean since she doesn't seem to be capable to tell when her Vampire side takes over." Jasper stated always concerned about the safety of our family.

"She needs a baby-sitter?" Emmett chuckled, earning a glare from my fiancée.

"I think that you be wise." Carlisle murmured. "Your brain seems to……go over into Vampire mode for lack of better term whenever, I guess, you do something…….. non human." He speculated.

"Ohhhhh…..great." Anna groaned.

I drew her into my embrace and nuzzled my nose into her hair. She melted immediately into my body and I could feel her relax against my frame.

"Wait! Does that mean you are going to have to take me out of P.E.?" She beamed hopefully at Carlisle.

"It wouldn't be wise to let you do physical activities in your condition around humans." He mused thoughtfully.

"Maybe that's not that bad." She smiled happily. I could only shake my head at her logic.

"I'm strange live with it!" My Anna commented my head shaking.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I murmured.

Carlisle asked a few more test runs of Anna before Emmett insisted to continue the game.

***

"Who is the best?" Emmett boomed as we entered our home, performing a victory dance on the floor of the hallway.

"You know Emmett you are a sore loser but even a worse winner," my love certificated.

"Ahem," Jasper and I breathed in union.

"You are just put out because you lost." Emmett accused Jasper and me.

"Maybe but you are still horrible after you won at anything." Jasper stated.

"Babe?" Emmett was searching for support.

"Love you monkey man but they are right." She assured him coolly. His mouth was hanging open but he recovered quickly.

"Still I won," and he continued his victory dance.

"Emmett act your age," I barked curtly at him.

"Don't!" Esme shouted panicked from upstairs rushing down the stairs as Emmett let himself fall to the ground, causing the entire house to tremble and Esme's favourite vase to fall of the table in the hallway.

I quickly shot forward to safe the ugly thing that Esme loved so much. Usually she had perfect taste but that thing…………..

"Thank you." Esme breathed a sigh of relief as she took the intact vase out of my hands.

"How often have I told you boys not to imitate an earth quake?" She glared at Emmett who was still lying on the floor and me.

She had that look on her face and her hand on her hip. It was better not to argue with her right now.

"Sorry mom." We both apologized what brought a smile to her face.

"Good." She nodded at us before looking at her vase and asking herself where to put it so it would be safe from her sons.

_That thing is just as indestructible as a Vampire_. Carlisle thought, counting how many times that vase survived Emmett, Jasper and me.

I just shrugged, holding my beautiful love in my arm.

Anna's POV:

Didn't Edward know better then to tell Emmett to act his age? Emmett always used this as an opportunity to throw himself on the ground and _acted his age_.

I shook my head and thought about the new discovery regarding my condition. I couldn't move nowhere near as fast as the others could but still it was somehow strange and exhilarating at once.

Though the best thing by far was that running didn't seem to be as exhausting as it was before anymore. I ran a distance of two football fields and I didn't feel it, normally I would have been gasping for air like a chain smoker who just climbed the stairs of the Empire State Building up to the top.

Running wasn't my element at all…….till now that is.

"Guys play time is over! The Somerville's will be here in twenty minutes!" Alice announced, tapping impatiently with her foot at the top of the stairs waiting for me to join her in her room.

"Coming!" I called and rushed up the stairs, using my new speed.

I loved the new speed!

Alice had just finished pushing me into a violet sweater that hugged my curves very nicely and white dress pants as I heard their cars, through the open window, come to a stop in our drive way. Walking out of Alice's bedroom and down the stairs I saw Esme fly into the kitchen certainly to check the food one last time, ever the perfect host.

"Ready for this?" I asked my fiancé when I joined him in the living room where the rest of us would wait for our guests while Esme and Carlisle greeted them at the door.

"I'll be on my best behaviour." He stated with mocked seriousness before kissing my temple while I felt his arm sneaking around my waist.

"I think Carlisle and Esme will appreciate that." I stated amused he rolled his eyes at me in respond.

I could hear them exchanging greetings and then their footfalls as they approached the living room. The first person to come into my view was a beautiful blond woman with sparkling green eyes. She had a body like a model and wore a warm expression on her face.

The man who had his arm around her waist was tall, about 6`5. He was even more well build like Fin and Julian and had dark brown hair. His eyes were light green just like Aya's and Julian's.

Their three children were following in behind them with Tia at her boyfriend's side. Returning my gaze back to the newcomers I noticed that Dr. Somerville's gaze was fixed on Alice and a sparkle of recognition lit up in his eyes.

"You know Alice?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Immediately the entire room feel silent and all eyes wandered to the tall man with the light green eyes.

"Indeed. It's been long Mary Alice." He greeted her.

"How do you know me?" She asked him, surprise evident in her voice while Jasper came to stand protectively in front of his wife.

Carlisle instantly took hold of the situation.

"Maybe we should all sit down first." He pointed at the couch while shooting Jasper a warning glance.

Jasper backed down but was still on his guard. We all took our seats and waited for Dr. Somerville to explain.

"The last time I saw you, you were still human. I haven't thought William would turn you." He seemed to be in thoughts.

"You knew me when I was human and you know my sire?" Alice looked at him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes. How is William by the way? I haven't seen him in years." Dr. Somerville asked with a smile on his lips.

I held my breath knowing the sad news which were coming next.

"I'm afraid he isn't alive anymore. The reason why Alice had been changed was because another of our kind wanted to kill her. Her sire…..William was killed in the process." Carlisle informed him.

Shock set in into Dr. Somerville's features.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked through his teeth after he regained his speech.

"Yes, he is dead." Edward answered with a sinister expression on his face while Jasper growled lowly.

"I take it there is quite a story behind it." Batiste assessed.

"Indeed there is………" Carlisle proceeded giving him the pointers of what happened back then.

"Please can you tell me about him?" Alice asked hopefully. After he and the others had a little time to let the story of James and Victoria's death sink in.

Dr. Somerville nodded in agreement.

"William…..were do I start." He looked thoughtful.

"I first met him 1889 in a small village in England. The wife of the landlord where I had found shelter and work for a few weeks fell ill with an infection. The village Doctor gave any hope up on her. She was a good woman, hard-working and always friendly to everyone. One night I heard a sound coming from the room she was sleeping in. I knew that her husband wasn't back yet from the farmers meeting they had in the village so I went there to look who was with her." I could see a warm smile in his eyes.

"That's when I first met William. Of course at first I thought that he wanted to hurt her that's why I attacked him mistaking him for a human. I had heard about Vampires before from the stories in our clan but I had never seen one myself till then. He had known Margaret, the wife of the landlord, since she was a little girl and was regularly checking up on her." He looked lost in thoughts as he paused.

"William Thatcher was an intelligent man. He was born in Germany in 1662 and turned 1700 while being away on business in France. His father was a rich salesman who educated his son well. William was always curious about everything. It was him who awakened my interest in medicine." Dr. Somerville informed us.

"We travelled together through the world for about thirsty years. The place we parted was Biloxi, Mississippi. William was working there as an shrink in the mental asylum. I remember the day they brought you in." He was looking at Alice now.

"You had the ability to predict the future when you were human. The people in Biloxi thought you were possessed by some evil demon but your parents didn't want to give you into a mental institution or hand you over to the prist for an exorcism."

A varity of emotions was displaying on Alice's face as she got to know that her parents loved her and had been fighting for her.

"But then one day you had a….. seizure, you could call it, during a mass in church and shouted that the son of the major would die in two days. You sacred the people in twon and what made it worse was that two days later the son of the mayor died just like you said he would." He was looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Your father brought you into the institution the same day. People back then didn't understand suerpnatural and explained everything that wasn't normal with demons and evil fueled by the propaganda of the church." He looked angry before his gaze softened again.

"I do know that the only reason why your father brought you into that place was because it was the only way to safe your life. The twon people would have killed you otherwise. I was there when he begged and paid the director of the hospital to take good care of you." Quiet sobs shook Alice's tiny body that was huddled in Jasper's arms as she heard the story of her past.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more because about a week after you have been admitted I had to go back to my clan to take care of some matters and when I came back William was already gone…… Now I know why." He had a bitter and sad edge in his voice.

"No," Alice shook her head after pulling herself together, "that is more then I have ever hoped to get to know about my sire, my parents and the circumstances of my change. It's a relief to know that my parents did fight for me, that they cared." She smiled at him.

Batiste gazed at Alice for a long while with a thoughtful expression.

"Actually I have two of William's journals. He gave them to me before I had to go back. He always wrote down the events of his long life. Even back then when he was still human. If you like I could lend them to you. If you are interested?" He offered.

"Of cause that would be wonderful." Alice's face lit up.

The atmosphere in the room between the Vampires and the Lycans was friendly but I could feel the tension in the air. None was really comfortable with the unknown species opposite of them.

"So there are more of your kind? You did mention a clan." I asked, picking up on the stuck conversation.

Batiste and the others looked rather uncomfortable with that question of course they didn't want to sell their clan members out to an unknown and not trusted coven of Vampires.

Batiste eyed Carlisle for a moment, I could see his inner conflict if and how much he should tell us before he answered.

"Yes, there are others like us out there. We are all around the world, living among man kind for as long it is possible for us to stay in one place but I guess I don't need to explain this part." He said knowingly.

"Truly not." Emmett agreed while Rose looked like she wanted to be everywhere but here at least she had something in common with Aya.

"You said that William was the first Vampire you ever encountered before and that our existence was only, more like a legend to your kind…. Why is that?" Jasper asked curious.

"Until then we haven't really had many face off's with Vampires. We live in big cities surrounded by humans living a pretty normal life while Vampires are mostly loners who hunt in dark backstreets. We stay clear of those danger zones." Julian answered.

"William did tell me about a higher Vampire population in the South but what he got to know about his own kind was that mostly Vampires are on their own and if they belong to a coven the bonds aren't too strong in most cases." Batiste mused. "But that doesn't seem to be the case for your family." He added fondly.

"It' not that easy. Our kind can live alone but also in a coven together. It depends on how they were, you could say, raised after they were turned and the nature of each individual." Carlisle explained.

"If you and William met in 1889 how old are you exactly?" Edward spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"I was born in 1827 and stopped aging the first time when I was twenty one." Batiste explained.

"Stopped aging?" I blurted out surprised.

"Yes, our kind has the ability to stop aging at any time we want." Lethia, Batiste's wife, answered.

"None in your family is the age you are displaying then?" Esme murmured.

"No, you won't find someone younger then ninety among us with the exception of Tia of course." Lethia smiled warmly at the only human between the Lycans.

"How did Fin and Tia meet if you don't mind me asking?" Esme looked sincerely interested at her but it wasn't Lethia who answered.

"It was during summer vacation in Nebraska in a small town named Big Spring," Tia snort when the name of the town passed her lips and she rolled her eyes, "big like about 412 people living there. Anyway my mom's relatives live there, we were visiting, there was no way around it. I thought that that would be the most boring summer of my life but it came different. Very different." She smiled up at Fin, he grinned back at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aya roll her eyes in annoyance at the display of affection of her brother and his girlfriend.

"Fin and I met at a party in town and it just clicked right from the start. As corny as it sounds we just knew that we were meant to be." She beamed at him.

"Of course the tramp that calls herself my sister tried to get her filthy hands on him once she threw an eye on this eye candy but a reminder that she better not touch what's mine brought her back to reality." Tia stated proudly. Fin chuckled.

"The day after the party we performed our bond." He looked lovingly at her.

"Performed your bond?" Jasper questioned.

"Once we meet our life partner that's it. We stay together forever. This connection is sealed among our kind, though we can also connect with humans obviously, with a blood bond. We cut the palms of our left hand open, press them together, mixing the blood while the wound heals within a few minutes. This connection can't be broken no matter what." Fin reported.

"How about you two?" Tia directed the question at Edward and me.

"I was taken with her from the start but she ignored me for about three months." Edward teased me.

"That's not fair you know why." I exclaimed.

Carlisle chuckled and gave them the pointers of Edward's and mine relationship letting the fact that I wasn't really from around here untouched.

"A Vampire Slayer and a Vampire that's sound like Romeo and Juliet." Lethia raved with a dreamy look on her face.

"A new version of Buffy and Angle." Tia chimed in.

Emmett, Alice and Jasper chuckled at that while Esme and Carlisle tried to hold their amusement in. Even Rose couldn't help the small smirk that formed on her lips at the comments.

"But you do somehow smell like a Vampire." Julian narrowed his eyes at me.

"Anna has venom in her system and it is turning her differently then it should." Carlisle provided an explanation.

"Because she is a Vampire Slayer?" Fin spoke up.

"We guess. She is the first of her kind we encountered after all so all we can do is to make assumptions." Carlisle mumbled.

The Lycans nodded looking with interested to curious expressions at me. Dr. Somerville was looking at me with the knowledge thirsty fire burning in his eyes that I knew so very well from Carlisle. I felt rather uncomfortable under their gazes, kind of like a science experiment.

"My children told me that you mentioned Werewolves that you once met." Batiste assessed, changing the topic which I was thankful for.

"Yes, they call themselves protectors," at this point Edward interrupted Carlisle with a loud snort and clenched his jaw. The Somerville's reacted with understanding having heard the pointers of the events regarding Dylan. Carlisle went on giving out brief information on the La Push pack.

"After you know now about the other Werewolves how do you guys look like once you are changed? Honestly I'm dying to know." Emmett excited voice boomed through the space of the living room.

"Emmett!" Esme immediately scolded.

"No, it's alright really. We were expecting this question." Lethia assured.

In that moment I caught the glance that Julian was throwing at Emmett and did I know that look on his face. It was the same look that Emmett always had when he decided that it was time for a friendly match with Edward or Jasper or both in the back yard.

Where did the mature and responsible looking guy go that I knew from school? Because the Julian right now look just as edger to tackle Emmett as my bulky teddy bear look forward to wrestle him to the ground.

I heard Aya groan and roll her eyes in disgust before Batiste's voice reached my ears.

"Julian likes a good competition."

"Ready to find out who is stronger?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows in excitement, flexing his masses of muscles.

"So does Emmett." I laughed quietly.

Both of then looked at their fathers and Carlisle as well as Batiste glanced at each other then at their wives, Esme and Lethia just sighed, knowing they couldn't prevent this forever, before signalising their O.K..

"Sweet." Emmett grinned while standing up and showing Julian the way out.

"That shall be interesting." I heard Fin chuckle while Edward and Jasper made a bet at the demonstration of strength that was going to take place.

We all assembled in the backyard in a safe distance away from Emmett and Julian who were standing right in front of each other and looked ready for a match.

"Ready to lose pup?" Emmett challenged.

"In your dreams." Julian shot back.

Emmett barked out a laugh and flexed his impressive masses of muscles. Somehow he didn't look like my teddy bear of a big brother anymore but a creature I would avoid at any time of the day.

Julian took his sweater off, throwing it away from him. His torso was also full with muscles which were nicely toned but of course he couldn't keep up with Emmett though he would be a good male model for Kelvin Klein underwear.

I observed him intensely. I was curious how their change from human into wolf or Lycan, in this case, looked like, having been witness to two changes of the La Push wolfs. What was about to happen was exciting for me.

I could feel the atmosphere around me grow quiet and the curiosity of the others, sans the Lycans and Tia, roll of them in waves.

Unlike Paul or Quil Julian's frame didn't shake violently, there were no disgusting cracking sounds or body parts that bend unnaturally but his muscles flexed and contracted, growing bigger and more pronounced. It all happened really fast. I could see the veins in his chest and arms grow to the point where they almost burst.

His skin changed from the pale cream to dark silver/grey, his fingernails got thicker and sharper, his teeth grew more pointed and then his entire upper body kind of morphed in one quick, fluid movement.

His head looked similar to the one of a wolf while the rest of him reminded me more of a hairless, muscular "King Kong" with claws.

"Ready?" Emmett boomed, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

Julian nodded and flexed his muscles. His snout twisted up in what I assumed had to be a smile. And then it began. Emmett and Julian leaped at each other, attacking one another, testing their strength, trying to wrestle the other to the ground.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Tia and Fin were cheering while Carlisle and Batiste looked rather fascinated at the match before them. Esme and Lethia looked worried, as if they would run down there any second to stop the friendly fight. They winced every time Emmett and Julian collided with each other.

Rose watched the happening with a raised eyebrow while Aya was as bored as ever. I wondered if anything would ever get the girl to show another emotion then great boredom.

And myself……………….well I was never a fan of wrestling. Since I knew that that was a friendly match like the ones that Emmett, Jasper and Edward had every now and then I wasn't worried for their safety and got bored of it quickly.

I have no idea how it happened but in the middle of Emmett's and Julian's wrestling match Edward, Jasper and Fin joined the "fun". The boys were rolling around on the ground, trying to bring the other down and be the winner of this nonsense.

"Maybe we should get inside?! Seems like that would take a while." I offered to Esme and Lethia.

The both of them didn't look worried anymore. Seemed like after they made sure that none of their sons would be hurt by the other species they could finally calm down. But still watching them fight didn't really sit well with them.

"That might be best. Boys will be boys after all." Lethia said eyeing her husband who was now also eagerly cheering with Carlisle at his side who was shouting some commands at Emmett and Jasper.

I shook my head at them and went inside with Esme and Lethia. Aya followed us being bored by the boys game.

Esme, Lethia and I fell into a light conversation while Aya kept quiet all the time. After the boys fight was over the mood between the Vampires and the Lycans seemed to be better then before.

Somehow the edge was gone and the atmosphere wasn't as heavy anymore. That didn't mean that we suddenly became best friends but a good start was definitely made.

After the Somerville's said their goodbyes and left, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were discussing the visit, analyzing what they gained on information's because of their gifts with Carlisle.

I leaned against the couch and listened to their conversation like the others when I suddenly started to feel funny. A cold sheet suddenly lay upon my face.

I could feel the blood being drained from my face. Goose bumps arose all over my body while I started to feel light headed.

I felt sick and pressure was building in my ears. Black points started to appear in front of my eyes and I could barely stand on my feet. If Edward wouldn't have drawn me in his arms the moment he noticed that I wasn't feeling well I would have been lying on the floor by then.

"I don't feel well," I barely managed to get out as I felt the cold sweat build on my forehead.

I immediately had Edward's and Carlisle's full attention.

"Love what is wrong?" Edward asked before he even had the chance to take a good look at me. As he did his face turned into a mask of horror.

"Carlisle?" He looked desperately at our dad for help.

"I think I need to sit down," the words were barely a whisper.

"I think you should take her to your room." Carlisle ordered before disappearing and Edward scoped me up bridal style.

"Everything will be fine love." My fiancé whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself.

Esme, Alice and the others were already in our room. I didn't even notice them till now. The world around me was fading with every passing second.

"I'm….cold," I stammered out.

"Esme already turned the heating blanket on. You will be farm in a second." Edward assured me as he rested me on our bed tucking me in.

My eyelids becoming heavier and it was harder to stay conscious. Carlisle was at my side immediately examining me.

My face felt cool and my body light I couldn't stay conscious any longer the darkness was to powerful before I drifted over the edge I heard Carlisle say.

"It happens earlier then I expected."

"What?!" Edward's panicked voice cried out.

"She's anemic."

Edward's POV:

"She's anemic."

The words left Carlisle mouth but I barely registered it. Violent fear was ruling my body. I tried to stay strong but seeing her, this weak…….. pale as if she was………

I wasn't able to end that thought it was too much, too painful to be even thinking it. Suddenly I felt Emmett's large hand on my shoulder.

"Get a grip man! She needs you now." He spoke out loud, sharply and his massage didn't fail to hit home.

"Thank you," the words were spoken curtly but with no less meaning. I swallowed my fear down. I needed to be there for her and not dwelling in my dismay.

It wasn't time yet and I prayed it would never be.

The thoughts in Carlisle's mind were a lightning fast chaos as he was trying to make sense of a thought that had struck him. Unfortunately it was not accessible to me yet. I did understand though that it had to do with the test that Carlisle was still running on Anna regarding her condition.

"Carlisle?" I asked, my voice sounding dead even in my own ears.

"She needs a blood transfusion and then she will be better." He answered but was somewhere else entirely.

His thoughts were so fast and jumpy that I couldn't get a real hang on then. It frustrated me beyond reason.

"Carlisle!" I pushed the air out through my clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry son." He began as he looked up at me coming back from wherever he was just now.

"Rose can you please bring me a blood bag from the basement and all the supplies we will need for the transfusion." He commanded in his Doctor mode, Rose rushed out of the room.

"I will need to make some more research and a few tests but I think I understand now……." Carlisle tried to explain.

I knew I wouldn't get anything better out of him. His mind was still making a mile a minute. The most important thing I picked out of the mess that Carlisle's thoughts were right now was that he knew how to help my Anna.

That was enough for now to calm me and give him the time and space he needed.

Rose was back with the supplies within seconds.

"I'll do it." I announced and took the bags from her hands.

"Good, I will go to my study and get everything ready," Carlisle informed us being halfway somewhere else again.

"She'll wake up three hours after the transfusion is through," Alice sat down on the other side of Anna's and mine bed.

"Oh and her senses will have gotten a little bust from this." The pixie smiled gauging if Anna would already be able to tell the difference of the scents of fabrics.

"Alice?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"What it's a good place to start." She shrugged innocently.

"In the closet," an incredulous look formed on my face.

"She better start early to be able to tell silk and polyester apart." Alice stated being utterly serious.

"Do we even have cloths made of polyester?" Emmett asked wondering.

"Of cause not. Over my pile of ashes." Alice stood up and had her hands on her hip, glaring at our bulky brother.

After I set the IV I looked up at my siblings absorbed in an absurd conversation about polyester and silk.

"Thank you guys." I thanked them for keeping my mind sidetracked with this nonsense to keep me from falling into a deep black hole.

"That's what siblings are for," Jasper said and they left the room, leaving me and my love to have some privacy.

Anna's blood became non desirable for any Vampire. It still smelled good but in a way a perfume smells good. It lost the ability to make venom pool into any of our mouths.

I lay down besides her, brushing a strain of hair out of her beautiful face. I was stroking her cheek with my thumb talking to her about everything and anything.

"May I interrupt?" Carlisle asked as he entered. My only respond was a short nod.

"According to Jasper she does seem able to hear you."

"I know I also noticed the chances in her breathing and heart rate when I talk to her and touch her and when I don't." I confirmed.

"Interesting……we will need to ask her if she does remember any of this but first I would like to do an examination." He approached us with medical supplies in his hands.

"I'm not leaving." There was no room for augmentation in my statement.

"Of course," Carlisle began to examine her.

The more blood from the transfusion entered her body the more colour she regained but not to the degree she had before she fainted. I could watch how her skin was becoming a shade lighter, a little bit paler. Not recognisable to human eyes but visible for Vampires.

Though I must admit I was thankful that she fainted. She didn't suffer. The venom worked in her body but she didn't feel any pain. I had no idea why it was that way but I was immensely thankful for it.

"Why do you think she doesn't……"

"Feel pain." He ended my question. I nodded.

"It's just a thought but maybe she developed a tolerance against the venom. She does have it in her for quite a while now. And currently it does operate in her system only in a little dose, not enough to alarm her body. Like I said it's just a theory."

"Do you think she won't have to suffer during the actual change so much because of this tolerance?" I asked hopefully.

"I honestly don't know my son." He sighed sadly before leaving us alone again.

The hours passed and Anna started to wake up. Her heart rate became irregular and her breathing was becoming stronger.

"It's time to rise and shine, my love!" I murmured into her ear as a soft giggled escaped her lips as I blew my breath over her skin.

"What happened?" Anna asked her voice thick with sleep.

"You passed out. Carlisle gave you a blood transfusion and he might have found a solution for our problem." I explained while stroking her arm with my thumb.

"Really?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yes, I think he is nearly finished with analysis of your test results." Anna started to lift herself up I assisted her immediately.

As my hand touched her shoulder to support her, my other hand still on her arm, looking into those familiar, brilliant hazel pools that I loved so much, I couldn't hold back anymore.

My lips searched hers into a needing and desperate kiss. Our pillows touched and I crushed her into my chest, pulling her as close to my body as I dared.

All the fear, the sorrow, the worry fell from me as I had my Anna back in my arms and her responding to my kiss.

It was agonising not to be allowed to deepen the kiss and taste her. Our lips were sealed from each other but dancing with one another with no less enthusiasm.

Our hands explored the body of the other, touching, stroking, caressing with love, want and passion.

I slowly pushed her back into the mattress, hovering over her supporting my weight on my arms. I felt her moving under me and low, soft moans escaped her closed lips.

Our kiss became feverish, harder before we stopped moving and just enjoyed the feel of our mouth pressed onto each other. Many short light kisses followed before I lifted my head to look at my beautiful fiancée.

Both of us gasping desperately for air and struggled for our voices.

"Wow!" Anna breathed out sounding hoarse.

"I know………but I wish I could……" I trailed off without ending that thought as my angle liked her lips.

"Thank you," the words left my mouth before my tongue shot out and traced her lips, collecting her sweet taste.

After I liked every little wet trace of her swollen lips I ran my thumb over her mouth to make sure no venom would enter her system.

I placed my forehead on her shoulder taking in her intoxicating scent with each deep breath while her one hand ran through my hair while the other petted my arm.

"How are you feeling?" My Anna asked me. I let out a laugh.

"Care to share with the class?"

"I'm sorry love. It's just you are the one who is……….and you ask me how I am feeling?"

"Well because I know that I feel fine again especially after that kiss. So yes, how are you feeling?"

I lifted my head up again the corners of my mouth twitching as I gazed into her shinning depths. I knew better by now then to argue with her.

"Now that I have you back I'm content. I missed you, my love." I smiled down at her.

"I missed you too." We were just gazing at each other for a while until my Anna seemed to remember something.

"Didn't you say Carlisle found something out? I wonder what changed. Does Alice see something new?"

"Actually ever since you fainted the future began to shift but nothing stable. At least a little hope." I smiled at her wanting to believe it.

"Everything will work out in the end. You'll see you worrywart." Anna giggled as she lifted herself up a bit and placed her lips on mine.

"How about you eat something to get some sugar into your system? Esme has made you some sandwiches." I asked against her lips.

"Hmmm….I could eat a little bit." My love smiled at me.

***

Sitting at the dinning room table we were all waiting for Carlisle to begin with the explanation of the discoveries he made regarding Anna's state.

"Anna after you fainted, an idea crossed my mind." He was directly looking at her.

"In the visions Alice had, about what would happen after you got bitten, you never survived the change. Your heart always stopped beating after nearly four hours. I couldn't understand why until I made a connection with the storage area of the venom in your body."

"You think it is stored in my heart?" My love blurted out, her eyebrows deeply drawn together.

"Yes, though I believe not only there. When you were in that coma Edward's venom seemed to have sunken into the muscles of your organs."

"Like in her heart muscle? But wouldn't it have been more logical if it went directly into her blood system?" I asked him.

It wasn't making any sense to me from the beginning. If my venom has entered her body the change must have taken place immediately or at least she must have been in pain.

"I don't really understand it either but as I made those tests I noticed that some kind of antibodies are surrounding your venom in her body. Like some kind of barrier that is keeping the venom to have the usual effect on her blood system until it located itself in her heart muscle or other organs. I have never seen or heard of anything like it."

"But why does it emit the venom into her blood now?" Jasper voiced his confusion.

"I suspect that the amount of venom reached it's critical level. It was building up until the release. And because of those antibodies, her body was able to build, her change is different. Though once bitten it will occur naturally because her body will not the able to produce enough antibodies in such a short amount of time to be able stop the venom to take it's natural curse." Carlisle mused.

"That means the reason why Anna's heart was failing to beat more then four hours is because of the amount of venom in her heart muscle? So her heart would……" Rose got the gist of it.

"Yes, the problem with our venom is that it is all consuming but it can't spread on it's own. It needs a transportation system to move it through the host's body. The heart is doing this task by pumping blood through the entire human organism."

"And without a heart beat……" Esme gasped as realization set in and her hand flew to over her mouth. Carlisle nodded sadly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"That's why a strong beating heart is so important during the change. If not for the blood circulation and the beating heart the venom wouldn't be able to spread in the victim's body."

"Wait then my heart stops beating because….."

"Even though the venom reaches the heart in an earlier stage as well as the heart is the last organ that stops it's function in a normal case, in yours, it seems to me, that the extern added venom causes the venom in your heart muscle to take action." Carlisle explained.

"It freezes my heart and the rest of my organs immediately before the rest of my body can go through with the change." My love spoke the terrible truth. I squeezed her hand that I was holding the entire time to give her and me any kind of comfort.

"Now that we know what it is what can we do?" I asked nervous, scared of the answer.

"Wait," was Carlisle's simple answer.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback.

"We have to wait Edward. Wait until her heart muscle and the other organs have released enough venom so it will be possible for her to be turned." Alice explained the curse of action.

"Wait! That's all we can do?" Emmett asked not really convinced. Neither was I.

"Unfortunately that is all we can do there is no way to get the venom out of her heart muscle otherwise." Carlisle had to admit defeated.

"O.K. and how long will it take?" Anna asked curious.

"I don't really know yet but if I had to give a guess I would say some time after your wedding. The more time passes the clearer my visions of your survival will become," Alice beamed at us, happy that the wedding still stood.

"Oh just an important memo for the wedding night. Carlisle thinks that you can go at it. Now with her blood circulation intact there won't be a problem as long enough venom left her organs." Alice chirped.

_I haven't told her that. She must have seen it._ Carlisle was quickly defending himself.

"At least we are clear on the most important topic, right." Emmett snickered.

The other chuckled as well at our expense, though I had to admit I was happy to hear it.

"Really you just couldn't have used something else to break the tension?" My love shook her head at our sister, not really mad at her.

"Nope," Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear ones, the wolves are back in this chappie. Well at least some of them. More wolfy, is that even a word?, action will be presented in the angst chapters that are coming after two more chapter's fully of "fluffiness".

The Cullen's have an impressive arsenal of weapons so I thought I give them the opportunity to use them.

And trust me they will need them. Mwahahahahahaha…..I'm so evil. *laughs to herself*

Have fun reading.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"I think I buy this!" I grabbed the black "Fendi" purse out of my loves hands. To why I knew that this was a "Fendi" purse well Alice had made sure to hammer all important designers according to her into every family members mind.

"Wow. Should I be worried?" Anna teased me as her face was turning into a mask of faked concern.

I rolled my eyes at her but two could play this game.

"Or maybe I should give it a thought." I took a good look at the bit of leather and fabrics that were labelled to cost over seven hundred dollars.

"Well at least it goes with your outfit."

"You think?"

"Yes, Edward you look absolutely adorable with that purse."

"Hmm….but I still think it looks better on you." I went to stand behind her and put the purse in her hands.

"You really enjoy buying me things?"

"You know I do, my love."

"Yeah, and you spoiled me so much that I now really enjoy you buying me things."

"I'm glad. So what do you want more."

"Since you already ask," she turned around in my arms and looked at me with a devious expression, "yes there is something I want but I'm afraid they don't sell it in the store."

A devilish smile touched my lips as I heard her words.

"And you are accusing me of having a one tracked mind?" I tickled her sides lightly.

She giggled, shooting back. "If you hadn't then you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, now would you."

I kissed her neck and we made our way to pay for the purse. Leaving the store we walked into the bunch of people that were buzzing from one boutique to the other. I held Anna's hand firmly in mine so I wouldn't lose her in this cluster of humans.

"Teresa!" I heard a voice shout and a presence was coming rapidly closer at my right.

When I turned my head to my right I saw haze of brown hair falling my way. I used my free hand to steady the falling person so she wouldn't fall on me. Only seconds later a girl had her hands on the falling one steadying her also.

I pulled my hand away from the girls arm, who I recognised to be Teresa Kovac a class mate of my fiancé and myself, while she looked with wide open eyes at me and blushed beet red. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thought about how beautiful I was. I suppressed an annoyed sight.

Meanwhile her twin starred at me with her mouth slightly open before she pulled herself together.

"I'm…I'm sorry her heel broke…..thank you." Anna Kovac stammered out.

"Sure, no thing." I replied.

"Are you alright?" My Anna asked the girl with the damaged shoe.

That seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Yeah,….ahh….yeah," she shook her head.

"I'm fine that's more then I can say about my Christian Louboutin." She grimaced looking down at her feet.

"Teresa. Anna." A male voice called as the owner who I recognized to be their brother walked over to us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My heel broke." Teresa answered sheepishly.

He let out an annoyed sigh and then looked with a raised eyebrow at my Anna and me.

"He caught her while she was about to kiss the ground." Anna Kovac explained.

"Thanks," he muttered to me. I nodded before he turned back around to his sisters.

"We've got to go mom is waiting."

The two of them nodded and looked at me again.

"Thank you." Teresa said before she took off with her siblings.

"Something wrong?" My love asked as I was gazing after them.

I shook my head and looked at her.

"No, it's just…" my voice trailed off.

"Just.." Anna urged me on to end my thought.

"Somehow there is a resemblance between you and them for some odd reason." That bothered me somehow. I had noticed that the first time I saw them. Teresa and Anna Kovac looked awfully similar to my love. There was something off about them but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"You think?" My love asked me gazing after them, I nodded.

"Who knows maybe they are witches and he is a wizard or the two of them are fairies." I could hear the humour in her voice. "At least that would explain the some times funny feeling I have about them." My love whispered in my ear and shrugged. I shook my head at her while small smile touched my lips.

"Sorry to disappoint but they are humans. No doubt about it." I whispered back.

We both laughed at the silliness of our conversation while we were strolling through the mall with our hands interlocked and swinging between us when an interesting thing in a lingerie boutique window display caught my eye.

"Agent provocateur!"

"Huh!" was my intelligent comment.

"Seems like you found something you want to buy." Anna raised an eye brow at me.

"Maybe I have," I told her honestly and lead her to the store window.

"What's the white thing?" I asked curious.

"It's a garter belt," my love explained.

Immediately my mind was racing with the possible images of how she would look in it.

"Wait here and don't you dare to look." Anna ordered.

"Wait don't you need my card?" I called after her pulling my wallet out.

"Nope you bought me the purse and now I will buy you something nice." She smiled sexy at me before disappearing in the little boutique. After my love disappeared Alice still continued to work with her account and the money Anna made when she worked as a baby sitter and in the drive in back in Forks.

I went to sit down on the bench across the entrance of the boutique, trying not to spy on my love as my cell rang. Checking the ID Alice's name blinked.

"How can I help you, dear sister of mine?"

"I might come back to that in the future but now I'm calling to help you, dear brother."

"I need help?" I asked amused.

"Yes, you do. I would advice you to book the little cosy Chouteau near the Bow Lake for the weekend if you want to really appreciate the little gift Anna is getting you." She chirped happily.

"Thank you for the advice Alice."

"No need to thank me but since you are already in town can you get the necklace I had ordered in the jewellery store uptown. It arrived today and I desperately need it for a date with my husband….." I cut her off horrified.

"Alice if you spare me the details I'll be glad to get it for you."

"That's really kind of you. Thanks Edward."

"You know there was no need to threaten me. I would have gotten it for you anyway."

"I know but then I would have missed out on the panicked expression that you just showed at the thought of me telling you what a surprise I have for my husband."

I sighed.

"You enjoy torturing me way to much."

"Sorry Mr. Serious but you are hilarious when you're caught off guard." My pixie sister giggled. "O.K. got to go now have fun you two," with that she hung up.

Soon after the call my Anna exited the lingerie store with a medium bag in her hand and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Guess I will like my gift," I whispered into her ear as I pulled her into my embrace.

"I think you might Mr. Cullen," she whispered back.

"So what's next?"

"Alice called we have to fetch something up for her."

"Good let's go," Anna grabbed my hand and we went to the exit of the mall.

Parking the car near the jewellery store I couldn't help myself but to throw a worried glance at Anna who seemed to be at ease.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just because I got shot in a jewellery store doesn't mean I will never enter one again." She smiled at me in confidence.

"Are you sure?" I had to ask.

"Yep." She popped the "p".

"Alright," I exited the car and went to her side to open the door for her.

Once she was outside I reached for her hand, intertwined our fingers, brought our hands to my mouth and placed a kiss on her soft skin before we strolled into the jewellery store.

Anna's POV:

Poor Edward the fact that I got shot and killed does bother him more then it does me. Death is cowardly. It's an escape. For the one who dies it's over then (well not in my case, thank god) but for the ones left behind the nightmare begins.

I don't feel sorry for me because this is what I had chosen. I couldn't let go of Edward and because of my own selfishness I was putting my biological family through the hell of grief and loss.

It will forever be my burden to carry, my regret that I had to cause them this pain but for the life of me I couldn't find it in me to regret the decision I had made.

"Shall I buy you a ring or a necklace?" Edward asked as we entered the store.

I slapped him playfully on his arm and shook my head. My Vampire wrapped his arm round me and brought his mouth to my ear.

"You know you are supposed to smile and say thank you."

I pulled my head away from him a little and stole a kiss from his lips.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He chuckled kissing my temple.

It's not that I didn't like jewellery, I did, but honestly I had so much of it I didn't even know what to do with it. Guess that's what's called a luxury problem.

While Edward was taking care of Alice's necklace I looked around the display. I didn't want to buy anything but I couldn't resist to take a look.

"Changed your mind?" Edward asked as he came up behind me locking his arms around my waist.

"Nope, but I might have found a Christmas present for Esme."

"Might?"

"Yeah it's in the closer digest." I shrugged as we were leaving the store.

"Any further plans for today?"

"Well I might be tempted to figure out what you have bought for me, my love." A sexy half smile graced his lips.

"You can try but I'm not guaranteeing anything." I giggled.

Edward started to tickle my left side as he suddenly froze in place and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He continued to growl and looked at the street before him, his eyes fixed on the corner. My Vampire who now looked like one carefully pushed me behind his back.

In exact that moment my mobile started to ring, pulling it out of my purse I checked the ID. Alice was calling. I immediately had a bad feeling.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked the second I put the little silver thing on my ear.

"I can't see you, your future just disappeared," she cried into the phone, panicked and anxious.

"Put Edward on the phone," she ordered and I did as I was told.

While my Edward was talking with Alice I wondered why they were making such a big deal out of it. I mean I knew that after what happened in Forks the Werewolves weren't really welcomed by my Vampires but still…………

Just as Edward snapped my mobile shut a tall and bulky, young man walked around the corner. I recognised him immediately. It was Seth Clearwater.

He wrinkled his nose as he caught Edward's scent and his head shot up, looking in our direction. First he looked angry and ready for a fight before his eyes fixed on me and shock, amazement and joy flashed over his features.

"Anna!" He called from across the street before he ran over to where Edward and I stood.

Edward was still shielding me with his body as Seth neared us. Even though he knew that Seth wouldn't hurt me he just couldn't help his instincts.

I was impressed that he didn't simply throw me over his shoulder and took off like a caveman or better said and to his defence acted on his natural instincts that must have been screaming at him to run or to fight.

"Seth," my Vampire greeted him shortly.

Edward tried to be the gentleman that he usually was but his whole body was tense and he was clearly uncomfortable with Seth's presence.

Not that it was any different the other way around. The natural grin that was cemented into Seth's face seemed now strained and a little forced. I knew that Edward didn't hate Seth, he was even thankful that Seth tried to safe me back then but guess the natural enemy stuff wasn't as easy to overcome as Breaking Dawn made one believe.

I remembered a little regretfully the last time the there of us came together at the drive in, in Forks. Back then the meeting was rather uncomplicated but now……

"Hi Seth how are you?" I greeted him.

He looked at me, his eyes were nearly popping out of his sockets and his mouth was hanging open. He did try to say something but couldn't form any words.

"No, you are not dreaming and no, no hallucination either." Edward chuckled strained, his frame was relaxing a bit but he was still on guard.

"B-B-But how?" the poor wolf stammered out after good while.

"Well I've always been a freak." I laughed shrugging my shoulders.

Seth looked helplessly at Edward hoping he would provide some kind of useful information. The question was what do we tell him, since the wolfs didn't know about my little secret.

"It turned out that she has the ability to heal," My Vampire offered.

"Really?" Seth wondered stunned.

"Hmm…..Vampire hunters are a hard kill." I joined the cover story.

"But ..then why…." Seth started.

"We didn't know. She is the first of her kind we ever encountered." Edward answered the question out of Seth's mind.

"I never met anyone else like me before so we didn't exactly know what more I'm capable off." I continued my explanations. And it wasn't even a lie.

"How long are you……ah….you know…..back again?" Seth asked his typical grin returning after he got the difficult question out.

"A few weeks." Edward stated.

"A few weeks?" Seth looked dumfounded.

"The amount and the seriousness of her injuries did take years to heal." Edward explained the long period of time.

"And you are alright again?" Seth asked carefully, gauging me closely.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Awesome!" He laughed.

"Yeah, I think so too but what are you doing here?"

"Visiting relatives. My mom's sister is living here for a few weeks now. She and her husband just had their first baby. I'm the godfather." He announced proudly.

"You seem to love it to be a god father."

"Yeah, she is so cute and adorable." His whole face was glowing as he talked about his godchild.

"Did you imprint on her?" The question left my lips before I knew it.

"Nooo, I didn't why is that the first question everyone asks," he asked a little annoyed. I gave him a look.

"O.K. I know why but no. I just love my godchild." He pouted.

"I'm sorry for your loss Seth." I told him sincerely. Alice informed me about Harry's death.

"Thank you." Seth ducked his head and took a minute before he spoke again.

"And thank you for telling my mom. This way we could spend more time with him and appreciate the time we had. Dad did live longer then you predicted thanks to the medical care he was able to get." Seth looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Ahhmmm….I know this might be a little…." Seth suddenly stammered.

"No, we are not going to sell our land." Edward answered his thoughts.

I looked up at him and demanded an explanation but Seth was faster.

"Do you remember that they build a high way that connected the timber mils with the two interstates running near the reservation?"

"Yeah, they just started to build it, right."

He nodded.

"The high way runs along the boarder line of our two territories. Nearly exactly on it. My dad bought a piece of land there when he heard of the plans. It was pretty much the only piece of land he could buy because of the plants that are under nature protection "

"I think I heard something about it in the news back then." I could recall something like it.

"Anyway after my dad died Billy took the project over and the pack owns a restaurant and a gas station now. It is our source of income since our gas station is the only one big enough for the giant trucks." He informed me.

"So then…"

"There are pieces of land where no plants that are under nature protection grow on our property in Fork. We received already many offers for that land," Edward answered my unspoken question before turning to face Seth, "but we are not selling."

"Thanks," Seth grinned gratefully at him

"Everything else alright?" I asked wanting to know how things were in La Push. I missed it a little to talk to Seth and get all the juicy drama that was going on among the Quileutes.

"Yes there is plenty. For example mom married Charlie a while ago. Leah goes to the University of Seattle she is studying business…….."

"She stopped phasing." I interrupted him.

"No, she didn't but at least she isn't the only female wolf anymore about two years after her first phase Shiri and Haley joined the pack."

"So the pack is still growing?" I asked curious. Normally he wasn't allowed to tell anyone outside the pack about their business but he always spilled his gut to me back then. It seemed like I was still his confident.

It made me feel a little bad about lying to him about my secret but the less people knew about my situation the better. No need to give some crazy lunatics any idea of trying to dominate different worlds.

"Yeah, it turned out that Vampires are what triggers the gene but if there are Werewolves that continue phasing it works like a chain reaction as well."

"So you want to be wolfs?" Edward asked somewhere between curious and stunned.

Seth shrugged.

"Many of us have found their imprints though I'm still single," he laughed shyly, "others also want that kind of love and devotion. Or just like the extra muscles packet." He chuckled. "It's not that bad we are like a big family." Seth explained.

"Not many on the rez had a nice childhood or an intact family with two loving parents and being part of the pack, as a wolf or an imprint, it gives you support and a place to turn to when you need someone to hear you out." He stated proudly.

"I'm happy for you Seth."

"Thanks."

"Hmm…..let me guess Leah is still turning because she wants to stay young and beautiful?" I asked suspicious.

He laughed out loud.

"Yeah."

"Is she over Sam?"

Seth looked a little sad and I could feel a low growl rising from Edward chest as mentioned Sam. Seth ignored Edward's reaction.

"I guess she will never fully recover from that but she is way better ever since she started her own life away from the pack. She will graduate soon and she's aiming for summa cum laude." He reported proudly.

"Guess your mom must be exploding with pride."

"Yeah, she is." He laughed again and his cell went off.

"Just a sec." He said before answering the call.

I looked up at my Edward and squeezed his hand he smiled back at me.

"Sorry guys but I have to run. I was on my way to buy my goddaughter some diapers and I just got informed that they are in desperate need of them." Seth apologized.

"It was nice to see you again Seth," I smiled at him while saying goodbye. If he were still human I would have given him a hug but I didn't want to push my poor Vampire too much. He didn't even let me step from behind him.

"Seth," Edward nodded again a ghost of a smile touched his lips, he really tried.

"It was great to see you two again I hope I see you around." Seth said and was about to turn around when he stopped in his tracks and faced me.

"That'll be O.K." Edward sighed and Seth had a mega watt smile on his face.

"Seth would like to have your number to continue receive advice from you." My fiancé explained.

"That'll be great." I beamed at the both of them and we exchanged numbers before we parted ways.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" I commented as we entered the car.

Edward looked at me and sighed.

"It's just after what happened…I…."

I reached up and cradled his cheek in my palm, running my thumb over his cheekbones. He leaned into my touch and kissed my palm.

"I know." I breathed feeling guilty for causing him so much pain.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Fro what?"

"For holding back and not giving him a hello and goodbye hug." He looked intensely into my eyes. It was still a long way to go until his wounds of the past would heal.

"Your welcome." I smiled. "But are you really alright with Seth and me talking with each other again?"

"As bad as it may sound but as long as there a several hundred of miles between you two it is bearable for me. And what is most important you love it to gush over the newest gossip with him. The two of you are like two old ladies." He chuckled lightly, relaxing slowly.

"That's not true." I tried to sound offended.

Edward gave me a look.

"So what?" I pouted but couldn't keep the traitor smile off my face while he laughed shaking his head as he roared the car to life.

***

I sighed contently as my Edward tightened his embrace around my wait and the thumb of his right hand was lovingly stroking small circles on my left hip.

I let my head fall back on his shoulder and snuggled even more into his well toned, strong and muscular body. I could feel the rising and falling of his chest against my back.

The view of the forest and the mountains as the light of the approaching twilight bathed everything in beautiful colours was amazing while we sat in the warm, nearly hot, water and the steam was rising all around us, making the atmosphere even more romantic.

"Aren't you clod love?"

"No," I shook my head lightly.

"Maybe I should," he started as he loosened his grip on me and wanted to move from his current position.

I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed his hands and coiled his arms back around my waist, holding them in place with my hands while lacing my fingers through his.

"Don't you dare to move away from me," I pouted at him in mocked anger as I turned around to face him.

"You can't be without me," he smiled happily before kissing my temple.

"Just for practical reasons." I informed teasingly.

He pulled back from me and looked confused, one of his perfect eye brows was raised in question.

"Practical reasons?" He titled his head to one side.

"Of cause if this cool body of yours," I pocked him in his board chest. "Isn't around me I will get cooked here in this nearly boiling water. My instinct of self-preservation won't let you go." I stated cheekily.

He starred at me with an incredulous expression on his beautiful face before he narrowed his eyes at me and a wicked glint shot through them.

"Only your instinct of self-preservation?" His voice was deep and playfully threatening.

Edward loosened his embrace around my waist again dragging his fingertips along the wet skin of my stomach as he brought his right hand to my right hip and his left hand to my left hip.

"You won't dare." I threatened back narrowing my eyes at him.

"Only your instinct of self-preservation?" He questioned again.

I looked at him intensely still with narrowed eyes and nodded. His fingers immediately assaulted me, tickling my sides.

The water of the heated outside pool of our house was splashing around us as he was tickling my sides and I was trashing around against his hard body.

"Stop," giggle, "please," giggle, "please Edward," giggle.

"That's not what I want to hear love."

"O.K.," giggle, "O.K.," giggle.

"Say it." He commanded and stopped tickling me but held his fingers still in place on my sides, ready for another round of torture.

I was catching my breath as I slowly turned around and pouted at him.

"I admit it could be because I'm quite comfortable in your embrace."

"Could?" He raised an eye brow. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"O.K. it's super comfy and I don't want to let my sexy pillow go." I said as I snuggled myself into his wet chest once again.

"I love you," he chuckled and his chest was vibrating with the sound of his quiet laugh.

"I love you too but the water is really too hot. Are you trying to cook me?"

"Sorry love I didn't want you to be cold. It's getting colder here around this time." He kissed the top of my head.

"But Esme already turned the temperature down."

I sighed contently again as I was lying somewhat at my side against his chest and we both looked into the star filled dark night sky as a light breeze blew around us.

Edward had his legs bend and his arms were tightly pressed around me, his thumbs were creasing the skin they could access while he softly hummed a beautiful piece.

The water was changing colours from blue to purple to yellow to orange to red to green and back to blue because of the underwater headlights as the sounds of the peaceful forest surrounded us.

"This is awesome," I breathed against his damp skin.

"What exactly, love?"

"Being in your arms and enjoying this beautiful night with you."

His cheek rested atop of my head and he sighed contently.

"Hmm…Edward can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything love." He murmured and placed a kiss on my hair.

"In Carlisle's study I saw a picture there. It's the left one next to the one of Aro, Marcus and Caius."

"You mean the one of Carlisle, Esme and me where we are standing in front of the Peterhof parks and gardens in St. Petersburg." He calcified.

"Yes, that one there is another male Vampire with you. Who is this?" I asked curious.

Esme had redecorated Carlisle's study a few days ago and added new pictures on the wall opposite the bookcase. I thought I had already seen all the Vampires they had pictures of but I discovered a new one. It was a male Vampire that had light hair and a strong jaw line. Even though it a black and white picture I could see that he was not an animal blood drinker. Guess another Vampire had to have taken the shot.

Strangely the male Vampire in the picture reminded me of the man I had seen in the dreamed I had when I fainted. I only saw one flash of him but it was enough to remember him when I saw that photograph. Maybe he would visit in the near future?

I could feel Edward tense around me and his mood was turning sour. I turned around and looked into his face. His jaw was set tight and his eyes were hard.

"O.K. why don't you like him?" I wondered.

"There is nothing to like about that guy. All he cares about is himself and he would sell out anyone if it would be of any use to him." Edward stated upset.

"His name is Sebastian and he was with us for about three weeks the longest three weeks of my life. I have never seen such a narcissistic, evil and self-centred mind as his. Why do you ask about him?"

I shrugged.

"I saw him in a, well you could call it a vision…………..I think. Maybe he will come by at some point in the future."

Edward rolled his eyes in disgust and muttered under his breath.

"I hope not."

His grip on me tightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused by his mood swing.

He looked into my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Are you jealous?"

He didn't say anything.

"Of what?" I demanded.

Edward sighed.

"You are exactly his type of woman if he saw you…….the disgusting thoughts his mind would come up with." He growled.

I started to giggled.

"That's not funny." He frowned.

I reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm only yours, silly."

Smiling brightly I lifted myself up a little and pressed my lips to his.

***

"How the heck is that teaching? Did that guy won his licence in the lottery or what?" I ranted angrily as we were back from school.

"Did something happen dear?" Esme came to me instantly and wrapped her arms around me looking worried.

"You know that we have a new teacher in math because Mrs. Salvatore had her baby." She nodded.

"That guy is an idiot." I stated angrily.

She looked at me puzzled before looking at Edward but before he could say something I continued my rant.

"He came inside wrote his name on the blackboard and then told us to open our math books before announcing which pages to read and which tasks to solve, which only contained new stuff and then simply sat down, fished his newspaper out of his bag and began reading it. And as on of the students went to him for an explanation of one of the problems that idiot just sent him away, announcing that he didn't want to be interrupted. And if one would dare, it would be punished with detention. I can't believe this guy." I threw my hands in the air at the end of the speech.

"But love you are great in math now and if you should need help I'm more then happy to be to your assistance." Edward murmured as he caught me and pulled me into his chest.

"One which side….." I barked out angered at the idiot that called himself a teacher but Alice's gasp stopped me from continuing the question.

Edward watched her vision. His eyes were narrowing more with each passing second and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

"What happened?" Rose asked looking up from her magazine that she was reading while sitting on the couch in the living room next to her husband.

"Our futures went black," Edward growled pulling me closer to him.

"Werewolves!" Emmett barked as Jasper turned his gaze from his wife in his lap at my fiancé.

"Time to test my babies." Rose smirked as she stood up from the couch.

"Your what?" I asked confused.

"Come on I'll show you." She said before turning her head to face Alice. "How long?"

"They will be here in about two hours."

"That's enough time." Rose nodded and went to the hall I followed her with everyone else in tow.

We went down to the basement and Emmett pushed the big closet that was standing in front of the longest wall to the side revealing a door behind it.

He opened the door and went in flipping the lights on. I stepped into the hidden room that I haven't seen before, which kind of reminded me of a panic room and gasped. There were weapons hanging in blue coloured lightened cupboards on very wall in that room.

"What is this?" I asked stunned.

"That is our arsenal of weapons." Emmett explained excited.

"Well after………we decided to stock up the protection for the family. On this side," Jasper showed to half the wall to his right, "are the tranquilizer weapons. This are," he showed to the end of the wall, "are the stun guns of every kind. From the traditional one to ones that have bullets that give the wolfs a huge electric shock."

"These are all lethal weapons." Emmett announced standing in front of the wall opposite of the door.

"And these are weapons against Vampires. Their bullets have a special mixture of chemicals that engender a high heat burning hols into a Vampire body and we even developed bullets that have an easy flammable gas that makes sure the object that the bullet hits goes up in flames." Rose stated proudly.

"And we have weapons hidden all over the house just in case." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and smiled broadly.

"Wow." I breathed in fascination at all the weapons before me.

I was never the girl who was interested in weapons of any kind but living together with lethal, dangerous creature had shown the desperate need of those to be able to protect myself and the ones I love.

Edward and Rose showed me some of the weapons and explained how to use them in case I needed to know and also explained to me where some of the hidden weapons where.

"Why didn't you tell me about this room before?"

"To be honest it never really crossed my mind." Edward shrugged. I sighed shaking my head but I let it go.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I stayed at the house while Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were on the outlook for the invaders, everyone was armed.

I was sitting in between Edward's leg leaning against his chest, my favourite sitting arrangement, waiting for anything to happen when Alice and Jasper suddenly stood in the living room.

"We saw Seth Clearwater and Emily Young. They will be here in about five minutes. As far as I can tell they are alone." Jasper informed us as Emmett and Rose rushed inside.

My Vampire growled lowly, pulling me closer to him. His hatred of Sam did not pass at all. I couldn't blame him. While I could understand why Sam did what he did to me and I might be even capable to forgive him for that. I could never forgive him for what he had done to my beloved Edward and my family. For putting them through hell.

"But why didn't Seth call and warned us about his visit?" Esme wondered.

We all looked atone another and shrugged. I had an idea why Emily was coming. I could only hope this would go over well. We waited a little while before a car parked in front of our home.

"Hi." Seth greeted as he climbed out of the dark green car.

We were all standing either in the front yard or at the front door.

"Wow that are many weapons," he laughed nervously.

"Good afternoon Seth, Miss Young." Carlisle greeted. "What is the purpose of your visit if I may ask?"

"I asked Seth to bring me here. I would like to talk to Anna. If that is possible?" Emily said in a firm but respectful voice.

A growl rumbled through Edward's chest, his jaw was clenched tightly and he was shaking. Whatever he read in her thoughts it was outraging him.

I put my hand on his arm and he instantly calmed a little under my touch, the growling stopped but he still glared at poor Emily who was clearly scared but tried to stay brave.

"Edward," I called for his attention. He looked down at me reading my eyes that were telling him that I wanted to talk with her. He wasn't happy about that but nodded hesitantly.

"Seth I know you wouldn't hurt her but….." Edward said. He did know that Seth wouldn't do anything to me but the past event's still had a toll on him.

"It's cool man. I understand. I won't go near Anna." Seth smiled and stepped away from Emily.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he laughed, his usual happy grin plastered across his face.

I smiled back and made my way over to Emily. I would have invited her into our home but she surly smelled like wolf and I didn't want to taint our home with Werewolf stench.

I was nearly at the bottom of the stairs when suddenly the wind blew a brutish fetidness into my face. My stomach turned violently in an instant. The stench was the most awful thing I had ever smelled. I could feel the vomit move up to my throat from my stomach.

I turned back on my heel and ran into the house for the nearest bathroom. I made it just in time to empty my stomach into the toilet. I felt Edward being behind me holding my hair back as I was hanging over the loo being sicker then I had ever been in my entire life before.

I don't know how long I was bent over the loo but as the gagging reflexes finally stopped I flushed the toilet for about the hundreds time and only felt cold and really bad. Edward was kneeling in front of me, a look of concern and worry was plastered across his face. Carlisle was next to him.

"How are you feeling Anna?" My soon-father-in-law asked.

"Guess just as bad as I look." I answered jokingly.

"Honestly what was this hellish stench? I had never smelled anything this brutish before…….gosh."

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a meaningful glance and nodded at each other before turning back to me.

"Werewolf, love. Your sense of smell must have improved. I told you they are offending to our kind." He smiled sheepish at me, concern was still shinning in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Offending that's an understatement." I scoffed.

"Hmm….but it is interesting to see the progress of the change. This is the first time you noticed your senses getting sharper." Carlisle changed the topic.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I huffed, feeling like crap.

"But to be honest it is like you said yourself, don't notice it normally. Only if I take a moment to think about the fact that I see things way to clear or too good from a certain distance or hear things I shouldn't I notice the changes. Like you said it's normal….." I didn't know how to explain that.

Carlisle nodded and Edward helped me up to get to the sink. A look into the mirror told me that I looked far worse then I felt. I groaned and cleaned myself up.

"Where are Emily and Seth?" I asked Edward after I was done.

"Outside on one of the benches. Esme brought them something to eat and drink." He answered.

"If you still want to talk to her you will need to sit down wind from her or you might need the toilet again." He had a small smile on his lips but his eyes were hard again.

"Edward I know that you are not happy about me talking to her but you have to know that I'm not doing this for him but for her."

He looked at me, his head titled to the side and I saw that he wasn't able to follow me.

"I have a pretty good idea why she is here."

"Then why do you even want to talk to her? I hope you are not going….." he was getting angry.

"No, honey," I cradled his face in my hands, "I can never forgive Sam for what he has done to you and our family but can you imagine how much strength and overcoming it must have cost her to come here. To the house of the family that her…..significant other caused so much pain to. I think that that is admirable and that is why I want at least to hear her out. I can't give her……I can't give him forgiveness but I can at least do that." My eyes were pleading with his to understand.

"I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for her."

He looked into my eyes intensely and sighed after a while. Edward was far from happy but he seemed to accept it.

"Sweetheart it might be better if you aren't there. Can you please stay in the house or at least out of her sight because I think if you are going to look pissed at her like you did before she might have a heart attack. You might literally scare her to death."

"What she is here for is…." He hissed out angrily.

"I know," I breathed as I kissed his mouth.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head before I went to Emily. Seth cleared his places as I got out of the house and I sat down downwind of her.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just have a nasty stomach bug sorry for the wait." I smiled at her, waving it off.

"No, no! No need to apologize. I am the one who popped up unannounced." She laughed nervously.

"Emily……"

"Anna please listen!" She held her hand up stopping me.

"I know what Sam did was wrong. He knows it was wrong. He should have listened to you but please try to understand he never had a biological family and then when Dylan turned up……" a deep dangerous sounding growl came from behind her but when she turned around Edward was already out of sight and Seth smiled at her in support.

"Emily I……" but before I could say anymore all my seven Vampires were lined up in front of the bench shielding Emily and me from the forest line with their weapons ready to shoot.

"That's Sam! It's only Sam!" Seth informed them loudly not moving from his spot.

A big dark wolf exploded through the forest line and came to an abrupt halt as he saw the weapons aimed at him.

"One step closer and you are just how I would like you to be. A dead beast at my feet." Rose warned.

Emily rushed, passing my family, to the enormous beast and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his fur and whispered something in his ear.

The big, dark thing turned his head as she pulled a little away and looked into her eyes. She was pleading with him for something and he was powerless to deny her.

The wolf stepped back into the forest carefully and after a few moments Sam came out. His head was ducked, he looked at the ground. His whole body language screamed how ashamed he was………ashamed of his past mistake.

Emily was at his side in an instant, taking his hands and smiling warmly at him as he looked into her face before taking a deep breath and looked at me ignoring my family in front of me.

Edward was at my side out of thin air and locked his arms around my wait while the others fell back. Their weapons weren't directed at Sam anymore but everyone was on alert.

"I……I'm…….I'm sorry for what happened. I know that doesn't make it alright but I want you to know that I'm really, very sorry if I could take it all back I would. I really would." Sam's voice was uneven and I could almost hear the lump in his throat.

I saw it in his eyes how much pain he was also going through because of Dylan. He made the mistake of trusting him and misjudging the situation because of his prejudices. He paid bitterly for it.

He almost lost Emily and will for the rest of his life have to live with reminder of his misjudgement, seeing the scars that Dylan caused on her body were he cut her open.

In his black eyes I could also see that that night took a part of him away, destroyed it. He always had been proud of being a protector but in that night he was an accomplice to an awful crime. A crime that almost took the most important thing in his life away.

"Sam……I can't forgive you for what you have done to Edward and my family. I can't forgive you for the pain you have caused them and I never will." I told him as I looked him straight in the eye.

Emily' eyes welled up with tears that were silently rolling down her cheeks and Sam's shoulders slumped together. With a defeated sigh he nodded. He knew not to expect too much or anything at all.

"But….." Both of them looked up at me not knowing what to expect. Emily's eyes were pleading with my own. I liked her and even though I couldn't forgive Sam for causing Edward pain. I wanted to help her.

Edward grip on me tightened as he sucked in a breath and held it. I knew that if I forgave Sam, even only saying the words without meaning it, it would hurt my Vampire.

"You made a grave mistake. You let yourself be blinded by your desperate wish for a family and by the prejudice you had about my family. Everyone makes mistakes………….and what I can forgive you is part of the pain and suffering you caused me. Me being scared while you held me hostage and not knowing if I would survive this." I paused slightly before continuing.

"I just hope that instead of burying yourself in guilt you learn out of the mistakes of the past and try to help to build a better future not only for yourself but also for others of your kind. I hope that you see now that not every Vampire is bad and not every Wolf is good. I hope that you learnt to see everyone one of those creature as they deserve to be treated. An independent individual. And not to take one of them as scale for their entire kind. At least then all of this pain and suffering wouldn't have been in vain."

Sam looked at me for a long while, while Emily cried and mouthed "thank you's". Sam swallowed hard gripping Emily to him and nodded.

He didn't say anything more. I held my breath as they passed me to get to the car in which Seth and Emily came here. Seth waved goodbye with a happy grin before they left our property.

It was then that I looked up at my fiancé's face to see how angry he was about what I just said but instead of a grim face he looked at me with adoration.

"You are amazing," he breathed before his cool lips were softly on mine while I blinked in confusion.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone. I hope you had a good week mine was rather a disaster but I still managed to finish the chappie on time, luckily.

I hope you will like it.

**!!!!!!AND I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES!!!! You might find.**

Anyway have fun reading.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Do we have all the suitcases?" Emmett sighed resigned as he loaded the suitcases into his Jeep all the while, chanting …._please not more, please not more, please not more, please not more_,……. in his mind.

I gazed at Emmett's crammed car before my view wandered to Carlisle's Mercedes that was equally crammed. I could only sigh and shake my head. Why the females in my family had to take the better half of their wardrobe every time we went on vacation was an unsolved riddle to me. Even after all of those decades.

Not to forget they would buy new clothes wherever we travelled and Alice was a psychic, for Pete's sake. Why she couldn't just pack what she needed I would never understand. She never had any trouble to organise our outfits for an entire week in advance.

The big question was also why couldn't she just do that for the few days we were on vacation as well?

"Yes." Alice sang as she came out of the house answering Emmett question.

"Finally." Emmett murmured relieved.

"We see you at the airport then." Carlisle said as he and Esme went to the Mercedes in which my beautiful fiancée was already sitting in the backseat. I quickly took my place at her side.

Rose was still in the house not being able to decide which jacket to wear on the way to the airport. That meant Emmett, Jasper and Alice had to wait.

"Do you have everything that you need?" Esme asked when she reached for the seatbelt.

"Yes. Well at least I have everything." My love answered and then looked at me. "You?"

"I'm also good."

"Alright then," with that Carlisle started the car and we took off.

A few weeks had gone by since Anna fainted, we discovery that my love was turning into a Vampire and her senses, her speed and her strength increased day by day.

After some experimenting Carlisle developed a version of our substitute blood that suited all her needs. My Anna was still too early in the transition to be able to consume the original stuff. And as for now the substitute blood was only an addition to her normal human diet.

The characteristics of the transition were small fevers every two weeks ever since she was consuming the addition Carlisle developed for her what also meant that it slowed the transition down, though my venom was still leaking out of her organs at normal rate.

Anna had to absolve certain tests every week to document her progress of the change. She wasn't very keen of them but didn't complain either. So far nothing alarming had been detected which for, I was grateful.

We were currently on our way to our winter vacation in Switzerland. We had a vacation house there, of course. I couldn't wait to show my fiancée the beautiful winter landscape of Kitzbühel, the ski region in Switzerland we were going to.

"Are you excited to learn how to ski?" Esme turned around as she asked my love warmly.

"Yes, very. I can't wait."

I was a little concerned about the whole skiing thing, seeing as how many people were getting hurt. They had a special plane at the air port of the ski region that they called the "Gibs-Bomber", "the plaster bomber", in English, that was daily transporting people with ski injuries back to their home countries in Europe.

I shuddered at that thought but I wouldn't go there. Anna was fine, she would be fine at the end of that vacation and returning home with all of her bones intact. I would see to it.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, gazing puzzled at me as I sighed.

"Of course, my love." I smiled softly down at her, placing my lips against her temple while I remembered how we ended up going skiing.

*

Flashback:

*

"Has anyone an idea what we are going to do this Christmas?" Alice asked as she was hanging head down from the couch in the living room while she just couldn't decide which winter collection from which designer she would show off this year. There just weren't enough days and occasions for all the outfits she had in mind.

"Aspen?" Jasper offered.

"We've been there for the last four years." Emmett dismissed the idea not wanting to go there this Christmas.

"Switzerland? We haven't been there in years." Rose answered rather emotionless, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"Switzerland." Esme mulled the idea over and smiled. "It's beautiful there during winter and I haven't had a look at the house in over seven years."

"The slopes there aren't that bad. I haven't christened them with my snowboard yet. It's decided then." Emmett nodded already planning which slope he would rush down first.

"Anna, can you ski?" Jasper asked her looking up from his book after he picked up on her emotions of excitement that were suddenly beaten down a notch.

"Ah….well I did stand on skies once but I wouldn't call that skiing. I did ice skiing but that's a few years ago. I wonder if I could do it, still?"

Skiing!!!

My mind immediately switched to the statistic of how many people were getting hurt or died during such kind of activity. I had to bit my tongue or else I would have certainly said something that would have put me out of Anna's good grace.

She hated it when I went all overprotective on her as she called it and in the back of my mind I knew she was right and I did worry way too much. The problem was I just couldn't switch that trail of my personality off.

But what I could do was not to voice every frantic, overprotective thought that shot through my mind and take every aspect of the situation in consideration before I approached Anna with my concerns if I thought it was needed.

Luckily for my sanity she often saw my point when I talked to her about the concerns I had regarding her safety and her health and she was willing to find a compromise. But if I would have tried to do things behind her back………

Let's just say a Vampire can fear a human or hybrid in transition. I did cross her a few times and I had to pay greatly for it.

My love wouldn't talk to me for two days straight or even acknowledge my presence. I tried to dazzle her but every time I thought I had her she seemed to catch herself and was even angrier at me then before.

"You definitely have to learn snowboarding that's the best." Emmett boomed.

Emmett's proposal didn't help my situation in any way either since it was clear that my love's health was like a game of Russian roulette I became even more protective of her.

Though her body did became stronger in one aspect, the speed, the strength that she now possessed she was also more fragile. If not for the substitute blood she would have starved no matter how much human food she ate.

The venom in her body feasted on the trace elements, minerals, iron and the red blood cells in her blood, burning it all away before the antibodies she had in her system were able to stop the venoms toxic effect on her body.

"If I manage not to break my neck on skies I might try the snowboard." My love smiled at Emmett and a determinate look appeared in her eyes.

I tensed as she spoke about her death this freely. It was like walking on a tightrope. On one hand I'd worry about her wellbeing on the other I didn't want to stop her from the things that brought her joy. It was not easy to find a balance.

Who would have thought that I would be looking forward to turning her into a Vampire someday?

Picking up on Anna's sudden excitement of the prospect of skiing Emmett boomed again.

"That's the spirit little sis."

"And not to forget the most exciting activity we can do there." Alice chirped as she jumped up and down.

"Shopping." My love called out with faked enthusiasm.

My fiancée liked shopping normally but my favourite sister could make it too much sometimes.

"And there is also the confectioner that will make your wedding cake. You will love his designs." My pixie sister informed us.

My fiancée and I only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where exactly is the house you own in Switzerland?" She turned her head to face me.

"It's in Kitzbühel. The house is great especially the grotto." Rose smirked while her mind wandered away into memories that I never wanted to witness.

"The grotto?" Anna asked puzzled. I kissed the tip of her nose and smiled down at her. Maybe this trip would be more fun then I first thought.

*

End of Flashback.

*

We waited in our private jet for the others. I could already hear their thoughts.

"That's a new plane isn't it?" My love asked looking around the suite.

"Yes, it is. It's been seven years after all."

My fiancée only shook her head at my statement but the cute smile didn't leave her delicious mouth. How I loved her smile. She turned around hiding her beautiful smile from me and pulled her IPod out.

I couldn't suppress the groan.

"The Shoop, Shoop, Shoop Song. Again?" I could only helplessly shake my head.

My love looked sheepish at me, smiling.

"Sorry but I really have it with that one right now, ever since I saw the movie again. Be thankful it's not Britney."

"Believe me I am." The music of that person just wasn't my cup of tea. Maybe the reason therefore was that Alice always used it to block me?

The others arrived and we were ready for the take off. The plane ride was comfortable and thanks to the strong wind current in our favour we arrived faster then planned.

As we exited the plane our rental cars were already waiting for us.

"You are definitely not holding back?" My love laughed when she caught a glance at the shiny dark silver SUV.

"Why should we?" I shrugged and Anna giggled, rolling her eyes.

"So you speak German?"

"Yes, I do though many people in Germany as well as here in Switzerland are capable of speaking English."

"Bro stop babbling and come and help me with these." Emmett's voice boomed along the runway while he was covered behind the suitcases.

"It's not my fault your wife thinks that this is a one year long journey around the world." I teased him and out of the corner of my eye I could see that both of my sisters were throwing me dirty looks.

I bent down and placed a kiss on Anna's cheek before going to help Emmett and Jasper with all of the suitcases. Why woman would pack nearly their entire wardrobes when they went on vacations, no matter how short, was something I would never understand.

_And yes I had to mention it again!_

Within two hours we arrived at our vacation house. The landscape around the house was as beautiful as always around the winter time.

"Wow." Was all my love was able to get out.

The snow was glittering in the last rays of the sun as twilight began to make it's presence known.

Everything was covered in white puffy snow and it looked like a winter wonderland. When I gazed at Anna I saw her deep hazel pools sparkle in awe. My love was unique in a myriad of ways. For example something as simple as snow could make her beautiful face lit up with excitement and joy.

"Want to see the house now?" I asked her as I locked my arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Sure just let me get my suitcase."

My fiancée was about to walk to the car to get them but I beat her to it and brought them already to our room.

"Every the gentleman," she smiled softly at me.

"Not this time."

Anna titled her head to one side and looked puzzled at me.

"Just practice for some of my future responsibilities as your husband." I explained.

"Oh!" My love laughed at that.

"Get a room you two!" Emmett drawled as he passed us.

I scooped her up in my arms, enjoying the feel of her body against my own and ran into our room, just as requested, setting her back down on her feet.

"You like it?"

I asked her as she took her time to look around our room.

"Edward I could never not like Esme's taste that would be blasphemy." She said in a serious and sincere voice.

I could hear Esme being proud and touched by that statement.

"Esme is happy you like it."

My love smiled when something caught her attention. I followed her line of sight and saw the polar bear's fur lying in front of the fireplace.

"Let me guess Emmett?"

"Yes, we kind of collected then over the years. The polar bears are an endangered pieces that's why we don't hunt them often. But when we do we keep the fur."

My love nodded and went to unpack our luggage but she stopped before she touched the suitcase and she looked calculative at me.

"I mean I still have some responsibilities of my own right?" She asked in a mocking tone crossing her arms over her chest and glaring playfully at me.

I went to her pulled her into my embrace, locking her waist with my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not one to allow or deny you anything. You are your own person, you decide and as a couple we decide together."

Her eyes lit up and a warm smile appeared on her kissable lips.

"Guess you earned a reward." She purred as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to her lips.

Her soft warm lips touched mine and I couldn't help myself but to press her more into my body.

She was torturing me sweetly with light, short kisses on my lips, each time a soft short touch of her lips on mine.

"I'm sorry I'm so much to deal with sometimes." I murmured against her lips.

"I'm not. I knew what I was signing up for." She answered and I couldn't take it anymore. I covered her lips with mine, kissing her hard. I lifted her from the ground and her legs locked around my waist.

The swell in my pants was throbbing painfully. When she took a sharp breath I knew she felt it. I placed her on the soft, white fur in front of the fireplace, never breaking our kiss.

The fire in the fireplace was cracking, providing to the romantic atmosphere that had build around us. The kiss was urgent and passionate.

I needed her now.

Shortly breaking my lips away from hers and instantly missing the contact I freed myself from the offending fabrics on my torso. I wanted to feel her warm hands on my chest.

My love smiled a little dazzled, up at me running one hand down my chest, sending little jolts of electricity down my spine with her feather light touch while her other hand rested on my hip.

She was wearing a red sweater that clung to her curves and dark blue jeans. I went to sit in front of her. Her curious gaze was directed at me, wondering what I was up to.

I placed my hands on her knees spreading her legs so I could fit in between them. My hands reached to the hem of her red sweater and I slowly pulled it up.

Only enough to reveal her belly button. I kissed the soft skin of her stomach around her belly button, blowing my breath across her hot flesh, causing goose bumps to break across her skin.

I loved the effect I had on her. Her heart was beating fast and hard and her breathing was heavy and ragged while little soft moans escaped her lips.

Having taken care of the skin around her belly button I dipped my tongue in it and swirled it around. My love began to squirm beneath me.

First slow and then faster my love writhed under me and giggled as my actions I tickled her. I could smell the effect I was having on her right then.

The ache in my lower part was becoming uncomfortable. I lifted myself up and closed my eyes desperately trying to compose myself to be able to avid third base.

My love suddenly started to lift herself up too until she was kneeling before me, mirroring my position.

"Love?"

Anna only smirk at me seductively and placed her lips on my chest over the place where my silent heart rested. Little warm kisses were raining down on my cool flesh as I felt her hands working on my belt.

When my belt was opened she unzipped my jeans and pushed them down my thighs together with my boxer briefs.

My love looked up at me, bit her bottom lip and pushed on my chest, ordering me silently to lay down. I complied.

Lying on my back Anna freed me from my pants completely. My length was on full attention and jerked in anticipation.

My arousal grew exponentially as I felt her soft, warm fingers touch my cool flesh. First she was only lightly brushing along my shaft while my muscles contracted rhythmically before she took me firmly into her hand, coaxing a deep growl out of my throat.

My love placed a single kiss on my chest holding me firmly in her delicate hand. I practically whimpered when she made the first, soft stroke.

The feeling of her hand going up and down my bare length was heavenly. She pressed her open palm over the head, rubbing my pre-cum on her palm before moving up and down again.

Violent shivers of pleasure were running through my body as she stroked me. Every few strokes she would run her thumb over my tip, making me jerk harder in her hand.

I closed my eyes while shallows breaths escaped my mouth as her grip on me tightened and she quickened the pace.

"God…..Fuck….Anna….I….."

I heard her laugh softly as I neared my orgasm. I gripped the fur beneath me, my back arched and my hips left the ground as I exploded. A snarl of pleasure felt my lips as her hand was milking me while I rode the waves of my orgasm out.

After I reached my release I was breathing heavily and fast. The wonderful feelings of peace and happiness after a climax were filling me again.

I could feel the satisfied gaze of my love on me. Anna gave me a quick kiss on the tip of my nose and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and a towel to clean me up.

Having fulfilled her task she placed herself next to me in my arm. Her left hand was on my chest, running her fingers over my skin.

My Anna was writing symbols on my chest, tickling me, when I allowed comprehension to come back to me and I turned to face her.

"What?" She asked me with an innocent look not being able to hide her smile.

Within a second she was under me and her jeans half way down her legs.

"Hmm….is something wrong with my pants? Don't you like them?" She teased me amused.

"They're in the way." I answered in a hoarse voice.

Her beautiful legs were spread before me revealing her damp panties. I touched her in the middle of her wet panties making her shiver at the contact.

I stroked up and down the lace that covered my personal heaven, making her writhe beneath me while soft pleads and moans left her lips.

Having teased her enough her panties joined her jeans somewhere in the room. Taking a look at the perfection before me I bend my head and started kissing down her creamy tight.

I kissed and licked my way down to her centre. The muscles in her body tensed and relaxed with ever touch of mine.

The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. I had never thought that there would be something that smelled better then her blood but I had been proven wrong.

At first my lips were lightly brushing over her centre until I ended the torture for the both of us and tasted her delicious nectar.

Ever since the first time I tasted her I was addicted. Hungrily I was licking off ever drop of intoxicating honey. Kissing her, licking her, sucking her softly and carefully.

I was holding her hips firm in place to have better control and to be able to make sure my teeth wouldn't accidentally injure her delicate skin.

My Anna was squirming under me more violently as my tongue entered her, swirling around in her entrance. Her heart beat was rapid and her breathing became more ragged with each lick of mine.

I loved the sounds that she was making as respond to my touch. One hand of hers was in my hair, scratching my scalp before she suddenly let go. I knew she was close.

"God………..Edward."

My Anna always said that before she came. My mouth was still on her, savouring every drop of her nectar as she came. I rode her orgasm out with her.

When my love stopped shaking I kissed my way up her body while she slightly shivered coming down from her high. Her breathing was still heavy as I reached her mouth.

A lazy smile was playing on her lips as she locked her right arm around my neck, pulling me down, chasing my mouth with her own.

We kissed lazily slowly basking in the afterglow.

*****

"The bunny slope is ready." Emmett boomed after he entered the lodge.

"Hmm…?" My love looked puzzled at him while she ate her breakfast.

"Jasper and Emmett made a bunny slope for you near the house so we can teach you how to ski." I explained to her.

"But why did you have to make one?" She asked confused.

"Because on our private bunny slope there are no chances of you getting run over by someone else. It's for safety reason."

My love just rolled her eyes on me but didn't comment it.

"So you want to learn how to ski first or go ice skating?" Alice asked excited while she danced to our side.

"In that case I chose ice skating. I haven't done that in years." Anna smiled brightly.

"Very well I already booked an indoor ice ring for all of us." Alice chirped happily.

"You…" my love began but stopped herself quickly, "never mind."

After my Anna finished her breakfast we went into town to the indoor ice ring. It was a giant hall where official sporting events took place.

"I better don't ask how much this costs." Anna shook her head while she put her ice skates on.

"No, you don't want to know." I confirmed.

"Alright I'm ready to get my backside black and blue." Anna announced while she stood up on her ice skates.

I went to her side, wrapped my arm around her waist and brought my lips to her ear.

"I hope you know that that generous bum of yours won't ever touch the ice with me around." She rolled her eyes at me again.

"You can sweet talk later now let's get on the ice." She murmured while she proceeded to drag me on the ice.

The others were already sliding on the ice. Rose threw her music mix into the sound system of the building and was jumping and making pirouettes same as Alice while their husbands stood leaned against the railing watching them. Esme and Carlisle were making rounds around the ice ring holding hands and wore content expressions on their faces.

I went on the ice first while Anna was still getting the plastic protection off the vats. She let the second piece fall to her left where mine also were and took a careful step on the ice while she held on to the railing for dear life.

Emmett and Jasper were in hysterics when they saw her holding on to the railing while her body was bent in an awkward position.

"Love shall I help you?" I asked and tried to keep myself from chuckling.

"Don't! I do it on my own!" So I stayed back.

Anna straightened her body and carefully pushed on foot in front of the other still holding on to the railing. I was beside her to make sure she wouldn't fall but she didn't need my help at all.

With each step she took she gained more confidence and was better on the ice. It wasn't that her venom filled body wasn't able to perfectly ice skate in an instant but her still partly human brain told her that she needed to be careful. When she rounded the ring once she let go of the railing and slid on the skates into my waiting arms.

"I really like the Vampire benefits." She smiled at me while her eyes were shinning with excitement.

"Glad you see it that way my love." I chuckled.

"You know exactly that I think it's great." She said as her hands made their way up my chest, over my shoulders and went into the hair on my neck. Her fingers threaded through my hair there and she played with the locks on the back of my neck, making me purr.

"Catch me." she giggled as she suddenly pushed herself away from me.

I stood there for a minute disoriented before the hysterical laughter of my brothers brought me back to reality. I threw them a dirty look and went after my little vixen.

In the three hours we spend on the ice Anna learned to slide securely on the ice and how to slow down and come to a stop on ice skates. If I wouldn't have known better I would have thought that she ice skated all her life. Thanks to my venom in her system her balance was better then a human's could ever have been and her reflexes also improved a great deal over the last few weeks.

"That was fun." Anna laughed when she let herself fall into my arms.

"The fun is not over yet because now we girls have an appointment at a spa." Alice chirped happily as she slid past us.

My love laughed lustily.

"What?!" I asked confused.

"When Alice said that we girls have an appointment at a spa you immediately pouted." She giggled.

"And you wonder why." My hands were at her sides and I was tickling her mercilessly.

After the visit in the spa, a little shopping trip and lunch in one of the noble cafes in town we went back home.

"It's still bright outside let's try the bunny slope." My fiancée coaxed me.

"I don't know, shouldn't you relax instead? Not that it will be too much for you."

"I'm fine," she pouted at me now.

I looked deep into her dark depths and slowly her head leaned forward and her lips made contact with my throat, she was placing small kisses along my neck.

"Please," Anna whimpered while her hot breath played on my cool skin making me shiver.

"O.K." I breathed without thinking.

She pulled away from me and smiled brightly.

"Great, let's go."

_Aren't you a well trained puppy?!_ I heard Emmett mock in his mind.

I sighed, there was no denying it. She knew exactly how to push my buttons to get what she wanted. I shook my head and went after my little temptress.

First I explained all the basics to her before going to the practical part. Emmett and Jasper were watching us making bets if my Anna would fall on her bottom. They would never change.

I showed Anna how to move her legs, how she had to sway her hips and how to use her body to navigate. Teaching her how to ski was a rather sensual experience.

I had my hands on her hips all the time as she was of need to be steadied until she got a hang on the thing. Though if I was being honest she could hold her ground without my help but I wasn't about to take my hands off her.

The fact that her back was pressed into my front and that her apple round backside brushed against my member wasn't making the task of letting go of her any easier.

_Liking this much?_ Jasper taunted me amused sensing my emotions and a smug smirk was plastered on his face.

Of cause something like this would never go under Emmett's radar.

_Who would have thought Eddie boy. I'm proud of you man! _

I just rolled my eyes at them but didn't comment it, they were right after all.

"You know honey, I love your hands on me but if you don't let go I won't learn how to ski." Anna pointed out.

"If I have to." I sighed rather unhappily.

"Here is a compromise. Tonight you won't need to take your hands off me at all." My mate promised.

"Sounds great." I kissed her temple and let go of her hips.

At first she was a little unsteady, what was connected to her psyche. Her still mostly human brain told her that she had never done this before and that she had to be careful while her body automatically knew what to do.

Despite the disagreement between her body and her mind she managed to come down the bunny slope without falling down. I was next to her the entire time but she didn't need my help at all. For some reason that made me sad and proud at once.

On the next few turns I just waited for her at the end of the slope. She was good of course with help of the venom she had the whole thing mastered in just a few tries without falling down. Or so I thought because suddenly she was standing unsteady on her skies and was about to fall down.

Luckily I was there and could catch her in time.

I looked down at her in my arms and was about to ask her if she was alright when she suddenly attacked my mouth with hers.

"You know that makes it worth to fall." She smiled at me after breaking the kiss.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Who knows?" She smiled alluring at me before jumping out of my arms.

She was teasing me. I liked the playful way we behaved around each other but it was also making it hard to hold back.

I was confined in sweet torture.

"Tomorrow I want to try a bigger slope." She informed me.

"Of cause you do."

"Come on give me some credit here." She complained playfully, swatting my arm.

"Alright, alright tomorrow we try a slope for big girls."

"Sounds better." The beautiful sound of my fiancées laughter filled the air. I loved it to see her carefree like this.

*******

Christmas eve went by peacefully and was filled with a lot of joy, happiness and a myriad of presents. The last day of the Christmas festive season was coming to an end.

"You still aren't finished?" Alice whined as she saw that my love hadn't finished her dinner yet.

"Where's the fire Alice?" Anna asked amused looking at Alice's pouting face.

"In my room there are clothes and make-up waiting for you." Alice continued whining.

"And they still will be there in ten minutes." My love answered smugly.

Alice looked frustrated crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Anna's sandwich. It was hard not to laugh while watching Alice count down the seconds until the sandwich would be gone.

"When are Fin and Tia arriving tomorrow?" My love asked.

"At seven in the morning Esme and I we will fetch them up as well as Batiste and Lethia and bring to their hotel." Carlisle answered her question.

"You will bring Batiste and Lethia to the hotel but return with Fin and Tia." Alice corrected.

"I will?" Carlisle looked puzzled at her.

"Of cause I need time to style Tia before we go shopping." Alice said it as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course." Carlisle nodded smiling warmly down at her.

"What exactly is this medical conference about that you and Batiste will visit? And why did they choose a date between Christmas and New Year for such a conference?" Anna asked curious.

"Honestly I have no idea about the date but the conference is about a few medical fields……" Carlisle excitedly explained while Alice let her head fall dramatically on her crossed arms that lay on the table before her.

When my love swallowed her last bite of the sandwich and Carlisle also was done explaining Alice was instantly at her side looking like a lost puppy.

"O.K. Alice I will be there in a second I just need to…….."

My fiancée stopped mind sentence as she noticed that her dishes were gone and saw Jasper clean them.

"Poor Jasper." My love looked at him sympathetically. Jasper chuckled amused.

"He won't be so poor when he gets his reward." Alice chirped as she dragged my love upstairs.

My Anna only smiled and shook her head.

_No peeking in my mind Edward or you will get to know exactly how my husbands reward will look like_. Alice threatened.

I cringed at that prospect. After an hour of Anna Barbie my love got released from the little pixie.

I waited for her leaning at the opposite wall of Alice's room, already changed into my bathing trunks.

The door opened and my breath caught in my throat. Her hair was up though a few strains of her locks were loosely falling in her face and around her shoulders.

Anna's make-up was light, emphasizing her beautiful hazel pools. Looking down I saw that she was wearing one of mine white button down shirts. Underneath I was able to detect a black bikini.

Alice was trying to kill me. It was all I could do not to bounce on my fiancée here and now.

"So I'm finally getting to see the famous grotto?" My love asked alluring.

I swallowed hard before I was able to answer.

"Yes." I shuttered.

Happy with her work Alice bounced out of the room.

"Have fun in the grotto, kids." Alice sang as she disappeared, going to Jasper.

Being referred to as a kid should have ticked me off but I was too distracted to care.

I had my love in my arms in a split of a second. Her warm hands were on my bare chest, warming me inside out.

My lips slowly found hers and we shared a soft lovingly kiss. As we broke the kiss I placed my forehead on hers.

"You look….you look generous."

"Thanks," she giggled softly.

"Ready?"

"Yes, but I think you should carry me. You just made my knees weak." She whispered shyly.

"It's my pleasure." Stealing another kiss I scooped her up in my arms.

Arriving at the entrance to the grotto in put her down and opened the door of the stair case that would lead us down to the crystal clear water.

Going down the stairs my love suddenly wondered.

"Edward why is it so warm here?"

"That's because we have a hot spring under the house. The pools of the grotto are filled with warm to hot water."

"Seems to be in fashion the whole water running under the house thing." My beautiful fiancée laughed.

When we entered the grotto under the lodge my love was overwhelmed. She looked around while her eyes were shinning in fascination and awe.

In front of us a wide river flowed that had junctions in different caves. White but also colourful lights were embedded into the rocks of the grotto lightening the space.

We had lights installed in all the different colours, making it possible to play off a variety of light arrangements which had a calming effect and contributed to the atmosphere.

Soft piano music was bouncing off the walls around us. The acoustic down here was perfect.

"How do you even find such houses and places?"

"Well with so much time on our hands." I shrugged.

"Wow." Was all she could say being completely taken with the place.

"Alice told me that you renting this house out. Guess it's taken all of the time?"

"Pretty much and we are getting offers for this lodge all of the time."

"Who wants to by it for example?"

"Donald Trump, Jennifer Lopez, Lenny Kravitz, Michael Jordan and some more."

My love sighed shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Just asking myself if I will ever fully get used to this." She smiled at me.

"You are going to be officially a Cullen in a few months. This is the way we life Anna."

"I know it's just hard to shake off my old life but with time."

"You are going to have more then enough of it in a little while." I chuckled kissing her neck.

"Hmm…..what are you doing?" My love asked in a hoarse voice.

"Kissing your neck and trying to get that shirt off your body as much as I love that you wear my clothes. I still like you better without anything on." I answered as I kissed her neck and had my hands opened the first buttons of the white shirt.

My Anna giggled and run out of my arms. Turning around to face me she was slowly unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on my shirt that covered her delicious body, swaying seductively to the music as she did so.

I stood rooted in place watching her. One after another the buttons were opening until she reached the last one.

When the shirt was open she pushed it painfully slow off her shoulders. I watched as the fabrics fell from her shoulders down her arms and finally landed on the ground.

She was a vision.

If my heart could still beat it would have jumped out of my chest right then. My Anna was standing there in a small black bikini, leaving very little to the imagination.

Desire was running through every fibre of my being like a wild fire. I couldn't hold back anymore. I launched myself at her and into a passionate kiss with her, careful not to hurt my precious angle.

"I'm afraid that little black fabrics won't be on your body much longer." I growled against her lips.

"I was hoping you say that." My love giggled.

******

I was lapping at the slightly salty tasting skin of her neck when I heard her yawn.

"Sorry," she said and yawned again.

I glanced at my watched and was surprised to find that it was already passed two o'clock in the morning.

"Seems like you are ready to hit the pillow." I smiled teasingly at her.

"Yeah," she whimpered and locked her arms around my neck.

I chuckled and carried her blissfully exhausted frame into our room, rubbing us dry with the fluffy white towels before we snuggled up next to each other in our bed.

"Sweet dreams my love," I murmured when I kissed her forehead.

"Night," she mumbled with a voice that was heavy with sleep.

I chuckled lightly and pressed her closer into my chest, having my arm protectively wrapped around her.

In the night when the moon was at it's highest and the stars light was lighting my mate's beautiful face her expression turned into a frown while her entire body tensed and she clutched herself to me.

She held her breath and her heart was hammering rapidly in her chest from one second to the other. Carlisle wrote it off as symptoms of her transition but I just couldn't shake the feeling off that there was more behind her nightly anxiety attacks.

It could have been just me being in my element worrying too much. As much as I changed with Anna being at my side I was still a worrywart. I hoped it was just the worrywart in me going overboard and nothing else.

* * *

So yeah I cut out Christmas morning. I did try but it turned out to be so sweet, cute and fluffy that I nearly had a sugar shock. Well we all know what happens on Christmas so I though I could skip that part.

In the next chapter some of the Lycans are visiting and in two weeks the angst chapters will begin.

Also I'm currently writing an entire chapter only about the Werewolves in La Push to keep you informed about what happened over there.

So stay tuned for more and please review.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone.

I wrote a quite long chapter once again. There was just so much I had to fit in but that was not enough material to make two chapters out of it.

Well, well, well…….enjoy and have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

"Guten Morgen!" Alice sang as she entered Anna's and my room, without knocking beforehand.

Good thing she is a psychic and it wouldn't happen that she caught someone off guard in an uncomfortable situation but then again she is a psychic.

"It's still dark outside." My Anna grumbled into my chest after she dragged her eyes open to witness the lack of day light.

"No wonder it's just 6 a.m." I chuckled.

The clock on the wall just reached the full hour.

"6 a.m.?! Good night." My love mumbled as she snuggled deeper into my torso.

Anna wasn't a morning person when she had stayed up late especially on vacations and weekends and we did enjoy the grotto until late into the night…….or morning.

"But…" Alice pouted already having seen that this one wouldn't go as she had hopped.

"Good night Alice." Anna mumbled rather irritated before she put one leg above mine, snuggled further into me while her hot breath was tickling my skin before she sighed in contentment.

"I need to style you before Tia arrives…." Alice pouted in her super cute voice that she used to get others to do what she wanted.

Anna sighed annoyed against my skin as she heard the tone Alice was using. She peeled herself off me and slowly turned around to face our pixie sister.

"Alice there is the door," she pointed at the object in question behind the shopaholic, "and you are closing it behind yourself on your way out or else I'm dressing and styling myself." My girl said with finality ringing in her voice before she turned back around and snuggled back into my body.

Alice's jaw hit the floor and she was pouting. She looked like a lost puppy as she whimpered quietly. With her bottom lip stuck out, shivering. Her look was crowned with a really sad expression on her face while she sulked out of the room closing the door behind her like she had been asked.

"She is complaining to Jasper that she didn't get her way." I chuckled.

"Sorry Jasper." Anna mumbled in a voice that was laced with sleep.

I couldn't help but to shake my head. Alice should have known better then to try to throw my fiancé this early out of bed.

My love slept in again almost instantly and started to stir next to me some time after 7 a.m.

"Good morning love." I greeted her while my nose ran along the column of her throat.

"Morning handsome," she responded in a still sleepy voice and her morning greeting was followed by a yawn.

"Still sleepy?" I questioned.

She thought about it for a minute while my lips lingered on the flesh of her exposed cleavage as I was taking in her exquisite scent.

"No, I'm awake now."

"Good because a certain someone is already wagging her tail outside our door." I chucked against her skin.

Anna sighed defeated, grabbed my face into her hands, brought it to hers and placed her lips against mine for a hard and long good morning kiss. Her tongue darted out and softly traced along my lips. My body was buzzing with, the constantly present, electricity at the contact.

I groaned as her hands found their way into my hair and she was slightly tugging at my locks what caused shivers of pleasure to run through my entire body. I felt her smile against my mouth before we broke the kiss. My tongue quickly rushed out of my mouth to greedily lick her exquisite taste off my lips.

"Alright I'm yours Alice." My love announced.

"Hey I thought you were mine." I pouted playfully.

"Not for the next few hours." Alice informed me when she pushed the door open and entered the room.

"Morning Alice." Anna greeted her.

"Morning you too. And now hurry under the shower because I need my raw material cleaned and fresh." The little pixie commanded.

Anna turned her head to look at me.

"Bet even Mussolini has nothing on your sister." She said rather emotionless before climbing out of bed and making her way to the bathroom.

"She is your sister too, you know."

I smirked and shook my head. None could give out orders better then Alice. That was the reason why I didn't even try to follow Anna into the shower. Our little sister could be quite a pain if she was crossed.

I wondered why Rose, Esme and Anna were able to deal with her but none of us guys was. Was it because we were having a y-chromosome instead of another x one?

Anna's POV:

"Hi Fin, hi Tia! How was the flight?" I greeted them when they entered the house, giving Tia a hug after she had been attacked by Alice.

"Awesome! Flying first class is the only way to travel if you ask me especially if you have a very comfortable pillow at hand." She said and winked at Fin.

"I know exactly what you mean." We both giggled while our boys shook their heads at us.

"It's girls time so hush.." Alice was chasing the males from our sides.

"Are you tired? How's the jet lag?"

"I'm wide awake and full of energy actually."

"You are going to need all of your energy since we are going shopping with Alice." I warned her.

Alice decided that we made enough small talk and started pushing us up the stairs to her room.

"What did you have for breakfast? An entire load of read bull?" Tia asked raising an eyebrow at the little pixie.

"Nope that is just her usual self." I giggled.

"If you two are done then maybe we can concentrate on the important things here." The pixie huffed annoyed.

"Sorry Alice." Tia and I apologized in union.

We arrived in her room and she immediately pushed us into the chairs that were placed in front of a table with various make-up products on it. A huge grin was plastered on her face as she began humming and deciding how she would style us today.

Meanwhile Tia leaned back in her seat and looked up and down my frame, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I hate you." She suddenly stated.

I looked at her surprised and puzzled while Alice buzzed around us.

"And why is that if I may ask?"

"Because every time I see you it's like you became prettier. That sucks quite frankly! I'm starting to develop a complex." She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"First Aya and Lethia. Then Esme and Alice. And now you. And don't even get me started on Rosalie! She is completely out of the loop. There aren't even words to describe her." She huffed raising her hands into the air again.

"Since when have you self-esteem issues? You seemed to be the kind of girl that couldn't care less about the appearance of others."

"I am! I do but that doesn't mean I can't bitch around about the injustice in the world." She wiggled her eyebrows at me with a smug smile on her lips.

I shook my head at her.

"You are staying human or…" Alice asked taking part in the conversation.

"No, Fin will turn me when I'm older……about twenty to twenty-five. It's just not me to stay a teeny forever." She mused.

"Couldn't you just continue aging when you want? Didn't Lethia say something like that?" I asked.

Tia opened her mouth to answer but no sound escaped her lips. She was most likely asking Fin through the connection the blood bond gave them what was O.K. to tell us.

Edward read in their minds as they told us about the blood bond that the life partners are capable to communicate using telepathy, kind of like the Werewolves in La Push only that the connection is limited exclusively to the two lovers in a blood bond.

"Only the pure blooded ones have that ability." She answered.

"Pure blooded ones?" Alice repeated with his eyebrows raised.

"There are two ways to become a Lycan. One is to be born as one, the pure blooded kind of their species and the other is to be turned into one." Tia shrugged.

"Your kind can only be turned?" Tia voiced her curiosity.

"Yes, a human needs to be bitten by our kind. Our venom needs to enter their blood system." Alice informed.

"How does it work with Lycans?"

"Fin needs to bite me and I have to drink his blood for the transition to take place." Tia answered my question.

"But when Fin is a pure blooded Lycan and you won't be then in which category will your children fit then?" I asked curious about this.

Tia sighed.

"Well pure blooded parents have pure blooded children obviously. If a pure blooded or a turned one has a child with a human the children turn out to be human with no traces of Lycan at all in them. If both of the parties are turned ones they can't have children at all for some reason and if a pure blooded mates with a turned one, they are able to have one child, only one child."

"Why only one?" Alice wore a puzzled expression on her pixie face.

"None knows the answer to that. That's just how it has always been according to Batiste." Tia shrugged.

"You and Fin?"

"We will have a child after I'm turned. I don't think that parents should live longer then their children and I'd like to give my child immortality." Tia said looking thoughtful.

Just then I was hit by a vision. I saw Rose in a car dealership. She was ordering a new car for Carlisle, some new model that would come out in a limited edition in two years. I could also briefly see Emmett and Jasper in the background taking a look at motorbikes.

When I resurfaced out of my vision Tia was gazing with a curious and slightly worried expression at me.

"We have to hurry up the boutiques will open soon." Alice chirped, rushing Tia and me and successfully distracting her.

I didn't have visions often. Only once in a while a vision would overtake me. I couldn't control it like Alice could and Carlisle didn't want me to push it as long as I wasn't fully a Vampire.

I agreed completely with him on that one. I was thankful that Edward's and Jasper's gift didn't show themselves at all so far. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to deal with all of those voices in my head while my brain was still not working on full Vampire capacity.

"We have to hurry." Alice muttered under her breath.

"It's not like someone is going to buy the stores empty." I dismissed her approach of anxiousness.

Alice gave a sharp look that let me slump deeper into my chair and swallow loudly.

"If we won't be on time someone else will buy the dress that you have to wear for the spring dance. It is unique." Alice nearly growled at me while her hands were on her hips and she had her eyes narrowed at me.

"O.K." I tried to calm her.

The pixie nodded and disappeared in her walk in closet.

"Wow she really is taking shopping seriously." Tia whispered to me while looking with fear at the entrance of the closet where Alice just disappeared behind.

I nodded at her. We both looked at one another for a little while and then broke out in hysterical giggles.

Edward's POV:

I was walking on the shopping mile in Kitzbühel, a noble alpine resort in Switzerland, hand in hand with my love. I was glad that I could finally enjoy the day after the worst was over.

Hurricane Alice had clamed down after nearly five hours of power shopping with Emmett, Jasper, Fin and me in tow. Rose, Anna, Esme, Lethia and Tia seemed to enjoy the shopping spree while we guys just endured it.

"This is absolutely beautiful here." My love breathed as she looked at the decorations as our little group was walking through a street where booths with food and the usual corny things that one could buy around Christmas time were lined up.

Around Christmas time Kitzbühel always looked like a winter paradise, Christmas decorations and little lights were everywhere.

"You like Christmas."

"Yes, the snow, the green, the red, the lights and the smell of Christmas I love it. Though it won't smell good anymore once I'm a V, right?"

In public places Anna tended to call Vampires only with the first letter, so none would accidentally heard something he wasn't supposed to.

"No, it won't." I said sadly.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I'm getting something better in return. Forever. With. You." My love smiled at me.

"I love you. You know that?" I brought our intertwined hands to my mouth and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I love you too." Her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at me.

My love giggled. "We are so cheesy sometimes but I like it."

"I'm glad to finally have a reason to be cheesy." I said as I kissed her temple.

Anna's POV:

"And here we are." Alice announced when she came to a halt in front of a patisserie that had tasty looking cakes and cookies on the display in the window and was called the "Zucker Paradies", "sugar paradise" in English.

I looked puzzled at her.

"Did you forget that I wanted to introduce you to the pastry cook who will make your wedding cake?" She raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Oh right you did mention something like that." I smiled apologetically at her.

"You'll find meat the Mercedes car dealership. I still have some shopping to do." Rose said and wandered off followed by a relieved looking Emmett.

Jasper gazed at Alice with hope shinning in his golden eyes and she sighed.

"Alright go."

"Thank you darlin," he smiled and place a quick kiss on her cheek. It was unusual for them to show affection openly in public. Guess it wasn't needed with Jasper being an emphat, he always felt how much Alice loved him.

We entered the patisserie and were immediately greeted by a man in black dress pants, a pale blue bottom down and a friendly smile on his face.

"Welcome in the "Zucker Paradies". I'm Stefan Kramer."

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my mother Esme." She introduced the two of them first and worked down the rest of us before they dived in into the exchange of pleasantries.

When the door to the patisserie opened my nose was instantly assaulted with the sweet aroma of candy, chocolate, vanilla, coffee, citrus fruits and other yummy smelling scents. I never have been a sweet tooth but I loved the sweet and mouth-watering smell.

Mr. Kramer guided us upstairs to the private rooms of his store where we would taste some of his cakes to decide which one would be best for the wedding. Alice had shown Edward and me some of the options for the wedding cake on their web side. It was really hard to decide which design to choose because many of the looked amazing.

"Please take your seats I'll be back in a minute." Mr. Kramer said and disappeared downstairs while we sat down around the elegant set table that had white and silver for the colour scheme.

"Is it bad for you to be here?" I asked Edward quietly.

"No," he shook his head, took my hand in his and placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose.

"But the scent?"

"The dominant scent is sweet, similar to our own. Overly sweet scents do not smell bad to us."

"Really?!" I asked surprised.

Edward nodded again and I smiled at him.

"I hope you are hungry." I heard Alice say.

"So we are your guinea pigs!" Tia glared playfully at her.

"Of course you are," Alice admitted shamelessly.

"Alice," Esme chided her.

"Don't worry Esme Alice picked the right ones. My mom and Tia are the biggest sweet teeth you ever going to encounter on the surface of this planet," Fin laughed, having thrown an arm over Tia's shoulders.

"So when do they serve the cake," Tia asked already holding her fork in her hand.

Tia, Fin, Lethia and I tasted ourselves through a variety of cakes and also saw about five albums full of different designs for my wedding cake. The attending Vampires didn't have to pretend to eat since the staff was told that they had a food allergy.

"Hmm…sorry but do you have a cake that is filled with lemon cream….or something like it?." I asked the pastry cook after I had only eaten overly sweet tasting cakes.

Mr. Kramer thought for a moment and disappeared downstairs again, coming back only moments later, with cute looking tarts.

"These are some prototypes for our spring delicacies." He said as a waiter placed the little cupcakes on our plates.

I bit into the little art work and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. The interaction of the different citrus flavours with the discrete sweetness was like a perfect symphony on my tongue.

"I think we have a winner," Alice announced happily as the others who could eat also moaned once they took a bite.

The cake would have a white chocolate icing and would be decorated with white and silver pears made out of candy and roses made out of marzipan.

Fin sighed heavily and long, after we were out of the patisserie.

"You alright?" Lethia asked him as he looked rather uncomfortable.

"How the two of you aren't sick by now I'll never understand. Each of you ate more of the cakes then Anna and I together." Fin shook his head.

"He needs a little walk then he will be fine again." She waved Esme's slightly concerned expression off.

I took only a bite of each cake and drowned the sweet taste down with black coffee thankfully that prevented me from getting sick. Unfortunately the trick didn't seem to have helped Fin.

"We can go down there." Alice pointed down a path that leaded out of the inner-city.

"The landscape is beautiful. The path is quite comfortable for a walk and the house of the mayor who will perform Tanya's wedding is located there. I needed to check how far they are with the preparations for the wedding."

"I still can't believe you pulled that off, to organise an entire wedding on the first day of the Christmas holidays." Tia shook her head.

Tanya and our others cousins called to wish us merry Christmas and when Alice told Tanya how beautiful is was here the blond Vampire decided all of the sudden that she wanted a winter wedding.

"This is a holiday region. Christmas is the time of the year in which they are making the most money." Alice shrugged unimpressed.

Edward's POV:

We walked down the snow covered path while the white powder gnashed under our feet. The sight on the mountains was free once we left the inner-city and from the wind that blew into my face I could tell that more snow would fall in the night.

Anna held my hand in hers while her thumb stroked lazy circled over the skin it could reach. I gazed at her only to see her curious depths take everything around her in. I loved to discover the world anew through her eyes.

"Umm….Edward?" Fin's voice broke me out of my review.

"Yes," I turned around to face him. I stopped blocking my ability. I could reduce the mental voices of others to a buzzing in the back of my mind but it only worked as long none was screaming in their mind. The quiet buzzing in the back of my mind got louder and tried to read in his thoughts what he wanted but couldn't get a clear reading.

"Can you by any chance read minds?" That one stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"What?!" Tia and Lethia asked in union.

"It's just something that caught my attention. During classes you always watch Anna and when the teacher asks you something you know the answer even though you haven't been paying attention at all. The way you glare at some of the males that ogle Anna as if there was more behind it. The way you answer questions that should catch you by surprise and many more little things let me believe that you are capable of reading minds." Fin stated.

Anna's POV:

Tia and Lethia first looked at Fin with their eyes wide open before their curious, disbelieving and slightly horrified gaze turned on Edward. I honestly haven't seen that one coming. That Fin would figure out Edward's ability.

"You are right. I can read minds." Edward admitted.

"What you've been reading my mind all the time." Tia shouted angered at Edward after the shock began to wear off.

"No, yours I'm trying to tune out for dear life." My Vampire muttered.

Tia raised an eyebrow at him expecting an explanation.

"You could put every sailor to shame." Edward sighed giving her the "stinky eye". "Just like that." He nodded and winced a few times.

"Then get out of my head." Tia yelled at my fiancé.

"He can't if you scream things at him. Edward can't turn his ability off." I informed her while I rubbed Edward's arm.

Tia narrowed her eyes at my Vampire but seemed to have stopped yelling at him in her mind because I could feel Edward relax next to me.

"Gosh it's gotta be awful to have him in your mind all the time." Tia assessed.

"I wish." Edward snort what felt the non Vampires confused.

"I'm a shield he can't read my mind."

"So there are more abilities in your family?" Lethia asked. She looked confused, a little embarrassed and uncomfortable but not angry about the fact that we haven't told them about our abilities for this long, especially about Edward's.

Then again there were also things they didn't want to tell us until they knew us better or at all for that matter.

"I see the future and my husband is an emphat." Alice answered.

"Well at least that's better then pretty face." Tia glared at my Vampire who just shrugged.

"It's not like I have asked for this ability."

"How much do you know about us?" Lethia looked directly into his eyes.

"I do not prey on others thoughts. I mainly use my ability to secure the safety of my family." Edward interjected.

Lethia nodded.

"I can only hear the passing thoughts of the people around me."

"I think I get the picture." Lethia pursed her lips.

"Lethia…" Esme's sweet voice breathed.

"Don't worry Esme if it would have been the other way around we wouldn't have said anything as well. Keeping secrets from strangers is second nature to all of us after all." Lethia smiled warmly but I could see that it was an act.

Edward's POV:

"How is the situation with the Lycans?" Jasper asked me as he, Emmett and Carlisle found me near a frozen lake that was located not far from our vacation house.

Anna was taking a short nap because she was drained from the shopping trip. After she had one of her attacks that she usually had during her slumber I went for a run to clear my head.

"They aren't exactly thrilled that I can read their minds and collected more information about them then they wanted to share with us but I think once they get use to the idea of me being a mind reader it'll be fine." I answered him at least I didn't hear anything in their minds that would lead me to believe otherwise.

"What's with that troubled face? Is it because of David, because he is new to our diet?" Emmett asked concerned.

"I'm not exactly happy about a Vampire I don't know or haven't even met before anywhere near Anna, even though he is Tanya's fiancé but I can deal with that." I answered truthfully.

"What is it then, son?" Carlisle asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is about to happen, something bad. If something were to happen to….."

"Did Alice see something?" Emmett wondered.

"No," I shook my head.

"You just worry too much Edward." Jasper drawled.

"I know that. It's just with all that happened in the past."

"I know man but it won't be long anymore and she is going to be a Vampire, a pretty hard kill like the rest of us." Emmett tried to cheer me up.

"As long none has the brilliant idea to carry a candle lighter and a can of hairspray with them." Jasper mumbled.

"Oh come on man it was years ago and you still can't get over it."

"That's not it Emmett. We believed ourselves to be the most dangerous predators and superior to the human kind but a human could easily kill a Vampire. It does worry me. I think for the first time I understand why the Volturi doesn't want the humans to find out about us. They could erase our kind if they knew our weaknesses."

Emmett's face fell at that.

"I was also surprised by the fact how easy it was for her to set him on fire back then." Carlisle stated thoughtfully.

_The only advantage we have is that we are fast. That's making it more even but still_….. Jasper thought to himself.

"No matter what and if there is something coming at us we have the means to protect ourselves now more then ever. You don't need to worry so much." Emmett dismissed my concerns.

"Maybe your right." I agreed after a long pause. We did have enough weapons to scare off every attacker, Vampire and Werewolf alike.

"That's the spirit." Emmett boomed.

"Since we are hosting a wedding in a few days how are you feeling about your own? There are only a few months left." Carlisle asked curious though the fatherly worry was shinning through in his voice as he changed the topic.

"If I had my way it'd be only a few seconds. Sometimes I just wish to grab her and to envelop."

"Yeah, that would mean you are only a few seconds away before Alice kills you for ruining the dream wedding she is obsessively planning." Emmett pointed out.

"You are right and Anna wants the whole big wedding thing."

"I thought that was what you always wanted too." Jasper asked confused before my emotions gave him the answer to why I wanted to marry her as fast as possible. Of course that wasn't the only reason.

_Why did I insist__ on waiting until our wedding night?_

"You waited for over a century. You will survive a few more weeks." Jasper smiled sympathetic at me.

"Easy for you to say." I glared at him.

"See the positive side you still have all those practice times." Emmett tried to cheer me up.

"And from all I heard you are pretty good at it little bro. Of course you can always ask us for pointers." He grinned at me.

I grabbed some snow in my hand and threw it into his face. He didn't have time to duck. It hit him straight into his face.

Emmett wiped the snow off his face with one hand and grinned devious at me.

"You are going to pay for this." With that he grabbed a hand full of snow and tried to hit me with it.

Of course I was prepared and ducked what started a snow ball war between Emmett, Jasper Carlisle and me.

XoxoxoxoX

The Somerville's left Switzerland on the 29th to celebrate New Years with friends in Canada with no hard feelings over the discovery they made.

Two days later, exactly on New Year, Tanya and the others were to arrive. Rose and Emmett went to the air port to fetch them up.

I was in our room with my Anna. We were dressing ourselves for the arrival of the Denial's. Alice insisted on two different outfits to make sure the wedding and everything around it was perfect.

I didn't get the whole point since we would have to dress anew for the ceremony but with the mood Alice was currently in I didn't want to argue.

Alice proposed to take care of the wedding preparations for Tanya. She gladly accepted which meant that Alice was going crazy because everything had to be perfect.

This wasn't going to be Tanya's only wedding. She was planning another one in the country she was born in with everyone she knew. But inviting everyone and the planning took time. Tanya didn't want to wait. She wanted to be David's wife now.

It was decided or better Tanya decided that she would marry David here now only with the closest family and then later with everyone on a big castle in the Slovakia.

I sighed heavily as my mind was searching for explanations to why Anna had those attacks at night. Every night her entire body would tense, she would clutch herself to me for dear life, her breathing would set out and her heart would hammer rapidly in her chest.

When I asked her what she was dreaming about she answered that she couldn't remember most of it. She could only recall pieces like that she was lying on a dirty, dark green carpet in her dream and that there was a voice that was calling but she could never remember what the voice said.

Anna wasn't paying too much concern to her attacks. She was satisfied with Carlisle's explanation that it was connected with her transition. And as for her dreams, she assured me that it was nothing unusual for her to have the same dream for an extended period of time.

I sighed again while I was tying my tie my tie.

Small, warm hands touched my back that was only covered by the thin fabrics of my shirt sending shivers down my spine. Her hands slid over my hips and locked around my waist.

I took a deep calming breath as Anna was placing small, warm kisses over my shoulder blades though the fabrics of my shirt, stepping from behind to my front.

"Love what are you…"

But I didn't get to finish as she look up at me with a devious, sexy grin on her face and pushed against my chest.

I complied, amused by her actions and took some steps backwards until the back of my legs hit our bed and I let myself fall onto the soft mattress.

Anna smiled seductively at me and for the first time I noticed what she was wearing. She had only her lacy, cream coloured underwear on.

My breath hitched at the sight of her. _This would be too easy._

Anna smiled victoriously at me when she saw my reaction to her state of near undress. Slowly bending down her warm hands touched my knees.

I gripped the fabrics of the comforter. I didn't have any pants on. I was lying in front of her only in my button down white shirt, a half tied tie and my boxers.

Her hands were slowly running up my tights making it hard for me to keep my thoughts straight.

As she reached my pelvis her warm hands slid down on the bed off me. I missed the contact immediately.

But it also gave me the chance to recover a little.

"Love what are you doing to me?" I asked rather breathless.

"Making you stop worrying." She answered in an alluring voice I didn't know she possessed as she straddled my waist.

"You have been worrying the whole time and now I'm giving you something else to think about or not think at all." She smiled seductively at me.

My Anna positioned herself over my growing problem and looked down at me with a sexy glint in her eyes while she licked her upper lip.

I groaned at the sight.

Taking a deep breath and gathering the little bit of sanity I had left I choked out.

"Love they are going to be here soon I don't…..ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

I couldn't finish my thought as my love grounded her hips into mine. My sight went black with pleasure and sweet torture.

"Love you are being unfair." I hissed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Am I really?" She grounded her hips into me slowly and forceful again.

I hissed as pleasure was running through me in waves.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I asked strained still gripping the comforter.

"Hmm…..Let's see….." Her hands travelled up my button down shirt unbuttoning it as she went.

When the last button was opened she untied my tie and her hands found their way back to my abdomen.

Anna was running her hands slowly up my abs pushing my shirt open. Electricity was ruling my body and I closed my eyes enjoying every second of it.

"I'm just making sure you are going to be in a good mood when our guests arrive." She whispered against my skin as she was placing kisses all over my chest.

I briefly wondered what she was talking about but soon decided it didn't matter.

My Anna kissed, licked and nibbled her way from the base of my throat over my neck along my jaw line to my lips.

Her lips touched mine and I was lost.

Not liking the space that was between us since she was hovering over me I locked my arms around her and pressed her carefully to me.

While we were franticly kissing her body was being pressed flush against mine, melting into my frame. My throbbing hardness was pressed into her damp panties.

I couldn't help the grunt that escaped me at the contact. My love giggled into my mouth and started to slide off me.

I didn't like that but let her do it anyway. Anna was pressed against my side. I wanted her back on the top of me until I understood what she was up to.

Her right hand slid down my abdomen under the hem of my boxers, never breaking our kiss.

As her warm, soft hand gripped me hard I let out a hiss, instantly gripping the comforter again.

Our kiss was broken and Anna concentrated on my region down south while my eyes rolled back into my head.

She stroked me two times before freeing my member form the confines of my boxers. Having full access to my south part her lips found my neck.

I moaned out rather loudly and my breathing was increasing with every nibble, kiss and stroke.

"Love …..this…..ah…..I….ahhhh." I didn't even know what I was trying to say.

Comprehension was leaving me as my love continued to sweetly torture me.

I heard her heart rate increase as she nibbled my neck and brushed her thumb over the top of my member.

"Uh-huh," I croaked out as the pleasure was building in the pit of my stomach.

I felt my love smile against my skin before she laid her head on my chest and took the three finally strokes to my release.

"Oh…god…yes…" I cried out, raising my hips of the bed while Anna was milking me as I rode my orgasm out.

My love was lying still at my side as I was catching my breath and basking in the afterglow. My mind was blissfully blank.

As I calmed down I felt the bed slightly shift. Anna sat up, reached for the tissues on the nightstand and cleaned me up while I could feel her gaze on me. after she was finished with her task I sat up as well, cupped her cheek in my hand and brought my lips to hers whispering against them.

"You are getting way too good at this." Before I attacked her warm lips.

Anna broke the kiss snuggling her body into mine, her hands were running over my chest before I let her push me down again.

"If you think that I'm getting way too good at that, are you sure you want to be all alone with me on our honeymoon? Without anyone to keep you safe?" She smiled alluring down on me.

I couldn't take this anymore. I flipped her over and pressed her into the mattress hovering over her. She squealed at my action.

"Be careful love before I do something that Alice will kill me for." I growled lowly into her ear.

My mind was racing through the possibilities of how fast we could envelop, actually the mayor could marry us too.

Anna brought her lips to my ear after she stopped her giggles and whispered.

"Maybe you should go shower before I will give you a reason to do something Alice will kill you for." Then she pulled my earlobe between her lips, sucked on it and flicked it with her tongue.

I jumped to the other side of the room next to the bathroom door.

"Tonight you are going to pay for this." I promised hoarsely before quickly disappearing in the bathroom taking an ice cold shower.

If I didn't calm down quickly I would throw the wedding out of the window and I take her then and there.

While I let the ice cold water chill me further I could hear Anna still giggle, lying on our bed.

In this moment I desperately wished I knew a Vampire that could speed up time to the wedding and our honeymoon.

********

"They will be here in five minutes." Alice sang as I went down the stairs with Anna in my arm while Alice raced them up to get the list with the arrangements she made for Tanya's wedding.

"Stop worrying. That is a wedding a happy occasion." My love was trying to cheer me up.

I gave her a strain smile.

"Edward it's Tanya's wedding day." Alice barked from up stairs.

I sighed and tried to calm myself down. Anna and I joined the others in the living room and waited for Tanya's arrival.

"They are here!" Alice screeched as we heard the cars park in front of our lodge.

We all went to stand in the hallway as Tanya and the others came in. I had my arm around Anna and kept her close to me.

We all exchanged greetings and Anna got introduced to the Denali clan before we went to sit down in the living room.

While Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Garrett and Tanya and Davis stood together embracing their mates Irina stood alone a few steps away from them. In her thoughts I could hear her loneliness, her sadness and the overwhelming feeling of being out of place as single among all those perfect couples.

I knew exactly how she felt. Before Anna entered my life I was in her place. I would have offered her some warm words or advice but I knew out of experience that nothing of those things was of any help or welcomed.

_The youngest member of the Cullen's can adapt abilities of __others and she has a shield, too. I never met anyone with two abilities that's going to be interesting once she is a Vampire. I wonder how long she has to be with someone to adapt his ability. Does it happen instantly? Or does it take time? I will have to exchange my opinions with Carlisle later_.

Eleazar was thinking as he listened to a conversation between Esme and Carmen.

Alice was fussing over Tanya telling her details and Kate and Garrett were catching up with Emmett and Rosalie.

_D__id she take a liking to my David? The way she is staring at him? She better not try anything or else_…… Tanya screeched in her mind.

I looked down at my love and saw that she was indeed gazing intensely at David. It was more like gaze in awe.

I couldn't help the jealousy that shot through me but it was instantly followed by the worry that something was most likely wrong with her.

Tanya's thoughts were turning more and more hostile and she was about to position herself between Anna and David.

_Hmm…that's interesting but I don't know what exactly she is doing_. Eleazar thought as he noticed what was going on.

"Uh….Love?......Anna are you O.K.?" I asked her but she graced me with no reaction or indication that she heard me.

"Edward what is wrong with her?" Esme asked concerned.

"I don't know." I answered helplessly.

I just then my love recovered as she shook her head slightly. Everyone was staring at her now.

"What the hell was that just now? Why were you gazing at my man that way?" Tanya voice screeched harshly.

I was about to put Tanya in her place for yelling at my fiancé but I didn't have the opportunity.

"I…I'm sorry but his ability is something with fire, right?" My love stated not impressed by Tanya's outburst.

"Yes, that is right though I got to admit I'm not really good at controlling that ability. I've been trying for years but I still don't have it under control." David answered in a calm and friendly voice pressing Tanya closer to him.

"Did you just adapt my ability?" Eleazar asked amazed.

"I guess. It was different then with Kate because with her and you I knew what to expect but with him it was as if I had to put a puzzle together or something." My lovely fiancé answered as she tried to make sense out of what just happened.

"Yes, that's right it's like solving a puzzle. You adapt the abilities of others rather quickly Does it also work with Kate's?" Eleazar asked curious.

"I'm sorry but I can't really control it. It just comes and goes for now." Anna answered with a shrug.

"Of course…." Eleazar mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry Tanya I didn't mean to set you off. I don't know how to explain it. I just couldn't stop until I figured it out." Anna gave her an apologetically smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm just really possessive of my man." Tanya smiled at her apologetically and pleading for understanding, of course my love immediately granted it.

After the little incident the males and the females separated to get ready for the ceremony.

The girls stayed in our lodge to dress and style while we guys already went to the little villa in which the ceremony would take place.

The house was completely white and the lit torches were already placed outside. The place was decorated with white flowers, candles and white and blue tulle.

The humans had already left the place as we arrived, as requested, only the mayor and his helper stayed.

"Your wedding is going to be the next one to attend?" Garrett asked me.

"Yes." I answered shortly. I didn't want to give Garrett any opportunity to make his jokes with me. Sometimes he could be way worse then Emmett.

"Nervous."

"Shouldn't you ask David that? He is the one getting marries today." I raised an eye brow at him.

He laughed.

"Yes, I am but if he asks me one more time if I'm nervous I'm going to rip his head off." The soon to be husband scolded glaring at Garrett.

"Oh come on brother you are becoming an official part of this family now. As your older brother it's my duty to tease you mercilessly." Garrett laughed as he put his arm around David's shoulder.

"Older brother? I'm older then you by sixty years." David glared.

"Maybe but you are the last one to come to this family so you are the youngest brother. Right, Eleazar."

Both Garrett and David expected him to take their side but Eleazar suddenly became very interested in the decorations.

"Traitor!" David and Garrett said at the same time and started laughing.

I just shook my head as I heard the girls arrive.

"You might want to get ready the girls will be here in a minute." I warned them.

Everyone flew into their position, none wanted to anger Alice or Tanya or the two of them together…………

David stood in front of Eleazar with Garrett at his side as his best man while I got ready to play the piano and the others took their places.

The girl's came in leaving only the bride and made of honour outside for the big entrance. Anna smiled warmly at me and gave me the sign to start playing.

The ceremony was quite and romantic.

Tanya and David disappeared shortly after the wedding starting their honeymoon. The rest of us went back to our houses, getting a ride in sleds. The Denial's had rented their own lodge.

It was already dark outside and as we drove down the hill on which the little white villa stood. We could see the town lights lightly shinning in the valley.

"This is so beautiful Edward." My love whispered.

"I know. Are you cold?" I asked concerned it was pretty cold outside.

"No, the covers here are pretty warm and Alice made sure my jacket is keeping me comfortable."

"Good." I kissed her temple and pulled her closer to me.

Our sled came to a halt at an overlook from where we could see the valley clearly. The sleds of the rest of our family had already arrived.

"I heard that the Sylvester fireworks here are very beautiful." My love mumbled.

"With you in my arms they are." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She whispered just as we heard the first bang of the fireworks.

"Happy new year my love." I placed a soft kiss on her lips which she returned.

Arriving at our vacation house, after the brilliant firework, we walked in to the living room to say good night to the others before disappearing in our room. There was still a promise I had to make good at.

"Anna, what is the matter with David's gift because there is more to your little black out then you led on." Jasper stated serious.

I was looking puzzled between the two of them so were the others.

"Yeah, you are right but the only reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't want to ruin Tanya's big day." Anna answered.

"And what didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked curious.

"Hmm……I'll better show you." She smiled.

"Show us?" I was confused.

My Anna stepped out of my embrace and stood in the middle of the living room. She held her hand up and closer her eyes, she seemed to be concentrating.

I was just about to ask her what she was doing when she opened her eyes and snapped the fingers of her right hand.

As she snapped them as little explosion could be heard and a little flame popped out of nowhere, burning above her middle finger.

Automatically all of us stepped back at the sight of fire.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked irritated.

"It's David's ability. You remember he can control fire." My love answered smiling.

"So he can just pop fire out of nowhere?" Rose asked not being pleased with this piece of information.

"No, he already told you that he can't control it and he really can't. His control is enough to hold a little flame if he takes it of a candle but he can't do what I just did."

"How did you do it?" I asked amazed stepping closer to her.

"I don't really know something just clicked in my head and I knew how to do it." My Anna smiled at me the flame still burning over her hand.

"Does it feel warm?" Carlisle asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Not really it feels like my body temperature to me. You would have to tell me if it's warm." Anna shrugged.

Carlisle nodded and stepped closer holding his hand above the flame before quickly pulling it back.

"It's quite hot." He stated in wonder rubbing his hand.

"Sorry about that." My love apologized.

"Don't worry you didn't hurt me it's more like a reflex." Carlisle explained while his mind was making a mile a minute.

"Well at least I don't need a lighter anymore." My beautiful fiancé laughed as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

While we were all staring at the flame in amazement my love suddenly yawned.

"You are tired." I stated as I locked my arms around her.

"Yeah sorry."

"Oh….yes….right….but I would like to do some tests tomorrow if that is alright with you?" Carlisle asked her excited.

"Of course Carlisle." Anna smiled at him. "Good night everyone." She said before we turned around to go to our bed room.

As I closed our bedroom door my love placed her hands on my chest and slid up my body until her lips reached my ear.

"How about you make good on your promise from before? In the shower." She whispered seductively in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

A low growl escaped out of my throat and a devious smile formed on my lips while I gazed hungrily at her as Anna sauntered over to the bathroom, slowly, taking her time with each step as she swayed her hips ever so slightly. I snapped my teeth together and was ready to go after my lovely prey.

* * *

"Guten Morgen" is German. Since the people in Switzerland speak German and it means "good morning".

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone!

And so it begins: the last big adventure of our favourite characters but, don't worry, I'm still nowhere near done *sighs*.

I swear this story has a life of it's own.

Anyway have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"God, that's horrible! How are Conner and Shayla, now?" I asked Seth, concerned after he told me about the happenings in La Push during Christmas.

"Conner is still freaked and angry and worried about the future, Shayla is devastated and Owen…." Seth sighed resigned.

"You don't happen to have an idea what to do now?" I could hear a little hope in his voice.

I blew out a gust of air and shook my head.

"Honestly Seth I have no idea."

"Yeah, I thought so. None does in this case." He sounded tired.

"I wish I could help."

"I don't think anyone can right now," he said and I heard another voice in the background, "listen I've got to go. Thanks for listening."

"Sure no problem Seth, bye." I said before the line went dead.

I closed my cell and let myself fall back on the big and comfy king size bed while I thought about what Seth just told me. I wondered if there was a right solution for the drama that suddenly occurred in La Push when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Room service." A young male voice rang through the heavy wood of the front door.

"I'll get it." I called out since Edward was in the shower.

I jumped off the luxury bed and grabbed Edward's midnight blue bottom down shirt to throw it over the small blood red top and white the hot pants I wore.

I walked to the door, opened it and the bellboy rolled the trolly with my breakfast in.

"Good morning Miss. Masen." He greeted me.

"Good morning." I greeted back while I fished his tip out of my purse.

He went into the living room area of the suite and started to build up the dishes on the expensive looking table that was simple but beautifully set.

My mouth started to water and a smile formed on my lips when I saw the strawberries and the honeydew melon, my favourite fruits.

After he was done with his task I handed him the tip and smiled politely at him. He suddenly had a strange light in his eyes for a split of a second and if I wouldn't have been looking at him I would have missed it.

"Thank you Miss. Masen." He said, grabbed the rolling and was about to leave the room but Edward appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

My fiancé was dazzling the poor guy what made me raise an eyebrow at his behaviour.

"What did you do that for?" I asked him once the dazzled employee left our suite.

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What?!" I looked puzzled at my Vampire.

"You don't even realize what you just done, do you?" He asked me, looking thoughtful.

"I gave the boy a tip." I offered him because honestly I didn't do more then that except looking forward to ravish the strawberries and the honeydew melon.

"You, my love, just hypnotized the poor male." He told me while closing the distance between us.

"I did what?!" I titled my head to my right, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"You know," he paused while his arms were sneaking around my waist, "you call it dazzling."

"I wasn't flirting with him." I glared at my Vampire.

"Flirting?" A mask of confusion spread across Edward's face.

"Yes, the whole dazzling business. When you look the humans in the eyes and smile and do all the things you do while you flirt with someone so their brain goes mush to get what you want." I huffed out.

"Wait! You think that is what I just did?" He asked me with an incredulous expression on his perfect features and I was slowly getting the feeling that I was missing something really big.

"O.K. I think we have a miscommunication here. How exactly do you define dazzling? And what did I just do that made you dazzle that guy?"

"You my love made him want to bring you all the strawberries and honeydew melon he would have been able to find." He explained with an amused expression on his face.

"I…..don't thing I'm getting this joke." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Edward looked intensely at me and sighed.

"We can make people do things." He started to explain.

"Like mind control?" I threw in. It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"No," he shook his head, "that would be a special ability like my mind reading. We can't make people do something that goes against their morals or believes or that they are strongly against for one reason or another. Neither can we influence people with a strong mind if one could then it would be mind control. What I mean is that we have the ability to seduce humans with a weak mind into doing things. It's like hypnotising someone but different at the same time."

"Explain that please." I softly demanded. He nodded.

Edward scoped me up bridal style, sat down on a chair next to the table, took a strawberry into his fingers and brought it to my mouth. I smiled before I parted my lips and took the entire fruit into my mouth, sucking lightly on his fingers before releasing them again.

Edward's eyes became hooded and he growled lowly, looking at me with desire swimming in his eyes.

"You were saying." I urged him to continue after I swallowed the sweet strawberry down.

"You are playing with fire love." He warned.

"You know I love playing with fire." I giggled innocently, snapped the fingers of my right hand and lit the candle that was standing on the table among the other decoration stuff.

I didn't know why but the fire seemed to come natural to me. I kind of cared for that little flame that was suddenly burning inside of me as crazy as that sounds.

No other ability I had copied was this easy to control for me. On the contrary actually Edward's, Jasper's and Kate's ability were scaring me. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I wouldn't be able to turn them off once they were set free.

As for Alice's ability. I was getting vision's every now and then. Carlisle thinks that I can't control the other abilities yet because I'm scared of them. But he also doesn't want me to take the risk of not being able to control them.

Edward closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and shook his head before he continued.

"Our predatory trails draw humans to us even though their instincts tell them to run from us. Our voices, our scents our beauty make people want to please us if we use those trails against them. Once their thoughts are clouded it is mostly easy to get what we want or make them forget things when they are unsure or don't want to accept what they just witnessed." My mouth was hanging open when he told me that.

"You can use words to give then orders but some times a look is enough to have a human in your ban."

"Why didn't I know that?" I exclaimed stunned.

If Edward really could kind of hypnotise people then I had to wonder just how much his book version must have wanted, _or not in this case_, to get out of his biological class with Bella.

"It wasn't in the book?" Edward's eyebrows were pulled together.

"No, but it was just one look……"

"Yeah," Edward growled and sighed once he saw my questioning expression.

"The thoughts he had about you," he clenched his jaw tightly, "let's just say he was very edger to please you."

I shivered in disgust. The though alone of anyone else then my fiancé touching me made want to gag. Edward relaxed and placed a kiss against my cheek.

"But please don't tell Carlisle right away." I begged him.

I wanted to enjoy our trip but if Carlisle knew of the new symptom he would insist on some test. Not that I was generally against it but I wanted to rather spent the time in this hotel with my Edward then having to play twenty questions with Carlisle.

He laughed and nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Alright but we will have to practice that I can't have you running around and hypnotize people." He teased me while he wore a heart melting half smile.

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"Now where were we," my Vampires voice had suddenly a husky edge in it, "oh right breakfast." Edward reached for another strawberry and was showing no intention of letting me off his lap, not that I was complaining, of course.

After a rather erotic breakfast I found myself in front of the big mirror in the bedroom of the suite. The frame was made out gilded wood and was decorated with soft ornaments. The bedroom in the hotel suite was beautifully decorated in cream and red.

Rich, colourful, contemporary fabrics were used to create a traditional look and a deeply relaxing, romantic ambience. Not to mention luxury the marble bathroom with the hot tub that was lit up with candle light and decorated with exotic flowers yesterday night for Edward and me to enjoy.

Thinking back to only a few hours ago I had a big smile on my face as I was combing my hair. Looking carefully at my reflextion in the mirror I saw the changes that Edward's venom had done to my body and my apperance.

I was constantly lossing weight. I had never been this thin in my life. I loved my new body. I lost weight at exact the right places and gained it as well where it was needed. Who would have thought Edward would be this fixed on my boods?

After every shower I took with him that area would be the cleanest ever. Alice was also happy since she had to buy me new clothes constatly.

While pining up my hair I looked into the mirror and saw through it the Egyptian cotton linen lying on the luxury king-size four-poster bed that Edward and I ravaged this morning and in the night.

I looked down at the rich, dark, warm brown of the dress drawer and shook my head lightly, feeling two strong cool arms locking themselves around my waist.

"A penny for your thoughts, love," my beloved whispered while placing little kisses against the back of my neck.

"Hmm….you know exactly what I was thinking about." I nearly purred.

Edward chuckled lowly and nudged my neck to the side with his head while he kissed his way up behind my ear, causing goose bumps to break out on my flesh.

"I think I do," he breathed against my heated skin.

"Mmm-hmm….and thank you for stealing me away from Alice." I sighed contently.

Meetings with the florists, with the decorator, the search for the right wedding dress all around the world. Seriously she even dragged me off to Paris, London, Moscow, Seoul, Bangkok and Berlin because of the wedding preparations.

"I did it out of selfish reasons, love."

"Reeeaaalllly." I drew the word out, laughing softly.

"And those selfish reasons would be?" I teased.

Abruptly he pulled away from my neck where his lips had been lingering till then, his hands that had been placed on my hips turned me a little so that I was looking into his perplexed face.

"Wasn't yesterday night and this morning obvious?" He asked in mocked horror.

I titled my head to the right and looked confused at him. Two could play this game.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you mean." I stated as seriously as I could.

A devilish smile formed on his perfect lips and he turned my body around so that I was fully facing him now.

"I think I will have to help you remember." He murmured in a husky voice.

I bit my bottom lips innocently knowing full well that it drove him crazy and looked from under my now thick lashes.

"What would I need to remember?"

He pressed his body into mine as a respond to my question.

"Does _this_ help your memory?" He asked in a seductive voice.

I just shook my head looking with wide open eyes at him.

I pretended to be thinking to deliciously torture him a little bit. While I have been thinking I noticed just how right everything felt. I had already found my place in life and the love of my life and was only….??

How old was I actually? Counting my arrival here in this world and the time I had spent in my world I was now over…….. eighteen?!? What did it matter anyway how old I was? I felt like I was somewhere in my forties after everything I had gone through.

Not in a bad way it was actually in really good way. Most people don't know where to go in life or where their place really is and in their forties the most have discovered it and are in balance with themselves. That's how I felt like. I had arrived where I was supposed to be.

"Hey, everything alright?" Edward asked me concerned.

"Oh…yeah," I shook my head. I must have spaced out for a little.

"I lost you there. You sure that…."

"Yes," I assured him while running my fingertips down his well toned, muscular and bare chest.

As I looked up into his golden pools I saw that he expected more then what I gave him for an explanation.

"I was just thinking that……..I'm right where I belong. I found my place in the world." I smiled at him.

He smiled warmly back at me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Me too my love. Me too."

His lips moved down from my forehead to the tip of my nose until his mouth finally found mine. Our mouths were moving with each other but our lips were closed. Because of my condition we couldn't deepen the kiss, much to my dismay.

Edward chuckled softly and placed his forehead against mine.

"Sorry love it's just Carlisle."

"Is he having a discussion with Batiste and Aya again?"

"Yeah, Batiste just surrendered to Carlisle and Aya."

"Carlisle looks like a kid in a candy store whenever he talks about medicine with them." I noted. It was really adorable to watch even though I didn't understand a word they were saying.

"The both of them hold the same passion for the subject as he does. I did study medicine as well as did Rose but neither of us had the same level of interest in the subject as Carlisle."

"Is Esme alright while Carlisle is busy or shall we….."

"Believe me she gets her end of the deal out of it. Actually right now." He groaned and buried his face in my neck. I laughed and drove my hand in his hair tugging on his locks.

I started to place kisses on his bare shoulder while he ran his nose along the skin of my neck. I giggled slightly, opened my mouth and bit lightly into his flesh. I heard and left his growl as it vibrated again my chest.

"Love," his voice was dangerous and husky as he lifted his head and gazed with his black lust filled pools into my eyes before he attacked my lips mercilessly. When we broke the kiss he sight quietly and placed his forehead on mine, starring intensely into my eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked with a smile in his velvet voice.

"Of cause you can."

"I can't wait until you are a Vampire." He stated in a serious voice.

I pulled back and looked at him, raising an eye brown.

"Honestly, I never thought there would come a day that I hear you say that." I laughed.

He shrugged and looked sheepish at me.

"Neither did I," he admitted and bent to burry his face in my neck, taking in my scent.

"Emmett once thought, shortly after he was turned and Carlisle explained to him what he became, that hell wouldn't that bad if he got to keep an angle with him." He looked intensely into my eyes again.

I smiled because I knew that one. I had read it on Stephenie Meyer's web side.

"He was right." He smiled before his face turned serious again.

"This is not what I wanted for you. If I could I would have become human for you but since that is impossible I promise that I will make you happy everyday for as long we both shall life."

"You know that is not so much effort for you to make me happy." I informed him.

"How so?" He asked confused.

"You just need to hold me in your arms and I'm the happiest girl in the word. And just for the record, you make me say unbelievably cheesy things." I giggled.

"I love you." He said before kissing my lips.

"Oh wait since we are talking about making someone happy." I held my finger up and slid out of his embrace.

"Just so you know it is really not making me happy that I don't have you in my arms anymore." He pouted.

"You'll manage."

He mocked shock.

"That's cruel," he placed his hands over his heart and faked pain.

I just shook my head at him.

"Silly Vampire." I smiled.

I went to my suitcase and fished the small black velvet box out that I put there as a surprise for him. I quickly put it behind my back so he wouldn't see.

"What do you have there love?" He asked curious.

I smiled cheeky and made quick strikes over to him.

"I'll tell for a kiss." I coaxed.

"Let me think about it." He teased.

"O.K." I said and was about to turn around.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" He grabbed my arm and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Now what do you have there?"

I pulled the black box from behind my back and held it out to him.

"It's a gift for you."

"A gift for me?" He asked perplexed.

"Yeah, normally I cook or bake something to say thank you but you……well. So I bought you something."

He still looked stunned at me.

"It's not like you have the monopole of giving gifts and besides I also want to spoil you." I smiled.

He laughed softly and his fascinating golden pools shone warmly.

"What is it?"

"Open it then you'll see." I rolled my eyes amused.

He carefully opened the box and pulled the watch out.

"It's a Raymond Weil from the Tango Chronograph Collection. I hope you like it. I saw it and just had to buy it for you." I told him excited.

After I disappeared Alice and the others had continued to operate with the money on my accounts. Since I earned the base as a waitress in the drive in and though baby sitting it was my money that had duplicated over and over again thanks to Alice's ability.

He gazed at the watch, admiring it and then looked at me.

"Thank you it's beautiful my love."

"Glad you like it." I said as I helped him to put the watch on. The luxury watch with the Swiss Quartz Chronograph (battery operated), Stainless Steel and brown leather bracelet looked perfect on his wrist.

"It's a perfect fitting to the grey suit."

"I think Alice would be proud. Finally!" He laughed.

"Hey," I swatted his arm playfully.

"What?" he looked innocent.

"I think I have to think about another punishment for you because the current one is way too much fun for you." I threatened.

"Humor me." He challenged. I though about it for a moment and then came up with something really evil.

"How about me wearing my favourite mini skirt and the top you like so much," a growl rumbled through his chest, "and you are not allowed to touch me." I stated proudly.

His jaw went slack and he looked incredulous at me.

"You wouldn't do this to me."

I raised my eye brow at him.

"Want to find out?"

"Only if you want me to go mad."

I laughed at that.

"When do you have to be at the board meeting?" I asked him.

Edward's father was a lawyer but what Mrs. Meyer forgot to mention in her books was that his uncle also was. After the death of Edward Masen Senior his younger brother Elister took the family law firm over. It still exists and Edward had always had a close eye on it.

"One o'clock." He answered still looking at the watch.

"You have two medical degrees but how often have you been to law school?" I was curious.

"Four times. I go every two decades to keep myself up to date. At least a little."

"Have you worked as a lawyer before?" I went over to the bed and made myself comfortable. Edward was at my side in a flash.

"Actually I have."

"Really when?" I asked excited. It was always cool to get to know something I didn't know out of the books.

We talked about a lot of things but nine decades are not quickly covered up and we tended to get distracted during our conversations. How I liked those distractions!

"It was in 1953, three years after Alice and Jasper joined us. We lived in Michigan in a town named Flint. It is located along the Flint River, 66 miles northwest of Detroit." Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Flint is most known for being the birthplace of the General Motors Corporation, and the Flint Sit-Down Strike of 1936-37 that played a vital role in the formation of the United Auto Workers. It has also become a symbol of the decline in the auto industry."

"That's the car fan in you speaking." I laughed.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Maybe I will buy you a car for Christmas," I thought out loud.

He raised an eye brow at me.

"You don't speak car and driver. At a dealership you would be lost."

"What do I have siblings for?" I looked incradelous at him.

"But plaease not Alice." He almost pleaded.

"Why?" I smelled a story behind his nearly pained expression.

"Let's just say it involves a Mercedes Benz 220s Ponton Cabrio and the colour pink." He rolled his eyes and seemed a little upset.

"Ah ha! What did you do?" I tried to coax the story out of him.

"Why do you automatically assume that I did something?" He looked offended at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look.

"Alright maybe I snapped at her a few times." He looked down at his lap as he quietly answered my question.

"But that didn't give her the right to call the dealership and order them to do a paint job on the car. The colour was pink for gods sake. Malibu Barbie pink! When I went to get the car….." He just shook his head, looking sad.

I giggled amused.

"That's not funny." He scowled at me.

I tried to stifle my giggles and after some time I even succeeded.

"Alright you moved to Flint."

"Yes, Masen and Partners had a branch office there. I freshly graduated of the University of Michigan-Flint and got a job at Masen and Partners."

"Wow you must have bee quite a catch." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He swallowed hard and looked uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately some people thought so….." He trailed off at the end.

I laughed softly before popping the next question.

"And any interesting cases you had?"

"No, sorry to disappoint you but an interesting case would have meant attention and that was the last thing I needed." His eyes narrowed as he looked thoughtful.

"I did start quite a case but as it began to get bigger I had to give it to a human lawyer."

"What was it about?"

"Corruption. One of the bosses of General Motors and a member of the local government were doing some dirty business. The case was bigger then I though in the end." He sighed softly.

"You wanted to do it on your own, didn't you?" He looked into my eyes and smiled sadly at me.

"Maybe but we have our limits."

"Just so you know I never saw myself become a public person. I love my private space. And a job that would require me to have a life in the focus of the public was never something I would have chosen for myself." I stated firmly not that a discussion would enflame about the chances I lost because of becoming a Vampire.

Edward wasn't against me becoming a Vampire but he did grief for all the things I would lose because of it. And I could see his point though I never really liked being in the sun I would miss it being able to take a walk in the park on a summer day.

I would also miss my favourite food and sleeping. I loved to sleep especially in Edward's arms. But nothing in life is for free. I know that. For gaining something, something else is being traded or lost.

In the end it has to be worth it for the person in question and a life with Edward by my side and our family was certainly worth it all.

He didn't say anything to that and continued to tell me about his time in Michigan.

"The actually reason why I was there was so I could figure out the inner workings of the company. One of the senior partners was the leader of that branch."

"So Bernard Masen and Catherine Pool are both senior partners and the descendants of Elister. Am I right?" I wanted to be sure I got that right.

"Yes. Bernard sons are and Catherine's twins are going to go to law school. This generation is following the family tradition en mass." He laughed amused.

"The family of this Henry Gibson is how long in your family's law firm? You told me that he was your contact and that the Gibson's can be trusted."

"His ancestor was a friend of my father and the Gibson's stayed true to Masen and Partners since generations."

"You own 39% percent of the company and they never tried to figure out who you are?" I asked curious.

"I bought the shares back then during the great depression in 1929. If not Masen and Partners would have been bankrupt. In the years to follow some tried to find out who was holding the shares but we have our ways." He ended his explanation cryptically.

"And you are going to teach me those ways when exactly?" I questioned.

"After the change." He answered smugly.

"Smart ass." I shot back.

"So the Gibson family had always given you information about the inner goings of the company?"

"Yes, they always held me well informed. I have to make sure that they will keep the name after the fusion with the other law firm. My father built this company up and I won't let them destroy it." He explained.

I smiled at him.

"Got it and while you take care of your family business I will go shopping with Esme."

"Where will you two be going?" He asked curious.

"Esme has a few antique shops on her list as far as I know. Hey I don't know New York that good."

"I guess we could be living somewhere near New York after your newborn years are over." He mused.

"Does the NYU have a night program?" I asked curious. I heard a lot about the NYU and I would be interested to study there.

"Actually they do. The summer semester was always tricky since the summer in New York is quite sunny but one can come by." Edward stated.

"You studied there?"

"I visited there med school when we were staying in Rochester. It is easier to fake the certificates that Carlisle needs when we have the originals. What would you be interested in studying?" He asked curious.

"Law, neuroscience, media studies for example. And I can't tell how glad I am that I will be a Vampire by the time I will go to college."

"How so?" I gave him an incredulous look.

I tipped against my temple.

"Finally enough room for all that stuff. I mean already I can memorise so much more, way easier and faster then I could before."

He laughed at that.

"You can be unbelievably silly some times." He chuckled as he cradled me up into his embrace.

"But you love me with all of my silliness?" I questioned.

He just rolled his eyes and placed his cool, smooth lips over mine. The kiss started out soft and slowly but was growing more forceful with each passing moment. Soon I found myself pressed into the mattress with Edward hovering over me eagerly kissing me.

It was actually painful to remember and no to be able to open my lips for him to deepen our kiss. I missed his taste desperately.

*

"_Those two Victorian-chairs would be perfect for Carlisle new study. Don't you think Anna?" Esme asked me as she inspected the rich brow wooden frame that had been waxed and __checked over the restoring job that had been done on the two of them._

"_We got them in a few days ago. They are rare beauties." The sales man approached us._

"_That's Rosewood. The chair was made around 1860." Esme said._

"_You certainly know the business." The salesman stated surprised and not really happy._

"_I'm an interior designer." Esme explained._

"_Need my help with anything?"_

"_I will call if I will require your assistance." Esme smiled friendly. The man nodded and stepped away._

_Esme and I looked around the shop a little more._

"_Oh what a surprise. It is nice meeting you again." I heard Esme say from behind me. I turned around and saw and heard her talking but I couldn't see anyone in front of her…….._

*

"Love are you alright?" I heard Edward's concerned voice as he held me in his arms.

I shook my head lightly to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine just a vision." I smiled.

"What did you see?" The question that immediately followed after such a happening.

"Esme is going to buy two Victorian-chairs for Carlisle's new study and she is going to talk to someone but I couldn't see the person." I shrugged.

"You couldn't see the person?" Hr raised his eye brows.

"There was so much stuff standing around maybe the closet or the cupboards were shielding the person from my view." I shrugged.

He didn't look convinced.

"Hey if it was something serious then Alice would have called. You know that her visions are more specific then mine. I can only see fragments of what she is seeing. So don't worry. As long Alice isn't driving our cells nuts everything is fine."

"Maybe," he agreed carefully.

"It's not like someone invisible is running around," I thought about what just left my lips and shook my head, "no then Esme wouldn't have seen that person and talked to him or her."

Edward looked slightly worried.

"I love you my worrywart." I kissed the tip of his nose.

Edward didn't have it easy the last couple of months. The dreams and the attacks that I had at night worried him greatly.

He still didn't look convinced. I concentrated, snapped my fingers and lit all the candles in the hotel suite at once without missing a single one. The fire ability was really fun and also a dangerous weapon against an enemy.

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

"O.K. I got it."

"Good b….." He looked like he was about to tickle me mercilessly if I ended that sentence.

So I starred into space and tried not to laugh.

"We have to get ready it's getting late. Esme will be here in a few moments." Edward sighed.

Carlisle was attending a medical conference at the Lenox Hill Hospital, one of the best hospitals in New York which is why he and Esme were also here with Edward and me.

"Gosh you are going to drive the secretaries and the female lawyers crazy." I told him as I saw him in the dark grey suite. He looked amazing in formal wear. A "GQ" model had nothing on him. He truly was the most beautiful male on the surface of the planet.

The shinning golden shadowed eyes, his perfect classic and masculine features, that well build and perfect body and that unruly bronze brown hair………

"There is only one female I want to drive crazy." He purred.

"And who might that be?" I played along.

He growled amused and moved closer to me like a predator stalking his prey. But outside in the hallway I could already hear Esme's and Carlisle's footsteps.

Everyone had another rhythm while they walked. With the new hearing and the new capability of my brain I was able to tell by their walk who was coming and how long it would take the person to arrive. It was kind of cool.

My mind was able to solve math problems super fast. I was shocked to discover how much math was actually present in the normal daily life of every person if one paid attention to it.

I smiled knowingly at Edward and he sighed pouting.

"After you are back, you're on." He threatened.

"We'll see about that." I giggled as I went to the door, grabbing my purse on the way.

"You're coming?" I called over my shoulder, opening the door.

"Don't forget to take your drink." Edward came running after me with a bottle of substitute blood in his hands.

"We are just going shopping and are back in a few hours." I told him not that it helped at all. Edward insisted that I carried a bottle with me whenever I felt the house just in case I would feel dizzy.

"Anna." He gave me a pleading look crowned with an adorable pout. I sighed and took the bottle out of his hands and put it in my purse.

I could have argued my point that it was completely unnecessary for me to carry the drink around but I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Don't worry dear I'm also prepared just in case." Esme said to Edward and petted her middle large black purse.

Somehow I had a feeling I turned into a little puppy with a big red bow around my neck while Edward and Esme were gushing over me. I giggled at the picture that built in my mind.

A little white Maltese puppy with those round black, sparkling eyes that cute dark button nose and that big red bow at one side. I smiled at the image. Maybe Esme and I could stop by at a pet shop just to look at the little puppies.

"What are you smiling about love?" Edward asked me as he locked his arm around my waist.

I smiled up at him and lifted myself up to place a peck on his cheek before I stole myself out of his embrace.

"See you later," I waved my goodbye while he looked wickedly after me.

I knew that I was in after I came back to our hotel room.

"So where are we going first?" I asked Esme as we sat in the black Mercedes that came in with a driver that would transport us everywhere today.

"I thought about K. West Antiques, Doyle Antiques, Fun House Antiques and some more." Esme answered sweetly.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Have you every heard of those antique dealers?"

"Just now?" I laughed.

"But speaking of antiques in my grandparent's house in the attic there were a lot of antiques there, furniture and even some old violins." I offered.

"Were your grandparents interested in antiques?"

"Nope, more like grandma couldn't throw anything away."

We both laughed at that.

The car parked in front of a Victorian house. I gazed puzzled at Esme.

"It's a secret tip." Esme explained.

I nodded before we got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the house. Just as we arrived on the landing the door of the house opened and woman that looked like a model greeted Esme enthusiastically as if the both of them were old friends who haven't see one another in years.

"Esme it's so nice to see you again, cherie ." The woman with the dark burgundy hair and the dark violet dress that clung to her body like a second skin said with a thick French accent.

I wondered how she knew that we were coming when I saw the little camera inside the house in the right corner of the doorframe. Because of the black doorframe I couldn't detect the camera lens. At least the shop had a really good security system.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Valentine." Esme greeted back warmly.

The woman named Valentine gazed intensely at Esme and her eyes narrowed.

"One of these days you should really give me the number of your plastic surgeon but now come inside." She ushered us inside.

"And this is?" She asked after closing the door behind us.

"Oh how impolite of me. That is Anna Edward's fiancé."

Valentine's eyes went wide.

"Wow he is not gay after all, eh?"

Valentine raised a perfect styled eyebrow at Esme who shook her head and looked a little embarrassed.

"Mrs. Olivier!" We heard someone call.

"Sorry ladies I have other customers as well." Valentine apologised.

She touched Esme's arm, smiled brightly and said "You know where everything is cherie." Before she disappeared inside the house.

"Quite a personality."

"Yes, but she knows the business like no other." Esme answered with a careful smile before went off to wander around the large rooms that were elegantly decorated with antiques.

It didn't look like in the stores I was before. Those were mostly smallish looking store which were cramped with all sorts of old and dusty things, most of those things weren't even antiques but only a few years old damaged furniture.

Here the furniture was in a top state and cleaned. It was also decorated with table clothes or others decoration stuff.

"Why isn't there a sign at the door? How do people know that this is an antique store?" I asked Esme.

"This store is only for exclusive customers. Not everyone is allowed to enter."

"Since those pieces don't have any price tags I'm guessing not everyone can afford them." I laughed. I learned a long time ago if there weren't any price tags in the store one was going to leave a small fortune in the shop.

As we entered the third room Esme's eyes fell almost immediately on two bureaus that were made of different wood. Her golden pools twinkled when she examined the bureaus.

"What do you think, Anna? Empire or late 19th century for the music room?"

"The Empire if you ask me. It has the same colour then the small table and the chairs that stand next to the window in the music room."

"Hmmm…..if I would reorganise the piano, the table the chairs and the other instruments…." Esme mused lost in thoughts.

"I knew you would be interest in this one Esme…" Valentine's voice nearly startled me.

After a very amusing chat with Valentine Olivier and the successful purchase of the bureau we were on our way to other antique stores.

The day was nice we looked around in a lot of shops Esme would occasionally find something she liked and bought it. We did also take a circuit to La Perla and bought something nice for our significant others.

When I got hungry the driver brought us to the famous Gray's Papaya. Their hot dogs are really yummy. The best I ever had.

As we entered the last shop on the Warren street, the tradition-steeped Keystone On The Hudson I recognised the insides of the store from my vision earlier.

"Is that a Victorian desk?" I asked as I noticed the beautiful heavy, rose wood desk.

"Yes, it is." Esme agreed after glancing at it.

"You have an eye for antiques." She smiled at me.

"I guess. I'm really good at remembering now." I tapped my temple. Photographic memory was an awesome thing.

"Esme, when did you figure out what you wanted to do? When and how did you figure out the perfect working life for you?"

"You have time for that Anna."

"I know that it's just others seem to know exactly what they want to do, which job is the right one for them. While I have no plan." I sighed. I never had one. In my private life everything had clicked into place but as for what I wanted to become, I only had a few things I wanted to try out, nothing I was really passionate about.

Esme slung her arm around my shoulder in comfort and smiled warmly at me.

"It took me a while. I tried many things out before I found painting and interior design. And besides you don't need to work at all if you don't want to."

"I know but somehow…..It's silly I will become …….well you know what. So there is actually not really a point in this……." I laughed.

"Give it time my child. You will know the answer when the time is right. Some times the profession chooses us." My mom also told me that once before.

I smiled at her and we continued to look around.

"Those two Victorian-chairs would be perfect for Carlisle new study. Don't you think Anna?" Esme asked me as she inspected the rich brow wooden frame of the chairs that I had seen in my vision.

"We got them in a few days ago. They are rare beauties." The sales man approached us just like I knew he would.

"That's Rosewood. The chair was made around 1860." Esme said.

"You certainly know the business." It was funny to live through a deja vu.

"I'm an interior designer." Esme explained.

"Need my help with anything?"

"I will call if I will require your assistance." Esme smiled friendly. The man nodded and stepped away and we continued to inspect the chairs.

"Esme what a pleasure to meet you." I heard a voice say after a while.

Immediately I searched the source of that voice out. The voice belonged to a tall and pale man, a Vampire, standing near the exit. He had short black hair, was muscular but not too much and had sun glasses on, probably to hide his red eyes.

Vegetarian Vampires were rare after all. But despite his sunglasses I recognised him.

"Oh what a surprise. It is nice meeting you again." I heard Esme say from behind me.

"It has been too long, hasn't it?" The male Vampire said.

"Certainly Sebastian. Carlisle will be happy to see you again…….."

Sebastian. That was the Vampire that Edward wasn't fond of at all. I recalled the conversation we had about Sebastian in the swimming pool.

The fact that I wasn't able to see him in my vision even though now seeing him standing there it became clear to me that I should have been able to, was causing me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Somehow I knew we were in for trouble!

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear ones and have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV:

"As for the bridal bouquet I request a round bouquet with white pearls, I will send some over from Tiffany's, together with white roses and also blue ones. The "Blue Moons" will be imported straight from Germany. Not to forget the Swarovski crystals."

"Of course Miss Cullen. Is there anything else?" Asked the florist, Megan Stern. She was one of the best florists of the U.S.A and as far as I could see she would do her job just like I wanted her to.

"That will be all so far. If there will be changes I will inform you about it." I mumbled into the phone.

"Very well. Goodbye Miss Cullen."

"Goodbye Mrs Stern." I told her and hung up while I ended writing the e-mail to the hotel's where Anna's and Edward's wedding could take place. I had to be sure they would meet all of the standards before we went to inspect them.

This was Edward's first wedding and everything had to be perfect. He was such a perfectionist he could almost measure up to me, almost.

"One could think we are married to children." Rose muttered while I was clicking through the newest Hermes collection on my Mac after sending the e-mail's.

I looked away from a jacket that I was definitely going to buy to look over at my husband and my brother who were hollering at the flat screen like their life's depended on it.

"Yeah," I sighed heavily, "too bad we can't life without them."

"So true." She agreed, nodding her head.

"Hey, we can hear you." Emmett protested but did not turn around to look at us.

A smirk formed on Rose's face and I knew she was up for no good. A quick look into the future and I was so on board.

"Alice, can you go on the web-side of Agent Provocateur? I'd like to show you the things I bought yesterday." She breathed in a husky voice.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she had Emmett's attention. I could see the muscles in his neck tense and strain. I tipped the name in and clicked on the web-side.

"I bought those red latex stockings. They are a pain to get on but definitely worth it. They go all the way up my legs to my thighs and have those thin long heels." She was breathing a little hard when she said that and I heard Emmett swallow hard. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

Jasper was going to lose that stupid video game.

"Shall I show you what I bought last week?" I asked her and I watched my husband stiffen and his breath hitch for a fraction of a second before he managed to pull himself together.

That put a smirk on my lips and fired up my combative side.

"Those _white_ "Europa Hold Ups. They are smooth and like velvet on the skin." Me dressed in white, like an naughty little angle that did bad things to my Jasper.

And apparently Rose's and mine distraction was working because we heard the TV inform our husbands that they lost the game they were playing for over four hours now.

We giggled to one another and then slowly turned our heads to look at our husbands only to see them looking back at us with pitch black eyes full of desire.

Emmett always the impatient one was in front of Rose in an instant while she was giving a show of a helpless damsel in distressed. A really hilarious sight to look at but I had a better sight right to my left.

My horny husband.

I was just turning my head when I heard Jaspers alarmed voice.

"Did you hear that?"

The tone with which he spoke had us all immediately sober. It was the tone he reserved only for situations that were grave. We listened intensely but I wasn't able to hear anything and a look into the confused faces of Emmett and Rose told me they didn't notice anything off either.

"We don't hear anything man." Emmett shrugged.

"But I do feel them coning and they are murderous." My husband stated concerned.

I closed my eyes and searched the future but all I saw was us in the living room which was somehow completely destroyed with weapons in our hands, looking ready to strike. The vision didn't make any sense like the one I had just a few hours ago.

"Alice?!" Rose looked worried at me so did the others.

"I…..I have no idea what is going on," I shook my head getting panicked because I wasn't able to understand why I couldn't see why we were looking like we were fighting when there wasn't anything there to fight against.

"We have no time they will be here in a few seconds." My husband announced as Rose was about to run to the basement to get the weapons but it was already too late.

We heard the front glass wall crash as snarls and growling filled our living room.

"What the………. how?" Jasper exclaimed confused while one of the intruders was throwing himself at my husband.

I was shocked but I had no time to think about the horrifying picture that had just played out before my eyes because another intruder, a female one, had grabbed my arm and was pulling me to her and away from Jasper.

I tried to use my vision to calculate her next move but to my appal I had to discover that I couldn't see her or any other of the attackers that were clearly in our house.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Emmett was taking on three of them while Rose reached for the casket that was resting on top of the cupboard where Esme had the good chinaware.

I turned in the arms of my attacker and managed to surprise her when I pulled her wrist up to my mouth and bit down. The sting of my venom was enough to shock her briefly to let go of me.

I heard a loud crash of more glass being broken and noticed that Emmett had thrown someone out of the window while the female I bit and a male that I hadn't seen before were crouched down ready to strike at me.

I jumped in the direction of the wall where I knew that another anti Vampire weapon was hidden just like the one in the casket that Rose had reached for. During my jump I could see that Jasper had now two opponents to deal with.

Just as my fist collided with the wall I heard a shot being fired and metal being ripped apart followed by painful screeching and roars of agony as the air filled with the sickening sweet smell of Vampire flesh being burned to ashes while purple mist travelled lightly through the room.

The male that aimed for me grabbed my leg just as my fingers got hold of the cool metal of my weapon. I was glad that Emmett insisted that we hide some of the weapons in the house to have them handy, just in case as he put it.

I knew that he only wanted them hidden because he was a big fan of James Bond and ever since he saw the latest movie he insisted on hiding some weapons all over the house.

Esme wasn't pleased at all but eventually gave in into Emmett's begging as long as it didn't disturb the décor but who would have thought that we actually would need that hidden fire amour one day.

The male attacker pulled on my leg and I ripped the gun out of the wall aiming at him and shooting directly at his form then at the female who readied herself to lunge at me.

The capsules atop of the bullets exploded as the lethal projectiles collided with the bodies of my opponents releasing a caustic chemical mix that allowed the bullets to eat themselves through their stone hard skin and release the combustible chemical mix into their bodies.

It took a few awesomely anguishing seconds for them until the chemical fire was eating them up alive from inside out, leaving only ashes, an ugly sweet scent and purple smoke behind.

I looked over to my husband who had torn an arm from one of his attackers while he bit the other in his neck. I shot at the armless enemy. He let go of his hold on my husband at once as the pain of the chemical fire brought him to his knees while Jasper tore the other attacker in half.

I looked frantically around to see if there was another one somewhere but as far as I could see there was no other unknown Vampire around. Jasper came to my side took the weapon out of my hands and shot at the two twitching sides of his previous attacker.

From outside I could hear that Emmett and Rose had everything under control as well. We were unharmed but I couldn't say the same for the living room. It was in pieces just like in my vision.

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett hollered angered when he jumped back inside the house through the destroyed glass wall with Rose hot on his heels.

"I have no idea I didn't even see them coming." I cried.

"How is that even possible?" I shook my head desperately searching for an answer and coming up empty.

I felt my husband's arms around my frame and I felt his anxiousness.

"I knew two of them." He suddenly blurted out.

"You what?!" Rose exclaimed, shooting him a glare. She was irritated about the attack.

"From my days back then in Maria's army. They were her soldiers."

"Why should she attack us?" I wondered not understanding.

"I have no idea." He looked thoughtful.

"We never even came near her damn territory." Rose growled.

"I don't see anything she would gain from attacking or possibly killing us." Jasper was trying to figure out the nature of the attack and the intensions behind it like the soldier that he had been and always will be at heart.

"She gained at least one thing. I'm pissed." Emmett hollered growling dangerously.

"We should…." Only the two words managed to leave my mouth before I got hit by a vision.

*****

"_Those two Victorian-chairs would be perfect for Carlisle__'s new study. Don't you think Anna?" Esme asked Anna as she inspected the rich brow wooden frame that had been waxed and the restoring job that had been done on the two of them._

"_We got them in a few days ago. They are rare beauties." The sales man approached the two of them._

"_That's Rosewood. The chair was made around 1860." Esme said._

"_You certainly know the business." The salesman stated surprised and seemed not really happy at her knowledge, knowing he wouldn't be able to get an overly good deal out of her._

"_I'm an interior designer." Esme explained._

"_Need my help with anything?"_

"_I will call if I will require your assistance." Esme smiled friendly. The man nodded and stepped away._

_Esme and Anna explored the shop a little more._

"_Oh what a surprise. It is nice meeting you again." Esme voice suddenly piped up. I did see her mouth move and heard the words spoken but for the life of me I couldn't see anyone in front of her…….._

_Just like the attackers just now._

*****

"Alice. Alice sweetheart," Jaspers worried voice led me back to reality as he was lightly shaking me while I rested in his arms.

"What is it? Are there more coming?" Rose asked as a myriad of emotions rushed behind her dark honey eyes.

"Esme and Anna." I breathed knowing that it was already too late.

Anna's POV:

"What a coincidence to meet like this." Esme smiled at him while I was fighting the fight and flee reflex that suddenly took over my every cell.

I didn't know why but suddenly I had a very bad feeling. I looked at the male Vampire again and his sight was giving me the creeps for some reason. He didn't look that creepy in the photograph in Carlisle's study.

I knew that Carlisle and Esme had both big hearts out of gold but really everything about that guy practically screamed NOT TRUST WORTHY.

I couldn't help the bad feeling that made itself known in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right I had this bad feeling before with James and Dylan.

_Oh great!_ My mind cheered with sarcasm.

Either everything that happened in the past made me paranoid or we were about to get forced to into another potential lethal adventure.

Quickly I check where the next best exit was but this shop was packet to the ceiling with old furniture. I couldn't really look that far. The only option that was there was the front door. If we needed to escape.

Maybe that was even the best solution. Outside in the public with humans around he wouldn't be able to do much without risking to expose himself.

I stopped that line of though and tried to calm myself down. He hadn't done anything yet so I hoped that I was just overreacting. I tried to ignore the ice cold shudders that run down my spine. Just because he was creepy as heck didn't have to mean he was a bad guy. I tried to reason with that thought but my feeling told me otherwise.

"A coincidence. Indeed." Something about the tint of his voice and the look in his eyes also alarmed Esme as I saw her suddenly step back from him and her smile fell a little.

I didn't know what that was that I was feeling but it felt like my instincts told me to run as fast as I could. As if I was an animal that was about to get attacked by a bigger predator, it certainly was unnerving.

"Well, Sebastian it was nice to see you again but I think it's time for me to leave." She tried to keep her voice even.

"That'll be a good idea Esme." As he said as the door bell of the shop rang out and I could smell two other Vampires entering the store.

So did Esme and she threw me an anxious glance. There was no use in denying the fact that I was with her. Every Vampire could smell that I wasn't human but something similar to a Vampire.

A big, bulky male with short, light brow hair walked into the store. He was a brick wall and barely could make his way through the paths between the furniture.

As he came up to stand behind Sebastian I could see that a tall woman with long blond hair walk out from behind him. She wore a scowl on her angelic face. I suppose that was meant to intimidate me but she wouldn't get lucky there.

She was good at trying to look scary but she had nothing on Rose when she was pissed or tried to give Bella Swan a heart attack when she caught her ogling Edward in the cafeteria or in the hallway back then as we still lived in Forks.

Both of them also had sun glasses on to prevent their blood red eyes to be seen by humans.

"What is the meaning of this?" Esme asked sternly, all her sweet and patient nature gone from her voice.

"You will find out every soon my dear Esme." Sebastian answered clearly amused.

The bulky Vampire made a move into my direction and Esme stepped up to block his path.

"Don't!" She hissed in warning.

It would have been hilarious if the situation wouldn't have been this grave. Small, sweet, gentle Esme was threatening a Vampire that could compete with Emmett's size.

A dark smirk formed on Sebastian's face and the bulky Vampire flexed his muscles, not impressed at all by Esme's warning.

Her brave act was in vain as another male Vampire suddenly appeared behind me grabbing my arm and grinning in victory at me.

"Enough of that. It's time for you to be a good girl, Esme." Sebastian chastised her in a taunting voice.

Esme threw him a dirty and disapproving look.

"Take me and let her go." Esme demanded forcefully.

"I don't think so." Sebastian chuckled amused by her demand as they were forcing us to move.

Four of them against the two of us that wasn't that bad for us but what was bad, was the fact that we were surrounded by humans. Witnesses that were in the way.

I could have used my fire to turn them into piles of ashes or at least sent them into a shocked surprise long enough for Esme and me to run away but that wouldn't go over well in a room full of humans. They would freak when they saw four people burning and the falling apart to ashes.

The Volturi would have a blast with that. Caius would have the perfect chance and reason to erase the Olympic coven if I dared to use my gift.

We couldn't even fight against them the normal way. First that would also get us too much unwanted attention as well and second in a fair fight Esme and I didn't stand a chance. My mind work in overdrive to find a way out of their clutches.

_Think simple. Think simple. Think simple. Think simple_…….. I chanted in my head. Suddenly an idea hit me.

I could scream that they had a gun or a bomb and would get the attention of the other customers. During the panic and confusion Esme and I could make an escape.

Just as I was about to scream a vision overtook me.

*****

"_Ahhhhaaaaa…….They have a bomb. TERRORISTS!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_In my vision I couldn't see the four Vampires like they weren't there in the first place. Just like in the vision this morning. The other customers were about to start screaming and panic was about to break lose._

_But only about to break lose because before anyone of the humans could even make a sound I heard the disgusting breaking of bones and saw lifeless bodies fall to the ground._

_I could see myself and Esme struggling but we couldn't get away from our current positions._

*****

I sighed that idea was a dead end. It would only kill innocent people and it wouldn't even be useful to Esme and me in the least.

I pursed my lips. They had me back with my back against a wall in a corner and there was nothing I could do about it right now.

I didn't like the odds at all. I would have to wait for a better chance.

"Now we don't want to make a scene." Sebastian warned obviously done with amused now and the Vampire that was clutching my arm pushed me forward.

Esme growled at him and glared at the other Vampires but she couldn't do anything about it. The sales man looked funny at us but when the bulky one shot him a look the poor human blanched and turned around quickly.

The bell at the front door rang out again as the female opened the door and all what I could do was to wonder how I didn't see this or why Alice hadn't warned us.

Something was fishy. I saw that Esme was talking to someone in my vision but I didn't hear a response and Sebastian had been the one to greet her first.

_Maybe__ he had the ability to be somehow invisible to others gifts?!_

Maybe it was one of the other three Vampires? I pulled up Eleazar's gift, one of the easier one's to handle, and checked all the foreign Vampires out.

The bulky one didn't seem to have one except for those huge muscles. Sebastian was a normal Vampire without any special ability as well, so was the one who was holding me hostage but the woman had a gift. Blondie was able to see the present, though her gift was limited to a five mile radius.

That might prove to be useful but I needed a little time for my brain to get used to that ability and it would take extra time to expand the radius. My mind worked faster then a human mind but nowhere near as fast as a Vampire brain.

I had to think fast Alice most likely didn't see this or she would have called Esme or me. If she saw the same thing that I did then she would have only see me and Esme……..

Then it hit me. I never saw or heard anything from Sebastian but I had seen and heard Esme in my vision. I could work with that.

"So tell me Sebastian since you and your three friends are kidnapping Esme and me where are you taking us?" If Alice had a vision of this she would hear what I just said and know who was kidnapping us and how many enemies there were.

"You will see when we are there." He answered smugly, walking in front me with Esme and the bulky Vampire.

"Why are you doing this?" Esme hissed angered.

He turned to look at her as we walked down the pavement and smiled pleasantly at her.

"To get what I want."

"And what would you get out of kidnapping Esme and me, Sebastian?" I prayed that Alice saw this.

He glanced at me briefly but didn't answer.

"You said that you would get something out of it. That means that you are not the head of this whole kidnapping stunt you just pulled on us, right Sebastian." I hoped he wouldn't notice what I was doing.

"You'll know soon enough." He answered this time.

Before I could ask my next question Sebastian and the other Vampire pushed Esme into a backstreet where I also was dragged into.

As soon as we entered the vacant area I started to concentrate to burn those idiots to ashes but before I could start my bon fire I felt fabrics pressed against my mouth and my nose.

Immediately and out of instinct I held my breath. Whatever that wet spot on the fabrics was I didn't want to inhale it but unfortunately the trick might have worked with a human but was in vain with Vampires.

"Holding your breath is useless little one." Sebastian laughed and the others snickered.

"Let her go!" Esme snarled right then but the bulky one was holding her in his vice grip.

I wanted to use my fire but the lack of oxygen was not helpful for my concentration. If I just let the flame go wild there was the possibility that I might accidentally hit Esme with it and set her on fire.

Soon I couldn't hold my breath any longer and gasped desperately for air, filling my lungs with the sweet-smelling scent of chloroform. With each intake of air I was losing my consciousness more and more.

Until everything went black.

Esme's POV:

"Why are you doing this to her?" I growled as I saw my little girl go limb in the arms of that monster.

"I did my homework." Sebastian smirked.

I couldn't believe that the man Carlisle and I considered a friend would betray us like this. Edward warned us that Sebastian was not to be trusted but I would have never expected this.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"I have heard about your little Slayer." He slipped his sun glasses off his face and pierced me with his blood red eyes.

"What are you talking about?" My maternal and protective instincts were on high alert. I had to protect my child.

"Oh Esme, Esme, Esme." He laughed as he shook his head in amusement.

"Word is out on your little, dangerous pet down in the south. I know that you are horrible at fighting and I am not about to take a risk with the little one."

"In the south?" I repeated incredulous. Why did they know about Anna? Who told them?

"You see she is quite a valuable possession. A slayer that can kill Vampires and children of the moon alike."

He seemed to be proud of his knowledge.

"Who told you such lies?" I hissed out.

"While wandering around; I met a French man. The French just talk too much don't you think." He mocked me.

Realisation came crushing down on me. Laurent. It must have been Laurent who told him after he left Irina.

"You see the Volturi, especially Aro will be every interested in meeting the little one." He informed me and if my heart wouldn't have been silent already I would have had a heart attack then and there.

If the dragged us to Volerra Anna wouldn't leave that place for sure. One touch of Aro's and he would be able to see everything in my memories. He would know what Anna really was and where she was from.

Worst of all he would know of her ability.

He would never let her go. She would either have to become a part of his guard or she would have to die. Her gift would be considered to dangerous to let her free, less to let her go back to a coven as big as our family.

My throat was closing and panic was floating my being as I thought about what might happen to my Carlisle and our family should Anna and I set food on Italian ground.

"But don't worry dear Esme you won't be there anymore to witness what will happen with your child." He snort the last two words.

"What do you mean by that?" My eyes were blazing in fury at him.

"The Slayer is my reward and you will meet another fate." He told me coolly while his dirty gaze rested on my youngest child that was lying unconscious in the arms of another male that looked hungrily at her.

"Our ride arrived." The woman called as a black SUV parked at the other end of the backstreet we were in. Just as we started to move I heard a groan.

"She's a tough one." The man who was holding Anna smirked while she opened her eyes slowly.

The venom was eliminating every drug inside her body at rapid speed but she would still be a little besides herself for a few more moments.

"It's time." The one who was holding Anna said and I was pushed into motion.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked when we were all seated in the SUV. They held Anna and me separated.

"South." Sebastian answered.

My mind was making a mile minute but I couldn't come up with anyone that I knew there. Sure Jaspers was from the south but if Maria wanted revenge for his fleeing all those decades ago she would have had attacked already, wouldn't she?

I couldn't come up with anyone in the south that would want to challenge the Olympic coven. We were known as one of the largest coven on the planet and it was highly unlikely that we got attacked by other Vampires.

Of course there are always exceptions to a rule like James and Victoria, who thought that attacking us was some kind of a fun game but the Southerners……..

"Who is waiting for us in the south?" Anna barely choked out.

"Someone who has some business with Carlisle." Sebastian shrugged.

"Someone wants to send Carlisle a warning with this?" Anna rasped weakly.

"What have you done to him?" I hissed in fury and fear for my mate's safety at Sebastian who laughed loudly.

"Nothing yet but they will soon."

My body and mind nearly gave out as I thought about the possibility of someone hurting my beloved husband. That couldn't be happening. It tore me apart to think that someone would do him any harm and made me want to murder that person.

But why would anyone try to harm my Carlisle? That made less and less sense to me. It's not like he had ever made any enemies. Not that I knew of.

As Sebastian turned in his seat to get a better look at my youngest child his necklace came up from under his shirt. It looked like a tooth of a big animal. A little glass vial, filled with a red liquid was embedded into the middle of the tooth. It stuck a little bit out of that tooth.

"They even won't know that you have been kidnap yet." The blond woman said while she smirked smugly at me.

"Excuse me?" I blinked at her.

"Your coven the crystal ball. She can't see us thanks to the children of the moon." She smirked. I was horrified.

"Children of the moon?!"

"Didn't you know Esme. They block your _daughters_," Sebastian laughed as he used that description for Alice, "ability. She will only see when we want her to see." he explained.

"What has Carlisle done to that person in the south? Why is this person so angry at him that they are taking on a coven of seven Vampires and a Vampire hunter?" Anna asked fully recovered now.

"I would love to tell you but it will be their pleasure to set you into the picture." Sebastian answered.

"How did you even get that Werewolf tooth and blood in your hands and how do you know it does block Alice's ability?" Anna asked.

Sebastian grinned proudly at her and puffed his chest out.

"That my child I can tell you."

I watched Anna intensely and I could tell that she was up to something. I didn't know what my daughter was up to but from the look in her eyes I could tell that she had a plan.

"I can't see as well." The blond woman began.

Was she able to see the future like my little Alice as well?

"You see I'm able to see the present but with those mutts around I can't. Just a bit of their material is enough to block me."

"And the same goes for that little crystal ball of yours. She never saw us when one of us got anywhere near one of you." Sebastian took over.

All of them had children of the moon tooth's hanging around their neck!?!

"The tooth of a child of the moon to block Alice's visions, that's cleaver. But how were you able to take out one of them?" Anna raised an eye brown in question.

"As if they were any challenge." Growled the bulky one.

Anna's doubts seemed to have offended him. He looked like he was ready to tear her into pieces and all I could do was to anxious sit in my seat.

Anna didn't seem to be bothered by his death glare in the least. In this regard she was so much like Rose. No matter what neither of them wouldn't show any weakness.

Rose, my first, my oldest daughter was one of the strongest persons I have ever met. I have always admired her for her will, her spirit and determination though she could be…rather…..difficult at times I wouldn't chance anything about her.

"How?" Anna asked cockily, raising an eyebrow in challenge again.

"You don't think we are capable of bringing down a child of the moon?" Sebastian stated amused.

"Heard that you are afraid of them." The bulky one and the other male growled again.

Sebastian raised his hand and the growling stopped immediately.

"The trick is to find one follow him without being discovered and wait. It would be plain stupid to attack one while he is in his wolf from." Sebastian laughed.

"We just followed the human around and waited for the next full moon." He smirked saying that and leaned forward to Anna.

"During and shortly after the chance they are disoriented and an easy target." Sebastian leaned back against his seat while he looked pleased and proud.

"You only have to use your brain." He said smugly, tapping against his temple.

"Well done. You seem to have an extended knowledge about the children of the moon, Sebastian." Anna gauged him with a calm and high glance.

"Oh the hunter is impressed with my skills and knowledge?" He laughed amused.

"Guess that is a compliment?"

"It is one Sebastian." She agreed.

While they were talking it kind of ticked me off how calm and prudent Sebastian's companions were. He never was one to be member of a coven and he certainly wouldn't have bothered to create his own coven.

So why did they act as if he was their leader?

Why were they following him?

I threw a worried glance at Anna while she looked thoughtful. All I could do was to hope and to pray that my Carlisle was safe that they hadn't kidnapped him too.

From what Jasper told us all over the years I knew that the Southerners were a force to be reckoned with. If Alice hadn't been able to see us there was little hope that anyone knew by now what had happened to us.

There was no way of warning the others about the threat that was swinging over their heads. With a dreadful feeling I watched out of the car window as we entered the private area of the New York air port where an airplane was already waiting for us.

Looking back at Anna I saw her frown unhappily. She must have hope that she would have been able to use her fire to kill those four but with all the air port employees walking around the runway and all the jet fuel for the planes around she couldn't.

She wouldn't have a chance to use her fire in the plane neither seeing as it would set the whole machine on fire.

There was nothing we could do, for the time being we were at their mercy.

Fin's POV:

"I'll get you. Just a second and….No!!!" My brother hollered, starring at the screen with an incredulous expression.

"Who's the best?" Tia asked in high spirit.

Julian whipped his head around to face her and glared.

"Oh right that's me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rematch! This time you are eating my dust." My brother growled at her, starting the game anew.

"Ha! As if, keep on dreaming. I'm the champ when it comes to Mario cart." She announced proudly.

"Right babe?" She called over her shoulder.

"Of course you are." I assured her.

"Traitor." Julian glared at me.

"Maybe but at least a smart one." I laughed.

"You should concentrate on the game or else I will kick your ass right from the start and that isn't that much fun." Tia taunted him.

"Shut up and play." He barked at her.

"Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean. Got a ride that smoother than a limosine. Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night. Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five. Baby you got the keys. Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive…." She started singing Rihanna's song while the countdown was going down and the "go" popped up on the screen.

The two of them immediately started screaming at each other and commenting the race as well as their Xbox skills.

I watched the two of them out of a safe distance with great amusement. I was happy that Julian finally warmed up to Tia I wished I could have said the same about my sister but I didn't think Aya would ever change.

Being the genius that she was made her regard the world differently. Just like some of the human highly gifted people she was living in her own world. She had a brilliant mind but was lacking emotions therefore. For her everything had to be logical and based in scientific facts otherwise she regarded it as an error and dismissed it immediately.

"Eat my dust loser." Tia's words tore me out of my thoughts.

"No, no, no.." Julian was whining because once again he lost. When would he ever learn even with our reflexes Tia was just unbeatable at the Xbox.

While my girl was cheering and my brother glared and growled at her about his loss the loud slamming of a book being forcefully shut got my attention.

Aya stood up from her seat and placed the thick science/medical book that she was reading just moments ago on the table beside her. Aya possessed only two passions. One of them was medicine. She took completely after our father in that regard.

Math and medicine were logical to her and she appreciated that both stuck to certain rules and laws they couldn't bend.

Julian and I on the other hand took more after our mother. We were both interested in finances and law. After all, our mom was the current lawyer of the hospital dad worked in.

Aya looked up and had that look on her face. That particular expression meant one thing. Something bad was going to happen.

"Aya, baby, what is wrong?" Our mother asked concerned after she noticed Aya's expression.

"I have been feeling this strange vibes for a few weeks but now there occurred a shift in the atmosphere. Something evil is happening." She said mysteriously.

Aya wasn't able to see the future like Alice Cullen could nor did she have any visions of any kind but she was able to sense bad thing when they were about to happen. A really strong gut feeling if one wanted to call it like that.

"What does that mean?" Julian asked, all the playfulness gone from his voice.

Aya narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Does it have something to do with our family or the clan?" Our mother asked, jumping into her protector mode.

None would think that my mother could kick ass like none else. She could even make a guy build like a brick wall cry. She has done that more then once in the past.

"I don't think so….or..maybe…... This is different somehow." Aya mused confused, titling her head to one side.

Tia walked over to me and snuggled into my side. I locked my arm around her, squeezing her lightly for comfort.

I looked into the faces of my family members and saw grim and worried expressions.

"Your father will be home soon then we should decide what to do next." Mom told us.

We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

First of all no Lycans don't have any special powers. As for Aya's gut feeling someone I once knew also possessed it. It was almost scary how she always could tell when something bad would happen but never knew exactly what would happen but could sometimes tell who would be the unfortunate victim.

I hope you liked the chapter. 'I'm biting my fingernails and hiding in the basement*

Is Sebastian just a placeman for someone?

Who would want to harm Carlisle?

What had Carlisle done to anger someone so much that they wanted revenge?

Is there a dark side to the warm and friendly Carlisle Cullen?

Have you expected any of it?

Are you up for more surprises?

Tell me what you think.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone and have fun with chapter 44.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Now to the next point on the list……." I heard someone say but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I had achieved what I came for and had already gathered all relevant information I needed.

Instead of listening to the conversation I let my mind wander to the weekend before Anna, myself and our parents, for all intents and purposes, had come here to New York. The hospital where Carlisle worked had organized a charity event to collect money for the pro-bono department of the hospital.

This year it wasn't a formal dinner they organized but rather a loose party more in the direction of country style, Texas theme, of course the expensive version of it but if you want to entertain rich people and get them to make a donation you have to offer them something original these days. I had to admit it was refreshing and a full success for the hospital.

Alice took over our styling, of course, and I swear she put Anna's outfit together with the solid purpose of torturing me.

Alice had been blocking me the entire time she was styling my fiancé and when I was finally allowed to see her I thought…..honestly I don't even know if I was capable of thinking in that moment.

Anna wore skinny dark blue jeans that clung to her well formed bottom like a second skin letting her perfect behind look even more delicious then it already did. The jeans rode low and I could see the light shadows of dimples on her lower back and the dark red high heel boots she wore didn't help matters at all.

But it was the top that did me in. Alice had put her into a dirty red corset. It was held together by lacing in the back with a black velvet tie bow. Where the tie bow crossed there was a little path of exposed skin that made my breath hitch.

She heard that intake of air and turned slowly around. Her chocolate locks flew through the air before they bounced and saddled on the creaming skin of her shoulders. I was in hell or maybe in heaven I can't even tell.

Her perfect breasts were pressed up in that tight corsed and I could barely keep my body in place while my hands and lips begged me to rip that offending fabrics off my fiance's frame and have my way with her.

Since the dark blue jeans rode low the corset didn't reach down to the rim of her pants what allowed to expose a sliver of skin to peek out. When I finished taking the sight before in I was fully aroused and my chest was rising and falling rather uncontrollably.

"Are you ready?" She asked me with a knowing smile on her face and a sexy, teasing gleam in her beautiful depths before her face turned into an innocent pout and I lost all control over myself.

In a flash I was in front of her while she greeted my approach with a surprised gasp as my hands planted themselves on the exposed flesh of her hips. My fingers began to move slowly caressing her curves and kneading her creamy, soft skin until they arrived at her firm bottom and slid down to her thighs.

I cupped them and pulled her legs upward while I took a few steps forward, pressing her as careful as possible in the heat of passion against the wall. I wrapped her thigh around my hip, pressing my arousal against her heat.

"You are killing me here and you know it." I pushed out between grit teeth as I pulled my body flush against hers.

"Don't I always," she smirked at me. I could feel her warm soft perfect frame respond to my hard from as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull me in for a soulful kiss.

"God," I groaned against her mouth while she lightly rolled her hips against mine.

"Edward," she moaned as her hands moved from around my neck into my hair, twisting her little fingers in my locks.

A growling sound emitted from the back of my throat when my hands brushed down her sides over the silky fabrics of her corset to the exposed flesh of her waist. Her heels were pressing in my bottom beckoning me further into her.

At this point I didn't care about the charity event that I didn't want to go to in the first place anymore. I was about to tear the corset off her beautiful body but I forgot to count a certain pixie into my planning.

"Edward! Anna! Don't make me come up there!" Alice voice shrilled in my ears and my mind and I sighed disappointed and slightly irritated with my favourite sister.

I put my mate on her feet while I gave her a tight smile as she was trying to catch her breath. She looked just too delicious with her lightly swollen mouth and the glassy look in her hazel eyes.

Before I had the chance to step away from her to gain my control back my little vixen locked her arms around my neck once more and pulled my head down to whisper into my ear.

"After the dance," she breathed, let go of me and disappeared out of our bedroom leaving me there to fight the raging lust that was coursing through my veins on my own.

My vixen would be the death of me and it was certainly a pleasurable way to die.

I smiled to myself the outfit she wore was beyond hot which is why I had my issues with it. I loved to see her in sexy clothes but I loathed it when other men ogled my mate. Sadly there was nothing I could do about it I lived long enough in this family to know that "You are not allowed to wear that!" or anything in that direction would guarantee me a place in the doghouse.

We went to the charity event but I didn't even last an hour. I whisked my fiancé away and we were back in our bedroom. I came to loath every reason there was for us to leave our bed. After our wedding we would definitely live alone for a while.

Not that anyone in the family was looking forward to have a newlywed Vampire couple around for certain reasons.

A lazy smirk spread across my face just as Bernard Masen officially ended the meeting.

"Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen. And now that the hard work is done let us all celebrate."

People stood up from the big conference table and rushed out of the room into the hall where food and drinks were waiting for them.

I was satisfied with the outcome. The law firm still had my fathers name and his principals would still be followed.

I stood up from my chair, nodded my goodbye to the people that were next to me and I was on my way back to the hotel to wait for my fiancé. Anna and Esme must have been done by now. At least I hoped I would see her soon.

"Mr. Bass could we have a minute?" I heard Bernard's voice call after me.

I turned around and he and Catherine were rushing to my side. I heard in their minds what they wanted but they had no chance of getting it.

"How my I help you?" I asked politely.

"We would like to buy the shares of our company back." Bernard came directly to the point.

"I'm afraid that this is not possible. The holding I'm representing is not interested in selling." I let them down softly.

"We are ready to pay over the markets worth." Catherine claimed.

"That is a very tempting offer but I got told that the holding isn't selling them no matter what. I'm sorry to disappoint you but the shares are not for sale no matter to what condition." I stated calmly but also firmly.

Catherine and Bernard didn't like the answer and were greatly disappointed. I flashed them a careful smile and excused myself.

Not wanting to wait for the elevator I took the stairs. While rushing down I had the idea to stop by at a Victoria secrets or La Perla store to buy something nice for my beautiful mate. I had to admit that those gifts were as much for her as they were for myself.

A big goofy grin plastered itself on my face as I though about yesterday night and this morning. It was a shame that we couldn't deepen our kisses but we learned to cope with that. I had no idea how creative my little vixen could be.

Flying down the stairs I was stopped by the ringing of my cell. Fishing it out of my pocket I saw the Alice was calling.

"Hi Alice." I greeted her in a high mood.

"Edward….." Her voice was off and she seemed to be in panic.

Worry washed over me in an instant. Something was wrong. My free hand found the way to the banister to brace myself for whatever Alice had seen.

"What happened Alice?" I asked in a cool and controlled voice.

My yaw was clenched shut and my fist dangerously tight around the metal of the railing.

"They attacked us out of nowhere. I-I couldn't see them." She cried desperately.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"We were attacked at our home. Jasper recognised two of them from his time back in Maria's army."

"What?! Are you O.K.? Is anybody hurt?"

"None here is hurt. We were able to kill them all. We are alright but…..but…"

"But what Alice?"

"I didn't………I really didn't……." She was taking deep breaths.

"Alice calm down and tell me what happened." I demeaned sternly but kept my voice still even.

"There is none of them left." I heard Jasper say through the receiver.

"Mmm-hmm," I heard her acknowledge his information.

"What is going on?" I asked as my patience was reaching it's limits.

"Sweetheart put the call on speaker." Jasper lightly commanded.

"Please you have to believe me I didn't understand at first," Alice sobbed.

"What didn't you understand? Alice you are driving me nuts." I groaned.

What was going on? Why was she this distraught?

"I had the vision a few times but I didn't grasp the danger until we got attacked. I saw Esme and Anna standing in a shop. Then Esme was talking to someone but I didn't see anyone." Alice gasped for unneeded air again to calm down.

A vision in a shop Anna also had one of those this morning.

"Go on!" I urged.

"They looked scared. I…..first I didn't get it. I couldn't hear him or his companions I still can't but Anna found a way around it."

I had to take deep breaths myself because I was feeling like I was going to loose it. Whatever happened it was nothing good.

"Who did what? Alice damn it!" I growled into my cell.

"Sebastian he kidnapped Esme and Anna." She said in a rush.

"He……What?!" I exclaimed.

"He and his companions have teeth of children of the moon. It makes it impossible for me to see or to hear them. Unlike the Wolfs in La Push the really Werewolves don't disturb my vision but they just down show in them. Anna is repeating everything they are saying so that I know what is going on."

This backstabbing, lying……………..I knew that guy was bad news for the very first moment I met him. When I got my hands on him he would beg me to end his miserable existence.

"Why is he doing this?" I growled into the cell.

Anger and fury was spreading inside of me like an out of control wild fire. I had to let go of the banister or I would have ripped the whole thing out of the wall.

"I don't really know but from what I understood someone is trying to get revenge on Carlisle."

"What do you mean revenge on Carlisle? Who would have something against him?" That was a concept that I couldn't comprehend.

I had never met someone who would want to harm my father. He was the most compassionated and kind person that I knew of.

"I don't know damn it. I can't see." Alice huffed frustrated.

"Listen Edward they are currently in a plane flying south. I will call Tanya and ask them for help. Alice has the feeling that there are at least three others with Esme and Anna and someone is waiting for them in the south. We need help for this one." Jasper informed me already planning a general ship.

"Does Carlisle already know about this?" I asked trying desperately to keep it together.

"No, I called you first."

"Alright I will meet up with him. I will tell him."

"Edward?"

"Alice it's fine I just need a minute." I told her and shut my cell ending the call.

I braced a hand against the wall and slowly slid down on it until I sat on the stairs. I put my head between my knees and took deep breaths. I had to get the raging anger and the fear inside of me under control or I would be of no use.

I counted to ten and buried the desire to murder someone and destroy the first thing in my way deep inside of me.

When I was somehow sane again I stood up and dialled Carlisle's cell.

"Where are you?" I barked at him when he picked up. I didn't mean to snap at him.

"Edward what's wrong?" He knew by the tone in my voice that something was up.

"Just tell me where you are!"

"I'm near the hotel. What happened?"

"Wait for me there. I'll be right over." I told him before I closed my cell again.

By the end of the call I was already out of the building, stopping a cap.

*

Anna's POV:

*

"You are a beautiful one. I have to give Edward that." Sebastian gauged me and had a disgusting smile on his face.

Was this guy stripping me with his eyes?

I girt my teeth and looked out of the window. Capture in this plane I couldn't use my fire or the whole thing would explode.

I had to wait for a better chance once we landed. Maybe I could find some time window were I could give Esme and myself an opportunity for an escape that wouldn't alarm the Volturi.

Esme squeezed my hand, turning my head in her direction I smiled warmly at her while I was drawing circles with my thumb over the back of her hand. She needed comfort as well.

"Esme it was a pleasure to meet you again as it always had been but I'm afraid that our time together is coming to an end." Sebastian smiled smugly at her.

I shot him a death glare which amused him.

"You seemed to have spent too much time with the ice queen Rosalie. You really shouldn't take her for a role model, my little hunter." He chastised me.

I had no words for that guy.

God bless Carlisle's big and compassionated heart but with trusting this bastard Carlisle made a huge mistake.

I could only hope that Alice understood the visions she was probably having. I wished that I could also force visions like Alice could then I would know if my efforts were successful or not.

Did Edward already figure out that Esme and I were missing? Our cells didn't make a sound. Edward's meeting must have ended already so he should have called me by now. Maybe he didn't because he knew in what a situation I was in.

Luckily as smart as Sebastian seemed to be and as much as he thought about how to protect himself from Alice's ability he didn't think of the human technology.

Esme and I still had our purses with us and our cells. We had GPS systems in our cell phones. The newest technology. No matter where on the planet we would be, if on the top of the Himalaya or in the middle of the Sahara or somewhere in the jungle of the Amazons, we could be easily spotted.

I really liked this whole my Vampires going all "Mission Impossible" thing.

I closed my eyes. I had to think positive. I reminded my self. We would get out of this alive and then I would marry Edward, we would have the big white dream wedding that I always dreamed for but never thought I would have.

Everything was going to be fine. I just had to say it often enough and I would believe it. It gave me the strength I needed to get through this.

"We arrived," Sebastian announced.

We landed somewhere and were escorted out of the plane by the four bad Vampires. The sun broke through the clouds and was shining brightly which is why the Vampires were all sparkling like diamonds.

If they were going out into the sunlight that meant that we where somewhere were none was around, at least no humans and I could finally use my fire.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the surprisingly bright sun for this time of the year I saw that we were in the middle of a bleak landscape. The few plants that I could see looked draining of their life.

I looked around and saw a big air plane hangar standing at the end of the short runway. We landed on a private runway somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

The life here in the south seemed to be different. I couldn't understand from the moment I heard about the Southerners why in the world those Vampires would life in an area where the sun shone so much.

I do get the Vampires only at night thing but still. But then again if you don't know that there is another way of living………

It was the perfect time to use my ability now but something stopped me from doing so. I didn't know why but I had the feeling something more dangerous was just around the corner and showing my capabilities off now wouldn't be such a bright idea.

"Move!" Commanded the bulky one and pushed me forward.

I took Esme's hand and together we approached the big hanger. The closer we got the bigger the thing seemed to become.

The hanger looked like it could easily fit two of those Jumbo Jets, Boeing 747.

An uneasy feeling swept over my body the closer we got to the hanger. I could feel my heart beating faster with every step I took and my breathing became more laboured. Blood was rushing through my ears while I swallowed hard.

"It's going to be fine." Esme whispered, squeezing my hand.

But when I looked at her face I could see that she didn't believe what she just said. I had never seen so much concern in her eyes before. Her face was twisted with the worry and fear that she held inside.

Something was behind those giant metal gates. I could feel it. It was vibrating in the air around us. It was just a big metal container that stood before us but for some reason I only wanted to run as fast as I could from it.

Stopping before the huge metal gates the bulky one went and pushed them apart with ease. When he did so and a small sliver was open and an ice cold shiver run through my body.

I couldn't see anything inside the hangar. It was just blackness but even though we stood in the bright, blazing sun of the south I was feeling cold. Something sinister was inside there. I just knew it.

"Ladies." Sebastian smiled urging us forward.

Esme and I looked at each other, trying to give one another strength. I swallowed hard again and stepped forward.

Clutching Esme's hand I stepped between the metal gates of the entrance to the hangar and after my eyes adjusted to the dark I froze in place out of fear, stunned surprise and horror.

I heard Esme gaps in utter shock at the sight before us.

What I saw in front of me I hadn't thought possible. Looking over the nightmare that was standing before me my hopes that we could survive this were slowly melting away.

Whoever did that was insane!

*

Edward's POV:

*

"A child of the moon?!" Carlisle shuttered after I told him about what happened to our mates.

"Anna had a vision about their kidnap but she couldn't see Sebastian and the others in the vision because of the children of the moon. Damn it." I punched my fist through a wall.

I pulled my hand out of the wall and tried to calm myself again. Thoughtless violence wasn't helpful now.

Carlisle was sitting frozen in shock, fear, horror and betrayal in front of me in the love seat he had fallen into while I informed him about Alice's call.

Anna's lap top blinked up. A conference call was being requested. I went over and hoped that Alice had some news for us.

"Anything new yet?" I asked her immediately the second her picture appeared on the screen.

"No," she shook her head, "they are still on the plane."

"We have them on the radar. None of our kind thinks to crush a cell because of the GPS in it, thank god." Emmett tried to cheer the mood up a little. It was in vain.

"I have all the weapons ready and packed." Rose called from somewhere in the house. I assumed from the basement.

"I called Tanya and they are on their way to help us. They will wait in the air port in Alaska until we know where we are going." Jasper said.

Carlisle stood behind me listening intensely to the conversation while trying to pull himself together.

"Edward….." Alice wanted to say something but was cut of by a vision.

We all held our breaths as Jasper caught her in his arms and Rose appeared next to Emmett. We waited for her to resurface and tell us what she has seen.

I prayed that Anna and Esme would be alright and that nothing bad happened to them while we were figuring a way out how to safe them.

With each second that passed Alice's face was becoming more and more horrified and Jasper more concerned. Whatever she was seeing it scared her.

I detested the fact that I wasn't there in this moment and couldn't see what she was seeing.

"No…..no……no," Alice moaned terrified and baffled.

When she resurfaced from her vision she looked like she had seen a ghost or worse. She pushed her tiny body further into her husband's embrace for comfort.

"Alice what did you see?" I urged her. Not to know was driving me mad.

"This is madness." She whispered while she slowly shook her head from side to side.

"Alice!" I growled impatiently.

She swallowed hard and started speaking.

"They landed somewhere in the south and were pushed into a hangar………." Her voice died down.

So far it wasn't that bad so what had Alice this scared?

"Alice?!" Carlisle asked carefully.

"Newborns." She pushed out.

"We can take care of a few newborns." Emmett stated confidentially while I felt sick with worry. Newborns were uncontrollable, thinking about what they could…….

"Not a few." Alice shook her head in disagreement interrupting the horrifying stream of images that build in my head.

Jasper looked confused at his wife in his arms.

"Hundreds." She breathed.

The venom froze in my veins as my ears took in the word. I didn't even have words to describe my condition anymore. Jasper's mouth fell open and he looked with utter disbelieve in his wide open eyes at her.

"What do you mean hundreds?" He searched her face for any sign that he hadn't heard right.

"It is impossible to control more then forty newborns at once. If the group gets to large they start to kill each other off." Jasper spoke from experience.

"Hundreds that's simply impossible!" He stated firmly.

"But that is what I saw." Alice claimed.

"They are all in that hanger. There are at least two if not three hundred there."

We were all speechless and shocked at the discovery. A group of two to three hundred Vampires and none noticed that. How was such a thing possible?

"But the strangest thing is that they are unmoving."

"What do you mean unmoving?" Carlisle asked regaining his composure.

"I don't know they are just standing around like statues. I have never seen anything like it." Alice's eyes were wide as she tried to explain what she had seen.

"They are not reacting to sounds or to movement at all. I don't understand this." She shook her head again.

None said anything as we let the horrifying reality sink in. Carlisle and I let ourselves fall into the chairs that were standing next to the computer desk too paralyzed by the new development, shock, terror and fear to be able to function probably right now.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger while my body for the first time ever felt as cold as it was. I couldn't tell how much time passed when I suddenly heard Eleazar's voice.

"Who would be insane enough to make so many newborns?" His voice was rising with each word.

"We don't know." Jasper answered.

"This is a disaster if they are going to be let lose….." Carmen whispered terrified.

"Do we even have enough weapons to fight them?" David asked concerned.

"Yes." Rose stated firmly.

"Maybe we should inform the Volturi." He proposed.

"NO!" Alice and I barked fiercely at the same time.

David and your cousins were taken aback by our reaction.

"It's Anna's gift." Eleazar was the only one who was not surprised by our reaction.

"What to you mean her gift?" Tanya asked confused.

"She is a shield so what?" Kate threw in.

"She is not only a shield." Eleazar admitted.

"What is she then?" Irina asked wondering.

"She has the ability to copy everyone's gift and to make it stronger." I explained.

"What do you mean she can copy them and make them stronger?" Garrett asked confused.

"Her shield is like a mirror with a data base. Once she comes across someone with an ability her shield is copying it and saving it. That gift will remain forever at her disposal." Eleazar explained.

"So if Aro ever gets to know about Anna he would want her for his guard." Kate voiced one of my greatest fears.

"I don't think so." Eleazar shook his head and I heard Carlisle sighed next to me.

He was hiding something from me. I tore my gaze away from the screen and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Anna is too powerful he would fear her. If he knew about her he would order to kill her."

I was shocked speechless by Carlisle's statement. I knew that the Volturi could become a problem at some point in time but I wasn't expecting this. One thing became painfully clear to me in this moment. At some point in the future _we would have _to deal with the Volturi.

"Yes, but right now she is too weak to be able to deal with those newborns there on her own and to powerful for the Volturi not to want to destroy her." Carlisle said grimly.

"Either way it seems we are all dammed." David whispered to himself.

"We are thirteen. Even with the weapons that Rosalie and Jasper invented that's not enough against over two hundred newborns." Garrett spoke up.

"We could call the Wolfs in La Push they do own us still." Jasper was calculating.

"That is screwing up my visions." Alice was frustrated.

I didn't like the idea of a wolf anywhere near my mate after what happened back in Forks but we were running our of possibilities to be able to deal alone with the threat before us.

"I know they own you but would they really risk their life's like this." Kate wondered.

"It's their duty to protect humans from our kind. Two hundred newborns let lose that……." I didn't even want to think about what consequences that could have.

"But you said that they are standing still and are calm. How is that even….." Tanya was at loss for words.

"We don't know but if humans get to know about our existence. It wouldn't be long before they would discover how to kill us and erase our kind." Jasper stated soberly.

"We can also ask Batiste and the others for help." Alice piped up.

"Do it Jasper let's see if they will agree." I said and slumped back into the chair behind me.

I placed my elbows on either side of the armrest of the chair, twinned my fingers together and rested my chin on my hands. I had to be strong now. Anna always was. She never gave up until she was back in my arms and neither could I.

This was not the time for being weak and breaking down. I had to be strong now. Strong, cold and calculating. I would have her back in my arms, in one piece, safe and sound. It wasn't a question of if but when and the ones responsible for it would suffer a painful death at my hands.

*

Fin's POV:

*

"An army of three hundred Vampires." Mom repeated in a shocked voice.

Dad had just disconnected the call we have gotten from Jasper informing us about the situation with the Vampires in the south.

The room was silent, none uttered a sound after the shocking discovery. Aya's gut feeling had been right as always but this was worse then everything we ever had to face before.

"This is non of our business. We are not obligated to help the Cullen's." Julian was the first to break the silence. He was always worried about our safety. For Julian there was nothing more important then our family and everything else could go to hell as far as he was concerned.

"What?!" Tia's voice sounded stunned and an irritated edge was audible.

"Do you want Fin to get killed?" He barked angered at her.

Tia winced, her mouth opened and closed several times before she shook her head and snuggled back into my side.

"I don't think it is that easy Julian." Aya stated in a business like voice.

"What do you mean?"

"There are three hundred newborn Vampires," Aya said and we all nodded in confirmation, "according to what Carlisle told us, those creatures are violent and unpredictable always ready to attack everything that moves."

"Your point." Julian looked at her urging her to drive her point home.

"What will happen when whoever or whatever controls them the losses this control over them?"

Her question slammed into us all like a fright train.

"When the humans discover the existence of Vampires it won't take them long to search for other supernatural creatures." Our father stated. That was it our existence was also threatened by those Vampires in the south.

"Are we going alone?" I questioned. Tia tightened her grip on my shirt.

"No, I will call Oscar, Tate, Devon …..The ones who are loyal to us. Brice can never get to know about any of this." M y father said with a grave expression on his face.

He didn't trust Brice Norwich and I had to admit after just one meeting with him neither did I. He was the leader of our clan but he was certainly not an honourable man or even one who's example one should follow.

My dad was convinced that he killed his own parents to gain power, to become the next leader. My dad was a protégé of the former leader and got along with him every well. He used to tell us kids all the time what a fair and reasonable leader Joseph Norwich was. Dad admired him since he was little.

One night a fire broke out in the village they had been living in long before my dad even met my mom. The strangest thing was that Brice's mother Temprenc never made it out of their house and when they found Joseph, shortly after the fire started just steps away outside his own home that was in flames, he was already dying.

The blood bond demanded his life since his life partner was already not on this planet any longer. According to dad she had died too soon. The fire couldn't have possible killed her that fast since Joseph was nearly dead as well as they found him while Brice had coldly watched his father died as dad told us.

Of course he had no evidence but the satisfied and triumphed smirk on Brice's face after his father took his last breath told my dad everything he needed to know.

Luckily Brice thought of Vampires as barbarians with no intelligent mind that were driven only by their lust for blood. If he knew the truth god knows what that power hungry beast might be capable of.

Unfortunately he knew how to be charming, how to blind people and make them trust him. The only way to keep him in limits was to let him believe that there was nothing valuable he could gain from Vampires.

I was extremely thankful that we weren't like the kind of Werewolves that the Cullen's told us about and didn't have a pack…ahhh….clan shared mind.

*

Anna's POV:

*

Walking into the hangar it felt like we were walking into the pits of hell. When the bulky Vampire closed the metal gates behind us I cringed while goose bumps prickled all over my body.

"Move." Commanded the woman pushing me forward.

I suppressed the urge to turn my head around and to glare at her. That wouldn't have been such a wise move in this situation.

Looking at Esme my heart went out for her. She looked so scared and frightened. If she could cry I'm sure tears of fear would be streaming down her cheeks.

I concentrated completely on worrying about her this was the only way I knew how to keep it together. When I just occupied my mind entirely with Esme's well being there wouldn't be enough place in my mind to let the fear get to me and break me down.

At least in theory it sounded plausible.

We were led to a metal box. The box was made out of two sheets of corrugated iron placed against a wall of the hanger. The corrugated sheets were about a meter and a half high. Of course there was no lock or even a door to hold the prisoners.

Not that one needed a door if there was a whole hanger full of Vampires.

Looking into the eyes of the Vampires that stood there still and motionless like statues it unsettled me greatly, not only their number but also the fact that they didn't pay Esme and me any attention.

They weren't even looking at us as if we weren't their in the first place. What seemed to be a good thing for this moment could turn out to be a problem later.

"Are those newborns?" I asked Esme.

She looked at me with troubled and fearful eyes and nodded.

That was making even less sense what I knew about newborns was that they pretty much had the attention span of a goldfish and they should have shown any kind of reaction to my heartbeat.

I had the feeling this was only getting worse.

We got roughly pushed into the box where other Vampires were already resting on the ground. They looked like they had been through hell. One of them looked up at me and if I hadn't know that he was a Vampire I would have mistaken him for a zombie or a corpse that had been removed out of it's grave.

Their clothes were torn, their faces were fallen in and had cracks, their bodies were drained of nutrition, their stone skin looked leather like as it was spread across their bones and by the look into their eyes I could tell that they were really thirsty. All of them looked at me with hungry eyes. Esme pulled me into her embrace and growled in warning.

That caught one of them off guard and they stopped. Swallowing hard Esme and I eased ourselves to the ground as well. All the while she was holding me firmly in her strong embrace as far away from them as she small space would allow.

_Help me!_ Suddenly a faint whisper rang out in my mind.

I turned around to look outside of the little prison cell we were put in to look for the owner of the call for help, assuming I heard the voice from outside of the metal confines but I couldn't see anyone who was trying to get my attention.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked me concerned.

My head snapped up and I looked at her fear and worry stricken face.

"Ah…..no," I shook my head. No need to worry her more then she was already.

_Help me!_ I heard the small child like voice again but this time there was also a feeling in my head as if something was pulling at my mind.

It didn't feel like a headache but if I had to describe it I would say it felt like there was a thick liquid in my head and something was trying to pull at it. That was a really weird feeling.

_Help!_

The sight before me went black for just a split of a second and I gasped in surprise. The pull on my mind got stronger.

"Anna what is wrong?" Esme's voice rose an octave.

_I'm here!_

Suddenly a picture of an old, worn down, dark hallway flashed before my eyes. It was like a déjà vu. I had seen this place before.

"Anna!" Esme's voice started to sound panicked.

My lips were parted but no sound escaped them. My eyes wandered over the Vampires that sat in front of me and there in the middle I spotted another one.

He unlike the others wasn't sitting but lying on the ground. My sight of him was limited because he was lying with his back to me and the other Vampires were shielding him with their bodies from my view.

"I don't know." I whispered absently and everything went black.

I felt like I had been hit full force with something or more like something slammed into me and knocked me out really good. I was lying on the ground, groaning as I struggled to move and open my eyes.

I couldn't feel Esme's arms around me anymore neither did I hear anything instead there was this sinister cold and stillness.

Finally having pulled myself together enough I dragged my eyes open and heavily shifted my body into sitting position. I had to wait a few seconds before my eyes were able to focus on my surroundings.

To my surprise I had to discover that I wasn't in the hangar anymore. No, I was in some kind of hallway. The one I saw moments ago, at least I think it was moments, in this strange flash.

I was sitting on a dark green carpet that had definitely seen better days. I could recognise black painted wood where the carpet didn't cover the floor.

I knew that dirty carpet below me and the sinister atmosphere was also not unknown to me. I had been in this place before a few times in my dreams.

Right then it all came slamming back into me, the dreams that I couldn't really remember and the voice I heard that I forgot the second I woke up each morning but why did I have that strange dream now or wasn't it just a dream?

* * *

Yes, I know Carlisle is the head of the family but fighting isn't his field of expertise that is why I let Jasper and Edward take the lead here.

Ups, where did Anna suddenly end up?

How can so many Vampires be controlled?

Who is the head of all of it?

You'll know more next Sunday.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Background information:**

Hi guys please read this or you won't understand where I'm coming from with this chapter.

O.K., O.K., I know, not what you expected and you probably want to kill me now or at least when you start to read this chappie but I thought that would be a good place to put all the information I wanted to give you about Bella's and the packs life.

As you know from chapter 32 Bella has a husband and a child. This chapter will tell you how she met him and how she got over Edward, kind of.

Edward didn't give Bella the time of the day after the accident with the van where Anna risked her life to safe Bella what made Edward sort his feeling for Anna out but that didn't stop Bella from falling head over heels in love with him.

We all know how obsessed she is when it comes to Edward so his departure from Forks and out of her life did punch a hole through her chest. Somehow in my stories Bella always ends up not liking Anna wonder why *shrugs her shoulders innocently*.

Then there was the whole thing with her dreams. I had that idea for so long but no place to put it in, not until I had to write this chapter. I want to show you Bella's side of the story. And I kind of want to show a little of the healing process she did and give you an insight on the La Push pack in my world.

I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Seth's POV:

"Hello," a woman who stood at the counter said and looked hopefully at me.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I smiled at her.

"I heard you have a catering service. I'm not from around here…." She looked like she was lost and exhausted.

"But you did find the right place." I grinned.

"Thank god," breathed out a sighed of relief.

"My name is Stella Waren. The mother of my husband died and I have to organize a funeral in a town I have never visited before," she shook her head. It was impossible to miss the stressed out expression on her face.

"One of the owners of the catering service is here right now. I'll get her for you." I offered.

"That'll be great." She said as I was on my way into the kitchen to get Emily.

Emily and Hayden, Brady's older sister, were cooks at the restaurant. Hayden was actually planning to become a journalist but as their mother fell ill she came back from college. Originally she just wanted to set out a semester but then Lenox Nouri imprinted on her.

She is an amazing cook just like Emily and she came up with the idea of the catering service. Hayden is a little whirlwind and buzzes with energy. She didn't give her journalistic dreams up completely though. She has a quite successful internet blog to live out her passion.

"Hello my name is Emily Uley…." The two women talked about the funeral. As I listened to them both my mind wandered back to an incident a few years ago.

*

Flashback:

*

_Would you please stop thinking about food! I still have to be on patrol for anothe__r four hours! And Kim is visiting her grandparents what means that I have to cook for myself tonight and you know how talented I am in the kitchen_. Jared whined sarcastically.

_Sorry buddy, but Bella is back from college and my mom had gone overboard in the kitchen she had been cooking since the early morning hours.__ And if you are this hungry just catch some snack_. I told him while I was running my round around Forks.

Jared growled annoyed.

_Your mom__ is pretty nervous about what Bella will think about her relationship with Charlie. She had been on the phone with my mother nearly the entire evening yesterday._ Embry noted.

_The far more interesting__ thing then the food is if Bella will survive this dinner. Bella and Leah don't really get alone. Last time Leah nearly gone wolf on the chief's daughter._ Collin chuckled.

Ever since Bella broke Jake's heart Leah wanted to rip Bella head off.

_Sorry, I just don't see the appeal. W__hat's so special about her? She is boring as fu** and she isn't all that pretty we have much prettier girls on the rez. Why Jake is pinning after I will never know? _Collin sighed sadly in his mind.

_Don't ask me. __She isn't my cup of tea at all and besides as it looks like she will become my sister in the future._

_Is she still pinning after the leech__? Isn't it about time she gets off her little puppy crush for the blood sucker. It's been over two years already_. Jared chimed in.

_What are humans suddenly not good enough anymore?_ Embry piped up.

_Interested?_ Collin teased.

_HELL NO! Not her. That girl is just weird._ Embry screwed up his nose.

We all chuckled.

_Since we are talking about weird what was going on with you and Kim yesterday?_ I asked Jared as I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Why did you have to come here? Why did you have to steal him from me?"

_What is going on over there?_ Collin asked.

_Is that Bella's voice?_ Embry wondered.

_I'll check._ I said and ran in the direction of the cemetery in Forks.

When I arrived there I saw Bella kneeling in front of Anna's grave hitting her balled fists on the granite plate of Anna's grave. Tears were leaking out of her blood shot eyes, running down her flushed cheeks.

Her entire body was shaking with the force of the sobs that tore from her chest. She was frantic and she looked like she was in hysterics.

_Man, what's wrong with her?_ Collin wondered.

"Why did you have to take Edward away from me?" She shouted/sobbed at the grave.

_Good thing Jake isn't on patrol right now. I knew it she's nuts._ Embry snort and mentally rolled his eyes at her.

I stood at the edge of the woods covered by the trees and bushes around me and observed the scene that was playing out a few feet in front of me.

On the one hand I felt sorry for Bella because she obviously loved Edward very much but the fact that she was this hostile towards Anna made me angry at her at the same time. Anna had been my friend and when someone was talking badly about her that didn't sit well with me.

I was debating with myself what to do when I heard a car park in the lot in front of the cemetery and heard Charlie's voice call for his daughter the second he spotted her.

"Bella what are you doing? Steve called me and told me that he saw you going to the cemetery and that you had been crying." Her father murmured while he slowly approached her.

Bella looked at him with a broken and tear stained expression before she sobbed again and a strangled cry escaped her lips.

"It should have been me!"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked her with a confused and concerned expression on his face.

Bella sobbed and brushed the tears from her right cheek with back of her hand before she answered.

"E-Edward…….It should have been me!"

Charlie eased himself down in front of her. It looked like he was debating with himself what to do next before his hand reached out and petted her shoulder awkwardly.

Bella looked up at him with a broken expression and that was the moment when Charlie drew her into his embrace. Once she was securely in her father's arms it didn't take long before she began to hysterically cry into his shoulder.

"Bells, I don't understand what brought this on?" He asked after she seemed to have clamed a little.

Bella pulled away from her fathers embrace and tired to pull herself together, taking deep breaths, calming down from her hysterics.

"I…I don't know how to explain it but this isn't the life I was supposed to have."

Charlie gazed with a confused expression on his face at her.

"I tried, I really tried to ignore it but I can't anymore," she managed to say through her hiccup and then she shook her head.

"I don't know what changed…..I just….." She fell silent then while Charlie looked completely lost and scared. He was unable to cope with the situation. He had never been one to show emotions let alone to be able to deal with an emotional core melt accident.

"After I moved here. A few weeks after, I started to have those dreams." She choked out after a few moments.

"What dreams?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at her.

"About Edward Cullen," she breathed and Charlie sighed heavily. Bella immediately glared at him.

"What I feel for him isn't puppy love Ch-dad." She growled at him while a scowl settled on her face.

"Bells," he tried but she cut him off.

"No, listen, I was supposed to have my first date with him at a restaurant called "Bella Italia". I had never been there before dad when I had that dream," she looked intensely into his eyes demanding from him to understand.

"But once I accidentally found that place, as I was shopping with Angela in Port Angeles, it was as if I had a déjà vu. Everything was like in my dream the décor, the settings of the tables, the colours, even the same waitress I saw in my dream worked there."

"Bella," her father tried but she cut him off again.

"No, there is more. Do you remember the time I was camping with Jake on four weekends straight?"

"Yes, I do but what has that to do with your dreams?" Charlie asked her confused.

"I was also dreaming about a meadow. Edward's meadow to be exact. Jake and I we have been searching for it and we did find it. It looked exactly like in my dream, the trees, the river, everything."

Charlie looked more confused then ever and opened and closed his mouth a few time without saying a word in the end.

"That's not all. I also dreamed about their house. I had never seen it before but after Ed…..they left," her voice cracked and a sob tore through her chest. She needed a few moments to gather herself together.

"I went there and again it was just like in my dreams. In my dreams Edward and I had been together and happy. Alice had been my best friend and Carlisle and Esme welcomed me into their family. Emmett was like the big brother I never had." She was sobbing and brushing the big tears that rolled down her cheeks out of her face with the back of her hand.

"The dreams were so real and vivid as if someone was trying to show me how it should have been. I know I'm nothing special. I'm not pretty, or funny, nor do I have anything to offer but Edward loved me despite all that, even though I couldn't fathom that even in my dreams." She took a deep breath before she continued.

"In my dreams Anna wasn't there, it was as if she doesn't belong here and in Edward's life. We had a daughter, Edward and I, a beautiful baby girl. I named her Renesmee. She had my eyes and Edward's hair." A fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes.

"I don't know how or why but she stole all that from me," Bella looked at Anna's grave with blazing furry and imputations in her eyes.

"It should have been me. I should have been together with Edward. It should have been Edward who saved me from that van. He should have fallen in love with me but she stole all that from me." She cried desperately.

"Bella," Charlie breathed softly and looked like he was concerned for his daughter's sanity and if I'm being honest so was I.

Despite the furry that I desperately tried to control, I couldn't stand the way she talked about Anna, I worried about her state of mind as well.

"Edward and I could have been together by now and go together to college and then have our beautiful baby girl and marry and grow old together if she hadn't appeared in his life and stolen him from me." She wailed.

_At least her strange fantasies__ didn't tell her that the guy she is pinning after is a Vampire._ Embry muttered disgusted with her display.

"Bells," her father chocked out and drew her back into his arms, pressing her firmly into his chest while a few silent tears started to leak out of his eyes because of his daughter's pain.

****

During dinner Bella was apathetic. She barely ate anything and spoke only when she was asked something. I had no idea what happened. She hadn't been that bad in ever, not even after the Cullen's left.

Mom, Charlie and I were doing the dishes while Bella sat in the living room gazing out of the window into the darkness of the night. Mom and Charlie exchanged worried glances when suddenly a loud snacking sound echoed through the space.

Leah had hit her hand on the kitchen table and was storming up the stairs into her room. Charlie, mom and I exchanged confused glances but we shrugged it off. Leah's mood swings were famous after all.

When we were finished with the dishes and were about to enter the living room we heard Leah come down the stairs and she was moving in Bella's direction, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Charlie's daughter.

"Listen, I don't like you and quite frankly you annoy the hell out of me." Leah barked at a stunned and eye wide Bella.

Leah could be really brash and she was intimidation Bella from the first time the both of them met. Bella generally reacted to her like a little rabbit would to the big, bad wolf, no pun intended.

"Leah!" Our mother chastised her.

"No, mom this needs to be said." Leah stated firmly.

Mom wanted to disagree but Charlie held her back and nodded at my sister to go on.

"You're pathetic but I'm sure you know that. You are pinning after a guy who was never interested in you in the first place."

"But…..but," Bella's quiet and scared voice tried to argue.

"Here," Leah held her hand out to Bella in which she held a piece of paper.

"W-What is this?" Bella asked timidly while confusion shone in her chocolate eyes.

"It's an address and telephone number of a shrink. He is specialised to deal with grief. I googled it. His place is near your college."

"Shrink!?" Bella shuttered bluffed.

Leah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Cullen," Bella flinched as my sister spoke his name, "might as well be dead judging by the way you behave."

"But," Bella tried again but Leah's fierce glare stopped her in her tracks.

"We are going to make an appointment tomorrow and you will go there first thing when you return to college. Did I make myself clear?" Leah crossed her arms over her chest and gave Bella a hard stare what made the poor girl squirm in her seat. I could hear Bella's frantic heartbeat and her laboured breathing. She was scared of Leah.

But all of the sudden a stubborn expression appeared on Bella's face and determination was swimming in her eyes. She was about to tell Leah off I could see that but my sister was having non of it. She leaned over Bella, one hand stretched out, supporting Leah's weight as she braced herself against the back of the couch.

Bella looked over at Charlie I knew that her eyes were desperately pleading with him to help her out but he didn't instead there was a sparkle of hope swimming in his eyes. Maybe a therapy was the right thing to do. She obviously couldn't fix that obsession on her own.

"You are going!" Leah growled darkly just inches away from Bella's face as she pieced the poor girl with a frightening glare. Once more Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Y-ahhh…..Yes," Bella nodded after she got the massage that none would come to her rescue this time. She swallowed hard at that and looked like a little scared animal.

Leah nodded satisfied and handed her the paper before she went out on the front porch. The moment when Leah dismissed Bella, Charlie's daughter clenched her hand in which she held the paper with the address. Her fist was shaking before she crossed her arms over her chest while she wore a stubborn scowl on her face, just like a child that didn't get their way.

Charlie immediately rushed to Bella's side and pulled her into his arms, whispering to her that that might be a good idea and that she at least should give it a shot.

"That was….nice," I commented when I met my sister outside.

Leah rolled her eyes at me.

"Mom is finally happy again I was just making sure that it stays that way. She shouldn't have to deal with Bella's baggage." Leah winked at me.

"But…"

"Come on you didn't actually believe in any of that crap. A shrink. Pfff! Guess I watched too much Doc. Phil?" She shrugged and I shook my head.

*

End of flashback:

*

Bella did visit the shrink and with time an improvement could be registered. She seemed to be happier and her eyes started to shine with life again, little by little.

She even met someone there. His name is Cooper Dawson. His fiancée died in a car accident. He and Bella became friends first before their relationship steadily grew. One day they announced that they were a couple.

Seeing Bella reasonably happy again lifted a huge weight off Charlie's shoulders. The poor guy had suffered along with her.

"Hi, Danny how's your wife?" I heard Becky ask a middle aged trucker who drives a tour to the timber mils and back every Tuesday and Friday. He is a nice guy, quite a goof ball actually.

"She is fine like always. Oh and I shall say thank you from Tracy for the recipe. Your apple pie brought that Mrs.-Perfect-Housewife to her knees during our last party." He laughed.

"I'm glad, Danny. Say hello to Tracy from me." Becky giggled and purred him another cup of coffee.

"Honeybee, why don't you let me do that?" Embry asked his wife Becky as he slowly approached her with his hands held up as if he was stepping closer to a scared animal.

That was a really funny sight given the fact that Embry was the one who was scared witless of his pregnant wife's mood swings from hell. Becky was in her sevenths month and refused to stay at home what had Embry greatly worried.

He staked his way to the coffee pot Becky had in her right hand and was just about to touch it as she shot him an ice cold dirty look and slapped his hand away with her free one.

"In case you are too dense to understand it, I'm pregnant. You knocked me up." She was shoving her forefinger into his chest.

"But I am not suffering from a terminal disease and now get the hell out of my way I have a job to do." She growled at him.

Becky arrived at the stage in her pregnancy where everything was her husbands fault. She felt like a stranded wale that had way too much cream cake and let it all out on Embry though she didn't gain all that much weight.

I could only hope for my pack brother's sake that the nice and warm Becky would return once the pregnancy hormones were out of her body. I knew for certain that Embry prayed for it every night and even lit a candle every Sunday in church.

"Customers are waiting for their lunch," Becky pointed at the people sitting at the tables and in the booths before she whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Or even better leave the restaurant and stop stalking me." She huffed and turned on her heel.

"But you are pregnant you shouldn't work that hard." He pleaded and looked at the people sitting around who were all suddenly amazingly interested in their food.

Apparently we had smart customers today who all wanted to survive their lunch.

Becky placed her free hand on her hip, swaying them lightly, and a smug smile curled up the corners of her mouth.

_Ladies and gentleman you are going to be a witness to an emasculation!_

Embry's survival instincts must have hit in full force because he froze on the spot and didn't appear to be breathing as he waited for whatever her reaction would be this time.

"You are sleeping on the couch in the living room for the rest of the week." Her words were final and she turned away from him.

"But-but honeybee…." Embry whined, running after her.

Becky whipped around and locking him in place with her blazing eyes. Embry nearly crashed into her but could prevent the accident in the last second only to be met with her famous ice stare. With his tail between his legs he returned to his table and grumpily drank his soda.

I chuckled at the scene that happened like this or in variations nearly ever day ever since Becky discovered that she was pregnant and Embry went all overprotective caveman on her.

"A strawberry milkshake!" A cute little voice demanded.

"I do get a strawberry milkshake, right Quil?" Clair looked up at her imprint with her big watery eyes.

"Of course pumpkin what ever you want." He smiled down at her.

She cheered as Haley walked in with Claire's sister and Sam's and Emily's kids, Taylor and Dixon.

"Milkshakes everyone?" I asked and they all yelled "yes".

After the little ones were satisfied and busy with their drinks we left them to themselves at their favourite booth while always having an eye on the rascals.

"How is it going?" I asked Quil who sighed heavily.

"Not good actually."

"What happened?"

"You know that Claire's and Melody's father died in war oversees?" Quil asked me and I gave him an incredulous look as if anyone in La Push didn't know that.

Their father, Marshall, was what we called a pale face at the rez. Marshall's father was a business man and owned a few factories but Marshall never had the intention to take the family business over instead he dreamed of a career in the army.

Three weeks after Claire's had celebrated her 5th birthday the sad and painful news about Marshall's death reached the family.

"Anyway his parent's want custody for the two of them now." He said through clenched teeth.

"What?! Why?"

"Bits me! As far as I know they think that Claire and Melody would have a better life with them and they don't want them to grow up her on the rez but send them into a boarding school in England." He snort.

"What do you expect from rich white people that have far too much money and time at their hands but the best thing about the whole thing is that they actually dare to claim that Linda wouldn't be a good mother to her daughter's." He shook his head angrily.

"Oh man! Can't there be done something? They can't just come here and take them." I stated.

"Linda already consulted a lawyer and no they can't just take the children from a mother but that doesn't mean those f*** won't try." Quil grit his teeth together while his fists were clenched tight and he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Don't worry bro none is gonna take Claire away from you. Those pale face's have no legal right to do so and Linda would never give her babies up." Haley tried to cheer him up.

"I can't lose her." Quil whispered softly as he looked at me with troubled and pained eyes.

Haley put her hand on Quil's shoulder to offer him moral support. It would kill him if he wouldn't be able to see Claire on regular basis. A wolf can't function without his other half.

"Hey Seth," Haley suddenly demanded my attention.

"Yeah."

"I'll have two cheese burger's deluxe, fries a lot of them, a chocolate milkshake and don't forget three of those, yummy, cupcakes with coconut frosting." She ordered, licking her lips in anticipation for her favourite desert.

"I'm having a crisis here and you calmly order your food?" Quil raised his head and stared with a look of utter disbelieve at her while I placed the order in the kitchen.

"What a girl got to keep her strength up." She shrugged at him. "And besides I already told you those snobs don't stand a chance in court."

"I wish I had your faith in god." He snort at her.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Just because I haven't gone all lovey-dovey Disney style on someone yet doesn't mean I wouldn't know how it feels like to lose someone who is important to you." Haley stated and luckily Quil had the present of mind not to say anything to that.

If he dared to point out that having lost their first crush because he had to move to France with his family when Haley and he were fifteen and after that lost contact, was nothing compared to imprinting he might have needed an ambulance by now.

She knew of course that a normal love and imprinting were two different worlds but that didn't mean that she would let anyone talked her first relationship down.

"Quil!" Claire called and had Quil's attention immediately.

In moments like this I hoped that when I imprinted it would be on an adult girl. Not that it would bother me if she was a child or a baby but somehow it was more appealing to me to get to know about her past then being a part of it, though that also had it's advantages.

_Well it would happen when it happened._

Quil stood up from his seat and his entire paralanguage changed the second Claire looked at him. Gone was the depressed wolf and in his placed stepped up the best friend who adored a little mine year old girl named Claire.

He went over to the group of laughing and chatting kids, squeezing himself between the little ones into the booth while they asked him all kind of questions about the bone fire on Saturday night and the old legends the elder would tell.

It was a bone fire for everyone free to attend what meant that none would mention Werewolves and Vampires besides they were still too young to full understand the responsibility that came in with the territory of knowing the legends.

"So how does the other one holds up with his imprint?" Haley asked while popping a handful fries into her mouth.

"He sulks at his usual table."

"Man you guys become such wimps once you imprint." She whispered to me so the human customers wouldn't hear but Embry did.

He looked briefly away from Becky only to shoot Haley and me a dirty look before returning to sulking and observing his wife. It was only a question of time before she would have enough of his staring and throw him out.

"What did I do?" I asked in respond to the dirty look I had received.

Haley only laughed and went to wolf down her cheese burger deluxe.

"Seth a refill, please!" Alisa the other waitress smiled at me in her usual cheerful way as she handed me her empty coffee pot. She was twenty and was going to the community college to become a teacher. Brady had imprinted on her two years ago and was currently a bundle of nerves because he was preparing to pop the big question.

"Here's the coffee," I said while the door bell rang, announcing a new customer while Alisa ripped pages from her small notepad.

"Thanks and here are the new orders." She said in a sing sang voice as she grabbed the coffee pot.

Somehow I couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew why Brady was behaving so strange the last few weeks and that this was her reason for her awesomely good mood all of the time.

"A coke please," Jake sighed as he let himself fall down on the seat next to Haley.

"You alright Jake?" I raised an eyebrow at him while I got a coke in the bottle out of the fridge for him because he didn't like the soda out of the spigot.

"Your sister," He half-heartily glared at me before he drew a long drink out of the bottle.

"When she said she would help to paint the house I haven't quite expected that she meant she would push me around and make me her errant boy." He grumped under his breath.

I just gave him an understanding look. Leah could be quite bossy if she wanted to.

"She may be my sister but she is your best friend and how that happened I still don't understand." I shook my head.

"Trust me neither do I." He sighed again while playing with the empty coke bottle in his hands.

Somehow Jake and Leah had a very weird but good friendship that also helped her over the tragedy with Sam. And to be honest Jake needed her to kick his ass. Without Leah's constant nagging and painfully brutal honesty he wouldn't be the great Alpha that he was.

"Anything new over at camp fang?" He asked all of the sudden.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"I'm just curious if Anna already is……or if she still is…."

"According to her voice she is still…" I assured him, why it mattered to him if Anna was a human, well Vampire hunter or Vampire I would never know. She was still she same person no matter what she was.

"O.K. I get that the rules don't apply to the Cullen coven, clan or whatever after what happened but accepting one another's territory and an actual friendship are two different pair of shoes." Haley stated.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seth I hate to break it to you but she will be one of them at some point." She looked pointed at me with her brows kneaded together.

"I know! So?" I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to you?" She starred at me rather incredulously.

"No, it never did."

Haley sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I'm surrounded by wimps." She exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Jake starred at her.

"It's true a pretty face and you all turn into puddles of goo." She accused us.

"Well sorry but I don't see Anna that way as you may have noticed and second she is my friend, period."

"Then you are in desperate need of new friends."

"Honestly what is it with women always talking back?" Jake suddenly asked probably referring to Leah.

"Because we can." Haley said simply and looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jake rolled his eyes and groaned before he let his head fall on the counter table and exhaled heavily and long.

"Seems like she really took him firmly into her hands." Haley laughed before she raised an eyebrow.

"Could it be that our fearless Alpha is hiding here from a single she wolf?" Jake tensed as Haley asked him that.

I shook my head while Hales nearly fell from her chair she had to laugh that hard.

"Are you done anytime soon?" Jake barked irritated what made Haley stop laughing for a second. She starred at him incredulously before she started laughing even harder again.

Jake growled under his breath when suddenly his mobile rang out. He fished it out of his pants and answered.

"Jordan…………hmm…..hmmm………When is it?"

"Hmm…….yeah….tell Mr. Newton I will be there."

"The body shop in Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah, old Newton wants me to be there personally when he's getting his car back." Jake answered.

"Who would have thought you would own three body shops. Now only a bottom down and a tie are missing and one could confuse you with a business man." I mocked him.

After High School he opened a body shop in La Push that was going quite successfully. Two years ago the old Neal Scott died who owned the body shop in Forks. His son didn't have any intentions to stay in Forks which is why he wanted to sell the place.

It was Leah who urged him on to buy this place. Jake was reluctant since he had just opened the one here at the gas station but of course Leah convinced him in the end and she had been right. My sister is a genius when it comes to economics and she loves her profession.

The body shop in Forks is the one that makes the maximum turnover though Jake has to mange all three of them he is still the happiest when he can disappear under the hood of a car.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "What about you Doctor Clearwater?"

"Wait!" That one got Haley's attention. "You got accepted?" She asked looking at me with her eyes wide open.

I wanted to become a Doctor for a really long time now but college was quite expensive which is why I had been saving up and finally had enough money to cover all expenses and with the pack being as large as it was now they could spare me here.

I had visited a program that the hospital in Forks offered and made an apprenticeship to become a medical orderly.

Of course I had taught myself a few things and my mother who was a nurse was giving me tips and showing some tricks, telling me what I had to pay attention to and even letting me assist in some cases when she would look after the older people here in La Push who weren't all too keen of going to the hospital or just didn't have the opportunity to.

That was one of the reasons I wanted to become a Doctor. We didn't have any in La Push if someone got sick here they had to drive to Forks.

"Yeah," I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck, "I got the acceptance letter yesterday." I admitted as my cheeks were getting hotter.

"And you didn't tell me?" Hales nearly screamed.

"What didn't he tell you?" Becky asked as she and Alisa walked to the counter we were at.

"Seth got accepted into the college in Seattle." Jake informed them.

"What?! That's awesome Seth." Becky congratulated me.

"We got to celebrate that." Alisa insisted.

"We can celebrate during the bonfire on Saturday." Haley proposed.

"Sounds good to me." I nodded.

"You are responsible for the beer." Jake pointed with his finger at me while he stood up from his chair.

"Alright, alright beer, got it." I laughed.

"See you later guys," he said making a move to the front door of the restaurant, "just in case I will not make it out alive of Leah's visit. It was nice knowing you."

"Get out of here before I tell her you said that." I called and he rushed out of the door.

After my shift in the restaurant that was part of the gas station complex I made my way to my mom's place in Forks that she shared with Charlie her husband after they got married.

"Hey mom." I greeted her when I entered the house.

"Oh honey there you are finally." She cried and threw her arms around my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you got accepted into college?" She scolded me.

"I wanted to surprise you but someone couldn't keep her mouth shut." I playfully glared at my sister who was standing in the door frame that belonged to the kitchen and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mom is that…" I started to ask as the delicious smell of my favourite meal reached my nose.

"Beef steak with potatoes, your favourite dark gravy and in butter panned vegetables."

"I love you mom." I breathed out while my stomach was growling.

"I know honey. I know." She laughed as we made our way into the kitchen where Charlie already sat at the table pointing at the seat next to him where a cool beer waited for me.

*****

"Congratulations man." Paul boomed as he smacked his hand against my back.

"Thanks Paul."

"You are going to be an awesome Doctor." Rachel said while she hugged me.

"I hope so."

"Uncle Seth can you make Stacy's owie go away then?" Little Maggie Paul's and Rachel's little baby girl asked me while she held her favourite doll tightly to her chest.

She was a cute little well-behaved four years old what I couldn't say about her twin brother Dave he was just like his father. He had a bad temper and a big mouth that had to be washed out with soap ever so often despite his tender age.

"Of course Sweetheart." I told her as I scooped her up in my arms while she giggled gleefully.

I was about to get myself a second helping from the delicious food that Emily and the others made when I saw Shayla sitting on a rock.

She was barely eighteen and already pregnant but she was also a bright girl. The best in her class and she intended to finish High School. She would only take a short break for about three to four weeks and return then to graduate.

She had already gotten a place for her baby in a day-care where she would work to repay them. Conner, my cousin from my mothers side of the family, was the father of the baby, her fiancé and in two weeks her husband. He was already twenty and intended to become a cop.

The school for cops was only forty five minutes away from La Push and my mom also offered them help with the little one.

My uncle Bob from my mother's side had remarried and Conner and his step mother didn't get along at all which is why his dad threw him out. His mother left them when Conner was just six and with his new wife Bob wanted to start anew and the child of his ex had been in the way.

Though he never said it out loud I knew that Conner wanted to be thrown out from under his father's roof. Sometimes the damage is to serve and what had been broken can't be repaired. This was what he told me one day as I asked him if he would try to repair his relationship with his father at some point in the future.

Conner was fifteen when he came to live with us. We got along right from the start despite the fact that we were cousins we had never met before. The death of uncle Bob's wife had changed him and he broke off nearly all ties with his family.

When Conner was seventeen Shayla moved here with her family and it was love at first sight. They had their ups and downs but always stuck together.

"Shayla you alright?" I asked as I approached her.

"Yeah, the baby is just kicking." She breathed out through clenched teeth.

"Oh."

"I only hope that he or she will be nice on my wedding day." She mumbled while she carefully stroked her little bump.

"Shayla!" Conner called when he saw us sitting on the rock, running panicked to his pregnant fiancée.

"I'm fine your child is just kicking the crap out of me." Shayla laughed.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief. The both of them loved each other very much. They were our perfect couple that wasn't created by the wolf magic.

"You scared me baby."

"Alright I will leave you two love birds now." I said and stole myself away from the lovey-dovey couple.

*****

"Bella it's nice to see you again." I greeted her when my mother finally let go of her.

"Hi Seth. How are you?" She asked while she gave me a hug.

"I'm fine. Same old over here." I grinned.

She looked happy and at peace now that she was the mother of two adorable little kids. I was glad she had found her place in life after all the hardship she had to go through because of her obsession with Anna's fiancé.

"Not exactly if I'm correctly informed," Cooper winked at me, "we will have another Doctor in the family, soon." Cooper Dawson, Bella's husband, murmured as he shook my hand in greeting.

"Nothing's a secret here, ehehe?" I laughed and glared playfully at my mom.

"Oh, don't give that look. I'm your mother and it is my right to be proud of you." Mom shot my glare down.

"Uncle Seth, uncle Seth," Marli demanded my attention.

"Hi, little princes how are you?" I scooped her up in my arms and swirled her around a little.

"Where is Tanner?" Charlie asked as he noticed that the little one year old was missing.

"Unfortunately he has a little cold and we couldn't take him. He stayed with his other grandparents in Chicago." Bella answered while Charlie's face fell.

"Why don't you and Sue visit us again? I still own you a baseball game." Cooper tried to cheer him up. Charlie nodded at that.

"So is Conner nervous?" Bella asked Sue as the two of them sat down on the couch while Marli was sitting in my arms and telling me all about her new teddy bear.

While watching Bella I remembered the first visit in Cooper's and Bella's new home in Chicago. Cooper had many offers of the best hospitals. He was a very capable physician just as his father. While he couldn't decide where he wanted to live Bella wanted to go to Chicago.

This is why Cooper accepted an offer of the Mercy Hospital and Medical Care in Chicago.

*

Flashback:

*

"Wow that house is really impressive!" I stated after Cooper and Bella gave mom, Charlie, Leah and me a tour through their enormous Victorian house.

"Thanks though it is not the house that Bella wanted, we did alright." He answered.

"What do you mean? What couldn't you possibly like about this house?" Mom asked puzzled.

"No, I love it. It is beautiful." Bella assured.

"She actually fell in love with that house over there." Cooper pointed out of the window at the neighbour house.

I couldn't see much because of the trees that were shielding the house from the view but what I saw looked well taken care off and I think bigger then the house I had been currently in.

"But the owners didn't want to sell it." Bella dismissed the case.

"I had tried everything but with no success. I couldn't even get to know who owns the house." Cooper murmured.

"What do you mean you couldn't get to know them?" Leah asked.

"I could only contact the lawyer. He told us that the house was not on the market and that no amount of money would change that." He shrugged.

"When I asked about the owners he told me that it was his job to protect their privacy and that was the end of the conversation."

"That's strange." Mom wondered.

"Tell me about it. None even lives in that house. I asked neighbours some of them live here for decades and they said that none lived there or ever had. A cleaning company goes over there every two weeks but aside of that none enters the house."

"Like a ghost house." Charlie mused.

"Yeah, though Mrs. Belflour, another neighbour, claimed that she saw a young man live there a few years ago for about two weeks if I remember correctly." He shrugged his shoulders while he had his arm locked around Bella's waist as she was looking at the house with longing swimming in her eyes that I knew every well.

After the Cullen's left Forks Bella would often drive to their house and spend hours there walking around their land. It was as if she was wishing willing them to come back. Willing him to come back but of course he never did.

Bella started a relationship with Jake. He was her sun as she always called him. Jake brought her back to life after she seemed to be depressed after the Cullen's, Edward, moved away.

The obstacle that the both of them just couldn't overcome was the secret Jake couldn't tell Bella. She had always been every perspective. She did notice our disappearances on regular bases. She knew something was off and she did question Jake over and over.

Of course he never told her. Bella accused him of not trusting her of lying to her, which is what he did but for a good reason though. Eventually they broke it off.

"Oh boy." Cooper exclaimed after he looked at his watch.

"We better get downstairs and get ready for dinner at my parents place. If there is one thing that my parents can't stand then it is someone who isn't on time. If we are as much as a second too late I won't hear the end of it. So please spare me." Bella's husband nearly begged.

"Of course, dear." Mom laughed.

One after another they cleared the room until only Leah and I were left. I was about to follow Charlie out when I noticed that Leah wasn't moving.

I turned around and saw her staring with narrowed eyes at the house that Bella originally wanted to by.

"Are you coming?" I asked her.

"Hmmm," was all I got in response.

"What?" I wondered and walked up to her following her line of sight.

"Just wondering?" She murmured while she titled her head to her left side.

"About?" I urged her on.

"Didn't Anna tell you that her leech was born here?" She suddenly blurted out.

I gave her a blank stare.

"He is from Chicago, right?" She pressed.

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged my shoulders. Anna had told me how old Edward was, where he was born and so on. I was rather interested in those details but she could only tell me about the ones that agreed to share their story. I loved to hear about Doctor Cullen the most, all the little anecdotes made me hungry for more.

Leah shook her head disbelievingly and disapprovingly at my answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Seth, Leah what's taking you so long?" Mom called just as I was about to ask her what she meant with nothing.

"We're coming!" Leah called back stepping around me.

We made our way down stairs and saw how Cooper helped Bella into her jacket. He was head over heels in love with her. His eyes and every small gesture of his showed the love he had for her. It remained me of the way Edward treated Anna.

With relief I watched the same love reflect in Bella's eyes when she looked at her husband. She was happy with him it was plainly written across her face though I knew that for as long as she lived she would never forget the Vampire who wasn't hers.

"Ready to go?" Cooper asked and we all nodded in agreement.

*

End of Flashback.

*

"Tell me Seth which medical field do you want to enter?" Cooper asked me bringing me out of my memory.

We ate dinner and chatted for hours until it was time to go to sleep. With the wedding on the next day we had a busy time ahead of us.

****

"You ready for this?" My mom asked Conner as he was looking at himself in the mirror while Charlie sat in the loveseat at the widow and drank his beer.

"I'm ready. Nothing had ever felt that right in my entire life." He said while his eyes sparkled with happiness and anticipation.

"You definitely look good in a suit." I heard Leah's voice say from the door of my bedroom.

"Leah," he greeted, walking over to her, giving her a tight hug while he had a big smile on his face.

"Seems like you can't wait." Leah noted.

"I can't wait to finally call her my wife." He laughed, nervously and joyful at once.

"Since we are already talking about life partners let me introduce my boyfriend to you." She said and Conner, mom, Charlie and I looked stunned at one another when a good looking man with blue eyes, dark brown hair and what seemed a well trained body entered the room.

"May I introduce to you this is my boyfriend Eric Cain. He is a lawyer in Seattle." She introduced him to us.

"Eric this is my family…" she introduced every one of us to him.

"Well that's what I call a surprise." I told her after mom whisked Eric away to gush over him and question him about everything and anything.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises." She shrugged dismissively.

"How long have you been together?"

"For about eight months now."

"And you never thought of introducing him to us?" I was shocked.

"I wanted to be sure."

"And you are now?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" I asked carefully.

Leah sighed long and heavily.

"He loves me. He treats me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. We can talk and we can fight. He makes me laugh. His family loves me. I can see us in twenty, thirty years still together, even longer."

"But Leah…"

"Look," she held her hand up to stop me.

"I know you believe in the big, one and only love but truth is not everyone gets it. Not everyone finds the one person and Eric makes me happy. He makes me feel like I'm worth it. He makes me feel like a person again. And for that I really like him. I want that. I want what he can give me and what I'm giving him is enough for him so don't question my relationship with him." She told me sternly.

It was my turn for a long sigh before I looked up and gazed at my sister. She did seem to have more life back in her features and she did seem happy.

"As long it is what you want."

"It is." She nodded with a small happy smile on her lips.

"O.K." I said and hugged her.

*****

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Kim said to Bella and me as we stood at the end of the dance floor watching the couples dance while Bella's and Kim's husbands danced with their mothers or step mother in Bella's case.

"But where are the newlyweds?" Bella asked looking around. I searched for them myself but couldn't find them either but I did see Collin running my way while he looked troubled and a little panicked.

"We have a problem." He whispered in my ear.

"Is something wrong?" Bella narrowed her eyes at us.

"Just with the surprise for Conner and Shayla." Collin answered smoothly but Bella didn't believe him at all.

Kim jumped in after Collin gave her a pleading look and occupied Bella's attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked while he dragged me to a building that was located near the town hall and was used mostly as a storage room. There was also a kitchen were we warmed up the food for the wedding.

The wedding was taking place in the grand hall of the town hall. Katie, Jackson's imprint and some of the other wolf girls took the decorations over. Shayla and Conner had no idea about us, the entire Werewolves-thing, but nonetheless they were fully accepted among us.

"Owen Rowan phased, just now, and imprinted on Shayla." He answered my question and I stopped death in my tracks.

"Come again?"

"He saw her and it happened but that's not all."

"T-There's more?" I stammered out stunned and shocked.

"After Kevin saw Owen approach Shayla in his wolf form he stepped in…."

"Is he O.K.? I mean Owen didn't…."

"No, he had no opportunity to because Kevin phased then as well."

"What but he is already twenty and he hasn't phased before. I did notice his higher temperature but……"

"Bits me." Collin shrugged.

"What about Conner? How's Shayla?"

"Jared and the others separated the two of them and are currently trying to keep them from killing each other and Shayla fainted after she saw her husband explode. Your mother is taking car of her."

"Did anyone see?" I questioned.

"No, but the room it happened in is completely destroyed. Luckily Shayla pressed herself into a corner when it happened and she and the baby were spared of any injuries." He told me as we rushed to help the others out with the two new wolfs.

*****

"Hey man." Jake greeted as he entered my house through the backdoor.

"What's up?"

"Conner and Shayla are moving away from La Push?" He asked. It had been three weeks since the wedding and total chaos broke loose.

Owen was insisting that Shayla was his since he imprinted on her while Conner was her husband and the father of her unborn child. Shayla was completely beside herself after she saw two wolfs phase in front of her. Luckily she and the baby didn't get hurt.

"Yes, Shayla wants to get away from here. The stress isn't good for the little one and Conner would do anything to keep Owen away from his wife."

"Owen asked me to forbid Conner from leaving so Shayla would stay." Jake shook his head while he let himself fall into a chair next to the kitchen table.

"You gonna do it?" I questioned.

Jake ran his hands over his face and looked years older.

"I have no idea what the best, what the right solution here is. There is a child involved and they are married……I have no idea." He moaned.

I fished two beer out of my fridge and sat down next to him.

"Jake you know Conner is my cousin so I'm biased…" the ring tone of my cell interrupted me.

"Hold on a sec." I told Jake while he nodded, opened his beer and took a long swallow.

I by the ring tone that played I knew that Anna called though I wondered briefly why she used the house phone of the Cullen's she usually called me from her cell but I shrugged it off. I had told her about what happened but not even she could give an advice in this case other then that it was something that the people in question had to figure out themselves.

"Hi, Anna listen…" but I got interrupted by a voice that wasn't Anna's.

"This isn't Anna. This is Jasper Cullen…….."

* * *

**Relationships:**

La Push pack:

Sam and Emily, children Taylor and Daniel

Paul and Rachel, children Maggie and Dave

Jared and Kim, she is currently pregnant but doesn't know yet

Quil and Claire, Claire's sister is Melody, mother Linda and father Marshall Holmes

Brady and Alisa

Embry and Becky, currently pregnant

Katie and Jackson Maar

Hayden and Lenox Nouri

Conner and Shayla, currently pregnant, Shayla's imprint Owen Rowan

*

Leah and Eric Cain

*

Bella and Cooper Dawson, children Marli and Tanner

*

And Leah isn't the only she wolf in La Push anymore Shiri Crane and Haley Spader also joined the club of giant dogs.

*

I hope you enjoyed the little insight when yes then leave me a few words.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone.

I hope you had/have a great weekend.

Ignore the grammar and enjoy reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

The wooden parquet was almost black and looked worn down, scratched, partly lightly damaged and was covered with a thick layer of grey dust.

The walls had the colour of dark purple. They also were in a miserable condition, letting the hallway look darker then it already was. The wooden panelling that reached to the middle of wall had a dark dirty brown colour and was damaged in some places.

The paintings on the wall of the hallway looked old but when I focused my eyes on one of then to see the picture a black mist settled over the canvas. Looking in front of me and then behind me I only saw a never ending hallway with a lot of big, antique looking, closed doors.

I felt like in some kind of horror movie as the little bit light from a light source I could not identify was flickering. It definitely was the sort of horror movie that would give me nightmares for days.

Honestly I was wishing the army of newborns back!

Which remained me where were they?

I was turning my head around constantly looking to my left and my right but there was nothing to see other then the hallway. Calling out didn't seem like such a smart idea to me so I kept my mouth shut.

Debating with myself what to do next I suddenly heard the voice again that was crying out for help. The voice nearly made me jump about a mile because it caught me off guard but I could catch the voice better this time. It sounded as if a child was calling for help.

I bit my bottom lip not sure what my next movement should be. Should I just to follow that voice or was that some kind of trap and where for the love of all that is holy was I?

Just sitting around would not get me an answer and despite the fear that settled in my belly and the tiny voice in my head that told me to just cruel up in a little ball and not to move at all I decided to go in the direction the voice came from.

I needed a few tries before my body would listen and I managed to stand up on shaky legs. I could deal with sadistic Vampires and brutal Werewolves but darkness was what I was afraid of.

Taking a deep breath I made the first unsure step forward while my heart was hammering in terror against my rip cage. I forced myself to put one feet in front of the other as I was passing the, for most part, black and dark brown coloured, closed doors.

Every time I walked passed a door I was assaulted with a funny feeling. I had this urge to reach my hand out and open each door that I passed. My feet wanted to stoop and my body wanted to step closer to one of those doors. It was like my curiosity was killing me.

In my mind I knew that not even for the life of me I would actually risk a look, I was just to terrified to pull such a stunt, but for some reason that strange urge was there though I wasn't sure where it came from.

At some point my feet cemented themselves into the ground and my body turned to face a massive, dark brown, wooden door with spectacular cravings on it. It was like I didn't have my body under control anymore.

My heart was beating wildly in fear inside my chest. My breathing was ragged and came out in gasps. I was scared as hell. My body was telling me to take the last two steps, reach out and open the door but my mind was shrieking panicked at me to run, not to open the door no matter what.

Somehow I found myself being extremely scared of that door. I was more scared of what was behind that artful modelled barrier then I had ever been of James or even Dylan. A sadistic tracker and a psychotic Werewolf I could do but the unknown scared me witless.

Shaking my head furiously, I grit my teeth, fighting my own body. I closed my eyes shut tightly and with all the strength I possessed I whipped my body around to break out into a run. It was funny to run and not to feel wind blowing in my face and fan out my hair. This was the strangest place. Having managed the first few steps of my run I opened my eyes again.

The hallway seemed to be endless. The green carpet was stretching like a chewing gun with no final aim in sight. Paranoia was breathing down in my neck as my body moved in the desperate need to escape, from what I didn't know. I just wanted to be out of this place.

I passed all the doors that were calling out to me, keeping my teeth grit to concentrate on running and not to walk into this trap, if there was a trap. The fear inside of me seemed to be increasing with each and every step I took. I was so afraid that tears were running down my face before I knew what was happening and I didn't even know what or who I was so afraid of.

I was only running praying that this hallway would end at some point. The sinister and dark atmosphere was starting to get to me. Quiet sobs left my mouth as my chest heaved. I didn't want to be in that hallway anymore.

It felt like being captured in one of my nightmare of my childhood and the worst thing was it still freaked me out like it did back then when I was a child.

I was running and praying that no murder or monster or Vampire or Werewolf would jump out of nowhere and attack me.

_Get the irony__?! _

My fiancé was a Vampire I was turning into one and I had dealt with Werewolves before and now here I was all of the sudden scared of them.

It was like this place was searching for my deepest, darkest fears and expanding them or it could have been all only in my head. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

This hallway was a place I would never set a foot in on free will. I could help but wonder if this place was feeding off my fear or if I simply watch too many horror movies? I was scared of them but I couldn't keep myself from watching them. I was just weird like this.

Still running I was suddenly not in the hallway anymore. I was in a completely dark room now and looking behind me the hallway was nowhere in sight. It just seemed to have disappeared and complete blackness consumed me.

I was freaking out. My body was shaking in terror as tears were freely running down my cheeks. My breathing was ragged and I was afraid that I would hyperventilate any moment.

Not knowing what else to do I crouched down and rolled up in a little ball, squeezing myself together as much as I could. I rocked slightly back and forth pressing my hands over my ears while I had my eyes squeezed shut. Sobs tore through my chest, shaking my entire body what made it hard for me to breath.

Darkness.

Fear.

Danger.

Monsters.

Violence.

The unknown.

I was scared witless and terrified beyond believe. The terror ripped through my shaking frame with such intensity that it made me nauseous but I forced the bile down that had climbed up my throat.

I was afraid of the darkness ever since I was a child. None would catch me dead walking into the basement or the attic when after nightfall, not even in a house that was full of people or Vampires for that matter.

The fear was irrational but nonetheless powerful.

When I was about fourteen and fifteen my mom loved reading horror stories and detective stories about murder and such things, quite creepy phase she had there. Anyway she read some of those stories to me or told me about them and some of them were really fascinating, guess that is way I like "CSI" and "Law and Order" so much now.

As long the sun was smiling down at the surface of the earth, bathing everything in light the stories were only that written words on paper but once the moon claimed the sky and failed to defeat the darkness those monster that did horrible things in the stories became real in my head.

Ever since then I was afraid of the darkness.

The horror movies that I loved to watch didn't help my case in any way either. I could see them all rushing through my mind, the monster out of "The nightmare on elm street", "Freddy vs. Jason", "Halloween", "Friday the 13th" and I didn't remember the name of the movie anymore but the in black cloak's covered creatures the snatched people away at night when those people woke up and looked into their eyes were hunting me in the corners of my mind.

I shook my head as my heart was trying to push out of my chest and make a run for it. My breathing was laboured once more. I had to think of something else of anything else to chase those sinister thoughts away.

Anything else……Freddy…….anything else……chainsaw……anything else………fear…..anything else………..

I tried to think of anything at all as I forced my breathing to slow down. Thank god I was stubborn to the point of stupid.

The first thought that shot through my mind after I allowed myself to think again was about how gleeful Alice had been when she received the e-mail from a fashion label in Paris that informed her that they wanted to buy her collection. She was squealing and jumping around the living room, hugging everyone who hadn't had a chance to escape her.

Happy Alice could chase the darkness away.

My next thought was from the same evening, three days after the charity event at the hospital where Carlisle worked at.

*

Flashback:

I had been swimming in the giant pool that belonged to the house. I liked it to swim a few rounds during the evening before going to bed. From the edge of the outside pool one could see the lights of the city while the stars were shining brightly above. Since it was a heated pool the water was comfortably warm even in winter.

After I had done something for my fitness I went into the shower to wash off the smell of chlorine off my skin and out off my hair. Just as I was done with it and had a big white fluffy towel pulled around my body while I combed my hair someone knocked on the bathroom door and Edward's voice rang out from the other side.

"May I come in?"

He was always so polite and gentlemanly it never failed to bring a smile on my face.

"Sure," I answered as I tamed my wet hair with a big hair clip.

The door cracked open and out of the corner of my eye I saw him leaning against the doorjamb. His mouth was parted slightly while he was gazing hungrily at me.

"How can I help you?" I purred in a smug voice.

I heard him inhale sharply while he shook his head.

"I have something for you," he informed me as he ambled towards me and came to stand directly behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist pressing me into his hard and well modelled chest.

He took advantage of the fact that my hair was up in a simple up-do and his hungry lips attacked my exposed neck leaving liquid, cool fire in their wake.

When I moaned lightly he pressed me into his hardness before he seemed to remember himself and pulled away from me, turning us both in the direction of the door.

"I have something for you," he said again but this time his voice was torn between being aguish and eagerness.

He gently pushed me out of the bathroom into our bedroom instructing me to sit down on our bed and to close my eyes. I complied being giddy like a child on Christmas morning. I loved surprises, especially when they were from Edward.

A gust of wind against my skin alerted me of his presence in front of me and I could feel something being placed on my lap.

"Now open your eyes," when I did as I was told I found a huge violet gift box on my lap. I quickly looked up at him just to see him staring at me before I carefully opened the lid of the box.

Once I removed the tissue paper I saw what he had gotten me and took the beautiful piece carefully out of the box.

"It is actually a gift for myself more then it is one for you, if I'm being honest," he admitted shyly.

"I love it," I assured him as I felt the silky fabrics beneath my fingers.

He had gotten me a corset, a Victorian style corset like the one he had ripped to pieces after we returned home from the charity event.

The corset was elegant and sexy, made entirely out of a dark green lace while the boasted and the ribbons were made out of black laces that had a slight shimmer effect on it.

"There is more." He breathed while I could feel his eyes on me taking me in and he groaned as I bit my bottom lip.

In the box were also a pair of black lace panties, a pair of stockings and a black garter belt to complete the outfit.

I was nibbling on my bottom lip as I lifted my head up and looked into his pitch black and lust filled eyes. A smirk formed on my mouth before I put the stuff back in the box.

Suddenly the box was out of my hands, my knees parted and Edward was kneeling in front of me in between my legs as his lips softly traced the outlines of my boobs through the fabrics of the towel while his hands were pressed to my hips holding me in pace.

"You smell delicious," he murmured while his lips made their way up to my neck.

"That's the soap," I giggled.

He didn't say anything to that but pressed a tender kiss on the base of my throat while his hands pulled me closer to his body.

"I need you," he breathed against my skin. His cool, sweet breath made me shiver as it brushed over my shower warm skin.

"I love you," I answered as my hands fisted themselves in his brown bronze locks and my nails scratched his scalp what made him purr.

I had only the towel on, nothing to cover my sex as it was pressed against his throbbing member that was imprisoned behind his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and his Levis jeans.

"I can't help it I'm an addict," he whispered in my ear as I felt his hands sneaking around my back.

His lips touched my skin in feather light kisses until they reached the corners of my mouth but before my lips could unite with his he pulled back.

"If you are not with me, if I can't kiss you, touch you, I go crazy," he admitted in a breathless and pained voice.

Seeing the anguish and the vulnerability swimming in his dark honey pools nearly broke my heart. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his mouth to mine, pressing his lips hungrily against mine while he pressed me into the mattress, hovering above me.

Our kisses were hungry, needy, soulful and passionate caught somewhere between desperate and loving. His touch was urgent as we both could get enough of one another.

When we finally broke away from each other to catch our breaths and calm down a little I waited a moment for the dizziness that clouded my mind to disappear before I rolled on my side facing Edward who was laying right next to me. I placed a tiny kiss on his cheek before I shot up from the bed, grabbed the box in my hands and was about to cross the distance to the bathroom door.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked me and I could heard the bafflement and confusion in his voice.

"Bathroom," I said while I turned around to face him. "You stay put and it might be worth it."

I smirked as he sat still like a statue while his brows were pulled together in anticipation. Giggling and shaking my head in amusement I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I loved the power I had over him. After all Edward Cullen was also only a guy with horny hormones and a pushy libido………..

*

End of Flashback

*

I was thinking about what we did after I came out of the bathroom wearing the corset he bought. Those thoughts were chasing the bad ones away and keeping my sanity at bay.

I stopped to rock back and forth as the memories of my time together with my fiancé left me in a little fragile bubble of contentment and peace that could burst any second.

And it did once the darkness behind my closed eyelids was being replaced with light. Carefully I opened my eyes, a little more clam then I had been before but still terrified.

I looked around and saw that I was in a cone of light that was surrounded by black, threatening and sinister darkness.

"Please help me." A weak voice full of tears begged.

It was the voice of that child again. The source was in front of me. Just a few steps if I wasn't completely mistaken and I would be there. I was debating with myself if I should go there or just stay in the cone of light.

"Please," a choked sob rang through the sinister room.

This teary voice melted my heart and even though I was aware of the possibility that this was just a trick and I might was going to regret this I carefully stood up and moved ahead with measured steps.

I came to the edge of the cone of light and my next step would force me into the darkness again. I halted my movements, breathing hard.

"Help," the voice begged once more and I closed my eyes as my foot fell on the ground that was not visible in the darkness.

Relief washed over me when I noticed that the cone of light seemed to be following me because I found myself in the middle of the cone of light again. Moving forward with carefully brave steps I soon saw someone who could have been the owner of the voice that called for help.

A little boy was sitting on the ground, looking so scared as he was crying his eyes out. He had jet black hair and appeared to be about eight to ten. I couldn't see his face because he was covering it with his hands.

I stepped closer to him. He didn't seem to notice my approach. Not wanting to scare the little boy I decided to make my presence known to him.

"Hello?" I tired not knowing what else to say to him.

I had no idea where we were or why we where here but if there is one thing I had learnt through the whole I-suddenly-landed-in-Twilight experience it was that losing my head could have lethal consequences.

The boy stopped sobbing and after a few sniffs his hands were falling from his face. When he lifted his head up to meet my eyes I was met with the most brilliant crystal blue pools I have ever seen.

They were red, swollen and puffy but still that crystal blue in his eyes was almost hypnotizing colour I had ever seen. I smiled at him and eased myself to the ground in front of him.

"Hello," I said again rather uncomfortably, not being quite sure anymore if that boy really was only a child or if he was going to transform in some kind of monster at any second.

_What hanging out with supernatural did to my logical thinking!! _

But the saddest thing about it was that this _wasn't_ even such a devious concept. The boy in front of me could be both friend and foe.

Taking a closer look at him I could see that the boy was beautiful, like a porcelain doll. He had creamy skin, angelic features and his jet black middle long hair build a perfect contrast to his amazing, sparkling eyes.

He easily was the cutest kid I have ever seen. As a kid model he would easily be the most booked and highest paid model in history.

He started to sniff heavier again and his face twisted into a pitiful and sad grimace before he flung himself into my arms. His body slammed into mine and he locked his small arms around my neck, crying hard into my shoulder.

I was frozen for a moment, perplexed by his action before I wrapped my arms around his from sobs shaken frame and rocked us both gently. Every now and then I dropped soft, light kisses on the top of his head.

The little one needed comfort and I wasn't able to stand by and see him cry like this. The little boy snuggled as close to me as he could and with time I felt his crying lightening until he was finally still in my arms.

"What happened to you?" I asked him when he seemed to have calmed enough to be able to speak.

The little boy shook his head against my chest, sniffed once and then he lifted his head up to look into my eyes. His ocean blue ones were shinning with sadness, disappointment and anger.

"I failed them." The boy said and as the last word was spoken he was out of my embrace.

I was surprised and a little shocked at how suddenly his weight disappeared out of my arms. I looked around, searching for the little child. Whipping my head around a few times I saw nothing but a dark, sinister room that seemed endless in all directions. The complete darkness was gone replaced with a sinister empty room.

The question where I was shot once again through my head.

This question frustrated me to no end. Was I in another dimension? I mean if mine and the Twilight world exist who knew what more was out there.

Did that mean I would have to die again to be able to return to my Edward?

"Help me!" The boy's voice rang out again.

I stood up and ran towards the voice. This time without thinking about my actions beforehand just reacting. The space around me began to become darker. The light that had been lightening the room just enough for me to be able to make out shapes was being swallowed away leaving me in sheer blackness again and the cone of light didn't appear this time.

I was running blind. Even with my new Vampire sight I wasn't able to see anything. My run slowed down into a careful walk. I had no intension in running into something or falling through a hole in the ground. Who knew what was possible in this place.

I took one step after another, terrified of whatever might just pounce on me out of nowhere. Fear was coursing restlessly through my body again. I was walking through one of my childhood nightmares, afraid of the dark, the unknown and being caught alone in such a situation.

I tried to calm myself by asking myself again where I was and what happened to me. This was certainly not like mine or the Twilight universe. I didn't really know what this space I was which I was currently in.

But another option was that suddenly came to my mind that this could have been the doing of a Vampire ability? If yes where was the responsible one? And was this all really happening to me or was this only happening in my mind?

But then again I was a shield?

Questions like this shot through my mind taking my mind off my surroundings quite successfully. I felt myself calming down and regain my composure.

Suddenly I was standing in a cone of light again. I could clearly see the barrier between the light of the cone and the blackness outside of the light figure.

"I failed them." The sad and pained voice scared the living daylight out of me once again as it took me by surprise.

I spun around on my heels and there behind me he was standing, the little boy with those fascinating blue eyes and somehow he appeared to be younger then moments ago.

His ocean pools were troubled and saddened looking into mine. It seemed as if that little boy carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Failed? Who?" I asked not understanding.

In this moment another possibility shot through my mind. Was it possible that I was locked up in my own mind? That Esme and I had already died and this was kind of my personal hell. And failed them stood for my Edward, Carlisle and the other members of our family?

His expression changed and it looked like he would answer my question but in this moment I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. The new possibility made me dread his possible respond to my question.

"I failed them." The boy repeated and was gone again as was the cone of light.

"Failed who?" I screamed as I was turning in circles and looking around for any sign of the little boy but no such luck. There was only blackness while the ragged breaths that escaped my mouth filled the empty space of the utter darkness that was threatening to swallow me.

The fear I felt in my trembling body was threatening to choke me.

"I failed them." Another voice said and I automatically whipped my head around only to be face with an antique looking mirror.

Now I seemed to be in some kind of attic that hasn't seen a mop and a vacuum cleaner in what seemed to be decades. The mirror in front of me was huge and had a wooden frame that carried beautiful carvings which where covered by a gold layer.

But the mirror didn't reflex anything the glass inside was pitch black. I stood in front of that mirror that towered over me with no idea what to do next.

"They are," the young boy's voice rang out behind me again. I gasped out in surprise and immediately turned around on my heel to face him, "….are dead because I failed them."

With the last words spoken out the boy disappeared again leaving nothing but sinister night behind. And again it didn't escape my notice that the boy seemed to be younger then the last time I saw him. My breathing was ragged and my heart was wildly beating in my chest with terror to the point that I wanted to throw up.

The constant scenery changes and the creepy atmosphere of this place were making the hair on the back of my neck stand to no end. I just wanted to find a way out of this horror movie.

Terrorised screams erupted from behind me, making me cringe and nearly jump a mile. I whipped my entire boy around and was faced with the mirror again but this time the glass wasn't covered with blackness but I could see a room behind the glass.

Swallowing hard I looked around a few times not really sure about what I was to do next and took a careful step closer to the mirror. I breathed through my fears and I felt my body on being high alert.

The screams returned causing me to stop dead in my tracks. Frozen in place I gazed at the mirror and saw two figures behind the glass of the mirror.

One was clutching his head with both hands. His whole body was bent over and was cringing in pain and the other figure stood next to the one in pain. It didn't appear to me that the one standing was going to help the suffering one.

I was watching the scene before me in horror and helplessness. Slowly the figure on the ground let go of it's own head and lifted it's head up. The black sheet that covered the figure's appearance till then was suddenly gone and I could see that the figure that was sitting on the ground was man. Brilliant crystal blue eyes were boring into mine brown ones for a moment.

Just then I recognised the striking resemblance between the man in that mirror and the little boy. The same fascinating blue eyes, the same jet black hair and the same features of course the man in the mirror was older but still I saw the boy in that man.

The other figure that was still covered by that black sheet, protected from my view kicked the man with the blue eyes in the stomach sending him flying. I flinched at the sight.

"You failed them all. You shouldn't have gone against me." Laughed a dangerous voice as the poor man with the blue pools was cringing on the ground in pain.

I couldn't help but to feel annoyed. All the time I heard that someone had been failed but none every mentioned who those person or persons were. Maybe if I knew who this was about I could attempt to come up with something to get out of here and help this kid and that poor man inside the mirror.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The man with the brilliant blue eyes repeated over and over again as he was huddled on the ground.

"Help me." A female voice cried out.

I saw a female running in the direction of the man with the blue eyes. She looked panicked and scared, taking a closer look at her I noticed that she was a Vampire and not only that but she was one of the Vampires that Esme and I got captured with.

I observed the happenings in front of me with great interest. Maybe they would provide me some answers.

"No," the broken man chocked out and just as he was about to pull himself off the ground the female was captured by the black figure that had tortured the man with the blue eyes and she was torn apart by shapes of black shadows. The second her torn body pieces touched the ground they gone up in flames.

"No," the poor man cried, anguish and loss lacing his broken voice.

"You shouldn't have gone against me. They are all dead because of you." The dangerous voice said and the black figure that the voice belonged to disappeared all of the sudden leaving the broken man along in his misery.

"See I failed them." I heard from my left.

The little boy was back again and now looked like a three or four years old.

Slowly it was starting to make sense. The boy he wasn't that man's son or his brother but it was him. It seemed to me that the longer the black figure tortured his grown self behind the mirror the younger the boy that was on the other side of the mirror became.

If this was to continue this boy would disappear really soon seeing how young he was already and he was wrong. He wasn't responsible for their deaths because they were still alive. At least I hoped they still were.

"I failed them. It is my fault they are dead." The little boy cried and hot tears ran down his angelic face.

I bit my bottom lip, took the few steps, came to a halt in front of him and eased myself to his eyes level to be able to look directly into his ocean blue pools.

"They are not dead." I whispered softly.

The boy seemed not to have heard me.

"They are alive. I saw them they are alive. They are waiting for you."

It was only a guess but I had the feeling that this little boy and the man in the mirror were the person who was being protectively guarded by the other Vampires.

The boy sniffed heavily while pulling his hands from his eyes and looked with a sad, tearful pout at me.

"But I saw them die. He told me."

"That's not real that black figure….err…I mean that man was lying to you."

He looked intensely at me and his face hardened in stubbornness.

"Why should I believe you? You could be lying." He accused me.

I sighed at that. I bit my bottom lip again and looked at the ground for a moment before looking up at him again.

"But I'm not. Please trust me." I pleaded and held my hand out to him.

He was gauging the truth in my words and searching for it in my eyes. I smiled warmly at him hoping he would let me help him. Hoping he would tell me how I could help him.

The boy didn't take my hand but instead after a long while he stretched his arm out and pointed at the mirror. I turned my head to glance at the mirror and when I turned it around again the boy was gone. I sighed.

I took a heavy breath in and breathed out just as heavily before standing up. I had no idea if that was a good idea or not or if that even was what the little boy meant by pointing at the mirror but it had been the only though that came to my mind.

I walked over to the mirror and halted directly in front of it. The image of the man with the blue eyes in so much pain was heartbreaking. None should suffer so much.

I closed my eyes and breathed sending a little prayer to heaven.

God, I hoped I was doing the right thing. Opening my eyes again I swallowed hard, lifted my hand and started to reach it out towards the mirror.

I was going slowly and cautiously while fear of the unknown had me firm in it's clutches. It was easier to fight an opponent I could see then something I didn't even understand.

My fingertips were only millimetres away from the glass of the mirror. I could already feel the cool of the glass but I halted one last time to gather the courage I needed to go through with it.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself and touched the glass.

The head of the man who was bent over in pain, sorrow, grief and self-loathing snapped up and his ocean blue eyes locked with mine.

A comfortable warm feeling was washing over me and suddenly I felt really tired. I tried to fight it but there was no use. I lost the fight.

"Anna!......Anna!....Please…." I heard a familiar voice cry out. Something was shaking me. I felt really groggy as I brought my hand to my face and rubbed light over my eyes, groaning as I did so.

"Anna! Oh god Anna." The familiar voice sounded revealed and teary now.

I opened my eyes and when they focused I saw the emotion stricken pools of Esme gazing back at me.

"Esme." I whispered and it all came back to me. I was back and not caught in that dreadful place anymore.

I smiled up at her while I lay in her arms and lifted myself up to turn my body around and to lock an arm around her neck for a hug.

While Esme sobbed softly into my ear I heard groaning from behind me closely followed by revealed and happy gasps and cries.

Letting go of Esme I saw the man who I first met in that sinister place only now he was a Vampire, well more like a starved and wasted caricature of a Vampire.

He looked back at me with gratitude that was swimming in his pitch black pools.

For the first time I really looked at the man that had had the most fascinating blue eyes as a human. He looked like he was tall in highs. I couldn't say it for sure because he was sitting on the ground.

His face had classic timeless handsome features despite the cracks in the skin of his face. It looked like his face was made out of marble and that marble was cracking up. Taking a closer look I noticed that all of them looked like this.

His body was wasted and fallen in. His dark jet black hair was middle long and it was falling into his face. He must have been about twenty-five to thirty when he was changed.

"Thank you." Was all he said. His voice sounded raw. It had to be difficult for him to speak.

"Finally woken up sleeping beauty." The big Vampire who kidnapped Esme and sneered at him.

The others that were with the Vampire that just woke up from some sort of trance or coma started to growl but their growls sounded weak and not at all threatening. They were just too starved.

"Nestor!" The female Vampire said sternly and glared disapprovingly at him.

The Vampire named Nestor shot the group of Vampires one last angry and murderous death glare and turned around to face his companions.

"How long was I out?" I asked Esme looking back at her.

"About an hour." She answered, pulled me into her embrace again and started stroking my hair.

After that none said a word for hours it seemed. At some point Sebastian and the other Vampires who were with him left the hangar. The sound of their footsteps was disappearing in the distance.

"What would happen when we just stood up and left?" I asked none in particular when I couldn't hear them anymore. Besides the unmoving statues I couldn't see or hear anyone else but I wasn't crazy enough to just stand up and risking getting killed.

"Then they," the female that appeared in that dream, vision or whatever that had been pointed at the still newborn, "will move and stop you."

"Oh." I huffed unhappily.

That would have been too easy.

"She doesn't smell like a human." A male pointed out to Esme.

Irritation shot immediately through me. What was I? A decoration in the room. I was right in front of him for crying out loud!

"No, I don't. I'm a Vampires hunter." I scowled at him while I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"Come again?!?" His eyebrows nearly rammed into his hairline.

The others in this box looked equally dumfounded.

"Ever heard of Buffy?" It didn't actually matter what I presented myself to be and besides the ones behind the kidnap believe me to be a Vampire Slayer anyway. So why not roll with it?

"Are you for real?" A female voice asked weakly.

I knew that voice and when I looked at her I was quite taken aback. She had been sitting behind a male who covered nearly her whole frame. And now that she peeked out around him to look at me I got a good look at her for the first time. She looked exactly like the only female among the kidnappers.

"This is Mischa Helens twin sister."

Eleazar's ability told me that she had the same ability as her sister but hers was stronger, while Helen was limited by a five mile radius Mischa seemed to have no limits to her ability. Though I must say her ability was horribly underdeveloped in some areas as far as I could see.

Looking over every one of them I discovered that they all were gifted. Esme and I were sitting opposite of twelve gifted Vampires.

"I'm Esme Cullen and this is Anna Masen." Esme introduced us to them.

"I'm Apollo and this is my coven." The Vampire that had the crystal blue eyes as a human pointed at the ones around him.

Apollo?! Was _he_ for real?!

"Yes, that is really my name." He half groaned, rolling his eyes. While the other half-heartily chuckled. They just didn't have the energy to do much.

"You already know Mischa," He introduced them.

She was a beautiful blond. She kind of remained me of the actress that played Serena in Gossip girl. She was able to see the present.

"Blake," had light brown, straight, shoulder long hair. She could influence the weather.

Because she sat I couldn't really tell how tall she was but it seemed to me that none of the four females were under 5'8.

"Leighton," she had long black hair and she could do telekinesis.

"and then there is Penelope." She had middle long, dirty blond locks and she was able to create freezing temperatures with which she was able create and manipulate ice. She could even turn ice to be as hard a marble.

"As for the guys we have Manhattan," He had dark hair and a sweet child like face. None could lie him because he had the ability to make you tell the truth. He could make you tell him everything he wanted to know.

"Chronos," he was a lean one and looked around twenty five? Chronos was a terrific tracker. Once he smelled a scent he would be able to smell it even from the other side of the world. That one was rather impressive. It looked like everyone had a trace out of colour and a fragrance that one was leaving behind and he was able to snoop it out and follow it.

"Eros," he looked like Ricky Martin only Vampire better. He could absorb (suck out) the energy of others and leave them motionless.

"Tristan," had something from Chad Michael Murray and could manipulate metal.

"Dominic," he was also a Latino like Eros and his ability was that he could copies others powers and abilities. He was a Mimic but he could only copy one ability at time and that ability disappeared as soon as he copied another one.

"Isaac," alright here comes the brick wall of the coven no further explanation needed.

"Alain," he didn't seem to have any ability as far as I could tell.

"and Thomas." Hello blond Californian boy. He could send out energy blasts and could make things explode.

Apollo himself was a shield not only a mental but also a physical one.

They were a rather impressive group. Which made me think…….. with all of their powers how could they get captured?

"Why would a Vampire," Apollo looked at Esme, "protect a Vampire hunter?" He asked after a moment of pause. It must have confused him that Esme wrapped an arm protectively around me and growled at them when they looked at me as if they wanted to eat me.

"Because she is my daughter." Esme answered in a firm voice what earned her strange looks but none made any comment about Esme's declaration.

"Carlisle Cullen isn't he a member of the Volturi?" Asked the one who's name was Eros.

"He was but that is a long time ago." Esme answered.

He and Apollo nodded.

"What happened?" I asked the Vampire that now had pitch black eyes instead of his ocean blue ones.

"You are certainly referring to….." He shuttered sheepishly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You are a shield." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am and so are you."

"I needed help and so my shield kind of linked itself with yours. I could feel your shield even from miles away and you can also sense mine if you know what to search for." Apollo offered.

"So you were in my head?" I grimaced at that thought but he shook his head to my immense relief.

"No, you were in mine. I was able to lure your shield to connect with mine but I couldn't break it down to enter your thoughts. So instead I guided you into my head."

I mulled over what he told me and nodded my head once after a few moments.

"Your mind is not a nice place to be," the words had left my mouth before I could stop them.

Apollo didn't say anything but looked at the ground. I wanted to ask more questions about that strange experience and what exactly I had seen in his head but I had the feeling that this was not the moment for this kind of inquisition.

Wanting to break the tension that suddenly had fallen between us I changed the topic.

"Excuse the question but why are you hear? And what exactly happened to you?"

"We are here because we wouldn't follow Lear." Apollo scowled at the ground as he answered my question immediately in a fierce tone.

"Who is this Lear?" Esme piped up.

"He is our sire. He discovered a while ago that humans who smelled exponentially good most likely have abilities." Apollo explained.

"That is why he turned us. Whenever he came across someone who smelled delicious and intoxicating he bit this person to prove his theory." He sighed sadly.

"We blindly followed him for so many years and committed unforgivable crimes. This is not how we wanted to live anymore." He looked tortured.

"As we started to rebel against him he tried to force us to do what he wanted. When Apollo protected us Lear used his ability on him. Instead of saving himself he never stopped protecting us. Thank you for saving him." The female Vampire named Blake thanked me.

I gazed at Apollo and he seemed deeply troubled and tortured talking about what happened so I wanted to change the topic again at least for a little while.

"Those are newborn Vampires?!…..What is wrong with them?" I asked him watching the statue like but still dangerous creatures.

My question was met by Apollo's loud sigh. I was overcome with a bad feeling.

"What is _his_ ability?" I asked carefully though I already had a feeling I knew.

"He can….." Just as Apollo was about to answer we heard another plane coming dangerously close to where we were. The plane was about to land on the short runway outside.

I reached out with Eleazar's ability to the runway outside and my worst fear was proven to be right.

Someone's ability out there was……….

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and the confusion about what happened to Anna and where suddenly was had cleared up.

Don't worry in future chapters I will write more about the unique connection that Anna and Apollo share.

You can ask me questions about anything you don't understand in a review. I will try to answer them as good was I can.

Now any idea what Lear's ability might be??????

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers,

I hope you had a nice Sunday so far. Have fun with the new chappie. I hope it will be worth the wait.

* * *

**!Please read!**

"Beta-reader searches for stories to beta."

"**Melodramatic Destiny**", is a beta-reader and is currently searching for author's who are in need for a beta-reader, fanfics or original or whatever, everything goes.

If you are interested in a beta then please send me a link to the website that you put your writing on or your email address I will pass it to her or you can search for her through the search link on this side.

Hugs Nicky.

**And just so you know I have posted this chapter without having a beta-reader take a look at it first, sorry. Just ignore the spelling if you can.**

* * *

Anna's POV:

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….Clack…._

The sound of shoes hitting the runway outside was getting louder and hammered itself through my ears into my brain. Every time I heard the clacking sound I couldn't help but wince slightly.

"Dear, are you alright?" Esme's concerned whisper rang in my ears as if she was standing somewhere in the distance. I did not answer.

I also felt someone's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head but I didn't pay this any attention either. The truth that Eleazar's ability to read the gifts of others had revealed made my blood freeze in my veins.

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….Clack…._

The first emotion that hit me after this horrifying revelation sunk in was regret quickly followed by panic. In this moment I regretted to have given Alice any clues as to where to find us. When our family arrived to try to save us they would be at the kidnapper's mercy and it would be my fault.

I couldn't shake the panic off that was eating itself through every cell of my body as I started sweating bullets and goose bumps out of fright and concern for Edward and the others were rising all over my frame while my heartbeat went wild.

"Anna!" I heard Esme's urgent plea and was snapped me out of my stupor.

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….Clack…._

The footsteps were getting louder with each new step as the person, Lear I assumed, was getting closer to the entrance of the hangar.

I was aware of the fact that their were also others out there three to five persons if I gathered it correctly but the sound of those clacking shoe soles was ringing loudly in my ears tuning everything else out.

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….Clack…._

Randomly I noticed that I had been sucking the air greedily into my lungs through my mouth. I could feel my chest raising and falling heavily with each intake of air as worry clouded my mind.

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….Clack…._

My eyes had been fixed on the closed metal gates of the hangar but slowly and ungracefully, like my head had rusted on my neck, I turned around to look into Esme's concerned face though she gave me a tight smile when her worried and afraid golden pools met my brown ones.

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….Clack…._

I smiled weakly back at her and my left hand sought hers out. My fingers curled around her cool flesh and I squeezed her hand for support and comfort.

Once she took in my somewhat calm behaviour during this dangerous and life threatening situation she knew that it was bad. I wasn't about to lie to her. She had a right to know how our chances were and what we were dealing with.

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….Clack…._

"Is that him? Lear?" I asked Apollo when I cranked my neck to look at him. I wanted to make sure if that person approaching the hangar was really the head of this crime. Lear.

His expression was grave as he nodded his affirmation.

_Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack………. Clack……….Clack……….__**Clack**_

The heavy foot steps came to a halt. The bulky Vampire was standing in front of the metal gates all of the sudden and as if they would weight nothing he pushed them open.

Rays of sunlight sneaked their way inside the hanger and hit Nestor's skin letting millions of little sparkling rainbows dance through the air and hit the walls.

"Welcome back," he greeted the person who was still standing outside and didn't say a word as he started to move inside of the hanger, the rainbows that danced off his skin and his shadow entering before him.

The clacking sound rang through the air as a tall board build man with light brown hair and classic, handsome features walked in as if he had all time in the world. His body language betrayed his cool, relaxed and calm manner.

In the moment when he entered the hangar a quiet humming went through the rows of newborn Vampires. My head whipped around but the Vampires were sill standing in their previous positions.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Apollo look at Lear with a mix out of regret, crushed hope, defeat but also understanding. I briefly wondered about the last one.

Lear went over to Helen, gently took her hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and placed a single kiss on the back of it. Helen nodded as a tight, honest smile played on her lips before she stepped away from him and Lear greeted the lean man with a simple nod of his head.

The man named Lear was sending out an aura of authority similar to the one Carlisle had around him but at the same time also completely different. Carlisle's was gentle and understanding while Lear's was dangerous and dark.

He seemed to be the type of person to be the perfect politician. He emitted sovereignty and authority. His gift fitted his appearance, the first impression of him. His mind control fit him perfectly like an expensive and exclusive accessory.

Suddenly I noticed that all eyes of the stock still Vampires were on him, following his every move which kind of reminded me of moving eyes in a painting that are often seen in ghost movies that took place in old castles.

_Creepy__ much!_

Seeing his ability in action was as impressive as it was terrifying. I couldn't help but to remember the conversation I had with Edward not long ago.

………_"W__e can make people do things." Edward started to explain._

_"Like mind control?" I threw in. It was the first thing that came to my mind._

_"No," he shook his head, "that would be a special ability like my mind reading. We can't make people do something that goes against their morals or believes or that they are strongly against for one reason or another. Neither can we influence people with a strong mind if one could then it would be mind control. What I mean is that we have the ability to seduce humans with a weak mind into doing things. It's like hypnotising someone but different at the same time."……._

But Lear could. He could make people do things that went against their morals, believes and everything they stood for. He was able to force his will on anybody if he wanted to. It didn't matter if he had to compel a weak or a strong mind, he was capable of breaking them all.

Lear had this special ability. He could do mind control. That is why all of those newborn Vampires were so calm. He was responsible for their behaviour. He was able to suppress their nature, their temper, their free will, their urges, their thirst……..

He had absolute control over every one of them. Eleazar told me that the better a Vampire was able to control their ability the easier it was for him to read them and I could read Lear like an open book.

There was no puzzle to solve like with David or any of the starved Vampires who belonged to Apollo's coven. It was also different like it had been with Kate and Eleazar.

Lear was in perfect control of his ability. I was so bold to assume that he knew every single aspect of it, every twist and every turn, the limits, the possibilities.

How someone so strong and powerful was able to live in the shadows was a riddle to me. But then it hit me, even when someone figured it out Lear was able to order this person to forget him and everything this person found out.

_Oh__, this was so bad!_

"Lear finally you are here." Sebastian greeted him enthusiastically and overly confident but Lear didn't seem to share his enthusiasm.

Lear's blood red, ice cold and oddly empty eyes were somehow intimidating the living daylight out of me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something off about him.

"Sebastian, do you have my delivery?" He asked curtly in a cold voice.

"Yes, as you wished." Sebastian nodded and acted as if everything was alright between them as he pointed to were Esme and I where.

"I've got Carlisle's mate, Esme, and also the Slayer." Sebastian stated proudly.

Lear directed his cold, hard and hate filled gaze at us. He took my form in with little to no interest and quickly dismissed me. Esme wasn't as lucky. His hard gaze held her in place for several moments while hate, disgust and rage was burning behind each of his red coloured iris. It made my blood freeze in my veins and the shudder that ran through Esme's body didn't escape my notice.

Neither was it unnoticed by Lear. Esme's fear seemed to please him as the right corner of his mouth turned up at the sight of a scared Esme in front of him.

Sebastian then turned to look at Esme as well and a faked friendly smile appeared on his mouth.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Esme but unfortunately the time has come and our ways part here," he drawled as Lear opened his suit jacket and took it off handing it to Helen.

Lear was opening the sleeves of his white bottom down shirt and rolled them up his arms, exposing his well developed muscles, in his underarms, which he flexed for effect, admiring how his milk white skin stretched over his stone hard muscles before Sebastian turned to face him again.

I wasn't sure what had happened all of the sudden but even I could feel the change in the atmosphere that made the hair on the back of my neck stand to no end.

"Well, I guess we are done here then." Sebastian began but his voice trembled a little as he caught the dark glint in Lear's eyes.

"Yes, we are," Lear confirmed with a nod and a dangerous and lethal expression on his handsome face.

"Good!" Sebastian chuckled nervously, it sounded off and he didn't seem to be as confident as he was anymore. He really didn't have any reason to be confident because the way Lear was looking at him would have made even the devil run for the hills.

Sebastian took a step back from Lear but tried not to show that he wasn't sure of himself anymore and a little afraid of the Vampire standing in font of him. He failed miserably.

"You can have your revenge on Carlisle now while I……."

"No," Lear said the world loudly enough for it to echo through the hangar as a sudden rush of rage overtook his body before he continued in a normal volume, "he is not the one I want to see suffer like I suffered."

Sebastian gave him a confused look.

"I want everyone dead." Lear classified as an unnerving smile appeared on his face.

"Everyone?" Sebastian questioned while his eyebrows pulled together. "Who is everyone?"

Lear just looked at him with a lazy smile tugging on his lips while Sebastian looked confused at him.

"You mean everyone! Like all the Cullen's?!" Sebastian tried a shot. Lear's unnerving smile stayed in place.

"Everyone," Sebastian repeated and after a while I could see the light go on in his head as he starred at Lear who seemed to enjoy this.

"As in everyone on the planet?" Sebastian stammered out stunned as disbelieve was plastered plainly on his shocked face.

Apollo closed his eyes and let his head fall down in defeat. Esme gasped in and looked shocked. The others were just looking discouraged and utterly exhausted.

Lear's smile only widened.

"You…..that….You are you insane?" Sebastian stammered out completely startled and dumbfounded as suddenly foot steps of what sounded like an army of people were hitting the ground outside as they were rapidly coming closer to us. It were only a few moments before the metal gates opened again and more compelled newborn Vampires stepped inside the hanger, joining the other newborns neatly in the rows.

For the briefest moment I felt Lear using his ability.

I watched as Sebastian's eyes grew wide while they followed the movements of the new Vampires that stepped inside. His dark red pools nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw the about three hundred Vampires standing in the hangar. His jaw went slack and his frame was slightly trembling as he stared in horror at the statue still Vampires that were neatly lined up in rows.

"W-What……is this?" He chocked out and utter disbelieve was lacing his voice.

It was as if he only now noticed all the Vampires standing around. Maybe he had. Lear must have commanded him to ignore the huge pink elephant in the room until now that was.

Sebastian turned his head to look at Lear again. Fear, terror and betrayal were swimming in his frightened eyes while Lear looked mildly amused.

"B-But…..you said that you," Sebastian stammered again. "This was not the deal." He shook his head. He stared still at Lear but it appeared as if he couldn't see anything anymore.

"I would help you to get Esme and my reward would be the hunter. I was supposed to be the connection between you and the Volturi. You wanted to build up a Kingdom here in the south." Sebastian mumbled mainly to himself.

"We had a deal." It was a desperate plea directed towards Lear.

"I think you have extensive experience in breaking deals, letting people down and betraying others." Lear stated and then cranked his neck to throw a glance at Esme.

"That……I…" Sebastian stammered once more while he was slowly backing off, away from Lear and in the direction of the nearest wall.

"I'm not interested in a Kingdom or power." Lear murmured while he crossed his hands behind his own back. "And I don't have any use for you any longer." He said in a dismissive, businesslike and emotionless voice.

"No," Sebastian whispered in horror as the meaning of Lear's words let all alarm bells ring in his head. He turned around and tried to make a run for it.

"Kill him!" Lear's order fell softly from his lips a split of a second before a bunch of newborns jumped from their positions and went over to attack Sebastian.

He was struggling against the five Vampires that grabbed him and were tearing at him in different directions. Sebastian was begging for mercy, tried to make some kind of deal that would spare him, was offering Lear to do everything he wanted him to but all of this fell on deaf ears.

Esme drew me into her arms while I had my hands over my ears and tried desperately to ignore how much my teeth hurt from the horrible metallic screeching that echoed through the hangar as the newborns were tearing Sebastian apart. After he was in pieces they brought him outside.

"Burn the necklaces with him." Lear commanded the ones that had been with Sebastian in New York.

"The future teller shall see what is going on." He laughed.

Lear walked towards us and was eyeing Esme. With every step that monster took my heart was beating louder in fear for Esme and for myself. At some point I though my heart would jump out of my chest. Blood was rushing through my ears and I was scared witless of him.

He stopped a few feet anyway from us and seemed to feast on our fear and the freaked looks on our faces. Then he smiled nearly warmly but it had a threatening quality to it nonetheless.

"Soon my dear."

A shiver, not of the good kind, was running through Esme's body as she was under the intense gaze of his and his dangerous vow.

Satisfied with the result of his threat he turned around and nodded at the two males and Helen. Without a word they moved to the metal gates, exited the hangar and quickly put a lot of distance between the runway and their location.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Esme who looked deeply worried and grave, not really a surprise given the situation. I offered her a tiny smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes as Apollo's deep voice straddled both Esme and me.

"Lear once I had a wife as well."

"Huh?!" We looked at him with wide open eyes.

"When he was," Apollo paused and drew a deep breath closing his eyes tightly before he shook his head as if to shake a bad image off.

"When he was inside my head trying to break down my shield…I….. sometimes saw broken images. I didn't understand them at first but eventually…." He trailed off while the Vampire from his coven listened attentively to him, waiting for him to continue.

"The persons he compels can read his mind?" I wondered.

"No," Apollo shook his head, "but since he needed so much time to break my restrain down it was unavoidable that some of our thoughts and memories got mixed up. Guess that wouldn't have happened if he was stabile but since……..," he shook his head again, "He went in and out of my head for over eight months after all." Apollo laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I heard Esme breath softly next to me. He smiled kindly at her.

"I saw a memory of her. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair used to tickle her face when the wind blew through it. From what I gathered she was such an intelligent and kind woman." He was staring into space, concentrating hard as he told us this.

"They were really happy together," Apollo nodded his head a few times, pulling his eyebrows together, "but their happiness had been destroyed, stolen from them, stolen from him!"

Was Lear angry at the world because he had lost his wife? Seemed like it. But where did Esme and Carlisle fit into all of this was still a riddle to me. As if he heard my confusion Apollo continued.

"Lear grew up in London. He is about four hundred years old."

Esme gasped and her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Lear knew a Carlisle Cullen when the both of them were still human back then. I'm guessing he is your husband?" Apollo asked Esme.

"Yes, Carlisle was born in London to both of his lives." Esme confirmed. "But if they had been friends why….." She shook her head while her face was twisted in confusion and honestly so was mine.

"Pastor Cullen!" He sighed and shook his head.

"Carlisle's father?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop myself.

"It seemed so to me."

"I don't understand," Esme was upset and confused.

"Does this have anything to do with what he did? The hunting Vampires, Werewolves and witches thing?" I looked puzzled at him. This seemed natural.

The others of Apollo's coven gave me a funny look others just looked puzzled at what I had just said.

"One of his victims was Lear's wife." Apollo finally brought some light into the darkness.

Esme gasped again and the pieces started to fall into place for the both of us.

"He was a fisher back then. His memory of that day was not really clear but I could gather that he went out with some men on the ocean that day," He narrowed his eyes before he winced.

"When they arrived back in the port they heard screams. Agonised. Pain filled. Screams." He shivered at the memory.

Goose bumps spread all over my body hearing this. I knew whatever was to come next would be really bad.

"Her name was Juliet. Lear's wife" He classified.

Things were getting into perspective with every new piece of information. Somehow Lear didn't seem like the crazy person from a second ago or the ice old killer from a few moments ago. No, right then I saw the broken and damaged man who lost his sanity because the loss of his wife.

Apollo had his eyes closed and his face twisted into a mask of concentration and pain. It looked like he would live through what he told us about. I wondered how much having Lear in his head messed him up.

His mind had been a terribly dark place to be in. I can't even being to imagine what it would have done to me to have to live like this for months like he had and that he came so close to someone who was about to destroy this planet was unnerving.

I didn't want to accuse Apollo of anything but doubts invaded my mind. What if he would turn on us? But did it really matter with all the others around us that were under Lear's control?

I shook my head at those pointless thoughts and listened.

"He ran to the market place and….." I felt Esme tense and clutch my hand as Apollo paused again.

"Lear's wife, she was burning." The words left his mouth as a horrified whisper as if he was seeing it happen right in front of his eyes.

"She was screaming as the flames were slowly eating her alive. She was screaming for help but none did anything to help her." Esme pulled me closer to her and snuggled herself to me. The others looked from indifferent to sad to disgusted to sympathetic.

"Can you imagine? There were people standing around watching her burn, cheering even as she painfully found her end and none helped her. When Lear tried to get to his wife to help her some men caught him and made him watch. He had to witness how his wife slowly burned to death. He had to endure her screams of agony and the smell of her burned flesh."

I felt sick as the picture he painted played out in myhead. I knew, of course, of the cruelties of the past. I heard them in history classes even saw some post positioned scenes in movies. But hearing Apollo talk about it made it so much more real somehow.

Esme's whole body shook as she was sobbing dryly. She felt for the man who lost his wife in this inhuman manner. I did feel sympathy for him if only a little because of what he had been through but considering that he had kidnapped us and wanted to do something to Esme that sympathy had it's limits.

"Pastor Cullen, your husband's father," Apollo looked up and gazed into Esme's eyes, "killed Lear's wife because she was collecting herbs in the forest. They accused her of being a witch."

I could only shake my head at the stupidity and ignorance that the people back then had. Not that it had changed that much during the nearly four hundred years.

Apollo closed his eyes again and sighed.

"And after his wife was dead and Lear kneeled before her burned corps, grieving for his wife, Pastor Cullen dared to approach him, place his hand on his shoulder and tell him that he had done humanity and Lear a service by killing his wife because she had been a demon." Apollo's form was hunched. He looked like a defeated man.

"Pastor Cullen called his wife an evil that needed to be terminated, right in his face." He paused before he spoke again.

"I can't even imagine the pain and betrayal he must have gone through. A few weeks later he ran into a Vampire. He didn't know what creature he had in front of him but he begged the man to kill him so he could be with his beloved Juliet though for some reason the Vampire had other things in mind. He bit Lear and left him burning."

We all sat there in silence letting the things we learned wash over us. None said a word and none even dared to breath who didn't have to.

"But….but that wasn't Carlisle who…." Esme softly began after a while.

"They had been friends, brothers even," Apollo murmured.

"What?" Esme's voice was a quiet whisper.

"From what I gathered out of Lear's mind their fathers had already been friends and after Lear's father died in the sea Pastor Cullen took him in. Lear's mother passed away because of a cold during a hard winter and his sisters had been married off. He was twelve and alone. He and your husband had been close. He resents your husband for not saving his wife."

"I know my husband. He would have tried everything to help his friend." Esme stated firmly in her mate's defence.

"I do think that Carlisle had tried everything to stop it but against an entire village he stood no chance at all." I argued as well.

"That may be true but Lear has the conviction that the son has to pay for the sins of his father." Apollo mumbled and shrugged with his shoulders.

There was nothing to say to this.

Esme nearly collapsed into mine. I cradled her in my arms while heavy sobs shook her body. I brushed my hand through her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

I had the feeling that she wasn't crying for herself. The sobs that shook her delicate frame weren't the result of her fear of this man that had to go through hell and now wanted to make us pay for it but her silent tears were also for Carlisle. If he got to know why Esme was here he would blame himself.

"You know you will have to knock some sense into Carlisle once this is over." I whispered into her ear, trying to distract her a little.

She pulled away from me a tiny bit and looked puzzled at me.

"They say like father like son but it also goes the other way around." I smiled at her. I hoped she understood the meaning luckily she did. A few seconds later a strangled laugh pushed itself out her of throat and she slowly composed herself as good as she could before she nodded.

"He wasn't always like this." I heard Apollo say after a while.

"Hmm?" I looked quizzically at him.

"He turned me about two hundred years ago. Back then he didn't remember anything about his human life. We were all reasonably happy," Apollo looked sad remembering the past.

"Then about thirty years ago," he spoke again after a while, "he started to remember. I don't know what happened." Apollo shook his head.

"He was gone for a few days and when he came back he," he looked into my eyes and I saw the pain and misery swimming in them. Despite what Lear had done to him and his coven, Lear's former coven, at one point in time he was his friend. Maybe even his brother? I could see it in his black depths, somewhere deep down Apollo still felt a spark of loyalty for Lear, his sire, his teacher, his companion, his friend………

He knew the ugly truth and Lear's intension and I think that he also knew that there was nothing that could stop Lear but he still had a hard time giving up on him. Despite all Lear had done to him and the others he couldn't hate him and it hurt Apollo to see his friend in such a miserable and hopeless condition.

"He wasn't the same anymore. Lear always pushed his ability, the mind control further, always further. It was never good enough for him," Apollo shook his head sadly and disapprovingly before he sighed and continued, "...and then he eventually found a way to remember his past, to get those buried memories back."

"The human memories don't disappear into nothing but are getting buried deep down in our Vampire minds. He was able to burry our memories out no matter how much time had passed and how much we forgot of our human life's." He sighed.

"If only he hadn't succeeded."

"But if he can control all your minds w…" I was about to say except of yours but stopped myself. I wasn't quite sure …..Lear's ability was rather complex. To even attempt to want to understand it with a half human mind was ridiculous.

I wasn't quite sure but it could have been that he was able to see and hear everything that was going on here through the minds of the newborns that he was controlling. I knew that he was powerful but even Eleazar's ability didn't give me all the answers.

The power Lear possessed sent and ice cold chill down my spine.

"W-why ahhhmm…….isn't he using it on you?" It was better not to give away that I also had a few abilities on my own, though I only had real control over the fire. The other abilities were too difficult to control. My mind didn't have the capability to use them fully yet.

"He did try but I'm a shield I can block him."

"And we didn't want to be his spine-less slaves." Eros spoke up with fire in his voice.

His eyes were blazing with wildness, yep a true Latino freedom loving and determinate. There also were traces of a fierce temper. Not matter how destroyed and starved his body was his will was strong I could see it in his eyes.

"So you can extend your shield to them?" I pointed at the Vampires behind him.

"It is more like I can build a link to their minds and shield everyone separately." Apollo shrugged.

"Oh," I wondered if I would also be able to do that once I was a Vampire. That was if I had the chance to become one because right then it didn't look like it.

"Once we told Lear that we wouldn't follow him. He didn't even try anymore but said that we would regret our choice." Eros filled the blanks.

"And the other three? If I understood that correctly they were also part of your coven just like Lear had been."

The ones that had been looking at me and Esme let their heads fall at my question and Apollo shook his head while a sad sigh left his mouth.

When he looked up at me again and opened his mouth to speak we heard a car drive up the runway outside.

"More hostages?" Apollo shrugged.

I couldn't help but wonder where he got the energy from to even talk. His body looked so destroyed, starved and worn down it made my heart ache that a being could be brought into such a inhuman condition.

The metal gates were opened and Helen Mischa's twin sister stepped into the hangar behind her a huge dark metal box was being rolled inside.

"Oh god!" Apollo suddenly moaned.

"No!" Eros and Blake exclaimed horrified.

"Nestor. Laysander. Please." Penelope whispered.

"No, not this," she was shaking her head begging with her eyes.

"What?!" I asked confused, looking at all of them.

I had no idea what was going on. Esme was just as confused as I was but one thing was for sure. Whatever was in that metal box was scaring the living daylight out of the Vampires in front of us.

Could there be something worse then a huge army of newborn Vampires?

"This is insane. Helen, why are you doing this?" Mischa cried, looking with pleading eyes at her twin sister.

Helen only threw a disgusted look at her sister.

"Helen please! Lear wants to destroy the whole word. Why? Helen!" Mischa choked out sobbing.

"Why?!" Helen shouted with fury in her eyes.

"You actually ask me why?" She was becoming out raged.

"Did you forget what they done to us?" Helen growled murderously.

"They came into our home and slaughtered our family. Our parents and our sisters and brothers. How can you forget what those humans," she spat that word with disgust, "done?"

Helen looked like a demon out of hell. Her whole body was shaking with rage, her fists were tightly clenched at her sides and her face was twisted in anger and betrayal. It seemed like she would close the distance between her and her sister any second and strangle Mischa.

"It was Lear who found us and gave us this second chance. A chance for revenge. That's all I want." She stated with a dead serious expression on her face.

"I won't let anyone get in the way of that. Not even you." Her blazing red eyes looked into space for a few moments before they refocused on Mischa again.

"Man kind will pay for what it had taken from me." Helen declared and turned around, returning to the side of the males who where next to the black box.

"He found it." Chronos said in a defeated sounding voice.

The three of them were gazing cockily and smug at Apollo and his coven. Looking at the three of them I asked myself what happened that took them this far.

Were they under Lear's influence or was it their own motivation to destroy everything?

"Let's go we've got a job to do." The lean male, Lysander, who had captured me in the shop, said to what the others nodded and followed him outside.

Esme and I looked worried at each other. I glanced back at the metal container wondering what was inside.

"She wasn't always like this."

"What?!" Esme and I asked at the same time.

"My sister." Mischa said.

"She was a happy person. She always had a smile on her face." She murmured remembering the past.

"Before……. Before it happened she was nice and kind and lovely and she had such a big heart. She was in love with a body who worked on our father's property." The blond vampire shook her head sadly.

"A friend of our father, he was also a landlord, our family was rich by the standards back then, he fell in love with Helen. He wanted to marry Helen after his wife had died giving birth to his 5th child. He was already over forty and Helen just turned seventeen of course she didn't want to marry him." She choked down a sob.

"He was angry and threatened us. Our father was a good man, unlike many other men in that time. He loved us he didn't want Helen to be unhappy. One night then….." Her voice died down and she closed her eyes.

"_He_ and his men came into our house at night and they killed them all We heard the screams of our parents and siblings before they," she nearly chocked on her words. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need to continue but she was already talking again.

"And then he…..and he. He took her…….. and then left her, like a piece of trash….. he let her lying there after it was done."

The others looked at the ground. Esme pulled me closer into her embrace and sobbed quietly while Mischa told us her and Helen's story.

"I was barely alive but I saw and heard it all…….after that they lit our house on fire and just left." She looked at us with a sad smile on her face and her eyes were shining with tears that could never fall.

I felt unbelievably sorry for her and Helen, especially for Helen. I couldn't imagine how it must have been for her, having to go through all of that.

"I though that we would get burned alive. Helen just lye there on her bed not moving, not uttering a sound as the flames ate their way into our room." She was rocking herself back and forth.

"I was screaming I didn't even realize it that I did. The screams were escaping my mouth and I didn't realize it. Lear heard me and he ran into our burning house getting Helen and me out of there." She paused again.

"Lear turned us but Helen didn't forget. She didn't let the fire of the chance erase her memories of what happened that night. She was never the same again." Mischa looked at Esme and me with pleading eyes.

"Please she isn't a bad person. She just went through so much. After that night something broke inside her and I wasn't able to fix it. She was damaged from then on and it never got better. With the years it only got worse." Mischa was heavily sobbing now.

Despite whatever her sister had put her through Mischa still loved her but a look in her eyes told me that she had lost all hope that there was any help for Helen.

I glanced at Esme and she nodded at me. We both gave her a small smile. I could see that Esme felt great sympathy for Mischa and even for Helen, so did I.

Her fate was similar to the one Rose had suffered. It made me think how Rose would have fared if Emmett didn't step into her life. Rose can never forget what had been done to her but with Emmett by her side who loves her above all and everything it makes life a little bit brighter for her.

After Mischa told us her story we all sat there in silence and random thoughts were shooting through my mind. No matter how I thought about it I couldn't imagine a situation were I would want to destroy the whole planet because of what happened to me.

How would I react if I lost my Edward?

I asked myself that question even though only thinking it made me cringe and my heart was painfully clenched together in my chest.

I would sure as hell make the ones responsible pay. I may be all nice and peace seeking but god help the poor soul that dares to wrong me that much that it actually hurts me. I am aware of the fact that I do have the capability of turning into a revenge angle out of hell.

But destroying everything because of that?

I shook my head not wanting to be in that dark area anymore. My eyes sought out the heavy, black metal container out again.

"What is in that container?" I asked curiously.

As I looked at Apollo he looked wary and scared. The other had the same fear and defeat in their eyes as their leader.

"Why are you all freaking out about it?"

Esme's interest was also sparkled at my questions.

Apollo sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped together.

"In there is, most likely, Lyzard."

"Never heard of that name," I shook my head, "Esme?" I looked at her.

"Me neither," she shrugged.

"It is a very old Russian legend……….it is all my fault if only I had never found that book." Apollo shook his head angry at himself.

"It is not your fault Apollo none could have known." Tristan stated firmly as he put his hand on Apollo's shoulder.

Esme and I waited patiently for him to continue.

"The book had been put together out of old tales that were given from one generation to the other. There was one legend of wild dogs, wolfs, had been going crazy near a village, it was located somewhere in England long before that country had that name."

Another legend about Werewolves. Maybe he surprises me with something new because I had heard every legend there was by now either from Jasper, Carlisle or Emmett, though I think that some of Emmett's weren't real but he only wanted to scare me.

The girl that lives with Vampires and kicks Werewolf butts in her free time shall be scared of some legends. Fat chance.

"The legend says that the dogs suddenly all had red eyes and were behaving very aggressive attacking everything that moved. Many people died during such attacks. The men of the village gathered together and went out to kill the dogs. Everyone who got attack by such a wolf died ever fast none every survived the attack." Apollo paused.

"Until one day they had killed nearly all of them but one huge dog that looked more like a wolf. He was the biggest and the strongest of them all and his eyes weren't red like the ones of the other wolfs but violet."

I had never heard that tale before.

"The men hunted for that one several days until finally the strongest hunter found the wolf's trace and followed it. Other men were with him and together they attacked the last dog." He paused again.

"All the other men but the one hunter died. Everything had seemed to be alright again but some time later the hunter behaved weirdly. The tale tells that he was growing and he was becoming stronger and there were incidences were animal carcases were found torn to pieces." Apollo looked directly into my eyes.

"The hunter had the name Lyzard and it was said that in one night the entire village had been erased by some kind of animal that killed every living being there. But as the ones that saw what happened came back with help there was not a single corps to be found. Blood and destruction was everywhere but no corpses."

"Does that mean you are trying to tell that in that box is……something like…… the first Werewolf?"

"Yes," Apollo agreed grimly.

"And what is so dangerous about him that you are so scared?"

I assumed that there had to be more to it then the story led on or why would they reacted as if the world ended the second they saw the container?

"There is a second part to the legend." Eros continued.

"Go on." I urged.

"He had built his own powerful clan and for some years he ruled over his own kingdom but at some point the killings had become all he ever cared about." Eros sighed heavily.

"The more the bloodlust hazed his mind the more dangerous his beasts became. While the first ones that he created still were able to think probably and were capable of making rational decisions, the others were wild, aggressive and uncontrollable, driven by a bloodlust that rivalled his own."

"At some point the kill became everything to Lyzard and his creatures that went by the description Werewolf. They only killed and created more of those creatures not because they were hungry but because that had become their only purpose in life, the kill, the bloodlust, the destruction." Dominic took over.

"The beasts were nearly unstoppable. They didn't feel any pain. Even when someone tore out a limb of their body they went on as if nothing happened. They were going solidly on instinct."

"The two-legged one's, the Lycan's, decided that this couldn't continue. They sought help from a coven of Vampires the government that existed before the Volturi and together they fought against Lyzard and his army. After a long time of fighting where every party involved lost many people they managed to kill the beasts in the end but the Lycan's didn't dare to kill Lyzard. They were afraid that if they killed him they would also die, since he was the first, the beginning." Isaac told us.

The next one to speak was Penelope.

"They starved him and put him into an iron coffin hiding somewhere were none was to find him, lying to the Vampires that been left that they had killed him. He is starved and weak for now that's why he can't get out of that iron coffin but if he gets blood…."

"So there are not only three hundred newborns but also a crazy Werewolf to deal with and I didn't even bring my gun. Oh my!" I sighed in black humour that was looking peachy, not much.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Apollo's coven is actually Lear's former coven. He was the one who turned nearly all of them but that was before he had regained his human memories by using his own ability on himself.

Nestor and Lysander have equally traumatic pasts as Lear and Helen. And no, Lear is not controlling them. They do it because they want to take revenge on man kind, for what it done to them and taken from them, as well.

Helen is Mischa's twin sister

Nestor is the big guy

Lysander is the lean guy

If you have more questions or just want to tell me what you think then just…….

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys!

22 pages. I wrote 22 pages for this chapter. My fingers are still hurting.

As usual just ignore the spelling if you can.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Edward's POV:

Jasper was at his cell talking with Batiste, explaining the changed situation to him and our emergency plan. They still had to collect the ones out of their clan who were willing to help us which is why the Somerville's weren't with us at the moment at the small private airport somewhere in Louisiana.

But Julian was on his way since the mutts from La Push needed to meet a Lycan to know how they smelled so they wouldn't attack any of them during the fight, if it came that far.

I was pacing aimlessly through the hall of the small, private airport building that we had booked for the next two days. Rose, Garrett, Kate and Emmett were inspecting the weapons once more while Alice was watching the future with Tanya and Carmen close at her side. Carlisle sat on a bench with his head in his hands as I was going out of my mind, since all I could do at the moment was to wait.

While I forced myself with ever ounce of strength I had to stick to the plan and just not to run out of this place to get to my Anna flashes of broken memories were popping up in my mind.

Suddenly I was back in Ashland. Carlisle and I had been pretending to be brothers. He was employed at the local hospital while I was working as an accountant for a large company.

Juggling with numbers had always been something that was easy for me. The reason why I applied for that job was to learn more about business and how to invest wisely. I had already gathered a wide range of knowledge through books but in the field one can learn things that are not mentioned in any book.

The tasks there weren't challenging and my boss was an ice-cold and ill mannered man but at the same time the best in what he did. While I couldn't agree with his morals and the way he saw the world I did managed to learn essential things from him to succeed in the business world.

I had just escaped his birthday party where his daughter, among other females, had immediately fancied me the second she saw me, waking the desire in me to run as fast as I could from her.

I was walking down the path to our little house that was located near a forest which was a little outside of town, enjoying the silence and the earthy, wooden scent of the woods when the first anguished scream reached me.

The blood crushing sound straddled me out of my thoughts and I immediately used my ability to get to know the source of that bone chilling noise.

Broken, tortured pieces and flashes of thoughts reached my mind as I heard a woman's voice beg for mercy, praying to god to end her misery but what surprised me more was the second stream of thoughts which I recognised to be Carlisle's who was begging for forgiveness and praying for mercy for a woman named Esme Platt.

I wasn't pleased to find her in our home burning as she was dying to become an immortal creature but one look into Carlisle mind let all the words of protest and displeasure about the situation stuck in my throat.

I saw in his mind that he though himself of being unfit to continue to exist if the poor soul that was screaming in pain before us would cease to exist. Back then I couldn't understand what Carlisle was thinking nor feeling, of course.

For the three days of her transformation he didn't leave her even for a second while I was planning our departure from Ashland, always watching her with pain but also adoration in his eyes.

Esme always thought of me as her son. I remember that her first thought when she gazed at me for the first time was if her little baby boy would have looked like anything like me if he had had the chance to grow up.

Ever since then she regarded me as her son, loved me like her own and forgave me all the sins that rested on my shoulders. Esme's presence changed many things in our bachelor household but one is standing out among all others.

Before Esme came into Carlisle's and mine life Carlisle and I had been friends, companions, teacher and student but with Esme in our life's we also became father and son.

The two of them shared a warming happiness, deep love and strong connection what always made me wonder if I would ever find such bliss as well. I never would have thought that such mercy was meant for me before my Anna walk in into my life and turned my world entirely up side down.

I couldn't help the tiny smile that graced my lips when I thought about all the little ways with which she had stolen my heart over and over. Her smile, the sound of her laughter, the way her eyes would twinkle when she was happy, the way she pouted, the way she stood up for herself and put me into my place when my behaviour happen to find her dislike………

My happy little bubble of denial burst the moment I let my mind recall where my Anna was right now. The small smile vanished off my face immediately as I coldly sobered up. Once I was back to aimlessly pacing Carlisle's tortured thoughts reached me.

_This is my fault. All my fault. If any thing happens to them……._

I stopped my mid step and cranked my neck to look at him. He had his eyes closed, his shoulders were sunken in and he looked like a pile of misery still sitting in the same position he fell into after I had finished telling everyone about Alice's vision and the motives and reasons the kidnappers had.

I had briefly debated with myself if I should keep parts of the truth from my father figure but I respected him too much to go behind his back and keep information from him no matter how much it hurt him.

In this situation we had found ourselves in there was no place for white lies.

"Carlisle this is NOT your fault." I stated firmly as he began to beat himself up all over again.

He looked up at me. His eyes were troubled and filled with pain and blame. I was at his side in an instant, put my hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. I wanted him to understand this.

"None is helped if you beat yourself up about what happened. What your father did was cruel but not your fault. We have to concentrate on saving our significant others and not on blaming ourselves." My voice was firm and laced with authority.

"And besides we don't even know if what this Apollo person told Esme and Anna is really what happened back then." Tanya threw in.

"She is right." I agreed firmly with her.

"You know that humans tend to remember things how they want it not how it really happened, especially when they had been wronged and went through something traumatic. Just because he was able to fish some human memories out of his own head doesn't mean they reflect the true happenings of his past. We don't know what really happened back then and most likely we never will. You have to pull yourself together Carlisle because no matter how much you blame yourself it won't chance anything at all. I should know."

He looked at me for a long while as I felt the eyes of the others on us while they tried to shut me out of their minds. Carlisle closed his eyes all of the sudden and took a deep breath. When he opened them again I saw careful determination shin at me, though my Anna was right Esme would need to fix Carlisle after this was over.

I could see the cracks that he received on his soul because of the dark part of his human past that had been revealed and the consequences that followed this discovery. No matter if what this Apollo told Anna and Esme was true or not Carlisle had always felt guilty for the innocent lives his father took in his pursuit of the "evil demons" and this here happening now was only adding to this guilt.

I wanted to find words of encouragement and support for the man who had been my father for decades but I knew that it wasn't the time for such kind of conversation that those words would bring to life.

We were all impatiently waiting for the plane of the Wolfs to arrive.

"That would be thirty four wolfs in total. Do you think that will be enough?" Garrett asked sounding unsure as he loaded a gun.

"It has to be." Jasper stated grimly.

He didn't like our position in this fight at all. And to be honest it wasn't looking good for us no matter from which angle one looked at it.

I heard Carlisle fighting in his mind to regain his composure and trying to push the blame he was dropping on himself away for the moment. I wanted to help him in any way but I knew I wasn't the person who could. In all the years I had known Carlisle I never saw him this vulnerable and weak.

I had always put him on the pedestal because of his compassion, his ability to forgive and see the best in a person, his ability to believe and his unbelievable restrain with his bloodlust.

But here in this moment I saw another side of Carlisle. In this moment I saw something I had never seen in my mentor, my friend, my companion, my father. I saw a clueless, helpless man who gave in to his fears and surrendered to his demons. In this moment he was very "human".

He was just as quick to blame himself for things that weren't his fault as I was. We were more alike then I had ever thought and we both needed our mates equally desperately to be able to function.

Even Carlisle was just another fool who couldn't survive without his other half. Strangely it was calming to know that he could also lose his cool.

"And what we do about this Lear? With his ability…." Eleazar shook his head in frustration.

"That's right! The newborns are the least of our worries," Kate suddenly piped up, "This Lear guy can control minds! For gods sake! What if he pulls us all into his ban? Makes us kill each other off for his own amusement!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Ever since Alice saw what this Apollo told my Anna and Esme about his sir the mood among us changed dramatically. We had expected that this wouldn't be an easy fight but the more details surfaced the more impossible and unlikely a happy end on you side looked like.

There were even more opponents then we first expected. Newborns were not only inside the hanger like Alice had seen in her first visions but also outside what increased their number once again.

We had been expecting one or more gifted Vampires since it would have been impossible to control all the newborns without a gift but not even in the worst case scenarios that were constantly haunting my mind I had thought about that one of them would have such a dangerous gift.

I was aware of the grave situation we were in but that didn't mean that I wouldn't go there and try to save my mate and Esme.

"I already thought of a solution for that," Alice threw in.

"You have?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course," she nodded her head once.

"And that great plan of yours would be……" Tanya urged, not in the mood of being patient today. The entire situation was setting us all on the edge.

"Lear must invade the minds of others for him to be able to force his will on them, right?" She asked smugly.

"I would say that is how mind control works in theory, just like," Eleazar's voice died down as his mind put the pieces of the puzzle together that Alice had laid out.

"Oh," escaped him in wonderment as his eyes locked on mine.

Their theory was unnerving for a reason but I saw the potential in it.

"Would someone please fill the rest of us in?!" Rose huffed annoyed, hating it when she was left out of the loop.

"Well in theory Lear's ability works similar to Edward's. He can also invade the minds of others to snoop out their thoughts." Alice murmured while the eyes of the others went wide in surprise and realisation.

"You see, as far as we know Lear had only managed to compel people that weren't used to someone constantly in their mind but I think if he tried to compel us," she pointed at the six of us, "the ones that had lived with Edward together for years and learnt how to keep him out then he wouldn't have such an easy time luring us in."

It sounded plausible in theory but the theory aspect of it was what was giving me a headache, figuratively speaking of course.

"We just need one shot that hits it's aim," Jasper was mulling the possibilities over at what the best strategy would be with the new knowledge we now had.

"If all the six of us would approach him at once he'll have a hard time controlling us all." I offered, feeling a little hopeful that this might work.

"It could," Jasper agreed after letting the scenario play out in his head.

"But what about us and the Wolves from La Push and those Lycans you told us about?" Carmen asked confused.

"You will wait to see if we succeeded if we won't make it……," Jasper clenched his teeth together. It pained him to think what would happen then. He didn't want Alice anywhere near this not that she was listening.

_We can't let __**that**__ happen, Edward. _Alice thought at me.

Before we met up with our cousins she had received a horrifying vision of what would happen if we failed and Lear got to go through with his mission of revenge.

I shook my head as an attempt to rid myself of the horrifying flashes of death, misery and destruction all over the world that Lear would leave behind in his wake until nothing was left anymore.

"What do you mean if you don't make it?!" Eleazar asked while his voice rose a few octaves.

Before I could answer his question David piped up.

"Maybe we should ask the Volturi for hel….."

"No, they wouldn't stand a chance." Eleazar threw in, shaking his head.

"But they are the most powerful coven on the planet." Davis argued.

"Yes, but they got this position by attacking minor covens. Even in the great southern wars they split the ovens apart to groups of maximal five before attacking them. It was Chelsea who has been a key member of the Volturi for centuries or better said her ability to disbanded covens that had broken one of the Volturi laws or were too powerful for their liking. And she is the one who is keeping the bonds of loyalty within the Volturi. But here her ability is useless." Eleazar went on.

"But Alec and Jane?" Tanya pointed out.

Eleazar shook his head.

"Their gifts are dangerous but in this case not enough." Eleazar explained.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked confused.

"Jane's gift for example, she can only use it on one person at time and even Alec can't cut of the senses of more then fifteen persons at once. In total there are twenty seven members of the Volturi included the guards."

"Yes, but Aro wouldn't let Marcus anywhere near such a fight." Carlisle chimed in.

"That's true." Eleazar nodded in agreement.

"Why is that?" Rose wondered.

"Because Marcus wouldn't pass up the chance to end his existence if it presented it self to him. Chelsea's gift also has it's limits. When desire and possibility come together it is a very powerful and dangerous combination." Eleazar explained.

"We have a better chance to destroy that army then the Volturi with the weapons that we have and involving the Volturi at this point is no option." Jasper stated.

"Ever heard of the saying the more the better?" Irina asked.

"The Volturi would be our next problem to deal with once we succeeded against Lear. The weapons we have, the size of our family and then the……….well you could call it bond with the pack……Aro and Caius would want our elimination because of the threat we present to them." I explained.

From all the things that I heard from Carlisle and Anna about the Volturi I had no doubt that we would be sliding from one problem into the other if we involved them.

"The other problem is that Caius would use the discovery of our anti-Vampire weapons for his ambitions. Aro is the one who wants our kind to live hidden, in secret among the human kind. Caius is only going along with it because he has no other choice but if he knew how to use human technology for his own purposes I have no doubt that he would rid himself of Aro and Marcus to get complete control not only over our world but the human one alike." Carlisle informed us.

Eleazar nodded his head soberly at Carlisle's assessment of the situation.

"And after everything I heard from Anna I wouldn't actually put it past them to try to get rid of some of us during the fight if they had the chance to reduce our numbers." Jasper added soberly.

Silence befell the room and we all took the chance to have that little amount of time to ourselves. The mated couples shared private moments while Carlisle and I prayed for this mission to be a successful one, to have our mates healthy backing our arms again. I wasn't sure if god would give a damn about my plea or if he even heard me but Anna always told me that a try would never hurt.

_God I needed her back__. There simply was no going on without her._

I heard the plane of the wolves as it flew deeper, sinking down to land on the runway. Minutes later thirty four tall and muscular native men entered the hall we were in. As soon as they caught our scents they tensed and twisted their faces in disgust.

I could hear them fighting the urge to phase and bounce at us. The same instincts to attack were being fought against on the Vampire side as well. But we had no other choice then to work together.

Carlisle, I and our family fought in the first place to safe Anna and Esme while the wolves followed their duty of protecting their people. An army of over three hundred thirsty, dangerous, out of control Vampires and a possible exposure of supernatural creatures to man kind, was also their business.

Jacob Black walked in front of the others, flanked by Seth at his right, and extended his hand to me and Carlisle in a friendly offering as he arrived just a few feet in front of us. I fought the primeval urge to eliminate him and reached my hand out to him for a firm shake.

"Has the situation changed?" He asked after letting go of my hand.

"Actually it has I can't see anything anymore." Alice huffed frustrated.

"See? Is she blind?" Jacob asked confused.

"Alice has the ability to see the future," his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "but whenever a Werewolf is involved she can't see anything." I explained.

"But if she can't see does that mean……" Seth began, catching on the fastest.

"We are complete what means….." Jacob stammered out in appal as he also understood the meaning of Alice's blindness. The other wolfs either looked as if they had seen a ghost or were whispering to one another unaware of what was going on.

"Somewhere was another one or more of your kind. And no we don't know if he or they are hostages or if they are also enemies." I answered the question that went through his mind.

"How did…"

"I read minds." Those words followed a stunned silence outside and inside their minds.

I was rather surprised that Seth was able to keep that information to himself. I looked at him with a raised eye brow and he smiled at me, nodding his head.

_I can keep a secret._

I nodded back in gratitude.

"You'll get used to him in your head at some point." Emmett shrugged.

Neither Jacob nor the other wolfs looked too convinced about that one, except of Seth. On the contrary they were trying to block their thoughts from me what had the opposite effect. My mind reading worked differently then their pack shared mind after all.

Jacob was interested in getting to know more about our abilities but before he had the chance to voice his curiosity Jasper took the stage.

"Now that we are done with the small talk we better get down to business." Everyone was focusing and listening to what Jasper had to say.

"Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice and I will attack first to rescue Esme and Anna. Jacob you and your pack you will stay behind with our cousins." He pointed at Tanya and the others before he introduced them.

"Each of us has a plug. It is a transmitter and a receiver in one, to stay in connection with the others. Unfortunately there aren't any that would meet the requirements you needed to be able to use them in your wolf form that is why you have to rely on what Tanya and the others will tell you regarding when to attack and the locations."

Jacob wasn't thrilled to have to rely on Vampires especially on ones he didn't know but nodded his head grimly.

We decided not to tell them about plan "B" in case we didn't make it and Lear managed to kill us. In that case they would have to retreat and then either get the Volturi involved despite the fact what that would mean.

Should the Volturi also fail then there was only one last option left: to reveal our existence to man kind and explain to the US government how to destroy Lear's army to be at least able to save man kind.

Neither of those options was a good one for the survivors of this ordeal.

"Further more you will only take care of the Vampires that will leave the hangar while we will take car of the ones inside that way the chances that we accidentally hurt one another are minimized."

Jacob nodded again while the others of his pack either were scared out of their minds and glad that their brothers couldn't heart them right now or edger to rip apart some "leeches", as they loved to call our kind.

"If you understood this then let me explain from which direction you best approach……" Jasper led Jacob to the big flat screen where a card of the area was on the display and we explained the plan to him and the others.

As Jasper was nearly done with the explanation and some questions regarding the fight from the pack had been answered we heard a car approach. Jake and Seth watched us for a moment but when we didn't react they just shrugged it off assuming that it was someone we knew and were expecting.

"There will be more on our side then just the ones that are assembled here," Carlisle began as we heard the car part and the engineer die down.

"While living in Kingsten we encountered another kind of Werewolves." That one got every wolfs attention.

"What there are more of us?" Seth asked stunned while his eyebrows rammed into his hairline.

"Not exactly," I shook my head.

"What are you saying then?" Jake asked confused as his pack brothers were either stunned into silence or eagerly whispered and made assumptions.

"Julian Somerville just arrived here so you would have the chance to meet one of them. They call themselves Lycan's. They look different then you do in their other from. They also possess a different scent." Carlisle explained as Julian strolled inside our temporary headquarter.

Julian strolled inside raising a single eyebrow at the La Push wolves as he eyed them accurately. Once he reached us we introduced him to Jacob. The shock, fascination and surprise was great on both as the two kinds made first contact and revealed their wolf forms to one another.

Anna's POV:

I was leaning against Esme's shoulder my head was tugged under her chin while she had an arm around me and stroked with her thumb absently over my skin. I lifted my hand and looked at my watch. It was after six in the morning.

I wondered what the others were doing torn between wanting to be rescued and not wanting them to be in danger because if they came when Lear was here………..I didn't even want to think about it.

Alice probably couldn't see us any more anyway ever since the first Werewolf ever was brought in or maybe she could. I couldn't tell anymore. She couldn't see the wolves from La Push but had no problems with the Lycan's so who knew.

While I was deeply in thoughts I suddenly heard a car coming closer to where we were.

"Guess he is coming back," I sighed.

"It'll be alright." Esme squeezed me tightly to her trying to comfort me but I could hear the lie in her voice.

"I hope so," lies and denial, were all we had at the moment.

The car parked and I could hear some of the other Vampires that were standing outside and serving as guards move. It sounded like they were unpacking the car that Lear had driven.

I couldn't help but wonder what he tagged along now. Did he dig the first Vampire out of somewhere by any chance?

Were we playing "Underworld" all of the sudden?

I couldn't help the forceful chuckle that escaped my lips.

Apollo looked up at me and gave a puzzled look but I only shook my head and sighed.

Lear and the others entered the hanger and they had to medical boxes, one like they use them in hospitals to transport organs for transplantations, with them. The bulky one and the other male put them on the ground next to Lyzard's container.

It was just then that I noticed that they hadn't been in the hangar with us for quite some time.

Lear went over to the black metal prison and run his hand down the length of it. I could make out a faint smile on his lips when he did so.

"It's time." He mumbled and nodded at Helen.

Nestor and Lysander smirked at one another and opened the medical boxes. They were pulling plastic bags out of the boxes. I immediately recognized what was inside the bags. Blood.

From beside me I heard a few hisses and groans.

Lear merely turned around to cast a glance at Apollo and the others, smirking satisfied with a wicked, twisted grin on his face.

"Make sure our guests will be in the mood to join the party." He laughed.

His helpers looked at him with something dark shining in their eyes but behind that there was an odd shadow of peace hidden.

I could feel Esme, Apollo and his coven tenses around me as Nestor opened the first blood bag and poured it into the metal container. There must have been bars or some kind of other opening.

Esme and the others had stopped breathing. I felt sorry for Apollo and his coven they haven't hunted in months and now there was blood being spilled in front of there noses that they couldn't have.

It was down right cruel.

Lear watched as the first few bags filled the iron prison before he nodded to his helpers and turned around eyeing Esme. A dark smile formed on his lips as he gazed at her. I could feel the shiver of discomfort and fear that run through Esme's frame. I squeezed her hand to show her that she wasn't alone and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

His feet began to move and Lear made his way slowly over to us, never taking his eyes off Esme enjoying ever wince of her body and the fear on her face that she desperately tried to hide.

Whatever he had planned for her it couldn't be good. I had to think fast. I had to come up with something to keep him away from her. I had no idea if the others were about to come or if Alice saw that if they tried everyone would get killed but I couldn't just sit by and let him hurt Esme.

"Now Esme my dear it's time." He smiled darkly at her as an evil glint appeared in his blood red eyes.

I squeezed Esme's hand, one last time, before I sprang to my feet. I had no idea what I was going to do but I had to do something even though I was painfully aware of the fact that I had absolutely no chance against him, not in an equal fight at least.

But even that didn't matter with all of those other Vampires around.

"Leave her alone." I said in a determinate voice while glaring at him but inside I was scared witless.

In that moment my subconscious was shooting daggers at me with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping forcefully on the ground demanding of me to know what in the world I was thinking I was doing.

The honest answer that made my subconscious roll her eyes at me in disapproval was that I wasn't thinking just reacting what was very unlikely for me because I always had some kind of plan or at least an idea before I did something.

But I stood my ground as Lear looked at me in dark, twisted amusement. The corners of his mouth were twitching with sick glee.

"Cute." He laughed shortly before his face grew serious and he focused his eyes on me.

"Now get out of my way." I heard his deadly voice and with that I was dismissed in his opinion. His eyes became to leave mine to wander to Esme but I wasn't having any of it.

"No." I stated firmly.

He looked taken aback at the fact that I disobeyed him. First Lear narrowed his eyes at me and then huffed annoyed, raising an eye brow at me.

"Sit down!" He commanded.

I knew what he was doing he was using his ability on me. I could feel it but he did it with no avail.

"Another shield," he turned his gaze on Apollo.

"Guess you aren't the only one anymore." Lear ended his sentence with a cocky edge before he narrowed his eyes again.

"You were the one who helped him escape," he smirked at me as if I presented some kind of challenge for him. Maybe I did.

Lear zeroed his gazed down on Apollo who looked up to meet Lear's eyes.

"I should have known you weren't strong enough to break my control on your own," he spat at Apollo in disgust.

"You always been weak," Lear sneered at him.

Lear then looked back at me and smiled. He kind of reminded me of Aro in the New Moon Trailer, giddy like a child about it's new toy.

"Let's see if I can break you." He looked very interested at the prospect of this challenge.

I felt Esme stir behind me but before she had a chance to say or do anything Apollo beat her to it.

"No." he shouted.

I was surprised about the power in his voice. It was even bouncing off the metal walls and echoing through the room. I didn't think he had the energy to call out that loud.

Lear and I looked at him at the same time. He looked pleading as he gazed at Lear not to go through whatever he was planning to do to me.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." I winked at Apollo while he looked at me as if I lost my mind.

Lear fell into hysterics at my words and could get himself together for several minutes. But the longer he was laughing about me the more time I won. For what I had no idea.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. It always made Emmett laugh even harder when I tried to look physically intimidating and it thankfully had the same effect on Lear.

"You should have become a comedian instead of a hunter." He told me after he finished chuckling.

"I think I'm doing my job rather well." I shot back.

Lear shook his head.

"So young and yet so stubborn," he said looking at me, "you didn't raise her well." He accused Esme looking at her disapprovingly.

"I beg to differ." I retorted.

"We'll see." He smirked.

He was looking directly into my eyes. I just stood there and felt nothing, well nearly nothing. Because thanks to Eleazar's gift I could see that Lear was using his on me, in vain I might add much to my satisfaction.

He certainly wasn't one to give up he narrowed his eyes at me and then glared at me before he stated to holler out commands. Nothing of this affected me in anyway though it got me curious why Apollo's face looked so pained when Lear said that he wanted to break me.

What could he do to people who didn't have a chance to protect themselves from his gift?

Beside the obvious of course!

Lear growled in frustration and grabbed me roughly by my arm yanking me out of the metal box I was standing in and threw me across the room.

I flew through the air but I was thankfully able to regulate my body so that I landed, rather ungraceful I might ad and to my great displeasure, but without an injuries, on my backside.

When my head shot up to look at my opponent I saw Esme on her feet and Helen with her hand on Esme's throat.

"Esme I'm fine." I assured her, she looked concerned at me but must have found something in my gaze because she relaxed and Helen let go of her though didn't move from her side.

I lifted my hands up to put my hair back into place. The only plan I could come up with was to stall every opportunity I got.

"Oh, is the hunter vain?!" Lear chuckled amused.

"I'm still a woman." I answered, keeping my voice light.

It seemed like Lear wanted to have some fun before he damned the entire planet. I was more then willing to play along, hoping for a wonder that would save us.

What I was doing wasn't brave or heroic or anything like that but only plain stupid. I was standing up to someone that I didn't have a shot in hell against. Not a wise decision to make and to carry out but the only one I could live with.

It was easier on me to endure what he would dish out then having to watch what he did to Esme.

Standing up to James and Dylan was wiser then what I was doing now. With James I had my lighter and my can of hair-spray and I knew that Edward and the others would find me.

As for Dylan even though he was physically stronger then I, I still could have fought against him if I would have had to but being in that hanger with Lear and all the other Vampire plus the Vampires that were standing outside………I felt sick with helplessness and hopelessness.

Leashing out was the only thing I could do not to feel like a completely helpless victim, having my dignity stripped away from me. So I clenched my teeth together and rose on my feet as he was closing the distance between us. He looked amused and curious as if he was deciding what to do to me.

When he was just mere inches away from me he reached his hand out and slapped my shoulder lightly, well Vampire lightly, which was more then enough to send me flying to the ground again.

I heard Esme cry out from somewhere I couldn't tell immediately from where. I shook my head to clear it from the impact with the hard ground and the pain my body was in before I looked into her direction. She was standing behind three newborns that suddenly stood guard in front of her.

"You know little Hunter I'm not a bad guy," Lear said as he came to crouch down in front of me as I propped myself up, wincing as a jolt of pain shot through my left hand and my right ankle.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and corrected himself.

"I killed a lot of people so maybe I am bad and I want to kill many more," he breathed as his hand reached for my face. He cradled my head in his cold hands. I winced when his fingers touched my skin.

My eyes locked on the statue like Vampires army on my left and I heard Lear chuckle.

"I will send them all around the world to bite humans." He laughed a little and looked at with a smile on his face.

"We want to equal it up don't we!"

My mouth opened in appal but no sound came out.

"Little girl I'm crazy with grief, lose and hater but I'm not stupid. I do know what I'm doing and why I'm doing it." His grimaced sinisterly.

"Have you any idea how it feels like to lose the only reason to exist? The one thing that matters everything?"

"I lost my family." I answered rather lamely. I didn't even know why those words left my mouth.

He laughed without emotions in his voice.

"Me too but it is not the same then to loose your other half or your children," he looked at Nestor then who looked torn between pure rage, hate and anguish.

"No, it's not the same," he repeated and his hand slid down to my neck. I swallowed hard.

"Do you want to know why I'm telling you all of this?" He asked and I nodded.

He smiled warmly at me what gave me the creeps and tightened his grip on my throat before he stood slowly up and dragged me to my feet holding his hand tightly around my neck. But once I stood on my feet he didn't stop but lifted me off the ground.

My feet were tangling and kicking in the air as he was choking me. My hands immediately went to his around my throat, desperately trying to prey him off me, to loosen his hold.

I wasn't getting enough air. I panicked as my lungs started to hurt from the lack or oxygen. I coughed like crazy while cold sweat was running down my entire body out of fear.

"I want you to know what you are going to die for." He said, bringing my face close to his before he threw me forcefully on the ground. Just as I tried to get a little air in my lungs his hand was around my throat again and I was hanging in the air once more.

"My beautiful, sweet innocent wife was killed by them." His voice had a hysterical edge to it before he clamed again.

"Nestor's children got brutally murdered by a human sadist," I caught a glance at Nestor who was shaking in hot rage.

I was starting to see black spots dancing before my eyes as my lungs burned.

"And Lysander…." Lear smiled but didn't say anything more.

He let go of me then and I suck down to the ground like a bag of potatoes. I was coughing like crazy, trashing around the floor as I desperately tried to fill my burning lungs with so much needed air. My throat hurt while my body shook and jerked uncontrollably. I felt the tears that leaked out of my eyes and run down my skin that was already wet form the cold sweat that my entire frame was covered in.

At some point my body stopped trembling and I was nearly motionlessly lying on the cold hard ground. Only my chest was raising and falling as oxygen was entering through my mouth and some strangled sounds escaped my lips.

The whole time my eyes were focused on Lear who looked at me with an amused expression before he went to step closer to me and crouched down again. My body winced on it's own and tried to get away from him.

He smiled softly at me while his hand reached my head and he pushed some hair out of my face with a gentle touched.

"The only thing that brings a smile on my face anymore is to see someone else suffer," he told me.

"But soon none will have to suffer anymore." He whispered before a twisted, dark smile appeared on his face.

He straighten his form as he stood up and stepped a few inches away from me watching me intensely, expecting me to get up.

I sucked in a deep breath and started to gather myself off the ground. I was a little shaky and my body was trembling while I was on all four before I managed to push myself up to stand on my shaky legs. I took another deep breath. I needed my strength for what was to come next.

He was laughing at me while I was breathing in and out as evenly as I could.

"The fun is over now." He said, one corner of his mouth slightly pulled up and a lethal glint shone in his eyes.

Panic and fear squeezed my heart as I swallowed hard. _How very human of me._ I couldn't help the sarcastic thought that shot through my mind.

Looking at him I could see it in his eyes he was done playing. My body went slack for a few moments before I pulled myself back together even if I didn't have a chance against him that didn't mean I would go down without a fight.

The problem was that even though my fire could do some serious damage I still had about three hundred newborn Vampires breathing down my neck and besides since I had to pretty much attack Lear, Helen, Nestor and Lysander at the same time I doubted I could actually kill one of them if I had to part the power of my fire to attack them all at once.

But all of this didn't mean that I wouldn't at least give it a shot.

I hated myself because of what I was doing to Edward. I knew if I died then I would be responsible for his death. He told me often enough that he wouldn't exist in a world that I was no in.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I let the guild, pain and regret wash over me, letting it murder a part of me.

A single tear ran down my face before I opened my eyes and I saw him taking a step closer to me. The predator inside of him had resurfaced to take his prey down.

In the moment were my gut feeling told me that it was over, I could hurt him but in the end he would kill me, something weird happened. The little flame inside of me took on a mind of it's own. Suddenly my little, tiny flame turned into a blazing inferno and then I was like on autopilot.

As fast as I could I shoved my hands on his chest when he was close enough for me to touch him. When my hands make contact with his body and the heat that my flame produced was radiating off of them into his body. Lear gasped, frozen in surprise at my actions. Before he had a chance to say or to move away from me his clothes were on fire.

His screams were filling the hall and echoing through the tension filled space as the flames were starting to eat his diamond hard skin. I could feel the disbelieving stares of his helpers on me. I was a little in shock too but recovered quickly as my survival instincts returned from their vacation. I knew in the back of my mind that I had only moments before Helen and the others would charge at me.

My mind was making a mile a minute when suddenly an idea struck me. It wasn't really thought through but something at least.

"Esme, Apollo has to consume the drinks." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I knew she would follow my orders even though she probably didn't understand what I had planned, not that she could have known without the necessary information that she was lacking.

"NOW!" I hollered.

Helen, Nestor and Lysander recovered from their shock and moved towards me I could practically feel their movements in my direction at the same time I registered Esme's voice.

"Drink it!" she commanded in her mom voice, the one full of authority that none dared to disobey.

I was putting my full concentration on Lear to burn him to ashes, trying to somehow take control over my fire.

I had no idea how it happened but suddenly I saw that the clothes of Nestor and the other two were on fire. It was like that little flame inside of me that now was a raging inferno had the control and was hell bend on survival.

It shocked me to realize just how dangerous my favourite ability really was.

I shook my head I had no time to dwell on that. I had to get this situation under control somehow.

As panicked screams and painful hisses filled the space around me I noticed that my senses have never been as sharp and perfect as in this moment. I heard everything and could put it together in a rational order in my mind. Guess my or the fires survival instinct played a huge part in the why.

From outside I heard someone approaching from all sides. Pairs of two legs lightly and fast hitting the ground and heavy, powerful thuds of paws were also nearing the hangar but for some reason they were farer away and slowing down. Someone must have invited the wolfs.

Before my eyes Lear was finally starting to fall apart into ashes. I said finally but it couldn't have been more then a few seconds since I touched him.

Flames and what looked like lava was eating it's way out of the inside of him, destroying his body and his ashes fell to the ground while purple smoke was lifting up.

I watched fascinated as the fire played across my skin but didn't affect me at all.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Nestor nearly managed to rid himself of his burning jacket and was glaring murderously at me simultaneously the groans and moans of the newborns were starting to become louder just as Lear was past the point of any possibility of saving. He had no control over them anymore.

I broke my fire hold on him and let the flames eat him off.

"Apollo your shield, NOW!" I shouted while turning around and running as fast as I could back to where Esme was.

Thank god for the venom bust.

I saw that Apollo was finishing off a bottle of the subsided blood while another one was already lying on the ground.

Behind me I could hear Nestor hot on my heels and someone else joined his chase as well. My strikes became longer and faster as I pushed my body to it's max. I was fast but a real Vampire was still faster then me.

From outside I noticed, and really I had no idea how my mind was keeping up with it, that someone was starting to shoot as growling and hissing erupted from the throats of the Vampires that stood guard only being followed by screams, cries and moans of pain and anguish as the pop of gun fire echoed through the air around me.

Meanwhile inside the hanger the Vampires were getting closer to me but I nearly made it. As the one behind me was too close to me for my comfort I pushed myself off the ground in the middle of the run and jumped into the metal box where I had been held prison just minutes ago.

I collided with something hard. All air escaped my lungs at the impact before I felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around my frame. The pain of the impact shot through my body and in the same second I hear a dull thud and then another one behind me.

I let some air fill my lungs while my head spun around and I saw Helen and Nestor hitting with their fists against air it seemed. But it wasn't time yet to feel relieved.

My head twisted around and shot up to look at Apollo. He was the one holding me. I couldn't help but notice that he looked just a tiny bit better, healthier if one could say that.

"Can we be heard outside your shield or are you blocking sounds also?"

His eyes went wide in surprise at my question.

"Apollo!" I yelled at him. Now really wasn't time for questions and wondering.

He shook his head.

"Give me a sec."

His eyes narrowed for a moment and then he nodded.

"Now."

"Esme and I are safe under a physical shield. You can fire away but be careful of the wolf in the black container he is dangerous nothing like you have ever seen." I yelled as loud as I could. The newborns were making quite a nose by now.

Apollo was still holding me in his arms and I could feel his gaze on me but I was otherwise occupied. Helen and Nestor heard what I said and exchanged confused looks.

Their heads veered around to face the metal gates just as those were ripped out of their hinges. Gunshots rang out into the space a split of a second before Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emmett stormed inside the hangar, followed shortly after by the Denila's.

At the same time the newborns were going crazy and some of them were throwing themselves against the metal walls of the building ripping hols into the material that stood no chance against the strength of a Vampire.

Others were throwing themselves at Edward and the others but they fired at them, turning their attacker to ashes in a matter of thirty seconds when such a bullet hit a Vampire body then it exploded on his skin releasing napalm that glued itself to the surface it came in contact with and the sparkle that was caused by a chemical reaction set the napalm on fire, leaving no chance for survival.

I also saw some of the newborns ripping Lysander apart, others went for Helen while Lysander was going up in flames as I caught sight of him again. Some of the newborns were also turning against each other.

From outside, it seemed to be further away, I could hear metal being torn apart the wolves were taking care of every Newborn Vampire that escaped outside. I saw my family out there fighting. I wanted to help them but I knew that the only help I could provide right now was not to stand in their way.

The more newborns they killed, burned, the worse the vision got. Heavy purple smoke was hanging in the air because metal walls bounded the room. I could see Apollo's shield now as the smoke made it's outlines clear.

I realized that we were under a huge dome while the sound of the gun fire, outside of the dome, was slowly dying down. The growls and noises of the newborn Vampires were dominating the space while the smoke made it nearly impossible to see anything.

"They are shooting blind." Esme cried panicked. Her eyes were franticly roaming the area while she was shaking like a leaf in the wind with worry for our family.

"Fuck! I don't see anything." I heard Emmett curse.

"We've got to get out of here before we kill each other off." Jasper shouted.

Panic and fear was rushing through my veins at Jasper's words. I could barely hear anything after that because of the blood that was pulsing in my ears and my frantic heart beat that was drowning all other sounds out.

My entire frame was shaking. I felt light-headed while my stomach was revolting at what was happening out of the safety of the shield that surrounded Esme, the unknown Vampires and me.

Suddenly I heard some dull sounds from above. My head immediately snapped up and I starred at the ceiling. Of course I couldn't see anything besides the purple smoke and the newborns that were throwing themselves against Apollo's shield.

"What are they doing up there?" I heard a female voice from behind me ask.

I didn't turn around to look who asked, all I did was to concentrate. I tried desperately to hear something, to make sure that none of us was hurt.

I could hear foot steps as they tapped against the metal roof top of the hangar but I had no means of knowing if those foot steps belonged to some newborns or maybe Edward, Rose, Emmett or anyone else of my family.

The foot steps concentrated at the beginning of the roof and the next sound I heard, of course besides the moaning and growling of the newborns, was the ripping of metal but it was different then the sounds that a Vampire being ripped apart made.

The sound and the foot steps moved from the beginning of the roof to the middle. A rhythmic cracking accompanied the ripping sound and slowly the heavy clouds of purple smoke moved up giving the sight free in slow motion.

Suddenly I understood what happened. Someone was ripping the roof open so the smoke could escape through the opening.

Before they, whoever was ripping the roof apart, reached the end of the building the shooting started again this time from above.

Snarling.

Growling.

Metal being ripped apart.

Screams of agony.

And the sounds of weapons being fired filled the air.

But somehow this made me a lot calmer, knowing that things were somehow under control at least that was what I told myself though I couldn't believe my luck. What were the chances that Edward and the others would turn up exact at the right moment?

I didn't not question this strange encounter that seemed too unrealistic to me but was thankful for it's existence instead.

Once my mind was out of the immediate panic mode I noticed that my frame was still shaking but it wasn't me who was responsible for the movements. I turned my head and looked directly into Apollo's pained face.

"Apollo what's wrong?" I asked while my face twisted in confusion.

He didn't answer me but instead clenched his teeth together as if he was suffering. Realization slammed into me like a fright train. Of course holding up the shield had to cost him a lot of energy and the substitute blood he drank was nowhere near enough to get him into a condition were he would be able to endure this sort of attack.

He had to endure the newborns slamming against his shield and the bullets that hit the surface of the invisible shield and burned out as the chemicals came in contact with air. The attack was never stopping and powerful.

"Anna?!" Esme's scared voice reached me.

"He can't hold up the shield for long anymore," in the moment I said that Apollo sank to the ground pulling me down with him, holding me firmly in his arms.

His head fell on my shoulder while he drew quick, shallow breaths as his entire frame was shaking violently against my own.

Esme came to our side, a look of deep concern of her beautiful face while the members of Apollo's clan looked pained and clueless at their leader.

"What can we do?" Esme whispered as her eyes were darting between Carlisle and Apollo and me.

"……in," Apollo mumbled.

"What?" I asked while he was tightening his hold on me.

"You have to..." He pushed out between his clenched teeth.

"I have to what? What can I do?" I asked him franticly.

"Let………..me in."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Let ….me in." He repeated.

"Wha…." Suddenly I felt something push against my shield a feeling that was similar to the one I had whenever I heard his voice.

"But how?" I didn't know what to do. I didn't even have an idea what he did or how he was able to be in my head. I was a shield none should have been able to enter my mind. So why could he.

My mind was making a mile a minute. I didn't know what to do and time was running out on us.

"O.K., O.K." I breathed and took a moment to think back to the times when I heard his voice. It was always either when I was sleeping or when I was thinking about nothing completely relaxed.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about anything what had been quite a task given the circumstances. I tired to tune the shooting sounds, the screams, the growling and the metal tearing out what wasn't as successful as I wanted and needed it to be.

"Hurry," Apollo rasped out.

"I'm trying," I cried not even exactly sure why he wanted me to let him in.

I tired to think of something calming. First the blue sky, then the ocean until a picture of Edward's and mine meadow popped up in my head. I imagined that I was there with Edward in our meadow while I drew one steady, slow breath after another.

I had no idea if what I was doing worked but slowly Apollo's body was shaking less and I started to feel funny as if my energy was being sucked out of me.

I placed my head on Apollo's shoulder and felt how the colour was being drained from my face.

"Anna what is wrong? Anna?" Esme panicked while I watched ahead at the happenings outside of the shield.

My frame was becoming limper by the second while a cold sheet swept over my face. The purple smoke was mostly gone and I could see a huge hole that had been ripped into the wall opposite of me.

I watched as an enormous dark brown wolf crouched down a few feet in front of a female Vampire. I could only see her back and her long blond hair that was falling down her length in straight tresses.

She was also crouched down in what was an offensive posture. Her hands were bent into claws and were standing in position at her sides to strike at the wolf before her.

I saw her leap into the air but she a silver wolf appeared out of thin air and snapped his enormous mouth around her middle, shaking his head furiously while the dark brown one caught her head between his teeth, carefully avoiding her venom coated teeth before they pulled her apart causing disgusting metal ripping noises to fill the air.

My teeth hurt while my skin wanted to peel itself of my body. Those noises were worse then nails on a blackboard.

I felt someone take my hand and I heard Esme's soft but worried and frantic sounding voice call out my name. I wanted to answer her but somehow I wasn't able to. My body felt feather light and I had no control over it anymore.

I fought to keep my eyes open. I wanted I needed to know what was going on around me but at some point I lost the fight for several seconds.

I barely managed to open my eyes again. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and when I did so everything happened in slow motion while my heart was going crazy with fear in my chest.

The cover of the black container shot up in the air and rotate as it did so while little black piece of the metal shot like projectiles through the space because of the force that had been used to open the container.

A short moment later a hug bulky figure exploded out of the container. All the blood they fed him earlier showed it's effect. The monster had it's strength back. The huge frame was covered in what looked like a dark greyish, blue and brown kind of leather. That thing had no hair. I couldn't really see if it was an animal or anything else as it seemed to float in the air for several long seconds.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the cover of the container hit something or someone off the roof while I did see clearly and to my immense shock that that thing, Werewolf or whatever was aiming straight for my Edward. Panic shot through every cell of my being as I saw the scene, playing out before my eyes.

The disgusting thing wanted to attack my fiancé. Seething, flaming hot white fury was instantly flowing through my veins I could feel energy building up around me. The air was sizzling and cracking with power, creating some kind of coat around me but I barely registered that.

All I could see was that that thing that wanted to take what was most important to me and Edward hadn't even spotted the danger he was in yet.

Naked fear washed over me as before my eyes my entire future was about to be attacked by a monster and I couldn't even scream to warn Edward. I felt tears fall out of my eyes and my throat close.

The blazing furry that I felt just moments ago was being drained away from me like all the energy I possessed. My chest heaved with sobs that were barely audible even for the attending Vampires.

I was about to throw up when I saw that the disgusting thing was within a few inches of my mate. Just as I thought that it all was over and that that thing would rip my Edward apart with it's sharp crawls Emmett's bulky from caught that thing mid air and crashed the bear/wolf like looking thing into the ground.

With his hind legs the animal like creature pushed into Emmett's stomach and threw my big brother through the air and off him, jumping on his feet in the same move but a Lycan, I think Julian, jumped on the animals back and locked his arm around Lyzard's throat.

Emmett who looked pissed off about being thrown through the air leaped at the creature and punched it into it's wolf like yap. He put so much strength into that punch that Lyzard was knocked to the ground.

Emmett, Julian and Edward, who had joined them, used the opportunity to catch the limbs of the animal like creature and started to break them while David shot a bullet into Lyzard's head. The blood freezing cracks of bones being broken rang out what make me grit my teeth in disgust.

I was able to shake my head a little and I closed my eyes, desperately trying to forget what I just heard. As I opened my eyes again I heard a loud crash and metal being ripped from somewhere but I couldn't tell the direction it was coming from though this metal ripping sound was different the ones before.

I panted while my gaze was fixed on the hole in the wall. The edges of my sight started to become a blurry mist that was closing my sight up with every passing moment.

Searching frantically for my Edward I spotted him casting me a confused glance before he turned around and concentrated on killing the remaining newborns.

Emmett, David and Garrett seemed to have a blast while Eleazar and Carlisle operated with deep concentration on their faces.

Rose, Alice and Tanya showed no emotions while eliminating one newborn after another while Kate, Irina and Carmen were less thrilled about any of this ordeal.

Another crazed newborn threw himself against Apollo's shield over and over. It seemed there was no rational thought left in his mind.

All of the sudden I asked myself when the last time was that they got anything to eat?

Though on second thought it was better if they didn't eat at all at least that way no other innocent soul would have been killed.

Those and other thoughts were buzzing around in my head, trying to distract me from the fact that I was becoming weaker by the second. At least it seemed that none else seemed to be hurt, thank god.

The gunfire, the screaming, the growling, the howls of pain and anguish and the metallic sound that was created from tearing Vampires apart was slowly getting less.

Only a few newborns were still left that weren't already falling apart into ashes the females except Rose and Tanya relaxed a little and weren't shooting anymore while the rest of them was still firing away at the remnant of Lear's army.

Emmett, of course, was quite vocal about it the whole thing screaming and cursing at the ones that fell just like he did at home every time Esme was not there and he played one of his shooting games. She didn't like anyone use strong words while Carlisle merely shook his head at such behaviour.

Lucky for Emmett that Esme was way too distracted to pay attention to his choice of words but she still might come back to that later, since Vampires didn't forget anything and noticed everything. It was their choice to what they paid immediate attention to.

As the last soldiers of the army fell into piles of ashes I saw our family concentrate for a second.

"That's it. The wolves are taking care of what's left outside." Edward announced.

David, Emmett and Julian rushed outside while Edward, Carlisle and the others flew in our direction.

"It's O.K. now you can put down the shield Apollo." I chocked the words out with the last of strength I possessed, not taking my eyes off of Edward.

Before I knew it I was in Edward's arms. I felt secure and didn't fight anymore. Everything went black as I let my body relax against his.

**The fight out of Edward's POV:**

My feet were barely touching the sandy ground as I moved my body forward through the landscape that was still covered by the coat of the night. But soon the darkness would be chased away by the awakening sun.

My entire frame was tense and on high alert. My mind caught in deep concentration as I prepared for what laid ahead of me, ahead of us.

My overly active mind registered the light footsteps behind me that were brushing against the yielding surface. I didn't even need to block out their thoughts though I couldn't escape the underlying stream of concern from everyone's mind that mirrored my own. I was consumed with the worry and utter need to have my mate safely back in my arms.

The one generous creature who came into my life and saved me even though I didn't recognise I needed saving. The one who showed me such love and kindness that it banned all sorrow and darkness from my life. The one who made me believe again.

My Anna.

The monster inside me was rattling at his cage, demanding to be set free but I couldn't allow myself to lose it now not until I knew that my Anna and Esme were save after that it was an entire different story.

The scenery was passing me by in a blur as I pushed myself as hard as I could with only one aim in my mind, to rescue my mate and my mother.

Each step brought me closer to them, closer to her. I prayed that we would make it in time. We had to. The impatience was eating at me as we were moving at our top speed.

All of their minds were focused on the mission ahead of us and they were preparing themselves to block this monster out as long as they would be able to. I heard Carlisle send a prayer to heaven before he locked his pacifistic nature deep within him.

He respected all forms of life and to have to kill someone was not something he took lightly but the need to save Esme was stronger then his believes and his morals.

"We will be there in a few seconds." Alice informed us all.

We all took a moment to take a deep breath before we guarded our minds. We had no idea how far his ability could reach out so we oriented ourselves on my range. I had never had to block anyone out of my mind before. I could only hope that the tricks the others had shown me would help.

As soon as we were in hearing range I knew that our attempts were a failure.

_I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will mind reader_. I heard his cold, hate filled voice in my mind as it was echoing in the minds of my family members. He was forcing them to see what I saw.

We all were instantly aware of the fact that our plan failed and that we were at his mercy but despite this fact we had to try.

I could hear the sick and twisted glee in the monsters head as he showed me what he had already done to my mate, how he pushed her around like a rag doll and almost strangled her. A feral, furious, primeval growl tore from my chest as I watched what he had done and what he was about to do.

I pushed myself even harder, willing my body to move faster as he was forcing me to watch the murder of my mate. I couldn't even comprehend the pain, fury, anguish, anger, frustration, desperation, fear, helplessness………..that were consuming my being because of the scenes before my eyes.

All I could think was that my Anna was about to get killed and I wouldn't make it on time to save her. That thought made me nauseous while blazing fury and frustration were echoing in the background of my mind.

I saw him taking a step closer to her and then another. Ever inch he moved closer to my Anna robbed more of my sanity and cracked my heart up further. Just as the monster was about to strike and I thought my world had crashed into millions of pieces along with my heart, soul and being Anna's hands touched his body and instantly I could see the pain her touch was causing him.

First I didn't know what she was doing what caused his mind to go into panic mode and his survival instincts to kick in but a few seconds of confusion later I had my answer.

Fire.

She was burning him. I had no idea when her fire became this powerful within three seconds she had him burning from inside out.

"Esme, Apollo has to consume the drinks." I heard my love yell while her hands were still pressed to his chest.

"NOW!" My mate hollered as Esme was fishing the bottles with the substitute blood out of their purses. I heard the confusion in my mothers mind but she did as she was told.

I wasn't quite sure myself what my Anna was up to but I didn't have time to wonder as two males and a female that I hadn't even noticed till then recovered from their shock and angered took off towards my mate.

"No," the word escaped my lips as I forced myself to go faster.

"Edward what is going on?" I heard Carlisle shout from far behind me.

I looked into Lear's mind to make sure my first assessment was correct and to my relief I was right. His thoughts had reduced to incoherent whimpers and desperate, painful cries of anguish. It wouldn't be long before he met his end.

"Lear is dead." I shouted over my shoulder not looking at any of them.

Somewhere in the background I heard Jasper give out the command to attack. I didn't have one of those plugs in my ear it would be hard enough as it was to keep all the voices at a reasonable level once the fight began and _they_ would be falling apart to ashes.

"Drink it!" Esme commanded while the two males and the female were about to strike.

I held my breath while my body was running on it's own. I wasn't even able to think in that moment all I was able to do was to close the distance between myself and where my Anna was while I stubbornly refused to believe that I would lose her today or at all for that matter.

My heart crashed in my chest but my mind was too focused on the mission to react to my emotions.

Numbly and completely helpless but in the end much to my relief I watched as the three attackers inched closer to her only to suddenly have their clothes in flames. The quick shot of happiness was almost instantly replaced by frustration since I still hadn't arrived at that damned runway.

I had the feeling I was running in slow motion or that the way was made out of gum and stretching underneath me. I couldn't get there fast enough.

_The wolfs and Lycan's took on their position as planned._

Tanya thoughts reached me as did the ones of the others. They were close and ready to strike. Another moment of panic swept over me when the monster was falling apart to ashes but a bulky man had rid himself of his burning jacket and was in urgent pursuit of my love.

"Apollo your shield, NOW!" She suddenly shouted seconds before she hit against the body of a dark hair male who looked more dead then alive.

The male attacker and the female that was hot on his heels crashed into what seemed to be a barrier. A shield. The dark hair male must have been a physical shield! Unfortunately he also blocked all the sounds from inside the shield because I could her Anna's breathing and heart beat anymore though I saw her suck air into her lungs greedily.

Just as this realisation hit me I finally reached the runway being greeted with confused but at the same time furious and pissed off newborns, some of them were half crazed others just disoriented.

I knew they were in a way innocent but with their state of mind there was no other way. They weren't even in the condition to listen to reason after they had been compelled for so long. And the quiet humming of minds from inside that was rapidly gaining on volume was unnerving me greatly.

I didn't even hesitate when I released the safety catch on my machine gun and began to fire. The first newborns were falling to the ground while purple smoke was coming off them, travelling lightly through the dark velvet air as I heard my loves voice.

"Esme and I are safe under a physical shield. You can fire away but be careful of the wolf in the black container he is dangerous nothing like you have ever seen." She yelled as loud as she could. From how raw and raspy her voice was I knew that her throat must have been hurting badly.

The others and the Denila's had the arrived at the runway just as I finished off the last of the guard that had been outside of the hanger.

"The Werewolves are in safe distance ready to strike," Eleazar quickly informed the others. We were attacking them from all directions to make it impossible for the newborns to escape us. We couldn't risk those poor souls that were entirely out of control to run around on their own and kill more people.

This insanity had cost enough lives as it was.

We heard the newborns going crazy as we stormed into the hangar. My eyes immediately sought out my Anna and after seeing first handed that she was more or less alright despite the injuries that I saw on her body it calmed me a little. Though the fact that the arms of that guy were still around her waist bothered me a great deal and the jealousy that creped up my spine wasn't helpful either, I forced myself to concentrate on eliminating the army in front of me.

All the familiar thoughts were focused on the mission at hand while I tired my best to block the confused, sacred, half crazed in some cases, disoriented in the other and anguished thoughts of the newborns out. I was succeeding as far.

Unfortunately the more of them we killed the worse the sheets of purple smoke became. The holes some of them had torn into the metal walls as they escaped weren't providing enough room for the smoke to escape.

"They are shooting blind." Esme cried as Emmett cursed.

"We've got to get out of here before we kill each other off." Jasper commanded and we followed the command in an instant.

"What now?" Rose asked sounding a little clueless as we made our way out.

"The roof," I immediately answered.

"On it." Emmett was the first to understand.

We jumped on the roof of the hanger. To our luck the hanger was a simple model. The roof was made out of metal tiling that was connected with bolts. I had seen the roof from inside the hanger. The metal tiling was supported by a metal framework that carried the roof but thankfully it was cheap work and only a few bolts were securing the tiling to the framework.

Emmett and I grabbed each one of the outer sides of the tiling while Jasper and Garrett also jumped on the roof. They grabbed the tiling where each one of the iron beams was located.

Producing a lot of noise we ripped the tiling off the framework while the popping sound of gun fire, the metallic sounds of Vampires being ripped apart and a lot of growling, hissing and anguished cries were echoing from all directions. The wolfs had everything under control.

The purple smoke underneath us was lifting itself up all around us as we quickly proceeded to dismantle to roof.

Checking on the Wolfs as some concerned thoughts reached me I discovered that one of them got severely injured as a female newborn managed to break a mutt's spine. The wolf passed out from the pain and had to be guarded.

Batiste checked quickly over the wolf that had transformed back into his human form while unconscious and declared that the boy's vitals were alright. I could see in the boys mind that his body had already began to heal but it would take time before he was on his feet again.

Jaspers briefed the pack about how to accurately deal with such a large amount of Vampires at once but it was still too much for the youngest among them.

They couldn't move the boy because of his broken spine which is why two wolfs and Batiste stood guard around him.

_If you are injured and can't fight anymore then go to Matt's location. It's our assembling point for the injured_. _And I don't want anyone to try and play hero here_. Jacob barked out the command as he was bouncing on a group of three male Vampires.

The Lycan's turned out to be quite experienced and natural killers. I hadn't see it before but now in the middle of the fight I saw flashes of martial arts training that every Lycan in their clan had to under go. Their numbers were short which is why each one of them had to know how to protect himself just in case.

Carlisle and the others jumped on the top of the hangar as well and started shooting while the four of us were still ripping the roof off. As we succeeded I noticed that I wasn't able to hear anything from under the physical shield anymore.

I cast a quick, worried glance in their direction and saw through the light purple sheet of smoke that was still left hanging in the air that they were still alright under there and that he still had his arms around my mate. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt but it made it a little better that my Anna was oblivious to his hold on her but instead she was looking around trying to follow the happenings of the fight.

I forced myself to only concentrate on the fight before I lost my cool with that dark haired……….

The furious, half crazed noises in my head lessen what meant that the numbers of the newborns were reducing quickly. We stayed on the roof since the Wolfs moved closer to the hangar.

Without weapons they had a harder time eliminating them and sometimes a newborn was able to take a strike at them. Nothing really serious happened after that mutt Matt until I noticed in the back of my mind that a newborn that could compete with Emmett's impressive size grabbed the tail of a wolf and swirled him around in circles a few times before he hurled the mutt in the direction of the hangar.

The mutt didn't stand a chance as he was being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Be careful Werewolf at the east wall," I informed the others seconds before the mutt collided with the ground a few feet away from the hangar on the opposite side of me.

Immediately four newborns encircled the lone wolf but another was already on his way to help his pack brother out while Seth took care of the newborn who had used his pack brother as a football.

The two wolfs near by managed to pull their opponents apart using their sharp teeth, claws and their brutal strength. They had them finished off all but one female who was about to charge at the dark brown one. While the wolfs were taking care of that female Julian used the opportunity of the fire free swath that the wolfs caused to get to the hangar.

I was concentrating on a little group of newborns that was trying to escape through a hole in the wall at the right of me which is why I almost didn't notice when a Lycan/Werewolf like thing was suddenly in front of me mid jump just before a black metal cover collided with Garrett and hit him off the roof.

The beast was about to strike at me with his long, sharp claws. The thoughts of that thing were a bizarre, silently whispered mess in a language I had never heard before which was why I hadn't noticed it earlier because of all the loud screaming that was going on.

Before I even had a chance to react Emmett and Julian took care of the thing, bouncing on it. When I noticed that the thing was too strong even for Emmett's and Julian's strength combined I went to help them out, requesting David's assistance as well.

Only during the fight I noticed that Emmett's right shoulder was damaged and the numbers of injured was also increasing on the Werewolf side.

We had to finish the rest of them off quickly before they could kill someone or managed to escape.

"We have to hurry up." I barked out.

Nearly all of us were on the last refill of our armour. The last thirty half crazed Vampires that remained in the hangar were a quick kill.

"That's it. The wolves are taking care of what's left outside." I said as I shot my last bullet into the lone standing newborn. Emmett not wanting to be outdone also fired three more bullets into his body

David, Emmett and Julian rushed outside to kill some of the newborns outside while Carlisle and I couldn't be apart from our mates any longer.

All I could see was my Anna lying limp in that dark haired man's arms. It shocked me to my core how pale, lifeless and exhausted she looked like. I saw her lips move a friction of a second before I could hear her shockingly weak heart beat.

In a flash I had her out of his embrace and in my arms. Her body melted into mine and went entirely limp as her breathing swallowed even more and her heart beat was dangerously slow.

I couldn't even comprehend what was going on while I gazed at Anna's pale white face. Fear washed over me, paralyzing me because she looked like and was as still as if she was dead.

I felt a hard slap across my face what straddled me out of my stupor.

"Edward you need to get her out of here. She needs a transfusion." Rose barked at me as she and Emmett were dragging me to my feet.

I nodded dumbly as reason came back to me immediately recalling all the medical training I ever received in my life.

I pressed Anna's unconscious body to my chest while Rose went ahead to prepare the needed equipment for the transfusion. In this moment I was unbelievably grateful for Lethia's foresight to order the two youngest of the Werewolves back to the airport to be ready to deliver medical equipment once the fight was over.

* * *

So how do you like it?

Please tell me what you think! I wrote 22 pages! Show me some love!

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, well in this chapter you get to know a little bit more about what happened during the fight since the last chapter was already so long that I really couldn't up it in there any more. And of course you get to know what happened after the fight was over. *giggles*

I will write something about Apollo and his coven in the next chapter but I will not go too much into details. As for the Lycan's and the Werewolves I will have that covered as well. *sighs*

**So if you have any questions at all about Apollo's coven or the Lycan's and the Werewolves or anything at all, ASK NOW and I will make your question part of the next chapter.**

And now enough from me and enjoy the next episode of the story.

* * *

Anna's POV:

I could feel myself slipping out of the security of my peaceful, dreamless slumber to consciousness that told me that my body was sore all over and that if I was smart I would go back to the warm peaceful place I just came from.

And I did try but as I inhaled deeply through my nose the sweet, fresh and intoxicating aroma that I loved so much and that told me that my mate was close to me made me pause on my way back to the land where the sandman was home.

My ears could detect a soft humming sound that carried a beautiful melody while I was waking more. Cool lips travelled over my skin from my left cheek, leaving light small kiss on their way to the corner of my mouth.

"Please come back to me my love," I heard a beautiful velvet voice beg.

I felt myself stir a little as those seductive lips came to a halt over my own.

"Please wake up. I miss to be able to see your beautiful eyes." The alluring voice murmured while I could feel those cool lips pout against my own.

I let out a soft whimper in respond not really wanting to wake yet.

"Please Anna," Edward whispered against my mouth while he gently kissed me.

I didn't open my eyes but my hands moved from under the covers, rubbing over the well build muscles of his back, driving along his board shoulders and finally found their way to his neck while my fingers twisted in his hair at the nape.

He purred when I was tugging at his hair a little and I could feel his warm smile against my skin.

Edward pulled a few inches away from me just far enough so he could look at my face. My eyes shot open when he did that and I pouted at him.

"I wasn't done yet," I complained and at the same time noticed how raw my voice sounded even in my own ears.

"Don't worry my Anna I'm fully intending to continue soon," he smiled down at me.

"But first," he said and reached over me to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of substitute blood.

Edward helped me to sit up, what was a rather uncomfortable experience and I wondered briefly why I was feeling like had run the New York marathon before I had the Vampire bust as the memories all came crashing down on me.

"What happened? Are the others alright? Did someone get hurt? No one….." I shot the questions out on after the other, getting more worried and panicked with each passing second.

"Shhhhh," Edward put his finger over my lips.

"Everything is fine. Drink first, love then I will tell you everything you want to know." He assured me.

Edward handed the bottle to me and I drank the entire thing at once. It was as if I couldn't get enough of it and I also noticed that the substitute blood tasted different, somehow more yummy then normal.

My expression must have said it all because Edward delivered an explanation without having been asked for one.

"This isn't the substitute blood that you usually consume but the original one. After you collapsed the other one wasn't strong enough to cosset you up."

"Cosset me up?" I repeated puzzled.

"To keep the shield up Apollo used your energy…..you lost about ten pounds in the process." Edward didn't look too happy about that.

"It worked right? Esme and the others are alright?"

"Esme is just fine. Still a little traumatized about what happened but she'll be fine." He looked thoughtful at me.

"Is something wrong?" I was getting more concerned the longer he looked at me with that bothered and frustrated expression on his face.

Edward exhaled loudly and heavily before he answered me.

"You just got kidnapped. I saw what _he_…….did to you," his jaw clenched shut and his fists were balled as he tried to control his temper.

"How can you be concerned about others when…." My Vampire shook his head angrily.

"Edward I'm fine except that I feel sore all over and am quite exhausted but aside from that I'm fine. The only thing I'm worrying about is if the people I love and care about are alright."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and his thumb.

"O.K. you tell me now how the others are and then scold me for not having a narcissistic and self-centred personality." I offered.

Edward's eyes shot open and looked perplexed at me for a few seconds before his expression softened and he reached his hand out to cradle my face.

"I'm sorry I'm just….."

"I know…………I know," I murmured while I leaned into his touch and placed a soft kiss against his palm.

My Vampire shifted and the mattress moved under me while he inched closer to me and drew my exhausted frame into his embrace. My body melted into his as I was leaning sidewise against his board chest.

I placed my head against his shoulder and inhaled his scent while he was massaging small circles into the muscles of the small of my back.

"I was so scared that I would lose you." Edward whispered in my hair and I heard the pain and the fear in his voice.

"I'm here now." I snuggled further into him.

"You have no idea what you mean to me," he mumbled into my hair.

"Edward." I breathed and attempted to sit up but he wouldn't let me leave his embrace. His arms tightened around my body as he held me in place.

"When I got the call," he took a sharp breath, "when Alice told me," he swallowed hard before he hugged me even closer to him if that was even possible and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I was going crazy. My entire being was set out to get you back but a part of me was preparing for the "what if" and I could feel my sanity slipping away from me. I love you. I need you so much. I can't be without you." Edward chocked out in an emotional voice.

"Edward," my voice was small as I tried to free myself from his vice grip to be able to look at him. I pushed against his embrace and at some point he did allow me to pull away though only a little.

What I saw once I looked at his face broke my heart. He looked so fragile, young and vulnerable. His face was twisted in pain and an ocean of anguish reflected in his eyes.

"Edward I told you many times before I love you and nothing will keep me away from your side. You are stuck with me forever because I will not give you up ever, under any circumstances." I told him in a firm voice, being serious as a heart attack.

I know that others defined love with letting their loved one go to have a "better" life or for their "own good" or whatever crap there was. I read enough of those stupid sacrifice stories, "New Moon" being one of them, but that wasn't love as far as I was concerned.

If you really loved someone then you fought to protect what you had, you held on to the person you love even if the entire world was against it as corny as that sounded.

"Edward, I would and I could never give up on you or stop fighting whatever fate or destiny throw our way because at the end of the day being able to lay in your arms while you tell me that you love me, tasting your kiss, feeling the powerful jolts of electricity that are pushing through my veins because of your touch that is all that matters." I murmured attempting to put my emotions into words.

"Being together with you makes everything worth while."

His devilish handsome face screwed up into a heartbreaking mask again and he looked like he would be crying if he could before his head bend down and he pressed his lips to mine in a soulful and desperate kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when the kiss ended while his lips still lingered against my own.

"For what?" I asked confused pulling away to be able to look into his eyes but they were closed shut.

"For being as weak as I am." He said and opened his eyes before speaking again. The intense emotions in his eyes made my breath stuck in my throat and my heart clench in my chest.

"I literally can't function without you. I am yours entirely, completely. I'm not even mine anymore you own me completely. The only way to define myself is with you, through you. Without you I am nothing." To be honest the meaning and intensity of his words scared me a little.

I knew from the beginning that Edward was intense, complex and complicated and that by loving him, accepting his love I also, in a way, would be responsible for his life and sanity. I guess to get to know to which extend that was the case was a little overwhelming.

"Without I just can't……" his anguished cry echoed in my ears while he clutched me to his chest as carefully as he could. My body was flush against his while he trembled slightly in my arms.

To an extend I couldn't understand him only because the idea of not being together with him was utterly absurd to me. Even as we had been separated in the back of my mind I always knew that I would get back to him.

I couldn't even fathom the concept of surrender in such a case. All I knew was fighting. That was where Edward and I were different while he would break down if he lost me I would start scheming on how to get him back. I mean if Vampire, Werewolves, Lycan's, parallel worlds and god knows what else is real there is always a way.

He was mine and I was his. We belonged together and that was written in stone, on iron or on a diamond as far as I was concerned though that didn't mean that in the back of my mind I was still a little scared that being his was too good to be true and that I would one day wake up from this beautiful dream.

The fear was irrational but I guess very human as well. If you have something to lose you fear that you might. A fear everyone felt at some point and had to learn to deal with.

"I love you, Edward." I murmured into his chest.

I felt his body relax a little and a small smile formed on his lips against my forehead.

"Do you know those are my favourite words and you have been saying them every day we have been together."

"Really?" I looked up at him.

He gazed at me with such love and adoration that it made my heart sore. One of his hands let go of my body and lifted up to brush against my forehead, stroking my skin on it's way to my hairline before he waved his long musician fingers through my locks.

"It always makes me feel warm and content inside to hear you say that you love me. You know that you got yourself damaged goods when you accepted me in your life…."

"Edward," I scolded him but he wasn't having any of it.

"It is true Anna. That was mainly the reason why I couldn't understand and still can't why you were and are able to love me," I glared at him.

"You know from the start how much baggage I have, just how broken I was when you came into my life." I glared harder and anger and annoyance were making their presence known in my stomach.

"Love, please don't glare at me. I know it upsets you to hear me talk like that." He brushed his lips on the top of my nose. I tried to get the glare off my face and listen to what he had to say as objectively as possible. Easier said then done of course.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not questioning your love or what we have far from it but on some days I still feel unworthy of your love, your presence in my life. Sometimes I can't believe that you are truly mine." by this point it was hard for me to keep my mouth shut but I wanted him to tell me everything he had on his mind. Edward wasn't into talking about his feelings so when he did I had to hear him out no matter how bad I wanted to interrupt him to tell him he was an idiot.

"But then you tell me you love me and I can't deny the sound of your voice or the sparkle in your eyes when you say it. When those words cross your delicious lips it feels like an aloe balm on my wounds, smoothing the cracks that the sins of my past have left behind, erasing my doubts about myself, healing me." His voice broke with emotions and I found that tears were threatening to spill from my eyes what was very unlike me.

I wasn't emotional my exhausted body must have been screwing with me though I wished that I could have been as good with words as he was but I only sometimes had my good moments which is why I told him the only thing that I could as lame as it was.

"I love you," I repeated the words over and over, whispering them into his ear as we were a bundle of tangled arms and legs.

I have no idea how long we were just lying there in each others arms, holding on to one another as if there was no tomorrow and nothing else besides the two of us existed on the planet but eventually I heard him sigh and kiss my forehead.

His kiss lingered on my skin and I instantly knew he had something on his mind.

"What?" I questioned pulling away from him to be able to look into his face. He couldn't hide when I looked straight into his golden pools.

He sighed again, this time long and heavily before he lifted his hand to brush his knuckles over my cheek.

"I hated it to see you in his arms."

"What?!" I whispered was completely confused. "Who's arms?"

"Apollo's." his chest vibrated with a low growl.

"When we stormed into the hangar the first thing I saw were his arms around your waist. I loathed it and I despite what he was able to take from you, not to mention that he endangered your life. I loath the image of his hands on your body." His voice was serious and angry. I could feel the jealously emitting of off him.

"Edward," I sighed and was about to roll my eyes on him while telling him how utterly absurd he was because he was the only on for me but I stopped myself.

I tried to imagine how it would have been for me seeing another woman clutched to my Edward despite the fact that I wasn't a jealous person that picture didn't sit well with me. I was used to all the females ogling him and lusting after him, but only from afar. He after all, was the most handsome male I had ever seen. Imagining another woman holding onto him who wasn't a member of our family brought a dark scowl on my face and let my stomach burn with dismay and jealously.

"I'm sorry for what you must have felt in that moment. Not that this is any excuse but after I crashed into him after running away from Nestor and Helen and then you burst into the hangar I kind of forgot or better said the fact that he was holding onto me was not exactly my number one priority. I……." I tried to explain but he interuppted me by putting his finger over my lips.

"Shhh, I know and thank you for not telling me that I'm stupid for feeling how I do." He sighed and stroked my hair.

"Your emotions are valid, Edward. What you feel is always important to me and I do understand why you are getting jealous though it sometimes, "exhaled forcefully, clapping my mouth shut before speaking again.

"I do understand though it got to be hard to see in others mind what they think about me."

"You have no idea," he moaned, rolled on his back, still holding me with one arm to him while the other fell over his eyes.

"Sometimes I just want to rip them apart, forget who I am and give in into the monster that is demanding their demise." He moved his arm from his face and looked down at me.

"I want those kind of thoughts about you to only be mine. The things I want to do to you. The things I want us both to experience. Things that should only belong to the both of us."

Edward's arms encircled me and he pressed me softly to him with a care as if I was the most precious thing in the world while he placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I'm consumed by you," he whispered tenderly against my mouth.

"I'm yours and only yours. You are the only guy I have ever kissed, who ever touched me and the only male being that ever captured my interest."

"You are stroking my ego that feels good." He said as he was peppering my face with feather light kisses.

I knew that he wanted to be close to me. I could feel his desire against my thigh and as much as I wanted that too I was just too exhausted. With ever single motion I made my body screamed at me, demanding to remember it's sore condition. So I stayed as still as possible in his tight embrace while time was passing us by and I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

The call of nature ripped me out of my peaceful slumber. I felt Edward place small kisses on my hair while he was running his hand over my arm. I sighed, winced and exhaled loudly while I tried to push myself away from my Vampire.

"Love what are doing?" He asked. His concern was evident in his voice.

"Bathroom." I answered simply.

"Right!" He said as of he just now remembered that there were certain needs a human had. A small laugh escaped my lips but instantly the muscles in my belly started to protest. I sighed annoyed.

"Did I get hit by a truck or something while I was out?" I joked. Every muscle and bone in my body hurt. I groaned and moaned with every movement just like a really old grandma.

Edward cradled my head in his hand while his face looked pained and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll help you," he said, carefully picked me up into his embrace and carried me into the bathroom before putting me back on my feet leaving the room.

When I was washing my hands I looked up from the sink into the mirror and almost screamed in horror. I never have been a vain person but I did have my standards, being clean, smelling pleasantly, not to look like I fell through a paint box regarding both make-up and clothes and to look like I knew what a comb was good for.

The girl that looked back at me obviously didn't take any of that to heart. My hair looked like I bathed it in oil and I had definitely smelled better before. I wondered briefly why I didn't notice my inexcusable hygiene earlier.

When I noticed how I looked and smelled I also noticed that my head was itching. No matter how weak I was and how much my body protested I was in a desperate need of a shower.

I moved my sore frame over to the shower and just as I was about to open the glass door a cool hand touched my own.

"Love?" Edward questioned me and I looked up at him.

"I need to shower."

"But you are too weak." He tried to argue.

"I'm sticky and smelly and itchy and gross." I nearly whined.

Edward gazed into my eyes, sighed, nodded and then started to take his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" I blinked at him.

"I prefer to shower without my clothes on." He said and leaned in to press a light peck on my cheek while a lopsided grin played on his lips.

I smiled back at him while I tried to shake my head but thought better of it as I painfully noticed how tense the muscles in my neck were. I grabbed the hem of Edward's white t-shirt that I wore while he had his torso uncovered by then.

"Let me," my Vampire murmured and I let go of the fabrics.

Instead of grabbing the hem that just let go off he placed his hands on the collar of the shirt, earning a raised eyebrow from me before he easily tore the fabrics in two pieces.

"Why did you do that?" I asked confused as he pushed the remains of the t-shirt of my shoulders.

"I seriously doubt you are able to lift your hands in the air," Edward chuckled.

I opened and closed my mouth but no sound came out. He could have been right after all and I wasn't all to keen on testing his theory.

When the shirt was off there I stood then in his boxer briefs.

"Is there a reason why I'm dressed only in your clothes not that I mind of course." I smiled lazily at him.

Edward didn't answer but drew me into his embrace as gently as he could and peppered my neck with small kisses.

"Too weird?" He asked after he pulled a little away from me.

"No."

His hands inched from the skin of my hips to the silk boxer briefs that I was wearing and he hooked his thumbs under the fabrics.

"No need to tear them as well," I teased.

Edward kissed my forehead and pulled the boxer briefs down my legs. When he kneeled in front of me he placed his hands on my hips again and brushed his lips lightly against my belly before he stood up in a spilt of a second and was just as nude as I was.

"You are tired," his finger stoked along my hairline, "let's make this quick."

"Please," I whispered.

Edward switched the water in the shower on and guided me inside when the temperature was right. The warm water felt heavenly on my sore muscles and I couldn't help the moans that escaped my lips.

I sat down on the build in shower seat and Edward carefully massaged the shampoo into my dirty locks washing my hair in gentle, rhythmic strokes. I sighed in contentment every so often while his hands were in my tresses.

Being under the spray after the heavenly scalp massage I remembered that Edward had yet to tell me what happened after I passed out. I made a mental note to ask him again once we were out of the bathroom.

He helped me to dry up and as he got me something to wear I brushed my teeth. He came back into the bathroom with one of his bottom downs and fresh boxer briefs, giving me a sheepish look.

I leaned against the counter for support and curled my index finger in his direction gesturing him forward to me. Edward didn't need a second invitation and within a few moments I was dressed again and he carried me back into the bedroom where a freshly made bed waited.

"Rose changed the covers." He offered, placing me on the soft mattress and suddenly had another bottle of the substitute blood in his hands. I was missing a lot apparently.

"Thank you," I said, took the bottle out of his hands and finished it of in record time.

"Funny as if I couldn't get enough," I mumbled mainly to myself.

"Your body needs it that is why you are craving it. I would give you as much as you can consume but Carlisle thinks it's better if you drink with breaks in between. The Vampire part of your body needs the blood but the human, doesn't. If you drank more then the Vampire part could instantly consume you might get really sick." He smiled apologetically at me.

"O.K." I breathed and felt a little more awake then I did before I consumed the substitute blood.

Edward crawled into bed and took his place next to me. His arm went behind my back and I leaned into him sidewise again, resting my head on his shoulder as we sank into the pillows behind us.

"Now tell me what happened," I murmured and he took my hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed the skin of the back of my hand before he began.

"Everyone on our side survived, Vampires, Werewolves and Lycans alike with some injuries." I grimaced at the end.

"Emmett had his right shoulder dislocated as he defended Rosalie and Tanya from a group of newborns. David had rather grave injuries on his back as two newborns managed to surprise him but Carlisle treated him and with the substitute blood spread over his injuries he doesn't even have scares. Jasper was bitten as he tried to watch out for Alice. The rest got lucky. " I let out a sigh of relief.

"The greater part of the wolves had broken bones, flesh wounds, contusions and a few scratches all over. Nothing that was too serious. Carlisle, Batiste, Rose, Lethia, Aya and a few of Batiste's friends treated them. Carlisle wanted to stay with Esme but she insisted he helped to tread the inured. You know how she is." He smiled fondly down at me.

I laughed quietly, even though that hurt, and nodded.

"The last one of the wolves that had been injured left this morning after being given the O.K. by Batiste."

"Hold on a minute!"

He wanted to continue but I stopped him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"This morning? How long have I been out?"

"Four days." He answered and looked at me with concern shining in his butterscotch pools, gauging my reaction.

My mouth was hanging open for a moment. O.K. that also explained why he was relatively calm and relaxed about everything, he had time to deal with things.

"Alright go on."

"As for the Lycans…..only minor scratches and bruises," he said as seriously as he could but couldn't hide an amused chuckle.

"What?!" I was almost too afraid to ask. I knew that it couldn't be something bad because then his eyes wouldn't have sparkled in amused and mischief like they did.

He looked at me for long moment while the grin on his face got wider with each passing second. As I was about to open my mouth to demand of him to tell me what happened the words stumbled passed his lips.

"Seth imprinted." I was stunned at first but then immediately I left happy for my favourite wolf though as Edward continued to beam down at me an uneasy feeling made itself known in the pit of my stomach. The look in his eyes told me that there was a catch, a big one apparently.

"On who?" My voice was small.

His grin got wider. I feared his face was going to crack any moment as I held my breath and waited for his answer.

"Aya."

My jaw went slack and I blinked at him stupidly while pity overtook me for my favourite Werewolf. Seth imprinted on the ice queen.

"And how did she take it?" I asked in a tiny, worry laced voice.

"Well the good news is he is still alive." He chuckled. I gave him a look, demanding the entire story.

"Emmett replayed it all in his mind for me because I was a little occupied at that time." He gently tightened his grip on me.

"After the all evidence of what happened there was taken care off and the injured ones received treatment Seth saw Aya for the first time while she was helping her father. Since she also has some medical degrees and has worked in a hospital before."

"Anyway he looked into her eyes and it happened. All of the Werewolves look eye wide at the two of them, sensing that something was off Julian asked what happened and a female wolf named, Haley, filled him in on imprinting." He chuckled before he went on.

"The Somerville's were shocked while Aya only looked at him with a raised eyebrow, showing no emotions at all true to her form until….." Edward paused for the dramatic effect.

"Until.." I urged on.

"She turned around went straight for Emmett who stood only a few feet away from her, since he wanted to witness the spectacle from as close as he could. She took his gun out of his hands, turned back around and pointed it at Seth." Edward laughed while a mask of horror washed over my face.

"Edward!" I chided him

"Don't worry he is fine. Emmett and Batiste reacted quickly and took the weapon from her. She glared at the two of them before she sent a death glare at Seth, turned around, walked away and is not giving the poor pup the time of the day ever since." Edward shrugged.

"Poor Seth," I was feeling so sorry for him. Aya was going to be quite some work.

"How is the rest of the Somerville's taking that?"

"As far they want to wait and see what will come out of it." Edward shrugged. I nodded at that. At least her family was giving him a chance. I had no doubt that Seth would steal their hearts in no time.

"And Seth? I mean he imprints and she wants to kill him."

"He was a little shocked of course but her rejection hurt him more then the fact that she tried to shoot him. His sister on the other hand…"

"Leah was there was well?"

"She wouldn't have let her brother go alone. Anyway she went all ballistic on Aya while Aya stayed true to her form again and didn't pay her any attention at all."

"Oh my, that's gonna be something." I sighed.

"Now you are going to have some La Push drama here at home. I doubt Seth will be able to stay away from Aya." Edward informed me and I beamed at him.

"And Apollo and the others?"

"They are in the closed hotel that is located just outside of our property. Esme rented it. They are coming around slowly but they had been starved a long time and the terror over what happened to them is still fresh. They told us bits and pieces but they want to wait until Apollo recovered enough to have a clearing talk with us."

"Recovered enough?"

"To keep the shield up he needed a lot of energy as Eric explained to Carlisle. His body functions like seeing, hearing or speaking, they got eliminated the more energy he lost," I gasped shocked.

"Don't worry he is going to be fine but it will take a while before he can talk again."

I made an acknowledging sound and a huge yawn overtook me out of nowhere. Edward turned a little away from me and reached for a paper bag on his nightstand.

"What is this?" I asked while I yawned again.

"You have to take these before you're going to sleep again to get you back on track."

I looked into the bag and there were tablet cases but not the normal simple ones I was used to where all my pills usually rested in but bigger ones.

I took one of the tablets cases out of the bag and recognise some of the pills, like the vitamin and the iron pills I had to take. Edward handed me a bottle of coke to drown all the colourful "candy" down.

"As long as it helps," I smiled at Edward after I was done.

I gazed at him and bit my lower lip. Edward groaned quietly, looking longingly at my mouth. He pursed his lips in a cute pout and swooped down to capture my mouth for a soulful kiss while he held my face carefully in his hands.

"Sleep now and please don't bite that bottom lip. You know what that does to me." He whispered pleadingly after we broke the kiss.

"O.K." I mumbled and snuggled myself into my pillow and my Vampire.

"Rest well." I heard Edward say as he was lovingly stroking my hair and his lips were peppering my forehead with light kisses before I drifted off.

After my routine in the bathroom in the next morning Rose and Emmett were waiting for me in Edward's and mine bedroom.

"Hey guys I'm glad to see you. Are you alright?"

Emmett appeared in front of me out of thin air and gently lifted me off the ground in a careful cuddly big bear hug.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" He laughed.

I beamed back at him.

"Emmett let her down she is on bed rest." Rose muttered behind him.

He put me back on the ground and Rose also gave me a hug.

"So I'm on bed rest?"

"Carlisle said that it's best if you take it easy for about a week. Batiste will visit in about three hours to give you a check up." Rose informed me.

"Why Batiste?" I wondered.

Emmett laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Carlisle is otherwise occupied…." He wanted to continue but Rose punched his upper arm.

"I'll get the picture." I laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes when Emmett started to laugh loudly.

"You," Rose looked pointed at me, "back to bed." She ushered me.

"Where is Edward?"

"He is in the kitchen preparing something to eat for you." Emmett answered.

"And you are keeping me company. Not that I mind of course but I'm already a big girl and I'm feeling better then yesterday so…"

"You may be a big girl but Edward won't stop being overprotective and overly concerned until you have the O.K. from either Carlisle or Batiste." Rose shrugged.

"Boy he's lucky I love him." I grumped and Emmett chuckled.

"I love Edward I really do. He is my brother in all aspects that matter but sometimes I just want to chock him. I wonder how do you suppress that desire?" Rose asked me curiously while I heard a growl coming from downstairs.

"I wonder about that myself." I laughed, Emmett and Rose joined in.

"Are you done laughing at my expanses?" A velvet voice asked from the entrance of the bedroom.

"No, we're not." Rose answered cheekily.

Edward rolled his eyes as he carried a tray with food inside.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Are you trying throw us out?" Rose raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Edward answered with brutal honesty.

"Ouch that hurt's;" Emmett held his hand over his silent heart, faking a hurt.

Rose shook her head and looked back at me.

"If he gets on your nerves just call for me." She smiled pleasantly at me but when her eyes met Edward's they had a playfully threatening gleam in them.

This is how Rose's and Edward's relationship was. They loved each other like real siblings but couldn't help to be competitive towards one another and to have a little playful quarrelling whenever the chance arose.

After Emmett and Rose left our bedroom Edward placed the tray on the nightstand, greeted me with a kiss on my lips and started to feed me with strawberries.

When I had eaten all the fruits and was about to reach for the sandwich I noticed that something was missing.

"Is something wrong Anna?" Edward asked me concerned as I looked around the room.

"I'm just wondering why I wasn't tackled to the ground by now."

He looked puzzled and concerned at me.

"Where is Alice?"

A smile of relief broke out on Edward face before his expression turned a little dark and upset.

"She, Jasper, Kate, Garret, Tanya and David are searching for Laurent."

That one left me puzzled.

"Why?"

Edward clenched and unclenched his jaw to calm himself before he answered.

"We can't have him running around and telling others about you. Tanya and Kate were all to edger to pay him back for breaking Irina's heart."

"Oh, guess your right."

I sat on the edge of the bed lost in my thoughts. Edward inched up behind me straddling my leg's from behind and pressed me against him so my back was pressed against his chest while his arms sneaked around my waist.

He brushed the hair off my right shoulder, pressed a kiss against the skin on my neck before his nose skinned it's way up my neck and he pressed his lips against my ear.

"Please tell me what you think about before I lose my mind." He whispered softly.

"I was just wondering……….is something wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" I heard the confusion and concern in his voice.

"I mean Esme and I got kidnapped and almost killed. The fight." I turned my head to look at him.

"It doesn't really affect me that much. I know I should have a trauma or something, like a hard time dealing with what happened but there is nothing." I shrugged helplessly.

"Is it weird that I take things like that all in a stride and put them behind me that fast?" I asked, searching his golden shadowed eyes for an answer.

Edward sighed heavily and looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered my question.

"You have always been weird like that actually. I mean you accept me for what I am. You went into a house full of Vampire fully aware of that fact and the fact that nearly all of us are murders, that we have killed humans in the past. And that we could have killed you simply by accident. And the entire different universes thing….." He paused and looked intensely at me.

"You have always been weird like that."

I sighed. He was right maybe that was how I was build. I never had been overly emotional.

Edward tightened his grip lightly on me and his lips pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"I love you with all of your weirdness. It's part of your charm."

A small smile rose on my lips.

"Thanks I choose to take that as a compliment." I snort lightly.

"Good because it was meant as one." He said and his lips inched forward to the corner of my mouth.

I turned my head to give him better access to my lips. Our mouths were pressed against one another, moving in a sensual tango while my hand travelled up his hard, ripped torso into his soft locks.

I could feel his arousal against my bottom and I shifted my frame in a better position to be able to run my hand that was in his hair down his form to his hardness. My hand made it down his neck over his shoulder, brushing south his torso before he caught my wrist and stopped me.

I pulled away from our kiss and looked questioned at him.

"I would love to. I want you badly, really badly," he sighed pained, looking at me with his soulful honey pools that were pleading for understanding.

"But you are still too weak. I don't want you to faint on me." My Vampire nuzzled his face in my hair.

"At least not like this." He added as an after thought. It made me giggle a little.

"O.K." I pouted, "but once I'm fine again I have you pinned to this bed." I vowed.

He guided his lips to my ear and placed a tickling kiss against my flesh.

"I sincerely hope so."

We both chuckled before his eyes narrowed and he seemed to have an idea.

"Lay down on you stomach." He ordered.

I gave him a puzzled look but did as I was asked.

"And now?" I asked after I was lying on my belly.

"You have to tell immediately when I hurt you." Edward instructed deadly serious while he was sitting down next to me.

Just as I wanted to ask him what he was up to his hands went to my shoulders and he began to softly massage me.

I couldn't help the groans and the moans that escaped my mouth. It just felt too heavenly.

"You can also tell me when I'm doing fine." He chuckled in a rather strained voice.

"Sorry for the," I wanted to apologise for the moaning but as hit a very tense spot I couldn't help the long and rather loud moan that passed my lip.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He said but I could hear what my moaning and groaning was doing to him.

I bit my teeth together and tried to stay quiet. When his hands were running down my back kneading the tense muscles there I fell asleep at some point in utter bliss.

Batiste came after I woke from my little nap and examined me. He allowed me to leave the bed as long as I was taking it easy. As I asked him about the imprint he only said that Seth had to have a really good stigma if he wanted to captured Aya's interest and heart but didn't give anything else away.

Being allowed to leave the bed I dressed in a pair of grey sweats and one of Edward's cuddly sweat shirts. I was sure Alice would have a heart attack if she saw me but since I still couldn't really move without my body reminding me how sore I was I decided not to torture myself into any of my mostly skinny clothes.

"Ready?" Edward asked and just as I was about to answer him my mobile rang out.

Both of us looked liked a deer caught in the headlights.

I slowly went over to get my cell and saw that I had a text massage. I looked nervously at Edward who shook with silent laughter while I could barely keep it together.

"Once I'm home I will have a serious word with you missy." I read the text out loud.

"Seems like someone is in trouble." Edward teased and my cell rang again.

"Oh she's not the only one." I read out loud again.

"What did I do?" He asked puzzled and moments later my phone rang again.

"You are letting her wear that!"

"Give me that." Edward said, took my cell from my hands, typed some massage and sent it.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you look beautiful no matter what you wear." He answered with a serious expression on his face.

I titled my head to my right before I curled my index finger in his direction gesturing for his lips to meet my own. He didn't need to be asked twice.

Edward knew me good enough to know that I wanted to walk on my own. Not that I minded when he carried me on other occasions but right then I needed to stretch my legs.

In the hallway in front of the living room I nearly collided into Irina.

"Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry I didn't see you." She apologised.

"No, it's alright nothing happened." I smiled at her.

"What's the hurry?"

"I just wanted to get my IPod to show Alain a few pieces that I like." She admitted shyly.

"Ahh…" I nodded.

"Well, I go then." She said and rushed out of the house.

I looked questioningly at Edward.

"Irina and this Alain seemed to have hit it off." He offered.

"Indeed they have." Carmen's voice laced with a thick Spanish accent confirmed.

"Carmen," I turned to look at her and saw her husband standing next to her, his arm locked around her waist and a smile on his face.

"Hello Eleazar."

"I see Edward let you leave the bedroom," he said with humour in his voice and winked at Edward who cleared his throat.

Carmen, Eleazar and I laughed while Edward rolled his eyes at us. I lifted myself to be able to gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before we went into the living room and sat down on the couch while Eleazar and Carmen occupied a love seat.

"Rose once told me that you two met in Spain." I began ended the silence between us.

"Yes, we did." Eleazar answered and looked lovingly into Carmen's eyes.

"It was about a year after I left the Volturi that I found myself in Spain. I was in a little village not far from Seville, it is called Camas. In the backyard of a guest-house music was played and I could hear humans enjoying themselves. The music was passionate and fierce. It reminded of the time in spend in Spain before I joined the Volturi." Eleazar smiled remembering.

"It pulled me in magically. Curious as I am I followed the music and when I neared the backyard I saw women dance in colourful dresses with a lot of frills. The dance was sensual and passionate." He paused.

"I don't know how long I sat there watching the dancers until the music stopped all of the sudden and a strange kind of energy went through the entire space." His eyes twinkled as he gazed at his wife with huge grin on his face.

"Then there she was. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I sat in my seat like paralyzed. I was not able to tear my eyes away from her. And when she started to dance I was completely done for."

"I remember soon after I started my evening show my eyes met his. The only male Vampire I had seen till then with the same eye colour as mine and he looked so damn handsome as well." Carmen giggled.

"I danced my heart out that night hoping he would join me on the dance floor but nothing. Can you imagine that I courted him the entire night and he only sat there completely unmoving?" Carmen told me dismayed.

"By the end of the night I was crushed and offended."

"Yes, you had the most adorable, angry pout on your face when I came back the next day." Eleazar told her, chuckling lightly and squeezing her hand.

"He came with an enormous bouquet of red roses but I was offended and not about to let him off the hook that easily."

"I came back every night in which she would torture me with her glances and the sensual language of the flamenco." Carmen looked very pleased with herself.

"I knew that she was angry at me for some reason but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why." Eleazar explained, looking completely helpless.

"After three weeks I decided to give him a chance and didn't regret it ever since." Carmen gazed at him with love and devotion in her eyes.

Eleazar looked with the same love in his eyes back at her before the two of them remembered that Edward and I were still in the living room with them.

"That was before or after you met Tanya and the others?" I asked curiously.

"I had already been with Tanya, Kate and Irina for about a decade." Carmen answered.

"We met in Australia. I was travelling with Shamara that time. She is still a good friend of mine but I never shared her lust for the kill. After being bored by the European men she wanted something new and exotic. She goes only after men it is a principle of hers." Guess there was a story behind that. My expression must have told what I thought because Carmen answered my unspoken question.

"She was to marry the son of the mayor of the village she lived in as she was still human. The entire town knew about the union but three days before the wedding he broke the engagement off and married another woman on her wedding day. Of course back then everyone accused her to be the one who was at fault. Her life and the one of her family was ruined. One night she was got attacked by a Vampire and changed. She never forgot what had been done to her and it left her bitter with a disgust and hater for men."

"Shamara and I were in small village that was located where Canberra is today, when we met Kate and Irina. Tanya had already found her toy for the night," Carmen chuckled.

"I had never seen Vampires with an eye colour like theirs. It made me curious and I approached them. After we spend some time travelling around together and I tried the vegetarian diet. I liked the life style and the sisters. When it was time to part I decided to accept Tanya's offer and I went with them."

"Thank heaven for that." Eleazar threw in and rolled his eyes.

"Shamara doesn't really like him." Carmen winked at me.

I laughed and nodded.

"Luckily Shamara understood me and we could continue our friendship even though she still thinks I'm crazy for drinking animal blood. And when I told her about the substitute blood she wanted to admit me into a funny farm." Carmen giggled.

"Tanya and the others were quite surprised when I came back to home from my little trip to my home country with a fiancé in tow."

"My life had never been boring ever since then." Eleazar sighed half amused and half pained.

"Oh you." Carmen playfully swatted his chest while she scolded him. In respond he winked at her as he broke out in loud and heartily laughter, pulling her into his chest.

* * *

If you have a question or any comment to share……..

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Cullen's and Twilight are the possessions of Stephenie Meyer. Anna and everything else you haven't read in the books belongs to me. ^-^**

Hello everyone!

Many of you asked me how long this story will be and well I can say that we still have about 9 to 10 chapters ahead of us of the regular story and then a few chapters of the alternative ending since I just couldn't decide if Edward and Anna should have a baby or not.

On one hand for them to have a child would be nice and a fitting ending to their love story but then again I already found it unbelievable when Bella got pregnant in the books and so since I just couldn't decide I will write both endings and you can chose the one you like best.

I have problems finding names for the baby and still don't know if it should be a boy or a girl which is why I'm asking for your opinion.

As to this chapter it stars where the last chapter left off.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

I sat on the edge of our bed after we returned to our room giggling to myself as I pictured a clueless Eleazar wondering why Carmen was upset with him. They were an entertaining and very sweet couple. I was glad that I finally had had the chance to get to know them better.

While being lost in thoughts I could feel the bed shift beneath me when Edward joined me on the soft mattress.

I turned my head around and saw his golden shadowed pools intensely starring into my eyes. His gaze was piercing, as if he was searching my soul for something. With each passing moment his honey pools got darker and filled more with hunger and desire.

"Edward?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

"You are biting that lip again." He said in a husky voice.

Just then I noticed that indeed my bottom lip was caught between my teeth. My eyes cast down on the covers of our bed while I let go of my bottom lip before looked back up at him.

Edward leaned in and all of the sudden our faces were mere inches apart. His cool, sweet breath was fanning my face each time he exhaled. I inhaled it greedily, closing my eyes, enjoying the effect his scent had on my mind and body, the feeling, tickling it pushed through my veins.

"Don't close your eyes, please." His voice was a desperate, pleading whisper.

Slowly I opened my eyes again and saw how his right hand reached out to touch me. His fingertips gently collided with my cheek before they brushed up my skin and drove into my hair.

He cradled my head in his hand while I leaned into his touch. Before I realized what I was doing I bit my bottom lip again but only for a moment though this short second was enough for Edward.

His wide open depths caught the slip up and I heard him swallow hard.

"Love." He groaned before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," I said in a small voice but with a smile on my face. I wasn't feeling that sorry.

"No, you are not," he breathed out, his eyes still closed.

"No, I'm not." I admitted, even I could hear the smile in my voice this time.

When Edward opened his eyes he gave a small dirty look before he pouted.

"Anna you are still weak."

"I could handle a kiss."

His hand let go of me, he looked ashamed all of the sudden and his head fell, facing the covers of our bed were our hands were intertwined.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked while I brushed the fingers of my free hand under his chin to make him look at me again.

"I know you can but I'm not sure if I can stop there." He confessed in a tiny, vulnerable voice.

My heart broke for him as he looked like a little, lost boy scout at me who on the top of that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I inched my way towards him and enveloped him in my arms, placing a kiss against his neck.

"It had always been you. All my life I have been waiting for you, Anna." His voice was tight when he spoke against my skin.

I pulled back and placed my hands on either side of his face, making sure he looked at me as I spoke to him.

"I'm here now and I'm here to stay. I came back to you. I survived once again. And besides…..." I coaxed.

"What?" He asked unsure.

"I think the curse of the Twilight books is broken now. We are through with all big events." I grinned.

My Vampire didn't look too convinced.

"I told you nothing could keep me from you and I always stay true to my promises if I mean them." I told him, looking smug.

Edward exhaled while a small smile was playing on his lips and nuzzled his face in my neck as his hands found their way around my back, encircling me and pressing me closer to him.

"Please just give me some time love. I'm not as fast in processing traumatic events as you are." He begged against my skin.

I pulled back to be able to look into his eyes which were troubled and sad. It hurt me to see this pain on his beautiful face. I bend to place a kiss on his forehead before I sought out his eyes once more with my own.

"I'm here in your arms forever." I told him firmly and spoke my words with finality.

He gazed at me for a long moment before his mouth chased my own. Our lips met gently, tenderly, enveloping one another with soft brushes before the kiss turned slowly stronger more hasty and passionate, bodies slowly moving against each other, hands exploring the well known territory, one heart beating frantically for two souls.

When the kiss ended and we both were greedily gasping for air. I pushed lightly against his chest to find a comfortable position on his lap since my body was still a little bit sore especially after the little workout. I straddled his lap while Edward gently assisted me.

"O.K. now I have it." I laughed.

"I don't mind you moving on the top of me." He said with a light twinkle in his honey pools that were still dark from the intensity of our kiss.

"Of course you don't." I breathed as my hands touched his shoulders.

My thumbs were brushing over his collar bone until the stroking turned into light shoulder massage. Edward had his eyes closed and his face showed bliss.

"You feel that?"

"Not as intense since you don't have the strength yet but love, don't you know by now, I relish, crave your every touch." He opened his eyes and looked intensely at me.

My hands slid over his shoulders around his neck while I leaned in and closed my lips over his cool, velvet ones. Our mouths brushed lightly against each other at first, a gentle and soft loving kiss.

"You are all I ever wanted and more." He softly whispered against my mouth.

"I love you so much," I breathed while my hand drove into his silky locks, tugging at the soft hair at the nape of his neck, casing him to purr in pleasure.

"You are the only one. Always ever you and no one else," his hands were gently holding my face while our lips moved with each other.

"Edward," his name left my mouth as a pant of fierce lust.

He stopped moving altogether and his mouth opened blowing his breath heavily against my lips as he struggled for control.

"Said it again," it was a plea, a demand.

"Edward," I breathed his name again with a carnal needed I hadn't experienced before and I felt the Vampire in me taking over.

I just needed to touch him, to feel him. The need was primeval, a powerful craving that took over and my control was slipping away. I had no idea what was happening to me but all of the sudden I just needed to be close to him but couldn't get close enough.

His hands fell from my face and held on to my waist before they travelled up my back, leaving a trail of cool fire where he touched me. I was deliciously burning with love and desire for this man.

While his left hand stopped on the small of my back and softly pressed me further against him. His right hand went into my hair.

He stroked through my tresses with his long elegant fingers that were capable of playing the most wonderful music in the world. He was pulling my locks tenderly what earned him a moan each time and caused gooseflesh break out across my skin.

He played me like his piano, knowing which touch would get him the reaction he desired, composing a new melody with my frame as his instrument of choice. His touch caused my body to burn with lust for him. Liquid fire was coursing through my veins.

With each moment that passed the passion build between us. I would have loved to part my lips and taste him, to have his tongue in my mouth but I knew that it was not possible, for now.

While I suppressed a sigh out of longing I heard and felt Edward sighed against my mouth before he shifted our position and I felt my back being pressed against the soft fabrics of our bedcovers.

I used the opportunity and let my hands roamed eagerly over the hard and well toned muscles that created his chest. My fingernails scratched over the stone hard abs that were covered by thin fabrics.

He hissed when my nail ran up his sides. My hands started to explore his back. His body was a territory I knew like no other but I never got tired to rediscover it over and over.

Edward broke the kiss to be able to look at me while his hands stroked along my hairline. He was still between my legs so I lifted them over his hips and locked my ankles.

"Now you are captured." I announced smugly while I felt his hardness pressed against me.

"You captured me very long time ago my love." He murmured and bent down to pepper my face with feather light kisses as he bucked into me.

I cried out having been taken completely by surprise. I lifted my hips and rubbed against him what caused him to inhale sharply. He bucked into me again while his lips covered my own brushing with enthusiasms against them.

I quiet guttural moan escaped me as I was panting against him. I felt delirious with bliss and desire and lust and love……..I didn't even have words for all the emotions swimming in side of me while he was kissing and touching me.

His hands were in my hair massaging my scalp while we were slowly gritting against one another. When I tried to meet another one of his thrust a sharp pain ran through my back. I winced and stilled my movements.

"What's wrong?" Edward worried voice rang out immediately and the spell was broken. I for lack of better words felt human again. The Vampire in me that peeked her head out was gone.

"Still a bit sore." I breathed through the pain.

Edward looked pained down at me and placed a light kiss on my forehead. His lips were trailing down my nose until he reached my mouth and peppered my swollen pillows with little, soft, tiny pecks.

"You should try to sleep now love. You heard what Batiste said the more rest you get the faster you will recover."

"Yeah, I remember." I laughed, feeling tired all of the sudden.

"I will wake you when it's time for dinner." He murmured as I was crawling under the covers.

"I have something light for dinner and not too much. That substitute blood does stuff me quite well."

"I'll think of something." Edward mumbled resting himself behind me while his arm sneaked around my waist pressing me closer to him.

"Sweet dreams, my Anna." I felt his lips on my temple while I was on the way to visit the sandman.

Five days past by and I was as good as new. Apollo's clan was recovering according to Irina who spent nearly all of her time over there at the closed hotel with Alain. At one of her brief visits to our house to check up on Carmen and Elearaz she reported that they looked almost healthy again.

I wanted to visit them but the others didn't think it was a good idea. I did not smell yummy to Vampires but my beating heart and the pulsing veins under my skin likely would have proposed an issue to the recovering Vampires.

I didn't want to torture them.

The more time passed the clearer I could feel that something was there near my shield. It could only be described as a magnet field. It was not uncomfortable but somehow weird.

I knew that Apollo had something to do with it or more specific his shield. I would have to ask him about that once he was O.K. again.

I was busy with my substitute blood sitting on the kitchen counter together with Emmett who had his own bottle standing in front of him while Eleazar and Carmen were playing some game Emmett introduced to them on the Wii and Rose and Edward were on the phone with Alice.

"How is it going at school?" Edward and I would go back to school on Monday as for Alice and Jasper they would still be officially sick until they returned from their hunt after Laurent.

"As usual, though since the spring ball is taking place in two weeks everyone is going nuts." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that the dance were the parents also attend?"

"Yeah, since our school is partly a boarding school that event gives the parents of the rich kids the chance to see how their offspring is doing. Good thing is we won't have classes on Friday."

"We just attended the snow flake dance." I mumbled mainly to myself. And after the spring ball there would be the Valentines day thing…..

"They're back." He suddenly said.

"Who's back?"

"Carlisle and Esme."

And indeed a few moments later the back door opened and Esme rushed inside pulling me into her arms and pressing me close to her body.

"Hi Esme." I squeaked while she clung to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She pulled away and looked like she would be crying if she could.

"I will be but what about you?"

"I'm as good as new. You know me." I waved her off with a smile on my face.

Carlisle came to stand next to her and gave me a one armed hug. Emmett sneaked up behind them and pulled them both into one of his bear hugs.

"Nice to have you back home guys." He boomed and I laughed.

"Esme. Carlisle." Rose called when she came flying into the kitchen and drew Esme into her embrace. Edward walked in behind her and greeted Carlisle. Eleazar and Carmen also came into the kitchen to greet them.

"What did our pixie say?" Emmett asked after we sat down in the living room.

Esme and Carlisle were snuggled up against each other on their love seat Emmett and Rose, and Eleazar and Carmen mirrored their position while I sat in between Edward's legs, my back pressed firmly against his chest while he rested him chin on my shoulder.

"When are they coming back?" Esme asked a little worried.

"They have found Laurent and Tanya and Kate took care of him. As far as Alice can tell and according what Jasper got out of him Sebastian was the only one who he told about Anna." Rose informed us.

"They are currently on the way back home. Their plane from Rio will arrive here at the airport in a few hours." Edward added.

Carlisle looked thoughtful as he held Esme tightly against him.

"Good then this nightmare is finally over." Carmen sighed relieved.

Suddenly I felt Edward tense behind me.

"I haven't even thought of that." He said in a slightly panicked voice.

"About what?" I asked turning my head to look at him but he was gazing straight at Carlisle.

"Your breakdown," Carlisle began and I whipped my head around to look at him, "I was wondering if and how it possibly affected your transition."

"Oh! I don't really feel any different then I normally did." I shrugged.

"Have you used your ability yet or the speed or strength?" Carlisle asked as he wore a serious face that he reserved for his duty as a physician.

"No, but I can try," I lifted my arm and wanted to lit the candle that was standing across the room on a dresser but Edward suddenly caught my hand with his while Carlisle nearly yelled "No".

"O.K." I gave them both a puzzled and slightly irritated look.

"We don't know if you have your ability under control, love. You could set the house of fire." Edward explained. I doubted that I would but if it gave them a peace of mind if I didn't try my ability in the house.

After we talked some more Carlisle gave me a really thoughtful check up and I also had to endure all of the testes that showed that I was completely back on track and that Edward's and Carlisle's little moment of panic was for nothing but guess after everything that happened it's understandable.

Alice, Jasper and the others returned in the evening reporting to us how they found Laurent in Paraguay hunting for his next meal in a little village near Bela Vista.

"Care to give me a little demonstration on what you can to with the gift you copied from me?" David asked in a teasing tone while Tanya was clinging to his arm.

"What would you like to see?"

"Surprise me." He smiled at me while his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

I thought what to do. First I lifted my hand for show and pointed with my forefinger at the arrangement of candles that Esme had placed in the corner of the dinning room, lit them up.

David was not too impressed.

"I just like to do that." I smiled at him. He raised my eyebrow at me while Tanya shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Come on follow me." I ordered, grabbed my fluffy, warm jacket and rushed out of the house, running up the river next to our house.

When we arrived at a middle large water fall I stopped.

"And now watch."

Snow was covering the ground and the trees. Little sheets of ice build at the shores of the river. The water was ice cold and it had the perfect conditions for what I had planned.

I concentrated on the little flame inside me. I had no idea why of all the abilities I encountered till then this one was the easiest to handle for me. But it felt like the fire came in natural.

I did worry about losing control about this particular ability because it was the one that posed the most danger to the people I loved and cared about. I knew that I had to have a close eye on that ability for the rest of time.

Some times I wished that I didn't have that mirror with the data bases and couldn't copy others gifts, my life would have been easier then but then I wasn't quite sure if we would have survived Lear. Guess everything that happened had a reason.

My concentration focused on the stones that nearly build a bridge from one side of the river to the other and I heated them up. A few seconds passed and steam was rising near the stones. The hotter the stones got the more steam arose until I had the stones starting to change colour to a light bright yellow that was when I stopped.

"Not bad." David commented.

"Thanks," I smiled a little, watching the stones cool off.

David asked me many more questions about the fire after my little demonstration and I answered them patiently and as good as I could.

On Saturday morning after breakfast Irina called and informed us that Apollo was in the condition to talk again and he wanted to thank us for rescuing his clan and him and that he also wanted to get to know us.

We all went over to the closed hotel where Apollo and the others were staying. It was the first time I saw them again after the ordeal. Emmett, Rose, Eleazar or Carmen would bring them substitute blood but otherwise leave them alone to recover. We didn't want to push them after everything they went through.

After we arrived proper introductions were made. They all looked way better. Healed. No traces of the hell they had been through were left on their flawless Vampire bodies but one look into their eyes and one could see that the same couldn't be said about their souls.

"I'm guessing right when I'm assuming that Anna and Eleazar already set you into the picture about our abilities?" Apollo asked after we all sat down in the large lobby of the hotel.

"Yes, that is correct. You also seem to be well informed about us." Carlisle noted and glanced over at Irina who bowed her head a little while wearing a guilty expression.

"You have an interesting way to live your life. Some of us would like to know more about it." Apollo said.

"We'll be happy to show you." Eleazar mumbled while looking a little puzzled.

"As to why only some of us are willing to follow your life style, you have to understand. Ever since we have been turned we didn't really have a choice in our own lives. We didn't notice it but Lear was making us do thing we didn't want to. Our own thoughts weren't ours in many aspects. We would like to experience the world before we make a decision in regards how our lives should look like now." Eros said and Chronos, Dominic, Blake and Leighton nodded.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled at them warmly in understanding.

"May I ask you something Apollo?"

His eyes focused on me and he smiled.

"You want to know what happened back there."

"Yes." I nodded and I could feel the curious gaze that was burning in the side of my head. I haven't told Edward about the episode where I passed out.

Not that I wanted to keep it a secret from him or anything it was just I had no idea what happened or how to explain what happened. I had my own theories but I didn't want to bother myself with them just then when I couldn't have an answer. That's why I waited for Apollo to get better to broach the subject.

Edward asked me what happened during the time Esme and I had been kidnapped I told him what occurred until they came. I knew he knew that I was keeping something back but he never pushed me. I was thankful for that.

"How did you enter my mind? I thought I was a shield and no one could."

He laughed shortly and shook his head.

"I didn't."

"But you…" I was confused.

"I did try but you always pushed me away, rather roughly I might ad."

"I did?" I wondered. I had no idea.

"Yes, you did. It only worked after I didn't try to get into your mind but tried to lure you into mine."

"That's where I was," I asked remembering the dark hallway.

"Yes."

"But how?" I asked while the others were listening interested in what we were talking about but also confused since they didn't know exactly what we were discussing. When I noticed that I let them in about what happened after I fainted before Apollo answered my question.

"I'm sure you feel the slight tug in your mind whenever you are around me or near me as I do with you." He murmured.

"Yes, what is that anyway?"

He thought about the answer a little, probably thinking of a way to explain it in a way so the rest of us would understand.

"Our shields are like magnets to each other. They push each other way like two negative fields that is what you are feeling." _O.K._

"I did encounter three other shields in my almost two hundred years but never such a strong one as yours. Now as to how I lured you into my mind." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he seemed to have found a way to explain.

"On the right frequency you can receive, listen to, for example phone calls of other people on a baby phone. Have you ever heard of something like that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I saw something like that on TV and in movies."

"Then you know how it works technically. We are both shields what means that our both minds work on the same frequency, well kind of but it is enough for us to send one another disturbances. I'm sure you heard me calling for help."

"Yes, I did. It was kind of distance like a ghost or something." I nodded in agreement.

"That is because I can't get into your mind but only close to it, like I'm disturbing your frequency but I'm never able to decode the frequency you are on because you don't let me. I on the other hand could let you in." Everyone was now looking curiously at him wanting to know more.

"Frequency? Magnets?" Tanya piped up being confused just like everyone else.

"OK," Apollo exhaled with a sighed scratching the back of his neck while he thought about how to explain those two to us.

"The entirety of someone's mind is the magnet in this scenario and the frequency are the single thoughts a person has." I mulled this over in my head and it kind of made sense in a way.

"To make a complicated explanation simple; remember our shields are two magnets both the negative end of the magnets. Now what I did was to pole my negative end into a positive one what was what pulled your negative poled shield in. I had no access to your memories or mind but I had you in my mind." He looked at all of us if we understood.

"I get that part but if you pulled my shield in but had no access to my mind how was it possible for me to think or…"

"Your subconscious is linked to the shield. And during the time you were in my mind you could say it was fully awake." He explained.

"Does that mean Anna will be able to push her shield down or away like you are able to?" Edward asked curiously with hope shining in his golden pools that he would be able to read my mind some day.

The expression on Apollo's face turned from calm and collected to horrified.

"She can't do that ever!" He said forcefully all of the sudden.

We were all taken aback.

"I'm….I'm sorry but I know that your shield is not your only ability I can't say what there is more but I know that there are more abilities at your disposal. I saw the fire you used and understanding the ability we both have in common I can tell you that your shield is what controls the other abilities." He looked sternly at me.

"Pushing your shield like yours down is as if you would destroy a puzzle and when you want to put the shield back up you have to put the puzzle back together. If you were just a mental shield it would be easy there would be only one piece." He informed me patiently.

"I have a mental shield and a physical one, two pieces and already that isn't easy to piece them back together. Honestly I don't even know if you could put your shield back up. Your abilities would be out of control. Everyone has to learn how to control their ability but you would have them all at once and full force. I really don't know what would happen if you……" He shook his head looking at me with wide open eyes.

"You mean she could be dangerous?" Garrett asked as he looked at Apollo with narrowed eyes.

"A danger to herself and to others if she ever attempted to push her shield down or if she ever lost control of her abilities or if they took control over her."

"I have witnessed what happens to Vampires who don't have their dangerous ability under control. Lear he," Apollo was silent all of the sudden, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued, "it's not a nice sight."

Edward's grip on me tightened while I swallowed hard and the others looked at me with wide open eyes. Some were looking slightly fearful, some curious with caution in them and others held sympathy in their depths.

After our meeting with Apollo and his clan Edward took me to a little bungalow about an hour away from our home. Well an hour with human driving he merely needed twenty minutes with his made skills.

The bungalows where located on a huge private property and were always rented out from spring to late autumn, Esme once told me. Since we were still off season Edward had no problems getting one.

"The house looks nice." I commented while the gravel crunched under the tires of the car as Edward pulled onto the driveway of our nightly getaway.

What Apollo told us about my shield unsettled Edward greatly. Neither did he like how the others looked at me. Or what they thought of me after Apollo stated just how dangerous I could be if I were ever to be out of control.

Of course it was only a theory. A theory that none was willing to test but still. I was an unknown factor. Couldn't my life just for once be easy?

"I knew you would like it." Edward smiled warmly at me as he lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

He got out of the car and went to my side to open my door. I took his outstretched hand and we walked to the front door that was made out of an opal glass pane.

Already nearing the bungalow I could hear the classic music reach my ears. My sense of hearing was getting better day by day. Beethoven Symphony No. 5. Ever since I met Edward I came to like the classics a little more but I still treasured the pop, rock and RnB no matter how much Edward shook his head at my "poor" taste in music.

"You do realize that we have no clothes with us." I raised my eyes brow at him while he was opening the front door.

Edward wore a mysterious smile on his lips.

"What did you do?" I got suspicious.

"You'll see soon." He answered and gestured for me to go in first.

The bungalow was as gorgeous inside as it was outside. The interior was decorated in white and pastel colours. The spaces were mostly open and a lot of glass and cable was used to give the house a modern and stylish look.

"By any chance did Esme decorate this?"

Edward laughed out loud and nodded.

"Yes, this one and the other seven. She got the job some time after we moved here. Every one of them has another theme and is cut out differently."

In the middle of the hallway stood a table and on it was a bouquet of mainly violet and white coloured flowers and a bottle of champagne rested in a silver bucked, being cooled by the melting ice cubs.

"A little heed of the house." Edward murmured in my ear before he went of into the kitchen. I glanced after him and saw a basked with food on the granite counter.

He must have ordered it when he rented this place. I took the scent of the flowers in before I went to sit down on the white couch in the living room in front of the cracking fire in the fire place.

Soon I felt Edward arm around my shoulder as he was tugging me into his body. I looked up into his brilliant pools of mosaic gold and rested my head on his shoulder.

Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head and inhaled my scent deeply as I did with his. We didn't talk for a while only enjoyed the piece and the company of the other. The last few days at home had been stressful.

I could recover and rest from the stress but Edward couldn't. He heard everything that was going on in his mind and as it is his nature worried about it.

"A penny for your thoughts." I mumbled after a while.

"That's my line." He chuckled weakly, "I wonder how many times in our eternity together I would utter those words?" He stalled and then sighed.

"You are worried what will happen if I should loose control over my shield." I spilled it out for him, not looking at him yet.

Edward sighed again and I felt that this was not everything.

"You are worried what the others might do. What were they thinking once they got to know about the extent of my ability?" I asked him and this time I looked up to gazed into his depths, demanding the truth.

Edward sighed again.

"Some of them were scared and worried. I couldn't detect in any of their thoughts the intention to hurt you or else…" Edward's face turned hard and he clenched his jaw before he shut his eyes close and took a deep breath.

I took his hand in mine and ran my thumb over his palm to help him calm down.

"Apparently as long Apollo doesn't see you as a threat the others won't act. Even though Eros, Chronos, Dominic, Blake and Leighton decided to go on their own for some time they still regard Apollo as their leader and respect his decisions."

"I do believe that we could actually become good friends with Apollo and the others and that they could be more to our family then just allies." I hoped we could.

"Perhaps." Edward mumbled into my hair.

"I feel sorry for all the people that had to die so Lear could build his army." I sighed sadly.

"Not all of them were newborns."

"What?" I was confused.

"Jasper recognised some of the Vampires. He said that there were a few he knew from his times as a soldier in Maria's army." Edward explained.

"Oh, but what does that mean for the Southerners then. I mean they always been fighting for territory. Will the entire battles start anew?"

"As far Alice can't see much. There are still too many decisions to make. We have to wait and see." Edward sighed heavily.

"If they do start fighting the Volturi will get interested at some point, won't they?"

"Alice is observing the situation in the south and Jasper also called a few of his old companions. As far everyone is wondering and is on high alert about the disappearance of many Vampires but the Southerners don't want to have the Volturi involved into their business."

"But at some point the Volturi will find out about what is going on there and maybe also about me, won't they?"

Edward tightened his hold on me and kissed my forehead.

"At some point we will have to deal with them but I do hope it will be rather later then sooner."

"But what will happen to the Vampire world if the Volturi isn't there anymore. I mean everyone is sticking to the rules because of them…" I wondered.

"We will cross that bridge when once we come to it." I nodded.

As power hungry and cruel the Volturi were they did have an important role in the world of Vampire and humans alike. Vampires lived in a monarchy with Aro, Marcus and Caius being their kings. It was a pretty old system and even when I read the book for the first time I just couldn't understand why they didn't use the human technology to their advances.

Maybe because they thought themselves as higher beings as humans, not needing anything of the mortals or maybe being as strong as Vampires are the need never occurred to them. Anyway those thoughts were leading me nowhere.

The point was that without the Volturi there were many covens that would want to take over the vacant position. At least Aro, Marcus and Caius were discreet and insisted on secrecy, living in the shadows and didn't attempt to take over the world.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I jumped up from the couch and away from Edward's embrace.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard him ask behind me.

When I turned around Edward had his eyebrows pulled together in question and was holding his arms out for me to come back to him.

"Just a second." I murmured and took a step away from his. I heard the noises the couch made as he stood up.

"No," I ordered as I turned around, "stay there!" I gave him a pointed look and he sat back down.

I went to my purse and fished out the little gift I had bought for Edward some time ago. I took hold of the velvet dark green box and made my way back to him.

"I have something for you." I told him as I walked back into the living room and sat down on his lap. As I did so I could feel Mr. Happy growing against my thigh.

"Someone is begging for attention." I giggled.

Edward's darkening pools bored into mine as they filled with lust and desire. I had to break the eye contact or else I wouldn't get to give him the little token I had for him.

I sneaked an arm around his neck and placed a kiss just in front of his ear.

"Soon," I breathed into his ear and let my warm break fan out over his skin. I felt him shudder lightly underneath me as a quiet moan left his lips.

"You are such a horrible tease my love," he chocked out in a pained voice.

"I promise I make it worth while," I cooed.

His arms pressed me closer to his body as a groan left his lips while he buried his face in my chest, nuzzling the girls tenderly. I laughed a little and ran my hand through his brown locks until he started to purr.

"Want to have your gift now?" I asked him.

"Does that gift include you without clothes?" He asked not moving an inch away from my boobs.

"Would you like that?" I purred at him and brushed my hips over his just once.

Edward sucked in a sharp breath while his hands grabbed my bottom, pressing me further into him.

"God, yes," he nearly moaned.

"Later."

He pulled away, lifted his head up and looked completely gob smacked at. I couldn't keep the laugher in that bubbled to the surface. I buried my face in his neck while I giggled. He huffed and let himself fall back against the back of the couch together with me.

When I had myself under control again and pulled away from him I saw him pout at me while his eyes were narrowed.

"You love it to torture me, don't you?" He stated while his skilled fingers tickled my sides and I laughed and squirmed on his lap because of his assault.

He groaned and suddenly stopped. I could feel Mr. Happy throbbing against me. Edward had his eyes closed shut and took deep breaths while he held on to me for dear life.

"Better?" I asked once he opened his eyes again.

"Not really," he sighed.

"It wasn't my fault this time around." I giggled while he shot me a dirty look.

"It's always your fault, my love. Before you came into my life I never had such kind of problems."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged looking shy all of the sudden.

"But all the stuff you see in people's heads and women throwing themselves at you and there was not even one time that any of it got you aroused?" I was really curious now.

He exhaled loudly before he looked into my eyes for a long moment. Edward did look rather uncomfortable but I wanted him to be open with me. He had to know that he could talk about anything with me.

I lifted my hand and drew it through his bronze brown locks while he closed his eyes and enjoyed my touch. Leaning forward I place a tiny, lingering kiss against his temple.

"It's OK you can tell me."

Edward exhaled again and took a moment before he spoke.

"I was raised to think of sex as something forbidden that takes place only between a husband and a wife and is meant strictly for reproduction." He became thoughtful for a moment gazing out of the big glass wall.

"All the images in their heads, their thoughts about it…….used to disgust me…"

"Used to?" I raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes locked on mine and a wicked smile formed on his lips.

"Ever since I lay my eyes on you, generous," he began but didn't end that thought. "Haven't you noticed what you do to me? Edward murmured and pushed his hips suddenly into mine, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

"About that. Shall I take care of Mr. Happy?"

Edward threw his head back and groaned.

"As much as it pains to say this, later my love, I still have plans before we come to that part of the evening and night." His voice was low and dangerous.

I bit the inside of my lips and shook my head in anticipation.

"Your gift!" I held the dark green box up for him to take.

"What may that be?" He said to no one in particular as he took the box out of my hand and shook it near to his ear.

I rolled my eyes at him while he grinned at me.

I leaned more into his chest as he opened the box with both hands that were sneaked around my body. When he saw what was in the box he went still and didn't utter a word.

"It's just a little token. I just had the idea one day. You don't have to wear it if you don't like it," I assured him suddenly not sure about giving this to him.

"Love," he said as he found his speech again and turned to face me. Behind his eyes a myriad of emotions was passing by.

"It's perfect thank you." He kissed me then tenderly on my lips before breaking away and looking into my eyes.

"Will you put it on me?"

I nodded and took the soldier necklace that was made out of platinum out of the box. I had graved the most important dates of our love story on it. The day we first met, the day I came back into this universe and our wedding date and under those dates stood "Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt that I love you." He read the words out loud.

"Since you are Shakespeare fan." I shrugged.

"You tortured yourself through Shakespeare for me?"

"Oh well good old William is growing on me." I shrugged again. "Slowly. Really, really slowly." I added as an after thought.

Edward hugged me closer to him wiggling his face into my warm neck, brushing his lips across my skin while he breathed me in before releasing me so I could put the necklace around his neck while I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you love," he said before he pulled me in for another kiss. A hot and soulful one that sucked the air out of my lungs and made my head spin unlike the gentle, sweet and tender one we had shared before. When we broke apart I giggled.

"Why are you giggling, love?" Edward asked me with a raised eye brow.

"Because now I can to this," I told him and grabbed the soldier necklace pulling his lips to my mouth again.

"Now I like this gift even more." My Vampire purred before his lips closed over mine.

We sat there watching the fire as it cracked for some more moments of blissful peace. Time was rushing passed us while we lay in each others arms, exchanging kisses every now and then, processing everything that happened.

We couldn't solve any of the problems right in that instant but at least we knew what was probably coming at us. We survived so much already we would manage the rest as well.

Somehow there was always a way and that knowledge made me smile because I chose to believe in that no matter what.

"What are you smiling about, love?" Edward asked while his warm pools were sparkling down on me.

"We'll get through whatever may come our way." I said with determination ringing out in my voice.

Edward's eyes softened further, he nodded in agreement and kissed my forehead when suddenly our peaceful moment got interrupted by the ringing of the house bell.

"Are you expecting someone?" I questioned him.

"Indeed I do." He smirked at me before he kissed the tip of my nose and got up from the couch ambling over to the front door.

Curiously I was watching from the couch. He opened the door and revealed a body with a red jacket and a pizza box. Edward fished some bills out of his pan pocket, handed them to the teenager who's face broke out into a huge grin once he saw the bills before Edward took the box out of his hands and closed the door after the boy thank him at least three times.

I got up from the couch and walked over to him meeting him halfway. My mouth was watering from the delicious smell of the pizza.

"I get pizza?" I asked hopefully and my stomach seconded that question.

"Yes, you do." Edward laughed while a crocked grin found it's place on his face.

"You are not trying to tuft me with some healthy, bio food?" I asked suspicious, not believing my luck. Edward didn't like it when I ate fast food. He always tried to convince me of the healthy alternative and he had Carlisle on his side for this one.

The two of them could have teamed up with my father on the healthy food fraction, damning fast food but then again I was deaf on that ear for years already.

"Not tonight." He shook his head.

I smiled brightly and looked hungrily at the pizza box.

"It's just a pizza Anna." He laughed and shook his head not understanding my reaction.

"I know but since I always get this healthy food or the "haute cuisine" pizza is special." I gushed and Edward had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm not saying the food is not tasty because it is. It's just fast food does have some unknown fascination on my generation. Not that I would eat it every day." I shrugged.

Edward nodded but I wasn't quite sure what I said made any sense to him.

"To make a long speech short I love fast food and if it wouldn't make me explode out of all my clothes I would eat it every day. And the pizza is getting cold while we are talking." I pointed out.

Edward smiled at me and shook his head again while he walked back to the couch placing the pizza box on the couch table. That left me a little puzzled. I wondered walked over to the couch and not the island in the kitchen?

He rushed into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of chilled Pepsi, a glass and napkins before he sat down on the couch, poured some of the brown soda in the glass and gestured for me to sit down in between his legs.

I did gladly what was asked of me and placed myself in his secure embrace. His arms immediately locked around my middle and he nuzzled his face in my neck.

"That's perfect." I nearly purred at him while a huge smile was plastered on my face.

"That's not all." He murmured against my skin.

"There is more?"

"Yes," he said as he pulled his head away from me and reached for the remote control, pressing down on some buttons.

The giant picture that was above the fire place opened to the sides and a flat screen rolled slowly out. Edward switched the TV on and a movie started playing.

"What are we watching?"

He didn't answer but waited for me to figure it out by myself. As the music rang out in the room I immediately knew.

"Sex and the city!" I exclaimed very pleased. "Oh it's the second part." I was bouncing on the couch by then. I had seen the first movie in my old world and I heard about the second but I died before I was able to watch it.

"Happy?" Edward asked as he kissed my shoulder and held me a little tighter to him.

"How did you know? I wanted to see that. I loved the series." I gazed into his golden shadowed eyes which were shinning with happiness and love.

"I have my ways." He chuckled but wouldn't give away anything.

"But when I get pizza now what's in the fridge?"

"You'll see when it's time and now eat your pizza before it will be cold." He kissed my lips and nudged me lightly.

I opened the box and a yummy cheese pizza was smiling back at me. My favourite pizza, chilled Pepsi and "Sex and the City 2" I had the best boyfriend/fiancé/future-husband/mate ever.

When the movie ended it was already dark out side. Edward didn't pay any attention to the movie. His attention was focused on my neck and my belly. He had his face nuzzled in my neck almost the entire time after I had eaten as much pizza as I could and his thumb as brushing circles over my belly.

"Thank you." I whispered against his skin as I kissed his mouth while a smile played on my lips.

"The movie wasn't that bad I had plenty of distraction and besides Samantha didn't say anything that I haven't heard somehow similar form Emmett before." He shrugged.

"Yeah, the both of them have a very similar humour." I laughed. Sometimes Emmett was the male version of Samantha Jones where humour was concerned.

"Time to clean up." I kissed his cheek, placed my hand on his thigh and was about to stand up but Edward wouldn't let me.

He scooped me up bridal style and placed me back on the couched before he grabbed the pizza box with the only half eaten pizza and threw it into the fridge.

He came back to me and handed me the remote control before he crouched down until we were on eye level and kissed my lips.

"You my love stay here and you won't move from this couch until I say so. O.K.?"

I raised a curious eyebrow at him but nodded in agreement.

While I zipped through the TV stations Edward buzzed around the bungalow. I stuck with MTV as Edward appeared next to me.

"Am I allowed to leave the couch now?" I asked playfully.

"Yes," he nodded and lifted me into his arms.

He carried me into the bathroom that was only lit by the light of countless tea candles while red gerberas were swimming in the slightly violet coloured water that carried the scent of jasmine. Some of the gerbera were also loosely thrown on the ground in piles and some were also on the counter.

What almost immediately caught my eyes were the in white and milk chocolate covered strawberries and the champagne flute.

"Champagne?" I questioned while he put me down.

"Yeah, I'll have you drunk in no time." He joked.

"I don't think so," I laughed and shook my head while my lips were chasing his and my hands were reaching to unbutton his shirt.

"But I will have my way with you tonight," he murmured against my mouth.

"If you will be nice," I breathed while I felt his hands push my slacks and my panties down my thighs and my hands had just finished off the last button of his shirt.

His mouth stretched into a smile against my own.

"I'm not planning on being nice tonight," he almost growled before he pulled away grabbed the hem of my skinny white sweater while I lifted my hands in the air to help him free me from the fabrics.

Once the sweater hit the ground my hands attacked his belt and started to free his lower body part from his pants while my lips were busily and hungrily claiming his.

When the last pieces of clothes met the ground Edward took my hand and guided me to the huge Jacuzzi. When we sat next to each other Edward turned the jets on and the bubbles tickled my entire body.

I was enjoying the feel of the warm aromatic water against my skin and the bubbles that played around my frame when Edward's arm suddenly sneaked around my shoulders and he turned me to face him.

In his free hand he held a strawberry that was covered in milk chocolate. I bit my bottom lip and gazed briefly up at him before my eyes hungrily watched the strawberry in between his long elegant pianist fingers.

He lifted the strawberry to my lips and I took it into my mouth. I saw to it that my lips touched his fingers before I bit down. My eyes closed and I moaned as I savoured the sweet little sin.

I heard Edward take a sharp breath and when I opened my eyes I saw his black pools of lust and desire looking back at me, he swallowed hard.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who is not playing nice to night," he said in a husky and low voice.

I giggled flirtatiously while Edward already had another milk chocolate covered strawberry in his hand………..

* * *

Another chapter done.

Any idea for baby names? (Read AN above if you skipped it)

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers!

**To all the anonymous reviewers thank you so much for all the comments and the ideas for the baby names. I appreciate each one of them.**

**Reviews always make me write faster. Knowing that you guys like my story is an amazing feeling.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who leaves a little comment behind to let me know if you like my work or not.**

Here is the next chapter of accidentally in Twilight I hope you will enjoy it.

**Please ignore the spelling mistakes and the grammar if you can.**

Have fun!

* * *

Anna's POV:

"I have to go shopping today. Elizabeth Arden has an eye shadow in her new make-up line that will fit perfectly to my new peach coloured dress." Alice hummed happily as she sat in the back seat of Edward's car snuggled up next to Jasper.

"Good for you Alice." Edward shook his head in amusement stroking lazy patterns on the back of my hand which he held in one of his own just as my phone rang out.

I fished it out of my bag and took a look at the caller ID.

"Hey Seth how are you?"

"I'm fine….kind of. Being away from Aya is making me edgy." He sounded apologetically.

"I know what you mean." I said remembering the time away from Edward.

"Listen I just wanted to tell you that I will be moving in with my aunt in a few days. I'm sure you already heard of it."

"I did but how did you manage that? I mean…"

"Yeah I know but she is also a Quileute. She knows the legends. Mom told her of my situation and together we came up with a reason so I could stay with them." He interjected.

"But what about college?"

"It would be no use anyway if I were to be separated from Aya."

"Guess your right."

"O.K. I still have some packing to do. I just wanted to inform you and not simply brag in there."

"Sure thanks, Seth. Bye."

"Bye Anna." He said and hung up.

"You don't look happy." Edward assessed after a minute, squeezing my hand lightly before he brought it to his mouth and placed a tiny kiss on my wrist.

What happened with Lear still nagged at him. Ever since I was back he was not able to let me out of his sight. Not that I was complaining about his company but I hated the sometimes desperate and lost look he had in his eyes.

Unfortunately he still tended to fight battles inside his head from time to time but at least no harsh decisions followed those battles anymore.

"It's just a pity that he has to give up studying medicine. Seth was looking forward to the entire college experience." I shrugged.

No one said anything to that but Edward interlocked our fingers and kissed the back of my hand. The rest of drive to school happened in silence while I was lost in thoughts.

Apollo and the others would leave soon. They had all recovered at least physically. I had become especially close with Mischa. There was just no way not to like her. She was the sun shine of the group.

As for Apollo he gave me a few advices for the use of my shield and offered his help once I became a Vampire and the real extend of the power of the shield would show.

"Morning! You alright again?" Tia greeted as she was walking with Fin in tow towards Edward, Jasper, Alice and me while we were getting out of the car.

"Hey, yeah everything's alright again. What about you?" I asked back.

Before Tia could answer she was attacked by Alice and pulled into a hug. Tia hugged her back while a little smile tugged at her lips but quickly disappeared the moment she looked up at Edward.

He winced only a second after her glare hit him.

"Tia when you are shouting at me it is harder for me to try to stay out of your mind." My poor Vampire nearly groaned.

"Just a warning. I can keep that up for a very, very long time." She informed him with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I gathered that." He replied sarcastically and shook his head.

I touched his cheek with my fingertips and offered him a sweet smile before his arm encircled my waist and he pulled me into his hard chest pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Move it. There is nothing to ogle here." Tia's irritated bark tore me out of my happy place.

I turned around to look at her and saw her glaring across the parking lot. Following her line of view I saw a few girls that were rooted in place just mere feet away from where we stood, starring at Edward, Jasper and Fin in awe and carnal lust.

The girls started to giggle and took off but not before they stole one last longing look at the objects of their affection.

I only sighed. I was used to this by now.

"Really." Tia huffed in disgust.

I shrugged, rolled my eyes and snuggled further into Edward's side as he had his arm locked around my waist and was holding me close to him.

"How can this not bother you?" Tia asked me still upset.

"I'm not saying that it doesn't bother me but what am I to do lock him up in the basement?"

"Well that's an idea." Tia exclaimed.

"I would propose handcuffing to your bed. I have even seen handcuffs that would go with your bedclothes." Alice chirped happily.

Tia looked curious about Alice's offer.

"But do they make them strong enough to hold my man in place?"

"Jasper I would really appreciate it if your girlfriend wouldn't give my girlfriend any stupid ideas." Fin muttered while he tried to get Tia to move into the direction of the school building and away from Alice.

Jasper only smiled and shook his head.

"What about you, Anna? Handcuffs?" Tia challenged and I could feel Edward's gaze on me.

Suddenly I felt like being a little evil.

"I rather use silk scarves." I shrugged and walked past Tia and Alice who looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Silk scarves?" Edward whispered in a husky voice in my ear as we were ambling into the school building.

I turned my head to look at his darkening pools of honey.

"I have my fantasies." I breathed seductively.

_Yep, I was evil!_

Edward sucked in a sharp breath and his amber depths filled with desire.

"Will you tell me?" His voice sounded luxurious like crushed velvet.

We stopped at my locker and I lifted my hand to bush the dark brown coloured locks with the slightly rusty colouring here and there that fell into his face out of his eyes.

"I will show you all in due time." I breathed flirtatiously.

"You are killing me." He groaned while his face twisted in sweet pain and longing.

"Doubt that's possible." Tia snorted.

"Hey Tia."

"Yeah, we had that just a few minutes ago and if we don't hurry we will be late for class." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Speaking of the devil where are Emmett and Rose?" I wondered. I haven't seen them in the morning at home.

"They decided to also get sick and are currently taking some alone time." Alice provided the answer as she skipped to my side.

I saw Jasper walk to his class and Aya walk into my line of sight. She gave me the evil eye and continued walking as if I didn't exist.

"Did I offend her somehow?"

Fin sighed heavily appearing out of nowhere.

"She is not exactly happy about the entire situation with Seth."

"Why? He is a nice guy."

"That he may be but Aya always lived in her own world. She is highly gifted and….well….complicated." He drew out the last word while he looked apologetically at me.

Edward's POV:

"I hope you had a nice stay." Esme said as she was saying goodbye to Penelope and Mischa. They and the others from their clan had recovered enough to be able to get home.

"Yes, of course. Thank for everything you and your family done for us." Penelope replied while she was snuggled into Tristan's side.

Mischa smiled at Esme before she went over to Anna and hugged her goodbye. In the short time the both of them knew one another Mischa had taken a liking to my mate.

"Visit soon and you have to come to our wedding." Anna told her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mischa smiled at her.

"If you have any problems building the machine for the substitute blood together just call." Carlisle offered.

"I will. It was a pleasure to meet you Carlisle." Apollo said with respect and honesty ringing in his voice.

My eyes wandered over the hallway where we all were standing in and over the faces of the thirteen Vampires that had become our allies and had interest and potential in becoming our friends.

Even though Eros, Chronos, Dominic, Blake and Leighton weren't interested in the vegetarian life style, yet, hopefully, they did not exclude themselves from the others. They still regarded Apollo's clan as their home.

I could understand their need to make their own experiences and mistakes. Even in the short time I spend near them when they were over at our home or we visited them I could see in their minds how Lear controlled them from the start.

Even before he had regained his memories back he forced his will on them. Never in an amount that would alarm them or tick them off about the fact that the choice they made weren't their own.

Great power always had been a great temptation.

Great power corrupted.

I gazed at my Anna. She was smiling and she was happy. I hoped I could make sure she would always smile. I prayed her abilities wouldn't steal the cheerful, witty girl that was full of life and who I loved with everything I was.

I shook my head to chase the dark thoughts away and watched as the both leaders were shaking hands before Apollo and his clan took off.

I stepped behind Anna and placed an arm on either side of her, drawing her into my body, needing to feel her against me. I use my left hand to move the hair from the right side of her neck and peppered her creamy, smooth skin with feather light kisses.

"Can you feel Apollo leaving?" Kate asked curiously from my right.

I fought hard not to let my body tense and the growl that rumbled through my chest to escape through my lips.

"Yeah, the pressure against my shield is getting less the farer he is away." Anna answered in an indifferent voice.

Her tone pleased me a little and smoothen the green eyed monster inside me.

"Guess it is now our time to say goodbye." Eleazar announced.

"We can't wait to come back for your wedding." Carmen smiled at both Anna and me.

"Not to forget the bachelorette party." Tanya threw in, laughing while she shot me an amused look that promised mischief.

I couldn't help but groan at whatever she had in mind for that dreaded bachelorette party.

Our wedding would take place about ten months before Tanya would marry David again. She was looking forward to the calibrations.

"Oh boy! I think I'm scared." My love mocked horror.

"Well since we are planning the bachelorette party together with Alice I think you have reason to." Kate giggled.

I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Oh come on Edward you of course get a bachelor party." Garrett chuckled.

"And that is supposed to cheer me up." I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelieve and disgust. He just shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at him and caught the sight of Alain. He didn't leave with his former clan members. In fact he decided to go with our cousins to Alaska. He and Irina weren't a couple yet, they were standing awkwardly next to each other like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together but haven't figured out how yet and were hesitant to do so. Both of them had their pasts to deal with. Hopefully they would be able to heal each other.

When Tanya and the others also left I exhaled loudly, enjoying the fact that my mind had a little bit more peace now that only six other voices rang in it but unfortunately neither one of those voices was the one I wanted to hear the most.

Anna and I went to our room and lay down on the couch in our living room. Anna rested her head over the place where my cold, dead heart would be racing at the feel of her body against mine if it could.

I kissed the top of her head taking her scent in while letting each of her heart beats vibrate through my frame as her heart was beating for the both of us

While I enjoyed the beautiful melody her heart was playing for me my tongue traced the seam of her lips tasting her before my mouth closed over hers in a soulful and needy kiss.

I was sitting up in the crown of a tree watching as twilight touched the mountains and the tops of the trees, lost in my thoughts as I heard Jasper approach me.

"What do you want Jasper?" I sighed.

"That's a friendly greeting." He teased me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Why are you blocking me?" I asked not looking at him while he sat down on a branch next to me.

"The better question is: what's biting you?"

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he was talking about but that didn't mean I was in the mood to be cooperative.

"You've got an excellent poker face but you can't hide your emotions from me." He reminded me smugly.

I said nothing, gritting my teeth together.

"Alright then the hard way. Why have you been feeling jealous and irritated all the time?" He asked in an emotionless voice as if he asked me about yesterday's weather.

"It's your choice. You can talk with me or my lovely and quite determinate wife is going to hunt you down." He chuckled in warning.

I sighed irritated but I did prefer Jasper in this case.

"I hate it that he has this connection with her. That she can sense him." I admitted.

I knew it was irrational but I couldn't help feeling jealous. I was denied to enter Anna's mind, the only mind that had ever really interested me, but he could sense hers.

"And why do you hate it so much?"

My head whipped around and I looked sharply at him.

"As little as that is, he has access to something I never will have. I hate it that he can help her where I fail to be there for Anna."

"Shouldn't you be thankful that there is someone who can help her with her gift?" He asked me staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed heavily as guilt and shame washed over me.

"I know that and I am but still…..The fact that they can sense each other is scaring the living day light out of me. What if……" My insides were twisting together, burning, dying at the thought.

_What if….._

"Edward stop! That's nonsense and you know it." Jasper chided me.

I hung my head in shame.

"Yeah, I know…….the rational part of me knows that. It's just that the shock and the fear are still deeply rooted in my bones. I'm going a little crazy. How often did I already come close to losing my Anna?"

"Driving yourself crazy won't make it better. And Apollo isn't a threat for you, Edward. Anna loves only you. No other guy sparkles any interest in her. I mean as smart as my little sister is she certainly is blind when it comes to men. She doesn't notice the looks males are giving her. Or she just ignores them. And the only one who's affection she wants is you." I had to admit it did good to hear that.

"And you should be thankful for Apollo's presence at least she has someone now who is able to help her if a situation should occur. I'm talking from experience." He stated.

"Experience." I repeated with my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"How do you think I felt when you entered Alice's life? Suddenly there was someone who could give her what I couldn't. You can share something with her that I can't to the same extent. You were able to help her where I couldn't. That was not easy to stomach at first." I was a little taken aback by his confession.

"That's the reason for your kind of hostile and cold behaviour towards me back then?" I asked being utterly stunned.

I knew Jasper didn't like me at first but it was hard to get a good read out of him. Alice saw that I was a mind reader. She shared the information with Jasper who had always been good a blocking me.

Jasper shrugged before he replied.

"I was scared that I might loose Alice to you even though deep down I knew that she loved me but emotions are irrational. I should know."

"Tell me about it." I huffed in defeat.

"At least you are not pulling such a fuss over the pup." Jasper chuckled lightly.

"What can I say once Anna told me she would really love to tie a red bow around his neck while he was in his wolf from because and I quote here "He would look sooo cute with it" I could only feel sorry for the poor guy." I shook my head at the memory of that conversation.

Jasper looked at me for a long moment as a picture of Seth in wolf form popped out in his mind with a huge red bow tied around his neck. It wasn't long before he couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. He laughed so much that he almost fell off the tree. Despite myself I also had to chuckle at the image.

"Sorry but that's just…" He chuckled.

"Your wife is rubbing off on my fiancé." I accused.

He shrugged not denying it.

I leaned back and my head rested against the trunk of the tree.

"I really hope Anna is right and that was the last dangerous situation that fate or those Twilight books had in store for us." I sighed.

"Let's hope it is so." He drawled as he stood up.

"Thanks." I said as he was about to jump down.

"No problem." He replied and left me alone with my thoughts.

Jasper was right I had to be thankful for the guidance that Apollo was able to offer my Anna. The danger was over and I had to come back down. It was just that I needed a little more time to recover from such an impact then others.

I stood up and watched as the night was swallowing everything into it's shadows while a light breezed blew straight into my face.

_Everything was __alright and it would remain this way._

I reminded myself yet again. But the only way I believed it was when Anna was pressed against my fame and I could feel her in every way that was possible.

I jumped down and my legs moved as fast as they could to the only place that was home for me: Into the arms of my mate.

Anna's POV:

"No, Rose, use the rouge from Hard Candy and not the one from Revlon." Alice called while she was busy with putting a few different coloured layers of eye shadow on me.

"You want me to use something that they sell in WalMart?" I heard Rose rushing into Alice's bathroom and I could imagine her looking at Alice as if she lost her mind.

"There is a reason I bought it. It is surprisingly good even though it is from WalMart." Alice replied in a nonchalant voice, hovering over me armed with a brush while she painted a little piece of art on my lids.

"I don't know." Rose huffed not pleased.

"Do you want to look perfect?" Alice didn't wait for her answer. "Then do what I tell you to."

"Hey aren't you going to say anything, Anna?"

"Right now I'm kind of blind, Alice has a brush in her hand and I'm at her mercy so no thanks I value my life." I answered in mocked fear.

I could practically hear Rose roll her eyes at me.

"Whatever!" She huffed before a gust of air told me that she disappeared out of the bathroom.

"Wait! I just need to get something. The new lips gloss that you bought is it still in your purse?" Alice asked but saw my answer before I could actually answer her and took off hunting my purse down.

It has been a few days since our cousins and Apollo and the others left and Seth moved to New Hampshire. Unfortunately for him Aya wasn't giving him the time of the day.

As to my fiancé after his talk with Jasper he seemed to be more relaxed. I knew that something was bothering him but I wanted to give him the time to figure it out. I would have talked to him by myself if Alice hadn't interfered and advised me to give Jasper a shot at it first.

As far as I heard Edward was doing great during the entire odyssey with Lear but once he had time to think about, what happened?, he fell back into old patterns and over thought everything a little. But thankfully he didn't act on any of the crazy stuff he came up with.

After his talk with Jasper Edward began to relax and started to really process what happened. I was glad he was his old self again by the time the day of the spring dance rolled on. I wanted him to have fun at that dance.

"Done! You can open your eyes now." Alice announced.

I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection in the mirror that hung above the sink. Alice had outdone herself again. The light and sparkly make-up matched perfectly with my shimmery grey dress that had hundreds of Swarovski crystal's embedded into the fabrics of the long dress. The corset of the dress hugged my breasts lovingly and arranged them nicely.

Yep, Edward would have a deliciously hard time seeing his best friends like this.

"Is everything ready right?" I asked and I didn't mean my outfit with that.

"Yes, of course." Alice winked at me.

I was nervous was heck about the surprise I had for Edward. I still couldn't believe I was going through with it. Man if that wasn't proof that I loved him then I didn't know what was.

I was about to do something that I hated, that made me feel embarrassed to the very core, what I dreaded more then a camping trip with a lot of mosquitoes and other disgusting insects around. Something that he had begged me to do for quite a while but I always refused.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself before I stepped out of Alice's and Jasper's rooms.

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I neared the stairs to go to the living room where Edward was waiting for me. Before we would go to the spring dance he wanted to take me out on a date.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I saw Edward waiting downstairs at the bottom for me. I heard him take a sharp breath as he saw me. It always made me smile that I had such an effect on him.

He himself looked delicious as well. I don't know what it was with him and formal wear but he looked even sexier in a suit then usual. Now that I thought about it he dressed more elegant and formal ever since we became an item then in the first three months after I arrived in Forks.

But since I haven't ever heard any complains………

"You look stunning my love." Edward said as I placed my hand in his as he assisted me in taking the last step down the stairs.

"I second that." I smiled at him.

"You two look lovely." Esme gushed as she held out her camera again.

The both of us were in for the obligation photos. Esme loved to play the mom who send her kids of to prom or another school dance and no one of us spoiled her fun.

"Anna, are you alright?" Edward asked me as he squeezed my hand while we were driving into town to a restaurant.

"Yes, why are you asking?" I turned my head away from the window and looked at him.

"You just seem a little anxious to me." He noted.

Anxious didn't quite grasp it. I wanted to run away faster then even he could and hide at least as good as Bin Laden but I kept my bum in the seat.

"Don't know what you mean." I played dumb.

He raised an eyebrow at me, not believing me for a second.

"Anna," he tried to coax it out of me.

"Edward," I grinned at him.

Edward sighed as a disapproving scrawl appeared on his face.

I giggled a little at his expression.

"Sometimes you are just strange." He mumbled.

"Is that bad?"

"No," he said, brought our intertwined fingers to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

"Good," I smiled.

When we arrived at the restaurant Edward helped me out of the car and wrapped his arm around me before he led me inside the exclusive looking place. The restaurant was new and owned by some famous TV cook who's mane I couldn't recall.

As we entered the establishment I took in the beautiful décor. The place was very romantically decorated, the lights were mostly dimmed, everything looked expensive and luxurious and the soft sounds of a big band wafted through the air.

Edward gave the maitre d'our our names and we were led to our seats that were located in the middle of the room. I saw that Edward wanted to argue. He always preferred something more private but I held him back by sitting down when the maitre d'our pulled the chair out for me.

Edward raised an eyebrow at him and me and sat down at the table.

"Alice insisted on this table apparently. I wonder what she is up to." Edward whispered to me once the maitre d'our walked away from our table, having heard whatever the maitre d'our thought.

"We'll see at some point." I shrugged even though I knew exactly why we were sitting that central.

"Hmm…" Edward looked curiously at me and I think a little suspicious light passed through his golden shadowed pools but I didn't give anything away.

The waiter came and took our orders. We both feel into an easy conversation while I ate my dinner and Edward pushed the food on his plate around.

The big band was playing soft tunes in the background and some people were swaying on the dance floor that was located directly in front of the stage.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked me with a crocked smile on his lips.

"In a minute. I'll be right back." I smiled at him and began to stand up from my seat. Edward arisen from his chair as well ever the gentleman.

I quickly hurried into the bathroom and stole a glance at my watch. I still had three minutes before it would begin. Alice and I had everything organised perfectly. No one here knew how I looked like. All they knew was that I would enter the stage at the appointed time.

This way Edward, even with his ability, had no means of knowing what I had in store for him.

I took a deep breath before I looked into the mirror in front of me checking my make-up and my hair just to have something to do to pass the remained time.

My stomach was in knots and I could feel a lump build in my throat, not good. I tried to relax as good as I could but my heart was still beating in my chest like crazy and I was doubting my own sanity for doing this but then again what could I buy Edward what he didn't already have and that would be special besides the fact that I was horrible at buying gifts.

I had that from my mom she couldn't have bought a "good" gift to safe her own life. She also always sucked at it and that was why she always put bills into an envelope as a gift.

Money was no question for Edward Cullen which left me with only one option left. The only thing that would surprise him and he would like. He was trying often enough to get me to sing for him but I never did.

It felt strange for me to sing. When I was still human I couldn't hold a tone to safe my life. And even now with my venom busted voice that sounded heavenly even to me I was unsure but I would do it for Edward.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the end of the hallway back to the main room. I could hear the announcer informing the guests that they had a little surprise for one guest.

I stole a glance at our table and saw Edward look at the bar that was located opposite the dining area. I followed his line of sight and saw our family sitting there.

Of course I should have know that they wouldn't pass up the opportunity to watch me making a fool out of myself and probably die out of embarrassment up there on the stage.

Nonetheless I took another deep breath and walked with determinate steps towards the stage. The announcer smiled at me as I climbed up the four stairs to the stage.

Nervous as hell I reached the microphone and felt like I might hurl any second but I forced myself to stay calm. Suddenly a wave of calm snuggled around me and I shot a grateful smile in Jasper's direction.

My eyes wandered from Jasper to Edward. He sat at our table and looked completely stunned. The look of surprise on his face was priceless.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman I hope you don't mind the little interruption." I said and took my last deep breath.

As the song I had chosen "Your song" from Elton John but the version that Ewan Mcgregor sang in Moulin Rouge. I liked it better because it was a little more up tempo then the original and the lyrics fit my situation better as well even though I changed them just a tiny bit.

_Here goes nothing!_

I thought before my mouth opened and the words stumbled out…….

_My gift is my song _

_And this one's for you _

_And you can tell everybody _

_That this is your song _

_It maybe quite simple _

_But now that it's done _

_Hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is since you're in my world_

My nervousness backed off a little and I concentrated only on Edward as I sang while he was memorising me. His eyes were glued to my form as I slightly swayed on the stage.

Edward had propped his elbow on the table and was leaning his head against his hand a little while he had a huge smile on his face and was shaking his head a little as his eyes sparkled with a myriad of emotions.

_Sat on the roof _

_And I kicked off the moss _

_Well some of the verses well _

_They got me quite cross _

_But the sun's been kind _

_While I changed this song_

Edward's grin got wider and I had to smile at the little change I made as well. He was looking at me in utter awe and I could feel the heat build in my cheeks while my heart was beating wildly in my chest. The nervousness that backed down a little was joined by excitement.

_It's only for__ you that _

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting _

_But these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten _

_If they're green or they're blue _

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean _

_Your have the kindest heart__ I've ever seen_

After singing this part I took the microphone out of the mike stand and slowly took one step after the other walking down the stairs and towards Edward who rose from his seat while I sang the next verses.

_And you can tell everybody _

_This is your song _

_It may be quite simple _

_But now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the__ world _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

As the last note passed my lips Edward grabbed my face in both of his hands and pulled my mouth to his for an edger, soulful and passionate kiss while the people around us were applauding.

But all I could focus on were Edward's lips on mine and the rapid and loud hammering of my heart against my rip cage. Once we broke the kiss Edward looked deeply into my eyes and I could feel the fire hot flush burn my face right up to the tips of my ears.

I buried my face in Edward shoulder while he kissed the top of my head.

"That….that was amazing Anna." He whispered breathlessly into my ear.

The waiter came and I handed him the mike before Edward and I took our places again.

"I still can't believe you did this for me. Your voice…" Edward held my hand in his and was stroking my skin tenderly while his eyes shone with excitement, happiness, love, joy and adoration.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? Anna I loved to hear your voice…….. You are absolutely generous my Anna." He said and kissed the back of my hand.

"I'm speechless," he whispered while he gazed at me with such deep and powerful emotions that my breath hitched.

We spend a few more moments in the restaurant before we had to go to school and attend the spring dance. When I looked over to the bar I couldn't see anyone of our family anymore.

"They are already on their way to the dance." My Vampire informed me.

"Shall we then as well?"

Edward nodded and kissed the back of my hand again. He led me outside once he took care of the bill. Arriving outside we noticed that it had rained while we were inside.

"Wait here. I'll get the car or Alice will kill us if you get your dress dirty." He chuckled and kissed my cheek before he went of to the parking lot.

The hem of my dress reached the ground and there would have been no way I wouldn't have gotten the dress dirty somehow.

As I waited for Edward to get the car a gust of cold air suddenly picked up and I angled my body so that the cold breeze wouldn't blow in my face anymore. With my arms tightly around my body I was rubbing my arms as I looked up at the entrance of the restaurant.

I smiled to myself and I was actually a little proud at myself that I didn't faint dead as I entered the stage because I certainly felt liked dropping dead once I stood up there.

While I giggled lightly a woman ambled into the doorway. She wore a simple but beautiful black dress that went down to the ground. My eyes wandered up her frame and when they reached her face my breath caught in my throat and my blood ran cold. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or better said who I was standing right in front of me just mere steps away.

My world was crumbling under my feet and I was powerless to stop it. All muscles in my body tenses and locked while ice cold sweat was funning down my spine as I was about to have a heart failure.

I should have run or turn but my mind was not able to compose a coherent thought. It was like watching an accident happen strangely fascinating but highly dangerous.

I was not able to keep up with the situation playing out in front of me.

Suddenly two familiar brown eyes were looking deeply into my own and my frame was frozen in shock.

Seemed like I would faint tonight!

* * *

Ups!

What happened there?

Any one got an idea?

Who could that mysterious woman be that up Anna into a state of utter shock?

You get the answer next Sunday!

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone!

So many reviews for the last chapter I'm blown away.

Thank you guys soooo much.

Well many of you thought that the mystery woman was Bella, some thought that it might be Anna's Twilight version of herself, some though of Angela or Jessica…..now let's see who the mystery woman is.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

Have fun reading.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I couldn't get the grin out of my face and quite frankly I didn't want to anyway. I still couldn't believe that my Anna had sung for me and of the top of that in front of an audience.

The second I heard the voices of my family members in my head I knew that something was up but they were all blocking me I had no means of finding out and then Anna stepped on the stage.

I knew how much overcoming it must have cost her to do that since she was always insecure about her ability to sing or more like inability when she was still human. And I do have to admit as a human she had no talent at all for music.

I tried to teach her the piano back then in Forks. She was able to memories the movements her fingers had to make but she never felt the music as she had to play it. Dancing on the other hand…..let's just say her gravitating hips were dangerous for both of our virtues.

I shook my head because I was entering dangerous territory and I still had a few hours ahead of myself at the school dance before I could rip that pretty dress of her delicious body.

I quickly crossed the distance to my car and had it in front of the restaurant entrance in no time. Already when I was nearing the spot where I had left Anna to wait for me so her dress wouldn't get dirty I could sense that something was wrong.

I parked the car right in front of the entrance and got out of it rushing to her side as fast as I could without raising any suspicion.

She just stood there still like a statue and pale as if she already was a Vampire.

"Love what's wrong?" I asked her while I grabbed her face in my hands but she appeared not to have seen or heard me.

"Anna!" I breathed while my chest tightened and let go of her face.

My hand slid down to her shoulders and I shook her lightly.

"Anna…..Love what?" My voice was slightly raised as her blank expression started to scare me.

"Please say something." I was begging her to respond to me while panic and fear were crawling up my spine.

_Something must have happened! Something bad!_

Just as I was about to fish my cell out of my suit jacket and call Carlisle her eyes that usually were full of life but now dull and empty snapped up and she looked at me.

"I…..I…." she stammered out before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Anna took a step towards the restaurant entrance before she stopped in her tracks and looked completely lost and confused. She seemed to be deep in thoughts as her heart was racing in her chest.

I didn't understand her behaviour at all. When I left her just under a minute ago everything had been fine but suddenly nothing was alright anymore.

"Was it a vision? Did you see something that scared you?" I was fishing for an answer.

All of the sudden she broke free from my hold and bolted into the restaurant. I followed her hot on her heels as my cell went off. I didn't need to be a psychic to know who it was.

"What happened?" I barked quietly into the phone watching as Anna's head was whipping frantically in all directions.

"I have no idea. I only saw that she was searching for something in the restaurant, completely freaked." Alice answered.

"Will she find it?" I asked maybe that would help to find the answer to Anna's strange behaviour.

"No," Alice answered as I heard Anna ask the maitre d'our if there was another exit out of the restaurant which he answered positively.

Anna looked disappointed and dejected to hear that. Her heart beat slowed down and she sat down in a chair at the bar looking utterly crushed.

"I've got to hang up." I said quickly before I hung up on Alice without giving her the chance to say anything more.

I went over to my fiancé and took the seat next to her. She didn't notice my arrival at all. Anna continued to look at her hands in her lap and was lost in thoughts.

I took her intertwined hands into mine and slowly she raised her head to look at me. She looked like a little lose kitten in that moment. A condition I had never seen her in before.

"Love please tell me what happened." I murmured in the softest voice I could muster.

Instead of answering me Anna got up from the chair and threw her arms around my neck hugging herself closely to me as she buried her face in my neck.

I locked my arms around her and stroked claming patterns on her back. She didn't cry or sob but only lay still in my embrace.

I was unbelievably confused by her behaviour and I had no idea how I could help her or how to react since I had no idea what was wrong, no idea about what happened in those few seconds I was away.

Suddenly Anna pulled away and sucked a deep breath in. I was expecting her to tell me what got her this upset but when did she ever do what I expected her to?

"We should go to the dance. Alice will kill us when we are late." She said and turned around ready to step away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm to stop her, pulling her back closely to me.

She turned around and looked puzzled at me.

"What just happened?"

Her gaze fell from my face onto the ground before she looked back up.

"Later," she closed her eyes and shook her head, "not now. We have to go the dance."

"Anna I don't care about the dance. I want to know what happened." I told her as I pulled her closer to me.

She was crushed against my chest, my arms firmly around her perfect body when her eyes left my face again and she looked everywhere but at me. I put my fingers under her chin to get her to look at me again.

When she did I was met with a heartbreaking expression on her beautiful face while her generous hazel pools begged me to do what she asked of me.

"Please, can we just go to the dance? Please." She pleaded in a small voice.

It broke my silent heart.

I looked at her now so tiny seeming frame with that vulnerable expression on her face for a long moment before I nodded. Anna gave me a tiny smile that didn't reach her lifeless eyes before I led her out of the building and helped her into the car.

After a few miles I couldn't take the silence anymore, watching her as she gazed blankly into the window seeing nothing, downing in her own thoughts.

"Please, love you are driving me out of my mind here." I begged and even I could hear the desperation in my voice.

She took a deep breath and sighed before she turned her head around to face me.

"I'm sorry but I just need to think. No one is getting hurt and no, I did not have a vision or anything at least I think," she narrowed her eyes before she seemed to dismiss whatever thought entered her mind with a shake of her head.

"I will tell you when I'm ready to do so." Anna placed her hand on my thigh and smiled weakly at me.

I was not pleased with this but nodded. If time was what she needed I would give it to her even though it was driving me nuts not to know what was causing her sorrow and not being able to fix it for her.

Anna turned her head back around to face the window again, going back to her previous state of mind being lost in thoughts wile looking lost and confused.

It took a lot of strength to keep driving the car without pulverising the steering wheel. Something was clearly causing her distress and me not being able to help, not even knowing what was the cause for the worry in her beautiful face was very hard to stomach for me.

When we arrived at the school and I parked the car in the lot I sat still in my seat. Anna didn't move a muscle either. I wasn't quite sure if she noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore.

_Edward is everything alright? Do you need my help?_ Carlisle worried thoughts reached me.

I looked out of window and shook my head.

_If you need anything just call._

I nodded before I turned my head around and faced my mate who still didn't seem to have noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore.

"Anna, we have arrived." I told her carefully not wanting to scare her or straddle her.

"I know." She sighed, turned to look at me and gave me the same fake smile that she was giving me the entire time since she dropped into that strange mood.

"Won't you tell me wh….."

"Please I need…please." She begged me again and I was powerless to deny her even though it was killing me not to know.

I sucked it up and nodded. Anna needed me.

I got out of the car and went to her side to open the door for her and to help her out of the car. She took my hand and snuggled herself close to me.

"We could just go home. You don't need to be here if you are not up for it." I murmured into her hair.

My Anna shook her head.

"No, I want to. I need to get my mind off things for a minute." Anna said and was quiet for a moment before she looked up at me. Her eyes were boring into my own.

"I know I'm being unfair and that you are dying to know what is going on but I need a little time to figure things out for myself. I just got faced with a possibility that I haven't really entertained. It caught me off guard. I know I'm talking in riddles. I just need a little time to get a few things straight. O.K.?" He eyes were begging for understanding.

"OK just know I'm here. Anytime." I kissed her forehead.

"I know," she breathed while my lips still lingered on her soft skin.

We went into the hall were the spring dance was held. The room was tastefully decorated but I had no mind to pay attention to the things around me. My mind was filled with worry for my mate.

"Wow that dress is beautiful!" Tia's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you. Yours is amazing as well and those shoes are hot." My love commented with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

I felt how much she was forcing herself to appear normal as if everything was alright. What I didn't understand was why she was doing this. We didn't need to be here and endure this school event.

Anna put on her forced smile and listened as Tia gushed about how her sister had to book a model for this event to accompany her because she wanted a guy who in the end decided to go with the captain of the cheerleaders.

"Edward, man, you alright?" Fin asked me as a classmate out of Tia's English class stopped by and was spreading gossip about who wore which brand and other meaningless teenager drama.

"Yes," I nodded and didn't offer more information. Fin took the hint and didn't ask more.

"Where is Aya?" I heard my Anna wonder.

"She is still angry because of Seth and refused to put on an act, as she usually does for such events." Fin answered.

"She doesn't even know Seth why does she dislike him so much?" Anna asked with a frown on her face.

Seth was like a little brother to her and that was why she was protective of him. I had to admit with his big grin and his carefree and sunny personality he could steal the hearts of others in no time.

Anna had a brother in her world but from what I gathered he was quite a jerk to her. He was lucky that time and space separated us or else I don't think I would have been able to tolerate if I had to witness with my own eyes and ears how he treated my Anna.

She told me that Seth was like she had always wished her little brother would be. Nice, caring and rational instead a big time jerk that thought women were there to serve him and obey him as he wishes.

I could only shake my head in disgust.

"Aya never wanted to fall in love. She always loved it to be on her own and live for herself. Seth's existence is questioning everything she had ever believed in and Aya is not dealing well with changes, she never had."

"That means she does feel the pull?"

"I would say yes but the poor guy has a long, long way ahead of him." Fin said and in his thoughts I could read that he pitied Seth.

"At least he has forever." Anna smiled.

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to distract herself from whatever happened at the restaurant. I wasn't quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The director of the school asked for attention and was about to hold a long speech about the achievements of the students and would try to get the rich parents to write him checks for the school.

During the entire boring speech I held Anna firmly against me while she snuggled herself as close to me as she could. My embrace seemed to comfort her, what gave a little peace of mind.

At some point she rested her cheek against my chest and I heard her taking in my scent with every breath she took. I buried my face in her hair and also inhaled her unique scent while my lips would place feather light kisses on the top of her head.

My arms held her firmly against the length of me as I was slightly rocking the both of us from one side to the other.

"…..and now please enjoy the dance." Finally he was finished and stepped down from the stage so that the band could get ready to play their first song.

"Shall I get you something to drink?" I asked Anna who nodded.

I looked over Anna's head and saw Esme and Carlisle looking worried between my mate and me.

_Is she alright?_ Esme asked concerned. I quickly shook my head and left her in the care of our parents.

"Alice have you seen anything at all?" I asked the pixie as she approached me on my way to the bar.

"Like I told you, it started when she freaked out and ran into the restaurant." She assured me helplessly.

"And any other vision? You two usually have the same." I hissed too quickly and low for human ears to catch.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Alice shook her head as we waited in the queue.

"Maybe it was someone she saw." Jasper offered.

"Someone from Forks?"

"No, then she would have told you immediately." Alice shot that idea down.

"Whatever happened she will tell you once she came to terms with it. If it was something dangerous she would have told us by now. Let's just wait." Jasper said and sent a wave of calm my way.

"Thanks," I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Here is your drink my love." I handed her the cup with the coke while Emmett was telling her a joke to cheer her up.

"Oh come on that was funny," he pouted and Anna made an effort to smile at him.

"I know! I have a really good one," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"EMMETT," Esme hissed assuming correct which nature this joke would be.

"Oh come on…" he whined.

"Not in public," Esme chided and Anna giggled a little.

Her spirit seemed to lift a little the more time passed. I was even able to coax her out on the dance floor where she pressed herself against me and buried her face in my neck.

We were just exiting the dance floor after having held on to each other for five songs when Anna suddenly stopped. I felt her body freeze and suddenly her heart was hammer faster and louder in her chest.

When I gazed down at her I saw that she had paled and had an expression on her beautiful face as if she just saw a ghost. I followed her line of view and saw a little group of people standing next to one another, chatting excitingly with each other.

I couldn't understand what would cause her to react like this to those people.

"Do you see the woman there in the simple and elegant black dress who is standing surrounded by the Kovac siblings?" Anna asked me while her voice was shaking. Her body was slightly trembling next to mine.

It worried me.

Anna still wasn't looking at me because her eyes were fixed on that woman in the black dress. I concentrated on their minds and soon enough had figured out who that woman was.

"Yes, their mother," I answered puzzled.

Anna gasped and closed her eyes taking a deep breath before she opened her eyes again and finally turned her head to look at me while a little sad smile played on her lips.

"Let's take a walk."

"Anna," I was aiming to sound stern but failed completely.

"I will tell you but not here."

I nodded and led her outside. We strolled a little along the gardens of the school where no one was at the moment but the both of us.

"What is it about that woman?" I asked her after awhile.

"She is my," her voice became unsure, "..mother….." Anna answered not looking at me but at the stars that were brilliantly shining above us.

I didn't think I heard right.

Anna's POV:

"She is my….mother." The words tumbled out of my mouth while I was watching the stars as if they had an answer to all the questions that were racing through my head.

I felt Edward stop abruptly but I didn't pay much attention to that. It still couldn't believe what happened tonight. When I saw her near the entrance of the restaurant I thought I would faint and never wake up again.

My body and my mind disconnected in that moment and I experienced everything from outside. I saw myself while I starred, completely still and not breathing, at the woman who looked exactly like my mother.

For one moment I thought that I was back, back in my world where I left my mom and everyone else behind to get back into the Twilight dimension.

When she noticed me starring at her she looked up and her warm brown eyes met mine. Time stopped. All I wanted was to run to her and throw my arms around her neck and tell her how much I loved her despite the fact that I chose Edward over her.

I felt the tears burn in my eyes that were unable to fall down my cheeks. My lungs were screaming for air that I denied them. I felt like a fragile statue made out of glass that was about to be shattered by a sledge hammer.

The last moments I had with my mother replayed in my mind. Our shopping trip, discussing if we had everything, worrying about traffic jams on our way home…

I remembered that my mom was happy to get back home but also sad to have to leave her parents and brother behind. We did live quite far apart from the rest of the family.

My mom the beautiful, stubborn, intelligent, witty, warm, lovely woman who had a temper that had to be reckoned with. People loved her but they also feared her. My mom the strong woman who insisted to have found my brother and me in a vegetable patch and could barely understand a sex joke, much to the amusement of the rest of our family.

I never discovered if she was just playing stupid or if she really didn't get them.

For a moment, for a tiny moment I thought that maybe my mother had also somehow been transported into this dimension just like I was. The little girl inside me, the daughter who missed her mom was praying that this was the case.

Somewhere deep inside of me I knew it was irrational that this couldn't possibly be the case but it didn't stop hope from flaming up and the little girl in me from screaming at the top of her lung for her mother.

So I allowed myself a little moment of weakness. I allowed myself to hope. To think the impossible had happened ignoring all the consequences that would follow with it.

But soon that hope was crushed, eliminated as I gazed into her wide brown pools in which I could detect my reflection.

My heart twisted painfully in my chest seeing her standing there only a few feet away from me while it was impossible for me to make a move towards her because of the fact that my body was frozen in shock.

But what hurt more, what made me nauseas and broke the little girls heart was the look in her eyes as they gazed back at me for a brief moment. She looked at me as if I was a stranger. As if she didn't know who I was.

It hurt that she didn't recognise me.

It hurt more then I ever thought it could.

Soon she turned around dismissively and went back inside the restaurant. I couldn't do anything. I still was a prisoner to my own body. My mind screamed to follow her, to call out to her but I couldn't.

I just didn't know how to react or what to do. I didn't know how it had been even possible that I saw her and as soon as she was out of my sight I was questioning my own sanity.

I wasn't sure if had really seen her or if she was just a product of my imagination. What if I was going crazy? Or someone was playing a cruel joke on me.

My mind was spinning as I noticed that Edward was slightly shaking me and I did saw the panicked look on his face but I was not in the right frame of mind to care about that. I didn't even know when he had come back.

Everything was a mess and all of the sudden I took off running into the restaurant, searching for her. I had no idea what I would do if I run into her or what I would say or if she even be there. It was just all of the sudden I had to do something.

But I couldn't find her and when I was told that there was also another exit I was just kind of numb, not knowing what to think or believe. I knew that Edward worried about me but for the life of me I wasn't able to appease him in my condition though my heart desperately cried out to do so.

On our way to the dance my mind was making a mile a minute trying to come up with a possible explanation for what happened and I did come to a conclusion but therefore I had to know if I had really seen my mother or a woman who looked like her or if it all had just been my mind playing tricks on me.

I tried to appear as normal as possible on the dance, trying to give my overactive mind a little break what worked a little until I saw her again in the arms of a man I knew from a photograph.

The moment Edward confirmed that he saw her too I at least knew I wasn't crazy and that that woman who looked like my mother was indeed real.

Edward's POV:

Her words made me stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" I exclaimed utterly baffled.

Anna sighed and turned her broken gaze on me before she looked at the bench we were standing in front of and went to sit down. Without really registering it I followed her movements.

"She is my mom but then again she is not… only by blood, I think." She stammered out.

"Wait! I don't understand! What are you saying?" Anna had me completely confused until a thought struck me.

"Are you saying your mother followed you here?"

Anna shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"No, she didn't."

"But,"

"Edward it is pretty easy actually. I can't believe I never thought of it before." She frowned and looked irritated with herself.

"Anna, I don't understand a thing here."

She sighed heavily and looked directly into my eyes. Her sad, dull, hazel pools were piercing into my soul.

"I am in a different world as the one I was born in. At first I thought that I somehow landed in the book but since I came to Forks a month before the books even started that couldn't be the case."

"Yes, we already stated that." I nodded patiently.

"So I had to be in an alternative reality that existed parallel to the one I came from." She gazed intensely at me to make sure that I was following her.

"Anna we had all of that already."

"Yes, we did but there is also a thing we skipped altogether."

"And that would be."

Anna smiled warmly at me.

"In my reality Robert Pattinson was a British actor who became famous because of a Vampire movie. Now it was a different movie here but still he exists and he is a famous actor, right?"

To be honest that she had to mention that guy irritated me a little. For some reason I couldn't stand him at all.

"Why do you have to bring him up?" I asked rather harshly before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't worry about it Edward. He is only an example." Anna assured me, placing her warm, little hand on mine. I immediately relaxed at the touch of her skin against my own.

"An example for what?"

"To show you how similar our worlds actually are. Clinton, Bush, Obama in the same period of time we had the same presidents of the U.S.A. The World Trade Center…... Or a simpler example: Most of my favourite TV shows from my world exist here too. And mostly even with the same actors playing exact the same characters they had in my reality."

Slowly I was getting were she was going with this.

"So you mean…"

"Yes, my mom exists here too. Not like me having somehow landed here but she was born here."

"But then where is your this world version?" As the question felt my mouth realisation set in and the heartless "what ifs" if my Anna existed twice began.

"I don't exist here because I was never born." She answered in an emotionless voice.

"But when your mother does…"

"Her husband here is not my father." She cut me off.

My mind was spinning with the information she was giving me. No wonder she didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Her husband the lawyer, I saw a few pictures of him in the other world. My mom showed them to me when she was telling me about her past." She began in a tiny voice looking absent-minded.

"They met when my mom was on summer vacation I think it was in Croatia but I'm not sure. Anyway he fell head over heels in love with her. Mom also liked him very much but her aunts that were with her cause my grandpa would have never let her go alone on vacation told her to stay clear of such a good looking guys like him." She shook her head.

"According to them the fact that he was a lawyer and came from a rich lawyer family was all the more reason to stay away from him because other women wouldn't leave him alone." I could only think how thankful I was that Anna obviously didn't follow the advice her mom's aunts had to offer.

"Mom went out with him and he wanted her to stay with him but mom didn't want to be away from her parents and there was war in his home country. Still he could never forget her and even on her wedding day he called her and begged not to marry my dad."

"But your mother was in love with your father that's.."

"Not exactly," she interrupted me.

I raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I don't know if my parents really ever loved one another but I do know that my mom wanted to divorce my father soon after their wedding that was before she found out that she was pregnant with me. I was pretty much the only reason why they stayed together." It was unnerving that she used a tone to tell me this as if she was talking about yesterday's weather.

"How do you know…."

"Mom told me once. We had a pretty honest relationship." Anna sighed wistfully.

I had no idea what to say to this. I always thought that she had a perfect family life I knew that her parents weren't together anymore but I had never imagined…

"She looks happy here. That also explains my interest in the Kovac siblings they are my half siblings." She laughed without humour.

"Anna is the mane of my mom's grandma, Teresa is her third mane and Adam is my grandpa's second mane. Seems like even in this world she is the one who has the pants on in the relationship." Anna placed her elbows on her thighs and propped her head on her hands.

I locked my arm around her and pulled her into my body. I was at loss for words at this point. This situation was so surreal that no matter how hard I tried to find words of comfort there weren't any.

Anna thought she would never see her mother again after she chose me over her biological family and now here was her mother's replicate. A woman who looked exactly like her mother and most likely shared the same DNA but never gave birth to my mate.

Distantly I could hear the concerned thoughts of our family who witnessed our conversation. They as well were speechless about this discovery.

_Oh poor child_. Esme quietly sobbed in her mind while she was snuggled up against Carlisle.

"Edward." Anna's small voice called for my attention.

"Yes," I looked down at her and offered her a careful smile.

She looked so little and fragile in this moment. Anna never really showed her vulnerable side and or her weaknesses. In many aspects she was like me resolving everything in her own head before talking about it or not at all.

"Can we go home?"

"Of course." I answered and helped her to get up.

I held her hand on the entire way home never letting go. We didn't talk as we drove back to our house. Every now and then I would kiss her hand to show her silently that I was there for her.

Once she turned her head to face me instead of looking absent-minded out of the car window into the darkness she gave a small grateful smile and stroked her thumb over my skin.

No words were necessary between us. I could see it in her eyes, the strength she gathered by just being close to me. It stirred pride and contentment inside my chest to life to know that she leaned on me.

When we arrived at home I helped her to peel herself out of her dress, she washed the make-up off her face, took a painkiller against her headache, grabbed my hand and we both crawled into bed.

It took her only a few minutes before she was fast asleep. I placed a kiss on her forehead before I crawled out of bed and went downstairs where the rest of our family was sitting in the living room.

"How is she?" Esme asked me concerned as she came to pull me into a hug.

"Thoughtful, sad and lost."

"And how are you?" She looked at me with worried eyes.

I offered her a little smile to appease her.

"That explains her strange fascination with the Kovac Siblings." Jasper noted from somewhere behind me.

"Do you think on some level her subconscious knew who they were?" Emmett wondered.

"Maybe, maybe it was just a coincidence." I shrugged, sat down on the couch and ran my hands roughly over my face.

"You are angry." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

I just shook my head and didn't look at him.

"Son what are you angry about?" Carlisle asked me carefully as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why does she have to go through all of this? She gave up her family, her world, everything she new to be with me. Wasn't that enough? James, Dylan, Sebastian and Lear." I growled their names out with venom in my voice.

"Why can't she just have her peace?" I asked through grit teeth.

None said anything.

"Shall I call Jenks and order him to make some investigations about the Kovac's. Just in case Anna would like to know." Jasper offered after a while of silence.

"That might be a good idea. I know her. She will ask at some point. You should check her father as well." I said while my hand drove through my hair and I gave him all the information's I had on her father.

"Oh dear," Esme murmured as she sat down on the other side of me. Carlisle still had his hand on my shoulder silently showing me his support and concern.

I looked up at my father figure and smiled gratefully before I turned around to the woman who had been my mother for nearly a centaury and I gave her a tight hug before I went back upstairs to Anna's and mine room and joined her in our bed.

It was a little after ten o'clock when my mate started to stir in my arms on the next morning. The sun was shining into her eyes and the sinning of the birds outside our house didn't let her sleep longer as it seemed.

Though she fought against consciousness, Anna turned away from the rays of sun and buried her face in my chest, holding on to me as tight as she could.

I ran my fingers through her soft, shiny locks and let her be. I didn't want to force her into awareness if she wasn't ready yet but soon I heard her sigh and felt her fingers run down my back while my muscles contracted under her touch.

"Good morning my love," I greeted her as my lips lingered on her forehead.

"Morning, handsome," she gave a little half-hearted smile before she snuggled herself against as I tenderly engulfed her in my arms.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked while I played with her warm brown locks as her head was tugged under my chin.

"Only a bottle of substitute blood. I'm not really hungry." She mumbled while her hot breath fanned out on my chest causing a delicious sensation to run down my spine.

My body trembled slightly at the tickling phenomenal her breath against my skin engendered deep inside of me. Her frame was tightly pressed against my form and she snuggled deeper into me, hiding herself in my arms.

A content smile appeared on my face knowing that she trusted me to be able to protect her. This small, little action meant more to me then I was able to put into words.

But as happy as her trust in me made me feel it couldn't erase the pain I felt because of what she was going through. I felt helpless knowing that there was nothing I could do to help besides holding her and being there for her.

My lips pressed a kiss on the top of her head while I held her gently and as tightly as I could in my embrace trying to shield her from the world and give her the time she needed.

I started to softly hum a melody to her and felt her body relax against me before she sighed.

"I hate it."

"You hate what love?"

"To feel this depressed and moody and down and emo….." she sighed frustrated.

"But it is natural how you feel, Anna, given the circumstances."

"Yeah, I know. It's just weird you know." Anna said, pushed herself away from me and sat up.

She stretched her body, run her hands through her hair to tame it the best she could and reached over to the nightstand to fish two bottles of substitute blood out of it.

"Here," she handed one of the bottles to me.

"Thanks," I took it and we drank in silence. I was not going to push her. Anna had her own pace, either one went along with it or she shut completely off if she was pushed.

"It…It's just weird…..I don't know how to feel," Anna began while she looked out of the glass wall and the expression she wore on her beautiful face told me that she was trying hard to put her feelings into words.

"I mean except the weird mood I'm in right now," she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I was happy….when I saw her. I was happy and I wanted to run to her and to hug her but when I realized that she isn't my mom I started to feel guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" I asked confused.

Anna turned her head around to face me and a look of pain overcastted her face.

"Because I left my mom, I decided against her and while I do not regret my decision one second it hurts to know that I caused my mom and the rest of my family pain. And now I'm here happy about," the words got stuck in her throat and she shook her head frustrated with herself, "I don't know."

"Love,"

"No, she….that woman there at school was not my mother. She was not the one who carried me nine months under her heart. She was not the one who raised me and was there for me." Anna ran her hands over her face and into her hair.

I didn't move from my position on our bed. Seeing her like this hurt me to my very core and all I wanted to do was to pull her into my arms and to assure her that everything was going to be fine but I knew that I had to give her the time and space to get it all out. So I waited patiently.

"It feels like I'm betraying _my_ mom when I think of _her_ as my mother. The first thing I wanted to do when I saw her on the dance again and knew that she was real was to get to know her. Those thoughts made feel so ashamed." Anna admitted, looking utterly lost.

When she looked at me with that anguish swimming in her hazel pools I couldn't hold back any longer. I crawled over to her and drew her into my embrace.

"Why would you feel ashamed love? It's only natural to miss your mom." I stroked her hair.

"Yeah, but I can't do that to her, to replace her like this. My mom is still in the world where I died and no one can take over her place, not even her this reality version. It just wouldn't be right." My mate mumbled before she covered her face with her hands and let out an angry sound.

"That's all just so messed up." She exclaimed frustrated.

"I know love I wish there was something I could do to help you." I told her while I was rocking us both back and forth.

"Run with me." Anna said while she looked up at me.

"What?"

"Let's go for a run," she said with determination, pulled away from me and dragged me off our bed.

We got dressed into some casual wear before we jumped down from our balcony, Anna had no problems landing on her feet as elegant and effortless as a cat, and we ran into the forest.

Anna was nowhere as fast as a Vampire but she could easily keep up with a cheetah and she could run at her top speed for about half an hour without getting tired or exhausted. I was slightly behind her watching her body move, twists and dodge through the thick green around us. Her footfall had become lighter the further into the transition she was.

I loved to run with her, to share this freedom with my mate and I loved it that now she enjoyed running as much as I did. When she was still human she tried to dodge running as much as she could.

We were moving deeper into the forest to the foot of the mountains and I was getting an idea where she was going. I was thankful that she asked me to come with her that she didn't shut me out.

Once again I found myself wishing I knew what to do, what to say to her. I wished I knew of a way to make everything better but unfortunately there was nothing I could do besides being there and hoping that this was enough.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks in front of an enormous old tree. It kind of shocked me how similar her reaction time was to mine. If she didn't pay attention to what she did and her body took over, her movements were smoother and more liquid as when she thought about them beforehand.

Anna turned her head to face me and bit her bottom lip.

"I would like to go up there," she pointed at the top of the tree, "but if I ruin my nails again Alice is going to kill me." Anna smiled sheepishly at me.

"Of course whatever you want." I told her as I folded my hands around her face and placed a light kiss on her plump lips.

Anna could climb up a tree, well a little bit as I gathered from Emmett's mind. I swear sometimes she could be just as bad as our brothers, climbing trees, motor bikes, bungee jumping, on that one I put my foot down there was no way in hell she was doing that as long as she was still mortal.

I crouched down and she climbed up my back. When her arms and legs held on to my body as tight as they could I stood up.

"Ready to go up." I asked just as I shot up the tree as fast as I could, hearing Anna screaming and giggling in joy.

Arriving at the top I put her down on a thick branch. She smiled at me before she sat down and gazed at the impressive sight in front of us. I took my seat next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me.

The lightly grey, blue heaven touched the dark grey mountains that had their peaks covered with snow at the horizon. The valley was filled with a rich green and a pale bluish, sparkling river was cutting it's way through the wildness.

"Jasper asked Jenks to investigate a little about the Kovac's. Just in case you have questions." I told her in a soft voice.

I knew my girl sooner or later she would want to know. Her curiosity always got the better of her.

"Good." She sighed and then turned her gaze on me.

"I'm going to be fine." She stated, leaned into me and then looked back at the green in front of us.

I didn't comment her statement. I just kissed her temple and snuggled her further into me while we sat high above the ground.

* * *

And were you expecting that?

And to Calista congrats girl you guessed right. Many digital cookies for you! *winks*

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my lovely readers!

I hope you had a nice week.

In this chapter another unexpected meeting will slightly shock the Cullen's. hehehehehe….

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

Have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

The weekend of the dance and also a few following school days passed by meanwhile I had managed to come to terms with the discovery that my mother existed in this reality as well. At least I, we, assumed.

Carlisle wanted to be sure which is why Alice stole some of that woman's hair out of her brush to be able to perform a DNA test.

I still refused to call her by my mother's mane or call her "mom" that way I could keep the distance that should exist between her and me.

"Anna you have to pay attention!" Emmett reminded me once again.

Straddled I looked up at him and stopped playing with my engagement ring.

"Sorry Emmett, sorry Rose" I sighed slightly frustrated with myself while my head bowed down and I started rotating my engagement ring on my ring finger again, my gaze was fixed on the sparkly diamond.

I just couldn't concentrate on my Karate lesson with Rose. It had been quite a surprise for me to discover that she had been trained by a real sensei in Japan in the 80's. According to her the exercises for the concentration helped her with her bloodlust but the sensei also taught her some cool moves.

I had always had fun learning more about this sport and about the culture, since I was a huge Japan fan, but since the results of the DNA test were due today I just couldn't concentrate.

"Let's call it a day." Rose announced and Emmett was immediately at her side, scooping her up in his arms.

"See ya," He hollered before he rushed off with his wife.

I laughed quietly to myself and shook my head while two strong cool arms were sneaking around my waist, pressing me into a hard and very welcomed body.

My head turned around to look at my conqueror and I saw his smouldering golden shaded pools gazing deeply into my eyes while he wore a cute pout on his sensual lips before he placed a kiss on the seam of my mouth.

"I missed you," he murmured against my lips.

"I missed you too," my soft pillows still lingered against his.

"Then you should have done something about it," he breathed against me while his hold on my body was becoming firmer.

"Sorry, I couldn't do anything about it. It was Rose who threw you out not me," I giggled as we continued to kiss.

"Why didn't I hear a word of protests from you when she so rudely showed me the door?" He growled playfully against my mouth.

"Cause I value my life?" I laughed while his hands assaulted my sides making me squirm in his arms and gasp for breath between the fits of giggles.

"Say you love me," his cool breath stroked my ear causing goose flesh to sweep over my skin.

"You know I do." I was taunting him while his fingers played a torturous melody on my hips and my sides.

"Say it!" He commended as he placed his head on my shoulder and pressed his lips to my neck, increasing his assault.

"OK, OK, OK, I love you. I love you. I love you," I screamed out between my laughter.

"Good." Edward breathed and pulled my, for air gasping, body against his firm and strong chest. His mouth was brushing over my cheek leaving feather light kisses in it's wake.

I pulled back and looked into his slightly hooded eyes.

"I love you, Edward," I smiled at him and he hummed before his mouth was on mine again and his right hand grazed my breast. I trashed a little when his thumb found the middle of my curve. In response Edward let his hand fall down to my hip and we broke the kiss a little while later, snuggling into each other.

"I could teach you some Karate as well." He murmured all of the sudden after our breathing returned to normal.

"Nope I'll keep my teacher. She is the best."

He pulled away and sighed. The adorable pout was fully back in place.

"You mean to say brutal." He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"That's why she is the best."

"Since when did you develop a fondness of martial arts?"

"Oh I always liked it Edward but when I was still human I was too much of a loser in sports to actually try it out. Now that I'm better at controlling my body I love to give it a shot."

"You sound like you had been clumsy." He teased while his golden shadowed pools of honey sparkled down at me while he lifted my left hand to his mouth and kissed my ring finger and the engagement ring on it.

Edward loved to play with my engagement ring on my finger just as much as I did.

He nudged me a little and I noticed that I haven't responded to his assumption. Edward always thirsted for every little detail about my life before him.

"As a child I was, you've seen all the scars but I grew out of it, thank god."

I had had many scares on my body to prove what a clumsy kid I had been but ever since the transition started all the reminders of my human fragility and the unaptness of my early years were disappearing one after another.

I was brought out of my thoughts of my childhood when Edward suddenly turned his head away and seemed to be listening.

"We got a packet from the private investigator that Jenks hired." He told me when he looked at me again with an ocean of concern reflecting in his beautiful eyes.

That was it. I would get to know about the rest of…..her family and what happened to the person who in my former world was, still is, my father.

"Ready love? You know we don't have to do this." He assured while he gazed intensely into my eyes.

"Yeah, and then I will go nuts because the questions about what happened and who else from my former family is also here will drive me insane." I said with a half frustrated and half resigned sigh.

"I'm with you all the time." Edward mumbled and placed a kiss on my forehead before releasing me from his embrace and taking my hand as we made our way to the living room.

Everyone waited for us to sit down. I could feel the nervousness in the air even though my family tried to look as relaxed as possible, it was not working. I knew they were just as curious to get to know what the private investigator found out and what the DNA test would say.

If Alice had seen any of the results she didn't say anything. I heard her tell Edward that it would be better to wait and see and hold the evidence in hands then just to hear it for her.

"How shall we begin?" Carlisle asked me while he looked with his warm gaze at me. Next to him sat Esme and her eyes were betraying the worry she held.

"With the DNA test." I blurted out.

I wanted to have that out of the way, to know if _she_ was biologically also my mother's clone or if she only looked exactly like her.

"Good," Carlisle nodded and got ready to tell me the result.

"I did the test and yes apparently she doesn't only look like your mother back in your world but you also share the same DNA."

My breath stuck in my throat. I suddenly felt like in that one series I once watched "Sliders" where four people were sliding from one universe to another after one of them creates a device capable of opening vortices to alternate universes and accidentally sucks three other people through that portal with him.

They are sliding from one world to another while trying to get back home. Every world, ever earth they visit was somehow different then the one they came from but on nearly every single one of them they met either themselves or a member of their family's.

I felt Edward tightening his grip on me and pulling me further into his body in an effort to comfort me.

"It's O.K.," I said because it was. I was counting that possibility in that's why it didn't come as _such_ a shock to me.

"Are you sure?" My Vampire gazed at me unsure if he should believe me.

"Yeah, let's get this all over with. Quickly like with a band aid." I demanded.

I didn't want them to make a big thing out of it. I was never one for emotional drama. I always let everything crash down on me and then I dealt with it. It maybe took me a while but once it was done that was it.

I hated feeling helpless and emo and the whole strange feeling packet I had to deal with for the last few days. It was about damn time to sort it all out.

"Alright then," Jasper drawled and held a big envelope up.

"The private investigator sent this." He said before he paused and looked at me, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Jazz I'm sure." I assured. Edward squeezed my hand lightly and I gave him a smile in response.

"O.K. then," Jasper sighed, opened the envelope and fished the content out, spreading it out on the coffee table.

Next to some official looking documents were pictures. Pictures of the woman who looked just like my mother and her family and also pictures of a man who looked like my father together with his family.

"As to your…Mrs. Kovac," Alice corrected herself, "she seemed to have met her husband just like your mother met Adrian Kovac on summer vacation but this Adrian Kovac followed your mother home and they eventually became a couple."

"What about?" I asked gazing at the photograph of the man who looked like my father.

"Your father's father he was a soldier and died in war right?" Carlisle wanted to make sure.

"Yes."

"Well in this world he didn't die but got only hurt badly what caused him to leave the army with honours. He and is wife and two children then moved way to Russia where he was working as an engineer." Edward told me the background story while I was still analysing the pictures.

"His son, the man who in your reality was, is your father, is a university professor for math at the university in Moscow." Carlisle went on while I gazed at the family picture where the man who looked like my father was surrounded by a beautiful woman with long blond hair and an about nineteen or twenty years old looking boy.

"We could befriend Mrs. Kovac and…." Esme offered after while.

"No," I exclaimed, shaking my head.

When I looked up I was gazing into stunned faces that were curiously and puzzled looking back at me.

"It wouldn't be right and besides we will move away in a few months anyway," I explained.

"And she isn't…." I didn't need to say anymore then that.

Edward pressed a kiss on my temple and drew me into his arms but I pulled away from him and started to gather all the papers off the coffee table, putting them back into the envelope. All except a few portrait photographs. This way I had a photo of my mother, my god father my mom's brother, my father and all of my four grandparents.

I lifted the envelope up and handed it back to Jasper.

"Thank you," I said, smiled at him and looked back at the portrait photographs.

"How about we buy some nice picture frames for those photos?" Esme offered.

"That'll be nice." I nodded.

As strange and also painful this situation had been there was also something good to it. At least this way I also had something from my human family. I liked to concentrate on the positive side of this…..event.

That night I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my face while Edward held me gently in his arms.

xxXxx

"Anna, are you ready?" I heard Rose call from downstairs as I was brushing my hair.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you sure I should stay behind?" Edward asked me as he came up behind me, placed his hands on my hips and attacked my neck with his soft kisses.

"Don't you even try!" Rose huffed annoyed in warning from the level below us.

"Guess that's a no." I giggled while Edward pouted.

"But say why did Alice have to rush off to Paris this morning? I was still half asleep when she was screaming around the house."

"You remember that Alice sold one of her collections to a designer in France?"

"Yeah, Pierre or was it was…Jean-Luc…" I shrugged.

"The deal was that he would produce the models exactly like Alice had drawn them and with the fabrics she wanted but he decided to change some stuff….." He trailed off.

"That guy seems to be tired of his life." I noted while I was grabbing my purse.

"If Jasper doesn't manage to calm her down there will be one less designer in Paris." He chuckled darkly.

"Bad Edward." I chided him playfully.

"I'll show you bad," he said and started to stalk me like a predator his prey but before he could even come close to me Rose appeared out of thin air.

"Oh no, you won't." She barked at him and he sighed defeated.

"We've got to go." Rose ordered as she gave me a sharp look.

"O.K," I was fighting hard not to giggle. She rolled her eyes at me and went back downstairs.

"If you will be good you will get your reward later," I promised before I placed a parting kiss on his lips and we went downstairs.

"While the ladies are out of the house why don't I kick your," Emmett stopped himself as Esme shot him a warming look, "at a good round of x-box. How about it hornball?"

Edward's expression as he heard his new nickname was priceless.

"Get him Tiger." I told my fiancé and went outside to the car with Rose and Esme.

"You should put him on a shorter leash." Rose muttered to me as we were on our way into town.

"I think it's kind of cute."

Rose sighed slightly annoyed and shook her head.

"I think so too," Esme piped up happily.

"You too really got this flowers, sweetness thing down don't you?" Rose asked us.

Esme and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"And you get shinny eyes when Emmett gets those pimping things for your car." I pointed out.

"Anna those are," she turned her head around to look at me with a sad and pitiful expression on her face before she resigned and shook her head, "just forget it."

"Sorry I'm hopeless when it comes to cars."

"Can you at least change a tire?" Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ahhhhhhh," I was thinking about what should be done to change a tire, in theory I kind of knew what had to be done but if I would succeed in reality that had to be found out.

"How did you even manage to get your drivers license?" Rose exclaimed.

"I didn't! Remember?" I shrugged.

"It was every dangerous that you had a drivers license and a car and you couldn't even drive." Esme interjected with a disapproving look on her face.

I have no idea what or who brought me here but I like to think that giving me a drivers license was meant as a step to get me closer to the Cullen's. It's corny but I like that thought.

xxXxx

"I had no idea that there existed so many different picture frames." I mumbled while looking helplessly around the shop with the photo equipment.

"Well now you know better," Rose huffed looking just as disbelieving at the immense selection as I was.

I ambled through the store gazing at the different shaped picture frames. Some had a classic style, some were coloured in the craziest colours and had strange forms or even build in lamps. Nothing really called to me until I saw a frame that looked like a book. It was made out of polished silver. The little book was made out of four pages that had silver frames with elegant engravings, nothing opulent or too much but simple and timeless that fit six pictures like I needed it.

"Found it." I called out and Rose eyed my choice.

"Let's take that and get out of here. There is a new shop that opened up." She told me and we went to pay for the frame. At the checkout we met Esme who was buying some big antique looking frames. She looked like she just made a hot deal.

The store that Rose wanted to visit sold clothes made out of leather and latex.

"God, those pants must be a pain to get into," I stated as I held up a pair of black, skinny latex pants.

"Yeah, but trust me it's worth it," Rose winked at Esme and me.

In the end I bought those pants, a skinny fire red top with a zipper at the front and a mini skirt. Esme and Rose also left the store with their shopping bags full.

When we were on our way out Esme's cell rang out.

"Alice. Alice! I can't hear you. I have horrible reception here." She almost shouted into the mouthpiece.

Rose and I were immediately on alert. When Alice call from god knows where she currently was above the ocean then something must have been going to happen and it was certainly was nothing good.

"We should do what?" Esme asked just when I heard someone gasp.

Rose and I turned around and there they were. With shocked expressions, wide opened eyes and slack hanging yaws, Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan were looking at us. Well more me since I was supposed to be dead.

_Ups!_

"Ah…What now?" I pushed out when I suddenly felt Rose's hand on my arm as she jerked me in the other direction and rushed off with me while Esme followed us.

"You know running won't help. They saw us." I pointed out.

"I know but at least now they won't shout "You are supposed to be dead." in the middle of a shopping mall." Rose grumped.

Behind me I heard Esme talking to Edward and telling him who we just had run into. As bad as that was I couldn't help but think that on the bright side at least it wasn't Bella who had stared in shock at us.

Once we arrived back at home Edward and Emmett were immediately at the car and opened the doors for us girls.

"I called Seth apparently their visit was supposed to be a surprise. He had no idea they were coming." Edward informed us.

"Alice had send us text massages and Jasper tried to call.." Emmett reported.

"Yeah, we know. We got her text massages when we were on our way back home. The reception where they were must have been really low."

"Happens on a transatlantic flight." Emmett shrugged.

"I hope Charlie and Sue are going to be alright. We just left them there." Esme worried.

"Maybe we should visit them and explain. I could make them my lasagne and my apple pie. Charlie used to be really fond of them." I offered.

"Honestly I thought the pack would have told Charlie and Sue about Anna, they do know about the existence of our kind and that we are Vampires." Esme pointed out.

"They wanted to but as Seth told me Charlie didn't want to know too much. Apparently Billy Black was explaining everything to him and at some point Chief Swan called it a day for good. He didn't want anymore." Edward explained.

"I'll go and call Seth." I said and we got our shopping bags before we went inside.

Seth told me that Charlie and Sue were quite shocked when they arrived at Sue's sister's place, luckily no one of the two of them had a heart attack. We agreed to meet up on Monday after school to give Sue and Charlie time to come clean with the fact that I was not dead.

xxXxx

"I wish I could say that this smells good but it just doesn't," Edward quipped as he stood next to me and wrinkled his nose.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed my elbow into his ribs. He covered the spot I hit with his hand and faked pain.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes again before I went on putting the apple pie into a box to be able to transport it.

It was strange to think about what would happen in only a matter of minutes. I never had a close relationship to Charlie Swan though he was often at Kevin's place.

Not really a wonder, Charlie lived only on the other side of the street and would come over whenever a game was on to watch it together with Kevin.

The police Chief of Forks was a man of few words but that was not the case when he was seated in front of a TV and watch sports. He kind of remained me of my grandpa. He also used to comment sports events.

My mom and my grandma always teased him and proposed that he should try out for a sports commentator. Grandpa was very loud in front of the TV and commented with a burning passion. At least he had the requirements for the job.

Maybe this was why I liked Charlie a little. He remained me of my grandpa.

It was somehow weird to see him again back there at the mall though the shocked expression that he wore was funny. But who wouldn't be shocked to see a dead girl alive.

Seth filled them in on everything and they had the weekend to deal with it what meant there was hope that that visit would go over well.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked as he locked an arm around my waist, kissing the opposite side of my neck while I got the lasagne ready.

"Edward I'm not made out of glass. I'm a big girl and besides I can defend myself pretty well." I stated firmly, cranked my neck to face him and gave him a look.

"Your fire I know." He rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Yeah, and besides it's not like anyone is going to attack me there or are you expecting Sue to jump on me with her cooking spoon?" I just couldn't resist.

Edward rolled his eyes at my remark and pulled himself even closer to me while his hands gripping his opposite forearm still firmly around my body as his thumbs started to brush over the underside of my ladies.

I inhaled sharply, shook my head and tired to keep it together.

"I wonder if Charlie and Sue already got over the-dead-girl-isn't-sooo-dead-thing. I don't want to overwhelm them." I voiced my concern while I was packing the apple pie that was already in a plastic box and that Charlie loved so much back then in Forks into a bag.

"We'll see when we'll be there." He sight, burying his face in my hair inhaling my scent.

"Yeah, let's hope for the best." I murmured.

Edward pulled away from me and I cranked my neck to see him looking at me for a long second before he shook his head in mild concern.

"What?" I huffed out, a little bit annoyed.

"Are you really O.K.?" He asked carefully.

I knew he was talking about the whole thing with my parents look-alikes.

"Yes, Edward I am fine but you won't if you ask one more time…." I threatened.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender before placing them back on my hips.

"We're ready to go." I announced when everything was packed.

"I'm not." He hummed.

"And why if I may ask?" I queried while I turned around to face him.

"Because I don't think I can let go." He mumbled and squeezed my hips lightly to underline his point while he let his head fall on my shoulder gluing his lips to my skin.

"Emmett was right you are a honrball." I laughed shaking my head.

"What….egh…that…" he stammered out fighting for words looking like a deer caught in the headlights while I became smugger by the second.

"See what you are doing to me, I'm not even able to think straight." He pouted while his eyes twinkled with mischief.

I smiled devilishly at him while stepping closer to him placing my hands on his board chest and running them down his well build abs before placing a hot kiss on his throat. His breath caught as a respond to my actions while his hands claimed firm hold on my hips.

"And you seriously wonder why I want you all the time?" He eyed me like a lost puppy when I pulled away to look at his face.

"I really don't know what you mean." I was playing innocent.

"Sure you don't." He growled lowly.

I smiled at him and slid my hands from his chest over his hips down to his stone hard bottom and squeezed him.

"You are trying to kill me." He said half frustrated while nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Nope. I just love you." I pulled back and gave him a chastised kiss on his cheek.

"And if you are being good you might get a reward tonight." I cooed

"You are spending way too much time with Rose and Alice." He growled again.

"Honey, I know how to drive you crazy even without their help though they are great teachers." I murmured.

It was not that I didn't want him just as much as he wanted me, in no way. It was just that with my body still being for the most part human I was sexually more then satisfied with what we did. Well except of what we wouldn't do until we were married. I was aware of the fact that it was different for Edward. There were days were he needed physical contact for hours no end but unfortunately my partly human body had it's limits.

My fiancé gave me an Eskimo kiss and pouted again.

"Man you are so whipped bro." Emmett commented passing through the kitchen.

"I take it as a compliment from someone who is as experienced in being whipped as you are." Edward shot back.

The made Emmett stop in his tracks.

"What did you say?" He raised an eyebrow at my fiancé.

"You heard me." Edward answered.

"I'm not whipped." Emmett stated. The tone of his voice was warning Edward to correct himself.

Edward only rolled his eyes.

"Listen little brother I'm the man in my marriage and….." suddenly his voice died down in his throat and his entire body tensed.

"And my dear husband?" Rosalie's voice sounded amused but I could also hear the threat hidden in it.

"Ahhhh…..welllll," Emmett swallowed hard and glared at Edward telling him with his eyes that he knew that Edward started that conversation knowing full well that Rose was around.

"And I'm completely and totally in love with you the most beautiful being on this planet." He tried to safe his skin more like his fun time but when it comes to Emmett it's the same.

"And." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm completely whipped." He admitted in defeat.

"Yes, you are." She confirmed smiling and placed a light kiss on his lips before disappearing upstairs.

"You are going to get that back when you are least expecting it." Emmett threatened before taking off after his wife.

"That was mean." I swatted Edward's upper arm.

"Maybe but funny." He shrugged.

Really! Boys and their behaviour.

"We really have to go now. It's getting late." I told him he sighed.

"O.K." He kissed the tip of my nose. I ran my hand up his chest and started playing with the hair at the base of his neck. He shiver in respond and closed his eyes starting to purr lightly.

"Anna," he groaned in a tone I knew every well. It was the same tone he used whenever his desire for me got unbearable.

Without another word his lips found my neck and he brushed them greedily along my skin while his hands glided down my sides, the combination of his hands and his mouth on my body made my breath hitch.

"Edward," I breathed huskily and folded my hands around his face bringing his lips to mine for a passionate kiss before my lips wandered to his neck.

Edward's POV:

"I love you so much," I murmured breathlessly when we broke the kiss.

I just couldn't help myself. I needed her more then I ever realized I would. The desire, the lust, the pure utter need I felt for my mate was not knew to me but with each passing second it was harder to suppress this essential need to be united, to be close to my mate.

I was about to try to pull myself together for the visit I had to endure when I noticed that Anna was nibbling on my neck what wasn't helping my situation.

"Love," a tortured groan fell from my lips.

"Shhh," she ordered in a breathy voice.

I felt my breathing increase and I had to close my eyes as I stumbled a little back and collided lightly against the counter. My member was throbbing painfully in my pants.

Suddenly I felt her sliding down on my body, her little, warm hand leaving a trail of liquid fire where she touched me until she was kneeling in front of the huge bulge in my pants.

"Love, you don't need to," I tried to argue.

"I want to," she smiled up at me and her hands went to open the top button of my jeans before I heard the zipper being pulled down.

I breathed out roughly when I felt her pull my pants and my boxer briefs agonisingly slow down my legs and I heard a tiny giggle when my length sprang free and greeted her.

Suddenly she looked unsure of herself and bit down on her bottom lip before she looked up at me.

"Rose and Emmett are the only ones around, right?"

"Yes," I hissed out, "and they do not pay any attention to us."

"I hear that." She rolled her eyes and concentrated on my painful problem.

I eagerly looked down at the sight in front of me, unable to look away. I shuddered when she lifted her warm hand and touched me, slowly sliding my foreskin back. My eyes briefly snapped shut without my permission at the feel of that sensation.

Anna stroked me a few times before she leaned in and placed a little kiss on my tip causing my member to jerk in her hand.

"Anna," I hissed out between grit teeth. My need for her made me more sensitive then I usually was. She seemed to see the torture that I was feeling because she was not teasing me like she usually liked to do but I felt her lips on me against before her tongue darted out of her little, hot mouth circling my swollen head.

My hands gripped on the marble counter as my head fell back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Soon I felt her warm, sweet mouth around me while one her hands moved to the back of my thighs as the other was wrapped around the part of me she couldn't fit into her mouth.

In exact the moment when I looked down at her she looked up at me with a sexy glint in her eyes while my hardness was firmly between her plump lips. I could feel myself becoming harder at the image in front of me. My breathing became quicker and left my mouth in ragged gaps.

"Jesus…..Anna," I groaned while shivers of pleasure were running like a wildfire through my body.

Her hand that was wrapped around my length stroked me in perfect rhythm with the movements of her delicious mouth.

I felt the nearing release as her talented tongue was assaulting my sensitive head. She was circling her tongue around my length, rotary, while giving my swollen head little teasing licks that felt unbelievably good.

When she moaned around me I bend a little because of the ecstatic feeling that coursed through my frame.

"That…..feels…. so good," I stammered hoarsely, knowing I was almost there.

"Love I," I tried to warn her but she wasn't about to let go of me. It worried because she wasn't allowed to consume more of my venom.

Panicked I looked down at her unable to pull away by myself but the look in her eyes as they gazed back at me told me she knew what she was doing. I trusted her judgement and let myself fall.

I closed my eyes and felt her moan around me again as her lips pressed down on me and she sucked hard on me. That was all it took and I came apart in her mouth.

Anna stroked me until I finished coming inside her mouth. She slid my member passed her slightly swollen lips, smiled at me as she stood up and went over to the sink.

She spit the content out and rinsed her mouth before she grabbed a paper towel and cleaned me up while I was still in daze supporting my weight on the counter behind me.

"Feeling better?" My lovely mate asked me before she place a kiss on my lips as she zipped my pants up.

A sly smile formed on my lips and I nodded.

"Thank you my love," I said as I captured her face in my hand and placed a proper kiss on her lips.

"The visit doesn't have to be long," she offered.

Anna's POV:

"Sounds good." Edward growled playfully while he looked beautiful in his post coital glow. I smiled warmly at him before turning around to get the foot. When I passed him he swatted my backside lightly.

"Behave." I laughed at him.

"I won't tonight." He promised and I giggled. Seemed like he took the little quickie as an appetiser for more later on.

Only Edward and I were going. Originally Esme and Carlisle were also planning in to visit Sue and Charlie but Seth informed us that too many Vampires might be a little too much for them. After how Charlie figured out about the existence of Vampires I can't blame him.

With Edward's mad driving skills it was a rather short ride to the place where Seth stayed.

"Ready for this?" Edward asked as we arrived at the front door and I pressed the dishes into my torso while Edward knocked on the door. A few moments later Seth opened the door wearing his usual toothy grin.

"You brought food!" His grin got wider. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I made it in my house. Doesn't it smell offending to you? I mean the Vampire scents and so….."

He shrugged.

"Got used to that and besides I not about to pass the opportunity to get a piece of your delicious apple pie." I always used to bake an apple pie when Kevin was going to a bone fire to La Push.

"O.K." I laughed lightly.

"Oh hi Edward," Seth grinned at my Vampire.

"Good evening Seth." Edward was polite as ever.

"Let me help you with that." Seth said and grabbed the dishes.

Edward and I stepped inside and went to the living room where Charlie and Sue were sitting on the couch and looked at me with wide eyes, not quite believing what they saw.

Charlie opened his mouth but not a sound escaped his lips Sue wasn't in any better condition. Guess they still couldn't quite believe it.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again." I broke the awkward silence.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. San," my fiancé nodded.

"By any chance is there an alien hidden in your wardrobe or a wizard in the broom closet?" Charlie asked in an emotionless voice glancing in Seth's direction.

"You know if there is then now is the time to tell me." Chief Swan added in a serious tone.

"Haven't met a wizard or an alien yet." Seth shrugged unimpressed.

_If they only knew_. I snickered in my mind.

"So let me get this straight. First Vampires, then Werewolves and now a Vampire Slayer." Charlie raised an eyebrow at Seth while Sue took everything in that was happening in front of her.

"Pretty much." Seth answered with a smile on his face.

Charlie let out a long breath and shook his head.

"So you are immortal too?" He asked me after a while.

"It seems like it." I smiled and Edward squeezed my hand while his body tensed. Before I even had time to wonder why he tense I heard the reason.

"Dylan was a Werewolf as well, then?" Charlie's face turned grave and I heard a loud growl coming from my right side.

"What was that?" Sue asked, looking startled and a little scared.

"I apologise for my rude behaviour but that topic is rather sensitive and I don't appreciate it to be reminded." Edward bowed his head a little.

"Of course." Charlie nodded looking apologetically at Edward and me.

"So how was it to get to know about the world of supernatural?" I queried changing the topic while sitting down with Edward on the love seat opposite of the married couple.

"One minute I'm on the beach and repairing my boat the next a guy pale as a ghost with the most freakish blood red eyes walks out of the ocean and was in front of me before I was even able to register it." Charlie began.

"He pinned me against my boat and was about to bite me when I heard Seth and Jake yelling and running my way. The next thing I knew was that they exploded into giant dogs." He shook his head.

Sue patted his arm lovingly.

"When Billy explained everything to me I though that I lost my mind or he his." He shook his head again.

"You just sat there on his couch not moving or saying a word for four hours straight." Seth laughed.

"You have to be fair it was a lot to take in." Sue threw in, defending her husband.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

"Does anyone else want a piece of Anna's famous apple pie?" Seth asked already on his way into the kitchen.

"Wait I'll help." I called after him leaving Edward alone with Charlie and Sue.

We cut the cake and went back into the living room.

"This is defiantly worth the trouble of the travel." Charlie commented, eyeing the cake with hungry eyes while Sue raised an eyebrow at him.

When Charlie didn't seem to have noticed she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh of course your cooking is absolutely delicious and so is your apple pie," he stammered nervously as he tried to safe his skin.

Sue still didn't look too happy but let it slid and brought her fork with a piece of the pie to her mouth and moaned.

"This is delicious." She gushed.

"Haven't you ever tasted my pie?"

Sue gazed soberly at me before she started to laugh.

"I do value my life which is why I never gotten into the way of hungry Werewolves and their food."

"O.K.," I nodded a little taken aback while Edward gave me a slightly disgusted and disbelieving look. It made me wonder what he saw in her mind.

"Are we here alone?" I asked wondering where her sister and her sister's husband where.

"My sister and her husband went out. We offered to look after the little angle. They took our offer gladly." Sue reported.

"But Seth is living here with them?"

"Yeah but my aunt does not trust me with the little one yet. At least not to take care of her on my own." Seth shrugged a little disappointed.

"It's her first baby you know how she is," Sue tried to cheer her son up.

"There is something that we would like to give you," Edward began as he fished the envelope out of his inner jacket pocket.

"It's from the entire Cullen family." I added.

Seth looked at the envelope and titled his head to his left.

"What is it?"

"Aya and her family will move to Belgium in a couple of months," as Edward said that Seth expression looked pained and panicked. "That's why we made sure you receive a place in the university in Brussels. This here is a full scholarship." Edward handed the envelope to the stunned Seth.

"I know that Aya is not giving you the time of the day but there is a way to get her to talk to you." I smiled at him.

"As you know Aya is highly gifted and that she is rather cold because she tends to see everything soberly and analytically but there is one thing she is passionate about and that is medicine."

"Really?" He looked hopeful.

"Yes. Aya will also go there to study. This university has one of the best medical programs in the world. This is your best shot to get her." Edward encouraged.

"And Batiste agreed to help as well. He will tutor you. That means you will have to go to their house where you will have the chance to be close to Aya and when she sees that you have an interest in medicine she might warm up to you a little." Seth looked delighted.

"But don't forget it will not be easy and she will probably take quite some time before she will give in." I warned him.

"As long as she allows me to be close to her." Seth grinned widely before his face fell.

"But I can't accept that." He handed the envelope back to Edward who refused to take it back.

"I never really thanked you for trying to safe my mate. So this is my thank you. Jake didn't have that much trouble to accept his." Edward pointed out and Seth looked puzzled.

"He received the land that is located opposite your service station. You wanted to build a hotel and a lot for the trucks there didn't you?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded and looked at the envelope in his hand.

"Please accept or he," I pointed at my Vampire, "will be grumpy all the time because you refused the gift." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he caved in after a few moments.

Sue beamed with pride as she went over to her son and the both of them opened the envelope to read the letter inside while Charlie shook his head in amusement and mutter something about "women" under his breath.

* * *

Yeah, we are closing the loose ends…..

Still a few more chapters to go!

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys.

_"Sorry for the repost but I just added an information in the authors note at the end of the chapter."_

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

Have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Have you decided which dress you are going to wear for prom?" Alice asked me looking up from her Vogue that was lying in front of her on the ground across from me while I was sitting on the big comfy couch in the living room snuggled up to my Edward.

"It's the last prom before we are going to graduate." She added.

"Wow I can't believe how the time had rushed away. Only in a few short weeks we will graduate." I stated partly stunned and in a daze about that fact.

Not long anymore and I would have graduated, be married, enjoy Edward's and my honeymoon and I would be turned into a Vampire.

"Yes," Edward purred and leaned into me as his lips were ghosting over the shell of my ear, causing my body to tremble slightly at the sensation.

"And then after graduation we will finally get married." He beamed down at me when he pulled back to be able to look at my equally happy looking face.

"You are such a guy." I rolled my eyes in amusement at him.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" He leaned back in and rubbed his nose against my own, tightening his arms around my frame as he pulled me on his lap and nuzzled his face in my neck.

I sneaked my arm around his neck and my hand waved into his hair tugging it the way he liked it.

"Anna! The dress!" Alice huffed impatiently bring me back to reality.

"Ahh…..I think I will choose the peach coloured one with the sparkly, tiny crystals embedded into the fabrics," I mused not entirely sure myself which one of the four dresses that Alice couldn't help but buy I should wear.

Alice's face glassed over for a second before she resurfaced and scowled at me.

"Decide finally! You are screwing up my visions." She huffed at me again as Jasper reached his hand out and touched her shoulder to relax her.

Little miss pixie was sitting between his legs on the ground and leaned back into him when he touched her. Jasper chuckled and looked satisfied with himself.

Whatever had happened to her she suddenly snapped out of it, turned around with super speed and I could see in the reflection of the window that was located behind Jasper that she glared furiously at her husband while his eyes softened and twinkled.

Alice puffed her cheeks out and focused back on her magazine not paying any attention to her husband anymore who seemed to be greatly amused.

I cranked my neck and gave my fiancé, who's arms were around me while we were about to watch "Transformers 3", a curious look.

Edward only smiled at me, shook his head, rolled his eyes and placed a kiss against my temple.

"I also have the game to the movie," Emmett announced as he entered the living room.

"Thanks but I suck at those games."

"You are giving up way too fast." My big brother of a bear shot back.

"Well, if I get killed three times in a row under a minute…" I shrugged.

"You need to practice." Jasper supported Emmett who nodded in agreement at him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway when was the movie released here?"

"June 2013," Emmett answered while he put the DVD into DVD player.

"Nearly a year ago." I pointed out the obvious just for the heck of it.

"Here sweetheart," Esme said standing suddenly at my side as she handed me a plate with a lemon bar on it.

"Thank you." I beamed at her as I took the plate out of her hands.

I took in the mouth watering citrus scent and smiled to myself.

"The children in the hospital will love them." I told her.

She had been baking nearly all day for the little event that would take place the following day at the hospital where Carlisle worked. A few artists who worked for the Circus that was visiting Manchester, a big city not far anyway from Kingsten, had agreed to come and perform a show for the little patients and their families.

"I really hope so." She smiled back at me.

"I have no doubt. Believe me," I assured her and looked hungrily down at the lemon bar.

"Will Carlisle be joining us?"

"In a minute. He still needs to prepare some things for the medical conference next week since he was appointed to be one of the organizers."

"Will he talk in front of the audience?"

"No, he could get out of this one luckily." She smiled at me.

"Do we really have to attend the dinner afterwards? All of us?" Emmett sighed, giving Esme a pleading look.

"Of course Emmett," Esme said sternly, "we all be there to support Carlisle."

"Exactly and besides your new Armani suit is begging to be shown to the outside world." Alice chimed in.

"I have a new suit again?" Em raised an eyebrow at the little shopaholic.

"It hangs between your jet black Brioni and the mid night blue Stefano Ricci." She stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeeeaaahhhh," Emmett said slowly before he shook his head and took the remote control into his hand.

I pressed a finger to my lips as I counted in my head.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward breathed in ear letting his cool breath dance across my skin, causing goose flesh to break out on my arm before he placed a kiss on one of my sensitive points.

I inhaled sharply, closing my eyes while the sensation rocked through my body before I answered his question.

"I just noticed that ever since I arrived here we have been visiting some kind of event at least twice a month. You guys weren't that social in Forks."

Rose snorted.

"Forks and Kingsten are two different worlds. And…."

But Rose was interrupted by Alice's moaned "Oh no!" and Edward's annoyed groan.

"What's wrong?" Emmett immediately asked wearing a curious expression on his face.

"Bella Swan will be here in Kingsten in a few days." Alice sighed.

"She is coming to Kingsten!" Rose exclaimed angrily, glaring furiously at the messenger of the bad news.

"What is this, some the past is catching up with you game?" Emmett snorted with stunned bafflement.

"Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle asked as he entered the living room, coming to a halt next to Esme before he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Unfortunately." Edward sighed in annoyance.

"Do you think she found us this time around?" Emmett wondered.

Edward had told me that over the past eight years Bella tried three times to find them. She hired private investigators to locate the Cullen's but luckily Alice was always able to see that and bought the private investigators over. Bella was left with no clues to where to find us.

"No, I would have seen that." Alice shook her head.

"Then why is she coming then?" Esme piped up.

"Isn't her husband a Doctor as well?" I asked remembering that Alice or Edward had once told me something like that.

"Yes, he is. Many of the Doctors who will arrive are bringing their wives." Carlisle stated with a glumly expression on his face.

"How long will that nuisance be here?" Rose barked in irritation.

"The conference starts on Thursday and ends with the dinner gala on Sunday but some of the participants stay for the lecture on Monday that Batiste will give." Carlisle frowned.

"Just great." Rose muttered under her breath while wearing a furious expression on her face. She scowled hard into nothing with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips were pressed into a thin line before Emmett slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest in an attempt to calm her.

I stood up from the couch Edward and I were sitting on and hugged my arms around my body before I felt two strong arms sneak around my middle and my Vampire pulled me into his chest.

"This is not so bad. I'm only one of the organizers and I don't hold any lectures on the conference. It should go over well." Carlisle mused.

"But what about the gala dinner on Saturday?"

Carlisle sighed heavily.

"That does pose a problem."

"Not only this! The wives of the board of the hospital are the ones who are organising the entertainment of the wives of the Doctors who are coming and you know they have only one topic and that is you," I pointed out. "Bella might accidentally hear something she better not." I shrugged.

Silence befell the living room as everyone looked grave or annoyed and angry.

"I'll be on the look out." Alice announced.

"Maybe we should ask Mischa to come here. She could have an eye on Bella 24/7 with her gift to see the present."

"That is a good idea actually." Edward piped up.

"Don't you think that is a little bit over the top? If she does hear we will have to solve the problem." Jasper raised an eyebrow at my fiancé.

"Jasper," Carlisle chided him.

"If she got to know about us her father and the Quileutes could explain everything to her. Maybe it wouldn't turn out to be as bad as we think." Esme tried to be diplomatic.

Edward shook his head.

"While Charlie was here I saw something in his mind. Apparently Bella had some kind of strange dreams about us."

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned.

I cranked my neck and looked curiously at him. Edward sighed and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before he returned his attention to our family.

"She was dreaming about some of the Twilight events…."

"She knows what we are?" Rose pushed out horrified but she became pissed off rapidly.

"No, she doesn't." Edward quickly tried to calm her.

"Then what are you saying?" Esme titled her head in confusion.

"Now that I think about it, in the books she also had the ability to dream about future events but she never paid what she dreamt about any attention." I mused.

"You never said anything about that." Edward pointed out.

"It was only a few times that she had this kind of dreams and like I said she never paid any attention to those dreams in the books." I shrugged.

"What exactly does she know about us?" Jasper demanded.

"She had a break down about two years after we left Forks and told Charlie about the dreams that she had about her future with me," Edward tightened his grip on me, "and as a member of our family but in her dreams we were human."

"So she doesn't suspect anything?" Emmett wanted to know if there was any threat to our family. He was very protective of the ones he cared about.

"I would say no." Edward answered. "But…."

"But what?" Rose barked annoyed.

"I don't think it would be good if she saw any of us again. Charlie was worried about her mental stability if she would ever see any of us again."

"Why?" Alice queried.

"She isn't over you, is she?" I looked up at him.

"That is what Charlie is afraid of. Despite the fact that she seems to love her husband her feelings for me never seemed to have died according to Charlie."

I snorted and shook my head.

"What?" Edward nudged me placing a calming kiss on my neck.

"It's like "New Moon" and "Eclipse" all over again." I sighed.

"We'll think of something." Edward assured.

"I will call Mischa and ask her if she could come." I offered.

"It is better to be safe then sorry." Carlisle agreed with me so did the others.

I had no idea to which extent Mischa's ability would be helpful in preventing Bella of finding out about us living here but it is always good to know what is going on in the territory of the opponent.

"Alright Mischa see you Monday then." I told her after I explained the situation to her.

"And just by the way I'm demanding a shopping trip for my assistance." Mischa stated seriously but I heard the playfulness in her voice.

"Don't worry knowing Alice she was planning on kidnapping you to shop with her anyway."

"But you are coming with us." Mischa murmured sternly.

"Naturally." I rolled my eyes and already felt sorry for my poor feet.

We exchanged our goodbyes and ended the call.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he came up behind me, placed his hands on my waist before sneaking them around my middle. His cool lips touched the side of my neck while I stood at the panorama window in our room and looked out into the darkening forest.

My eyes fell shut and I let my head fall back on his shoulder granting him further access to my neck, enjoying the feel of his lips on my flesh and his touch on my body.

"Anna?" He asked after leaving a burning trail of baby kiss on my skin.

I sighed but didn't say anything.

He turned me around then, cupping my face in his hands softly forcing me to look at him. His golden orbs shone with love and intensity into my eyes.

"I love you and only you. That will never chance," he murmured before he leaned in and our lips touched for a sweet and adoring kiss.

"I know. It's just I don't want any drama to interfere with our wedding." I pouted like a kindergartner.

A perfect fairy tale wedding had been my dream ever since I was a small child and first of all I didn't like the fact that Bella was unpredictable, posing a threat to the ones I loved. It could go well or she could flip out.

"We'll deal with it one way or another." Edward vowed as he pulled me into his board chest and I nuzzled my face into his neck.

xxxXxxx

"You know you are painting quite a picture for my future life here." Tia noted sarcastically after I told her a little about Bella leaving the entire Twilight sage books out of the loop.

"Hey that is something you have to deal with when you have a generous boyfriend…..husband." I shrugged while I was helping her to get the guest room in her house ready for the visit of her grandparents.

"What is the worst that could happen when this Bella person found out about you guys?"

"Aside of the fact that she would immediately see that we haven't aged in nearly eight years?"

"Yeah, that would be hard to explain," Tia nodded in agreement.

"What we are or about to be come as in our cases is a secret. If she would figure it out who knows what she might do with that information." I mused.

I knew of Bella's soft, forgiving and kind side out of the books but also about her obsession with Edward. She believed that I stole Edward from her, which I kind of did without meaning to, who knows what she would be capable of if she saw us again.

"But with Mischa's help it shouldn't be too hard for guys to stay clear of this Bella Swan person." Tia murmured as she threw a soft, fluffy cover over the bed.

"It's not that easy Tia and besides her name is Bella Dawson now."

"What?" Tia turned around and gave me a confused look.

"Well she could hear about us from other because….."

"That's not what I mean," Tia shook her head, "her name what did you call her?"

"Bella Dawson. She took over her husband's name." It was my turn to look confused now.

"Dawson. Bella Dawson." Tia repeated and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What is it?"

"It's just," she began and looked in concentration at me.

"There is an Isabella Dawson that is going to give a lecture on Friday in our English lit class."

"What are you talking about?" I wondered utterly confused as fear and shock crawled up my spine.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard about what?"

Tia narrowed her eyes at me before her face lit up in understanding that seemed to hit her like a fright train.

"You weren't there."

I shook my head still not understanding while I urged her on with my eyes to explain.

"While the whole Lear thing happened our English teacher announced a change in the list of the gust lecturers. Instead of Carl Goodrich who was supposed to talk about Dante Alighieri but called his lecture off an Isabella Dawson was called up as a replacement."

"Oh god! I breathed as I let myself fall on the newly made bed.

"By any chance she doesn't teach at the University of Chicago?" I asked in the vain hope that she was talking about another Isabella Dawson.

Seth told me that Bella had studied English literature and that she had a position at the University in Chicago after she and her husband Cooper moved there with their children.

It was already strange enough that she lived next to Edward's old family house but her coming here of all places….

"Ahhh…..wait a sec." Tia said and rushed out of the guest room.

I buried my face in my hands and groaned just as I heard my cell ringing from downstairs where I left my purse on the table in the hallway.

I rushed out of the room using my super speed since there was no one else besides Tia and me in her house. I didn't need to be a psychic to know who was calling me.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her after I put my cell to my ear.

"We are in trouble." She announced.

"Bella is going to be at our school huh?" I sighed, shaking my head in annoyance.

"This is bad." She murmured.

"What do you mean we just ditch on that day and everything is going to be fine." I shrugged hopefully.

"Maybe you are right. Let's hope she will not check the attendance."

"Or that she won't overhear anyone talking about us while she will be in our school. This is going to be a disaster." I groaned as the possibilities how her visit in our school could go wrong popped out in my head while my hand was running through my hair.

"What is going to be a disaster?" Seth asked as he and Fin entered the hallway.

They must have used the back door that was always open in Tia's house.

"Bella is going to give a lecture at our school and all of us are in her class." I muttered trying to keep myself from having a fit.

"Bella is coming here?" Seth asked stunned.

"You didn't know?"

"Well we do see each other on Thanksgiving or Christmas but we aren't that close. I don't really age so…." Seth shrugged.

"Hey guys what are you doing here is it already so late?" Tia wondered as she looked down from the second level over the railing.

"It is nearly five o'clock. The movie we have to watch for our sociology class will start in about forty minutes and we still have to get to school."

"And Seth you are here because?" Tia wondered while she was coming down the stairs with a paper in her hand.

"Oh Fin gave me a lift. I offered my car to my aunt since hers is broken this morning. Fin saw me standing at the bus stop and offered to give me a lift to my work since it is on your way to school."

"Listen I will go and tell Carlisle about the new development."

"Alright, bye Alice." I said and hung up.

"Here we got a note with some information of the lecturer." Tia handed me a sheet when she reached the bottom of the stairs where I stood.

I took the sheet from her and looked at it and sure enough there was Bella's picture smiling back at me along with some information of her academic life.

"Oh boy!" Seth murmured as he cranked his neck to be able to take a look at the sheet as well and saw just what I had seen.

"That's an understatement." I shook my head.

"But wait! When exactly is she coming?" Seth suddenly asked.

"They are arriving Wednesday or Thursday as far as I know. Why?"

"Mom and Charlie could come. When Charlie hears that Bella will be here for a few days I'm sure he will have nothing against coming here."

"You mean….."

"Together with my mom and Charlie we should be able to keep Bella occupied for a few days." He offered.

Knowing Bella she would certainly prefer to spend her time with her father then to have to bother with the society events that were planned for the Doctors wives.

"That would help a great deal Seth thanks." I told him honestly before we made our way back to school.

xxxXxxx

"There is an easier way to get rid of that nuisance." Rose grumped.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle warned her as we were in the living room discussing the next few days.

It was Monday and the nightmare would begin in a few hours for us. Bella and her husband were to arrive the next day in the evening hours.

After Seth contacted Charlie and told him about Bella's visit to Kingsten Alice told Charlie when he had to call Bella in Chicago so he would be able to talk with Cooper.

Bella was still very observant and if Charlie asked her all of the questions we need to have answered Bella would have been ticked off but thankfully Cooper was a way easier target.

Thanks to him we knew what they had planned on doing during their stay in Kingsten.

"But she is right this is quite a bother for one little human." Mischa pointed out not really understanding why we were going this much out of our way but regardless helping us in doing so.

"Bella is connected to the Werewolves to kill her would put quite a strain on our alliance." Alice explained once more.

My reason to keep Bella alive was because I felt like I owned her. Since I did took her future with Edward and the Cullen's away from her though if I had to decide between her life and the safety of my family there was no doubt what I would choose.

"Still it is strange that she has such an importance for them even though she doesn't even know anything about our world." Mischa wondered.

"She is their Alpha's first love. It's a long and complicated story with her." I sighed.

"Obviously." She nodded finally letting it slid.

"The Alpha wolf is also coming to play?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Seth said that Jake would come too."

"I think we have everything covered so far." Carlisle announced.

"We arranged for Fin and Tia to be the guides for Bella when she will arrive at school….."

"Tia is rather edger to play her secret agent part." Alice chuckled interrupting Carlisle who shook his head while a small smile danced on his lips.

"I switched my official parts with Batiste and another college which means I will only be present in the background. As for any unwanted collisions with Bella's husband Mischa will be with me in the hotel where the conference is held to warn me of any unexpected situation so will Alice." Both of them nodded.

"Seth, Jake and the others will keep Bella occupied in her free time."

We had our course of action the only thing that was left to do was to hope that it would all go well.

Jacob's POV:

"Seems like your husband is keeping my girlfriend busy." I taunted Bella as we both watched Cooper and Marissa strolling in front of us while Marissa was gushing about god knows what and poor Cooper only nodded politely every now and then.

Marissa was Paul's cousin and quite a force of nature. She was loud, strong willed, pigheaded and boy this girl could curse when something didn't go her way not to mention that she could kick ass.

"More like my poor husband has no chance of escaping her." Bella nudged me.

"Well I don't see you helping him out." I shot back at her.

"There is only so much talk about wrestling I can endure." Bella shook her head while a look of horror washed over her face.

Marissa discovered her fascination with wrestling about a month ago and was all for it. That is just how she was. Her taste changed from mood to mood but once she found something she was interested in. She was intense.

I laughed and Bella soon joined me while we were walking through the shopping mall that was located only a ten minutes away from the hotel where Bella and her husband were staying in.

Cooper was a good guy. He knew about Bella's and mine past but he was never hostile towards me or against Bella's and mine friendship. I didn't know if it was just because we did live on the other sides of the country and saw each other barely twice a year, to Christmas or Thanksgiving, or if he really did have that much trust in her.

Either way I had never seem him act jealous or rudely in my presence.

Soon her laughter died down and she looked thoughtful before she hesitatingly glanced up at me, blushing slightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." I quipped.

Bella rolled her eyes and glared mildly at me.

"I'm serious here."

"Shoot," I nodded while chuckling.

"Say, are you two serious?" She bit her bottom lip blushing further.

"You know it is a little too late for the both of us….."

"Jake," she exclaimed, swatted my utter arm and blushed furiously.

"No, we are not. I'm her rebound guy."

Disapproval masked her face.

"And you are OK with that?"

"Yes, Bella I am. It's uncomplicated and easy with no strings attached."

She looked at me as if she wanted to say more but in the end decided to keep her opinion to herself. We walked past a couple of more stores before Bella spoke again.

"Don't you want more? A family. Kids…." She asked curiously.

I sighed loudly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Of course that is what I want but I haven't found the one yet."

"And you are sure that Marissa isn't the one?" She teased trying to cheer me up.

"Positive," I didn't imprint on Marissa nor was I in love with her though I did like her a lot, "there is another poor soul that will have "the honour" of her companionship."

"Do you think there is anyone who will be able to keep up with her?"

"I hope so though I have yet to meet anyone who will be able to keep up with her." I half whined remembering the day we arrived in Kingsten.

~o~

Flashback:

~o~

"Marissa, are you nuts?" I yelled after her as she stormed out of Seth's aunt's house and was making her way to the rental car.

"Why? Just because I want to know how they look like?" She spun around on her heel and glared furiously at me.

"Ahh…let me think….YES!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

Just because the Cullen's were different from the usual blood suckers and I did trust them to some extent that didn't mean I would let anyone close to me anywhere near them. They were after all still Vampires and accidents happen.

She scowled darkly at me before she continued to storm angrily to the car. She was determinate to see a Vampire even if it killed her. Ever since she found out about Werewolves and Vampires about a year ago when Paul wolfed out on her after she pissed him off royally she was set on seeing a Vampire face to face.

"You don't even know where they live."

That stopped her and I could practically hear the wheels in her mind turning before she turned around again and glared at me.

"The one of them is a Doctor. The hospital is a good place to start searching if you don't want to help me." I sighed heavily.

She was insane and suicidal but so lord help me she was a freaking smart cookie.

"Paul won't be happy about this."

"And why exactly are you under the impression that I would give a damn?"

"M.A.R.I.S.S.A!" I growled as I pushed the car door close that she had just managed to open.

I pressed her up against the car and our eyes locked in a star down.

"I'm going." She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"No, you…."

"Jake I called them and Anna, Edward, Carlisle and Esme agreed to meet you two in a café in town." Seth drawled happily as he suddenly stood behind me.

"Yay, you are the best Seth," Marissa gushed as she ducked and escaped the cage I had build with my body around her to throw her arms around Seth's neck while I couldn't for the life of me understand where the fascination for females with those blood suckers was.

I blamed it all on the Interview with a Vampire.

Damn Brad Pitt!

~o~

End of Flashback.

~o~

"Thank you." Bella's voice straddled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked her dumbly. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For giving our friendship another chance. I have never thanked you for the second chance." She told me while she looked up at me.

"Oh….well…It's fine really," I stammered out.

I hadn't spoken to Bella for over a year after our break up but that had changed with her letter. I had heard from Charlie that Bella was in therapy to get over her obsession with Cullen and as a step to get her life back in order she had to sort her life out. It had become quite a mess after the Cullen's left Forks.

It had taken me about a month to respond to her letter but I eventually did and from then on we started to rebuild what was left of our friendship, which had been every little back then.

I did still love Bella and I cared for her but I came to accept that the both of us weren't meant to be. I was proud at myself about the fact that I could truly say that I was happy for Bella even though she wasn't _my_ wife.

"Jake look!" Marissa suddenly called for my attention. "Look there that is my bike!" She pointed at the shiny black Yamaha in the showroom of a car dealership.

"Oh I so have to show you my baby," she gushed as she dragged poor Cooper into the shop like a rag doll.

"You will have a lot of making up to do." I murmured while narrowing my eyes at the sight of the both of them.

"He is counting on that." A small voice moaned beside me and when I looked at her I saw her face glow in a new red colour while she glared at the back of her husband's head.

I let out a belly laugh and we went over to a bench to sit down and wait until Marissa would finally have mercy on Cooper.

"What is this all about Jake?"

"What do you mean?" I asked still chuckling.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes and pursed her lips.

"You, Seth, Charlie, Sue and even Marissa you guys are up to something."

I gave her a confused look and shrugged my shoulders.

"And that would be?"

My voice had been even when I asked and my body language didn't betray anything either. I had become very good at lying and acting along the years.

Bella dropped her eyes from mine and sighed loudly.

"I don't know but I do know that something is up."

"Just because all of us are happy to see you again?" It wasn't completely a lie we were happy to see Bella again.

She didn't like to come to Forks. Too much reminded her of the one she couldn't have there, of what she thought she lost.

"It's just," she paused before her chest heaved and she exhaled loudly.

Before our fall out she would have no problem to speak her mind in my presence, especially to me but now she often paused and thought about her words before she let them leave her lips.

We became friends again but it was not the carefree friendship we had before though one thing didn't change at all I would still always be there to protect her if she needed me to. Just like now.

We all had successfully distracted her for that past two and a half days. Cooper and Charlie agreed on surprising Bella with us all being here so she had no idea what was waiting for her when Cooper took her out for breakfast.

Even though she had been happy about seeing Charlie, Sue, Seth and me again she had been also slightly put out about the surprise factor of that reunion.

Since then she hadn't had a minute to herself someone of us was always by her side making sure she was shielded from the knowledge of the Cullen's living in this town. At the decadent posh school where she had given a lecture the Lycan's and that crazy chick Tia had monitored her through the school day without a disaster happening.

Though why assigned students were responsible for guest lecturers at that posh school and not the teaching staff I would never understand.

It was all well until the gala dinner that was to take place in a few hours. The tiny pixie Vampire had seen that if Bella would show up there she would hear the name of the patriarch of the leeches.

I knew her well enough to know that once she had that trace she wouldn't let go of it until she found gold.

I couldn't let that happen if not for her own sake, she would only get hurt again seeing Edward and Anna together and now even engaged weeks away from their wedding, then at least for the sake of her children. Who knew in what condition she would be once she wasn't chasing a ghost anymore but met the real thing again.

Neither Charlie nor I liked what we would be doing to Bella in a few hours but it was for the best.

Marissa would slip purge into Bella's coffee when she would be helping her to get ready for the gala dinner and before Bella would be even ready the effect of the medicine would hit home. At least that was what Seth had told me.

She would be sick for a few hours but at least her life would still be happy and normal afterwards.

Suddenly I felt Bella's head on my shoulder as she leaned against me.

"I still think about _him_."

I tensed at her words. I knew the tone which she just had used very well. It was a tone reserved only for Anna's fiancé.

"But you are married to Cooper."

"And I love him and our children. I still have no idea how I got this lucky because I certainly don't deserve him."

"Bella," I groaned not liking it to hear how she was talking about herself.

"I am a bad person."

"You are not." At my words Bella straighten up and looked sharply at me.

"How can I not be? Part of my heart belongs to _him_," her words were suddenly losing their edge and her voice grew soft, "and it is the greater part."

I tried to come up with something to respond to what she said but words failed me in that moment while Bella leaned her head back against my shoulder.

"You are so warm." She murmured after some time passed.

"I know I'm hot." I chuckled she swatted my tight playfully.

"Whatever." She huffed and I put my arm around her.

Being together with her like this reminded me of the time we spent at First Beach. When everything was still alright and Vampires and Werewolves didn't exist in our word. I miss this time sometimes.

I couldn't help but to sight wistfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our time back in Forks."

"The good old times," she agreed.

Silence settled between us again and I saw Cooper throw a pleading look through the display window of the car dealership that clearly screamed "Rescue me for the love of god, please rescue me.". Bella only giggled and waved at him. He scowled at her before Marissa demanded his full attention again.

"Are you happy Bella?" I didn't know where that question came from but I just needed to hear her say it.

She took her time to answer me but eventually did.

"I am. I can't imagine a life without my little ones in it and without Cooper….."

"But then why?"

"I know myself that this is irrational and probably self-destructive. As much as I want to see _him_ again I'm also afraid of exactly this happing as crazy as it sound." She sighed and pulled away from me.

"If I were to ever see _him_ again as much as I desire to I have no idea what would happen to my life then." She admitted while pain crossed her delicate features.

That expression she had showed me made me even more determinate to keep the location of the Cullen's a secret.

"It'll be fine." I assured her as I pulled her into a brief hug.

"Who is ready to go home?" I asked as noticed Cooper and Marissa leave the car dealership and closing the distance to where Bella and I were.

Cooper shot me a grateful look completely ignoring the fact that his wife was leaning against my body.

Marissa pouted at me obviously not ready to end her shopping trip but I shot her a look reminding her that we had a mission to accomplish. She sighed and nodded in surrender.

"Yeah, let's go back," Marissa recovered in record time skipping over to stand in front of a frightened looking Bella.

"I need to get you ready for the gala dinner. We are going to have so much fun. In High School I was the captain of the cheerleaders and we always had pyjama parties…." Marissa gushed away as she grabbed Bella's arm into a death grip and started to drag her off.

Bella's eyes went wide and she was pleading with her chocolate orbs to not to be left alone with the over exited ex-cheerleader.

"Enjoy your girl's time." Cooper laughed as he threw his wife to the wolves.

She glared at him before I received an equally sinister scowl. I was released from that dark look when Mia jerked her forward still gushing about her experiences of her High School life.

I kind of felt sorry for the guy who would be stuck with her forever but she did have her good side and definitely knew how to make up for her tiresome personality.

"Still alive?" I asked Cooper when I cranked my neck to look at him.

"Barely sane," he responded.

I nodded at him in understanding. We both walked next to each other after them. The awkward air was tense between us.

I had met Cooper a few times ever since he and Bells became an item and even though I had to admit that he was a great guy and loved Bella above everything I never came around to like him. Maybe the fact that he had Bella while I didn't prevented me from fully accepting him.

Such thinking was pointless really. I had moved on from that heartbreak years ago but my heart still lingered briefly on the hurt and couldn't help to lick it's wounds, as non existent as they were.

"Bella!" Sue called out once we entered the lobby of the hotel Bella and Cooper where staying in.

"Oh lord, I will have to beat the guys away with a stick once the both of them will be finished with you." Cooper moaned dramatically what earned him a glare from Bells while her cheeks flamed up.

"You have no idea," Sue chuckled and swatted his arm while Marissa gave me a thumbs up to signalise that they had everything under control.

Guilt washed briefly over me when I thought about what would happen when they got into Bella's room to Dress her. How I was betraying the woman who was my first love and considered me as her best friend.

I didn't like lying to Bella and even less I liked that I had to allow to poison her but it was for the best. The knowledge that this was the only way to ensure Bella's happiness and happy human life was the only reason why I went along with the Cullen's plan.

"While the ladies are going to play beauty salon how about we guy's enjoy ourselves in the sports bar?" I asked Cooper as Bella shot me an angry glare and then scowled at her husband for the same reason, leaving her in the hands of Sue and Marissa.

We went into the luxurious looking sports bar of the hotel and sat down on a very comfortable couch, enjoying a football game while sipping our beers. The bar was held in dark, male colours with everything in it what a men's heart desired.

I inhaled deeply and relaxed watching the New York Yets against the Buffalo Bills in the nearly empty tavern.

"Are you still in love with my wife?" Cooper asked all of the sudden causing me to nearly choke on the pull of beer I had just taken.

I whipped my head around to face him at his utter boldness but he wasn't looking at me instead his eyes were glued to the flat screen in front of us. The strange calm that ruled his body was slightly unnerving.

I mulled his question over in my head, thinking about how to best answer his question before deciding that the truth was the only answer I could give him.

"Partly I think I still am but I came to accept that we don't work together. As much as it sucks for me us being friends had always been our thing." I shrugged before I took another pull of my beer.

Cooper didn't respond to that at all for a very long while but eventually I felt him nod his head before he lifted his bottle to his mouth.

The ever present tension between us was swirling around us while we were just two guy's bounded together by circumstances of life, accepting each others existence.

"Is my beautiful wife ready?" Cooper asked Sue and Marissa as we entered their hotel suite.

"Yes," Marissa smiled at him.

"Where is she?" Cooper asked while his head whipped around in the search for Bells.

"She just went to the bathroom." Sue answered and Marissa winked at me.

"Well then I go and throw myself into the suit." He murmured before taking off into the bedroom.

"And?"

"Let me put it that way she is not going to leave the loo anytime soon," Marissa reported while her face was torn between guilt, sympathy and the urge to laugh.

"Are you OK again Bells?" Charlie asked his daughter as we were saying our goodbyes to Bella and Cooper.

She blushed furiously and nodded her head timidly.

"I blame it on the hot dog." She grumped with a ducked head and her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

Cooper smile, slid his arm around her shoulders, pulled her into his body and placed a kiss against her temple.

"Good thing you married a Doctor." He chuckled.

"That was really heaven sent." Charlie agreed while Bella groaned pitifully and hid her red glowing face in her husband's chest while the rest of us chuckled at her expanses, in good humour of course.

"We should definitely consider to make it a tradition to meet up once a year like this and spend some time together. And next time you should bring the kids. We nearly never see you." Sue pointed out as Bella came out of her hiding and looked guilty at her stepmother.

"That sounds good," Bella smiled at her. A smile that reached her eyes thus told that she really considered that idea.

After hugs and partly tearful goodbyes, one could think the two of them were going off to war and not returning home, Bella and Cooper got into their cap and sped off to the air port.

"Mission accomplished." I called out to the leeches that were hiding in a back street near the hotel where Bells and her husband had been staying in.

Anna and Edward stepped out of the back street and the burn in my nose increased with each step he took closer to me.

"She isn't suspecting anything is she?" Charlie asked mildly concerned.

"No, she is completely unaware." Edward answered after greeting everyone.

"I thought you couldn't read her mind?" Marissa asked confused.

He chuckled.

"I can't but my brother is able to read her emotions."

"And a psychic? God it gotta suck to be a member of your family." Marissa shook her head in disapproval stepping away from him, hiding behind my back.

After she got to know that Edward could read her mind her fascination with Vampires died down pretty quickly though it did concern me that the fact that they were blood drinking predators didn't bother her but the fact that he could read minds did.

_Women!_

"That's it we are safe now right?"

"As long as she doesn't suddenly reappear somewhere we live." Anna shrugged wearing a wary smile on her lips.

"Since it is Bella we are talking about and given her track record for trouble….." Charlie trailed off and we all chuckled humorously before we all feel into a tense silence.

I took the time to really look at Anna. She looked different then the last time I had seen her, more like one of them. On the outside she was beautiful but I couldn't help but wonder if her inner beauty would remain when the transition was completed.

I felt Edward's eyes on me and saw that he pulled her closer to him while she was chatting with Sue and Charlie. He gave me a hard look as if chastising me for doubting her.

"Ahh…Jake there is something that I would like to address." Anna suddenly said.

"That'll be?"

"Have you met Bella's daughter Marli already?"

"No, why?" I asked confused.

Anna sighed and looked unsure at Edward who just shrugged at her before she returned her gaze at me.

"I'm not entirely sure. I could be wrong here." She warned making me really curious as to what she had to say and by the look of it I wasn't the only curious soul.

"It could be that Marli is your imprint but I'm not sure about it." She bit her bottom lip.

Charlie, Sue, Seth, Marissa and I looked dumbstruck at her.

"What?" Charlie pushed out after god knows how long.

"Like I said I'm not sure about it but there is a chance. I just wanted to warn you since you are planning on family meetings in the future…." She trailed off.

"If what Anna assumes is true a whole new set of trouble lies ahead of us." Edward murmured.

"No shit Sherlock!" Marissa snorted beside me in disbelieve.

I groaned if Marli really was my imprint then I had an adventurous future ahead of me to put it lightly.

* * *

Well it could be that Bella's daughter Marli is Jake's imprint since her daughter Renesmee had been. This is just a thought I'm offering here…..

I was originally planning on letting Bella met the Cullen's but as the story progressed I saw that I couldn't do it. As I already hinted Bella didn't react well and in the end I couldn't do it to her. I already brought Anna into her world, who Edward fell in love with. I couldn't destroy Bella's happy family with Cooper and her kids as well.

I hope you enjoyed the little Jake and Bella time.

Isabella Marie Swan Dawson (26 at this point of the story) is married to Cooper Dawson (32) and has two children with her husband: Marli Alice (nearly four years old) and Tanner Scott (about two years old) he is not mentioned in this chapter.

Till next Sunday.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone!

I hope you had a nice weekend so far.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

I switched the bathroom light off on my way out and entered Edward's and mine bedroom. It was late at night or early in the morning however one wanted to look at it. The prom that had taken place in a luxury hotel near Kingsten didn't end until two o'clock in the morning.

Things were definitely different at private schools.

Edward and I had been showering together but since I needed some serious cleaning to get all the hair spray out of my tresses and the make-up off my face I threw him out of the bathroom at some point because he just couldn't behave himself.

Edward's head snapped in my direction when he heard the light switch being used. A small pout occupied his features as he gazed at me. He was sitting on the edge of our bed wearing only his pyjama pants.

His bare, well toned chest slightly glowed in the moon light that was streaming through the panorama window. The only other light source consisted of several tea candles that were spread all over the room, creating a romantic atmosphere.

I stooped and crossed my arms over my chest looking suspicious at him though I was barely able to hide the smirk that threatened to show on my face.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing," he said innocently too innocently.

"Uh-huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he was in front of me in an instance.

His arms encircled my body and his hands touched my back pressing me into his board front. I let out a small giggle before composing myself again but that had been in vain because when I raised my head to look up at him his lips came crashing down on mine.

The kiss started out innocent and sweet but quickly grew determined, demanding and unrelenting. His kiss made me feel worshipped and loved and when I felt the hot pursuit of his edger lips my head started to spin slightly.

A warm feeling spread over my body while my skin tingled because of his touch. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy as they always did when Edward lips were touching any part of my body.

My hands brushed against his bare torso and I could feel him tremble slightly under my touch. I loved the fact that I had the same kind of power over him that he had over me.

Edward pulled me closer into him as my finger inched over his impressive pectoral muscles to his shoulders, circuited his neck and finally found their destination in his soft silky hair before I lightly tugged at his locks.

He purred against my mouth in respond before we both broke the kiss breathing heavily and desperately gasping for air.

"What was that for?" I asked while catching my breath.

"I just needed to kiss you." He shrugged before he scooped me up bridal style and carried me over to our bed.

I was partly lying on his chest while he stroked my wet hair with his right hand as his left hand was brushing circles over my hip while the finger of my left hand gently drummed on his chest.

No one spoke for while we just enjoyed the moment.

"I spoke to Seth before we went to prom as you were chasing Emmett through the woods. Actually what was that about," I murmured interrupting the comfortable silence.

Edward sighed heavily.

"He wouldn't stop to sing that annoying song over and over in his head. He did it on purpose betting with Jasper how long he would need before I lost it."

"Who won?" I laughed amused by their brotherly interaction.

"Emmett."

"Aww….poor you," I cooed.

"You are not sorry for me at all," I could clearly hear the pout in his voice.

"But I do still love you," I mumbled before I lifted myself up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Better?" I asked after pulling away from his mouth. Edward gave me a tiny crocked grin and nodded.

"Where was I…..oh right Seth," I murmured as I laid back down on his chest.

"Mhm," Edward made an acknowledging sound waving his long pianist fingers through my hair.

"He spoke to Jake who decided not to meet Marli until she would be older."

Edward was silent.

"That may be a wise decision." He offered after a while.

I cranked my neck to be able to look into his face. His honey coloured eyes starred curiously into my own.

"I really feel sorry for Jake, if he imprints on Marli all hell will break loose." I sighed heavily thinking about Bella's reaction to such a happening.

Somewhere deep inside I did feel slightly guilty because it weren't for me then Jake would have been together with Renesmee but I didn't dwell on that feeling or subject too long. What done was done and there was no point in crying over spilled milk.

"It won't be easy but look at us we also made it," he tightened his embrace on me, hugging me a little closer to his body.

"Would you be able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"If I originally existed in this world and Alice would have seen me. Would you have been able to stay away if I would only have been a child?"

Edward pressed his lips into a thin line and considered this question seriously.

"I suppose I would have tried to stay away trying to convince myself that you were better off without me, not wanting to interfere with your life…"

"Am I hearing a "but"?" I teased.

He sighed then.

"You know that I can't stay away from you," he rubbed his nose against my own, "but it must have been you and not a version of you." He stated sternly while his melted gold burned into my hazel eyes.

"You are cute," I whispered while I lifted myself up again so I could place another kiss on his mouth.

"I'm serious," he laughed against my mouth, "and don't call me cute." He added in a more serious voice.

He groaned all of the sudden and I pulled away looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"You as a four year old, as a child in general," he shook his head while his face twisted into a pained mask.

"It was hard enough for me to have to hear from you about your childhood, how you ranted and raved with the _boys_,….." he nearly growled the last word out. Sometimes like in this moment his passiveness was endearing but mostly annoying, "…in your neighbourhood when you were a child…"

"To my defence I was the only girl my age in my neighbourhood when I was little," I interrupted him, still he gave me cute pout.

"But having to watch you race around, climb trees and fences, falling down, getting injured," Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, "it would have driven me out of my mind." His smouldering gold looked intensely into my eyes.

"Overprotective much?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know I am. I'm trying because you are an adult person but with the child version of you all bets would be off."

I exhaled, rolled my eyes and placed my mouth over his while lying on his chest. The first kiss was a brief touch of our lips but soon the baby kisses grew more heated and serious.

I sighed contently after our little make out session and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"That was a beautiful night prom king."

Edward scowled at me. He was not happy having been selected prom king.

"What did you expect with the girls voting for the prom king and the guys voting for the prom queen?" I laughed while he pouted at me. And he looked so adorable when he did that.

I admit that sometimes I made him purposely pout so I could see that adorable look on his handsome face.

"At least Rose was happy about the attention when they put the tiara on her head." He grumped.

"By the huge grin that Emmett had on his face I would say he gets pretty lucky tonight," I giggled.

Edward groaned. "Don't remind me I had to block his thoughts all of the time after the pointless selection." His body shivered in disgust while I chuckled quietly.

Seeing his in mild horror twisted face I decided to help him out and change the subject.

"On Monday we are going to get our diploma in that official ceremony."

"And then only twenty four days to our big day." Edward murmured into my hair while a smile broke out on my face.

"Uhm," I hummed.

He nudged me and I looked up into his amused pools.

"You seem to enjoy this."

"The wedding?"

"That too but I meant High School more specifically graduation."

I shrugged.

"It is my first time graduating which is why it is exciting and new and yeah I like the traditions that this school has and the Hollywood like procedure of the whole thing. I'm extremely girly sometimes. Live with it!"

His chuckling shook his entire body as he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead, his lips lingered against my skin.

"I love you no matter how annoyingly girly you are."

"Heyyyy," I pulled back and swatted his chest giving him a little pout of my own.

His eyes danced in amusement as he laughed before kissing my lips and encircling me with his body, creating a cocoon in which I felt safe, protected and loved.

"Anna?" He asked quietly.

"Uhm," I hummed lying on his chest while my eyes were slowly falling shut.

"I know I mentioned this before," he began as his fingers were playing with the locks on my head lulling me further into sleep.

"But I really don't want us to have a regular live for the next twenty or so years. No obligations or responsibilities that would hold us back," my eyes opened and I cranked my neck to look up at him.

Edward looked down at me with love and longing shining in his beautiful orbs.

"Edward I have no problem with playing it by ear and besides as much fun senior year had been for me, I have no desire to return to school any time soon." I said while I yawned.

"Good," I could feel Edward's board smile against my forehead.

"Goodnight," I mumbled snuggling further into him.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered into my hair as I was drifting off to sleep.

xxxXxxx

"The appointment with the hair dresser to find the perfect hair style for the wedding is coming up." Alice reminded me once against while she finished writing an e-mail.

"And take good care of my raw material," she said in a threatening voice suddenly standing in front of me as she held my hands in hers and looked down at my finger nails.

"I should make a spa appointment to perfect those," she mumbled to herself and was already on her cell.

"Should the flours girls wear a hair wreaths made out of roses or should they have cute hair combs that are decorated with those adorable looking arrangements," Esme asked me as she shoved a magazine in my face showing me the two objects in question.

"The combs," I managed to decide before Rose called for my attention.

*o*o*

I let out a huge gust of air as I walked up to Edward's and mine king bed and let myself fall into the soft mattress, burring my face in the silky comforter.

"Shoot me please," I mumbled into the fabrics.

Immediately I felt the bed under me shift as Edward's body was leaning over me and his hand stroke tenderly through my long, wary hair.

"What is it my love," he asked as he placed kisses along the flesh of my exposed shoulders. The spaghetti strapped top I was wearing gave him a lot access to my skin.

"I'm just tired. Organising a wedding is more stressful then I could have ever imagined."

"If you go by Alice's standards then yes, it is," the traitor chuckled lightly.

I turned my head around and gave him a weak glare.

"But you don't get exhausted that easily anymore Anna?" He noted with a slightly confused expression on his devilish handsome face.

"Physically not but mentally I'm beat." I groaned wanting to be a bit whiny for the moment.

"There is just so much a girl can take. Decisions over decisions over decisions ufffff…." I sighed again.

Planning the wedding with Alice, Esme and Rose was fun and I did love it but after over seven hours I definitely needed a break from all the tulle and silk and right china ware for the banquet.

The wedding would take place in a little over a week and according to Alice there were still last minute decisions to make.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut as a hug yawn overtook me. While I lay on the yielding mattress, snuggled up in the silky covers and with Edward at my side who was running his hand pleasurably slowly through my hair I suddenly couldn't keep my eyelids up anymore.

With my eyes closed I kicked my shoes off and brought my hands to the rim off my sweat pants, apparently Alice was not bouncing off the walls in horror if the sweat pants cost a small fortune and were from some designer label.

"What are you doing?" Edward murmured curiously.

"Getting my clothes off. I'm sleepy," I managed to say before another yawn tore my mouth open.

The next thing I knew were Edward's hands on me while my clothes were magically disappearing off my body. I hated it to sleep fully clothes, especially in bed.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I crawled up on the bed with my eyes closed, searching for the pillows.

Edward chuckled from behind me and was at my side in an instant guiding me to the pillows. The covers were thrown back. I dragged my eyes open when I noticed that and found Edward lying in front of me, only in his boxer briefs, with his arms wide open waiting for me while a lazy smile graced his handsome face.

I smiled back at him before I nestled into his side. The covers were thrown over us while his hand went into my locks continuing it's heavenly assault what had me out like a light in seconds.

*o*o*

I was still caught between sleep and waking when my subconscious noticed a torturously pleasant ticking sensation that went all over my body concentrating in my centre.

I felt my fingers cruel into the silk like sheets as a quiet moan escaped my mouth and my body was lightly trashing on the mattress. I was still not fully awake but I did notice that something or should I say someone was between my legs.

My eyes shot open, looking at the slightly shadowed ceiling. It had gotten late my mind noted before comprehend thoughts started to be quite a challenge for my pleasure drunk brain.

I directed my gaze down and saw my Vampire look up into my eyes while his mouth was still busy continuing it's mind blowing assault. I watched him as he hitched one of my legs over his shoulder while a cocky smirk graced his with my juice glistering lips.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," he murmured in a breathy voice before his mouth attacked the inside of my thigh.

He was dragging his lips over my still soft flesh causing my skin to be cluttered with goose bumps. I couldn't help the little cry of ecstasy when he parted his talented lips and his cool tongue licked it's way slowly, ever so slowly down to where I ached for him the most.

My head was trashing against my pillow while I could see little twinkling stars behind my closed eyelids. _Boy, he was driving me crazy._

He went down and down but just when he was where I wanted him his mouth travelled up my needing body. My head snapped off the pillow while my eyes shot open and I glared down at him as he was biting the flesh around my hipbone with his cool pillows, carefully covering his sharp venom coated teeth with his lips before he sucked a little of my flesh into his mouth.

"You are killing me here," I moaned out while my back arched off the mattress.

He chuckled against my flesh what wasn't helpful in any way. My head fell back against my pillow and I whimpered. I could just imagine his smug grin right then.

"I can't help myself you have no idea how unbelievably cute and sexy you look when you pout in your sleep." He murmured against my skin.

I squirmed and cried out when his lips brushed to my belly button and he pushed his tongue torturously slowly in before swirling it around.

"All I want to do is to kiss you and touch you and taste you for hours, for days," he hummed as his mouth travelled down my body again.

I bit my bottom lip to stifle a cry while my hands fisted the expensive fabrics underneath me. I swear he was going to be the death of me.

Suddenly I felt his cool finger slid between my heated, wet skin as his lips placed feather light kisses on my lower stomach. I gasped in surprise and bucked a little into him.

With the fingertip of his thumb he massaged my throbbing nub with exactly the right pressure what made every muscle in my body tense especially the ones in my thighs and my bottom as well as the ones in my belly. I felt the pressure in the lower parts of my body building slowly, deliciously, agonizingly…

I panted helplessly when he showed a little mercy and let go of my sensitive spot. I felt his finger run down my womanhood and briefly pause at my entrance before he dipped his digit inside of me once more. The cool temperature of his flesh felt amazing inside of me. I couldn't help the strangled cry that left my mouth.

"Hmmm…I love it to hear you my love," he moved his finger in slow circles at my entrance where I was especially responsive while his lips were on the soft skin of my inner thigh again.

My head was trashing around on my pillow from one side to the other as his torturous assault was making me dizzy with pleasure but it was not enough yet to pull me over the edge.

_He was such a tease._

"More please," my voice was filled with desperation while my body shook with ecstasy.

I felt his smile against my flesh as my body burned with the fire he awakened in me. It was a burn that set me on the edge demanding release that was within reach but so far away.

"Please," my voice was husky and pleading and it did the trick.

"God, you are so beautiful," his lips were planting soft kisses along my skin.

"The things I will do to you once we are married," his mouth was inching closer to where I wanted him.

My lids were heavy with pleasure brought on by his touch and his words. I was a panting, moaning mess that was on fire, needing his touch more then ever.

With a loud moan Edward pushed another finger inside of me, sliding both his digits further into me. I was trashing around, crying out certain of the fact that I would lose my mind before he graded me release.

Just as I though I wouldn't be able to take it anymore his mouth closed over my sensitive bud. His long index finger curled inside of me tickling and massaging all the right places.

I was helplessly caught in the agonizing pleasure he caused me, aware of his every move, of his every stroke while he tortured my inner walls in a delightful rhythm that had me moaning restlessly.

When I though I wouldn't be able to take it anymore he sucked hard on my nub and his now warm long finger stroked over my sweet spot what shattered me as I cried out his name over and over like a prayer.

I was trembling all over as air left me in huge but short gasps. I suddenly felt him right next to me and his fingers were slowly ghosting over my shaking flesh before he covered us both with a thin, white cotton sheet.

He kissed my forehead and then curled his body against mine, encircling my in the afterglow of my orgasm swimming frame before pulling me into him as much as he could.

He held me lovingly as he took my scent in. My heat rate was slowly coming down again. My breathing was going back to normal as well and the desire to return the favour enflamed inside me.

My head was resting on Edward's board chest and when I looked up at him I saw him grin to himself like a fool. His eyes were closed while he was facing the ceiling. A content expression was shadowing his face as his hand that he had around my body was stroking patterns across my back.

He was a picture of bliss in that moment.

I enjoyed the peaceful sight of him for a little while before my hand that was resting on his chest slowly brushed down the well toned muscles of his torso. His breathing picked up slightly but he didn't open his eyes.

I smirked to myself as I ran only my nails over his cool, hard flesh and heard him take a harp breath while his body tense next to mine. I loved the power I had over him, how his body would react to my every touch, how his breath would hitch with a smile or look from me…..

My nails ran down his generous six pack, taking time with each one of his hard perfect ripples. He was panting by then not able to keep still anymore. I smiled against his smooth, bare, hairless chest before placing a kiss over his still heart.

"Love what are you doing?" He asked me in a breathy voice.

"What does it look like?" I laughed as my hand reached the rim of his satin boxer briefs and stopped. I looked up at him and saw a pained and needy expression on his handsome face.

I could feel my face turning smug and he let himself fall back against his pillow groaning on the way.

"Please," an anguished and quiet pleading left his lips.

I kissed his chest once more before my hand drove under the expensive fabrics of his boxer briefs. Slowly I inched my way forward to his hard length which jerked as I reached it and was throbbing under my touch while a strangled cry left Edward's slightly opened mouth.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who just woke up," I quipped.

"Not…..just….now," his voice was strained and he was breathing heavily as he pushed the words out.

"Hmm….does that mean you want me to put you out of your misery?" I wondered out loud while I was rubbing him but I couldn't keep the light giggles in.

"God, please," he moaned when I took his tip between my thumb and my index finger. His back arched off the mattress when I squeezed him firmly.

Quickly I sat up and let go of his member what earned me a strangled whimper in protest and a confused scowl from him. I laughed and shook my head before I pushed the thin cotton sheet from us and hooked my fingers underneath the rim of his boxers.

I smirked up at him and he lifted his backside off the bed to assist me in undressing him. As slowly as I could I pulled the fabrics over his hips, he groaned and growled lowly, but I didn't speed up as I brushed his boxers down his thighs.

"Get that damn thing off me before I go insane." He pushed out, his voice was a commanding growl.

I laughed again and showed some mercy on my poor Vampire.

"You are a horrible tease love."

"Well right back at you and besides you know you love it."

"I love you."

"You better," I giggled as I pounced at him, straddling his thighs with my legs and his torso with my hands.

The giggles got stuck in my throat when I looked down at his dark honey shadowed depths that were turning pitch black with lust. We were both breathing heavily while a powerful electric current was buzzing around us getting stronger by the second.

I could feel the atmosphere around us changing, sizzle with desire.

The way Edward looked at me made my body go up in flames as my heart was going crazy in my chest. I felt my cheeks flush before he lifted his hands and cupped my face into his palms guiding me down to his waiting lips.

The word around me stopped to exist when our mouths came together and hungrily relished one another. Lips touching, brushing on each other, feeling, enjoying, savouring….

When we broke our kiss we were both panting and desperately gasping for air. I rested my forehead against his neck and took his intoxicating scent in with each breath.

He was trembling underneath me and my lips started dancing across his skin over his firm chest down his hard stomach before I dipped my tongue into his belly button. His hips lifted up and his breath stuck in his throat when I swirled my tongue around in his navel.

Having tortured him enough I lifted myself up into sitting position, easing myself on his thighs before I took his thick, throbbing desire into my hand and started to stroke him firmly.

His body was trembling and trashing around on in the silky covers. His face was twisted in pleasure and lust as I sped up my movements. His groans, moans and strangled cries and my heavy breathing filled our bedroom.

Every time I reached his tip I stroked my thumb over his head causing his thigh to tense each time under me. Soon I felt his pre-cum between my fingertips and I used my other hand to massage his boys.

Edward was only able to emit incoherent noises as I felt him tense in my hands. I knew that he was close. He looked at me with heavily hooded eyes for a brief moment and I started to stroke him with purpose.

Only a few strokes later he fell over the edge, pushing screams of pleasure through his clenched teeth while he released into my hands until he was only a panting mess.

I reached over to the nightstand to get some Kleenex to clean him and myself up before he drew me into his arms and held me firmly to him placing a lingering kiss on my hair.

We were just enjoying being in one another arms, feeling the skin of the other when I lifted up my leg that rested lazily on his thighs to get into a more comfortable position for my still slightly human body.

Without expecting it I hit a hindrance. A throbbing, hard hindrance.

My eyes went wide and I looked down already assuming what I would see. Before I knew it I was lying on m back and Edward was hovering above me.

"Edward you're a machine," I exclaimed.

"I hope you believe me now when I say that I can't get enough of you." He stated seriously before he bend down to press his mouth on mine.

"Does that mean I will spend my first few years as a Vampire tied to a bed?" I quipped but Edward didn't even smile instead his face turned into a frown.

"I was thinking more along the first few decades." He stated again serious as a heart attack.

I just starred at him completely stunned and was waiting for his crocked grin that would show me that he indeed only joking but his face remained serious.

"Oh, lord help me." I shook my head half in amusement and half in stunned wonder.

"No, not going to happen. Your mine," he growled and bent down again to attack the sensitive skin on my neck…..

xxxXxxx

I sat on the desk that was located in the living room of Edward's and mine little apartment inside the mansion and I was trying to put the finishing touch to my wedding vows.

Finding the right words was harder then I thought it would be. I was sitting on that desk for about an hour writing and rewriting the vows but still they weren't perfect and I was slowly getting a headache.

Partly Vampire already and I still could get a headache. Sometimes life was just unfair.

I sighed heavily and annoyed for about the thousand time in that forever lasting hour and brushed my hands roughly over my face.

"Are you alright, love?" I heard Edward's voice from behind me.

I sighed again before I turned around and looked at my soon to be husband.

_Just a few more days_. I giggled joyfully in my head.

When my eyes met his from I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my face.

He just got freshly out of the shower and was wearing only a towel that rode low on his narrow hips, exposing that delicious V that leaded the way to Mr. Happy.

My eyes travelled over the well build muscles of his six-pack that were contracting with each of his movements to his bare well toned chest up to meet his hooded with mischief shining dark golden pools.

He smirked knowingly at me.

I draped my hands over the backrest of the antique chair I was sitting on and placed my chin on my hands.

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes," I murmured as I observed the water drops that were falling from his wet hair down on his shoulders and chest rolling down his milky, flawless skin.

"Hmmm….am I," he hummed amused lazily cracking a crocked grin at me.

I lifted my head off my hands and attempted to nod but had to wince when I left as slightly sharp pain in my neck.

"Love?" Edward questioned as he was immediately in front of me.

"It's fine. My shoulders are just a little tense," I waved him off while my hand massaged the spot that hurt.

"Let me," he moved behind me and lightly pushed my hand away with his.

His long, because of the shower slightly warm, fingers kneaded my sore muscles and were rubbing the tension out of my body.

"That feels good," I nearly purred, enjoying the massage greatly.

"I think we need a little break from all this wedding stress." He leaned in and purred against my ear letting his cool breath play across my skin.

I shivered under his assault.

"We can't leave it all up to Alice and Esme."

"They have everything under control," he said and came to kneel down in front of me, "as a matter of fact Alice wants us out of the house. She wants to check on the wedding and with me here she can't do as she wants to."

"Why exactly do I have to make so many decisions about anything and everything when they are keeping the most part of the wedding secret anyway?"

"Because they want to make sure we will like it and at the same time Esme and Alice want to surprise us." He murmured while taking my hands into his.

"More like Alice is having a blast with all of this," I shook my head smiling at him but that smile faded once I remembered something.

"Edward do you actually know that Alice charged Preston Bailey, one of Hollywood's top event designers, with the lights arrangement? And she is like having so many different top people in their departments for so many different things." I knew that we had money, yes I learnt to say we, but honestly some of the middle class girl that I had been until I arrived in Edward's world still was alive within me.

And my mom would have certainly swooned into a death faint if she knew how much money this wedding was costing.

"Alice loves it to work together with creative people. She does not often get the opportunity to life this passion of hers out to her hearts desire." He murmured quietly.

"Sorry I just earlier saw some of the bills for the wedding and…..oh my. I just got a little fright."

I knew that Alice was spending a fortune on Edward's and mine wedding but I didn't worry about the financial aspect of the event (I was becoming more of a Cullen with every passing day) until I actually saw some of the bills.

The slight shock I felt when I saw the amount zeros on the bill brought a smile on my face because it proved that I still was my mother's daughter. Mom hated spending money with passion though she wasn't stingy in any way.

It made me sad that she couldn't be a part of the happiest day of my life but luckily I could hide my heavy heart from Edward and Jasper didn't sell me out either.

Not that I wanted to hide my feelings from Edward but that was something that I had to deal with on my own.

"Once you will be able to control Alice's ability and see the stocks a bill will never frighten you again." Edward laughed lightly.

"Smart ass," I snorted but I knew it was true. Once I was able to control Alice's ability I would be able to actively contribute to the family finances.

Edward just grinned as we heard the door to our rooms open and sounds were coming from our walk in closet.

"Alice?" I wondered.

"I'm packing. Your flight is leaving in five hours."

"Flight?" I repeated stunned and confused.

Edward smiled up at me while his golden pools were shining happily. I leaned away from him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii before?"

"Hawaii?" I asked incredulous.

Edward grinned and nodded.

"Ahh….sun!"

"Overcastted for the next three days." Alice called from our closet.

"Uhm….guess we are going to Hawaii then," I smiled at him not quiet being able to believe that we were really about to go to one of the most beautiful places on the planet.

*o*o*

"Wow Alice was really desperate to get rid of us." I shook my head as Edward and I sat in the first class on the flight to Kauai.

"Hmm," he hummed while his arm was slung around my shoulders as I laid my head on his chest and he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Are you OK?" I wonder as I looked up into his burning gold.

He hadn't been able to not touch me every since he came out of the shower, not that I was complaining but it made me wonder about the intensity of his desire for me. I had this one brief moment where the Vampire in me took over after the horror with Lear the need I felt for him then consumed me entirely.

If he felt what I was feeling then I really wondered how he could control himself.

"I'm just happy that I will have you all for myself for the next three days," he smiled seductively at me before he brushed his lips over mine.

Arriving in Kauai I couldn't stop smiling. A warm comfortable breeze hit my skin as soon as we exited the plane. The small air port was located not far from the ocean and I could see the turquoise, blue and silver shimmering water.

Two strong and cool arms encircled my middle and pulled me into a hard and welcomed body before I left his lips brush over my ear.

"I take it you like it here." He stated amused.

I cranked my neck and smiled widely at him.

"You bet." I told him before I pressed a kiss on his mouth.

Once my lips were detached from his I looked up at the overcastted sky and send a little thanks to the heavy, grey clouds.

"We better get our luggage," I murmured and was about to step out of his embrace.

"That is already taken care of love." Edward chuckled making no attempts to let go of me.

"Look," he pointed with his head at the white Maybachs that were parked at the end of the run way and were being loaded with the luggage of the passengers of the flight we came with.

"You know some times I do not feel like I stranded in "Twilight" but rather in "Gossip Girl"." I shook my head as I watched the other passengers making their way to the Maybachs.

"Hey, stop kidding about that." He protested softly while his grip on me tightened possessively. I giggled lightly in respond.

"What hotel are we checking in?" I asked him while we also were making our way to our car.

"Not a hotel we are going to stay in a private bungalow."

"All to ourselves?"

"Yes," he murmured happily while his eyes danced with joy as they looked into my own.

"You seem so happy."

"I just love to spoil you," He smiled at me before we were greeted by our driver.

I leaned a little into him enjoying the joyful energy that he was sending out. Being able to spoil me meant a lot to him and that it brought him so much joy was the best thing about the whole thing.

We climbed into the back of the white luxury car that smelled as if it was new and where a bottle with crystal champagne was waiting for us. Edward opened the bottle and purred some of the bubbly liquid into one of the champagne flutes.

"Thank you," I smiled at him as he handed me the glass and took my free hand in his, stroking his thumb over my skin as the car roared to life and we back out smoothly out of the tiny air port.

The tasty, bubbly liquid was sliding down my throat while I eagerly took the scenery that we passed by in.

Once we left the road that was running along the golden coloured sandy coast where the clear blue, white waves broke on the shore an ocean of the most beautiful green colours waited for us.

It looked like a scene out of a painting as we were passing the lush exotic green of the nature in Kauai by. After about thirty minutes we arrived at a metal gate that opened automatically and we were brought to a bungalow that was made out of polished, dark brown wood.

The object was huge and was standing on pillars.

The driver came and opened my door. Once I was out I smelled the salty fresh scent of the ocean that was located only a few steps away from the house and had a private beach.

To the salty scent of the ocean mixed the rich green and earthy scent of the forest and the sweet and fruity scent of the exotic flours and fruits that were growing around me. The place was surrounded by the lush forest and protected from view. It truly was a little secure piece of tropical paradise.

Edward pulled me into him after a while and smiled expectantly down at me.

"Wow," was all I was able to say.

Edward pressed his lips against my cheek before guiding me into the bungalow where a Hawaiian was waiting for us.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Masen welcome in Kauai. My name is Lanaya and I'm your personal butler. If there is anything that you should need you just need to press the 1 on speed-dial. Have a beautiful stay," she said before she left.

Gazing after her I saw that the driver had already brought our luggage into the house that was made out of dark coloured wood and glass and was decorated mostly in warm brown, cream and a variation of orange colours with a little blue mixed in here and there.

The spaces were mostly open. To our right was the big living room with the slide-doors that leaded out on the patio and the huge green garden with the magazine worthy pond, a pool, a Jacuzzi and a swing hammock. Where the green of the soft looking grass ended the pale gold of the beach began.

On our left was the entrance to the kitchen and the dinning room and also the stairs to the second level where the bedroom and the bathroom where located.

Big, comfy looking beach chairs were scattered around the patio and the beach.

I giggled, looked up at Edward and kicked off the Christian Louboutins that Alice had forced me in before running out into the garden, feeling the rich, soft grass tickling my feet as a refreshing ocean breeze hit my skin.

"This is a dream," I whispered while My Vampire came up behind me and I leaned into his body.

I could feel him sake his head while he kissed my temple.

"No it is better then a dream. I'm here with you."

I cranked my neck to look into his joyful golden pools. He looked so young and free in this moment.

"It is kind of unfair that we are here enjoying this beautiful piece of paradise while the others have to work," I said feeling a little guilty about it.

Edward's eyes softened at my words and filed with even more love as he gazed at me before he shook his head a placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry they have already planned their own getaways once we are on our honeymoon."

That made me feel a little better.

Edward kissed my lips tenderly before he took my hand in his and we both strolled down to the beach.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dears!

Another chapter for you and I have to say that this one wrote itself. I was actually planning on this being about the wedding but Edward, Anna and the others had other things in mind.

Well what can I say you never win an argument with Alice! Evil little pixie who no one can be mad at for too long! *pouts*

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Edward…ughmhh," my love panted breathlessly as she was a trembling mess in my arms. I slid my hand out of her tiny bikini bottom while I eased us down the stone I had braced myself against into the warm water.

Anna melted against my chest while I was licking her honey of my fingers, growling because of the exquisite taste. I could feel the content smile on her swollen lips as she rested her head against my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck, breathing hard and shallow.

I enjoyed her taste on my tongue, her body against my own, her intoxicating scent clouding my mind and her thundering heart beat that pounded through both of our frames as I grinned hugely with satisfaction about having put the last two days to very good use.

"Do you think we will be still like this in a hundred years?" She asked me after she was able to speak again.

"What do you mean love?" I asked her confused while breathing in her scent as I brought my nose close to her neck.

"In love like teenagers and horny all the time?" She giggled shaking her head.

"Yes." I breathed with absolute certainty.

"Really?" She questioned as she cranked her neck to look at me.

"Really. Our emotions for one another will never change. Once a Vampire found their mate that's it. The only thing that will change is that we will be able to control those emotions a little better with the years. We will be able to keep from jumping one another in public….." I chuckled despite being serious about my statement.

"Even when I was dying because I was so turned on…. N.E.V.E.R!" Anna slowly shook her head laughing at the thought.

"Just you wait."

"Never!"

"We'll talk about this again in a few weeks." I chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I will miss this place." My soon to be wife (I loved to call her that) sighed wistfully while she was sitting between my legs as we were both sitting on a level of the river that meandered it's way through the forest behind the bungalow that we occupied.

There were several pools along the way of the small river that invited to sit down and enjoy the nature of the tropical beauty. The water was clean and slightly warm as it streamed past our bodies.

"Me, too love but we will have the chance to come back here. I promise." I murmured while I was planting baby kisses along her bare shoulder.

"How did Alice even managed to get this room so quick?"

"Emmett is one of the investors of this resort," I murmured against her skin.

"Emmett?"

"Hmm….he found this place in the 70s when Rose and he were exploring the underwater world of the Pacific Ocean. We don't need to breath as you know and even in the dark our sight is still pretty good."

"So you guys pretty much invested in everything that turned out to be successful in some way?"

"You can say that," I nodded while sucking lightly on her earlobe.

Anna relaxed more into me and moaned quietly in contentment while the warm wind was slightly swaying the lush green above and around us and the sounds of the singing birds and other residents of the tropical forest engulfed my love and me.

We had three beautiful days on this Island, swimming in the ocean and the various ponds and rivers that were on this little piece of paradise, enjoying a couple spa day (I wasn't participating in everything but still always there), having dinner at twilight on the beach…..

I loved to see her bright eyes sparkle when she would see something that she liked and that beautiful smile on her seductive lips made my heart swell with love each time I saw it. Even a silly triviality like the exotic flour that I picked up for her after a run through the area made her smile at me brightly. It warmed my heart.

One moment I was still nibbling on her delicate neck and the next she was out of my arms. I couldn't help the pout that formed on my face at not having her close to me anymore.

"Catch me if you can," her laugher rang through the green around us as she stood in front of me and made to slid down the natural chute. The water polished the stone riverbed over the hundred of years creating a chute that was a few feet long and ended in a small waterfall. The pool beneath the waterfall was rather deep and Anna loved to slide down diving into the pool.

I took after her, enjoying the short ride along the green around me and once I resurfaced from the waters my love splashed me. We were goofing around in the wet element and having fun until she was breathing hard from exhaustion and demanded a break.

"Thank you love," I mumbled while I pulled her between my legs as we sat down on a shallow ledge near the waterfall.

"What are you thanking me for?" She turned to face me and raised a questioning eyebrow while the water was powerfully falling down a few feet away from us.

"For having stepped into my life." I told her honestly, she rolled her eyes at me before a brilliant smile broke out on her face and she leaned in to kiss me.

"Love there is something I wanted to ask you." I breathed against her lips what caused her to pull away a little.

"Shoot."

"The New York Symphony Orchestra will be playing in Manchester I though maybe we could go there."

"When do they play?"

"It would be about three days after we returned from our honeymoon. I would really like to take you out before the change."

"Sure why not." She agreed shrugging her shoulders while wearing a smile on her seductive lips.

"You are not into classic that much. I was worrying that maybe that wasn't what you wanted to do last as a human….."

"True classic isn't exactly my forte but as long as I do get fries, a burger, pizza and cookies and lemon ice to eat first I'll survive." She quipped.

I scolded at her.

"OK. OK." She rolled her eyes, "Though I'm serious about the food."

She gave me a look and I nodded. The chef of the five star restaurant was going to have a heart attack but oh well…if that's what she wanted.

"Listen about going there, you are exited like a child on Christmas when you listen to the music and are able to tell me what the piece is about. It makes you so happy and that is reason enough for me to go with you." She told me before placing a soft kiss against my temple.

My heart swelled with love for this woman in my arms as my embrace tightened around her. I nuzzled my face in her neck and took in her intoxicating aroma. A huge smile stretched my mouth that threatened to split my face in two while my entire being hummed in contentment.

"That's so beautiful," my love sighed.

"Huh?" I pulled away from her and followed her line of sight.

The small river we were staying in disembogued into the ocean that was slowly turning from it's usual blue silver to a deep orange to red colour. The sheet of clouds that prevented the sun from shining for the last few days had become thinner and the red sun could lightly shin through creating an unbelievable sight.

As beautiful as the twilight was that settled over the Island I couldn't help the sadness that suddenly took hold of me.

"You'll always have to live in the shadows from now on." I mumbled while I placed my chin on her shoulder and tightened my grip on her pressing her further into my chest.

She was quiet for a moment only once exhaling heavily.

My stomach twisted as fear swept over me that she might after all regretted what she had to give up for me. I knew it was irrational but a tiny voice in my head, the pessimistic part of me knew that what I had was too good to be true.

This tiny voice waited gleefully for my happiness to shatter, constantly telling me that I would lose the most precious thing I had ever encountered in my very long life.

"I know." Those two whispered words hit me like a fight train and sucked the air out of my lung as the venom in my veins froze.

"Edward," she called my name and turned in my arms to face me. It happened so fast I could barely mask the pain and devastation I felt and that surely showed on my face.

Anna smiled warmly at me while she took my face into her hands, stroking her thumbs over my cheeks. My eyes closed shut on their own accord as I relished in her touch. The anguish I felt didn't hurt so much under her fingertips.

"Edward what I'm giving up is worth what I'm getting in return," my eyes shot open at her admission.

Her expression was soft and peaceful as she looked directly into my eyes.

"To be honest it is not a decision without sacrifice and pain but it is the only one I can live with. I know the challenges this new life will throw at me and I will struggle with some of the aspects that I yet can't comprehend but I know that at the end of the day it will all be worth it."

"How can you know that?" My words sounded broken even to my own ears.

"Well," she said and seemed to think a moment before she continued her answer.

"First of all because I have you by my side…"

"Always and forever." I vowed fiercely.

A cute little smile graced her lips while her hazel pools twinkled.

"I can't really explain it but it somehow feels right. I have no doubts." She confessed and I could see in her eyes that she was speaking the truth.

She really was at peace with become what I was.

With Anna it was easy to tell when she really wanted something or when she was just compromising. A huge weight, but not all of it, fell of my heart when I could see in her eyes that she was alright with what would happen after our honeymoon.

"Is the anxiety attack over or is there more to come?" She teased me lightly with a slight grin on her beautiful face.

"Sorry." I ducked my head.

"Don't be," she shook her head as she softly raised my head with her delicate hands.

"I would be just as concerned if the roles were reserved. I understand."

Looking into her understanding eyes I felt my body tremble with emotions and my lips crush to hers in a desperate and needy kiss while I pressed her frame flush against mine needing the contact of her skin against my own.

"Don't worry your doubts will go away once I settle into my new life. It will take time but we will get there."

Words failed me and all I could do was to cradle her in my arms and pressed her to my body. She knew me so well. Sometimes better then I knew myself.

I placed a little kiss on the top of her head and rocked us both while we sat on the shallow ledge near the waterfall.

0~0~0~0

Anna sighed heavily next to me as the plane was about to land.

"Is something wrong my love?" I asked while I lifted her hand to place a tiny kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"Our wedding is just a few days away."

"And that is something bad?" I asked a little unsure and nervous since I couldn't decode her sudden mood swing from blissfully happy to sad.

"What? No," she whipped her head around and laughed lightly.

"It's just the peaceful time is over and Alice will drive me mad." She sighed again.

"Don't worry love I will save you if she goes too far."

"As if! I have a better chance at stopping Alice then you could ever dream of." She snorted and was right. Alice knew exactly how to push my bottoms to get what she wanted.

"Anna there you are finally!" Alice squealed eagerly as my love and I walked out of the terminal. The little pixie ran up to us, pushed me out of the way with a short smile and fast hello in greeting before hauling my fiancée away from me.

"On the way home we will stop by the hairdresser…." Alice rambled away while she was dragging my fiancée away from my side.

I was about to reach out to pull Anna to me for a goodbye kiss but Alice's threatening thoughts stopped me.

_Hus__h you! Edward you had her all to yourself for the past three days and besides I have a tight schedule._ She huffed in her mind dismissing me.

I sighed heavily already missing having Anna in my arms as Esme came to me and hugged me.

"Good to have you two back again." She said with a content smile on her face.

"Hello mom," I greeted her before we both made our way to the parking lot of the airport.

"You know Esme I'm perfectly capable of driving." I told her for about the tenth time as she bend the car around the corner.

"I know sweetheart but this is my car and I am driving." She chuckled while she sang one of Sinatra's songs in her mind. She had been doing that for the last two hours.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked back without missing a beat.

"I mean the fact that it had been two hours ever since we left the air port and we still are in Manchester. You dragged me to an antique shop then to a bank where we had to wait fifty three minutes in a queue even though you could have handled that business online and now you are driving around town to find a store that has a certain fabrics instead of making a call and have it delivered. I'm repeating my question what is going on and why are you blocking me?" Just as I spoke the last word everything went silent in my head.

I was about to go into panic at the foreign sensation as Esme's hand touched my arm.

"Don't worry sweetheart this is just Apollo. Have a little patience." She smiled reassuringly at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her but nodded calming down.

A few moments later we arrived at the Bedford Plaza Hotel, one of the luxury hotels in town, and where greeted by Carlisle and Apollo who waited at the entrance for us.

"Apollo," I nodded at him slightly irritated about being kept in the dark. He greeted me back with a smug smile on his face.

"Is everything ready?" Esme asked Carlisle before she placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled down at her and winked.

"Don't be too late." She ordered before she disappeared inside of the hotel.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest demanding answers.

"You'll see." Carlisle smiled at me with an amused glint in his eyes before he placed his hand on my shoulder and started to push me inside.

I threw him a suspicious look what made him chuckle but I complied. Once we arrived in a suite I was ordered to dress into a suit. After Carlisle threatened to send Alice to help matters I quickly slipped into the Armani suit.

"Alright I'm done would someone exp….." my words got stuck in my throat when I saw that not Carlisle and Apollo stood outside in the living room of the suit I had been dragged into but my Anna in a beautiful grey silver dress that had a bodice that hugged her curves deliciously and was slightly riffled. The dress reached almost to the ground and as she stepped closer to me I could see the silver heels with the sparkling crystals and tiny pendants that she wore and let her feet look even more graceful then they already were.

Her natural beauty was underlined with a light make-up. Her hair was in a loose up-do and some of her dark locks were falling around her face and on her shoulders. She was a vision.

"Do you know what is going on here?" She asked me what brought me out of my daze that she caused.

"No…..A-Apollo," the English language seemed to fail me.

Suddenly some knocked on the door and an older human man in a suit opened the door. I found it really irritating that I couldn't hear his thoughts.

Ever since I discovered my gift I wished to be rid of it but now that I couldn't hear the voices of the others and have the advantage of knowing what was happening around me I felt off, out of my element. Only in this moment I acknowledged how much the mind reading had become part of me.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Masen, please this way." He said and waited for us.

We both looked at each other. Anna shrugged her shoulders before I sneaked my arm around her waist.

"You look beyond generous my love," I whispered into her ear as we were following the man who leaded us through the hotel.

He led us to a huge dark brown double door and left with a nod of his head before we even had time to wonder the doors opened and we saw a pompous decorated room where our family and friends, Vampire, Lycan, a single Werewolf and some humans, all dressed in elegant gowns, were standing in and obviously waiting for us.

"Guess that's why Alice wanted us out of the house, huh," my love murmured stunned.

"You didn't think that I would let you miss out on an engagement party, now did you?" The little miss pixie asked with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

0~0~0~0

"Alice wasn't the limit for the number of guests one hundred. Why is the guest list up to one hundred fifty two?" My beautiful fiancé asked my pixie sister stunned.

"It just happened." Alice shrugged not really paying attention.

"How in the world do we even know so many people?"

"Well we did interact with humans here at school and then there are Carlisle's co-workers plus their families and so on." Alice set my Anna in on the picture.

"And besides I just got a call from Peter and Charlotte they will be able to make it."

"And the Vampire part of the guest list knows that the human part isn't their buffet?" My love huffed.

"Shoot… I knew I forgot something." Alice played along.

"Haha…how funny." My love rolled her eyes at our sister.

"Oh, the florist….. I have to tell her about the new flowers and….." Alive went on as I noticed that my love was coming over to me.

She placed herself in my lap as I was sitting in one of the love seats in the living room. I locked my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Everything alright?" I asked politely trying to suppress a chuckle at her expression.

"Yeah. Why in heavens name did I thought I could keep Alice at bay?" She sighed.

I just shrugged.

"If you don't like what she is…"

"No, it is absolutely beautiful it's just bigger then I thought it would be." My love pointed out.

"And that is bad?"

"No, my head is just exploding with all the details that's all. I love this, the wedding, the reception but boy….is that work." My love classified.

"I mean yesterday at the rehearsal dinner," she breathed as her eyes became dreamy and a brilliant smile graced her lips.

"Hmm…." I purred as I started to rain kisses down her neck.

My love relaxed and started to giggle as I kissed her.

"You really can't wait for the wedding, can you? Especially for after the wedding?" My soon to be wife had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Three more days and then I won't let you out of our honeymoon suite." I promised.

"Ah…and that honeymoon suite is where?" She asked alluring trying again to get the location out of me.

"You will find out once you are my lawfully wedded wife." I purred as I run my nose along her delicate neck.

"Uh-huh, you are being unfair…." I started sucking on the sensitive spot on her collarbone.

"You two cut that out now we have a wedding that is going to take place in a few hours!" Alice barked annoyed by our display with her hands on her hips.

"Seventy five hours, twenty three minutes and," I looked down at my watch, "fifteen seconds."

My love looked at me completely stunned before she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Our pixie sister rolled her in annoyance at us.

"Oh come on Alice," Anna tried to smoothen her but no such luck.

"Say goodbye to each other now or you won't see one another until in the church. You have two minutes." Alice wasn't kidding.

"We have to put those two minutes to good use." Anna smiled and placed her lips over mine.

"Absolutely." I breathed against her mouth before kissing her enthusiasm.

"Two minutes up." Alice growled way too early for my taste.

My love and I sighed. She got up and left my lap, leaving me pouting. Anna laughed at my expression, her laugh already sounding like bells.

"Seventy five hours. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." I purred desperately.

Longingly I watched as Alice dragged her out of the living room. I sighed and decided to go up to our room. Once I settled on our bed I grabbed Anna's IPod that was lying on the nightstand and switched through her playlist.

I decided to listen to Vanessa Mae's interpretation of Bach's Toccata & Fugue. A smile tugged on my lips as I imagined Anna's surprised face once she saw Miss Mae play on our wedding.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the music while watching my beloved through the eyes of my favourite sister. After some time Alice showed mercy on my fiancée and let her free.

I listened as Anna made her way up the stairs and into our bedroom. I didn't move nor did I open my eyes while Anna inched closer to me and joined me on our bed. I heard that she grabbed something from her nightstand before she snuggled herself closer to me.

My arm wrapped around her and she giggled. I opened my eyes and saw her holding a book in her hands.

"Interesting book?" I asked. Her choice of books was always something unexpected to me.

"Yeah." She nodded not looking at me and opening her book.

"What is it about?"

"It's called "Snow Flower And The Secret Fan". The author is Lisa See. The story takes place in 19th century China when girls had their feet bound and are oppressed by men and the society. During that time women in one remote county developed their own secret code, _nu shu _– "women's writing". This book tells the story of two girls as they grow up from little girls to women. It's a great story but also a tragic one."

"Lisa See I don't think I heard of that author before."

"Well you can't know everyone out there now can you but she is a great writer I think I'm going to buy her other books "Peony in Love" and "Shanghai girls" as well. She also has some other great books but that are the ones that interest me the most right now."

"As long as it brings you joy." I smiled down at her as she finally allowed me a look at her beautiful face.

"What are you listening to?"

"Vanessa Mae."

"You better enjoy the last peaceful moments before the guys will drag you out for your bachelor party." She laughed teasingly.

"Ahhh, don't remind me," I groaned and hid my face in her chest.

"Can I ask you something?" She said while she was tugging on my hair.

"Mhum," I hummed as I enjoyed her heavenly assault.

"Are the southerners still looking into what happened a few months ago?"

Her question surprised me which was why I lifted myself up to look at her.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

She shrugged.

"I was just wondering. Because of the wedding preparations I kind of lost track of that topic."

"The situation had calmed down a little though they are still on their toes. The leaders of the several covens especially the ones that had been affected by Lear want answers."

"Didn't some of the covens been taken over by others because Lear took their members? Didn't such a change been noticed by the Volturi?" She asked me concerned.

I shook my head.

"Carlisle told me that Aro wasn't looking forward to ever deal with the southerners again. The Volturi was able to defeat them the last time but it was to close for Aro's comfort." Anna looked curiously at me.

"They did get to know about the happenings in the south about a month ago. Aro and Caius are concerned about it but there isn't much they can do since not even the southerners found any evidence. Alice saw Aro's decision to observe the situation. We destroyed all traces they will never find anything that would lead them to us and even when they do we are prepared."

"Good," she nodded thoughtfully.

"Don't worry my love." I placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She just smiled warmly at me and lifted her hand up to play with my hair that fell into my eyes as I was hovering over her. She looked like an angle resting against the cream coloured pillows underneath me.

"I can watch out for myself, sweetheart. I wasn't afraid I just wanted to be up to date." She sighed.

"With the exams then graduation and the wedding we had little time for one another and when we were together we did not talk much."

"Do you miss talking with me?" I questioned while a lazy smile broke out on my face.

"Don't look so smug," she swatted my chest as a pout formed on her delicious lips.

I chuckled before my lips crushed over hers.

0~0~0~0

"Alright bro it's time for your bachelor party." Emmett boomed and I heard disturbing things in his head.

"What are you up to?" I asked getting worried.

Suddenly the others entered the living room, Apollo and all the males of his coven, Eleazar and the rest of the male part of the Denali's, Jasper and a very uncomfortable looking Carlisle.

_I'm sorry son I couldn't stop them_. He apologized looking guilty.

When someone suddenly thought about half naked woman before Apollo shut me down again I considered running for it but before I could finish my thought they were around me blocking every escape way.

When they said that they wanted to organise a bachelor party for me I was thinking about a hunting trip where they would mock me with tips about marriage and give me embarrassing advices for Anna's and mine love life. I should have known Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let me off that easily.

"Now Edward are you going on your free will or do we had to drag you there kicking and screaming? But you should know either way is fine with us." Garrett smiled deviously rubbing his hands.

I was looking around from one of the males blocking my way to the other and evil grins spread on all of their faces except of Carlisle's.

My father looked like he wanted to run for the hills as much as I did. To be honest I had never seem him this uncomfortable. For a moment I had hope that he would end this bad joke but then Eleazar put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I growled defeated as well.

"Alright let's get the party started." Emmett boomed excited.

_I'm so sorry, son._ Carlisle apologized and the bad feeling I had about this entire operation amplified.

Emmett and Jasper came to my side and grabbed my arms.

"What are you two doing?"

"Now, now Edward we know you. If we don't restrain you, you will just run for the hills. We can't have that, now can we?" Jasper stated amused I growled at him.

"Young one, don't growl so much it's still too early to be a grumpy old man." Eleazar chuckled amused by the whole situation.

"Do your wives even know what you are about to do?" I asked them hoping to get some sense in them.

"Of course they know sine….." but Alain shut himself up before ending his thought.

"Since what?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Tristan waved off.

"No, there is no nothing. You are hiding something from me. Tell me what it is now!" I demanded while my brothers pushed me into Em's Jeep.

"Edward you should enjoy your last night of freedom before you are going to be chained down in a marriage." Dominic mused.

A growl was my only respond to him. Did he even know what he was talking about? I didn't want that so called "freedom".

Heck if it would have gone my way I would have been married a long time ago. I want to get married and I want to be chained, united or whatever term there was to my Anna.

"Were here!" Emmett happily announced as we arrived at a club.

A strip club!

"A strip club are you out of your minds!" I exclaimed not being able to believe where they dragged me off.

I got dragged out of the car again and pushed to the entrance. Emmett and Isaac had to carry me there while I was fighting against their hold on me. At the door a man welcomed us and led us inside.

**They****,** as in my dear brothers, who I would kill first chance I got, had rented the VIP part of the club.

"Edward, stop looking this murderous you are scaring the humans." Garrett hissed from behind me.

"Then let me go and you won't have that problem." I barked at him.

"Sorry, can't do bro." Emmett laughed.

We were guided to the private room. The room was decorated in dark, velvet, red. There was a stage with poles coming down the roof and topless girls were already swinging on them.

At the sight of those half naked women my upbringing kicked in full force and I could help but to be disgusted with their display. I knew that the times had changed, heck, even in my time such places existed but that was not how I had been raised neither by my biological parents nor by Esme and Carlisle.

Around the stage with the poles was a round couch. The whole bachelor party entourage seated on that couch and I was captured between Emmett and Garrett.

"Here beside me that's the bachelor." Emmett informed the girls on the staged loudly pointing at me.

I growled at him lowly so only the Vampires could hear.

"Oh come on Edward have fun." Eleazar encouraged. I just gave him a disgusted look.

Didn't they know me any better? As if I would enjoy myself in such kind of place. The girls danced and the others had a blast but every time one of those dancer came close to me I was sure to show her a little of my teeth, what made them back away, thank good.

I just prayed for this nightmare to be over.

Anna's POV:

"Open my present first!" Tanya sang excited as she handed me a shiny red box.

Alice had kidnapped me and drove me to a hotel in Manchester. Manchester wasn't far away form Kingsten only forty minutes with Vampire driving and it was also the biggest town in New Hampshire.

We checked in the Radisson Hotel and Resort a luxury hotel of course. I got guided into the honeymoon suite where everyone was already awaiting me.

With everyone I mean the whole female part of my family, Tanya and the others, Tia, Lethia and even Aya was scolding from a corner, also Mischa and every female from Apollo's coven.

I chuckled when I entered the suite because I knew that with the Denali sisters present the evening wasn't going to be tame.

"Should I be scared?" I asked as I looked at the medium red box.

"Open it." Tanya giggled as she gave me a mischievous grin.

I carefully opened the box and was greeted with little, black g string and a matching big hole stretch fishnet chemise with off the shoulder styling trimmed with satin spandex.

"Tanya …that …is…..ah….wow…thank you." I giggled rather speechless as I looked at the lingerie in my hands.

It did posses some sexy lingerie but nothing quite that extreme. I still had been going for the slightly sexy, sweet, innocent look.

"Edward shall enjoy his honeymoon. The poor guy is a virgin now for far too long. I hope the presents are going to help you to coax out the prude and throw him in the trash." Tanya mused.

"OK. though I think the prude has left a long time ago at least in our bedroom." I giggled shamelessly.

"Ahem." Rosalie breathed.

"What? ….What was that?" Kate piped in amazement and surprise.

"Well from the sounds that they are making I would say he knows what he is doing. The bride to be certainly does." Alice chirped proudly.

The Denali sisters and Carmen looked with wide eyes at me and I covered my face in my hands while I couldn't stop giggling.

"What are we missing here?" Penelope asked.

"Before Anna came along Edward was like the biggest prude on earth. Oh the good old times." Alice sighed mockingly.

"Seems like the little boy is growing up." Kate murmured.

"You hit the nail on the head." Tanya pointed out and after a short pause Rosalie, Tanya, Irina and Kate started to laugh hysterically before the others also joined in finally getting the double meaning of Kate's statement.

"Alright next present!" I called out before I got as red as I tomato I could already feel my ears getting hot.

"That would be mine." Said Kate as she handed me a violet box.

"Let's see what's that gonna be!" I opened the box and saw something black and white taking it out of the box I let out a laugh.

It was a four piece maid set that includes a babydoll, a g-string, stockings, a cap and gloves.

"That way you can find out if he has a liking for cosplays." Kate giggled.

"If he does like it, he will appreciate this one. Alain does." Irena mused as she gave me her box.

The content was a four pieced nurse set including a crop top, a g string, stockings and a matching cap.

"Say Esme don't you have those nurse sets in all colours and variations?" Carmen asked amused while Esme looked away and would be blushing if she could.

"Seems like Carlisle likes to play naughty nurse and sexy Doctor." Tanya laughed as she saw Esme's reaction.

"And he is brilliant at it." Esme shot out to our surprise.

"Batiste also knows his forte quiet well," Lethia came to Esme's rescue while I heard a quite groan from Aya's direction.

We all broke out laughing and even Esme joined us.

The other present boxes were also lingerie such as a lacy blue babydoll with a sexy sude cut away front from Esme. Rose bought me a sheer net babydoll with slightly padded underwear cups of course the matching panties were included as in all the sets.

I got a white, satin strapless corset with matching stockings from Alice and I received a white chiffon baby doll with worked in lace cups and cut out lace sides from Carmen.

Mischa, Penelope, Tia and the others also gave me either lingerie or in case of Leighten and Blake sex toys which some of them left me rather wondering about their use.

I gained quite a collection of sexy underwear on that night. I hoped Edward would like them.

"Now that you have the fitting lingerie do you know how to present them right?" Tanya asked while she snickered.

"Well I certainly I have some ideas but I would really appreciate some advice from someone experienced." I smiled at her.

They weren't about to let me out of this one so why not have fun. I was going to be a married woman in a few hours so why not get some useful tips from someone who know what she was doing.

"Wisely spoken young one." Carmen giggled. "Because you are not getting out of this one."

Turning to face Tanya she continued. "Tanya, please teach us."

Tanya stood up and bowed at us for show.

"Alright girls, getting your husband fired up by a lap dance is always a good choice."

The girls cheered.

"Oh Rose is an expert at those." Alice threw in jumping up from the couch.

"You should see Penelope on the roll! Her hips are hypnotizing." Blake piped up.

"Then what do you think Rose, Penelope? I would say we should teach our newbie." She smirked at the both of them who smiled back at her and before I knew what was happening I was standing in between them.

Rose, Penelope and Tanya were dancing in front of me while Alice switched the music system on and loud music was playing as they danced.

At some point Tanya, Penelope and Rose grabbed me and forced me to dance with them. Rose had her hands on my hips and was showing me how to move them.

After a while everyone was dancing and showing off her skills even Esme. She was quite good at it.

We were all laughing and having fun as all of the sudden someone knocked on the door. Tanya went to open the door and looked taken aback at who was out there.

Whoever it was Tanya let them in and then I saw why Tanya as so surprised four handsome and muscular police officers came in.

"Who's party is this?" Asked one of the officers who had black hair and blue eyes.

"Mine. It's my bachelorette party." I answered a little confused about why they were here.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked just as it hit me.

Those four were way to good looking to be real police officers.

"Yes, miss I'm afraid I will have to arrest you." The one in the front said as he came to me grapping my hands and hand cuffing me.

"Tanya!" I hissed lowly.

She only chuckled so did the others except of Esme who only giggled disbelieving as I heard music coming from the open front door of the suite.

It was the "I'm too sexy" song, such a cliché. A fifth guy came in and they stared their show.

I was placed on a chair in the middle of the room and the guys they stripping around me and the other female in the room.

While still being hand cuffed the striper with the black hair grabbed my hands and run them down his oiled chest.

As he suddenly had a can of cream in his hands I quickly jumped out of the chair and raced to Tanya.

"Weren't you about to teach me how to drive a man crazy well there that's your chance!" I pointed at the guy with the cream.

"Watch and learn." Tanya purred as she made her way to the chair I left in a hurry.

I sat down next to Esme who was trying to survive this as much as I was. I do like having a little fun but naked men do not fall under that category. Well only a certain one does.

"Let me guess the boys dragged Edward to a strip club?" I asked her.

"Yes." She smiled sympathetically at me.

"Poor Edward and Carlisle got along with it. The two of them must be mortified there." I laughed at the image of Edward and Carlisle in a strip club.

The two of them just weren't from that time and certainly not that kind of person.

"Hmm….Carlisle got outvoted but don't worry they know how to behave."

"You mean Emmett and Jasper because I have no worries for Edward and Carlisle."

"Yes, the two of them are quicker to have fun but they wouldn't dream of doing anything."

"Hmmm…..they are too afraid of Rose and Alice." We giggled.

"And they have reason to be." Rose called from the couch.

The stripers did their performance and left our suite about thirty minutes after they arrived.

They only stripped to their g-strings and beside that they grabbed our hands to run down their chests there wasn't any touching involved except that the one with the cream, applied it on Tanya's foot and liked it off as well as off Blake's cleavage.

The rest of the night we celebrated without a male in sight and I was more then ready to finally be wed.

* * *

This chapter turned out to be a little of a filler but don't worry the next is about the wedding then of course a lemony honeymoon….I get hot ears from only thinking about that (lemons always take me longer to write).

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone!

Finally the big day has arrived and Edward and Anna are getting married.

Have fun enjoying their happiest day together with them.

PS: thank you so much. The last chapter cracked the **seven hundred** review mark. I'm so happy. Thank you so much for all of your support.

Enjoy reading!

**A****nd as usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can. *still grins guiltily***

* * *

Esme's POV:

"Use some more hair spray!"

"Alice I'm better at hair styling then you so just let me do my job. Damn it get a Valium!" Rose barked at a hyper active Alice who was running around in the bride's suite like an energizer bunny.

Though the hair dresser did a fantastic job with Anna's hair Alice insisted that Rose would take care of every single hair that was not in place because the human eye was not able to catch it.

"I doubt they make them Vampire strong." Tanya snickered gleefully observing the happenings around her.

"Honestly Alice you should calm down and…."

"Don't tell me to come down Kate! Do you have any idea how incapable that photographer is? I told him I wanted eight peacocks for the photos in the garden but he got only five. Do you understand? Five! Five! Five aren't eight!" Alice exhaled frustrated throwing a minor fit.

"Peacocks?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Rosalie warned her.

Anna looked at Alice observing her through the mirror.

"Guess not?"

"You look absolutely beautiful my dear." I told her as I came to stand next to her.

She looked up at me with a brilliant smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you mom."

Her calling me mom made my heart melt. I couldn't help myself but to hug her.

"Mom, I know you are getting all emotional at weddings and especially at this one since it's Edward's first but I have to get her hair done." Rose smiled at me, shaking her head.

"I know I'm just so happy." I told her as I hugged her as well Rose hugged me briefly back.

"Is she always like this?" Mischa questioned as she and Penelope watched Alice with fascination while the other females of Apollo's clan were buzzing around the hotel.

"Pretty much." Tia shrugged.

I looked at my little energy fairy as she was yelling annoyed into her mobile while Tanya, Kate and Irina were debating if she would crush it out of anger.

"It will be perfect my dear don't worry." I told her as I squeezed her shoulders. She relaxed a little and gave me a strained smile.

"Yes, yes I'm here. I want three peacocks in two hours….Yes, you heard me right….."

I sighed.

"It's no use Esme." Carmen smiled sympathetically at me.

"I doubt there is anything that could stop her now," Tia sighed shaking her head.

"Sometimes it's a pain to have her for a sister." Rose muttered mockingly. "You should really think about what you are doing Anna. You are not only going to be stuck forever with Edward, what is worse enough if you ask me, but also with this annoying little pixie." My oldest daughter quipped.

Alice took a second to glare at her sister before returning to drive whoever was on the other end of the phone crazy with her demands.

Anna laughed. "I think I'm good though thanks for the warning Rose."

"Since we are already at the topic of annoying sisters," Tia piped up, "Cindy had been going nuts with jealousy and envy ever since we received the invitation to your wedding."

"Why's that?" Penelope questioned.

Tia rolled her eyes, "she has the biggest crush on Edward. It's pathetic really."

"It was pitiful to watch through the school year how she attempted to flirt with him." Rose shook her head in disgust.

"And the worst thing about it is that our mom was one hundred percent behind her pursuit of Edward since I quote "A relationship with Edward Cullen would help with our social status."." The poor girl shook her head sadly.

I met her mother on several occasions and I could only feel sorry for Tia. Mrs. Rise was a classic social climber and the way she was ogling my husband whenever she met him didn't sit well with me either.

"And when are you going to marry your Fin?" Kate asked.

Tia exhaled and looked thoughtful.

"Honestly I have no idea. I gave myself a limit until I'm twenty five because that is the age I want to be changed into a Lycan which means that somewhere in seven years I will get married but don't worry I will be sure to invite you."

"Though my wedding will be a _lot _smaller," Tia added quickly shrinking back after she saw the exited and calculating look Alice threw at her.

The rest of us chuckled.

"I'll go and look how the rest of the supernatural entourage is doing." Tia mumbled rising to her feet hastily and fleeing out of the room before Alice could get her hands on her.

We had the guests who didn't live in Kingsten checked in into the hotel where Anna's and Edward's wedding was taking place. I could hear most of them assembled in the biggest suit of the level I had rented out.

My gaze fell on my smallest daughter as she was stubbornly trying to get her way.

"My little perfectionist."

"And you poor thing have to deal with three of them." Tanya rubbed my arm gently referring to Edward and Carlisle.

I smiled warmly at her loving my family just as they were.

"I'll go and see how the boys are doing." I told them before walking to the door.

"Esme could you please tell Edward that I love him." Anna called from the other end of the room.

"Of course dear." I called back stepping out.

I still couldn't believe it. The day, I had waited for so long, had finally arrived, today my oldest son would be married.

How I had worried about my precious baby boy. It hurt me seeing him alone and lonely. I was worried he would never find someone to spend eternity with.

When Anna arrived in his life, in our lives I was just glad he had finally showed some interest in someone. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined the impact she would have on him but in the end the impact didn't only touched Edward.

Our whole family got touched by the wonderful person she is. My newest daughter made a completely different person out of my son.

He was in balance now and happy. Our family had grown stronger and closer and we didn't see the time we have with each other as something given anymore.

I couldn't have been happier. I left Anna and the others girls to themselves because I just had to see my baby boy. My oldest but at the same time my youngest son.

The boys had their suite down stairs so Edward wouldn't see Anna before the wedding. And thanks to Apollo's assistance he also was unable to peek into our minds.

I smiled remembering how Carlisle texted me that Edward was getting anxious to see Anna and that if Emmett and Jasper wouldn't keep an eye on him he would have already sneaked in into Anna's suite.

I never thought I would see him this crazy about a girl. It still made my heart swell every time I saw him look at her with so much love in his eyes.

I was still impressed that Edward didn't kill anyone after the strip club party. He certainly didn't look happy when he came home. And when Alice told him that he couldn't spend the night in his and Anna's room his mood reached an all time low.

Edward was put out about having to stay away from his bride until the wedding even though that had only been a little over thirty three hours. It was actually funny to hear him damn and complain about the traditions that he had always held so dear.

"May I come in?" I asked, knocked on the door of the boy's suite.

"That's the guys territory, mom!" Emmett boomed amused.

Shaking my head I opened the door and stepped in. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game. Their jackets were lying over the back of the couch as did their ties. They looked like school boys in their white bottom down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and the opened top bottoms of the shirt happily competing with one another.

I couldn't help but smile at that sight.

My head turned around and I saw Edward and my husband on the other side of the room, both fully dressed neat and gentlemanly elegant, having a private conversation. Carlisle's hand rested on Edward's shoulder while our oldest looked so nervous and anxious.

Squeezing our son's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile Carlisle made his way over to me locking his arms around my waist before placing a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm just so happy." I choked out as I looked into his warm, wise golden eyes.

He smiled warmly at me in understanding.

Tearing my eyes away from my wonderful husband I looked at my first son. He sat tense on a love seat looking as if he had a heart attack any moment if that was possible. It made my heart ache for him but at the same time also swell with happiness.

I pulled out of Carlisle's embrace and pulled Edward into a tight hug before stepping back and looking into his eyes.

"You look so handsome."

"Thanks mom." He said his voice a nervous whisper.

"Oh Edward you don't need to worry everything will be just fine." I smiled at him.

"I know it's just I haven't seen her in so long."

"Anna is alright. She is with the girls getting ready and she told me to tell you that she loves you."

His eyes lit up and a warm, content smile graced his lips.

"Look at you boys you all look dashing." I stepped out of Edward's embrace and turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Thanks mom." Emmett laughed leaning against the back of the couch while Jasper sat down on the love seat near the window, both done with the video game.

We heard a knock on the door before Garrett entered the room followed by Eleazar, Alain and David.

"What's this I thought girls weren't allowed in here?" Eleazar teased.

"I'm a mom I'm allowed." I retorted.

Anna's POV:

"I'm nearly finished with the make-up." Alice happily chirped as she worked on my face.

She had her peach coloured floor length bridesmaid dress already on. It had a bodice that shimmered in finest silk. Rose had a similar dress on only that it was a little darker then Alice's.

"Alice, why did I have to go through three different make-up stylists when you were planning on doing my make-up from the beginning?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me as if I just asked something really stupid.

"Because it was fun," she made it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes though I had to admit that I liked it to be used as a canvas where make up was concerned. And if you wanted to do my hair I was always on board in an instant though cutting was out of the question.

"You got the missing three peacocks?"

"Of course I got them! I gave responsibility away just once and see what happened. Really if I don't do things by myself….." She was shaking her head in annoyance.

I took her hands in mine and looked into her bright golden eyes.

"Thank you Alice."

"No need to thank me. I love doing this and I can't wait to hear the "I do" from you." She smiled brightly.

"So and now close your eyes I need to get them done." I complied and she worked her magic.

"Done! You can take a look now." She chirped a little while later.

I turned around and took a look at myself in the mirror. Alice didn't allow me to look at my reflection until she was finished.

I couldn't believe what I saw. The person in the mirror was beautiful. I loved it. I looked great, not only because Alice was a genius when it come to fashion and make-up but also because I was becoming more and more a Vampire.

My skin was flawless, my eyes got a little bigger, my lips fuller, my leashes thicker, my hair silky, shiny and thicker and my figure got thinner also were my muscles a little more pronounced.

And not to forget what Edward liked the best, my boobs got bigger and rounder. Men!

"Alright now it's time to get the dress on your body." Tanya announced.

I went to stand in front of the big full body mirror as Rosalie came with my wedding dress. The dress was draped over her arms like some sort of priceless treasure.

I stripped off my bath robe and stood there only in my lacy, white corset, stockings and my high heels.

Just as we were about to get the dress on me Esme appeared out of nowhere.

"We should hurry Edward is going out of his skin." She giggled.

As much as I wanted to I was just too nervous to give her a response to that. I wasn't nervous before but now I left like jumping out of my skin with pleasant anticipation.

Esme and Rose helped me into the beautiful wedding dress and I saw the complete master piece for the first time.

My make-up was delicate and concentrated mainly on my eyes. My hair was in big curls. They were held together in a loose pinned up-do with some locks falling in my face and over my shoulders.

Pretty, little, white, silk roses, crystals that were nearly invisible in my lush lock but left a quick, beautiful sparkle when light fell on them, and pearls were nestled in my hair. A delicate diamond tiara was holding the veil. The hair style looked romantic and refined.

The dress was absolutely generous. It was made out of finest, white silk. The dress was a one piece, strapless, A-line gown with corset back.

The features included an elegant lace overlay on the bodice that created an asymmetrical lowered waist. The bodice as well as the chapel train had rich appliqués, lace and diamonds.

The outfit was completed with diamond and platinum pendant earrings that were delicately feminine.

"Wow you look stunning. Edward is going to faint when he sees you." Alice breathed out jumping up and down happily.

"You look amazing my dear." Esme was holding her hand over her heart. I smiled at her.

"Now the traditional part! I'm starting with something blue." Tanya said as she handed me a little white box.

"What is this?"

"Open it and you will know."

I opened the box and in it was a blue grater.

"I'll help you get it on." Alice said and pushed it quickly up my tight.

"Next is something borrowed. This is a gift I got from Carlisle to our tenth anniversary." Esme smiled warmly as she put a beautiful platinum bracelet with diamonds on my right wrist.

"Something old. It's a hair clip I discovered in an antiquities shop." Rose said and held up a delicate silver hair clip in the shape of a rose before putting it in my hair.

"You already have something blue, the grater." Tanya winked. "Something borrowed and something old."

"And now something new. This is a new penny out of a bank. It was never used before it goes in your shoe." Alice showed me the blinking piece of metal before it landed in my right high heel.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"You bet I am."

"Alright girls let's got to the church!" Tanya giggled in her bell like voice.

We left the hotel in which the reception would take place later and a white Maybach that was decorated with a huge white, violet and silver coloured flour arrangement fixed to the front of the car drove us to the church where my Edward was waiting for me.

Alice had tried to convince me to have a carriage and dyad of four flawlessly white horses for the ride to church but I couldn't see myself in that picture she tired to paint.

The whole way there I was a bundle of nerves. I didn't know where this was coming from but I was so nervous I had trouble breathing. And I didn't even have words to tell how excited the butterflies in my stomach were.

Esme grabbed my hands and I looked into her shinning eyes.

"It'll be fine you don't need to be this nervous, dear."

"I know it's just…." I breathed out.

"I know," she smiled looking wistfully.

As we arrived at the church I could feel a wave of calm wash over me and immediately knew who was helping me to get out of the car.

"Thanks Jazz."

"You are welcome." He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before disappearing into the church.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am Alice. Let's not make my soon to be husband make wait any longer."

As we arrived in the front room of the church Carlisle was already waiting for us.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my temple lightly.

"Thank you dad." I looked at him as his eyes lit up and I breathed out nervously.

"I only hope I won't fall or trip or step on my dress."

"Don't worry I will deliver you safely into Edward's arms. He is waiting down there for you." Carlisle chuckled as he hooked my arm under his.

"Here are your flowers and the music sets in, in three, two, one." Alice pushed my bouquet in my hands and on cue Johann Sebastian Bach's "Air" in D-Dur rang through the church played beautifully by the little orchestra Alice had booked for the ceremony.

"Wait until they start playing Mendelssohn's Wedding march." Alice told Carlisle and me with a pointed look before she gave last instructions to a little girl named Amber who was the daughter of one of Carlisle's co-workers in the hospital and the flower girl.

One after another Amber, Rose, Tia and Alice disappeared through the old, grand wooden doors of the church and I felt a sting of sadness. This was the most wonderful day in my life. I was marrying the man of my dreams and I was having my dream wedding but my family wasn't here.

I had the Cullen's and I loved them but still I wished that my mom could have seen me like this. In this moment I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before saying goodbye to my old life and my family in the other world forever.

They would always be in my heart but I would not voice or think impossible wishes anymore.

When the last note of Johann Sebastian Bach echoed through the old building and the first tunes of the traditional wedding march reached my ears I was a bundle of jittering nerves.

"It's our turn now." I felt Carlisle pull me forward and I followed him.

At first my eyes were fixed on the ground and I took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

As we entered the grand room of the church I looked up and was blown away. The whole room was decorated in white flowers, bouquets of white flowers decorated with pearls and sparkling crystals, tulle and candles were everywhere.

The lights and candle arrangement was unbelievable I left like I walked into a magical castle that was decorated for a ball. The atmosphere was romantic and not from this world.

Everyone was looking at me as I walked down the aisle with Carlisle. With each step the nervousness disappeared more and pure and utter bliss started to flood my body.

And then it happened I caught sight of my soon-to-be-husband. Edward stood there at the end of the aisle in front of the altar in his perfectly fitted, black tuxedo.

From this moment on all I saw was Edward; he filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His butterscotch pools were shinning with happiness and a myriad of emotions was swimming in them. As he met my gaze his lips broke out in a breathtaking smile.

It was hard to believe that I would get to have this wonderful man literally for eternity.

As we arrived at the altar Carlisle kissed my cheek, took my hand, in a symbol as old as the world and placed it in Edward's.

I tried to suppress my tears of joy, I had never been a cry baby but I just couldn't seem to help it today. The strong emotions inside me wouldn't let me find calm. The butterflies in my belly were going crazy.

A shaky breath left my lips and with effort I tore my eyes away from my yet still fiancé, who seemed to have the same troubles breathing and pulling himself together as I had, and looked at the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Edward Anthony Cullen and Anna Masen, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest announced.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked.

"We do," Esme and Carlisle answered at the same time.

Edward and I turned around to look at them and the both of them beamed at us. If she were able to Esme would have been crying waterfalls out of happiness.

While turning around to the priest again I stole another glance at my husband and smile brilliantly at him as he did the same.

I was feeling like a High School girl on a hormonal high but it was my wedding and I was supposed to feel out of it and ridiculously happy, wasn't I?

The ceremony was beautiful and held simple and traditional.

"Edward and Anna have prepared their own vows," the priest gestured for Edward to begin.

"I Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Anna Masen, my one true love, to be my wife, my mate and my partner in life. Today is the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me, incomplete and half a person, walking this earth without purpose and aim. Today I become a man, today I become a husband, today I wove before all of this people and god to be yours and yours only. To love you, to cherish you, to make you happy with all that I am. You found me when I was lost. You showed me the light where I only saw darkness. You gave me back my believes. You made me all that I was meant to be and more. I give you my heart, my soul and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Tears were escaping my eyes while I listened to Edward's beautiful words. The smile on his face and the utter joy in his eyes made my knees weak.

My entire body was shaking slightly as it was my time to speak. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat lightly.

"I Anna Masen, take you Edward Anthony Cullen to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in good times, and in bad, to love and cherish you always. All my life I had been stumbling from one day to the other with no purpose or aim, questioning why I existed," Edward looked curiously at me with a nervous smile on his lips, "until the day we met." I breathed out in a quiet whisper. My voice was too tight and strained from my emotions to be any louder.

His smile grew and his beautiful butterscotch pools sparkled with love and contentment.

"I will love you for the rest of time. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days to come." I breathed out a shaky breath. My voice broke a few times with the emotions raging inside of me.

Edward smiled brilliantly at me and squeezed my hand.

"The rings please," the priest went on.

Emmett who was Edward's best man pulled the rings out of his jacket pocket and handed them to us.

Emmett was the best man this time around because Alice announced that we had to be married at least one more time in the future so that Japer would also be Edward's best man as well as Rose could be my made of honor.

The order was ordained by a round paper, scissors and rock.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Anna Masen as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward beamed his generous half smile at me before uttering the words.

"I do," I was about to explode as Edward slid the ring on my finger.

Next the priest turned to me.

"Do you Anna Masen take Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I breathed out nervously but absolutely happy.

Tears were blurring my vision while I was slipping the ring on Edward's finger. When I saw the platinum wedding band resting on his ring finger I was overwhelmed by my emotions.

I looked up and was met with the brilliant, warm, liquid gold of my now husbands pools which burned with intense love into my own eyes.

"Now with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The priest announced and looked grinning at Edward.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Edward whispered and I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle before Edward's touch had all of my attention.

My husband sneaked an arm around my waist and pulled me against him with his other hand he cradled my face. I couldn't weep the smile off my face.

"Now you are mine, forever." Edward breathed before his lips crushed down on mine.

My hands which were placed on his arms went up around his neck and I pressed him closer to me. Our sweet and loving kiss quickly turned passionate and Edward's tongue found it's way into my mouth, making my body buzz with delicious electricity.

Faintly I did register that we weren't alone and that everyone was clapping around us and that their voices were ringing with congratulations but I was too lost in the moment to care.

As we broke our kiss I had a big smile on my lips and single, cliché tear of happiness running down my face.

We immediately got pulled into the embraces of our family and friends. Walking out of the church we were greeted by a rain of red and white rose petals.

"You are beyond gorgeous." Edward said as he held my hand in the limousine that was bringing us back to the hotel where the reception was to take place.

"I can say the same about you." I smiled.

"I have the most beautiful wife on the planet." He breathed absolutely serious.

I was about to say something but he wouldn't have it.

"I won't let you deny it." With these words he quickly covered my lips with his.

As we arrived at the hotel we first took the wedding pictures with the eight peacocks that Alice wanted to have on the pictures in the garden of the hotel.

Before we did the pictures with the whole family Alice had also organised white doves that were in a huge pearl white box. Edward and I pulled together on the light blue bow and the doves flew out of the box.

I was completely stunned as I saw that Alice had several different sceneries ready for us in the gardens of the hotel where we were photographed. It was unbelievably though I felt sorry for the poor photographer as Alice was barking her instructions at him.

"Poor guy."

"Right now he is asking himself why he didn't become a lawyer like his mother wanted him to." My husband whispered into my ear while his arms where slung around my waist as he pulled me further into him.

I giggled and looked up into his blissful happy face.

The main room where the reception was being held was gorgeously decorated in violet, silver and white again. The flower and lights arrangement was just like in the church before out of this world. I haven't even seen something like this in a Hollywood movie and the planning of the enormous event was perfect. What else to expect form Alice?

The main room had several French doors that led out into the big garden of the hotel were another dance floor and a stage for the band was build up.

After we greeted all our guests and the first toast were spoken and celebrated Edward suddenly whisked me off into a hotel room near by the grand hall. Where he suddenly got the key card from I would never now.

"What are you doing?" I giggled but instead to answer my question Edward crushed his lips hungrily on my own.

His kiss was needy and desperate. His hands were exploring my body urgently and with a passion that lit my body of fire. He continued to relish my mouth until I couldn't breath anymore.

Once Edward noticed my lack of oxygen he moved his lips to my neck while his hand pressed me against his body as he purred and growled against my skin.

"Ugh…..Edward," I moaned breathlessly as my hand drove into his brown lush locks.

"Anna, my beautiful wife," he groaned before he attached his lips to mine again.

We continued to ravish one another until I was only a trembling mess in his arms. If he wouldn't have held me I would have sunken to the ground because my knees weren't able to carry my weight anymore.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after our mouths broke away from one another and he placed his forehead against my own as we both gasped desperately for air.

I shook my head not able to speak yet.

He suddenly lifted me up bridal style and moved us over to the bed before sitting down with me on his lap.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that?" I smiled hugely at him while my face was feeling hot.

"I didn't see you for two days. I just needed to _really_ kiss you before I went insane." He murmured while his mouth was leaving baby kisses along my arm.

I cranked my neck to briefly glance at him.

"So that means that the night at the strip club got you all hot and bothered." I asked as innocently as I could.

"Anna," he groaned pitifully while he let his head fall against my shoulder. "Don't remind me of that hell hole.

"Awww…poor you." I cooed.

He grumped and I could feel his pout against my skin.

I turned my body in his embrace to be able to face him and grabbed his face in my both of my hands gazing into his brilliant dark honey coloured pools.

"I love you my husband," I told him and he closed his eyes humming as I called him my husband. I leaned in and covered his lips with my own for a sweet, loving and soft kiss.

"I love you too so much," he whispered with an emotions filled voice against my mouth before we just held each other in our arms enjoying our little bubble of togetherness.

This buddle burst when someone cleared their throat.

"You know you two have a wedding going on out there." Alice suddenly stood in front of us with her hand on her hip but not really mad at us.

Well at least she saw my ruined make-up.

Once I was presentable again, according to Alice, we went back to the reception.

Dinner was served, speeches were given, luckily Edward managed not to kill Emmett, and the enormous masterpiece of a lemon flavoured heaven that was our wedding cake was cut before Edward and I were to open the dance floor with a waltz.

"By any chance did you compose that?"

"How do you know?" He asked me with a stunned expression on his face.

"I heard you play it one night. Well parts of it."

He nodded and looked a little sheepish.

"Do you like it?"

I listened to the music while we floated over the dance floor.

"I like it. It's nice and sweet."

He let out a breath that he had been holding and place a tender kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad." He breathed.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered in my ear as we swayed across the dance floor.

"I love it, Mr. Cullen."

He gave me a crocket smile at that respond.

"Is the wedding how you imagined it?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked concerned.

"It's way better then what I could have ever imagined."

"Don't scare me like that." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

I laughed lightly and looked around the beautifully decorated ball room of the hotel humming in contentment.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Nothing really. I'm just happy and enjoying it. Especially being in your arms." I said and kissed his throat softly.

He purred lightly in respond.

"Love you have to be good or I will whisk you off on the spot." He murmured after nuzzling his cheek against mine.

"Tempting."

"You are pure evil."

"Could be or maybe all I want is you." And then I shook my head. "See what you are doing to me. I'm cheesy as heck." I swatted his arm playfully.

A devious and smug grin spread across his face.

"All I want is to make you happy. I want to see that beautiful smile of your everyday for the rest of forever." Honesty was burning in his eyes.

God he was laying on thick and even worse I loved it.

"I love you Edward." I vowed before our lips met in a soft and loving kiss.

We swayed a little more on the dance floor and he chuckled into my ear all of the sudden. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked puzzled at him.

"What's so funny?"

He gave an Eskimo kiss and grinned widely, halting our swaying. Edward took my left hand in both of his and pulled the wedding band off my ring finger.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I want to show you something." He answered concentrating on the task at his hands. Edward held the band so I could see the inside of it.

"Do you see the carving?" He asked.

Taking a good look I found it there on the inner band was a tiny carving of the Cullen family crest.

"We all have rings with that crest. This is the reason Alice and Rose never take off their wedding bands though they are not always wearing them at their left ring finger."

Now that he told me that I wondered why I never ask Alice why she was always wearing her wedding band always on her right ring finger and Rose on her left middle finger. It also occurred to me that Esme, Rose and Alice weren't always wearing the necklaces, now I knew why.

"Hmm…..so I had to wait to the wedding to get to know the big secret." I quipped.

"This way it has more meaning." Edward smiled broadly.

I just shook my head, locked my arms behind his neck after he slid the wedding band back on my finger where it belonged from now on and I seized the lips of my hopelessly romantic husband with my own.

I rested my head lightly against his shoulder as we danced and saw Esme and Lethia sitting next to each other, chatting happily. The both of them had become very close ever since we found out about one another.

It was kind of cute while Carlisle would have his discussions regarding medical questions with Batiste and Aya, Esme and Lethia were gushing and playfully complaining about their husbands.

A huge smile formed on my face at the sight of them and I looked up at my husbands face. He beamed down at me and wordlessly bent down to press his cool lips softly to mine purring all his love into this sweet slow kiss until I was dizzy from his very welcomed assault.

We stopped moving while Edward held me closely to him as if I were the most precious thing in the world and our mouths were gently brushing against each other.

"Hmm-hmm….If I may interrupt. You have danced for three songs already. Now it's my turn with the bride." Emmett stated seriously.

"Guess I can't help it." Edward sighed defeated before reluctantly letting go of me and letting Emmett take over.

"So little sis you are an official member of the family now. Happy?"

"Of course I am Em."

Suddenly he became very serious.

"Make sure that Edward returns from your honeymoon as a man. The poor guy desperately needs to get some." He grinned goofily.

I laughed out loud.

"God Emmett."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Isn't a big brother actually supposed to protect his little sister from guys that have only one thing in mind?" I teased.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked very thoughtful.

"You are staying home," he said, tightened his grip on me and nodded satisfied.

I laughed again and he grinned down at me.

"Thank you Em you are an awesome big brother."

"Sure, no thing."

After Emmett I danced with Jasper and Carlisle then with Edward. Eleazar, Garrett, Alain and David also wanted to have their turns before Edward got to me again. Apollo whisked me away from Edward's embrace then.

I also got spun around by some of the male members of his coven as well as by Charlie. We invited him and Sue along with Jake, his girlfriend (or better said friend with benefits) Marissa and Seth. Leah showed up as Seth's plus one since Aya had come on her own. Leah only came because she wanted some inspiration for her own wedding that was coming up next year.

"This isn't exactly your world is it Charlie?" I giggled as we danced. I had to admit he was surprisingly good at standard dances.

He sighed and his face was twisted into a strained mask.

"The ceremony in the church was beautiful but this here isn't exactly mine though the food is worth it. That steak was the best I had ever had." His eyes twinkled as he winked at me.

"And that's what matters the most right?" I quipped.

We both laughed quietly before a comfortable silence settled between us.

"How are Kevin, Eve and the kids?" I asked curious about my temporary uncle.

"Oh they are just fine. Kevin settled down. He is not travelling anymore but has an internet company now. Eve is a wonderful mother from all that I can tell and the kids: Anna is going to elementary school now and their little boy was celebrating his second birthday about a week ago."

"Thank you for telling me." I told him sincerely.

"Sure thing kiddo," he said as a light blush creped up his cheeks.

"May I have the honour with the bride now?" Batiste asked as he suddenly was standing next to Charlie and me.

"Sure, sure," Charlie nodded and handed me over to Batiste for the next song.

"Seems like your wife just saved my husband," I said as I looked over at Cindy who was looking murderous at Lethia.

"If looks could kill."

"That girl is really hopeless and her mother is even worse," Batiste shook his head in disapproval.

"It's not like you can pick your in-laws right?" I shrugged sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," he sighed defeated.

"But you are lucky, at least Tia turned out to be OK."

"Yes," he laughed, "that's true."

I was just ending the dance with Batiste as he spun me right into Edward's waiting arm. My husbands golden pools shone brilliantly down at me before he placed a soft kiss on the top of my nose.

"Hi there," I smiled and he rubbed his nose against my own before turning me around in his embrace so I was facing the stage where to my great surprise Vanessa Mae was standing on.

"How….?"

"You like it?"

My head whipped around and I was looking into his smiling face.

"You are crazy."

"But you love me still!" He murmured while he began to place baby kisses along my neck.

"Well," I sighed and he pulled away from me gazing at me with a raised, questioning eyebrow.

"It's kind of too late for doubts now," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You," he growled before planting hard kisses on my shoulder and neck until he reached my mouth as his hand pressed me tightly against his chest.

Vanessa Mae started her private concert with "Johann Pachelbel Canon in D Major" one of my favourite compositions of the classic music. After all I wasn't such a hopeless case in that department as Edward always made me out to be.

"That one was not on the play list." My husband piped up as Vanessa started to play a tune that I had requested. Seemed like Alice thought it would be best to place it there.

"No, that was my request."

"I don't think I ever heard it before."

"I'm not doubting it." I giggled and he gave me a curious look.

"It's from a German band named "Silbermond" the piece is called "Symphonie". Surprisingly good for pop music, huh?" I grinned teasingly at him.

He only shook his head and enjoyed the piece.

"This is exactly how I feel about you." Edward whispered to me as he heard the lyrics to another song from "Silbermond".

"I know." I smiled.

We listened to her music, swayed, danced, talked a little with the attending guests before disappearing into our happy bubble and enjoyed our wedding in general.

It was getting late. The daylight had long disappeared and was replaced by the moon that shone brightly in all it's silver glory up in the sky along with the sparkling stars. It was hard to tell what was more beautiful the brightly lit sky or the light arrangements down on earth that showed their true beauty when the night engulfed them.

Edward and I swayed over the dance floor again, looking into each others eyes, lost in the moment and the beauty and joy around us.

"Anna! It's time!" I could hear Alice call but I ignored her being too content in Edward's arm.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips as she stood right next to us.

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

Suddenly I had a déjà vu feeling. Somehow those lines were familiar to me.

"I don't want to let go of you." Edward whispered.

Then it hit me. That was my favourite scene out of "Breaking Dawn", other then this, the book was rather hmm?…..I smiled to myself because I was so playing along!

"So you want your wife to wear that dress on an airplane?" She demanded.

"She looks lovely in it." He smiled.

"Alright how do you like this? I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

"Maybe I stay for a little while longer." I laughed.

"No your not." My husband softly replied before turning to his sister and glaring at her.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she huffed at him her hands on her hips.

"Come on we are going." The little pixie commanded and tugged me away from my husband.

"Be right back honey." I called to him as my now sister-in-law dragged me across the dance floor to the entrance hall of the hotel.

"Alice did I already tell you that the wedding is absolutely perfect? You are a genius."

"Well you did mention it once or twice." She shrugged nonchalantly before her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. "I'm glad you like it."

"I loved every minute of it Alice. And the firework! When and how did you get the permission for it?"

"I'm a genius after all aren't I? What I want I get."

"Yeah that's true lord may help the poor soul who stands in your way."

"I doubt anyone could help that person." She giggled.

"I think you are right."

As we arrived in the suite all the girls were already waiting for us to help me to redress. Rose quickly created a new hair style for the journey on my head.

Alice refreshed my make-up and put me in a black mini skirt, a white top and black 2 and 1/2 inch close-toed heels. The outfit was comfortable and cute.

"Guess I'm ready then." I said as everything was taken care of.

"Yes, you are and so is your and Edward's luggage. It's already on our Jet."

"But if we are going with a private Jet why do we have to hurry? Where are we going to anyway?"

"Nice try. You will find out when you are there." Alice replied smugly.

"You will know where you are going in a few hours so enjoy it girl." Irina stated.

"Hey it was worth a try."

The girls escorted me out to the main entrance of the hotel where Edward was waiting for me at the car.

The car was a black BMW which was decorated with white flowers bouquets which looked exactly like the ones in church and white ribbons.

"Have fun honey. We will miss you two." Esme said as she pulled me into a hug.

"We will miss you too."

The driver started the car after we got in and we took off waving goodbye to our family.

"What happened you aren't driving yourself? Did hell freeze over and none told me?" I laughed after we hit the highway.

"No, it didn't, not as far as I know but I got something more important to do then to drive." My husband stated.

"And that would be?" I pressed.

"To hold my beautiful bride in my arms for one." He said and pulled me into his embrace.

"Hmm…for one."

"Yes, and then to kiss my beautiful wife." His lips brushed lightly over mine.

"You are right that's more important." I smiled against his smooth lips.

* * *

**I'm spotting a lot lemonade around the corner…you too?**

(If you have never heard Symphonie by **Silbermond** before you should definitely correct that. They sing in German and you don't understand a word but the piece is one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard. The second song from Silbermond (that describes Edward's feelings for Anna) is called "Das Beste" and to that I have found a video with English translations [**tip:** you need to replace the ... with http:/] ...www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9dN21c9vjEY and an English cover of that song ...www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=3Q0nV-z0l18&feature=related. Enjoy!)

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi, I hope you are ready for some lemonade.

Boy seventeen pages but what can I do? Edward had some surprises for his beloved wife.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

**PS** read the Autor's Note at the end!

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

"So you gonna tell me where we are going?" I asked hopefully as I beamed up at him while the driver parked the car next to the private jet that was waiting for us on the runway.

Edward just smiled at me placed a kiss on the tip of my nose and like the tease he always had been silently shook his head. That earned him a pout from me and he chuckled while he helped me out of the car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen welcome on board. We will be ready for the take off in about ten minutes." The stewardess told us after we got on the plane.

Once we entered the suite of the private jet I had to laugh.

"Alice even decorated the plane?"

"What did you expect? She is Alice." Edward just shrugged.

I shook my head as I saw the white and violet coloured flowers and the tulle that was nicely placed all over the room.

We seated ourselves on the comfy couch. My husband guided me to sit down on the end of the couch while he took his place a little away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I saw how you walked. Your feet must be hurting," he stated as he grabbed my left foot and took the Manolo Blahnik off that Alice had forced me into.

Usually my feet didn't hurt no matter what kind of death trap Alice pulled out of the shoe closet. When I was still human and my feet ached already only by trying those death traps on I had put my foot down on "the perfect foot wear". _The good old times_.

I was hardly ever uncomfortable in a position anymore since the transition was already so far along but the white Christian Louboutin's that were decorated with crystals and were the perfect fit to my wedding dress, according to Alice, literary killed my feet.

Once my other shoe was also off Edward started to knead my tortured feet. My eyes fell shut and I couldn't help the moan of relief and bliss that escaped my mouth.

"Feels good?" He chuckled.

My eyes snapped open, gazing at him.

"If we weren't already married I would marry you off the spot." I told him quite honestly.

He laughed and continued to knead my aching feet until it was time for the take off.

Once we were in the sky I tried my best to calm down the nervous butterflies in my stomach. I loved Edward and I couldn't wait to give myself to him completely but that didn't mean that I wasn't nervous as hell about making love to my husband.

I chewed on my bottom lip as those thoughts raced through my mind and my husband was holding me in his arms, stroking his thumb absent-minded over my upper arms.

"What are you thinking about? You seem nervous." He asked curiously.

"Honeymoon."

"Someone seems to have a one tracked mind."

"Yeah, says the right one. The pot is calling the kettle here."

He chuckled. "You got me."

"Wasn't hard to guess."

"Guess not," he chuckled again before his lips covered mine in a sweet and soft kiss that was turning more and more feverish.

His hand sneaked to the swell of my breast, brushing his fingers over my sensitive hill slowly and lovingly what made me moan against his mouth and trash in his arms. I felt his smile against my lips before his mouth went to explore the skin of my jaw down to my neck.

We kissed, touched and teased until I felt dizzy.

My hand moved to the swell in his pants as he suddenly grabbed my wrist and broke his mouth away from mine.

I gazed at him in confusion.

"I won't be able to stop if we go there, now that we are married," he panted between hard breaths.

"I want our first time to be special and not here on this plane." His eyes were pleading for understanding.

I shook my head and smiled at him before I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Of course." I mumbled as I snuggled myself into his chest.

Edward nuzzled his face in my hair breathing in my scent as his arms were wrapped around my body holding me close to him.

"You should sleep now it was a buys day after all." He said after we cuddled for a while.

"OK since I don't want to miss the first day of my honeymoon." I smiled at him and lay my head on his lap as he stroked gently through my hair.

"Sleep my beautiful wife. I will wake you up when we arrive." I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep because of his heavenly assault on my hair.

~0~

"It's time to wake up my sleeping beauty." Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed the skin around it.

His kisses tickled me and I had to giggle.

"Are we there?" I asked exited.

"Almost."

We got out of the Jet and into the building of the airport. After scanning the area I recognise this place to be the airport of Rio de Janeiro.

A huge grin spread across my face as that knowledge sank in. We were going to Esme Island. I was unbelievably exited now.

"You alright?" Edward asked looking curiously at me.

"I'm fine."

My husband smiled knowingly at me before he embraced me pressing my front closely to his chest, placing baby kisses down from my forehead to the tip of my nose carefully and very frustratingly avoiding my lips for the purpose of brushing his lips across my cheek to my ear.

"My beautiful wife," he murmured, "we are not going to Esme Island." He chuckled as I abruptly pulled away from him.

"How do you…..Alice," it finally clicked and I scolded at him.

She must have seen in one of her visions that I knew about Esme Island.

"But I really would like to see Esme Island." I pointed out pouting because I really did.

"You will one day but not for our honeymoon." Edward promised.

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

My Vampire made a pained face and drew me closer to him until he placed his forehead against my own.

"I want this to be about us. I want us to go to a place that has no connection with some "what ifs" or what could have been if the best thing in existence wouldn't have happened to me." He whispered quietly.

I sighed, rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Alright, but what are we doing in Rio then?"

"Didn't you once tell me that you wanted to take stroll on one of Rio's beaches?"

"Yeah, something like that." I looked a little confused at him.

He grinned hugely.

"The sun won't make an appearance today. Let's take a stroll." He said and took my hand in his leading me to the exit of the airport. I followed him while starring at him incredulously.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" I accused he laughed out loud before he bend down and guided his mouth to my ear.

"I dish out as good as I get my love." He chuckled pulling away and I pouted at him.

"Is our real destination anywhere near Rio then?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Then why are we here?" I was confused. "And don't tell me just because of the beach."

He stopped walking and sneaked his arms around my waist capturing me in his embrace.

"I saw the information you have gathered about Rio, the Copacabana and the one market there. You looked so excited looking it up on the internet. You should have a day in Rio. You were looking forward to it after all."

Sometimes he _was_ perfect but only sometimes.

"Thank you," I smiled before I rose on my toes to place a sweet kiss on his lips because I didn't know what else to say to him or how to show him my gratitude.

Edward locked his arm around my waist and we made our way to the exit of the airport where the driver of the car that came to fetch us up and was at our disposal for the entire day was waiting for us.

"So what's the plan?" I asked eagerly.

"Since it's still morning here I thought that we first could take a walk on the beach, maybe have a little swim before lunch, then a stroll through the market of Rio and then we would still have time to visit a small concert of regional music. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." I smiled at him feeling giddy.

I grabbed his face in my hands pulling his lips to mine.

~0~

We first drove into Rio city the streets before us turned dark and teeming. We drove for a while before I was able to catch glimpse of the ocean.

We arrived at a small dock and he whisked me off into a cute little boutique where two Alice approved outfits waited for us. I really had no idea why she had time to organise this.

"You know she could have pushed that dress on me right away." I noted as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror.

The blue mini dress with the neck holder that went over cross looked rather cute. And of course Edward looked gorgeous in his white bottom down and the beige coloured pants.

"Maybe," he said as he came up behind me and sneaked his arms around my waist, "but we are talking about Alice here." He chuckled.

We left the other clothes in the car while we took a walk on the rather empty beach just enjoying the sight and every once in a while running away from the waves if we gone too far into the water.

"Time for lunch." He announced as we arrived at a beach restaurant that looked rather expensive but also appeared closed.

"I don't think that it's open."

"Not for the public."

"What did you do?" I asked him incredulously.

He only chuckled at my expression and led me to the entrance of the restaurant. A man in a suit let us inside after Edward gave him our names. Once on the roof top, that was shielded by high white walls made out of white linen fabrics which were high enough so no one could see anything from the beach but low enough so the people that were on the roof top could still enjoy the sigh without being seen if they didn't exactly stand in front of the walls. I saw other people that were dressed casually but with class. You could see that they had money.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered as I suddenly heard a familiar cheerful voice.

"Aren't you a Jamie Oliver fan?" He asked me with a smile in his voice while I just laughed and let him guide me to our table.

Jamie was cooking and barbecueing live for twenty exclusive guests.

"How long did it take you to organise that and how did you even got your hands on those tickets?" I grilled him after our lunch.

He just chuckled and shrugged.

"Come on love we still have a market to visit." He said and kissed my temple.

We walked hand in hand to where our driver was waiting for us to bring us to a typical, traditional Brazilian market.

I enjoyed the smells and the colours though I was a little disappointed to get to know that most of the traditional market had been eliminated because of the modern shopping mall that had been newly build.

Edward had his arm around my middle and my back was pressed into his chest while I was looking over knick knacks at a booth. I leaned more into his and sighed at the cool feel of his skin. It felt amazing against the looming heat in the Brazilian air.

As a hybrid heat was endurable but the Brazilian sun would have won this round if not for Edward's cool body temperature and his frame closely pressed to mine.

"Are you abusing me as your personal air conditioner?" He quipped huskily into my ear letting his cool breath dance on my slightly overheated skin, coaxing a shiver of pleasure out of me.

But I wouldn't let him win that easily instead I cranked my neck to give him a knowing eyebrow.

"As if you weren't counting on that when exposing me to this heat."

He chuckled and kissed the side of my neck when I turned my head back around to focus on the task at hand. Suddenly I felt his body cruel further around me covering more of my frame.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile in my voice while I was inspecting a green coloured beach scarf.

"Cooling you down a little bit more." He whispered as he pressed his cheek against my own. Out of the corner of my eye I saw three men looking hungrily at us, at me, whispering eagerly to one another while trying to flirt with me once they caught me glancing at them.

I turned my head around and placed a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"When I learned to extent my shield you won't have to hear those thoughts anymore."

My husband buried his face in my neck while tightening his grip on me.

"You are mine." He growled lowly and dangerously.

"Only yours," I assured.

After I acquired the beach scarf for Esme and bought some other small presents for the one's at home we were ready to go back to the airport. Unfortunately we didn't have any time anymore for the concert.

0~0~0~0

"It's time to wake up, my beautiful bride," I heard Edward's voice murmur while I felt his lips leave tender baby kisses all over my face.

My body was deliciously pressed against his. We were resting on the couch in the private Jet where I fell asleep after Edward quite literally kissed me senseless.

"Where are we?" I asked while I was dragging my still sleepy eyes open.

"We are in the Philippines. We are landing on the airport Puerto Princesa on the Island Palawan in a few minutes."

"The Philippines." I smiled broadly at him.

I always had wanted to visit the Philippines.

When the jet landed on the runway, in the middle of the night, we were greeted by an entire entourage of people welcoming us and taking care of our luggage.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Keoni Appelidos. Welcome in Puerto Princesa," a man in a navy blue suit received us friendly with a business like smile on his tanned face.

We murmured our greetings in return.

"Sir would you like to take the helicopter or the boat?" The man asked Edward after having tied down some other details and a friendly looking woman had offered me had offered me some aromatic tea that tasted delicious.

"What kind of boat?" I suddenly piped up.

"Currently we have a yacht and a speeding boat at disposal." He told me before he turned around to look at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen you haven't contacted me in regards of which of the two of them you want to have or both maybe?"

"We are taking the speeding boat." I answered quickly, thrilled at the idea of riding such a boat. I always wanted to ride on such a thing.

Edward chuckled and sneaked his arm around me.

"The speeding boat it is then and the rest will go as we arranged." He nodded at the man who smiled at us and nodded back before guiding us to our car, a black BMW, where a driver was already waiting for us.

While we were in the luxury car and Edward was nibbling on my neck I couldn't help it to shake my head.

"What is it, love?" He pulled away from me enough to look at me with a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"It's just…this must cost a fortune."

"For normal people I guess but love I'm making several thousand dollars a day. I can easily afford something like this." He pointed out brushing his fingers through my hair.

"I know Edward," I said smiling bowing my head a little while I did so, "It was just right to say it at least once."

"Have you pointed it out to your satisfaction?" He asked as he bent down and placed a kiss against my throat.

"You are distracting me that's unfair." I was complaining playfully.

"I had been doing something rather important before you interrupted me." He replied not taking his lips off my skin while he spoke.

"Oh well," I breathed before I grabbed his face in my hands to guide his mouth to mine to kiss him silly.

I had no problem with Edward or Alice or anyone out of our family spending ridiculous amounts of money, I knew how much all of us earned each day because of all the investments, but I was still too knew to the world of the "Rich and the Beautiful" to see it all as a given.

The wonders and the luxury in the world still amazed me.

A short while later we arrived at the docks. I have to admit it was a little creepy there it were after all the very early morning hours and the sun wouldn't be seen for quite some time so of course no soul was at the docks except of us.

Edward guided me down the way of the landing stage, were many white yachts were lined up next to each other in the night-blackened water. We were still a few feet away but I saw the sporty and slick looking boat between the board luxury yachts. I couldn't keep the excited smile of my face.

"That edger?" Edward chuckled besides me.

I bit my lip and nodded.

Edward prepared the boat for the departure and we were reading to take off.

"Uhm….wait!"

"What?" Edward turned around abruptly to face me and looked straddled at me.

"What about your luggage?"

He blew out a huge sighed of relief and shook his head while he wore a lazy smile on his mouth.

"It's being delivered to the Island by a helicopter."

I must have made a face because Edward gave me a curious glance.

"Nothing," I shook my head and laughed.

This was my reality and I had to admit I liked it.

I watched my husband go back to what he had been doing as the boat lightly rocked me in a steady rhythm. I never really was on a boat before well except the ones that get you and your car on the other side of the river but that had been drives of ten to fifteen minutes.

"Are you ready?" My husband asked.

"Yes, I am. How fast can this boat go?"

A huge grin spread across his face.

"Want to find out." He challenged.

"You know I love speed."

As we left the port Edward started speeding the boat to the maximum. I was a little scared but the feeling was amazing. Not as good as ridding on Edward's back or running myself but not bad either.

Only the fact that I was getting wet because of the whole water splashing around me, was a little mood killer.

I climbed behind him and sneaked my arms around his waist positioning myself a little on his side so I could see the night coloured ocean in front of us.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him curiously.

"It's just," he said and wowed his arm around me pulling me in front of him and I rested my head against his shoulder titling my head up so I could look at him.

"I'm glad I can share this with you."

"Me too."

"How about we travel the word once you have passed your newborn year though Carlisle and I don't think it will actually take you a complete year to get your thirst under control if you consume the substitute blood."

"I like that." I nodded firmly.

I enjoyed the about thirty minutes ride greatly and I was going to make sure we would make another ride during our honeymoon.

"Are you still alright back there?" My husband asked me while he cranked his neck to look at me as I was sitting in the back seat at the end of the long elegant back of the boat just watching everything around me while I was equally excited and nervous about what was going to happen once we arrived at the Island.

Edward and I had done many things together in bed but in a few moments we would become one and that knowledge left me in anticipation of what was to happen but also in jittering nerves.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded at him while the huge smile that I wore ever since I stepped on the boat was still in place.

As we docked on the landing stage I went to the exit of the boat to get a better look at the small Island. I couldn't see much since it was still in the middle of the night but I could make out some shapes thanks to the light that the moon provided.

My eyes just had found a alit beach house as I felt Edward scoop me up in his arms and carry me on the landing stage.

"Thank you but I am capable of walking." I laughed at him.

"I know but I rather carry you." He teased.

Edward kissed my cheek and the time it took me to close my eyes and open them again he moved us to stand in front of a beautiful house that was surrounded by palm trees.

It was a two storied bungalow. The established was made out of dark wood and glass walls. It had a lot of open spaces and looked like a piece of art.

"Let me guess somehow Esme has something to do with this?"

He laughed.

"That is her design."

"Is there a reason why you are only choosing places where Esme had her hands on? Not that I'm complaining I'm just curious."

He laughed. "This way I can be sure that the place meets my expectations."

"So this is all Esme and Alice approved?" I teased.

"I choose this place they only helped with minor details."

I giggled as he was climbing the massive wooden stairs up to the huge porch of the bungalow where a garden swing was located. Edward carried me to the threshold and stopped gazing intensely into my eyes while the butterflies in my belly were hyperactive.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen because I think for a long while this is going to be the last time you will see the outside world." He purred in my ear.

"You promise." I smiled devilishly at him.

He groaned nearly painfully. "You are really killing me you know that, right."

He stepped through the threshold and carried me around the house that contained a big living room, a dinning room, a kitchen and a play room on the first level and a guest bedroom with a small rest room, the master bed room and the master bathroom on the second level.

Edward placed me on the big king size bed after we visited every room in the house.

"Wait here I'll be right back. I just need to do something." He smiled cryptically and with a kiss on my lips he was gone.

I jumped from the bed and went to the bathroom. Of course it was enormous as well I was in a house that Esme had designed after all.

I shook my head at that because I was a real Cullen now too. I quickly went to strip off my clothes as I heard Edward come back.

I wanted to take a shower before we would consummate our marriage, we were travelling quite some time and I was still partly human.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he knocked on the slightly open bathroom door.

"Yes, I am I just want to take a shower. I'm still partly human after all."

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"No, I don't mind at all."

Faster then I was able to catch it he was standing in front of me. Naked.

God, Edward naked in all his Vampire glory. I sighed gazing at his happy looking face while he granted me that gorgeous half smile of his. His golden pools were shinning with anticipation of tonight's activities.

My eyes trailed down his neck, that wished to assault it with my lips, to his broad shoulders and his strong arms. Those arms in which I always felt home, safe and secure.

My eyes were glued to his strong, board, muscular, perfectly toned chest when I finally allowed them the sight. Every intake of air made the muscle of his chest expand, I had to swallow hard. His body was a perfect piece of art.

My gazed travelling down his chest to his abs, I loved to scratch my nails down that hard six pack and it was forever going to be mine.

Finally my eyes followed the V-line of his perfect shaped abdomen and I was greeted with the evidence of just how ready he was for our wedding night to begin.

My body was instantly on fire and the wetness was making itself noticeable between my legs. The sexy half smiled on my husbands face was growing but I wasn't about to go under that fast.

We both needed to stay level-headed. My skin was a little bit harder then the one of a human because of Edward's venom in my body but he could still break me easily.

"Someone's in a hurry." I teased, commenting his clothes less state.

My husband growled a little in excitement, closed the distance between us in two fast strikes and bent his head seeking access to my neck.

"Hmm….." Was his respond as his lips rained kisses down my neck.

"Hey, not so fast road runner. I still have to take my clothes off first." I laughed reaching my shaking hand to unzip my skirt.

I wanted him. I wanted this but it would be our first night together, really together. I knew his body and he knew mine. We have been exploring our bodies, our likes and dislikes, plenty.

I didn't know why but suddenly my cheeks redden and I was really nervous about what was going to happen despite how much I wanted to be one with him.

"Your heart is beating very fast and loud. Are you OK?" Edward's hands stopped mine while his concerned voice rang out.

"If I wouldn't want this I would stop you now quit worrying and go on." I pouted, not looking up at him, punching my fist lightly on his marble chest while he chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"My apologies Mrs. Cullen." He laughed.

When I finally looked up into the smouldering depths of liquid gold I saw love, desire and lust burning in them as his hand found it's way to the zipper of my skirt.

"You know how much I loved it to undress you," my husband purred in my ear, "to unpack my present."

I giggled before I quickly stole a small kiss from his lips, he took it as what it was my permission to continue. Edward always asked me for my permission. I wondered if he would ever just take me but oh well I was going to wait and see.

My Vampire unzipped my skirt and let it fall down to the ground. I stood before him only in my bra and my panties since I already took off my top.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured staring at my chest.

"That's your venom rushing through my body." I didn't really mean anything by it other then to state the truth but I ended up turning him on more.

He closed his eyes shut and balled his fists at his side as a deep feral growl rumbled through his massive chest while his frame was shaking slightly.

He was breathing heavily in and out, trying to calm himself before he opened his black, lust filled eyes, eyeing me intensely.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me when you remind me that a part of me is inside you and always will be." He cradles my cheeks in his hands, blowing his cool, sweet, intoxicating breath in my face.

It was hard to think straight when he did that. His was face looking pained before he pressed his lips on mine and parted my lips by thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

His edger tongue immediately sought out mine. The both of them were massaging one another while our moans got muffed in the mouth of the other.

Edward pressed my body to his as he opened the clip of my bra. My husband broke the kiss then and rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily just as I was. As we regained a little control my husband pulled back a little as he started to push my bra straps of my shoulders.

The tips of his fingers were tenderly creasing my skin as he pushed the straps along my skin then down my arms, causing goose bumps to arise all over my body.

"Beautiful," he murmured gazing at my bare chest.

He licked his lips as his hand reached up and cradled my breast in his palm, squeezing it lightly. Suddenly, only feeling a gust of air, he was behind me, his lips on my neck and his hands on my breasts.

Edward run his tongue over my skin as a moan escaped me and my body arched against him in respond. My breaths were leaving me in shakily little pants because he licked that one spot behind my ear. The things this man did to me.

His fingers were toying with my peaks. Lightly pinching them and rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. I moaned softly at his touch, gentle cries dying in my throat. His lips roamed the skin on my neck with gentleness and care.

I could feel the air around us shift with need and desire. It was filled with the craving we suppressed for so long.

I arched my back into his front as he increased the pressure on my peaks. A soft moan escaped my lips again.

"Hmm…..you taste so good." He whispered against my flesh.

I could feel him being hard against me, now that I was pressed into his body with only my panties separating us.

"I want you so much it's driving me crazy. I can't hold back anymore." He whispered against my skin. The need and desire was clear in his voice.

"I know I want you too. So much."

My left hand found his as he played with my breast and my right went to the back of his neck. I turned my head as he lifted his lips from my neck.

We starred into one another's eyes raw lust and desire displaying in them, in mine as in his. Understanding each others need our lips met, first softly moving with each other before becoming more hurried and needing. He slid his tongue along my bottom lips asking for permission.

I opened my lips as he moaned into my mouth. My right hand wowed into his soft hair and I was pulling him closer to me.

His right hand brushed down my side stopping at the waistband of my lace panties. With one quick flick of his fingers he tore the fine fabrics leaving me now completely naked as I felt the remains of my drenched lacy lingerie slowly fall down my thighs.

I wanted him.

I needed him.

I desired him.

I craved him.

My body craved him. Every fibre of my being craved him. But I also wanted to take it slowly and worship every touch, every kiss, every jolt of electricity he caused to run through my body.

I wanted to start out slowly and loving before going over to fast and passionate. I, we needed to be level-headed for our safety. I didn't want him to do the job alone. We were a team and we had to share responsibilities as a team.

I broke our kiss and stepped away from him. I could see in his eyes that the small distance between our bodies was casing him as much pain as it was causing me.

I took his hand and led him into the shower. His hungry eyes roamed over my naked frame. Standing in the shower I pulled him to my body, we both sighed in relief.

"I love you." I breathed as my lips found his again while with my right hand I switched the water on.

~0~

Edward's POV:

~0~

I could hear it when the hot water hit her skin and her intoxicating scent became much more potent. No bloodlust arose of course but my craving for her body amplified.

I thrust my tongue passed her lips tasting her again. My need for all of her was unbearable. Now that she was my wife I found it impossible to hold back any longer. My hands were roaming all over her body as I felt her press herself closer to me.

Breaking our kiss my wife kissed down my jaw line further down my neck licking along my collar bone.

Her hands run down my sides until they found my hardness. She gripped me with one hand causing me to hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck….Anna"

I was never one in favour of strong language. This was not how I had been raised but the words just left my mouth in situations like this.

"It's so unbelievable sexy that I can make you curse," my beautiful wife whispered against my flesh before looking up at me with a nearly wicked glint in her eyes.

Bringing her attention back to my body she placed one open mouth kiss on my collar bone, her lips travelled down my chest leaving a hot trail of her kisses behind.

Slowly she lowered herself to her knees and just as always I lost my breath at the image of her at eye level with my hips.

She looked up at me triumphantly as she saw what she had done to me. A satisfied smile was playing on her lips.

"Seeing something you like," she teased me, I could only whimper and swallow hard.

My beautiful wife stroked me twice before she placed a soft kiss on the tip of my member. The spectacular feel of her hot lips on my length was shaking me to my very core.

A grunt left my mouth as I let my head fall back, my hands palm up against the shower wall. Just then she licked my tip slowly three times before taking me into her mouth. I could feel every muscle in my body flex in respond.

She took in only my head while her hands envelope my shaft. She ran her fingers up and down my exposed shaft while her tongue slowly swirled around my tip.

She was such a tease and it felt heavenly.

Running her fingertips over my hardness a few times she took me deeper inside her mouth. Her tongue was swirling in a steady rhythm around my length.

My cries of pleasure were being muffed by the shower as I tried hard not to move my hips as waves of pleasure and electricity were running through me.

Her tongue swirled around the head of my throbbing masculinity every time she reached my head again before she bobbed her head down my length once more. I could feel the release building in the pit of my stomach.

Her warm hands were working on what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She was gently running her teeth over my shaft nearly making me come at the sensation.

"Love,…..wait…..I ….oh…come…"

I panted with no comprehend thought left in my head. The feel of the building orgasm was all that was left.

That and her tongue on my hardness. My member in that hot, wet mouth of hers, driving me wild letting my body vibrate with lust.

As my breathed quickened and Anna could feel how close I was she sucked me even harder, pushing me over the edge.

I cried out her name as I exploded in her mouth, panting helplessly with the pleasure of the release. I groaned, breathing heavily as I finished coming in her mouth. I looked down at her as she kissed the tip of my length before trying to stand up.

I reached for her and pulled her up to me to hold her close in my embrace. I needed her frame pressed against mine right now.

"You still taste like lemon ice cream." She giggled as I was already busy with the delicate skin on her neck while I was still catching my breath.

"Mmm….," was the only acknowledgement I could offer in that moment.

To have a better access to the areas I wanted to taste I slid my hands down her sides and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up my body. Anna immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and I placed open mouthed kisses along her collar bone.

From her collar bone I kissed down to her right breast, softly cradling it in my hand before I took her peak in my mouth. My other hand was holding her behind her back.

I had my lips rolled over my teeth so I would not to hurt her delicate and sensitive flesh. I carefully sucked and licked on the sensitive skin as it was growing harder in between my lips.

My love was moaning loudly at my touch and writhing heavily against me. Despite the water of the shower and the steam I could smell her moisture clearly. It was driving me wild.

Her nipples hardened and pebbled in my mouth her legs wrapped tighter around my waist. With her hands on my shoulders, she dug her nails in my skin running down my arms.

I hissed in pleasure and let go of her peak, putting her down on the ground while she was panting franticly, carefully I steadied her before I kissed down her body stopping briefly at her belly button I plunged my tongue inside of it and swirling my tongue, causing her to giggle.

This close to her centre the scent of her arousal was clouding my mind with even more desire.

I kneeled before her, brushing my fingertips along the soft skin of her leg before I lifted her thigh over my shoulder to give me better access to the part of her I craved the most right now.

I started to kiss along the tender skin of her inner thighs. Gently kissing, licking and nibbling her creamy, soft flesh.

I was teasing her. I was using a very low pace while I was inching to the one spot that the both of us wanted me so desperately to be.

"Please …stop…..teasing …..me." She begged in a shakily whisper.

I smiled against her trembling thigh, taking a deep breath filling my lungs with the formidable scent of her arousal.

"Please…," she begged again.

Hearing her beg me so desperately I looked up at her and I was met need swimming in her beautiful hazel depths.

Suddenly needing to put her out of her misery I licked once along her centre, being rewarded with a breathless whimper from her before I clapped my mouth over her wetness.

Her taste in my mouth was heavenly, sending waves of lust through me. I had never known anything that could taste so good before I tasted her for the first time.

I could never get tired of being between her legs savouring her sweet nectar. Her hot, delicate, soft skin under my cool tongue was a sensation in itself.

My tongue was teasing her sensitive flesh, running up and down her wetness, stroking her fast and with a little more pressure then usual or lazily and softly.

My beautiful wife moaned and cries of pleasure were building in the back of her throat. Her sounds were setting my body on fire increasing the need I felt for her.

The muscles in her body flexed and relaxed with my every movement. She was slightly trembling beneath me, her thighs shaking with excitement.

"God…..Edward," again my name fell from her lips.

"I love it when you cry out my name in this aroused, desperate voice of yours," I did love it a lot to hear the need for me in her voice.

"Please…..Edward," she was pleading her hands tangled in my hair, her nails deliciously scratching my scalp, making me hum against her.

"Yes, my love," I breathed against her, she cried out again.

"Say it and it's yours," I blew my cool breath against her heat again.

"Edward," my name was a strained cry falling from her lips as she bent her body a little over my.

"Please Edward…..I can't…I need you," the need in her voice was thick and desperate making me want to make her come hard.

I sucked and nibbled her harder reaching my hand up to her centre. My fingers got coated in her nectar as my mouth concentrated on her sensitive bud.

I thrust my finger inside of her, her body tensed and she cried my name again. First I was plunging slowly in and out of her until I found a steady rhythm and increased the pace.

"Yes," she hissed, "yes, Edward."

Her cries of pleasure were becoming louder and higher. She was panting and squirming violently under my touch.

I could feel her walls tighten around my finger as I teased her clit with my tongue, stroking over it hard.

"Edward….oh…..god.."

I knew she was close. I sucked her harder as I felt her walls clench my finger that was swirling inside of her firmer. With one last, hard stroke of my tongue against her clit she screamed out as her orgasm pulsed through her body.

My mouth was still on her catching ever single drop of her delicious wetness as I was riding her orgasm out with her.

Her frame was shaking beneath my touch, her breath was coming out in gasps as she screamed my name into the space around us. Her hands were still dug deep into my hair.

When she calmed down a little I stood up and pulled her up my body wrapping her legs around my waist while she was trying to catch her breath.

Anna placed her head on my shoulder wrapping her arms tightly around my neck sighing contently as her heart rate began to slow down.

I shot the water down, stepped out of the shower and placed her on a counter before I reached to grab a towel. I wrapped it around her shoulders carefully drying her off.

"That was great….." She breathed as she looked up at me lust in her eyes.

"Mmm…" I agreed.

"Foreplay." She classified.

"Mmm…" I agreed louder.

Drying off was a sensual act. It wasn't rushed or hasted but slowly and lazily. Our fingertips would ghost over the skin of the other. Our hungry eyes were taking the loved one in and savoured the sight.

The foreplay in the shower had taken off the edge of the desperate and animalistic need but left me and my beautiful wife wanting for more.

A mixture of our soft pleads and moans, was bouncing off the walls of the bathroom as a warm gust of air from the open window circled our bodies.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered as my lips brushed gently over the skin of her shoulder.

"Thank you handsome," she breathed as her hands were running down my bare chest.

"I must warn you, you stirred up quite an appetite for more," I said kissing her damp hair.

"We can't have you hungry, now can we," my wife agreed wrapping one arm around my neck pulling me down to her chasing my lips with her own into a hot kiss.

I scoped her up in my arms never breaking our kiss as her delicious frame was press against my body while I carried my wife back into our bedroom.

Arriving, I broke the kiss what earned me a needing moan from her before her eyes caught the little surprise I had prepared for my love.

I loved to give her presents and surprise her. It made me happy that she accepted my gifts, my love, with open arms. Giving her things was a way to express how I felt about her since I had no words for what she meant to me.

This all consuming desire I felt for her.

The addiction she was for me.

"Oh my god Edward! Where did you get those from?" She asked stunned as she saw all the rose petals lying around in the bedroom.

"I'll tell you later now we have something more important to do." I whispered into her ear before placing her on the king size bed.

The feel of her soft body in my arms and the hungry look in her eyes made my hardness twitch and it was all for me. The scent of her arousal was even more intoxicating than the scent of her blood had ever been because this wasfor me. It was caused by me, she allowed me to have her, to consume her, to own all of her… she was all _mine_.

_Mine!_

Forever mine and I would worship every second with her and every inch of her perfect frame. I placed my lips over her mouth, kissing her hard. My tongue slid along her bottom lips and she immediately permitted me access. Our tongues were brushing against one another, dancing a passionate and needing dance.

I couldn't imagine every getting tired of tasting her, the feel of her tongue against mine, her taste in my mouth, the sensation when she moaned into my mouth.

My hands found her breasts quickly squeezing them lightly before I broke our kiss and kissed down her jaw line, down her neck, down her collar bone before arriving at her left peak.

I kissed, nibbled and licked her peak making her back arch off the mattress and freeing cries of pleasure from her mouth.

My left hand slid slowly down her abdomen until I reached her hot wetness. My Anna gasped out lout as I touched her there. She was sensitive from the orgasm I had given her in the shower.

Her heart went wild and she moaned as I stroked her slowly with a little pressure. Feeling her squirm beneath me I could hold back any longer.

I let go of her peak and positioned myself between her legs, starring at her beautiful wetness before looking up into her eyes.

I hovered over her my weight was laying on my arms to keep my body from crushing hers and I bend my head to capture her swollen lips.

My love wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her as we shared a hungry and greedy kiss. There was so much passion, so much want and need that I almost bucked under the emotions that were coursing though my body.

I wanted to be inside my wife, my mate, more then I wanted anything else. The utter need to be united with her was overwhelming but also was the nervousness, the fear to hurt her, the terror to disappoint.

Braking the kiss I placed my forehead on hers giving us both time to catch our breaths. To give myself the time I needed. I pulled away from her to be able to look into her beautiful face.

There were no wards to describe her beauty as she looked up at me with her bright chestnut pools that were shining in love and adoration at me. I twisted my hand in her lush, silk like hair and wondered for the millions time how I could have ever existed without her.

How I had managed to life, no even to exist nearly a century without her by my side was something I couldn't for the life of me fathom.

She smiled up at me, a little loving smile that had the power to break me, as her hand lifted up and her fingertips collided with my cheek. I leaned into her touch as millions of little electricity jolts ran over my skin.

My wife cupped my cheek and run her thumb over my flesh. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of her against me, of her naked flesh against my own, of the sensations that ran through my being at having her so close to me but still not close enough, never close enough.

I waited a few more seconds before I opened my eyes to give us both the chance to catch our breaths and prepare to become one. When I opened them I saw her lips parting as she panted lightly. Over her upper lip nestled a thin sheen of sweat.

I found myself transfixed with the sight so much that I leaned in and my tongue darted out of my mouth coming in contact with the slightly salty substance that basically tasted of her.

"What are you doing?" She giggled lightly against my mouth.

"Taste you, feel you, love you," I answered sincerely.

"I love you too," she whispered in a husky voice and captured my lips with hers for a soulful, slow and almost sinful kiss that left us both breathless.

He hands were twisted in my hair while she bit down on her swollen plump bottom lip. I closed my eyes and groaned in desire and lust.

"Anna," I moaned as I felt my member jerk and throb painfully while my eyes flashed open.

"You have no idea what you do to me, how much I need you, how much I want you especially now, like this, with my hands on you, feeling the heat of your skin crashing into my cold flesh, your scent invading my mind," at this point I leaned down and covered her mouth with my own.

Breaking the kiss I rubbed my nose lovingly against hers, coaxing a small giggle out of her. I loved the sound of her laughter. When I was able to gaze into her warm pools again I knew I wasn't able to stall anymore. I had to feel her or I would cease to exist.

"I want you," I murmured in a lust filled whisper.

"I want you too," she responded, her feature filled with desire.

I swallowed hard and guided my hand down between us. My eyes were locked on her the entire time. The love, trust and desire I saw in her beautiful hazel pools grounded me and urged me on.

Capturing my length firmly in my hand I brushed the head of my hardness over her sensitive skin to coat myself in her slick honey. The sensation of the touch was mind blowing while I felt her trash lightly underneath me.

"Anna," I swallowed hard again while I held myself at her opening barely able to stay sane.

"Are you sure?" I needed to hear it.

"Yes. Please!"

It was all I needed. I sighed in relief and inhaled deeply, kissing her again as I felt the heat of her wetness against my throbbing lust.

We both were breathing heavily as I started to push myself into her but before my tip was inside of her I halted my movements. I needed a moment to just feel the sensation that overtook my body.

I was panting while I felt her around me, her heat, her wetness, her tightness it was more, better, then I had ever imagined.

I felt her hand waving comforting patterns through my hair while her lips were brushing against my shoulder as I had my face pressed to her neck. I felt her pulse against my mouth while my beautiful wife tremble slightly under me as her heart raced and her breaths left her parted lips in shallow pants.

"Are you OK?" My love asked me when I lifted my head and looked down at her.

Her dark depths were shining, her face was covered with a wonderful blush, her brown locks were spread across the cream coloured pillow case framing her pale and flawless face and her seductive lips were curved into a warm smile.

She truly looked like an angle.

"More then OK," I whispered in a husky voice.

It was the only thing I could say since worlds failed me completely. I had no means to articulate how she made me feel, not to her and not to myself. All I was able to do was to feel and show her with my body, hoping she would understand.

Slowly I withdrawn from her and pushed back inside always just a little, only the tip of me entering her, teasing us both but at the same time getting to know the sensation better.

We were both panting helplessly at the torturous delicious friction that we caused while our bodies were moving with one another.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on to me." I told her gently as I felt ready to take the next step. I could tell that my beautiful wife was waiting for me.

Anna bit her bottom lip, nodded underneath me and slowly dragged her hands up my arms and around my neck.

Slowly, ever so slowly I pushed into her, overwhelmed by the feeling of entering her, stunned by the sensation of feeling her around me, experiencing how it felt to stretch her insides as I moved forward inching my way inside her blazing hot, tight, wetness.

I groaned in pleasure and ecstasy as I felt myself being surrounded by her, inside of her. I had no idea what was happening to me from the moment on where I had become one with the love of my existence. I had never felt this peace, balance, love, adoration, rush, desire, lust, passion as raw as I did inside of her.

I never knew that this salvation existed, this heaven, paradise. Everything I had thought lost I found once I was united with my Anna. I knew I had to protect this, protect her, us. Never again could I be without her no matter how short our separation.

I knew then that she was my soul the one I had lost so many years ago. I needed my Anna because without her I wouldn't exist anymore. There was no me without her, such a concept wasn't even fathomable to me.

I knew it then.

I was mad.

I was mad with love for the angle beneath me.

Mad with lust for the gorgeous creature who loved me as I was: broken, scared and with flaws.

Her light chased the darkness away that had become my companion for many lonely decades.

Despite the religious sensation that blew away my mind I knew that my Anna stopped breathing, all my instincts, all my being was attune to her. Her entire body was slightly tense as I glided into her and a look of astonishment settled on her face until she took a sharp breath.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked her alarmed stopping my movements.

"No," She panted while she wore a satisfied smile on her face.

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You are just really big." My love bit her lip smiling.

Breathing out another sigh of relief and smiling back at her I pushed further into her until I was fully inside her.

"Does it hurt?" I just had to ask again terrified of hurting her.

"No, you didn't…but please give me a minute to adjust to your size. I knew you are big but…wow." My love smiled breathing heavily.

I stilled inside of her, enjoying the feel of feeling my beautiful wife around me. She was so warm and wet and tight. It was perfection. I never wanted to be outside of her.

Until then I had no idea how painful it could be to keep still because all I wanted to do, all I desired, all of the sudden was to rock my hips and create some fraction. I buried my face in her neck and breathed her delicious scent in before I lifted my head hovering directly over her beautiful face.

"I love you," I said and touched her lips lightly with my own.

Pulling away I brushed hair that had fallen into her face softly back into place.

"Because of you I don't survive this immortal existence from one moment to the other anymore but I live a full and rich life."

"Thank you," she smiled a contently and her hands brushed up my arms before they locked around my neck and she pulled me down for a hug.

"O.K." My beautiful wife breathed in my ear.

"You sure?" I had to reassure myself as I lifted my upper body up to be able to look into her brilliant pools. She nodded and with that I started to slowly pull out of her again.

I swallowed hard as the sensation bombarded me. Being engulfed by her and the friction that our movements caused was more then my mind could comprehend. I was breathing hard when my tip reached her entrance before I slowly pushed inside of her again.

I repeated the slow movement a few times to be sure that I would be able to stay in control.

The friction that our movements created was unbelievable. It was a feeling I had never dreamed imaginable. I didn't have words to describe how this felt. I felt like my joints had been melted and I was being pulled apart in a really torturous and delicious way.

My eyes were glued to her face as we gently rocked together. Her expression softened as she got more confident with our union. Until a beautiful soft smile appeared on her lips that I couldn't left un-kissed.

"Is this OK?" I asked breathlessly to be sure I was doing it right and to ensure that she was feeling good.

"More then OK," she panted as her legs spread a little wider giving me more access.

Her fingernails scratched deliciously over my shoulders and I couldn't help the slightly more powerful thrust in respond to which she cried out softly.

"Anna?" My eyes immediately flashed to her face.

My wife smiled up at me while her face was glowing with pure joy.

"Do that again."

"Are you sure?" I wanted to be assured.

"Yes," she nodded biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

I did as she asked and slowly increased the speed and strength of my thrusts. I felt my entire body start to shake with lust and desire as I was moving inside of her while she was thrashing beneath me.

Her soft cried fuelled my hunger for her. The expression of bliss that I put on her beautiful face caused pride to stir in me. All my senses sharpened all of the sudden being hyper aware of my mate who was giving herself to me like I was giving myself to her.

My being was filled with a contentment I had never known before. A feeling I never wanted to lose, ever. My chest cracked into million pieces and pieced itself together over and over again. A feeling of euphoria swept over me.

My strokes were slow before becoming more urgent and faster. We both moaned and cried out in pleasure. I watched out for any signs of her body to know just how fast I could go, how to pleasure her. I needed to see the signs of our limits where her body couldn't keep up with my strength and what her body needed from mine.

I loved what we had been doing until the wedding and I wouldn't want to miss this for the world but being inside of my wife, being one with her and have her trash out of pleasure that I brought her underneath me, nothing could surpass that.

My every thrust was met by hers as we found a steady pleasurable rhythm. We shared feverish kisses as we were united.

My gorgeous wife didn't only make me feel whole but she also filled in all the small and wide cracks that were gasping open for many decades.

My strokes were becoming longer and faster. I could feel her walls tightening around me and the pleasure building in the pit of my stomach again.

"Love….. I won't last….. much…."

"Me….too…"

We both panted franticly before her walls clenched around me as her orgasm exploded triggering my own.

We rode our orgasms out together before I collapsed to the side immediately pulling her on the top of me.

Her frame was shaking as she was drawing shaky, laboured breaths. Her chest was pressed against mine and her wildly beating heart was vibrating against me. Her heart beating for the two of us, sending powerful beats through our both frames.

"That was…that…wow," she breathed contently.

"I couldn't agree more love." I kissed her forehead.

We were basking in the after glow of our first time when I noticed that my beautiful wife was drifting off to sleep, wrapped in my arms.

I tighten my hold on her pressing her delicate frame closer into my body, smiling to myself as I was softly kissing her ear, her hair and her bare shoulder.

She sighed contently tightening her grip on me while she slept. Her face wore a peaceful expression of happiness. A soft smile was curving her lips.

How right everything with her always felt. Anna resting in my arms, her hot, sweet breath rolling over my skin that was a little piece of paradise on earth.

I stroke her cheek with my thumb. I wasn't able not to touch her. Suddenly she turned around in her sleep, pressing her back into my front and took my arm with her, wrapping it around herself before she sighed contently again.

I chuckled quietly to myself, kissing her shoulder again, moving my mouth to her ear while running the fingers of my free hand up and down her arm what made goose bumps arise on her skin.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." I whispered to her before kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She sighed again in her slumber. I could feel the smile forming on her peaceful face as she shifted herself closer to me while my grip on my wife tightened.

I found myself almost delusional with happiness and bliss as I was engulfed with the scent of our love making in the humid air of our bedroom as her body, her hot flesh, was pressed against my cool frame.

A few blissful hours passed since my wife and I made love for the first time and I was extremely thankful for all the practice we did, my love didn't have one scratch on her perfect body and the room also survived.

While rubbing small circles on her back I could feel her stirring in my arms.

"Hello love." I kissed her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello. How long was I out?" She asked still in a little sleepy voice.

"Only six hours. Hungry?"

"Hmm…a little. I think I worked up an appetite." She giggled.

"Guess you have." I laughed.

"Does your body hurt?"

My love thought a bit about that.

"No, I don't hurt. I'm only a little bit sore but in a really good way."

"I'm glad." I said kissing the tip of her nose.

Anna lifted herself up and looked out of the glass wall that was facing the ocean as the wind was blowing in through the opened glass door.

I on the other hand was preoccupied by her big, round bouncing breasts. I couldn't tear my eyes of them.

"You seem to really like my girlfriends?" She teased as she caught me.

"Yes, very much." I admitted shamelessly.

"You are such a guy."

"You bet." I bounced at her and kissed her hard making her squeal in joy and surprise.

My love laughed the whole time until she succeeded in rolling us over and being on the top of me.

"How about a compromise?"

"Compromise?" I raised an eye brow.

"Hmm….I get a human minute and something to eat to stock up my energy and then we can pick up were we left off before I fell asleep. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

I know not my best chapter but the best I could do with it.

**Read please!**

Now I had been asked several times if Anna will become **pregnant**. I have to say that when I started this story I had planned on not doing the whole pregnancy thing. But then again when I started this story I had not thought this story would become this big. *sighs*

Well here is what I have decided to do: since we are here on Fan*fiction I will post two alternative endings.

The first one will be with Anna not becoming pregnant.

And then once this first ending is done I will post another one with Anna coming back pregnant from the honeymoon and new trouble "might" arise.

Choose which one you like better or read them both.

I hope everyone is going to be happy with my choice because I'm certainly am.

**PUSH THE BUTTOM!**


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers.

**First of all I would like to apologize because I have no idea if I will be able to update next weekend.** I have a pretty packed schedule for the next few days. The chances are that you get chapter 60, Anna's transformation, in two weeks. But I don't know yet so you might want to check next Sunday.

I hope you understand.

Anyway here is another lemony chapter. What can I say? They are at their honeymoon after all.

Now to the ones who are interested in the alternative ending, with Anna becoming pregnant, I would like to warn you because I did not like Breaking Dawn and how the whole pregnancy went down.

For Anna's pregnancy I will change some things I hope you will like what I have in mind.

Enjoy the chapter.

See you most likely in two weeks.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

"_Anna…." Edward's breath suddenly hitched sharply__ as he entered the living room and saw me standing near the panorama window through which one could see the huge silver moon shining brightly down bathing everything in it's warm glow while the millions of twinkling stars completed the romantic setting._

_The tray with the small bowl of chilled strawberries and another one with milk chocolate nearly fell out of his hands while the sound of t__he night coloured ocean that was rhythmically crashing it's waves on the shore filled the air._

_A tiny, proud smile graced my lips as I saw his reactions reflecting in the window. Slowly__ I turned around and offered my husband an innocent look. He was starring with a slightly open mouth and a stunned expression at me._

"_Is something wrong?" I titled my head to the side as the light warm breeze that blew inside through the opened slid glass wall that led outside to the patio engulfed my body and played among my locks, brushing them over my skin like an invisible hand while I tried to seem as confused as I could muster._

_Edward's eyes took my form in, inch for inch, slowly relishing what was in front of him. He licked his lips before he shook his head and his fast darkening honey fixed on my eyes._

"_That outfit?" He asked in a dark and dangerous voice taking one step closer to me simultaneously placing the tray on the bureau next to him._

"_Oh that?" I looked down at the lacy blue babydoll with a sexy sude cut away front that barely covered my body which I__ received from Esme at my bachelorette party._

"_Yes," he swallowed hard._

_I spun __around on the matching blue high heels that I wore and showed him the see through little thing. When I made a full circle and my head snapped up to look at him again I jumped back straddled. My husband was suddenly in front of me observing me with black, lust filled eyes while his hands reached out and grabbed me, jerking me carefully back into his body._

"_Not so fast," he forced out between hard breaths._

_My hands were braced against his chest and I could feel his well toned torso move up and down with every intake of air while his arms build an iron cage around my frame._

"_Edward," I lightly__ giggled biting my lip._

_He groaned almost painfully letting his head fall against mine._

"_It's time for __you're marital duties, Mrs. Cullen." He very nearly growled out._

_I pulled away with an amused and slightly disbelieving look on my face._

"_Huh, is it?" I challenged him playfully._

_A wicked light flashed behind his black pools as a cocky smirk appeared on his face before he bent down and threw me over his shoulder._

"_Edward," I squealed as I was air boned._

"_I hope you are not too fond of that outfit," he said in a husky voice while he rushed to the bedroom slapping my behind softly on the way what caused me to squeal in surprise and jerk on his shoulder_.

_Once we arrived in the bedroom he didn't went over to the bed like I thought he would but gently let me slid off his shoulder, not allowing me to touch the ground, but I felt something cool against my bum._

_It was the antique bureau made out of beech wood that was located at the wall opposite the panorama window. I rubbed my thighs together before he placed his hands on either of my knees and parted them, stepping between them._

"_I want to try out something new," he murmured in my ear while he tenderly kissed the sensitive spot under my ear at the same time his hand went into my panties._

_I whimpered at the touch of his lips and of his hand and I arched my back pressing my hips into his hand that cupped my heat._

"_Hmm," he hummed kissing my neck. _

"_You are ready for me." He stated as he guided his finger into my drenched sweetness._

_Slowly __and hesitantly, as if it pained him, he pulled away from me to look into my face. Edward was breathing hard and looked down at me with hooded and lust filled black pools before his lips crashed to mine, my hands went around his neck pulling him closer to me, while he tore my panties with a flick of his fingers off my body._

_The next thing I felt was his hand between our desire drunken bodies and his manhood that was rubbing against my lady bits coating itself in my juice._

_His free hand went to my bum urging me to move a little closer to the edge of the bureau before I felt his swollen head enter me deliciously slowly. I broke the kiss and moaned as the sensation of him filling me overtook my body and mind._

_Once he was fully inside of me he smiled his cocky, crooked smile at me, stroked his fingertips over my thighs before hooking his hands on the underside of them and wrapped my legs around his hips._

_A small smile graced my lips while I panted hard as I watched him brushing his fingers over my skin before he leaned into me in the pursuit of my lips while his lower body pulled away from me a little. I whimpered at the friction._

_His mouth found mine and his hips started to, carefully but passionately, thrust into me…_

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked me, pulling me out of my memories of the prior night.

We had been on that little piece of nearly untouched paradise, in the Philippines, for a few days already and we both enjoyed our stay to the fullest though be barely got to see any of the outside world.

"Sure just waiting for you." I answered cheekily while I had my toes curled into the fine-grained, wet sand as the blue crystal clear waves broke against my tights.

My husband walked up next to me and rolled his eyes while his skin sparkled beautifully in the bright sunlight, casting colourful fragments of light around us.

"You feeling smug now don't you?" He teased.

"Hey, I had to wait for you for a change, so yes I feel smug." I grinned up at him.

Edward bent down, brought his lips near my ear and whispered.

"You better put this on before I'm going to punish you for being sassy."

His cool breath danced around my skin and let goose flesh arise. I shook my head as a pleasurable shiver ran down my spine. Edward held the snorkelling equipment out for me which was packed into a small backpack. I took it and slung the backpack over my shoulders.

We dived into the warm crystal clear water. I loved the feel of my body in the refreshing wetness. I had always been a water rat. When I was a child my mom couldn't get me out of the river in which my brother, my cousins and I would always swim in during the summer vacations.

I sometimes missed those carefree days with my family, being a child and having nothing to worry about. I smiled as memories of all the summers in the mountains with all of my family filled my mind.

Those memories didn't hurt anymore but were a pleasant glance back into the past.

And my grin got even wider when I realized that I could count a new memory into the good ones that I had of summer and water, the one of my honeymoon with my husband.

"What are you smiling about?" My Vampire swam right next to me.

"I'm just happy." I answered honestly.

His eyes smiled at my words and he swam in front of me.

"Hold on tight to me." He ordered when he turned his head around and a lopsided smile was gracing his face.

I locked my arms tightly around his neck, thank god he didn't need to breath, and signalled my O.K.. He took of like a speed boat, making me feel like I was floating in the water. I squealed and giggled all the way while my eyes were closed to protect them from the salty water that was splashing around us.

"We are here." I heard his velvet voice when I felt him slow down.

I opened my eyes and was faced with an amazing sight under me. Beneath my feet I could see the coral gardens.

I let go of Edward's neck and looked excited around me.

"I'll be right back," he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Where are you going?"

"There is a shark swimming around not far from here." My Vampire murmured.

"Really?" I asked surprised and looked around the wide, fascinating ocean but there was no shark in sight.

Edward only laughed and shook his head before he dived into the water and was gone.

I huffed and made to get the equipment out of the backpack.

While I was kicking around in the water to keep myself above the surface something suddenly touched my legs and before I had time to react Edward held me in his arms laughing his head off at the scream of surprise and fear that left my mouth.

"Are you planning on giving me a heart attack?" I glared at him when I was able to speak again.

My hand clutched the place over my heart while my breath was leaving my mouth in heavy pants.

"I'm sorry love. I just couldn't resist," he apologized and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Was there even a shark," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, there was," he murmured while he was leaving baby kisses along my shoulder as his chest vibrated with his chuckling.

I jerked away from him and splashed him with water.

"Meanie!" I pouted but couldn't hide the smile that pushed itself to the surface.

"I promise to make it up to you tonight," he vowed and inched closer to me.

"You are impossible," I laughed.

A boyish grin appeared on his face while he shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head.

"Let's snorkel," I said before something hit me.

"Won't the fish be afraid of you? And what about me I'm also partly Vampire?"

"Most aren't afraid of our kind. They also swim in the presence of sharks….." he shrugged again.

"But the shark was afraid of you."

"If I would give them reason to, they also would flee as well." He swam next to me and pulled me into his embrace, kissing the tip of my nose.

"If you keep that up we won't get any snorkelling done." I laughed while he stole a single kiss from my lips.

"Alright then," he sighed heavily as I put the snorkelling equipment on.

The underwater world was fascinating and breathtaking. The gardens of hard and soft coral had an amazing variety of life to offer. It had a bit of everything, from spotted eagle rays, green sea turtles to manta rays to legions of wildly coloured nudibranch and not to forget the giant shoal of clownfish and the vibrant, soft-coral-covered reefs.

To experience all of this together with Edward at my side was the greatest part of it.

After having explored the underwater world enough I resurfaced one final time and stayed over water waiting for my husband to join me but he was nowhere insight.

I was circling around myself in the water looking in every direction but I didn't see him until I felt his arms around my waist and saw his resurfacing right next to me. This time I didn't scream in surprise.

"What you been up to sailor?" I asked amused.

"A gift." He answered simply holding out a beautifully coloured shell for me.

"This is beautiful Edward." I breathed while I admired the colourfully sparkling shell that obviously had been cleaned before handed to me.

"There is a pearl in it." He informed me.

"How do you know?"

"It's a Vampire thing." He shrugged. "Once you are one I show you how to recognise the ones with pearls inside."

"Thank you." I said and moved closer to him to place a kiss on his lips.

I reached out for him, grabbed his upper arm and drew myself close to his wet frame to place my lips against his. His arms encircled my waist almost instantly, pulling me even closer into him.

We broke the kiss after a little while and our foreheads were leaning against each other while we looked in one another eyes.

"I should get you out of the water before you get all wizened." My husband grinned at me. I shook my head. He sighed and looked calculating at me.

"You are going to put up a fight again." He asked almost resigned.

I smiled and nodded at him. What can I say I was and always would be a water rat and getting me out of the water was a huge act for everyone who was so delusional to try.

"Then what now captain?" Edward asked.

I thought for a moment, swam behind him and locked my arms around his neck.

"Bring me to the lagoon you told me about."

"As my lovely wife wishes." He answered taking off.

I giggled behind him while he cut through the water and before I knew it we stilled again. While having my eyes still closed I could already feel the change in scenery. The hot, merciless rays of the sun weren't burning down on my skin anymore and the salty scent of the ocean was mixed with earth, rocks, floral fragrances and green plants.

I opened my eyes and saw a little, green tropical forest in front of me and a huge rocky cliff on the others side that was providing protection from the sun before me.

"This is beautiful." I breathed while I smiled at my husband who watched me intensely.

He nodded and relaxed visibly.

I let myself fall back in my back and floated on the surface of the water moments later I felt Edward's cool hand grab mine and when I turned my head I saw him lying next to me. I held onto his hand and we both let the water carry us while we enjoyed the sounds of the light breeze through the near by trees and the melody of the waves that were breaking against the cliff and stranding on the beach.

A smile graced my lips while my memories drifted back to the third night on this Island. We were taking a stroll on the beach. The last orange/red light that the twilight provided was slowly dying down and as we were a good distance away from the bungalow I suddenly noticed a Sultan's tent standing a few feet ahead of us.

The beach was alit with tiki torches and a lot of white candles that were located in and near the tent, between the tent and the water stood a beautifully set table.

I just starred unbelievingly at the sight before me while Edward was nibbling on my neck asking me if I liked my surprise.

After a delicious dinner my husband led me into the tent that was decorated with everything that was needed to make the dream of an Arabian night come true. The countless pillows, the Arabian lamps that were the only light source inside the tent which all received their light from the flickering candles inside of them and everything else was bathed in a sand and red coloured theme with a little green thrown in here and there.

It was beyond imagination.

That night he skilfully seduced me on the big comfy bed that was located in the middle of the tent on the beach while the breeze of the mildly cool night air brushed our moving bodies every now and then…..

I don't know for how long we enjoyed the silence and our company in the warm shadows but at some point I heard my belly remind me that I had only provided it with an apple for breakfast due to the tropical heat that made the task of eating quite a challenge for me.

I knew there was no arguing with my Vampire now that my belly betrayed me and I was right. When I opened my eyes and got my body upright in the water I saw him with an expression that told me he was ready to argue and win his point of getting food into my empty stomach.

I rolled my eyes on him and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your boxers in a twist." I giggled at that.

He merely sighed and shook his head. I felt "really" mature sticking my tongue out at him.

"I think you been in the sun for too long." He noted.

"Is that supposed to tell me something Mr. Cullen?" I challenged.

"Nothing, nothing." He chuckled as I locked my arms around his neck again.

I could swim on my own very well and also fast thanks to my husband's venom in my body but he still was faster and my body pressed against his was way better anyway, since it seemed to be impossible for me to keep my hands off him.

I giggled.

"What?" Edward asked me as we made it back to the shore and he took my hand, leading us up to the water's edge while little waves were breaking against our legs.

I felt my feet sink into the wet sand beneath me while the warm waves were crushing against my ankles now. I watched ahead gazing at the rainbow prizemen that danced across the golden sand of the beach, thankful that the Island we were on was isolated and far away from preying eyes.

When the little foamy swell washed over the sand where the rainbow coloured light reflected of my husbands diamond skin as the sun was hitting it's rays against his flesh the sparkling amplified thanks to the water.

Edward walked in front of me and at some point while my feet where still in the water I stopped walking and took the time to look at him. Of course he looked as if he's stepped out of the pages of a high-end glossy magazine with his perfect shaped, muscular, wet body.

It was nearly a crime to look that good.

I felt my toes curl, digging deeply into the wet sand when I watched the muscles in his back contract while he turned around to look at me.

"Is something wrong love?" He asked titling his head to his right side.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Just enjoying the beautiful sight." I answered honestly he rolled his eyes at me and began to eliminate the brief distance that was separating us. His right hand reached up to cup my cheek while he took my left hand in his and pulled me even closer to him before letting go of my hand and resting his on my hip.

His brilliant pools of that mosaic like gold were shining intensely into my own eyes while I placed my hands on his well build chest. The hard muscles of his were reacting to my touch under my palms.

I smiled up at him while his breathing gained rapidly on speed and was leaving his mouth in hasty, shallow breaths while he looked at me from under those long dark lashes. That particular gaze of his had me always bit my lip in response.

A big smile touched my mouth as I gazed into those alluring golden pools that were darkening with desire while my fingertips brushed slowly up his hairless torso. I leaned in and placed my lips for a little soft kiss over the place where his still heart was located.

I heard Edward's breath hitch before my head snapped up and I was met with orbs that were shining full of love and adoration down on me. He blew his sweet breath across my face and I could taste him on my tongue.

His head leaned forward and soon the distance between our lips was inched away as they met. Our mouths rested carefully on each other at first before they started to move in a slow and passionate tango before the pace went over to urgent and needy.

The thrill of his kiss let my heart race in my chest while his intoxicating scent swirled in my head, letting me only be aware of the places of my body where he touched me.

I burned for more.

My hands soon locked around his neck and my fingers buried themselves in the soft, wet locks at the base of his neck. I pulled and tugged his hair lightly, feeling him shiver against me, coaxing a moan out of him that I swallowed.

His tongue was tracing my bottom lip, I open my mouth for him and immediately his tongue found it's way inside. His tongue slid against mine receiving a moan in answer at the contact. His hands were running everywhere over my body, never forgetting their primary task, keeping me as close to him as possible.

His touch, his kiss, his scent, his taste it all felt me a trembling mass of goo in his arms as I let myself fall into his arms and his kiss.

When I broke the kiss for so much needed air his lips didn't leave my body but searched another part of me for their assault. His mouth savoured along my jaw down my neck before coming back to my lips.

We continued to kiss until my empty belly protested at being neglected and forgotten once again. We broke the kiss in quiet laughter.

"I think we should really get something in there." Edward stated rather serious while touching the skin on my stomach.

"If it gives you a peace of mind." I giggled.

He scooped me up in his arms bridal style and flew over the beach into the cool aired kitchen. I was more then grateful for the air conditioning in the house.

"What shall I make you?" He asked as he was putting me down on my feet.

"A chilled "true blood" please." I smiled up at him, he frowned a little.

"No human food."

"It's too hot for that." I shook my head, disgusted at the very idea of having to eat something solid right now. I was never able to eat much during hot summers.

He sighed and nodded.

"I'll go change." I informed him, standing up on my toes to give him a light kiss on his lips before I turned around and disappeared in our bedroom.

I changed out of the wet bikini and slipped on a pair of yellow coloured, lace, La Perla panties that were held together at my hips by bows and a yellow sun dress that was held together by a bow behind my neck also from La Perla. At least my outfit had a theme.

I noticed that Edward's eyes darkened again when I entered the kitchen and he saw me in the little yellow sun dress that underlined my breasts deliciously.

My eyes took his frame in. He had changed his clothes as well and was now wearing shorts that reached to his knees and a bottom down beach shirt. The shirt was loosely thrown over his body and let a sliver of his well toned chest flesh with every single one of his movements.

I smiled and noticed the two bottles of substitute blood that stood on the counter. A thin sheet of condensed water was covering the outside of the bottles and drops of water were falling down on the surface of the bottle to the marble counter.

"The true blood will be served right away." Edward said after he stopped staring at me, opening a cupboard and reaching for two crystal glasses.

He opened the bottles and filled the gently designed glasses.

"Thank you Bill." I murmured when I sat down on the stool next to him. My husband frowned at me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you ever read the books?" He looked curiously at me.

"Nope, I have not read them but I do know that Bill will betray her with his maker and then Sookie ends up with Eric." I rolled my eyes at him.

"OK, then thanks Eric," I smiled at him he didn't look happy at all.

My husband started to pout adorable and I reached up to touch his cheek. Edward immediately leaned into my palm.

"Since we are on the topic, it kind of reminds me that I haven't watched "True Blood" for quite a while. The last I watched of the series was season three, I think where he slept with his maker while Sookie was searching for him. Do we have internet on this Island?" I asked looking around to see if there was a computer or laptop around somewhere.

It had been my favourite series and yet I totally forgot about it until now.

"Yes, we do have internet here. I brought my Mac. And yes there are more seasons of "True blood". We have them all at home actually."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Edward leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my lips taking my hand in his, brushing his thumb over my skin in circular patterns.

"When you were in that "coma"," he swallowed hard, "I always watched the series with you. In those fifty something minutes it was easier to pretend that you were still with me. I took your body in my arms while we both rested on our bed. I buried my face in your neck like I always did and laid your hand on my arm imagining that your fingers ghosted over my skin like they always had been while you watched your silly, little Vampire show." His lips curled into a tortured smile while his eyes looked empty and unbelievably sad.

"Oh sweetheart," I breathed, jumped down from my stool and stepped between his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck before pulling him into a tight embrace.

His arms immediately encircled my waist while he buried his face in my neck pressing me as close to him as he could. My right hand found it's way into his lush locks and I started to pull on his hair the way I knew he liked and calmed him down.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you," I assured him and I could feel his tense body relax under my touch and my words.

"I know," he breathed quietly while he squeezed me gently.

When he pulled away from me I saw a little bit more light in his beautiful golden pools and I leaned in to kiss his pouty lips. Our kiss grew heated and soulful after a while until I had to break it for the purpose of catching some desperately needed oxygen.

"Better?" I asked panting while he had his head back hidden in my neck.

He nodded against me and I could feel the smile on his face through the thin fabrics of the summer dress.

We drank our substitute blood and when I took his glass from him to bring to the sink to wash it and as well as mine he was right behind me. I could feel the cool of his body crash into my back. His fingertips brushed down my arms making goose flesh arise all over my body.

A soft moan escaped my lips and I let my head fall back a little. Edward used this to let his head fall forward until I felt his cool, sweet breath on my skin before his lips made contact with the bare flesh on my shoulder.

My hands stopped moving over the glass I was holding as I let the feeling of his lips wash all over my body, letting it fill every one of my cells. His lips brushed along my shoulder up to my neck as his hands went to my hips and squeezed them lightly.

I let go of the glass and turned around in his embrace then before attacking his lips. I could taste him and I could taste the salty ocean on his lips.

"Love I think you need a shower." He murmured against my lips.

"You think." I breathed hard.

"Yes, I want to taste only you, not the ocean, when I run my tongue over your silky skin." And with that said he picked m up bridal style, carrying me into the huge master bathroom.

~0~

Edward's POV:

~0~

I let her feet touch the marble, beige coloured ground of the bathroom never breaking the kiss that we shared. Her warm hands rested on my chest while my arms firmly encircled her soft body. Brushing along her back I could feel the bows of her dress dangling between my fingers.

I grabbed the little piece of fabrics that was the key to a beautiful treasure of flawless, creamy, soft silk and continued to pursuit my goal.

I smiled against her mouth as I heard the bow behind her neck come apart and pulled away from our kiss to watch the thin yellow fabrics softly glide over her perfect curves revealing my ladies and cute little panties with tiny lace bows at the sides that held the whole thing on her hips before the dress pooled around her feet.

"I don't think I have ever seen them on you," I smirked as I took a lacy bow that was the only hindrance between me and what I wanted in between my thumb and forefinger.

"Have you been holding out on me?" I asked in a husky voice while she looked entirely too innocent and bit her bottom lip what drove me wild with desire.

"Let's just say I still have some tricks up my sleeves." My vixen winked at me.

I groaned. "You are trying to kill me."

While she giggled I pulled on the bow in my hand and eagerly observed as the tiny piece of lace brushed down her thighs until it joined her dress on the ground.

Her clothes were finally off after I had the pleasure to unpack my present. I simply loved to take clothes off that desirable body of hers.

"What now?" She asked me cockily.

"Hmmm…..now," I mused before I captured her face with both my hands and leaned in to steal a sweet kiss stroking her cheeks with my thumbs.

After breaking the kiss my hands fell from her face to her shoulders and run slowly down her bare skin there. I felt the shiver that made it's way through her frame. The soft sound that escaped her lips also didn't go unnoticed by me. Every reaction I was able to coax out of her pleasured me greatly.

I bent my head down just as she turned in my arms pressing her back into my chest and her firm, apple bum into my throbbing hardness. I groaned but my lips were undeterred in their chase to make contact with her, from the tropical weather and from my touch, overheated skin. A soft cry rang out of her mouth when my lips brushed her flesh.

My hands slid over her bare hips into the middle of the stomach and went on until they had encircled her in my embrace while I nuzzled my face into her delicate neck.

"You know that is unfair." She breathed, her voice shaking lightly.

"What my love." I murmured the words against her skin.

"That," Anna said and suddenly she was out of my embrace. Immediately I felt the loss of her against my longing body.

"That I'm butt naked and you are still fully dressed." My wife stated with her hands on her hips while all I could do was to pay attention to my two best friends as they were begging me to touch and kiss them.

"Edward, my eyes are up here." She pointed at her face.

"Uhm-humm….Well…." I stammered still being a little distracted.

"And you still have those clothes on." She shook her head disapprovingly.

I just starred dumbly at her while lust raged inside of me.

My gorgeous wife naked did bad things to my intelligence and ability of speech.

"But I think I can help you with that." She smirked at me.

I knew that smirk. My playful vixen just came out to play. I was in so much trouble right now and I was going to love every second of it.

She made her way slowly towards me, letting her hips sway while strolling in my direction. My beautiful wife was teasing me and she did it on purpose if I read that satisfied grin on her kissable lips correctly.

"First we got to get rid of that shirt." She nearly purred at me when her small warm hands come to rest on my chest touching me through the fabrics.

I couldn't agree more in that moment since I wanted to feel her hands on me without anything in between hindering the direct contact.

Her hand lifted up to my chest to come to rest on the sliver of skin that was not covered by my open bottom down shirt. I basked in the feel of her hand on my bare flesh and took in a shaky breath when I felt her hands brush across my chest as she was pushing the shirt off my torso.

Her hand made their way up to my shoulders, making sure her fingertips brushed over my nipples on the way and the shirt lost it's last hold on my body and fell down on the ground to our feet. I was breathing hard by then. My vixen caught her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed slowly on it knowing full well what that sight did to me.

"Love," I growled out strained in warning.

If she kept that up I would end this game immediately and take her in an instant.

Her smile grew and she let go of her bottom lip. My hands that were balled to fists clenched and unclenched while my breathing was leaving my mouth in hard gasps.

Anna leaned her head in and placed her lips against my throat gracing me with a soft and loving kiss. I sighed contently at the sign of affection, loving the feel of her lips on my body.

My eyes closed and my head fell back when I felt her planting kisses down my neck to my chest and further down along my stomach, her hand lightly brushing down my arms while she was going lower and lower sending a prickling sensation through my frame.

"Edward," Anna murmured in a seductive voice.

My closed eyes instantly popped open and I look down at the sigh in front of me. Anna was on her knees on eyelevel with my at attention standing member that twitched as the sight registered in my brain.

"Jesus," I groaned at the picture before me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was wondering why I suddenly had no pants on anymore but considering the sight in front of me that though was quickly forgotten.

This was a sigh I never was able to resist. Knowing what she would do next send my insides on fire in anticipation, not that I expected her to do this for me.

My wife smiled brilliantly at me while she raised her hand to my hardness and curled her fingers around my shaft. A strangled moan left my lips as I felt her warm hand on me and the other placed on my hip.

She giggled softly when I felt and saw her slowly slide my foreskin back before she leaned in and blew her breath over my swollen and sensitive flesh. I hissed at the unknown sensation and my body bend forward a little.

Anna gave me time to compose myself a little and I straighten my body, my hands gripping the counter that was located behind me for support.

My love gave me a sexy grin before she pressed a single kiss on the tip of my manhood and her tongue started to draw circles around my swollen head.

"Fuck," I cursed lightly under my breath while all muscles in my body were contracting.

She giggled while her mouth was pressed against my hardness sending the vibrations directly into my throbbing member.

"Christ," I groaned out letting my head fall back as my eyes closed shut at the unbearably pleasurable feeling.

I didn't have her since the morning hours, it was afternoon already and she had been teasing me all the time which was the reason why I was extremely tightly wound and ready to explode.

Her lips encircled my masculinity and I felt her stroke me a few times. My head leaned forward and my eyes peered down at her once again. When my eyes met with her hazel doe like pools her tongue darted out licking my tip before she pulled me into her mouth slowly.

"This is the sweets kind of torture." I pushed out between clenched teeth.

She didn't say anything but her tongue was swirling around me in her hot, little mouth. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she covered with her hand that wasn't placed firmly on my hip.

I felt her wet, soft tongue flicking against my shaft while her hand stroked me firmly, just how I liked it.

My grip on the counter tightened and I saw her beautiful hazel pools fall close and she moaned around me, making my knees go weak with the vibration.

"Fuck, Anna," I hissed now unable to stop myself from rocking my hips forward.

She went along with the movement backing up a little but still keeping me in her mouth never stopping to work me with that perfect tongue of hers.

"So good …..that….feels soo good," I moaned breathing heavily as I brought one of my hands to stroke her cheek lightly while she slowed down her pace to allow me that expression of affection without me having to fear of hurting her by accident.

We were a perfectly matched team in this game of passion in which the both of us had to be careful. In moments like this I loved her even more. For seeing the problems of being with me as challenges that could be overcome instead of inconsolable differences or letting me do all the work.

Her eyes were smiling at me when I gazed into them and I felt my chest heaving as my heart swelled for the woman that was forever mine.

The more she worked my hardness the more my breathing became ragged and rough. I felt the coil build in the pit of my stomach.

"Love…I'm…." I moaned lowly my lungs were drawing unneeded air in and pushing it back out at a quick pace.

Her lips tugged up at the corners and she speed up her movements, leaving me panting even more then before.

"It's good," I murmured, "it feels really so good..."

I was already close, only a couple of licks, swirls and strokes away from seeing the gates of heaven open up for me once again.

I looked down at her intensely intending to relish the heavenly sight of my wife in front of me, savouring the feeling of her hot mouth on me.

She was sucking me harder now and all muscles of my body tensed with the upcoming release that was only a few seconds away.

Her lips moved to the end of my hardness and she let her teeth brush against the underside of my tip where my most sensitive spot was. The sensation spread through my length and went into my abdomen.

She let me out of her mouth with a loud "pop" while her hand stroked me firmly up and down and I felt the coil in my stomach explode as my release took over my trembling frame.

I was left panting and crying out the name of my gorgeous and skilled wife, being nothing more in this moment then a blissful puddle of goo.

Anna was stroking me while my cool liquid spread across her chest. My shaking knees weren't supporting my weight anymore and I slid down to the ground immediately drawing her into my embrace.

Anna placed her head on my shoulder and I could feel the smile that was spread across her face while I was regaining my composure and getting ready to return the favour.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I told her as I scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the shower.

I reached for the bottle of body wash after I turned the water on and watch the traces of my earlier frenzy wash down her creamy skin.

She was biting her bottom lip again as I was lathering the body wash between my palms. Soon very soon I would also be able to chew on the seductive lower lip. That was the only thing that kept my sanity at bay every time I saw her teeth sink into that sinful, velvet red.

I gazed at her through narrowed eyes until she released the prisoner. A long breath left my mouth before I put my hands on her. Something about seeing my hands on her body always brought a smile to my face. The sight didn't disappoint once more. I couldn't imagine it ever would.

She giggled when my lather up palms touched the skin on her shoulders, my hands moving in small circles over her silky flesh. My fingertips travelled down her arms going over to her narrow hips, caressing her flat belly before going up her torso paying attention to every rip on my way to her curvy bosoms.

I sighed in contentment when her soft, round breasts rested in my palms. I don't know what it was about them but they had me in their ban. My hands were carefully kneading them while I felt my Anna arch her back into my front in pleasure.

"So they are the dirtiest part of my body again?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

I didn't answer her instead planted a kiss against the side of her neck. I couldn't help but to pay special attention to those two.

They were a fascination especially when Anna had them pressed into a push up bra and wore a tight fitting shirt over them that showed off her full cleavage. She had no idea what that sight of her did to me. Every time I saw them so full and round pressed next to each other I wanted to tear the clothes off of her, free them and take her on the spot.

All in due time.

Soon I would.

I sighed contently as she squirmed in my embrace and pushed her breasts further into my hands. I smiled to myself when my fingertips brushed over her hard but sensitive peaks.

Her heart was racing and her breathing had picked up when she felt my hand slide down her glorious frame over her flat, soft stomach to her heavenly heat. A small moan escaped her mouth when I touched her and my erection was grooving against her apple bottom.

My other hand, the one that wasn't down south, was still on one of her breast, pinching her peak lightly, teasing it what made her heat unbelievably wet. I felt her hold her breath when my forefinger brushed over her bundle of nerves, massaging it.

She trembled in my arms.

Soon her hips started moving on their own, pushing against my hand. Her breathing was uneven and came in quick gasps out of her perfect little mouth. She let her head fall back against my shoulder when my forefinger left her bud and travelled down her private parts to her opening until I slowly entered her.

Soft, little cries were leaving her mouth when my finger was swirling at her entrance and would every now and then enter her and slid back out.

I felt her hot breath fanning my neck when I palmed her wetness while two of my fingers were entering and exiting her body. I could feel the pressure inside her building, slowly, deliciously, inexorably…

"Edward," she moaned breathless and helplessly.

"Come for me," I encouraged her before my tongue darted out and I licked along the outlines of her ear.

She cried out and bit down on her bottom lips just as I felt her walls clench around my fingers. I increased the pressure on her heat and moved fast in and out of her.

When I kissed the spot under her ear the was the most sensitive and pinched her peak a little harder combined with my assault on her sweet parts she fell to pieces in my arms, crying out my name before she turned into a panting bundle of bliss.

My panting bundle of bliss.

The spray was still raining water down on us as we were coming down from our high. My member never stopped throbbing against her bottom during that time.

"Some is edger for the next round." My wife teased me after she had recovered.

"I'm always am," I said as my lips trailed kisses along the right side of her neck.

Suddenly she turned around in my arms, threw her arms over my shoulders before bending them and pulled me down to meet her lips. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth nibbling light on it.

A growl build in my chest, vibrating my frame as it moved up from deep within me to pass my lips right into her mouth.

"O.K. let's get out of here first," she murmured while barely brushed against my lips before fully pulling away.

"We get dry," she peeled herself off my body. I whimpered at the loos of her delicious frame pressed against mine. She giggled softly.

"Then I will take care of this not so little guy," Anna seductively whispered while she grabbed my shaft in her hand and squeezed me once.

Another growl escaped my mouth as she bolded out of the shower while her nearly bell like laughter filled the entire space.

Being out of the shower Anna attacked me with a towel drying me. I snatched a smaller one off the counter and rubber her hair dry with it.

When I caught sight of myself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall behind Anna, I could see that my eyes were heavy with desire and fatigue. I took the towel out of her hands and removed all little water drops that were falling down her wet skin as fast as I could.

"Done!" I announced encircling her damp frame with my arms.

"Road runner." She giggled amused but her giggle soon stuck in her throat when my hands ghosted over her firm, apple rear. My fingertips were lightly tracing along her perfect curves before I cupped her in my hand and squeezed her tenderly into me.

She moaned when my throbbing member pressed into her belly and I couldn't help the groan that left my mouth. Anna had her hands placed on my chest and her thumbs started to brush lightly over my nipples.

I groaned again and let my forehead fall against hers. My lips kissed the tip of her nose before trailing down kisses to her jaw from where I made my way to her ear.

"I think there was something you wanted to take care of," I whispered and bucked my hips into her as I at the same time sucked her earlobe carefully between my lips.

I blew my cool breath against the shell of her ear and felt her shiver in my arms. Her moan sent desire directly into my manhood, causing me to be uncomfortably hard.

"Our bed is only a few steps away," she raised her eyebrow at me and wore a seductive smile on her full red lips. I lifted my hand to trail lightly across her cheek before I scooped her up and she was pinned under me on the big king seize bed in a split of a second.

I rested between her legs while she smiled lazily up at me, gazing into my eyes with dark and heavy lidded pools of hazel. She furrowed her brows and pouted at me, waiting for my lips to meet hers.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as she bucked her hips into my own.

"I'm just enjoying the most beautiful sight on the planet." I answered before I bend my head and covered her mouth with my own.

I moaned at the way Anna felt against my mouth, at the way she tasted. I relished her intoxicating scent that filled my lungs and made my head spin.

My tongue darted out and traced her bottom lip begging for entrance. Anna opened her lips and my tongue didn't waste any time, slipping into her sweet, wet, mouth.

Another groan escaped me when our tongues met, slowly exploring one another before they got lost in a passionate tango, massaging the other, swirling together…

My member easily slipped between her slick folds. I was rocking my hips slightly up and down against her, not entering her only enjoying her wetness against my manhood.

Anna fit perfectly against me and she felt heavenly pressed to me. Her naked frame was melting together with my own. We were losing ourselves in one another. The undeniable truth hit me once more.

She was made for me just like I was made for her!

Her swollen, red lips were slightly parted, sending heavy, hot breaths against my ear as my face was buried in her neck. Soft little cries and moans were leaving her delicious mouth while her hands roamed over every inch of my back.

The muscles in my back were tensing and relaxing with every single one of her touches. My body was humming at our closeness.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I did register that I was also filling the room with my own sounds, deep, low grunts that left my mouth as guttural cries.

I felt her beneath me becoming wilder, trashing against me with more force as she rubbed herself against my length with more enthusiasm.

"Edward…please," her plead broke at the last word.

I pressed a kiss against her neck not lifting my head away while my hips moved up a little and I pressed a hand between our bodies brushing down until I grabbed my shaft.

I couldn't help but to tease us both a little as I rubbed the tip of my manhood up her folds to her bundle of nerves, pressing my tip firmly against it.

Anna cried out and her entire body shook underneath me as I encircled her sensitive nub with the head of my masculinity. I wasn't able to keep this game up for long even though the lovely, barely audible sounds that elicited from her throat made me want to sweetly torture us both a little more but…..

Too potent was the desire to be inside of her.

Too large was the need to be one with her.

"Please…stop….teasing….," she rasped out.

"I will my love," I murmured breathlessly against her skin.

I guided my length down through her slick folds that were drenched with her desire for me to her opening, positioning myself in a comfortable angle.

Her hips bucked upwards and she took the tip of me inside of her heavenly heat. My eyes immediately snapped shut and I groaned when I felt her wetness pulse around my tip while my sensual wife shivered underneath me.

When I opened my eyes I saw her bit her bottom lip as she stifled her cries.

"Don't…" my voice was strained with lust.

"I need to hear you," I whispered huskily while I slipped a little further inside of her.

She released her lip and nodded.

Little beads of sweat had build on her skin due to our activities and the tropical heat that entered the bedroom through the open balcony door.

My eyes were fixed on the one little, glistering drop that ran down the column of her throat to pool in the bases of her neck. I bend my head down and taste the slightly salty liquid which main fragrance was my loves aroma.

Slowly and carefully, enjoying every move, every second I eased myself into her. I inched my way further inside her body while my member stretched her walls, filling her with my length.

Soft, pleading cries left her lips as she was writhing against me, arching her back off the mattress. Her hands ran down my shoulders blades over my rips along the small of my back until they reached my rear. She squeezed me and urged me forward to fill her completely.

When I was fully sheathed inside of her we both groaned at the feel of our union. Being inside of her couldn't be described with words. I never wanted to leave to be outside of my personal heaven.

"Edward," she breathed in a tiny voice filled with lust and a sudden sense of urgency to move overtook me. I was overcome with the longing to give us both what we desired, badly. I was shivering with the need to feel her, to let her feel me.

My eyes were fixed on hers while her beautiful, sparkling depths that were filled with love and devotion smiled up at me through those thick lashes.

I moved my hips and withdrawn out of her a little before sliding back in never breaking our eye contact. I was simply helpless to look away from the beauty that was pinned beneath my frame.

My thrust were slow and careful at first, just feeling the little delicious friction we were causing before we found a comfortable rhythm in which we moved. Her hips were meeting my every thrust with favour.

I groaned in pleasure before my head bend down and I placed my mouth over hers. Anna's lips parted almost instantly as she let me deepen our kiss. I was exploring her mouth with my tongue once again, never getting tired of it, as our tongues tangled together.

I swallowed her cries as my movements sped up ever so slightly. When my lips had to leave hers for the much needed oxygen on her part my mouth went to nuzzle her chin before I was leaving whiskery kisses along her jaw.

Our bodies melted together in ecstasy and sheer pleasure while our cries, groans and moans filled the space around us. I had never thought I would be able to find heaven on earth but whenever I was with her I held a piece of heaven in my hands.

My lips returned to hers, caressing one another, melting together, brushing and exploring each other with a frantic need. As I broke our kiss I greedily licked her taste of my lips savouring every little bit of her.

Her hands were on my shoulder blades as she pressed herself closer to my frame before her nails dug into my stone flesh and scratched against my hard skin. It was an unbelievably pleasant sensation which let my eyes roll back into my head.

I panted hard and had to halt my movements to compose myself. When I opened my eyes again I saw her smile breathlessly up at me while her chest was rapidly moving up and down in an effort to draw air into her lungs.

When I was able to think somehow straight again I corrected my position and angled myself so that I was rubbing her sensitive bud each time I thrust into her.

Whenever I thrust sharply into her heat, she was squeezing me deliciously coaxing a grunt out of my mouth. It felt so good my eyes rolled back into my head again.

Her cries increased as did my movements. Our breathing was becoming more laboured, leaving our mouths in forceful gasps.

My senses were heightened, hyperaware of everything, I felt her ever breath, her ever move, her ever touch, ever heart beat that hammered powerfully and rapidly against her ribcage. The world around me disappeared completely and all that was left was her beneath me, around me, with me…me within her…..

I buried my face in her neck as I felt the coil in my stomach build and wound tighter each time I move inside her body, each time we created the delicious friction. I savoured ever little sound she gave me, the trembling of her body as I felt her walls starting to clench around me.

"God…Edward.." she moaned and I thrust into her meeting her hips with as much controlled force as I dared.

A few more movements and her walls clamped down around me as her orgasm exploded all around me. She cried out my name as her wetness was milking me.

It took me only four more thrusts and I felt my balls pulling up tight before I also fell of the edge moaning her name as I filled her with my cool release while my body shook with the ecstasy of my climax.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Missed me? *grins cheekily*

Puh, I survived the crazy mess that had been my life for the past two weeks, *good news right?*

Teehee…..have fun reading.

**PS: As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

The last two and a half weeks have been exhilarating to say at least. We spend the majority of our time in the bedroom or the shower and we christened every flat surface in the house and maybe some vertical ones, too.

"What's so funny? You are giggling the whole time." My husband raised an eye brow at me in curiosity and amusement.

"It's just you really have it with that kitchen counter." I couldn't keep the giggles in.

It had just the right heights. He loved to lifted me on it so he could comfortably stand between my legs, his hardness pressed against my heat, while I had my thighs wrapped around his waist as we were drowning in our kisses….

"It's the first time I have a use for it."

"Yeah, see your point." More giggles escaped my lips as the pleasurable memories rushed through my mind.

"You know you are giggling way too much." My husband warned before he suddenly hovered over me capturing my lips.

"Hmm….this is wonderful." I breathed as we broke our kiss.

"I know."

I took a deep breath and suddenly memories of what happened after the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn ended invaded my mind, being most unwelcome.

I looked out gazing at the silver/blue sparkling ocean as it peacefully swayed with the pace of the wind while the warm breeze brushed over my skin whereas Edward was stroking my back in lazy circular patterns as we lay on a blanket on the beach.

My head rested on his shoulder what allowed me to feel his chest rising and falling with every intake of air that filled his lungs. My body was lying on the side while I couldn't rid myself of the unbidden thoughts.

About the little child I would never have.

About the little miracle I was not able to give to Edward and our family.

Those thoughts had been invading my mind every now and then ever since I got to know that I was in transition but until now I had been able to avoid them successfully.

To be honest I wasn't even quite sure if a Vampire could really father a child or if Stephenie Meyer or the person who was editing the books and so also involved in the creative process made that up or only parts of it but I was too afraid to disappoint the others to take a look into the matter.

Ever since I arrived back in the Twilight universe I didn't have my period, granted my red wave had never been what I could call punctual but a year of absence…

I found myself wondering often before the wedding if I should have cut the case of the possibility of getting pregnant but then I would ask myself why I should inform them about something, about a maybe existing opportunity if it wasn't an option for us, for me.

It would only hurt them, it would hurt Edward. He would blame himself because his venom was inside of me. It was twisted to see it this way but that was just my Edward.

I didn't like it to keep secrets from him but this would be a burden that he would not carry with me. Luckily no one ever talked about children and I was certainly not the one to begin with this dreaded topic.

I hoped and prayed that the knowledge of human/Vampire hybrids would be burned away by the flames of my transformation.

I felt guilty for having decided to keep it secret and for not being able to receive Edward's child if that was even possible.

Looking up at his blissful expression I knew that it was a good choice to keep quiet, not the right one but a good one.

Doing so was at some point a breach of trust between us but I was too afraid to see the pain, anguish, sadness and blame in his beautiful golden pools to be able to let a word of this leave my lips.

I was not perfect only human and in this case where I found myself between a rock and a hard place I decided to be a coward and run from the confrontation.

This was something I would have to live with.

Pushing those unpleasant thought into the back of my mind I enjoyed lying in my husband's arms as we relaxed on the beach. The sky was a little overcastted big, white, fluffy clouds were hiding the sun.

The mild wind that played with my hair pushed the clouds that were hiding the sun away and the sunbeams fell on the ground beneath.

As the sunlight hit Edward's nearly naked body, he sparkled like diamonds, sending facets of colourful light off in hundreds of different directions.

I took his hand in mine and lifted them both into the sun. His hand sparkled like the rest of his body while mine was shimmering.

I couldn't really explain how this looked like but I would compare it to a Moon stone. My skin had a luminescence about it when met with sunbeams. I rather liked it.

I always saw the sparkling as the beauty of his, their, our inhuman side. I knew it wasn't the same for him.

"Beautiful." Edward breathed and brought our hands to his lips before kissing the back of my hand.

"And this doesn't bother you?" I asked him with a smile in my voice.

"Are you turning my own words against me now?" He laughed out.

"And are you trying to skip the answer?"

He smiled at me until his smile faded and he became serious, looking deeply into my eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath.

"I always saw this sparkling, as you like to call it, as evidence of the monster that I thought I was. The sun always reminded me that I belong into the shadows. That I am a creature of the darkness."

"And now."

The corners of his mouth twitched into a gorgeous half smile while I was transfixed by his butterscotch pools.

"Now, that I have found the light to banish the darkness it doesn't bother me so much anymore and actually I must admit that I really like the shimmer of your skin. I can see why you think my sparkling is beautiful, now."

I reached out with my free hand and stroked his face lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He covered my lips with his for a short soft kiss.

"Actually I was going to ask you: how was your bachelor party?" I smirked as he groaned.

"As if you didn't know," he covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to remember.

"Were you at least having a nice bachelorette party?"

"Ah….yes…it was nice." I couldn't hide my smile and the giggles.

"What?" He was immediately alarmed.

"Nothing." I laughed quietly.

"I don't believe you for a second. What was that nothing?" He sat up and looked with a serious gaze at me.

"Hmm…..let me think?" I could see it in his narrowed pools that he was calculating, thinking about the possibilities.

"Maybe that nothing had been…." Edward looked pointed at me.

"Four strippers." I whispered.

The look on my husbands face was priceless before it was turning more and more murderous.

"Hey, you also had strippers on your bachelor party don't go all double standards on me." I warned.

That snapped him out of his murderous stare.

"But….but….but…ah…."

"Yes." He knew better then to get himself into the dog house by saying something wrong and stupid, well by my standards, but would he manage to remember it in this moment?

Edward opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"How far did it go?" He asked hesitantly after a few moments.

"They only danced and stripped and one of them took my hand cuffed hands and run then down his chest once but that was it. No other contacts made."

"Hand cuffed?"

"They were masqueraded as police officers." I shrugged.

"Tanya and her sisters." He shook his head a little upset.

"Who else?"

Edward looked intensely at me while his eyes were becoming darker before turning completely black but it wasn't thirst what made them dark.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine and he was pushing me down on the big blanket on the pale golden coloured beach.

"Mine." Edward growled against my lips before kissing down my jaw line and attacking my neck.

I didn't even know when it happened but only as he pulled my right peak between his lips I noticed that my bikini top was gone.

I moaned and arched my back as he swirled his cool tongue around my delicate flesh.

"Mine." He growled again against my skin, letting his cool breath wash over my body, causing goose bumps to arise.

"Yours. Always and only yours." I assured huskily.

His fingers were toying with other peak and I felt how the moisture was drenching my bikini panties.

Edward must have noticed too as he began to leave a trail of cool kisses down my torso along my belly until he reached the hem of my panties.

Sitting up at his heels he slowly pulled my panties down my legs while looking hungrily at me.

"So wet for me already?" He smirked satisfied.

"Always for you." I was able to replay before he took a deep breath, growled and buried his head between my legs.

As his cold tongue made contact with my overheated centre I gasped out loud at the sensation. My breath hitched whereas he kissed, nibbled and licked my sensitive skin. I panted his name as if it were a prayer.

What he has been doing to me with his tongue was tremendous and shook through my entire body. Soon I wasn't able to take it anymore.

"God…..Edward….I…..mmmm…"

"Yes, cum for me." I heard him chuckle against my centre and the vibrations send me over the edge.

I screamed his name, incoherently, as my orgasm was shaking through my body. I rode it out while Edward liked off every single drop of my moisture.

Still overwhelmed by my orgasm, I breathed heavily, as my husband sealed my lips with his. I could taste myself on his tongue, what made me moan again.

He tongue explored my mouth as I felt his hardness touch my heat, making him hiss at the contact and me gasp.

"I can't hold back anymore." He breathed out huskily and breathlessly.

"Then don't." I replayed equally breathless.

Edward growled as he slowly pushed himself into my wetness. We both groaned blissfully at the intensity of our joining. I loved it to feel him inside me. Nothing ever felt so right as the both of us being joined together.

"God, I love it to be inside you. This is where I belong! Always have and always will!" He rasped out before he opened his eyes again and looked at me with utter adoration shining in his darkened golden pools.

His lips made mine prisoner to his as he started to slowly move out of me before he let himself slid back in again. My hips began to roll with his every thrust.

We both moaned and panted as he increased the rhythm going faster and harder. His lips found my neck sucking on my skin there marking me his.

His forehead was on the side of my neck while his hips slammed more rapidly, but still careful, into me.

I gripped the blanket beneath me as I could feel the pleasure in the pit of my stomach building. It was a warm feeling that grew hotter with his every move until it built a ball of fire that was about to explode.

"Edward…..I...mmmm…ahhhhh…."

"I know….love…me too."

A few more strokes and my orgasm exploded strongly within me, consuming my being entirely. My walls rhythmically clenched around him and he roared my name as he came inside me a few strokes later.

We were both a shaking mess of tangled limps after we rode our orgasms out. Edward was still hovering over me. His trembling hands held most of his weight of me while his cool breath panted against the side of my neck.

We were still one and no one of us made any move to change anything about that situation. I smiled as I felt him inside me while he let some of his weight press down on me. It was heavenly to have him this close.

"You are beautiful Mrs. Cullen." He breathed against my throat after he recovered slightly.

Edward lifted his head up to be able to look at me. Love and care was reflecting in his golden pools before he bowed his head down to place a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose.

I was too breathless to give him a respond instead I locked my arms around his neck, pulled him down to me and covered my lips with his.

Edward's POV:

"Do you have everything?" My love asked while she was going through the house to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"Yes, I packed everything."

"Good and the place is also cleaned guess we are ready to go home."

"You know they have people to clean it. I still don't understand why you had to clean up." I laughed and shook my head, suddenly feeling sad to leave this place.

My lovely wife just gave me a look before she sighed wistfully.

"I must admit I will miss this place the last three weeks been….."

"I know." My love smiled at me whereas her beautiful hazel pools sparkled with love and life.

My smile fell a little when I realized just how much I would miss that brilliant hazel once it would be replaced with the same gold that I owned.

My love ambled right into my arms and I pulled her as close to my body as I could.

"We can come back here, anytime." I whispered into her hair.

I took a deep breath and inhaled a lung full of the scent of her exotic smelling shampoo that was mixed with her own unique and intoxicating scent. I relished the combination and hummed in pleasure.

"That would be nice." My wife sighed contently against my chest.

"As much as I would like to stay longer here we have to go so the sun doesn't catch us, my love."

"You are right." Anna nodded against me before she suddenly looked up at me with pleading eyes and a cute pout on her sweet lips.

"Can I drive the boat again?"

"You are a little adrenaline junky aren't you?" I laughed.

"Then we are a perfect match don't you think?" She smiled cheeky.

"We are a perfect match." I confirmed seriously. She gave me a brilliant smile which I kissed greedily and we made to leave.

~0~

"This is awesome." My love squealed while we were cutting through the water.

I was standing behind her having a firm grip on her waist while she was steering the boat. The first time she had driven the speed boat was as we went for a sight seeing trip to Puerto Princesa.

"Do you….ah…I mean do we actually own a speed boat?"

It still wasn't perfect but she was learning that everything that was mine was hers now, it had been from the moment on I fell in love with her.

"Yes, Jasper bought one about two years ago though I'm not quite sure in which port it is right now. We'll have to ask him but you only get to drive it after you are turned."

"Bossy much?" My love mockingly warned.

"Speed boats are too dangerous for someone who is inexperienced." I tried to argue.

"Calm down, I know I wouldn't try to drive one as a human I'm not that crazy besides I have only a week or so left." My love rolled her eyes at me.

~0~

"A bed! There is a bed!" My love raised an eye brow at me after we entered the private Jet that I had booked from "Blue Star Jets" and she discovered the huge king size bed.

"Care to explain." Anna had an amused expression on her face.

A devilish grin spread across my face as I took her into my arms and brought my lips to the shell of her ear.

"Well I was thinking that we should use the opportunity to join the miles high club." I purred seductively at her, letting my cool breath sweep across her skin what caused her to inhale deeply and shiver in response.

I loved each and every the reaction I could tickle out of her body.

"Mmm…..and you have been thinking about that idea for how long exactly?" She mused with an alluring smile on her lips.

"When we were on the flight to our honeymoon. When I had you in my arms I thought about it but since I didn't know how it would be to sleep with you, I thought it might not be the best idea but now….."

"You wanna give Emmett a run for his money?"

"Mmm….I do remember you telling Emmett that I outshine him in a certain department." I tighten my grip on her.

"When is the take off?" My love asked while her eyes sparkled and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

After successfully joining the miles high club, three times I might add, we arrived at the airport in Alaska. We haven't even touched the grounds and I could already hear the thoughts of Alice and Esme who came to fetch us up.

0~0~0~0

I heard the shower running and every single water drop as it hit her flawless, soft skin. She insisted on a shower after she had come back from her run. Every since my venom worked inside her body she liked to take a run in the forest every now and then for an hour or two.

I didn't really have a problem with that but I didn't like it that she was insisting on going alone, without me, though I understood the need for a moment to oneself with no one around to hear what you are up.

Privacy was something that didn't exist in a house full of Vampires after all.

We have been at home in Alaska for about a week and in a few hours I would sink my teeth in the delicate flesh of my wife.

Carlisle came up with the idea of injecting my venom with the help of a shot but Anna insisted on carrying my scar. As she confessed this to me I was shocked at first but something primeval and extremely possessive inside of me was very fond of that idea of her carrying my mark on her delicate skin.

I was equally excited and scared out of my mind about what I was going to do. I knew that I was strong enough not to drain her and Carlisle and the others would be there as well but the uncertainness was twisting my stomach.

Alice couldn't tell if she would remember me or not. I was terrified of the idea that when she woke up she wouldn't know who I am. I was painful to think about the possibility that she might forget what we have. What we mean to each other. That she wouldn't love me anymore.

I knew that the last thought was ridiculous. I shouldn't question her love for me, not after everything that happened. But still the thought that she could shy away from my touch was unbearable.

It was making me sick to my very core to think about the pain I was going to inflict on her in a few hours.

This was the last time I would have her in my arms while she still possessed a beating heart, a pulse and a warm body. Of course to me she still will be warm it just wouldn't be the same warmth anymore.

I would miss her hazel depths and her blush. I would miss the rosy flush that overtook her body after I brought her to the highest of pleasures.

As much as would miss all those little traces of her I couldn't wait for the things we would gain.

Being able to really show her how much I loved her without having to hold back.

Being able to race with her through the forest.

Being able to spend the rest of eternity with the love of my life.

"Are you alright?" My love asked concerned as she came out of the shower in nothing but a towel while I was sitting on our bed still naked from last night activities.

A smile graced my lips. She was the one who was going to go through the fires of hell and still she was concerned about me.

"Not really but I will be in three days, I hope." I smiled weakly at her.

"If I should lose my memories we have the videos and the diary." My wife was trying to comfort me while I should have been the one to comfort her.

"Love what are you thinking?" I looked intensely into her eyes pleading for the truth and not something appease me.

"I wonder how much it will hurt. I mean I do have an idea but still." She was thoughtful.

"I wish I could take over the pain for you." If there only would be a way.

"That's sweet but I'll mange and now we should do something else then talking." My love announced before straddling my waist.

Sitting down on me her hot wetness brushed over my member making me instantly hard. I groaned at the sensation of her sitting on the top of me rocking gently up and down.

"Love….." I managed to get out before a moan escaped my lips.

My wife lifted herself of me a little, grabbed my length and positioned it over her entrance. She brushed my hardness over her entrance and her firm nub a few times, teasing us both.

My hardness twitched and jerked in her hand at the contact and was throbbing painfully because of the denied access.

"Love please." I begged her.

She stilled her hips. Her thumb ran over my head once tickling a throaty groan out of me before she lowered herself on me taking me deep inside her. We both gasped out loud when I was finally buried deeply within her.

I was basking in the bliss of being inside her as I noticed her gazing on me. My eyes fixed on her burning gaze and I saw that she wanted to say something.

"Will this ever stop?"

"Will what stop love?" I asked not understanding.

"How much I want you pretty much all of the time?"

A huge grin plastering itself on my face at her words though I did believe she had no idea how much I really wanted her.

"I mean before our first time I told myself that we needed to wait until the wedding. I was repeating it like a mantra in my head and I somehow was able to deal with the need, the craving but now I want you all of the time. And it is never enough. Not even close." She tried to explain while she wore a frustrated frown on her beautiful face.

"I know exactly how you feel love but when you become a Vampire this lust, need, will only increase."

It was pure agony not to have my hands on her. The days to the wedding been torture and now I want her all the time in all ways imaginable, more then I every though I would want anything in my life.

"….and it is normal to feel that way. That's how Vampires feel about their mates. The desire, the need, the craving is natural. It does take me a nearly unbearable deal of self-control not to jump you every second of a day, my love."

At my words her walls clenched around me, making me hiss in pleasure, my head fell back into the pillow.

"Love I don't think we will leave this cottage much after your chance for a long while."

"I only hope we will not destroy it. Esme and the others put so much work into it, a little house just for the two of us."

"You know they did that to get rid of us." I laughed.

"A freshly married Vampire couple is something to be avoided. I know that."

"Really." I raised an eye brow at her and in this moment she moved. The air escaped my throat shakily.

"I like riding you." My love moaned, speeding up the rhythm. I put my hands on her hips to guide her and to increase her pace.

"Mmm…." Language of any kind was lost on me in that moment.

0~0~0~0

"Son, are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked me as we were back in the main house.

It would be easier to handle Anna in the huge main house if she should get out of control once she woke up then in the small cottage.

"How could I ever be ready to send the love of my life to hell and back?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to snap at you it's just…"

"I know son." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly at me in understanding and compassion.

"The girls will be here any minute." Carlisle said while I sat down on the bed.

My wife, my mother and my sisters were all in Alice's bathroom. Alice had bought Anna comfortable clothes for the change and they were giving me a moment to prepare myself.

"It will be alright son have faith." I smiled weakly at him.

"I already said goodbye to Anna and I'm here to wish you all the best. It's going to be alright Edward." Jasper said as he entered the room.

My love insisted that he left as long as she was turning and spent the three days at our cottage. She didn't want him to suffer along with her.

Jasper send out a wave of calm and faith at me making me feel a little bit better.

"Thanks." I muttered softly lost in thought about what was to happen in a few moments.

"O.K. we are ready!" Alice chirped happily as they entered the room.

Jasper nodded at me and my love before leaving the house.

My wife stood before me in white hot pants and a pink sport bra. The fabrics were soft and comfortable and the minimal fabrics on her body wouldn't bother her as much during the change.

My love came to sit down next to me, our family felt the room giving us a little privacy before it started.

"You look tired." My Anna stated as she cradled my face and brushed her thumb under my left eye.

I clasped my hand over hers. My face was leaning in into her warm touch as I locked my arms around her soft body, relishing her human softness for the last time. A whirlwind of emotions was raging inside me while I listened to the beautiful melody of her heart that soon would play it's last note.

I pulled back and crushed my lips against hers, hard, desperate, needing, craving, reassuring. I felt her arms sneaking around my neck as she pulled me close to her. Our kiss was turning more and more passionate but also desperate.

Breaking away we both were breathing heavily while our foreheads touched together.

"I need you. I can't lose you." The gut wrenching fear shook my voice.

"You won't. No matter what I will happen I will always come back to you. Time. Space. And. Death couldn't stop me this won't either." Her voice firm and sure while her eyes were burning with determination.

I took a deep breath, nodded and kissed her heard again until I stole her breath away and had to give her the opportunity to breath. Anna was smiling at me while I gathered myself. Her delicate fingers were roaming through my hair in an attempt to relax me.

It helped a little and I couldn't stop myself from lifting my hand and brushing my thumb across her swollen lips, smiling back at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

I swallowed hard and nodded because I didn't trust my voice.

My love positioned herself in the centre of the bed and I moved to lay down beside her. My lips touched her temple while my hand tenderly brushed over the bare skin of her belly what made her giggle.

Even in a time like this my body betrayed me. My mind was worried for the life of my wife while my body only wanted to ravage her.

"Is something wrong? You zoned out there," my love noticed.

"It's just even though I'm worried about you, part of me can't wait for you to become a Vampire so I can finally take you how never could before." I quipped though it didn't sound as funny and light as I hoped.

Anna bit her bottom lip and her eyes sparkled with mischief. I became bold so leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"To spoil you rotten for the rest of time." Before I caught her earlobe between my lips.

Anna giggled, pulled her head away from me and captured my lips for a lazy kiss. Breaking the kiss I placed my forehead on hers and sighed. The relaxed, playful atmosphere from a second was ago completely gone now.

"I love you forever and always. Come what may!" My love breathed.

"As I love you." I choked out in a teary voice.

Even now she was so strong and positive, things I been lacking greatly. I wasn't. I wasn't strong it was her.

Her strength that let me overcome my weaknesses.

Her strength that let me overcome my past.

Her strength that let me overcome my self-loathing and self-hatred.

Her strength that let me overcome my darkness.

Her strength that let me find love and forgiveness, for myself and my past.

She was my soul. Because of her I had a soul. I couldn't lose her. I wanted her to become a Vampire because I couldn't lose her and a human life wasn't enough, not that we had more then a few weeks with her current condition anyway.

"I think we are all set."

"You think?" I murmured while I brushed my fingertips over her exposed, silky skin.

"I would say. Alice took me to marathon shopping and now I have more clothes that I will be able to wear before they are out of season and Miss Pixie will see to it that they are eliminated out of my closet."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Honestly this time even Esme and Rose looked exhausted." She pouted adorably at me crossing her arms over her chest while a soft smile was lifting the corners of her mouth.

"I wonder if we would be able to survive Alice if we were human?"

She gave me a look that said: "Are you nuts? Huh….that'll be a NO!"

I chuckled again as I nuzzled my face in her neck.

"I'm ready." Her soft voice announced the countdown.

About seventy two hours to go.

I pulled away to be able to look into her face and nodded seeing in her eyes that she indeed was ready for this. I took a deep breath before I placed myself above her. My mouth hovered over hers for a few seconds before my lips for one last time touched her human ones.

Licking along her bottom lip she parted her lips immediately and one last time I tasted her still human taste.

It was painful to break away from her soft, warm, delicious lips and I sighed deeply before I left a trail of kisses along her jaw line and went down her neck.

My lips brushed over her sensitive spot. My tongue swept over her pulse point feeling her blood rushing through her veins before I kissed that spot as well.

I lifted my head up and stroked through her hair while I watched her calm and peaceful expression. I needed to be absolutely sure she wanted this.

"I love you." I told her one more time before I stole a kiss from her sweet lips.

"I love you too," she smiled at me.

I nodded, swallowed hard and brought my mouth to her neck. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth, guided my teeth to her flesh until I felt her skin underneath them and I bit down. My teeth easily tore her delicate flesh and I noticed in the back of my mind that Carlisle was in the room at the door.

Her blood pulled into my mouth and I was shocked at how delicious she tasted. My love gasped as I swallowed a mouth full of her life-force before taking another one pull of her blood into my mouth, mixing it with my venom. I forced the mix back into her body and sealed the wound with a sweep of my tongue.

It was done I had bitten her, only this once, since my love already had venom in her system one bite would be enough according to Alice's visions.

"You done well, son," Carlisle murmured quietly from behind me.

I only nodded while I was brushing my fingers through Anna's hair. She was lying still next to me while her eyes were clenched shut.

Just a few moments after I bit her it began. The fire spread inside her body. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes snapped open to look into mine.

I could see the pain rising in those beautiful hazel doe eyes that soon would be blood red.

"I love you….Edward." My wife choked out in a strained voice, cringing against the wave of liquid fire that hit her.

"I love you, too. You are my life." I whispered into her hair as I placed myself next to her pulling her to my cold body in the attempt to help her with the unbearable heat.

I didn't know if the coolness of my body would help her or not but I hoped so. I knew the unbearable pain that she had to endure for three days.

I always thought that burning for three days was the most painful experience in my existence but that was before Anna suddenly disappeared for seven torturous years but seeing her now lying in my arms writhing in agony…I didn't even have words for this misery.

My love was being so brave she tried not to scream. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, only whimpers and moans escaped her periodically.

I knew she was doing this for my sake. She was trying to be strong for me. She was putting me before herself. How I deserved her I had no idea.

"I love you my love and I'm here with you. I will be the whole time." I whispered into her ear.

"When you come back to me we will go running. You always wanted to know how it feels like to go on full speed." I smiled a small smile as I remembered her pouty face.

"You were so adorable when showed you just how fast I could go and you couldn't keep up with me no matter how hard you tried." My beautiful wife loved speed just as much as I did.

"Love, you have to come back to me there is still so much you have to teach me."

Before Anna turned up in my life all I was doing was to get from one hour to the other. I had my family, my music, books and fast cars, I accepted that I would be always alone and talked myself into being fine with it.

But in truth I was lying to myself I wasn't fine. I wasn't O.K. Only as my Anna walked into my life I began to live.

The clock on the night stand announced that ten torturous hours past by. A small cry fell from here lips while her body was shaking with pain in my arms. I hated the fact that I couldn't take hat pain away from her. It was painful not being able to help her.

She was sweating and her breaths were short and shallow. I talked to her since my voice seemed to calm her down a little.

I wanted her to know that I was with her all the time.

Somewhere along the second day Alice made me change her out of her stained sport bra into a top, because I wouldn't let her do it. The little blood on the bra would make her very uncomfortable when she woke up.

All our family members, minus Jasper, were coming in to check on her and me in a steady rhythm. Sometimes they would also talk to her, sometimes only offer me their support.

Alice was racing between Jasper and us. Jasper did offer his help to my love but she declined. She knew how much pain he had to go through while being in Maria's army, because of the newborns he created and didn't want to do this to him.

The hours on the third day were the worst. They just didn't want to go by. My love had my body temperature now and her skin was as pale as mine.

I could clearly see the change. Her face was beyond perfection. Her leashes got thicker and darker. Her eyes were a little bigger as well. Her features were a mix out of sharp and soft.

Her face looked like the one of a teenager, a young women, but also had the schema of childlike characteristics. She was an unknown beauty to man kind and Vampire kind alike.

Gazing at her ruby red mouth the thought of Disney's Snow White shot through my mind. Pale skin, full red lips and dark, silky, lush locks that framed her perfect features Rosalie was really getting a run for her money.

I felt her body next to mine become more slender and firmer.

When I heard her heart rate speed up I knew it was time.

"It'll be over soon." Carlisle said as he came back into Anna's and mine bedroom.

I was not in condition to say anything I only put my head on her chest to hear her last heart beats before the heart that had been beating for both of us would take it's last beat.

Her heart was racing as she endured the final pain of the turning and then there was…nothing.

Absolute silence.

I waited painful seconds but my love didn't move in my arms.

Panic was shooting through me as she didn't move or breathed.

"Don't worry just give her some time to adjust to her new body and her new senses. She had a taste of it before but now she is better and stronger." Alice chirped as she and Jasper entered the room.

Suddenly my love took a deep breath and with a start her beautiful ruby eyes shot open. Utter relief washed over me.

In the next moment she was across the room at the wall in a defensive half crouch. She was looking franticly at all of the people in the room.

Gauging every single one of our family members. First Carlisle who was standing protectively in front of Esme, then Emmett who did the same with Rose and then Jasper who mirrored Carlisle and Emmett with Alice.

No one talked or moved to give her time to adjust and see that we weren't a threat to her. Then her eye finally fell on me again. A lump built in my throat and the "what ifs" nagged at me again: What if she really had forgotten about us?

What if she didn't know who I was anymore?

I was a wreck in that moment.

Despite my worries my mind didn't fail to notice how stunning she looked. My love wore only very little fabrics on that perfect body of hers.

Hot pants and a short tank top, allowed me a good look at her body which was slim but her frame still had delicious, feminine curves. Her muscles were toned but feminine.

Through the fabrics of her top I could see the shape of her breasts. They were firmer and rounder but still the same wonderful size.

Her abdomen was absolutely flat but now seemed stronger with some slight muscles. Her narrow waist led into her perfectly curved hips.

Her legs were in perfect proportion to the rest of her body. Her skin was pale, creamy and flawless.

And when I looked into her brilliant ruby eyes again it nearly knocked me off my feet. She was truly the most beautiful, stunning, gorgeous creature I had ever seen.

There was no match for her beauty and perfection in this world and there would never be.

As much as I was captured by the physical beauty of my wife the fear didn't leave me for a second.

Painful seconds flew by before she slowly straighten up and looked curiously at me. A little sparkle of hope shot through me.

Hesitantly she took a step towards me. Jasper was immediately alarmed but I hissed at him not to move, he complied though wasn't happy with it.

In an instant she crossed the room standing in front of me. My love bit her bottom lip and carefully and hesitantly placed her hand on my cheek.

I leaned in into her touch. The same electric current was still flowing between us. I sighed in relief and contentment.

"Edward." My name fell form her lips, her voice sounding like chiming bells, while her lips were curved into a shy, brilliant smile.

My tense body relaxed immediately when my name felt her lips and my own brilliant smile spread across my face answering hers.

* * *

Alright people only an epilogue left and the first ending of Accidentally in Twilight is done.

To all of those who don't want to read about Anna being pregnant I want to tell you how thankful I am for your interest in my story and for all of your support. That means a great deal to me. Thank you so much.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone!

Here it is the ending number 1.

I'm not really satisfied with the lemon but it was the best I could do. Some times the muse just doesn't want to grace me with her presence.

Have fun reading.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

"That's not fair! I look like a I had a fight with a swamp monster while you still look like you just walked out of a GQ magazine!" I exclaimed and pouted at Edward.

He only laughed at me, a joyful belly laugh, as he pulled me into his embrace what made me pout even more.

"You are just too adorable when you pout my love." The cheater purred at me alluringly while his brilliant golden pools shone with amusement and mischief.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm mad and I want to be mad and not turned on."

"Hmm," he wiggled his eyebrows at me while wearing a sly smirk before he leaned down and brushed his lips over the shell of my ear.

"I'm turning you on?" He purred victoriously.

"Shut up," I mumbled and swatted his chest what made him laugh again.

"Oh for the love of god! Stop it you two! You are even worse then Emmett and Rose." Jasper groaned annoyed as he came into the clearing where my husband and I were.

"Hey, how can you say that? You weren't there when Rose and I were newlyweds!" Emmett was never one to be outdone in the sex department.

"Sorry Jasper." I apologized.

I knew myself how bad it could be to be an emphat. I was lucky I could turn all of my abilities off. My shield was protecting me from them.

Being an emphat was not easy. When I woke up from the change it was as if I woke up to a nightmare. All the thoughts and the feelings that were suddenly slamming into me were too much. I still shuddered in horror when I thought of that moment.

I though I knew what was waiting for me once I woke up from my change since I had been partly Vampire for months but I was proven wrong. I had no idea what I was getting myself into once I became a full Vampire.

I saw thinks I never knew existed. I could see better when I was still human with the venom working in my system but it was nothing compared to what my eyes could catch as a Vampire.

Colours, shadows, the structure of things, I could even see the air moving around me and the waves that the sound made as it travelled through the space when someone spoke, if I chose to do so. It was fascinating and strange at once.

How many fragrances existed that were known to man kind? The answer to that is that there are about 350 different fragrances that a human being is able to smell but if you are a Vampire worlds of different scents open up to you. It can be overwhelming and confusing but unbelievably exciting as well.

My hearing also improved dramatically. I could hear it all, every singly movement that someone made, the sounds of animals that were crawling and running outside while I was in the house, the whistling of the wind against the outside walls, the rustling of the leaves as they swayed in the breeze miles away from where I was, the beating of wings of the flies that flew some miles away from my location, the cries of even the tiniest insects as they communicated with one another.

It was a fascinating new world with an endless amount of wonders and adventures that opened up to me but that world also came with it's own problems, issues and challenges.

The first few moments after my heart had done it's last pound all of my senses were completely out of control. It was like an overload that threatened to rip my mind apart.

No matter how hard I tried in my panic I couldn't make the sounds disappear. I wasn't permitted the blessing of silence to be able to concentrate for even a split of a second. Noises bombarded me from inside my mind and from the outside.

Every sound, every new impression demanded my attention, the smells, the sights, the colours. I was pulled in millions of directions at once. My mind was like on autopilot. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath, everything was out of control. I was drowning in chaos without a shore in sight where I could seek shelter.

Not until Edward's voice brought some focus back to me as brief as it was.

Hearing his voice was like having a guiding light in the dark. It was a way out of the noisy chaos, both his actual and his mental voice were my saving grace and suddenly it was as if everything was falling into place, as if the pieces of a puzzle knew on their own where to go to create the picture.

Suddenly I was able to feel my shield locking away all my abilities and it couldn't do so fast enough if someone asked me.

At some point my mind was coherent enough to know that I had to get some distance between myself and the others because I feared that I might hurt them with all the abilities that I suddenly didn't seem to have under control anymore for that brief moment.

Feeling, tasting, hearing, seeing it was a whole knew experience and the most fascinating thing was that my brain was able to keep up with it all even if I wasn't so for the first few days into my new life.

The first few days were the hardest since my mind and my body were getting used to the new circumstances and even though my mind seemed to grasp things on it's own I still needed to fathom those processes.

"It's alright just tune it down a little please." Jasper begged and pulled me evidently out of my review.

"I think I know how to help you with your little predicament." Alice smiled at him as she danced out of the tree line to his side.

Jasper's annoyed looking face brightened when he heard the voice of his wife.

"We are off then." Alice announced as she grabbed Jasper's arm but stopped abruptly, turning to face me.

"Just to remind you, Anna, I will come over at five o'clock. We need to order new clothes for you because it seems like someone likes to destroy your underwear." She playfully glared at Edward while Emmett chuckled.

My husband only tightened his grip on me and had a stupid but proud grin on his face.

"After so many years and years of childish stubbornness he is finally a grown man!" Emmett quipped and sighed dramatically.

"Haha," Edward laughed humourlessly, rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"But his sense of humour still leaves a lot to be desired." He muttered to Rose who stood next to him and shook her head.

"I'm afraid, monkey man, that's a lost cause."

Edward looked at me then as if he expected me to defend him.

"What she's right," I shrugged and his face fell into a shell shocked mask.

"But you have other qualities." I purred at him before he leaned down and whispered/growled into my ear.

"You'll pay for this."

I giggled.

Because we were distracted with goofing around we didn't even notice when Alice and Jasper left. But I was able to caught sight of Carlisle and Esme strolled into the clearing holding hands while looking like a perfect couple out of the times of the black and white movies.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Carlisle asked me as he came closer and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm good. I tried animal blood now and I think as long as I have the choice I'll stick to the substitute blood and besides my table manners leave a lot to be desired still." I sighed frustrated, looking down at my ruined clothes.

Carlisle chuckled at that. "Table manners are something that comes with practice and you do look….better then Edward when he hunted for the first time."

"Nice safe." I muttered not really upset with him.

Edward rolled his eyes at our father but smirked as he placed a kiss against my temple.

"Is your curiosity about how animal blood tastes satisfied now?" My husband murmured into my hair.

"Yep," I popped the "p".

Edward's mouth lowered to my ear before he breathed too low for Esme and Carlisle to hear.

"It was hot to see you hunting. Maybe we will have to practice your table manners just in case."

I giggled at that and our parents gave us knowing smiles.

"Anyway it will be interesting to see how you will react to humans but it's some time till then." Carlisle mused.

"I am practicing the mind reading with her. She is getting better at it." My husband stated.

The first six months after my transition was completed Edward and I were practically isolated from the rest of the family, enjoying our time alone. Only occasionally we visited them but around the eight month after my change my abilities started to go a little crazy and Carlisle proposed that I should practice them and my control over them.

Ability-training was not something I enjoyed. It was mentally exhausting and mostly frustrating because the abilities had a mind of their own and it took a great deal of work and patience to succeed in managing them. At least my bloodlust wasn't that much of an issue.

Though thanks to the substitute blood the burn in my throat disappeared about after three months after the change Carlisle thought it would be best to wait at least a year before I would be exposed to humans since it was still easy for me to get off for nothing. I had a really nasty temper as a new born.

It could get myself under control quickly but if a human would be too close to me in such moments I could kill someone by accident.

"Good but I would say we lay off Jaspers ability until after her newborn state. I have talked with Jasper and we both agree that though your control, temper," I rolled my eyes I really couldn't help it sometimes, "is very good Anna, for a newborn, it might be better to wait." I nodded at Carlisle gratefully.

I really didn't like having to feel all those things, emotions. I had a great deal of respect for Jasper. I really didn't know how he did it, to put up with all of these emotions everyday.

Learning new languages, understanding the most difficult mathematical problems was an easy thing to do but Vampire talents were difficult.

There were two different types of Vampire abilities. The first one was the types like Kate or David had them. The ability resting within them and they have to work on it to be able to use it.

The other type was the one that Edward and Jasper have. It is just there and they couldn't switch it off. It's like the volume of the TV was turned on maximum and there wasn't a way to turn it back off.

I was best at controlling the fire I just had a natural talent for it. The visions still came when they wanted to do so but not as violently as for Alice and I was getting better at summoning them.

Learning Edward's gift required a lot of concentration to be able to control it but as a newborn and a newlywed my focus was often preoccupied. I still had a long way ahead of me until I would be able to control all the abilities I had copied, much to my chagrin.

"How is your memory?" Esme asked me concerned.

"Unfortunately my memory of my human family gets fussier every day. I do remember some things about them but I can't recall their faces anymore." I was a little sad about that.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Esme pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Thank you but I'm O.K. I have the photos of my family and the journal where I have written down everything I could remember about them." I smiled at her and she beamed back at me.

"Alright we won't bother you two anymore for today five hours seem to be Romeos limit." Rose laughed as Edward nuzzled my neck.

"Right." Carlisle shook his head happily as he observed Edward. "We will see you in a few days then." With that they were off to the main house.

"You know that was not really polite, you just chased them away." I mumbled at him as he still was busy attacking my neck with kisses.

"Rose, Alice and Esme stole you form me for two hours for some girls only time before Carlisle was practising with you and then we went hunting. I want some alone time now." He growled the last part.

"Hey, they are only getting a day family time all ten or so days. Cut them some slack. And if I may remind you it was you who was all for me practicing my abilities," I protested but in truth I wanted him just as bad it was just that I loved to tease him a little. He could be such a tease at times and I could be just as bad.

"What was I thinking," He murmured while he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"But if you want me that bad," I started to run my hands along his arms that were connected behind my back. I took his hands in mine, dissolved them from one another and pushed them behind his body, intertwining his fingers there.

"What are you up to," he smiled amused.

I grinned back, stood up on my tiptoes and nearly brushed my lips on his. He growled in anticipation while I was dazzling him.

"You have to catch me!" I breath soberly and with that I let go of his hands and fled from his side. I heard him grunt, partly in frustration but also partly in anticipation, before he took of after me.

I loved running even more as a full Vampire. I was fast, faster then I ever thought I could be. I was cutting through the air with my body and it was such a strange but at the same time wonderful felling of freedom.

Even though I was moving at an unbelievable speed I still was capable of seeing everything that I past by in every detail.

When I ran the world around me turned into a still life, birds were frozen in the air as they flew, leaves that were moved by the wind were suddenly standing in an unnatural position, the air that was always moving stood still.

When I ran at full speed it was exhilarating and I could get lost in the world around me. Well, I would have been if it wasn't for the light foot steps catching up with me.

I let out an amused laughed that sounded like chiming bells as I ran to our cottage. I decided to take a little short cut through the river. I dived in the cold water, which of cause didn't feel cold to me, to wash away all the blood and dirt from the hunt.

Edward was faster then me but diving under water would cost him some time before he would be able to locate me.

I jumped out of the river and saw him resurface also but still in the middle of the river.

"You have to be faster." I taunted him before taking off again.

"I'm going to get you." He let out a lust filled growl.

"Isn't that the plan?" I laughed while running, moving as fast as I could.

I reached our bedroom just a split of a second before my horny husband did. Edward grabbed me roughly and pushed me into the wall.

His grip wasn't careful or gentle but strong and passionate that was one of the things I loved about being a Vampire we didn't have to hold back anymore.

Finally the two of us could just enjoy being together without having to be careful. When I kissed him or touched him now there wasn't this little voice in my head anymore that told me not to get too lost in his kiss and his touch.

I loved seeing him just let go and fully enjoying us being together without having to worry about squishing me or draining me or damaging my body.

Damaging my body that was one of the things that worried me the most back then not for myself but because I knew if he hurt me a part of him would die.

His mouth met mine and he voiced his pleasure about the contact with a moan. He parted his lips licking over my bottom lip begging me to let him in.

As I opened my mouth he sucked my bottom lip in his mouth sucking and nibbling on it before he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned as his hands cradled my face while he was kissing me franticly. I was helpless in his arms, a prisoner to his kiss which I returned with just as much enthusiasm.

My hands fisting the sides of his shirt as he pressed his body flush against mine. His right hand was suddenly sliding down my side and stopped at my knee, grabbing the back of my knee he pulled my leg over his hip.

His hips arched into me to show me, to let me feel what I had done to him. The powerful contact took my breath away making me moan loudly into his mouth.

"You have been such a naughty girl my love," he taunted me, speaking against my lips.

"Is that so?" I whispered into his mouth.

"I think I will have to punish you for teasing me mercilessly."

I pulled away from his lips and looked sweetly at him while biting my bottom lip innocently. Fully aware of the fact that this little gesture was driving him wild.

He growled dangerously and his eyes that were darkening were filled with lust.

"Yes, you have to."

He crashed his lips to mine. His edger tongue parted my lips and thrust inside my mouth. Our tongues colliding against each other as we both moaned at their contact.

His taste….I couldn't describe it. I was addicted and I needed my daily dose of him. His body pressed harder into mine as our kiss was constantly changing from deep and frantic to soft and lovingly to desperate and passionate.

While he was kissing his hips were lightly bucking into me reminded me over and over how much he ached for me, increasing the puddle in my panties.

I arched my hips against him rubbing myself against him in the desperate need for friction. My husband was a wild beast in bed.

"Ahh…shit." He cursed shortly and quietly.

That was also new while we were in the middle of making love he would curse, it was one of the sexiest things I ever witnessed when he did that.

He had his right hand on the small of my back holding me to him while his left hand left my face to slide down my body, briefly pausing to nurse my breast before continuing it's journey down my front.

His fingers reached the waistband of my hot pants and he painfully slow played with the hem before his hand disappeared in my pants.

His finger immediately found my delicate skin and he stroked me slowly and softly.

"Hmm….so wet for me already." He hummed mainly to himself against my lips.

I broke our kiss as I couldn't keep the moans in any more and my need for the unnecessary air became too uncomfortable.

"That's all your fault." My voice was small, husky and breathless.

"Yes, it is and it always will be my fault," he growled back.

I let out a loud whimper as he stroked me harder. Edward chuckled against my neck as he rained kisses over my scar.

The scar with which he made me his for eternity.

The scar with which he marked me.

The scar he loved to kiss and caress.

My breath was coming out in short and shallow gasps while I was at his mercy. His fingers never entered me but teased me, brought me close to the edge but denied the release I so desperately needed.

"Edward…..please…..I…I….can't….." I moaned not being able to take it anymore.

With a start his lips were gone from my neck and I could feel my pants being slid down my legs. I was breathing heavily ready to explode.

Edward put my right leg over his shoulder to have a better access and crushed his mouth on my centre.

I cried out at the contact barely being able to stand any longer. He was holding my hips firmly while he was sucking, kissing and nibbling me.

"Hmmm….so good….. so delicious."

My husband moaned against me. The vibrations were pushing me closer to the edge again. I bit my lip and my head fell back against the wall as the pleasure in the pit of my stomach grew.

"Edward…I …..will…ahhh…"

I arched my hips into his mouth being desperately close and as he thrust his tongue into me my orgasm exploded inside my body, shaking my frame with pleasure.

I screamed his name as I came.

I was still incoherent. My mind was drunk with the force of my release and my breathing was heavy as I felt him carrying me over to our bed.

He sat me down on the edge of the bed and slowly slid my top with build in bra from my torso.

"See I'll manage to undress you without destroying your clothes."

I had to laugh at that he chuckled with me.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he was gazing at me while I was recovering form my high.

"Hey you've got way too much clothes on Mr. Cullen."

"Hmm…..you think Mrs. Cullen?" He purred taking his shirt of while my hands found their way to his pants.

"Yes, I think." I growled lowly as I opened his belt.

"Let me help you with this. My jeans are wet they won't come off that easily."

I giggled and watched as his big hardness sprang free.

"Seems like someone is demanding my attention." I stated as I grabbed his length softly.

He hissed and his hardness jerked in my hand.

"Impatient aren't we." I giggled alluring at him as I looked into his face. He growled.

Edward always looked unbelievable sexy when he was about to fall into pieces.

He was throbbing in my hand and I was going to put him out of his misery. I licked his head a few times causing him to take sharp breaths and to growl.

With my fingertips I was massaging the underside of the head, a spot where he was very sensitive. His body bend and trembled in pleasure and he could barely stand on his feet.

"Come here lay down." I let go of him and grabbed his hand to guide him on our bed.

My husband rested himself on our bed and I positioned myself between his legs, taking hold of him again.

With my thumb I brushed over the underside of his swollen head before I stroked him firmly a few times always brushing my thumb over his tip when my hand arrived at his head. Meanwhile my other hand was softly massaging his boys.

"This…feels…ahhhhh…..good…." His breath came out in forceful gasps.

His length was throbbing and jerking in my hands until I took it into my mouth. My tongue was swirling around him before I started to gently suck him.

I dragged my teeth carefully over his shaft his hips arched of the bed in respond. The part of him that I couldn't fit in my mouth I caressed with my hands.

I was sucking, nibbling, licking and pumping him and soon I took over a rhythm I knew he liked and which would bring him to the edge.

"Love, I'm….I'm..so…close….ahhhh…."

"I know." I chuckled, the vibrations made him harder in my mouth.

His whole body was tense in the anticipation of his approaching release. I sped up the rhythm and sucked harder.

As I brushed my tongue over his sensitive spot he exploded in my mouth screaming my name as he came.

He tasted even better to me now that I was a Vampire. I didn't know how it is with human men but something told me they didn't taste good.

I snuggled up next to him lazily nibbling his earlobe as he was panting franticly while slowly coming down.

"I love to have your sexy little mouth on me." He huskily whispered.

"Who would have thought Mr. correct and proper talks dirty? I haven't thought you would be capable of it." I teased.

"I'm not as proper and correct as those stupid books presented me." He defended himself as he rolled us over, hovering over me.

"Hmm….because I spoiled you."

"In all the right ways my love, in all the right way." He murmured as he bent down to attack my neck with kisses.

~0~

Edward's POV:

~0~

I bent down and ran my nose over her flawless skin, breathing her intoxicating scent greedily into my lungs, letting her sweet fragrance cloud my mind. Everything about my wife was driving me wild.

Never before in my life had I felt such raw sexual chemistry. It was desire. It was lust. But first of all it was primeval need.

Primeval and animalistic was the lust I had for this woman in my arms, my woman, my wife, my mate. The only one that ever captured my heart, my soul and my body.

I rained a trail of kisses on her neck before I licked my way to her collarbone. Her taste was like nothing I have ever experienced in my life before. She tasted like rain in spring on a field of wild flowers with a hint of lemon in the mix.

My love arched her back as I was inching closer to her perfect breasts. My sweet, perfectly round, full C-cups.

I kissed along the slope of her full breasts and nuzzled my way to her perfect little peaks. I sucked her left peak in my mouth, softly nibbling on it before I carefully bit down.

My love cried out in pleasure and arched her body into mine. My, in fully attention standing, member was pressed into her thigh.

I wanted to be inside her badly but first I had two beautiful hills to pay attention to. While her left peak was in my mouth my fingers played with her right.

I smelled her arousal thick in the air around us, making my already painfully rock hard length twitch.

"Please I …can't…." My Anna pleaded, in an almost teary voice.

I looked up at her and she took away my breath. Her glorious frame was lying underneath me, her eyes were glassy with desire while her bottom lip was trembling because of the denied pleasure.

Seeing her like this I couldn't hold myself back my longer. I shifted myself between her legs briefly halting all my movements to take a look at her beautiful core that was wet for me.

I growled as I guided my hardness along her wet centre, teasing her sex and mine alike.

"Stop teasing me." She growled frustrated, lifting her head from the pillow before letting it fall back as I shoved my length hard over her clit.

She cried out and her back lifted off the mattress, urging me to bury myself inside her. Her hands were clutching the sheets and her entire body was trembling with anticipation.

I growled at her sight and shoved myself hard and deep inside her. We both moaned at the connection.

She was so wet and so tight, being inside her was heaven, a salvation in a land of sin.

"God Edward you are such a tease." Anna panted at me.

"I love to tease you." I smiled, slipping slowly out of her before shoving myself roughly back inside.

"Edward." My love cried out and panted again.

"Hmm….." I sealed her lips with my own in a hard, deep kiss while pumping in and out of her body.

The more I slammed into her the more incoherent her sweet sound became. I myself wasn't any better.

My mere need for the creature writhing beneath me was unexplainable. She was the centre of my universe and everything in it.

I felt her legs lock around my waist as I was pumping into her in a pleasurable rhythm. I was getting dangerously close to coming again which is why I guided my hand between us.

Quickly I found the sensitive bundle of nerves and started rubbing it with mild pressure. Her walls clenched around me in response, bringing me closer to the edge.

All we were capable of were grunts and sighs, whimpers and moans, cries and gasps.

Her hands were all over me as her cries became more centred. I plunged into her more rapidly using more force to slam into her body and with one final stroke her orgasm overtook her.

Her walls clenched tightly and rhythmically around me and a few sharp thrusts later I tumbled over the edge as well, releasing inside her.

I collapsed on top of her before rolling on my back and taking her with me. Anna was resting on my chest as we were still one while our bodies both trembling from the sensational high.

I could feel myself getting hard inside her as her sweet breath caressed my skin. My love giggled and snuggled into me more. I locked my arms around her holding her close to me.

She giggled more when she started to clench her walls around me softly, sweetly torturing me.

"Anna." I growled her name, more then ready for another round.

I was about to roll us over when my love put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back into the mattress.

"Sorry but you are staying down." With that she grounded her hips down into me hard and fast.

I groaned loudly at the pleasurable shock that suddenly shot through my entire body and my head fell back on the mattress.

"I love it when you ride me hard."

"Good because I intend to make you forget your own name." She purred seductively into my ear, nearly making me come again.

God I loved her.

0~0~0~0

**Twelve years later**

0~0~0~0

~0~

Anna's POV:

~0~

"Come down here, you two, right now." Alice grumped from downstairs while Edward and I were making out.

"Do you think we should go down?" I whispered against his lips.

"No, we stay where we are." He breathed back.

I giggled as we both fell on our bed with me on the top of him.

"Alright you two if I have to come up there it won't be pretty." Alice warned in a dangerous growl.

I pressed my lips harder to his before breaking our kiss and standing up.

"Come on! We got to go or our dear sister is going to turn into the fairy of evil." I giggled at the pout Edward was giving me.

I reached for his hand and dragged him off the bed.

"We will continue when we come back home. How does that sound?"

"I rather continue now." He purred at me as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

I bit my lips and was asking myself just how far we could strain Alice's patience. I promptly got an answer to that question as my husband's lovely face twisted into a grimace.

"We have to go." He sighed defeated.

I gave him a warm smile and we made our way down. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stair case and was tapping her foot impatiently, glaring at us.

"Honestly!" She huffed and made her way to the car.

"Have fun and be safe." Esme came to hug Edward and me goodbye, wearing a small worried smile on her face.

"We will be." I hugged her back.

"Sweetheart they are only going to school. It's not like we are sending them off to war." Carlisle chuckled as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Esme pouted and swatted Carlisle's chest playfully. His expression immediately changed and my husband cleared his throat.

"We have to go now." He announced and ushered me out.

"And are you excited already?" Alice asked me as we were in the car.

"You could just ask your husband. He can tell better then I can." I giggled while she scolded at me.

"Oh come on Alice I'm perfectly dressed and styled isn't this the main point?" I teased her.

"Edward is rubbing too much of off you." She scolded again as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward and even Jasper chuckled what earned them a dark look from her.

"Yes, I am excited Alice and to make it up to you how about we go for a little shopping trip to this cute, little boutique that I saw in town."

Her face immediately lit up and she smiled. I quickly checked the future and saw that Rose would accompany us.

"Then we are taking Rose's car after school and the boys drive with Edward."

"Does that mean you are leaving me all alone?" My husband pouted at me adorably.

"That's only fair you had her the whole weekend locked up in your bedroom. You'll survive two hours." Alice glared at him.

With whatever she was bribing him it worked. Edward stopped pouting and looked rather happy, guess that meant that I was going to buy something nice.

I was capable of reading minds just as good as my husband but I rather did not have this talent on the whole time to give the others some privacy.

We arrived and Alice and Jasper got out of the car just as Edward came to my side and opened the door for me and helped me out.

Even after over twelve years he still had to open all the doors and help me out of the car. Emmett and Rose were waiting for us to go to the office to enrol into the new High School.

"Are you ready for another round of high school?" Emmett asked quietly wearing an amused grin on his face.

"Bring it." I answered happily.

"Right! That enthusiasm will fade after a few days. I'll give you two weeks tops." Rose annotated.

"Nah….I'm saying three weeks she is though." Emmett mused. "What about you Jasper what is your bet?"

"I would say…fifteen days."

"No, that's cheating Alice is not allowed to help you." Emmett whined.

"I didn't." Alice defended herself.

"Yeah right." Emmett glared at her.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were in front of us discussing the bet over me while Edward and I stayed back a little.

"Good to know some things never change." He chuckled.

"Yeah some things should never change."

"But then again there are some that should, have and will like for example this is the first time I go to a new school and am not a single." My husband whispered in my ear as his arm locked tighter around my waist.

"And this is a good thing or a bad one?" I teased, titling my head to the side while I pulled my features into a thoughtful expression.

He stopped dead in his tracks and because he had his arm around me he stopped me with him and spun me around to face him before he crushed his lips on mine.

Edward pressed me closer to him and kissed me deeper before we broke apart. We were both breathing heavily after his attack.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Hmm…..and just by the way you marked your territory." I giggled shaking my head.

"Of course I will have to beat those guys here away from you with a stick, better start now then later." His voice was stating just how serious he was.

"First of all I have far better use for that stick of yours and second no matter what those human males think about me you are the only one who gets to live those fantasies out."

He stopped walking again and a beautiful crooked smile curved his perfect lips.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly at me.

"For what?"

"For being you."

I looked into his butterscotch pools smiled and snuggled more into his side. "You are welcome."

We entered the office and a new life in a new town was about to begin…..

* * *

So that's the epilogue. I hope you liked it.

For all of you who do not want to read about Anna being pregnant I want to thank you for all your support and the kind words you were gracing me with each chapter.

And for the others the first chapter of the alternative ending will the up next Sunday.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone, here is the first chapter of the alternative ending.

The beginning of the chapter is the same as chapter 60 if you don't want to read that again then you have to scroll down to this:

~0~0~

Anna's POV:

~0~0~

That is where the alternative ending begins.

Have fun reading.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

The last two and a half weeks have been exhilarating to say at least. We spend the majority of our time in the bedroom or the shower and we christened every flat surface in the house and maybe some vertical ones, too.

"What's so funny? You are giggling the whole time." My husband raised an eye brow at me in curiosity and amusement.

"It's just you really have it with that kitchen counter." I couldn't keep the giggles in.

It had just the right heights. He loved to lifted me on it so he could comfortably stand between my legs, his hardness pressed against my heat, while I had my thighs wrapped around his waist as we were drowning in our kisses….

"It's the first time I have a use for it."

"Yeah, see your point." More giggles escaped my lips as the pleasurable memories rushed through my mind.

"You know you are giggling way too much." My husband warned before he suddenly hovered over me capturing my lips.

"Hmm….this is wonderful." I breathed as we broke our kiss.

"I know."

I took a deep breath and suddenly memories of what happened after the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn ended invaded my mind, being most unwelcome.

I looked out gazing at the silver/blue sparkling ocean as it peacefully swayed with the pace of the wind while the warm breeze brushed over my skin whereas Edward was stroking my back in lazy circular patterns as we lay on a blanket on the beach.

My head rested on his shoulder what allowed me to feel his chest rising and falling with every intake of air that filled his lungs. My body was lying on the side while I couldn't rid myself of the unbidden thoughts.

About the little child I would never have.

About the little miracle I was not able to give to Edward and our family.

Those thoughts had been invading my mind every now and then ever since I got to know that I was in transition but until now I had been able to avoid them successfully.

To be honest I wasn't even quite sure if a Vampire could really father a child or if Stephenie Meyer or the person who was editing the books and so also involved in the creative process made that up or only parts of it but I was too afraid to disappoint the others to take a look into the matter.

Ever since I arrived back in the Twilight universe I didn't have my period, granted my red wave had never been what I could call punctual but a year of absence…

I found myself wondering often before the wedding if I should have cut the case of the possibility of getting pregnant but then I would ask myself why I should inform them about something, about a maybe existing opportunity if it wasn't an option for us, for me.

It would only hurt them, it would hurt Edward. He would blame himself because his venom was inside of me. It was twisted to see it this way but that was just my Edward.

I didn't like it to keep secrets from him but this would be a burden that he would not carry with me. Luckily no one ever talked about children and I was certainly not the one to begin with this dreaded topic.

I hoped and prayed that the knowledge of human/Vampire hybrids would be burned away by the flames of my transformation.

I felt guilty for having decided to keep it secret and for not being able to receive Edward's child if that was even possible.

Looking up at his blissful expression I knew that it was a good choice to keep quiet, not the right one but a good one.

Doing so was at some point a breach of trust between us but I was too afraid to see the pain, anguish, sadness and blame in his beautiful golden pools to be able to let a word of this leave my lips.

I was not perfect only human and in this case where I found myself between a rock and a hard place I decided to be a coward and run from the confrontation.

This was something I would have to live with.

Pushing those unpleasant thought into the back of my mind I enjoyed lying in my husband's arms as we relaxed on the beach. The sky was a little overcastted big, white, fluffy clouds were hiding the sun.

The mild wind that played with my hair pushed the clouds that were hiding the sun away and the sunbeams fell on the ground beneath.

As the sunlight hit Edward's nearly naked body, he sparkled like diamonds, sending facets of colourful light off in hundreds of different directions.

I took his hand in mine and lifted them both into the sun. His hand sparkled like the rest of his body while mine was shimmering.

I couldn't really explain how this looked like but I would compare it to a Moon stone. My skin had a luminescence about it when met with sunbeams. I rather liked it.

I always saw the sparkling as the beauty of his, their, our inhuman side. I knew it wasn't the same for him.

"Beautiful." Edward breathed and brought our hands to his lips before kissing the back of my hand.

"And this doesn't bother you?" I asked him with a smile in my voice.

"Are you turning my own words against me now?" He laughed out.

"And are you trying to skip the answer?"

He smiled at me until his smile faded and he became serious, looking deeply into my eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath.

"I always saw this sparkling, as you like to call it, as evidence of the monster that I thought I was. The sun always reminded me that I belong into the shadows. That I am a creature of the darkness."

"And now."

The corners of his mouth twitched into a gorgeous half smile while I was transfixed by his butterscotch pools.

"Now, that I have found the light to banish the darkness it doesn't bother me so much anymore and actually I must admit that I really like the shimmer of your skin. I can see why you think my sparkling is beautiful, now."

I reached out with my free hand and stroked his face lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He covered my lips with his for a short soft kiss.

"Actually I was going to ask you: how was your bachelor party?" I smirked as he groaned.

"As if you didn't know," he covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to remember.

"Were you at least having a nice bachelorette party?"

"Ah….yes…it was nice." I couldn't hide my smile and the giggles.

"What?" He was immediately alarmed.

"Nothing." I laughed quietly.

"I don't believe you for a second. What was that nothing?" He sat up and looked with a serious gaze at me.

"Hmm…..let me think?" I could see it in his narrowed pools that he was calculating, thinking about the possibilities.

"Maybe that nothing had been…." Edward looked pointed at me.

"Four strippers." I whispered.

The look on my husbands face was priceless before it was turning more and more murderous.

"Hey, you also had strippers on your bachelor party don't go all double standards on me." I warned.

That snapped him out of his murderous stare.

"But….but….but…ah…."

"Yes." He knew better then to get himself into the dog house by saying something wrong and stupid, well by my standards, but would he manage to remember it in this moment?

Edward opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"How far did it go?" He asked hesitantly after a few moments.

"They only danced and stripped and one of them took my hand cuffed hands and run then down his chest once but that was it. No other contacts made."

"Hand cuffed?"

"They were masqueraded as police officers." I shrugged.

"Tanya and her sisters." He shook his head a little upset.

"Who else?"

Edward looked intensely at me while his eyes were becoming darker before turning completely black but it wasn't thirst what made them dark.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine and he was pushing me down on the big blanket on the pale golden coloured beach.

"Mine." Edward growled against my lips before kissing down my jaw line and attacking my neck.

I didn't even know when it happened but only as he pulled my right peak between his lips I noticed that my bikini top was gone.

I moaned and arched my back as he swirled his cool tongue around my delicate flesh.

"Mine." He growled again against my skin, letting his cool breath wash over my body, causing goose bumps to arise.

"Yours. Always and only yours." I assured huskily.

His fingers were toying with other peak and I felt how the moisture was drenching my bikini panties.

Edward must have noticed too as he began to leave a trail of cool kisses down my torso along my belly until he reached the hem of my panties.

Sitting up at his heels he slowly pulled my panties down my legs while looking hungrily at me.

"So wet for me already?" He smirked satisfied.

"Always for you." I was able to replay before he took a deep breath, growled and buried his head between my legs.

As his cold tongue made contact with my overheated centre I gasped out loud at the sensation. My breath hitched whereas he kissed, nibbled and licked my sensitive skin. I panted his name as if it were a prayer.

What he has been doing to me with his tongue was tremendous and shook through my entire body. Soon I wasn't able to take it anymore.

"God…..Edward….I…..mmmm…"

"Yes, cum for me." I heard him chuckle against my centre and the vibrations send me over the edge.

I screamed his name, incoherently, as my orgasm was shaking through my body. I rode it out while Edward liked off every single drop of my moisture.

Still overwhelmed by my orgasm, I breathed heavily, as my husband sealed my lips with his. I could taste myself on his tongue, what made me moan again.

He tongue explored my mouth as I felt his hardness touch my heat, making him hiss at the contact and me gasp.

"I can't hold back anymore." He breathed out huskily and breathlessly.

"Then don't." I replayed equally breathless.

Edward growled as he slowly pushed himself into my wetness. We both groaned blissfully at the intensity of our joining. I loved it to feel him inside me. Nothing ever felt so right as the both of us being joined together.

"God, I love it to be inside you. This is where I belong! Always have and always will!" He rasped out before he opened his eyes again and looked at me with utter adoration shining in his darkened golden pools.

His lips made mine prisoner to his as he started to slowly move out of me before he let himself slid back in again. My hips began to roll with his every thrust.

We both moaned and panted as he increased the rhythm going faster and harder. His lips found my neck sucking on my skin there marking me his.

His forehead was on the side of my neck while his hips slammed more rapidly, but still careful, into me.

I gripped the blanket beneath me as I could feel the pleasure in the pit of my stomach building. It was a warm feeling that grew hotter with his every move until it built a ball of fire that was about to explode.

"Edward…..I...mmmm…ahhhhh…."

"I know….love…me too."

A few more strokes and my orgasm exploded strongly within me, consuming my being entirely. My walls rhythmically clenched around him and he roared my name as he came inside me a few strokes later.

We were both a shaking mess of tangled limps after we rode our orgasms out. Edward was still hovering over me. His trembling hands held most of his weight of me while his cool breath panted against the side of my neck.

We were still one and no one of us made any move to change anything about that situation. I smiled as I felt him inside me while he let some of his weight press down on me. It was heavenly to have him this close.

"You are beautiful Mrs. Cullen." He breathed against my throat after he recovered slightly.

Edward lifted his head up to be able to look at me. Love and care was reflecting in his golden pools before he bowed his head down to place a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose.

I was too breathless to give him a respond instead I locked my arms around his neck, pulled him down to me and covered my lips with his.

Edward's POV:

"Do you have everything?" My love asked while she was going through the house to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"Yes, I packed everything."

"Good and the place is also cleaned guess we are ready to go home."

"You know they have people to clean it. I still don't understand why you had to clean up." I laughed and shook my head, suddenly feeling sad to leave this place.

My lovely wife just gave me a look before she sighed wistfully.

"I must admit I will miss this place the last three weeks been….."

"I know." My love smiled at me whereas her beautiful hazel pools sparkled with love and life.

My smile fell a little when I realized just how much I would miss that brilliant hazel once it would be replaced with the same gold that I owned.

My love ambled right into my arms and I pulled her as close to my body as I could.

"We can come back here, anytime." I whispered into her hair.

I took a deep breath and inhaled a lung full of the scent of her exotic smelling shampoo that was mixed with her own unique and intoxicating scent. I relished the combination and hummed in pleasure.

"That would be nice." My wife sighed contently against my chest.

"As much as I would like to stay longer here we have to go so the sun doesn't catch us, my love."

"You are right." Anna nodded against me before she suddenly looked up at me with pleading eyes and a cute pout on her sweet lips.

"Can I drive the boat again?"

"You are a little adrenaline junky aren't you?" I laughed.

"Then we are a perfect match don't you think?" She smiled cheeky.

"We are a perfect match." I confirmed seriously. She gave me a brilliant smile which I kissed greedily and we made to leave.

~0~

"This is awesome." My love squealed while we were cutting through the water.

I was standing behind her having a firm grip on her waist while she was steering the boat. The first time she had driven the speed boat was as we went for a sight seeing trip to Puerto Princesa.

"Do you….ah…I mean do we actually own a speed boat?"

It still wasn't perfect but she was learning that everything that was mine was hers now, it had been from the moment on I fell in love with her.

"Yes, Jasper bought one about two years ago though I'm not quite sure in which port it is right now. We'll have to ask him but you only get to drive it after you are turned."

"Bossy much?" My love mockingly warned.

"Speed boats are too dangerous for someone who is inexperienced." I tried to argue.

"Calm down, I know I wouldn't try to drive one as a human I'm not that crazy besides I have only a week or so left." My love rolled her eyes at me.

~0~

"A bed! There is a bed!" My love raised an eye brow at me after we entered the private Jet that I had booked from "Blue Star Jets" and she discovered the huge king size bed.

"Care to explain." Anna had an amused expression on her face.

A devilish grin spread across my face as I took her into my arms and brought my lips to the shell of her ear.

"Well I was thinking that we should use the opportunity to join the miles high club." I purred seductively at her, letting my cool breath sweep across her skin what caused her to inhale deeply and shiver in response.

I loved each and every the reaction I could tickle out of her body.

"Mmm…..and you have been thinking about that idea for how long exactly?" She mused with an alluring smile on her lips.

"When we were on the flight to our honeymoon. When I had you in my arms I thought about it but since I didn't know how it would be to sleep with you, I thought it might not be the best idea but now….."

"You wanna give Emmett a run for his money?"

"Mmm….I do remember you telling Emmett that I outshine him in a certain department." I tighten my grip on her.

"When is the take off?" My love asked while her eyes sparkled and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

After successfully joining the miles high club, three times I might add, we arrived at the airport in Alaska. We haven't even touched the grounds and I could already hear the thoughts of Alice and Esme who came to fetch us up.

0~0~0~0

I heard the shower running and every single water drop as it hit her flawless, soft skin. She insisted on a shower after she had come back from her run. Every since my venom worked inside her body she liked to take a run in the forest every now and then for an hour or two.

I didn't really have a problem with that but I didn't like it that she was insisting on going alone, without me, though I understood the need for a moment to oneself with no one around to hear what you are up.

Privacy was something that didn't exist in a house full of Vampires after all.

We have been at home in Alaska for about a week and in a few hours I would sink my teeth in the delicate flesh of my wife.

Carlisle came up with the idea of injecting my venom with the help of a shot but Anna insisted on carrying my scar. As she confessed this to me I was shocked at first but something primeval and extremely possessive inside of me was very fond of that idea of her carrying my mark on her delicate skin.

I was equally excited and scared out of my mind about what I was going to do. I knew that I was strong enough not to drain her and Carlisle and the others would be there as well but the uncertainness was twisting my stomach.

Alice couldn't tell if she would remember me or not. I was terrified of the idea that when she woke up she wouldn't know who I am. I was painful to think about the possibility that she might forget what we have. What we mean to each other. That she wouldn't love me anymore.

I knew that the last thought was ridiculous. I shouldn't question her love for me, not after everything that happened. But still the thought that she could shy away from my touch was unbearable.

It was making me sick to my very core to think about the pain I was going to inflict on her in a few hours.

This was the last time I would have her in my arms while she still possessed a beating heart, a pulse and a warm body. Of course to me she still will be warm it just wouldn't be the same warmth anymore.

I would miss her hazel depths and her blush. I would miss the rosy flush that overtook her body after I brought her to the highest of pleasures.

As much as would miss all those little traces of her I couldn't wait for the things we would gain.

Being able to really show her how much I loved her without having to hold back.

Being able to race with her through the forest.

Being able to spend the rest of eternity with the love of my life.

"Are you alright?" My love asked concerned as she came out of the shower in nothing but a towel while I was sitting on our bed still naked from last night activities.

A smile graced my lips. She was the one who was going to go through the fires of hell and still she was concerned about me.

"Not really but I will be in three days, I hope." I smiled weakly at her.

"If I should lose my memories we have the videos and the diary." My wife was trying to comfort me while I should have been the one to comfort her.

"Love what are you thinking?" I looked intensely into her eyes pleading for the truth and not something appease me.

"I wonder how much it will hurt. I mean I do have an idea but still." She was thoughtful.

"I wish I could take over the pain for you." If there only would be a way.

"That's sweet but I'll mange and now we should do something else then talking." My love announced before straddling my waist.

Sitting down on me her hot wetness brushed over my member making me instantly hard. I groaned at the sensation of her sitting on the top of me rocking gently up and down.

"Love….." I managed to get out before a moan escaped my lips.

My wife lifted herself of me a little, grabbed my length and positioned it over her entrance. She brushed my hardness over her entrance and her firm nub a few times, teasing us both.

My hardness twitched and jerked in her hand at the contact and was throbbing painfully because of the denied access.

"Love please." I begged her.

She stilled her hips. Her thumb ran over my head once tickling a throaty groan out of me before she lowered herself on me taking me deep inside her. We both gasped out loud when I was finally buried deeply within her.

I was basking in the bliss of being inside her as I noticed her gazing on me. My eyes fixed on her burning gaze and I saw that she wanted to say something.

"Will this ever stop?"

"Will what stop love?" I asked not understanding.

"How much I want you pretty much all of the time?"

A huge grin plastering itself on my face at her words though I did believe she had no idea how much I really wanted her.

"I mean before our first time I told myself that we needed to wait until the wedding. I was repeating it like a mantra in my head and I somehow was able to deal with the need, the craving but now I want you all of the time. And it is never enough. Not even close." She tried to explain while she wore a frustrated frown on her beautiful face.

"I know exactly how you feel love but when you become a Vampire this lust, need, will only increase."

It was pure agony not to have my hands on her. The days to the wedding been torture and now I want her all the time in all ways imaginable, more then I every though I would want anything in my life.

"….and it is normal to feel that way. That's how Vampires feel about their mates. The desire, the need, the craving is natural. It does take me a nearly unbearable deal of self-control not to jump you every second of a day, my love."

At my words her walls clenched around me, making me hiss in pleasure, my head fell back into the pillow.

"Love I don't think we will leave this cottage much after your chance for a long while."

"I only hope we will not destroy it. Esme and the others put so much work into it, a little house just for the two of us."

"You know they did that to get rid of us." I laughed.

"A freshly married Vampire couple is something to be avoided. I know that."

"Really." I raised an eye brow at her and in this moment she moved. The air escaped my throat shakily.

"I like riding you." My love moaned, speeding up the rhythm. I put my hands on her hips to guide her and to increase her pace.

"Mmm…." Language of any kind was lost on me in that moment.

0~0~0~0

"Son, are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked me as we were back in the main house.

It would be easier to handle Anna in the huge main house if she should get out of control once she woke up then in the small cottage.

"How could I ever be ready to send the love of my life to hell and back?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to snap at you it's just…"

"I know son." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly at me in understanding and compassion.

"The girls will be here any minute." Carlisle said while I sat down on the bed.

My wife, my mother and my sisters were all in Alice's bathroom. Alice had bought Anna comfortable clothes for the change and they were giving me a moment to prepare myself.

"It will be alright son have faith." I smiled weakly at him.

"I already said goodbye to Anna and I'm here to wish you all the best. It's going to be alright Edward." Jasper said as he entered the room.

My love insisted that he left as long as she was turning and spent the three days at our cottage. She didn't want him to suffer along with her.

Jasper send out a wave of calm and faith at me making me feel a little bit better.

"Thanks." I muttered softly lost in thought about what was to happen in a few moments.

~0~0~

Anna's POV:

~0~0~

"You look awesome in that cute outfit." Alive chirped happily as I presented the sport bra and the hot pants.

"As if you didn't know that already." I rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head while I smiled. She stuck her tongue out at me in respond.

"Prove of your maturity?" I teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at me once again whereas I giggled at her antics.

"Are you nervous?" Esme asked concerned even though she had also been amused by Alice's behaviour a second ago.

"A little but it will be fine. I just know it."

"We should get going before Edward losses it." Rose rolled her eyes hearing Edward nervously pacing our bedroom.

"Let's get going." Alice sang while she grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of her bathroom as suddenly I got hit by a vision.

~0~

_After the white, creamy mist that had first completely blinded my vision was slowly dissolving __I could see myself in our living room. The vision me was sitting on the cream coloured couch. The back of my vision self was facing me._

_Suddenly I caught movements from the corner of my eye and I noticed Edward enter the living room as he wore a content smile on his pouty lips. He ambled over to my vision self and sat next to me._

"_Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" Vision Edward asked my vision me in a gentle and caring voice._

"_No, I'm fine thanks for asking."_

"_Are you tired__?"_

"_No__, I'm fine but please could you help me up I can't do this alone anymore." I saw my vision self turn her head to face him. My vision self was glowing somehow, happiness was radiating off of her though what confused me was that in that vision I was still partly human._

"_Whatever you want,__ my love."_

_Vision __Edward helped vision me to stand up and as the me in the vision slowly rose from the couch a huge belly came into my view._

"_I'm as huge as a balloon."_

"_You are pregnant my love and you are absolutely beautiful." He carefully placed his hand on the belly and lovingly stroked the huge middle._

~0~

The vision ended and I was gasping in shock while clutching my stomach. Next to me I noticed Alice who looked at me with wide ripped open eyes while she was desperately trying to collect her yaw off the floor.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that she must have had the same vision while the majority of my mind was blank, simply stunned into silence. All thoughts and means of thinking had been banished out of my head by that vision.

Suddenly Edward stormed into the bathroom before Esme or Rose even had the chance to ask what happened.

"W-W-What was **that**?" He very nearly yelled while he looked shocked and freaked out at me with wide eyes that asked a million questions while his breath was leaving his mouth in forceful gasps.

"She is pregnant!" Alice exclaimed all of the sudden obviously snapped out of her stupor.

Her words hung in the air of death silence.

I still wasn't able to from a comprehend thought let alone to speak. What the vision had showed me was impossible. I couldn't….

I had to take a deep breath before I allowed myself to think the words.

The vision showed…..

I seemed to be…

Looking at Alice's stunned and amazed and Edward's absolutely shocked expressions I had to be…...the vision had to be…

I was pregnant.

I was pregnant with Edward's child.

I swallowed hard as the words rolled around in my mind.

"…..impossible. Vampires can't reproduce in that way." I heard Carlisle say when I pushed myself into the real world again.

"But in my vision she had a huge belly and Edward even said that she was pregnant." Alice argued.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle's voice carefully address my husband who remained silent.

"Forget it. He is too shocked." I wasn't looking in Alice's direction because my eyes were fixed on my Vampires face that was frozen in a quite funny mask. His features were half melted off his face while his mouth was slightly open as he rigidly stood at the other end of the bathroom facing me, staring, but not seeing me.

I noticed movements out of the corner of my eye and saw Emmett and Jasper hover at the door to the bathroom having curious and slightly confused expressions on their faces.

"But how?" Carlisle wondered. "We are frozen it shouldn't be possible."

"Actually Carlisle. It is possible." I breathed out before I realised that I had spoken. My voice sounded weak with shock and surprise.

All eyes shot in my direction demanding an explanation.

"Actually it is possible human females and Vampire males can reproduce in that way. The children are half Vampire and half human. I know about some of them. I just haven't thought that it was really possible." It blurted out of me, automatically, as if someone had pushed the play button on a radio.

"What?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

I opened my mouth and looked at my teddy bear of a brother while my right hand went to my belly and I rubbed tenderly over my perfectly flat stomach. As I did so my head suddenly fell down and I starred down at myself.

The idea that in a short while I most likely wouldn't be able to see my toes anymore was completely alien to me. Just then I realised that there was something growing inside of me.

By then I really needed to sit down before I passed out.

"Anna, are you alright?" Carlisle's worried voice asked me.

I shook my head and looked straddled up at him. He was at my side and had his arm around my waist holding me to him, supporting most of my weight.

"Ah…yeah….I…wow…..pregnant." Yeah every good use of the English language but honestly just a few days ago I was regretting that I couldn't get pregnant and when I found out that against all odds I was indeed pregnant I was too blown away to think straight enough to answer a simple question.

I tore my eyes away from his concerned face and cranked my neck coming face to face with the blank expression of my husband who hovered close to Carlisle and me but made no move to touch me or say anything.

"Ah…" I was about to say something but Esme interrupted me.

"This is not the place to talk and Anna needs to sit down…..or maybe lie down?" She threw her husband a questioning glance.

"It's enough if I sit down." I smiled at her.

Carlisle had his hand on the small of my back while we all made our way downstairs. Edward was hovering close to me but was guarded. His face didn't betray a single emotion.

I sighed because I knew exactly what was running through that head of his.

"Did this also happen…" Carlisle began to ask after we were all seated in the living room.

"In the books?" I ended the question for him while I was sitting between Esme and Edward.

"It did but I never thought that it was real…..It was always my opinion that Stephenie Meyer ….it just didn't really fit into the story. Some kind of Disney happy ending and it kind of killed the last book," I giggled weakly in spite of myself before a heavy sigh left my mouth.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Esme asked me as she took my hand into hers and looked warmly and with motherly concern at me.

"Sure," I murmured while I gazed into her golden pools that bathed me in security.

"Well there is a Vampire named Joham," I began and cranked my neck to fix my gaze at the coffee table as I was trying to gather all the information I had about this topic into an understandable order.

"He thinks of himself as a scientist and he wants to create a super Vampire race. He sleeps with human women and leaves them then to carry out the children before he returns to collect them. I know about three hybrids. Two girls who are with Joham and Nahuel who is his son but lives with his aunt Huilen in Chile. I think somewhere in the mountains there but not sure about that."

Dead silence spread through the space. One could easily mistake our living room for being a grave yard at a moonless night because for a moment a really sinister vibe pushed through the air before the atmosphere exploded into a jumbled mess of questions and opinions.

I didn't understand a single one of them though I did notice it when Edward was suddenly not at my side anymore but jumped off the couch and paced the space in front of the fire place while running his hand through his hair over and over again, turning back into his old brooding self.

I rolled my eyes.

"Silence." Carlisle raised his voice louder then usual but he didn't yell, immediately the voices quieted down.

My gaze wandered from my brooding husband to my father-in-law.

"But if you knew about the possibility why didn't you tell us?" He asked looking at me curious and worried but not upset or angry.

The others were just as expectant of the answer as he and even Edward stopped his pacing.

"I have venom in my system I thought it was impossible to get pregnant…and as I mentioned earlier I didn't even really think it was real. I thought thatStephenie Meyer had made that one up…." I was at loss for words.

Carlisle nodded looking thoughtful.

"I would like to make some test to see if you are really pregnant."

"Yeah, that's probably a good course of action," I blew out a lung full of air.

"You two can test all you want. I'm going to be an aunt." Alice cheerful voice rang through the air.

Carlisle looked straddled at her before he shook his head at her excited expression as she was bouncing in her seat next to Jasper.

"Aww….all the shopping I have to do now. Oh my god this will be the first time I can buy clothes for someone who is pregnant and imagine all the baby fashion…." Alice was over the moon by then.

I looked away from Alice as she was making a list in her head of what she needed to buy and looked at the other members of my family.

"A baby." Rose quietly whispered while her gaze was on my belly and a small joyful smile graced her face.

I had been afraid that she would be upset about the fact that I was pregnant while she wanted nothing more then her own baby but instead she was looking fascinated at my stomach or maybe that was just the silence before the storm.

Emmett still looked a little stunned but seemed to like the idea of becoming an uncle more with each passing second while Jasper didn't really know what to make out of it.

When my gaze landed on Carlisle, I could practically see the catalogue of questions building in his head while Esme beamed radiating off utter happiness as she was holding on to her husband's arm.

And then at last I looked back at my husband who was pacing again and did look everything but happy and excited about the entire situation.

"Edward, are you O.K.?"

At the sound of my voice he snapped out of his mad man pacing and looked at me with wide, cold, fearful and calculating eyes.

_And d__idn't I know what he was thinking?_ I thought half bitterly and half annoyed though I was able to understand his fear.

He didn't know what I did so of course he would be freaked and scared for my life. My annoyance with him died down and I was preparing myself to assure him that everything would be alright.

It took him a few try's before he was able to speak.

"What happened to the mothers?" He asked in a voice void of any emotions staring at me with a hard and guarded gaze.

I sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

"What happened?" He demanded stepping closer.

Immediately Rose was between him and myself. Her attempt to protect me from my own husband caught me off guard and I jumped a little on the couch while she was growling at him to back off.

"She is my wife, Rose. Get out of my way." Edward growled back at her and clenched his jaw in anger while Emmett shot him a warning look.

"Edward, stop it immediately. I will be fine. I know what needs to be done. Our baby and I will survive this." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

He was so not going all Breaking Dawn on me.

"B-But….."

"No buts." I stood up and stepped from behind Rose squeezing her arm to show her that I could handle it.

"Are you sure?" She asked me looking into my eyes before her golden pools wandered briefly to my belly and then back up to my face again.

"Yes, Rose I'm sure." I smiled at her.

She gave me a short nod but when she turned her head in Edward's direction her eyes were hard on her brother not trusting him one bit.

I stepped closer to him standing right in front of him. His eyes were pleading, angry, pained and scared. I smiled warmly at him and took his hand in mine resting it over my belly.

"This is our child. Your baby girl or baby boy and soon you will be able to hear his or hers thoughts." A variety of emotions was crossing his face at my words.

"It will be fine we have Jasper, enough substitute blood and a Doctor with a lot of practice and experience in the house." I smiled at him.

"Jasper." My husband asked confused.

I looked at the soon-to-be-uncle and he looked even more confused and surprised then my husband.

"Well I was hoping you would help out a little. You see babies move in the womb and this one is stronger then a normal baby so I was hoping you would use your gift to calm your niece or nephew down." I smiled at him.

When I read Breaking Dawn I couldn't for the life of me understand why Jasper's ability wasn't even taken into consideration when Nessie was kicking the living daylight out of Bella. Jasper did knock Bella out in the hotel when they were fleeing from James why no one though about doing it to the baby I would never understand.

Actually there were a lot of things that just didn't make sense in that book especially concerning the pregnancy because to every problem they encountered even I was able to come up with a solution and I had about as much understanding of medicine as Jessica Stanley of astrophysics.

Jasper was completely taken aback by my words. Alice skipped to his side and locked her arms around his waist.

"Of course he is going to do it, right honey." She smiled up at him.

Jasper looked a little helpless and overwhelmed but nodded with an unsure smile on his lips.

"If I can help."

"Thank you Jasper." I told him before turning my gaze back to my husband. "And then when the labor sets in Carlisle has to do a C-section to get the baby out of me which will give you enough time to bite me. All those women could have been saved if Joham would have stayed to take care of them."

"Could have been saved?" Of course that was what he heard out of everything I had told him.

"They were left alone to fend for themselves so of course they had no chance. Even a normal pregnancy isn't without risks so don't give me that look." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Anna," he nearly groaned as he said my name while a pained expression shadowed up on his face.

I was close to just slap my hand down on his shoulder and tell him that I would have this baby and he better just deal with that reality but then I remembered what he once told Bella in Breaking Dawn.

"Listen Edward, I love you. I will always love you most but I want to have this baby…."

"It's dangerous," he threw in interrupting me.

"I'm not even going to comment that." I rolled my eyes as I heard Emmett chuckled behind me while Edward glared fiercely at our brother.

I took his hands into mine and pressed our intertwined hands to my chest, looking up from under my lashes into his troubled honey colored pools.

"Don't," he shook his head as his voice was a quiet whisper while he was pleading with is eyes for me not to pull out the big guns.

"Edward, I really, really want this. Please," I didn't need his blessing to continue with the pregnancy but I didn't want him to run around making plans of how to get rid of our little rug rat either.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	63. Chapter 63

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone!

Enjoy!

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

"What if that _thing_ will kill you?" Edward asked in a voice that was laced with loathing for the little one growing inside of me and pain at the idea of what would happen to me as his anguished and pleading depths burned into my eyes.

Immediately I let go of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest while a threatening growl rang out behind me. My husband quickly glared at who most likely was Rose before his eyes softened and found mine again.

"Our baby will not kill me and no Edward I will not have an abortion. And you better not call our baby a thing ever again," I told him calmly but firmly with a slight edge in my voice.

"But…"

"Oh for the love of god Edward I survived James, Werewolves that were not housetrained, Dylan, a freaking army of Vampires, I was shot and died and I travelled through space and time it's not like a pregnancy will strike me down." It suddenly exploded out of me.

I was annoyed with him but reminded myself that yelling at Edward was without avail. He would only felt pushed into a corner and shut down.

Edward was taken aback at my outburst but also winced as I reminded him of each one occasion he nearly lost me.

"I love you and once the little one is here he or she will love you too and you will be happy to be blessed with his or hers presence in your life." I told him in a softer voice.

"Anna," my name was a pained and scared cry of desperation.

He looked so fragile and vulnerable while he was gazing at me. I could almost hear him praying that I would see his reason.

I sighed.

"Well this is one of those situations where I am right and you are wrong." Edward shook his head at my words.

I took a step closer to him rose on my toes and placed a light kiss on his mouth.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you. This is going to be alright. Have some faith in me." Now I was the one pleading.

His arms sneaked around my waist as he pulled me flush against him, burying his face in my neck.

"I can't lose you." His breathy cry reached my ears.

"You won't." I assured, stroking his back and shoulders for comfort.

After a while he pulled away but didn't let go of me. I knew that he was not happy with the situation but he was smart enough to know that once I made up my mind there was no swaying me though that didn't stop him from trying.

"Uhm….Anna," I cranked my neck to look into the direction of the voice that called my name, "if that is alright with you I would like to take you to the hospital and perform an ultra sound." Carlisle's wise and curious eyes gazed at me in wonder while he looked thoughtful as if he was trying to solve a mystery but then again my pregnancy kind of was.

"Sure but I should warn you in the books that didn't work because the baby was protected by the Vampire version of the amniotic sac. Only Vampire teeth could rip that thing open. The entire birth scene was creepy and nasty to be honest." I shook my head remembering that.

"But then again Alice couldn't see Bella once she had gotten pregnant so maybe in reality it's different."

"Or maybe it's you because you were originally not a part of this world and you have venom in your body…"

"Alright Edward we figure it out." I put my hand up to stop his rant because he was getting frantic.

"Figure it out!" He scoffed and I could hear the displeasure thick in his voice.

"And besides what happened to the reason why you had to be turned in the first place?" He was suddenly anxiously looking between Carlisle and me.

"In my vision she had quite a belly and she was pretty alive." Alice offered.

"When women are pregnant there are many things going on in their bodies, the entire hormonal household is changing maybe….."

"I don't like the maybe in your theory Carlisle." Edward grumped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He certainly wasn't taking the news of my pregnancy kindly but at least he wasn't throwing a childish temper tantrum either.

Carlisle looked apologetically at Edward and sighed.

"Can I accompany you for the ultra sound?" Rose approached me while hope and anticipation was shining in her brightly lit eyes.

I saw Esme's depths also light up and Alice was impatiently bouncing on balls of her feet with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure you can all come along….." I said and looked at Carlisle asking him silently if we all would fit into the hospital room where he would perform the ultra sound on me.

After we moved to Bettles, Alaska, near the Gates of the Arctic National Park Carlisle started to work in the Bettles Field Hospitals. The house here wasn't as big as the previous one but that wasn't needed anyway Edward and I were not meant to live with our family after I was turned.

Esme had renovated a lodge into a luxury cottage far out in the wildness for Edward and me.

We would have lived about thirty minutes on full Vampire speed away from the rest of the family to be further away from humans on the one hand and on the other hand to have our privacy as a newlywed couple.

"The room in the neurology should be big enough." Carlisle answered.

Emmett and Jasper shrugged to one another but there was a glimmer of curiosity on their faces while Esme, Rose and Alice beamed like the sun on a hot summer day whereas I felt a sinister rain cloud besides me.

I looked up at my grey cloud and grabbed his shirt to pull him down for another kiss driving my fingers into his silky hair while he pulled me even closer to him.

"Man those pregnancy hormones." Emmett boomed clapping his hands loudly together efficiently breaking Edward and me apart.

Emmett was grinning hugely at me, having this evil glint in his eyes and by the low growling from my side I knew that he was already thinking about all the ways he could tease me.

I narrowed my eyes at him grabbed my husbands hand and pulled him with me as I moved to stand in front of Emmett.

"You know Emmett once I'm huge," I was circling my free hand in front of my still flat belly, "and all of those pregnant hormones really hit my system I will cry for no good reason." His grin fell a little.

"And I have the feeling you will be the one to crack me up each and every time so you may already want to think about how to make me stop crying when all my hormone filled body and mind will want to do is to wail."

The grin fell off his face completely and he looked a little freaked out before he cranked his neck pleading for assistance from Jasper but the empath just smiled evilly and shook his head.

"You would help your brother out, right."

"And miss the fun?" Jasper asked laughing and shook his head again.

Emmett swayed his eyes back to me and we were starring each other down until a big, victorious smile appeared on my face.

"You know you are no fun at all."

"Pregnant women usually aren't." Alice sang as she came up to my other side.

"Ouch," I said mockingly but smiled at her.

As much fun as this goofing around was suddenly my mood was taken down a notch when I though about how this must be affecting Rose and Esme. I looked up at them and saw Esme leaning into her husband with a content smile on her face while Rose was staring at my belly completely fascinated.

0~0~0~0

"Ahh…that's cold." I breathed as Carlisle put the slightly bluish looking gel on my belly.

"Shouldn't you be used to cold by now?" Emmett asked amused.

"It just took me by surprise." I laughed.

"Sorry," Carlisle apologized.

"Don't worry yourself over it," I waved him off as he was reaching for a white plastic piece that he guided to my exposed and with gel covered stomach.

Edward hovered by my head while Esme and Rose were standing on the other side of the bed I was resting on looking on the screen in edger anticipation.

I smiled softly as I saw Alice push herself between Esme and Edward to be able to also look at the screen. I reached for Edward's hand and he gazed down at me when I touched him. He offered me a worried smile before he placed a kiss on my forehead.

Carlisle was brushing the white ball-like plastic thing, I had no idea what that was called, over my belly and some shadows that moved around appeared on the screen. To be honest I couldn't see much there. I knew that those were my insides but I couldn't really recognise anything though the others were staring with fascination at the screen.

"It's so tiny," Rose breathed tenderly in complete awe while she was leaning further in to be closer to the screen.

"I think I speak for everyone who does not own a medical degree what exactly is so tiny and where is the baby?" Emmett asked confused, intensely staring at the screen but not seeing anything much like myself, Alice and Jasper.

"This here," Carlisle pointed at a little dark shadow on the screen, "that is the baby."

I gazed at the little shadow but it was hard to imagine that this little dot would grow into a tiny living being. I knew that of course it would but still it was hard to imagine.

"You are going to be a father," Esme sobbed happily looking at Edward with a mixture of happy emotions that overtook her face.

I glanced up at my husbands face and saw his mixed feelings clearly written on his face. His face formed into a pained masked before he brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Rose hissed at him and gave him one of her hate filled glares.

"It's OK Rose he'll come around." I assured her knowing that my husband was in pain over this.

Edward didn't like not to be in control or being clueless. He didn't fair well not knowing about things especially when those presented a threat to my or our family's wellbeing. He then felt helpless and useless and that was something he was not accustom to deal with.

"He better," she muttered under her breath before she turned her focus back on the screen.

"Say Carlisle aren't there those ultrasound scanner were you can see the baby in 3-D?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"Yes, there are. The hospital has one of those in the gynaecology…."

"Can we go there?" Rose interrupted.

"Not without an appointment. The head nurse for the gynaecology is pretty strict besides I think it would be best if I would just order everything that we need. This baby isn't human I don't think it would be smart to make any kind of examination in the hospital."

"Maybe we should move." Esme suddenly threw in.

We all looked at her with questions in our eyes.

"The weather here is too harsh and cold here and unstable. Anna always reacted sensible to great weather changes. We should move somewhere with a stabile climate."

"Don't you think that is a little over the top I mean we just moved here. It's not even been a month." I piped up.

"Esme is right it's too cold here for a pregnant woman." Rose agreed with Esme.

"You know the women who live her also get pregnant."

"What do I care they do not carry my niece or nephew." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared mildly at me.

"Do you want to get a cold or worse and threaten the health or even life of the little one?" Rose's eyes burned fiercely into my own.

"Oh boy," I sighed already seeing in my minds eye how the next few weeks would play out.

They would treat me like a fragile china doll.

"Guys I'm pregnant I'm not about to die." I huffed at them while Esme and Rose were discussing where we should move to efficiently ignoring me.

"Wait!" I suddenly called out and straddled everyone.

"Look in the books the pregnancy only took about two to three months it doesn't pay out to move anywhere."

"It may have been so in the books but we have September the 11th right now and in my vision there was snow in the back yard."

"We are in Alaska," I threw in, "it snows early here."

"Yes, but according to the trees that I saw through the window in the living room we were not in Alaska that kind of tree do not grow around here."

"Trees in the window?" I asked dumbfounded trying to remember if there was even a window in my vision. The visions still caught me so off guard that I was not able to pay much attention to details. And even though I had developed a photographic memory it didn't work on the visions for some reason.

"Haven't you even noticed that it wasn't our living room you were in, in the vision?" Alice carefully asked me.

"Haven't really noticed much besides the huge belly."

"Well it was winter you were still pregnant but not about to pop. It's save to assume that your pregnancy will take longer then two to three months." Alice shrugged with her shoulders.

"I have to agree with Alice. From what I can see on the screen I would say that you are in the forth week what would mean that you got pregnant at the beginning of the honeymoon." Carlisle mused.

"Or maybe she got pregnant just a few days ago and it's growing fast." Edward grumped.

Alice huffed and closed her eyes.

"See Christmas and she is still not ready to pop." Alice crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Edward.

I nodded and sighed as Edward was still holding my hand tenderly but firmly in his while his other hand was brushing through my locks as he leaned down to place a kiss against my temple.

The conversation went on where they left off and when Rose threw in some medical terms regarding my pregnancy while discussing the move with Esme and Alice it occurred to me that I was going to live with three Doctors in the house, well Rose and Edward weren't really practicing physicians but still they had the knowledge.

I groaned and threw my free arm over my eyes.

"Anna, are you alright?" Edward's frantic voice rang in my ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine," _Just shoot me please_.

"Maybe Montana would be a good choice." Jasper offered all of the sudden.

"Montana? Riverfront! It's not far away from, Missoula, the next big city if we need something. It has just enough people to blend in perfectly and the climat was stabile and mild the last time we were there." Emmett pointed out.

"We haven't been there since the forties," Esme mused.

"The estate is big enough." Rose nodded to herself.

"If the handiman would work in two shifts the house could be ready in two and a half weeks. I need to start with the sketches right away, the huge room on the west side could function as a medical room…" Esme was jumping into action listing everything she had to do.

"Boy, am I causing trouble or what?" I joked lamely.

"What are you talking about? That is no trouble at all. We will take care of everything you just rest well and make sure the baby grows to be healthy and happy." Rose told me sternly before she turned her attention back to Esme and Alice and the three of them were discussing what needed to be done.

Frankly I didn't understand their logic I could also be pregnant in Alaska but seeing how the males all took a step back from their wives I thought it would be the smarter thing to do not to oppose them, at least yet.

I would make myself known if they went overboard.

The next three weeks past in a blur; Carlisle did all kinds of exams on me to make sure I and the baby were alright. He tested my blood every two days to monitor my blood picture and figure out if he needed to alert the substitute blood I was drinking to my needs but so far I was fine with what I had been drinking.

Edward was another matter while everyone else was over the moon by the news of having a little one crawling around the house soon he was my little grey cloud what pissed Rose off unbelievably.

I cheered myself up with the knowledge that though he was mopping around like a stubborn child he wasn't making any plans to get rid of the tiny rug rat.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me as we were sitting in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes Rose, Emmett and Jasper had already brought some of our cars from Alaska to Montana while Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and I had come with a the plane.

"Yup," I popped the "p", "Baby Cullen and I, we are fine."

"Baby Cullen?" Esme turned around looking at me with a questioning gaze before a smile lit up her face.

"I like that." She nodded.

"Since we don't know what it is yet we should call it baby Cullen."

As always Edward said nothing to that while Carlisle also voiced that he liked the idea whereas my husband tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer to him, placing a kiss against my temple.

My cell rang out, fishing it out of my purse I took a look at the ID.

"What's up Alice?" I said after I pushed the button for the loud speaker.

"In about ten minutes we will pass a print shop they do also prints on t-shirts we should stop and get you one of those shirt with the slogan "Home of baby Cullen" and a arrow down to your belly or how about "I grow people, what's your superpower?" or "I'm pregnant and you want to know how I'm doing today?" or "Bun in the oven" or "Warning sudden mood swings or cravings may occur"…." She was totally excited.

"Oh that is a wonderful idea we should defiantly do that sweetheart." Esme was clapping her hands together and Carlisle nodded at her with a warm smile on his lips.

I cranked my neck and looked out of the back window seeing Alice and Jasper in the car behind us.

"Alright then let's get those t-shirts and while we are there we can make some for you guys too. I'm sure there are some slogans for grandparents, aunts, uncles and fathers too."

We stopped at the shop but only got one t-shirt for me with the slogan "Home of baby Cullen" Alice didn't like the quality of the t-shirts and the designs they had but made an appointment to come back with her own clothes and designs.

"I think the fabrics are soft enough Alice." I murmured while I was brushing the t-shirt against my cheek.

"No, it's not and you will not wear it to sleep."

"Then why did we even buy it?"

"We bought that one because Rose will love it when she sees you in it and second my designs will be better then what they had to offer."

"I somehow get the feeling I had been used as a dress up doll but didn't even notice it." I narrowed my eyes at her while smiled hugely at me.

Edward escorted me back to the car. His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist while his face was a blank mask. His impassive behaviour regarding our baby was starting to annoy me a little but it was still bearable. I tried my best to be as understanding as I could with him.

I pulled the t-shirt that was about two sizes too big over my clothes as we neared our new home. I gasped as I saw the huge house that was nestled into the forest.

The house was parted into three complexes that were all linked together and the middle complex that had two levels instead of one like the other two had was made out of windows. The house was painted in a dark wooden beige colour and had a dark brown coloured roof.

I exited the car and admired the new home.

"Baby Cullen, huh?" I heard Emmett's voice.

"Like it?" I smirked at him.

"Of course I do," Emmett said and grabbed me to give a hug.

Edward growled lowly while Rose reminded him not to squeeze me to hard.

"I'm fine Rose really."

"Yeah, Edward you should really lighten up." Emmett shook his head at my husband who immediately wrapped his arm around me the second Emmett let go of me.

"Alice is already planning to make shirts for all of us." I told Rose as she came to greeted me.

She smiled and nodded at me while giving Edward a heated glare before going to greet Esme and Carlisle.

"Let's go inside," I said while I looked up at Edward as he gave me a tortured smile.

I sighed plastered a smile on my face and went to climb the big wooden stairs that led to the welcoming looking front porch with the white metal table and chairs while on the other side of the porch was a veranda swing nestled into a variety of green plants.

The mansion was a beautifully post-and-beam design in a light wood colour. Already in the hallway I could see that the colour shame was a little darker then what I was used to from our houses but still very light with all the white and the variety of wooden colours.

The main room had an open-concept with a huge built-in fireplace featuring large stone facing from ceiling to floor. Large wide-beam, wood plank flooring and beams added to the charm. The Ceiling-to-floor windows offered a beautiful sight of the sea that was only a few feet away from the front yard.

"There is a boat with the house?" I asked with a smile on my lips as I saw the rowboat at the small landing stage.

"Yes, it's ours." Edward murmured while he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder rocking us both a little while we were gazing out of the huge window wall.

The kitchen was fully equipped with granite countertops, built in large double door fridge, custom centre island with a cook top, built in oven, microwave and dishwasher and everything else a cook could dream of.

There was a large open loft upstairs overlooking the lower grand room and the lake. Up there was Esme's and Carlisle's bedroom and his office as well as her art room.

This mansion had three apartment-like sections much like our house in Kingesten. From the outside I could only see that there were three complexes that made the mansion but it were four.

Edward and I occupied the one at the south side while Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice took the ones at the west side.

The Edward's and mine bedroom had a spacious walk-in closet with built-in shelves and an ensuite bathroom that was large and had a modern design. A built-in fireplace in the bedroom would provide a romantic atmosphere. The high-light of the room was the large deck.

The bedroom was big enough to fit in a small couch and a coffee table near the fire place. The TV was movable and one could watch from the bed as well as from the couch.

The room next to the bedroom was made to be the medical room. When I opened the door to the room I saw that it was already fully furnished and all the medical equipment had arrived and was set up.

Edward sighed as he saw the room. I turned around and put my hands on his chest looking up into his sad and pained pools of gold.

"I ignore your behaviour as good as I can but it does hurt Edward."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opened his them again and spoke.

"You are hurting me too, Anna, by going through with this."

I exhaled a lung full of air as I closed my eyes and my head bowed down. I licked my lips before I looked up at him again and pressed my hands into his chest.

"I hope you know me good enough to know that I would never do anything if I wasn't one hundred percent sure of it and in this case I am. I know that our baby will be a beautiful being. And I hope you are aware of the fact that I would never do anything to hurt you or our family." I said in a quiet and sad voice before I let my hands slid off his chest and I stepped away from him.

But before I could walk away he grabbed my hand and curled his fingers tenderly around mine. I stopped but didn't turn around neither did he made me. We stood with our backs to each other.

"I know that….but I'm too scared of losing you." He admitted in a quiet whisper.

I didn't say a word but only squeezed his hand as the sun broke through the cloudy sky and shone into our bedroom letting my skin shimmer while hundreds of colourful facets were bouncing around the room reflecting off Edward's.

0~0~0~0

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked me looking with sympathy in her golden eyes at me as I let myself fall down on the couch in the living room. Edward who had his arm wrapped around my waist sat down besides me and cuddled me into his side, playing with my hair the way I liked it.

"A little better now that there is nothing left in me to come back up," I sighed.

A day after we moved to our new home the morning sickness started to my dismay I was hoping that I would be one of those lucky ones that were spared of that displeasure but no.

"Here have some of these," Esme said as she appeared at my side with a tray of crackers in her hands offering me a warm smile.

"Wow Esme you certainly stocked up on those." I squeaked stunned as I saw the variation of crackers she offered me and grabbed one shoving the entire thing into my mouth so I wouldn't crumble the floor.

"Carlisle she can't keep anything down," Edward lamented looking at Carlisle who was sitting near the fire place reading a medical book about pregnancies.

Edward and Rose had also been refreshing their knowledge about pregnancies just in case.

"Her respond to the substitute blood is good as long as it stays like this there is nothing to worry about. And you know yourself that the morning sickness will most likely go away in a few weeks." Carlisle responded calmly, giving Edward an encouraging smile before he went on reading.

My husband sighed but nodded and pulled me closer to him kissing the top of my head.

I was watching some TV curled up next to Edward after my stomach settled for the day as Alice bounced into the living room.

"Read for the shopping trip?"

"Again I don't think that is a good idea." Edward grumped.

"We are going shopping for the baby you can either come with us or stay home." I said before I placed a soft kiss on his lips and made to stand up.

Edward of course rose from the couch with me looking as depressed as ever.

"You know Edward if you are going to look like that you might as well stay home." Rose barked at him being annoyed to no end with his mood and behaviour.

My Vampire only scolded at her and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You should leave him here Anna."

"If I do that he will just worry himself sick and drive everyone else crazy." I looked apologetically at Rose.

His behaviour was tiring and if I thought that giving him a good wash down would do any good I would have let my frustration out but Rose was giving him the wash downs on regular basis already and all it did was to increase his sour, tortured and sad mood.

I was in the huge walk in closet deciding what to wear for the shopping trip while I felt Edward's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head as he was leaning against the short strip of wall near the door that was left unused.

I was just searching for the light grey scarf that I had bought not long ago in the enormous bureau that stood in the middle of the closet when suddenly I felt familiar hands resting on my hips and Edward's lips touched the skin of my bare shoulders since I was dressed in only my jeans and a white top with spaghetti straps.

"I love you so much," he murmured quietly.

I closed my eyes and a small sad smile graced my lips.

"I love you too, Edward."

"I hate the distance between us. It feels as if you are out of my reach no matter how close I am to you," his voice grew desperate and pained while his arms sneaked around my belly and encircled me, pulling me further into his body as he tightened his grip on me.

I exhaled heavily and let silence fall between us before I said the next words.

"Then come back to me."

"I am here but I don't know how to reach you." He whispered breathlessly in my ear.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and traced one of his hands with my fingertips before preying it off my hip and placing his hand on my belly.

"You know how." I breathed lacing my fingers with his while our intertwined hands rested on my tummy.

Edward whimpered and buried his face in my hair taking a deep breath but not saying anything.

0~0~0~0

"And here I thought that going to Bloomingdales with Alice was the worst kind of shopping trip." I mumbled as I let myself fall down into the huge comfy bed.

We had been to seven different stores for baby supplies, bassinets, buggies, toys, rompers, nursery items and many things more. I had nearly forgotten just how much stuff such a little one needed. But the amount of things the little one needed was not the problem but the fact that Esme, Rose and Alice blew everything out of proportion.

I doubted that baby Cullen would care if his or her rompers were mint green or forest green or everything was up to date with the newest fashion but I was not getting into that minefield.

We didn't buy anything yet only looked around though I couldn't help but buy a very comfortable rocking chair, though as a Vampire I would be comfortable no matter what.

Esme, Rose and Alice were making list of what to buy and they were outrages. I honestly didn't see the reason why it had to be rompers with a label on it that cost a small fortune but I was not going to argue.

Suddenly I shot up taking in a deep breath as I did so. I couldn't allow myself to think that way. I knew how much everyone would love baby Cullen how much they already did but if he or she got spoilt rotten there was a chance that he or she wouldn't turn out to be a good person.

I didn't want my kid to be one of those that didn't know how to say thank you or didn't appreciate the little things in life but always expected the best of the best regarding it as a given.

My own thoughts surprised me and a smile appeared on my face. I was already thinking like a mom scary.

While the resolve was forming inside me I heard Edward's light footfall as he walked out of the bathroom, he was barefooted. He stepped directly into my line of sight smirking slightly at me whereas his hands moved to the hem of his sweater and he slowly pulled the fabrics up his muscular torso, exposing those yummy abs that were contracting with every one of his moves.

After an almost tortures amount of time he pulled the sweater over his head letting it fall down on the ground at his side. There he stood in front of me then, just a few feet away wearing only his jeans that had the top button already open.

"What are you trying to pull?" I asked him with a smile in my voice.

My husband didn't say anything instead he made to move in my direction closing the distance between us before he knelled down in front of me.

His hands went to my knees and pushed them apart so he could scoop in more and rested between my thighs. His hands never left my thighs instead they started stroking my sensible flesh through the thin pantyhose I was wearing.

I sighed in contentment and braced myself behind me on the bed with one hand while my other hand went to drive through his messy, soft locks.

Edward moaned lowly while my nails where scratching his scalp and he leaned in to burry his face in my chest. He kissed each one of my, with fabrics covered, girls before he skimmed his way up to my bare neck.

My husband nibbled his way up to my jaw following it's line before his lips finally found their way to my mouth. First he left three soft and tender kisses on my lips before he pushed them apart with his tongue, deepening our kiss and his actions grew more heated.

Soon the kiss was one of passion and desperation while his hands were roaming every single part of my body leaving a trail of liquid fire in their wake.

"Please let me make love to you," his voice was a breathy plea while he nibbled at my earlobe.

I was surprised by his request we hadn't made love ever since we found out that I was pregnant, much to my chagrin. Edward would hold me tenderly and kiss me but it never went beyond that.

I had no idea what caused the change in his mood but I was going to take full advantage of it.

His body was pressed up against mine and I could feel every wrought-up breath he took against my chest while his one hand held me close to him whereas the other was deeply buried in my hair.

A smile graced my lips and I grabbed his head in my hands, he looked unsure down at me for the briefest moment before I guided his head down to meet my lips whereas my thighs sneaked over his waist and I crossed my legs behind his back, holding his tightly pressed to my body, silently demanding of him to carry on with his mission.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	64. Chapter 64

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone!

I hope you had a great weekend to make it even sweeter here is the next chapter.

*I warn you: Edward's behaviour may be a little confusing but it's a hard time for him so please bear with me.*

Have fun reading.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

White light was shining against my closed eyelids as I felt soft baby kisses being placed on the bare skin of my right shoulder. Edward's hand was tenderly brushing the curve of my hip under the sheet while my back was touching my husband's chest.

"Good morning love," he breathed as I rolled over on my back and groaned softly as I did so.

Edward immediately attacked my collar bone with soft kisses as soon as he had access.

"Good morning, you too. Didn't you get your share yesterday night or in the early morning hours?" I giggled amused at his eagerness.

I sighed in contentment as I recalled our activities on our bed and in the bathroom. I was glad that he trusted himself with me again because since the day we discovered that I was pregnant he seemed to be scared to touch me, scared that he would hurt me, break me, injure me in any way.

"I can't get enough of you." He murmured against my skin.

My hands touched his muscular arms and travelled their way up to his board shoulders, brushing firmly over his shoulder blades until arriving in his soft, silky locks.

"I love it when you play with my hair." His voice was huskily and filled with longing.

My husband moaned while I was playing with his hair and pulling it tenderly. Carefully and slowly he placed his head over my beating heart. His weight felt delicious on me though he was holding most it off me.

"We both share this like then." I breathed while a gazed down at him.

He shifted us so we were slightly lying on our sides with his head still on my breast while his strong arms held me as close to him as he could.

"I love you," I told him as I bend my head down to kiss the top of his messy locks.

Edward sighed contently against my chest. His cool breath was ticking my skin and I could help but giggle.

"I love you too, so much," he replied immediately but I could hear the desperation and fear in his voice.

I wished that there was a way I could make him see that this baby I was carrying under my heart was not something bad, not the reason why he would lose me because I would be fine for him and our child.

It was hard but I managed to suppress a sigh.

"What have you been dreaming about?" He asked me after a complacent while of comfortable silence.

"What?"

"Your brows were knitted together and you had a serious expression on your face before you frowned in your sleep." He murmured before he kissed my breast.

"Hmm," I hummed trying to remember what I had been dreaming about but there wasn't much I could recall.

"There were shadows and the colours: silver and violet."

He nodded against me and I started to softly push him off me. Edward gave me a curious look and I smiled softly at him.

"Restroom," I breathed as I grabbed his chin pulling his mouth to mine for a tiny peek on his lips.

Bouncing out of bed and going into the bathroom I took care of my business, brushed my teeth and combed my hair though I had to say I never woke up with a birds nest anymore. My hair was lush and thick and felt softer then silk to the touch. Still not like Edward's hair but close.

When I came back into our bedroom I saw him sitting on our bed with a wooden, red box in his hands. I crossed the room and looked curious at the box while I poured myself some of the black tea with apple juice that stood on my night stand.

"What's this?" I asked before taking a pull of my tea.

Edward smiled at me and patted the spot besides him. I raised a curious eyebrow and climbed back into our bed and under the covers, snuggling up against him.

My Vampire put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer to him.

"Letters."

"What Letters?" I asked puzzled.

"While you were away I wrote to you."

"You never told me about that." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It never really came up."

0~0

_June, 20__th__ 2009_

_We__ just settled in into the new house in Langdon, North Dakota. You would love the room that Esme and Alice decorated for us. It's all in white and warm brown colours._

_Most of the brown reminds me of your beautiful hazel eyes that I miss so much and which I'm denied__ of. I always loved to gaze into those deep orbs that could be light and clear as the purest stream of mountain water or intense and powerful, shining in that unbelievable dark hazel of yours that was almost a black._

_I could never decide if I liked the look when you smiled or when you were burning with lust for me best in your amazing pools._

_Love, I miss your smile and your voice._

_Love, I have to admit that I'm stealing kisses from you. Is that OK?_

0~0

The question saddened me and my heart broke for my poor Vampire. I snuggled further into his side and placed a kiss on his chest as he continued to read the letter.

0~0

_The sun i__s shining today and through the open balcony door a light breeze carries the scents of the summer into our room. It reminds me of the picnic I took you to over three years ago._

_Was it really only three years ago? _

_It feels like an eternity, an eternity of torture, pain and loneliness to me without you by my side._

_Love, please come back to me._

_Only ever yours,_

_Edward._

0~0

He looked so sad and lost, drawing in his memories, while he read the letter to me. His voice was weak with pain and sometimes he could barely choke the words out. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"Oh Edward," I sighed and shifted on the bed so I was able to straddle his lap. I took the red box and the letter out of his hands and placed them on his night stand before turning back to him,

"I'm here with you forever," I vowed after I cupped his face in my hands, gazed into his sad honey pools and placed a soulful kiss on his lips.

Slowly he kissed me back, hesitantly at first, before his hands sneaked around my back and pressed me further into him as his tongue parted my lips and slid into my mouth.

I sighed in contentment feeling his cool, sweet tasting tongue battling with mine while my hands brushed over his strong shoulders along his neck into his lush locks where I curled my fingers into the silky softness.

Suddenly Edward moved with me still on his lap never breaking the kiss and rolled us over so that I was lying on my back while he was hovering over me.

I giggled when he gave me the opportunity to catch my breath.

"What?" He asked against the skin of my throat.

I didn't answer him instead I waited for him to look at me. After a few minutes of silence, feverish kisses and soft cries of pleasure he did as I hoped.

His face hovered over mine and he wore a curious expression.

"I love you," I smiled and lifted my head up to tenderly touch his lips with mine.

His expression softened while I locked my legs behind his back and pulled him closer to me, feeling his need for me against my heat.

"Mrs. Cullen, is that a hint?" He teased as he leaned down, letting his sweet breath wash over my face.

"I really have no idea what you mean?" I looked innocently at him.

"You tease," he groaned as I rolled my hips up to meet his.

He pushed back and it was my turn to moan before his mouth covered mine. All coherent thoughts left my mind as I was being fiercely relished by my husband.

0~0~0~0~0

I was sitting in the kitchen on the counter reading a baby book while Esme and Rose gushed over some magazines with baby fashion as Carlisle and Alice entered the kitchen.

"What's up guys?"

"We have to ask you something." Alice stated.

"Shoot."

"You told us that this male hybrid, Nahuel, lived in Chile?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah, that was what was said in Breaking Dawn. Why?"

"I tought that it might be helpful if we found Nahuel and Huilen to have the oputunity to ask them about the birth and about what happened to the baby after the birth. The information the book provided were quite tenuous."

"Sure but what for do you need my help?" I asked feeling that they wanted more from me then just to inform me about the plan they have come up with.

"Well you told us that I was able to find this Nahuel by searching for blank spots in Chile, south america, but I thought that if I stayed close to baby Cullen," Alice pointed at my still flat tummy, "I might get a clearer picture."

"You think that wil help?" Edward's voice rang out behind me giving me a fright.

I yelped and nearly fell of the stool I was sitting on. Edward had his arms immediately around me securing me while I held my hand over my racing heart.

"Anna you alright?" Rose cried instatly while I cranked my neck to glare at my husband.

"Don't scare me like that." I scolded him.

"I'm sorry my love." He apologised and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I assured Rose and a worried looking Esme after I turned back around.

Carlisle looked at me through narrowed eyes and I could swear that I heard him count my heart beats in his head.

"I'm fine really." I exclaimed huffing at them.

"What did you come up with Alice?" I asked her to get their attetnion away from me.

"The more atune I am with someone the better I can see this person."

"OK." I nodded.

"What she trying to tell is that she will be your shadow for the next few days." Edward translated.

"Alright," I agreed just before Rose voiced her concerns.

"Do you think that something is wrong with baby Cullen?"

"No," Carlisle shook his head, "it's just that the baby is growing at a normal rate like a human baby and according to the books…"

"Like I said that was what stood in the books but I'm not giving any warrant on it." I held my hands up.

"How long do you think you will need to find them?" Esme asked as she walked up to Alice and put her hand her the little pixies shoulder.

"I don't know we will have to wait and see." Alice shrugged.

0~0~0~0~0

"Alice!" Edward growled at her while she was sitting at my side, on the big comfy couch in the living room, with had her hand on my belly.

"What? It's not like it's my fault that you are jumping her bones every chance you get." She rolled her eyes at him dismissing him with a wave of her free hand.

"Oh my," I sighed while Edward was stroking his fingers through my hair.

"Alice!" My husband exclaimed a few seconds later.

"What? If you want it to stop get _your_ mind out of the gutter." She barked at him while Jasper was chuckling from his place at the panorama window where he was reading a science magazine.

Edward threw Jasper a dirty look what made him chuckle even harder.

"Could someone please get me my IPod so I can attempt to ignore these two," I whined in embarrassment whereas Edward was wincing at what he saw in Alice's mind.

"Here sweetheart," Esme smiled at me while she handed me my IPod.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you Esme," I shook my head.

"Ahhh….good news, Anna, you will be able to eat normally again in twenty five days."

"Thanks Alice."

"Can you see if it's a boy or a girl? It would be sweet if baby Cullen was a boy." Emmett boomed as he entered the living room with his wife.

Rose rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Can you see anything about the baby past the pregnancy?"

"Sorry, Rose. I'm only getting pieces of things I really don't want to see," Edward growled at Alice again, "and fragments of things that will happen during Anna's pregnancy but not beyond."

"Is that bad?" Emmett questioned with worry ringing in her voice.

"It can but not necessarily so. Most likely it means that the baby has it's own mind and that is blurring Alice's vision since the labour is still too far in the future." Rose answered while she glared at Edward daring him to say something else.

"Can't decide when it wants to pop out," Emmett laughed.

"To put it simple," Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I lifted my hand over my head and stroked up and down his arm in comforting patterns as my head rested on his lap. Edward was still not happy about my pregnancy but he learned to arrange himself with my decision. He was even able to control his brooding better. He still brooded but he was careful not to do it while I was around.

It wasn't much but it was an improvement.

Over the next five days Alice was nearly constantly near me and had her hand on my belly while she searched Chile for any sign of Nahuel.

Edward's mood was getting worse with each passing day since he couldn't spent any alone time with me, while alone time was pretty much the last thing on my mind seeing what pictures of Edward's and mine near future Alice was most likely receiving.

"I got it!" Alice suddenly yelled besides while I was watching TV.

"You found a grey spot in Chile?"

"No, but I think I found Nahuel. The guy kind of looks like a Vampire but has a very fast heart beat." Alice smiled at me.

"You can see the hybrids," I breathed stunned.

When I thought about it for the dramatics it was beneficial that Alice was not able to see Renesmee in Breaking Dawn or Bella while she was pregnant. The detail had been obviously changed for the sake of the book.

"Any disturbances on your visions?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Not really. I got only a quick, small glance at him but now I know in which area of Chile to start the search."

"Was there a town that you recognised?"

"No, but mountains and a river," Alice smiled at me.

"If the books been wrong about Alice not being able to see the hybrids, we have to find out what more has been altered for the sake of the story." Carlisle murmured while looking at Edward and Rose as the three of them suddenly appeared in Edward's and mine bedroom.

Unfortunately, the knew discoveries made Edward even more wary of the pregnancy then he had been before. He tried to pull himself together in my presence while Alice and Jasper were in Chile searching for Nahuel but I would often catch him glaring at my belly.

Every time he did that I would take a deep breath and try to remind myself that he loved me and was afraid of losing me and that this was the reason he was acting like a jerk.

Yep, I was getting frustrated with him.

I wished I could just give him a lecture and everything would be better but I knew that in this case that wouldn't work. We would only end up having a huge fight and nothing would come out of it. All I could do was to wait.

I was hoping that once he saw and met Nahuel and would get to know that everything would work out in the end that he would go back to be my sweet, understanding Edward instead of that grumpy dark cloud I had to live with for the last few weeks though I had to admit no matter in what mood he was in Edward was taking his marital duties very seriously if not religiously.

My husband was on the top of me, nibbling and licking along my neck while his left hand was softly squeezing and massaging my breast. My back arched in response to his sweet torture.

"Edward," I moaned while my hands fisted into the pillow.

His edger mouth found mine and his tongue immediately pushed my lips apart so his tongue could slip into my mouth. His taste filled my senses and made my head spin even worse then it already was.

Our tongues were battling with one another, caressing and stroking the other as we moaned into the mouth of the other.

When he broke the kiss I was desperately gasping for air while he put his hand on my hip and maneuvered me on my side so he was able to spoon up behind me.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm trying out a new position." He whispered huskily in my ear before placing a sweet kiss on my bare shoulder.

His hand went to my aching nub which he encircled with his middle finger a few times what made me push my behind against his throbbing manhood and moan at the immense pleasure.

"You are so wet for me, love." I heard the smile in his breathless voice whereas his finger was sliding through my drenched folds.

I whimpered and bit on my lower lip as he guided his hand along my body to my ladies and cupped first one and then the other while he was kissing and licking down my neck.

"Stop teasing me," I groaned trying to sound as disapproving as I could muster.

He chuckled behind me before he kissed the shell of my ear.

"If that is what you wish my love," I heard him breath before he grabbed my thigh and lifted my leg a little.

I braced my leg against his thigh while he guided his hand between us, grabbing his member and guided his manhood to my opening.

My body tensed and I whimpered when I felt him slid over my wet and slippery womanhood before he showed mercy and pushed his tip slowly and deliciously inside of me. I loved it to feel us becoming one.

We both moaned when he was fully inside of me.

"God, you are so tight in this position," He groaned before I felt him pull out of me a little only to push himself back inside with a quick thrust.

He repeated this disjointed but pleasurable movements a few times before we found a rhythm that we both liked.

Soon we were only a moaning and trembling mess of tangled limbs while we enjoyed each other slowly and tenderly. At some point I turned slightly around and we began kissing, relishing the erotic dance of our tongues while he was moving inside my body.

I could feel him getting bigger as he was ready to explode. His hand moved from my breast down to my nub again before he firmly stroked over the little sensitive point.

"Ungh…Edward," I moaned his name while all there was of me was centred in the little dot that was under my husbands mercy.

When I couldn't take it any longer and ripped my mouth away from his to let out a strangled cry before I turned around and buried my face in a pillow, biting the soft fabrics as my orgasm hit full force.

My walls were gripping him firmly and rhythmically and a few thrust later his body was shaking with his own release while I felt his cool thick liquid fill me…..

~0~

The next morning I woke up feeling Edward's fingers brush through my hair while I was lying on his chest as the sun that had broken through the grey/white clouds shone into my eyes.

The colourful fragments that reflected off Edward's skin danced around the walls and the floor. It reminded me of a movie I once watched where two kids hung crystals off a chandelier on a thread across the window and admired the play of the colourful lights.

It had been a long time since I saw that movie. I couldn't even remember what it was called, all I still knew was that I had been a kid myself when I watched it. The memory, even as unexpected as it approached me, made me smile.

"Morning love," I heard him say before he pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Morning," I croaked and raised myself up on my arms, turned around and reached for the bottle of soda on my nightstand before eliminating the desert in my throat.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after I settled back on his bare chest.

Edward sighed and buried his hand back in my hair.

Moments past in silence before I felt his chest rise as he sucked in the air he would need to be able to speak.

"I just wondered how long we still have," I cranked my neck to look up at him and saw him gazing sadly and resigned out of the panorama window.

"I was wondering for how long I will sill be able to hold in my arms, to make love to you, to….."

"Stop!" I interrupted him while I simultaneously pushed myself upright into sitting position.

My legs were bent under me and my knees were touching the right part of his rip cage. Edward turned his head slowly around, away from the window and to me.

The look in his eyes hurt. It was so lonely and lost.

"Would you, please, stop doing this to yourself!" I trounced him with a stern look.

His eyes fell from mine in respond and he crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child before a grim, recusant and petulant expression settled on his face that was turned away from me.

Edward and his famous mood swings.

I sighed long and loudly while I fought against the annoyance I felt because of his behaviour. Taking a few deep breaths I pulled myself together. I knew then that I would need to swim soon to work off the frustration that I felt before I exploded on Edward and everything would go down the drain afterwards.

"Edward, I….Honestly ….," I tried to find words to assure him that everything would be alright but there were no words anymore that I haven't already spoken to appease him and nothing worked.

The truth was that our young marriage was in a crisis though Edward would love me tenderly or passionately or in any way that my still mostly fragile body in comparison to his allowed we barely talked and I felt that every day he was retreating more away from me.

It would have been almost funny if it weren't so screwed up. Emotionally he was shutting himself off while physically he couldn't leave my side even for the shortest amounts of time.

It hurt and it frustrated me.

And the most frustrating fact ever was that the only thing I could do was to wait either for Nahuel to come here and to prove to my stubborn husband that everything was going to be alright or if my dear Vampire was still going to insist to be a brooding grey cloud even after that meeting with the hybrid I would have to wait until after the birth of our baby and my transformation to get my Edward back.

_Oh joy!_ I huffed sarcastically in my mind. _And he better find a good way to make up for all that unnecessary stress._

"Whatever!" I snapped at him, fed up with his attitude, and jumped out of bed to do my morning routine and to give myself the change to calm back down.

I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in comfortable but cute looking, highly expensive and Alice approved sweat pants and a cute comfy top to complete the outfit.

I looked to my right and out of the panorama window when I heard rain drops hitting the glass wall that was only see-through from the inside while one saw a silver/turquoises metallic surface from the outside.

Suddenly Edward's arms were firmly around my body. I was being lifted off the ground just enough so that my feet couldn't touch the ground while he buried his face in my neck.

It took me a moment to respond to his attack but after a few seconds of hesitation, which I hated, I sneaked my legs around his waist, his arms travelled from my back down to my bottom to gently squeezed my soft curve before he lifted me further up his body until I was clinging to him in a comfortable position.

His face was hidden in between my boobs and it took him a few deep breaths of my scent before he pulled back and looked up at me.

His expression was pained, sorrowful, miserable and pleadingly.

He licked his lips before he made to say something.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I know…that I am currently not easy to be around," he croaked out in a tight voice.

"I'm sorry. Please don't turn away from me. Please don't leave me." He whispered in a fearful voice that was heavily laced with unshed tears that could never fall.

He was staring up at me with his big puppy dog eyes that looked so sad that it should have been illegal to be able to pull of such a look.

I sighed heavily and leaned into him, pressing my forehead against him before I closed my eyes.

"You're an idiot," I told him in a cool voice and pulled away.

His scared eyes were ripped wide open when I opened mine and his grip on me tightened. Edward was pressing me further into his body as if he was afraid that I would disappear out of his grasps any minute.

I smiled sadly at him and shook my head.

"But I knew that when I married you," I pursed my lips and narrowed at him in a playful manner.

I felt his body immediately relax and he graced me with a small but honest smile.

"Thank you, love." He sighed in utter relief before he placed a soft and loving kiss on my lips.

I pulled away from him, brushed my fingers through his hair a few times before I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I know that you are used to be in control, to know nearly everything ahead of time or fish it out of the minds of others and that this is what gives you security," I paused before going on, "but sometimes you have to let go and have faith as hard and scary as that is."

His eyes closed as a pained expression overtook his features before he buried his face in my neck.

"I hate it not to have control or not to know what I need to know." His chocked voice reached my ears.

"I know," I mumbled whereas my right hand was driving through his silky, brown locks.

"I need time to resolve it in my head, love," he murmured against my skin while he was peppering my collar bone with baby kisses.

"I know," I sighed heavily.

I was frustrated with him and highly annoyed by his behaviour but I knew all I could do for him was to give him time and be at his side. And that had become harder when Jasper left with Alice to search for Nahuel. Without his ability I had to keep my temper and annoyance in check on my own.

0~0~0~0~0

I was in my walk in closet looking through all the clothes that I possessed most of them bought by Alice which was why I needed to get a view of the things that I owned. Actually I was making sure that Alice hadn't thrown out the pieces that I liked most no matter if they were in or last season.

"Love?" I heard Edward ask me from the entrance of the closet.

"Hmm…." I answered being occupied with a little red dress.

"Is this for Christmas?" I asked as I whipped around and showed the very short cut dress to Edward.

"Am I supposed to play the roll of an elf? It would really surprise me if that went past my bottom." I wondered what Alice was thinking buying this.

"Actually if I think about it with my belly growing that would be more of the length a t-shirt now."

"Alice called they found them and are now on their way to the airport. And I shall inform you that she has plans for that dress." Edward offered me a crooked smile.

I scoffed as I eyed the short dress and put it back.

"You are quite sure that this meeting with Nahuel and his aunt will go over well." Edward murmured as he pressed his chest into my back and locked his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I am and I really hope that you will come to your senses after meeting Nahuel."

My husband chose to give the same answer as a rock would give me, silence.

"You are a pessimist." I sighed.

"Therefore I have you my optimistic sunlight." He whispered against the skin of my neck as he placed soft kisses there.

I rolled my eyes at him but titled my head to give him better access.

0~0~0~0~0

"Too much soda is not healthy." Edward glared at the glass of the Cola/Fanta mix on the counter while I was putting the bottles of Coke and Fanta back into the fridge.

"Do I look like I care?" I said in a monotone voice when I turned around to face him and caught the morning sun peeking from behind a huge, grey, fluffy cloud.

Some of the sun rays hurtled against my husband's left cheek and let him sparkle like a diamond. He looked quite hilarious with that sinister, serious and disapproving expression on his colourfully sparkling face.

I had to bite my bottom lip to suppress a giggle.

"But.." he tried again but I cut him off as I placed my right hand on my hip and glared at him.

"If we take this food that is not healthy thing seriously then there would be nothing left to eat because there is nothing that is healthy not even bio food. Someone will always find something to point out as bad and besides don't get between me and my soda." I ranted away before I set to turn away from him but though of something I wanted to ad to my little speech.

I held up my forefinger to get his attention.

"Haven't they taught you that in medical school? Don't get between a pregnant woman and her food that's a nasty place to be." I huffed at him, grabbed my drink and took a pull of my soda.

He braked a laugh and shook his head in disbelieve and disapproval before his head snapped up.

"What?"

"Alice and Jasper are back with the visitors." He informed me and after I finished my soda we ambled into the living room.

Edward and I sat in a love seat while Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch as Esme and Carlisle were greeting Alice and Jasper home and welcoming Nahuel and Huilen.

Alice shot into the living room a few seconds after the front door opened and she had hug attacked/greeted Esme and Carlisle before she launched herself at me and Edward.

"Glad to have you back." Edward murmured into her hair while she was still clinging to us.

"Hi, Alice."

"While I was away I have the most awesome baby shopping trip planed known to man kind that is going to be fabulous." She chirped happily beaming like a Christmas tree.

"Of course you have," I smiled at her and caught sigh how Edward and Emmett welcomed Jasper back before Alice also launched herself at Rose who rolled her eyes at our sisters enthusiasm but hugged her back.

"Hi, Jasper." He smiled back at me and went to sit down on the love seat near the fireplace his favourite place in the living room.

Soon Esme and Carlisle walked into the living room with Nahuel and Huilen close behind them. Both of their attention briefly focused on me before they turned their attention back to Carlisle and Esme though Nahuel's gaze lingered a little longer on me.

I took the chance to take a good look at him. He looked just like he was described in the books. He had black hair that he wore in a braid past his shoulders. His warm teak eyes were a nice contrast to his pale brown skin.

Huilen was a nearly perfect Salma Hayek look alike if it wasn't for the fact that the venom inside of her smoothened out her human flaws and let her look like a priceless porcelain doll. And while her nephew had a pale brown skin tone her skin was a delicate olive-tone.

Introductions were made before we all settled down in the living room. Esme, being the perfect host that she was, offered our guests some substitute blood.

"That would be really nice. We heard a lot about it." Nahuel answered politely glancing briefly at Alice and Jasper.

Esme excused herself for a second before returning with a tray of glasses and two ewers of True blood.

Nephew and aunt eyed the liquid curiously.

"It smells good but it doesn't send me into a frenzy." Huilen noted after she took a sniff before she took a tiny sip. Her face immediately lit up with pleasant surprise and she quickly finished her glass of.

"That's really good." She said astonished.

We all laughed softly while Nahuel asked Esme for a refill.

After we exchanged some pleasantries Edward's patience ran out and he cut the case.

"I hope it's not rude of me to ask but would you mind to tell us about your sister's pregnancy," he addressed Huilen.

"Alice and Jasper have explained your situation to us. I honestly hope your wife will not meet the same fate as my sister." She smiled timidly at me.

I returned the gesture, while Edward tensed beside me.

"Thank you," He croaked out.

Huilen took a deep breath and seemed deep in thoughts while the entire room went dead silent as we all waited for her to begin.

"I do not remember my human life anymore there are just some pieces, pictures and flashes ripped out of the context that remained but most of Pire's pregnancy is burned into my memory and not even the fire of the transition could erase that time of worry and sorrow out of my mind." Huilen remembered.

"The first memory I have of Pire's pregnancy is when I was preparing a chicken for us for dinner. Back then the food couldn't be bought already dead and ready out of the supermarket," she laughed lightly, "I remember that I had just cut the chicken's head of and left while the body bled out."

"I had beheaded the chicken behind a little barn and when I came back Pire had the chicken in her left hand while her right hand was covered in blood that she was greedily licking off." She shook her head.

"Because of that incidence and the fact that Pire felt better after consuming the blood of the chicken I had no doubts anymore that what was growing inside her was from the seed of a Vampire."

"We had to leave. Maybe, if she was lucky, our parents wouldn't have abandoned her for being unmarried and pregnant without a father for her child. But once our father would have gotten to know what was growing inside of her he would have killed her himself." She shook her head sadly and an angry pucker showed between her eyebrows.

"In our part of the world and in the time back then, legends of demons that leeched on the blood of humans were common urban legends and there were many who knew them to be the truth and not only a story to scare children."

She went silent for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Pire always called Joham her angle," the pretty Vampire scoffed in disgust, "and Nahuel her treasure," Huilen cast her nephew an affectionate glance.

I was pleased to discover that Huilen seemed to love her nephew because in the book I got the impression that she blamed him for her sister's death. What horrible life must that be if the only mother, even if not the biological one, one knew would reject you and resent you?

"She was wrong in grads of Joham, obviously," her voice showed her rage and disgust for the man who impregnate her sister and then left her to die, "but unfortunately she didn't live long enough to figure it out or maybe it was even better that way." She mused thoughtfully.

"Aside of the blood consume the pregnancy went down like every other human pregnancy as well, as far as I remember and the one time we met Joham and the two girls, didn't give me any indication that I missed something meaningful."

"Though there are differences between a human pregnancy and one with a hybrid. For one the pregnancy with a hybrid does not last for nine months but for seven and then there is the birth it happens unbelievably fast. It is the clearest human memory I have." She said and closed her eyes.

"I was cleaning the kitchen while Pire was quietly singing a song, she had always had a beautiful voice," Huilen smiled tenderly before her face hardened, "then all of the sudden a blood chilling scream filled the air as her water broke and pooled around her feet."

"I had prepared myself for this but what I was not prepared for was how fast everything happened. Normally it takes hours from the moment the water breaks to the expulsive pains but in Pire's case it all happened almost in an instant." She shook her head again.

"Not even seven minutes later Nahuel was born. It was a natural birth. After I cleaned him a little with a towel I handed him over to Pire she was so happy to hold her baby in her arms but that happiness didn't last long." She looked equally sad and pained about what she had to tell us next.

"Pire paled and weakened before my eyes. I didn't understand what was going on until I felt the warm blood that touched my knees as I was kneeling besides her. Pire haemorrhaged. About fifteen minutes after giving birth she died." Huilen was fighting with her emotions after she told us her story.

Even though the death of her sister had happened over hundred and fifty years ago the loss of Pire still pained her.

"I don't understand how could Joham just leave? It's not like a baby can survive on it's own." Rose broke the oppressive silence that had settled over the living room.

"He came back." Nahuel answered. "He came back to the village he found my mother in to collect me but since my mother out she and aunt Huilen left the village….." His expression hardened, he clenched his teeth together and balled his fists before he spoke again.

"He told me that he only stayed with the first two women so he could observe what happened to them during the pregnancy and the birth," he shook his head in disgust.

"How Taniyah and Maribell can not hate him for what he had done to their mothers I will never understand but that's how they had been raised." He glared at the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Esme murmured while she wore a saddened expression that was filled with sympathy and compassion.

"Was there anything unusual about your growth?" Carlisle asked after a few moments.

"He was born with a set of fully developed teeth which is why I'm here now," Huilen grinned slightly, "Oh and only the males are venomous apparently. He was able to collect a lot of knowledge but he matured along with his age though he aged a little faster then human children. The growth a human baby needed a year for he accomplished in nine and a half months…" Then she looked directly at Edward and me.

"Watch out for adolescence you are going to love those years," she said with a sarcastic colour in her voice before she shook her head and threw her nephew a disapproving glance at which he blushed and looked very uncomfortable.

Emmett snickered which is why Nahuel shot him a dirty look.

"Some of us unfortunately never have the opportunity to leave those years behind," Jasper piped up staring at Emmett while he spoke.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed and we all chuckled.

* * *

Yeah, I know Edward is just…..just…frustrating (for now at least *giggles* Anna has her ways *winks*)

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	65. Chapter 65

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone,

I hope you had a nice weekend.

Enjoy the chapter.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

"You heard what Huilen told us yesterday; so why are you still acting like someone killed your puppy?" I huffed when I saw Edward brooding while gazing out of the panorama window of our bedroom.

My husband slowly turned around to face me and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You don't really expect me to be happy about the fact that you will haemorrhage while giving birth?" His voice was cold as ice and his eyes blazed at me in anger but underneath it all lay a deep and painful sadness and helplessness.

"That is why Carlisle came up with the idea of performing a C-section a few days before the actual x-day. If he is going to inject venom directly into my abdomen and tries to stop the bleeding inside my body until the venom works it should be alright." I repeated to him what Carlisle had told just a few hours ago.

"In theory." He tired to shoot my argument down.

"You are just impossible." I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air before I stormed out of our bedroom annoyed as hell with my husband.

I did get it that he was scared, terrified to death even but my patience had reached it's limits.

"He seems to be worried about you." I heard Nahuel's voice behind me while I was glaring out of the kitchen window while I was drinking my Coke.

"He is just being stubborn like a donkey." I grumped and cranked my neck to look at him.

He smiled softly at me, obviously deciding not to touch that matter any further before his face grew serious.

"How do you feel about the baby now that you know that you might….." he trailed off while he looked at my stomach.

I guided my hand down to my belly and tenderly stroked it a few times.

"I care deeply about baby Cullen."

"Baby Cullen?" He smiled puzzled at me.

"As long as we don't know what sex it has." I shrugged. "I never saw myself as the mom type nor did I particularly dreamed about having children but," I said and smiled down at my abdomen brushing my hand over it lovingly.

"It's Edward's child. A part of him. I'm looking forward to meet the little copy of my husband and I can't help but to fall in love with him or her because he or she is someone who Edward and I created."

"You love him, don't you? Your husband I mean." Nahuel asked me looking in the direction where Edward's and mine bedroom was.

"I do," I breathed out dreamingly before my voice grew annoyed, "even though I don't really like him right now." I added a little louder then necessary while I pouted and glared in the direction of my bedroom.

Nahuel laughed and shook his head.

I was hiding in Rosalie's and Emmett's part of the house for the rest of the day and Edward knew better then to trespass there especially with Rose being pissed at him as it was.

Neither Emmett nor Rose looked at me the entire time I was in their room what meant that Edward had no means to see me through their minds.

I knew that hiding from my husband was childish and immature and that it hurt him but I needed a timeout from his behaviour. I had been hoping that after meeting with Nahuel Edward would come around but unfortunately I had been wrong.

I needed to gather my thoughts and calm myself down before I faced him again or else our fighting would get even worse. Normally I was able to keep my cool when we argued but with those damn pregnancy hormones working against me I quickly found myself wanting to rip his head off of his shoulders.

"He is coming." Rose mumbled without looking up from her MacBook.

I didn't say anything but instead stared at the TV on which some mindless show was on that I wasn't even paying attention to.

There was a knock on the door that I ignored.

A few moments later there was another which was equally ignored by me.

"Do you want me to send him away?" Rose asked after the seventh knock.

I thought about her offer but waved it off.

"No," I sighed and switched the TV off. Sighing again got up from the couch and went to the door but didn't open it.

"What do you want?" I asked while I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the wooden door with the rich, dark chocolate colour.

"I'm sorry, love. Please come out. I miss you." His broken voice travelled through the expensive wood standing between us.

I heard a light thud and I could imagine his forehead leaning against the cool surface of the door.

"And do you know what I miss?" I didn't give him the chance to answer. "My husband. The one I married. I've got enough of the crank he became."

"Love," his whisper was laced with pain.

"I know that you are scared, terrified even of the idea of losing me. I know that the situation is difficult but honestly I need you now more then ever and you are just leaving me in the lurch." I grumped out quietly and look down at the floor.

I heard a gasp from behind the door that swung open a second later.

"No, love! No!" He was chanting while he cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

His alarmed and panicked golden pools were ripped wide open and he was shaking his head furiously.

"Edward," I put my hands up to stop him from whatever he wanted to tell me and grabbed his arm as I stormed off into our bedroom.

The door of our bedroom fell shut as I sat down on your big comfy bed and pulled him down with me

"I worry about you and I can't turn that off Anna." He rushed out before I was able to say anything.

"I'm scared that something will go wrong and that I will lose you. I have come close to losing you way too many time already." I wanted to interrupt him but he was having non of it.

"And no matter how many times you tell me that it will be alright you can't know that. Something can always go wrong and you know that as well as I do. The future is unpredictable to a certain extend." Edward told me sternly and I bit my teeth together as I glared at him before he let out a long and heavy sigh.

"I can not live without you. And that is not some stupid, meaningless phrase, not just empty words," his voice grew desperate while he clutched my hand and pressed it over the place where his silent heart rested beneath.

"I'll go insane without you. The sheer thought of you being in any kind of danger sends me into a surreal world of terror and anguish. I am frantic. I am lost. I am desperate. I am…" His eyes were wild with need. He needed me to understand.

And I did.

"I know that you are scared and terrified and freaked out," I interrupted him.

"I know that after all the times I was in danger and you nearly lost me this situation is hell for you," his eyes brightened at my words with a careful gleam of hope.

"But," that one little word erased all the light, which had just gathered in, out of his eyes.

"But what?" He glared at me.

I took a moment, breathing in deeply and gathered my thoughts.

"For you this little one," I placed my free hand on my belly, "is a threat to my life. You are seeing it as a thing. Something that endangers my life."

"That is exactly what it is." He spat.

I licked my lips and swallowed hard.

"For me this little treasure growing inside of me is a part of you, a life we created together. Baby Cullen is not a thing for me or a threat but a little person that needs my care, our love" I took a brief break before I continued.

"Every time I think of the little one inside of me I see a boy or a girl with your hair colour and sparkling green eyes running around, a little copy of you smiling your beautiful crooked smile," tears leaked out of my eyes.

_Damn hormones._

"How do you expect me to even think about killing our son or daughter? Because I know that every time you glare at my belly that is what you wish would happen. You want our little rug rat to disappear." I shook my head.

"Can you really do it? Can you really kill our son or our daughter? Can you really kill this little being that is a perfect mixture of the both of us?"

"Stop!" He screamed and jumped off the bed and away from me.

"Stop reminding me that this thing is a part of you! Stop making it out to be….." He thundered as he paced in front of me.

"Our child? A living person?" I threw in.

He stopped death in his tracks and looked with an unreadable expression on his face at me.

"But he or she is. And I love this child. In my minds eye I'm always seeing this little boy that is an exact duplicate of you and I can't wait to meet him."

I loved this child that was growing inside of me but that didn't mean I loved our baby more than I loved Edward. The reason why I loved this child so much was because it was Edward's.

"Anna," he groaned painfully before he ambled almost apathetically in front of me and let himself fall down on his knees.

His watery golden pools showed his conflict, pain and sorrow before he buried his head in my lap and his arms sneaked around my back.

My right hand almost immediately drove into his wild hair while I rubbed his back in comforting patterns with the other.

I knew how much I was scaring, hurting and torturing him with my decision to go through with the pregnancy but I also knew the good it would bring in the end. I had read about it in Breaking Dawn.

Seeing with his own eyes that he could create something so magical and innocent as a new life, set him free of his demons that had haunted him ever since he grasped that he no longer was human.

I had the feeling that being a father was what he needed to be truly content and to be able to completely come to terms with what he was.

Not a human, that he so wished to be, and not the monster he believed himself to be but a son, a brother, a friend, confident, a man, a lover, a husband, a mate and a loving father.

I knew that my presence in his life already caused great changes in him and turned his entire world upside down but I did believe that this little one that was growing under my heart was the one tiny puzzle piece that would make everything utterly perfect and let him come a full circle.

When one has children that puts an entirely new perspective into their life and I didn't want Edward to miss out on that.

This was why I fought for this new life in me despite the fact that it temporarily hurt the most important person in my life.

If only Edward could understand that…

"I'm scared to," I admitted after a while of silence. I had barely allowed myself to think those thoughts before.

But of course I was scared. I wanted this baby, I loved baby Cullen but that did not mean that I was ready to be a mom. And on the top of that I had never in my life needed my mom as much as I needed her now. I wished I had her guidance to show me the way and her embrace to secure me.

I loved Esme but it was not the same she couldn't tell the stories of when my mom was pregnant with me and my grandma knew I would be a girl and bought me my first doll shortly after mom told her she was expecting.

I knew all those stories by heart but I missed having them told to me. I missed my mom's warmth and her unique way to see the world.

I was also scared of the complications that could occur, of every possible way my last moments with a beating heart could go wrong.

Edward's head shot up instantly and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I am scare of dying in child birth. I am worrying that the venom might not save me in time. The idea of having to leave you behind if things go wrong terrifies me."

"Then why are you going through with it?" He cried out.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Because I would be broken if I had to abort our child. I would not be able to hide the sadness and the pain I would feel about his or her death. You would blame yourself for my pain and in the end it would destroy both of us."

Edward stared at me for a long moment before he buried his face back in my lap and I continued to run my fingers through his silky mess.

~0~

Edward's POV:

~0~

I had no idea when or how but we found ourselves lying on our bed in each others arms. No one of us said a word and the only sounds that filled the space were our breaths and Anna's heart beat.

I was reflecting over everything that she had told me and all of the sudden I couldn't get the image of a little girl that looked like Anna out of my head.

The image of little chubby apple cheeks that flushed a wonderful pink while beautiful and so familiar hazel depths sparkled with happiness haunted me.

I knew how much it still hurt Esme to have lost her baby boy. I knew the pain and the regret that she had to live with each and every day. The one corner of her heart that only belonged to her first born would always hurt and be filled with sorrow and tears.

I didn't want that for Anna.

I had already nearly lost her so many times and the idea of having to go through such a situation once more was more then I could bear.

There was no me without her. If she died I would follow her and no one or anything would be able to keep me from doing so. I was incapable of continuing to exist after my mate would leave the surface of this planet. Never would I have the strength to wither away like Marcus did.

On some level the love I felt for my Anna was dark, twisted, sinister, extraordinarily unhealthy and highly possessive. It was that part of me, the monster that thirsted blood, that rejected what was inside of her. The monster knew that if she ceased to be, the man who loved her madly, insanely would be stopped at nothing to join her in the afterlife.

Anna's survival was essential for mine. In protecting her I was protecting myself.

I did not know a way to exist without loving her.

I did not know a way to exist without seeing her and knowing she was happy and well taken care of.

And the greatest gift that I could ever have been blessed with was receiving her love in return.

The though that I had been existing over a hundred years without her, without her love, was something abstract to me, such a concept had become unfathomable to me, obscure.

With Anna everything began and everything also ended with her. Anything else was far beyond the realm of possible.

But then there was now this image of this little girl that looked like my Anna burned into my brain.

A picture formed itself in my mind against my will. A picture with Anna and me and a little person that looked like a mix of the both of us. My heart soared at the brief picture before I banned it out of my mind.

This thing inside of my wife, my mate, ….this child….was a threat to her life but Anna loved it.

Was I really able to rip out my wife's heart, destroy part of her to safe her life?

Was I really able to see her hurt like Carlisle some times saw Esme, knowing that I was the reason she hurt?

This thing I had implanted inside of her was a curse.

No matter how I wished to be able to be rid of it I also knew that that would cause a damage that could never be reaped, a wound that would never heal.

In the end I was helpless and all I could do was to surrender to Anna's wish to keep it, the baby. Because I knew that no matter how often I looked for an answer to the problem that threatened to eliminate the reason of my existence I knew that one impasse or another would always await me at the end of such a line of thought.

One resolve remained though.

The one and only promise to her I would break if needed.

"We will be together no matter what happens." I told her while I was holding her firmly against my body while my hand was stroking up and down her back.

Her head snapped up and she looked puzzled at me.

"Edward…" her voice was filled with questions but I cut her off by pressing my mouth over hers.

I deepened the kiss instantly needing to taste her while I was ripping her clothes off her body. If we were on the path to our doom then I would make sure we made the most of the time we had left.

~0~

Anna's POV:

~0~

"You are going to have an ultra sound in two days?" Edward asked while he was brushing his cool fingers through my hair whereas I gazed out of the panorama window in our bedroom watching how the morning sun was illuminating the outside world.

"You know that, why do you ask?" I answered while tapping the fingertips of my right hand on his chest.

"Besides normally pregnant women get only two ultra sound for the entire pregnancy while Carlisle is doing one every month. And after we got to know that I am pregnant I had an ultra sound done ever four days."

"We already determinate that the baby is growing at human pace from the ultra sounds and from what Huilen told us." I gave him pointed look. In the past few hours before we went to bed he hadn't glared once at my belly and he really did try. I was curious how long he could keep that up.

He sighed, smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of my head before snuggling closer to me while we were lying in our bed.

"Can Alice see if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No, love, something is blocking her. She only gets pieces and misty and blurry pictures." He answered with a sigh.

"Maybe my shield will go crazy while I give birth and am turning. Apollo can hide from Alice's vision thanks to his shield. Maybe that's what I will be doing unintentionally."

"You could be right," Edward nodded hesitantly after mulling the possibility over.

A few minutes later Edward put a kiss on my forehead and I knew what that kiss meant.

"You are getting up?" I pouted at him.

"Sorry love," he apologised sheepishly, "but the stock market in Asia opens up in a few. Jasper and Alice are already waiting for me."

"Well then have fun at your job." I teased.

"Silly girl," he chuckled before he stole a quick kiss from me, dressed and was out of our bedroom.

After Edward left I dressed as well and went into the kitchen to get a true blood.

"Good morning Esme," I greeted her when I saw her sitting on the kitchen counter. She had her MacBook in front of her and was working busily on it.

"Good morning sweetheart. How do you feel?" She smiled warmly at me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I answered and went over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked while I leaned back against the marble counter that was located in front of the huge window with the beautiful view of the lake.

"I'm creating a concept for the front and back yard. Only a green lawn is a bit boring."

"But the summer is nearly over….." Esme laughed.

"I know but I was thinking about the architecture of the garden where the path should be, about some walls to bring some delimitations into the garden and I was thinking about a pond. It could be fed with water by the little stream behind the house that is flowing into the lake….." Her eyes were glowing as she told me about her ideas.

"Can I help you with that? I used to help my grandpa in the garden sometimes."

"Of course you can, if you like to." Esme beamed at me.

"Great thanks," I hugged her, drank my true blood and ran to my room to find some clothes that were appreciated for the purpose.

I sure hoped that I would find my comfy sweats and my old sneakers because Alice would be in trouble if she threw them away.

0~0~0

We worked in the garden for a few hours. Esme allowed me only to do some simple tasks that didn't require much physical effort while she buzzed around like a lightening.

"I think we are done for today." Esme announced around moon.

"Already?"

"I need to go to town and buy some things. We can continue tomorrow." Esme answered while she was putting the spates away.

"Alright then I go and take a shower." I told her before I kicked my shoes off and went inside the house.

Once I was inside the shower I let the warm water fall down my body. It felt heavenly. All the knots and tensions in my back relaxed one by one.

While I was washing my hair a hilarious picture of Edward and his hair popped out in my mind. I wondered if I should run the idea by Alice. There was enough potential for a few different styles with that dark brown hair of his with the light bronze highlights in it.

I could picture it in my head. It would be a sight to behold Edward sitting in her pink bathroom chair while she was gushing and tugging on him. I wouldn't put it past her to try to put some make-up on his face, just like all male actors were always dolled up before going on screen.

Emmett and Jasper would never let him life that down. I could picture it in my head Emmett lying on the floor rolling in hysterics at Edward's sight while my dear husband grumped, scowled, boiled with anger and embarrassment and growled.

I giggled while washing the shampoo out of my hair. I was not being a nice wife. All the pregnancy hormones must have screwed with my brain a little. I shook my head in amusement.

When I finally massaged the conditioner into my hair I leaned against the cool tiles of the shower wall and sighed contently letting the water ran down my front.

I turned around and let the water wash the conditioner out of my hair. Cool fingers suddenly appeared on my hips and trailed down the outside of my thighs.

I gasped and jumped a little at the sudden difference in temperature. I braced my hands immediately against the tiles while I felt two hands tighten their hold on my hips.

I haven't even noticed when he entered the bathroom.

"Edward, don't scare me like that." I chastised lightly as I turned my head to look at him.

I didn't get to say another word because he bent his head down and placed his pouty lips against my own while pressing me into his body. His hands left their position on my hips and slid across my belly, locking me securely to him.

This wasn't a normal "I missed you" kiss but it was full of longing and desire.

"What's that about?" I laughed while his lips paid attention to the back of my neck.

"I missed you," he whispered while his lips trailed their way, with kisses, up from my neck to the sensitive flesh behind my ear.

"I couldn't hold myself back when I heard you step into the shower," he placed an open mouthed kiss on the side of my neck.

"You were moaning lightly when the warm water hit your skin. Your soft sounds made my insides prickle." My husband declared while raining kisses along the flesh of my shoulder.

"And then I heard you sighing contently while I imagined how each water drop would patter down on your gorgeous body," his hands slowly moved from my belly, stroking my wet skin as they made their way up to my breasts.

His thumbs tenderly stroked the underside of my breasts causing me to shudder lightly in pleasure and press my body a little more into his strong and muscular frame.

"And," I encouraged while I felt his well build pectoral muscles firmly against my shoulders. His at full attention standing length was pressed into the small of my back. I was moving slightly to cause him some delicious friction.

He groaned and I felt his body tremble lightly. He had trouble speaking apparently I caused him to lose his train of thought.

"You were saying," I smiled at my accomplishment.

My husband's hands were suddenly on my hips holding them still while he took a minute to collect himself.

"The stock market couldn't hold my interest with you gloriously naked under the water jet," he captured my earlobe with his lips, pulling gently making goose flesh arise on the upper half on my torso.

"Edward," I gasped, losing my hold on the tiles a little.

"You are not the only one who can play unfair my love." He growled into my ear.

"Hmm…..really?" I teased and pressed myself closer against him increasing the friction and pressure on his hardness.

His hands had long left my hips for the favour of my ladies.

He let out a shaky breath in respond and let his head fall on my shoulder.

While Edward was breathing heavily and his forehead was still placed against my skin his hands cradled my breasts. He slowly and carefully massaged "his best friends" how he liked to call them.

It was becoming harder to think straight as the wetness between my legs made itself painfully known. A satisfied low growl rumbled through Edward's massive chest.

I could feel him smile against my skin before his tongue darted out liking the water drops of my flesh, taking his sweet time to deliciously torture me with his tongue.

His fingers found my peaks and he started to squeeze them lightly, rolling them between his thumbs and his forefingers.

I moaned in respond while my body was on fire and I could feel my wetness trail down my thighs. Before I knew what was happening I was pressed with my back against the tiles and Edward's tongue was liking it's way up my tight.

"We don't want anything to go to waste, now do we?" I heard him nearly purr against the inside of my legs.

"No," I choked out. My voice was husky and filled with desire. My man had me worked up for him completely.

He pulled away from my thigh only a little and looked up at me from under his thick eyelashes. His normally golden shaded eyes were pitch black with lust.

"I want you." He rasped out.

"I figured that." A shaky breath escaped my lips.

He then placed a kiss over my sensitive bud of nerves causing me to whimper and tremble. I braced my hands against his board shoulders to have something to hold on to.

He was slowly kissing the inside of my thigh again, nibbling and liking my skin there before he grabbed my left leg and placed it over his shoulder to have better access to my centre.

"I never get tired of that beautiful sight." He murmured against my wetness, letting his cool breath sweep over my overheated flesh.

My right hand slammed against the tiles behind me and I let my head fall back against the shower wall while I bit down on my bottom lip, whimpering and trying to keep my balance.

The leg I was standing on was shaking while my breathing was uncontrolled and shallow. Edward placed his hands on my hips to steady me before placing a soft kiss on my heat.

"Edward." I moaned breathlessly.

I felt him smile against my delicate flesh before his tongue darted out and carefully touched my girly parts. It were quick, soft, teasing licks that made my toes curl in pleasure.

Gentle cries and silky moans were leaving my mouth while my fiancé was bringing me closer to the edge. I buried one hand in his rich dark hair. My nails scratched his scalp and he moaned against me, sending vibrations into my centre which caused me to cry out louder.

I felt one of his hands slowly slide down my hip over the outside of my thigh trailing over my flesh till his fingers caressed the inside of my thigh up to my heat. One of his long, skilful fingers circled my entrance until he had me panting desperately for breath and shiver with anticipation for what was coming next.

"Please," I whimpered, needing more.

"Please what, my love?" He teased not taking his mouth off me.

"I….I can't take it anymore." I pushed out while I could barely think straight. He was driving me mad and he knew it.

"Edw…," I started to stay just as he pushed his finger into me.

My breath caught before I let out a long moan. His finger curled inside me, rubbing against all the right places while his tongue assaulted my sensitive bud.

I was already worked up thoughtfully so it didn't take long before I felt the coil in the pit of my stomach ready to snap. I panted helplessly lost for words or coherent thoughts while my entire body was shaking with the pleasure that my husband was giving me.

He was gracing me with few mild pressured licks against my sensitive knob while his finger thrust in and out of me before going directly for my G-spot.

That was all it took and my orgasm exploded, rocking powerfully through my body, granting me sweet delicious release. I was sliding down the tiles not having the energy to hold myself up any longer but I never reached the ground.

My mind was still to hazy with the afterglow of my recent orgasm to fully notice it but Edward had placed me on the shower seat while his head was still buried between my legs licking my juice off.

When he was finished he lifted his head to look at me and licking his lips.

"Thank you for the treat." He murmured before standing up, lifting me off the seat, sitting down on it and placing me across his lap.

Against the outside of my thigh I felt his twitching hardness while I still struggled to catch my breath and to get my heart beat to slow down. Just then I noticed for the first time that the water wasn't running anymore Edward must have shut it off and that we were surrounded by steam that held the fragrance of my shampoo.

"Ti amo." He whispered while his lips brushed lightly against my temple.

I had no idea how he did it but when he talked Italian his voice sounded even richer and more velvet then usual. A slight shiver ran down my spine much to Edward's satisfaction.

His arms that build a cage around me tighten their grip on my body and he was running his fingertips softly and slowly down my arm, causing goose flesh appear on my skin.

"Saranghae." I grinned "Aishiteiru."

"Why didn't I know that you knew Korean and Japanese?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged giggling.

"Tell me!" He nudged me lightly.

"You have to know everything don't you." I scowled playfully at him.

"Please." He pouted adorably.

"There is this show it's called "Boy's over Flowers". Originally it's a Manga but it was made into a film in Japanese, Korean and Mandarin. One day I found a video of the Japanese version on You tube and watched it. Then I found out about the other two versions of the series and watched them as well. Of course the videos came in with subtitles in English but that's how I caught a few words." Edward looked incredulously at me before chuckling and shaking his head.

"What?" Now it was my turn to pout.

"Se thelo." He said in a husky voice that was laced with desire and all playfulness was suddenly gone.

With my hand that was placed on his board, muscular chest I could feel his deep and irregular breathing. His hardness that was pressed against my thigh was twitching nearly rhythmically.

"Something tells me that didn't mean I love you." My own breathing was getting heavier as well.

"No, it means I want you," he murmured before his lips covered mine.

"Hmm….someone is demanding my attention." I laughed softly after we broke our kiss and I brushed my fingertips over the head of his length.

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, closed his eyes and let his head fall against the tiles. I used that opportunity to slid down from his lap and place myself in between his legs.

I grabbed his enormous twitching hardness, he was really and I mean really well-endowed, and lean in a little until Edward's head snapped forward.

"Love…" He moaned as I guided my hand up and down his length, holding him firmly while applying the pressure I knew he liked and caused him to thrust into my hand. Soon enough his eyes closed again, his head fell back against the titles behind him as he grunted.

I loved it that I could bring him just as much pleasure as he could me. He looked even more handsome then normal when he was caught in a passionate moment like this.

He thrust in my hand again and a small drop of liquid pooled at the tip of his manhood. I smiled and kissed the drop away what earned a low moan of pleasure in respond to my action.

He tasted like a lemon ice flavoured milkshake. I loved his taste and it sure was a Vampire thing. I couldn't help to wonder if he would still taste like lemon ice to me after I was turned.

I kissed his tip once again before my lips parted and he entered my mouth. I only took his swollen head in circling my tongue around his sensitive flesh after I closed my lips around him.

"Fuck…..Anna," he cursed

I giggled intentionally knowing full well what the vibrations I was sending into his hardness did to him.

"Oh ….Fuck." He cursed again while his hips lifted themselves off the seat a little.

"Love, I won't last long if you continue to tease me like this," he rasped in an almost painful sounding voice. His breath left his lips in shallow pants.

I took him out of my mouth and licked down his hardness feeling every vein on his gorgeous length while my tongue explored his manhood.

I kissed my way back up to his tip and wrapped my hand around his shaft before taking him into my mouth again. I pumped him while my tongue was circling the head of his masculinity.

"Love….please," he panted helplessly and I felt him twitch in my mouth before I released him out of my mouth with a popping sound.

"Fuck…Fuck," A few more, firm strokes and he was grunting as he came all over my chest. I didn't stop stroking him until he was finished.

Edward wore a lazy satisfied smile on his lips, gasping for air while I climbed back on his lap. His arms immediately encircled my body and he pressed me into his heavily rising and falling chest.

"Seems like someone needs a shower." Edward cooed after he regained his ability to speak again.

I looked down at my chest that was covered in milky, cool liquid.

"Seems like it." I confirmed.

"Since I'm the one who got you dirty in the first place," he chuckled and I kissed his pouty lips.

"I'll do it." He announced and stood up with me in his arms. I squealed amused while he stepped under the shower head and turned the water on.

I enjoyed the warm water that was softly hitting my body while Edward reached for the shower gel and squeezed some of it into his palm.

His hands touched my body and he spread the shower gel over my shoulders and down my arms. He wasn't saying a word and looked deep in concentration as if he would be solving a complicated mathematical problem.

It was adorable to watch him how his eyes would lit up when his hands made their way to my breasts which he apparently regarded as the dirtiest part of my body taking in consideration how much time he spend on cleaning and massaging them.

"I don't think you will get them any cleaner then they already are." I commented amused.

"I think I try to prove you wrong." He answered after a while not taking his eyes off his "best friends".

When he finally was finished with my chest he went down to my belly while I reached out for the shower gel.

"What are you doing?" He asked eyeing the plastic bottle in my hands.

"I just noticed that you also are in a desperate need of a shower." I answered smugly, squeezing some of the gel into my hand, placing the bottle back, rubbing the gel between my palms and then bracing then against his chest.

I loved it to run my hands over every perfectly cut muscle on his chest. I traced the lines of his pectoral muscles with my fingertips fascinated by the feel of him.

Our hands swept over every part of our bodies in soft sensual motions until we had washed every part of our significant others frame.

Edward shut the water off and I eyed his unruly hair.

"You are not quite done honey." I stated.

"Is there a part of my body that had been forgotten?" He asked raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Yep," I popped the "p", "your hair."

"You want to wash my hair?" He asked me incredulously.

"Yeah, so come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the shower seat. Of course I could only drag him because he allowed it. He was still way stronger then me.

I snatched the bottle with the shampoo on the way and sat down on the shower seat. I opened my legs and mentioned for him to sit down between them. He had seen me entirely naked so often by now that I had no problem anymore to give him a run for his money at any time.

His eyes were locked on my centre and I had to clap my hands together loudly to get his attention back.

"Sorry. What did you say?" He asked after he shook his head to clear his mind from the show I had just given him.

"Sit down." I pointed at the ground between my legs.

He looked like he rather liked the sight in front of him, what made me smile with glee and satisfaction, and like he didn't really want to turn his back on it but he complied of course.

He sat down between my legs and his shoulders touched with my thighs. I pressed my legs tighter together and slid my hands over his shoulders forward down his torso.

"I thought you said you wanted to wash my hair." He pointed out amused.

"Are you complaining?" I challenged.

"In no way."

"Good." I leaned my head forward and placed a kiss on his temple.

His hair was wet from our showering and I leaned him back into me.

"Relax." I told him while I took his shampoo and squeezed a little of it into my free hand.

Edward leaned back into me and I could feel his body starting to relax a little. I put the bottle away and rubbed the shampoo into my palms before my hands wove into his hair.

I began to massage his scalp while I rubbed the shampoo into his hair. Edward began to softly purr as I scratched my nails against his scalp.

"That feels good." He moaned relaxing completely into my touch.

"I know." I smiled and went on with my task.

I gave him a head a massage similar to the ones that I also have received often from the hair stylists Alice dragged me too. My favourite by far was Garren the man knew what he did when he took care of your hair.

Edward purred the entire time I was weaving my hands through his hair. He seemed so relaxed and free and I couldn't help but to sigh, wishing in vain that the issues we currently had could be simply washed away.

I was glad that I could give him this fleeing moment of pleasure and bliss where he could shut the outside world and all problems and issues away while I was always aware of what I was putting him through.

When I was done with the head massage I locked my hands from behind over his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Liked it?"

He cranked his neck to face, opened his eyes and looked dreamingly at me.

"That felt wonderful, love."

His lips captured mine in a tender and loving kiss before his body twisted around between my legs and his arms sneaked around my waist pulling me into his frame as suddenly he lifted me off the build-in shower seat, never letting his lips break away from mine.

I squealed against his mouth while he walked backwards with me in tow. One of his arms fell off my body for a moment and warm water was raining down on us in the next second.

He released my lips, threw his head back and let the water jet wash the shampoo out of his hair and down his delicious from as I shamelessly let my eyes roam over his muscular torso before his pitch black pools of lust focused on me.

I bit my bottom lip and felt my body tingle in anticipation. His lips were on mine again and he moaned into my mouth while his hands were on my hips pressing me further into him.

His rock hard member jerked against my stomach and I felt his fingertips slid down my hips to my cheeks before he cupped my lower curve, squeezing gently. My breath hitched and I pushed myself more into his chest as my kiss grew more demanding with the increasing desire that coursed through my veins.

His hands travelled further down to my thighs and with one quick movement he lifted me up. I squealed and laughed against the cocky smirk on his mouth while I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, positioning my dripping heat against his pulsing manhood.

"Anna…..gahhha…."

A strangled moan escaped him that I swallowed and before I knew it I was pressed with my back against the tiles. Edward's tongue was roaming inside my mouth, his hips were moving against mine, creating the friction we both craved but not enough while delicious little sounds left his throat that made my centre ach with need for him.

"Edward…..please," I begged in a breathless voice.

I wasn't caught in misery for long. My husband moved his hips again, guiding them down my wetness while I lifted my hips up, flexing the muscles in my bottom and my thighs, allowing his member to travel farther down than before right to my entrance and without any further help his stiff masculinity easily slipped inside of me since I was still drenched from my previous orgasm.

We both groaned in pleasure at the connection desperately holding to one another before he began to slowly pump in and out of me. His forehead was leaning against my shoulder as I heard his laboured breath that hit my bare skin. I threw my head back against the tiles and held onto his shoulder and back for dear life, rewarding his efforts with moans and cries of pleasure.

Soon we found a rhythm that we both liked and our pants and cries of ecstasy filled the shower booth as a mind blowing sensation was licking it's was from our centres through our entire bodies, numbing our minds with pleasure.

"I love you. I love you, so much," Edward was chanting huskily between the kisses he placed along my neck up to my yaw until his lips found mine again while he was thrusting into me with as much favour as he allowed himself.

I had to break our kiss to catch some needed oxygen while I could feel the coil in the pit of my belly wound tighter and tighter as I felt him growing a little bigger inside of me, signalling how close he was.

"Love…I…..umgh….."

"I know," I moaned and closed my eyes when I felt one of his hands move between our bodies and his thumb found my aching bundle of nerves.

"Edward," I yelped when I saw the first few stars exploding in front of my eyes.

Words were lost on my husband at this point, only incoherent moans and groans left his lips as I felt his immense effort to hold back, waiting for me to come first. His face was buried in the crook of my neck as one of his hands worked on my sensitive spot while the other was braced against the tiles to my right.

He didn't have to wait long. When he applied a little more pressure against my aching knob and his member hit my g-spot I came apart in his arms, rhythmically clenching and pulsing around him as my orgasm rocked through my body.

One thrust later he let out a deep lust and relief filled moan as he was releasing inside of me, filling me with his cool liquid while his body shook in pleasure holding mine close to his.

We stayed under the spray wrapped around each other and still connected until our breathing and my heart beat returned back to normal.

"My legs are jelly," I breathed before a weak, little giggle escaped me. I was entirely spent.

Edward chuckled in respond and licked the spot behind my ear drawing a moan out of my chest.

"You are so bad," I playfully admonished him slapping his shoulder lightly as suddenly a yawn overtook me and I noticed how tired and exhausted I was. It nearly hadn't registered with me because I was so utterly content.

"Sleepy love?"

"Yeah," I yawned again.

"Did I wear you out?" He asked teasingly but I could see a triumphed gleam sparkle in his dark pools.

"Can't you tell?" I replied and the next thing I registered was that I was sitting on the counter in our bathroom with a fluffy white towel around me.

Edward was in front of me rubbing my hair dry with another towel. Once dry, I slowly combed my damp hair while I watched him drying himself off.

When I was finished Edward swept me off the ground and carried me to our bed. The covers were already thrown back and he placed me on the bed taking the towel off my body before joining me in bed equally nude.

"You are lucky I'm too tired to put panties on." I mumbled being half asleep already.

I normally slept at least with my panties on. I didn't really like the complete nude version though Edward greatly appreciated it. It was either lingerie out of the finest fabrics like silk or satin from Victoria Secrets or Agent Provocateur or nothing at all and if not he would sulk.

_He was such a guy sometimes!_

"I know." He chuckled, kissed my forehead and snuggled me into his side before throwing the covers over the two of us.

As every night before I fell asleep he took my left hand and brought it to his mouth kissing my ring finger with the engagement ring and wedding band on it.

"Sleep well my Anna." I heard his velvet voice say before sweet, peaceful and welcomed darkness overtook me.

I was nearly completely out when the loud ringing of my cell ripped me awake. I opened my eyes while I groaned and saw that Edward had already switched on the light on his nightstand and had my cell in his hand holding it out to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I reached for it, wondering briefly why in the world anyone would cal me this late.

"It's Charlie." Edward said having seen the name of the caller on the screen.

I offered him a brief smile before I opened my cell and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello Charlie." I greeted him as cheerfully as I could but received no answer in return instead I could hear shouting and crying in the background what immediately made me sit up and I was instantly wide awake. Edward looked alarmed at me with a tense expression on his face while he listened in.

I was about to ask what was going on when Charlie's panicked voice reached my ear.

"Anna, are you there?"

"Yes, Charlie what is going on?

"The Jake and the others got attacked!"

* * *

Oooooh, trouble in La Push! I thought it would be nice for a change if the Cullen's were the ones to help out instead of needing help.

So now Edward surrendered to the fact that Anna is having the baby. Will surrender turn into joy? Hmm….let's see…

This chapter is a little emotional but I hope the lemonade makes it up for that.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	66. Chapter 66

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone,

I must admit that this is not the best chapter I have ever written but the best I could do with it.

I hope you have fun reading.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Charlie's POV:

"You can't be serious! Have you lost your mind?" Billy growled while he was glaring up at Sue.

"I could ask you the same." Sue shot back in frustration.

"Maybe we should…" I tried to calm them both down but they weren't even noticing me.

"You are a nurse…" Billy started and got promptly interrupted by my wife.

"Exactly! I'm a nurse Billy. NOT, a Doctor!" Sue shouted. Her angry, sharp and high pitched voice made me cringle.

Billy glared at her while his face was screwed up into a scowl.

Sue then held her hands up, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down meanwhile Billy gripped the armrests of his wheelchair while his body was tense with the fear he had for his son's life but the anger on his face over Sue's proposal didn't reduce one bit.

I sighed and looked out of the kitchen of Jared's and Kim's house, seeing all the injured boys that were tended by their imprints or the parts of their family who knew about their unique condition.

"I know that you are scared for Jake," Sue murmured in a quieter and softer voice while she was looking with sympathy at Billy.

"But he, Dennis and Brady need surgery their healing ability is not enough in this case I can tell you that much….."

"Batiste, Aya and Seth are on their way," Billy threw in.

"It'll be too late! The flight from Europe takes too long. Doctor Cullen lives closer." Sue argued.

"It were those cold monsters who are responsible for my son's and the other boys condition and now you are daring to propose that we let them on our land, even invite them in?" Billy was shouting in blind rage.

I did understand Billy's worry and hesitation to a certain level but this situation was no place for wrong accuses and misplaced fury.

"Billy be reasonable, the Cullen's aren't the same as the others….." I tried gently to get some sense into him but he only flashed a hard and furious look at me.

"This isn't any of your business! You don't even know what happened here." He barked curtly at me.

"What are you even doing here?" Billy looked angered but also a little confused at me.

I blinked a few times at him. Again he had said something that didn't really make sense to me. I had noticed that the fist time about five months ago when he had made a comment about Bella that left me quite confused.

Back then I shrugged it off but after such incidences repeated a few times over the past five months I was slowly getting the feeling that something was amiss with Billy.

"Stop fighting," Haley suddenly screamed, alerting us to the audience we had.

"But…" Billy piped up but Haley shook her head before she sniffed and furiously tried to brush the tears out of her face.

The poor girl was still under shock after the attack on her little brothers who had just phased for the first time today.

"I don't fucking care who it was!" Rachel's smoky voice barked as she stormed into the kitchen and was in her fathers face in no time.

"My brother is about to die and you think now is the time to be a stubborn, old man?" She yelled at him.

"This is serious. We need a real physician and we need him now. We more then obviously are out of our depth here." Then she whipped around and pointed her finger at me.

"Call them NOW!" She growled and instantly I was feeling sorry for poor Paul.

She had always been scary even as a child no one dared to mess with her because everyone knew the consequences would be grave.

I swallowed hard and nodded before I fished my cell out of my pocket and dialled Anna's number.

~0~

Anna's POV:

~0~

"Jake and Brady were really unfortunate the twins Saul and Jesse Goodman had just phased a few hours before and the two new wolves that had phased last week for the first time were also not experienced in fighting as they all met the four nomads." I let Esme in on what Charlie had told me.

She hadn't been home when Charlie called.

"Oh no! Did someone get hurt?" Esme asked concerned while Jasper and Emmett were down in the basement selecting the weapons we would need in La Push.

Rose was in Carlisle's study whereas Edward was in the medical room that had been set up especially for me, both were packing the medical equipment they would need to treat the wolves.

"Sue says that Jakes injuries are grave and Brady isn't much better off." Esme's face crumbled into a mask of heartbreak and sympathy.

"But weren't there any other to help?"

I barked out a laugh at her question.

"The timing sucked. The wolves just had a shift changeover when everything happened." The timing fate sometimes had. I shook my head.

"The attackers took off when they noticed that more Werewolves were coming their way. If not then…." I sighed sadly.

Freshly phased Werewolves had a lot in common with newborn Vampires though their strength always remained the same, unlike a Vampires, baby Werewolves were just as easily distracted and disoriented during a fight as a newborn Vampire.

Seth once told me that it took him a month to learn to use his body and senses in wolf from accurately. Especially the thoughts of the others and their feelings were confusing. Once panic broke lose the ones who were unable to shield their minds to be able to still hear their own thoughts were lost in such a situation.

I could only imagine how it must have been for the four young boys. Their instincts took over once they smelled the Vampires, their bodies were suddenly filling up with adrenaline but they lacked the techniques and experience to fight and then the fear and shock that must have paralysed them when they noticed that they were inferior to their opponents.

Esme nodded and looked over at her husband who was talking with an airline.

"Carlisle and the others will have to break a lot of bones."

Esme looked puzzled at me.

"Seems like when the bones of the wolves heal they do not pay much attention to how. A wolf named Dennis broke his fibula during the fight. The bone broke through the skin and when the others had managed to get him back home the wound had already closed around the bone that still stuck out."

A shiver of disgust ran through Esme and me. Charlie had been equally fascinated and freaked while he was reported about that injury in every little detail. I could barely keep my dinner down.

"The jet will be ready to take off in about two hours." Carlisle said when he finally ended the call.

Behind me I heard Alice rush down the stairs into the laundry room on her haunt for clothes, she kept herself busy with packing her and Jasper's luggage.

"Do you think the attackers will come back?" Esme asked her husband worryingly.

Carlisle sighed heavily before he looked tenderly up at her and stroked her cheek lovingly before sneaking his arm around her waist and the both of them sat down on the couch opposite of me.

"That depends either they will avoid the area around Forks and La Push, having gotten a fright or they just found a challenge they can't resist."

"I hope they can't. I would love to test my new baby," Emmett announced exited when he and Jasper entered the living room carrying a huge silver boxes full with weapons.

Jasper sighed loudly and shook his head in disapproval.

"What," Emmett exclaimed and fished the new machine-gun that he had invented out of the box, "that baby can deal with anything." He leaned the dangerous thing on his shoulder and beamed like a Christmas tree.

"Emmett," Esme scolded him not liking it when any of us was in any kind of danger.

"Sorry, mom," he apologised with a sheepish smile before he put the gun back.

"I don't think you will have the chance to test that." Jasper drawled.

"Why not?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Because the mutts will want to take revenge."

Emmett's face fell and he pouted.

"Maybe I'm lucky." He then shrugged. Ever the optimist.

"When are we going? I should probable pack some things…"

"You are not going anywhere!" Edward's angry voice growled with finality right in front of me as he suddenly appeared out of thin air standing before me.

His honey coloured pools were shining right down at me as he hovered over me while I was sitting on the couch. His jaw was clenched and his arms crossed over his chest.

"But…"

"Anna please be reasonable." His voice became softer and quieter after he saw my surprised expression and my wide open eyes.

"I will not let you go anywhere near any danger especially in your condition."

"I'm pregnant and not terminally ill." I argued.

"Exactly Anna and you don't want to jeopardise the safety of your unborn child that is completely dependant on you." Rose raised an eyebrow at me suddenly appearing behind my husband.

I opened my mouth to say something but I could not find any objection to what she had just told me.

"No," I sighed while I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, behaving like a stubborn child.

"Good," Edward breathed out in approval.

My eyes shot up and I glared at him.

The traitor merely smiled at me before he leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on the top of my head.

"Esme will also stay here and keep you company." Edward informed me.

_Did he just inform me that I was going to be baby sited while he was away?_ My mind shriek in appeal.

Anger and rage boiled inside of me as I glared at my _dear_ husband while yelling at him in my mind. He was lucky he couldn't hear my thoughts.

I wanted to protest out loud as well but I bit my tongue in the last second though that had been quite a chore. I didn't want to hurt Esme who came over to sit down next to me and sneaked an arm around my shoulder as she smiled at me.

I felt a wave of calm clash over me and the anger and the rage were washed away in an instant. Once I had all my senses together I had to admit that Rose was right my first priority was my baby and his or hers safety.

I got the feeling that those pregnancy hormones would have me on the edge for the next couple of months. I usually didn't get angry like that over nothing.

I took a deep breath before I smiled gratefully at Jasper who nodded back at me with a slight grin that occupied his face.

"Do I really have to go?" Rose wasn't pleased about having to deal with the Werewolves.

"Yes, Rose. Your medical knowledge is needed there." Carlisle looked sternly at her.

"Whatever!" She huffed and took off.

Esme and I sat together on the couch while the others were buzzing around the house and getting everything ready for their trip to La Push.

Suddenly I stood up and ran on hybrid Vampire speed into Edward's and mine room. I had no idea how I knew that he would be there but I didn't pay much attention to that tiny mystery either.

"I'm sorry," I murmured when I sneaked up on him, though I knew that he had noticed me. My arms locked around his waist while I pressed my cheek into his back.

We were standing in our walk in closet Edward had been packing a change of clothes into a small black bag before I interrupted him.

"Love," he said and I could feel that he wanted to turn around. My arms unwound from his body only until he was facing me and I drew him back into my embrace nuzzling my face into his chest.

"Is everything alright?" My husband asked sweetly while his arms encircled me and his lips ghosted over the top of my head.

"Yes….No,….I don't know," I muttered before pulling back enough so I could look up into his slightly concerned honey pools.

Edward's right hand was stroking over my hair as his left was resting on my waist while his thumb was brushing under my tight cashmere sweater. His skin against mine created goose bumps that travelled up to my neck.

"It's just I feel…..weird, moody and edgy and all wrong….since a few days. It comes and goes in cycles and it's getting harder to ignore those messed up emotions."

Edward's golden pools softened as he looked lovingly at me while a tiny chuckle vibrated his board chest.

"Don't laugh at me," I pouted and swatted his chest.

"I'm sorry my love," he said and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips before raining down countless little kisses on my mouth.

I started to giggle and stood up on my toes to bury my face in his neck. I inhaled deeply taking as much of his honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured scent in as I could before I sighed in contentment.

My sense of smell had improved ever since I had been pregnant at least where my husband was concerned. Before I was pregnant I could detect his scent only when I pressed my nose against his skin and even then the full bloom of the honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured mix was faint.

It was strange while I had been human he smelled just delicious and unbelievably good but I could never tell what exactly his scent contained not until I was turning more and more into a Vampire myself.

Edward chuckled again while he held me as close and as tender to his body as he could.

"I love your scent." I murmured and took another lung full while my husband did the same with my scent.

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." He whispered into my ear.

His cool breath tickled my skin and I squirmed and giggled in his strong and loving embrace.

"And you better come back in one piece and without a scratch or else there will be hell to pay," I threatened playfully.

He smiled his crooked grin before he placed another kiss on my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I was getting drunk on his taste.

After a while I was snuggled up against his chest, my face was buried in his shoulder while his arms build a protective cage around my body. I felt save, protected, warm and loved in his embrace.

"I could spend forever like this, with you in my arms."

"I know exactly what you mean," I smiled against his shirt.

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Can I have the shirt that you are wearing right now? I would like to have something of you with me."

"Something that smells of me?" I teased when I pulled away a little and he smirked slyly at me.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

I sighed stepped away from him and pulled my shirt off my body. Once he held my shirt in his hands he brought it to his nose, gazing up at me from under his long lashes while a delicious fire was burning in his golden pools before he put it carefully into his bag and zipped the expensive piece of luggage up.

"Guess the gentleman will not be the one who will come back to me, huh?" I raised a flirting eyebrow at him.

He inched his way to me, his hands were instantly on my hips pulling me roughly into his body before his lips hovered over my edger mouth but were not keeping the promise they were making with their closeness instead they travelled torturously slowly over to my ear.

"Your husband is going to return who is going to be very hungry for his beautiful wife." His cool breath sent shivers down mine spine.

I giggled and shook my head before I became serious as I pulled away from his face and looked sternly at him.

"Be careful over there."

"Of course my love," he answered in an equally serious tone and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

0~0~0

"Watch out for one another and don't forget to call." Esme said once again while the others were getting ready to head off to the airport.

Carlisle cranked his neck to look at his wife as he was about to get into the car.

"I will call you as soon as we landed."

Esme nodded and smiled longingly at him.

Edward ghosted across the front yard to me to steal a quick last kiss before he was back in Carlisle's Mercedes while Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice occupied Em's Pick-up.

Esme and I watched with mixed feelings as the cars disappeared out of our sight.

~0~

Edward's POV:

~0~

I was looking out of the car window observing the rising morning sun that was waking the world, outside the rental car in which Carlisle and I were in, to life.

My eyes snapped shut while I clenched my jaw and fisted my hands as the memories of what had happened nearly eight years ago in the ever green wood that we were currently passing by slammed into the forefront of my mind.

The image of Seth's tears stained and shocked face was forever burned into my mind along with the content of his mind in those gut wrenching movements when he repeated what had occurred only seconds before I arrived at the cliff.

I hadn't allowed myself to see the images of Anna's last moments before the angry black waters swallowed her in so long that the memory of it drew a pained whimper out of my throat.

"Son?" Carlisle's concerned voice and his hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present.

My eyes snapped open and my head whipped around to look into my fathers worried face.

"Anna is fine and alive back home with Esme and Rose." His wise eyes burned into mine and he squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"I know it's just this place…" I sighed.

"I know, son. This place has many bad memories for all of us," I swallowed thickly and nodded.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder once more before his hand fell down and gripped the wheel. Normally I hated, more like disdained, it to be a co-driver but in this case I was grateful that Alice insisted that I did not drive one of the cars that were waiting for us at the runway after we landed.

To appease my strained nerves I pulled my cell out and send a short message to my beloved wife.

~0~

_I miss you._

_Always yours Edward._

~0~

Carlisle snickered besides me but didn't say anything while he was singing a song from Ray Charles hiding his thoughts as my cell alerted me to the fact that I received a text.

~0~

_Miss you too. Hurry back!_

_I love you._

~0~

I chuckled when I read the text and my nerves were at ease at once.

"Brother, you own me ten bugs. I told you he wouldn't even make it from the airport to Forks without calling her." Emmett laughed in the car behind Carlisle and me.

I chuckled as suddenly I saw a huge wolf appear out of the forest and run along with our cars.

_Follow me._ The wolf grunted in his mind.

"Seems like we have a welcoming committee," I mumbled and we followed the wolf.

Through the pack shared mind I could hear that most members of the pack were out in the woods haunting the attackers who nearly killed two of their brothers.

I could also hear that not all wolves were happy about the fact that we entered their territory. The pack had grown again and contained over fifty members.

During my sweep through the packs mind I could detect that their solidarity had become a fragile thing because too many different personalities with different opinions were pushed together.

Some took their role as protectors overly serious and didn't appreciate the treaty or the cooperation with us while others were for the alliance and there also the ones that were undecided on both accounts.

It truly amazed me that they were still all one pack. I would have to inform Carlisle and the others about my discoveries once we were on our own.

The thoughts of grief, worry and anger grew stronger the closer we came to the yellow painted two level house that looked well worn where the patients waited for us.

"Good, your here!" Charlie greeted us once Carlisle parked the car in the drive away of the yellow house.

"Everything is already set up as you requested."

"It's good to see you again Chief Swan. I just wished the circumstances were better." Carlisle greeted him after he exited the car.

"Me too," Charlie nodded while Carlisle and I went to the trunk to retrieve the medical equipment we would need.

When we entered the house that was filled with people to the brim the atmosphere changed notably. The sobbing and quiet mumbling ceased and all eyes focused on us. Some were looking angrily at us while others seemed to be grateful for our arrival.

The strong dog cologne burned in my throat and lungs. I heard Rose complain about the odour at the top of her mental lungs while a look of disgust was plastered on her face.

Carlisle quickly checked over the two critical cases and assigned me and Rose to operate on a wolf named Brady while he and Sue took care of Jacob who seemed to have taken in the worst of the attack since he and Brady tried to protect the inexperienced pups.

Jacob and Brady would have faired better in that fight against those four nomads if the pups had not been there. From what I was able to see of the fight in the brief glimpses out of the packs mind I could tell that the two older wolves were busy trying to hurry to the aid of the pups that were overwhelmed with the happenings.

The two new additions to the pack could not deal with what suddenly was happening in their minds after the fight began. They were completely disoriented and could not tell apart their own thoughts and what they saw with their own eyes from what they saw through the pack shared mind.

They were an easy target for the attackers and a hindrance for their own team.

0~0~0~0~0

"How is Brady? Will he be alright?" Alisa, Brady's wife as I could read in the minds of the others, asked me, in a shaky and scared voice, after I had finished operating her husband.

Upstairs I could hear Carlisle's and Rose's thoughts as they were still fixing Jacob up. Rose had gone to help Carlisle with the operation when we were nearly finished with our case. Jacob had been graver injured then we first thought.

I looked at the scared woman and sighed heavily.

"He will be but he needs one or two more operations."

"What?" She looked puzzled at me while the others in the house paid close attention to our exchange.

"Your husband healed but unfortunately not how he should have. That's also the problem with Jacob." I answered while a man who worked as a paramedic for the hospital in Forks and had assisted me while I was operating walked out of the room, being worn and tired.

He walked up to the female and hugged her before he let go of her cranked his neck to look at me and silently asked me to explain because he couldn't. He barely understood what had happened in there.

"What so you mean with that?" A woman asked from behind Alisa. From the thoughts of the others I learned that her name was Rachel and that she was Jacob's sister.

"I think that Jacob as well as Brady took quite a few spills over and over. They must have been attacked rapidly while their bodies were healing at the same time." Everyone who stood in the tight hallway was looking at me with puzzled expression and wide open eyes that beckoned me to explain further.

"To put it simple their bodies just patched up inside to prevent them from dying ignoring their body's anatomy."

I was amazed that they still lived. It appeared that as long their heart or brain was not damaged they could "heal" from everything. The natural instinct in every living being to stay alive was obviously well-marked in Werewolves.

"I have never seen something like this before." The paramedic breathed while he was leaning against a wall and drove his hand roughly over his pale white face.

"So it's bad?" Rachel asked at the edge of a freak out.

Her thoughts raced with horror as she came to the wrong conclusion that I was trying to tell her that her brother was about to die.

"No one is going to die. It will take a few more operations but, my father and I are sure that they are going to be alright." I assured her and the others.

Operating a Werewolf was more challenging than I thought. Their healing ability made it a race against time. Every time I would place a cut I had to secure the wound to be able to work or it would heal up before it served it's purpose.

They would certainly need to be fixed. If we left them how they were Carlisle doubted they would be able to live once they stopped phasing. I agreed with him.

"Um…if you are done with Brady so far could you take a look at my son?" An older woman asked who stood at the exit of the small hallway.

Everyone turned around to look at her and I heard her racing heart when she saw me. She was equally scared of me as she was overwhelmed by my appearance.

She offered me a nervous smile while her thoughts were a tumbled mess of sounds, whirlwinds of broken thoughts and worry for her son.

"Of course," I flashed her, a warm smile that never failed to calm and charm humans.

She seemed to be in a daze before she snapped out of it as a tall, thick man shook her shoulder.

She and some others guided me to the neighbour house. On the way out I past Emmett who stood near the front door being on guard. Only a few Werewolves stayed behind to watch out for the women, children and injured but they were enough to make Emmett uneasy since they were too close to Rose for his liking.

I nodded to him to assure him that everything was alright and that I didn't pick up anything in the thoughts of the Wolves that would hint at danger for us, well at least not immediate danger.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" I asked when I was not able to detect any of their thoughts.

_They left La Push. Alice couldn't see anything here. She wants to try to see if she is able to get a vision of those attackers to help the pack in the haunt. They also went to check into a hotel since we sold our house here._ Emmett informed me.

I nodded shortly and went to the house next doors where a young boy about fourteen was waiting in a make shift operation room with a broken leg.

While I was operating the boy's leg I heard how Batiste, Aya and Seth arrived. Batiste and Aya had to break the bone of another young wolf. The lower arm bone had not healed right and needed to be set.

Shortly after I finished operating the leg of the young wolf Carlisle and Rose were also done with Jacob. We had a briefing with Batiste and Aya before we left La Push and went to the hotel were Alice had checked us in.

"First you guys have to get a shower and give me your clothes I will send them to a dry cleaner. This stench," Alice shuttered as she took a sniff.

"Tell me about it. I was up to my elbows in that disgusting sludge," Rose scrunched up her nose in utter repulsion.

"Dad, you alright?" Emmett asked Carlisle who looked lost in thoughts.

He was fascinated with the cases that had presented themselves to us here and his thoughts also bursting with pride in regards of Rose's and mine medical abilities but the strongest line of thought was the need to call his wife, to be able to hear her voice.

_Anna._ A nearly silent voice in my mind that was laced with love and longing whispered her name.

"I'm fine Emmett," Carlisle assured him.

"I have been trying to see the attackers but no avail. I don't see anything around Forks those mutts are everywhere." Alice huffed a little annoyed.

"It blows they do not want our help with chasing those nomads." Emmett mumbled dejectedly.

"It's already enough that we came here to stitch them up no need to get ourselves in danger for those flea backstops," Rose growled annoyed and irritated before she went off into her and Emmett's hotel room to take a shower and rid herself of her smelly clothes.

After Rose's dramatic departure out of Alice's and Jasper's hotel room Carlisle, Emmett and I also retreated into our rooms.

I ached to call my Anna and hear her delicate voice but first I had to take a shower I didn't want to have the pleasure of talking to her muted by the stench of wet dog.

After a quick shower and the disposal of my clothes I sat down on the bed dressed only in my jeans and finally I allowed myself the blessing of calling her.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you? I missed you." I hear her beautiful, musical voice through the little piece of technique and my body left lighter with relief.

I didn't know how tense I was until I could hear her again.

"Can you switch the video phone function on? I want to see your beautiful face." I murmured quietly.

"Sure," she chirped happily and in my mind eye I saw the delicate shrug with her shoulders as she did so.

That breathtaking smile appeared on the small screen of my IPhone and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"You look tired." My lovely wife noted.

"It was a stressful day," I sighed.

It were not the operations that took so much out of me but being apart from her, especially with the condition she was currently in. Every second I was away from her was wasted and I could never get that second back to fill it with the presence of my beautiful wife.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How are Jake, Brady and the other boy that got injured?"

"We operated them but they will need further treatment. Batiste and a few others from the reservation will transport them into the hospital for a MRI and after that we will know more."

"But they just got operated?"

"I know. Carlisle said that in about two days they should be good to go. Hopefully until then with the help of their healing ability they will be transportable. A brother of one of the mutts is a paramedic. He knows someone who they can bribe at the hospital to get the MRI done."

"How long will you be there?" I smiled as I heard the longing in her voice.

"I wish I could go home now but we have to wait for the MRI." I sighed.

The cutest little pout occupied her face a grin broke out on my face.

"I miss you so much my love," I mumbled while my forefinger tenderly touched the screen of my IPohne tracing her prefect face.

"I miss you too, especially at night," I smiled wickedly at her hearing that and a chuckle broke out of me.

"Hey, I didn't mean it _that_ way…..OK I also meant it _that_ way," her musical giggle filled my ears, "but what I originally meant to say was that I miss lying and falling asleep in your arms."

I sighed wistfully.

"I know my love."

We were silent for a little while just gazing at one another. It was nothing like having her in front of me but it was as good as I could get in that moment.

"What have you been doing?"

"Alice left me a list of things to decide upon. I'm slowly working my way through it." She rolled her eyes.

"When did she actually have time to write that damn list? You were all in a hurry!" My Anna exclaimed and her lips puckered. She was so cute when she did that.

When she was mildly frustrated about something she always wore one of the most adorable expressions on her face.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Who knows with Alice?"

We continued our conversation a little longer until I heard Alice approach my room. She had shielded her thoughts from me and I had to regrettably end the call with my wife. I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my hair while I waited for whatever Alice wanted to talk with me about.

I didn't need to let the pixie in she had key cards of all of our hotel rooms.

"If I thought it would help even a little I would be giving you a pep talk right about now but since I know better I won't waste my breath." Alice sighed with her hand on her hips, shaking her head at me in disapproval.

She hadn't commented on my feelings regarding Anna's pregnancy at all, unlike my other sister, but of course Alice had to bless me with her two cents at some point.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You are as stubborn as a donkey," she shot at me.

"And you are unbelievably short for someone who is so impossibly annoying."

"Love you too dear brother of mine," she smiled sarcastically at me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked her trying to be as polite as I could.

It was not her fault that I missed Anna and wanted nothing more then to be, home, with my wife. I knew better then to let my foul mood out on my sister. I just had to remind myself of that.

"Actually I'm here to help you." She beamed at me as she sat down on the bed.

I raised a curious eyebrow at her.

She smiled crookedly and pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of her jacket.

"What is that?"

"That's your ticket back home. Your plane will take off in four hours."

"What?" I was bewildered.

"You'll grow more anxious every single hour you're here and away from Anna. By morning you will be a pain to be around. Carlisle does not need you here anymore. With Batiste and Aya now here there are more than enough physicians to handle the situation."

"Are you sure?" I wanted to run back to my wife but at the same time I didn't want to leave my family alone with a pack of mutts.

"It will be fine, son," I heard Carlisle say as he pushed the door open that I had been left ajar.

I gave him a sceptical look.

"But the Werewolves?"

"We'll be fine and if a situation should occur Emmett is carrying a complete weapon arsenal with him," Alice chimed.

That was true Emmett had strapped guns to both his ankles as well as carrying one on his belt and two under his arms while they was covered with his thick leather biker jacket. He kind of looked like a CIA agent gone bike gang.

He was defiantly playing too many of those video games.

"But you should look out Billy Black has Alzheimer. It's still in an early state but all the progress we made with them is lacking in his mind and he sees us as the monsters that we are described as in their legends."

Carlisle sighed sadly.

"Does anyone know?"

"Only his daughter, her husband and Jacob. I could read in her thoughts that they discovered it about a year ago and that Billy insisted that they told no one. He does not want to be pitied."

Carlisle looked gravely and I went to open the door as Jasper was outside approaching my room after he heard the news about Billy Black.

"This could be a problem. The old man is highly regarded among the pack. If he is against us he treaty might be in danger." Jasper analysed the situation.

"When I read their thoughts I discovered that not all of the mutts are in agreement with the treaty and the alliance between our kinds. There is a small group among them that does not want to acknowledge us as different. They would love to kill us."

Carlisle was disappointed and saddened by this development while the rest of us looked grave.

"I could see in their minds that Jacob is not tolerating such behaviour not that that is stopping them." The pack contained over fifty wolves so conflicts and different opinions were only to be expected.

"I will have a talk with Miss Meraz, her husband and the second in command since Jacob's condition will not allow him to take part in that conversation," Carlisle announced.

"Maybe I should stay at least until we have talked with them." Carlisle and Jasper nodded, regarding my suggestion as the best curse of action.

I sighed resigned but knew that this was something that needed to be done.

* * *

A tiny conflict and it has nothing to do with Anna, wow a first, heeeeheeee….

One last glimpse at the pack before the story comes to an end and I though I use the opportunity to address a little problem within the pack. It didn't want to leave you with the impression that everything was rainbows and sunshine in La Push, some realistic drama that bits Jake in his butt was needed.

Let's see how everything is going to play out.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	67. Chapter 67

**I do not own any of the Cullen's or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone, I hope you had a nice weekend so far.

Have fun reading!

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Do you think that those young mutts could arise to be a serious problem for us?" Emmett asked as we waited for Batiste who we previously asked to bring Jacob's sister along.

We pondered if we should invite the second in command and her husband as well but in the end decided against it. The atmosphere within the pack was tense enough and I had no means of knowing how good the wolves were at hiding their thoughts from one another.

Further it was doubtful that we would come to any kind of agreement without the alpha if the situation should look more critical than I was able to determinate.

All we were expecting from this talk was to get a clearer picture about the situation we were in. Rachel seemed to be aware enough of the situation with the young rebels and her thoughts were not in danger of being found out.

During the operation I was able to hear her worrying that Gene and his friends might do something stupid while Jacob was unable to attend to his duties. From her background thoughts I could read that Jacob confide in her about things if he didn't want the pack to find out.

It made me feel sorry for him and the others. All of them stuck together and fought for the same goal but that did not mean they were all friends with one another. To have someone you don't really know - quite possible since the pack has over fifty members - or particularly like know your most inner thoughts…

I heard all my family's secrets as well sooner or later if I wanted it or not but at least with me they knew that I would never betray their trust.

"Those mutts cause nothing but trouble." Rose huffed annoyed, crossed her arms over her chest and let herself fall down on the couch behind her right next to Emmett who slung his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"There are only five as far as I counted. All of them have been wolves for only a few months. I couldn't get a good enough read to tell if they only want to test their limits or if they are serious."

"We can only hope for the best." Carlisle said before he looked thoughtfully out of the window into the grey sky.

"I don't like this. As useful as this alliance was in the past," Jasper spoke up, talking about the happenings with Lear, and looked directly at me from his location. He was leaning against a wall and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry to bring the entire Dylan debacle up," fury and pain shot through me as he mentioned that monsters name, "but the mutts can't be trusted."

Carlisle sighed.

"The bigger the group the higher the chance that someone will try to swim against the current." Jasper drawled as Batiste's mental voice echoed in my mind and to my surprise Seth's as well.

"They will be here any minute. Seth is accompanying them," I supplied and hopped that we would be able to deal with this situation as fast as possible. I hated every second I was away from my wife and the last thing I needed was for this nonsense to get out of hand.

Pinching the bridge of my nose and I hear Rachel's worried thoughts as they parked in the lot belonging to the hotel my family and I were staying in. Batiste informed her that we wanted to have a talk with her.

Batiste was also curious why we wanted to have a talk to her. It made him the more curious why we had gone through the trouble of getting her alone instead of talking with her in La Push.

Carlisle opened the door to let the three of them in.

Batiste greeted Carlisle and us in a friendly manner while Rachel was scared to be in a room with six Vampires. Seth's presence did not really help her though she did everything not to show her fear. I could tell from her inner monologue that she was a tough person and wouldn't go down without a fight no matter the odds.

"Hi," Seth offered us all a weak smile being tired and worn from the occurrences of the last few hours.

"May I ask what all oft this is about?" Rachel questioned with her head held high and her arms crossed over her chest while she looked Carlisle directly into his eyes.

_And there she goes._ Seth sighed in his mind.

"Mrs. Meraz, I want to apologise for the trouble but my son," Carlisle looked briefly at me, "had become aware of an issue that we need to discus."

"What issue?" She asked puzzled but also suspicious and defensive.

"Apparently there are some members of the pack that are not pleased with the alliance we have." Carlisle answered her and Batiste's interests increased while Seth's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. From his thoughts I could tell that he had no knowledge of this.

"I'm very thankful that you came and helped us," Rachel's voice was soft and laced with gratefulness, "and I would really appreciate it if you would stay out of the packs business," she stated firmly but wore a polite smile on her face.

Emmett tightened his grip on Rose because she was about to leap out of her seat and throttle the human.

"But since they, especially their leader, are pretty determinate to rip us apart that is also our business. If they shall attack us we will defend ourselves." I addressed the obvious.

Rachel clenched her teeth together and did her best not to let her temper show.

"His name is Gene Sosa and we are aware of his intentions and the influence he has over his closest friends. He is barely sixteen and testing his limits. We have a close watch on him and the others." She assured.

Seth wanted to speak up and demand to know why no one told him about the problems the pack had but decided to do so when they were back in the car on their way to La Push.

"Adolescent recklessness can easily go awry." Carlisle reminded her.

"I am aware of that." She pushed out through clenched teeth she didn't like it to be lectured.

Batiste sighed and looked not surprised at all about the discovery. I could read in his mind that he had been expecting trouble within the pack sooner or later. He had experience with large clans because of his past. He knew how fragile the cooperation and the communal life could be when a lot of people with different values were forced together because of one trail in their genetics.

"No one is trying to patronise you here." Batiste assured her as he noticed that she was getting more and more defensive.

Rachel's eyes flashed to him.

"I'm out of a huge clan myself and to be honest it surprised me that for now I think eight years, ever since the pack came to exist, there haven't been any disturbances within the pack. You got lucky."

"My brother is a good alpha."

"I'm sure he is but that does not change the fact that some persons will have a different opinion than him. It's in the nature of a human, of a person, to have a free will and their own values and opinions." Batiste explained soberly.

"To make it short we do not want a situation like the one with Dylan to repeat," Jasper cut the case.

Her temper flared but she bit her tongue and I was able to catch a thought and a memory. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure and that was enough time for me to hear the whole story while she ranted in her mind.

Apparently Billy had showed his son the journal of Ephraim Black informing his son about the real reason why the pack of his grandfather came to an end.

In his journal Ephraim wrote about his experiances as a wolf and how that changed him. After a few years when he gained perfect control over his supernatural side he discovered that his command as an alpha was absolute.

By accident he erased some memories of a pack brother and other incidences made him aware of the power he had over the others as an alpha. It had not been an easy decision for him but after no Vampires were seen in and around La Push for some years he decided not to burden his son with that kind of responsibility which is why he gave the order not to phase anymore to his pack brothers effectively preventing the new generation of wolves that was about to get off the starting blocks from phasing.

"Is Jacob capable of the absolute command?" I asked her straight on.

Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw fell a little before she glared at me.

"Have you ever heard something about personal space?"

"Yes, but where my family's safety is concerned it's non existent. I hope you understand."

She glared harder and clenched her teeth together as I felt Jasper helping her keep it together.

The curious thoughts of my family, Batiste and Seth were a dull hum in the back of my mind as I tired to fish an answer out of her mind.

She breathed in deeply and exhaled long and loudly before her eyes focused on Carlisle. She was clearly upset with me.

"We are able to take care of the situation. Jake is not a child anymore but a responsible adult. He may has a lot of pride but he isn't blinded by it. He knows exactly what is at stake and he would never allow something like with Jobaar Naved to repeat."

"Jake is not to proud to ask for help if a situation should occur that he and the pack could not solve. He is a great alpha. He even surpasses our grandfather so don't you dare to think so little of him." She exclaimed in anger that made her entire body shake.

"I'm sorry if that is how we made it looked like. We in no way wanted to imply that Jacob was not able to lead his pack. We merely wanted to ask if the situation was under control. The alliance between our species is a step out of the old prejudices and narrowed minded thinking of one another and it would be a shame if something occurred to put a shadow over our young bond." Carlisle explained to her in his Doctor's voice that put every human at ease.

It worked like a charm with Jacob's sister as well.

"I understand but you've got to also take notice of the fact that you are not dealing with teenagers anymore like you did eight years ago. You are facing adults now bear that in mind please." She told him with her head held high.

"Of course Mrs. Meraz, we will bear that in mind from now on." Carlisle nodded at her offering her a small, friendly smile.

It dazzled her for a moment before Carlisle broke eye contact with her and she had a chance to snap out of it. Her cheeks reddened and I heard her mortified and embarrassed thoughts at her behaviour but she held her ground with dignity.

"I have one more question." She sighed heavily and turned to look at me.

"Since Jacob is currently unable to attend to those matters…."

"Jared, my husband and a few others have a close eye on them. We have the situation under control." She assured us and in her mind I could read that she told the truth.

I nodded at her.

"If that was it I would like to return home."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Meraz," Carlisle saw her off.

"Likewise," it was a formality that spilled from her lips because her mind told me that she never wanted to have to talk to us again if it could be helped; despite our handsome exterior and friendly manners we creeped her out.

I heard the sigh of relief once she was out the door and in the hallway walking away from us as fast as she could.

"Being a witness to a conversation that you lead is very frustrating." Batiste muttered.

"Tell me about it." Emmett suddenly exclaimed what made us all chuckle.

"I will fill the blanks once I know the full story myself." Carlisle assured him.

"I'm counting on it." He nodded at Carlisle. "I better go and get her back home." He said and bid his goodbye.

"Seth, you coming?" Batiste stopped at the door.

"Just a minute," Seth replied and Batiste nodded before he left.

"Is Anna alright I haven't seen her?" Seth asked being concerned about my wife's wellbeing and a little disappointed that he was not able to see her again.

"I didn't want her to come here….."

_She actually listened to you?_ The thought shot through his mind.

He didn't quite believe that excuse since he knew my Anna pretty well.

"With everything that happened in La Push eight years ago I would have not been able to concentrate on the operation if she were here," I explained further and it wasn't even a lie.

It would be worse for me to be back if Anna was also here. I would be paranoid with the worry that something like the last time would repeat.

"Oh!" Seth nodded, "Then tell her hi from me or wait I call her." He changed his mind before he chuckled and shook his head.

We bit our goodbyes and he went to join the others in the parking lot.

"Well," Emmett drew the word out as he looked expectantly at me, just like the others, edger to hear what I read in her mind.

"Are you sure I should go back?" I asked after I told them what I learned about Jacob's grandfather.

On the one hand I wanted to rush back to my wife but on the other the thought of leaving my family here left a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"We will be fine Edward, don't worry so much and now go." Alice chirped happily trying to get rid of me.

"Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at her but she just smiled sweetly.

~0~

Anna's POV:

~0~

" _I don't remember one moment I tried to forget, I lost myself yet I'm better not sad, Now I'm closer to the edge, It was a thousand to one and a million to two, Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you, Closer to the edge, No I'm not saying I'm sorry, One day, maybe we'll meet again, No I'm not saying I'm sorry, One day, maybe we'll meet again, No, no, no, no…_" I was humming along to the song from "30 Seconds to Mars" in Esme's atelier as I was sketching.

I had no idea why but when I woke up I suddenly had the urge to draw a picture. Not some picture but the one I had hanging on my bedroom door back in the other world.

It had been a school art project. One of the very few that actually looked good. I was not talented in that department at all but sometimes I got lucky with the theme that the teacher had assigned and with a lot of effort on my part I usually managed to get a passing grade.

A smile graced my lips at those memories before I heard Esme enter her studio and walked over to me before she looked at my finished sketch.

"That looks nice."

I gazed at it and had to admit that the draft looked really good way better then the one that I drew back home in the other world.

"Edward's venom defiantly jazzed up my drawing skills." I said while I was looking at the cocktail glass with the slices of fruits attached on the edge and the drinking straw in the liquid.

"Shall that remain a sketch or do you want to colour it?"

"I'm gonna colour it." I cranked my neck and smiled up at her.

Esme got herself a chair and sat down next to me while I was selecting the colours I would use.

"Do you think I'm going right about this?"

"I like the colours. I think the picture…."

"That's not what I mean." I interrupted her.

Esme gave a puzzled look.

"I mean the way I'm handling Edward ever since we know about the little one."

Esme sighed heavily.

"Edward is a good boy," her words suddenly got stuck in her throat and she looked like she realised something.

"I guess I shouldn't call him that anymore," she sighed lost in thoughts for a short moment.

"Edward is a responsible young man with a heart of gold and he loves you very much which is why he is behaving like he does. Not that that would be an excuse for his behaviour."

"I know how much my pregnancy is scaring him and what horrible scenarios he must come up with…..I just hoped that there would be anything that I could do or say to make it better for him but as it looks like nothing works."

"Edward always had been stubborn," she sighed again.

"The worst thing about this situation is that after the little one is born and I'm turned he will feel guilty and miserable for how he was behaving." I shook my head in annoyance and surrender already picturing that conversation in my head.

Esme offered me a sympathetic smile knowing as well as I did that I was right.

"Are you done with Alice's list?" She successfully changed the topic after a few moments.

"Do I really need to worry myself over the difference of a sunny yellow or a buttery yellow for the Egyptian cotton sheets of the bassinet and is she serious about proposing to organise the room of baby Cullen according to the feng shui whatever?"

"I take it no feng shui then," Esme giggled.

"No and I like the blue sheets better anyway," I pouted and shrugged while she smiled warmly at me simultaneously squeezing me carefully to her side.

0~0~0~0~0

I was sitting on the big comfy couch in the living room zapping through the TV stations when suddenly a huge yawn overtook me. Despite the fact that it was in the middle of the day I was dead tired.

It was harder and harder to keep my eyes open and my joints started to feel uncomfortable an indication of exhaustion as far as my body went.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." I announced when I finally surrendered to the waves of tiredness.

"Have a good rest, sweetheart." Esme smiled warmly at me from the opposite couch before her attention retuned to her Mac book that was located on her lap.

I ambled into Edward's and mine bedroom and took my clothes off. After I placed my interfolded clothes on the loveseat I caught the reflection of myself in the floor length mirror that stood in the corner next to the door of the walk in closet.

I was only dressed in underwear and the arch of a baby tummy could already been seen. The curve on my belly was not big yet I took after my mom in that regard. Her tummy only started to really show at the end of the second trimester. And as she told me that even highly pregnant she wasn't big at all.

I brushed my fingertips over my expanded skin and watched the way my digits took along the arch in the mirror while a smile graced my face before another jaw reminded me why I was in my current state of undress.

I sighed and crawled under the covers finding sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow that was drenched in Edward's intoxicating scent.

When I woke up I felt groggy and still a little exhausted side effects of the pregnancy. I had to force my eyes open and wait a few moments before my vision was as sharp as it should be. That was when I saw that it was already dark outside.

Taking a look at the alarm on my night stand I saw that it was already past 9 p.m. I sighed before I sat up and felt the aching muscles in my neck.

After I switched the lamp on my nightstand on I sat quietly on the bed, looking mournful at the vacant spot next to me before I snapped myself out of my pity party like stupor reminding myself that Edward was only a phone call away and back home in a few days.

Instead of drowning in the feeling of how much I missed my husband I decided to take a shower to distract myself and to relax my aching muscles a little.

I moaned quietly when the warm water hit my skin and started to massage the knots out of my muscles. While the water was gently running down my frame my mind drifted off into dangerous territory remembering the last time Edward and I made love in this very shower.

I remembered how he touched my girls, tenderly kneading them in his palms while his lips attacked my neck. A strangled cry escaped my lips before I snapped out of my daze, being straddled by the sudden desire that overtook me.

Reaching my hand out I turned the hot water off and took a cold shower to cool down my lust filled thoughts and my burning body.

"Ran out of hot water?" I heard a velvet voice lace with passion behind me that made me jump nearly a mile into the air while I stimulatingly turned my body to face the owner of that very familiar voice.

The cry of surprise that had build in my chest never had the change to echo through the space since Edward's lips crushed on mine hungrily, demanding and possessive, swallowing my scream.

His strong arms encircled my body pressing my frame into his board from while the fire that I only moments ago tried to extinguish with rather no avail increased as his capable hands roamed over every part of my skin they could reach.

They followed the length of my back, from my neck to down to my bottom causing goose flesh to arise all over my skin before he passionately cupped my lower curve.

I felt his desire press into my slightly arched belly before a moan escaped my lips and Edward immediately used this chance to push his tongue into my mouth. His taste tickled another moan out of me while I drew him closer to me.

My hands wandered from his well build biceps to his strong shoulders tracing his neck until I buried my edger fingers in his wet, silky locks.

Suddenly his fingertips moved the way up my arms until his hands engulfed my wrists and he pulled my hands off him stimulatingly breaking our kiss.

I let out a whimper in protest what made him chuckle. He was only mere inches away from my aching lips. With a crooked smile on his seductive mouth he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine while pushing me gently backwards until I could feel the tiles against my back.

"Don't move," he breathed in a husky voice.

Unable to speak because I was desperately gasping for air I nodded weakly and slid down the tiles onto the build in seat in the shower watching as he took a few steps back under the water jet.

With Vampire speed he washed all the grim from the journey from his body and out of his hair

I eyed his delicious from as the water washed all the soap from his flawless, pale skin and his hard muscles contracted with every one of his movements.

I could barely sit still on my seat.

Edward's depths were focused on me the entire time and a huge grin spread across his face when he saw that I was staring at him. My heat beat went wild. My breathing left my slightly parted lips in laboured pants.

I bit my bottom lip when my husband reached his hand out for me to take. I did and he pulled me up to stand with him under the water for a brief moment.

"God, I missed you," he breathed out and before I had the chance to reply his lips took away my ability to speak.

I felt how the water was slowly ceasing to rain down on us and Edward scooped me up into his arms carrying me out of the shower, never breaking our kiss until my booty touched the cool surface of the marble counter that was located opposite of the shower.

He dried himself and me off as fast as he had showered while I giggled at his eagerness as my body was buzzing with the need for him, the want for his touch, the desire for his kiss….

I looked at him from under my eyelashes and saw the wild and hungry look in his dark honey pools that shone with need and lust which told me not to expect much of a foreplay not that I had any need for it. I was positively drenched for him.

We both panted in anticipation as he suddenly stood only a few inches away from me and his cool breath was washing over my face, invading my senses and making me dizzy with want.

"I need you." I cooed and before I had time to register it I was in his arms as he carried me into our bedroom.

~0~

Edward's POV:

~0~

On the way back home I asked myself if I made the right decision to leave Carlisle and the others on their own while my body couldn't deny the relief that washed over me with every mile I was closer to Anna.

Emmett scoffed at my concern and maybe I was overeating. Those who were against us were clearly outnumbered and to the older wolves that treaty was important.

My head spun with worry while images of my beautiful Anna would push their way into the forefront of my mind but the second I arrived home and heard the water drops hit her perfect frame and roll down her skin all bets were off.

I jumped out of Carlisle's Mercedes that we had left at the air port together with Emmett's jeep when we went off to Washington. Once inside the house I greeted Esme briefly who shook her head at me smiling.

I offered her a sheepish grin before I went off to where my wife was, naked.

xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx

I sneaked silently into our bathroom shedding my clothes off my body within two seconds letting them fall where they pleased. I was burning with desire once I saw her bare frame under the water jet breathing heavily and once her lips finally touched mine I lost it completely.

I had to have her, to touch her, to kiss her, to be one with her or I would perish to exist.

I carried her bridal style into our bedroom lying her down on the huge comfortable mattress in the middle of our bed before I was immediately hovering over her attacking her swollen lips.

My tongue slipped into her mouth and her taste drew a gut deep moan out of my chest while her fingers drove into my hair and her nails scratched my scalp what made me whimper into her mouth.

My aching hardness poked into her slightly swollen belly and I tired to ignore the swell as good as I could. I did not want to think about what was growing inside of her.

My entire being was only focused on my breathtaking wife who was writhing in desire underneath my body, brushing in all the right places against my skin and I felt that something was different then usual.

Usually Anna was very controlled in her movements when we made love. Her touches were all measured, her kisses careful and she never let lose. As much as I appreciated her help it also frustrated me sometimes.

I grew to resent the fact that I couldn't truly show her with my body how I felt for her that the both of us had to hold back but this time her touches had lost their usual carefulness. The tight control I resented seemed to melt away with each kiss of mine.

I had learned to watch out for her human fragility. All my senses were on high alert when we made love, guarding her breakable partly human body with highest care.

I knew that I could never harm her frame. I gained confidence and experience with every breathtaking time we came together.

"Edward," my name fell from her lips in a passionate cry as my mouth was leaving kisses along her delicate neck.

Hearing her voice desperate for me fed the lust that was coursing through my veins increasing the need to taste her, to be one with her, to feel her around me.

Her incredible hazel depths opened and she looked directly into my eyes. I saw something in those beautiful, deep doors to her soul shift as she was giving herself to me, silently asking me if that was OK with me.

My lips stretched into a cheek splitting smile before I attacked her pouty mouth and poured all my emotions into the kiss while I caressed her right breast.

"Anna…..Anna," her name was spilling from my lips as I gave her the opportunity to breath while I skimmed along her jaw with my mouth.

I felt her hand slowly leave my hair, slid down to my shoulder blade and brush down my side before it disappeared between our bodies. Her fingers inched their way to my painful erection and I hissed in deep pleasure when her warm hand touched my cool hardness.

Before she even had the chance to fully encircle her fingers around me I had her both hands pinned above her head and shook my head.

"No," I as much as I would have enjoyed it I knew that if I would have let her continue I would have exploded in no time. I was too tightly wound to be able to hold back and I wanted her to come first.

"Edward," she panted my name and I stole a deep and hard kiss from her lips before my mouth was lying kisses along her jaw, her neck and every inch of her collar bone until I finally reached a taut peak that begged me for attention.

Unable to resist such a sirens call I blew my cool breath over the sensitive knob and in an instant my beautiful wife arched her back off the mattress and a strangle cry left her lips.

I went over to the other peak and let my tongue encircle it's seductive from before I kissed down to the swell, shifting my head into the valley between the both girls before I place a kiss on her sternum.

I crawled back a little and sat up on my heels between her slightly at her knees bend legs. My eyes roamed shamelessly over Anna's creamy thighs, catching a glimpse of the promised land before my eyes snapped to hers.

Her dark pools of life were hooded and filled with desire, lust and love that she felt for me. _My heart soared in happiness_. Her long dark chocolate hair was spread out on the cream coloured pillowcase and shining where the rays of the moonlight that invade our bedroom through the panorama window fell upon it, framing her beautiful, flawless, pale face that contained those perfectly shaped, red lips.

She was a vision.

A goddess.

My mate.

All mine.

The fact that she was truly mine never ceased to amaze me. I felt my silent heart shatter in my chest and put itself back together again while I stared at the beauty in front of me that was offering herself to me.

I didn't waste another second, not that my painful problem would let me, and moved down brushing my cheek against her smooth, creamy thigh, filling my lungs and my mind the sweet scent of her arousal that clouded all my senses.

I placed a desperate kiss on her mound, in respond her breath hitched and I felt all her muscles clench as her body tensed in pleasure.

"Argh…Edward…."

I couldn't keep the smug smirk off my face when I heard her whimper while my member was jerking in impatient anticipation.

Her body trembled and when I looked up I saw her teeth tug forcefully at her bottom lip while her eyes were clenched shut before her teeth released her lips and heavy pants left her sweet mouth.

My lips stretched further and I began to place butterfly kisses down on her sensitive skin what earned me whimpers and soft cries of torturous bliss. The sexy sounds she was capable of turned me on even more then I already was.

When I reached her entrance my tongue slipped into her hot wetness and we both groaned in pleasure at the connection. My sharp teeth were safely covered with my lips while my mouth was tightly pressed to her centre as my tongue was collecting her honey.

Anna tried her best to keep her body still and her hips from moving, fisting her hands into the sheets beneath us. I felt them twist and pull underneath me.

My tongue was slowly licking her walls before changing the rhythm and hitting her insides in all the right places. My breathtaking wife rewarded me with her sexy sounds as her insides were twisting and pulsing around my tongue.

"Ohh….ahhh…Jesus….." Anna cried out and I could feel her being close.

I slipped out of her what she admonished with a whimper in protest and loss that was quickly was followed by a gasp when my lips closed over her sensitive nub.

With a few skilful flickers of my tongue and my index finger pushed inside of her in the right moment she came apart, arching her back off the surface of our bed, screaming my name while her orgasm coursed through her shaking frame as I lapped on her intoxicating moisture.

I felt each delicious spasm that ruled through her body while I was enjoying my reward as her legs shook with the force of the pleasure I had given her.

A proud smirk occupied my face when I lifted my head and saw her still slightly tremble while she was desperately trying to catch her breath, caught in the afterglow.

I kissed each one of her peaks once on my way back up and once my body was covering hers completely again she opened those depths that had the power of making me forget myself, getting myself lost in them each and every time I caught their sight.

"Wow!" she breathed weakly but satisfied while a lazy smile stretched her pouty lips.

I smiled wickedly down at her and raised my hip a little allowing my tortured friend to touch the sweet and hot salvation. My hardness immediately twitched and jerked impatiently while Anna's breathing went shallow again as her eyes darkened.

Despite the fact that I could barely hold myself back and it tore me apart not to just push inside of her I intended to ask her silently for permission to continue in case she needed some time to recover but I didn't have to.

Anna's hands grabbed my bottom and she lifted her hips off the mattress. My member easily slipped into her heat. I hissed in pleasure as her body swallowed me while I heard my wife groan and her hands brushed up my arms holding onto my shoulders.

"I'm not…going to …..last," I was able to push out between my clenched teeth.

I was sliding further and further into her relishing how wet she was from her previous orgasm. Her delicious heat was sinking into me adding to the mind-blowing feeling that washed through me.

I could never tire of being one with her.

No matter how often we made love it was always like the first time. Always different and more potent as the time before. Always consuming all of me before I was falling into pure bliss.

I couldn't imagine a more exquisite sensation as the feeling of being engulfed in the one that was made for me while I was moving inside of her body.

Her hands were ghosting over my back from my shoulder blades down to my arse and back again while she was whimpering and moaning my name, trashing underneath me while I was stroking her sensitive walls.

My face was buried in the side of her neck as I desperately tried to prologue the sensation of finally being one with her again. I wanted to draw that sweet moment out as long as I could but I with no avail.

I was too tightly wound.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around me while her hands held onto me, pressing me closely to her as I was rocking into her hips. Feeling the sensation, the tight knot in the pit of my stomach build until it became unbearable with each stroke.

"Let go." Those two in a husky, breathless voice whispered words were my undoing.

I thrust sharply into her and clenched my eyes shut when I felt the first spasm of my orgasm rock through my body and I released inside of her while I roared into the pillow that was pressed against my face.

In the middle of my release I noticed her walls clench and unclench around me rhythmically, milking me.

Our laboured pants filled the space around us while I heard and felt her heart beating wildly and powerfully against her rip cage. A smile spread across my face while I shifted over her and let myself fall onto my side drawing her instantly close to my body the second I hit the mattress.

"Liked the Kegel exercise," she giggled breathlessly.

I looked puzzled at her until my medical knowledge kicked in and I recognised the rhythmical clenching of her lower body as the training that pregnant women did.

"I certainly will request more Kegel in the future," I smirked at my wife before I flipped us over and was hovering above her…..

xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx

~0~

I was lying contently on my back while Anna was sleeping peacefully on my chest. With each intake of air her breasts pressed a little further into my skin torturing me in a delicious way while I was running my hands through her silky locks that cascaded down her back.

Anna was out cold and didn't even stir in her slumber not that that was surprise after the many rounds of my favourite activity, she had to be exhausted.

The sun had long risen from behind the mountains and the usual grey cloud cover had broken a few minutes ago letting the direct sunlight stream into our bedroom. Inch for inch the light was eating away the shadows and slowly making it's way to my wife's bare back.

She had kicked the covers off her a little and though I wanted to cover her back up at first I longed to see her skin shimmer in the sunlight. When the sun rays hit her bare flesh a light glow emitted from her covering her in soft shimmer.

She truly looked angelic though her actions, movements and sounds from a few hours ago would disagree with that statement.

A smirk occupied my face and I leaned forward to press a kiss on the top of her head.

Anna began to stir and her beautiful but sleepy pools opened and lightened up when they caught sight of me.

"Good morning my love," I greeted her. She smiled groggily at me.

"Morning," she mumble and nuzzled her face against my chest.

I chuckled and sneaked my arms a little closer around her prefect frame.

"Are you cold?" I asked her since the covers were still situated in the area of her hips.

She shook her head while her eyes roamed over my torso.

"What?"

She took a moment before she answered.

"It's just I love how you are build. Just the right amount of muscles distributed all over your tall frame to make you look athletic but not too bulky."

My wife smiled and started to place butterfly kisses along my skin. I let my head fall back and enjoyed the sensation of her lips against my flesh. My mind immediately wandered back to yesterday night and this early morning.

Making love to her last night had been different then it had been all the other earth shattering times before. She had many facets when it came to our love life. She could be shy, soft and loving or playful, she definitely loved to tease and torture me deliciously until I begged her for release. She could be passionate and impatient, demanding and always giving in regards of my needs.

But this time she showed a new facet of herself, she allowed herself to be aggressive and wild and I had to admit I rather liked it.

I gasped and my body tensed when her hot little tongue grazed my nipple.

"Love, what are you doing?" It was a rhetorical question though partly I wondered if she really could go again after last night.

Not that I would complain in anyway if it was the case. If I had my way we would never leave our bed or room at all but Anna's still partly human body had it's limits and needs that we both needed to respect.

"What does it look like?" She teased playfully hinting at what she wanted as she pushed the covers further down.

My member immediately took the hint and twitched enthusiastically, nodding it's head as my hardness jerked.

"Mr. Happy definitely agrees with me, right." She smiled and looked down at my manhood before touching me softly with the tip of her finger.

This of course did not help my growing problem that slowly started to ach.

"Shall I be worried about you two," I tried to sound playful but my voice left my lips rather strained.

"Hey, you are the one who has an intimate affair with those two," she pointed at her breasts, "for quite some time now," I grinned like a fool, "and have you heard me complaining about it."

"Silly girl," I shook my head and drew her on top of me my left arm held her against me while my right guided her head to my mouth.

After a proper good morning kiss I rolled us over so that I was hovering over her holding my weight off her body on my forearms.

"How about this; I get some "True Blood" into you and then we continue where we left off?" No matter how much I desired my sexy vixen her wellbeing was always my number one priority and after last night she definitely needed to charge her batteries.

"OK," she nodded her head before she lifted herself up and pecked me on the lips.

I was out of bed before my wife could steal another kiss making it so much harder to leave our sanctuary even for the briefest of moments then it already was.

Standing with my back to her I had just buttoned my jeans when I heard her also get out of bed but the irregular and quickened heart beat and the shallow breathing that suddenly escaped her mouth made me turn around to look at her.

Anna's face was rapidly loosing colour, her eyes showed a tiredness and exhaustion that hadn't been there a second ago while cold sweat broke out all over her body as her frame trembled and her legs were not able to carry her any longer.

While all this registered in my mind and my body shot forward to her side her hazel pools closed and she was falling backwards back onto our bed.

* * *

I know grrrr….a cliff-hanger.

I'm sooo mean today. *giggles*

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	68. Chapter 68

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello everyone,

I hope you had a nice Sunday so far.

Enjoy the new chapter.

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

Slowly waking up from my semi-conscious state I felt like a sledgehammer had hit me head on with full force. I groaned as I stirred and noticed that something was inside my nose.

Immediately my eyes shot open in panic.

"Shhhhhh…..it's OK, love, that's just an oxygen nasal cannula. You are hooked up to a respirator," Edward's voice calmed me instantly.

He was lying right next to me. His dark honey pools were looking down at me in utmost concern as one of his hands was located above my head playing with my hair in a comforting way while the other was slowly and softly stroking my cheek before his lips place a loving kiss against my temple.

"What happened?" I croaked out and noticed that I had an IV in my left arm.

My eyes snapped to the object of my disdain and I grimaced.

"But how did you get the needle into my arm? Not even the sharpest knife can break my skin anymore."

"The custom made scalpels with the diamond blade that we had ordered in Germany had been delivered yesterday. The blade is sharp enough to cut even through my skin." He offered me a small smile.

Just then my mind kicked into gear and I remembered that Carlisle had ordered them for the C-section since my skin was still relatively soft to the touch but at the same time durable.

I pinched my eyes shut and shook my head to organise my thoughts. When I opened them again I looked directly into Edward's still worried but also slightly bemused face.

"Back to my first question: what happened?"

His face grew serious.

"You suffered a circulatory collapse. I was able to draw some of your blood and test it. You had an electrolyte imbalance and your other results were also rather dissatisfying," he told me before his eyes focused on the IV.

"I alerted the substitute blood and you are currently getting it in it's concentrated mode."

"And this?" I asked as I touched the oxygen-tube with my free hand since Edward removed his hand from my face to intertwine his fingers with mine.

"Your blood was also lacking oxygen." He answered simply.

I nodded. Carlisle had warned us that he thought that at some point baby Cullen would need to consume more from my body then I would be able to compensate.

Huilen told us that Pire always felt better after consuming blood and that she didn't remember any incidences but I was partly Vampire, a hybrid. The venom in me was feeding off my blood and with the little one inside of me I suddenly had to provide two beings with the needed nutrition.

And the bigger baby Cullen got the more he or she needed.

"You should feel better in a few hours." He said in a grave voice and the look in his dark depths told me that he was far away.

"How did the meeting with Jake's sister go and when will the others be back?" I decided to distract him instead of trying to assure him that I would be alright. His body language told me that he was not ready or in anyway willing to hear anything in that direction.

"Jacob's sister is quite….. quite something….." He told me about what he found out about Jake's grandfather, the alpha command, how the pack was trying to deal with Gene and his gang and also about Billy's Alzheimer.

"Carlisle called a few hours ago. They are doing the MRI today and will be operating tomorrow. If nothing unforeseen turns up Brady will need two further operations while Carlisle and Batiste are guessing three to four more for Jacob. The MRI will show if they are right."

"That would mean that day after tomorrow they will be back." I nodded to myself.

"Missing them already?" He teased.

"I don't know. The house seems so silent and empty without them." My hormones were all over the place and I wanted my family close to me for some reason.

Since I couldn't have my mom with me I wanted everybody else close.

0~0~X~0~0

"OK, that was the last one. Great work ladies," Nathalie the Pilates coach said as she ended the course.

Alice had made an appointment for me at the wellness centre in town claming that I should at least try it out though she forgot to mention that she also made an appointment for Yoga and some pregnancy approved fitness training.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at it at first but then thought that I could at least try it.

I rolled my mat up while I was exchanging some pleasantries with a young woman named Cassey who was also expecting her first child. She and I were the youngest in the group that contained seven women.

"Till Friday then?" She asked me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes after we had changed out of our sport clothes and were about to leave the wellness centre.

"Yeah, till Friday," I nodded at her.

She smiled at me, satisfied with my answer and happily skipped out of the building waving goodbye.

I waved back as I suddenly felt strong arms encircle my waist and belly from behind. Edward slung his arms securely over my slightly swollen stomach. He seemed less cautious about touching that part of my body in the past few days.

"Nothing pinched?" He chuckled amused.

"No," I pouted and turned around in his embrace to roll my eyes at him.

Edward started to laugh at my expression before he placed a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose as my belly pressed lightly into his body.

I was four months pregnant and had three more to go but I was relatively small, still. Carlisle's theory was that thanks to my venom improved body (the venom drilled my body to perfection) and my genes, since my mom also had a relatively flat stomach for the most time of her two pregnancies, I would not go apart like a yeast dumpling for about another month. _Hopefully_.

"You are maybe the only person on the planet who manages to pinch a never while trying to relax," he chuckled again.

"What? Yoga and I just don't mix." I huffed.

Last week I had participated in the Yoga course from hell and I didn't like it the moment it began. I should have listened to my gut feeling and just leave but I wanted to give it a shot.

Lying on the ground on a mat and with a weird pillow under my head was anything but comfortable. The voice of the guy that was rambling about some nonsense made me want to roll over on my side and sleep through the course and then when he wanted us to do some light exercise while thinking of the sea, of the beach, rainbows or whatever he talked about I managed to get a never in my shoulder pinched.

To make a long speech short I didn't like Yoga at all.

Edward smiled warmly down at me, shook his head and placed a chastised kiss on my forehead. At least the whole Yoga debacle had one good thing; Edward gave me a heavenly massage afterwards that led to a workout which I rather greatly enjoyed.

My husband's lips placed feather light kisses against my skin while he tightened his hold on me, pulling my body closer to his before he softly pressed his mouth on mine for a slow and tender kiss.

"Alright, guys you can continue _that_ later at home," Alice's voice broke us apart.

A week had gone by since she and the others had returned from La Push. Carlisle and Edward or Rose would have to visit the wolves three more times to operate Jake who needed three more surgeries and Brady who was in need of just another one.

Both guys were not allowed to phase until they got the OK from Carlisle what annoyed them greatly according to Seth. The wolves were not able to get hold of the monads that attacked them what caused a tense and frustrated atmosphere within the pack.

I cranked my neck to look at the pixie standing in the doorway that led to the beauty section of the wellness centre.

"The mani/pedi is waiting for us and then we are going to get our hair done." Alice chirped happily while she skipped to our side and grabbed my arm while a brilliant smile graced her china doll like face.

Edward sighed and glared at her but Alice ignored him, looking impatiently at me, demanding silently of me to move.

The corners of my lips twitched upwards as an idea struck me. I looked up at Edward who just swayed his gaze from Alice to me and was looking with a slightly puzzled expression at me.

"You know you could come with us and get a mani/pedi yourself." Edward's eyebrows rammed into his hairline in disbelieve.

"The football player David Backham also gets his nails painted," my Vampire looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"What so you think is his colour Alice?" I cranked my neck to look at her with excitement vibrating form as I asked her.

"Oh, I know he should….."

"Have fun and take your time doing girls stuff," Edward interjected, successfully interrupting Alice.

He stole a quick and hard kiss from my lips before he let go of me.

"I'll go and take a look at the car dealership down the street if you should need me," he smiled while he was backing away from Alice and me.

"Sure have fun, honey," I smiled sweetly at him and waved as he flew out of the automatic font door.

I knew I would be "punished" for that one as soon as we were back home. My body hummed in anticipation and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep the stupid smile off my face.

"Couldn't have done it better," Alice nodded proudly at me, breaking me out of my naughty stupor.

"What can I say? I learned from the best," I giggled and we went inside the beauty shop.

0~0~X~0~0

Ralph Laurnen, Dior and even Armani. I shook my head as I was looking through the onesies and other stuff that Alice, Rose, Esme and I had bought for baby Cullen.

We stored the stuff for the little one in a room that was in the hallway that led to Edward's and mine bedroom. It was a little room but since we still didn't know if we would stay in Riverfront or move back to Alaska we haven't started with the nursery for baby Cullen yet.

Well that was not exactly true Esme had already placed orders to have the furniture custom made since nothing seemed to be quite it and good enough for her grandchild. Which is why she and Alice had designed the bassinette and everything else themselves.

They showed me the sketches and I have to say they outdone themselves.

A sun ray fell through the small window in front of me into the tiny room and prisms of the most brilliant rainbow colours were suddenly dancing through the space and bouncing off the cream coloured walls.

I turned around to find my husband watching me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

I titled my head to my side and gazed questioningly at him.

His golden shadowed pools narrowed a little at my puzzled and demanding expression before he let out a heavy sigh and his gaze fell off me and on the ground.

I put the tiny shoes I was holding in my hand back into the box and left a strong body cruel around my frame before familiar lips brushed against the sensitive skin just below my ear.

"Edward?" I asked and cranked my neck to look at him while his arms were encircling me in a desperate but loving embrace.

"It had always been one of my greatest regrets that I would never be able to be a father," he said looking straight ahead at the boxes that were filled with baby supplies.

Edward's chin rested on my shoulder and he was snuggling further into my body.

"To be honest I do not believe that my human self was ever thinking about being a father but once Carlisle informed me about what I had become and the consequences of it," his voice died in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"I do believe…..," he started but suddenly shook his head.

"No, I know that I would have been completely over the moon getting to know that you were expecting my child if I were human."

"Edward," I sighed and rolled my head away from him.

I was pushing against his embrace wanting to break away from him but he wouldn't let me instead his arms tightened around my body and he pulled me even further into him, engulfing me with his frame.

"I know that everyone is happy about this, your pregnancy, and I know that I should also be…." He sighed.

"Sometimes I let my mind wander and I see this picture of you and me in a big garden and a little child that is laughing and running towards us."

I turned my head back around and looked at him while I kept my face as neutral as possible.

Edward looked deep into my eyes and his honey pool seemed watery and conflicted with opposite emotions before he closed the distance between our mouths and pressed a tender kiss on my lips.

When he broke the kiss and pulled away his sad depths were pleading for understanding.

"But as nice as this picture is….you have to believe me on some level I want this child…..but in the end my fear of losing you win out."

I slid my hand down my round middle and covered his hand with mine, intertwining our fingers.

"I can't take away your fear but I promise you that I will do everything I can to make this work." I vowed and nuzzled my face into his neck.

My Vampire sighed and held me close to him while the both of us were basking in the presence of the other.

0~0~X~0~0

xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx

I was swaying my hips to "One Republic's - All the right moves" while I was sorting through the amounts of make-up products I had. Some of the jars were empty and needed to be removed from my collection.

During the time in Kingsten I had bought a lot of make-up though I was an eyeliner-mascara-and-lips-gloss type of girl the parties we attended were the perfect excuse for Alice to go wild and live herself out to her heart desire where make-up and fashion were concerned.

In a strange way it was kind of amazing how many make-up products were needed to create a look as if one wore barely any make-up at all. I shook my head.

Everything was spread out in front of me on the desk while I was rocking my body slightly to me music fully aware that Edward was watching my every move from across the room.

I heard a loud and heavy sigh and could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked not bothering to turn around to look at him, because I knew exactly _what_ was bothering him.

"You could say that." He whispered in a strained voice after a while.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked while a victorious smile stretched my lips.

He didn't answer even after a long while. I put the eyeliner I had in my hand in the box with the other to-keep-things and finally turned around to face him. He sat rigidly on the big love seat while his fingers bored hols into the book he was holding.

"That's also a way to express your dislike for the story." I commented while I leaned back against the desk.

He shook his head then and looked startled and surprised at me.

"What?"

"The book in your hands." I pointed out.

He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw what was left of the book.

"Oh?" He breathed slightly sidetracked.

"What's wrong Edward?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I could practically hear the wheels in his head turning.

"The way you move…" He began as he moved the book away from his lap and placed it on the little table besides the love seat.

Just then I caught a first glimpse of his rather huge predicament.

A smile formed on my lips and I crossed my arms over my round arch (my belly had grown quite a lot in the past two weeks) while my body relaxed completely.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked in an amused voice.

My Vampire narrowed his eyes further at me.

"Help me out." He offered in a quiet whisper.

"Hmmm…" I hummed while pushing myself away from the desk and started slowly to walk in his direction.

"You want me to put you out of your misery?" I asked for clarification, not that I needed any.

"Yes," he breathed huskily.

I stopped my movements and heard him groan before he let his head fall back. His fits were clenched tightly on his thighs.

"You are killing me Anna." He growled at me when his head snapped forward.

"I just wanted to ask you how you want me to put you of your misery?" I said innocently, biting my bottom lip, knowing exactly what it did to him.

Edward didn't disappoint of course, he sucked in a deep breath and his amber pools darkened further. He swallowed hard before he was able to answer.

"Sit down on my lap." His voice was a shaky whisper.

I moved over to the love seat until I stood directly in front of him. His hardness was plainly visible through his black dress pants. I could feel my panties dampen. My eyes snapped up and I looked at him. His pools were hungry and were crying out in need. It was almost painful.

"Please, love, I'm so hard it is uncomfortable." He rasped out while holding his hand out for me.

"Wow I would have never though you would say something like that." I giggled.

"I never though I would either before I met you." He admitted breathlessly.

I smiled at him and pushed my mini skirt up at little. He groaned when he saw the flesh of my thighs. I took his hand and placed both of my leg on either side of his lap, straddling him but still not touching while his hands gripped my hips carefully.

"Love…" he was breathing hard but before he was able to utter another word I leaned in to him and brushed my lips gently over his.

His hands left my hips and came to either side of my face as he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

"Please no teasing. I can't." He begged against my mouth.

"O.K." I promised and eased myself on his rock hard but covered length.

Edward hissed and his eyes rolled back as my centre made contact with his throbbing hardness while I moaned at the sensation. I stilled in my movements when I felt Edward's hands back on my hips gently trying to hold me in place.

"I can feel how wet you are even through the fabrics." He murmured while his eyes were still clenched shut.

The only thing between my wetness and his member were my laced light blue boy shorts from Victoria Secrets and his dress pants and boxer briefs.

"I'm always wet for you." I told him breathing hard while I brushed my finger over his cheek.

His eyes snapped open then just as he bucked off the love seat and into me.

"You can't say something like that to me in a situation like this." He nearly growled.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Love, I'm too far gone and if you say something like that….." He couldn't finish the sentence instead he pushed into me again. We both moaned at the delicious friction that resulted from his action.

His hands moved from my hips to my thighs where he inched further down my flesh. His fingertips were lightly running over my skin causing goose flesh to arise.

I gasped and put my hands on his chest. I loved it to feel his hard muscles move under my touch. That was also the moment where I decided that his blue bottom down was in the way.

I moved my hips slowly up and down. My centre was pressed directly against his masculinity rubbing against him with each move. He was breathing hard and couldn't help but to thrust into me while gently holding my hips, guiding me how he needed me.

I pressed my mouth on his while unbuttoning his shirt as fast as I could. Pushing it apart my mouth left his and I placed little soft kisses down his jaw, along his neck until I was finally placing open mouthed kisses on his chest.

Edward moaned when I licked his flawless skin and I felt his arousal grow even hard underneath me. His hands left my hips, cradled my face and guided my lips to his.

This kiss was hungry and greedy. His mouth on mine in this way, being able to feel his need for me his lust was almost too much for me to bear. I pulled away from him, sitting straight on his lap still moving my hips against his.

I was gasping for air and my chest was moving franticly up and down with each intake of air. Suddenly I felt Edward's hands between my breasts as he grabbed the fabrics of my tight shirt that underlined my breast nicely and ripped it apart.

I could hear the buttons hitting the ground and roll away into the space while some of the fabrics tore with his raw force and he hissed.

"Is Alice trying to kill me putting you into such clothes?"

I giggled. He seemed to like the dark blue top from Agent Provocateur.

"Who said it was Alice?"

His eyes snapped to mine and he looked curiously at me in his lust daze.

"I knew that this short plaid skirt would get your attention." I admitted. _Luckily I found one that fit me._

"Jesus…Anna." He moaned and thrust into me once again.

I gasped in surprise at the intensity of his thrust and ground my hips back down, rubbing more firmly against his member, causing him to groan.

His thumbs stroked the underside of my breasts before he slid his hands down to my hips and started to guide my movements, pushing and pulling me harder against him.

We both cried out at the feel of his hardness and my wetness moving against each other while being separated by a thin layer of fabrics. The friction and his throbbing member made sure that my panties were soaked through.

"This feels…soo….good.." He moaned while pushing out ragged breaths.

"Hmm…" Words were lost on me in that moment.

My lips found his, pressing themselves against his cool, velvet flesh, moving against them, moving with them while his hands slid slowly over my hips to my backside.

As we were kissing his hands massaged my bum until he squeezed me and started to knead my flesh softly. I pulled back from the kiss to get some much needed oxygen but didn't have the chance to pull away from him completely since his hands found their way back to my hips holding me pressed against him.

My, in fine lace covered, chest was now rubbing against his exposed one while down south the friction caused the coil in my stomach to grow. Edward buried his face in my neck and I felt his heavy breaths on my skin.

His cool breath on my overheated flesh made me gasp and press down into his throbbing hardness Edward responded with thrusts that were fiercer than before.

Suddenly I felt his hands on my sides and his finger hooked under the lace of my boy short before he ripped them apart and removed the expensive fabrics completely from my boy.

"I need to be inside you," he panted breathlessly.

I was breathing heavily when I pulled away from him and lifted my hips a little so I could move my hands between us to unbutton and unzip his pants. I couldn't help but to giggle as he eagerly tried to help me free him.

His hooded black pools tried to glare at me as he struggled with his trousers and his boxer briefs what I found amusing despite the ache between my legs.

"That's not funny," he grumped as his trembling hands finally managed to push the layers that covered his throbbing masculinity down his thighs.

Immediately he grabbed my hips and positioned me over his raging predicament but before he had the chance to join us my hand wandered between us and I grabbed his hardness.

"Anna," he hissed and threw his head back while he pinched his eyes shut as a pained expression masked his face.

I giggled before I began to tease us both a little by rubbing his swollen head over the length of my wetness from the opening to my aching nub.

All the muscles in my body were tense with torturous pleasure. I could see colours and stars in front of my eyes as his skilled and throbbing tool was brushing my delicate flesh.

"Please, please," he was begging. His eyes were still closed tightly while his hands were trembling as they held me.

Unable to deny us both what we so desperately wanted I guided his length to my opening and in the second he was in position Edward thrust his hips up and entered me sharply.

I cried out at the mind blowing sensation that rocked through my entire body the second we were joined together while Edward groaned in relief.

Whimpers of pleasure, moans, grunts and cries of ecstasy were falling from our lips while they were brushing against each other as we moved with one another.

When I gyrated my hips against his, his hands let go of their hold on me and I felt them fall to his sides. I knew that he had his fists clenched and was close to his release.

He was hitting all the right places inside of me while I felt his stiff hardness grow bigger, stretching me further. Our pace quickened and became frantic as the both of us sought our release.

I held onto his board shoulders as no coherent thought was left my mind and my body was filled with pleasure and ecstasy while the coil in the pit of my stomach was ready to burst.

"Fuck….Anna…..I…I'm….." He murmured breathlessly while his member rubbed harder and faster against my lady parts.

"I….know….Me too." I pushed out between my heavy pants.

I braced my hands against his chest lying down on him, feeling his skin flush against mine and pressed myself as hard as I could into him what set him off and I felt his body go rigid as his orgasm hit.

He groaned loudly while he was releasing inside of me and his climax rocked through his.

I wasn't far behind. Two more firm strokes of his twitching hardness and my own waves of pleasure overtook my body.

We moved together riding our waves of ecstasy out. His hips thrust into me, his head fallen back on the love seat while my face was buried in his neck as my hands slid from his chest back to his shoulder where I held on for dear life.

"That was…that…" he rasped as I collapsed against his board chest.

I wasn't able to make any sounds besides the gasps for breath that escaped my lips. Edward locked his arms around my frame and I could feel him place a soft kiss on the top of my head.

We were both lying there for a while recovering from our release, snuggled together. When my heart beat and my breathing returned to normal my Vampire moved his hand up to my face, put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I would look into his beautiful light golden depths.

His sunny pools swam with love and adoration. We gazed into each others eyes for a long while before Edward smiled lazily and bent his head down to press his lips on mine.

xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx- xxX**Lemonade**Xxx

0~0~X~0~0

Groaning, I woke from my slumber being ripped out of sleep by the dull ach in my lower back. It was the same kind of pain I always felt when I had my period only this time I was not so lucky to have that pain go away after two to three days.

I sucked in a lung full of air before I sighed heavily and dragged my eyes open that were clouded by sleep. I could detect a blurry shape in front of me but had to blink a few times and rub the sleep out of my eyes with my right hand before I could see clearly.

Edward was lying braced on his arm next to me and had a look of utter awe on his face. I kneaded my eyebrows together in confusion before I followed his line of sight and to my immense surprise he was gazing adoringly at my uncomfortably big belly.

"Everything alright?" I asked him unsure of what was going on.

In the past weeks he ignored my stomach and the condition I was in as good as he could and now he was lovingly staring at my round arch.

My question snapped him out of the stupor he was in and he looked at me as if he didn't even notice that I had already woken up.

Concern raged through me like a wild fire.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked with an edge in my voice.

"I can hear the baby," he whispered and a little content smile graced his mouth before his eyes focused on my belly again.

A huge smile broke out on my face as happiness and excitement filled me and my hand immediately went to my round arch, stroking it softly.

"What is baby Cullen thinking? Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked him not being able to contain myself, lifting myself a little off the mattress.

Suddenly a slight frown appeared on his face.

"What?" I exclaimed worryingly before I took my hand off my belly and pushed his shoulder.

"You are killing me here." I told him when he looked with his wide ripped open golden pools at me.

"He…"

"It's a boy!" I interrupted him. A huge smile was plastered on my face and I heard a loud "Yes!" boom through the house out of the direction of Rose's and Emmett's bedroom. The family was listening in.

I was giggling and happily patting my round stomach before I looked up at Edward and saw a deep frown on his beautiful face.

"Edward?"

He huffed before he looked at me.

"He seems to have inherited your ability," Edward informed me somewhat reproachful.

"Aww…." I teased him when I pushed his shoulder lightly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"So what was he thinking when you were able to hear him," I laughed while he pouted.

"It's not like he can actually think already." Edward mumbled looking in awe at my belly.

"There are some lights and sounds replaying in his mind but mostly there are only basic feelings roaming around in his thoughts."

"Is he happy and content?" I asked him seriously.

"Very." Edward nodded and kissed the tip of my nose.

When he pulled back and stared at my stomach his hand reached out to touch my round arch but suddenly halted and he looked up into my eyes silently asking for permission.

"May I?" His voice sounded tiny and pleading.

"Edward, of course! You don't have to ask."

"It's just because," he bowed his head in shame.

I sighed.

"I already told you once that I knew who I was marrying," I smiled and reached my hand out to lift his chin so that he would look at me.

"I do not expect you to be perfect Edward. I know that you make mistakes. I do too. No one of us is perfect but we are trying our best and no one can ask more of us."

His golden pools softened and he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, brushing his lips over my skin.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too."

We smiled at one another when he pulled away and then we looked down at my round belly where our son was.

"Jason Masen Cullen."

"Jason?" My husband looked curious at me.

"I always liked the name besides I think that the little one should have his own name not something that's mixed together. I mean the poor child has to live with his name for the rest of his life." How Bella could name her daughter Reneesme I will never understand.

"We can think about a third name as well," I shrugged.

"What would have been the name for a girl?" He asked me curiously.

"No idea to be honest. There are so many names I like. I would have had a horrible time deciding." I sighed and Edward chuckled before he looked back down at my belly.

Carefully he stretched his hand out and swallowed hard.

I smiled as I watched him place his hand on the expanded skin of my stomach and look at it in awe.

Suddenly he gasped as baby Cullen moved.

Edward looked at me with wide open eyes.

"Did that hurt?" He asked concerned.

"No," I shook my head, "not yet maybe it will never hurt. I'm a hybrid after all. My body is able to take more than a human one."

My husband nodded at me and drew me closer to into his body before placing a kiss against my temple.

I smiled but when I looked up into his golden pools I saw conflict emotions raging in them.

I couldn't imagine how beautiful it must have been for him to be able to see and hear the mind of his son, to get to know the little one for the first time but his worry for my life had an ever present place in the forefront of his mind and overshadowed that unique moment.

* * *

To all my dear American readers: the game you know as soccer in your country is known as football in the rest of the world. Just a clarification if you wondered why I called David Beckham a football player if you even know who he is.

Anyway I hope you liked it.

Till next time.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	69. Chapter 69

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone,

have fun reading!

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

I groaned lightly as I stepped down the five stairs that led up to Edward's and mine part of the house. My belly was getting bigger every day and I still had two more months to go.

I knew that some women loved being pregnant but I was definitely not one of them. My back hurt like a raging bitch. I was tired most of the time and horny.

Sighing again, I tried to cheer myself up with the fact that I at least didn't have to do four more months of this which I would have if I was human.

Putting my right hand on the small of my back I massaged my tense muscles to try to ease the dull ach a little while I made my way over to the kitchen, thinking about what I should eat.

A croissant and a caffeine free coffee with a lot of milk sounded quite tempting. I smiled and put my free hand over my rumbling belly while I heard soft whispers and murmurs coming from the kitchen.

Once I stood in the doorway of said room I saw Carlisle, Edward and Rose standing in front of the stove and a lot of boxes and packets were spread all over the counter.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked with a curious and confused eyebrow that was raised at them.

The three of them turned around and smiled brilliantly at me.

My eyebrows immediately rammed into my hairline in alarm and I took a careful step back.

But I didn't get far since Edward walked over to me, placed a kiss against my temple and sneaked his arm around my waist holding me in place.

"We are trying to make food for the baby. Like the formula for newborns."

"Huilen had fed Nahuel blood and normal milk. We thought that we could try to create some sort of true blood that is cut out for the needs of the little one," Rose smiled gleefully at me and had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her, feeling really uncomfortable as the three Vampires were all gazing at me with those smiles on their faces that told you that they were up to no good.

"Well this substitute blood is specifically made for hybrids according to what nutrition a baby needs. It doesn't really taste good to a Vampire…" Carlisle explained and looked down at the glass with the somehow milky looking substance.

"You want me to try that?"

"At most it won't taste good but it won't hurt you or Jason." Rose quickly threw in.

I grimaced since I was pregnant I was even more picky than usually when it came to food.

"I know but maybe it would be a good idea if I stand next to the sink just in case it does not taste good at all." I said and Rose moved out of the way.

Carlisle handed me the glass and I smelled at it first.

"At least it does not smell bad," I joked as the three of them looked curiously at me and I took a sip.

I spit it out the same second the disgusting liquid hit my tongue.

"God is that sweet." I squeaked, put the glass on the counter, turned the water on and rinsed my mouth out.

I positively hated too sweet stuff.

"But it does not taste bad?" Carlisle pressed on.

"Not bad but disgustingly sweet."

He nodded and reached for the next glass.

"Not that I would dream of disturbing your fun but how exactly does me tasting those things give you any clue to wherever this will be acceptable for Jason or not?"

"We've got to start somewhere," Rose shrugged.

"Great!" I snorted, then sighed heavily and glared daggers at the slightly milky looking liquid but in the end I took the glass from his hands and tasted it.

Again and again and again…..

"That's the last one," Edward smiled at me as I looked through narrowed eyes at him.

Huffing I took a sip of the eights and last composition of the day.

"Bearable."

I had been planning on having a croissant and a caffeine free coffee with a lot of milk but after the overdose of sweet stuff that had become a no go.

"Where are my potato chips?" I desperately needed something salty to erase the overly sweet taste in my mouth.

A second later Rose was dangling a bag of sour cream and onion chips in front of my face while Carlisle and Edward were discussing what improvements they could make on the new batch.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, snatched the bag from her hand and made to munch my favourite snack.

0~0~X~0~0

"Ooooo," I moaned softly while Edward's magical hands were kneading the muscles of my aching back.

"That feels heavenly," I sighed while I leaned back and rested the back of my head against his shoulder.

Edward chuckled from his position behind me on the bed and placed a tender kiss on my exposed neck.

"Anna?"

"Uhm," I hummed in bliss.

"Today is the birthday of your mother." My eyes snapped open. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I lolled my head to look at him.

"Not really."

"Anna," he sighed.

"You should know me good enough by now to know that I'm not into deep soul searching conversations. I like to put conflicted emotions into a box and store it somewhere deep and dark where they do not bother me," Edward scowled at me before he gave me a stern look.

"Alright! Do you still miss your parents?"

My Vampire was surprised by my question but answered it after a few seconds.

"I do."

"I do too. And when I have the need to talk about it I will but right now….." I trailed off and turned my head to look out of the window in front of me.

I was not ready to have that talk. Maybe it would take me years to really lay my emotions out there. I missed my parents and my family especially now that I was becoming a mother but I was nowhere near ready to deal with those feelings.

I had never been someone who talked about this sort of stuff. I had always resolved things in my head and then talked about the result with persons who had a right to know.

I knew that Edward wanted me to let him in though I knew that he was just as unable to let me in on his emotional drama and the conflicted thoughts in his head but that was bridge we would have to pass with the years.

I loved Edward above everything else and I trusted him with my life but letting him in on my inner thoughts was something I could not do yet. Not because of him but because of me. I had to learn to talk about it.

Both of us were used to deal with this sort of "situation" on our own. Leaving behind this habit would take us time but I had no doubt that in a few years we would get there. Relationships grow with time after all if one cares for them.

Edward sighed and kept kneading my aching muscles before his lips touched the skin of my neck and he murmured a quiet apology.

A small smile occupied my face before I cranked my neck and gave him a quick peek on his cheek while he worked his magic.

"He is content and happy right now, just like you," my husband murmured after a while.

"You must be quite happy that his shield is not working all the time?" I teased.

He sighed and nuzzled his face in my neck while his hands continued their wonderful assault on the small of my back.

"Jason seems to be growing on you." I breathed happily.

~0~

Edward's POV:

~0~

Yes, he was.

The moment I caught his innocent thoughts, the world that was made out of shadows, light and dark, and sounds and feelings, my heart was lost.

From that moment on I couldn't see him as a thing anymore, something that could take my wife from me, from that moment on I saw the little being that was growing inside of my wife as my and Anna's son. The life that we created together.

I discovered that I cared for the little one. A warm feeling was suddenly flooding my chest whenever I thought about him.

One of the things I regretted after Carlisle told me what I had become was that I could never have a family, never be a father. With time passing I slowly gave up hope not only for a family of my own but to ever find the right one. I lost myself, committed sins and came to believe that I would be punished with solitude and loneliness for the rest of my immortal existence for the wrongdoings that weighted heavily on my shoulders and consciousness.

Then Anna came along and the lonely world of darkness and self-loathing that I had been living in began to crumble around me without me even knowing what was going on.

I had been confused, scared and slightly panicked she had turned the believes I had lived by for decades upside down and tore them down as she went.

It took me so long to realise that she was my mate because I was scared. Scared to have hope that such a precious gift was actually meant for me. I had been terrified to be disappointed. Afraid that warm, content feeling Anna put into my silent heart would rip me apart once she told me she didn't want me.

But Anna did, she wanted me and she loved me.

It was more then I had ever thought I would be granted.

I was unable to function without Anna.

I had always been dark and moody it had been my wife who brought out the best in me. She was the balance that fixed me. The reason I exist. Anna was made for me like I was made for her. And without her there was nothing left of me.

The moment I got to know that Anna was pregnant with my child two thoughts shot through my head.

The first was the worry what that being inside of her would do to her body and if it would threaten her life.

And the second thought was that I could not believe that I deserved such luck. I had already been blessed with the most wonderful woman in the world who was mine but to be also granted the wonder of becoming a father it seemed too much.

No one got that lucky.

I was scared and concerned that my luck would run out and that something horrible would happen.

The most disastrous thing.

I was still scared, concerned and terrified of the future but now there were two people that were close to my heart that I cared deeply about.

My amazing wife and our son.

In the end it came all down to this: I could not exist without Anna but it would hurt, deeply, leaving a wound that would never heal on both of our hearts, if something were to happen to the little angel we created together.

"Edward?" Anna's tender voice asked while I stilled my movements.

But instead of answering her I caught the lobe of her ear between my lips and began to suck softly on it. My hands inched from the small of her back to her hips where I stroked her flawless skin with my thumbs.

A moan drew from her chest and she arched into me.

I relished the feel of her body against mine. I drowned in her cute, little, seductive sound. I lost myself in her scent and her presence while I was leaving butterfly kisses on the skin of her delicate neck.

She grounded me and her touch reminded me of the facts that were ever present in my mind:

It was her who kept me sane.

It was her love that gave me strength.

It was her smile that gave me faith.

She was the one who ripped me out of the hell I had created around myself and led me to the heaven I never wanted to leave, that was mine.

"I love it here," Anna sighed contently breaking me out of my musing as she was lying in my arms, her head rested against my shoulder while her body was curled up in my lap as our legs were a tangled mess.

I carefully tugged the flick of her hair that had fallen into her beautiful hazel depths behind her ear and she looked up at me with a small content smile on her pouty lips while her dark pools were shinning with happiness and love.

"I love you," the words left my lips in a breath and while I was looking down at the wonderful being in my arms my chest cracked open with emotions.

She smiled wider, "I love you too."

I burned.

I perished.

I loved her so much that it literally hurt.

All I could do was to pulled her closer into my body and to rest my lips on hers, holding onto my mate before I would fall to ashes and be scattered to the four winds.

0~0~X~0~0

We spend Christmas and New Year in our luxurious lodge in Aspen. Esme and Alice had gone overboard with the decorations and I had partly the feeling of living at the North Pole in Santa's house but Anna loved it.

Her beautiful hazel pools would twinkle with joy and happiness every time she gazed at the Christmas tree that all of us had decorated.

**Flashback:**

"Wow! Will that tree even fit into the living room?" My wife asked when she saw the fir tree which Carlisle and I had picked out.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright! I didn't say anything," she held her hands up and back away from me.

I smiled and shook my head.

"We better get it into the living room." Carlisle suggested but was stopped by Esme and Alice who demanded to inspect the tree before it would enter the house any further.

"Good enough?"

"Passable," Alice nodded at me after she was satisfied with what she saw and went over to instruct Carlisle and me to where to place the fir.

"I love the smell of a real Christmas tree," my Anna mumbled after she drew a deep breath.

"Didn't you have real trees on Christmas?" Esme asked being curious.

"When I was little we had but after a few times it got too mess for my mom and she bought a plastic tree. It looked good but the smell was missing unfortunately therefore we always bought fir branches. My mom, grandma, my brother and I we would always decorate the trees while grandpa occasionally commented on it. It was fun," she looked happy and content remembering her past.

"Where are the decorations?" She asked as she looked around the room in search of said objects until the plate with the candy, on the couch table, caught her eye and she grabbed a cookie.

"What?" She pouted at me and munched the piece of pastry.

I smiled and shook my head in the past few days she became quite a sweet mouth.

"Being delivered." Emmett announced as he entered the room carrying a few boxes from the attic with the traditional golden, red and green balls, the glass icicles, the ornaments and other stuff in it.

Jasper followed suit a second after.

"The decorations have been here all the time?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah." Emmett nodded.

"No-one steals them?"

"The attic is locked and the only other person who has a key to it is the care taker of the house." Alice shrugged while she was opening the boxes and organising them.

"Guess that is our cue to leave," Emmett mumbled as he was about to step out of the living room.

"Aren't you helping decorating?"

"That's Esme's and Alice's job."

"Oh," Anna looked like someone just killed her puppy in front of her eyes.

She hadn't really cared about who decorated the tree last Christmas but then again last year the tree had already been decorated when we arrived in our vacation house in Kitzbühl, Austria. And she hadn't been pregnant then.

Esme noticed Anna's changed mood the same second I did and she walked over to my wife, wrapping her arm around Anna's shoulder.

"But we can decorate it all together this year."

"Really?" My love's beautiful hazel pools sparkled with happiness at the prospect.

Esme nodded.

"I'm gonna get the Christmas mix," Alice chirped as she went to her and Jasper's room to get her IPod and IHome.

**End of flashback.**

We had been all decorating the tree – in human pace - while listening to all sorts of Christmas songs though "Last Christmas" had been voted by Emmett, Jasper, Rose and me. I had to admit I enjoyed the cosy and contemplative Christmas we had.

I chuckled at the memory before a heavy sigh washed the smile off my face.

I worried about the future, about what would happen when it was time for Jason to meet the world but those dark thoughts only occupied my mind actively when I was not able to see and touch my breathtaking wife.

She glowed with happiness these days and it was hard to have negative thoughts when one looked into her, with life and joy sparkling, eyes made me forget everything around me.

I had long ago learned to just surrender to whatever Anna wanted because I was not able to resister her anyway once she started to pout and looked at me with those huge puppy dog eyes a "no" barely made it past my lips and if it did it was not like she would admit defeat.

Oh no, then bigger weapons were being pulled out. I used to taunt my brothers and occasionally Carlisle with how their wives had them pulled around their little finger. Well that had been thrown right back into my face.

I shook my head and smiled before it melted away as a cloud of worry hit me out of nowhere. That was how my life had been for the last couple of weeks a constant change between happiness and despair.

I sighed and was about to give myself over to the worry about my wife and the negative thoughts I had about the birth of our child. I was still a pessimist and for the life of me I wouldn't dare to believe that everything could go well for me.

To be blessed not only with the most wonderful woman in the world but also with a child, I just couldn't find anything that I had ever done in my life to deserve such a precious gift: a family of my own.

I knew that Anna would just roll her eyes at me and tell me to stop looking the gift horse into it's mouth.

Maybe it was my philosophical side that made everything so complicated and reflected the world only in black and white while Anna living on the practical side of things saw everything in all the colours of the spectrum.

Suddenly the beats of Beyoncé's Crazy in love ripped me out of my sullen musing. My head snapped up and I noticed that I was standing in front of the entrance to the kitchen, as lost as I had been in my thoughts I hadn't actively noticed the way I travelled.

But then again where else would I go if not to the place where Anna was. The pull she had on me was undeniable and all consuming.

I smiled and shook my head before my eyes were met with the exquisite view of my wife as she was swaying her hips to the music. Her belly had grown bigger but not big enough to hinder her movements, well as long as she stood once she sat down it was an entirely different story.

I felt a smirk tug on the corners of my mouth as I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen watching her dancing and making herself lunch.

I loved to watch her dance, sway those hips that still were small if not smaller then before (carrying our son burned more calories down than she could consume) and her entire body in rhythmic, sensual movements. Unfortunately she was a little shy to go out of herself while dancing like this in front of anyone, even me.

Once she was in the grove, like Emmett liked to put it, it was no problem for her to dance and enjoy herself freely but to get her that far was the tricky part and I wasn't always succeeding on that task. Which is why I was enjoying myself even more, now.

Anna always appeared to be collected, refined and calm while usually carrying a smile on her face but when she danced it was one of those rare moments were she could be goofy and just let go.

I could easily imagine the wonderful mother that she would be before my darker side reminded me that she might never get the chance. I shook my head to free myself from those dark thoughts.

I didn't want to think, to assume, I just wanted to enjoy every second I had with her.

My eyes followed every movement of her hips on their own accord. The black mini skirt clung to her every curve like a second skin and through her light blue blouse I could see the strips of her black bra.

She let herself fall into the rhythm of the song while she was preparing a sandwich. Her hips were swaying in one perfect, sexy, fluid gyration after another while her upper body moved sensually to the music.

Her movements were full of ease and grace, driving me in like a sirens call.

As the chorus began she was slightly sliding across the floor in her black high heels. How she managed not to break her neck in those was a riddle to me, especially now with that small orb in front of her but Anna in those deeds of sin…_that was hot._

On the second line of the chorus Anna shook her luscious bottom to the rhythm, humming along to the melody. White hot lust was rushing through my body at that sight. My mouth went dry when I remembered how it felt to brush my hands down the creamy, soft flesh of her backside.

My fists were clenching and unclenching at my sides as I tried to regain control over myself. I was breathing hard and my arousal begged me to take the steps to close the distance between me and what my body desperately demanded.

Just as I was to give in to the lust that coursed through my body Anna suddenly turned around and shrieked in surprise. Her beautiful depths were wide with the scare I just gave her while she stared wordlessly at me with her right hand over her franticly beating heart.

"H-H-How long…..h-have you….." She stammered out of breath.

I chuckled before a crooked smile formed on my face.

"God, don't scare me like that," she scolded me after she was able to catch her breath.

I closed the distance between us with four quick strikes and placed my edger fingers on her hips. Her expanded belly prevented me for getting as close to her as I would have liked but I took what I could get.

"I'm sorry love but you were so sexy it left me speechless."

Anna gazed into my eyes before her hazel pools narrowed at me.

"Hmmm…and I should believe that?" She pouted playfully.

I leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked after I pulled back.

"Not yet," she shook her head.

I chuckled before I leaned in for another kiss. This one was deep and passionate, lasting until she was left breathless.

"Better," her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"How is your back?"

"Thankfully my back showed mercy on me and decided not to try to torture me to death today." She sighed and rolled her eyes before she buried her face in my neck.

"Those shoes?" I stepped away to be able to look at the seductive looking weapons.

"I told Alice she was nuts when she showed them to me and told me I should wear them but they are actually very comfy, one would not believe. I think it's because of the board heel. I love them." She beamed at me.

"Nice shirt," I noted as my best friends were greeting me out of the generously cut V-neckline and the push-up bra that – I swear - was made to drive me nuts with desire.

"I was actually planning on seducing you. Why else do you think I'm dressed like this? " Anna admitted while she titled her head.

"What happened to the plan?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I got hungry and decided to make myself a sandwich before getting you naked."

"Ouch you wound my ego. I'm second to a sandwich." I feigned hurt.

"You know… now that I'm already married to you…." She shrugged.

"You little," I exclaimed and went in to tickle her sides.

"Stop!...Stop!" she begged between the giggles that escaped her mouth.

"Tell me you love me," I commanded.

"I love you. I love you," she laughed and my fingers showed mercy.

When her giggles ceased her hands sneaked around my neck pulling me closer to her.

"I love you," she whispered while her beautiful depths shone with adoration.

Anna lifted her hand and touched my cheek with such a care and love that my heart swelled in my chest as a content sigh left my mouth. Only she had the power to make me feel cherished.

Her lips crashed onto mine and I was just about to deepen the kiss when suddenly a very hungry wolf growled between us. We both broke the kiss and looked down at her round stomach.

"Let me eat first before my belly crawls out of my gut and then let us continue where we left off." She offered.

"It's not like I have a choice," I pouted playfully at her while my raging hardness wanted to shoot itself.

"You know that you are my number one." She tried to appease me.

"But it doesn't hurt to show me."

My vixen giggled before she made to bit into her sandwich and I was tortured with the image of her tongue licking her swollen lips while she ate.

That sandwich couldn't disappear fast enough if someone asked me.

~0~

Anna's POV:

~0~

"Are you going to stare at those all day or are you going to eat them at some point?" My husband asked me amused.

My eyes briefly swayed at his form as he was leaning against the kitchen unit before they returned to the cupcakes in front of me while I was trying to figure out which one I should eat.

"Should I eat the cupcake with the lemon frosting or the one with the cappuccino frosting…or should I eat a doughnut?"

"Anna, nothing of those things appeal to me at all. I have no idea," he shrugged bemused.

"You are not a help at all," I scowled at him to which he chuckled and shook his head.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed harder.

"Why don't you eat them both?" He offered.

"I will! I just can't decide which one to eat first."

An incredulous expression settled on his face before he huffed out a laugh, closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands in defeat while his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

I rolled my eyes and just as I was to return to my difficult task of choosing a cupcake my cell rang out.

"Can you get it, please, I felt it on my night stand?" I asked Edward who was out of the door before I even ended my question.

"It's Jacob," he informed me when he came back and handed me the small piece of plastic.

I briefly wondered why they always called me instead of someone else of the family while I opened my cell and up the call on loud speaker.

"Hi Jake, to what do I own the pleasure." I chirped happily.

"Hi," he sighed heavily.

"Wow! That's a cheerful greeting."

"I'm sorry it's just…" He trailed off and sighed again.

Edward and I exchanged concerned looks.

"Jacob this is Edward. Did something happen?"

Silence.

"I'm calling to warn you. Gene and two of his friends are missing currently." Jake admitted in a half defeated and half angry voice.

Edward's expression turned grave and concerned.

"But they do not know where we live do they?" I wondered.

"No, since not even I know where you currently are."

"Since they don't know where we are why exactly is it that you are calling?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"They do not know where you are but if by some unfortunate luck they did found you I calling to ask of you to not to use your lethal weapons." His voice was almost pleading.

Edward's grit his teeth and did not look all too happy with the plea. I nudged him and widen my eyes at him to signal him to agree.

My husband sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he answered.

"We will try not to kill them but I can't promise anything."

"I understand," Jake answered in a tight voice before we exchanged pleasantries and ended the call.

"The pack is getting way to large for my comfort," Edward mumbled while he ran his hand through his hair.

"What now?"

My Vampire looked at me and his golden pools softened before he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry," I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled before he went on, "I will call Carlisle and then we will discus this with the others later."

I nodded and watched him as he called Carlisle to set him into the picture.

"Alice will see it when suddenly everything turns black," I told him after he ended the call.

Edward sighed, "That's what Carlisle said."

He ran his hand through his hair again. I reached out to grab his shirt because he was pacing while talking to Carlisle he stood farther away from me. Once I had the fabrics between my fingers I pulled him to me and gave him a hug.

"It'll be fine," I smiled up at him and he bowed his head down to place a kiss on my lips.

I shrugged happily and turned my attention back to my cupcakes while hearing a car coming down the driveway.

"I'm home," Emmett's voice boomed when he ripped the front door open and stepped inside.

"Yeah we hear that," I mumbled while I eyed my selection of pastry.

"She is trying to decide which one of those she should eat." Edward answered Emmett's thoughts as he walked into the kitchen and saw me.

"Why doesn't she eat them both?"

"Don't ask. And we just received a call from Jacob Black. Those grousers are on the loose."

"Those pups?"

Edward nodded, "Carlisle wants to discus the situation later."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett nod his head before he stepped closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Aaaaanyway!"

I cranked my neck to look at him.

"You are going to get dressed now. I have a surprise for you." I looked puzzled at him and then back at my cupcakes.

"While you are getting dressed," he carefully pushed me off the stool I was sitting on, "I will pack those cupcakes in a tupperbox then you can continue to muse in the car if you want to eat them." He smiled broadly at me while he sent me off to my room.

I was just about to turn around….

"We are going to town," he called.

"Thanks," he answered and giggled. Rose had really trained him well.

It was not such a big surprise when I opened the door to my walk in closet and found an outfit already laid out for me and a notice from Alice to wear what she had picked for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I walked into the hallway where Edward, Emmett and Rose – who did not look happy (guess she was told about the wolves) - were waiting for me.

"You will see when we are there," Emmett grinned happily.

"I thought you were shopping with Alice?"

"No, I went to get some parts for Emmett's jeep," Rose answered me before Emmett placed a loud kiss against Rose's temple and marched off to the car with her.

I looked at my husband who helped me into my jacket but he only shook his head. The traitor wouldn't tell a soul.

Edward handed me the tupperbox with the cupcakes in it and off we were as well.

0~0~X~0~0

I looked curiously around while we were all standing on the moving staircase that brought us to the lower level of the mall and suddenly my eyes spotted Alice and Jasper.

The little pixie was bouncing on the balls of her feet and looked like she might explode with excitement. Only seconds later Esme and Carlisle also came into view.

I was guided to others who stood next to a green spot with palms and other plants. Moving around the huge flowerpot with the plants in it Emmett pointed at a store.

"I know that! It's a build a bear workshop!" I exclaimed stunned when I was standing in front of it.

"Like my surprise?" Emmett chuckled.

"It's awesome!" I laughed and went inside looking at the selection of different bears and other animals.

Truth to be told Jason already had mountains of cuddly toys, cars and a whole lot of other stuff but guess a child could not have enough toys.

"Jason's bear gets this outfit," Emmett showed me a Harley Davidson biker jacket, black chaps and matching shoes.

"And of course he gets the motorcycle as well to go with the outfit," he gushed.

"Jason or the bear?"

"Both," Emmett answered after a second.

"Yeah, but maybe you should choose something fluffy and comfy for the outfit of the bear as long as Jason is still little so he can cuddle the bear." Emmett nodded and went off to look through the collection of outfits.

"How about I buy you a bear too?" Edward murmured into my ear while my back was pressed into his chest.

"Thank you," I smiled and cranked my neck to place a kiss on his lips.

After scanning the selection Emmett, Esme, Rose, Alice and I chose a toffee coloured bear for Jason and I decided on a snow white one for myself while Alice grabbed herself a Hello Kitty.

"You can also get one of those hearts," the woman who was stuffing Jason's bear said after she had already put in another with a heart beat sound effect into the toy, "it's a dollar for that heart and that dollar goes to the build a bear foundation to help needy kids get bears."

So Alice and I got each one of those hearts before I saw Carlisle ambling over with a bear in his hand.

"There is a little girl with cancer I'm attending to. Her parents are poor and can't always be there. I think she will be happy about a little friend." He explained as we all looked curiously at him.

I could hear a few of the mom's who had brought their children sigh in awe and if he could Carlisle would have blushed. Esme looked with adoration shining in her eyes at him before she kissed his cheek.

We got our bears stuffed and Alice had a field day in advising us in regards of the outfits after we gave the bears a "bubble bath" (We didn't bath the bears of course but they got blown by air to make them fluffy and that was the bubble bath). It's not like Alice would have ever let us skip that step.

Emmett choose the biker clothes, a baseball and a football outfit and a faded denim overall. Of course he also got all necessary accessories and the motorcycle for the bear.

Edward and I chuckled at Emmett's enthusiasm while Rose was helping him choosing things.

"What do you want for your bear?" My husband asked me.

"Hmmm…something for Mr. Buttercup?" I looked around and decide on a dress shirt, tie and vest, dress pants and some cute shoes but I also couldn't resist buying the plaid jeans outfit and a matching hat before we got the birth certificates for the toys.

"That was fun," I giggled when we left the store, "we should definitely do that again once Jason is old enough to build a bear, right." I looked down at my swollen belly and as if to answer Jason kicked against the spot where my hand was resting on my stomach.

His kicks did not hurt me. I hardly felt them thanks to the fact that I was partly Vampire already and my body wasn't as fragile.

"Ouch," I cried out as the white hot pain shot up my spine and my hand immediately went to the small of my back.

"Anna what's wrong?" Edward asked me in a slightly panicked voice.

"My lower back is killing me," I barely got out as waves of pain were coursing through my body.

"What is wrong with her?" Rose asked alarmed just as the elevator reached the level of the parking block where we have left our cars.

"Keys," Alice commanded and shot out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. A second later I could hear the beeping of Emmett's jeep as she opened it with the radio key.

"Did she go into labour…..but her water didn't break," I could hear Emmett shooting down his own question.

Carlisle who stood to my left helped Edward to get me out of the elevator just as the jeep parked directly in front of us.

"Jasper," Carlisle murmured while I was whimpering out of pain and just as I thought I would not be able to take anymore the first wave of tiredness crashed over me. It took two more and I was out like a light.

I groaned when I slowly woke up again and was surprised that my head was nestled in my fluffy pillow while I was lying on my side on my bed.

Cool lips brushed against mine and I sighed contently before a whimper of protest left my mouth when suddenly those lips removed themselves from me.

A familiar chuckle graced my ears and I opened my eyes to pout at the owner of those lips that I wanted back on mine but he only grinned wider before his face twisted up in concern.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Like I was pummelled into the ground," I quipped and a groan followed instantly, "Jasper meant it a little too well. What happened?"

Suddenly panic and fear had me in their grip.

"Jason!"

"He is fine love, don't worry," Edward assured me while he was brushing his knuckles over my cheek in an attempt to calm me.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding.

"OK, then what happened?"

"Your back started to ache…"

"Yeah, I remember that part," I rolled my eyes but did not dare to move while Edward who was resting on his side leaned in and placed a kiss against my forehead.

"But why?" I asked when he pulled away.

"The extra weight that you are carrying around means more work for your muscles and increased stress on your joints and your expanding uterus shifts the centre of your gravity. Now your body is stronger than the one of a human woman but Carlisle thinks that while the outside of your bones has gotten stronger your joints haven't really kept up and the hormonal changes you are going through are putting another strain on your body."

"Also it can happen that the growing uterus may cause back pain if it's pressing on a nerve in certain positions."

"You mean to tell me that while I stand Jason is pinching a nerve?" I blurted out.

"Yes," he nodded and he became serious, "and aside from that you have too high blood pressure as well."

"And that means?"

"Well you have to take some medicaments and you are on Bed rest from now on."

"Great," I pouted not happy at all about what I had just heard but once I looked down at my round belly my shoulders slumped in defeat and registration.

Bed rest it was.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	70. Chapter 70

**I do not own any of the Cullen's ****or Twilight that is the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone,

Here it is finally the baby is here! Yay!

**As usual ignore the spelling and the grammar if you can.** *grins guiltily*

* * *

Anna's POV:

"What do you want for lunch?" My husband asked me while I rolled after him in my electric wheelchair into the kitchen.

**Flashback:**

"_Are you ready, love?" Edward asked me when he entered the bathroom while I was washing my hands after being finished with my morning routine._

"_I think I'll mange the few steps back to bed on my own," I rolled my eyes at him through the mirror._

"_Love," he scowled, "don't be difficult. You know that you are allowed only to lie down and to sit."_

_I cranked my neck and glared at him even though I knew that he was right. I just couldn't help but to feel irritated with him. Damn pregnancy hormones._

"_I'm still washing my hands," huffing at him, because there was nothing else I could do, I took my sweet time, knowing exactly that that annoyed him._

_Strangely the thought satisfied me._

_**It's time you meet the world, sweetheart, before I will drive your daddy insane.**__ I thought and smiled down at my belly._

"_What's so funny?" Edward asked suddenly standing behind me before he swept my hair from the side of my neck and placed tiny kisses on my skin._

"_You are playing unfair," I moaned as his lips brushed over my skin._

_He chuckled and with one final kiss against my neck I was in his arms being carried back to bed. The cheater zipped into the bathroom, shutting the water off and back handing me a towel which I took while I pouted/glared at him._

_There was a knock on the door before it got ripped wide open and Alice skipped into the room._

"_Morning," she beamed, "I've got something for you."_

"_Morning you, too," I greeted her just as she waved someone in._

_I thought I didn't see right when I saw what Carlisle was pushing in front of him._

"_What's with the wheelchair?" I exclaimed._

"_It's an electric wheelchair." Alice corrected me. I gave her a look._

"_Well it is solidly for this drama queen here," she danced over to Edward and hung herself onto his arms. My husband pressed his lips into a thin line._

"_I had a vision of you getting out of bed," she paused for the dramatics while said Vampire rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, hissing "Alice!"_

"_What! You didn't even hit the ceiling anymore but you went straight through the roof." She placed her hand on her hip daring him to talk back._

"_The house been already reconstructed for the wheelchair." Carlisle smiled amused at me._

_I gave the wheelchair a critical look and a small smile made it on my face._

"_Maybe it'll be fun."_

**End of Flashback**.

"I would like a chicken burger with cucumber, tomato, onion, iceberg salad, ketchup, mustard and mayo. The roll toasted golden in a pan, of course, and a few French fries. And a big glass of a chilled Fanta/Coke mix," I smiled at him as he looked at me while he leaned against the breakfast bar braced on his forearms.

"Demanding aren't we?" A teasing eyebrow was being raised at me.

"Hey, this are the last days I'm able to eat human food so yes I am demanding in that department." I suck my tongue out at him.

Edward's expression suddenly darkened and he looked down at the surface of the breakfast bar.

"Do you regret it sometimes?" He mumbled before he looked up at me.

His eyes were guarded and an expressionless mask overtook his features.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"That you chose me," he voice was quiet and small.

"Oh Edward," I sighed as my shoulder slumped down and my heart felt heavy.

"I do miss my mom and my family in general, especially now," I said and looked down at my belly as I patted it.

"But," I smiled up at him, "I do not regret choosing you, choosing us, this life at your side. I knew that I would have to sacrifice a lot but I'm also getting a lot in return. Most important of all, you."

When the last word fell from my lips Edward was kneeling in front of me. A myriad of emotions was rushing behind is amber depths before he pressed his lips to mine for a soulful and desperate kiss.

I was just about to deepen the kiss when Edward suddenly ripped his mouth from mine and looked in utter horror and anguish into nothing while I could hear a pitiful but quiet whimper coming from the living room.

"Edward, what happened? What did you see?" I asked him when his eyes focused back on me but no word left his lips.

Instead his hand hesitantly lifted in the air and moved to my swollen stomach. His fingertips tenderly touched my belly and he looked as if he might break down in tears any second. Fear and panic washed over me instantly.

"What's wrong with Jason? Tell me!" I demanded already totally freak out while terror and fear were coursing through me.

0~*~*~0 [**A few days later**] 0~*~*~0

"…..and hit me baby one more time." Esme squealed holding her slip up in the air.

"That was song title thirty eight with the word baby in it which means Esme won that round," Alice announced.

"That makes it a neck-and-neck race between Esme and Rose," I murmured as I noted the point for Esme on my list.

We had a little baby shower. Alice had been planning a big one with all of our friends but in the past three and a half weeks my condition got worse. The further into my transition I was in the less oxygen my blood contained since Vampires are not in need of it.

But Jason needed oxygen and my body was not able to deliver that to him. I had been hooked up on a respirator – stuck with the dreaded oxygen nasal cannula - ever since Alice had a vision of Jason being a still born.

But as horrible that was – poor Jasper had to work overtime to keep me calm – it also had a good side to it. Seeing our son dead in Alice's vision shook Edward awake and for the first time he noticed just how much the little nudger really meant to him.

"But first," Alice sang mysteriously, rose from her seat and rushed out of the room. A few seconds later she came back with the guys who looked a little confused.

"How are you feeling?" Edward wasted no time and came directly over to me, placing a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Fine," I smiled at him before I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him in for a real kiss.

Truth to be told I was not great and I was tired but if I admitted that to my worrywart of a husband I would have been put into bed before I could blink. I knew my limits and would never endanger my little baby boy but Edward had become deaf on that ear.

While his cool lips were moving against my own his hand gently rested on my swollen belly and I could feel our son kick.

"He seems to be alright too," Edward smiled softly down at my stomach.

The love in his eyes when he looked at the arch where our son was in made my heart swell.

"This game is for the boys." Alice announced breaking my husband and me out of our little bubble.

When I looked in her direction I saw her lift the cover off the table that usually stood in the dinning room but was brought into the living room for the party.

Underneath the cover were diapers and everything one needed to swaddle a baby and to my utter astonishment there were also really ugly dolls that suddenly started crying. Those dolls immediately reminded me of the fake babies in "License to wed".

"You will need to practice before handling Jason," Alice beamed at me.

My strength as a newborn was my greatest concern right next to the bloodlust. I was terrified of the possibility to crush my little baby boy by accident.

"You know normal dolls would have done it as well."

"Maybe but where is the fun in that?" She shrugged before eyeing Emmett, Edward and her husband.

"Now gentleman it's time for you to show your skills." She laughed evilly.

"Those little ones want to be fed, cuddled, diapered and burped. Now show us what you've got."

"Hey! How come Carlisle is being spared?" Emmett protested.

"Because he knows how to do it that's no fun at all," Alice sighed, glancing reproachfully at said Vampire who chuckled.

"We are obviously here to amuse the ladies," Jasper drawled looking rather sceptically at the hollering monsters.

"Yep," Alice popped the "p" and skipped over to take her seat in front of me on the ground efficiently driving Edward from my side who had to participate though I had no doubt that this task would be a piece of cake for him.

Emmett and Jasper quickly caught on where feeding and cuddling was concerned but from then on….

"Seems like little Wilbert is scared of you." Emmett quipped amused.

"Would you just shut it, Emmett," Jasper huffed annoyed at his brother while rocking the bellowing plastic baby in his arms.

"First of all language and second I don't think so," Emmett laughed while "his" baby burped after having eaten and did not cry at all ever since he took it into his arms.

"What's wrong with this thing? Is it broken?" Poor Jasper growled as he looked at the offending thing with a raised eyebrow.

"The little bit just doesn't like you," Emmett continued to tease him just as his doll dirtied the diapers.

Emmett and Edward were both changing the babies while Jasper gone over to ignoring the howling of the toy and threw the doll on the table to diaper it as well.

All three boys shrank back the second they opened the diapers.

"For lord's sake Alice!" Emmett exclaimed and gagged before he pinched his nose.

Even I could smell the offending stench from across the room.

"It's my special mix. Do you think a real baby smells any better?" She challenged him.

While Emmett and Jasper still looked grossed out Edward held his breath and went to work.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice and I had our fun watching Jasper and Emmett make faces which twisted from shock to disgust to absolute mortification while they cleaned and diapered the dolls.

0~*~*~0 [**A few days later**] 0~*~*~0

I head the door to Edward's and mine bedroom being opened and my eyes shot open. I had napped away once again like I did so often over the last few days.

The closer I got to the due date which Carlisle and Alice deemed to be around February 10th the more exhausted I felt and there were about seventeen more days to go.

"How do you feel, love?" Edward asked me after he closed the door behind him and made to stroll over to my side while I was lying in our big comfy bed.

"Uncomfortable all over," I sighed.

I felt all wrong but couldn't tell exactly what was wrong with me. I was extremely uncomfortable in my own skin but not in pain it was just unbelievably annoying.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

I sucked in a breath.

"Actually yes."

"And that would be?"

"I want that shirt gone." I pointed at the fabrics he was wearing.

He looked down at it before he raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement at me when he gazed back up at me.

"You want this gone?" He asked in a playful voice.

"Yes," I giggled while he was slowly, very slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I thought you were a Vampire not a turtle or maybe I should consider looking for free places in nursing homes for you. You know your age," I sighed flippantly not looking at him.

"You little," I heard him exclaim and the next thing I knew he was hovering over me – without his shirt – and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

When we broke the kiss I pushed my hand in his silky locks and gazed into his bright gold.

"Maybe I will keep you."

"Only maybe?" He questioned and dipped down placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth before leaving a path of butterfly kisses from my lips over my cheek to my ear.

"Stop!" I breathed weakly while goose flesh broke out on my skin and I shivered at the sensation he was causing when he light sucked on the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"How about a bath?" He asked when he lifted his head.

"Do I smell?" I cranked my neck and sniffed.

"No," a chuckle tore from his chest, "I was just thinking of ways how to get you naked and my hands on you."

"You have such a one tracked mind." I shook my head at him in mocked disapproval.

We hadn't made love in weeks due to my condition but he used every opportunity that presented itself to him to get me naked and to touch me. Not that I was complaining in any way.

"That is absolutely and completely your fault my love." His amber depths were shining down with sincerity at me.

I cupped his face in my hands and brought it down for a kiss.

"I'm going to draw you a bath," he nuzzled the side of my neck before he ran off to the bathroom and I heard the rush of the water hitting against the metal of the bathtub.

Edward's POV:

"Yummy," Anna hummed happily while she was eating her cookie ice cream as she watched some show on the flat screen in our bedroom.

"Still hungry?" I asked just as she was to devour a spoon full.

"Hpm-hm," she shook her head and was scooping some of the sticky substance on her spoon as a yawn overtook her. Her free hand immediately covered her mouth and I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched her fighting against the yawn and losing the battle.

"Not funny," my love grumped and glared at me before she shoved the spoon full into her mouth.

It was February the 4th and for the past week all Anna did was either to eat or to sleep. She was constantly tired and had no problems sleeping over ten hours straight and still be exhausted once she woke.

Lying on my side facing her, my left hand went to stroke her expanded belly tenderly while my lips brushed over her temple.

"I'm sorry, my love."

She made a sound of acknowledgement while her eyes were glued to the screen. I sighed getting her attention in the past few days was nearly impossible though I seemed to be still good enough as a pillow. She loved to sleep on my chest.

Jasper who was sitting on the loveseat next to our bed chuckled.

_How often have you tried and failed to get her attention in the past thirty minutes?_

I threw a pillow at him. He caught it easily and gave me a challenging and smug look.

_Watch and learn!_

"Anna, what exactly is this show about?"

"As if that's going to work," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes at him.

But to my great astonishment my lovely wife paused in devouring her ice cream and began to explain the plot line of the show to him. I groaned and buried my head in her hair.

My hand was still on her swollen stomach and I felt as our son kicked out as he was slowly waking up.

"Ouch," Anna winced slightly before Jasper used his ability to calm the little football player down. In theory Jason couldn't really hurt Anna because of her hybrid body but we didn't want to take any chances.

I pushed the blanket down to her hips and pulled her shirt off her belly before I began to run my fingertips over her bare expanded skin. I could feel his mind open up to me as he was looking fascinated up to where my fingertips were touching my wife's belly.

He couldn't really see anything except of lighter and darker shadows but he could feel the pressure against Anna's stomach. I loved to watch his innocent mind. It was fascinating for me to witness the progress in his development.

I have often heard the minds of babies when they were still in their mothers wombs or the minds of little children but never did those have any interests for me though I did prefer to listen to their innocent, childish musing than to "whatever" – preferably me - their mothers had running through their minds.

"Is his shield down again?" My love asked while I was softly patting her belly and grinning to myself.

I nodded my head and she drove her hand into my hair before she cranked her neck to place a kiss on my forehead.

Soon I heard her even breathing and when I looked up I saw her peaceful expression as she slept, the cup with the ice cream still in her hand.

"Thank you," I nodded at Jasper when he took it out of her hands and was about to bring it back into the kitchen.

When I gazed back at her I wondered if this was all a beautiful dream and I was afraid of the moment when I would be ripped out of this dream to have to be faced with the cold reality of still being alone.

I had long ago surrendered to what was happening and when I heard the thoughts of my son for the first time it took me some time but I couldn't imagine living in a world where the both of them did not exist.

How I deserved all this luck – a beautiful wife who loved me and now a child, a son - I had no idea nor did I know if I would ever be really worthy of such a precious gift.

Those insecurities were a part of me and I would fight and struggle with them as long as I lived. I knew that now but I also knew that they did not control me anymore. I didn't define myself through them anymore.

They became moments of doubt that every one encounters at some point in their life, some more often than others.

I choose to cherish the gift I received instead of questioning if I earned it, if I was good enough for something so valuable. Though I had those fears under control others were still ruling me.

Carlisle was quite confident that everything would go well during the birth and that Anna as well as our son would be alright but I could not share his optimism.

Everything was at stake for me and I just couldn't shake the bad feeling away that something might go wrong no matter how many times Alice assured me that I was paranoid. Her visions were subjective after all and the future could change any second.

My love sighed contently beside me as she nuzzled closer to me in her slumber. A flick of her silky hair fell into her face because of the movement covering her closed lids. I chuckled quietly as her nose screwed up because the hair tickled her and brushed it carefully out of her face.

While his mom slept peacefully the little man was wide wake and was playing with his fingers. I could feel the orders in his mind for them to stretch and cruel up again.

Snooping around in my son's mind I found myself glad that the real hybrids were nothing like Renesmee was described in the books. Her mind developed faster then her body. While she was already on the metal and emotional level of an adult the whole outside world still saw her as a child.

Not to mention all the feeling she would have to experience through puberty when she was in the body of a, about, five year old. It couldn't be good for anyone to have their mind and body completely out of balance like this.

Shaking my head I looked down at me wife realizing that I loved her more ever day. My love for this beautiful creature grew with ever smiled and ever kiss she granted me. She was her own person and an independent woman.

I loved every facet of her. Her carefree side, her serious side, her fun side, the side of her that loved to tease the heck out of me, even the side of her that chastised me when I had done something she didn't approve of and of course all the others sides of her as well.

I tried to concentrate on all the good things but as much as I tried to stay positive I couldn't keep the worry from me. What if something would go wrong during the birth or her change?

"You worry too much?" Jasper whispered coming back into Anna's and mine bedroom with Alice in tow.

Alice was checking the future and she still saw me with my stunning wife and our child.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing." She smiled at me.

"It's just…."

"We know we all worry a little but I'm absolutely certain that everything will end well."

"How can you be so sure? What if she….." I couldn't end that sentence.

"She won't."

"How can you be sure?" She chuckled at my question.

"Because I'm fairly sure she would kick death in it's backside if it tried to take her away from you. Vampires and Werewolves didn't stop her in the past."

A small smile showed on my lips as I though about those times. My love could be quite an aggressive tigress if she wanted to be.

I brushed a light kiss over her lips and suddenly heard her heart rate speed up before she opened her eyes as I in the same moment felt my pants getting wet and started to scream, grabbing at her belly while her face twisted in pain.

Carlisle was immediately in our room with Rose hot on his heels, who disappeared in the room with the medical stuff.

"It's too early," I mumbled dumbly numbed with shock.

"Babies do not tend to stick to a schedule." He replied before he turned to Jasper.

"Keep him calm. Rose!"

A split of a second later she flew into the room carrying the stretcher. I carefully scooped Anna up in my arms as she tried to keep her screams in and placed her on the stretcher to transport her into the medical room.

"It's alright my love everything is going to be fine."

She looked at me with wide open eyes and gripped my shirt with her small hands as hard as she could while Carlisle and Jasper carried her.

"It hurts! It hurt!" She cried as she was laid her on the operation table.

"Just a few more moments, my love." I murmured stroking her hair out of her face as Jasper was sending powerful waves of exhaustion and tiredness into her.

Under ten seconds she was out like a light and Carlisle, Rose and I got to work just as Jasper left the room – his gift still held a firm hold on Anna – to wait with the others in Anna's and my bedroom.

Anna's shirt was thrown back as Rose sterilised the area where Carlisle would cut through her skin using the custom made scalpel with the diamond blade while I filled two syringes with my venom to be injected directly into her wound.

The screeching of metal being bent and cut filled the room as the scalpel pierced through her hard skin. To be on the safe side we all held our breaths as her blood streamed out of the gash Carlisle created.

My instincts demanded of me to get Carlisle away from my mate since he was clearly hurting her but I was too numb and focused on what needed to be done to be able to pay attention on anything else, let alone be able to really feel anything except of utter panic.

Seconds later he cut through to where Jason was while he put the scalpel away I pushed my hands inside my wife, reaching for our son.

He was belted in a cocoon that was flexible but at the same time sturdy. As I held him Rose had already the towel in her hands, ready to get him and check on him while I turned my attention back to my wife Carlisle was met with a slight problem.

"What's taking so long?" I barked curtly at him.

"I can't cut through the umbilical cord." He answered through his grit teeth as he tried harder.

I carefully handed Jason to Rose before I grabbed the cord in both hands using all my strength to rip it apart.

Rose immediately carried Jason to the other side of the room, freeing him from the cocoon – he started screaming much to everyone's relief – while Carlisle was removing the placenta from Anna's abdomen.

He was done with his work quickly, taking one last check to be on the safe side before he gave me the go to inject my venom into the inside of her belly which was filled with blood.

Carlisle was taking care of the cut on her stomach while I stole a quick look at her unconscious form before I brought my lips to her neck, kissing the spot I would tear apart with my teeth.

Her blood flooded into my mouth though it lost it's addicting call it still tasted sweet and intoxicating but that was only a passing thought somewhere in the back of my mind.

Sucking her blood into my mouth I mixed it with my venom before I pushed the poisoned liquid into her body sealing the bit with a flick of my tongue.

"The bleeding stopped," Carlisle sighed in relief and made to treat the wound with my venom out of the other syringe using it to heal the cut.

I heard her breathing and her heart beat quicken and soon Jasper could not keep her unconscious anymore because the pain was too great. Her beautiful eyes ripped open as her face twisted up into an anguished grimace and she let out a pain-filled groan while her finger bored into the operation table beneath her as her body arched of the surface under her.

I did register that Carlisle had gone to check on Rose and Jason but that was a far thought in my mind. Anna was my first priority.

"Edward everything is going to be fine." Alice whispered as she came to check on me. I think I made a grunting sound of acknowledgement.

I just sat there next to my love placing my hand on her forehead to cool her down a little if that helped at all.

I had no idea how much time past but Emmett had been standing next to me all of the sudden asking if I wanted to move my wife to our bed. Without looking at him I nodded while Anna was twisting and moaning in pain.

I rested her on our bed and placed myself next to her pulling her to my cold body in the attempt to help her with the unbearable heat.

I didn't know if the coolness of my body would help her or not but I hoped so. I knew the unbearable pain that she had to endure now for three days. I had prayed that she would burn a shorter amount of time because of the transition she had already gone through but Alice's vision told me my prayers had been not heard.

I always thought that burning for three days was the most painful experience in my existence that was before Anna suddenly disappeared for seven torturous years but seeing her now lying in my arms writhing in agony…I didn't even have words for this misery.

My love was being so brave. She tried not to scream after she seemed to have become accustom to the pain and it wasn't such a shock to her system anymore. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, only whimpering and moaning escaped her periodically.

I knew she was doing it for my sake, she tried to be strong for me. She was putting me before herself. How I deserved her I had no idea and I would never have.

"I love you, my love, and I'm here with you. I will be the whole time." I whispered in her ear.

"When you come back to me we will go running. You always wanted to know how it feels like to go full speed." I smiled a small smile as I remembered her pouty face.

"You were so adorable when I told you that I couldn't run on full speed with you because your human body wouldn't be able to take the force of the wind crashing into you." My beautiful wife loved speed just as much as I did.

"Though the frustrated frown when I easily outrun you on your top hybrid speed was just as cute." I chuckled half-heartedly.

"Our son is waiting impatiently for his beautiful and courageous mother." I had listened to Carlisle's mind and discovered that everything was alright with him.

He was in the care of the others and I didn't need to worry about him for now. I could fully concentrate on my wonderful wife.

"Love, you have to come back to me there is still so much you have to teach me and to show me."

Before Anna turned up in my life all I was doing was to get from one hour to the other. I had my family, my music, books and fast cars, I accepted that I would be always alone and talked myself into being fine with it.

But in truth I was lying to myself. I wasn't fine. I wasn't O.K. Only as my Anna walked into my life I began to live.

She changed everything and showed me the world. She was interested in many things and though I might not always share her fascination for her current interest it was interesting to find out if I like it or not.

And now she even made me a father, something I though was utterly impossible.

A small cry fell from here lips it had been over ten hours by now and still many more to go. Her body was shaking with pain in my arms and I knew I couldn't take this anguish way. It was painful not to be able to help her.

She was sweating and her breaths were short and shallow. I talked to her since my voice seemed to calm her down a little.

I wanted her to know that I was with her all the time. Somewhere along the second day Alice made me change her out of her blood stained clothes, because I wouldn't let her do it.

All our family members were coming in to check on her and me in a steady rhythm. Sometimes they would also talk to her, sometimes only offer me their support.

Rose and Esme brought Jason in so I could take a good look at him. I had seen him only briefly during the birth.

He was perfect. Just a little larger than my hand.

He had my green eyes – much to my disappointment I would miss Anna's breathtaking hazel pools – and a mob of dark blond hair on his head which would most likely get darker with time

He had pale skin just a little darker than my own and a set of full developed sharp teeth. His features were in perfect synchrony.

He was the most perfect and cutest thing I had ever seen directly after his mother.

I was pleased to discover that he accepted the baby formula we had developed especially for him.

The hours on the third day were the worst they just didn't want to go by. My love had my body temperature by then and her skin was as pale as mine.

Her face was beyond perfection. Her leashes got thicker and darker. Her eyes a little bigger. Her lips a little fuller. Her features a mix out of sharp and soft.

She her face looked like the one of a young women, a teenager, but also had the schema of childlike characteristics. An unknown beauty to man kind and Vampire kind alike.

I felt her body next to mine becoming more slender and firmer. As I heard her heart rate speed up I knew it was time.

"It'll be over soon." Carlisle said as he came back into Anna's and mine bedroom.

I was not in the condition to say anything as I anxiously put my head on her chest to hear her last heart beats. I listened to her racing heart as she endured the final pain of the turning and then there was nothing.

Absolute silence.

My love didn't move in my arms.

Panic was shooting through me like a wild fire as she didn't move or breathe.

"Don't worry! Just give her some time to adjust to her new body and her new senses. She had a taste of it before but now they are better and stronger." Alice chirped as she and Jasper entered the room.

Suddenly my love took a deep breath and with a start her beautiful ruby eyes were open. Utter relief washed over me.

In the next moment she was across the room at the wall in a defensive half crouch. She was looking at all of the people in the room.

Gauging, every one of our family members. First Carlisle who was standing the closest to her from where she stood now, then Jasper who stood protectively in front of Alice and then Emmett.

Rose and Esme were with Jason downstairs my love must have noticed his heart beat but tore her eyes away from the spot on the ground and looked at me.

A lump had build in my throat out of fear of being erased out of her memories.

I was a wreck.

Despite my worries my mind didn't fail to notice how stunning she looked. My love wore only very little fabrics on that perfect body of hers.

Hot pants and a short tank top, allowed me a good look at her body which was slim but her frame still had delicious, feminine curves. Her muscles were toned but feminine.

Through the fabrics of her top I could see the shape of her breasts. They were firmer and rounder but still the same wonderful size.

Her abdomen was absolutely flat but now seemed stronger with some slight muscles. Her narrow waist led into her perfectly curved hips.

Her legs were in perfect proportion to the rest of her body. Her skin was pale, creamy and flawless.

And when I looked into her brilliant ruby eyes again it nearly knocked me off my feet. She was truly the most beautiful, stunning, gorgeous creature I had ever seen.

There was no match for her beauty and perfection in this world and there would never be.

As much as I was captured by the physical beauty of my wife the fear didn't leave me for a second.

Painful seconds flew by before she slowly straightened up and looked curiously at me. A little sparkle of hope shot through me.

Hesitantly she took a step towards me. Jasper was immediately alarmed but I hissed at him not to move, he complied though wasn't happy with it.

In an instant she crossed the room standing in front of me. My love bit her bottom lip and carefully and hesitantly placed her hand on my cheek.

I leaned in into her touch. The same electric current was still flowing between us. I sighed in relief and contentment.

"Edward." My name fell form her lips, her voice sounding like chiming bells, while her lips were curved into a shy, brilliant smile.

My tense body relaxed immediately when my name felt her lips and my own brilliant smile spread across my face answering hers.

I kissed her then while I pulled her into my embrace. I just couldn't help myself. I was delirious with relief. She did not forget me.

As we pulled away from each other to look into one another eyes her beautiful smile became more and more strained and she brought her hand to her throat and coughed dryly.

Alice was at our side in an instant with two one and a half liter bottles in her hands which were already opened and had been put into thick metal tubes so Anna wouldn't immediately crush the plastic with her newborn strength.

Anna's POV:

It was strange one moment I was floating in darkness and in the next I felt the lick of flames that dully burned at my flesh somewhere around my lower belly.

I was not conscious but also not unconscious. I wafted somewhere in between while not being able to open my eyes.

I was not able to see or make myself known but I noticed when Edward had placed a gentle kiss on my neck and then his razor sharp teeth broke through my skin to inject his venom into my veins.

Pain like I never knew existed coursed through every fibre of my frame.

It hurt so much I could not even scream in the beginning. I did not know how long but I couldn't hear, see or feel anything except the white hot ache that was swallowing me into the pits of anguish and hellish torture.

An aggressive red and a taunting orange was all I was able to see in my minds eye while my body was slowly eaten away by the most agonising substance imaginable.

I grit my teeth to keep from screaming but I couldn't tell if I was indeed doing so or if that only happened in my mind. I left like I had absolutely no control over my own body anymore.

My skin crawled and started to peel of my muscles while my insides cooked and burned or at least that was how it felt. At least now I had an idea how it would feel to be hit by one of our anti-Vampire bullets.

At some point I stopped trying to fight against the fire and pain. I stopped trying to exist and surrendered to the waves of the liquid death as the fire rolled like lava over and over through my body.

I had no idea how long I was drowning in the darkness and anguish as it took everything from me what my shield was not able to protect quickly enough but at some point another flame joined the ones that have already been rankling me.

I braced myself for more pain that did not come instead I felt a warm sensation overtake my body and heal the screaming burns that the other flames had left as they ceased to rage within me.

It took me a while I noticed that I knew the new flame. It was my little flame that found a home within me from the first moment I met David and copied his gift.

Slowly I also was able to hear the wild and uncontrollable racing of my heart as it tried with all it's might to jump out of my chest.

I briefly wondered if I was having a heart attack as the stabs of pain were cracking my torso open while my heart was beating faster and faster. I tensed all my muscles which I was able to feel again as the pain in my chest grew unbearable.

I was about to bit down on my bottom lip when the pain in my torso suddenly stopped just as my last heart beat rang through my frame. I sighed in relief and relaxed my body.

A soft brush along my forehead alerted me to the presence of someone else. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Edward.

But when I did open my eyes and saw his relieved expression all of the sudden my head was about to explode. Before I knew what happened I was against a wall as far away from him as I could while my gifts raged inside my head.

I could feel my shield readjusting and locking my gifts away that somehow escaped the tight control I had over them. Luckily no one made an attempt to move closer to me because even when I knew that they were my family and would never hurt me some of my gifts longed to be unleashed on them.

To kiss Edward being a full Vampire was an utterly mind blowing experience. All my nerve ends and senses tingled when his lips met my own and my body hummed in pleasure because of his touch. It had always loved his touch but this….this feeling was nearly unbearably exquisite and also unbelievably addictive.

But as mind blowing the kiss had been the burning in my throat brought me back to reality quicker than I would have liked. Luckily, Alice was there with the substitute blood that appeased the merciless flames.

After the haze in my mind eased and the fire in my throat had been calmed I suddenly got bombarded by new sensations. I though I knew what was waiting for me once I woke up from my change since I had been partly Vampire for months but I was proven wrong. I had no idea what I was getting myself into once I entered Edward's world.

I saw things I never knew existed. I could see better when I was still human with the venom working in my system but it was nothing compared to what my eyes could catch as a Vampire.

Colours, shadows, the structure of things, I could even see the air moving around me and the waves that the sound made as it travelled through the space when someone spoke. It was fascinating and strange at once.

A myriad, no universes of fragrances suddenly assaulted my nose as my ears took in all sounds in the area. I could hear it all, every singly movement that someone made, the sounds of animals that were crawling and running outside while I was in the house, the whistling of the wind against the outside walls, the rustling of the leaves as they swayed in the breeze miles away from where I was, the beating of wings of the flies that flew some miles away from my location, the cries of even the tiniest insects as they communicated with one another.

And above all the steady but a little fast heart beat from further down in the house that was accompanied by an even breathing. My son. I longed to see him as my heart shattered with love for him but….

This new world was fascinating to me but also frightening since I had no idea how to make the sounds stop. My eyes were being overwhelmed with colours and structures. My sense of smell bombarded with a myriad of scents I did not even know existed and my ears were being defeated by all the noises. Even my sense of touch was being assaulted by the molecules in the air.

My mind was being pulled into millions of directions. I felt like on an extreme rollercoaster ride entirely disoriented and lost.

"Anna," A velvet voice, like milk and honey, broke through the chaos that surrounded me.

With a kick start my mind roared to life like a super computer. Section for section was being switched on like an endless room where one light was being lit after another revealing more of the hidden space behind the darkness.

There was suddenly so much room. My mind held my abilities under control, dealt with all the new impressions that were crushing down on me, regulated the assault of my senses while I noticed my family being with, I had time to worry about everything, miss and wonder about my baby boy and I was hyper aware of my husband next to me.

And all of it happened simultaneously. Frankly what my mind could do left me gob smacked and I somehow knew I had just experienced the tip of the ice berg.

My eyes suddenly snapped open, I had not even known I had closed them, and gazed frantically into his mosaic like golden pools that were looking worriedly at me.

"Edward," I was surprised by my own voice even though I had called his name before but I did not realize then that that melodic symphony was my voice.

And what surprised me even more was that the overload that threatened to swallow me a second ago was gone, chased away by the melodic sound of my husband's voice and by his touch.

I sighed in relief and smiled as he was tenderly cupping my cheek.

"Can I see him?" I nearly begged.

"Here have another one," Carlisle handed me another bottle with True Blood, "it's better to be safe than sorry." He smiled warmly at me.

I nodded and slowly drained the yummy tasting substance as the others left Edward's and mine bedroom.

"Do I need to hold my breath?" I asked Edward worryingly.

He grinned at me and shook his head.

"No, his scent is unique, mild and clean but nothing appetising. Don't worry it will not trigger your thirst."

I nodded suddenly being extremely nervous and a little afraid. I wanted, I longed to see my baby boy but at the same time I was scared out of my mind that I would hurt him.

Two hands cupped my face and forced me to look at the smiling expression of the owner.

"It will be fine, my love. We are all there." Edward assured me before he inched closer to me brushing his lips against my own.

The first contact was brief before Edward launched himself at me, forcing my lips apart with his tongue while he drew me into his arms as he explored my mouth and moaned.

He pressed me tightly against him. His arms held me to him in an iron cage while I fought a hard battle against my desire to do the same. I was afraid of hurting him since I knew that I was stronger than him at the moment.

I moaned and panted into his mouth while my body went hot and cold. Our tongues danced together pushing from his mouth into my own, sucking, licking, massaging….everything we could not do while I still was partly human.

"Love, touch me," he panted quietly as he briefly broke the kiss.

I shook my head and Edward pulled away looking dazed from the kiss but also confused.

"I'm too scared to hurt you," I admitted panting, desperately trying to catch some unnecessary oxygen as my body begged me to give in into his plea.

How much more I suddenly desired my husband left me dumbfounded. It was as if he was a magnet pulling me to him with a force I never knew existed. It was all I could do not to jump him then and there.

Edward sighed and looked with soft eyes at me before he smiled and placed a soft kiss against my cheek.

"Later then, right now there is someone who is impatiently waiting for you."

I bit my lip and felt the frantic beating of my phantom heart inside my chest while my need to see my baby battled the need to spend alone time with my husband.

I shook my head, bit the inside of my cheek and tried with all my might to pull myself together.

Once we arrived in the living room Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had build a line in front of Esme who had Jason in her arms.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist having a firm hold on me. I was aware of his every move but the giddy nervousness I felt at the prospect of seeing my son for the first time had me firmly in it's clutches.

"It's going to be fine, my love."

I nodded, swallowed hard and for the first time since I walked out of Edward's and mine bedroom I took a breath. To my utter relief I didn't smell anything tasty, just seven Vampires and something like a Vampire.

"See, she is calm." Edward smiled at Esme who nodded but was still on guard.

She circled Carlisle and that was the first time I really saw him.

"He is so tiny," I whispered as his shocking green pools looked at me before he yawned closing those beautiful depths and snuggled further into the blanket he was enveloped in.

"Aww….." I hummed as my heart swelled with love and pride. His little face was perfect. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. He looked so much like his father, exactly what I had wished for; a little duplicate of Edward.

Stepping a little closer I leaned over him.

"Hi," I breathed while my face was covered by an ear splitting grin.

Jason's tiny fingers stretched and moved a little as he did something that sounded like happy noises and my heart was utterly lost to him while his father moved behind me sneaked his arms over my hips, pressing my back firmly against his chest before he brushed a gentle kiss against my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder as the both of us admired our son.

* * *

So there you have it nearly the end. There will be one or maybe two outtakes about their future life before the story is complete.

I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. I want to thank everyone for their support and encouraging words. Without you I don't think I would have actually come this far.

Thank you once again.

Hugs Nicky!

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


End file.
